RPM: The Story Continues
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: Venjix is gone, but the battles aren't over yet.
1. Sarah's Return

A/N: As promised, this is the continuation of RPM: Rebuilding a Broken World by Knightwood. I would recommend reading that first for background information. Any and all comments are welcome.

Scott guided the jet down easily onto the roof of Central Corinth Hospital. Flynn practically leapt out of the vehicle as emergency staff came to it.

"Where is she?" He roared at the paramedic that approached him. The man just pointed to the door, terrified by the frantic Blue Ranger. Flynn charged off, leaving him in his wake.

"It's his first time." Ziggy explained sagely like he was an old pro as the rest of them made their way inside. The paramedic just nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Sarah landed in the most desolate, lifeless place she had ever seen. Ever since the meltdown, Chernobyl had been a no-go area. Many scientists had done research of the effects of the radiation on the local flora and fauna. Right now though, nothing could be further from Sarah's mind. All she could consider was the fact that the last person who could possibly give her answers behind her twisted past was here somewhere.

She made her way towards the old cooling tower, her armour warning her about the background radiation as she approached it. She knew that the radiation shields in her armour would hold up, but given the battle against her mother, she was sure that hanging around in the open would not be wise.

She stooped down, examining a dandelion that had forced its way through the cracked, dry soil. Even in a place like this, life managed to force its way into being. It was a comforting thought. Her thoughts were dragged back as a blast shattered the stone of the cooling tower a little way over her head. Sarah turned to see half a dozen GEARS rushing towards her.

"I guess this is the right place after all." She sighed, preparing to defend herself.

Back in Corinth, Flynn raced through the hospital like a man possessed as he searched frantically for his wife. He accidentally slammed into a young intern, sending him flying but in his rush he didn't even pause briefly to check on him. Finally finding Summer in the hallway, he ran over to her.

"She's just inside." Summer informed him. "They're both fine."

Flynn made his way inside, finding Sam lying on the bed, finally at peace and resting after her long labour. She turned to him, smiling weakly, a little bundle of blankets resting on her arm.

"There's someone you should meet lover." She told him. "Say hello to your son."

Flynn scooped the child out of her arms, resting it gently in the crook of his left arm, grinning from ear to ear as he beheld his son for the first time. He was tiny and bright pink, but he was obviously exhausted from the effort of coming into the world. Flynn dragged his fingers across his face gently.

"You did well there son." Mr. McAllister stated from the corner of the room. "He's a lovely wee bairn."

"Have you named him yet?" Flynn asked Sam. She shook her head gently.

"I wanted to wait for you." She told him. "I wanted you to pick with me."

"I really like Callum." He told her, bobbing his newborn son gently.

"I think it suits him." She replied happily. "Callum McAllister."

Flynn leant over, kissing his wife's forehead gently. She was so tired after the labour, but she was still beautiful to him.

"You did well pet." He told her happily. "You did really well."

Over in Chernobyl, a man in a dark business suit, covered by a lab coat watched the monitors in interest. He had always suspected that this day would come, but he had never believed it would. He didn't even flinch as the doors flew across the room, Sarah's mechanically-enhanced strength tearing them free effortlessly.

"I guess you're the one who killed Misawa." He sighed, not even looking at her. He turned around in his chair, looking at her.

"Actually he killed himself." She corrected him. "Just like my mother did."

The last senior partner nodded his head, acknowledging the detail and got up from his seat. He held his hands up where she could see them.

"You don't need to worry; I have no intention of fighting you." He told her. "I've already received the karmic payback for what I've done."

"How can anything ever repay what you took from us?" She asked him. "We were children!"

He opened his shirt, showing her a device implanted into his chest. It was only then that she realised that it was connected by a large cable into the console he had been sitting at.

"I had a congenital heart condition. If it wasn't for the medical advances this installation created, I'd have been dead before your first birthday." He informed her. "They replaced my heart with this device. At first I thought they had given me my life back. Over time though, I came to see this place for what it is. It's more than just a prison for me. It's my tomb. I haven't been able to leave this installation in over 20 years."

"Do you expect me to sympathise with you?" She asked him coldly. He just shook his head.

"I knew the day would come when I had to answer for what I've done." He told her. He ejected a disk from the console, and put it into a case. "This is all the information you'll ever need. Unlike the others, I knew who the CEO was."

"Why would he tell you and not the others?" She asked him. He simply gestured the device in his chest.

"Without being connected to this console, the device would stop working and I'd be dead within the hour." He told her. "He knew I was no danger to him."

"Is he still alive?" She asked him. The partner nodded to confirm this.

"He was the only one of us who went to Corinth." He informed her. Sarah's yes shot wide at this revelation. Not only was the man responsible for Alphabet Soup, the one who had taken her entire life from her before she was even born still alive, but he had been in the same city with her all this time.

"Who is he?" She asked him. "I want his name!"

"Charles Winchester the Third." He replied. Sarah's eyes started to tear up as she heard this. She had no idea if Chas knew how his father had amassed the family fortune, or if he knew what he had done to her and all the others in Alphabet Soup. "The evidence on that disk will be more than enough to bring him to justice."

He reached down to the cable in his chest and unplugged it.

"I know you can never forgive me for what I've done." He told her. "I only stayed alive for the day I could atone for my part in this evil."

Sarah just turned her back and left, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Both Misawa and her mother had fought her, determined to destroy her, and yet this man had been the exact opposite. He had been as much a prisoner of the Macha Group as she had been. Despite his part in her evil, he had accepted his fate. Unplugging himself from the mainframe, he had sealed his own fate. He would be dead within the hour, long before SPD could come to collect him. In his own way, he had sentenced himself for his crime.

Back in Corinth, the Rangers had all gathered in Sam's room, eager to greet the newest member of their family. Flynn was sitting with Callum in his arms, still completely smitten with his young son.

"He's gorgeous." Gemma gushed as she fawned over him. "You're so lucky Flynn."

"He's amazing." Flynn responded. "I can't believe I'm a dad!"

"So are you looking forward to all the shopping?" Dillon asked him, putting his arm around Summer. "I remember all the stuff we had to get when Alex was born."

"So has Sarah seen him yet?" Scott asked. As soon as he said it, Summer, Gem, Gemma and Tenaya all looked at each other uneasily. They still hadn't told him about Sarah's departure. They had no idea where she was, or in what condition. Summer looked up to him, her eyes already telling him that she had something serious to tell him.

"Sarah isn't here." She began nervously, uncertain how he would react.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" He asked her, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "Where is she?"

"We don't know." Gemma told him. "She left Corinth before the VV day celebration. We haven't seen her since then."

"That was over a week ago!" Scott roared angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We knew you were busy in Angel Grove, we didn't want you to worry." Summer told him. "Scott..."

Before she could finish he had stormed out of the room. They all knew that he would be worried about her. Unfortunately though there was nothing practical they could do to help him. Unless she wanted to be found, there was no way they could locate her short of using satellite imaging to manually search every square inch of the planet.

"That went about as well as we expected." Tenaya stated.

"Can you blame him?" Summer asked in response. "He's just found out his fiancée is missing."

"Do you really have no idea where he went?" Dillon asked them. Summer just shrugged.

"Dippy called to say the SPD team got a signal from Geneva. Apparently she had been there." She informed him. "Where she went after that is anyone's guess."

Meanwhile, in his mansion in another part of town, Charles Winchester was sitting in his study. He looked up from his desk to the glass doors leading out onto the balcony, and jumped back in fright as he saw a dark, winged figure standing there.

An energy blast erupted from the battle suits gauntlets, sending glass flying into the room. Sarah strode in purposefully, glass crunching underfoot as she made her way inside. She recalled her helmet to confront him face to face.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded angrily. "How dare you come into my home?"

"Your business partners are dead." She informed him coldly, tears running down her face as she grabbed him roughly by the shirt. With the seraphim rig augmenting her strength, she easily picked him up, ramming him against the wall. "You're all that's left of the Macha Group."

His face slipped as she said this, realising that his secret was out.

"I'll give you anything you want!" He told her.

"Can you give me my life back?" She screamed, throwing him across the room. "You took everything from us!"

Mr. Winchester pulled himself off the ground, holding up his hands defensively.

"Please, let me explain." He begged her. Sarah just slammed a hand into his chest, sending him flying into the wall.

"You can't buy your way out of this Winchester!" She yelled at him. "You're going to pay for what you did to us!"


	2. An Angel's Anguish

Scott was wandering through the streets of Corinth, still unable to face his friends over the revelation that not only was the woman he loved missing, but that they had known for over a week, and yet had done nothing to tell him about it.

Rounding a corner, finding a store selling soft toys, he let out a sigh as he thought about her. He loved her so much, he loved everything about her...almost everything. Despite how far she had come, it still hurt that she would rush out on her own without him.

He knew she had been investigating the truth behind Alphabet Soup, and knew she was desperate to lay her fears to rest that it had been destroyed for good. Indeed, she had refused to marry him because she just couldn't see any way to get on with her life until she was certain that her past was gone for good.

He had downloaded some information from the mainframe, and knew of her travels. SPD were still securing the areas she had liberated and sifting through the information she had sent them. They still didn't have a full picture of what had happened, but Scott was sure that since she still hadn't returned to him, and hadn't given them any indication of where she was, that most likely only meant one thing. She knew more than she was telling them. She was determined to destroy Alphabet Soup alone.

It frustrated him that she wouldn't let them help her. He wanted to share his life with her, both the good and the bad. He had tried to get her to accept that he was a part of her life, and to come to him with anything that troubled her, but despite how much she had progressed in that side of herself, she hadn't waited for him to return to help her. She had gone on her own.

Just then, his communicator burst into life. He opened it up to answer it.

"What is it Vasquez?" He asked her.

"There's an intruder alarm over at the Winchester place." She told him. "Surveillance tells us you're the closest to that area of the city."

"I'll check it out." He told her. "I'll be there shortly."

Meanwhile, back in the Winchester place, Sarah was continuing to beat Charles in her relentless assault, her tear-filled eyes burning with fury as she took out the fury of her entire life of captivity on him. Charles slumped to the floor, fighting for breath as she paused for a second.

"You should be honoured Mr. Winchester. I am after all your creation." She reminded him, beginning to approach him slowly. "How does it feel? How does it feel to finally be completely helpless? How does it feel to know that your life isn't your own? I own you now Winchester! I could end your miserable life any time..!"

She screamed in pain as a power blast hit her from behind. Her armour had been badly damaged during her travels, especially her battle against the Prometheus rig. She had also sustained several injuries that she knew would be telling on her were it not for the Seraphim armour. A second blast sent her to her knees, at which she turned, preparing to strike when st she saw Mrs. Winchester standing in the room.

"Leave my husband alone!" She screamed at Sarah, levelling the blaster at her. Charles got back to his feet, smiling as he did so.

"Stay out of this Mrs. Winchester; I don't want to hurt you!" Sarah begged her, already feeling herself unable to regain her feet as some of the systems in her rig failed. "Your husband..!"

"I don't know why you're attacking him, but..."

The Red Ranger burst into the room, carrying his Nitro Blaster at the ready.

"RPM, everybody hold..." He paused as he saw Sarah on the floor, breathing heavily as a result of her injuries, and staring up at him through her tears. "Sarah? What's going on here?"

"This mad woman broke into our home and attacked my husband!" Mrs. Winchester informed him. "I want her arrested! I want you to prosecute her to the full extent of the law!"

"Scott, he deserves what happens to him!" Dr. K snarled at him. "He's the one who did this to me!"

"Sarah, let's just get out of here." Scott told her, approaching her slowly, putting his arms around her. "I'll help you, just de-activate..."

"But he's the one that's guilty! He took my life away!" She sobbed, pointing to him, frustrated and devastated that her vengeance was so close, and yet now it looked like it was being snatched away from her. "He deserves to die!"

"Sarah, calm down. We can talk about this later." Scott assured her. "For now just come with me."

She activated a data download, which dumped all of the information she had gathered directly into Scott's Ranger rig. Scott was disorientated as all the information flooded into his mind in the space of a minute, but he finally understood what she was saying. He now knew why she was there.

"He's the head of the Macha Group, the only one left!" She told him. "This evidence proves it. He took everything from me, from all those kids. He deserves to die!"

Scott levelled his Nitro Blaster at Mr. Winchester, approaching him slowly.

"Charles Winchester, the scale of your crimes is far too long to list here, so let me just condense it all by saying you're under arrest." He stated firmly. Mrs. Winchester stared at him.

"This is insane. This woman breaks into our house and threatens to kill my husband and you're arresting HIM?" Mrs. Winchester shrieked. She turned to her husband. "Charles, what's this all about?"

"Do you really think your courts will convict me?" He asked Scott in an arrogant sneer. "You have the word of a mad woman..."

"We have more than enough evidence to send you down." Scott assured him. "Right now, I'm fighting every urge to just stand aside and let Sarah finish what she started. The only reason I don't is because I love her too much to let her ruin her life over scum like you."

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Winchester demanded. "My husband's the victim here! He was attacked in his own home by a woman who, by her own admission, had every intention of killing him!"

"Your husband was the head of the Macha Group, a company which was a leading military weapons supplier." Scott informed her. "They headed up a programme called Alphabet Soup. They held children of extraordinary intelligence against their will and forced them to design and create weapons. Sarah was one of those children."

"Charles?" She gasped, hoping for him to deny what Scott had said. They said they had evidence, but she didn't want to believe she could have been living with a monster like that for all these years, even if their marriage had only been one of convenience.

"Mr. Winchester lifted his wrist watch to his mouth and spoke directly into it.

"Project Lilith activate. Target, Dr. K and the Rangers." He stated. Scott levelled the blaster at him. He just held his hands up. "I'm not resisting Truman. Take me in if you must. Just know that if you value your lives, you will release me, or I will never de-activate the final project of Alphabet Soup."

"What did you do Winchester?" Scott demanded of him. "Whatever you did tell us and shut it off or..."

"If you kill me you'll never stop Lilith." He interrupted him. Scott just put away his Nitro Blaster and handcuffed him as a few law enforcement officers arrived.

"Dr. K..."

"Sarah." She corrected him. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Products don't have names of their own. We name them." He told her. "I hope you appreciate what I've given you. Hope you enjoy your family reunion."

"Family reunion?" Scott asked her. Sarah just held her head in her hands and wept loudly as Winchester was led from the room. She knew exactly what he meant by that. Almost all the projects of the Macha Group had been enhanced humans of some description. As soon as he mentioned her family, she remembered something her mother had told her, something she had almost forgotten about since she met no resistance in Chernobyl. She had a sister, and apparently, Lilith was her sister.

In another part of the city, Gem made his way to the orphanage. He needed to talk to someone who understood him. Gemma was busy with Hicks, and the others were busy in the Garage.

He hated how confusing his feelings were right now. He was overjoyed to see the newest addition to the Ranger family, Flynn's son Callum. Unfortunately the mood had been marred somewhat by the situation that arose with Scott. He had only just found out that Sarah was missing, and had stormed off in a terrible mood. He was also still worried about Sarah. They still had no idea where she was, or what could be happening to her. Coming to the door, he knocked on it gently. After a while, he was about to leave, when Cassandra opened the door.

She started to turn a little pink when she saw him, playing with her hair nervously, accidentally getting some cookie dough in it. She was carrying a kitchen cloth she had hastily wiped off her hands on, and she was wearing an apron covered in splashes and flour. She had been baking when she was interrupted by the door. She smiled at him weakly.

"Gem, what are you doing here?" She asked him, grinning broadly. As she looked at him, she felt something different though. Her smile slipped a little. Normally all she felt from Gem was his enthusiasm and happiness. She really liked being around him, a little like the kids from the orphanage because of how they made him feel. It was a little different though; she was becoming really drawn to him.

Since she had spent much of her life in an institution, she hadn't really had much more than a passing interest in any guys she met. One of the drawbacks to being able to sense what others thought and felt was that it made it hard to get close to them, especially when those thoughts were somewhat less than innocent. She never felt that way with Gem though.

"Bob and Helen have taken the kids out to the park for a little while. I was just doing some baking...is everything alright?" She asked him. In some ways Gem was glad that the others weren't there. He was a little upset.

"Can I come in?" He asked her. Cassandra gestured for him to do so, leading him into the orphanage.

Scott took Sarah back to the Garage, bringing her in. The others were all busy, but as soon as they saw her, they rushed over to see what was happening. Summer hugged her tightly.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "Where have you been?"

"She's fine Summer." Scott told her rather unconvincingly. "Could all of you please give us a little time?"

He led her through to her room, sealing the door behind them. He still resented being kept out of the loop, over her disappearance, but he was sure that she wouldn't want to see them just yet. He knew that they would hear about it all sooner or later from Hicks. He would have likely been called in and briefed when Mr. Winchester was arrested. Pretty soon, his arrest would hit the press anyway, and there would be a lot of work to go around, keeping the details out of the press to protect the victims, namely Sarah and the twins.

Sarah de-activated the Seraphim rig, releasing herself from it as they arrived in her room. Scott sighed sadly, seeing the massive collection of bruises across her body as she changed into her pyjamas.

"Sarah..."

"Scott, I'm exhausted and I am in pain." She interrupted him. "Can we please leave this until later?"

"No Sarah, we can't." He replied sharply as she sat on her bed. "Sarah, what the hell were you doing?"

"You know what I was doing." She told him.

"I know you said you wanted to be sure all of this was over." He replied, kneeling down next to her. "Sarah, I wanted to help you. You know I wanted to help you through this."

"I just needed the answers." She sighed, feeling her tears starting again. "Since the dreams began, it's all I could think about. When I found out about the lead in Tokyo, all I could think about was going to check it out. You weren't here..."

"You knew I was coming back though." He reminded her. "When we go out, we go out as a team. We do that for a reason, you know that."

He placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up at him.

"I meant what I said when I said I want to share my life with you." He told her. "You just have to learn that part of this is that you do the same."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." She whispered back weakly. "I didn't think."

"I love you; I was going out of my mind not knowing what happened to you." He told her. "I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to be a part of my life, and I want to be a part of yours."

"I just couldn't escape the thought that it would all come back." She told him. "Until I was sure the Macha Group was gone, I didn't think I had a life."

Scott just pulled her in, hugging her tightly. He never wanted to lose her again. She parted from him a little.

"Scott, about what Winchester said, about this thing that could be coming..."

"Whatever comes, we'll face it together." He interrupted her.

"I can't lie to you; I don't want to hide things from you anymore. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know one thing." She told him regretfully. "I met my mom, but before she died, she told me something. She told me I have a sister."

"Winchester said something about a family reunion." Scott recalled. "You really think this is your sister?"

"He has no reason to lie." She replied, wiping away a tear. "Scott, what are we going to do?"

"We'll do what we always do." He replied, kissing her gently. "We'll face everything that stands up against us."

As he got up, to allow her to rest, she grabbed his wrist.

"Scott, please. Don't leave." She whispered. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You won't be." He replied, lying down with her under the covers. "Not anymore."

Back in the Orphanage, Cassandra brought a plate of fresh cookies into the room, setting them down in front of him as she sat down.

"I can't believe Sarah just left like that." She sighed, sitting with him. "You must all be going out of your minds."

"I'm pretty sure you would know already." He said with a forced smile. "I mean, you could always just read me..."

"I'm trying to learn not to do that automatically." She interrupted him, looking away from him, brushing some hair behind her ear. "People who know about my gift can be a little wary about me. I can't blame them really; it's an invasion of privacy. It'd be worse than reading someone's mail. Sometimes all people really have is their thoughts and their feelings."

"I guess you'd know that better than anyone." He replied with a shrug, taking a cookie and eating it. "I just wish it hadn't hurt Scott so much. The way he looked at us when he found out, it was like we had betrayed him or something."

"In some ways, I suppose he felt like you had." She replied regretfully. "He really loves you guys, you're his family. He'll forgive you in time."

"I'm sorry to lay all of this on you." He told her. "I know I should really be talking with the others, but everyone's kind of busy..."

"It's alright, I really don't mind." She assured him. "So, Sam's had the baby?"

Gem smiled as she reminded him about Callum.

"He's really beautiful. Flynn and Sam are so lucky." He told her. "They'll be staying in hospital for a couple of days because he's a little early, but they should get him home soon. They say everything's fine."

"I'd like to see him when I get the chance." Cassandra told him with a smile. She reached forward for a cookie at exactly the same time as Gem, and their hands touched. Feeling his soft touch, she looked up at him, their eyes connecting, and she felt her heart speeding up as she did so.

"It's alright, you go ahead..."

"Its fine, you had it first." Gem told her, withdrawing a little. He looked at her, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Gem..."

He reached his hand forward, stroking her hair gently, at which, she leant in, pressing her lips to his. He looked at her a little shocked and showed her his fingers.

"Cookie dough." He explained. Cassandra looked a little embarrassed by her actions.

"Um..."

He reached around her head, drawing her closer to him and kissed her softly. Cassandra smiled as they parted.

"It looks like I'm not the only one that can read thoughts." She said contentedly.

"I try not to." He replied, putting an arm around her. "It's an invasion of privacy."

Cassandra adjusted position on the couch, resting into Gem's chest happily. A warm smile crossed her lips as she felt his warm arms around her. She couldn't believe that she could ever be this happy.


	3. Mr Winchester's Last Visit

The following morning, Scott woke up to find himself in Sarah's bed, with her lying in his arms. Despite still resenting the fact that she ran off by herself, he couldn't help feeling good about having her back by his side once more. She shifted a little in his grip, pulling his arms around her more tightly, getting a little smile on her face. He leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"What's my name?" She asked him softly. Scott looked at her, a little confused.

"You know your name." He replied, shifting under the covers. Sarah turned over to look directly at him.

"What's my name?" She asked him again.

"Sarah Marie Baxter." He told her, still not understanding what she meant. Sarah shook her head, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I want nothing of that life." She told him. "Sarah Marie Baxter was a product. A creation of the Macha Group. She was created in a lab before she was even born, never intended to be free and live as a person. Her mother had her as an experiment, to her father she was nothing more than another job."

"Sarah don't do this to yourself." He sighed. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I went on my quest to rid myself, the world of the poison that is the Macha Group." She told him. "That life is over. I want a life of my own, starting with my name. I'm Dr. Sarah Truman."

Scott grinned broadly as he heard her say this.

"You want to take my name?" He asked her.

"I want to take a lot more than that." She told him. "I never want to be alone again. If I haven't hurt you too much, if you could possibly move past this and forgive me..."

He cut her off with a long, passionate kiss as his excitement overtook him. He parted from her a little way.

"Nothing would make me happier." He assured her. "So did you have a time-frame in mind?"

"I want to see Mr. Winchester one last time." She told him. "I want to watch him being taken away, and then I want to make it official as soon as possible. Today if we can."

"You never did like to hang around." Scott commented quietly, getting up from the bed and beginning to look for his clothes. If it was anyone else, he would be worried that it was just a knee-jerk reaction, but he knew that was just Sarah's way. She was constantly thinking, and analysing everything in every possible way. She just came to decisions much more quickly than anyone else. While he knew that a part of her would still be experiencing the hurt and fear of her discovery, he was confident that she had made her mind up. "I'll contact Hicks. He can arrange to let us see Winchester."

Scott made his way out into the main area, finding the others gathered there. Gem was in the corner with Dillon playing cards, but by the look of boredom on Dillon's face, it looked like Gem was far more into the game than he was. Flynn and Sam were noticeably absent, most likely still at their apartment. They had finally been allowed to take Callum home, and so were just in the process of discovering the joys of new parenthood. Tenaya and Ziggy meanwhile, were sitting with Summer. Tenaya had somewhat taken the Yellow Ranger under her wing, trying to allay her fears over her pregnancy and impending motherhood. She loved spending time with Alex anyway. Meanwhile, Gemma was in the corner, talking quietly with Hicks and Chas.

"How is she?" Gemma asked as he came over.

"She's holding up pretty well." He replied, looking to Chas. He knew that Mr. Winchester was facing an incredible list of charges, ranging from the benign, right through to abduction and accessory to murder on so many counts that he was unlikely to see the light of day again. If even some of the charges stuck, he would be imprisoned for life. Given the evidence Sarah had acquired though, it seemed like most of them would. The only thing that spared his life was that under SPD's intergalactic charter, capital punishment was no longer an option. "She wants to see him."

"Agent Collins and Charlie are coming to transfer him to New Tech for containment." Hicks informed him. "Chas and I can arrange for a visit."

"In the interests of the public, we're handling this strictly on a need-to-know basis." Chas told them. "We doubt it'll serve the public's trust any to find out the real reason Mr. Winchester was arrested."

"It can't be easy for you either." Scott commented. "I mean, I know he wasn't your biological father, but you did believe he was for so long."

"You know, for once I'm glad I have nothing to do with him. Hearing what he did, I can't believe he had the gall to put up the pretence of family for all those years." Chas commented. "Mom's the one I really feel sorry for. She was pressured into marrying him all those years ago. She's lived with him for all this time and she's only now finding out what a sick bastard he really is. The only blessing is that the divorce should go through pretty easily."

"What about her public image?" Hicks asked him. "I thought they had the arranged marriage for that reason."

"The details haven't been released, but given his arrest, the Winchester name doesn't carry the same prestige. Everyone's on mom's side." He told them. "Even if they weren't, I doubt she'd care by this point. She's just glad to be rid of him."

"Have her come by the main barracks in an hour." Hicks instructed him. "We're keeping him in level A-1 security. Only Chas and myself have access. We'll let you see him then."

"Thanks for this." Scott told them. Just then, Vasquez arrived in the room.

"We have a transport jet in the docking bay." She informed him. "Agent Collins and his accompanying officer are just being security vetted as we speak."

"Thanks for keeping me informed." He told her. "We'll see you in the barracks in an hour."

Over in the institution, Cassandra came into the canteen, whistling cheerfully as she took her breakfast tray, finding Marcus sitting at a table by himself. She made her way over, smiling broadly. Despite not strictly speaking being ill, she hadn't yet left the institution, staying their unofficially registered as an out-patient. Having no family within the dome, there was nowhere really for her to go. She wasn't yet ready to go and live at the orphanage full-time, still working on getting used to her gift. While she didn't struggle as much with her gift anymore, she always spent her nights at the asylum. It was easier to be around the kids, but she knew that she needed to get used to being around more complex, stronger thoughts if she was ever going to be able to live independently.

"Someone seems cheerful this morning." Marcus commented with a little grin. "I take things went well at the orphanage yesterday."

"I always enjoy my time there." She told him. She pulled out a small bag of cookies. "Sorry, I didn't give these to you last night."

"I'm sure they're as good as all the others you give me." Marcus responded, shoving them away for later. "So what was different about yesterday?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Cassandra replied a little shyly, turning her attention to her breakfast.

"I can't remember ever hearing you hum." Marcus told her. "I recognise that tune though. If I remember rightly, the last time I heard it, a certain Gold Ranger was humming it."

"Gem was there." She replied, beginning to play with her food dreamily as a little smile crossed her face.

"So am I going to have to have a chat with Gem?" He asked her.

"No, no, no don't do that, he never did anything, I kissed him!" She rushed out, waving frantically. She suddenly froze as she saw the arrogant little smirk on his face. He had played that one well. She realised she had blurted that one out.

"At least I know why you're grinning like the cat that got the cream." He teased her. "So..."

"He kissed me back." She replied.

"So what does this mean?" He asked her. "Are you two...?"

"Ew, NO!" She screamed. "We only kissed last night. We haven't ven gone on a date yet!"

"Well just be careful." He told her.

"I told you, we haven't even..."

"No, that's not it. I know what it means to be in a vulnerable mental state." Marcus explained sympathetically. "I know how easy it can be when you're in a bad, scary, lonely place to mistake any kind of happiness, any form of kindness as love."

"Marcus, that isn't what this is about." She told him. "I really like Gem. He's kind and sweet and..."

"Cassandra, it was only a couple of months ago you couldn't be in a room with more than five people for longer than a few minutes without screaming your head off." He reminded her. "You've already admitted one of the things that drew you to him is the fact his thoughts are easier for you to deal with."

"Marcus, why can't you just be happy for me?" She asked him.

"Cassandra, all I'm asking is that you take things slowly." Marcus clarified, taking her hand gently. "If this is the real thing, I couldn't be happier for you. Just...don't rush into anything. If it's the real thing, you'll figure it out."

She looked away from him, still a little hurt that he wasn't supporting her. He squeezed her hand a little.

"If nothing else, please, do this for Gem's sake." He told her. She stared at him, no less confused.

"Gem?" She asked him.

"If I'm right, and I really hope I'm not, if you are only feeling a fondness for him because he's kind to you, and he really does care about you, how do you think he's going to feel if this ends badly?" He asked her. "Would you really want to do that to him?"

Marcus reached into his pocket, pulling out a few dollars and handing them to her.

"I heard there's a cartoon festival on at the movie theatre. Why don't you ask Gem if he'd like to go?" He asked her. "I don't want to discourage you. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"I promise I'll take things slowly." She assured him. "Thanks Marcus."

"Enjoy the cartoons." He told her, picking up his tray. "Well I've got the joys of a staff meeting to look forward to. I'll see you around."

As he left, Cassandra looked to the money in her hand, smiling a little. Although he had upset her with this, she appreciated how hard it had to be for him to bring up the issue. She didn't need to read him to realise that he was only doing this because he was concerned about her. It felt good to know that he was looking out for her. She would be careful with Gem, if nothing else, hurting him was the last thing she'd ever want to do.

Sarah and Scott arrived in the main barracks, finding Hicks and Chas waiting for them. They were both wearing battle fatigues and body armour. Scott noticed that neither of them had a blaster in their holster, but seeing a sergeant by the desk, he could guess why. They were about to go to the most secure holding area in all of Corinth, inhabited by some of the worst criminals that had ever been apprehended. Bringing weapons into an area like that just invited the possibility one of them would attempt a breakout. Mr. Winchester wasn't necessarily a dangerous man, but they were taking no chances of him escaping before the SPD team took him away.

"Are you sure you're ready to see him?" Hicks asked Sarah. She nodded her head nervously.

"I need to see him." She told him with authority.

"He led them to the Custody Sergeant, who lifted up a clipboard.

"Do you have any weapons?" He asked them.

"I have this." Scott told him, holding up his morpher. "It's coded to my DNA. It can't be used by anyone else."

"I am carrying no weapons." Sarah informed him. The man looked to Hicks, who nodded to confirm he was satisfied that Scott coul take in his morpher safely.

"Are you carrying any sharp instruments or items with sharp points or incorporating blades such as scissors, pencil sharpeners, pens or anything of that nature?" He asked them.

Scott and Sarah started to empty their pockets into a tray to allow them to inspect their belongings.

"Are you carrying anything which may cause bodily harm, such as glass?" He asked them. They both shook their heads. The guard stepped forward, running his hands over them to check for any other items. Satisfied they were clean, he handed them the clip board and a pen.

"Sign here please." He told them. "This form states that you are aware you are entering a maximum security holding area, and that Corinth City Council can take no responsibility for your safety in the event of an escape attempt, including personal injury, hostage situation or death."

"Well that's comforting." Scott said sarcastically, signing the document. "We understand."

"Come this way." Hicks instructed them. He led them down a non-descript corridor to an elevator, allowing them in with his security pass. Once they were inside, the doors closed and locked, at which another card lock opened up. As soon as he swiped his card, the buttons indicating the floors lit up.

"Only Chas and I have level A-1 security." Hicks told them. "To anyone else, only the floors appropriate to their clearance are accessible."

He took off his glove, pressing his finger to the button, at which a retinal scan came out. As extra security, the elevator could not be operated by a card alone, but required the retinal scan and fingerprint to work as well.

The elevator suddenly shifted and started to descend. Sarah just rolled her eyes and pulled into Scott a little more closely.

"Trust them to put everything they don't want people to find underground." She grumbled. Eventually they arrived at the lowest level. The elevator door opened, and they found a large, non-descript white room, cut off halfway down by a glass partition. Mr. Winchester was sitting on his bed, reading a book, not even looking up to acknowledge their arrival.

"Is it time to go already?" He asked casually. "I was beginning to become quite attached to the scenic décor."

"I wanted to see you." Sarah announced. Recognising the voice, he got a little smirk and looked up from his book, closing it over.

"Dr. K. You're the last person I'd have expected to see." He said as he approached the glass. "So tell me, what is the purpose of this visit? Did you just want to say goodbye?"

"I wanted to face you one last time before you get taken away for your crimes." She said in disgust. "I just needed to see the true face of everything that was taken from me one last time."

"Well I'm flattered you think so highly of me." He replied, taking a bow. "I would offer to kiss your hand, but the glass doesn't exactly encourage physical interaction."

"Alphabet Soup's been in my nightmares for years." She told him. "Now I can see what was really behind it all. Seeing you as the pathetic, broken man you are now, I can move on. You on the other hand…"

"Why does everyone still talk to me like I'm some kind of criminal?" He asked her. "After all, I supplied the US military for years. I was a patriot."

"You were a sick, child snatching son of a bitch!" Scott snarled, stepping up to the glass.

"You foolish, ungrateful child, how dare you speak to me like that?" He replied regally, showing no sign of shame, but only indignation. "You were an American. You lived and learned and worked there and enjoyed all the freedoms the country had to offer. You loved them so much you even fought for it."

"I did." Scott told him. "But I never…"

"You never stopped to think what the cost of all those freedoms was." He sneered. "Everyone protested the Mahattan Project, and yet Nuclear Deterrence kept the world safe for years! People whined when chemical weapons were deployed, and yet no one complained when wars ended years early and our sons came home."

He approached the glass, looking down his nose at Scott.

"Everyone wants freedom and security, and they complain when they get it. The fact is, people never questioned how their governments kept them safe at night. They were just glad to lve their lives in ignorance and sleep easy at night knowing that because of people like me their country would still be there in the morning." He stated arrogantly, looking over to Sarah. "I shouldn't be arrested. I should be commended. So what if I ruined a few lives along the way? They were my lives to ruin, and because of it, the government was able to protect its borders for years. I'm not a villain. I'm a patriot."

"I've heard enough." Scott told her. "Come on Sarah, let's go…"

"You said you activated my sister!" She shrieked at him as Scott tried to get her to leave. "What did you mean by that? What did you do to her?"

"Sarah, he's full of shit. He probably just said it to scare you." He told her. "Let's just leave him to…"

"Lilith was my finest creation." Mr. Winchester told her proudly. "She'll be here soon, and there's nothing you can do to stop her."

"Be careful what you say Winchester!" Hicks chipped in.

"What exactly can you do? Give me ANOTHER life sentence? I already know I'm never leaving prison alive. You have nothing to threaten me with." He told them.

"When I find her…"

"You don't need to worry about that Dr. K, Lilith will find you!" He told her, turning his back. "Now, if you would please Chas, I'm getting bored of this conversation. Please take them away."

Chas guided them back to the elevator looking on his adoptive father with disgust.

"You know, for once I'm actually happy I don't have a single gene in common with you." He said coldly. "I'll send Wes and Charlie down here to collect you in a couple of hours. Have a nice life."


	4. Prisoner Transport

Scott and Sarah got out of the holding area, at which Chas and Hicks turned to face them.

"Sorry about that. My dad was never great at conceding his position when he's lost." Chas told her. "Winchester's are winners, that's what he'd always remind me."

"Well I'm just glad that in a couple of hours he'll not be our problem anymore." Scott stated. "Anyway, thanks for that. I know you just want to hand him over and be done with it."

"Hey, after what he's done, I'm glad we got a chance to watch him squirm before we packed him off to New Tech." Hicks assured them as Vasquez arrived, bringing their belongings from the Custody Sergeant's desk. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"We actually called dad. It's just going to be a small thing, you know just us and friends, but he's agreed to read a wedding ceremony for us this afternoon." He informed them.

"Bloody hell you two don't give much notice. Congratulations!" Vasquez yelled, hugging them both.

"We were just wondering if you'd all like to come around tonight." Scott stated with a huge grin. "I know it's all rather sudden, but we're sure it should be a blast."

"I still have some stuff to happen with the handover." Hicks told them. "I'm sure Vasquez would love to go to the ceremony though."

"Hicks, my shift doesn't finish..."

"Vasquez, the prisoner exchange will take place in the cell." He informed her. "I'll send them down remotely, and bring them back up the same way. There's no need for you to be there."

"But..."

"Vasquez, do I really need to order you?" He asked her. "It's bad enough I'll miss the ceremony. I need someone to be there to represent me. Tell Gemma I'll be along later."

Vasquez saluted him, before running off in her excitement to get changed.

"Meet us at the gate; I'll give you a lift!" Chas called after her. "Are you really sure you can handle this?"

"Please, I send Wes and Charlie down to the cell, they put him in cuffs, I bring them back up. I think I can handle that by myself." Hicks responded. "You just go and enjoy the wedding."

Cassandra arrived at the Garage, making her way in the door slowly. The soldiers had been sent home early, and the others had gone to collect some supplies for the wedding, leaving it uncharacteristically quiet. Cassandra looked around nervously.

"Hello?" She called out. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Unable to see or hear anyone, she started to concentrate, trying to see if she could locate any stray thoughts in the building in an attempt to find out if anyone was there. Gem arrived behind her, carrying a box of decorations, tapping her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and yell as she was interrupted.

"Cassandra, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He told her.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention." She told him. "The door was open. I thought someone would be here."

"I just had the door open for some fresh air while the others were out." He informed her, putting down the box he was carrying. She spent a second staring at him, trying to concentrate on what she was there to say. She couldn't get her mind off what Marcus had said to her earlier about taking things slowly and being careful with him. She finally reached to her back pocket, remembering the money. "I was just..."

"Would you like to go out with me?" She asked him, hurriedly, before looking away, her shoulders slumped a little. "There's a cartoon festival on at the movie theatre, and I was just thinking..."

"I'm sorry, I can't." He replied. Cassandra looked away from him.

"Oh, right..." She started to mumble, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "...well...I guess..."

"Cassandra, I can't go because I need to be here for the wedding." He told her, showing her the decorations. She looked at him a little surprised.

"Wedding?" She asked him.

"Sarah and Scott only decided this morning. I'm just about to start decorating." He told her. Despite the promises she made to herself, she opened her mind, reading him. She could sense that he was telling the truth. She could feel a mixture of excitement and disappointment. He was excited about the wedding, but she felt the disappointment at not being able to go with her creeping in. She felt something else beginning to build in him as she watched him stroking his neck gently.

"Would...um...would you like to stay?" He asked her. "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind, and I know I'd like you to stay."

She smiled a little, looking up at him.

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" She asked him, gesturing to her clothes. "I'm not exactly dressed for it."

"It's going to be a pretty casual thing." He told her. "I'd really like it if you'd stay."

She nodded in response, happy just to spend time with him. Gem grabbed the box smiling.

"Well let's get this started." He said cheerfully, his heart soaring to think that he'd get to spend this time with her. "This is going to be a great night."

In his cell, Mr. Winchester awaited the arrival of the SPD team, when he noticed something odd. The little red light on the surveillance camera on the opposite side of the room blinked a little. He got a little smirk on his face as he recognised the pattern as Morse code.

He made his way to the glass as the blinking stopped and started tapping the glass. He pounded out a message, almost finishing by the time the elevator arrived. A tall man with blonde hair and wearing a long dark coat stepped out, showing him an ID.

"Step away from the glass Winchester." He warned him. "We're here to take you."

Another person stepped out; wearing a Red Ranger uniform trimmed in black armour came into view, carrying restraints.

"Hicks, we're ready for you to open the cell." Wes stated into his communicator. "Charlie, secure the prisoner."

Nothing happened, at which Wes looked to his communicator again.

"Hicks, come in." He repeated. Just then, an alarm sounded and red lights started flashing. The doors to the elevator slammed shut, sealing them in.

"We're trapped sir!" Charlie shouted, pulling out a blaster.

"What's going on Winchester?" Wes yelled at him, activating his own morpher, turning into the Red Time Force Ranger. Mr. Winchester just smiled.

"Like the Monopoly Man, I have a get out of jail free card." He taunted him. "She's coming."

Meanwhile, up in the control room, Hicks was looking down on the courtyard as his men moved in, attacking an intruder that as yet he hadn't seen. Whoever had come was obviously powerful. He had lost contact with the main gate only seconds after the alarm had gone up.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Hicks yelled into a communicator. "Someone talk to me?"

"Sir, nothing we do has any effect!" One of his troops screamed. "There are too many of them!"

He heard a scream and the communicator fell silent. Hicks grabbed a blaster.

"Sir, you can't go down there!" One of the other men told him. "The attackers..."

"The attackers are so dangerous my men are falling by the droves!" Hicks interrupted him, firing off a round and blowing out the window. "I might be the only one able to stop them!"

He leapt out of the window, landing nimbly on the ground some fifty feet below and rolling into a crouch. He panned the area, looking for the attackers.

He saw what amounted to little more than a purple blur out the corner of his eye. Turning, he fired off a volley.

"Corinth Military, identify yourself!" He demanded as he made his way through the wreckage. He heard a few moans, but most of the men were, by now silent. Looking at them, they had been torn open, ripped apart as though by some clawed beast. He found one who still lived, though by the looks of him, he wouldn't be alive for much longer.

"What happened here private?" He asked him. She soldier tried to salute, his breathing ragged and pained.

"They're everywhere." He told him. "They're so fast. They came from nowhere..."

The soldier lurched forward, shoving Hicks aside. Hicks looked up in time to see that the soldier had sacrificed himself to save him. A woman stood over him, a hand, ending in razor sharp talons piercing his heart.

She was tall, and powerfully built, and covered in segmented, purple armour. She had long, flowing ash blonde hair. She was wearing a purple framed face visor, covering her face in a black glass. She was splattered with the blood of her victims. She turned to face Hicks.

"I'm guessing you're the base commander." She greeted him. "You're the one I need."

"Who are you?" Hicks demanded, looking around for his blaster which he realised he had dropped as the soldier shoved him away. "Where are the others?"

"What others?" She asked him. With that, she rushed towards him with unnatural speed. He blocked her attack, but was sent crashing into a wall hard.

"I guess you must be Lilith then." He surmised getting to his feet. She gave a slightly derisive laugh as she saw his defiance.

"I slaughtered your men without breaking a sweat. What makes you think you're any kind of match for me?" She asked him, holding her hands apart. "Tell you what; I'll even give you a free shot."

Hicks summoned all his strength, rushing forward and slamming a fist into her face. She was thrown well over fifty feet as Hicks unleashed everything his cybernetically enhanced strength could muster, refusing to hold back for anything. Seeing what she had done to the guard unit, he knew he couldn't take any chances.

Over at the Garage, Scott and Sarah were looking deeply into each other's eyes, not even paying much attention to what was going on. Finally, Mr. Truman smiled at them.

"You may kiss the bride." He declared, causing the others to cheer. "Congratulations son."

"She's a beautiful addition to the family." Marcus complimented him, shaking his brother's hand. "I'm sure you'll both be very happy together."

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to us that you're all here." He replied.

Sarah made her way over to Ziggy and Tenaya, smiling at them both.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get through this." She told them. "I'm not one who believes in superstition, but I want you to know that I appreciate your sacrifice. I know how much you want to get married. It means a lot to me that you put me and my piece of mind over that desire."

"It's perfectly alright. We knew you and Scott were meant to be together." Tenaya told her. "We knew it wouldn't be long before we were together."

"Here." Ziggy said, offering Alex to her. She looked at the boy a little confused, and her eyes betraying the usual level of fear in his presence.

"I'm not sure..."

"It'll be good practice." Ziggy told her. "Surely you and Scott have considered that at least."

She reached out, taking Alex from him, and looking down at him. There was still a little dread in her, thinking about the prospect of parenthood; she couldn't help feeling that perhaps this was her future. Alex was beautiful in his own way. What could be wrong in a world that would create something so wonderful?

Just then, Vasquez rushed towards them, holding her communicator.

"Guys, that was the control tower at the barracks." She told them. "Someone attacked the barracks. They're trying to break out Winchester."

"Who would attack there? It'd be suicide." Summer commented.

"Not for them apparently." Vasquez told them. "They said they laid waste to the guards. They're calling us in as reinforcements."

"If they're powerful enough to take out that guard contingent, sending in more will just get people killed." Scott replied. "Guys, come with me. It looks like the reception will have to wait."

Down in Winchester's cell, the red light stopped flashing, and Wes and Charlie turned to face the elevator as they heard it. Winchester approached the glass.

"You know it would be easier to simply let me go." He told them. "It wouldn't cost so much bloodshed."

"Keep your mouth shut Winchester!" Wes replied. "Charlie, stay frosty. There's no telling what to expect."

As the door opened, Lilith stepped out, her right hand dripping blood on the floor.

"Stand aside and live." She stated flatly. Charlie just rushed into the attack, firing off a couple of blasts.

"Charlie no!" Wes screamed. Her impatience cost her dearly. Lilith deflected the blasts, smashing Wes to the floor, before raking her talons across Charlie's chest, de-morphing her. Another strike tore open her abdomen, spilling her blood on the floor. Wes started to get up as she kicked the glass, shattering it and releasing her charge.

"You're not going anywhere Winchester!" He snarled, levelling his pistol at him. "I might win against her, I might not, but the first shot's going to take your God Damned head clean off!"

"You can kill me, or you can save your Ranger." Winchester stated, pointing to Charlie. Wes looked at the rapidly expanding pool of blood on the floor and realised how severe her wounds were. She would certainly die without treatment. "Make your choice."

Wes reluctantly put away his blaster and went to her side, de-morphing as he did so and started to work hard, hard on stemming the flow of her blood. Lilith and Winchester simply got onto the elevator and left.

By the time the Rangers arrived, the battle was long since over. Scott led the way as they went into the base. Vasquez and Gemma looked around frantically, seeing the corpses littering the ground.

"Winchester's gone." Wes told them as he arrived. "He and the woman left a little while ago."

"The woman?" Scott asked with a little trepidation. "What woman?"

"Some psychopath in purple armour. She did all of this." He informed them. "She ripped Charlie open like she was nothing. The medics are still working on her."

"Where's Hicks?" Gemma asked him as she de-morphed. "Is he alright?"

"He's being treated by the medics." He informed her. "Gemma, he's been hurt pretty badly."

"How badly?" She asked him, shoving her way past him. "Gemma, don't!"

"Wes, she cares about him." Vasquez informed him. "It's only natural..."

"That's why she shouldn't see him." Wes explained as they ran off after her. "How do you think she managed to bypass the security on the elevator?"

"Oh dear God!" Vasquez gasped as she realised what he meant. They arrived at the medical unit, finding that they were already too late to stop her. Gemma fell to her knees, weeping hysterically as she saw him. His right hand was bound heavily in bandages, and a massive dressing on his head covered his right eye.

"She really went to town." Scott gasped, seeing his unconscious friend laid up.

Gem held his sister in a warm hug, letting her cry into his chest. Vasquez also looked particularly upset.

"What's the big deal?" Dillon asked. "He's tough. Sure, he'd been attacked..."

"There was a fingerprint and retinal scan on the elevator controls." Vasquez whispered, hoping not to upset Gemma any further. She had obviously figured it out, but there was no reason to say it out loud. "There was only one way she could have over-ridden that."

"Oh God." Flynn murmured in response. The others all quickly came to the same realisation. She needed his eye, and she needed his fingerprint. That didn't mean to say they had to be attached to the rest of his body.


	5. Winchester's Escape

Sarah made her way to the hospital, finding Scott, Vasquez and Gemma waiting in the hall.

"Where's Hicks?" She asked them.

"They're checking on him now." He informed her. "He regained consciousness on the way."

"How is he?" She asked.

"She ripped off one of his fingers and pulled out his eye. How do you think he is?" Gemma asked her. Sarah just pulled closer to Scott, letting him hold her for comfort. It was a pretty stupid question. She knew that Gemma didn't really mean anything by it; she was just worried about Hicks.

A doctor came out into the hall, at which Gemma immediately made her way over.

"He's been stabilised, and I've given him something to help him relax." He informed Gemma sympathetically. "He's still highly distressed by his injuries. I'd suggest you don't stay too long. It's best he gets rest."

"Thank you doctor." Scott replied as Gemma made her way into his room. She saw him lying on the bed, with various machines tracking his vitals. He had been worked over pretty hard by the psychotic cyborg. If it wasn't for his own implants, he almost certainly wouldn't have survived.

"Hey." She greeted him, sitting by the bed. Hicks looked over to her, trying to force a smile. He held up his heavily bandaged hand.

"I had nine others to choose from and she had to take my trigger finger." He told her. Gemma just wiped away a tear. He was trying to be brave for her benefit, but she could tell how angry and frustrated he had to be. He had been left vulnerable and been defeated roundly by Lilith. He now had permanent reminders of his encounter. "I was kind of attached to it."

"Hicks, would you not joke about this?" She pleaded with him. "I can't take this right now."

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to figure out how to deal with this." He told her. "Because she ripped it off, they said they wouldn't have been able to reattach it, even if they had found it, she did too much damage. They said I could be fitted for a glass eye, but it'll only be cosmetic."

"Hicks..."

"I guess I could go for an eye patch instead." He suggested. "I think the pirate look might make me look quite rugged and dashing..."

"Hicks, could you please stop this?" She begged him again, her bottom lip quivering. "You're really upsetting me."

He reached out, touching her face softly. Gemma held his hand to her cheek.

"We're trying to figure out where Winchester would have gone." She told him. "We can't think of anything right now. They disappeared after the attack at the compound, but don't worry. We'll find him and bring him in."

"Gemma..."

"After what she did to you..."

"Gemma, please listen to me." He told her. "Be careful when you go after her. I couldn't bear it if something like this happened to you as well."

"Trust me, the way I'm feeling right now it's her you should worry about." Gemma replied, getting up from the side of his bed. "I'm going to make her pay for what she did to you."

In another part of the city, Lilith and Mr. Winchester arrived at an underground bunker he had kept for just such an occasion. He hit the lights as he came in.

"Well this will have to do for now." He commented as he looked around. "Lilith, I think you can lose the souvenirs now."

She opened her hand, dropping the finger and the eye into a nearby trash can.

"Now that I'm free, all that remains is to make sure I stay that way." He commented. "Once I manage to get the communications up and running, I'll talk to my dear little boy and let him know that if he wants his Rangers to keep breathing, he'll grant me complete immunity from prosecution."

He made his way over to Lilith, smiling.

"Of course first of all there is the small matter of what to do about your sister." He stated.

Chas was in his office, being kept busy. By now the attack on the base had bit the news, and he had been inundated with calls from journalists and the friends and families of soldiers calling to find out if they were among the dead. Wes knocked on the door, rousing his attention.

"How's Charlie?" He asked him.

"She's pretty cut up, but she'll be fine." He informed him. "She's not strong enough to be moved yet, but I'm having my top medical expert brought in from New Tech."

"Any help you can give us would be appreciated." He told him. "The Lightspeed Rangers are coming in from Mariner Bay to help us cover until the military gets back to strength."

"Hopefully that should help." Wes stated. "If Winchester does sic his pet on the city again, I want someone here to make sure as few people get hurt as possible."

Gem and Dillon arrived at the train station, preparing to meet up with their new allies. The first bullet train lined had finally been finished, making travel between the cities a lot quicker and easier.

As the train arrived, Dillon made his way up to the first carriage as a blonde haired man stepped off.

"I'm guessing you're the one we're here to meet." Dillon surmised. "I'm Dillon, the Black Ranger."

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Red Ranger." He replied as the rest of his team stepped down from the carriage. "I'd like you to meet my team. Chad, his wife Kelsey, Joel and Ryan."

"I thought there was a Pink Ranger on the Lightspeed team." Gem said, looking around. "I was sure..."

"There are only five of us." Carter interrupted him.

"No, I'm sure there were six of you. I read all about you." Gem reiterated. "I think her name was..."

"I said there are only five of us." Carter said a little more abruptly. "Where's the transport?"

"We're parked just this way." Dillon told him. "We'll get you back to the base shortly."

Meanwhile, over at the Ranger base, Sarah was in her lab, going over the footage of the battle, hoping to find something that could help them locate her sister. Even though she had nothing to do with Lilith's creation, or the upgrades she had, she couldn't help feeling guilty about Hicks' injuries. If she hadn't gone after Winchester, if she hadn't gotten him arrested, he would never have turned her loose.

Tenaya came into the room, putting a plate of macaroni on the console next to her.

"You've been here for hours." She told her. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Sarah assured her. "Thank you anyway."

"Sarah, we all feel badly about what happened to Hicks." She told him. "It isn't your fault."

"Try telling Gemma that." She muttered. Tenaya shook her head.

"She's just upset right now. She knows you had nothing to do with him getting hurt." Tenaya told her. "She'll come around."

Tenaya sat beside her, putting her arm around the smaller woman.

"You know...there is something I was thinking about." Tenaya told her. "If you want, there's something I think you might be able to do that might make you feel better."

Sarah looked at her a little curious.

"I was just thinking...I was blind." She reminded her. "Venjix replaced my eyes if you remember."

"Tenaya, I don't know enough about the technology he used to recreate it." Sarah sighed, shaking her head.

"I am sitting right here." Tenaya replied. "You could always..."

"Tenaya, I can't possibly ask you to risk this." Sarah protested. "If I can't reverse engineer this, if I start studying your eyes and can't replicate them, you'll be left blind."

"It's my risk to take." Tenaya told her. "I don't want to risk it either. The thought of being blind again really scares me. I couldn't imagine not getting to see Alex in his school plays or playing catch with Ziggy, but if there's even a chance that this will work, we have to take it."

She then removed her hand, giving it to Sarah.

"You could probably give him his finger back too." She reminded told her. "If anyone can do this, it's you."

"You really have that much faith in me?" Sarah asked her. Tenaya just nodded.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with this." Tenaya replied, getting onto the table and lying down. "Just start when you're ready."


	6. Sarah's Work

Over at the hospital, Hicks was just coming to, feeling a little groggy when he realised that someone was in his room. He tried to focus to see who it was. It took him a minute to manage it, but he could finally make out a white coat and a clipboard, and so he figured it was a doctor, but she had shoulder-length blonde hair. As she finally came close enough for him to see her, he confirmed that he hadn't seen her before.

"Glad to see you're awake." She greeted him with a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty groggy." He admitted. "The downside of the implants is they filter foreign bodies out my bloodstream so fast they have to keep me on a pretty constant drip. I've got enough painkillers running through me to put down livestock."

"Well I have to admit that your condition is pretty unique." She told him. "I'm in correspondence with Professor Stewart about how best to treat you."

"Justin's dad?" Hicks asked her. The stranger just smiled.

"I'm glad to see the Spandex Connection isn't lost on you." She replied. Hicks thought for a while, before her identity finally became clear.

"Dana Mitchell?" He asked her. He offered her his left hand, since his right wasn't currently in any condition to do so. "You're the medical expert Wes sent over."

"I'm pleased to help out in any way I can." She told him. "I know you have to have been asked this question so many times, and I'm afraid it won't get any less frustrating, but how are you feeling about your injuries?"

"To be honest I'm still not sure it's really sunk in yet. I keep expecting to wake up and find out they're still there." He told her. "There are times I could swear my finger itches like crazy."

"Is there any pain in it?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Sometimes." He told her. "Then when I look at it to try and do something about it, I see this and remember it isn't there."

"In the case of amputations, phantom symptoms aren't all that uncommon." Dana informed him.

"My girlfriend's already complaining about me cracking jokes about this." Hicks told her. "I don't even know why I do it, it only upsets her."

"You're just trying to put her mind at ease." She assured him. "It's only natural you don't want her to worry."

She satisfied herself with his vitals, before turning her attention back to her clipboard.

"I need to go and check on some other patients, but I'll be back later." She told him. "In the meantime, you know where the call button is if you need anything."

"I've got nine fingers to choose from." He joked weakly, before shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm still doing that."

"I'm sure you'll stop when you're ready." She told him. "Just try not to get worked up."

With that, she left the room, pulling out a tape recorder.

"The patient, Colonel Hicks, has expressed no signs of pain, though has admitted to phantom symptoms in relation to the amputated body parts." She began her report. "The patient appears to still be in the shock stage of the mourning process. He does not yet appear to have accepted his loss. I would recommend close observation over the next few days to ascertain if the patient requires counselling."

With that, she made her way down the hall, heading to see her next patient.

Over in the Garage, Tenaya was lying on the bench, while Sarah worked on her hand. Ziggy was standing beside her, holding her hand softly, holding Alex closely. They had placed a blanket over her to prevent him from seeing that she only had one hand. He was still too young to understand that his mommy was different, and so they did everything they could to prevent him seeing things that might confuse or upset him like that. The only reason he was even in the room was because Tenaya insisted on seeing him before Sarah started work on her eyes, after all there was still no guarantee that when she started to take them apart that she would understand the systems enough to rebuild them. If the gamble didn't pay off, she wanted to see her little boy one last time.

"I've managed to reverse engineer your hand and put it back together." She informed Tenaya, coming over to her side. She slipped the hand under the blanket, snapping it back into place out of sight of Alex. "I'll apply the skin once I've put you under."

"Are you sure about this?" Ziggy asked her. "I know you want to help Hicks, but this is a big risk."

"You've seen what this is doing to him and Gemma." She told him as she reached up for her son. Underneath the blanket, Sarah had already secured her to the table with restraints, but had left her one hand free to allow her to comfort her son. "If there's even the slightest chance this could work..."

"I care about Hicks and Gemma too, but you have to be practical. Hicks still has one eye." Ziggy reminded her. "If this doesn't work, you'll be blind."

"I managed to cope before." She told him, a tear rolling down her face as she looked to Alex once more. Sarah reluctantly started the anaesthesia as he moved Alex over to her, allowing her to kiss him softly.

"Ziggy, whatever happens...I don't want him to see me until the procedure's complete." She told him. "Whatever happens, take care of him until it's finished."

"You have no idea how proud of you I am." He told her, leaning in and kissing her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered. Ziggy turned and took Alex from the room. Tenaya watched them go as Sarah secured her other arm to the table under the blanket. She could feel the anaesthesia beginning to take effect.

As Sarah placed the mask over her nose and mouth, securing it in place, Tenaya felt her eyelids becoming heavy. She was still scared about the possibility that this wouldn't work, but she had meant what she said. If she had the slightest chance of giving Hicks back what he had lost, she was more than willing to take it.

Sarah sat at her computer as she waited for Tenaya to completely lose consciousness, opening up a communications link with Professor Stewart.

"What can we do for you Sarah?" Professor Stewart asked her.

"I'm currently performing some experiments which I believe may help Colonel Hicks." She told him. "I've done some tests on Tenaya's hand and I've managed to reverse-engineer the schematics."

She sent the programme to him for inspection.

"With these plans we'll be able to create a replacement for his hand." She told him.

"Sarah, are you certain of this?" He asked her. "I mean, I've done some work myself as you know, but..."

"The systems in Tenaya's body are far more advanced than your prototypes; you can see the work on the synthetic flesh yourself." She told him. "It'll be just like having his own hand back...better even. With this, it'll be like he never lost the finger."

"I'll need to consult with Dana about this; she's his primary physician now." He told her. "Thanks for this."

As he signed off, she picked up the tray of surgical tools, making her way back to Tenaya's side. She performed a quick test to ensure that she was completely unconscious, before picking up a scalpel.

"I really hope you know what you're doing with this." She sighed, moving to her right eye.

In Corinth Hospital, Hicks was roused from his rest gently by a nurse, finding Dillon standing over him. The Lightspeed team were all standing behind him.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you asked to be notified when they arrived." Dillon told him.

"Carter Grayson." Carter introduced himself. "It's an honour to meet you sir. I just wish the circumstances were better."

He waited for Hicks to respond to his handshake, only for Dillon to give him a small cough. It was only then he realised that by habit, he was offering him his right hand. He just withdrew it, before he could cause himself any further embarrassment.

"My men are all on strict instructions to be on the lookout for Winchester and Lilith, but on express orders that no one is to engage them. They will contact the nearest Ranger patrol if they're found."

"That's for the best." Carter agreed. "Scott has agreed that we all co-ordinate our efforts. We can't take any more chances with Lilith on the loose."

Dana came into the room, carrying some supplies.

"Colonel Hicks, it's time to check on..."

Carter turned around to face her. He recognised her voice as soon as he heard it. Joel, Chad, Kelsey and Ryan all looked around each other a little uneasily.

"I'd heard that you were called to help find Lilith." Dana stated as she saw them. "Joel, how are the kids?"

"They're doing fine." He replied quietly. "Kevin's fifteen now."

"It's hard to believe it's been that long." She responded.

"Guys, we should probably be going." Carter stated, shoving his way out of the room. "Dana."

Kelsey just touched her shoulder softly, giving her a slightly apologetic look before she and Chad went after him. Joel looked like he was struggling to think of something to say to her, before just giving up and going. Ryan came over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's really great to see you again sis." He said reassuringly. Dana just nodded.

"You too." She sighed. He smiled at her, hugging her tightly before leaving to follow his team leader. She looked to Dillon, who was still standing in the room, uncertain as to exactly what had just happened. It didn't take a genius to feel the distinctively frosty atmosphere that had just built up in the room. She looked down at her supplies. "I...um...I forgot something. I'll be right back."

In another part of town, Ziggy had taken Alex to the park to get out of the Garage for a little while. Summer had gone with him for emotional support. She knew that the procedure Tenaya was going through frightened him to no end. He was trying hard to be brave for Alex, hoping not to upset him.

"Everything will be fine." Summer told him as she smiled at Alex. He was currently sleeping soundly in his push chair. So far it seemed like they had managed to keep him relaxed. He didn't seem to have picked up on the fact everyone was so worried. "I'm sure Sarah's probably figured out everything and is putting it all back together as we speak."

"I really hope so." Ziggy told her. "I don't know what I'd do if anything went wrong."

"You know her, she's a fighter. She'll be fine no matter what happens." Summer said reassuringly as she put an arm around him.

"You're going to make a great mom, you know that?" Ziggy complimented her. "Are you and Dillon looking forward to this?"

"You know we are." Summer told him. "I have to admit the labour scares me a little. If you remember I got a front-row seat for Tenaya's."

"That was pretty scary." He conceded. "You know, all things considered, this is a pretty great family."

Over at the barracks, Dillon arrived in the mess hall, finding Wes sitting with Ryan, Joel, Kelsey and Chad. He had decided to stick around for a little while to help them look for Lilith and Mr. Winchester. He came over, taking a seat with them.

"I always love meatloaf day." Dillon told them as he took a seat at the table. "It's about the only thing the catering staff here make that's worth eating."

"The Aqua Base always had a pretty good diner." Kelsey told him. "I always used to love it."

"You just love eating in general." Chad teased his wife gently, earning a little glare from him. "Trust me; never leave a dessert trolley unguarded near this woman."

"So where's Carter?" Dillon asked them.

"He's...he just needed a little while to himself." Joel informed him. Wes looked at them a little curiously. Joel leaned across towards him. "He was at the hospital earlier."

Wes just nodded in understanding. Dillon looked between them all curiously. He had noticed a distinct atmosphere in the hospital room when Dana had entered.

"What's the story with Dana?" Dillon asked them. They all looked around at him. "I'm not an idiot guys, it felt like I'd taken a trip to the Arctic when she walked in."

"It's been a long time since we've seen her." Chad told him. "It's complicated."

Ryan hated this. They had heard that Dana was coming across from New Tech. They had always known there was a chance they would run into her.

"I'm guessing Carter and Dana have a history." Dillon stated, putting some meatloaf into his mouth. Ryan just nodded.

"They were pretty close at one time." Ryan informed him.

"I'm guessing they aren't anymore." Dillon surmised.

"That would be the understatement of the millennium." Chad told him. Kelsey nudged him, and nodded towards the door where Carter was just coming back into the room. He sat with them.

"The scanners are still clear; there's been no sightings of Lilith since the escape." Carter told them. "They'll keep us posted."

Ziggy and Summer were just arriving back at the Garage, only to find smoke rolling out of the ruined door. They looked to each other cautiously.

"Guys, there's been some kind of attack on the Garage." Ziggy told them as he morphed, making his way inside. He pulled out his Nitro Blaster.

Heading through the Garage, he saw that the security system had taken an incredible beating. It made the redecoration job Justin had done only a couple of months ago look amateurish. The lights flickered as he made his way through.

He finally arrived at the door to Sarah's lab, finding it had been carved to pieces. He remembered the reports of the attack on the barracks, and he remembered that Lilith had razor sharp claws that had caused similar damage. He felt his heart beating faster as he threw himself into the lab, covering it with his Nitro Blaster.

"Who's there?" He heard Tenaya saying. He made his way through the smoke filled room, scanning for any sign of anyone else. "Who's there?"

He made his way over to her, and realised to his horror that whatever had happened, the attack had taken place before Sarah could complete her work. Tenaya was panicking as she struggled against the bonds, the anaesthesia having worn off. "I can't see, what's going on? I smell smoke, what's going on?"

"It's me Tenaya." He whispered, releasing her from her bonds.

"Ziggy?" She asked him. "Where's Sarah? What happened?"

"It looks like Lilith paid a little visit while she was working." Ziggy informed her sadly.

He pulled her in, holding her comfortingly as he opened up the comm link. There was nothing he could do for her. He could see the half-finished work on the bench. Sarah had obviously been interrupted after removing the eyes. Without Sarah, there was no way to complete the procedure. As well as Sarah going missing, they also had the problem that Tenaya was now blind.

"Guys, Lilith's attacked the Garage." He stated over the communicator. "Sarah's gone."


	7. Mr Winchester's Demands

Sarah came to slowly after the sedative wore off. When Lilith had broken into her lab, she had tried to resist her, but with her Seraphim rig still locked away in the regeneration chamber for repairs following her journey, she was simply no match for her, and quickly fell to her claws.

Drawing herself to her feet, she looked down in horror as she realised she was once again wearing a "school uniform" like the one she had worn in the Alphabet Soup facility, under a white lab coat. Looking around, she found that the room she was in was almost exactly like her lab in the Alphabet Soup compound. A few pieces of equipment were different, and it looked like the software had been updated, but other than that, it was like she had been taken back in time. As she straightened up, she realised that Mr. Winchester was sitting in the corner, Lilith crouched on the floor beside him, her visor down, but she could feel her sister's eyes locked with her own. She was completely still, not a single muscle moving, poised like a well-trained attack dog, awaiting only an instruction from Mr. Winchester to strike.

"I was beginning to think I might have miscalculated the dose of sedative Lilith gave you." He told her. "I wanted to welcome you to your new home."

"I thought you wanted to kill me." She whispered, beginning to make her way towards him. He snapped his fingers as she got to a little over ten feet from him, at which Lilith snapped to her feet, readying her claws in warning.

"That's quite close enough." He told her. He pointed to a chair a little to her right. "You may sit."

Sarah knew that her situation was hopeless. Lilith was powerful enough to take out Hicks' entire regiment, and Hicks himself despite his implants. Were Winchester to give the word, she knew she'd be dead before she could get within six feet of him. Resigning herself to her situation, she made her way over to the chair and sat down.

"I will admit that at one time I would have liked to eliminate you. After all, you are the last of the Alphabet Soup kids. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in hiding." He told her. "However, since I came here and took some time to reflect, I've come to realise that as the architect of the new world, you could be more useful to me alive."

"Let me guess, you plan to ransom me for immunity." She scoffed, looking at him in disgust. "Do you really think the Rangers or the military will go for that?"

"I do plan to ransom you, but not as you think." He continued, indicating to Lilith that she could stand easy. She went back to her crouched, resting position, her claws scraping against the floor in an intimidating gesture. "I don't want to spend my life in prison, but I know better than to think my 'son' won't find some other reason to take me in as soon as you're safe. I also have no doubt that the assets that haven't been frozen will have gone to my wife. I'm sure she's already preparing her lawyer to ensure I end up with nothing. I don't want to live in prison, but I also don't want to end up in the poor house."

"You want money as well?" She asked him.

"I have much grander plans than that." He informed her with a sick smile. "I have to go and make a call now. I'll just leave you girls to be reacquainted. Like I said, enjoy your new home. I expect you to have a long and productive life here."

He crossed the room, making his way up to her and smiled. She flinched as he reached out, touching her cheek softly, shuddering at his touch.

"You were my most profitable product. It's so good to have you back." He whispered. "Have fun with your sister Dr. K."

With that, he left the room. The door slammed shut behind him, locking them inside. Lilith's visor opened, revealing her face. Sarah could hardly believe her eyes as she looked on at her. She knew from what they had told her that Lilith was her sister, but until now she had her doubts. Lilith's skin was incredibly pale, almost pure white just like her own, and she had piercing blue eyes that shone with an unspoken intelligence, analysing every detail of her environment. Her hair was waist-length, and bright blonde, verging on white, but other than that detail, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

"I am under instructions to keep you here." Lilith warned her. "Trust me; I have vast knowledge of non-lethal methods of stopping you if you try to get away."

"I wouldn't have doubted that for a second." Sarah told her. "After what you did to Hicks, I know you're an exceptional product."

"I am the ultimate weapon." Lilith said coldly, but with a touch of pride in her tone. "There is no one I cannot defeat."

"I'm sure you'll find out when the Rangers get here." Sarah replied. Lilith just laughed.

"I already gutted one of those Spandex-wearing fools." Lilith stated, remembering her fight with Charlie. "The only reason I don't tear the rest of them apart is because I have not been ordered to."

"We may share blood, but that is all. That is the difference between us." Sarah replied sadly. "I have my own life."

Lilith's visor came down, shielding her face again.

Over in Corinth hospital, Dana was in her office, going through some schematics again carefully. Although she knew about Sarah's abduction, they were still keen to get Hicks back on his feet. Professor Stewart, being the only other one familiar enough with hybrid technology had agreed to come to Corinth to assist her in the procedure to replace his ruined hand with a bionic replacement. She wanted to be sure that it would work. Ordinarily she would have been reluctant to amputate a whole hand when only one finger was gone, simply cutting the losses, but if this worked, he would have a new hand and have his finger returned to him.

She had given him some basic observations, and was worried about his state of mind. She was beginning to think that he was putting on a brave front, but that he wasn't coping with the loss of his eye or his finger. Her concerns for his psychological welfare had been all that convinced her to take this risk.

She heard a knock at the door, and turned to see Ryan in the doorway. She turned back to the desk.

"I thought you'd have been at the Command Centre." She sighed. "With Lilith on the warpath..."

"I have my morpher with me." He told her. "They know how to reach me if I'm needed."

"I have a lot to do here." She continued. "We want to get Hicks into the OR as soon as Professor Stewart arrives."

"Dana, I only want a few minutes of your time." He said to his sister as he pulled over a chair, taking a seat opposite her. "You never told me you were coming to Corinth."

"It was a pretty last-minute thing." She responded in frustration. "Ryan, can we do this some other time? I have a lot to do here."

"Dana, burying yourself in your work and running away from your problems is what caused this in the first place." He said abruptly. He leaned across, taking her hand. "You weren't the only one hurt by what happened. It hurt Carter too."

"Ryan, why can't you just leave this?" She asked him. "It's been so long, we've both moved on..."

"Is that why you still wear this?" He asked her, indicating to an engagement ring on her finger. Her head rolled back on her chair as he said this. She had left Mariner Bay so abruptly, that in some ways her friends had almost been forced to choose. She had seen them only a couple of times over the years since then, and they exchanged birthday and Christmas greetings, but other than that, they were almost complete strangers. Carter she hadn't seen since she left.

"Damn it Ryan, just leave this alone." She chastised her brother. "What happened was between Carter and me..."

"Carter's one of my best friends, and you're my sister." He reminded her. "Both of you have been miserable for years. If I could have, I'd have gotten you together and made you talk about this sooner, but neither of you would have it."

"It just hurts too much." Dana murmured quietly. "All we did was fight before I left. We might have been close once..."

"Everything changed after the funeral. I was there remember?" He interrupted her. "It was a hard time on everyone."

She slumped forward, burying her face in her hands and started to sob gently. Ryan reached across, stroking her back gently, but at exactly the wrong moment, his morpher bleeped.

"Ryan here." He answered.

"Chas has received a message from Mr. Winchester." Wes told him. "All Rangers are to assemble in the Command Centre in ten minutes."

"I'll be there." He responded, looking at Dana regretfully. "You know, you are a Ranger too."

"I stopped being a Ranger a long time ago." She replied. "I need to get ready for this procedure. Professor Stewart should be here soon."

Ryan just nodded in understanding and left, disappointed that he hadn't managed to talk her round. He had been in the most awkward position of all in the whole situation. Carter was his best friend and Dana was his sister. He couldn't choose sides, no matter what happened, all three of them lost. All he could do was hope that Carter hadn't been so shaken up by seeing her again that his mind was on the job in hand. Lilith was far too dangerous to confront if they weren't at full readiness.

A short time later, Ryan ran into the main room of the Command Centre, finding everyone waiting. Gem was sitting with his sister, his arm around her. They knew that her thoughts were mostly with Hicks, and that she wanted to be at his side, but there was also a part of her that was just as eager to find Lilith. It was understandable that she would want vengeance on her for her treatment of the man she loved.

Scott also had a vested interest in this. Only a few hours previously, Lilith had kidnapped the woman he loved. They had no idea what they wanted with her, but he had his suspicions that it wouldn't be good. Others had tried to kill her before, she had told him that much. All they knew for sure was that she was alive when she left the Garage.

Ziggy was sitting with Tenaya in the corner, stroking her hair gently. She had a large bandage wrapped around her head, covering where her eyes should have been. Unfortunately Lilith had interrupted Sarah before she could complete her work on her eyes. Ziggy had sent Alex to his grandparents for a while at her request. She didn't want her son to see her like this, to upset him until she knew whether or not her blindness would be permanent. Ziggy on the other hand knew that he would be too busy with the efforts to find Sarah to take care of him. Tenaya rested her head against his shoulder, taking comfort in his touch. She was being impressively brave right now, but everyone knew it had to be hard for her to face being blind again.

Everyone rose as Chas came into the room. Between Wes, the active Lightspeed Rangers and the active RPM Rangers, there were a total of ten powered Rangers at their disposal.

"Winchester sent me a message, instructing me to assemble all of you here." Chas informed them. "He told me that he would contact me with his demands then."

Right on cue, the video screen behind them clicked on, and Mr. Winchester appeared on the screen. He was sitting on a large, antique black leather chair in a room patterned almost completely after the study in his mansion. The only difference was that where the windows were positioned in the study, instead he had simulated windows, behind which beautifully painted landscapes to complete the look. He was holding a crystal glass.

"I should have guessed you'd go to excess even in your little rat hole." Chas sneered at him.

"Please, cowering like a rat? That isn't the Winchester way." He replied, taking a sip of his brandy. "This is traditionally where I tell you my demands."

"First, we want to see Sarah." Scott snapped at him. "We want proof she's still alive."

"As you wish." He answered, switching the view to the lab. They all looked on in horror, seeing that he had basically taken her right back to the nightmare of her youth. He switched the view back. "Now, about my demands..."

"What do you want for her?" Chas asked him. Mr. Winchester just laughed.

"You know better than to think I'd give up an investment like this." He told him. "Here's what's going to happen. Dr. K..."

"Sarah!" Scott interrupted him. "Her name is Sarah!"

"Dr. K will be staying with me in my lab, safe and sound." He told them. "I will, of course still pass on the fruits of her labour, after all the world needs so much rebuilding, and as the chief architect of that plan, her work is important."

"No dice..."

"I will also get exclusive rights to the patents on every one of her creations. I have no doubt my wife has already put paid to my accounts." Winchester told them. "A man has to live, and I am accustomed to a rather comfortable lifestyle."

"Are you for real?" Flynn asked him. "You expect a ransom and you aren't even going to release her?"

"Her work is what's important. Dead, she's worthless. If I can't have her genius, then no one will benefit from it." Winchester replied sharply. "Finally, I think I deserve a position more befitting my new role as the owner of the world's salvation. My final demand is that Chas immediately and permanently abdicate his position as mayor to me."

"You son of a bitch!" Chas said coldly, glaring intently at his former father.

"Finally, I expect the Red Ranger to turn himself in to my custody, without his morpher." He concluded. "I'm not totally heartless; you and your wife can spend your life together. Of course any children you have will be a bonus. There's no guaranteeing how long Dr. K will last. With her offspring to shape in her image, I can run the world's technological development indefinitely."

"You're out of your mind!" Dillon yelled at him. "You think we won't find you eventually?"

"If any of you try to free her, then I will execute her immediately." He told them. "As a further incentive, I will unleash Lilith with instructions to execute a Ranger every hour until my demands are met. I have already dispatched her. If I do not hear an announcement of your abdication and my pardon within the hour, the first Ranger will die."

With that, the screen went blank. Chas turned back to them, leaning over his desk, his face pale as he considered his options. They had no idea where he was, and a full search of the city would take days at best. He would have unleashed Lilith by then. In a fit of temper, he overturned his desk with a huge cry.

"Chas, calm down, we need to think this through." Wes told him.

"We can't give in to his demands." Chas stated flatly. "We can't let him..."

"Chas, we're not suggesting we don't try to find him, we're just saying we need to buy time." Scott told him. "I'm not any happier about this than you are, but we need to think. We have an hour."

"Guys, he said Lilith's already been turned loose." Ryan reminded him. "All of us are here."

"Not all of us." Dillon reminded him. "Summer's in the hospital right now, she went for a check up."

"The hospital..." Ryan gasped. "Dana's there too!"

Summer was just finishing up the usual health checks at the hospital. The doctor overseeing her examination smiled as he helped her off the bench.

"Everything looks fine." He told her. "You're looking after yourself I see."

"I've been trying to keep my blood pressure in check." She told him. "I've borrowed all the baby books I could from Tenaya and Sam."

"Whatever you're doing it seems to be working." He complimented her. "You're in impeccable health..."

Just then, the door flew in, and Lilith entered the room, her claws already coated in the blood of security personnel she had butchered in her path through the hospital. The doctor panicked and tried to run for the door, but she lashed out, almost cutting him completely in half. Summer looked up at her in panic. She didn't have her morpher anymore, she had handed it back to Sarah when they found out she was pregnant. Not only did they not really expect her to stay on active duty in her condition, they also didn't know what if any effect the energies would have on an unborn foetus.

"You've been selected as the first to die." Lilith informed her. Summer grabbed a tray of medical supplies and threw it at her. Lilith just smashed it out of the air and rushed forwards, bearing Summer to the floor. She raised her claws, preparing to strike. Summer closed her eyes, waiting for the death blow, but it didn't come. Opening her eyes, she saw that Lilith had paused. Her visor opened, and Summer saw a look of sheer confusion in her face.

"I do not understand." Lilith whispered. "I was sent to terminate you..."

Summer watched as she looked at her critically.

"I sense three life forces." Lilith told her. "Why is there more than one life force?"

Just then, she was sent tumbling away by a harsh blow. She looked up, seeing Dana standing over Summer.

"You've seen what I've done to the others." Lilith stated. "Why would you think you have a better chance?"

Dana reached into her bag, pulling out her morpher, strapping it to her wrist.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" She called out, morphing into the Pink Ranger for the first time in many years.


	8. Dana's Story

Lilith was smashed through a wall, sending plaster and wood splinters flying as Dana landed a powerful back kick. She pulled herself back to her feet. Although she was powerful, and was confident in her abilities against the Rangers, Dana had attacked with an incredible ferocity, putting her off-balance while she was still distracted by her confusion over her target. Despite her programming, which normally focused her on the task at hand, she couldn't help being completely baffled by the readings the scan of Summer had shown her. She found her eyes drawn to her yet again, but was sent spiralling onto her back as Dana scored a hit with her rescue blaster.

Dana rushed forward to press the advantage, converting her weapon to baton mode and smashing it into her in a flurry of blows. As she backed Lilith into a corner, the cyborg finally managed to mount a defence, using her claws to parry a few of the blows, before catching Dana's weapon, holding it in a grip so tight, it was impossible for her to retrieve it. Lilith raised her other hand, Dana seeing her blood-stained claws.

"Dana watch out!" Summer screamed, seeing this. She looked around for a weapon. Dana watched the murderous claws, and remembered what had happened to Charlie. Even the Ranger rigs were little protection against Lilith's power. Realising that she couldn't pull her weapon free, she released it, allowing herself to stagger backwards, just clearing Lilith's swipe. The cyborg kicked her, smashing her back into the examination room. She came over to her as Dana struggled to regain composure.

"Summer ran forward, slamming a metal tray into her, only to be knocked aside by Lilith. Her hands reached instinctively for her stomach to check that the baby was unharmed. Lilith's visor snapped open again.

"Why do you fight?" She asked. "You have seen that the Rangers are no match for me. Without your morpher you are helpless."

"I'll never stop fighting you!" Summer told her. "As long as you threaten my children..."

"Your children?" Lilith asked her, brows knitting in confusion. The distraction was exactly what Dana needed to recover. She regained her rescue blaster, and converting it to blaster mode, pressed it directly against Lilith's back, firing point blank. Her armour could not resist the power of the blast, and it went straight through her, causing her to fall to the floor, a sickening wound from her lower back to her abdomen smoking, the flesh inside cauterised by the energy blast.

As Dana came in to deliver the final blow, Lilith managed to catch her with a back-handed rake of her claws across the stomach. She could already tell from the pain that without the suit, the blow would almost certainly have been fatal. Lilith rounded on her, scoring another few swipes across her chest, causing Dana to fall to the floor, de-morphing. Lilith was already so damaged she knew better than to risk her opponent rising again. Bearing down on the vulnerable Pink Ranger, she raised her claws, preparing to skewer her. Dana looked up at her, with no fear in her eyes, only anger.

With an impassioned yell, Lilith was smashed in the side of the face by another baton, smashing her visor and sending it across the room. A powerful kick sprawled her onto the floor. Looking up, she saw Carter standing over Dana's prone body. Kelsey, Dillon and Ryan quickly followed, standing by his side. Realising that the odds were quickly becoming stacked against her, between the damage she had suffered and the increasing forces standing against her, it was beginning to look like a battle she had little chance of winning.

"Lilith just gave Summer one more analytical gaze, before running and leaping through the window, shattering it as she left. Kelsey rushed to the window as Chad, Flynn and Scott arrived in the room, running over to her side.

"She's long gone." Flynn told them, watching her leaping across the rooftops, speeding away from them.

Dillon helped Summer up, placing her on a bench, checking over her.

"I'm fine Dillon." She whispered. "Dana managed to keep her off me." Dillon turned towards her, finding Ryan and Carter tending to her.

"Thank you." Dillon said gratefully. Dana just nodded, accepting the gratitude.

"It's been years since I last morphed. There wasn't much call for it in the SPD infirmary." She replied. "I guess I'm rustier than I thought."

"Not from where I was sitting, you were kicking ass." Summer complimented her.

"You definitely managed to do more damage to her than anyone else has." Ryan complimented her. "You did well sis."

Carter couldn't say anything; he just continued to view Dana's injuries. She looked up to him as he paused in his examination, finding his gaze drawn to her left hand. Realising that he had noticed the ring, she crossed her arms over her chest, pulling it out of sight. He looked up at her, uncertain how to feel. He couldn't believe that even after all this time; she still wore the engagement ring he had given her.

"You did well." Carter said softly, causing her to look up at him.

"We should get Summer an ultrasound." Dana replied, being helped up by Carter and Ryan. "We need to find out if the baby's been harmed."

Back at the underground bunker, Lilith came into Winchester's office, finding him sitting, waiting for the announcement from Chas. He turned to the door, finding her standing there.

"What happened?" He asked her, noting the damage to her systems.

"There was another Ranger at the hospital." Lilith told him. Mr. Winchester just gave a small laugh, shaking his head.

"Only one?" He asked her. "You should be more than capable of killing one Ranger."

"She fought well." Lilith informed him. "I was...distracted."

"Distracted? How?" He asked her.

"The one I was sent to kill, there was something odd about her scans." Lilith informed him. "I detected more than one life signature."

He pulled out a controller and pressed a button on it, causing her to fall to her knees. A control chip in the side of her head was activated, glowing red beneath the skin of her temple. It was a safety precaution he had taken just in case Lilith ever showed signs of being anything but unbendingly loyal.

"One life signature or a thousand, what difference does it make?" He asked her. "What did I tell you to do?"

"You told me to go to the hospital and kill Summer Landsdown." Lilith reiterated.

"Why did you disobey my command?" He asked her.

"I was confused." Lilith answered honestly. "I have never known more than one life signature to exist in a single person."

"From now on, no matter how many life signatures you find, you eliminate anyone I tell you to." He told her. He deactivated the control chip, at which she got to her feet. "Go to the lab and enact repairs."

Lilith turned leaving the room. She still didn't understand what the scans meant, and it played on her mind. As she came into the lab, she found Sarah working on some files. She turned to see Lilith, before looking back to her work.

"I take it the Rangers aren't as easily defeated as you first believed." She said dryly. "Forgive the lack of sisterly compassion, but I can't say I'm too disappointed."

Lilith took a seat in her regeneration unit, allowing it to run repairs. She looked to Sarah.

"The Yellow Ranger lives." Lilith informed her. "I did not kill her."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Sarah replied. "I guess she was guarded..."

"I was distracted by her, the other one damaged me." Lilith stated. "I was confused."

"I guess I got the brains in the family." Sarah stated sarcastically.

"I detected more than one life signature from her." She stated. "Why would that happen?"

"OK, I definitely got the brains." Sarah taunted her. "Summer's huge now, isn't it obvious? She's pregnant."

"What does that mean?" Lilith asked her. Turning to face her, Sarah could see the look of confusion in her face and realised that this was no act. She obviously didn't know what it meant. Having been raised like her, possibly since birth to serve a purpose as a product, a living weapon, she imagined she would only have been taught useful information. It was possible that human reproduction was not considered an essential part of her training.

"She is having a baby." Sarah explained. "Humans are not simply created like machines. They are conceived, and then grow inside their mothers until they are mature enough to survive. They are then born and raised by their parents."

"She has a child growing inside her?" Lilith asked her. "I do not understand."

Sarah tapped a few keys on her keyboard, bringing up a file on one of the screens.

"This should explain everything." Sarah told her. "It'll give you something to do while you repair yourself."

"There were three life signatures." Lilith informed her. "What would that mean?"

"Just watch the film." Sarah instructed her, getting a little smile as she heard this.

Back at the hospital, Dillon held Summer's hand as they performed a scan on her. She couldn't contain her fear as the doctor searched for a heartbeat.

"There we go, I've found it." He declared happily. "It looks like the little one got through the ordeal unscathed."

"Are you sure?" Summer asked him. "Is there anything we should be worried about?"

"Hold on...what do we have here?" He asked as he moved the wand around. Summer just looked to Dillon in panic.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Doc, talk to us. Is there anything wrong?" Dillon asked him. "Doc, say something."

"I can't believe we haven't found this before now." He replied.

"Doc, if you don't tell us something I'm going to hurt you." Dillon warned him. "Is there something we should worry about?"

"That depends on what you mean by things to worry about." He asked him. "You'll probably need about twice as many clothes and toys as you thought."

Summer and Dillon just looked to each other.

"Are you saying...?"

"It seems you're expecting twins." He interrupted her. "Congratulations Mrs. Landsdown."

"Twins?" Dillon asked, a smile crossing his face as he heard this. He held her closely, drawing her into himself. "We're having twins!"

In another part of the hospital, Dana was lying on a bed in the on-call room. She had been fortunate in her battle with Lilith, and had sustained only mild injuries. Despite her brother's concerns, she was determined to continue with her work at the hospital. She was just taking the time to take some rest before Professor Stewart arrived. She knew the procedure to replace Hicks' hand would be a long and tiring procedure. Hearing a knock on the door, she roused, expecting a nurse to be informing her of a code, or an intern to be asking her a question. Instead, she was surprised to find Carter standing in the door.

"Summer's going to be fine." He informed her.

"I'm glad to hear it." Dana said in response.

"The babies are going to be fine too." He continued. "They just found out they're having twins."

"I'm happy for them." Dana stated. He came over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You did well." He continued. "When I heard you were facing that freak alone..."

"Carter, I have a long day tomorrow." She reminded him. "I'm fine, I assure you."

"You said that before." He pressed on. "We both know how that turned out."

Dana just turned over onto her side, facing away from him. Carter stroked the bridge of his nose as he realised how she would have taken that.

"That wasn't a shot Dana." He said apologetically.

"It felt like it." She answered him.

"I saw the ring earlier." He told her. "I can't believe you still wear it."

"I take it off when I'm in surgery." She told him. "Other than that...I tried not wearing it for a while, but it just didn't feel right."

"It didn't for me either." He replied, stroking the gold watch around his wrist. "This thing stopped working years ago, but I just can't seem to bring myself to replace it."

Dana realised that she wasn't going to get any rest anyway and sat up on the bed.

"I heard how you went after her." He continued. "I can never remember you fighting so viciously."

"I never had to face anyone like her." Dana commented. Carter shook his head.

"It's more than that, we both know it." He whispered. "This had brought back memories for me too. This is about Ryan."

Dana just looked away, unable to even hear him talk about him.

"I don't blame you for that." He whispered. "I never did."

"I did, I blamed myself." She answered, wiping her eyes. "I was working so much, I'm a doctor. I should have known something was wrong."

"He was stillborn." He said sadly, putting his arm around her. "I was devastated too, you know I was, but you know that sometimes these things just happen."

"He was our little boy." Dana sobbed as he held her closely. "It wasn't fair, why did that have to happen to us?"

"I know it isn't fair. I lost him too." Carter said, his own tears beginning to fall as he held her for the first time since the funeral they had held for him. They had been so happy when they found out they were going to start a family, Carter had proposed on the spot. Unfortunately though, fate had intervened. A couple of months before she was due, he was stillborn. It had devastated them both, and had ultimately torn them apart.

"Dana, we needed each other." He reminded her. "The reason all this got so bad was because..."

"I blame myself enough Carter!" She snapped, throwing his arms off her. "I can't face you blaming me too."

"I never did blame you Dana, it just happened!" He yelled back, getting to his feet.

"You say that, but you never had to see the look in your eyes." She told him. "I saw how you looked at me when we buried him. I had to see that look every time I went to work after that."

"Dana..."

"You say you didn't blame me, but that isn't at all true is it?" She asked him. "I was the one carrying him; I was the one who felt him growing inside me for all those months..."

Her words tailed off as she wiped away some more tears. "I was the one that had to deliver him."

"You never let me share any of that!" Carter said angrily. "I kept trying to get you to talk to me. I did everything I could, but you kept shutting me out."

"I couldn't go through it..."

"No, instead you ran away!" He screamed, kicking a wall to let out his anger. "You took that job in New Tech and you left! You never even told me what you were doing!"

"SPD was being set up back then, it was classified!" She reminded him. "I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to."

She paused for a second, looking into his eyes.

"You didn't want to though did you?" He asked her. "You just wanted..."

"I asked you to come with me." She reminded him. "I did ask."

"My son was in Mariner Bay." He reminded her.

Dana just turned and stormed out of the room, wounded deeply by his words. He had always said that he didn't blame her for what happened to Ryan, but she always felt like he did. Carter on the other hand had been so desperate to help her; he had pushed and pressed the issue until she just couldn't bear to be around the questions anymore.

Carter grabbed a nearby bedside table, smashing it on the floor. He hated himself for what he had done. When he saw that she still wore his ring, he had high hopes that she still cared for him the way he did for her. He had tried to keep his cool, to just talk to her like they had never been able to do back then, but as soon as they started to talk; all the old feelings just came rushing back. Before they knew it, they had become overwhelmed and all the hurt just turned to anger and they started lashing out again, fighting as they had before she left Mariner Bay for good.

Carter just sat on the bed with his head in his hands and wept. Not only had he lost his son, he had lost the woman he loved, and all because they couldn't bring themselves to talk about the son that they had both loved.


	9. Winchester's Payoff

In City Hall, a crowd was gathering in the main meeting hall, while news crews prepared for to film the occasion. Chas had called for a press conference to address the media regarding the attack on the base. Since Summer and Dana had been attacked, he now knew his father was serious about his threat. He adjusted the collar of his shirt while a woman applied some make-up for his appearance.

"Are you sure about this?" Brie asked him, placing a hand on his arm.

"It's the only choice we have." He growled, feeling his frustration building. "Could you stop with the damned powder? I feel like you've put on about five inches of this crap!"

"She's just doing her job Chas; don't take it out on her." Brie reminded him. "I know this is hard..."

"Summer could have been killed; it's a miracle that Dana could hold her off until the others got there." He interrupted Brie sharply. "I hate this!"

"I know you do. That's why maybe you should think of another way." Brie suggested.

"I'm just buying us time Brie, with that psychopath by his side...there are too many lives at stake." He told her. "He's going to keep setting her loose if we don't give him what he wants."

"But you can't..."

"Once he gets what he wants, we'll be able to concentrate on finding them." Chas told her. "I wish there was another way but there isn't. Lilith will keep coming after the Rangers, and anyone that tries to get in her way will pay the price. I can't risk that."

He kissed his wife softly, before making his way out onto the stage. A few cameras flashed as he approached the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is by far the hardest and saddest thing I've had to do since you elected me to the office of Mayor of Corinth." He began morosely. "As you know, the main barracks was attacked. As a result of this, several soldiers lost their lives. I am sure you will join me in sending your thoughts and prayers to their families in this difficult time. The widows and orphans fund will accept any donations."

He took a deep breath as he prepared for the next part.

"As you also know, Mr. Charles Winchester the Third, my father was released from prison during this attack. I can confirm that this is true, and that he was behind the attack." He carried on. "I must also inform you all that the rumours of an attack on the Ranger base are also true. Sarah, the woman you may know as Dr. K was kidnapped by Mr. Winchester."

"What are we going to do?" A reporter asked him as the crowd started to become noticeably unsettled. "She was rebuilding the city..."

"Mr. Winchester has promised that she will be safe and healthy, and will be allowed to continue her work to improve the city." He told them. "Although it is not policy to negotiate with terrorists or bow to threats, I have no choice in the matter. That is why with a heavy heart, I have called this press conference to announce that the city is issuing Charles Winchester with a full pardon for his crimes."

The crowd leapt to their feet, voicing their disapproval loudly. Chas could hardly blame them; he was essentially giving up in their eyes.

"It is also with regret that I must announce my resignation from this office." He told them. "From now on, Charles Winchester is the mayor of Corinth."

The military could barely restrain the crowd as Chas walked off the stage. Furious cries could be heard throughout the building as he made his way backstage. Brie handed him a phone as he got there.

"It's him." She informed him. Chas snatched the phone from her, his jaw clenching as he answered it.

"I did what you wanted." He announced.

"Not everything." Mr. Winchester reminded him. "I still do not have the Red Ranger in my possession."

"He will be in Corinth Park in twenty minutes." Chas informed him. "He'll be unarmed and alone."

"Thank you." He replied coldly. "It's good when you're on top."

Chas hung up, throwing the phone aside in anger, smashing it against the wall. Brie came to his side, holding him warmly.

"I really hope Scott knows what he's going with this." He muttered.

In the underground bunker, Lilith just stared open-mouthed at the screen as the footage ended. Sarah saw her expression as she looked up from her work.

"That should have answered your questions." She commented.

"That's what's involved?" Lilith asked her voice weak with a mixture of shock and a slight element of horror. "That's how humans are made?"

"It is." Sarah told her. "Summer is currently..."

"You were once a baby?" Lilith asked her. "I was once like that?"

"Yes, we were." Sarah replied.

"I was never...my mother..."

"Our mother never cared for us." Sarah informed her. "She had us for no other reason than to hand over to the Macha Group."

Lilith got up from her seat, turning to face Sarah as the repair cycle finished. She looked at her curiously.

"Why would she do such a thing?" She asked. "The video said that parents cared for their children."

Just then, the skin on her right temple glowed red, and Lilith immediately knelt obediently. Winchester entered the room, holding the handset.

"I see you've been teaching my little pet a few things." He said sarcastically. "I guess you're enjoying your sister's company."

He placed a hand under Lilith's chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze.

"I have need of your services." He told her. "We need to pick up a guest."

"Of course master." Lilith replied as he placed a new visor on her head. It came down, covering her face. "I'll do as you command."

Over in Corinth Park, Scott was pacing impatiently. Since the attack on the hospital, he had decided that they couldn't risk Winchester releasing Lilith again. He had decided, against his better judgement, that the only way to keep his team safe long enough for them to search the dome properly was to submit to his demands.

A limo rolled up, and the door opened. Scott saw Winchester inside.

"Come on in." He invited him. Scott got into the car, taking a seat. "You understand my caution; I just want to run a quick scan."

He waved a wand in front of Scott, which bleeped as it got to his pocket. Winchester reached inside, finding a tracking device.

"That was naughty. It wasn't part of our deal." Winchester reminded him. "You wouldn't want me to let our driver make a detour..."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Scott sighed as he took the device from Winchester and threw it out of the window. The limo pulled away, taking him from the park. "You've got what you wanted. I have your word the others will be safe?"

"As long as everyone plays nicely and does as they're told, my little attack dog will be kept on a leash." He told him. "We'll be at your new home soon."

"I can't wait." Scott replied sarcastically.

Over in the hospital, Ryan came into an office, finding Dana preparing for surgery. Professor Stewart had arrived a short time ago, and they were getting ready to take Hicks in to replace his hand.

"Carter seemed pretty pissed the last time I saw him." Ryan told her. "I'm guessing you too talked."

"In the loosest possible definition of the word." Dana muttered in response.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Ryan commented. She just nodded her head.

"We ended up screaming at each other again." Dana told him. "I told you that's what happens when we're together. That's why I left."

"You left to get away from Ryan." He told her. "Dana, he's dead. There's nothing you can do about that."

"I know that Ryan!" She yelled at him, slamming a hand on the desk. "I delivered him remember? I was the one that had to give them a name to put on the paperwork."

"I know you were hurt, but we all lost him." Ryan reminded him. "I know I was only his uncle, but I loved him too. We were all devastated when he died."

He put his hand on her shoulder as she leant on her desk, thinking about her son.

"You didn't have to go through all this alone." He reminded her. "We all wanted to be there for you."

"Ryan, I have to get ready for surgery." She replied, making her way out of the room. Ryan just watched her go, saddened by his sister's continued refusal to face things. He knew how hard it was for her to stay in Mariner Bay, to constantly be reminded of her son's death.

The limo stopped, and Scott got out, finding himself in an underground bunker. He had no idea where he was, Winchester had ensured there was no way he could see out of the car to get a bearing on his location.

"I hope you like it." He said insincerely. "Lilith, take our new guest to Dr. K's..."

"Sarah's!" Scott snapped.

"Take him to your sister's lab." He responded.

Lilith shoved Scott roughly, indicating the way. He just went dutifully, well aware that unarmed he would never stand a chance against her. She took him to the lab, opening the door. Sarah turned from her desk, and her eyes opened wide as she saw him.

"Scott!" She yelled, running over and throwing her arms around him, holding him tightly. Scott hugged her back grateful that she was alive, and as far as he could see unharmed. "What are you doing here?"

"Winchester told me to turn myself over to him." Scott informed her. "I'm a prisoner too."

"Why would he want you here?" Sarah asked him.

"He wishes you to mate with him." Lilith stated flatly.

"He said that he wants me here so that he can put our kids through the Galileo project." He informed her. "He wants to have your intelligence to create products for him indefinitely."

Lilith left the room, at which the door locked behind her. Sarah looked up to Scott, looking into his eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here." She told him. "You shouldn't have risked yourself for me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He assured her. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a honeymoon."

"It wasn't my idea either." She sighed. Scott kissed her softly.

"So where are the beds here?" He asked her. She looked up at him curiously.

"Now?" She asked him. He held up his hands.

"No, that's not what I meant." He told her. "I just...if we're going to be staying here for a while, I need to know where everything is."

"It's in the wall." She informed him, picking up a hand set and pressing a button. A bed slid out of the wall. "I guess now I know why he gave me a double bed."

Scott went over to the bed and lay down, running his hands through his hair. Sarah climbed onto the bed with him, looking down on him.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this." She told him. "But in a way, I'm glad you're here."

"Seeing you makes this all worth it." He assured her. She pulled off her t-shirt, throwing it into the corner as she leant in, kissing the man she loved. They were completely oblivious to the fact that just outside the room; Lilith was watching the security footage, her curiosity getting the better of her.

In Corinth hospital, Gemma was sitting on a seat near the operating room. Gem and Cassandra were with her, comforting her in her time of need. As Professor Stewart and Dana came out, depositing their aprons in a nearby trash can, Gemma looked up.

"The procedure went exactly as planned." Professor Stewart informed her. "When he wakes up, we'll run some tests to make sure everything works properly, but I'd say pretty confidently the procedure was a complete success."

Gemma stood up, launching at him and hugging him excitedly, grateful to him for everything he had done. He just laughed.

"I wish I got thanked like that for every project I completed." He stated. "He's still under sedation, but he should be awake in a couple of hours."

Back in the bunker, Sarah was getting dressed as Lilith entered the room. Scott pulled the covers around himself to cover his embarrassment.

"My sister has no social graces." Sarah told him. "What do you want?"

"You have mated." Lilith said abruptly. "Does that mean you're now pregnant?"

"I don't know, we won't know for some time." Sarah informed her. "Besides, not every...encounter...results in pregnancy."

"Do not get dressed." Lilith snapped as Scott reached for his t-shirt. "I wish to mate with you."

Sarah and Scott just stared at each other, stunned by what she had said. Sarah knew that she didn't understand the process, but she had no idea that she wanted to figure everything out this way.

"You don't just mate with someone." Sarah told her. "There are other factors..."

"Silence!" Lilith stated. "Stay where you are Red Ranger."

"Why do you want this?" Scott asked her. Lilith paused as he asked this, looking at him in disbelief. She couldn't fathom why he didn't understand.

"I wish to become pregnant." She told him. "I wish to have a child."

"Why?" Scott asked her. Lilith was about to answer, but stopped as she realised she didn't really have much of a reason. She had only learned of reproduction recently.

"I did not grow up as a normal child." Lilith told him. "I wish to know what that's like. This is the best way..."

"Lilith, that won't be possible." Sarah interrupted her. Sarah turned towards her.

"Why not?" She asked her. "I thought..."

"I've looked at the schematics for your upgrades." Sarah informed her. She pulled up the plans on the large screen, showing them to her. "As you are aware, the procedure to turn you into...what you are now...involved removing large parts of your anatomy and replacing them with machinery."

Lilith stared at the plans, taking in the extent of her upgrades.

"It seems that when they did so, they removed a lot of things they considered useless." Sarah told her sadly. "Your reproductive system has been removed."

Tears ran down her face as Lilith looked at the plans, analysing every inch of them and realised that Sarah was right. She let out a savage scream and slammed a fist through the screen, shattering it in a shower of sparks. She turned and stormed out of the room, locking them in. Scott got up from the bed, crossing to his wife.

"That was...certainly unexpected." He said as he finally managed to form words.

"I have a very strange family." Sarah sighed. "She must be going to see Winchester."

"I'd have to be in his shoes." Scott replied.

In his office, Winchester was sipping brandy, satisfied with the events of the day. He turned in his chair as the doors of his office flew off their hinges, crashing into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snapped, getting up from his chair. "How dare you barge in here?"

"You did this to me!" Lilith screamed. "You made me this!"

"Of course I did." He told her. "I needed someone to become my weapon..."

"You took my uterus!" She interrupted him aggressively, grabbing him with one hand and hauling him over the desk. Swinging him around, she slammed him into the wall. "I want it back! I want to be normal again!"

Winchester reached into his pocket and pulled out her controller and pressed the button. He stared at her in confusion as nothing happened. He frantically mashed the button a few more times.

"How...?" His words tailed off as he noticed blood trickling down the side of her face, dripping from her chin. Lilith held up a blood-stained hand, showing him the control chip she carved out of her own head just moments before. She crushed it into oblivion. Mr. Winchester's eyes shot open wide in panic as he realised that he had lost all control over his ultimate weapon. "You can't be serious!"

"Reverse what you did to me!" Lilith screamed at him. "Now!"

"I can't!" He told her. "The things we removed, we disposed of. It's long since been incinerated."

"You have a perfectly good donor in the lab." Lilith told him. "My sister shares my blood. If you don't have my uterus, you can give me hers."

"You don't understand, what you want me to do, it isn't physically possible." He rushed out in his panic. "I can't do it. I can't change you back."

Lilith threw him to the floor as her visor opened, covering her face with her hands as she wept. Winchester started to slowly crawl away as he saw this, not wanting to miss the opportunity to escape. Lilith let out a huge scream as she pulled her hands away, her claws extending from her fingers. Winchester got to his feet and tried to run, but she was much too fast. She tackled him, bearing him to the ground, before kneeling on his chest. Her cries reverberated through the whole building as she started to attack. The last thing Winchester saw was her claws, drenched in his blood.


	10. Lilith's Rage

Flynn and Gem were busy going over the footage of Mr. Winchester's message to them, hoping to glean some kind of clue as to his whereabouts. No one had liked the idea of Scott surrendering himself to Winchester's captivity, but none of them could come up with another plan that wouldn't result in him setting Lilith loose on the city.

"We've been over this footage a thousand times; if there was a clue we would have found it." Flynn announced in frustration, throwing his hands up. "He's too smart to let us know where he's hiding them."

"We have to keep trying; Scott and Sarah are counting on us." Gem reminded him as he started the footage again. "We have to be missing something, surely."

"Have you found anything?" Ziggy asked them, leading Tenaya into the room. Since Sarah had been kidnapped while she was performing the procedure to remove Tenaya's eyes and analyse them to understand how to make more, she was now blind. Ziggy had been taking care of her, leading her around the building. They had sent Alex to stay with Ziggy's parents while they searched for her. Tenaya didn't want to upset her son unduly by letting him see her blind until they knew whether or not her condition would be permanent.

"Not yet." Flynn sighed, analysing the footage. "He's been pretty clever. He's not even got any real windows visible for us to analyse for landmarks..."

"Wait, what was that?" Tenaya asked them as she felt around; finding the chair Ziggy was leading her to.

"What was what?" Gem asked her. Tenaya sat on the chair, listening more intently.

"That sound...there's a train passing." She told them. Flynn and Gem just looked at each other.

"There isn't a train line within a mile of here." Flynn reminded her.

"No, not here...in the video." She explained. Gem stopped the footage and went back to the beginning.

"I can't hear anything." He responded. Ziggy just looked at him.

"She was blind for most of her life." He reminded the Gold Ranger. "If she says she hears a train, I'd trust her."

Gem ran it through the computer, setting it to analyse each and every sound on the track. He filtered through them, before finding what he was looking for.

"She's right, there is a train." He told them. "It ran past about a minute into the footage."

"So his hideout's near a train line." Flynn commented. "Well that's a start at least. It narrows it down to anywhere near a train line."

"I heard something else." Tenaya told them. "Gem, play it again, around five seconds after the train passed."

He did as she asked, at which she nodded.

"I thought I heard something, it's a low, loud horn, kind of like a truck." She told them. "Or maybe a foghorn from a ship, I can't tell."

"There's a haulage yard near the station on fifth." Gem commented. "There's also a train line on the Liberty Dock."

"Is there anywhere else that might have those things?" Flynn asked, scribbling a few notes.

"There's a trucking firm near the line on Eighth Avenue." Ziggy informed them. "Dad used to own it."

"So that gives us a couple of possible areas to search." Flynn commented, pulling on his jacket. "Gem, call Carter."

Over in the underground lab, Sarah and Scott looked up as Lilith stormed back into the room. She grabbed a computer and threw it against the wall, destroying it in a shower of sparks.

"What am I?" She screamed as Sarah and Scott backed up. "What did they do to me?"

"Lilith, calm down." Sarah said as calmly as she could to her homicidal sibling. "I'll pull up all the information I can..."

"Use these!" She replied, placing a hand and an eye on the table. Scott and Sarah looked at each other in horror. Her hands were covered in blood.

"Are those..."

"They're Winchester's!" Lilith told them. "He's dead, now access his files!"

Sarah reluctantly made her way over, picking up the body parts. She couldn't bring herself to feel any sympathy for her captor. He had stolen so much from her, he deserved to be punished, but she still felt uncomfortable about what her sister had done. She took them to a console, activating a fingerprint scan.

"That's the first level of security passed." She whispered, before holding the eyeball up. As it was scanned, she felt a shiver down her spine. She couldn't help feeling disgusted at the thought she was holding an eye that had been ripped from a man's head within the last few minutes. "I'm in."

"Download the programme!" Lilith demanded, sitting in her chair and placing a headset on her head. "I want to know everything."

"Lilith..."

"Do it now!" She barked angrily. Sarah searched for the appropriate file and clicked the download command. Lilith sat on the chair, flinching and jerking as the information was uploaded directly into her mind.

"Sarah, she's out of her mind." Scott told her. "We need to..."

"Winchester's dead, she's the only one who can open the door." Sarah reminded him. "We can't get out."

Lilith's eyes snapped open as the download completed, and a couple of tears leaked down her face.

"I was nothing." She whispered weakly. "I was surplus."

"Lilith, stay calm..."

"They only wanted you!" She shrieked, getting up from the chair. "The project was all about you!"

"Lilith, you can't..."

"I wasn't even meant to be born!" She screamed, as she covered her face with her hands. "We were twins!"

"Lilith..."

"They turned me into...this...because they didn't know what else to do with me!" She screamed angrily, slapping her hand against her chest a couple of times. "They had their Galileo project success; they had no use for me!"

"Lilith, you're a person. You're not a purpose." Sarah stated, trying to calm her emotional sibling. "What they did to you..."

"They made me a monster!" Lilith screeched, swiping Sarah away with her hand. Sarah fell to the floor, blood pouring from a deep wound in her arm where Lilith's claws had sliced her open. "I'm not human, I'm nothing!"

"Lilith, your sister's hurt!" Scott told her as he rushed to Sarah's side, lifting her up a little and cradling her softly as he inspected her wound. Lilith looked down to her sister, and then to her hand, seeing her blood dripping from the claws.

"This is what I am; I am nothing but a weapon." She whispered. "I'm an instrument of death."

"Lilith, we need..."

"They took everything from me!" She interrupted him. "I can't be returned to normal! I can't be human again! I'm..."

"Lilith, shut up and help me!" Scott yelled as he pulled off his shirt, wrapping it around Sarah's arm to stop the bleeding. "Your sister..."

"Only humans have sisters." She hissed dismissively. "I'm a monster, one designed to kill."

She turned and strode to the door. Scott got to his feet as he saw this.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to do what I was programmed to do." She informed him. "I'm going to destroy."

With that, she locked the door behind her. Scott went back to Sarah who was pulling herself up on a nearby desk.

"Sarah, you shouldn't..."

"Scott, we have to stop her." She told him.

"Sarah, we need to get out of here..."

"She's powerful, she's confused, she's angry and more importantly she's completely out of her mind!" Sarah reminded him. "When she's like that, she's more dangerous than ever!"

Over at the hospital, Dana and Professor Stewart were examining Hicks following his surgery. Professor Stewart was prodding his new hand gently with a pen.

"So you felt all of that?" He asked. Hicks smiled.

"It's amazing, it's like having my old hand back." He told him, flexing his fingers. "I felt all of it."

"I wasn't sure I could replicate the connection between the nervous system and the artificial flesh, but if you're feeling that, it seems it worked." Professor Stewart said happily. "I couldn't have ever dreamed creating something like this within my lifetime. This will have advanced bionic science by decades."

"Am I interrupting?" Gemma asked as she knocked the door and came into the room. "How are you?"

"I have a full set again." Hicks told her, holding up his hand to show her. "I'm still one eye short of a full set, but at least I have ten digits again."

"Flynn just called. We have a couple of leads we can check on." She informed him.

"I'll be at the command centre." Hicks stated, picking up his shirt.

"Hicks, you've just had surgery." Dana reminded him. "You..."

"Can you replace my eye yet?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Then there's no reason for me to stay. I'll be more use at my desk than here."

"Your body's gone through a lot." Professor Stewart chipped in. "Maybe..."

"Tenaya was once buried under over a ton of rubble and walked away." He interrupted him. "I have the same technology in me. It'll take more than a little surgery to keep me down."

In another part of town, Lilith strode through the streets of Corinth. She wiped her tears from her eyes periodically as she made her way through the city. She now knew the truth about her life. She was a thing, a failed experiment, something that should never have existed. She was a mistake.

When The Macha Group had begun the Galileo Project, Sarah's mother had gotten herself pregnant to have the child they would use to create their think tank. There was only one complication. Instead of one child, there were two.

When they discovered that Sarah's mother was having twins, they had considered many options, including aborting one of the babies, but instead came up with another solution. Using state-of-the-art techniques, they harvested desirable genetic traits from one child and put it into the other. Sarah was the favoured child. She was given everything.

Once the girls were born, rather than simply dispose of the remaining child, they opted to turn her over to their research team. The Lilith project was the culmination of a lifetime of upgrades to a child that was essentially a spare.

"Hold it right there!" A soldier ordered her, levelling a blaster at her. Lilith turned slowly, looking at him through puffy, red eyes.

"You know the orders; we're not to confront her." His partner reminded him.

"I don't give a damn; she butchered some of my best friends!" The first stated. "Robo bitch is going down!"

"I killed your friends?" Lilith asked him. "You are upset by this?"

"Shut it you blood soaked maniac!" He roared.

"Why does it upset you?" She asked them. "You look like you're in pain, but I haven't done anything to you..."

"Shut up!" He yelled, firing a blast. Lilith swatted it aside with her claws, before rushing towards him, ripping him open from his abdomen to his neck in one swipe. She turned on his partner.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked him. "What have I done?"

"Stay away from me!" He stammered, pulling out a hand blaster. Lilith rushed forward, cutting him down before he could squeeze off a single round.

Back in the underground lab, Sarah was lying on a bench, while Scott worked furiously with some of the lab equipment. She looked over to him wearily.

"What are you doing?" She sighed.

"You aren't the only one who knows her way around a chemistry set." He informed her. "I told you how my dad was very military minded right? He always taught me and Marcus things that would help if we ever entered the forces?"

"I remember you saying that yes." She told him.

"Well when I was about 10, he gave me a copy of The Anarchist's Cook Book." He told her. She sat up.

"Isn't that the one...?"

"It taught me how to make some pretty gnarly explosives." He interrupted her with a grin. "I had read that book cover to cover about a thousand times before I was 11."

"Scott, those doors are meant to withstand a C4 blast." She reminded him.

"Well this might not open them." He told her, holding up a device. "But it'll make a hell of a big bang. Someone should hear it and come running."

With that, he placed the device by the doors, priming it to go off. He rushed over to the opposite corner of the room, taking Sarah with him.

"Cover your ears." He told her. "The fourth of July's coming a little early this year."

Ziggy and Flynn were wandering the streets surrounding the train station on Eighth Avenue.

"This is hopeless; it's like looking for a needle in a hay barn." Ziggy sighed. "We don't even know what we're looking for."

Just then, a large explosion sounded. Flynn put a hand on Ziggy's chest.

"I think that might be what we're looking for." He told him as they ran towards the sound.

Lilith continued on her path through the city, looking around at the people in disgust. By now the entire city knew exactly who she was, and anyone seeing her got up and sprinted away as fast as their legs would carry them. Almost every street she went to was either deserted, or was very quickly after she arrived.

Making her way down this street, she paused as she heard a little voice.

"Honey, I'm home." A young voice said. She lowered her visor, scanning to find the source of the voice. Behind a hedge, she noticed one life signature. Her visor snapped open, and she approached a fence in the hedge.

"How was your day dear?" The voice asked in a different tone, imitating a different voice. "Oh, you know the same old stuff."

Lilith opened the fence and made her way into the front yard of a house, finding a young girl sitting there in front of a doll's house, playing with her dolls. Lilith stood and watched as the girl continued to play, oblivious to her presence.

"The kids are all out for the evening." She continued with the scene. "It's just us."

Lilith approached her slowly, flexing her hands a little as she approached the young girl slowly. There was a squeaking noise, and she looked down, realising she had accidentally stepped on one of the girl's toys. Looking back up, she saw the girl looking at her.

"Hello." She greeted Lilith. "Do you like my dolls?"

Lilith looked between the girl and her toys, a confused look across her face. She just nodded in reply."

"Your head, you have a boo boo." The girl continued, pointing to her. Lilith reached for the side of her head, where she had carved out the control chip only a few hours ago. "Does it hurt?" Lilith shook her head.

"Do you want to play with me?" The girl asked her, holding up one of her dolls. Lilith reached out with her clawed, blood-stained hand.


	11. Lilith's Lesson

Flynn and Ziggy were searching frantically around the streets for some sign of where the explosion had sounded. Flynn threw his hands up in anger.

"The explosion came from around here, I just know it!" He snapped as they looked around in frustration. Ziggy looked around, for some kind of sign of damage or smoke indicating the source of the explosion. "Where the hell...?"

"Flynn, check that out." Ziggy interrupted him, pointing to a pet store in the middle of the street. Flynn just glared at him.

"Are you serious man?" He asked him. "We're out searching for our friends and you want to go and look at the pet shop?"

"Flynn, what do you notice is odd about this street?" Ziggy asked him. "Where is everyone?"

"They ran off after the explosion." Flynn said with a shrug. "So?"

"Then why are none of the pets panicking?" Ziggy asked him. Flynn followed him over to the window, seeing that he was right. The puppies were playing happily; the goldfish were swimming undisturbed despite some of the water having been shaken from their bowls. Not even the rats appeared to be upset, merely scurrying around their cages. "Look at them. They're as calm as a summer's day."

Ziggy pulled out some lock picks and immediately set to work opening the shop. Heading inside, he reached his hand into a rabbit hutch and picked the animal up. Turning it over, he found an off switch.

"They're all robotic." Flynn remarked, grabbing a gerbil and finding the same thing. He turned and tapped Ziggy on the arm, pointing to a door to the back, where a little smoke was rolling lazily beneath the door.

"I think this is the place." Flynn told him as they morphed. He kicked the door open, finding a large, heavy security door with an electronic lock beside it. "What would a pet store that sells robotic pets need security doors for?"

Ziggy grabbed a knife from the counter, and started working the panel, pulling it off the wall, and inspecting the wiring.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Flynn asked him.

"I might have been an abject failure as hired muscle for my dad, but no one knew their way around a lock..." The lock suddenly sounded as it opened, and the doors slid open. "Looks like the Zig man still has it."

Flynn and Ziggy made their way through the hall as the smoke started to clear, stopping at every room on the way. Flynn kicked open a door, finding the opulently styled study from Winchester's transmission.

"Ziggy, we're definitely in the right place." Flynn told him. Just then, he noticed a blood-stained hand lying just behind the desk. Making his way in slowly, covering the room with his Nitro Blaster as he went, he made his way over, rounding the desk. He had to try hard not to be sick as he saw what awaited him. "Ziggy, you need to see this!"

Ziggy ran in, and paused as he saw the butchered corpse.

"I think this is Winchester." Flynn breathed in horror. Ziggy made his way to another part of the room.

"I think this is too." He said from almost 10 feet away, finding more organic matter.

"Well this doesn't look like a promising development now does it?" Flynn asked him sarcastically. Just then, he noticed the monitor of the security footage, finding the connection to the lab where Sarah and Scott were being held. "We've found them."

They ran down the hall, finding another locked security door. Flynn just stood aside, waiting for Ziggy to work his magic. Before long, the door slid open, and Sarah and Scott stumbled out. Scott cradled her softly.

"She's hurt." Scott rushed out. "I stopped the bleeding as much as I could, but we need to get her treated." Flynn opened up his communicator.

"We have a casualty here, lock on my co-ordinates and send a medical team." Flynn said before flipping away the communicator. "We found Winchester."

"He's dead, I know." Sarah told him. "He lost control of Lilith. She killed him when she found out what he had done to her."

"So where is she now?" Flynn asked her. Scott shook his head.

"We don't know. She just left." He told him. "We have to find her before anyone else gets killed."

"It's a bit late for that." Ziggy informed them. "I just got a report in from Hicks. Apparently a couple of soldiers tried to engage her a few streets from here. They're both dead."

The medical team arrived at that point, bringing in their equipment. Scott turned Sarah over to them.

"Scott..."

"We'll find her, I promise." He told her. Sarah shook her head.

"Scott, all I meant is don't worry about me." She told him. "Lilith's too dangerous. You can't worry about bringing her in without harming her."

"Sarah, I care about you. I know you feel badly..."

"Scott, I'm serious. She has to be stopped." She interrupted him. She looked into his eyes regretfully. "As much as she's my sister, people are already dead, and more people could die if she isn't stopped. If you have to harm her to do it, then don't stop to think about it."

Scott just kissed her, before turning back to Ziggy and Flynn.

"Take me to the command centre. I need to get my morpher." He told them. "Then contact the others. Start where the soldiers were found, and fan out from there."

Over in another part of town, Lilith was sitting in the garden of the house with the little girl, playing with the dolls' house. She just watched on in wonder as the little girl recreated scenes of family bliss with the tiny people. She couldn't help smiling as she watched it, trying to imagine herself in the scenes. Right now, the young girl had the dolls in the dining room, imitating a dinner scene. The father and mother were sitting at the table with two of the children. She felt a little nudge and looked to the little girl.

"You have the baby." She told her, gesturing to her hand. Lilith looked down, realising she was still holding the tiny doll and handed it over. The little girl looked at it, making a little tutting sound and saying something about her getting the dress all messed up. The blood from Lilith's hands had stained the dress. She changed the baby and put it in the high chair next to the mother.

"Is that from your boo boo?" She asked Lilith. The cyborg looked down to her hands and shook her head.

"This isn't mine." She told the little girl honestly.

"Who does it belong to?" She asked her.

"It belongs to some bad people." Lilith told her. "Some people hurt me, so I made them pay."

"My mommy says it's bad to hurt people." The little girl told her. "One time my big sister took one of my dollies so I hit her. Mommy put us both in time out and wouldn't let me watch telly for a week."

"Why would she do that?" Lilith asked her. "Your sister took something of yours."

"Mommy said it's never alright to hurt people, especially family." The little girl told her. "She said, 'you don't like it when you get hurt, why would you hurt someone else?' and sent me to my room."

"So it's always bad to hurt people?" Lilith asked her. "So why do people do it?"

"Mommy says some people are just mean." The little girl said matter-of-factly. Lilith looked to her hands and sighed. She was programmed for combat, designed to kill. It was the entire purpose of her existence. Was it possible she was the monster that everyone had been telling her she was?

"Hold it right there!" She heard someone screaming. Lilith turned to see a few soldiers standing, levelling blasters in her direction. She could see from here that they were shaking in fear, and that they were moving slowly. "We're not here to hurt you, we've been ordered not to engage, but we won't let you hurt her. Step away from the girl."

Lilith looked to the little girl, feeling a little anger as she heard them say this. They thought she was going to hurt her? The little girl had been nothing but nice to her. She had no reason to hurt her.

"This is Corinth City Patrol, squad D83 requesting urgent Ranger backup." One of them called over a radio. "The perpetrator has been sighted."

"It's alright little girl, you don't have to be afraid, just come away from the bad lady." One of the soldiers told her. The little girl's eyes were wide, and filled with tears as she clutched one of her dolls tightly for comfort, frozen to the spot in fear and confusion.

"There's no need..."

"Step away from her!" One of the soldiers warned her with as much authority as his panic stricken voice could muster. "We won't warn you again!"

The little girl pulled in closer to Lilith, uncertain as to what to do. Lilith started to reach around for her to try and get her to step away. One of the soldiers obviously took this as a potential attack and fired. The force of the blast knocked her backwards, smashing her through the dolls' house.

Lilith started to pull herself up as the soldiers started to circle her. Looking around, she saw the little girl lying on the ground. She could see that she was breathing, and could hear a little sobbing from her direction. When the soldier blasted her, she had obviously hit the little girl as she fell over.

"Stay where you are!" He warned her.

"You're bad men!" Lilith said in a long, low growl as she started to stir. "You hurt her!"

"Stay where you..."

The first of the soldiers was silenced as she moved with unnatural speed, ramming a couple of claws through his abdomen, before throwing him into the others. She started to advance on the soldiers slowly, rage coursing through every fibre of her being as she advanced on the men who had attacked her and caused her to hurt her little friend.

"You're all bad men! You hurt her!" She screamed, advancing on them as she flexed her claws menacingly. The men all tried to back away as quickly as they could, dragging their injured comrade with them. "Why do you all want to hurt me?"

Just then, Gemma arrived, taking Lilith down with a hard kick to the face. Lilith rolled to a stop as the Silver Ranger pulled out her cloud hatchet, squaring off against her. Gem and Ryan turned up along with her.

"You've hurt enough people Lilith!" Gemma warned her, her grip tightening on her Cloud Hatchet as thoughts of seeing what she did to Hicks rushed through her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the cyborg hatefully. "Stop right where you are or we will take you down!"

"Why does everyone want to hurt me?" Lilith yelled at them. "Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

"It's a little something to do with the fact you've butchered and dismembered more people than the Manson Family." Ryan told her. "People tend to look unkindly on that kind of thing."

Lilith looked around, seeing the soldiers taking their injured comrade away. She looked back to the garden where the little girl was now crawling around. She seemed to be more upset by the destruction of her dolls' house than being hurt when Lilith was hit. She looked back to the Rangers and retracted her claws.

"I'm the bad guy?" She asked them. Gem and Ryan looked between each other, confused by this latest turn of events.

"You killed all those people at the barracks. You attacked Summer at the hospital." Gemma reminded her. "You left my boyfriend disfigured. What do you think?"

"I...I...don't know." Lilith told her, beginning to sit on the ground and pulling her knees into her chest.

"You don't know?" Gemma asked her incredulously. "Don't you have a thought for yourself?"

"It's bad to hurt people." Lilith stated as a few tears started to run down her face. She looked up to her. "Why did they hurt me?"

"You can't be serious!" Gemma answered. "You were..."

"Gemma, I don't think she was meaning the soldiers." Gem told her, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. Because of his relationship with Cassandra, he was beginning to learn a lot more about the way people thought and felt. Her gift meant that she was becoming incredibly astute when it came to personal torment. Being around her so much, Gem was also becoming used to seeing a lot more than simply the obvious, straightforward observations of people's behaviour. "You're talking about the Macha Group aren't you?"

"Why did they do this to me?" Lilith asked them. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"No one deserves what they did to you." Ryan told her as he approached her slowly. "Sometimes things just happen that aren't fair. It's natural to feel angry and to lash out and hurt people but that doesn't help. All it does is create more misery."

"I hurt someone you care about?" Lilith asked, looking up to Gemma. "Is this how you feel?"

"It hurts any time I look at him. All I can think about is what you did to him. The pain he went through when you hurt him. The sadness he felt at what he lost because of his loss." Gemma told her. "All I want is to comfort him, but I can't until he's ready to get over it. All I want is to hurt you..."

"Just like I felt with Winchester." Lilith stated. "I killed him, but I still feel the anger, the hurt..."

"You can't hurt people just because you're hurt yourself." Ryan told her. "You have to come with us. We promise we won't hurt you if you come quietly..."

Lilith screamed and swiped at him with her claws, sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks.

"You all say that, but then you hurt me and you hurt each other!" She shrieked. "You all lie!"

Gemma launched into the attack, her brother quickly joining her in the hopes of stopping her. They managed to score a few telling hits, injuring her, but she managed to regain the upper hand as she took down Gemma hard with a massive swipe of her claws. As she de-morphed, Gem tried to carry on the attack, but he could only watch as a small dart fired out of the armour on her wrist, plunging painfully into Gemma's stomach.

"The dart is coated with a powerful nerve agent. If she doesn't receive treatment, she will be dead within minutes." Lilith told him. "Make your choice, stop me or help her."

Gem knew he should probably continue his battle against Lilith, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his sister to die. He turned away from her, rushing to Gemma's side.

"Lilith, please stop this." He told her. "No one else has to get hurt." She just snorted in disgust.

"I have only been aware for one day, and I've already heard that from so many people, every single one of whom has lied to me." She told him. "I finally understand. Pain and misery is in your nature. You all exist only to hurt each other..."

"What are you going to do?" Gem asked her.

"I'm going to grant you all what you deserve." She told him. "I'm going to see to it that no one will suffer any further. I'm going to put you all out of your misery."

She turned from him, facing towards a cooling tower that could only just be seen over the rooftops in the distance. Gem realised to his horror she was looking in the direction of the nuclear power plant.

"Before the day is out, all the bad people will be dead." She told him. "No more pain."

With that, she leapt from the street, taking to the rooftops. Gem pulled out his communicator, calling the hospital.

"Guys, we have a serious problem here. Gemma and Ryan have been hurt. We need to get them to a hospital." He told them. "Lilith's completely flipped out."

"We kind of got that already." Wes stated slightly sarcastically.

"No, you don't get it; she's heading for the power plant." He told him. "She said something about putting everyone out of their misery."

"Oh shit, that can't be good." Wes stated, turning to the console. "All remaining Rangers, converge on the power plant. Lilith is heading there. We have to stop her at all costs. If anything happens to that reactor, the whole city's toast!"


	12. Gem's Solution

Gem rushed into the hospital, carrying his sister, while Ryan was helped in by a couple of soldiers only minutes later. He put her down onto the nearest bed, before pulling out the dart and putting it into a metal tray while the doctors came into the room.

"Lilith said there's a nerve agent on this dart." Gem told them. "Run a scan on it, it should still have enough on it to figure out a treatment."

"How long ago was she hit?" Dana asked him.

"About five minutes ago, not much longer." He informed her. "Dana, I really need to go."

"She doesn't appear to be in shock, just a little banged up." Dana stated to the other doctors. "Her temperature's pretty constant. Keep a careful eye on her vitals for any changes."

"I'll be fine; we need everyone we can get to go after her." Ryan told a doctor as he struggled against the team trying to force him onto an examination table.

"Sir, you have to..."

"Gem, get your Zord ready. We need to get there now!" Ryan told him, forcing his way through the doctors. "If that psycho gets to the plant..."

"I'm not going straight there, I have an idea." Gem interrupted him. "I need to make a little stop."

"Gem..."

"Well force doesn't seem to work. Every time we fight her we just drive her further over the edge!" Gem reminded him. "Maybe it's time for fresh tactics. I think I know someone who can help."

"Gem!" Ryan called after him as he left abruptly. Dana meanwhile came over to her brother to examine him.

"Dana, the others are going to need us." Ryan told her. "With Charlie and Gemma down..."

"Ryan, you have to let us examine you." She interrupted him. "If you don't get treatment you could end up doing permanent harm, or even being killed."

"If we don't stop her everyone's going to end up dead." Ryan told her. He pulled in closer so the others couldn't hear him. "She's heading for the power plant. Gem said she was talking about putting everyone out of their misery."

"That reactor's huge. There's enough Uranium in there to destroy the city and several miles all around it." She breathed, realising the position they were in.

"Dana, I need to get out there." He told her. "Carter and the others..."

"Dr. Lawson, take over here. I need to go." Dana instructed one of her colleagues.

"But all these patients..."

"Trust me, you'll cope." Dana told him as she gathered her jacket and ran from the hospital. "If my brother tries to leave, you have my express permission to sedate him."

Lilith leapt from a rooftop into the street a few hundred feet from the gates to the plant. She looked up at it, with the agony of all her thoughts still rushing through her very being. It was now so close. Soon all the pain, every ounce of suffering people inflicted would all be over.

She was sent sprawling as she was blasted from behind. She scrambled back to her feet in time to see Dillon, Chad and Kelsey rushing onto the scene.

"We're not going to let you destroy the city Lilith!" Dillon warned her. "There are too many lives at stake!"

"Why can't you see what I'm trying to do?" She asked her. "If I do this, all your suffering will be over."

"It's not going to happen." Chad chipped in as they all rushed her at once, setting about her. Lilith struggled under the assault, feeling every blow levelled against her. Up until now, the Rangers had done everything they could to bring her down with as little force as they could, but now they fought with determination, desperation and brutality.

Lilith managed to finally regain some measure of balance, just as Dillon brought out his Rachet Blaster. Seeing him pulling the trigger, she grabbed Chad, pulling him into the path of the blast.

"Chad!" Kelsey screamed as she watched her husband falling to the ground in pain. She rushed Lilith, swinging wildly. She hammered home several attacks, forcing her to cover herself with her claws. As Kelsey screamed passionately, a powerful blow smashed the cyborg's claws from her hands, sending them falling to the ground. Lilith rolled away from her, staring at her hands.

Dillon blasted her backwards into the fence with a huge attack. Lilith struggled on the floor.

"We can't let you kill all these people." Dillon told her. "If we have to, we will destroy you."

Lilith flipped back to her feet, before launching into a backward somersault over the high fence and sprinting towards the plant. Dillon and Kelsey ran after her, but were just too slow. As she got inside, Lilith smashed an alarm point, activating the security doors. Dillon and Kelsey tried to turn back in the corridor, but their path was blocked by another door.

"Shit, these things will take hours to blast through." Dillon complained. "There's no way we'll catch her now."

"Joel and Carter were inside." Kelsey reminded him. "Scott, Flynn and Ziggy are on their way. Hopefully they can over-ride the emergency protocols."

"We better hope so." Dillon told her. "Otherwise, Lilith's going to make this whole city glow-in-the-dark."

In another part of town, Sarah was working frantically with her one free hand, using her consoles to keep track of the battle. Her arm was bound tightly in a sling as a result of the injury her sister had inflicted upon her. She made her way through the analysis of the battle.

"Dillon, hold your position." She instructed him.

"That's not going to be a problem doc." He told her. "There are two foot thick blast doors either side of me."

"I am aware of that, Scott Flynn and Ziggy will be with you shortly." She told him. "Ziggy will get you out while we try to over-ride the safety protocols."

"Sorry to sound dense, but wouldn't bringing up the blast doors be a bad thing?" Kelsey asked her.

"Trust me, if that reactor goes up, they may as well be made of crepe paper." Sarah replied.

"Doc, I just have to ask. Did you give Summer my message?" Dillon asked her.

"That is an affirmative Dillon." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Did she...?"

"What do you think?" Sarah asked him. "You married her."

"Of course I didn't evacuate." Summer chipped in over the link. "What do you think I am?"

"Summer..."

"There's no argument Dillon." She told him. "I'm staying right here."

"Sarah, I'm making my way towards the plant." Gem told her. "I've got an idea that just might work. Do you have the Seraphim rig working?"

"I do Gem, it's currently running at 98 percent efficiency." She told him.

"Could you send it to my location?" He asked her. "I'll need it for my plan to work."

"Gem, what are you up to?" Sarah asked him.

"Trust me doc, if I told you, you'd only try to talk me out of it." Gem assured her. "I'm already nervous enough about this."

"I'm sending it to your morpher now." She told him, uploading it to the grid. "The rig is only configured for a female anatomy though. What good is it to you?"

"I could really do with a bit of trust here doc." He told her. "I doubt myself enough as it is."

"Alright Gem, over and out." She replied. She shook her head in confusion. "I'll never understand what goes on in your head, but I know you well enough to trust you."

Just then, the monitor bleeped. She turned back to the computer.

"Did you bypass the safety protocol?" Summer asked her. Sarah shook her head.

"I only have partial access." She told her. "I can only open one door at a time for a minute apiece on the eastern entrance."

"So Dillon..."

"He and Kelsey are in the southern passageway." She said regretfully. She opened another communications channel.

"Dana, are you near the plant?" Sarah asked her.

"I'll be there in about two minutes." Dana assured her.

"Approach from the eastern entrance." Sarah assured her. "Once you see the first door open, keep moving until you're inside. I won't be able to stop the sequence once it begins."

"Ten four." She replied to acknowledge the command.

Back at the plant, workers ran around the building in a blind panic as Lilith made her way through the compound slowly. By now the workers were more than aware who she was, and no one was in a hurry to confront her.

She made her way towards the centre of the compound, in search of the control room.

"That's far enough Lilith!" Carter warned her as he and Joel appeared on the catwalk above her. She could already feel the effects of the damages to her systems, affecting her movements, but she was determined in her plan. She grabbed a drum marked as waste and threw it at them. Joel and Carter leapt off the balcony as it crashed through.

"She's too close, we can't take any chances!" Carter called out.

"I'm way ahead of you." Joel assured him, powering up his Mega Battle Armour. She dodged his buzz saw as he swung it wildly, striking it off support beams and bulkheads as he went. He managed to score one hit, causing a telling score across her chest armour. As he came in again, she caught the blade.

"Let's see how you like it!" She screamed, forcing the blade into him. Joel was sent flying, his Mega Battle Armour saving his life as it took the brunt of the damage. He rolled to a halt, after which, She kicked out a support beam, dropping a walkway on him. She turned to face Carter, who was only able to watch as Joel was buried.

"When Winchester made me, he knew he could make the armour stronger and more powerful, but he knew that doing so only increased the weight, sacrificing speed." She told him. "I guess your friend found that out the hard way."

Carter pulled out his Rescue Blaster, firing off a few rounds. Without her claws to block, Lilith was forced onto the defensive, ducking this way and that to avoid the blasts. Carter managed to get close enough to kick her as hard as he could, sending her into some waste barrels. He turned his attention to the wreckage, finding Joel lying there, unmorphed, but satisfied himself that he was breathing. He felt a hard attack from behind, and fell to the ground. He could feel something running over him, burning. He realised that she had hit him with a drum of toxic waste, which had ruptured over him, spilling over his suit. He knew enough about Angela's tech to know the suit protected him from the toxicity, but that it would weaken the suit. He knew that he would be in trouble if he didn't have the suit. Lilith picked up a steel pole, shearing it free of the floor, creating a sort of spear. She swung it, slicing into him several times, eventually bringing him down. Carter's suit couldn't stand up to the assault, finally disappearing.

Carter looked up in horror as she raised her weapon one more time, levelling the sharp point at his heart. He closed his eyes as she brought it down.

His eyes jerked open again as felt a weigh land on top of him. He opened his eyes, finding Dana lying on top of him, her arms wrapped around him protectively. She had arrived just in time to see Lilith about to drive the spear home, and had taken the blow herself to save him. Lilith struck her another few times, screaming savagely as she did so, beating her until her suit could no longer handle the abuse and disappeared.

"None of you will stop me!" She screamed. "I must end it all!"

She leapt onto a balcony, and ran the last of the way to the main control room. Carter crawled over to Dana, lifting her up.

"I can't believe you did that." He whispered.

"I couldn't watch you die." She told him.

"Dana, if she succeeds we're all dead anyway." He reminded her. She just reached up with her hand, touching his face softly.

"If you'd died, I wouldn't have wanted to live anyway." She whispered in response. "I never stopped loving you."

Just then, a section of the roof fell in, and Gem leapt into the room, followed closely by a dark, winged figure. He approached Dana and Carter slowly.

"Guys, where is she?"

"She's in the control room." Carter told him. "Gem..."

"This is our secret weapon." He told him, gesturing to the winged girl. "We need your help. We just need you to trust us."

"Gem, whatever it is you're planning, now would be a good time." Sarah's panicked voice called across the comm-link. "The sensors show that Lilith's just accessed the controls. She's just removed the cooling rods from the reactor."

"Without those rods, the plant will go into meltdown." Dana stated. "What can we do?"

"Just don't try to resist." Gem told her as the winged woman came over. Her gloves retracted, and she placed her hands on either side of Dana's head.

Lilith was in the control room, working frantically on the systems, retracting every cooling rod from the reactor. Several of the dials were already veering into the danger zone, and a few alarms were sounding. Lilith turned around to see Gem and the winged figure standing in the doorway. She grabbed a chair and smashed it through the control console, destroying it.

"You're too late!" She screamed. "It's only a matter of time now!"

"We're not here to fight. We know that would be pointless." Gem told her, de-morphing and throwing his morpher away. "We just want to talk."

"Spend the last few moments of your miserable life however you see fit, it matters not." Lilith snapped. "In a few minutes there'll be no more pain."

"That's just it, there always will be pain." Gem told her. "Even if you do destroy the city, there'll always be people left behind. People who'll have to live on without the ones they love."

"Whatever!" She sneered, wiping away a few tears. "I keep hearing all this nonsense about love, but..."

"Cassandra, show her what we mean." Gem told her. The Seraphim rig's helmet retracted, and the wings folded away, revealing a terrified Cassandra. She was still unpractised in her gift, and she still wasn't convinced she could do what Gem was asking of her. "I love Cassandra. If we're going to die, all I want is to spend my last moments with her, but we're willing to forego that. Do you have the courage to let her see what you're going to do?"

Cassandra approached Lilith slowly, at which she placed her hands either side of Lilith's head. She closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing on the thoughts and images she had taken from Dana only moments before. Lilith's eyes screwed tightly shut and grunted at the memories assaulted her mind.

Dana and Carter were much younger back then. He was standing beside her, holding her hand as the doctor rubbed some gel on her belly. He pulled it up, kissing her hand, right by the engagement ring gently.

"Alright, I think we should be ready to start now." The doctor told them.

Dana couldn't help smiling brightly, looking up to her fiancé. They were so happy now. They were over the moon to be starting a family together. The doctor furrowed his brows as he continued to search.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Carter asked him. The doctor didn't answer though. He just continued to prod and search, concentrating hard on the task at hand. Dana's heart beat faster as she saw this.

"Doctor..."

"I'm sure it's nothing." He told them. She looked up to Carter, beginning to panic a little.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Carter asked him. "Please, tell us." The doctor's face noticeably fell and he just shook his head regretfully. A single tear rolled down her face as she saw this. She didn't need to hear the words to know what he was about to say.

"I haven't been able to find a heartbeat." He told them. "I'm afraid the child has been stillborn. I'd estimate the heart stopped beating anywhere up to a week ago. I'm truly sorry."

"No, it isn't true!" Carter rushed out in panic, reaching across and grabbing the doctor's coat, pulling him closer. "You've made a mistake, you have to keep looking!"

"Mr. Grayson, I assure you there is no mistake." The doctor told him as Carter forced him against the wall. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do!"

"Turn this thing back on and find my baby!" Carter yelled angrily. Dana couldn't believe the savagery in his voice. In all the time she had known Carter, she had never once seen him so angry.

"I've already found the baby, but the child is dead, there's nothing I can do." The doctor told him. Carter's hands relaxed on his coat and he finally released him, making his way back over to Dana. He leaned in, taking her in his arms as they both felt the world a little darker, and a little colder.

It was a couple of weeks later as they stood in a graveyard, huddled together for support. Joel and Angela were standing a little way from them, Joel kneeling with his son, whispering something to him. The boy was at an awkward age. He wasn't old enough to really understand what was going on, but he was old enough to be curious. He wanted to know why everyone was so sad, and why they were all standing around a hole in the ground dressed in black.

Looking to the head of the grave, her father was standing with Ryan, resolute as always. She knew how much he had been looking forward to having a grandchild. Having retired a few months previously, he was planning on spending as much time as he could with the kid. He had shed his tears, but as always, he shed them behind closed doors. He was there for his family, as strong as always. Ryan had been great through the whole thing. He had practically lived with Carter and Dana since they delivered the baby. He was there for them through every step of the process, making arrangements. It was the reason that when they found out they had a son; they had opted to name him Ryan in his honour.

Finally, she looked up to the opposite side of the grave, finding the thing that hurt the most to see. Kelsey was there with the baby resting in her arms. It was a cruel twist of fate that they fell pregnant at around the same time. Kelsey was due only a couple of weeks before Dana. She knew it wasn't their fault, but any time she saw them with their little girl, she couldn't help feeling the pain all over again. It was like a slap in the face. She couldn't help resenting them for the fact that things had gone fine for them, while she was being forced to watch as her little boy was lowered into the earth, lost to her forever.

Lilith thrashed around on the floor, screaming in agony. She finally opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at them.

"This city has millions of people in it. Many of them have friends and family in other cities." Gem told her. "If this reactor goes up, they'll all be forced to live on without them. They'll all feel that pain."

"I can't bear it!" Lilith whimpered. "It hurts so much..."

"Those soldiers you killed, most of them had families. They've all gone through this." Cassandra told her. "Gemma loves Hicks. When you hurt him, she felt pain like this."

"Please, make it stop!" Lilith begged her.

"Well like you said, in a few minutes none of us are going to feel anything." Gem told her. "It's the ones that are left that'll have to live with it."


	13. Lilith's Redemption

Lilith was sitting, curled up in the corner, gently rocking and whimpering pathetically as painful thoughts and feelings coursed through her. She was hugging her knees to her chest as tears ran down her face, her lips quivering. Through the sobs and whimpers, she could be heard to be singing little bits of a child's lullaby. Gem meanwhile was taking the opportunity while she was incapacitated to work on lowering the cooling rods to prevent the meltdown.

Cassandra looked to him regretfully as he pulled out wires and circuit boards from the console Lilith had trashed, working through them to find the connections and broken circuits. She hadn't wanted to do that to Lilith. Having felt the full range of joy and sorrow as a result of her gift, she was a lot stronger, and yet even she had found Dana's feelings difficult to deal with. To put them into someone as mentally fragile as Lilith was nothing short of an assault, a mental and emotional violation. Seeing the way the cyborg had drawn into herself, it was clear how distraught and broken she was by what she had been shown.

"Sarah, have you managed to get into the system yet?" Gem asked her as he worked frantically through the wreckage of the control panel. Fortunately, he always carried a small tool set in his inside pocket. It was nothing like what he needed to perform complete repairs, but he hoped it would be enough to get him to lower the cooling rods.

"That is a negative Gem." She told him. "The firewalls are good; it'll take another few moments. How are you managing with the manual repairs?"

"She's done a number on this thing." He complained as some sparks shot out. "I can't power it down, by the time I do that and power it back up again, the plant will have...ARGHHH!"

Just then, a massive flash sparked out of the console, and a massive jolt of power raced up his arm. Gem pulled off his tracksuit jacket and his glove, revealing a massive electrical burn across the palm of his hand and up his wrist, a little way onto his forearm.

"Gem, are you alright?" Cassandra asked him. He flexed his fingers, wincing painfully.

"This isn't going to help matters." He told her. "Sarah, I'm going to keep trying, but my right hand's been damaged. I don't know if I'll be able to repair the console in time."

Sarah knew that Gem was right-handed. While he was still gifted when it came to technology, the fact was trying to do the repairs with his left hand would slow him down. It was one of the hazards of trying to effect repairs while the console was still powered up, but he was right. If they shut it down, they'd never power it back up again in time.

"Message heard and understood Gem." She told him. "I'm making some headway with the firewalls. Keep in constant contact; I want updates as often as possible."

In the lab, Summer held Tenaya gently, trying to comfort her in this time. She couldn't see, but she didn't need to. She could tell by the panicked voices and constant motion that this was bad.

"Alex." She muttered, thinking about her son. She had sent him away to his grandparents' place for his sake, so she wouldn't upset him until they knew if her eyes could be repaired and replaced. Right now though, facing what could be their final moments, all she wanted was to hold him in her arms.

"He's with his grandparents." Summer reminded her. "He's fine, he'll be happy there."

"I just..."

"Tenaya, it's perfectly natural. I want Dillon here with me." She assured her. "I'm sure Sarah wishes Scott was here with us, and I just know you want Ziggy and Alex here."

"I know he'll be happy there, he loves Bob and Helen." Tenaya whispered. "I want him here with me, but if that isn't possible, I know I'd want him to be as happy and comfortable as possible."

Summer held her sister-in-law gently as they waited helplessly to see how all this would end.

"Oh no!" Sarah gasped as she worked harder on her programming. "No, no, no, no, no!"

She slammed her fists into the console as the screens flickered and went blank.

"What happened?" Tenaya asked her. "What's going on?"

"I'm guessing that isn't good." Summer remarked. Sarah sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"The security software at the power plant had a counter-attack protocol. In my hurry to crack the code, I missed it. It slipped into my system and shut down the connection." She explained. "I've been kicked out."

"Can't you start again?" Tenaya asked her.

"It took me this long to get this far." She told them. She got onto the communicator. "Gem, the connection's been severed at this end. It's all up to you now."

Back in the control room, Gem was still working as quickly as he could to repair the damage. As he started to get close, another spark came. He looked in horror at the workings.

"Gem, why are you stopping?" Cassandra asked him. "You have to keep working..."

"You see that burned-up piece of card there?" He asked her. "It needs replaced. There's no way I can get one in time."

"Gem, you can't give up..."

"Cassandra, it's over. There's nothing I can do." He told her regretfully, turning to face her. He reached up, touching her face softly. "I'm sorry, I've failed."

"You haven't failed; you fought with everything you have." Cassandra said, pulling him down and kissing him softly. "You did your best."

"Well my best wasn't good enough." He replied. "I'm sorry, there's no way..."

"There is a way." Lilith interrupted him, getting up from the floor and wiping her eyes of tears. "We can put the cooling rods in manually."

"That isn't possible!" Gem told her. "To do that, someone would have to go INTO the reactor room."

"But the heat, the radiation..." Cassandra stammered, imagining what she was suggesting. "It'd be suicide!"

"I have an idea. My armour would give me about 3 minutes." Lilith told them. "With the Seraphim rig, that would add maybe another minute, and give me enough time to lower the rods." Sarah's voice came over the intercom.

"Lilith, we can't..."

"It's the only way to stop the meltdown and you know it." Lilith interrupted her. "This way, the city would be safe."

"Lilith, you'll be killed!" She shrieked. Lilith just smiled.

"Don't you think I know that?" She replied. She turned to Cassandra, approaching her slowly. "You showed me what I'd be doing to the people that would be left behind. What I've already done to those I've hurt. I can't do that, even if it does mean I die."

"Cassandra..."

"She's sincere, I can tell." Cassandra told him. Reluctantly, she activated a command, transferring the rig to Lilith. The cyborg shed one last tear.

"Do one thing for me." She stated. "Gemma, Charlie, Sarah...all the ones I hurt. Tell them I'm sorry."

With that, she unfurled the wings, launching herself out of the office.

"Lilith!" Sarah screamed, tracking her signal. As she watched, unable to stop, she found the signal enter the reactor room. The apparatus started to show signs of damage as she tore the cooling rods free. A tear rolled down her face as the gauges started to show the temperature falling.

"It's working!" Summer yelled. "The dials are stabilising!"

"All of the temperatures are now within safe limits." Gem told them. "She's done it."

"She has." Sarah whispered sadly as she watched the signal indicating her sister faded from the screen. "She's saved us all."

Summer came over to Sarah's side, putting her arm around her.

"She was never evil. She was just confused." Summer reminded her. "She showed her true colours in the end."

"I know that. We managed to stop her and save the city." Sarah told her, turning to face her friend. "So why doesn't it feel like we've won?"

Later in the day, all the Rangers were in the hospital, busy getting treated for their various injuries and ailments. Throughout the whole ordeal, they had all given more of themselves than anyone could have asked.

In one examination room, Dana was just pulling her blouse back on when Carter came into the room. She had taken a lot of punishment in her beating at Lilith's hands. She looked up to him and then snapped her gaze away again.

"What did the doctors say?" He asked her.

"They say I'll be fine." Dana assured him. She remembered what she had told him back in the plant. She could guess that he wanted to talk to her about it. "Carter..."

"Dana, you can't possibly expect us to leave things the way they are." Carter told her. "What happened at the plant..."

"You already know why I did that." Dana interrupted him. "It's the same reason I've never been able to take off this engagement ring. It's the reason I've never moved on and gotten together with anyone else. Carter, I love you. I always have, and I know I always will."

"You're not the only one Dana. I never moved on either." He told her. "You're the only woman I could ever love."

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide, and already beginning to tear up as she heard this. They had been estranged, torn apart for so long. She already knew how hurt and torn up he had been when she left. Between the massive fight they had the night she left, and the fact he hadn't seen her until they turned up together in Corinth, she was certain that he hated her.

"You...you still love me?" She asked him nervously. Carter just nodded in response.

"I've never been able to get over you." He admitted. "As angry as I was that you left, I always loved you."

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't face everything in Mariner Bay." She told him. "You were visiting his grave every day, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It hurt too much to see him, but when I saw how devoted you were to him, I just felt like a failure."

"Dana, you never told me this." Carter responded. "I thought being near him..."

"Being near him was one of the things I couldn't bear." She continued. "You went to visit him all the time, but I couldn't. It felt like I failed him all over again. It felt like I failed you."

"Dana, you never talked to anyone. You never let me in. You never let me help you." He reminded her. "I went to Ryan's grave to think. I kept praying that I would find out what I needed to do to get through to you, to let you know that it wasn't your fault. I had no idea what I was doing was hurting you so much."

"I just couldn't talk to anyone about how I was feeling. I was just too disgusted with myself." She admitted sadly. "I was sure if anyone knew how I felt they'd turn on me."

"What were you feeling?" He asked her. "Were you in pain? We all were. Did you feel cheated? Did you feel pissed off? Dana, I was feeling that way too."

"I was pissed off! I was cheated it wasn't fair!" She sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. "We put our lives on hold more times than I can remember. We risked everything. We laid our lives on the line all those times, and the one time I want anything back, it just gets taken away from me!"

"He got taken away from both of us." Carter reminded her.

"I also found myself hating my best friends." She whispered. "I found myself resenting anyone that was happy. I couldn't feel anything but spite by how easy everything seemed to be going for everyone else."

"You're talking about Hayley aren't you?" He asked, in reference to Kelsey and Chad's daughter. She was born a couple of weeks before Ryan was due. She had been delivered around the time Dana had to go to hospital to deliver her dead son. Dana nodded.

"What kind of monster am I if I can't be happy for my friends?" She asked him. "That's why I couldn't say anything."

"What you were feeling is natural." Carter assured her. "Don't you think it killed me to see Chad and Kelsey with her? Or Joel and Angela with their kids? I was angry too."

"So how did you deal with it?" She asked him. He just took a deep breath.

"I just allowed my friends to be there for me." He told her. "In time the pain and the anger didn't seem so bad. In time, I could get by."

"Carter, I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to stay." She told him. "I should never have left."

"You weren't able to deal with it then. Maybe a bit of distance is what we both needed." Carter suggested. "I thought staying close to our son was the best thing, but obviously I was wrong. Maybe if I had come to New Tech when you asked..."

Dana cut him off by putting her arms around him, pulling him in closely and resting her head on his shoulder.

In another part of the hospital, Sarah and Professor Stewart were in an examination room that had been set aside for them. Summer and Ziggy were standing in the corner, Ziggy holding Alex gently as they checked over their patient. Sarah used a pair of scissors to cut the dressing from Tenaya's head, unravelling it slowly.

"Alright, just take a minute." Professor Stewart instructed her as he titled her head back, applying some eye drops. "It'll take a while for your new eyes to respond. Just let us know..."

"Where's Alex?" She asked him. "Where's my son?"

"Tenaya, just relax, tell us..."

"Where's Alex?" She asked again. Ziggy approached her, bringing Alex with him. He held their son in front of her.

"He's right here." He told her. Tenaya smiled as she reached out, taking him from Ziggy, kissing him gently.

"Tenaya?" Professor Stewart asked her.

"They're working." Tenaya assured him with a huge smile as a few tears of joy ran down her face. "I wanted him to be the first thing I saw."

"The implants are working?" He asked her, getting a torch out. She held up a hand to stop him performing an examination. She turned a little, seeing the eye chart on the wall nearly 30 feet from her.

"GHJOPML74KLH32." She stated, reading the bottom line of it. Professor Stewart just laughed as Sarah confirmed she was correct.

"The print's so small I probably couldn't have read it from 2 feet away." He assured her. "I think we can safely say that the procedure worked."

"So you'll be able to give Hicks a new eye?" She asked him. Professor Stewart nodded in response.

"Thanks to your brave sacrifice, he'll be back to normal in no time." He assured her.

"He's dating Gemma, how normal could he be?" Ziggy laughed in response. "Anyway, you just rest up a little."

"I've been resting enough Ziggy." She told him. "Right now, I'd just like to spend some time with my two favourite men."

"I think that can be arranged." Professor Stewart assured her as he and Sarah left the room. Ziggy came to her side, holding his family softly as Alex let out a little yawn, curling into his mother for comfort.

Gem was just getting his burns treated in another room when Cassandra came in. She looked to the dressing with a worried look on her face. Gem just smiled at her.

"The doctor said it's only superficial burns." He told her soothingly. "It won't scar or anything."

"Does it hurt?" She asked him.

"I spent most of my formative years being blown up, burned and electrocuted on a daily basis. This is nothing." He said jokingly. He could see however that his reference to his past as a test pilot, essentially a human crash test dummy for Alphabet Soup was hardly comforting. "It doesn't hurt much."

"Gem, I know how you feel." She told him. "We couldn't save her."

"I know, but I still feel really guilty." He told her. "I knew what giving her those thoughts would do to her. I knew it would traumatise her."

"We did what we had to." Cassandra stated, trying to comfort her boyfriend. "You all tried to reason with her so many times. She'd never lost anyone she cared about, so it was impossible for her to understand what that feels like."

"I know that, that's why I got you to give her Dana's pain." He told her. "I just wanted her to stop while we tried to stop the reactor. I didn't know she'd..."

Cassandra pulled him in, hugging him as he wept, shaken by how badly his plan had turned out. He knew that Lilith would be hurt, but he never intended for anyone to die.

"You and Sarah did all you could to stop that reactor. If Lilith hadn't sacrificed herself, the whole city would have been destroyed. She saved us all."

"You don't get it, I caused someone to die! I've never killed anyone before!" He told her. "What's more, it was one of my best friend's relatives."

"Gem..."

"It was my plan. Sarah knows that." He continued. "Her sister killed herself because of me. How can I ever face her after this?"


	14. After The Sacrifice

The following day, Hicks came into the command centre, finding Chas and Wes working on the suitable reports of the Lilith incident. It was always a hard task to decide the difference between what people needed to know, and what would only cause more harm than good for the public at large to find out. Wes looked up, smiling.

"It's good to see you up and about." He commented, before gesturing to an eye patch that was strapped over where his right eye used to be. "I thought..."

"I figured Sarah would appreciate a little time to get over what happened." He interrupted the Red Time Force Ranger. "I know I'll get my eye soon enough. She'll book an appointment for me when she feels up to it."

"It's not that I'm not grateful to see you up and about, but what exactly are you doing here?" Chas asked him. "Wes has agreed to stay until things are finished here."

"Chas, you know as well as I do that they have things to deal with in New Tech." Hicks said with a smile. "I think I can just about manage reading and writing with one eye."

"Are you sure about this?" Wes asked him. Hicks just handed him a letter.

"Dana said that Charlie's strong enough to be moved." He informed him. "I think she'd appreciate finishing her recovery at home with the rest of her team."

"She does hate hospitals." Wes replied. "If you're sure about this, I can arrange a transfer back to New Tech this afternoon."

"I'd have thought you'd prefer to spend some time with Gemma to figuring out press statements." Chas stated as Hicks pulled up a chair, handing him a rough draft of the notes they had written so far.

"She's on the away mission with Vasquez, Scott and Sarah." He informed them. "She figured Sarah could do with all the support she could get."

"That's probably for the best." Chas sighed. "I know I wouldn't envy her job right now."

Out in the wastes, Vasquez pulled the transport vehicle to a halt by a large, domed structure a few miles from the city. It was where the waste run-off outlet from the power plant ended in a massive underground mine, which had been lined with concrete and lead to store the waste. While the city no longer needed the shields to exist, and the world was being rebuilt, the work on decontaminating this area had not yet begun. Alternative energy plants were being built, and the nuclear power plant was intended to be shut down across the next couple of years, but turning the waste into something harmless was going to be a long process.

Vasquez came into the back to where the others were sitting. She was wearing a tight fitting, white bodysuit, covered in a shiny metal chest plate. It had a few controls and gauges on the chest. Her hair was styled, tied into her head in a large bunch so it would not interfere with the safety equipment once she put on her helmet. Sarah was dressed identically, and was holding a fully enclosing helmet.

"We're here." Vasquez told them softly. Scott just held his wife in his arms as she stared at the helmet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. "We could always handle it."

She just nodded her head gently. Although the scanners had stopped registering Lilith's life signature, confirming her demise, Sarah knew that between her armour and the Seraphim rig, something would have remained intact to be vented to the waste storage. While it wasn't the most logically viable of things to do, the part of her that had come to accept Lilith's place as a blood relative wanted to retrieve whatever was left to bury once it had been safely contained. Despite all she had done, Lilith had shown her true character when she sacrificed her life to repair the damage she had done. She deserved the dignity of a burial, not to simply end up in a toxic waste dump. She and Vasquez pulled on their helmets, sealing them in place, before activating the radiation shields built into the chest plate. It was a rig of Sarah's own design that would keep them safe. She knew that Scott and Gemma's Ranger Rigs would keep them safe, but she wanted to be there for the salvage.

"Just remember Vasquez, the power cells will hold the shield up for exactly two hours. If we're any longer than that, the radiation will destroy us."

"You don't have to come." Gemma reminded her. "I know how to operate the scanners. I'll be able to recognise what we're looking for."

"She was my sister. I owe her this much." Sarah told her. "Let's get on with this. We don't have much time."

Over in the Asylum, Cassandra made her way to the canteen, finding Marcus having a snack, while a few patients went about their business. He noticed her taking two platefuls from the buffet. He had allowed her to bring Gem into the asylum the night before. He couldn't face going back to The Garage and facing Sarah after what had happened. Although his plan had ultimately saved the city, he was still broken up inside about the fact that it had cost Lilith her life.

As she came across the room, he pushed a chair out with his foot.

"No food, cutlery or crockery can be taken from the canteen." He told her flatly. Cassandra just looked at him.

"Marcus..."

"I'm responsible for the safety of all the patients in here." He interrupted her. "A lot of people in here are in danger of harming themselves or others if they get their hands on weapons. You know the rules are there for a reason."

"Gem's in his room." She told him. "He couldn't face coming out. We'll be careful and make sure none of the others get their hands on this."

"Well that's funny, because my team's last sweep informed me that the room I granted him was empty." He stated. "They said the bed hadn't been slept in."

"You're checking up on me?" Cassandra asked him in disgust. Marcus still cared about her a lot, and was very protective of her. She rolled her eyes. "Alright, he stayed in my room last night."

"That wasn't part of the deal Cassandra." He reminded her coldly.

"Nothing happened!" She whispered as she sat at the table with him. "He was in bits last night, there was no way he should be alone."

"Cassandra, I told you to take things slowly with him." Marcus reminded her.

"For one thing, I'm an adult, you can't tell me what to do." She told him abruptly. "Secondly, not that it's any of your business, but nothing happened. He needed someone last night, and I was there for him because I love him. He wasn't looking for anything."

"Cassandra, you're 17. You're underage." He reminded her. "If anything happened..."

"Well it didn't!" She assured him. "I'm not going to deny that I love him, but if that does happen between us, I want it to be because the time is right. It wouldn't have been fair to him to make him do anything last night."

"Cassandra, I'm sorry, I just worry about you both." Marcus assured her. He let out a sigh and stroked the bridge of his nose. "I'll take you to your room. Just give the plates and cutlery to one of the guards when you're done."

"Thanks Marcus." She whispered, leaning in and kissing his cheek softly. He got up and led her back towards the rooms slowly, putting his arm around her.

"You're still not cool with us are you?" Cassandra asked him. He glared at her. "Come on, it's not like I have to read you to figure that out."

"Like I said, I just worry about you. I don't want either of you to move too quickly and end up regretting it." He told her.

"Thanks for caring." She told him. He just smiled at her.

"You're welcome." He assured her.

Back in the dumping ground, Scott finally managed to get into the mine, making his way inside slowly, followed closely by Gemma and Vasquez. Sarah took up the rear, looking around the storage facility. It was a testament to how quick and desperate the evacuation was that the city had been forced to settle for nuclear power. She hadn't had time to set up an alternative energy source but she was so busy with Project Ranger. The dump had been, at one time, copper mines, making it perfect for conversion. She knew that at some point they'd have to start work on converting the waste into useful and harmless resources, but so far it was quite far down on the list of priorities.

"The scanner's showing no signs of the minerals from her armour." Vasquez told her. "I know you wanted to salvage something, but is it possible you were just mistaken?"

Sarah, Gemma and Scott just looked at her in disbelief. Vasquez just shrugged as she realised that she had questioned Sarah's intellect.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I know how upset you are. Isn't it possible you just let wishful thinking cloud your...?" Her words tailed off and she swallowed her protests. "My bad, we'll keep looking."

"She's right though." Sarah conceded sadly. "The scanners are showing nothing."

"We haven't even started dredging through the waste yet." Scott reminded her. "Maybe..."

"Guys, check this out!" Gemma told them, bringing their attention to another area of the storage facility. She shined a flashlight on a rusted, aging hatch.

"It's an old hatch." Scott stated with a shrug. "So what?"

"There's iron oxide flakes on the floor around it." Gemma informed him, stroking her fingers across the floor and holding them up, showing him bits of rust. "The seal around the hatch, rust has flaked off it."

"That means it's been opened recently." Sarah rushed out, confirming what Gemma said. "It hasn't started to rust over again. It has to have been opened within the last few hours, 12 at the most."

"Why would anyone come here?" Vasquez asked them. "What would anyone want with hundreds of tonnes of radioactive waste?"

"Fuel?" Scott suggested. "Maybe to make into weapons?"

"No, they had to have been here recently." Gemma told him. "There's no way anyone could get a significant amount of waste out of here before we arrived without us noticing."

"Vasquez, get onto the Command Centre. Find out when the last venting was." Sarah instructed her.

"We know when it was." Vasquez arrived. "Every six hours, at twelve and six..."

"Just do it!" Sarah screamed at her. Vasquez activated her handset, checking the log.

"That can't be right." She gasped. "It says someone bypassed the safety protocol and performed a venting an hour early."

"That's why we didn't find any of Lilith's remains." Sarah stated. "She was here an hour earlier than we expected. Whoever came in here must have taken them."

"Sarah, are you sure?" Scott asked her. "I'd never doubt you, but maybe Vasquez is right. Maybe your hope to find something is blinding you to the idea that maybe she was destroyed."

"She wouldn't have been completely destroyed, something would have survived, I know it!" She yelled at him.

"Who would know about Lilith or where she would end up?" He asked her. "Who could have arranged all this? Who would have been able to take her from here without succumbing to radiation poisoning? What would they possibly want with her remains?"

"I don't know any of that! All I know is that my sister's remains were here and now they're not!" Sarah interrupted him. "Someone came in here, we know that much. I don't know who, or why but someone took my sister's corpse."

"Whatever happened, we're not going to find anything more here." Gemma told them. "Let's get back to The Garage. We can try to figure more of this out later."

With that, Scott put his arm around Sarah and led her from the storage facility. Gemma and Vasquez followed, but Vasquez turned back at the door one last time. She looked into the room one last time.

"What are you thinking?" Gemma asked her. Vasquez shook her head as she slowly closed the door and sealed it.

"I'm thinking I really hope Sarah's wrong about this." She replied.

"I do too." Gemma told her honestly. "Unfortunately I think that's wishful thinking."

Meanwhile, back in the Command Centre, Wes was just preparing the last of his belongings as he heard a knock on the door. He turned around to find Dana standing there.

"Charlie's been moved to the transport." She informed him. "I gave her something for the pain. She should be comfortable for the journey home."

"I'm glad to hear it." Wes told her. "Chas has granted her an honour, the Order of Corinth. He said that she deserves it for her courage."

"She's a good Ranger." Dana agreed. "I really hope she learns from this too. B-Squad are going to need to be ready to take over once Charisma and the others finally hang up their morphers."

"So are you ready to go?" He asked her. Dana just handed him a letter. Wes looked at it curiously.

"It's my resignation." She told him. "I won't be going back to New Tech."

"Is this about Carter?" He asked her. She nodded sadly.

"That's a part of it." She told him. "You've known me for a long time Wes; you know I've never been really happy in New Tech."

"I guess seeing your old friends brought a lot back." He commented. "I can understand..."

"Please, let me finish." She told him. "I'm not going back to be with Carter. I'm going back because it's the right thing for me. I've been running from what happened for so many years, but when I had to face this all again; it felt like I lost him all over again."

He nodded in understanding, sitting on the desk as she tried to find the way to explain to him.

"I thought leaving would make things easier, but all I was doing was stopping myself from facing it. If I'm ever going to stop running and move on, I need to get through this." She continued. "It's time I went back."

"You still love him don't you?" Wes asked her. She nodded.

"I still do, and he's said he still loves me." She informed him. "I don't know if we can get through this. I have no idea if it'll work out between us, but I need to go back."

"Are you going to try again?" Wes asked her.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Maybe we can work at it, maybe I've already hurt him too much, I really don't know. All I know is that if I don't try, I'll always regret it."

"We'll all be sad to see you go at SPD." He assured her. "However, I can't say I'm entirely disappointed. I really hope things work out for you both."

Dana just hugged her former employer, before releasing him.

"Carter and the others are staying for another couple of days." She told him. "I'll be taking a bullet train back to Mariner Bay then."

"Take care Dana." He told her. "Give your father my regards when you get there."

With that, she turned and left the room. Although she wouldn't be returning to New Tech with them, he couldn't help smiling. She was finally going to be where she belonged, and as her friend, he couldn't be happier for her.


	15. A Visiting Dignitary

The following day, Vasquez got out of an armoured transport vehicle onto the platform of the bullet train station. Normally vehicles would not be allowed onto the platform, but an exception was being made in this case. They were expecting some kind of big shot to arrive any time now from another city. The whole platform had been cordoned off for security reasons. Only the press, all of whom had been thoroughly vetted and a three-vehicle motorcade were allowed on the platform. No chances were being taken. He had been afforded no less than fifteen men as an escort. It frustrated her to be here. She wanted to help her friends through their difficult time, but here she was, babysitting some guy with more money than the entire city of Corinth because he wanted to take a pleasure trip.

"I heard this guy funded the entire rail line between his home in Briarwood and here just so he could take this trip." One of the guards whispered to Vasquez, resting a hand on her shoulder, stroking it gently. John had made his intentions towards Vasquez more than clear on several occasions. He found every excuse to take an assignment with her, constantly volunteered to take any errand no matter how menial if it meant he got to see her at some point on his path, and he had asked her out, practically every day since the end of the war. He just never seemed to get the hint though.

He was pretty good looking, with sharp, chiselled facial features, perfect white teeth, dark brown eyes, and short, styled black hair. He was about six feet in height, towering over Vasquez, and had an incredible build, even beyond the normal healthy build of someone required to pass regular health checks in the military. He was a hybrid, just like Vasquez, and seemed to think that meant they had some kind of connection, and had voiced this to her before.

Unfortunately there was another side to him, one which repelled her. He was completely in love with himself. He spent most of his money on himself and his appearance, a fact that was evident in his good looks. He was only interested in Vasquez because she was attractive, and because of her position close to Hicks. He didn't know anything about her, as was evident from the things he asked her to do with him. He showed no interest in what she had to say, only what she looked like. "I also heard he owns the whole train he's coming in. Completely custom made just for him and his entourage. Top of the line all the way, Jacuzzi, bar, big TVs..."

"We're not here to discuss how loaded Underwood is." She sighed, tossing his hand off her shoulder. "We're here to get him safely to his hotel suite. Now put your damned helmet on."

"Oh come on, the platform's sealed, who's going to attack us here?" He asked her.

"You're representing Corinth Military. You need to be in full uniform!" She reminded him sharply. "Now I won't tell you again, put your God Damned helmet on!"

John just did as he was told and got back into position. She hated having him so close, and just wished he would take the hint that she wasn't interested. It wasn't as if she had a long line of suitors queuing around the block waiting to ask her out as a result of being so introverted and private. Guys tended to stay away from her anyway. Since she had been revealed as a hybrid, that hadn't been helped any. While hybrids were useful in the work force, it had become a legal requirement in Corinth for those with bionically enhanced abilities to be registered as such with the justice department for security reasons. A lot of guys didn't exactly think the idea of dating a girl that wasn't just stronger than them, but could quite literally tear them apart if they felt like it particularly appealing.

The train drifted into the station slowly, coming to rest a little way from them, before lowering to the level of the platform. It was silver, with a deep crimson stripe running the entire length of it, about five inches thick, and bore the name Underwood along the stripe. Every window was completely blacked out, and impossible to see into the train through. The door of the first passenger car opened, and a man stepped out, amid a storm of camera flashes.

Vincent Underwood coming to town was a huge deal. He was one of the few people who had amazing wealth left in the broken world. He was wealthy on a level that eclipsed the Landsdowns and the Winchesters in their glory days combined, something that hadn't seemed to have changed following Venjix's campaign of genocide. He was also considered quite the pin up, being declared the world's most eligible bachelor. He had a pale skin, and a healthy, toned, though not overly muscular build, hidden beneath a suit that looked like it cost more than Vasquez was ever likely to earn in a year. His shoes were shined to a mirror finish, and he wore dark, wrap around shades. His hair was bright blonde, verging on white, and cropped short, spiked slightly. He looked like he wouldn't be out of place modelling.

Vasquez strode over to him purposefully, far from star struck by his appearance. She didn't really see what all the fuss was about. Sure, he was rich, and not bad looking but when all was said and done; he was just some rich guy on a holiday. His entrance, while impressive, only drew attention to him, almost like he was looking for that ego boost of having the entire city fall at his feet.

"Mr. Underwood..."

"Please." He stopped her, reaching up and taking off his glasses with his right hand. On the middle finger, he had a gold ring, set with a large, flat black stone with his family crest embossed in it in gold. His eyes were a steely grey. He smiled at her, showing her a flash of white teeth. He took Vasquez's hand, kissing it softly. "Call me Vincent."

"Your motorcade is here to escort you..."

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to travel in my own vehicle." He told her. She looked around, seeing one of the rear carriages open, and a long, black limo being rolled out. A couple of dark minivans followed, obviously for his entourage, who were busying themselves unloading his luggage and preparing for the journey. "It's a comfort thing. I can assure you it is armoured. It's easily as resilient as one of those APC's you have."

"Sir, we're here as your escort." She reminded him. She could see that he wasn't used to being told no, as he seemed to largely ignore her protest. Just then, a woman came over to them. Vasquez paused as she saw her.

She was, without exaggeration the single most beautiful woman she could ever remember seeing. She had expertly applied make-up, and long, ash blonde hair tied tightly back into a pony tail. She had bright green eyes that shone with a welcoming warmth, but at the same time looked around constantly, sizing up the situation. She was wearing a black trouser suit which was tailored to compliment her amazing body perfectly. She came across, giving Vasquez a reassuring smile.

"You don't need to worry; Vincent's safety is my top priority." She assured her. "His car has been safety tested to withstand a direct hit from an RPG."

"Allow me to introduce my world, Luanne." Vincent said, gesturing to the woman. Vasquez's expression became a little vacant as she looked at her, shaking the woman's hand. "I'm not exaggerating. She's my driver, head of security, PA, advisor, confidante...I swear if anything happened to her I wouldn't know which direction I was facing."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Luanne greeted Vasquez. Vasquez could only stare. Something about this woman just spoke to her on a level she couldn't understand. Something about her eyes just fascinated her. She finally managed to bring herself back around.

"Alright, but you'll have to ride with members of my team." She told them. "It's a protocol thing."

"I can assure you I can protect him." Luanne told her, opening her jacket and showing her a powerful hand blaster, strapped into a shoulder harness beneath her suit. "I was trained by some of the finest Special Forces units on the planet."

"There's no need to seem territorial Luanne, they're just doing their job." Vincent assured her.

"John, ride in the back with Vincent." Vasquez ordered him. John didn't seem to be happy at all. He was giving Vincent some decidedly dirty looks, but he didn't seem to notice, or at very least didn't care. "I'll ride shotgun."

"The rest of my team will follow on." Vincent assured her. "I presume we're meant to ride as second car in the motorcade."

"That's the plan." Vasquez told him, following Luanne to the car. "Everyone mount up. The sooner we get to the hotel the better."

Meanwhile, in The Garage, Sarah was busy trawling through theories, working between all the screens she had in the lab, and across several chalk boards. Scott came in, looking around and letting out a low whistle.

"I think you might have exhausted every possible theory." Scott commented. She rolled her eyes.

"If I had exhausted every possible theory I would not still be looking would I?" She asked him.

"Sarah, you've been at this for almost a full day. You didn't come to bed last night." He reminded her as he came over to her. "Maybe you should take a break."

"Scott, I can't give up on this!" She yelled. "Some sick freak stole my sister's body and I want to know why!"

"Well you're not getting anywhere like this!" He snapped back. As she glared at him, he let out a slow breath and looked at her apologetically, gently stroking her shoulders. "I know you'll figure out what happened, but you're exhausted and stressed and..."

"Scott, I need to..."

"You need to let your mind rest if you're going to find the truth." Scott told her. "Weren't you the one who always told me that sometimes looking at a problem too hard and too long stops the answers from coming?"

"I guess that's true." She sighed, hating that Scott had managed to defeat her with logic, but most irritatingly by quoting her own words back to her. "I suppose I could do with a little rest."

"I know you better than that." He told her. "I know that you still won't be able to rest."

"Then what do you want me to do?" She asked him. Scott pulled off her lab coat, and hung it up, before putting his arm around her and leading her towards the door.

"Gem didn't come home again last night." He told her. "You know he's really beating himself up over what happened to Lilith."

"Scott, I'm not sure." She muttered. "I don't know if I'm ready to face him yet."

"He and Gemma were your first real friends. They were your best friends for years. You have to make this right with him." Scott told her.

"When I think about what happened, I can't help thinking about Gem's plan." She told him. "He made her feel all that pain. By giving her those memories, he bombarded her with feelings that many adults aren't able to deal with."

"Sarah..."

"She was like a child!" Sarah stated flatly. "She had to be in so much pain. I can't imagine what having all those memories forced on her did to her; she had to be going out of her mind!"

"If he didn't do that, we never would have stopped her." Scott reminded her. "You were the one that told us to do whatever it took to stop her."

"But it was so cruel!" She protested.

"Gem would have been no match for her and you know it." Scott reminded her. "If he hadn't stopped her, then we'd never have had a chance of stopping that reactor. He did the only thing he could."

Scott hugged his wife as she fell silent. She couldn't help feeling badly about Lilith's death. It was natural that she'd look for someone or something to blame.

"If you think how you feel is bad, try to imagine what Gem feels like." Scott told her. "You've already lost your sister. You don't need to lose a friend too."

"You're right of course." She told him. "He knows I'm going to be at Ziggy and Tenaya's wedding. He won't come if we don't clear the air with him. That would only hurt them, and Gemma too."

"So do you feel like paying him a visit?" Scott asked her.

"Sometimes I really wonder if I'm as smart as I think I am." She replied, kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

In another part of town, Vasquez took an elevator up to the penthouse suite of the hotel Vincent had chosen to stay in. They stepped out. For security and privacy reasons, it was only accessible through a few private elevators. The rest of the security team and Vincent's entourage had already gone up, with Vincent insisting on stopping in the lobby to chat with a couple of journalists and sign some autographs. Vasquez looked around curiously as she saw Vincent's crew with power tools, drilling and fitting electronic devices.

"What are they doing?" Vasquez asked them.

"They're just upgrading the security system like I asked." He replied with a shrug. "So the entire top guest floor is exclusively for use by my entourage?"

"Yes. The modifications are being made as we speak." Luanne assured him, coming over to them. Vasquez couldn't help staring at her again. "The security system is being upgraded, and the elevators are being modified so that only your personnel will be able to access the top guest floor, whereas only you and I will be able to access the penthouse Vincent."

"Wait, you're cutting up the place and changing the system?" Vasquez asked them in amazement. "Don't you think the hotel will object?"

"They shouldn't, as of two days ago I own it." Vincent assured her. "We'll need to eat..."

"We're having three rooms on the floor below knocked through and converted into a kitchen." Luanne told him, pre-empting his request. "Your personal chef will have everything he needs to be solely responsible for feeding you and the rest of the team."

"What did I tell you, what would I do without her?" Vincent asked, putting an arm around Luanne. Vasquez couldn't understand the feeling she got as she saw this. She felt a slight knot in her stomach and had to look away.

"This is a direct line to Corporal Hicks' office." Vasquez told them. "This is a direct line to me. If you need anything, let us know. If you plan on going anywhere..."

"We'll be sure to let you know." Vincent told her. Vasquez just gestured to her contingent and led them back to the elevator. As the doors closed, and the elevator went down, he turned and smiled at his assistant.

"I don't think I'll be needing your assistance any further tonight." He told her. Luanne just looked at him.

"Are you sure sir?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I'll just have Gordon prepare me some dinner and then settle in for the night with a nice Chianti." He told her. "You go and have fun. See if you can't find out what people do for fun around here. After all, if I am going to be staying long term, we'll need to know the lay of the land."

"Thank you sir." She replied, before turning to go to her room and get changed.

"Oh and Luanne?" He called after her. "Perhaps you might want to find someone to invite along for the night."

"I have someone in mind." She replied with a smile.

Over in her apartment, Vasquez had gone home for the day, opting to have a quiet night in after her day of babysitting Corinth's newest celebrity. She wasn't really much of a social person. For most of her early days, her social circle consisted entirely of her cat Elwood. Of course since he had been revealed to be the conduit that activated the hybrids and Gemma had vaporised him, that meant that now her nights were usually spent curled up on the couch in her pyjamas with a book.

She was trying to concentrate on the page, but she found that she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to Luanne, Vincent's PA. She didn't know why, but ever since she met her, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since their eyes locked that first time, she felt something she never had. She felt like she knew her better than anyone she had ever met.

There was a knock on her door, at which she looked around curiously. No one really came to her apartment after dark. Apart from her, the only people that came to her house were delivery men.

She got up, and made her way to the door, opening it only to find Luanne standing there. She was no longer dressed in her suit, instead wearing a pale pink t-shirt and white jeans, under a leather jacket. She had let her hair down, letting it hang around her shoulders. She was simply breathtaking.

"Um...hi." She began, looking a little sheepish. "Maybe I should have called first."

Vasquez suddenly became pointedly aware that she was in her pyjamas. She couldn't help blushing and shifted uneasily.

"C...c...can I help you with something?" She finally managed to stammer out.

"Vincent gave me the night off." She explained. "I was wondering if you could show me what people do for fun around here."

"I'm not sure..."

"Please, it's my first night here." Luanne pressed on, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, sending a warm feeling through her. "Maybe a drink somewhere?"

"Just let me get changed." Vasquez told her, inviting her in. Luanne came in, looking around at the tiny apartment as Vasquez disappeared into her room to get changed. "Sorry about the mess, I'm sure this place is pathetic compared to what you're used to."

"Please, all those big houses and hotel rooms are over-rated." She replied. "Personally I find them a little impersonal. I'd prefer something a little cosier like this."

She picked up a statue from Vasquez's coffee table, inspecting it with a little smile.

"Are you nearly ready yet?" She asked.

"I'm ready." Vasquez told her, coming out. As she reached for her keys, Luanne caught her hand. Vasquez felt a warm rush through her as she felt this and looked up at her.

"I saw your reaction when Vincent put his arm around me." Luanne told her. "I think you might have misunderstood our relationship."

"It's really none of my..."

"My relationship with him is purely professional." Luanne interrupted her. "I've never thought about him that way."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you did." Vasquez whispered. "I mean, he is 'the most eligible man on the planet' after all."

"There's part of that which doesn't interest me." She told Vasquez, reaching up and touching her face softly. Vasquez gasped a little as she did this.

She couldn't deny the spark she felt in her presence. She hadn't had any success with men, indeed she couldn't remember ever having feelings about a man, but she had never felt anything like this for anyone. She pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake." Luanne rushed out. "I thought..."

"No, it's my fault." Vasquez told her. "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

They stood in silence for a second, uncertain where to go from here.

"I'll just go." Luanne told her, turning to leave. Vasquez reached out, catching her wrist as she went to leave. Luanne smiled as she felt this, before turning back to her, looking a little sheepish.

"Look, why don't we just start again and pretend this didn't happen?" Vasquez asked her, feeling badly about upsetting her. "You wanted to go for a drink right? I guess I wouldn't mind going out for the night with a friend."

"I'd like that." Luanne told her as Vasquez gathered her jacket. "I saw a nice bar on the way over."

"That sounds good as a start." Vasquez told her. "Lead the way."


	16. Vasquez's Night Out

In the Asylum, Gem was in the common room, watching TV with Cassandra. It was after lights out, but since she wasn't strictly speaking a patient, and the guards knew both her and Gem, no one said anything about them being there.

Cassandra sat with him on a comfortable couch, curled softly in his arms. He was still so broken up about Lilith's death that he had been unable to bring himself to go home and face Sarah. Lilith didn't need to read him to know how upset it made him to be separated from his friends. So far Gemma and Summer had called him to check up on him. Ziggy had called him to remind him about the wedding and suggest that he should meet them to get measured for a suit, and Flynn had called to invite him to a play date with his son, Callum but he was still hesitant to go. He felt like he had let everyone down by failing to save Lilith as well as the city.

As the late movie showing on the television, some chick flick that neither of them was really paying attention to, oblivious really to even the title came to a romantic scene; Cassandra smiled and pulled his arms around her a little more tightly. So far this was the only good thing about his self imposed exile from the group. He hadn't spent so much time with her since they had gotten together. She knew Marcus was only looking out for her, but she was finding the constant warnings about where their feelings could lead a little wearing. Again she didn't need to read Gem to know that his intentions towards her were pure. He would never do anything that she didn't invite.

As the couple on the screen kissed, Gem shifted a little on the couch to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you for this." He told her. "I don't know what I'd have done if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome." She told him. "You've been a pretty good house guest."

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door, causing them both to look around. Marcus was standing in the doorway.

"You have visitors." Marcus told them. Cassandra looked at him a little curiously.

"Who'd want to visit me at this time?" She asked, noting the late hour. Marcus shook his head.

"Not you." He told her, stepping aside and allowing Scott and Sarah to enter the room. Gem released his girlfriend, getting up a little uneasily. Sarah could barely look at him, and looked to be about as eager for this meeting as he was. Scott nudged her gently towards him.

"How have you been?" She finally managed to stammer out. Gem looked to Cassandra, almost begging her to have read Sarah and give him some kind of insight, some warning as to how she was feeling, so he could prepare himself. Cassandra just shook her head. Even if she wanted to help him, she knew that they needed to work this out themselves. She was ready, however, to step in to stop him getting hurt if things got out of hand.

"I've been alright." He said as convincingly as a child covered in chocolate standing next to a ruined cake. "They've been treating me well here."

Sarah turned to Scott, looking up at him.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a second?" She asked him. Scott looked between them both a little unconvinced.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked her. She shook her head and looked to Gem.

"No." She replied honestly. "But I need to do this alone."

"It'll be alright Cassandra." Gem assured her, hugging her. As Cassandra started to leave, she stopped for a second, looking at Sarah, who just held up a hand.

"You do not need to read me." She assured her. "My intention is not to hurt him."

This seemed to make her feel a little better and she left with Scott and Marcus, closing the door behind them. Gem switched off the TV and gestured to the couch.

"How have you been?" He asked her.

"I've been coping in my usual way." She said with a shrug. "I shut myself in my lab and buried myself in work."

"Gemma said something about that when she called." Gem told her. "She told me you were still looking for her."

Sarah could see that she had inadvertently led the conversation somewhere that was bound to upset him.

"Gem, I wanted to talk to you about your plan." She began. Gem turned from her, unable to face her. "Your plan had merit. You did the right thing." He looked up at her a little stunned.

"Sarah...?"

"We all tried to talk to her, tried to explain what she would be doing if she kept on killing, but it didn't stop her." She continued. "We tried to explain pain to her, but all we succeeded in doing is showing her that pain is always present in the world. We drove her to her actions."

She looked at him.

"As much as I hate the thought of the pain she must have felt, I understand now that the reason explaining the pain she would cause didn't work." She told him. "She had never had anything or anyone she cared about. She had never experienced loss. Without that context for pain, she'd never have understood what she was doing to others. You gave her that."

"But she still died." Gem reminded her. "She still went into that reactor..."

"The only thing that went wrong with your plan is that you only got to her when it was too late to stop the reactor." Sarah interrupted him. "If you didn't have to take that detour, if you hadn't had to hide your plan from me, you could have made it."

"Sarah, it isn't your fault." He told her. "I know you'd never have done anything to hurt her if you didn't have to."

"I don't blame myself. I blame my parents and I blame Winchester. They turned her into what she was." Sarah assured him. She reached across, placing a hand on his arm. "If you had told me your plan, my feelings, my desperation to save my sister would have gotten in the way. I'd never have let you do it. You had to keep me in the dark, I know that. You did the right thing Gem."

"So...you forgive me?" He asked her, his eyes beginning to tear up. Her bottom lip quivered a little and she nodded.

"There was never anything to forgive." She told him as she hugged him. "I told you, The Macha Group turned her into what she was."

Gem held her tightly, overjoyed to know that his best friend didn't hold her sister's death against him. He knew it had to be hard on her to be broad minded enough not to focus on his part in the whole affair. She released him, wiping away a couple of tears.

"So are you ready to come back home?" She asked him. Gem smiled and nodded frantically.

"There's a wedding to plan." He told her. "I'll get my things and be back tomorrow morning."

"So what are you doing tonight?" Sarah asked him, raising an eyebrow. Gem just put his arm around her.

"Why does everyone automatically assume that just because Cassandra and I were staying together we were having S-E-X?" He asked her, the slightest note of a childish whine in his tone. She just giggled as she heard this.

"Don't ever change Gem." She told him. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever became normal."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Vasquez and Luanne arrived in a bar a few streets away from her apartment. Vasquez wasn't normally comfortable in such situations, but for some reason being here with Luanne seemed to make things easier. Luanne grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the bar through the crowd. She tossed her hair as she arrived, and waved over the barman.

"So what are you having?" Luanne asked her.

"Lemonade." She replied. Luanne gave her a little look.

"Are you sure?" Luanne asked her. "We're here to enjoy ourselves. Surely you can let your hair down a little."

Vasquez wasn't much of a drinker, she didn't really go out, but looking into Luanne's eyes, she found herself smiling. She didn't want to seem boring to her.

"Make that vodka and lemonade." She stated, changing her mind. Luanne gestured the barman closer.

"Alright, I'll have a double peach schnapps, double vodka, OJ and cranberry..."

"Sex on the Beach?" The barman said with a smirk. "It's not often I get asked for that."

"It's not often I know a barman that knows how to make one." She replied with a bright smile. He went to get the drinks at which Luanne turned to look at the dance floor, leaning back over the bar and bobbing her head in time to the music.

"That drink sounds pretty strong." Vasquez commented. Luanne just smiled.

"You're such a stiff do you know that?" Luanne asked her. "You seriously need to loosen up. Maybe you'll enjoy yourself."

"I have to work tomorrow." Vasquez reminded her. Luanne just laughed.

"So do I, but how often do you get to just go ahead and let your hair down?" Luanne asked her as the barman returned with their drinks. She handed Vasquez hers, before picking up her own, a yellowy-orange concoction garnished with fruit, and paper umbrellas. "I know I don't get as many nights off as I'd like. It's best to take advantage of these situations."

Vasquez just nodded, turning her back on the bar and watching the people on the dance floor. She had to admit that she never would have anticipated enjoying a night like this. Normally being around so many people was pretty much her idea of a nightmare, but this time it was different. As she took a sip, she suddenly felt Luanne grabbing her upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, taking her drink from her and setting it on the bar. She felt the same electricity surging through her at the bodyguard's touch she had earlier.

"Oh I just love this song!" She called out. "Come on, let's dance!"

Over in his penthouse, Vincent was settling into his home for the foreseeable future when one of his servants came in, carrying a stack of files.

"So what do you have for me?" Vincent asked him. "If I am getting the official tour tomorrow, I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

"We've gotten you everything that you asked for." The servant told him. Vincent just smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Just what I asked for?" He asked him. "Did I make a mistake giving Luanne the night off?"

"I'm sorry sir, I just didn't know..."

"Damn it all, you know why we're here." He told him dismissively, approaching him intently. "If I'm going to invest so much time, effort and money into this city, I need everything!"

"Sir, I can only get what's available to the public." He said sheepishly, backing down a little.

"That's never usually a problem for Luanne." He told the man coldly. He turned his back on him, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Get out of my sight. If I see you again within the next 24 hours you're fired."

The man scrambled away as quickly as he could. Vincent picked up the first file, and took a seat in a large, dark leather chair and started reading as he placed his glass down on the nearby table and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Call Winchester's office and confirm when I'm to be picked up tomorrow." Vincent told him. "I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the night. Tell the chef his refreshments were fantastic as always."

As he settled down, preparing for a long night of research in preparation for his official introduction to the Mayor, he smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a busy, but productive day.

Back at the bar, Luanne and Vasquez went back to the bar after their dance. Vasquez still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. When she danced, it was like she was possessed by an angel. The whole world seemed to slow down and fade to nothing. Breathless, Luanne gulped down the last of her drink.

"Two more of these." She told the barman with a smile.

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on, live a little will you?" Luanne teased her. "Trust me, when you drink it, you'll thank me. It tastes amazing!"

"Vasquez?" A voice from behind her called out. She rolled her eyes as she heard it. John was in the bar with a number of his friends. "It's not like you to come to places like this."

"I thought I'd try something new." She told him without even looking at him. John came over, placing his hands on the bare skin of her shoulders, stroking them softly. She noticeably balked at the touch, but he didn't notice.

"Maybe trying new things can become a habit." He suggested. "You know you are welcome to join us."

"She's already with someone." Luanne stated, handing Vasquez her drink and putting an arm around her. John looked to her.

"You're Underwood's secretary aren't you?" He asked her, remembering her from before.

"I'm a lot more than that." Luanne told him. "Now if you'll excuse us..."

"I just want a minute with her." He told her. Luanne gave him a little smirk and placed a hand softly on Vasquez's cheek, turning her to face her, before pressing her lips to the shocked soldier's.

Vasquez couldn't believe that Luanne had done that, but her initial shock quickly melted away. Now, all she could feel was her heart racing. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. As Luanne finally parted from her and she was able to open her eyes, she stared at the beautiful bodyguard for a moment, before turning with her back to John. She could see the astonished look on his face.

"You can have a moment with her." Luanne told him. "However, I trust you will return her to her date when you're done."

"Vasquez?" He asked, looking at her like he was finding it hard not to vomit. She knew he probably had no problem with the idea of two women in a relationship; it was more likely the blow to his ego he was upset about. "You're a..."

"What I do and who I do it with are none of your business." Vasquez told him, feeling a little emboldened. "Since you don't seem to be bright enough to get the couple of million subtle hints I've dropped, I'll say it slowly and loudly so you can understand. Nothing will ever happen between you and me!"

John looked over to Luanne, wrinkling his nose as he saw her. He gave her a critical gaze.

"I think it's time you left." Luanne told him. "I'm kind of the jealous type and you're making my date uncomfortable. If you don't leave now, I will make you."

"Luanne, don't he's not worth it." Vasquez told her.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to lady." He scoffed dismissively. Luanne stepped between him and Vasquez, shoving a hand in his chest, holding him at arm's length and glaring at him. Their eyes locked, and he seemed to settle down a little, before shaking his head in disgust. Vasquez was thankful nothing happened. John was a hybrid, and so she was sure despite her training Luanne would only get hurt.

"You're welcome to her." He told her flatly. "Of course I doubt you'll be interested when I tell you..."

"John!"

"She's a hybrid!" John told her. "She's a hybrid just like me."

Vasquez felt her heart falling a little as he said this. She hadn't told Luanne about that. She looked at her regretfully.

"That doesn't matter to me." Luanne told him, glaring straight into his eyes. "Now leave!"

John just turned and left, his friends following him as he did so. Luanne turned back to Vasquez.

"No one's ever stood up for me like that." Vasquez told her. "I can't believe you did that. He's a hybrid; he could have hurt you or worse!"

"I'm sure he'd have looked really big and macho in front of his friends if he did that." She laughed. "John, the big strong hybrid beating on a helpless little girl? Why could I see that story not going down too well with your boss? Or mine for that matter."

"What he told you about me, about me being a hybrid, it's true." Vasquez admitted, looking to the floor, almost ashamed of what she was. "If you want to just go home..."

"Like I said, that doesn't matter to me." Luanne told her, cupping her cheek with her hand and lifting Vasquez's face to look into hers. "I think it's kind of cool. You had a problem...but you're now stronger because of it."

"It doesn't feel like it at times." Vasquez told her. "There are still a lot of people who are distrustful of us."

"Well that's their loss." Luanne assured her, looking deeply into her eyes. "You're strong because of what you went through, and you use that to help others. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you amazing. It's not something to be ashamed of, it's a gift."

"I guess I haven't really thought of it like that." Vasquez answered with a small, nervous giggle. "I can't believe this, I feel like a girl with a crush..."

"With a crush?" Luanne asked her. Vasquez pulled in closer, pressing her lips to Luanne's, feeling the same passion coursing through her she had when Luanne kissed her to get rid of John.

"When you kissed me before, I've never felt anything like that." She admitted.

"Vasquez, you know I'm attracted to you. I've made that pretty clear." Luanne told her. "What happens now is up to you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want...not that I could with your strength."

"Why would I want to stop you?" Vasquez asked her, drawing in and kissing her once more.


	17. Meeting the Mayor

Early the next morning, Hicks was sparring with Vasquez at the end of his morning workout. He still hadn't had the chance to arrange an appointment with Sarah to get a new bionic eye, but his hand had healed now, and he was back to full function. Vasquez had agreed to this training session to let him 'road test' his new hand.

As they fought, an impressive crowd was forming to observe them. She was largely oblivious to this though, and wasn't really concentrating on her sparring match. Right now all she could think about was what had happened the night before with Luanne.

She had never really had any interest in guys, but she had always presumed that was just because she hadn't met the right one. She never for a moment would have thought she was into girls, but since meeting Luanne, from the moment their eyes locked for the first time, she felt her heart beating faster than she could ever remember. Hicks caught one of her kicks, before sweeping her legs out from under her.

"You know it is me that's meant to be rusty." He told her, helping her back to her feet. "You've been in another world all morning."

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well last night." She told him. "I had kind of a late night."

"Is something bothering you?" He asked her. Vasquez didn't really know how to answer that. In the last day, she had basically not only started a new relationship with someone she had only met, she was also discovering a side of herself that she hadn't known about. She wasn't entirely sure what this meant about who she was, or how her friends would view her from now on. She was sure that if nothing else, the guys on the base would probably have something to say about it. Knowing John, the news of her kiss with Luanne was probably already making the rounds.

"Not really, I just spent a little time in the bar." She told him. Hicks smiled as he heard this.

"So what's his name?" He asked her. Vasquez just looked at him.

"I don't follow." She responded blankly.

"Vasquez, I have to practically drag you out of the office kicking and screaming for social functions." He reminded her. "The only way you'd get dragged out of that apartment is if someone gave you a better offer."

"I was with someone." She said with a sheepish little smile. Hicks just put his arm around her as he led her off the mats. As they went, he noticed something odd. A lot of the other guys Vasquez also seemed to notice this, and the few childish giggles directed at her.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" He asked as she tried to hide her face. She just shook her head sadly.

"Ignore them, they're just being idiots." She muttered. As they got to the locker room though, there were a number of guys gathered around a locker. Vasquez rolled her eyes as she realised it was hers.

"Alright, break it up!" Hicks called out, announcing his presence. The group suddenly fell silent and started to part slowly. Vasquez suddenly felt a maddening combination of embarrassment and anger as she saw her locker hanging open, and her stuff littering the ground. Her bag was on the floor, and someone had spray painted homophobic insults on her locker. "Who was responsible for this?"

"Hicks..."

"I want to know who did this!" He demanded. None of the guys came forward though. They all just looked around, acting innocent. Hicks heard someone giggle, a huge mistake. "I will not tolerate bullying on my base! All of you, clean this mess up!"

They all muttered and complained under their breath as they were forced to clean up the mess, casting evil glares at Vasquez. She knew that Hicks meant well, but by making a scene, all he had done is attract more attention to her, the wrong kind of attention. She picked up her bag and looked inside, before throwing it aside.

"I need another uniform." She told him. "Someone did a dump on my clothes."

"I'll take you to the quartermaster." He told her sympathetically. "Vasquez...these rumours..."

"They're not rumours." She interrupted him in a sigh, looking down to her feet. "I was with someone last night. It was Vincent's bodyguard."

Hicks paused for a second uncertain how to respond. He had known Vasquez for a couple of years now, and he had to admit that he hadn't really thought about her love life, or lack thereof. He had no idea that she was gay.

"Hicks, please say something..."

"I don't know what to say, it's a bit of a surprise." He admitted.

"It came as a bit of a surprise to me too." She told him honestly. "I've never had feelings about anyone before. This is the first time for me."

"I'm sorry the guys are like this." He stated apologetically. "I know military types aren't the most enlightened of people."

"I should have known that something like this would happen." She stated, resting her back against the lockers. "So what does this mean for us?"

"I don't follow." He told her. She just looked into his eyes, a hint of desperation in her expression.

"Are you cool with this?" She asked him. "About me being..."

"Vasquez, you are the most loyal and dedicated soldier I've ever had the pleasure of working with." He told her. "You're also one of the best friends I've ever had. That hasn't changed."

"But..."

"Vasquez, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters." He assured her, pulling her in and hugging her. "I couldn't care less if you date guys, girls, computers...it's a part of who you are, and for the record, I think that person is pretty amazing."

"Thanks Hicks, it really means a lot to me that you're alright with this." She told him. He smiled at her.

"Well at least I know why you're so distracted this morning." He told her. "You're babysitting His Lordship again today aren't you?"

"He's meeting with Chas for the official city tour." She told him.

"So you'll be seeing her again?" He asked her. Vasquez just smiled, nodding and chewing her fingernails nervously.

"I'm kind of looking forward to it." She told him. "She said he's considering staying in Corinth long term. I'm kind of hoping he does."

"I'd like that too." Hicks agreed. "I'd love to see you happy."

He put his arm around her and started to lead her towards the quartermaster's store to get a new uniform.

"So tell me, what's she like?" He asked her. "I'd like to hear all about the new girlfriend."

In another part of town, Vincent was finishing reading his reports, researching the details of his potential investment in the city when Luanne walked in. Her hair was still damp from the shower, and had been tied back. She was wearing a towelling robe, having yet to get dressed.

"I take it you had a good night." He commented with a wry grin. "You slept well."

"Sorry I slept in; I had kind of a late night." She told him. "I heard you had an issue with the reports the others pulled up for you."

"They just aren't as thorough as you are." He told her. "I was hoping for something..."

"I'll see what I can find out from the usual sources." She told him, pouring herself some tomato juice. She then proceeded to add Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco sauce and some salt and pepper. Vincent chuckled.

"Virgin Mary?" He asked her. "What is it you call that? The best hangover cure in the world?"

"I have a little too much." She admitted.

"Well you don't get too many nights off, I guess you're entitled." He stated. "So how did things go with your date?"

"They went really well." She told him with a satisfied smile. "We really enjoyed ourselves."

"I'm sure you did." He replied. "Anyway, get dressed; no doubt our escort will be here soon. I asked specifically for Vasquez. I take it you approve?"

Luanne just smiled and went back to her room to get changed. Vincent put down the folder he was looking at and got up, pacing the apartment.

"You know, there is one thing that I found interesting. There seems to be a lot of glossed over information regarding the Winchester incident." He told her. "They said he was killed by that cyborg, but not much else."

"They usually only do that when there's something to hide." She called back.

"I was thinking much the same thing." He told her. "How quickly can you...?"

"Give me a few minutes." She told him, dialling her cell phone. He just smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I hired you." He told her. Going back to the table, he picked up a glass, taking a long drink as the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered the phone. It was the receptionist at the check in desk.

"Your escort is here Mr. Underwood." She informed him.

"I'll be right down. Thank you." He told her, hanging up. Luanne came into the room, a folder held in her teeth as she fumbled with the buttons on the cuffs of her blouse.

"That was quick." He told her, taking her cuff and buttoning it himself. "So what did you find out?"

"There is a very big detail that they left out of the report." She told him, handing over the dossier one of her contacts had faxed over. Vincent read it and smiled.

"Now this is more like it." He told her. "This I can use."

They got into the elevator and took it down to the lobby. When they got there, they found Vasquez and Hicks waiting with a security detail. Hicks stepped forward, shaking hands with Vincent.

"Colonel Hicks, I'm honoured to meet the head of the military." He greeted him, before pointing to his eye. "I heard you were injured in the line of duty recently..."

"It's a temporary situation; we have someone working on a replacement." He replied, stroking the eye patch. "Until then, this will have to do."

"Well it didn't hold back Nick Fury did it?" Vincent commented. Vasquez noticed Hicks' fist tightening behind his back. He obviously resented Vincent bringing up the injury, and making light of it. She knew he had little patience with politicians and dignitaries anyway, but this guy just seemed to get on his nerves. She could see Luanne cringing a little next to Vincent, clearly his insensitive sense of humour had made her a little uncomfortable too. Even when she was shying away she was beautiful. Vasquez was sure she had to be turning bright pink. "So, let's get this tour underway shall we?"

"The first stop is city hall. We'll pick up Chas there." Hicks told him. "The Rangers are all going to be there too. We figured you'd like to meet them."

"I'd be honoured to." He replied. He turned to his own security. "Guys, you can all take the day off. I'm sure I'll be fine in Colonel Hicks' capable hands."

Over at city hall, the Rangers were waiting eagerly for Vincent's arrival. Everyone knew that he was here to size up the city for a major investment, and everyone was excited about his visit. Summer was fidgeting a little as she waited.

"Are you alright?" Dillon asked her. "Do you want me to get you a chair or...?"

"I'm fine Dillon." She interrupted him a little more harshly than she should have. Given the advanced state of her pregnancy, she was a little uncomfortable. Her back was telling on her as a result of the additional weight. Scott just put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Well it won't be much longer until the twins make their debut." He assured her. "Just let Dillon fuss over you a little longer. After all, once they come, I'm sure you'll miss the attention."

"I know I do." Sam replied cheekily as Flynn held Callum softly. He turned to look at his wife, feigning being hurt by her words.

"You know I love you to bits." He told her. "I pride myself on being a romantic."

"Tell them where you booked us into for our anniversary." She told him. Flynn just sucked his teeth.

"Kiddie world." He told them. "I needed somewhere that would be good for the baby..."

"You do know you could have asked one of us to sit right?" Scott chuckled. "I'm sure Sarah..."

He caught an elbow in the gut and an icy glare from his wife for that. She was a little uncomfortable around kids, and she didn't have much patience with them. It was one of the things Scott teased her about at times.

"Here he comes!" Gem called out as he bounded on the spot. Cassandra was taking great amusement in his excitement. He was going on about meeting a celebrity all day. He never seemed to understand why Cassandra thought it was funny though, but she kept reminding him that strictly speaking he was a celebrity.

As the vehicle rolled to a halt, Vincent got our, smiling as he saw the Rangers. He walked up to Scott first, shaking his hand.

"I understand you led this team to victory." He complimented him. "I'm indeed honoured to meet the Hero of Corinth."

"Well my wife Sarah was the brains behind everything." He told him, gesturing to her. Vincent shook her hand.

"I guess we all owe you a debt of thanks too." He told her, pulling off his glasses and looking at her directly. He kissed her hand.

"Chas Winchester, Mayor of Corinth." Chas announced himself as he arrived, shaking his hand.

"Winchester! One of the old families, it's been a long time since I've been in contact with society." He stated, before looking to Summer. "Of course, you're the Landsdown girl. I see you've already started the family..."

"Actually the wedding to Summer never went through." Chas interrupted him, putting his arm around Brie. "I ended up marrying Brie instead."

"I'm with Dillon now." Summer told him as Dillon put his arm around her possessively. He always hated the idea of the old money families, and this guy seemed to rub him up the wrong way. He handed her an envelope. "I heard your parents have had some hard times recently. I managed to save some of their investments and move them into physical assets. It isn't everything, but this will definitely return them to close to the life they were used to."

Summer nearly had her kids there and then with the shock as she pulled a cheque out of the envelope. It was eight figures, and easily enough to return them to the lifestyle they used to have.

"I don't know what to say!" She gasped, fanning herself to prevent herself from collapsing.

"Just tell them that I'd like to have dinner with them one evening." He replied. He turned back to Chas. "I do have a gift for the city too. A historical artefact I picked up a few years before the first Venjix attacks."

Luanne handed him a wooded box, which he opened, showing it to be lined with red velvet, and which held a revolver.

"It's a Colt single action army." He informed him. "I have it on good authority that one of its previous owners was John Wilkes Booth."

"The man that shot Abraham Lincoln." Chas gasped, realising the historical significance of it. "You mean...?"

"This is the gun he used that night in Ford's Theatre." He told him. "This is the gun that killed Abraham Lincoln. It's just a little gift for Corinth museum, just as a thank you for your hospitality."

Chas took the box from him, handing it to a nearby assistant.

"I'm Gem!" Gem rushed out excitedly, shoving his way in and shaking Vincent's hand. "I'm really excited to meet you. This is my girlfriend Cassandra."

"Gem..."

"It's alright, I appreciate the enthusiasm." Vincent said, silencing Sarah's reprimand. He looked to Cassandra, taking her hand as he looked into her eyes and lifted it up, kissing her hand. Cassandra didn't say a word though, and looked almost a little fearful of him. She forced a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She told him.

"Anyway, I'd like to take you on the tour." Chas told him. "I've included all the sites you asked to see, plus a couple of other sites of interest. I've planned to finish the tour at the theatre with a show."

"That all sounds wonderful." Vincent replied as they left. The Rangers all turned to leave, letting Chas take him on the tour. Gem noticed that Cassandra was incredibly quiet though. He put his arm around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Cassandra furrowed her brows as she looked at him.

"I'm fine, it's just...Vincent..." She stammered out. "There's something about him."

"He seemed nice enough to me." Gem replied with a shrug.

"No, that's not it." She told him. "I don't actively try to read people now, I want to give them their privacy, but I can't shut them out altogether."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Gem told her.

"It's like being in a room where other people are talking. It's not that you actively listen, but you can hear bits and pieces of conversations." She explained. "I can read some people easier than others, but I always get something, even if it is the faintest little whisper."

"So you saw something?" Gem asked. "You saw something you didn't like?"

"No, that's exactly what scares me." She told him. "I don't get anything from him, nothing at all. I can't hear anything...I can't read him."

"Maybe he's just got a different mind..."

"Gem, I always hear something." She told him flatly. "I don't know what it means, but when I see his mind, I see nothing, it's like he isn't there. Gem, I can't read him."


	18. Vincent's Tour

Vasquez and Luanne hung around at the back of the group as Chas took Vincent around the areas of interest in Corinth. Although she was still there as his bodyguard, the city had provided a full escort for him, and so she knew he would be safe while she took the opportunity to catch up with Vasquez after their date.

As Vincent was being shown the nuclear plant, being taken through the security arrangements and the plan for deactivating it across the next few years, Luanne moved a little closer to Vasquez, smiling.

"You know I really enjoyed myself last night." She told her.

"I did too." Vasquez admitted. "I've never...you know...this is my first..."

"Hey, I remember my first too." She told her, smiling. "It's always the hardest one admitting the truth to yourself for the first time."

"For once I'm glad my parents aren't with us anymore." She stated. Luanne looked a little confused. "My surname's Vasquez? Believe me, my family was really religious. My dad especially was never that enlightened. I loved him dearly, but I just know he'd have had a hard time dealing with this."

"It wasn't the most fun conversation I had telling my mom." Luanne agreed.

"Do you know if Vincent's staying long term?" Vasquez asked her. "I was kind of hoping that maybe last night wouldn't be a onetime deal."

"I'd really like that." Luanne agreed, sliding her hand into Vasquez's, and looking into her eyes. "You're going to the banquet tonight aren't you?"

"I'll be there." She told her.

"Maybe we can go together?" Luanne asked her. Vasquez just nodded.

Behind them though, a couple of the soldiers were watching, and noticed the gesture. John was with them, and felt his grip tighten on his blaster.

"Way to go John." One of them whispered to him. "I've struck out with girls before, but I've never managed to turn one off guys completely."

John just gave him a hard glare, silencing him. He hated the fact that guys were making fun of him. He turned his attention to Luanne, feeling his anger rising. Ever since she had arrived, he had been a laughing stock. At least before when he asked her out, he could explain away her rejections as her being frigid. Now that everyone knew about her and Luanne though, he was a joke. He only knew one thing; he was going to get even.

"This facility is really impressive." Vincent conceded as Chas completed the tour. "I imagine it was difficult getting the security system repaired so quickly after the recent attack."

Chas and Hicks looked at each other a little worried. The attack had obviously been huge news when it happened, but to the best of their knowledge, the story had only really been broadcast in Corinth. They had no idea how Vincent would have heard about it. "I understand one of the victims was your father."

"The whole incident was hard on everyone involved." He admitted. "Every death was a tragedy."

"I heard that the incident was perpetrated by some kind of cyborg." Vincent told him. "Apparently it was down to the same agency that Dr. K..."

"She uses the name Sarah now." Chas interrupted him. "You are remarkably well informed. Much of this information was never released to the public."

"I always like to know what I'm getting into when I'm thinking of making an investment." Vincent told him. "Now, I understand you wanted to take me to the theatre before the banquet?"

"Just this way." Chas told him, showing him back towards the vehicle, but giving Hicks and Vasquez a concerned look. The only way he could know so much was if someone leaked the information from the command centre. Vasquez turned to Luanne as they were about to leave.

"You said you find out things for him." Vasquez commented. "Do you have a mole in the defence department?"

"Vasquez..."

"Luanne, I need to know." Vasquez told her. "You got together with me, and then you suddenly get all this classified information? You know how this looks."

"You know you never told me anything." Luanne replied. "Other than the fact you have arguably the most strait-laced idea of a night out in history of course."

"Luanne, this is serious. If they think I told you these things at best I'll be fired. At worst I could be charged with espionage." She told her. "If you have a mole..."

"There is a mole. I can't tell you who." Luanne told her. "If there's any comeback on you, we can assure them that you aren't the leak. I swear I won't let anything happen to you."

"But..."

"You're far too cute for one of those prisoner tracking collars." Luanne told her, touching her face softly and looking into her eyes, smiling. "I would never let anything happen to you."

"I believe you." Vasquez breathed, looking into her eyes. Luanne just nodded in response.

"Now, I've heard the show in the theatre's meant to be great." She told her. "I'm looking forward to it."

With that, they made their way back to the motorcade.

At that moment, in the bullet train station, another train arrived from Briarwood. As it lowered to the level of the platform, three men stepped off the train car. Two of them had dark hair, and were dressed in leather jackets and jeans. The third though was decidedly different.

He had red hair, and was heavily freckled. His face was very heavily scarred, deep scored running from just below his scalp right down to his neck, covering the right side of his face. He was toned, muscular, and by the way he limped off the train, seemed to be no stranger to action. He was wearing a long, heavy coat and dark blue jeans, with a yellow t-shirt. His green eyes were cold and hard, and scanned the entire area, taking in every detail. In particular, he seemed to look at every person he saw walking past, sizing them up.

"Alright guys, we know Underwood and his flunkies came to the city." The red-haired man reminded them. "Knowing him, he'll not exactly be keeping a low profile. I want copies of every tabloid and magazine published in the city within the last two days."

"I'm on it." One of his assistants assured him, heading off to the news stand.

"If the other Brethren are anything to go by, I doubt he's here on a pleasure visit." He informed the other. "Find out if there are any major events going on tonight."

In the theatre, Chas, Brie, Vasquez, Luanne and Hicks were watching the local theatre group putting on a production of 'Phantom of the Opera. Vincent appeared to be enjoying the play, marvelling at the talent on the stage. Corinth had invested a lot of money on entertainment in order to keep boredom from overtaking the populace and leading to crimes of nuisance. Luanne leant in, whispering in Vasquez's ear.

"I don't know about you, but for me a little musical theatre goes a long way." She whispered, before leaning across and nudging Vincent gently. Vasquez couldn't hear what she said, but with the way he nodded and waved her off, he obviously agreed to it.

"I've got the next hour free." She told her. "I'm going to the bar across the street. If you'd like..."

"I'll be there shortly." Vasquez whispered back. Luanne smiled as she slipped out the box. She looked around, before disconnecting the alarm on the fire exit and slipping out the back. John saw her go, and decided now was the time to exact his revenge.

He slipped out behind her, closing the door. Luanne heard the door and stopped, turning to see him.

"Is this where you try to scare me?" She asked him. "Try to get your own back for me embarrassing you?"

"Something like that." John told her. "I just don't get it. Why would you...?"

"I never was that interested in boys." Luanne told him. "Of course, even if I was straight, you're the kind of obnoxious prick that would turn any woman."

John hit her with a back-handed slap across the face. Luanne could feel blood welling up in her mouth, but she just laughed at him.

"That's it; you're such a big man aren't you?" She asked him. "Of course you're still a loser. Your cologne in itself is enough to make me throw up. Do you bathe in it?"

He grabbed her, ramming her against the wall hard.

"Shut it you filthy little..."

"You're such a big man; you can't even look me in the eye can you?" She taunted him. He just sneered and turned her around, thrusting her face first against the wall. She could feel the blood running down her face.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of looking you in the eye." He told her. "But maybe I can change your mind about men."

"Let me go." She warned him. "Look me in the eye..."

"I think you don't know what it means to be with a real man." He told her, reaching around, caressing her figure with a smirk on his face. "Perhaps..."

"You don't want to do this!" Luanne told him, her voice gaining a little bit of a predatory edge to it. "Look me in the eye."

"Why would I be interested in your eyes?" He asked her. He felt her shift a little, and heard a slightly low, grumbling snarl within her. It was like a beast being unleashed within her.

"I warned you. I gave you every chance to leave with your life." She told him. He just laughed.

"I'm a hybrid you stupid bitch!" He reminded her. "You couldn't..."

Before he knew what was happening, she started to force her arm free of his grip. He stared at her in amazement. He should have been capable of breaking her arm without a thought, perhaps even rip it off, but he found himself unable to resist as she released herself, turning to face him and slamming two hands into his chest, sending him flying into a dumpster, which buckled under the impact. He looked up to see her move with impossible speed, grabbing his right arm and twisting it, mangling the bionics within and leaving it useless. He got to his feet, staring at her in disbelief.

"What the hell are you?" He asked her. Luanne just laughed, and he watched in horror as the wounds on her face closed up and healed within seconds.

"I'm the last thing you'll ever see!" She snapped, rushing forward and grabbing his head, ramming him face first into the wall. He tried and failed to resist as she smashed his head repeatedly into the wall, feeling his skull cave in under her grasp. Breathing hard with the exertion, she finally calmed down enough to realise what she had done. She picked up his body, tossing it into a dumpster, slamming shut the lid, before pulling out a cell phone.

"This is Luanne, I've had an OOPS situation in the alley behind the theatre." She told one of the other members of Vincent's entourage. "I need a clean-up crew to dispose of a corpse."

As she put away her phone, she straightened herself out as much as she could. Vasquez came out of the fire exit, finding her fixing her hair.

"I thought you..."

"I just wanted to wait on my date." Luanne told her, putting her arm around her and looking into her eye. Vasquez felt a calming influence on her. "Anyway, I could use another Sex on the Beach."

"I have to admit I'm getting a taste for them too." Vasquez admitted as they walked away. She didn't even notice the blood in the alley. The only place she could look was into Luanne's eyes.

It was a couple of hours later by the time Luanne and Vasquez went back to the hotel where the banquet was being held. Vincent was just exchanging pleasantries with the other guests when he saw them. The way he looked over to Luanne, she could already tell that he had heard of her 'indiscretion'. She leant in to Vasquez, whispering in her ear.

"I'll see you at dinner. I need to talk to Vincent." She told her. As Vasquez left, Vincent came over, taking Luanne by the arm and taking her to a side room.

"Michaels called. He told me about the incident in the alley." He told her. "You know what we're trying to accomplish here. I'm too close now to have you screw it up with your dramatic love life..."

"I tried to influence him." She told him. "He wouldn't look into my eyes. I had to stop him."

"Didn't you think...?"

"I had to defend myself, I didn't have a choice!" She protested. "Once he felt my strength, I had to kill him. It was the only way he wouldn't talk about what happened!"

Vincent did not look at all pleased. It was the first time in a long time that she could ever remember disappointing her boss. She had been nothing short of an exceptional servant for so long, that it was pretty much an alien situation to both of them that she had angered him. He shook his head slowly.

"How much did the fight take out of you?" He asked her. She looked a little sheepish. Having disappointed him so much, it hardly seemed to be the time to ask for anything, much less something so valuable. She didn't have a choice though, she was in desperate need.

"I need another dose." She told him. "He was a hybrid. I needed to heal, and I needed my strength, it drained me."

"I gave you a dose only a week ago." He reminded her.

"Sir, I feel ill." She told him. "I can feel the headaches again. I've used a lot more than I can afford. I know I have no right to ask, but please..."

He held up a hand to stop her from begging.

"It is only because you are such a fine servant I will grant your request." He reminded her. "Just remember this the next time I ask you to do something...unpleasant."

He poured the contents of his glass into a nearby plant pot, before handing it to her. He rolled up his shirt sleeve, and then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a strait razor. He dragged it across his wrist, before holding it over the glass, allowing his blood to flow into the glass. As soon as it was full, he looked at the wound, which healed in an instant as he concentrated on it. He rolled his sleeve back down, buttoning it closed.

"Don't say I'm not good to you." He told her.

"Thank you sir." She whispered as he made his way back to the party. She paused for a second, considering the day's events before turning her attention back to the glass. Making sure no one was watching, she raised the glass to her lips, gulping the blood furiously.


	19. Vincent's Announcement

The banquet was well underway by the time Chas stood up, tapping his wine glass with a teaspoon to bring everyone's attention to the top table. He looked around the room at the assembled guests, preparing to make a speech to welcome the guest of honour.

Luanne noticed Vasquez looking around the room, looking a little confused.

"Want to share your thoughts?" Luanne asked her.

"I can't see John anywhere." Vasquez told her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Luanne asked her in a little chuckle. "I would have thought that would make it easier to have a good time."

"He's a jerk, but he was part of the escort duty." Vasquez explained. "I can't believe he'd just abandon his post like that."

"Maybe he finally found someone who returns his charms." Luanne suggested.

"So I'd like you all to raise a glass to welcome our newfound friend." Chas announced at the end of his speech, raising his glass. "May our newfound partnership lead Corinth to a newfound age of prosperity."

The crowd murmured a positive response as Chas took a sip and sat down. Vincent got to his feet, taking his glass.

"As you all know, I have come to this fair city seeking a new home, and with every intention of investing heavily in the future." He announced. "However, having seen the city, and heard of its woes, I am afraid I have very real concerns. I still wish to be a part of this city's future; however I am afraid I do not believe that future to be in partnership with yourself Mr. Winchester."

There was a murmur among the crowd as he said this.

"Under the tenure of our current mayor, the city has almost come to destruction. I believe it was only one week ago that a cyborg nearly caused a catastrophic meltdown." He continued.

"That wasn't my fault!" Chas protested as he snapped to his feet. Vincent just smiled at him.

"How can we possibly trust in your leadership? You negotiated with a terrorist. Indeed, I believe you abdicated your position of power to him." He taunted Chas. Vasquez just looked at Luanne, who just shrugged. She didn't appear to be too surprised by her boss' actions, but it seemed that this outburst was not what she expected.

"I had no choice!" Chas told him.

"But then how can we trust anything you say? You have lied to the people of Corinth since the moment you set foot in that office." Vincent declared loudly. "Isn't it true that you have even lied about your parentage?"

There was a gasp from the crowd. How could he possibly have known that? Only the Rangers, Hicks and Vasquez knew. Vasquez stared back to Luanne, who seemed to show no surprise, but regretted the fact her boss was making this scene.

"Do you think that the people would have voted for you if they knew that you were the son of the notorious gangster Fresno Bob?" He asked him, causing uproar from the crowd. The guard contingent moved to quell the potential riot brewing. "I am afraid for the future of this city under your leadership."

He turned to the crowd.

"I move for a vote of no confidence in the mayor." He announced. "What say all of you?"

Chas looked around as one by one the crowd all raised their hands, many of them calling out at him. Hicks could see that the situation had the potential to get out of hand. He grabbed Chas, ushering him away.

"Chas, it isn't safe here." He told him, glaring at Vincent darkly for causing this scene. "Vasquez, make sure Mr. Underwood gets back to his hotel safely. I'll get Chas out of here."

As they separated the two men, ushering Vincent out of a back door, Luanne pulled in to Vasquez.

"Vasquez, please don't hate me." She begged her. "This is Vincent's doing, I..."

"You knew what he was going to do didn't you?" She demanded angrily.

"Not exactly, I had an idea that he might want to depose Chas." She admitted. "I didn't know he'd do this though."

"Chas has done everything for this city!" Vasquez told her. "You weren't here, you don't know anything!"

"I know enough to know that the people only allowed him to lead them because of his lies." Vincent told her as they got into the limo.

"Vasquez, please don't hold this against me." Luanne told her, taking her hand gently. "I haven't lied to you. What I feel for you is real."

"This isn't the place to discuss it." Vasquez replied coldly, leaning over and tapping the glass separating them from the driver. "Get us out of here."

In another part of town, Summer was watching the events unfolding on television in disbelief. Dillon slammed a fist into the wall as the reporter declared that the city would indeed be holding an emergency election.

"I knew there was something about that guy I didn't like." Dillon snapped angrily. "I bet this was his intention all along. He didn't want to invest in the city, he wanted to take over!"

"You don't know that." Scott reminded him. "He's not been here very long. If he's basing his judgement on partial information, it's easy to see why he thinks he's doing the right thing."

"Besides, there has to be an election." Flynn reminded him. "Even if this Vincent guy does try to get elected, it's possible he'll lose."

"Are you kidding? Did you see that circus?" Dillon asked him. "The way the people reacted, they're pissed off! There's no way they'll vote for Chas!"

"Dillon, calm down." Summer beckoned him. "There's no point getting worked up like..."

Her words got cut off and she held her hands to her stomach. She had a pained expression on her face as Sarah came to her side.

"Summer, are you alright?" Dillon asked her.

"Summer, please try to remain calm." Sarah beckoned her. "Tell me..."

Summer just grunted as she felt another pain in her stomach. She looked up to Dillon, seeing that he was as worried as she was.

"Summer, please talk to me." Dillon begged her.

"I think the babies are coming." She told him. Just then, she let out another scream and almost collapsed. Dillon and Flynn held her steady.

"Doc?" He asked her. Sarah just looked up at him.

"It looks like the labour has begun." She told him. "Scott, we should get her to hospital."

"I'll get the truck." Flynn told her. "Just keep her as comfortable as you can."

"Summer, try to relax and stay calm." Dillon told her, kissing his wife softly. "I'm right here. I'm here."

Over at the hotel, Vasquez escorted Luanne and Vincent into the lobby. There were already reporters there, and his security crew were already waiting for him.

"Get this area clear!" Vasquez demanded. "Get him up to his room. There's no way we can keep an eye on this crowd."

Just then, her eye was drawn to a red-haired stranger in a long, dark coat. He started to make his way towards Vincent purposefully. As he reached inside his jacket, Vasquez could see that he was going for a weapon.

"Get down!" She yelled, pulling out her hand blaster and opening fire. She caught him high in the chest with a stun blast, sending him to the floor. A couple of soldiers were quickly at his side, pulling his hands behind his back and into handcuffs. They pulled a blaster out of his pocket.

"Let go of me!" He demanded angrily. "You don't know what you've done!"

"It says here his name's Charles Thorn." One of the soldiers told her, showing her his ID.

"Get him out of here. Colonel Hicks can deal with him." Vasquez stated. "He'll want to talk to him."

"This isn't over Underwood!" Chip roared as he was dragged away. Vasquez turned to face them.

"You seem to be making a lot of friends today." She quipped sarcastically. "Let's get him upstairs before anyone else takes a shot."

Over at the hospital, Summer was loaded onto a gurney, screaming as Dillon held her hand.

"It's alright Summer, we got you here." Dillon whispered to her soothingly.

"How long has she been in labour?" The doctor asked as she came over to inspect her. They marched down the hall, wheeling her towards the delivery room.

"She's been in labour for approximately twenty minutes." Sarah told him.

"She's expecting twins." Dillon informed him. "They weren't due for a couple of weeks yet."

"That shouldn't be anything to worry about." The doctor assured him, looking up to one of the orderlies. "Just take her straight to the delivery room; it looks like this will be a quick one."

"You're doing great honey." Dillon told her, smiling as he leant in, kissing her cheek.

"How long is this likely to la...aaaarghhhh!"

"The contractions are less than a minute apart." The doctor observed. "We need to get her into a delivery room right now. Mrs. Landsdown, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Do not push just yet; we'll be in the delivery room shortly."

Back at the hotel, Vasquez had gotten Vincent and Luanne up to the room. Luanne just came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for your help." Luanne whispered. "I don't know how I missed that guy."

"There was a crowd; it was easy to miss him." Vasquez sighed. "It was sheer luck that I saw him."

"Well I must thank you for your diligence. I have a feeling that man would have gladly killed me." Vincent told her with a smile.

"He sounded like he knew you." Vasquez commented as he paced the room. "Do you have any idea why he tried to kill you?"

"It's a hazard of being in the media spotlight." Vincent told her. "Everyone feels like they know me, and there are more than a few people who have perceived grudges against me."

"Well I couldn't possibly imagine why you'd make enemies." Vasquez muttered sarcastically. "Are you sure you don't know him?"

Vincent approached her and placed a hand on her cheek looking into her eyes. As she fell silent, Luanne looked away. She knew what he was doing to her; sadly she'd had to do it herself. She hated the fact that she had used her abilities on her. She had fallen in love with Vasquez, and didn't want to be dishonest with her or lie to her.

"I don't know who he is." He told her. "I am sure he is just some disturbed, delusional individual."

Vasquez just stared into his eyes; unable to respond as he implanted the story he wanted her to believe.

"No doubt he is a very sick man." He told her. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has some wild, unbelievable story to tell of what my supposed crime is."

"Sir, please." Luanne whispered, hoping not to raise his anger. "That is enough, surely."

He broke contact, allowing Vasquez to come back to consciousness.

"Your own security should be able to handle things from here." Vasquez told him. "I have a prisoner to interrogate."

"Are you sure you don't need anything from us?" Vincent asked her. Vasquez shook her head.

"I'm sure he's just some nut case." She told him with confidence. "I'll bet he has some wild story."

"Well I trust that he will be treated well in your fair hands." He assured her. "I do apologise for the scene earlier."

As Vasquez made her way towards the elevator, Luanne grabbed her arm and turned her to face her. She looked away from her nervously.

"Are we alright?" She asked her. "I mean..."

"I just need some time to think." Vasquez told her. "I promise I'll call you soon."

Luanne just leaned in, kissing her softly, before allowing her to leave. Vincent came over behind her, wrapping an arm around her.

"If it bothers you that much, why do you not simply remove her anger?" He asked her.

"I don't want to use my coercion." She told him, sniffing back a tear. "I don't want a relationship like that."

"It isn't like you haven't manipulated her mind before." Vincent reminded her. "After all, you did get some very useful information from her."

"I only did that on your orders sir." She told him. "You don't need any more information. I don't want to influence her mind."

"I'll never understand romance." He said with a sigh, shaking his head. "It makes people do such questionable things. It almost makes me wonder what would happen if my interests and hers ever crossed."

"Sir..."

"I have never questioned your loyalty before; you do not need to worry." He told her, cupping her cheek. "I know you already know what's in your best interests. Enjoy your little girlfriend."

Luanne just nodded. She had been his servant now for a long time. She relied on him for so much, and she knew what would happen to her if she ever disappointed him. She looked back to the elevator, wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry Vasquez." She whispered. "Please forgive me."

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Tenaya and Ziggy made their way through the corridors, looking for Summer. Ziggy was carrying a large bunch of balloons, while Tenaya was a little way behind him with a couple of teddy bears. She held Alex gently.

"Excuse me; we're looking for Summer Landsdown's room." Ziggy said to one of the doctors. Gem came into the hall as he heard them, waving wildly.

"Ziggy over here!" He called out. "They're in here!"

"Never mind." He replied, making his way down. As he got to the room, he found that it was already quite crowded. Summer's parents were there to see their grandchildren for the first time. Scott, Sarah, Gem and Gemma were all crowded around the bed, while Flynn and Sam hung back a little way, holding Callum. Ziggy made his way through, finding Dillon by the bedside with the brightest, happiest smile he could ever remember on his face. He was holding a tiny bundle in his arms, while Summer held another.

"Sorry I'm late, but as the uncle I know I'm meant to bring gifts." He told them.

"Congratulations big brother." Tenaya greeted him, kissing his cheek softly. "So are you going to introduce us?"

"This is Rose." He told her, showing her the baby in his arms. He then nodded in Summer's direction. "That's Danielle."

"They're the most beautiful baby girls I've ever seen." Summer told them happily.

"They're gorgeous." Tenaya agreed. "You did really well guys, they're amazing."

"They are." Dillon replied, looking down at the bundle in his arms. "I couldn't be happier."


	20. Luanne's Mission

In an interrogation room back at the command centre, Chip was sitting impatiently, with his feet up on the table. There were two guards in the room with him, giving him decidedly dirty looks. He just ignored them as they glared at him.

"Isn't it customary to, you know, ask some questions?" He asked them sarcastically.

"Don't worry; our superior officer will be here for the interrogation soon." One of the guards assured him. He looked up as the door opened. "In fact, I think this would be her now."

Vasquez came in, and slammed his blaster down on the table.

"That's a pretty powerful toy." She commented. "It's illegal pretty much everywhere."

"So is holding someone without due process." Chip responded. "I believe I'm entitled to a phone call."

"That blaster was powerful enough to completely incinerate anyone it hits." Vasquez pressed on, ignoring his remark. "Is there any reason you'd want to wave a weapon like that around in a crowded building?"

"Well usually when someone pulls a gun they're trying to kill someone." Chip told her. "Can I have my phone call now?"

"So you're admitting to trying to kill Vincent Underwood?" She asked him.

"Sure, why not?" He asked her. "I'd like that phone call."

"Why did you try to kill him?" She asked him. "You're not getting a phone call until I hear the truth."

"I doubt you'd believe it." He commented. Vasquez just leant across the table.

"Try me." She told him.

"My name's Chip Thorn, I'm the leader of a society called Count V." He told her matter-of-factly. "We hunt and destroy vampires."

"Vampires?" She asked him incredulously. "I suppose you're going to tell me that you're a Power Ranger next."

"Well actually..."

"This is a waste of time." She muttered, turning to the two guards. "This guy's clearly a whack job. Call Marcus and have him transferred..."

"Can I have that phone call now?" He asked her. "My wife Vida worries about me. I'd like to call her."

Vasquez pulled out her cell phone, slamming it on the table. Chip just shoved it back towards her.

"Could I use my phone?" He asked her. "My memory's not that great. I need the speed dial."

"Do we have his phone?" Vasquez asked the others. One of them handed her a gold phone.

"Make it quick." She told him. Chip just flicked his thumb in the direction of the door.

"Could I get some privacy?" He asked her. By now she was rapidly losing patience. She just rolled her eyes and gestured to the door. "I get embarrassed easily when people hear our pet names."

"There's no way out, and the building's full of soldiers." She reminded him. "Make it quick."

With that, she stepped out into the hallway. Hicks was there waiting for her.

"So what do you think?" He asked her.

"He's full of shit." She grumbled. "He's just some nut. We should have him taken to the asylum..."

Just then, there was a loud crash from the interview room and a flash of light. Vasquez and Hicks pulled out hand blasters and stormed inside, finding the interview room empty.

"Fan out, search the whole building!" Hicks barked as the soldiers fanned out. Vasquez just ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"There's no way out of this room!" She stated. "How did he do that?"

"We can ask him when we find him." Hicks assured her. She just shook her head and followed him as they left the room.

"This is so screwed up." She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, at the Garage, the Rangers, all except for Dillon and Summer arrived back. Summer was being kept in overnight for observation after the birth of her twins. Dillon didn't want to leave her side, and had opted to stay behind. He was utterly besotted with his new daughters and didn't want to be away from them for even a minute.

"Aye the wee lassies were adorable weren't they?" Flynn commented as they got back.

"Well I'm looking forward to spending time with my nieces." Tenaya told him, gesturing to Alex who was in his push chair. "It'll be good for this little one to have a couple of playmates."

"I heard there was a celebration." Mr. Truman announced as he stepped into view with a huge smile on his face. Since retiring, he had a lot more time on his hands, and had come over as soon as he had heard that Summer had gone into labour. "So what did they have?"

"They had twin girls." Sarah informed him. "They named them Rose and Danielle."

"So how is Summer?" He asked them.

"She's tired, but she's healthy." Scott told him. "She's fine."

"Well I think I'll go and see her tomorrow. I'm sure they could do with a little time to themselves." He replied. "Have any of you heard from Chas yet?"

They fell silent as he asked. In the excitement of getting Summer to the hospital in time, no one had contacted Chas. He had gone largely into hiding at his mother's home after the debacle at the banquet. The media had all started on a frenzy after the revelations about his past and the prospect of an election, Chas had decided that at present, the best thing was to wait and make a statement to the press later. The last thing he needed was to make a statement before he had a chance to prepare himself and make the situation any worse.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Scott told him. "He hasn't made any statements since they got him out of the banquet."

In another part of town, Vincent and Luanne were taken into a compound hidden in a factory within the city. After stirring up the hornets' nest by declaring his intentions to challenge Chas' leadership, he was taking the opportunity to check up on his other project.

"I still don't see why you need to do this." Luanne told him. "You're already going to challenge for leadership."

"Luanne, you've known me long enough to know that I believe there is no such thing as too much power." He told her. "This experiment will give me unparalleled power!"

"Sir, you are using a lot of blood." She reminded him. "Are you sure it's wise to dedicate so many resources to this?"

"You do not need to worry; I will have plenty left for your doses." He assured her, stroking her cheek softly with his hand. "I wouldn't want to deny myself my most valuable and loyal servant."

He made his way with her to a large piece of equipment, taking up much of the room. Monitors and computer consoles were all around, and in the centre was a large tank of fluid. Vincent approached one of the technicians.

"So how is she?" He asked.

"It's a miracle she survived as long as she did." The man told him. "The bionics saved her from the radiation, but if it wasn't for your blood she never would have survived this long. The waste did a lot of damage."

"How much damage?" Vincent asked him.

"Much of the bionic hardware was damaged beyond repair, but it appears that it may not be such an issue." He replied. Vincent just looked confused.

"How so?" He asked.

"We all know about the regenerative effects of your blood, but it appears even we underestimated how much it would affect her." He explained. "We've never experimented with this extensive use of blood."

"What's happening?" Vincent asked him.

"Her body is completely regenerating. It's re-growing everything that was replaced." He informed him. "Her body is expelling the bionics. She'll be completely regenerated if we keep this up."

"I only saved her because I wanted her as a weapon!" He reminded him. "Without her bionics..."

He paused as he thought of something though. He cast a look to the tank and smiled as he pulled back the curtain.

"Well it might not have been what I planned for her, but it might not be a total loss." He remarked. "She still has no mental development?"

"No." The technician told him.

"That will just make her easier to shape when I turn her into a vampire." He replied, turning his attention back to the figure secured in the tank. "Lilith will make a fine companion."

In another area of town, Vasquez returned to her apartment after a very trying day. She flicked on the light switch, but groaned when she heard her cell phone ringing. She really wasn't in the mood for conversation right now.

"Vasquez, its Gemma!" The Silver Ranger chirped cheerfully over the phone. "Have you heard the news? Summer had her twins!"

"She did?" Vasquez asked, getting a little smile. After the day's events, she was thankful to finally hear some good news.

"Two girls, Rose and Danielle. They're so adorable!" Gemma gushed thinking about them.

"I'm really pleased to hear that." Vasquez told her. "I really needed to hear some good news. I had a really trying day."

"I heard about the attack at the hotel." Gemma told her. "Did you catch the guy?"

"We did, but he escaped." She replied. "I don't know how he did it. He couldn't possibly have slipped past us. The building was full of soldiers..."

"Did you find out anything about him?" Gemma asked her.

"Nothing useful, he was some kind of nut." She assured her. "Would you believe he tried to claim he was a Power Ranger?"

"Really?" Gemma asked her.

"Yeah, he said his name was Chip Thorn." She replied. "He claimed..."

"Vasquez, there was a Chip Thorn who was a Power Ranger." Gemma informed her.

"Are you sure?" Vasquez asked her.

"When Gem, Ziggy and I were in Eden we met one of the Mystic Force Rangers." She informed her, remembering meeting Nick. "He told us one of his team mates was called Chip."

In another part of town though, Vincent was listening in to her conversation. Ever since the day he arrived, he had insisted on having her leading his escort detail. Mostly because he knew that Luanne could influence her. She had already taken advantage of her high security clearance, manipulating her mentally to tell them classified information. It also made it easier to find out if she was becoming suspicious of him. He had gotten some of his men to break into her apartment and plant bugs.

"Luanne, would you come here please?" He asked her. Luanne reluctantly made her way over. She could already tell by his tone that he had a task for her, and she doubted it would be pleasant.

"What can I do for you?" She asked him nervously.

"Thorn has contacted your girlfriend." He told her.

"You manipulated her mind yourself." Luanne reminded her. "He won't be able to reverse the thought you implanted."

"That may be true, but I do not wish to take the chance." He told her. "I would like you to eliminate her."

"Master, please no!" She begged him. "I'll go and implant another thought in her. I'll manipulate her however you want. I'll..."

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that." He told her. "Make it look like an accident...or better still. Make it look like Thorn did it."

"Master, I've never asked you for anything before, but please I'm begging you." She told him. Vincent just silenced her with a gaze.

"Should I be questioning where your loyalty lies?" He asked her. "You know what will happen if I withhold your dose."

"Master..."

"If you don't do it, then I'll do it myself, and you will receive no further blood from me." He interrupted her coldly. "Go and deal with it."

Luanne just hung her head and turned from him, heading to the elevator, struggling to hold back her tears. She hadn't meant to fall for Vasquez, she had always known that she was only meant to use her as a contact, a resource for her master, but she had come to love her. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happen to her, but she knew that if Vincent had to go after her, he would not be merciful, and he would make sure she suffered long before she finally died. It would be futile to refuse him.


	21. Luanne's Story

Vasquez was sitting in her apartment, still trying to grasp what Chip had been trying to tell her. She couldn't get over the thought that he was insane. For some reason, she just couldn't allow his story to enter her mind.

"So you're honestly trying to tell me that Vincent is a vampire?" She asked him. "Now, why exactly do I find that hard to believe?"

"Is the idea of vampires really any more bizarre than anything else you've seen or heard of in the last few years?" Chip asked her. "You and your best friend are cyborgs, you know a woman who was raised from a baby as a kind of human computer design programme. You're personal friends with Power Rangers..."

"Alright then, answer me this much. If he's a vampire, then why has no one found any dead bodies in the last few days?" She asked him. "The only death reported in the city since he arrived was a 96 year old woman who died in her sleep, and I'm pretty sure she had all her blood."

"Despite popular opinion vampires do not NEED to kill their victims. They have the gift to heal any wound they inflict with their bite, so if they only take a pint or so, most people will barely notice. Maybe they'll feel run down for a few days, but no more than if they'd given blood, that's about it."

"So vampires don't kill people?" She asked him.

"I said they don't NEED to." He reiterated sternly. "Make no mistake, to them humans are food, cattle and nothing else. If they're trying to go under the radar, like I'm sure Underwood is, they take a lot less blood. He currently has 32 staff members on his books. If I was to hazard a guess, I'd say that's what he's using for sustenance."

"So they just let him feed off them?" She asked him incredulously. "I'm sorry but that all sounds..."

"Some people actually enjoy the sensation." He interrupted her. "Others are otherwise compensated, while some are otherwise manipulated. I remember one time I found one vamp that had become a televangelist and used his congregation."

Just then, Vasquez heard a knock at the door, causing her to look around. She turned back to her couch, noticing that it was empty. Chip had gone. Vasquez made her way to the door, opening it and finding Luanne standing there.

"Luanne?" Vasquez asked her. "I thought you were at the hotel. What's going on?"

Luanne didn't answer though; she couldn't even look at Vasquez. She didn't want to be here, at least not like this. She had been sent to kill the woman she loved. Vasquez looked at her sympathetically as she saw her staring at her own feet. She put her arm around her, guiding her inside.

This just made Luanne feel even worse. She honestly had no idea why she was there. All she could see was the fact that she was upset. She guided her to the couch, and sitting her down.

"Luanne, what's wrong?" She asked her. "Did something happen? Are you alright?"

Luanne still couldn't look at her. Her hand strayed to the blaster in her pocket, the one that was the same make and model Chip had been arrested with earlier. This was all part of Vincent's plan to rid himself of two potential dangers at once. She was to frame Chip for her murder. As Vasquez poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her, she reached across, touching her face softly and turning her to face her. All she wanted was to comfort her. She could see how upset she was, and that was all that mattered. This was more than enough to tip Luanne over the edge. Regardless of what would happen to her, she couldn't do it. She broke down in tears.

"It's alright; whatever happened it'll be fine." Vasquez whispered sympathetically, drawing her in and hugging her tightly. "You don't have to face this alone..."

"I'm so sorry Vasquez; I never wanted any of this." She sobbed.

"Luanne..."

"Step away from her." Chip told her as he arrived back in the room, morphed into the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger. He had his wand in crossbow mode, levelling it at her. "Move slowly."

"Chip, what are...?"

"Vasquez, please forgive me." She whispered, pulling out the blaster with her thumb and forefinger and tossing it across the room. Vasquez looked between the blaster and her in disbelief.

"Luanne, that model is illegal, why would you have it?" Vasquez asked her. Luanne just got off the couch, kneeling before Vasquez with tears running down her face.

"Trust me." She whispered, looking into her eyes. Vasquez suddenly felt her mind opening up. All of a sudden, she was no longer so completely certain that Chip was simply deranged. More than that, she suddenly remembered a lot of conversations she'd had with Luanne that for some reason she couldn't remember. A tear leaked from her eye as she looked at her.

"I was the mole?" Vasquez asked her. "I told you all those things?"

"You did." She replied, holding Vasquez's hands in her own. "I'm so sorry..."

"What the hell are you?" Vasquez asked her. "What did you do to me?"

"I influenced your mind." Luanne told her. "Vincent ordered me to do it, he made me get you to tell me everything you knew and then I made you forget."

"You manipulated my mind?" She asked her. "You did this to me?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to..."

"You're one of them aren't you?" Vasquez asked, snapping off the couch. "You're a vampire!"

"Vasquez..."

"Did I mean anything to you?" Vasquez asked her. "I loved you...wait a minute...was any of that real?"

"Please don't...!"

"You manipulated my mind before. Did you make me love you?" She asked. "Did you just turn me into some obedient little pet?"

She looked at her with a heartbreaking disgust as rage burned in her.

"Did you feed from me?"

"No!" She whimpered, collapsing at Vasquez's feet, completely heartbroken. "I swear what I felt for you, what you felt for me is real." She assured her. "It's why I couldn't do what he asked. It's why I couldn't kill you."

"She's telling the truth about that part." Chip told her. "Vampires can't make someone love them through mental manipulation. Love is an action of the heart. Vampires have no power over the heart."

"Did you feed from me?" Vasquez demanded. "Was I just a convenient snack for you?"

"I swear, I never fed from you." She told her. "I never have fed from a human, only Vincent."

"I'll bet you do." Chip scoffed, de-morphing. "You don't have the fangs for it do you?" Luanne just shook her head.

"Chip?" Vasquez asked a little confused.

"She's no vampire." He said, curling his lip a little in disgust. "She's just a vassal."

"What's a vassal?" Vasquez asked him.

"Sometimes when a vampire finds a useful human servant, they turn them into a vassal." He explained. "By feeding a human their blood, they bestow on them a bit of their power."

"I have some of Vincent's strength." Luanne confirmed sadly, wiping her tears from her face. "I also have a measure of Vincent's powers of mental manipulation. As long as I have some of his blood in me, I have access to a lot of his gifts."

"So you're just his willing little bitch!" Chip snapped dismissively. "Vassals bargain for their power, in the hopes of becoming vampires themselves one day..."

"You claim to be some expert, but you don't know the first thing about me!" She reacted angrily. "I didn't choose to become a vassal, I didn't have a choice."

She looked back to Vasquez, reaching out for her hand and holding it softly.

"One of the other gifts that vampire blood bestows on a vassal is that it retards the aging process, we essentially stop developing as long as we have some of their blood in our system." She told her. "When Vincent recruited me, I was dying. I have a brain tumour that the doctors told me was inoperable."

"You have a brain tumour?" Vasquez gasped, feeling herself easing up a little in her hurt. Luanne just nodded.

"They gave me six months, maybe a year at the most. I had these terrible headaches and I felt sick all of the time. Sometimes the pain was so bad I couldn't leave the house. I could barely see straight, I couldn't balance..." She tailed off, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her nose. "They told me it was only going to get worse. By the time the end came I'd have been bedridden. I would have been hooked up to all these machines, a virtual vegetable just rotting away until I died. I couldn't face that, so on one of my better days, I tried to end it. Vincent found me and offered me another way out. He gave me some of his blood, and suddenly I didn't feel ill anymore."

"Nice sob story, but there's just one problem, the blood allows you to regenerate." Chip reminded her. "If that was true, why wouldn't you just heal the tumour?"

"Vincent's always careful not to give me enough to completely regenerate." She admitted. "It's kind of how he guarantees I'll be loyal. If I don't do what he says, he'll not give me any of his blood..."

"And you'll die." Vasquez interrupted her, kneeling on the floor with her and putting her arms around her. "He asked you to kill me. You know what would happen if you don't."

"I don't care." She sniffed as Vasquez held her closely. "I don't care what happens to me."

Her eyes suddenly shot open wide and she looked to Vasquez in panic.

"You have to get out of here!" She shrieked. "If I don't kill you, he'll come after you himself! You have to get out of the city!"

"Luanne..."

"The apartment's been bugged!" She informed her. "As soon as we started using you, he had bugs put in your apartment to listen in to make sure you didn't figure it out. That's how he knew you'd talked to Chip. He'll have heard all of this!"

"Then at least we know he'll be coming." Chip commented, helping Vasquez back to her feet. Vasquez pulled her arm out of his grip and reached for Luanne.

"Come with us." She beckoned her.

"It's too late for me." Luanne muttered. "He's bound to find me."

"Vampires whose vassals displease them usually destroy them." Chip told her. Luanne just shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that." She whispered sadly. "He wouldn't let my suffering end so quickly. He'd probably just let me die naturally."

"I won't let that happen." Vasquez told her, looking into her eyes deeply. "I have friends. If anyone can help, they can. Please, just trust me."

"After everything I've done to you?" Luanne asked her. "After I manipulated you and put you in danger?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm not as smart as I thought I was." Vasquez told her, drawing in and kissing her softly. "If I have anything to do with it, nothing will happen to you."

"You still love me?" Luanne asked her. "Even after all this?"

"If you can look past the whole hybrid thing, I guess I can forgive you for doing the only thing you can to save your life." She replied. "I love you too damn much to let go of you now."


	22. Vincent's Net Closes

Vincent was sitting in his suite, listening in to what was happening in Vasquez's apartment. He now knew that Luanne had not only failed in her task, but had divulged the truth about his nature to her. He had known that using Vasquez was a risk, a double-edged sword. While her position close to Chas and Hicks meant she was privy to sensitive information and a useful tool in his plan to wrest control of the city from Chas, he also knew that if she became wise to their manipulation, that she was close enough to them that there was a chance they would believe her wild tales of vampires controlling her mind.

Letting out a growl as he heard her agree to go with Chip and Vasquez, he hit the button on his intercom.

"Francis, get five of your men and get up here." He snapped at the machine. The machine fell silent, with no answer. He didn't expect one; he expected them to be on their way. All of his servants knew of his true nature. While Luanne was the only one he gifted with his blood, the only one he gave a portion of his power, they all knew what he was. He paid them well for their obedience, and the occasional drink, while most of them secretly dreamed that one day; he would grant them the gift of his blood, or better still, grant them the permanent gift of immortality and elevate them to the Brethren of vampires.

Six men arrived in the room, all dressed in black suits with white shirts and red ties, as did all of his security team. They all stood to attention, awaiting further instructions.

"Francis, how is the Lilith project progressing?" He asked him. One of the men, a tall man, with white hair, and a thin white moustache looked at him a little curiously. Why did he need six men in his chambers if all he wanted was a progress report?

"The tech team said that she's at 85 percent." Francis informed him. "They say all of her internal organs and her brain are completely free of implants. The remaining bionics are all external. They expect her body to have fully rejected them within the next three hours, and to be fully regenerated to a human state by midnight."

"So she will be able to be elevated by then." Vincent said with a slight smile, grinning and flashing his fangs. Normally they were retracted, but given Luanne's betrayal, he was struggling against the bestial side of his nature. "You may be wondering why I asked you here. It has come to my attention there is a traitor in my company."

"Just tell us who and they will be brought to your feet for you to suck dry!" Francis declared passionately. Vincent just gestured for him to kneel before him. Francis did so obediently.

"I appreciate your passion, but I have to give my pre-election speech tonight. I will be occupied for the next couple of hours." He told them. "I merely wish the traitor terminated and disposed of."

He approached Francis, extending a hand to him, allowing him to kiss it in a show of submission.

"Luanne has spurned me." He told them. He could feel a sense of foreboding among them, and knew why. It would be a long time before Luanne exhausted the blood in her system. She was easily strong enough to kill all of them, even if they did have the advantage of numbers. "She has sided with Thorn."

"Thorn is free?" Francis asked him. "I thought he was arrested!"

"He has gotten free, and he has turned her." He informed them. "They have convinced Vasquez of what I am. If they convince the city..."

"She was never worthy of your gift master." Francis interrupted him. "Please, allow us to destroy your enemies."

"I appreciate your passion Francis." He assured him, before looking to the other five. "You have chosen five of your best?"

"Like myself, any of them would gladly face her single handed for you." Francis assured him. Vincent turned and walked to his safe, punching in the combination. As he turned back to them, their eyes lit up and they smiled as they saw him holding a few test tubes full of a dark red liquid. He was going to grant them the gift of his blood.

"You know what you must do." He told them. "They must never be found."

Chip was leading Luanne and Vasquez through the streets towards the Ranger base. Chip had his hand in his pocket, keeping his morpher in hand in case he needed it.

"I still believe you don't have a car." Chip muttered to Vasquez. "Who the hell doesn't have a car?"

"I live three streets away from the Central Command building where I work, and I don't exactly have much of s social life." Vasquez reminded him. "Why would I need a car?"

"In case you have to make your way across town when you know there's a vampire after you?" He asked her.

"Funnily enough I never really considered that eventuality." Vasquez snapped back. Luanne was still looking a little nervous and apologetic about the whole situation.

She had never intended to put her in danger. She had befriended Vasquez largely on Vincent's orders; the feelings that had grown between them had completely turned her life around. She couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt Vasquez. She hated having to lie to her and manipulate her after they got together, but she knew that she would only be in danger if Vincent ever thought she suspected anything. Vasquez put her arm around her.

"Are you alright?" She asked her.

"I just really wish I'd never brought you into all of this." Luanne told her.

Just then, they saw three men in suits walking towards them from one end of the street.

"I'm guessing they're friends of yours." Vasquez stated, recognising the suits. Chip tapped her in the shoulder and pointed in the other direction where another three were approaching.

"They used to be." Luanne told her. "I'm guessing not anymore though."

"This way." Chip told them, running up a side alley. Vasquez and Luanne followed him, finding themselves in a dead-end.

"Nice going expert!" Vasquez stated sarcastically. "We're trapped!"

"No, now we're not surrounded. We only have to face enemies from one direction." He corrected her, pulling out his morpher. "I think having spectators for this would only end up with innocent bystanders getting killed."

The Francis led his contingent into the alley, confronting his former colleague. He just laughed as he saw her.

"I always thought you weren't worthy of the position Vincent gave you." He told her. "I never thought you'd turn traitor though."

He gestured to the five men behind him.

"I'm sure you know why we're here." He continued. "I just never thought you'd be dumb enough to make things so easy. It was so considerate of all three of you to trap yourselves in this alley. It saves us having to look all over the city for you."

Chip morphed, stepping forward in his Mystic Ranger guise, confronting them.

"This is your last chance to walk out of here." He warned them. "After that, someone's getting hurt."

Francis and his goons just rushed towards them.

In another part of town, Chas was sitting in the sitting room of his house, taking a phone call from his publicist as Brie played with their daughter Stephanie. He finally hung up the phone, slamming it down and cursing loudly.

"Chas, I keep telling you, we need to watch what we say around her." Brie reminded him. "She's already learning a couple of words. We don't need her to start learning the bad ones just yet."

"I'm sorry Brie, but my publicist was just telling me that Underwood's got a massive lead going into his address tonight." He told her. "I can't remember his exact words, but he did compare my standing in the opinion polls to the Hindenburg Landing."

"Ouch! You'd think he'd sugar coat it a little." Brie responded.

"That was him sugar coating it." Chas sighed. "The entire city's just found out I've lied about almost everything since I got elected. I have as much chance of winning as Spike Mike, and last time I checked he's going to be inside for the next 20-30 years!"

"Chas, calm down. You had a hard race against Winchester the last time." She reminded him.

"This isn't just mud-slinging, this time what he's saying is true!" He reminded her. "Hell, if I'm not lucky, the justice department will review the judgement we made to keep dad out of prison. Now they know about Bob, they might say I was biased. We could both end up in jail."

"Chas, you can't think like that." Brie told him. "You have to think positively."

"It's just a hard to think positively when my life's being flushed down the cr..."

"Chas!" She interrupted him, pointing to Stephanie.

"Down the potty." He corrected himself to satisfy his wife. "I can't believe this. I never even wanted this job in the first place. Now that I'm facing losing it..."

He looked to Stephanie playing with her crayons and sighed sadly.

"We've managed to make a great life for ourselves, for her." He told her. "If I lose this job..."

"You'll get another one." Brie told him reassuringly, placing a hand on the side of his face, stroking the scarred tissue from his part in the battle at the Command Centre to liberate the city from Gates. "You're the strongest, bravest and most responsible man I've ever met. It doesn't matter to me if you're the mayor or a soldier or whatever. I know you'll do whatever it takes to make sure we have everything we need."

"Mom's already offered to pay our way." Chas told her. "I said I don't want any charity, but I guess it's easy to be proud when you have a salary coming in."

"You know she'd be happy to help." Brie told him. "She loves Stephanie, she spoils her rotten anyway, you couldn't stop her."

"I guess things could look worse." He commented with a shrug. "I mean, I do have my military record. At worst I guess I could ask Hicks for my old job in Admin back."

"Just try to relax. Let this play out how it will." She told him. "Besides, no one knows this Underwood guy. Sure you might not be especially popular right now, but in the end, they know about your good deeds. They know about your military record. People will always prefer to vote for someone they know..."

"Wait, what did you say?" He asked her. Brie looked a little puzzled.

"People will always prefer to vote for someone they know." She replied. Chas got a smile on his face and kissed her softly.

"I knew you were the brains in this marriage." He told her. "You're brilliant."

"Obviously I'm so brilliant that I don't follow my own idea." She responded. "Chas, what are you talking about?"

"I'm dropping out of the race." He told her.

"You're dropping out?" She asked him. "How will that help?"

"The people won't trust me anymore." He explained. "So I guess I just need to call the most trustworthy man in Corinth."

Back in the alley, Vasquez smashed one of her opponents in the face with a hard knee, sending him falling to the ground, cradling his nose. While the Vassals were marginally stronger than her, Vasquez had received extensive military training since she had arrived in Corinth, giving her the edge in experience. Chip took down both his opponents with lightning bolts from his wand, leaving them unconscious on the ground.

"You're a worthless little toady Francis, you always were!" Luanne roared as she threw him hard into a wall, colliding with the brick work and sending dust flying. Vasquez looked at her, seeing a couple of cuts on her face disappearing. She rushed over to her side.

"Are you alright?" She asked the bodyguard. She just looked at Francis' body, driving a hard kick into his ribs with a sickening crunch.

"They're pretty new to this whole Vassal thing. It'll take them a while to figure out how best to use the blood." She told her.

"Let's get out of here before Vincent misses these guys." Chip told them. "How much further is it to the Garage?"

"It's only another four blocks." Vasquez replied. With that, they turned and ran from the street, leaving their opponents behind them. They knew that because of Vincent's blood, they would be able to regenerate, but it would take them a while. In the mean time, they needed to get to the other Rangers.


	23. Chas' Replacment

Over at Corinth Plaza, the crowd was waiting to hear what Vincent had to say. When he had initially started his campaign to oust Chas from power, he had thought it would be a lot harder to sway the people than it had been. While his Brethren had different ideas how to live with their "condition" and get by in the world, he'd always found it best to not just skim under the radar, but to be the one reading it.

He had been leading almost every community he had been part of since he had been elevated. The one who had turned him had taken him from a noble family for his position. Ever since then, he had been taught the value of subterfuge over force. It was far easier to hunt cattle in a corral than free range steers that had infinite space to run away. It was easier to cull those that thought he was a friend than those he had to force.

As he prepared for his speech, one of his lackeys came to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Sir, you wanted to be alerted when things changed." He snivelled as he shrunk under his master's gaze. "Lilith is at 98 percent. It will not be long until she is ready for your gift."

"Has there been any word from Francis?" He asked him. The toady shrunk away a little.

"There has been nothing yet." He told him.

"Tell me after the speech." Vincent instructed him, adjusting his tie. "I expect tonight to be a good night."

Over at The Garage, Vasquez mashed her hand down repeatedly on the buzzer to alert the inhabitants to the fact they were wanted. Scott got up from the couch where he was watching the news, waiting to hear what Vincent had to say with Sarah. He made his way over to the intercom, activating it and finding Vasquez outside.

"Vasquez?" He asked her. "What...?"

"Scott, let us in, it's an emergency!" She rushed out, interrupting him. "Please, we need help!"

Scott looked to Sarah, who was already by her console. Her many years under supervision had left her with an unhealthy, though useful level of paranoia. She had already initiated a scan of the people outside the building.

"None of them are armed." She told him. "Though one is carrying a lot of energy...it seems to read a lot like the energy we utilise for the Ranger rigs."

"Who's with you?" Scott demanded, pulling out his morpher. "Vasquez..."

"Scott, let us in!" She screamed, pounding a fist on the door in desperation. "We have a lot we need to tell you!"

Scott was reluctant. Since Dillon was caring for Summer and his twins at the hospital and Flynn had moved out with Sam and his son, there weren't many of the team living at the Garage. Gemma was currently with Hicks, helping him oversee security at Vincent's election rally, and he presumed Gem was at the asylum with Cassandra, since he sure as hell wasn't there. Ziggy and Tenaya had gone to the orphanage to discuss wedding plans with Bob, Helen, and more importantly, the kids since he was planning to hold the ceremony at the orphanage so his whole 'family' could attend and be part of the day. That meant that he was on his own.

He reluctantly activated the door control, allowing them inside. Chip was the first in the door, but he held his hands where they could be seen, understanding that they would be suspicious.

"We're here for your help." Chip told him. Scott just looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked him, showing him his morpher. "I suggest you talk quickly."

Back at the Plaza, Vincent took the stage to the sound of a string band playing, and applause. He loved the adulation of the crowds. He had been manipulating people since he had been elevated. It was one of the things that made his existence so easy...but at the same time also amused him. The sheep were so easy to lead and convince. He had only been in town a few days, and he had already caused them to turn on their leader without using any of his powers of persuasion, merely his wits and his tongue.

He made his way to the podium and held a hand up to silence the crowd. They all fell silent, save for a few murmurs among them as they awaited his words.

"My fellow Corinthians, it gives me great pleasure to throw my hat into the ring and run for mayor of this fair city!" He roared, raising another huge cheer from the crowd. He took a while to bask in their adulation, before continuing.

"While I will not deny that this city has fared well under Chas Winchester, I think it can do better!" He announced, raising another cheer. "We can do better!"

He felt the satisfaction building in him as he said this, seeing how he had turned the populace so easily. Just releasing a few uncomfortable truths about the current mayor had been enough to turn so many of the gullible voters.

"I fully intend to take the work that has been done to advance the city...nay...the entire planet, and take us into the future!" He continued. As he received their cheers, he noticed Chas coming into the back of the room, dressed very casually, merely in jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled seeing this. "I see we have an esteemed guest, the incumbent mayor Chas Winchester!"

The crowd turned to the door as he said this, but Chas didn't flinch. He just smiled. The scar tissue on his face wrinkled a little, and his eyes focussed, he made his way towards the stage, ignoring the whispers and the camera flashes. Security gave him a cursory run over with a metal detector, but let him onto the stage with little or no fuss. Chas approached him.

"So Chas, I see you haven't even attempted to dress for the occasion." Vincent stated, raising a laugh from the crowd. "Is there something you'd like to say about your inadequacies as mayor?"

"Certainly." He said into the microphone as he stepped up to the podium. The crowd fell silent as he prepared himself, taking a deep breath. "I have abdicated before, and since my city does not believe me, I must do so again. I am formally pulling out of the election race."

There were a storm of flashes, and the crowd whispered about his announcement. A journalist stood up.

"Mayor Winchester, are you really telling us that you have no intention of fighting to win back your position of power?" He asked. Chas just shook his head.

"I will admit that everything my opponent has said is true. Yes, I am the son of Robert Taylor. Yes, I did negotiate with a terrorist, and yes, I did abdicate power, albeit under duress. I know what I have done has weakened belief in me, and hence in the city and the future of mankind. I cannot, and will not allow that to harm my people, and so if that is what it takes to lead us to prosperity, I will gladly step aside." He told him.

"So are you conceding the race to Vincent?" He asked. Chas just shook his head.

"I'm not standing, you don't trust me." Chas answered.

Just then, the doors flew open and Mason Truman stepped in, wearing his old military dress fatigues. Vincent just looked to Chas in horror, realising that this was his new plan.

The crowd cheered to see the man that had led them to victory over Venjix making his way to the stage. He allowed security to search him with no fear, all the while taking in applause. As soon as he got to the podium, Chas stepped aside, allowing him access to the mike.

"People of Corinth, I will never lie to you, just like I have never lied to you before." He began. "Times have been hard, and they will not necessarily get much easier, however I promise you that if we work together, they will get easier and we will all win!"

There was a cheer from the crowd, at which he held up his hands accepting it. Vincent hadn't been prepared for this. The former Colonel wasn't just a man; he wasn't even just a hero. He and both his sons had been heroes. Marcus had given his life...his life as a human anyway, in the First Battle of Corinth. He had led the resistance outside the dome, keeping hundreds of people safe, and he had eve led the citizen levy in the Second Battle of Corinth. His younger son, Scott, had also fought in the first battle, but had also served as a Ranger. No one could deny the heritage of heroism in the Truman bloodline. Vincent just turned and left the stage as Mason Truman continued his speech.

Over in the command centre, Vasquez had given Scott the clip notes version of what was happening, and he had assembled the Rangers. Summer was still resting up after giving birth to her daughters, but the rest were there. Ziggy had left Tenaya and Alex with his parents, Dillon had been convinced to drag himself away from his daughters and Flynn was always ready for duty. Gem and Gemma were the last to arrive, but had made their way over at top speed given their excitement as soon as they heard that Chip Thorn was in the Garage.

"So let me just recap, you expect us to believe that vampires exist?" Scott asked them. "Not only that, but that the man currently running for mayor is one of them?"

"I told you, vampires are real!" Chip stated angrily. "Hell, one of my best friends is the daughter of the former queen of the vampires!"

"You told us." Flynn said a little sceptically. "So what did you say she was doing again?"

"She's running a record store with her husband and kids." Chip told him.

"And her husband's...."

"A Troblin!" Chip snapped as he realised that Dillon was making fun of him.

"So there are a bunch of little goblin/troll/vampire kids selling CD's?" Flynn chuckled. Just then, they heard a rending of metal. Flynn turned and his eyes grew wide in alarm.

Luanne had grown tired of trying to convince them with mere words and gone to the vehicle hangar. She had gone to Flynn's Hummer, and dug her hands into the metal, before lifting it off the ground single-handed. They all marvelled at the scene, it wasn't humanly possible. Even a hybrid would have found such a feat barely possible, but she was barely struggling. She finally let it down, at which it landed with a crash, bouncing on its suspension.

"What the hell?" Flynn shrieked, rushing over to his truck and inspecting the damage. "You damaged..."

"I proved what we're saying is true." Luanne told them. "I'm a vassal."

"Luanne, you shouldn't strain yourself like this." Vasquez told her, rushing to her side and wrapping her arms around her. The Rangers looked around each other as they saw the intimacy between them. They had all known Vasquez for a while, and while none of them would have said they were especially close to her, none of them had any idea about how she felt about Luanne. It was obvious in the way she looked at her, the way she touched her that there was an unspoken love between them. "You know this just drains you more quickly, we already had that fight, you..."

"God, you sound like my mom." She complained. "Vasquez, it's sweet that you're worried, but I still have plenty of blood in my system, and they needed to be convinced."

"So your boss is a vampire?" Scott asked her. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why, because he doesn't wear a cape and talk with a bad Transylvanian accent?" She asked him. "Funnily enough, most vampires have tried hard NOT to be noticed. Dressing and acting like a vampire kind of draws attention."

"It all started in Briarwood." Chip told them sadly. "It wasn't long before the evacuation. We knew that the citizens wouldn't all make it to Corinth, so the Mystic Rangers invited the citizens to stay in the magical realm. We planned to seal the entrance to stop the machines entering and wait until the war was over."

"I'm guessing there's a 'but' here." Dillon chipped in sarcastically.

"Count V, the organisation dedicated to hunting and destroying vampires saw the opportunity to wipe them out." He told them. "We knew that they couldn't feed from robots, so when we sealed the entrance, we sealed them out. We knew they were strong enough to destroy the machines, but in time they would be wiped out once they were weakened through malnutrition. We saw it as a win/win situation."

"Again, where's the 'but' situation?" Dillon asked him.

"They made a move we never anticipated." Chip told him. He then turned the floor to Luanne.

"The vampires and their vassals were sealed out, with no way out." She told them. "We fought for a long time, but quickly lack of blood became an issue. That was when the cull began."

"Cull?" Flynn asked her.

"Enforced Darwinism." Chip clarified. "With no other food source, they started feeding on each other."

"A vampire's power grows with age." Luanne explained. "However, it also grows if they feed on vampire blood. With no other choice, the vassals whose masters didn't have use for them were drained. After that, they fed on each other. In the end, they survived until the end of the war, but they're now insanely powerful."

"There are ten left." Chip told them. "They all made a pact..."

"The treaty of the blood." Luanne chipped in, causing them to look at her. "Sorry, I guess...I'll just be quiet now."

"They all split up as the world was reforming to forge their own worlds." Chip told them. "They all have different gifts, and different philosophies, but they are all incredibly powerful."

He gestured to the extensive, branching scarring on his face.

"I got this from a vassal." He told them. "I won't tell you how many friends I've lost."

Hang on; I've seen Vincent in broad daylight." Dillon told them. "I thought..."

"Because of the power of their blood, daylight no longer destroys them." Chip informed him. "They aren't very keen on it, but they won't be destroyed."

"So what kills them?" Scott asked him.

"Garlic does jack shit now." Chip informed them. "They can be hurt by objects of faith, but it's the faith that hurts them, not the object. If you don't have a deep belief, throwing holy water over a vampire is only going to get him wet and incredibly pissed off. We did find one guy though that was so crazy, he could drive them off with a teddy bear because of his faith in it."

"So what kills them?" Dillon demanded a little more forcefully.

"Decapitation, staking, immolation..." He began rhyming off. He saw the look on Dillon's face. "Immolation means setting them on fire."

"I know what immolation means!" He grumbled, wringing his hands in frustration.

"If all this is true, all we need..."

"I know where he'll be tonight." Luanne told them. She looked to Sarah regretfully. "We were the ones that stole Lilith's body."

"You took her?" Sarah screeched. Luanne nodded sadly.

"She's regenerating as a result of being treated by Vincent's blood. She'll be completely regenerated and human soon." Luanne told them. "He plans to turn her. Because her mind is so underdeveloped, she will be easier for him to manipulate, he plans to use her as a weapon."

"Where is she?" Scott asked her angrily.

"I'll take you there." She assured them. "I'll take you there, but please; let me do one thing first."

She made her way to Vasquez, looking at her as she played nervously with a couple of her rings.

"You know how I feel about you; I want you to promise me something." She pulled a ring off her right thumb, showing it to Vasquez. It was a gold ring, rolled and inlaid with a Celtic rope pattern. She took Vasquez's wrist, turning the palm up to face her and put the ring in it. "This ring means a lot to me. I want you to promise you'll give it back to me."

"Why?" Vasquez asked her. Luanne touched her face softly and smiled.

"Because if you give it back to me, that means you'll have made it through this." She told her, drawing in for a long, passionate kiss. The Rangers, other than Gem and Gemma, didn't know where to look, while the twins only stared.

"Well there's a scene I never thought I'd see." Flynn conceded. "Did you guys know?"

"Alright guys, we have business to attend to." Scott told them. Vasquez slipped the ring onto her own right thumb, smiling at the woman she loved.

"We're ready." She replied, putting an arm around her girlfriend.

"You know we always are." Flynn responded, shaking his head. This was something of a night for new revelations, and he was quickly becoming lost.

"Fine, then we'll go." He told them. "Sarah, prepare a bed. We're bringing home your sister."


	24. Lilith's Resurrection

Vincent pushed his way through the crowds and reporters, making his way out of the building. Usually he was something of a social butterfly, sliding effortlessly among the humans, harvesting their adulation. Indeed, he generally enjoyed not merely surviving among the humans, but gaining their trust and amassing influence.

In his life before the Venjix war, he had ruled cities pretty much everywhere he went. In his time, he had suffered one or two irritating setbacks. The occasional deal went to a business rival, someone else won an opinion poll, but on the whole he had learned how to win the games he played most times. He had been doing so for so long, he had quite literally learned from the best.

Even now, he still seethed thinking about this move. He had hoped Chas would either simply give up the race, or run himself. Given the way the city had turned on him, winning would have been virtually guaranteed. However, he had no such easy run against Truman.

In terms of outright popularity, the Truman family were easily the most popular in the city. Between Scott, the Red Ranger and the man who led them to victory over Venjix, Marcus Truman, the Hero of the Eagle Squadron, and of course, Mason Truman, the man responsible for the successful defence against Venjix, the Truman name was something of a legend in the city. The name garnered a lot of support and loyalty from the population who had relied on them for their safety for so long.

In addition, Mason was also very politically aware. Having risen to the highest levels of the military, Vincent knew he had to have some experience with politics and lobbying. Bringing him down was not going to be a simple matter of finding some nasty rumour about him, he was sure people would have tried to undermine him before in his career. If he was to bring down Truman, he had to find some other way, some way to ensure victory.

As he got to his limo, climbing inside as he ignored the reporters, he looked up, seeing Francis sitting opposite him. He could smell blood on him, though it wasn't Luanne's. Francis had used much of the blood Vincent had given him in the battle, and exhausted the last of it healing himself enough to report back to his master. His suit was dirty, torn and damaged, and he still had a few visible injuries.

"Master, we caught up to the traitor and her allies." He informed him. "I'm afraid we failed."

"They lived?" He asked him, a slightly feral growl rumbling as he spoke. Francis knew he was displeased. "I gave you the gift of the blood and you repay me with failure?"

"Master, I'm sorry but you know how powerful Luanne is, she has been familiar with the blood a lot longer than us." He told him meekly. "Her girlfriend was strong, a lot stronger than we anticipated, and you know from personal experience how powerful Thorn is."

"So it is my fault?" Vincent asked him. "Since you seem to know better than I do, how would you suggest I proceed?"

"Lilith is almost completely regenerated, by the time we get there; she will be ready to be elevated." He told his master. "Sire, if you could spare some more blood, we will all gladly lay our lives down for you..."

Vincent grabbed his head, yanking it back and exposing his throat, before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, drinking deeply. Francis only struggled for a moment. Vincent had fed from him before, but had never taken more than he needed. This time though, the intention was not merely sustenance. He would not abide failure, especially not from a servant who had taken the gift of his blood, only to have the nerve to ask for more after failing him so miserably.

Eventually, he let him go, shoving the corpse back down onto the seat opposite him, and pulled out a handkerchief, mopping some blood from his lip.

"Take me to the installation." He instructed his driver. He loosened his tie and the collar of his shirt, realising that he had spilled a little blood as a result of his careless feeding. "Have as many of my security crew meet me there as possible...and tell them to bring me a change of clothing."

The Rangers all mounted up in their vehicles, heading out of the Garage. Flynn was taking the lead in his Hummer, with Luanne in the shotgun seat giving him directions. Vasquez was sitting in the back between Gem and Gemma. She was a little uncomfortable, and not just because the back seat didn't seem so large with three adults in it. She wasn't ashamed of how she felt about Luanne, she had come to accept it as being a part of her, but it had only been a short time since her friends had found out about her preferences. She could tell by the look on Gem and Gemma's faces that they wanted to ask her all about her newfound relationship out of innocent curiosity, but they clearly didn't know how to ask. In some ways it was for the best, it wasn't the best of times anyway.

She twisted the thumb ring Luanne had given her between her thumb and forefinger, feeling it and smiling a little. She had been given it as a promise that she would give it back to Luanne when they both made it through the battle safely.

Scott was only just behind them in his racer, with Ziggy riding shotgun. Since Luanne had told them the truth about what had happened to Lilith, he had assured Sarah he would do everything he could to bring her home. Sarah had thought she had lost her for good, but if Luanne was to be believed, then Vincent's blood was regenerating her, returning her to her human form. It was more than she could ever hope for to even see her again, having her remains returned to her to be buried, but here they had an opportunity, albeit a very narrow one, to have her returned to life.

Dillon was following up in The Fury, with Chip riding shotgun. Tenaya, feeling like they could do with the support since Summer was still in the hospital was squeezed into the back seat. Chip just cast her a little glance.

"So, why exactly is she coming with us?" He asked him.

"She's a hybrid like me." Dillon informed him. "We spent the best part of a year fighting her. Trust me; she's tough enough to pull her weight."

"No offence, but aren't you a little...small?" He asked her. Tenaya just gave him a withering look.

"I'm stronger than my brother I'll have you know." She told him. "Besides, I'm not the one that's cross-dressing."

Dillon just laughed a little at her response. Chip looked a little annoyed though.

"I am not cross-dressing!" He stated flatly.

"You do know you're wearing my wife's old colour right?" Dillon asked him. Chip just conceded that he was being ganged up on. In some ways he did invite it by questioning Tenaya's abilities.

Meanwhile, over at the installation, Vincent's limo rolled into the room, at which he got out, tossing Francis' drained corpse onto the floor.

"Clean that up would you?" He said casually to the first of his men as he brought him a new outfit. By now his entire security personnel was in the installation, awaiting the inevitable battle. Since Francis had failed in his task to eliminate her and Vasquez, they were sure it would only be a matter of time until the Rangers showed up. "Are the preparations underway?"

"The test subject is completely regenerated." The man informed him. "We're just shutting down the chamber as we speak. It won't be long until we can release her and have her cleaned up, ready to accept your power."

"Excellent." Vincent told him. "Are all your men armed and ready for action?"

"We're all ready just as you asked." He responded. Vincent just smiled, before activating a control console, bringing up a refrigeration unit, containing massive quantities of his blood. The man marvelled at it.

"I have been preparing for my conquest of this city for some time. I now have need of you to destroy my enemies." He told him. "I trust that with this sacrifice, I will not be disappointed."

With that, he took his clothing and made his way to his private chamber in the back.

"Bring her to me once she had been cleaned up, and ensure I am not disturbed." He told them. "I believe our guests will be here soon."

The Rangers brought their vehicles to a halt a little way from the installation. As they got out of the vehicle, Luanne gestured to the building.

"That's where he's keeping her." She told them. "If I'm right, he shouldn't have elevated her yet. She..."

Vasquez looked to her as she held a hand over her eye and paused.

"Luanne, are you alright?" She asked her. Luanne just nodded.

"I'll be fine." She told her gently. "By now he'll have everyone he has here waiting for us."

"Alright guys, we have a lot of people to worry about..."

"He might have already turned them into vassals." Luanne interrupted Scott. He just looked at her. "I've known Vincent a long time. If he's planning something this big, he'll prepare for any eventuality. We can't rule out the possibility that he's been stockpiling blood."

"We fought vassals before." Vasquez told them. "They're strong, stronger than me anyway. It's only my training that made the difference."

"Like vampires, vassals get more experienced with their use of the blood with time." Luanne told them. "When I was first turned, it was only the physical gifts I had. I could increase my strength, my speed, heal more quickly...the other abilities I have didn't come until much later."

"Well that stands in our favour." Chip told them. "They can't manipulate our minds, or access their more dangerous powers yet."

"Vincent always made sure none of his followers were a danger to him." Luanne told them, holding a hand over her eye again. Vasquez was beginning to worry, seeing her growing a little pale. "I was the only one he turned. If he's turned any of the others, they'll be new vassals. They'll be powerful, but nowhere near their full strength."

"Alright, Chip, you and Luanne know what you're doing when it comes to vampires, so we'll rely on you when it comes to Vincent." Scott responded. "We don't know what we're up against in here guys, but we can't afford to take any risks. Stay close, and keep moving. Don't let them corner you."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Chip called out, morphing into the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger. Scott and the others prepared their own morphers.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" They all chorused together, morphing into Ranger form. Vasquez, Tenaya and Luanne all took up positions preparing for the attack.

"Flynn, would you mind opening the door?" Scott asked him. Flynn just smiled as he called forth his Turbo Cannon.

"One key, coming right up." He responded.

Vincent was in his private chamber, awaiting the arrival of his newest project. Lilith was brought into the room by one of his servants. She was dressed only in a hospital style gown, and was completely disorientated. Since her 'demise' in the reactor core, she had been on the verge of death until she was brought here. Only a portion of blood Vincent had given her had saved her life, though he was careful not to give her enough to bring her around. He wanted to find a way to utilise her.

The room was warm, the climate control set to provide a comfortable environment. There was a large, four-poster bed covered in plump pillows and soft blankets. Vincent was dressed in an immaculate suit, planning to make a good first impression on her. There was a table a short distance away, covered in food and drink. He smiled at her.

"I see my men have finally cleaned you up." He told her. "Leave us, I wish to be alone."

The man did as he was told, at which Vincent approached her. "I trust you are well."

Lilith just nodded, completely confused and disorientated by her ordeal.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"You are with a friend." He told her, gesturing to some clothing on the bed. It was a black, silk robe. "I saved your life. There is no need for thanks."

"The reactor, the radiation, I should have died." She told him. "I did die..."

"No, you did not, though if I had been any later you would have." He told her. He used a length of cheese wire to cut her a small piece of cheese and handed it to her. Lilith ate it enthusiastically. While Vincent's blood had sustained her, and could sustain a human, it was not satisfying. She was still hungry. "I found you in the dumping ground having been swept there by the outlet. You had been left there to die. I couldn't allow that to happen."

She thought about what he had told her. She couldn't remember much after entering the reactor, only bits and pieces. She could remember finding herself in a metal chamber. She was covered in a glowing, radioactive waste. All of her systems were failing, and much of her body's implants had already ceased working. She had managed to drag herself from the pool onto a walkway.

She knew she didn't have long to live, but she had made peace with herself. She had ended the threat she had created by beginning the meltdown. She just lay there on the walkway, slowly awaiting her final breath. As her vision started to fade, she thought she could see someone, but she couldn't see who, coming into the tank. She knew no one could survive in there, and chalked it up to a hallucination. She felt something wet and warm dripping into her mouth as she slid into blackness.

"You saved me?" She asked him. "How?"

"I have a certain gift." He told her with a smiled. "One I intend to share with you."

Just then, they heard a loud crash. Lilith looked around in alarm, but Vincent turned her face back towards him.

"Pay it no mind, I will allow no harm to come to you." He told her. "I have returned you to what you once were, returned to you everything that humans took away from you. Now, if you just trust me, I'll elevate you to be so much more."


	25. Vincent's Battle

The Rangers surged into the installation, finding themselves confronted by Vincent's security. They all crowded around the room, almost thirty of them in all, and all fanatically loyal to their master. A few of them aimed blasters and started firing.

"Alright, so we can say they're willing to fight." Dillon remarked as he took up a defensive position behind a computer desk and started returning fire. "Do we know it...?"

Just then, Flynn went flying through the air as he rushed one of them, having taken a hard kick in the chest. He went smashing through some machinery.

"I think we can safely take that as a yes." Tenaya replied as she converted her hand into blaster mode. "Where's Vincent?"

"He'll be in his chamber in the back." Luanne told them, pointing to the regeneration chamber. It was full of red fluid, but they could see from here that no one was inside it. "Lilith's not in the chamber. She has to be fully regenerated."

"Then we're too late." Scott roared as he pulled out his street sabre, activating the street sabre strike and smashing through many of them. Now they knew they were vassals, they knew they would be far harder to take down, but that also meant they didn't have to pull their punches as much. "She's..."

"Trust me, I know Vincent." Luanne told him. "He won't want to elevate her until he's sure he has her under control."

"He could just use his power to manipulate her mind." Vasquez replied as they started moving forward, pressing towards the chamber. "He could have..."

"It's harder to control vampires than humans; once he elevated her his power wouldn't have the same sway over her." Luanne told her as she followed them, attacking her first opponent with all her strength. "Besides, he finds such things distasteful. If he's going to elevate her, he'll want to convince her it's what he wants first. He prefers seduction to force."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Vasquez asked her. Luanne just nodded.

"Kind of, we need to..." Just then, she suddenly stopped talking and fell to the floor. Her vision blurred a little, and she felt queasy. More than that, a terrible, searing pain in her head completely took her out of the fight. She looked up to see Vasquez staring back at her from cover.

"Luanne, are you hit?" She asked her, looking worried. Luanne hadn't been hit; she knew exactly what was wrong with her. She was concentrating all of the blood in her system on her strength. She had already been part of one fierce fight that night, and here she was, doing it again. She could recognise the symptoms. She didn't have much blood left in her, and her body was beginning to succumb once more to the effects of her brain tumour. "Just go!"

Vasquez ran back, grabbing her and dragging her into cover as the rest of the Rangers pushed forwards. Dillon, Tenaya and Flynn rushed forward while Scott and Chip provided covering fire, and then they reversed the situation. It was a standard military tactic that Vasquez had seen many times. She rested Luanne against the wall, and began checking her over for injury.

"I'm fine Vasquez." She told her. "I just tripped, they need you..."

"She held her hands to her head as another pain attack hit her. Vasquez steadied her, looking at her with concern.

"You're not fine are you?" Vasquez asked her. "It's the tumour isn't it?"

Meanwhile, in the private chamber, Lilith sat on the edge of the bed while Vincent continued to spin the yarn of himself as the righteous saviour. He paced the room as she looked at him blankly.

"I went into that reactor to save the city." She told him. "I did it to correct my mistake."

"And yet you only made that mistake because you were wronged." He replied. "You had everything taken from you, and no one did a thing to help you."

"They didn't?" She asked him. He just shook his head, kneeling next to the bed and taking her hand gently.

"Instead of being pitied and helped as you deserved, you were pursued and attacked as a monster." He informed her. "The army, the Rangers, everyone constantly did everything they could to try and destroy you."

"But...the Gold Ranger, he made me see the misery I caused." She told him. Vincent just laughed.

"It was a trick of his little girlfriends. As you know she has certain...mental gifts." He explained. "That is just one more thing that will never hurt you if you allow me to give you this gift."

He placed a hand softly against her face.

"If I elevate you, and you help me, then we can rule this city together. We can make the world right; help all those people you saved before with your selfless sacrifice." He continued. "I have done what no one else could do; I gave you back everything that was taken from you. I have made you human again, and now I am offering to make you more. With my gift, you will never get sick again. No one will ever hurt you, and you will never die."

"No one can hurt me?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Not even that girl with her little mind tricks." He assured her. "You will never feel pain again. All you have to do is help me."

"How can I help you?" She asked. Vincent picked up a mirror and let her see her face.

"With the exception of your hair colour, you and your sister are identical." He reminded her. "I'm sure with the architect of the new world on my arm as my bride; the city will see things my way."

"I've been burning a lot of blood tonight." She informed her. "I have enough for the fight, but I can't concentrate on keeping the tumour under wraps. Just leave me here, Lilith and the others need you."

"I'm not leaving you." Vasquez told her flatly. She looked around, and got a little smile on her face. "I'm going to get you exactly what you need."

With that, she grabbed Luanne, hoisting her off the ground and ran, tackling a couple of other vassals to the ground before taking her place by the regeneration tank. She set the woman she loved down, before reaching to one of the tubes, tearing it out of its housing. As blood started to flow from it, she handed the tube to Luanne.

"There, take all you need, let us deal with..."

"You need me, you don't..."

"My friends are nearly finished with these guys, and then we need to tackle Vincent." She told him.

"Just drink up." Vasquez told her. Luanne just looked at her a little sheepishly.

"Please, just leave me." She told her. "I...I...don't want you to see me like this."

Vasquez nodded in understanding. She hadn't known Luanne long, but long enough to know that she could be a little proud. She obviously didn't want Vasquez to see her feeding, to see her vulnerable and desperate. She turned and followed Scott as the others created a path to the door to the main chamber. Watching her go, Luanne grabbed the tube, and started to feed.

Back in the main chamber, Lilith was still thinking about Vincent's offer as she looked over to the food on the table.

"Will it hurt?" She asked him.

"No, I can use my power to ensure there is no pain." He told her. "Indeed, I can remember my own experience quite vividly. If anything there's a great sense of pleasure. Each experience is subjective, but I will ensure you the most pleasurable transition I can."

"You said you want me to replace my sister." She reminded him. "What will you do with her?"

"Hush now, just...relax." He told her as he drew closer, his fangs beginning to extend as he prepared to feed from her. She felt euphoria coursing through her as he created the sensation in her mind he wanted her to feel. "In a moment, it will all be irrelevant."

Just then, the door flew into the room as Scott arrived. He recalled his helmet to let Lilith see him.

"Whatever he's telling you, don't listen to him!" He told her as he rushed forward. Vincent let out a growl, swiping a hand and smashing Scott into the wall.

"You see what I mean? I'm offering to ensure no one will ever hurt you again, and he won't let me give you that." He snarled, turning back to her. "He wants you to hurt. He wants you to suffer..."

"He wants you to live!" Vasquez snapped as she rushed in, kicking him hard and sending him sprawling across the floor. Scott joined her quickly as they both started pounding on him.

"Lilith, get out of here!" Scott called out.

She just stared at him fearfully, still completely dazed.

"Your sister's never given up on you; she searched for you from the moment you went missing!" He told her. "We've done everything to find you. We're all out there risking our lives to get you home..."

Vincent roared loudly as he stood up, throwing both Scott and Vasquez to opposite sides of the room. Vasquez got up slowly, at which Vincent approached her. She managed to block his first punch, but his next one connected with her cheek, spinning her head sharply sending her back to the ground. She floundered there, completely stunned by the force of his blow, barely conscious.

Scott came at him next, swinging his Street Sabre for his neck, hoping to decapitate him. Vincent managed to duck under it, before grabbing him by the throat, lifting him from the floor.

"You think this toothpick can hurt me?" He snarled as he choked the life from him. "I've been pursued by some of the greatest hunters in history. All of them have fallen at my hand!"

Lilith watched on, and looked at her brother-in-law as she saw his eyes bulging while he fought for breath. She could remember seeing him with her sister, having just made love to her. She could remember the closeness, the tenderness between them. It was something she envied, longed to have for herself, and it had sent her into a jealous rage when Sarah told her that it was impossible. Seeing the Red Ranger's plight, she grabbed him and threw him into the wall as hard as she could. Vincent turned back to her, snarling in his fury.

"Stay away from her!" Vasquez screamed as she managed to get back into the fight. She hammered into him as hard as she could. Vincent finally managed to grab her wrist, holding her fast.

"I think you're forgetting who the real power is in this." He told her, punching her hard in the stomach, doubling her over. He slammed another fist into her face, sending her back onto the bed.

Vasquez could do nothing as he approached her, pinning her down.

"You know, I've never actually fed from a hybrid before." He told her. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

As he extended his fangs, drawing closer, he felt something wrap around his throat. Vasquez looked up to see the cheese wire from the table wrapped around his neck, and looked over his shoulder, seeing Luanne standing behind him. She raised one leg, placing her foot on the back of his head.

"Consider this my resignation." She told him, pushing down with her foot as she pulled back on the cheese wire. Her strength, regenerated by the blood from the tank was more than enough to cause it to slice through, decapitating him. His body turned into glowing embers, before collapsing into a fine dust. She looked to Vasquez on the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked her. Vasquez smiled, reaching up behind her head and drawing her in for a kiss.

"I'm perfect." She told her, pressing her lips to Luanne's. Lilith sat in the corner, looking more confused than ever.

"Aren't women meant to kiss guys?" She asked as he helped his sister-in-law to her feet.

"That's...a long story, I'll explain later." He told her. "Right now, I know your sister would be grateful if I got you home."

The following afternoon, the military were informed of the battle at the installation and were charged with the cleanup. They had tried to think of what to tell the public, but given the way Chas' true parentage, and the fact it had been kept from the public had been used against him, they opted instead to tell them the truth. All of Vincent's servants had all been captured and sedated, and would be kept so until the power of his blood had burned out of their systems, at which they could be transferred to prison.

Lilith had been freed from Vincent's grasp, and had been returned to her sister, but given her mental state, it had been agreed that for the time being at least, it was best she received round the clock care, and had been admitted to the asylum. Marcus agreed to ensure that he kept an eye on her to put Sarah's mind at ease between visits.

Vasquez sat in Sarah's lab, chewing her fingernails nervously as she checked over Luanne. She had been pardoned as a result of her contribution in destroying Vincent, and also because since she knew all of Vincent's accounts intimately, she had transferred his fortune to the city to distribute around the world as they felt was needed. Right now though, she was being given a check-up by Sarah, taking a CAT scan to check on her brain tumour to see if there was anything she could do for her.

"Is there anything we can do Sarah?" Vasquez asked her. "How bad is it?"

"You said you took a lot more blood from the chamber than you were used to." Sarah said to Luanne. "How much did you take?"

"I'm not sure exactly." She said with a shrug. "I was so ill; I concentrated a lot of it on healing. That's why I took so long to join the fight."

"I keep telling you, I'm fine." Vasquez assured her, taking her hand and stroking the back of it gently with her thumb. "Besides, I think the black eye gives me kind of a 'bad girl' edge."

"Luanne, I really don't know how to tell you this, but...I can't find it." Sarah told her as she let her out of the machine. "I have the most accurate scans in existence, but I can't find any trace of it."

"You can't find it?" Luanne asked her.

"I think it's possible you took enough to completely regenerate the brain tissue." Sarah told her. "Since you do have a genetic predisposition to the condition, I'd recommend keeping an eye out for symptoms in case it returns, but as far as I can see...you don't have a tumour anymore. It's gone!"

Vasquez threw her arms around Luanne, holding her tightly. Luanne returned the gesture, overjoyed to feel her arms around her. Vasquez finally parted from her, looking into her eyes.

"I can't believe that anything good came out of all this." She told her. "You're cured."

"I guess I am." Luanne replied with a smile. Vasquez reached for the ring on her thumb, but Luanne stopped her.

"I'd like you to keep it." She told her. "It would mean a lot to me."

"Thanks, I love it." Vasquez replied. "I was kind of wondering, what would say to dinner tonight?"

"I guess we should take a little while to celebrate." Luanne told her.

"It's my treat, since you are currently between employers." Vasquez said with a little grin. "Do you have any preferences?"

"I was kind of hoping we could have a quiet evening in actually." Luanne told her, reaching up and stroking her cheek gently. "You know, I am also between homes."

In another part of town, Dillon was just bringing Summer home after her stay at the hospital. She smacked his hands away as he opened her door and tried to help her out.

"I keep telling you Dillon, I'm fine." She grumbled as she moved the seat forward and started to unhitch Rose from her baby seat, lifting her gently while Dillon unfolded the stroller. She placed her softly inside, making sure she was wrapped snugly in blankets before reaching in for her sister Danielle.

"I know, I'm just really excited to be getting the three of you home at last." He assured her.

"Well at least you managed to postpone the party." She commented. "I would really like a quiet night..."

"Summer honey!" Her mother called out as she rushed out of the house. Summer just glared at Dillon, but he shrugged.

"I could convince the guys, but your parents were a different matter." He assured her. "I'm sorry about that."

"We just had to come and welcome the little darlings home." Mr. Landsdown told her, looking down into the stroller as Summer strapped in Danielle.

"I just wanted to get the girls settled in quietly for a couple of days before I dealt with the excitement of the party." Summer told her parents as they made their way down the path. "I mean, we have Ziggy's wedding in a couple of weeks, not to mention the guys are probably going to have some kind of party for the kids."

"We promise we won't stay too late, or get the kids too excited." Her mother assured her. "We just wanted to be here when you got home."

"We also wanted to tell you we've made a big decision about our lives." Her father continued. "We've decided that as generous as the cheque Vincent gave us is, we're not going to take it."

"But it's your money." Summer reminded them. "He told me that he saved some of your investments. That money belongs to you..."

"We didn't feel right about profiting out of all this." Her mother told her. "We've made new lives for ourselves; we don't need big houses or fancy clothes."

"Besides, if I remember rightly, all of those things didn't exactly make us good people." Her father chipped in, stroking Rose's cheek with the tip of his finger, grinning broadly as he looked at his grand daughters, completely taken with them. "We'd prefer to keep the life we have now."

"So you gave away all of it?" Dillon asked them. Summer's mom gave them an envelope.

"We just didn't think it was right for US to profit." She clarified. "There's a trust fund set up in each of the girl's names that'll mature when they turn 21. There's 10,000 dollars in each for college, or a home or...whatever the girls end up wanting to spend it on."

"We figured it was alright that the girls had a little something for the future." Mr. Landsdown told them. "That way something good comes out of this."

The following morning came, and Vasquez slowly came round, a huge smile on her face. It had been an incredible night; she had loved every minute with Luanne. Looking to the ring on her thumb, she couldn't help feeling happy.

"You know last night was wonderful." She said as she turned over, finding to her surprise that Luanne was gone.

She got up, holding her sheet around herself as she looked around for any sign of her.

"Luanne?" She asked weakly. Just then, she noticed that there was a note addressed to her on the dresser. She could already tell that the woman she loved was gone. As much as that hurt, she opened the note to find out why she had left.

"Dearest Vasquez,

By the time you've woken up, I'll be gone. I'm sorry to do things this way, but there was no other choice.

I told you that I have been in Vincent's service for some time, and while I can't remember exactly how long, I can tell you that it has been almost 100 years since I first tasted his blood. My aging is retarded while I have his blood in my system, but once that is gone, I will return to my true age within a few days. I have already lived far longer than anyone has a right to. I knew what would happen when I killed Vincent, but I couldn't let him hurt you.

I have opted to go to Briarwood with Chip. I know more about vampires than any living human, and I want to use my knowledge and my strength in the time I have left to help Count V to destroy those that remain and make the rest of my life mean something.

We still have some of Vincent's blood stockpiled, and he assured me that if we can get more vampire blood, he will give it to me. However if Count V succeeds, there will come a day when there are no more vampires, and hence no more vampire blood and then I will die.

Please don't grieve for me. Please try to remember this night we shared together when you think of me. I don't want you to remember me with sadness, that's why I couldn't bear to let you see what will happen to me when my end finally comes.

Please know that despite everything I've seen, everything I've done, the one thing I don't regret about taking Vincent's blood is that it allowed me to live long enough to meet you, the love of my life.

I hope that in time you will find someone else, and be happy. Just know that despite how little time we had together, I loved you with all my heart.

Luanne."

Vasquez sat on the bed, reading the letter over and over again, hoping that she was wrong, hoping that at any moment she would wake up and all this would be a horrible dream. She finally gave up on that hope and rolled back onto the bed, pulling the covers over herself and wept for the woman she loved.


	26. Inauguration

A couple of days had passed, and everyone was finally getting a chance to decompress after the events within the city. Since the citizens had been informed of Vincent's true nature, they were a little shaken, and as a result some measures had been taken to appease them. Much of the funds that had been acquired by liquidating his assets had been distributed throughout the public sector to effect several renovations that were sadly allowed to slide during the efforts to bring the world back together. Roads were being repaired, schools were provided with new books and hospitals were provided with new equipment, but still the people needed something to boost their morale.

Mason Truman was in his office, being fitted for a brand new suit for his inauguration ceremony. Since Chas' chances of earning enough support from the people to return to his office as mayor had been hopelessly torpedoed by Vincent's revelations, Mr. Truman had agreed to continue his campaign, though with Vincent gone he was now running unopposed, and no one in Corinth had any intention showed any intention of standing against him. Having been open for a full four days, eventually the office had decided to close and announce Mason the winner by default, a decision universally welcomed by the city. He looked decidedly uncomfortable, and a little irritated by all the fussing and attention of his tailor as Hicks and Chas arrived in uniform. Hicks couldn't help laughing.

"You look good sir." He commented.

"I thought the point of retirement was the fact you never had to wear one of these monkey suits again." He grumbled. "So what are you here for, other than to laugh at me being stabbed to death by pins of course?"

"I wouldn't keep stabbing you if you'd just hold still!" The tailor snapped grumpily. Apparently he was having no more fun than the former Colonel. Hicks could remember that Truman was a fair, but rather humourless commander, and had little patience. Obviously this was as wearing for the tailor as it was for him. He muttered something under his breath as the others ignored him.

"We just wanted to go through the itinerary for tonight." Hicks told him, handing him a clipboard. "As you requested, the Rangers will all be there, as will everyone from the orphanage, and Marcus will all be there. The ceremony will be held in the main plaza."

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to these things." Mason told him with a little smile as he looked down at it. "The meal...?"

"As you requested, one hundred invitations for guest plus one were sent out at random for the post-inauguration banquet." Hicks informed him. "All of them have accepted."

"I meant what's being served?" He chuckled in response. Chas looked to the clipboard in his hand.

"It's a summer menu." He told him. "We're starting with shrimp salad, followed by a light chicken in white wine sauce, and at your request, chocolate cake for desert."

"Are you looking forward to it?" Hicks asked him. Truman just laughed.

"To be honest, I'm looking forward to the wedding on Saturday even more." He confessed. "Ziggy and Tenaya wanted to be the first people married by the new mayor."

"We're all looking forward to that." Chas chipped in. "It'll be great to expand the family. I know she's been with my brother for ages, but it'll be great to make it all official."

"So how are you adjusting to going back to military life?" Truman asked him.

"I kind of miss the salary." He admitted. "Still, Colonel Hicks was kind enough to not stick me back in Admin. He has me working at the barracks."

"I'm glad things are working out for you." He replied. "So where's Vasquez?"

Hicks and Chas looked at each other a little uneasily. They didn't really know how to answer that one. So far she hadn't shown up for her last couple of shifts. By now her relationship with Luanne was pretty common knowledge on the barracks, and the Rangers all knew what had happened between them, but Truman was unintentionally ignorant of the situation. He just hadn't been told. By now, the Rangers knew that Luanne had left with Chip, having seen her boarding the bullet train back to Briarwood. They knew she would be upset, but so far no one had seen or heard from her in a good few days. She hadn't even called in to the barracks to arrange personal leave, she had just gone AWOL. What she had done was technically a crime under military law, but Hicks was reluctant to do anything about it. He was just worried about his friend.

"She's taking some personal time." He lied. Truman just looked at him a little sceptically, in that way that Hicks always hated. One of the reasons Truman had been so successful in the military was that he had a keen understanding of people. He had a way of seeing through them. It wasn't like Cassandra's empathic ability, but it seemed like it at times. He had a way of seeing through people. He looked to the tailor, and pointed to the door. He just got up and left the room grumpily, muttering about something.

"Why do I get the impression that isn't the whole story?" He asked them. "No offence, I'm sure you're more than capable Chas, but why are you here and not her?"

"Like I said..."

"I know about what happened." Colonel Truman told them. "My son and I do talk you know."

Hicks just sighed and shook his head. He was worried about Vasquez himself, but any time he tried to call her, he was either cut off, or the phone just rang out. He didn't want to just barge into her home to find out what was going on, and he also didn't want her to get into trouble. Since he was now the head of the military, disciplinary action was his responsibility, unless he was over-ruled by the ruling government. He wanted to protect her as much as possible. He reasoned that the last thing she needed was to face a court's martial in addition to having her heart broken.

"I figured it would be best to give her a while to sort things out." Hicks tried again. "She's been through a lot. Some of the guys were pretty harsh when they found out about her...preferences."

"I've been in the military all my life, believe me I know all about the 'don't ask don't tell' policy." He assured him.

"One of them took a shit in her kit bag!" Hicks told him. "She talked to me about it. Her head and her heart were all over the place about this, it was a pretty big thing from her. With Luanne leaving on top of everything..."

"I can understand why she would be upset." Truman interrupted him, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "So when you spoke to her, how did she seem?"

Hicks thought about the time back in the gym when she had spoken to him, admitting what she felt for Luanne. He really didn't want the former Colonel's first action as mayor to be issuing her with a court's martial, or at worst, a dishonourable discharge for desertion. He knew he'd have to be creative to keep Mason out of the loop.

"She was confused, upset...but she seemed to have it pretty together." He told him. "I think she'll be alright if we give her time."

"I'm glad to hear it." Truman replied. "I've known her a while now, it would be a shame to lose a good soldier over a broken heart."

"I agree sir." Hicks stated with a quick nod, before turning and leaving. Chas followed him, but approached him as soon as they got out of the room.

"Hicks, you lied to him. We have no idea how she is." He reminded him. "I haven't seen her in over a week, and you know you haven't seen her since Luanne left."

"Mason doesn't need to know that." Hicks told him abruptly. "She just needs..."

"She's been off the radar for days!" Chas interrupted him. "She's my friend too, but maybe..."

"You never did get it Winchester did you?" Hicks snapped, ramming him against a wall hard. "We're military here. We look after our own! All we have in the field is each other! I'm not dropping her in the shit when she needs us!"

Chas just nodded his head as Chas let him down, and watched him go. While he was also of the mind that Vasquez needed more compassion and understanding than punishment, he was more than a little sceptical about Hicks's plan. While he knew what he was saying about protecting her, he was beginning to think that the problem had become so deep that protecting her had become the least kind thing they could do. Hicks didn't want to face it, but it was quickly becoming apparent that she had a very serious problem. It wasn't in her nature to simply drop off the grid without a word.

In her apartment, Vasquez woke up with her vision a little blurry. She couldn't really tell what day it was, much less what she was doing, that was the plan. She had a headache which quickly subsided as a result of her hangover. As a hybrid, her systems filtered toxins far more efficiently than a human, and so she didn't get the desired effects of alcohol easily, and they didn't last for long. The apartment was littered with scores of vodka bottles, testifying to what she had been doing for the last few days.

She had been thinking over her life exhaustively for all that time. While she had always known she was never a particularly sociable creature, she hadn't really felt THAT way about...well, anyone really. She had been pretty much on her own for a large part of her life.

Her father was a deacon in her local church. He had always loved his family and provided for them, but he was practically never at home. Between visits to church and "business" which he never elaborated on, more often than not, he was still asleep when she left to go to school, and he never returned until long after she went to sleep.

Her mother was a very traditional woman. She was God-Fearing, woman, and very house-proud. She constantly ran around, cleaning every surface and making sure there wasn't anything out of place beyond the "adorable" level of her daughter's toys. Even that wasn't without its limits. Vasquez had felt her mother's hand a few times in her life when play had progressed to an unacceptable level. She was hardly the most approachable woman, and had little tolerance beyond the word of the local pastor.

Vasquez's mind had been racing through her delirium, analysing everything about her life. She had been shocked when Luanne had kissed her and expressed an interest in her, but thinking back, she now realised she had never had such thoughts about a boy. She hadn't even blinked when she watched Robert Pattinson open his shirt in 'Twilight'.

Thinking back further, and in more detail through her drink-fuelled delirium, she could remember an incident from her childhood that she couldn't believe she had forgotten.

It was a warm, summer's day. Vasquez ran under the pier with her best friend, Becky. They giggled a little as they arrived in their "special place" where they talked about everything and nothing beyond prying ears, even those of their mothers. Vasquez was 9 by this time; Becky had only just turned 9.

"So what are you doing for Bobby's birthday party?" Becky asked her.

"I guess mom will get him a present." She replied with a shrug. Becky just laughed.

"No, not that silly, can't you tell Jamie likes you?" She asked her. "I mean, he LIKES you. He wants to go with you."

"I did notice." Vasquez confirmed. "I don't know though, he's a little...weird."

"Come on, he's GORGEOUS!" Becky pressed on. "Surely you can at least kiss him."

Vasquez blushed a little as she thought about this. Because of her uptight, highly religious upbringing, she had never been encouraged to explore such things. She hadn't really thought about it.

"I...I...I...don't know how." She finally managed to stammer out as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I wouldn't want anyone to think I was a nerd or anything."

"Here, I'll show you." Becky told her. Vasquez and Becky looked around to make sure no one was watching, before Becky put a hand behind Vasquez's head and drew her close, bringing their lips together.

It was a perfectly innocent experience, simply a pair of children learning, but a part of her awakened at that moment. She could remember her heart racing, and her skin feeling warm. She parted from Becky a little way, looking into the eyes of the girl who had been her best friend since kindergarten. She couldn't help feeling an overwhelming affection, one that eclipsed any mere passing crush she had felt before. Grabbing her, she pulled her in, embracing her warmly and kissing her deeply, feeling every inch of Becky's being in the resulting kiss. Becky fought her off and shoved her away roughly; staring at her like she was diseased.

"Carmela, what the hell are you doing?" She shrieked, staring at her like she hardly knew her. Vasquez could already feel a loathing in her. Becky had been raised much the same as her, in a very uptight, traditional family. Vasquez just looked at her, pleading with her eyes.

"Becky, I didn't mean anything..."

"Get away from me you sick freak!" She screamed, swiping her hands away and running home as fast as her legs would carry her. Vasquez just wept for a lost friendship. After that day, they had talked only in passing, and only in social pleasantries. Becky, the girl she happily shared everything with had turned her back on her.

She heard the phone ringing yet again, but just ignored it. She had about two dozen messages from Hicks, but had no interest in answering them. She ignored it as long as possible while she searched for a bottle that wasn't yet empty, a task that was difficult under the circumstances. Given her implants, a whole bottle of vodka drunk in only three hours had the desired effect. She had now been off the radar for several days.

She heard her door being pounded, and growled a little. She hated being disturbed. If she wanted company, she would go out. Right now all she wanted was to be alone. She made her way to the door, opening it ajar so as not to expose the squalor she had allowed herself to descend into to be visible to the outside world. Ziggy and Tenaya were outside.

"We were taking a stroll in the area." He told her. "We heard you hadn't been to work recently, we just wanted to see..."

"I'm fine Ziggy." She muttered in response, interrupting him. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Our wedding's in two days." Tenaya interrupted her. "We wanted Alex to be the ring bearer, but he kind of needs someone to carry him. Would you...?"

"I don't think so." She whispered. "I'll be there, but as a guest."

"Well if you don't want..."

"I could really do without your charity." She whispered. "I'll be there. I'm sure Sarah or Summer would be fine to carry him."

With that, she shut the door and turned back into her apartment. It was a lonely, desolate place, just like her heart. It had never bothered her before how small and lonely a place it was until she had met Luanne. Now though, she knew what had been missing from her life. Now that it was gone though, all she could feel was angry and hurt. Now she knew what was missing, and could do nothing about it. The woman she loved had simply slipped away in the night while she was sleeping, not even willing to wake up with her after they made love. It was the worst rejection she could imagine.

"If you change your mind..."

Ziggy was cut off as Vasquez slammed the door closed. He turned to the woman who, in two days' time would be his wife.

"Well I guess that answers that question." He told her.

"Ziggy, we can't..."

"Tenaya, I grew up in orphanages, I watched so many kids have their 'sexual awakening' I can't count." He assured her. "I'll do what I can."


	27. The Ceremony

Darkness was beginning to descend over the city of Corinth as the press and citizens gathered in the plaza before the stage that had been set up for the ceremony. All the movers and shakers in the city were there, and everyone who was anyone was clamouring to be seen by the cameras attending Truman's inauguration ceremony.

Behind the scenes, Mason was in a chair in his new suit, being worked on by a make-up artist so he would look his best for the cameras. Marcus arrived, giggling as he saw this.

"I never thought I'd see the day." He sniggered as he arrived. "Mason Truman, the toughest man in the military wearing make-up."

"I can't help it if I look fabulous." He replied with a grin. "How are things?"

"Lilith's still pretty heavily medicated." Marcus informed his father. "She has the mentality of a six year old, more intelligence than I'll ever have, and she's seen shit that would give ME nightmares. The doctors don't know how long it'll take to treat her. Some of them don't even know if she'll ever be able to have a normal life outside the asylum."

"She will be released for the wedding though, won't she?" He asked his son. Marcus nodded.

"I'll be signed off as her handler." Marcus replied. "She'll be there."

"I'm sure Sarah will be thrilled." Mason stated with a little nod. "If you'll excuse me though, it's nearly time for the ceremony. My public is waiting for me."

"Wow, you don't even get the chain and already it's going to your head." Marcus laughed as he made his way to the door. "I'll see you at dinner dad."

In another part of the plaza, the Rangers were dressed in their uniforms, waiting on the stage for the beginning of the ceremony. Sarah arrived, taking a seat next to Scott.

"You made it." He commented, putting his arm around her. "I was beginning to think you'd never get out of the bathroom."

"I needed to urinate." She told him. "It's a perfectly natural..."

"Not every twenty minutes." He teased her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I keep telling you Scott, if I was ill I'd tell you." She snapped at him. "Please, the ceremony is about to begin."

The spotlight shone on the podium as Chas walked out in a suit, wearing his chain of office. There was no applause, and a few boos could be heard from the crowd. He couldn't deny that it hurt a little that the people had turned on him, but he had always known that he needed to keep the truth of his family a secret. He made his way to the microphone at which a hush fell over the crowd.

"People of Corinth, I have not always been honest, and I have not always been straightforward with you, however the one thing I hold true and the one thing I pride myself on is I have always done what is best for this city." He told them. "That is why although it is not how I would have chosen to end my tenure, I am proud to formally relinquish the office of mayor to a man I know will lead this city, and indeed this planet to a glorious future."

The crowd all cheered as Mason Truman walked onto the stage, making his way to the podium. They fell silent as he and Chas shook hands. Chas reached behind his neck, unfastening his chain of office.

"I always knew the day would come when I would hand over the reins of this city, and I can't imagine anyone I would prefer to hand them to." He announced into the microphone, placing the chain around Truman's neck and fastening it there. "I'm confident that the city is in good hands."

"Thank you Chas." Truman replied, hugging him, before releasing him. "I'll do everything I can to live up to the prosperity you have brought Corinth under your tenure. Your father...your real father...should be proud of you."

"He is." Chas assured him. The newly inaugurated Mayor Truman turned to the people and raised his hands over his head to raucous applause as he accepted his new position. Chas and the Rangers all returned the applause. Sarah just stopped and turned to Scott.

"I really need to go." She told him, before sprinting off as fast as she could.

"Scott, aren't you going after her?" Summer asked him. He just shrugged in response.

"She's probably just picked something up." He assured her. "It's like she said, if something was seriously wrong she'd tell me."

In another part of town, Vasquez staggered down the street, a nearly empty vodka bottle in her hand. The streets were pretty much deserted because everyone who was anyone was at the ceremony. She made her way into a bottle shop and approached the counter.

"I want vodka." She told the clerk, slamming some money down on the counter. The kid could tell she was drunk, but he honestly didn't care. His boss only wanted to make money. He went behind the counter and grabbed a bottle.

"Five!" She barked at him, showing him her ID. By law, all citizens who were hybrids had to be registered and have the fact presented on their ID. "I'm a hybrid."

The kid just got her the drink and put them into a bag. Just as she was paying for her purchases, a couple of punks came into the shop, waving pistols around.

"Give us the money!" One of them screamed. "Open the register and give us the money!"

Vasquez just took the bag and turned to leave. One of the punks grabbed her jacket to stop her.

"You're going nowhere lady." He told her. "We want your money too."

Instinctively, Vasquez just swiped his hand off her shoulder. The punk shoved a magnum in her face, cocking the hammer.

"You really don't want to do that." She told him.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked her. "Give me your wallet, NOW!"

Vasquez responded by snatching his wrist and twisting it sharply. The gun went off, attracting the attention of the others who were busy with the teller. His arm hung limply at his side, swaying with every move painfully. She hadn't just broken the bones, she had shattered them. Her strength was so great, that without care she could do so with ease. As a result of her training, she was normally careful to restrain herself and not hurt humans so grievously. In her current state of drunkenness however, such restraint wasn't possible. She slammed a hand into his chest, ramming him through three rows of shelves, and the window. He ended up landing in the parking lot, barely breathing.

"Let's get out of here!" One of them screamed, smashing the teller in the face with the handle of his pistol and taking the cash from the register as they all ran. They grabbed their friend and disappeared into the night.

"Son of a bitch!" The teller yelled as he got back to his feet, trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose. "My boss is going to kill me! I can't believe I just got robbed! They broke my God damned nose!"

"Call an ambulance." Vasquez told him rather unsympathetically. "I've got some rats to hunt." With that, she took her bag and left.

In the finest hotel in Corinth, coincidentally the one Vincent had bought, the banquet was underway. The newly inaugurated Mayor Truman had wanted everyone to be able to share in the experience, and had sent invitations out randomly. Factory workers and waiters were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with talk show hosts and movie stars, and that was exactly how he wanted it. He didn't want his tenure to just cater to the rich and famous, he wanted everyone to benefit.

"I don't want this anymore." Lilith said a little dreamily, pointing to her plate. "I want my cake."

Marcus understood that she was heavily medicated. To ease the stress and strain on her mind, she was sedated pretty much all of the time. She was a little spacey, but her mind wasn't yet up to the full experience of reality.

"Just push your plate forward a little." He told her. "That will let the waiter know you don't want it anymore."

"Are you alright?" Scott asked his sister-in-law. Sarah watched on, also concerned. She just nodded.

"I just want my cake." She replied. "I like chocolate cake."

"It'll be here soon." Scott assured her. Sarah got up and left the table hurriedly.

"Where's my sister going?" She asked.

"She's just got a little bug." Scott told her. "She's fine. She'll be back by the time the cake gets here."

"I think I'll just go and check on her." Marcus replied. "I'll be right back."

In another part of town, the punks from the liquor store were standing outside a back-alley clinic while their friend had his injury tended to. They were smoking as they waited on word from the "doctor" that worked there, tending to injuries while never asking how they were inflicted.

"I can't believe we ran into a God-Damned hybrid!" One of them muttered. "I mean, what are the odds?"

"I recognised her from the TV, she's Colonel Hicks' little gofer." One of them chipped in. "I don't know what she was doing there..."

"I was getting wasted." Vasquez interrupted him as she arrived, placing the bag on the ground. She had already opened one bottle, and was holding it in her hand. She took another swig, gulping it like water. "I'm a bit strange like that. I go to a bottle shop to get loaded."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here lady." One of the punks warned her, pulling back his jacket to show her the magnum tucked into his jeans. "After the shit you pulled, you're lucky I don't put a bullet in you right now."

"Oh I'm so scared." She replied, pulling out her own blaster and pointing it at them. As they all held up their hands in submission, she just laughed and threw it away onto a nearby rooftop. "You're all such pathetic bitches. You make out you're tough, but you're all scared of a little girl."

"We're scared of no one!" The punk fired back.

"Then show me!" Vasquez replied, opening her arms wide, not even trying to defend herself. The pack of thugs just rushed her, taking her to the ground and began beating on her fiercely in retaliation for what she had done to their friend. Vasquez didn't even try to defend herself and simply let them.

Sarah made her way out of the bathroom, finding Marcus resting against the wall, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll be buying a birthday present in about eight months?" He asked her. Sarah just sighed.

"Yes Marcus, I'm pregnant." She replied, confirming what he already knew. "It must have been the night Scott allowed Mr. Winchester to take him captive."

"I really don't need to hear the details, that is still my baby brother." He reminded her. "I take it you haven't told him yet."

"No." Sarah assured him. "I know it will not be easy to hear but I..."

"I won't say anything to him." Marcus replied. "I love my brother, but he can be a little dense when it comes to these things. I can't wait to be called Uncle Marcus."

"I really appreciate this." Sarah assured him. "I'll tell him soon, I promise. I only took the test this afternoon..."

"I know he'll be thrilled." Marcus interrupted her.

"I wish I was." She muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Marcus asked her.

"My own mother and father sold me to a corporation before I was even born." She reminded him. "I hate kids, I have no patience for them, and I'm confidant I'll make a horrible mother."

"Sarah..."

"We've been gone too long." She interrupted him. "I need to get back."

In another part of town, the gang were brutally hammering into Vasquez as she lay on the ground, not even trying to defend herself. She felt every blow, every cut, and every bruise and yet she didn't care. All it meant was that she was coming ever closer to what she wanted...oblivion. She just wanted the pain to end. She wanted to feel nothing. Just as she felt herself slipping away, she was snapped into consciousness as a shot rang out from a military-issue blaster. She lifted her bloodied, beaten face and glared hatefully at her "saviours".

"You're all under arrest!" One of them announced. The gang just split off and ran into the night. One of them pursued a member of the gang while the other came to Vasquez's side.

"Don't worry, we'll..." His words tailed off as he recognised her, realising who she was. "Vasquez?"

"I need to go." She grunted, getting to her feet. The soldier just watched as she dusted herself off.

"But...you're a hybrid!" He reminded her. "You could have torn all of those punks a new asshole if you wanted."

"Who says I wanted to?" She asked him.

"Look, I know laws are different for hybrids, but you are allowed to defend yourself." He reminded her. "They could have killed you."

"What the fuck is so great about living?" She asked him as she picked up the bag of bottles she had bought earlier and turned her back leaving the soldier bemused.

Sarah came back to the dinner table eventually, finding Scott with an empty plate, and another piece of cake that he had already begun eating. Obviously while he was waiting for his wife to return, he had started on her piece.

"I'm sorry, it was just so good!" He mumbled through the mouthful of cake. "Where have you been?"

"I was simply pondering how best to tell you my news in a way that would cause the least panic and maximum pleasure." She told him. "I find it impossible though."

"What news?" Scott asked her.

"Scott, I don't know if this is the place..."

"Sarah, whatever you have to say, you can just tell me." He assured her. "If there's something..."

"Scott, I'm pregnant." She told him. "We're having a baby."

Scott couldn't answer. He wanted to say something, but his jaw just wouldn't comply. His eyes welled up and he smiled, before throwing his arms around her, holding her tightly. He parted from her when he was finally able to speak.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "I mean..."

"I am positive." She assured him. Scott just got to his feet, raising his glass.

"Over here!" He screamed, drawing everyone's attention. Sarah shrunk away a little, having never been entirely comfortable with the public eye. The music stopped as he got everyone's attention.

"My wife has just given me some wonderful news." He told the cameras. "We're having a baby!"

A raucous uproar went up as he announced this. Gemma and Summer immediately rushed to Sarah's side, congratulating her on the news. She looked up at Scott, feeling a little bitter. She really wished he hadn't announced their news so publically.

Back in her apartment, Vasquez slumped onto the couch and groaned as she saw that the light on her answering machine was flashing again. Apparently Hicks hadn't gotten the message yet and was still trying to reach her. She pressed the play button.

"Vasquez, I'm really getting worried now; you won't return any of my calls." His voice stated as she opened another vodka bottle, pouring some into a glass, before adding some cola. "I don't care that you're AWOL, I don't care about putting you through a court's martial, I just want to know you're alright."

"I'm a hybrid you brainless shithead!" She barked at the answering machine. "Fate isn't that kind. I'm not dead!"

She sat on her couch, swigging her drink carelessly. She really didn't care if she lived or died, in fact, she'd prefer it if the decision was taken out of her hands.

She then remembered that once she had broken up a pit fighting ring, and that the ringleaders had escaped justice. She went to the drawer in her kitchen and ripped it out, scattering the contents all over the floor. Rummaging through the paper, she finally found what she was looking for, a phone number.

She went to her phone and dialled. It rang a couple of times before being answered.

"The midnight dreaming is me." The voice on the other end told her. It was code, if anyone didn't realise what it meant and answered wrongly, they would simply hang up.

"I am the butterfly that flies at night." She replied.

"Alright, who..."

"I want to fight." Vasquez told him. "Where are the fights?"

"I don't..."

"Put your boss on the phone and tell him a hybrid is willing to fight!" She barked. "If all goes well, everyone will get one hell of a show and we'll all get what we want."


	28. Vasquez's Fight

The next morning, Sarah woke up, finding the other side of the bed empty as usual. Having been a military brat, Scott was always an early riser. By the time most people were having their morning shower and deciding what to have for breakfast, he had already been for a 5 mile run, thrashed through about fifty push-ups and sit-ups, had his shower and checked the military law enforcement scans for news of any major disturbances.

She got up, and made her way to her wardrobe to look out an outfit for the day, part of her own morning routine. It only took her about a second, mainly because just like when she still wore the "school uniform" she had been made to wear in Alphabet Soup, she had multiple sets of exactly the same clothes. Indeed, with the exception of the dress she had worn to the double wedding, it was the only outfit she had. It was one of the old habits she had actually kept from her Alphabet Soup days.

After that, she went to her shower, taking her usual 4 minutes and 37 seconds. She never really realised that her routine was just as regimented as Scott's until he pointed it out one time she commented on how he seemed to have a very efficient body clock. It was a slightly comforting thought that despite all their differences, there was at least one thing they seemed to have in common, even if it was something as unimportant as being laughably predictable in their morning routine.

As she finished with her shower, she suddenly stopped, seemingly unable to continue as a thought occurred to her. Looking at the clock she realised she had slept in, and it was already 11:00 AM, long after the Rangers were due to arrive for duty. Obviously the pregnancy was already taking a toll on her physically. In only a few minutes, she would be going downstairs to complete bedlam.

Ziggy and Tenaya were getting married, at long last, the following day. Everyone would already be incredibly excited about the roles they would play, and making last minute arrangements. That would mean they were all there, and she knew that there would be another thing they would be buzzing about, the thing she wasn't looking forward to. They would want to talk to her all about the baby.

She got dressed a lot more slowly than usual, hoping that she wouldn't have to face the endless stream of questions and well-wishes. She could already see Summer and Gemma crowding around her gleefully, while Ziggy, Tenaya and Flynn congratulated the pair and offered parenting advice.

She wished she could feel as excited about the pregnancy as Scott had. She had always presumed it would happen eventually, they were married after all, but she had never anticipated that it would happen so soon. She had come a long way in her emotional growth, especially since she began her relationship with Scott, but there were still shades of her old self in her personality. She had done a few school visits while she was mentoring the team, and she had been there whenever Ziggy brought the kids from the orphanage around or dragged the Rangers to see them. In all those times though, she had never felt the same affection for children the others had.

She was never the most patient of people. She often got easily frustrated by those less intelligent than herself, or who took a little too long to figure things out and needed to have things constantly explained. Unfortunately for her, that included pretty much everyone, sometimes even Gem and Gemma. Kids just completely baffled her, and in some ways, also disgusted and frightened her in equal measure. They constantly prattled on, asking endless questions, quickly grating on her and trying her patience. They had no ideas of social boundaries, constantly invading personal space. Whenever she had been to the orphanage, it was as though she had a big sign pinned to her saying "please hug me". They were noisy, sometimes they could be smelly and they were generally always untidy and unhygienic, a complete breeding ground for bacteria and disease.

She heard a knock on the door, and turned to face it, seeing Scott coming in with a huge grin on his face. He was clearly still delighted by the thought of fatherhood. She knew that he always loved the idea of family. He had talked fondly many times about when his mother was still alive, before the relationship between the three Truman men had become strained. He always wanted to have a family of his own. She didn't know how to talk to him about her fears for the future. She didn't want to spoil this for him.

"I was beginning to wonder if we'd see you this morning." He commented, coming to her side and kissing her softly. "So how are you both?"

"Scott..."

"Hello little guy." He whispered to her belly, placing his hand on it gently. "I hope you're not giving your mother too much trouble."

"Scott..."

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't be attributing gender yet." He told her. "The Trumans tend to have boys. At least going by my family they do. I guess a girl would be cool though."

"Scott, I'm feeling perfectly fine. I haven't had any problems so far." She groaned. "Also, for your information, the foetus will currently be female. It'll be a while yet before the correct developmental stage which will determine the baby's final gender."

"Wait, all babies start out as girls?" He asked her. "You mean...at one time I was a girl?"

"At the correct developmental stage, an extra hormone is required to change the foetus from female to male." She explained. Scott just smiled at her.

"So are you hungry yet?" He asked her. She just nodded in response. "Let's see about getting you something to eat."

With that, he took her downstairs. Tenaya was trying on her dress, with Summer and Sam watching on. Dillon was in the corner with all four of the babies, seeming to have the time of his life. Sarah couldn't help feeling that this made things seem even worse. Dillon, who at one time was a loner, to the point of being sociopathic had adapted to parenthood. He hadn't loved kids either, but it seemed that even he could find himself adapting to the new rigours of parenthood.

"Flynn, could you fix up some breakfast for my special ladies?" He asked him. Flynn just smiled.

"Ladies?" He asked him. "Are you trying to tell me you know the baby's sex already?"

"It's a long story." Scott replied with a chuckle. "I'll let Sarah explain..."

"Flynn, what exactly is this?" Sarah asked him as he pushed her a bowl of...exactly what she wasn't sure. It looked a little like off-colour wallpaper paste with a few lumps in it.

"It's porridge." Flynn informed her. "My dad said he and mum swore by it. Sam can attest to it too can't you pet?"

"It doesn't look too good, but it doesn't taste bad." She called over from where Tenaya was having her dress fitted. "I find myself eating it even now I'm not pregnant."

"What about my cereal?" She asked him. "What about my Dr. Honeybees?"

"Sorry lass, that's just full of sugars and chemicals and all sorts of nasty wee things you shouldn't be putting into your body." He told her, beginning to skin a banana. "I had to throw it out."

"You threw out my cereal?" Sarah asked him a little incredulously. "Flynn, I am well aware of nutrition. I have a perfectly balanced diet which takes into account my love of sugary confectionary products..."

"Aye, well it may have been perfectly balanced for one lass." He replied, slicing the banana onto her porridge. "You've got to remember, you're eating for two now."

Sarah just looked down to the porridge and bananas and picked up her spoon with a sigh. The baby was starting to take over her life already.

In another part of town, Ziggy arrived outside Vasquez's apartment. He had been kicked out of the apartment for the day to allow the girls to work on Tenaya's dress without him seeing it. Meanwhile, he just had to make sure the other guests were all aware of their roles in the ceremony and were going to attend the rehearsal dinner that night.

He hit the doorbell, waiting for a response. It took a while, and he was about ready to leave when he heard a noise from inside the apartment.

Inside, Vasquez was ripped from her slumber by the doorbell. The term "come-to" would probably have been more appropriate. Between her injuries and the amount she'd had to drink, she had pretty much passed out on the couch again. She groaned as she reached to her face, feeling her cheek a little swollen. As a result of her rather hectic night, she had several nagging injuries which plagued her. It was only luck that a patrol had come by and broken up the fight she had become involved in. She was close, very close to achieving what she wanted. She reached for a bottle which still had some vodka in it, and took a long gulp, before making her way to the door. She opened it ajar, making sure whoever was there couldn't see inside.

"Ziggy?" She asked him wearily, wiping some sand from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We haven't heard from you in a while, I was just making sure you remembered the rehearsal dinner tonight." He began, trying to get some idea as to how she was. It looked like she had only just woken up, and by the looks of her, she hadn't yet washed or changed. He couldn't see the bottle in her hand, she was concealing it behind the door, but the smell from the apartment concerned him a little.

"That's tonight?" She asked him. "You only told me about it on..."

"Vasquez, its tonight." He assured her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Um...not really." She told him, trying to find a way to let him down gently. She had forgotten all about the rehearsal dinner. The way she was feeling now that Luanne was gone, she really had no desire to be around all the happy couples, the ones for whom happiness had come so easily. She had double-booked herself, having already told the pit fighting ring that she would be there to fight. Given the alternative, being stuck in the corner of the room feeling sorry for herself while everyone else prepared for the spectacle of the happy wedding, the fight sounded a lot more appealing. "Do you mind if I give it a miss?"

"Vasquez, we all really want you to be there." He told her regretfully as he saw the look on her face. "You're our friend; it wouldn't be the same..."

"I just don't really feel that good." She interrupted him. "I probably just need a quiet night to lie down and get myself together."

"Are you sure?" Ziggy asked her, hoping to get her to change her mind. Like the others, he had been a little worried about her. "If you're ill we understand, but we'd really love you to be there."

"I'm sorry; I'm really not up to it." She stated flatly. "I'll be at the ceremony tomorrow, I promise."

With that, she closed the door. Ziggy wasn't at all happy with how the situation had been resolved. He knew that there was far more going on than she was letting on. He knew that unless she was willing to listen and let them know what was going on with her, then there wasn't really anything he could do. Reluctantly, he left the building, heading on his way. He could only hope that Vasquez would be at the wedding as she had promised.

Over at the Central Command building, the newly appointed Mayor Truman was trawling through some paperwork when Colonel Hicks knocked on his door, poking his head into the office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked him. Truman just smiled and waved him in, noting the fact that Hicks was out of uniform. He was wearing suit pants and a red shirt.

"I'm guessing you gave yourself a short day." Mason commented. Hicks just shrugged.

"A wise man once told me that the secret of effective command is to train your team until they don't need you to give orders." Hicks replied. "I figured you wouldn't mind. Especially seeing as I'm the one giving you a ride to the rehearsal dinner."

"I had a small matter to discuss with you." Mason told him. "As you know, the reformation of earth is progressing well. The Orient is completely under SPD control. North and South America are clear, and the efforts to clear the remnants of Venjix's forces out of Europe are progressing well."

"It's only Australasia and Africa that we haven't made any headway into." Hicks replied with a nod, confirming what he had said. "We wanted to fortify the territory we had reclaimed before pushing through Africa."

"Well I've received the most recent communication from SPD command." He informed him. "They now feel that Earth is secure enough to officially begin inducting it into the SPD jurisdiction."

"I guess we always knew this day would come." Hicks replied. "What do we have to do?"

"As you know, there are six main outposts that are considered the strongest cities of earth, New Tech, Eden and Corinth here in the States, Mexico City down in the south, Paris France and Madrid in Spain." He reminded him. "The decision has been taken that an election is to take place among the leaders of those six cities to elect a President of Earth to stand in the interplanetary council."

"It looks like you're facing an election race after all." Hicks said with a smile. "You know exactly where my vote will go."

"I'm flattered to hear that, thank you but that isn't why I called you here." He told him. "Every city on earth will have an SPD outpost. The SPD Rangers will operate out of the main outpost in New Tech, but each station will have its own base of SPD officers. I've recommended you to be the Base Commander of SPD Corinth."

"I appreciate that sir." Hicks replied, but Truman held up his hand to stop him.

"It would mean a transfer off-world for three months while you're trained for the position." He informed his former protégé. "After that, you would be sent back with a team to train the military to become SPD officers."

"I understand sir." Hicks assured him with a sigh, realising where this was going. "Gemma wouldn't be going with me would she?"

"No, she would remain as part of the efforts to complete the reformation." Mason told him.

"Can I take a while to think about it?" He asked. "I'll need to talk to her."

"I thought you would need some time." Truman replied. "They'll need your answer within a week."

It wasn't much time, but Hicks had been in the military long enough to know that decisions were made, and expected to be made in such short time frames. He didn't know what to do. In some respects, so much of his job had been law enforcement for so long; it seemed like a logical progression. It also sounded like membership of the SPD organisation came with some pretty heavy conditions. The way Mason was talking, it sounded almost like SPD would essentially take the place of both the military AND the police across the planet. If he refused the position, did that mean he would lose his job? Was he going to have to choose between Gemma and his career?

"Sir!" A soldier called out as he barged into the office. He stared at them as he realised his mistake, quickly saluting. "Colonel Hicks sir, we have some information on a major incident going down tonight. We picked up a man hawking some counterfeit watches..."

"Get to the point private, I have a wedding to get to!" Hicks snapped, becoming a little short with him, the weight of the numerous things on his mind taking the last of his patience. Between having no idea what was going on with Vasquez and protecting her from getting into trouble, running the entire military and now the prospect of losing his job or his girlfriend, he was quickly finding his mental capacity stretched to the limit.

"Sir, there's a pit fighting ring meeting in the old foundry tonight." He informed him. "They say there's a huge event, all sorts of players will be there..."

"Get the duty sergeant to put together a sting." Hicks interrupted him again, getting up from his seat. Mayor Truman did likewise, collecting his jacket.

"Sir, you don't understand. This is the organisation we've been trying to bring down for months." He explained. "Apparently there are a couple of hybrids going to be fighting. They're expecting a huge turnout; all the players in the city will be there. They'll be loaded for bear!"

"The duty sergeant should be able to handle it." Hicks reiterated sharply. "Tell him from me that since we're expecting resistance, you have my authorisation to use lethal force if necessary. Do you understand? If you think someone's making a move, shoot to kill."

"Yes sir." He stammered in response, before rushing out to relay the message.

Meanwhile, Vasquez was sitting in the old foundry on a crate, taping up her fists for the fight. She had tied her hair back to hold it out of her face, and was wearing only a black gym shirt and track suit trousers with white tennis shoes. She could already hear the crowd baying like bloodthirsty animals awaiting the fight. The promoter walked up to her, giving her a lecherous grin.

"So you're the new hybrid?" He asked her. "I'm surprised you want to get that pretty face messed up. I could think of better ways for you to earn money."

"Trust me, I'm not interested." She sighed in disgust, reaching for a vodka bottle and taking a long swig. The promoter just laughed.

"That's an interesting training regime you have there." He laughed. "I guess considering the night you're about to have I can't blame you..."

"Just shut up and tell me who I'm facing." She interrupted him.

"Hold your horses there little lady, you don't just walk into the main event. You need to audition first. See if the crowd likes you." He explained. "Before we put you in with the real sickos and have you end up as chunks on a coroner's slab, we need to know if you can cut it."

"Am I here to fight or get bored to death?" She asked him sarcastically. "Who am I facing?"

"Go out there and find out." He told her, gesturing to the ring. He stopped her and inspected her fist tape. "You're not ready. These aren't properly prepared."

These underground fights were thoroughly sadistic affairs, true human blood sports. It had been described as human cock fighting. Generally all fighters would dip their fist tape into glue and then broken glass. It meant that their punches inflicted truly horrific injuries, even with merely glancing blows, while not being lethal enough to encourage short fights.

"I'll do more damage like this." She told him, finishing the bottle before throwing it aside. She strode into the ring as the promoter walked away.

"It's your funeral sweetheart." He replied.

Vasquez stepped out into the "arena", in truth only a work floor of the old foundry, which had been surrounded by a makeshift wall made of shipping pallets, chain-link fences and sheets of corrugated iron, fastened together securely. Razor wire was bolted to practically every inch of it, again in the hopes of raising the excitement by encouraging the fighters to force each other into it and tear each other apart. The "door" was closed behind her and secured with heavy chain. Vasquez looked around, seeing all manner of bloodthirsty spectators, all screaming for more. Given the stains on the floor, it was obvious hers was not the first fight of the evening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a treat for you tonight. A new hybrid thinks she is good enough to take part in our elite battles." The promoter announced over the house microphone. "Let's see if she's right. Odds start at 3:1 against!"

Just then, the other door opened, and about a dozen punks rushed into the ring, carrying assorted weapons. There were some machetes, a couple of meat cleavers, baseball bats and even one carrying a sledgehammer. They all rushed around, surrounding her. Vasquez just smiled as she got ready to fight.


	29. Vasquez's Newest Problem

The rehearsal dinner was well underway, and everyone was having a good time. The entire room was in stitches as Ziggy performed some of his magic tricks, some more successfully than others, to entertain them. Tenaya in particular was enjoying watching her future husband work. Ziggy called Hicks up to help him with his final trick.

"Now, as you can see, here I have two rabbits, one is black and one is white." Ziggy began, showing them two wooden cut-outs, painted to represent two cartoon rabbits, one black and one white. "Now, if my glamorous assistant wouldn't mind putting the boxes over them."

Hicks picked up a black box, putting it over the white rabbit, and a white box, putting it over the black rabbit.

"Now, if you would please turn each of them 180 degrees, to show that they are completely covered." Ziggy instructed him. Hicks did so. "Now, please remove the boxes."

As he did so, the Rangers saw that the black rabbit was now under the black box, and the white rabbit was under the white box. The Rangers all rolled their eyes, and Dillon leant in, whispering in Summer's ear. Clearly they weren't impressed with the trick. Ziggy just gave Tenaya a knowing smile.

"I know what you're all thinking. The black rabbit isn't black all the way round, and the white rabbit isn't white all the way round." He declared. With that, he turned them around, raising a few astonished gasps. The black rabbit was red on the opposite side, and the white rabbit was blue on the opposite side. "You're right. This one's blue and this one's red."

"How the hell did he do that?" Dillon asked, earning him a nudge in the ribs from Summer. She gestured to Rose, who was resting in the crook of his arm.

"Mind what you say around the kids." She reprimanded him.

"You do know they are only two weeks old right?" He asked her. "It'll be months before they even understand what we're saying, never mind try to talk."

"Well Alex is learning to talk." Tenaya reminded him. "He's already mastered 'Mama', and he's trying hard with 'Dada'."

"I could tell you how he did it if you like." Cassandra chipped in. Dillon smirked, remembering her gift. She could read Ziggy and tell him the secret of the two rabbit trick, satisfying his curiosity.

"How?" Dillon asked her. Cassandra looked to Ziggy, and then Gem, who pulled his arms around her more tightly, before smiling at him.

"Magic." She explained. Dillon just shook his head and laughed.

"Well I guess that explanation will have to do." He replied. Hicks helped Ziggy put away his props as the others moved through to the main room to relax.

"Hicks, I know it's probably none of my business, but have you heard from Vasquez recently?" Ziggy asked him. Hicks just shook his head as he started picking up cards and putting them back into the box.

"She hasn't been to work since Chip left." He answered regretfully. "I told Mr. Truman that she's on compassionate leave, but she just hasn't turned up."

"I swung by her place today." Ziggy told him. "She said she wasn't feeling great, but I was sure I smelled vodka."

"I'm sure she's fine Ziggy." Hicks told him. "Her first girlfriend just skipped town. I'm sure she's just upset."

"Hicks, I've grown up in orphanages all my life. I've seen more kids have their sexual awakening and get their hearts stomped on than anyone." Ziggy assured him. "From what I saw, I think she passed upset about five exits back. I think we need to keep an eye on her."

"Ziggy, she's my best friend. With the exception of Luanne, I was the first one she told about her sexuality." He told her. "Trust me, if she needs help she'll ask for it. She'll come to us if she needs help."

Back at the foundry, Vasquez was doubled over as the man with the sledgehammer slammed it into her stomach. She had managed to avoid taking too many hits so far, but the numbers were starting to tell on her. She wasn't even trying to win her fight. She didn't want to survive; she just wanted the pain to stop.

"Time to give these people their money's worth bitch!" Two of them told her, picking her up and throwing her into the wall. She felt the razor wire there tearing her flesh painfully, and fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. They picked her up, slamming her into it again.

"So much for this hybrid." One of the spectators complained loudly, tearing up his betting slip. "Hey lady, you just lost me a grand!"

"Rip her heart out!" Another roared.

"Fight back!" Vasquez heard someone call out. "They're going to kill you, fight back!"

Her vision was blurry, and she was close to passing out from blood loss. She had taken a few hard hits to the head, and her opponents were now crowding around her, setting about her with steel-toed boots and bats. She could swear she knew the voice.

Trying hard to focus, no longer even paying attention to the vicious assault, she saw a woman in the crowd, with flowing blonde hair. She was leaning over the railing, screaming at her. Was it possible? She strained to see, and felt her heart racing as she was sure she had seen her first love in the crowd.

"They'll kill you, fight back!" She screamed. Vasquez felt her arms being grabbed, and she was dragged to her knees and held in place. The guy with the sledgehammer approached, raising it overhead, preparing for the death strike.

"Say goodnight bitch." He told her. Vasquez summoned all her strength, throwing the two men holding her arms over onto the floor, before catching the head of the sledgehammer.

"Goodnight bitch!" She hissed, shoving it backwards, driving the end of the shaft into his face, breaking his nose.

She snapped to her feet, snatching the sledgehammer into her grip. A man rushed her, swinging a machete wildly, which she blocked with the handle, before driving the head into his ribcage, sending him to the ground in agony.

The next swung a baseball bat for her head, only to have her duck under it and swing the hammer, smashing his knees into oblivion, sending him to the ground, where he floundered like a beached whale, unable to continue.

Her opponents were no match for her, even despite the injuries and their greater number. She could have killed all of them with ease, but a part of her wouldn't let her. She knew even these reprehensible cockroaches had a right to live. She dispatched them quickly, breaking arms and legs with ease to disable her attackers and leaving them on the ground.

As she got to the last of her opponents, she tossed the sledgehammer away. He picked up a machete, holding it up.

"Lie down, and get out of this in one piece." She warned him. The man let out a massive cry, rushing towards her. Vasquez lunged at him, catching his arm and twisting it, snapping the bones, before driving him face first into the razor wire. He fell to the ground, clutching his face, screaming as his blood ran between his fingers.

"Corinth city military, stay where you are!" A voice called over a loud speaker as the windows smashed and soldiers rushed into the building. "You're all under arrest!"

The promoter's guards pulled out guns, beginning to lay down covering fire as the spectators started to scatter, hoping to escape. He turned to the man next to him.

"Behemoth, bring the girl." He instructed him. "She may be of use."

He pulled off his shirt, revealing a massive physique, covered in rock-hard muscles. He was a monster of a man, over seven feet tall and easily over 300 pounds. He had bleached blonde hair, and dark eyes that betrayed his predatory nature. He was a hybrid, and the top fighter in the circuit. He leapt into the ring, before looking up at her. Vasquez barely knew where she was, much less what was happening. A couple of soldiers made their way into the ring.

"That's far enough asshole!" One of them called out, levelling a blaster at him. Behemoth kicked one of the fallen fighters, sending him flying into the soldier and knocking him to the floor.

Another approached him, swinging a nightstick. Behemoth just grabbed him, picking him up and driving him across his knee, shattering his spine, even through his body armour.

Behemoth approached Vasquez as she tried to drag herself away and swung a fist wildly into her face. Everything went black.

The next morning, the Rangers had all gotten up early, and all the girls made their way to The Garage to help Tenaya get ready for the ceremony. Scott was there as well through virtue of the fact he and Sarah still lived in the Ranger base.

Meanwhile, Ziggy had woken up in Hicks' apartment. He had agreed to let Ziggy stay there before the wedding so he wouldn't see Tenaya in her dress before the ceremony. Hicks was already dressed by the time Ziggy came into the room, yawning loudly.

"You have easily the worst couch in the world." Ziggy muttered. Hicks just laughed.

"Try sleeping in a barn." He replied. "Any time the Hicks family got together, my brothers and I ended up in the barn."

"It would have been better than that couch." Ziggy complained. "Is there even one spring that doesn't stick up through the cushions?"

"I guess I could use a new one." Hicks replied. "There's some bacon in the fridge if you'd like."

"That sounds great." Ziggy replied. "Have you called the girls yet?"

"Not yet." Hicks said with a little chuckle. "Ziggy, you do have a six month old kid with her. I'm pretty sure if she was having cold feet, you'd have known long before now."

"Actually I wanted to know if Vasquez was alright." He stated, looking out a frying pan. "She said she just needed a night of rest, so I really hope she's alright."

"Ziggy, I keep telling you, I'm sure she's fine." Hicks assured him. "Trust me, if she said she'd be there, she will. Vasquez is as reliable as a Swiss watch. There's nothing that would keep her from keeping a promise."

Vasquez started to slowly come to, squinting as harsh, neon lights assaulted her eyes. As she tried to move, she realised her hands were securely restrained, held behind her back by strong restraints. She tried to break free, but it was useless.

"Those restraints are specially designed to hold hybrids." The promoter told her. Vasquez looked up, seeing him standing in the corner, behemoth standing behind him with his arms folded. "Trust me, it's useless to struggle."

"So why is the shaved gorilla here?" She asked in response as she rolled onto her stomach, before using her forehead to hush herself onto her knees. "Do I scare you when I'm tied up?"

"Not really, but Behemoth likes to see his opponents." He told her. "The damned military managed to grab most of my fighters. I'm going to have to skip town, and I need money to do it. A lot of money. Congratulations, you just skipped to the top of the contender's list."

"You want me to fight him?" She asked him.

"Well given the show you just put on, I'm sure a fight between the two of you will be a real money spinner." He assured her. "I have to admit, for a while I was worried that you weren't going to fight at all and all those unhappy gamblers would be after me for fixing the fight. I was sure you were a goner."

"Well how about taking off these restraints and seeing how wrong you are?" Vasquez asked him. The promoter just laughed.

"I never have fights unless I stand to make money." He told her. "Trust me lady, you're going to make me money when Behemoth tears you a new one."

"How long do you really think you can keep me here?" Vasquez asked him. "My friends..."

"I doubt your friends are going to notice Corporal Vasquez." He interrupted her. Vasquez just stared at him. "Yes, I know exactly who you are, and who your friends are. I'm sure they'll be far too busy with the wedding."

"When I don't turn up..."

"You haven't been that reliable since your girlfriend skipped town." He taunted her, pulling closely and taking a draw on his cigar. He blew smoke directly into her face. "If you no-show the wedding, who do you really think is going to be surprised."

"She was there!" Vasquez snapped. "Luanne was in the audience, she was..."

"The blonde in the second tier? That was a bookie." He sniggered in response, taking amusement in her torment. "Given how much of an ass-kicking you were taking I can see why you'd make that mistake. The last I heard, she's somewhere in Briarwood. Trust me; I have a lot of contacts."

Vasquez didn't reply, she just head-butted him, breaking his nose. Behemoth came across, kicking her hard in the ribs, harder than she had ever been hit. She had heard rumours that there were labs that did illegal upgrades to hybrids, but she had never seen any evidence. This guy though seemed to be far stronger than her.

"Leave her!" The promoter spluttered, getting to his feet. "If she isn't in fighting condition no one will place bets. We need the money."

As he and Behemoth went to the door, a couple of guys came in, carrying medical supplies.

"Clean her up and make sure she's in good shape." The promoter instructed them. "I want her to be in the best shape she can be when Behemoth rips her heart out and shows it to her."


	30. Grover Wedding

The Rangers started to file into the local Registrar's office in preparation for the wedding. Ziggy arrived first with his Best Man, Hicks, making his way to the front as the others took their seats.

Scott was sitting in the front row, holding Summer and Dillon's twins, while Sarah sat uncomfortably next to him, fidgeting nervously. Tenaya had asked Dillon to give her away, the only reason that he wasn't Ziggy's final choice as best man and Summer was her Maid of Honour, meaning that someone had to take care of the twins while they performed their duties. Scott looked decidedly thrilled as he held the two young babies, and Ziggy could almost see him trying to imagine his own kids. Sarah though, was holding the changing bag, and looked as thrilled to be there as she always did in social gatherings.

Marcus was next, with Lilith sitting next to him, looking around in wonder. He was taking care of her while she was out with the asylum, and explaining to her what was going on. She was obviously heavily medicated to keep her calm, but was clearly far more excited than her sister. She had never had any kind of experience with a wedding before, so she seemed to find the whole spectacle completely fascinating, with everyone dressed in their finest clothing and the hall decorated with fresh flowers.

Flynn and Sam were in the next row, Flynn holding Alex while Sam dealt with their own son Callum. They were only too happy to mind their son while they went through the ceremony.

Gem and Gemma were sitting on the opposite side with Cassandra sitting between them, holding Gem's hand softly and smiling brightly. The twins had been there for all the weddings that had taken place between the Rangers, and they always got worked up by the occasion. Marcus had threatened to bring some of Lilith's medication to keep them in line if they got out of hand, and this had served to make them behave, even after Cassandra had assured them he was only joking. On her part, she was just happy to spend the day with Gem for once. Both their schedules had conflicted more than a little recently, so she hadn't had as much chance as she'd have liked to spend time with him.

Finally, the rest of the hall was filled completely as Ziggy's parents, Bob and Helen, had brought around all of his "brothers and sisters" from the orphanage. Ziggy smiled as he looked around them all. Given how alone he had felt for so much of his life, it seemed a little ironic that his wedding ended up having a higher guest turnout than any of the others.

He and Hicks arrived at the front of the hall, taking their place with Colonel Truman, who was dressed in his new suit, his chain of office hanging around his neck. Despite his many other duties, he had been honoured to accept their request to be the first couple he married in his new office. Ziggy and Hicks took their place, waiting for Tenaya.

"Are you getting nervous yet?" Hicks asked him. Ziggy just took a deep breath.

"I think I'm way past nerves." He replied. "I mean, we have kind of done things backwards a little."

"I suppose there is that." Hicks stated. "So you're ready for this?"

"I've been ready for a long time." Ziggy replied, thinking back to when he first started to have feelings for her and smiling as the music began. "This is just the inevitable end to that."

Summer arrived in position, straightening out her dress. She looked up to them.

"Tenaya's right behind me." She assured Ziggy.

Ziggy and Hicks both turned to see Dillon escorting his sister up the aisle. Ziggy had to steady himself on Hicks' shoulder as he saw her. She was wearing a white, strapless gown, embroidered with gold thread. Her train dragged behind her as she walked, and her veil hung over her face, but he could still see her beautiful smile behind the lace. She was carrying a bouquet of pink carnations. As she arrived by his side, Ziggy took her hand. Mayor Truman just looked out over the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today..."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Vasquez was having a decidedly less pleasant day. She had spent most of the morning being examined and cleaned up. She had received several stitches as a result of her fight the night before. She could have taken down those punks far more easily than she had, but for some time, she hadn't even defended herself. As soon as they had finished, the promoter came into the room. His nose had been strapped up, and he had two black eyes courtesy of the head butt Vasquez had given him. Behemoth was standing right behind him.

"I see my guys did a good job." He commented. "I would prefer to give you a little more time to recover before the main event. I have a feeling seeing both of you going toe-to-toe at one hundred percent would be a hell of a show."

"What makes you think I'll fight?" She asked him. "It's not like you can make me."

"I think that's where you're wrong." He told her. "You see, you'll only get released once you're in the arena."

"I doubt you'll make much money if I don't fight back." She growled. "In case you hadn't figured it out, I don't exactly have much to fight for."

"Yeah, given the way you let those losers kick your face in I kind of thought you might feel that way." He commented. "I have to make sure this fight is entertaining since it'll be the last before I skip town. I heard all the aliens starting to immigrate to New Tech have pretty interesting abilities that'll make my business fly over there. I need to make sure the betting goes well to earn enough money for my set-up costs."

"Good luck with that." She grumbled. "Everyone knows your shaved chimp there is the top fighter in your circuit."

Behemoth growled and took a step forward, but the promoter stopped him with a hand.

"Just save it for when we're making money." He told him, before looking to Vasquez. "I know you don't care about yourself. After all, with your little girlfriend leaving town, and the state you've let yourself get into, I know that I can't threaten you. That's why I've taken a little precaution."

"What precaution?" Vasquez asked him. "What did you do?"

"I've gotten one of my guys to go somewhere important to you. I know who your friends are." He informed her. "He wired a little explosive device there."

"You're lying!" She shrieked, renewing her struggles against her restraints. "You're lying!"

"Given the list of crimes levelled against me, I'm going to go down for good if I don't get out of town anyway." He told her. "What's a little multiple murder into the bargain? I only have one life to take anyway."

Vasquez looked into his eyes and could see he was serious. He really didn't have anything to lose by this point. She felt her heart deflating as she realised that this situation was down to her. She had wanted to die, she wanted her pain to end, but the way she had gone about it, she had inadvertently put her friends in danger. She never wanted anything to happen to them. It wasn't right that they could die because of her actions.

"Who is it?" She asked him. "Tell me what you've done!"

"Now I've seen enough bad movies to know you never give away all the details until the game's over. It just risks the good guy...or in your case girl...getting free and finding the C4 in time to stop the inevitable carnage." He taunted her. "Just know that you're going to fight, and you're going to do exactly what I say."

"What do you want?" Vasquez asked him. The promoter just knelt beside her, pulling out a black sack and a roll of duct tape. He started to gag her with the tape.

"You win for three rounds." He told her. "Behemoth won't just stand and let you hit him, and you can't put him down, but for the first three rounds, you go out like a dynamo. I need everyone to believe that he could lose."

He lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"He'll then beat on you for the next two. You rally back for two, and then in the eighth, you go down like a bad habit." He informed her. "If you don't stick to the script, the bomb goes off. If you try to escape, it goes off. Just think of your friends, and trust that I'll give you the death you've been looking for so desperately. I'll just make sure I get a little something out of it first."

With that, he pulled the sack over her head, and held it in place by wrapping tape around her neck. The hood completely blacked out her vision, leaving her alone with her thoughts as she was dragged from the room. He had her right where he wanted her. She had no choice but to do as he said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Mayor Truman announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Ziggy lifted Tenaya's veil, looking deeply into her eyes as they drew closer. She reached up, putting a hand around behind his head and pulled him in, kissing her husband for the first time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to present to you, Mr. Ziggy and Mrs. Tenaya Grover." Colonel Truman declared as the guests all stood, applauding them. Ziggy and Tenaya turned to face their guests, taking in the adulation. As she turned to look at Ziggy one more time, she saw that Hicks wasn't smiling. If anything, he looked a little worried.

"Hicks, what's wrong?" She asked him. Ziggy heard this and looked to him. Hicks just nudged him.

"Ziggy, have you seen Vasquez?" He asked the Green Ranger. Ziggy shook his head.

"I haven't seen her since last night." He informed him. Hicks turned to Ziggy and Tenaya.

"She didn't come around to help me get ready." Tenaya informed them. "I thought maybe she was with you."

Hicks ran to the front row.

"Has anyone seen Vasquez?" He asked loudly. By now, he wasn't overly concerned about Truman hearing. Although she hadn't been terribly reliable lately, it wasn't like her to break a promise this important. The fact she had blown off Ziggy's wedding was beginning to get him worried. The guests all looked around each other, shrugging and shaking their heads. It was only then that they realised that no one had seen her all day.

"What's going on?" Truman asked him.

"Nothing I hope." Hicks told him. "I'll go to the command centre and sort out a search party. Ziggy, I'm sorry but I'll have to skip..."

"Never mind, we can have the reception any time." He interrupted Hicks. "This is more important. I'll go and check her apartment."

Vasquez felt the vehicle pulling to a halt as she arrived at her destination. Far from a particularly comfortable ride, Behemoth had stuffed her into the trunk of a car to take her to the arena. She heard the trunk opening and she was hauled out, being dumped rather roughly on the floor.

"Be careful Behemoth, we want your opponent to be in good shape for the main event." The promoter warned him. He unravelled the tape, pulling off the hood. Vasquez saw that she was in a rather non-descript, grey concrete room. He removed her gag.

"So here we are." He told her with a smile. "Do you remember the script?"

"I win for three, lose for two, and win for two and then I go down." She reiterated wearily. "Can we just get on with this?"

"You have to let us have a while to build the atmosphere. People are still getting to their seats." He informed her, giving her an injection. Vasquez glared at him.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"It's just a little painkiller." He informed her, shoving her towards a heavy steel door. "We want you to be at your best. I imagine the old body has to have a few aches and stiffness. We need you loose enough to put on a good show."

The door opened, and he shoved her in. A red light came on, showing her that she was in a box, around four feet by four feet made out of concrete, with a heavy steel door on each side, the one she came in, and presumably the other was the entrance to the arena. She heard an electronic bleeping and the restraints fell off her wrists, releasing her hands. Obviously the promoter was taking no chances with her and had unlocked them remotely once she was secured.

Just then, the other door opened and she made her way out into the arena. This was much grander than the one she had been in before. There were multiple levels, with spectators watching on. She recognised some of the faces; some of the city's elite were there for their fill of illegal blood sports. Apparently even the blue bloods liked to see a bit of brutality. The sides of the arena were made of steel on all sides. She was thankful that there didn't appear to be any barbed wire, but that quickly changed as she saw high voltage signs and power conduits. Obviously they electrified the walls here once fighters were in the arena.

There were some trapdoors around the floor. She had no idea what purpose they served, but given how things were set up here, she doubted it was good. A door opened up on the other side of the arena and the crowd started to chant as Behemoth stepped into the arena.

"After her glorious preliminary battle, Vasquez the Destroyer has challenged the mighty Behemoth!" The promoter announced. "Odds begin at 3:1 on Vasquez!"

She could hear the crowd clamouring to put on their bets as Behemoth made his way over. He smiled at her.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing your head off." He snarled. "Let's give them a show they'll never forget."

With that, she saw a shower of sparks as the power was turned on and the walls were electrified. Vasquez reluctantly got ready for the fight. She wanted nothing more than just to get this over with, but while her friends were at risk, all she could do was follow the script.


	31. Vasquez's Rescue

Hicks ran into the Command Centre, sending a poor, unsuspecting mail-room clerk flying in his rush to get to the console. Everyone looked up, and was shocked to see him as the kid was helped to his feet.

"Sir, we weren't expecting to see you today." Lieutenant Higgins told him as he surreptitiously swept the scrabble board he was playing with along with Sergeant Rhodes into the drawer.

"Have any of you seen Vasquez?" He asked them. "She didn't show up to the wedding."

No one said anything. Everyone knew all about the "scandal" involving Corporal Vasquez, the military was a very closed group, and so any news spread quickly. Conformity was pretty much a necessity within the closed ranks and strict regulations of the military, and so despite the more enlightened age, hearing that one of their own had "come out of the closet" so publically was still pretty huge news.

"If anyone knows anything tell me!" Hicks roared. One of the tech guys raised a hand slowly.

"Apparently one of the street patrols found her a couple of nights ago having her ass kicked by some street punks." He informed him. "He said she was completely bladdered."

"She was drunk?" Hicks asked, remembering the time he had gone off the rails after finding out about Sarah's involvement with Venjix. He knew how hard it was for hybrids to get drunk, let alone stay drunk for any length of time. The tech guy nodded.

"He said she was carrying a bottle bag." He told him.

"Who told you this?" Hicks asked him. The Tech guy looked around the room nervously, trying to figure out which side to go on. Hicks made his mind up for him by grabbing him by the shirt and hauling him out of his chair with one hand.

"I asked you a question private!" He hissed menacingly. The kid gulped deeply.

"It was Kline." He stammered out nervously. "His patrol found her."

Hicks just shoved him back into his chair as he heard his cell phone ringing. He answered it.

"What is it Ziggy?" He asked.

"Tenaya and I just got to her apartment." Ziggy informed him. "We...uh...broke in."

Ziggy had intended to simply hack the door lock, but Tenaya was too impatient and had simply used her enhanced strength to simply rip the door out. It was now lying in a twisted, mangled steel mass in the hall.

"What are you telling me Ziggy?" Hicks asked him.

"I hate to say I told you so, but it looks like it's time to worry." He replied. "Her apartment is a complete shit hole. The dishes aren't done, and there are more empty vodka bottles here than at the recycling plant."

"Ziggy, just please tell me that she's been there recently." Hicks begged him.

"I can't. The place is such a mess; I couldn't tell you if she's been here or not." Ziggy informed him. Just then, Tenaya arrived, carrying the blanket from the couch.

"I can." She told him, showing it to him. It had blood stains on it. They weren't fresh, but the extent of them showed that it was far from a shaving cut.

"Hicks, I'd say she's in pretty deep trouble." Ziggy told him. "We just found some blood. Wherever she is, she's in serious trouble."

At that moment, Vasquez hit the wall, and felt a massive jolt coursing through her. The walls were electrified with a strong, though deliberately non-lethal. It was more for show for the crowd; the promoter didn't want the fights to end too early. Behemoth stepped forward, grabbing her into an arm-lock.

"You're meant to be winning!" He hissed so only she could hear. "Fight!"

"I don't want..."

"I'm not made of glass, fight back!" He growled. "If you don't fight, no one will bet!"

"Is that all..."

"If you don't fight, you know what will happen." Behemoth reminded her, pulling closely to whisper in her ear. "Boom!"

Vasquez balled a fist, smashing it into his face hard. Behemoth staggered away, before giving her a little smile.

"You're meant to win remember?" He asked her, gesturing to her to give him her all. "Bring it!"

Hicks was pacing in the interview room when a man was dragged in by a couple of privates. It was one of the guys from the liquor store heist. Normally it was procedure to have more than one person in the interview room while someone was being interviewed, but since Hicks was the head of the military, that wasn't really an issue.

"Sit down!" Hicks barked. The punk stood, staring at him, but Hicks wasn't in the mood and simply shoved him into the chair roughly. "Leave us!"

The two custody agents did as they were told, leaving Hicks with him. He paced the room.

"You were involved in an altercation..."

"You want me to talk about the psycho bitch?" He asked. "Read my statement!"

"Your statement leaves out a lot." Hicks replied. "Why were you fighting with her in the first place?"

"She practically crippled Frank!" He replied. "She..."

"Why were you fighting outside the clinic?" Hicks clarified, slamming his hands on the table. He dug his fingers into the metal, buckling it. "Tell me!"

"She started it, she came to us!" He replied.

Just then, Hicks phone rang. He answered it.

"What is it?" He asked angrily.

"Hicks, we found a business card for a guy, his name is Falco." Ziggy told him. "I knew him from back when Dad was in the game, he arranges prize fights."

"Falco?" Hicks asked him. "We busted up one of his events months ago."

Hicks cast a look out the side of his eye, seeing the gangster squirm. He made a note of this as he listened to Ziggy.

"The rumour is he's still in operation." Ziggy informed him. "Supposedly he has a few live events, and sells the tapes as snuff films."

"I'll call you back." Hicks told him, turning back to the gangster. "You know who Falco is don't you?"

"I don't..."

"Don't bother lying to be, I can see you're lying!" Hicks roared, tossing him back into his chair. "You know about him don't you?"

"We were hitting the liquor for a stake to put on a fight." The punk told him.

"We broke up a lot of his ring recently." Hicks replied. "I want to know if there are rumours."

"There might be." He replied smugly. "Of course, you'd have to make it worth my while."

"How about you don't spend the entirety of your sentence in solitary?" Hicks warned him. "Where are the fights?"

"All of them stopped! You broke them up!" He shrieked. Hicks just laughed and shook his head.

"We both know that's not true." He told him. "Where are the big money fights held?"

Back at the arena, Vasquez threw several hard blows into her opponent's body and head, each cushioned by his guard. She knew all about the threat against her friends, and so she wanted to make the show look convincing, but at the same time, she didn't want to risk hurting Behemoth in case she inadvertently ended the fight too early, or with the wrong result. Obviously the promoter expected a lot of bets tonight, and there was a lot of money at stake.

She heard a claxon, and stopped swinging. Behemoth just smiled at her through blood-stained teeth.

"Seven more to go little girl." He taunted her. "Have fun, I know I will."

Ziggy skidded to a halt by him. Hicks looked at him, and smiled, seeing he was still in his tux, just like him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Dad told me the Yo Yo Brothers kept a pit under the Lightningball stadium." He replied. "He said that it's the only place in Corinth no one knows about."

"So you don't mind getting your clothes messed up?" Hicks asked him.

"Screw it, it's a rental." Ziggy replied. "Yours?"

"Mine is a rental too." He assured him. "So everyone's ready to go?"

"We're all in position." Ziggy assured him, before lifting up his wrist, speaking into the morpher. "Go on command."

"Go!" Hicks barked, rushing out of cover.

Back in the pit, it was now one of Behemoth's rounds to win. Vasquez was slammed hard into a wall, feeling the all-too-familiar harsh sting of the current before falling to the ground.

"Fight back!" He spat as a trap door opened, and a few glass bottled came into view. He picked up two, smashing them together to create two sharp weapons. "If you don't make it look real this all falls apart!"

He rushed forward, and Vasquez barely managed to step aside, receiving a painful, ragged gouge across her abdomen for her effort. She blocked a downward stab, only to be repaid with two quick swiped across her ribcage. She staggered away, cradling the injury.

"You're nothing bitch, I could take you any time I wanted!" He growled. "I just have to put on this show."

Just then, there was a blast, and everyone started looking around in alarm. Hicks rushed in first, firing off a pair of blasters, taking people down as the Rangers filed in. The promoter was hit by the Zip Charger, sending him to the ground.

"Vasquez!" Hick yelled in a voice, muffled through the bullet-proof glass separating the spectators from the fighters. "Vasquez!"

She could see that, for now at least, the promoter was down. She had to tell the others of the danger she had been threatened with. As Behemoth ran towards her, she caught one hand, and crushed it closed on the bottle, shattering the glass within and shredding it.

"That's it, keep it up Vasquez!" Hicks yelled as he started to pound on the glass. It gave a little, but it was obviously built to withstand a lot of punishment. Hicks just continued to smash into the glass.

She caught Behemoth's other wrist and twisted it, forcing him to drop the bottle. She smiled at him.

"How about we try this without a script?" She asked him. She drove home kicks and punches anywhere she could land them. Behemoth was far stronger than her, but she was faster, and had a lot more training.

He had his one ruined hand cradled to his abdomen as he took a couple of wild swings. Vasquez caught it, slamming punch after punch into his rib cage.

"That's it Vasquez, don't let the bastard breathe!" Hicks encouraged her as he continued to beat his way through the glass. Vasquez by now had released him and alternated her between the left and right side of his rib cage.

As she noticed him swaying, she switched the attack to his head. She slammed home punch after punch, sending him back with every blow. Finally, she put him down. Behemoth looked up at her.

"Where's the bomb?" She asked him.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Falco." He replied. "I was just here to earn money."

Hicks arrived behind her, having finally smashed through the glass. He came to her side.

"Vasquez..."

"Reprimand me later; there are more important things to worry about." She told him. "Falco put a bomb in a building. Where, I don't know, but I know it has something to do with the Rangers."

Hicks nodded in understanding, before looking up to the stands, where Falco was making a call, right beside a couple of other soldiers.

"No!" Hicks and Vasquez screamed together. He just smiled.

"Go!" He stated. He then hung up and handed back the phone. "Congratulations Vasquez, now someone you love is going to pay for your pain."

Hicks jumped up to the deck, through the hole he had smashed in the glass, and grabbed him.

"Tell us where it is!" He hissed. "Tell us!"

"It's somewhere that the lost and forgotten will always find a home." He sniggered, before biting down hard. "Good luck finding it."

With that, he dropped dead. Hicks inspected his mouth, realising that he had a suicide pill secreted there just in case he was found. Vasquez appeared beside him.

"Hicks..."

"Get out of my sight Vasquez, you're a liability!" He told her coldly. He then gestured the Rangers over. "There's a bomb set to go off inside an hour, it has something to do with one of you. Think of any place you have relatives, any place you go and start searching."

As they all split off on their somewhat hopeless search, Vasquez grabbed Hicks' sleeve to stop him leaving. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Hicks, I want to help..."

"I think you've helped enough." He replied bitterly before running away. Vasquez just fell into a foetal position and wept.


	32. Bomb Scare

Hicks and the Rangers went on a desperate and frantic search around the city, looking for the bomb. They only had an hour before it went off, and they had to search everywhere "that was important to them" as the promoter had stated. Their lives had been so chaotic and driven since they took up the morphers that initially it didn't sound like a huge task, but as they thought about it, there were a lot more potential sites than they had first thought. To complicate matters, they couldn't communicate through the radio or cell phones in case an errant signal triggered the explosive. There were plenty of potential targets, and they had no choice but to evacuate them and search all of them in person.

The Ranger Base was the obvious choice, everyone knew that they had all lived there at one time, and at present Sarah, Scott, Gem and Gemma still did. The others would stay there if there was urgent Ranger business that kept them too late to go home, but other than that the others had moved out. Despite his initial protests, Scott had finally conceded that it made sense for Sarah to go to search there. She knew every millimetre of the base intimately, if it was there, then he knew she would likely find it within minutes. She had to agree to go with a bomb disposal officer, and promise she would leave him to take care of it to keep her and the baby safe, but she was heading there.

When she arrived, she ran into her lab, searching out a small device and turned it on. The bomb disposal officer looked at her in confusion.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"It's a device I made to find hidden explosives." She informed him. He just laughed.

"I have something like that too." He assured her. "Please..."

"Try turning it on." She sighed. The soldier did as he was told, only for the readings to go wild, and the machine to show signals from all directions. He stood, staring at her open-mouthed.

"I created all the Ranger's weapons. Scanning for explosive materials in here would be like looking for sand in the Sahara." She told him. "This will help us find what we're looking for more quickly. Its scans are far more detailed."

"Uh...Dr. Truman ma'am, what are you doing?" He asked as she started to scan.

"I'm looking for a bomb." She told him.

"My orders were to get you out of the building once we found the bomb." He told her. "Ranger Red was quite adamant with me on that point; he was quite clear what he'd do to me if I didn't."

"We haven't found the bomb yet." She told him. "If you think you know how this thing works, be my guest."

She shoved it into his hands, at which he stared at it blankly. It was indeed very different from the system he was used to. Sarah snatched it back.

"We have 53 minutes to find and disarm the bomb." She reminded him. "Come with me Sergeant..."

"Lieutenant." He corrected her.

"Whatever." She muttered, beginning her scan.

Dillon arrived in his house with another bomb disposal agent. He and Summer had moved out not long after they got married. Since a number of them now lived off-site, it meant there were now more potential targets, along with the potential for several civilian casualties. Dillon showed him in.

"I'll check upstairs, you start down here." He instructed the soldier. He just nodded and started to scan, while Dillon headed upstairs. As much as he was desperate to find the bomb, he still wasn't completely happy with the idea of having a stranger rummaging through Summer's possessions in the bedroom.

Going into her room, he started to look around. They hadn't been there especially long, but they had already started to amass a few personal belongings, many of which had memories attached to them.

As he reached into the wardrobe, he heard a bleep, and felt his heart racing. He looked down in his horror to see a digital display, showing a time on it, 00:51.

"I think I've found it!" He called to the soldier. He grabbed it carefully, hoping to pull it out and get a better look as he was up against. He heard another bleep as he felt his finger drag against a button, and his eyes widened as the timer changed to 00:16.

"Shit, I've just done something; the timer's only showing 16 minutes!" He called out, before looking back and seeing the timer tick away.

"Ranger Black..."

Dillon cut him off as he noticed the timer ticking away faster. It was now clear it wasn't 16 minutes, but 16 seconds.

"Get back!" Dillon screamed, before morphing and acting his invincibility shield. It expanded inside the closet, smashing their possessions against the sides of the walls. He held it fast as the device started to get crushed. As the timer reached zero, it bleeped a little pathetically before being crushed into oblivion. Dillon turned off the shield.

"Ranger Black, I was going to tell you that there are no signs of explosives in the house." The soldier told him, showing him the scanner. Dillon just groaned as he reached inside, pulling out the wreckage.

"Well the good news is that there isn't a bomb." He grumbled, looking at the mass of wires and plastic. "The bad news is that I just killed the digital alarm clock Gem made us for our wedding."

Hicks was pacing back and forth in the office of the Central Command building. The centre had already been swept for the bomb and cleared, and so the Rangers knew that contacting there would be safe. Vasquez was sitting in the corner, rocking gently as she watched Hicks direct the search, while a clock counted down the time they had left ominously. She had been told to go to the hospital, to get treated and most importantly to stay out the way while they searched.

Hicks was far from happy about the situation. Vasquez had inadvertently caused all of this. It was because of her that the promoter had planted the bomb to encourage her to fight.

"Hicks, its Dillon calling in, my house is clear." He informed him. "Has there been any word from the others?"

"Summer's arranged an evacuation of her parents' apartment block." He told him. "They're conducting a search right now. Scott's checking the Barracks and Marcus is checking the Asylum."

Vasquez felt even worse as she heard them rhyming off the possible locations of the bomb. The Rangers had so many sites that were important to them now; it was not a simple matter to search them all. The best case scenario was that it was at the Ranger base, and that the only people the promoter had intended to target were the Rangers, but there were now so many other locations that would have inherent civilian casualties. Summer, Dillon, Flynn, Ziggy and Tenaya had all moved out now, and had homes in the city. A C4 charge detonating in a residential area was bound to affect more than just the house or apartment it detonated in.

Chas and Brie had an apartment in the city, and Chas' mother still had the mansion. Both locations were already being searched. Although they weren't Rangers, they were close enough that no one could really rule out the possibility they had been targeted.

The Asylum was a troubling prospect. It was problematic enough evacuating the other locations, but the patients there were deeply troubled, and any evacuation had the dual problem of getting them out of the building safely, while keeping them calm and also keeping them from wandering off into the city.

"Hicks..."

"I don't want to hear it Vasquez." He muttered.

"Hicks, this is my fault." She told him. "I want to help."

"The barracks is clear." Scott told him over the radio. Hicks just pressed the call button.

"Thanks Scott." He replied. "Head over to the Asylum. Marcus could use the help."

"Hicks..."

"Everyone else out!" Hicks barked abruptly. "NOW!"

The other soldiers in the command centre left, leaving them alone. Hicks turned to face her.

"I heard about your fight outside that clinic." Hicks told her. "Johnson told me what you said."

"Hicks..."

"Vasquez, why the hell didn't you come to me?" He asked her. "I know things have been hard for you recently..."

"I'm sorry, I never meant for anyone to get hurt." She told him. "I just, I can't take it. It hurts so much."

"I know that you cared about Luanne, but that's no reason to give up." He told her. "You still have so much to offer..."

"Please, you've seen what the guys have been like since they found out about me." She muttered. "Before, at least they all ignored me."

"Vasquez..."

"You don't know what it was like being a laughing stock!" She screamed.

"No, I just spent months on psychiatric leave after shooting the Colonel and having a breakdown!" He reminded her. "It was really easy coming back to work after that!"

She couldn't answer. Hicks had come back from that. Even she had heard the whispers for a long time after he was cleared to return to duty. It had taken a long time for his reputation to recover from that.

"Vasquez, it's never easy to lose someone you care about." Hicks assured her. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I do know that it hurts."

"I just wanted it to stop hurting." She told him. "It isn't fair that the one time I actually find someone that makes me happy, she gets taken away from me."

"I know exactly what that's like." He assured her. "I went through it too."

"But...you have Gemma." She commented. Hicks just looked at her.

"I lost my first wife on the day we were married." He reminded her. "I loved Jessie with all of my heart. I was devastated when she was killed. I wanted nothing more than to join her and take as many of Venjix's troops down with me as possible. I wanted to die, but I knew I couldn't do it."

"What kept you going?" She asked him.

"It was the military." He told her. "I wanted to die, but I knew my squadron relied on me. If I went down in action, it would weaken the squad. As much as I didn't care if I made it out, the others did. I couldn't put them in danger because of me."

He put his arm around her.

"I want you to see someone. Try to find out what you need to keep going." He told her. "If I go into a fire fight with someone, I need to know they have my back. I need to know they want to live through it as much as I do."

"I'm really sorry I caused this." She told him. "So does it stop hurting?"

"Eventually it does." He assured her. "It took me a long time to get over Jessie. All I can tell you is that it does get easier. Sooner or later, the bad feelings don't affect you as much."

"Hicks, can you send over some more support?" Marcus asked over the radio.

"Is the search going well?" He asked, checking the clock. There were now only 32 minutes left.

"Not really, we're spending more time babysitting the patients than searching." He told him. "I know it's not their fault, but they're like a bunch of kids."

Vasquez suddenly snapped up.

"What did you say?" She asked him.

"The patients are a handful..."

"No, the last thing." She asked him.

"They're like a bunch of kids." Marcus replied. "Why?"

"Hicks, do you remember what he said?" Vasquez asked him. "It's somewhere the lost and forgotten always find a home!"

"What are you getting at?" Hicks asked her.

"Hicks, I know where it is!" She screeched, gathering up her jacket.

"Vasquez..."

"Trust me, we'll get there faster. By the time a bomb disposal team gets there, it'll have gone off." She told him. Hicks followed her as she left the building.

Flynn finished with his house, as Sam came by.

"The Forensic lab's clear." She told him. "Our place?"

"It's clear too." Flynn assured her. "We're running out of time."

"I'm starting to worry if this guy was just jerking us around." Sam told him. Just then, they saw a jeep blasting past them at incredible speed, the siren blazing.

"Was that Hicks?" He asked her.

"I think it was." Sam told him. Her eyebrows suddenly raised as she got a thought. "They must know where the bomb is!"

Flynn caught up with her train of thought and started to panic.

"They're heading for the orphanage!" He yelled. "We dropped the kids off there!"

Over at the orphanage, Helen and Bob were busy preparing the dinner when Hicks and Vasquez arrived. Hicks grabbed a scanner and rushed in the door.

"What's going on here?" Helen asked them.

"Try not to panic; we think the bomb is here." Hicks told them. "Bob, try and get the kids together and start getting them quietly out the building."

Vasquez was rushing through the building, scanning as quickly as she could. As she got to the last room, the nursery, she finally got a reading. Making her way over to the closet, she started pulling out everything there, finding a large block of C4 attached to a timer. By now, the timer was down to the last 15 minutes.

"Hicks, it's in here!" She called out. He came in, finding her there with the bomb.

"Hicks, get the babies out of here." She told him, pulling out a pen knife.

"Vasquez, you can't be serious!" He shrieked.

"Hicks, we've only got a few minutes left." She told him. "By the time bomb disposal gets here, it'll be too late."

"Vasquez, you're not trained for this." He told her.

"I might not be in bomb disposal, but you know me. I'm the techno geek around the base!" She reminded him. "A bomb is just an electrical circuit. No one knows their way round electronics than me."

"Vasquez, this is a little different." He told her. "It might just be a circuit, but if you screw this up, then it isn't just a light that goes out, this whole place goes sky high!"

"That's why we're evacuating." She told him. Hicks breathed a sigh.

"Fine, I'll get the kids out of here." He told her. "Then I'm coming back."

"Hicks..."

"That's not negotiable." He told her.

"But if I screw up..."

"You might not want to live through this, but I do." He assured her. "If I'm here, I know you'll not screw it up."

Vasquez nodded in understanding as Bob came back in, grabbing Callum, the last of the babies from the crib.

"That's all of them." He replied.

"Get everyone as far back from the building as you can." He instructed the former gangster. "We'll deal with this."

As Bob took the baby and left, Hicks turned back to her.

"You better be right about this Vasquez." He stated flatly.

"Hicks, I'd feel better if you left." She told him.

"If I'm here, I know you'll keep your mind on the job." Hicks reminded her. "Now, get to work."

Vasquez started to inspect the device.

"It looks like a pretty standard circuit." She told him. "I think I can rig a bypass circuit."

She used her pen knife to strip a couple of wires. She pointed to a nearby lamp.

"I should be able to take some parts from that." She told him. Hicks unplugged it, before smashing it against a sideboard. Vasquez took a few wires, and stripped them, beginning to rig them to the timer system. Hicks watched her working, feeling his chest growing tighter. He knew that Vasquez knew her way around electronics, but this was a hell of a risk. If she made the slightest mistake, they were both goners. She stopped working, and looked up to him, a worried look in her eyes.

"I think that's it." She told him. "I think the bypass should hold. If I'm right, I should be able to unhook the detonator from the C4."

He looked to the timer, seeing that it was now down to only 4 minutes. He looked back up to her.

"There's only one way to find out." He replied.

"Hicks, I'd really prefer it if you left." She told him. "If I make a mistake, at least it'll only be me."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere." Hicks said with a nervous smile. "Just don't screw up."

Vasquez reached down to the bomb, grabbing the connectors. Looking up at Hicks one last time, she bit her lip, before yanking them out. Hicks opened his eyes, realising that nothing had happened.

They watched as the timer reached zero. Vasquez and Hicks both breathed a sigh of relief as they realised her bypass had worked.

"Vasquez, as good a job as you did here, please promise me you won't do that again." Hicks told her. Vasquez just nodded in response.

"Trust me; this is my first and last attempt at bomb disposal." She assured him. Just then a couple of guys from the bomb squad arrived.

"Secure the device, and then clear the area." Hicks ordered them. "Then call the pizza place. We interrupted the kids' dinner time, and it smells like its burning. Tell them they can have all the pizza and ice-cream they want and sign it to the military's tab."

He put his arm around Vasquez and led her from the room.


	33. The Reception

The next day, things were slowly beginning to return to normal. After the frantic search for the bomb the previous day, they all needed some time to decompress.

Tenaya woke up in the home she shared with Ziggy, and looked to her wedding ring smiling contentedly. It was a bit of a shame that they had spent much of the night looking for Vasquez, and then for the bomb. By the time the crisis had been resolved, everyone was pretty tired, and not really in much of a mood to party. They had all agreed to postpone the reception until the following day so they could all enjoy it. Looking over to where her husband was just starting to wake up, she wasn't too disappointed. She was happy.

"I guess our son's decided we deserve one lie in." She commented as he turned over to see her. "He's been out like a light since we put him down."

"Well he did have a lot of excitement yesterday." Ziggy reminded her. "We kind of all did."

"I suppose we did." She replied happily. "I never would have believed it would feel any different, but it really does."

"If anyone had told me I'd be married a couple of years ago, I would never have believed them." He told her. "You have no idea how happy I am Mrs. Grover."

"Mrs. Grover." She whispered, repeating her new surname and grinned cheerfully. "I could get used to that."

Ziggy leaned over, kissing her deeply. Right then, Alex started to cry from the other room, snatching their attention. Ziggy and Tenaya parted a little way, laughing gently.

"I guess that's it for the honeymoon period." He said in a little chuckle. "I guess he's hungry."

"Well I suppose that's my queue then." She replied as she pulled the covers back, getting to her feet. "I'll get him ready."

"I'll make a start on breakfast." Ziggy told her. "We all want to be ready for the party. How do you feel about waffles? I'm sure Dillon and Summer got us a waffle iron."

"Just make sure you check the brand name." Tenaya laughed in response from the other room. "Knowing Dillon, he probably just re-wrapped the one we got him for his wedding."

"He isn't that cheap Tenaya." He reminded her. "I'm sure it's just...a little hot."

"You've been saving that joke up haven't you?" She groaned.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked her as he looked out the waffle iron. Tenaya didn't bother to answer, and he could imagine her just rolling her eyes at him. He smiled as he found it, setting it up to begin breakfast. Even though their lives hadn't changed in any functional way, everything seemed different now. They were so much better.

In another part of town, Vasquez was in her apartment, cleaning up for the first time in days. She had woken early that day, despite the exhaustion of the day before. She still felt awful about the way things had turned out. Ever since Luanne had left, all she had been thinking about was herself, and her own torment. She had been so single-minded that she hadn't thought about how her actions could affect others.

As she filled yet another bin liner with empty bottles and discarded food containers, tying it closed, she heard the door bell.

"It's open." She called out, turning her attention back to the task at hand. Hicks came into the room.

"How are you?" He asked her. Vasquez just glared at him.

"It's eight AM on a day I don't have to get up, and I'm cleaning my apartment." She replied, grabbing a couple of sacks.

"Sorry, I guess I should have remembered how stupid that question seems at a time like this." He replied, grabbing another couple of bags. "Um...I just wanted to ask...are you going to the reception like that?"

Vasquez really hadn't been taking care of herself as of late. With laundry being far from her list of priorities, she was down to simply a sweat suit in the way of clean clothing, and she hadn't bothered to wash her hair, instead simply tying it roughly back out of her face. She only got dressed when it became apparent that she couldn't get back to sleep, and started clearing up for something to do.

"I was actually thinking of giving it a miss." She admitted. Hicks just grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, looking at her in disbelief.

"Vasquez, you already missed their wedding." He reminded her. "The least you can do is be there for their reception."

"I don't know, I wouldn't really feel right about going." She told him. "I mean, you know...I haven't exactly been the best of friends lately."

"You've been having a hard time, they all understand." He assured her as he shoved a couple of the bags into the recycling chute. "They spent all yesterday afternoon looking for you. They postponed the reception to find you."

"They almost lost their kids because of me." Vasquez reminded him. "If that bomb had gone off..."

"You made mistakes, we all make them." He reminded her. "Scott hit Sarah, and they're married now. Summer married Chas, I shot the Colonel, hell Sarah practically ended the world and we all forgave her."

"I know, it's just..."

"It's understandable to feel embarrassed and ashamed about your mistakes, but it's what you do about them that really counts." He assured her. "Sure, your behaviour might not have been particularly enlightened recently, but when it came down to it, when you knew the consequences of your actions, you stepped up to the plate. If it hadn't been for you, we would never have found that bomb in time, never mind disarmed it."

"But it was my fault they were in danger in the first place." She muttered, handing him the bag. Hicks just sighed.

"We're not going to discuss this any further." He told her. "I'll finish this while you get yourself cleaned up, and then we're going shopping."

"Shopping?" She asked him.

"You can wear that to the reception if you want, but I thought you might prefer something a little more formal." He told her. "If you find something quickly enough, we might even be able to have a little lunch."

"Are you sure Gemma won't mind you spending time with another woman?" She teased him. Hicks didn't laugh though. In all the confusion, he still hadn't had a chance to talk to Gemma about the conversation he'd had with Mayor Truman. He hadn't told her that he only had a day left to decide if he was going to head off-world for training to become an SPD base commander. It was a pretty huge decision, not least because it would mean being away from her for at least three months. "Hicks?"

"It's alright Vasquez; I just have other stuff on my mind." He told her. "Anyway, you get into the shower. I'll finish up here."

Over at Asylum, Marcus was once again sitting in the rec room, keeping an eye on some of the patients as he casually took a quick coffee break. Cassandra came into the room, whistling cheerfully.

"Let me guess, you're looking forward to the reception." He said in a little chuckle.

"I was a little disappointed we couldn't do it yesterday, but at least Sarah managed to save the food." She replied.

"I'm guessing that might just have a little something to do with a certain Gold Ranger right?" He asked her.

"I was looking forward to seeing him in that tux again." She remarked.

"Well as long as you only see him IN the tux." Marcus told her. She just put her hands on her hips and gave him a little look.

"Do you ever get sick of playing the big brother?" She said a little wearily. "You know we're being careful."

"Sorry, I guess it's a force of habit." He responded regretfully. "Maybe it's a complex."

"Well you're in the right place if you do decide to get help for it." She said in a small laugh. Just then, a man walked into the room, wearing a long, white lab coat and a grey suit. He was grey haired, and had a beard, making him look something of a cliché for a psychiatrist.

"Is that the new guy?" She asked him.

"One of them, the new boss sent his lackey to check out the place first." He replied. The man was bossing around a couple of the orderlies, and inspecting the institution. Marcus had heard that a couple of new guys were coming to the institution from Silver Hills to take over the institution which had been run on something of a skeleton staff since Marcus had liberated it from the corrupt former staff. Two psychiatrists were coming in, one of them to take over the chief position. The man came over.

"This is Marcus Truman, our head of security." One of the orderlies introduced him. Marcus extended his hand for a handshake, but the man just glared at it for a while, before finally shaking his hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you." The man greeted him as he pulled out a packet of wet wipes and beginning to roughly clean his hands. Marcus couldn't help watching this, not knowing if he should be offended or not, but seeing that his flesh was a little rough, and slightly chapped it seemed that he was no stranger to the wipes. It amused him slightly to think about this. "I heard you've really turned security around in this place."

"It wouldn't be hard; the last crew were just sadistic thugs." Marcus said honestly with a little shrug. "A couple of them probably deserved to be in the cells."

"Well, perhaps you should leave the diagnoses to the professionals hmm?" He asked.

'Yeah, because the freak with OCD is the first guy I'd want inside my head.' Marcus thought to himself.

"Anyway, I'm Dr. Lyle Blair. The new administrator sent me to check things out here." He said, finally introducing himself. It was only then that he turned to see Cassandra. "Um...is it visiting time already?"

Cassandra no longer wore patient's robes around the hospital, since she was no longer strictly speaking a patient. While she lived there out of convenience while she continued to learn about her gift, she was no longer being treated and so, just like Marcus, she was permitted almost free access around the grounds. Cassandra looked to the man and extended a hand.

"I'm not visiting, I stay here." She replied. "I'm Cassandra."

Dr. Blair didn't return the gesture though; he just grabbed a clip board from the nearby orderly and checked his list.

"Oh, yes I see that there is a civilian living here." He remarked judgementally.

"I was misdiagnosed. I used to be a patient here." She informed him, a little confused and slighted by his refusal to accept her greeting. "I stay here now."

"Cassandra has a unique gift." Marcus told him. "There was someone who was going to teach her how to use it, but he died before he could. She's staying here while she..."

"I'm afraid that this is an institution for the mentally ill, not a school for the gifted." He told her. "My colleague is going to be bringing one of our longer term patients with him, and we're going to need the room."

"Wait, you're kicking me out?" Cassandra asked him a little incredulously.

"My dear, we're not completely heartless, of course you're welcome to stay while you find somewhere more suitable and permanent." He assured her. "We will give you until Monday."

"Two days?" She shrieked. "I don't have any family? Where am I meant to go?"

"I hate to sound cruel, but that really isn't our problem." He replied.

"Look, I get that you want her to move to clear out a room, believe me." Marcus assured him. "We'll find her somewhere, but two days is a little rushed."

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Ramsay insists that his institution is restricted to patients only." He said a little smugly. "You will have to go."

"So are you going to kick me out too?" Marcus asked him. "I live here too."

"Mr. Truman, your residence here is a part of your employment contract. Of course you are entitled to stay on site." He replied. "I am afraid, however, Cassandra is not. I'm sorry my dear, but you have until Monday to gather your possessions and leave the premises. Dr. Ramsay insists that you are gone before his arrival."

With that, he walked away, continuing on his journey. Cassandra shook her head in disbelief as Marcus put his arm around her.

"Well my day officially sucks." She muttered. "I've not met this Dr. Ramsay, and already I think he's an asshole."

"Hey, at least you don't have to work with these jerks." Marcus reminded her. "I'm the one that has to deal with the 'king of the wet wipes' and his boss."

"Your dad's the mayor; do you think he could do anything?" She asked him. Marcus shook his head.

"Unfortunately the administrator has the exclusive right to decide who stays here." Marcus told her. "Come on; let's just get ready for the party."

"But what about this? I'm being kicked out on the street!" She shrieked.

"None of us are going to let that happen." Marcus assured her. "We'll talk to the others about getting you somewhere else to stay."

"I guess it was going to happen sooner or later." She commented with a shrug. "I just wish it was my own decision."

"We'll figure something out." He assured her. "Come on, we have a party to go to."

Meanwhile, back at the Garage, Scott and Sarah were busy pulling the food back out of cold storage, re-setting the buffet, while Gem was in the kitchen, re-heating the warm food in preparation for the others arriving. Mayor Truman was helping Summer, Dillon, Chas, Brie, Bob and Helen keep all of Ziggy's "brothers and sisters" amused, and keep them away from the food until the party. As Scott saw Sarah carrying a heavy chocolate fountain, he rushed over, taking it from her.

"Sarah, you shouldn't be pushing yourself, you know that." He told her. "It isn't just you that you have to worry about anymore."

"How can I forget? You keep reminding me." She muttered. "Not to mention the subtle factor of throwing up several times a day at the most inconvenient times."

"I know I can be a little full-on, but I'm just excited. I just want to make sure you're alright." He told her with a smile.

"You mean the baby's..."

"I mean both of you." He clarified, setting it down. "Now, where's the chocolate for this thing?"

"I don't know, you confiscated all the confectionary; remember?" She snapped a little sarcastically.

"It's alright, I've got it here." Gem told him. "I was just heating it through to speed up the process. I want it running by the time the guests of honour arrive."

Just then, Flynn and Sam arrived with Callum.

"Well all of this looks great guys!" Flynn commented. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can get the other side of this pot." Scott told him, gesturing to the large pot, containing the melted chocolate. Flynn helped him lift it across.

"Good grief man, there's plenty here." He stated with a chuckle. "You do know Sarah's not having any right?"

Sarah just rolled her eyes and stormed off as he said this.

"Did I just say something wrong?" He asked.

"I think she's just a little moody because of the pregnancy." Scott assured him as they poured it in and started the fountain. "I'm definitely looking forward to this."

"Hey guys, are we on time?" Marcus asked as he and Cassandra got there. Flynn nodded.

"We're still waiting for Hicks and Vasquez, not to mention the guests of honour." Scott reminded him.

"Well Hicks better get here soon." Gemma called as she entered the room from her room, causing everyone to look up at her. The guys couldn't believe what they saw.

She had been gone for quite some time, and now they could see why. She had spent a lot of time and effort getting ready. She was wearing a flowing, silver ball gown, which complimented her figure perfectly. It had a lower neckline than they were used to seeing her wear, and it shimmered as she moved. Her make-up looked like it had been applied professionally, and her hair was styled up, laced with some flowers. Summer put a hand under Dillon's jaw, closing his mouth.

"Hello, you're married remember?" She told him.

"Gemma, you look amazing!" Flynn gasped. She just smiled as the kids clamoured around her.

"Thanks, I really wanted to put in some effort." She told them. "It's not often we get these kind of occasions."

"Uh...Gemma, the wedding was yesterday." Gem reminded his sister.

"Ok, but I didn't have the dress then." She informed them. "I went out today and got it once I had my hair done."

"You went out to get a dress AFTER the wedding?" Scott asked her. "Why?"

"I just wanted to look good for Hicks." She told them, getting a little blush. Summer came over.

"Gemma, you'd look good to him in a bin liner." She reminded her. Gemma gestured over Sarah, and indicated to them both to huddle closer.

"Hicks called me earlier. He said he had something important he wanted to talk to me about." She said to them. "I just wanted to be ready in case this ends up being...you know...a special night."

"A special night?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow. "In that dress, I don't think you'll have much to worry about."

"There might not be too much conversation before it happens." Sarah chipped in. Gemma just looked at both of them in disbelief.

"No, not that!" She told them. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Wait, are you saying...?"

"Guys, I think he's going to propose!" She told them.


	34. Gemma's Shock

Tenaya and Ziggy arrived, smiling broadly as they were immediately set upon by the horde of kids from the orphanage there to wish them well. Ziggy couldn't help laughing as he knelt down to their level to greet them all.

They all began singing a son, and Tenaya joined them after handing Alex to his Uncle Dillon. She had always loved the kids; right from the first time Ziggy had brought her to meet them. The kids had all welcomed her from the word go, and they had always pushed for her to get together with Ziggy when they saw how happy they were together. They were now overjoyed that she was officially a "sister" to them.

"Alright kids, let them through." Helen told them. "You wouldn't want the food to get cold now, would you?"

That was all they needed to hear. The kids stampeded over to the buffet table, clamouring for position as Flynn started to hand out plates. Dillon approached Ziggy.

"I guess now that we're brothers, I have to treat you as such." He said with a smile, shaking his hand. "Congratulations guys, it's great to see you get here at last."

"Thanks Dillon. You've always been the first one to stick up for me." Ziggy said in response. "Although I will admit I was a little worried for a while there right after you found out about us."

"What can I say? I guess I'm mellowing out a little in my old age." Dillon told him. "I guess being a father does that to you."

"Being henpecked will do that to you." Tenaya giggled. "You do know you're now going to have to survive being surrounded by three women for the next 18 years or so."

"Don't remind me." Dillon grumbled. Just then, Flynn managed to attract their attention.

"Guys, if anyone wants hot dogs, I suggest you get here quick." He told them. "The kids are going through them like a plague of locusts!"

"They'll do that." Helen told him, as she and Bob come over to help him dispense the food, and make sure the kids didn't load up on so much junk food that they got sick. She ensured they got at least some fruit and vegetables. "They'll definitely sleep tonight."

"So where are Hicks and Vasquez?" Ziggy asked as he and Dillon made their way to the start of the buffet station and gathered some plates.

"They're not here yet." Dillon told him, gesturing to Gemma. "Hicks is going to be so sick if he misses this."

"Is that...?"

"That's Gemma." He confirmed. "Summer was so excited that she ended up telling me what's going on. Apparently Hicks told her he's got something important to talk to her about."

"Right, I'm with you so far." Ziggy told him. "So?"

"Tell Tenaya to try and throw the bouquet her direction." Dillon told him. Ziggy just smiled.

"Well they kept that one quiet." He said happily. "I knew things were going well between them, but I never thought..."

"Hicks, it's great to see you!" Scott called out, nudging Ziggy with his elbow to silence him as he came over. Obviously Sarah had told him of Gemma's suspicions about the topic of their 'serious discussion'. "Vasquez!"

The Rangers started to gather around Vasquez, seeing her looking a little better than the last time they had seen her. She looked a little uncomfortable given the attention, but they could understand that was probably because she was still ashamed about the situation she had found herself in.

"You look great." Gem complimented her.

"Hicks told me you'd really want me to be here." She replied sheepishly, before handing an unwrapped cutlery canteen to Ziggy. "Sorry this is a little last-minute. I haven't been in much of a shopping mood recently."

"We understand Vasquez, this is great." Tenaya assured her. "Come sit with us."

"I'm not sure, I..."

"Seriously, we'd love it." Ziggy told her with a smile, before drawing closer. "Once mom takes the kids home, I'd love to ask you about how you disarmed that bomb. Is this a new career path?"

"Trust me; it's the first and last time." Vasquez told him.

In another area of the party, Helen noticed Cassandra sitting in the corner, playing with what little food she had taken, but not really saying anything. She was sitting with her elbow on the table, testing her face on her hand. It didn't take an empath like herself to see that she was upset about something. Helen came over and sat down.

"I try to teach the kids not to put their elbows on the table." She told her. "I'd hate for them to pick up any bad habits from my assistant."

"Sorry Helen." Cassandra murmured. "I wasn't thinking."

"Not about your food at least." She commented. "All you've taken is a couple of prawns and some coleslaw."

"Is it that obvious?" Cassandra asked her. Helen just nodded. "I've had kind of a sucky day."

"Really, what happened?" Helen asked in response.

"Apparently there's some new guy coming in as administrator of the Asylum." She replied wearily. "Apparently he doesn't like squatters."

"He's kicking you out?" Helen quizzed her.

"That's the size of it." Cassandra sighed. "He's giving me until Monday to get my stuff together and move out."

Helen thought for a second, stroking her chin.

"Gem still lives here doesn't he?" She asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"He still lives here, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that step yet." She stated honestly. "He's really sweet, and things are going really well between us, but I'm not sure I'm ready to move in with him."

"Well in that case, there is another option." She said with a grin crossing her face. "You could always move in with us."

"You'd let me stay at the orphanage?" Cassandra shrieked, becoming noticeably excited.

"Well in a lot of ways you practically live there anyway, you've been a great help around the place." Helen assured her. "It wouldn't be ideal..."

"I'll get my stuff together, it won't take long, and I only have a few things!" She rattled off hurriedly. "I could be in by tomorrow night!"

"I just have to remind you of a couple of things." Helen said in a chuckle, holding up her hands to stop Cassandra's excitement. "The first thing is, that there is a difference between PRACTICALLY living at the orphanage, and ACTUALLY living there. I'd expect you to do a few more chores towards the upkeep of the house, and you can pretty much forget about privacy with so many kids running around the place like savages."

"It's no problem; I'll pitch in and help as much as I can." Cassandra assured her hurriedly. "I don't mind losing a little privacy; I've been in mental institutions for most of my formative years. I lost any concept of privacy years ago!"

"Well, the second point is kind of related to the first, but it is important." Helen continued. "It's about Gem."

"You're going to ask me to keep a lid on things aren't you?" Cassandra asked in reply. "I don't need to read you to see that."

"It's just...kids can be really impressionable, and a couple of them are already at an awkward age." Helen explained. "I just need you to be discreet. I'm never going to ask you about Gem, what you do or what happens in your relationship. All I ask is that while you're in the building, things are strictly PG. What you do outside is your own business."

"I understand, of course I'll respect your rules!" Cassandra told her. "I don't have much, only a few clothes. How soon could I get a room?"

"There's plenty of room. We'll find somewhere for you." Helen said warmly, gesturing for a hug. "If you could get your stuff together tomorrow morning, I could send Bob around..."

The air was knocked from her as Cassandra threw herself into an enthusiastic hug. Helen steadied herself as she hugged her back. Cassandra finally released her. "I need to go and find Gem."

With that, she rushed off in search of her boyfriend to give him the news. Marcus sat down with her, smiling.

"I guess she told you what was happening." He stated. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind taking her in."

"After a few nights with the little monsters she might change her mind." Helen replied. "She might have a legitimate claim to stay in the Asylum."

The night wore on a little, and when it was starting to get late, Helen and Bob rounded up the kids onto their minibus, saying their goodbyes as they went back to the orphanage. Chas and Brie were eager to get Stephanie down, and had agreed to take Callum, Rose, Danielle and Alex for the night to allow the others time to relax. Summer had cracked the first bottle of rose champagne almost as soon as Chas left with the kids.

"Well it's not like we'll get too many more nights like this." Dillon commented as he accepted a glass from her. He was about to take a sip when Summer held another glass to him and gave him a glare. Apparently he had been drafted as the waiter, and if he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't complain. He just groaned, handing one to Gem, and one to Cassandra.

"I can't, I'm underage..."

"I doubt anyone here is going to care." Scott assured her. Cassandra just graciously accepted the token as Gem put an arm around her, holding her warmly.

"Tonight's been great." Gemma declared, smiling happily as she looked up at Hicks. "I don't think there's anything that could make it better."

"Yeah, it's been great." Hicks replied. "Um...Gemma, could I talk to you for a little while?"

"Sure..."

"I mean, in private?" Hicks asked her. Gemma just gave a little 'I told you so' look to Sarah and Summer.

"We could talk on the roof." She suggested, offering him a hand. Hicks helped her to her feet and took her up to the roof. As they left, the Rangers let out a little whooping sound and cheered.

"I guess this is the moment." Flynn said happily as he took a sip. "I cannae believe it, but the lass was right."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Vasquez asked them.

"You'll see." Summer told her. "Come on guys, I borrowed Sarah's listening apparatus..."

"I didn't make that to eavesdrop on romantic encounters!" Sarah screamed. Summer just ignored her.

"Come on guys, we don't want to miss this!" She called out, leading them all up the stairs, setting up just by the roof access.

Hicks took Gemma out onto the roof, thinking long and hard about how he would begin what he had to say. It was far from an easy conversation. Ever since Jessie had died, he never would have believed he could love someone as much as he loved Gemma. For a long time, he thought he would never feel anything but anger again, but she had reached him and not only brought back the man he wanted to be, but made him so much more than he ever thought he could be.

"Gemma, things have been going really great between us." He told her. He paused for a second and looked up. Sections of the dome still remained, but on the whole, the dome encasing the city of Corinth was being dismantled, slowly but surely. With pollution at safe levels now, the night sky could be quite beautiful, even when it wasn't artificially created. He looked up and smiled. "When I was a kid, I used to always look up at the sky and wonder what was out there. I can't believe how much I've learned since all this started."

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." Gemma agreed hastily, hoping to hurry along the process. "When I was in Alphabet Soup, I always wondered what it was like, and it really is beautiful."

"You're trying to rush me aren't you?" Hicks asked her nervously. Gemma just shrugged, blushing as she did so.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked him, taking his hand. "Hicks, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"You know I love you..."

"I love you too." Gemma interrupted him, beginning to prepare herself for what he was about to say. She sat on the short wall, smiling at him as she looked at him. He paused as he looked to her.

"Gemma, the world we live in is growing and changing all the time. We're reclaiming the globe as we speak, and before we know it, we'll be welcoming people from other worlds." Hicks continued, kneeling before her. Gemma couldn't help a tear leaking down her face. "There need to be a lot of changes."

"Change is good." She told him, nodding frantically. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure that if he didn't get around to asking her soon she'd have a heart attack.

"When Earth joins the SPD jurisdiction, the military and police forces are going to be disbanded and merged." He told her. "In Corinth, the military will be converted over time to the new SPD Corinth."

"Umm...alright?" Gemma said, a little confused as to what this had to do with anything. "That's interesting, but what does that mean?"

"I've been offered the position of Commander of SPD Corinth." He told her.

"Oh..." She commented. "Um...that's great Hicks..."

"Gemma, please let me finish." He told her. "I haven't accepted yet, I just wanted to talk to you and ask you about it first."

"Why would you need to ask me?" She asked him.

"In order to be familiar with SPD regulations and protocol, I'd need to go off-world to train." He informed her.

"Off-world?" Gemma asked him. "You mean, you'd be leaving Earth?"

"I'm afraid so." Hicks told her. "I need you to be OK with this. If you aren't..."

"How long would you be gone?" She interrupted him. "How long would you be out there?" Hicks took a deep breath.

"It depends how quickly I take on the training, but I have been assured it would be at least three months." He told her. Gemma turned from him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Gemma, please say something?"

"What am I meant to say? You've just told me you're leaving me." Gemma replied coldly. Hicks could hear bitterness in her voice he had never heard before. He knew she would take it hard, but he never could have imagined hurting her this much. "You're leaving me!"

"Gemma, that isn't it at all!" He pleaded with her passionately. "I wanted to ask you what you thought. I wanted to ask you..."

"Do you want to go?" Gemma asked him.

"Only if you want me to go for this job." He told her.

"Great, so not only are you talking about leaving me, you're now putting pressure on me to make me the bad guy no matter what happens!" She snapped, rounding on him with tears running down her face. "If I tell you to go, I'll lose you, but if I tell you to stay, you'll resent me and leave anyway!"

"Gemma, that isn't what this is about at all!" He told her, getting to his feet, holding her hands. "Please, I want to be with you. This is a fantastic opportunity, one that I'm still not sure about. The only thing I know is that I want to be with you!"

"So you'll just be on another planet for three months or more?" She yelled, ripping her hands away from him. "If you want out Damien, just say so!"

"Gemma, I really..."

"Just...do what the hell you want!" She screamed, shoving him away, before storming back to the roof access door. When she swung it open, Summer was stuffing the listening apparatus back into her jacket, and everyone was there, waiting to hear. Gemma's heart fell apart as she saw them all there, and she hid her face, completely humiliated. She had gone on the whole night about how great things were with her and Hicks, and she was sure this was going to be their special night. Now though, her heartbreak over Hicks' departure was compounded with her humiliation at all her friends hearing this.

"Gemma..."

She shoved her brother's face aside as she sprinted away in a flood of tears, shoving past her friends on the stairs, and almost tripping on her dress. They could all hear the door to her room slamming shut.

"Gemma..." Hicks stopped short as he saw the others. "Uh... what are...?"

"Sorry, we thought this was something different." Summer explained sheepishly, having been caught with the listening device. "Sorry, we didn't mean to eavesdrop on this."

"Why's she so upset?" Hicks asked them.

"She...kind of had a different idea about what you were going to talk about." Dillon informed him. Hicks looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked them. Vasquez looked up to him sadly.

"She thought you were going to propose." She told him. "That's why she made such an effort to get dressed up for tonight."

"Oh shit!" Hicks muttered as he sat on the top step, holding his head in his hands. "I'm so screwed."


	35. Hicks' Apology

Hicks stood outside Gemma's room, knocking the door gently to try and attract her attention. He knew that she wouldn't like to hear that he might be leaving. He had already promised himself that he would only take the job and leave earth if she was alright with it, but he always knew that the mere thought of him leaving would hurt. The rest of what happened had just conspired to make it even worse.

"Gemma, please open the door." He begged her. "I want to talk."

"Go away!" She screamed back through in a slightly muffled voice. She had retreated to the room she shared with Gem immediately following the incident on the roof and locked herself in. While she had changed somewhat from the girl Hicks had once described as "a hyper-active eight-year-old", she was still a little fragile emotionally. She and Gem took things to heart easily, meaning that it was easy to hurt them.

He only knew now, having spoken to Summer that she had been setting up for something entirely different. It would have been bad enough if she just heard him speaking of leaving and presumed that he was thinking of leaving her specifically, but she had gotten herself prepared for him popping the question. Hearing what he had to say had clearly torn her heart apart.

"Gemma, please we need to talk about this." He reiterated. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Just go away!" She shrieked again. Hicks knew he was on to a loser, no matter what happened and simply opted to respect her wishes. Not only had she been hurt by the fact that he might be leaving, he knew that it was all compounded by the fact she had inadvertently been humiliated in front of all her closest friends. She had been so excited about the thought of Hicks proposing, she had told everyone. They had all been listening when Hicks gave her the news. As he came downstairs, the others were all sitting around, waiting on news. Gem in particular seemed eager to know how she was.

"How is she?" Summer asked, breaking the silence. It was a question they all wanted to know, but it seemed like such a stupid question when said out loud given the circumstances.

"She won't let me in to talk to her." Hicks replied sadly, taking a seat as Vasquez offered him a glass of champagne. "I knew she would be upset, that's why I wanted to see what she thought before I made a decision."

"Look, we're really sorry we were listening." Summer said apologetically. "She was just so sure, and so excited...we all wanted to be a part of that moment."

"It's alright, I understand." Hicks assured her, restraining his urge to lash out. A lot of her hurt obviously came from being humiliated in front of her friends, and it was easy to think that they were responsible. In the end, it had all been a string of misunderstandings that led to what happened, and unfortunately Gemma was the one to take the hit. "I hate this; I never wanted to hurt her like this."

"She's just upset right now. Maybe you should just wait until she calms down a bit." Gem suggested. "She is my sister; I know what she can be like."

"I really hate this." He told them. "The last thing I'd ever want is to hurt her."

"It was just a misunderstanding." Scott said reassuringly as he poured more champagne for the group. "She'll calm down and you can talk to her."

"So are you going to go?" Dillon asked him. Summer hit him on the arm. "OW! It's just a question!"

"I only wanted to go if Gemma was alright with it." He told them thinking about it. "It's a pretty big thing. It would mean a few changes. More money, better schedule, it's tempting but I wanted to know what she thought."

"It's a shame the wires got crossed." Marcus responded. "I mean, how she went from a 'serious talk' to marriage is beyond me."

"It isn't entirely her fault." Hicks sighed as he handed his glass to Scott for a re-fill. "I have to admit, things have been going really well lately. We've been getting pretty serious...one of the things I have been thinking about is that if I take this job, once I get back I would be able to get a bigger place."

"You were thinking of asking her to move in with you?" Gem asked him, sitting forward. Cassandra stroked his shoulders to ease him. He and Gemma had been together throughout their entire lives. It was more than just a sibling bond, in a lot of ways they were a part of each other. He wasn't that thrilled with the idea of her dating Hicks to begin with, and had only backed off when he realised Hicks made her happy.

"It is something I've been considering." He replied. "I just didn't want to bring her to my place. It's a bit small, I was hoping for somewhere a little bigger."

"She's upset right now, but maybe when she calms down a little she'll be ready to talk." Summer suggested. "She loves you."

"I know, I just hope this didn't mess everything up." He replied, sinking the contents of his glass. "Um...I don't think I'll be much company tonight. I'll just head back to my place."

"Well I guess I should probably go back to the Asylum." Cassandra sighed. "I have some packing to do tomorrow morning."

"I guess we should be making a move." Marcus agreed. "I'll see you all around."

As they left, Summer settled into her husband's arms, enjoying the prospect of a night off from the twins.

"So can you talk to your sister?" She asked Gem. He shrugged and settled back into the couch.

"I don't know. She was really hurt by this." He told them. "I'm not even sure I'll be able to get to my own bed tonight."

"There are plenty of rooms." Sarah sighed. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Sarah, are you getting tired?" Scott asked, noticing her becoming irritable. "Maybe you should get some rest..."

"I know how I feel Scott, I'll rest when I damn well feel like it!" She snapped at him. She got up and stormed out of the room, leaving them behind.

"I guess the hormones are kicking in." Scott said with a shrug. Summer and Tenaya looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Um...you're a guy." Summer explained. "You have no idea what pregnancy is like."

"Of course I do, I've read all the books." Scott shot back. "She's emotional and hormonal..."

"Scott, do you know what she ate tonight?" Summer asked him.

"She had some salad, a little bacon, some fruit, and she had plenty of water." He rhymed off, almost proudly.

"There were hotdogs, burgers and there was a chocolate fountain." Summer reminded him.

"Yeah, I had to keep her away from those." He replied. "They're not good for the baby."

"Also, she did help set up..."

"I made sure she didn't do any heavy lifting." He interrupted. "It's..."

"Not good for the baby." Tenaya and Summer chorused together. Scott looked a little confused.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say." He replied. "I'm just taking care..."

"Scott, you need to remember that you aren't just taking care of the baby, Sarah's there too." Summer told him.

"Do you have any idea how patronising you've been since you found out she was pregnant?" Tenaya asked him.

"Patronising?" He asked a little incredulously. "I've just been looking out for..."

"For the baby." Tenaya concluded. "Just remember that Sarah is there too."

"Scott, I know you mean well, but have you ever noticed that she's not been happy since she told you?" Summer added. "You watch everything she eats, you stop her working, you constantly tell her what to do..."

"I just want everything to go well." Scott told her. Summer shook her head.

"Scott, you're treating her like a child." She put down flatly. "I know you want what's best for the baby, but you have to appreciate that Sarah's just as worried. All you've been doing is treating her like a baby and not letting her make her own decisions. You're driving her nuts, it's no wonder she's pissed."

"I never really thought about it like that." Scott remarked. "I guess I have been a little anal."

"Just try to remember it's not just the baby you're trying to take care of." Tenaya told him. "You need to take care of your wife too."

"If you'll all excuse me, I have a long-overdue back rub to give." He replied, rushing from the room. The others just looked at each other.

"Did anyone else go to a bad visual place?" Dillon asked.

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Can we all pretend that didn't just happen?" He asked again.

"Definitely." They all answered.

The next day, Cassandra was busy packing her few clothes and possessions into a back pack when Marcus came into her room, knocking the door gently.

"I guess you're ready to go then." He commented. She just nodded.

"It's really strange. I hated being locked up and I always dreamed of leaving, but now that I am...I feel a little sad."

"I guess it's natural." Marcus assured her. "I mean, until now this has been kind of a home for you."

"I guess so." She answered. "You will stop by every now and then right?"

"Of course I will." He assured her, hugging her deeply. "You're my favourite mental patient."

"And you're my favourite guard." She replied with a smile. "Take care."

"Take care Cassandra." He whispered back. Just then, he heard a small cough from behind him, and turned to see Dr. Blair standing in the doorway. Marcus' expression soured.

"I see you're moving out." He commented.

"I found somewhere to stay." She replied coldly.

"Well I'm sure Dr. Ramsay will appreciate that." He replied. "I can have a car take you..."

"I'll take her." Marcus told him. "My guards can take care of things while I'm gone."

"As you please." Dr. Blair replied. Marcus coughed.

"Aren't you going to shake her hand?" He asked. Dr. Blair extended a hand. Marcus just spit in his own hand and shook it, causing him to recoil in disgust.

"I guess that'll hold you for a while Dr. OCD." He quipped sarcastically, before taking Cassandra from the room.

"You shouldn't have done that." She told him. "He's in with the new administrator."

"What can he do?" Marcus laughed. "How could he possibly make this job suck any worse?"

Gemma finally came out of her room once her hunger got too much to bear. As she made her way in, she found Hicks sitting there, grilling some bacon.

"One of the benefits of being the boss is getting to take a day off once in a while." He told her. "I know you like creamed cheese and bacon bagels."

"Thanks." She muttered quietly, taking a seat. Hicks took some bagels from the toaster.

"Gemma, I had no idea you thought I was going to...you know..." He began. "I just wanted to talk to you about the job."

"It's my own fault. I guess I should have known better than to think anyone..."

"You can stop right there." Hicks interrupted her, taking one of her hands gently. "You are easily the most compassionate, wonderful and beautiful person I know."

"You never said you wanted to marry me." She admitted. "It's my fault."

"Look, I guess we need to talk to this." Hicks replied. "Gemma, I wasn't going to propose."

"I already got that." She muttered. "You just want to leave me..."

"No, that's not it at all." He assured her. "I wanted to talk to you about the job because I didn't want to leave if you weren't alright with it."

"So you want to leave?" She asked him. Hicks paused as he heard this. He hadn't really thought about what he wanted, he had only really considered what it meant for his relationship with Gemma.

"I hadn't really thought about it." He admitted, taking a seat. "I hate the thought of hurting you..."

"Damien, you can't live your life based on what I want." She reminded him. "Obviously I want things to stay the same, but that'll never happen. Things are always going to change."

"The promotion would mean more money and better hours." He told her with a smile. "I was hoping to buy a better place, a bigger place."

"That all sounds nice." Gemma admitted as she took the bagels and started to spread creamed cheese on them. Hicks caught her wrist, stopping her.

"I wanted that because I wanted you to share it with me." He told her. "When I got back, I wanted to ask you to move in with me."

"You mean..."

"I don't know about marriage." He told her honestly. He could see she was a little hurt by this, but he continued to explain. "After what happened with Jessie, I don't know how I feel about marrying anyone. The only thing I know is that I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you."

"Do you really mean that?" Gemma asked him. He smiled.

"I mean every word." He assured her. "If you say the word..."

"You should go." She told him. He looked confused.

"Gemma..."

"Damien, the world will need good leaders in the future. There's no one I could imagine being better to keep the city safe." She told him. "Damien, I know you didn't start out on this path, but the military and law enforcement thing really works for you. It's where you've made your new life. It's where you belong."

"So what are you saying?" He asked her.

"You should go." She told him. "It's what's right for you."

"I don't care about what's right for me..."

"You should." Gemma replied. "It's the man I fell in love with."

They sat silently for a while, neither one knowing what to say. Hicks finally broke the silence.

"What does this mean for us?" He asked her.

"I guess it means I have to wait for you." She sighed. "Presuming of course you're willing to wait for me."

"Gemma, that isn't even a question." He said with a smile, putting an arm around her. "You're my whole universe. You're..."

"My bacon is burning." She informed him. Hicks turned to see smoke billowing from the grill.

"Oh shit!" He barked as he ran over to the cooker, pulling out the grill. Gemma just watched him beating out the flames and smiled. Damien was a clumsy, bumbling, and occasionally thoughtless man, but she found most of that cute and endearing. She loved everything about him, from his constant need to please everyone, to his unending ability to fail to grasp half of what she said. He wasn't dumb by any means, he had knowledge in a lot of areas she didn't, but by comparison she was the brains in their relationship.

"You go Hicks." She whispered to herself. "I can wait, the world can't."


	36. New Administration

Sarah was woken the next morning by a sweet smell, wafting in seductively from the open door. Normally she insisted that the door to her room be left closed while she slept, being something of a light sleeper and easily woken by background noise, but given the smell she let it go.

Scott had come to her after his discussion with Summer and Tenaya and they had talked for a while. He had told her they had explained why she was upset and apologised for patronising her. Sarah got up, pulling on a dressing gown and came to the top of the stairs, finding him in the kitchenette. He looked up to see her as he was preparing a tray.

"I forgot to close the door again didn't I?" He asked her. Sarah just nodded in response. "Sorry, I was trying to bring you breakfast in bed."

"I appreciate the gesture." She assured him, making her way down the stairs and approaching him. "So what are you making me?"

"Today's breakfast is pancakes with maple syrup." He told her proudly, pointing to a stack holding warm in the oven while he made a couple more. "It's purely a sugar and flavour thing, there is no nutritional value whatsoever, I swear."

"Thank you." She whispered, coming over to him and pulling him in for a hug. "I'll have some fruit or something later, I swear."

"Sarah, you know better than I do what your body can take." Scott assured her. "From now on, I'll leave the decisions what you eat and your welfare up to you. I'll restrict my duties to back rubs, reassurance and birthing classes, I promise."

"You don't need to back off that far." She told her reassuringly. "As wearing as it was being molly coddled, I will admit, I found the sentiment behind the coddling sweet."

"Well I'll try to keep it under control a little more." He replied, kissing her softly. "Now, since you don't seem to be interested in breakfast in bed, I guess I should just serve you here."

With that, he took the pancakes out of the oven, and placed a couple onto a plate for her, handing them over. Sarah just looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"You can do better than that." She told him, patting her stomach. "I'm eating for two remember?"

"Whatever you say." He replied, putting another couple on the plate before handing it to her. "You're the boss."

Just then, Gem and Gemma came to the top of the stairs, having obviously smelled the pancakes and came running.

"Those smell great!" Gem yelled excitedly.

"Are there any more?" Gemma chipped in. Scott just smiled.

"There's plenty here, and there's more batter in the fridge." He laughed. "Come and join us, the more the merrier."

In another part of town, Helen and Bob came into the kitchen, finding Cassandra hard at work, scurrying around the place frantically. So far, she had started the breakfast, put a load of laundry in the washing machine and even tidied up a little.

"Well Helen, I think it's fair to say this arrangement's going to work out just fine." He complimented her. "You didn't need to do all this!"

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep." She replied, sweeping some hair out of her face behind her ear. "I just wanted to get some of the chores started. I want to pull my weight..."

"You've done a lot more than that; you've done nearly half a morning's work already!" She stated cheerfully, putting an arm around the teenager. "You don't need to try so hard. I know I said I wanted a little more help with the chores, but you don't have to do everything. I brought you in as a guest, not a slave."

"Don't discourage the girl too quickly." Bob mumbled out as he tried something from the pot on the cooker. "If she cooks like this every day..."

"If you want to keep living here, I suggest you stop round there lover." Helen warned him. Bob just put the spoon back in the pot sheepishly.

"You know your food's always been my favourite." He told her. "I just meant, as a change, this is...um...I think I hear some of the kids moving about upstairs."

With that, he left the room to check. Helen turned back to Cassandra.

"I was serious though, you don't need to knock yourself out. Sure I'd like a hand around here, but I remember what it's like being a teenager. You need some personal time too."

"I really don't mind..."

"I want to keep it that way. You don't want to end up sick of the sight of the kids." She assured her. "I'll tell you what. Later on, when the kids are fed and a little more settled we'll take a look at the rota and work out something that's fair."

"I'd really appreciate that." Cassandra replied happily. "The breakfast is ready, it's just holding warm. It'll be ready whenever the kids are."

As she left to go and help Bob getting the kids ready for breakfast, Helen just smiled and shook her head. She was pleased that Cassandra was taking her place as a live-in worker at the orphanage seriously, but she didn't want her to give up her life completely. She was still young, and Helen wanted her to have some personal time as well. It wouldn't be fair to expect her to give up her whole life to the orphanage.

In another part of town, Hicks arrived in Mayor Truman's office, knocking the door gently.

"Are you busy?" Hicks asked him. Mason just smiled and shook his head.

"I have a few things to sort out for the presidential campaign, but I always have time for a friend." He assured him. "How's Vasquez?"

"She's taking some time. I've given her the name of the guy I talked to when I had my problems." Hicks told him. "She seems a little better, but I don't want to rush her back into everything."

"I can't help noticing that it's Monday, and my inbox is empty." Mason told him. "I was hoping to see you today."

"I talked to Gemma and I've made my decision." Hicks began, handing him an envelope. "By any chance do you know if you need a passport to go off-world?"

"I can assure you that you won't." Truman replied, shaking his hand. "I'm guessing you spoke with Gemma about this."

"We talked, and in the end we both agreed that this would be the best thing for us both." Hicks said with a smile. "It's a great opportunity."

"I'm glad to hear it." Truman told him. "So I guess I have a week to sort out your temporary replacement."

"Well I've actually taken the liberty of going through some personnel records." Hicks responded as he pulled out a list and handed it to him. "My first choice would have been Vasquez, but since she's still out on personal leave, I looked through the others to give you a few options. I would recommend anyone on this list."

"You've got pretty good instincts. I know all these men." Mayor Truman agreed. "Any one of them would be an adequate substitute."

"I guess that means I have a week to pack." Hicks sighed. "Is there anything I can do before I go?"

"No, I already know you'll make me proud." Truman replied with a smile, shaking his hand. "I'll forward you my final decision by the end of the day so you can inform the lucky candidate."

Over in the Asylum, Marcus was in the security room, playing with a tennis ball while he watched the monitors. Dr. Blair had been far from happy about his prank at his expense, and Marcus was waiting on some kind of payback when the new administrator got in, but he wasn't overly worried. Since the debacle with the previous administration, he was solely responsible for the security of the Asylum. Only the mayor could remove him from duty, and since that was currently his father, that wasn't especially likely.

Marcus didn't even bother looking around as Dr. Blair came in the room behind him. He had watched him coming down the hallways on the array of cameras.

"So how long do we have to wait until your new boss gets here?" Marcus asked him.

"Dr. Ramsay will be here soon." He replied a little smugly. Marcus looked up to him, seeing him with a look on his face, a little like a kid who was just waiting for their parent to come home to tattle on their sibling. Marcus just shrugged.

"Well, I guess it'll be good to get together with the new guy, compare notes and figure out where we all stand." Marcus stated nonchalantly.

"Dr. Ramsay is one of the finest Psychiatrists there has ever been!" Dr. Blair snapped grumpily at Marcus' slightly irreverent attitude. "He is the new administrator here, the boss..."

"Well he's not my boss." Marcus put down flatly. Just then, he saw a car and an ambulance arriving in the parking lot. He got up from his chair and grabbed the equipment belt, holding his radio, tazer and nightstick off the desk. Strapping it on, he pulled out his radio.

"Alright, we have our arrivals; I'm just going out to greet them." He told them. "Whoever's closest, take up position in the surveillance room."

With that, he made his way down the hall, followed closely by Dr. Blair. He came out into the parking lot, just as a man stepped out of the bright red Audi TT.

He was taller than Marcus, at close to seven feet, and incredibly skinny. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, under which he was wearing a bright, gaudy aloha shirt. His hair was silver, and cut short and neat. He looked to Marcus, giving him a smile.

"Dr. Blair, it's good to see you again." He greeted him, shaking his hand. Dr. Blair was smiling brightly as he accepted the gesture. Marcus could already tell from his body language what the deal was between Dr. Ramsay and Dr. Blair. Ramsay was the boss, that much he knew, but the enthusiasm with which he accepted the greeting, even despite his reservations about physical contact, he could see that he was more of a toady or gopher to his boss than an employee. Marcus almost laughed when he saw Dr. Blair get behind his boss so he couldn't see him pull out the wet wipes to clean his hands.

"I'm guessing you're the security expert that has turned this place around." Dr. Ramsay greeted Marcus. "I'm Dr. Alistair Ramsay. You can feel free to call me Alistair or Al."

"Marcus." He replied, accepting the handshake. "Is that the patient I heard about?"

"Oh...yes...um...we'll just leave him in the ambulance for now." He replied. "You don't need to worry; he is completely under control in there. He is one of my more fascinating cases, a very disturbed individual who has been in care for a long time. His care has very specific requirements I would be happy to discuss with you."

"Well if you need anything from a security standpoint, I'll be happy to discuss it." Marcus replied.

"I asked for a room to be prepared..."

"It has been prepared as you asked." Marcus said a little coldly. Dr. Ramsay just looked at him.

"Ah, yes I understand that room belonged to a friend of yours." He commented. "I'm sorry; it's just one of my policies. I only allow patients and staff accommodation on site."

"You kicked her out with no time to look for a new place. You'll forgive me if that doesn't exactly endear you to me."

"Well since I am the administrator here, patient care is my responsibility." Alistair reminded him. "Forgive me for saying this, but I don't really need you to like my decisions. I'm here to treat the patients..."

"And I'm here to keep them and the staff safe." Marcus interrupted him. Alistair just gave him a little smile and a short laugh.

"I'm sorry; I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Alistair told him. "Could you take me to the room in question? I'd like to see it. We can discuss the details on the way."

Marcus took him along the corridor towards the patient's new room, pulling out a key card and let him in.

The room had been prepared for a long-term high-risk patient. It had been padded, and all bed clothing had been removed from the bed lest the patient attempted to use it to hurt himself or anyone else. Alistair nodded and smiled.

"Yes, this will do." He said cheerfully.

"Glad the accommodation is to your liking." Marcus said quietly. "Is there anything else?"

"Is there a camera in this room?" Alistair asked him. Marcus shook his head.

"No, the patients' rooms don't have cameras." He responded. "We check on the rooms with regular patrols at night..."

"Well this patient's illness has left him with some very strong paranoid tendencies. He is prone to panic around people he doesn't trust. It has taken me a long time to garner the trust I have. No one is to go into his room other than myself."

"Sir, I'm afraid..."

"This is a non-negotiable part of my administration here." Alistair cut him off. "I just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page with this. Have all your team members briefed on this."

"Fine." Marcus snapped. "However, security is still my sole responsibility. You don't encroach on my team or my surveillance systems."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alistair said with a nod.

"Most importantly, safety is the top priority." Marcus informed him. "If any of the patients are causing a problem, even if it is your guy..."

"Of course, safety first at all times." He replied, shaking Marcus' hand once more. Marcus seemed to accept this and left the room as Dr. Blair came in. He looked to his boss in disgust.

"That man is an uncouth, disrespectful..."

"He's a glorified security guard." Dr. Ramsay interrupted him. "Pay him no mind."

"The way he spoke to you!" Dr. Blair spluttered in disbelief, beginning to babble nonsensically. "He questioned you. He disrespected you. I told you what he did to me!"

"Dr. Blair, there will come a time when you will realise that sometimes allowances have to be made." Dr. Ramsay told him. "I'm willing to let him mark his territory like a dog urinating on a tree. He has already given me all the concessions I need."

"But..."

"I am not concerned by your eccentricities!" Dr. Ramsay reprimanded him harshly, glaring at him with a terrifying gaze that forced his assistant to back down. "We have our experiments to run, and we can't let anything get in the way of that."


	37. Hicks' Preparation

Hicks came into the Ranger base, wearing a pair of suit pants and a blue silk shirt. As Gem answered the door, he held a hand up to his neck line nervously. He knew how important his connection to his sister was, and the last thing he wanted was to have him think this was a "booty call".

"I was calling for your sister." He told the Gold Ranger. "Is she here?"

"She's upstairs." Gem told him, noticeably without his usual bounce and joviality. "She's just getting ready."

"How's Cassandra?" Hicks asked him, hoping to change the subject. It wasn't strictly speaking a matter of him being afraid of Gem, in truth he wasn't. It was more down to the fact he knew that Gem and Gemma were connected so intrinsically that he couldn't hurt one without hurting the other. Gem shook his head.

"I don't know, she's still getting settled in at the orphanage." He replied. "She said she'd call me to arrange something later in the week. Her Birthday's next week."

Hicks nodded, but bit his tongue. He knew the situation Gem and Cassandra were in. It was obvious they cared about each other, but there were so many things that made it awkward. Gem, like Gemma, had never really experienced a relationship until his early twenties when he met Cassandra, so he had no idea what that felt like.

Cassandra was 17, which meant she was underage. On Thursday, she would be 18, and there would be no legal impediment, but that in itself wasn't unproblematic. Because of her gift, she had been hearing voices and seeing things she shouldn't have, she had been thought of as "troubled". When it became too much for her to deal with, she had been diagnosed as schizophrenic and put into an institution. She had been in institutions for most of her formative years, and had never really experienced things like mere admiration and crushes. Although, strictly speaking, there would be no reason for Gem and Cassandra to hold back, there were still reservations from those that knew them strictly for their sake. After all, they were just "kids".

"Have you got her anything yet?" Hicks asked him. Gem just shook his head again.

"I don't know what to do." He replied.

"Didn't you say she liked ice skating?" He asked him. Gem just looked at him.

"I don't know how to ice skate." He replied.

"Does she?" Hicks asked him. Gem thought about it for a little while.

"I...I don't know." Gem replied honestly. "I guess...probably not since she's been in institutions..."

"So, you'll both be finding your feet on an unfamiliar surface." Hicks interrupted him with a grin on his face. "And undoubtedly one or both of you will fall into the others' arms."

"I don't know, my balance is pretty..."

"Gem, get the hint. Tonight might be one of those nights to just play dumb." Hicks interjected. "Just enjoy falling over with her. You'll find it fun."

"Are you sure?" Gem asked him.

"Trust me, just enjoy the night." He told him. Gem sighed and shook his head.

"Is that what's going on with my sister?" He asked. "Is she just falling over with you on an ice rink?"

"Gem, I promise you that I love Gemma. She means everything to me." He assured the Gold Ranger. "She's everything to me."

"Hicks, she isn't just my sister, she's my twin." Gem explained. "She's a part of me. The thought of losing her..."

"You'll never lose her." Hicks interrupted him. "She's a part of you, but you're a part of her too. There's nothing I could do that could change that."

"It's just...for all our lives all we had was each other." Gem stated. "Since you came into the picture, it's been different. She was always pining after you and chasing you and..."

"You felt left out." Hicks answered. "Gem, one of the first things Gemma was worried about was how this would affect you. She was always worried that you would think I was trying to take her away. That's the last thing I'd ever do. You're so important to her; I want to be a part of your life too."

"Cassandra hasn't talked to me yet, I hoped to go to a film festival with her." He told him. "They're showing every Jim Carey movie back to back on Wednesday."

"Maybe you should call her again." Hicks suggested. "I mean...it is her first day in a live-in job."

"I know. I guess we'll sort out dating somehow." He replied. "Hicks, I like you, you know I do, but this is about my sister. I just want to be completely sure."

"If it means anything to you, I love her. She's all I can think about." Hicks stated. "I'm only going because she told me to."

"I really appreciate that." Gem told him. Just then, Gemma came into view, wearing an outfit Summer had lent her. It was a beautiful knee-length dress in a kind of pale pink. Gem just nodded.

"Treat her with respect." He instructed him.

"I always do." Hicks replied. "Um...you look beautiful."

"You look pretty good too." She said with a grin. "So where are we going?"

"I thought you'd like KFC." Hicks told her. "I felt like keeping things quiet until I go. I have no idea what Doggie has planned for me, so I'd like as much normality as I can get until then."

"That sounds great." Gemma told him, kissing his cheek as they left.

In another part of town, Lilith, Sarah's sister, was brought into a room, finding only Dr. Alistair Ramsay sitting there. He was wearing only a tie-dye t-shirt and jeans, and his hair was washed, though not styled, cascading wildly around him.

"I've heard a lot about you, but I don't think that's fair." He told her. "I have a lot of information about you, but you are expected to trust me without even knowing anything about me? I doubt that will work. I just want to show you who I am."

"So you're into the sixties?" Lilith asked him. He just snorted.

"I'm into colour." He told her. "Zoot suits, aloha shirts, tie dyes...It's all about the colour."

He started pacing.

"You can see so much in the confusion and chaos of colour if you're only willing to look." He told her, before turning to her. "I'm sure you understand that."

"I'm confused..."

"Welcome to the human race." Alistair interjected, throwing his arms wide. "They're all confused, all of the time."

"You have clarity of mind that others don't." Alistair told her. "What's the square root of 974169?"

"987." She replied without thinking. He just nodded.

"You've always been told that you were the waste product of an experiment, nothing, scrap that shouldn't have existed." Dr Ramsay told her. "However, I can see your mind is astute, clear and sharp. If you want to, there's nothing you can't accomplish mentally."

"Could I be normal?" Lilith asked him. "I want to be normal."

"Let us just deal with what you can and can't do before we worry about what you're ready for." He suggested. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I don't know..."

"Please, don't offend me." He assured her. "You are far stronger than you think. You will be normal..."

Just then, there was a hellish yell that rang throughout the entire complex, setting everyone off. Alistair just put his hand on Lilith's shoulder.

"I need to take this; this is one of my worse patients." He told her. "I promise to be back soon."

He ran down the corridors as the staff tried to restrain the disturbed patients, wailing and panicking as they were. He barged Marcus aside as he passed the security office. Before reaching the mysterious Patient 1100's room. He got there just as Marcus arrived.

"Get back!" Alistair ordered him. "He's having an episode."

"He's disrupted..."

"I left the hatch to the door open." Alistair assured him. "It's my fault; I'll take all the responsibility."

"That patient disrupted the entire wing!" Marcus told him. "Just...don't do it again. You might have one patient at a time to worry about; I've got everyone in here!"

"Don't worry Marcus; I have no intention of disrupting your order." Alistair assured him. "Please, settle everyone down."

He then shut the door on the cell, turning inward.

"You're doing a lot more than I instructed you." Alistair told him. "You will have to be punished." With that, he pulled a cattle prod from his clothing.

Hicks and Gemma were sitting in Hicks' apartment with an extra large bucket of KFC chicken, enjoying some soft, gentle music on the sound system. Gemma leaned back into her boyfriend, pulling his arms around her.

"I guess you'll meet a lot of interesting people on this trip." She said with a little smile. "I mean, you are going to be training with aliens."

"I doubt I could meet anyone as interesting as you." He told her. Gemma just laughed.

"I just know that I should be doing the paranoid girlfriend thing." She told him. "You are leaving for three months."

Hicks just let her go a little and slipped out of his chair to be kneeling next to her so he could look her in the eyes.

"Gemma, you have no need to be paranoid." He assured her. "I'm absolutely crazy about you."

"Damien...I...I made you something." She told him. Hicks let her go and watched as she went to her room. When she got back, she was carrying something on a pillow. It was a truly horrendous thing, a bracelet out of either brass or copper, it was impossible to tell by sight, hammered into a strip, and then into a curved, bracelet shape. Gemma lifted it up and showed it to him nervously.

"It's my first attempt at jewellery; I know it isn't good..."

Hicks could only look on it in awe. There was a large, pale pink crystal set onto it, which he recognised as Rose Quartz.

"It's perfect." He told her, taking it and slipping it onto his left wrist. He thought for a while, before slipping a ring off his finger. He handed it to Gemma.

"Damien..."

"This is my wedding ring." He told her. "I'd like you to hold it for me."

"Right..."

"I meant I want you to hold it because it's from the past, and it's important to hold onto the past." Hicks told her. "You're my future."

"Hicks, this is Jessie's..."

"Jessie gave me that on the day we married. It's one of the most precious things in the world to me." He interrupted her. "If I didn't love and respect you so much, I'd never have given it to you."

"Hicks, I..."

"I want you to give it back to me." He told her. "I want you to give it back when the time is right for both of us. Until then...it's your choice."

"This is getting a little serious for my liking." Gemma told him. "Can't we just watch 'Mulan' On DVD?"

"Whatever you want." Hicks told her, kissing her before getting up to load the DVD in. He then came back to her and held her closely. He loved her warmth. She still had her moments, but he was beginning to notice her being "childish" less and less. It didn't seem so hard to be around her. In some way, even Jess had given her consent by way of the flower growing through the memorial. He loved her. He had no idea about the future, but he already knew he loved her.

"Will you forget me?" Gemma asked him. Hicks just laughed.

"How could I ever forget you?" He asked her, kissing her deeply.

Late at night, Marcus was sleeping, until virtually the entire complex erupted in an orgy of chaos.

Some were merely muttering and moaning; while others were beginning to re-live periods of their lives and fantasies that they had only told their therapists.

Some though, were much worse. Some were already here for their own good. They howled and barked as they tried to join the chaos. Marcus had never been worried about patients before, but now there were so many whipped up, he had no idea what would happen.

"Keep them controlled!" He barked at the other security guards... "You all know the drill!"

Marcus followed the hysteria, in some ways feeling the sickness in his mind, before finding himself at the room of patient 1100. He waited as the alarm continued to sound, and the other staff evacuated the patients, before approaching. He still knew of the "rules" Dr. Ramsay had put down.

"Hello, it's been a long time since I've had a vsitor." He murmured. Marcus needed to access his bionics to see him in the dark, windowless, unlit room.

He had long, shaggy, unkempt hair, and stood, hunched at least, at around five feet. Had he been able to stand upright he may be about a foot taller. He looked somewhat like a comical Neanderthal, or gorilla. In this light though, no one would have seen who he was.

"I don't have visitors." He growled. "What do you want?"

"There has been a fire alarm." Marcus told him. "It's time..."

"I am not ready to go." The patient replied. Eventually, Marcus was approached by a fire marshal and Dr. Blair.

"You have no business here!" Dr. Blair growled.

"Sir, no damage has been found." The marshal assured him. Marcus ended up signing before reading it over.

"Thank you." Dr. Blair told him. "You know..."

"If Ramsay wants something from me, tell him to tell me in person!" Marcus snapped before storming out of the room.

The evacuation was long since over and everything was still plaguing Marcus' mind. He couldn't believe how things had erupted. In all the time he had been in the security team, he had, perhaps, around 10 violent incidents, but the place had gone seriously, for want of a better phrase, nuts! He needed to know why.

He made his way through the halls, finding the area that had been sealed as off limits. He opened the viewing hatch, finding the same dark figure there.

"Eagle 1 has come back to me." The patient snorted. "Why do I feel this isn't a social visit?"

"I have never said anything of my past to you." Marcus stated. "How...?"

"The Truman name has spread far and wide D46." He replied.

"How do you know that name?" Marcus roared, slamming a hand into the wall.

"I know because I can see everything about you. I can see and hear every moment of pain." The patient told him. Marcus pulled out a blaster at which the patient just laughed.

"You have no idea, do you boy?" The patient stated as Marcus found himself helpless in laughter. It wasn't merely finding something comical, it was hysterical laughter. He laughed so hard it was painful. He laughed so hard he passed out.


	38. The Experiment Begins

Marcus woke up, finding himself on the floor outside room 1100, and Dr. Blair standing over him. He was tapping his foot and his arms were crossed in frustration, while his face showed an odd blend of anger, and satisfaction in finding Marcus like this.

"You were told never to come to this room." He reminded him. Marcus shook his head to clear the cob webs as he got to his feet.

"The alarm..."

"It was a nothing, barely an issue." Dr. Blair put down flatly. "The patient in room 130 managed to get a lighter out of one of your guys' pocket and started a little fire in his room. You really need to have a word with Baird, remind him of the rules on dangerous items."

"I'll do that." Marcus groaned, realising that the fire alarm was down to one of his own guys. This was the kind of thing he was sure Dr. Blair would love, a legitimate complaint against Marcus for failing to have his team briefed properly. It was only common sense, but some of the people were so disturbed that they could be a danger to themselves or others. It wasn't permitted for the guards to carry anything on them other than their standard-issue equipment for exactly this reason. Baird was a smoker; he had obviously just shoved his lighter in his pocket after his last smoke break instead of taking it back to the locker room and putting it away safely.

"I'll talk to him." Marcus stated, looking to the door of room 1100 curiously. "What about him?"

"Dr. Ramsay has made it clear, only HE is to deal with that patient." Dr. Blair reminded him.

"But..."

"I'm sure he would like to hear that you violated your agreement after less than one day since you agreed it." Dr. Blair said, almost smirking like a kid about to tattle to the teacher on a trouble maker. "After all, he has honoured your agreement thus far."

"No, that guy did...something to me." Marcus replied. "He..."

"He's so heavily medicated he's virtually catatonic, not that it's any of your business." Dr. Blair told him. "He couldn't have done anything."

"So are you trying to tell me I just passed out for no reason?" Marcus yelled. Dr. Blair just smirked at him.

"You know Dr. Ramsay and I are both psychiatrists. We do have medical training." He reminded Marcus. "Perhaps if you talked to Dr. Ramsay, he could give you a health check, see if there isn't some problem."

Marcus knew that Blair had no real interest in his health. If he went to Dr. Ramsay, he would have to admit going to room 1100. He still had no idea what had happened, but he knew he wasn't going to get any answers from them.

"I guess...I should just get back to my job." He stated.

"That would be a good idea." Dr. Blair told him. "Dr. Ramsay has a session with Lilith in the treatment room later."

"I'll make sure she's ready." Marcus replied before leaving. He still didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that it had something to do with the new patient.

Meanwhile in the orphanage, Cassandra was just finishing another load of laundry when Gem knocked on the door. She smiled as she saw him.

"Hey there!" She greeted him excitedly as she rushed over to him, kissing him passionately. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to come around and see how things were." He told her, shifting into the kitchen. "Wow, um...I don't think I've ever seen the kitchen so tidy."

"Bob and Helen are taking care of the kids, so I've been taking care of the chores." She told him. Gem just took a seat by the counter.

"Hicks came over this morning." He told her. "I just wanted to give him and Gemma a little time to themselves."

"That's good of you." She replied, taking a seat with him. "I could understand if things were a little weird for you with that."

"You're not reading me are you?" He asked.

"It wouldn't be hard." She responded. "Gem, what's the problem?"

"It's just that things between Gemma and Hicks seem to be getting more serious." He told her. "He's even talked about getting a place and asking her to move in when he gets back."

"Would that be so bad?" Cassandra asked him. "I thought you liked Hicks."

"I do, I know he's good for her." He sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I just...I don't know how to feel about this."

"Gem, she's a grown woman." Cassandra reminded him.

"I know that. It's not like I haven't considered this." He assured her. "Ever since we were born we've been together. We never spent a single day apart until the last couple of years. It was always Gem and Gemma."

"Do you think that's changed?" She asked him.

"I guess I feel like it has." He replied honestly. "Ever since she started crushing on him, I always knew that this day would come. I knew that we wouldn't spend our entire lives together. I guess I just...wasn't ready for it happening just yet."

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt." Helen told them as she arrived. She pulled out a pad and a pen, writing something quickly. "Cassandra, we need a few things. Gem, would you mind helping her with the shopping?"

"I haven't got anything better to do." He said with a shrug.

"Good, because shopping for this many kids is a two-man operation." She assured him. "Take your time; we've got things covered here."

Cassandra could guess that she had overheard their conversation and had sent them away so Cassandra could have a little time alone with him to talk through how he felt. She nodded in understanding, a little wordless thank you for the errand. Clearly this was getting to Gem a lot more than his sister realised.

"We'll get those things for you." Cassandra told her, taking the list.

"You're a life saver. I don't know what I ever did before you came here." Helen told her, handing her some money. "Here, there's plenty there, feel free to have a little lunch while you're out."

As Cassandra led Gem from the room, he just sighed.

"She's not as subtle as she thinks." He told his girlfriend. "I'm guessing this is her way of getting us out the house to talk."

"That and it saves her having to order in the groceries and wait for delivery." She replied. "You know, in situations like this, I find three words always make me feel better."

"Banana split sundae?" Gem asked her. Cassandra just smiled.

"I thought I was the empath." She replied with a smile as she put an arm around him, leading him out the door. "Come on, I know a really good place on the way to the store."

In the asylum, Lilith was taken into a treatment room, finding Dr. Ramsay there, working on some kind of computer.

She had been in this room before, but he had made drastic changes. Computers, monitors and machines lined the walls, making it look more like the control room of some kind of space cruiser than a hospital. In the centre was a chair that looked a little like a dentists' chair, with straps on the arm rests and on the foot rest. Dr. Ramsay was wearing a pair of jean shorts and another gaudy aloha shirt which was just short of a violation on the eyes. His silvery hair was swept back, gelled in place with gel. He smiled as he saw her. "Lilith, shall we begin?"

"What's going on?" Lilith asked him. "What is all this?"

"Lilith, your mind shows a tremendous capacity for thought, calculation and learning." He began to explain. "You already know that the main reason you're here is because of your...colourful upbringing, that you lack certain life skills to exist out with an institution."

"Um...I guess." She said nervously, continuing to look at the chair. "You're going to tie me up?"

"I just want to explain what this is all about." He continued, ignoring her question. He went over to the chair, picking up a kind of helmet that had wires leading from it into one of the consoles. "I believe that your mind has the capacity to cope with all you need to know, but it will take time."

He showed her the helmet, grinning as he did so.

"I have an idea. I propose condensing years of learning into a few weeks." He told her. "This is a virtual reality helmet. It can present realistic images directly before your eyes, giving you the illusion of actually experiencing an event that you really are not a part of."

"So you're going to show me a video?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"It's a little more than that." He told her. "I believe that like your sister, you have eidetic memory. I plan to take advantage of that, and your mental capacity through a series of data bursts. Basically information in the form of video and audio relay will be fed to you, only at a much greater speed than it would actually take to teach."

"Data bursts?" She asked. "How quickly are we talking?"

"Strictly speaking, if one had the mental capacity and eidetic memory I could theoretically give them a high-school level of knowledge in a foreign language in around an hour." He told her.

"You can cram a year of learning into an hour?" She asked him. "How the hell am I meant to follow images that are played that quickly?"

"You don't need to consciously follow them; they're designed to play to your subconscious." He told her. "Your mind will absorb the information, I'm sure of it."

"Have you done this before?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"It's a revolutionary practice I've designed myself. I haven't yet had a chance to try it. You'll be my first patient." He said honestly.

"What are the straps for?" She asked him.

"I am afraid for your own safety; I will need to restrain you." He explained softly. "The data burst will be a little disorientating, and possibly stressful. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself if you get a bit excited."

"I'm not sure about this." She told him. "Are you sure about this?"

"I would never do anything to harm a patient." He told her with a smile. "I just want to try this little experiment. What do you say we try it this once? If it's too much, we'll abandon it and go back to your old treatments."

"I guess we could try it." She stammered a little nervously as he took her to the chair. He started to fasten the straps, securing her in place and leaving her feeling a little vulnerable. He pulled a small, rubber mouth guard out of a glass dish.

"What's that for?" She asked him.

"It'll just prevent you grinding your teeth together or biting your tongue by mistake." He told her. "It's purely a precaution."

Lilith opened her mouth, allowing him to put it in. He then picked up the helmet, opening it up.

"It'll only be dark for a little while; I'll start the data burst once it's on." He assured her. He placed the back of the helmet behind her head, at which she felt the soft padding encasing her. It was a snug fit, and she could tell that once it was closed it would be a lot more snug, perhaps a little claustrophobic. He closed it, at which all the light in the room was shut out. Lilith was completely encased in it, unable to see or hear anything beyond the helmet. It was complete darkness.

Just then, a sound started to play, which sounded a lot like a cassette tape being mangled through a broken cassette player. The viewer before her eyes then started to flash up images, far more quickly than it was humanly possible to see. She panicked and started to struggle, but she was completely helpless in the chair. She tried to scream, but the helmet and the mouth guard would not allow it. She thrashed a little in the chair as the images assaulted her.

In the room, Alistair watched her struggling and smiled as Dr. Blair came in.

"I see the experiment is underway." He said casually.

"Pay it no mind, I expected a little distress." Alistair told him. "So what did Marcus think of his little...experience?"

"He was asking some questions, but I don't think he put it together." Dr. Blair told him. "With all due respect, we are taking a lot of risks."

"Trust me; risk is an inherent part of experimentation." Alistair reminded him. "You know what will happen if we succeed. This will be my grandest experiment."

"I don't trust Truman." The guard told him.

"You don't trust anyone...except me of course." Alistair stated flatly.

"I'm usually right." Dr. Blair answered, at which his boss just laughed.

"Believe me; the hybrid will give us no trouble." Alistair assured him. "If he does, I have my ways of dealing with it."

In an ice-cream parlour a few streets from the orphanage, Cassandra and Gem were sitting, sharing a banana split sundae. Cassandra put her spoon down, looking to him.

"About what we were talking about..."

"I know I'm just being silly." He interrupted her.

"I don't think you are, this is obviously really important to you." She told him. "Gemma's a huge part of your life, it's only natural you're worried about it."

"I know Hicks is a great guy and everything, I just worry." He told her. "Gemma already doesn't talk to me about some things we used to. There's a part of her life I'm not a part of."

"You feel left out." Cassandra sighed. "You're worried about losing her."

"I know we'll always see each other, but it's not the same." He told her. "I guess I'm upset that things are changing. I worry that she won't need me the same, that we'll lose that connection we have."

"You'll always have that. You couldn't possibly lose her." Cassandra replied, holding his hand. "Just because she has something in her life that you're not a part of doesn't mean you won't always be part of her life."

"I guess." He said with a shrug, taking another spoonful. "It just doesn't feel the same."

"Well what about me?" Cassandra asked him. "You don't exactly share me with her. You have something in your life she isn't part of."

"I know, but it's just...I guess I just need time." He told her. "I want to be happy for her and I want her to be happy. I guess I'm just being selfish."

"No more than anyone else." She said with a smile, pulling him across and kissing him gently. "What you're feeling is natural. You're both growing up and your lives are changing. It's natural to want things to stay the same, it's a scary time."

"You don't want things to stay the same." Gem answered.

"That's probably because this time last year I still thought I was schizophrenic, was treated as a psychiatric patient and alternated my time between being dosed up on medication to the point of near-catatonia to screaming blue murder because I kept seeing and hearing things I shouldn't and couldn't control it." She reminded him. "Now I have a job I love, and a man I love even more."

"Thanks Cassandra." He murmured, taking her hand in his and smiling. "You really are amazing, you know that right?"

"Well you keep telling me that." She replied, beginning to gather her belongings. "Anyway, I guess we should really be getting those groceries."

Back at the asylum, Lilith was finally released from the helmet, her eyes wide with terror. She struggled for breath as Dr. Ramsay took out the mouth guard.

"Just try to calm down, nothing here can hurt you." He whispered to her reassuringly. "I anticipated a little stress, but I have to admit that this was beyond what I thought."

Lilith couldn't speak. Her heart was racing, and she was still struggling to breathe. She looked at him a little accusingly.

"Your heart rate peaked at nearly 200 beats per minute." He informed her. "I guess for future sessions we should probably give you a sedative to help."

"Future sessions?" She screamed. "You're never putting that thing on me again!"

"You're still in panic, I understand. It'll take a while." He replied calmly as he took out a needle and filled it with a sedative. "Just...try to relax for a while. I'm confident once you calm down you'll begin to feel the benefits and see that it's worth it."

He injected her with the serum, at which she felt herself relaxing a little. Dr. Ramsay started to unfasten the straps as Dr. Blair came back into the room.

"Have Lilith cleaned up and taken to her room to lie down." He instructed his underling. "The experience was a little trying."

"Right away Dr. Ramsay." He replied, leading Cassandra away. Alistair just turned back to his computers, smiling. It would be a while before he could see the true benefits of his work, but so far things were going more or less to his expectations.

"I guess it just remains to see how Truman's doing." He muttered to himself as he pulled on a lab coat. "Hopefully he's learned his lesson. The last thing I need is him sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."


	39. The Mystery of Room 1100

The next morning, Marcus was just finishing getting dressed in his quarters when one of the guards came into his room. He looked at him a little wearily, before going back to his morning routine.

"You know when the door is closed; it is customary to knock Leonard." Marcus reminded him. Leonard just looked away.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." He told him nervously. "I just wanted to give you the report of the night security patrols."

"That could have waited until I got to the mess hall as usual." Marcus told him. Leonard looked around, and then closed the door before approaching him slowly.

"You asked us to report directly to you if there was anything unusual." Leonard reminded him, showing him a report. "There were a number of minor disturbances throughout the night."

"Disturbances?" Marcus asked him, taking the report from the guard and beginning to read it. The Asylum could be a pretty disturbing place to be at times. Given the range of patients being treated, there were a number if incredibly disturbed people. It wasn't uncommon to hear sounds of anguish and horror that were barely human. Pained moans and whimpers, through to full blooded screams could vibrate through the halls. The whispers were the worst though; they carried through the sterile halls giving it a somewhat haunting, spooky feel. Marcus had been here so long that he was able to sleep through it all now, and only noticed when he was on the night patrols.

"There were a lot more than normal." Leonard told him. "The upper floor west wing was the worst; it's like nothing I've ever seen before. It was like someone had set off a bomb or something, it was like nothing I've seen before."

"Wait, Mr. Jacobson relapsed into his panic attacks?" Marcus asked him, looking to Leonard, who just stared blankly. Unfortunately, this was common among the guards. They often knew little if any details about the actual patients. It was the doctors' job to treat them, to know who they were and understand them. It was only the guards' job to keep them, and the staff safe. Most of them didn't know the patients' names; some of them wouldn't even recognise a patient out of their robes. Generally they referred to them by their room number. It was a little irritating that they could be so dehumanised, but Marcus understood why they had this attitude. It made it harder to restrain a patient if you worried about hurting them. It was easier to simply think of them as room numbers, not people. "Room 1099."

"Yeah, he was pretty freaked." He replied. "Most of that wing had to be sedated. Dr. Blair was running around with a needle most of the night."

"He hasn't had an attack in months. He was being considered for a move to the low-risk wing." Marcus commented. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I wanted to bring the report to you." Leonard replied. "I know there's normally a couple of moans and such like, but this was chaos. I haven't seen anything like this in ages."

"What about Lilith?" He asked him. "How is she?"

"Short, long blonde hair, keeps getting visits from your sister-in-law?" He asked to confirm her identity. Marcus just nodded. "She had to be sedated and restrained. I helped put her in a jacket a few hours ago."

"She got a treatment last night." Marcus commented. "It says here she suffered distress as a result...Jesus, they sedated her TWICE?"

Marcus was far from a medical practitioner, but he was observant. He had hung around the doctors long enough and listened to enough of their conversations to pick up some things. He knew roughly what he could expect patients to be prescribed. The volume of sedatives given to Lilith was verging on the point of negligence. It was only just short of the dosages they'd give to patients who had to be virtually comatose for their own good.

"She was just kind of moaning and confused...she didn't look like she had a clue what was going on." Leonard told him.

"I'll check on her." Marcus assured him. "Listen, would you re-write this report? Be as...sparing...with the details as possible."

"You want me to keep the administrator in the dark?" He asked.

"Let's just say I'd like to have a look around." Marcus told him, taking the report off the clip board and handing it to him. "Thanks for this."

"Marcus, there is one more thing, it's probably nothing." Leonard told him. "I thought I saw something weird when I was in the upper West wing. I can't be sure, it was only out the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a movement..."

"What was it?" Marcus asked. "Leonard, whatever it is..."

"I thought I saw a patient's room door moving." He told him. "It was room 1100. I was about to go along to check it out, but Dr. Blair saw me and I ended up going back to my patrols."

"Thanks for that." Marcus replied. "Get to work on that report. I've got to check on Lilith."

In another part of town, Gemma whistled contentedly as she went about making up her breakfast. Gem was already there, eating some cereal.

"You seem cheerful." He commented. "I'm guessing dinner with Hicks went well."

"It did." Gemma replied. "I'm really going to miss him when he goes."

"You still have a few days." Gem reminded her.

"So how were things with Cassandra?" Gemma asked him.

"She's settling into the orphanage well." He informed his sister. "We managed to get out for a little while. We ended up going for ice cream."

"I'm sure you enjoyed that." Gemma replied. "I was thinking of throwing Hicks a surprise party before he goes. Would you help me set that up?"

"I guess we can do that." Gem replied. Just then, Scott ran into the room, and began throwing open some cupboards frantically.

"What are you looking for?" Gemma asked him. Scott just looked up.

"Please tell me you have some chocolate syrup stashed somewhere." He rushed out breathlessly. "If I don't get Sarah a milk shake stat..."

"Another craving huh?" Gem asked him. "I figured this might happen, so I stocked up on a few 'essentials' and kept them out of reach."

He went into a cupboard, and pulled out a box marked as "dried fruit", to reveal a huge supply of confectionary. He pulled out some chocolate syrup, handing it to Scott. "There's also some ice cream in the freezer in the frozen peas box."

"Thanks Gem, you're a lifesaver!" Scott commented, taking the syrup. "So you're hiding stuff from her?"

"How long do you really think this box would last if she knew about it?" Gem asked him with a grin. Scott just nodded as he smiled back.

"Good point." He told him. "Anyway, I've got a date with a blender."

"So will you help me?" Gemma asked. Gem looked back to her a little confused, before remembering their conversation.

"Oh right, the party." He replied. "Yeah, sure I'll help you with that."

"Great! Whatever you do don't tell Hicks, I want this to be a surprise." Gemma told him. "I'm going to call Vasquez and get her round here. This is going to be awesome!"

Back in the Asylum, Dr. Blair came into Lilith's room, finding her sitting on the floor in the corner, strapped tightly into a straight jacket. He knelt down next to her, causing her to look up at him.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked her, beginning to check over her. She had started to come down a little while ago, and was starting to be able to focus more. She had flown into an almost complete panic following the treatment.

"I'm a little confused." She told him honestly. "What did that treatment do to me?"

"I have been working with Dr. Ramsay for a long time." He assured her. "He would never do anything he thought would harm you."

"But those images, that noise..."

"Sometimes things seem worse before they seem better." He told her. "The theory is those images and sounds will greatly speed up the learning curve. It will seem disorientating, perhaps frightening, but you have to believe that the treatments will help."

"I'm not sure if I can face that thing again." She muttered. Dr. Blair just smiled at her, before helping her up.

"Turn around." He told her. Lilith did as she was told, at which he started to unbuckle her straight jacket. He pulled it off, before turning her to face him. "Doesn't that feel better?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Let me try a little something." He told her. "It's time for breakfast."

Marcus arrived in the room, finding him with Lilith.

"Hi, I heard Lilith had a bad night." He began.

"Lilith, you know the way to the canteen." Dr. Blair told her. "I'll be down in a little while."

"I...I don't go to the canteen alone." She reminded him. "I'm meant to have someone supervise me."

"It should be fine. I'll be down in a little while." He assured her. Lilith looked between him and Marcus nervously before leaving. It wouldn't have taken a genius to see that there was bound to be a showdown between them. Marcus just nodded to let her know it was alright to leave. As soon as she was out of the room, Dr. Blair closed the door, turning to face Marcus angrily. "That was unacceptable!"

"Dr. Blair..."

"Never question a member of the medical staff in front of a patient!" He interrupted Marcus sharply. "You forget your place!"

"You know, the last person to tell me that ended up inside." Marcus told him flatly. "I heard there were some problems, and I just came to see if everything was alright. I happen to care about these patients."

"We're trying a new treatment with her." Dr. Blair told him. "You could see she was a lot more lucid than she has been."

"Only after spending a night in this!" Marcus roared back, picking up the straight jacket and ramming it into his chest. "I heard about it..."

"As I explained to Lilith, sometimes treatments have side-effects. It can seem like patients will get worse before they get better." He replied, wringing his hands through the strait jacket in frustration, his OCD beginning to flare up as a result of his anger. "And that is the SECOND time you have dared to lay your hands on me uninvited."

"If I think you're doing anything to harm these patients, I'll do a lot more than lay my hands on you." Marcus threatened him, stepping closer, glaring into his eyes. "Just know that I'll be watching you and your boss very closely."

With that, he left the room. Dr. Blair tightened his grip on the strait jacket, his knuckles growing white with the exertion, only to feel the material tear under his grip.

Marcus was walking down the hall, when he ran into another of the guards, Downy, who was busy muttering something to himself. He approached him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Downy, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Downy turned to face him, shifting a little uneasily, his motions a little jerky. His head seemed to twitch uncontrollably to his left, and his eye ticked as he looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Y...y...y...yeah, I j...j...just had a little much c...c...coffee." He finally managed to stammer out. He paused, and seemed to be having trouble concentrating, like he needed to really think hard about what he wanted to say. "W..what can I help you with?"

"You were on the night shift weren't you?" Marcus asked him. "Who else was?"

"Leonard and Marx." He replied.

"Thanks." Marcus told him. "Look, you seem a little strung out, maybe you should go lie down or something."

Dewy just nodded and left. Marcus made his way outside, finding Marx in the parking lot. He stopped one of the doctors as he noticed something odd.

"You go to the same Synagogue as Marx right?" Marcus asked him. The doctor just nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes we car-pool." He commented. Marcus pointed to the guard.

"So why exactly is he kneeling in the parking lot chanting Hail Marys like his life depends on it?" Marcus asked him.

Vasquez arrived at the local mall, finding Gem and Gemma already there with a shopping cart, picking up party supplies. She waved to attract their attention as she came over.

"Hey guys, I came as soon as I could." She told them. "The bus timetable was theoretical at best."

"It's alright, we understand." Gemma assured us. "How are things going with you?"

"It's a little better since I started talking about my problems instead of using Smirnoff to try and block them out." She admitted. "Hicks and Summer were right, Dr. Young's really good."

"I'm glad to hear that's helping you." Gem told her.

"Hicks has been great. He's been calling each day." Vasquez told them. "He told me about the trip. I think it's great what you're doing. He deserves a good send-off."

"I'll make sure he gets it. He's a bit nervous." Gemma told them. "He's looking forward to it and everything, but the idea of going into space...it's a little far from the farm."

"I guess it is a little different than what he was looking for." Vasquez agreed. "Hey, look at me, before all of this my ambition was to find a job that would let me telecommute so I'd never have to leave the house."

"Yeah, but you have to admit that life's been a bit more interesting since you gave up on that ambition." Gemma told her. "Anyway Gem, could you keep getting the food in? I kind of have something I need Vasquez for."

"Alright, I'll get right on that." Gem replied. "I was hoping to swing by that new place for some decorations."

"Yeah, you do that." Gemma said, waving him off a little. Gem couldn't help feeling a little dismissed by this gesture. "I'll see you when you get back to the Garage."

"Sure." He sighed, leaving with his purchases.

Marcus continued to look around the hospital in search of Leonard to find out more about what had happened the night before. It was quickly becoming apparent that something was far from alright. The whole place had erupted into bedlam as he slept. So far he had found a couple of patients that still seemed to be out of control, but worse than that, something was also affecting the guards.

Just as he got to the locker rooms, he found something that froze him to the spot. He could hear the showers running, and they obviously had been for some time because water was now running out into the main locker room. It was a bright red, clearly mixed with blood.

He rushed into the showers, finding himself recoiling with the heat of the water. It had been running for so long that it was now painful to the touch. Looking across, he could see Leonard sitting in the corner, fading fast.

He was sitting in his underwear, and seemed to be holding a knife. He had inflicted several cuts on himself all across his body and face, but more worryingly his neck and wrists. Because of the heat of the water, his flesh was starting to turn a bright pink as it scalded him, though by now it seemed like 'poaching' would probably be a more accurate description.

Marcus hit the alarm to attract help, and then shut off the water with the emergency valve, allowing him to run in to his side. He grabbed as many towels as he could, hoping to stop him bleeding.

"Leonard, are you still with me?" Marcus asked him. "Come on, please speak to me!"

Marcus worked as quickly as he could, trying to stem the flow of blood. It was obvious that Leonard had been here for a while, and the temperature of the water was only encouraging it to flow faster.

"It's inside of me; I have to get it out." He muttered. "I have to get it out!"

"I think you've removed quite enough." Marcus told him, snatching the knife from him and throwing it aside. "What's inside you? What do you need to get out?"

"The sickness, it's making me believe things." He told him. "I need to..."

He passed out just as the medical team arrived. One of the doctors started to check on him.

"He did this to himself." Marcus told them, pointing to the knife in the corner. "I don't know how long he's been here..."

"It's too late." The doctor interrupted him sadly, shaking his head. "He's gone."

"You can't be serious. You aren't even going to try?" Marcus snapped at him.

"You've seen how much blood he's lost, hell I'd probably need to completely re-fill him at this rate!" He replied, coming to Marcus' side. "I know he was one of your guys, but trust me. It's hopeless."

Marcus got up and made his way into the locker room, finding Leonard's locker hanging open. He approached it slowly, finding the personal items inside. While he had known Leonard for a while, he didn't really know that much about him. He knew he had gotten married earlier in the year, and he knew he played basketball in his spare time but that was about it. He reached into his locker, pulling out a picture, showing him holding a young, dark haired woman. They both looked so happy together, clearly this was his wife.

"If you want, we'll inform his family." The doctor told him reassuringly. "I understand..."

"Leonard was one of the most upbeat people on the staff here." Marcus told him. "What reason would he have to do this?"

"We didn't know much about him." The doctor reminded him. "Maybe there was something else going on?"

"Tell his family, but just...try not to say too much about what we found here." Marcus told them. "They don't need to hear about this."

"I'll get the military." He told him. "They can deal with this."

Marcus just nodded as they left. It was then that something else in Leonard's locker caught his attention. He pulled out a document, finding himself looking over it. It was the new report he asked him to write. It was a lot less detailed, and it had his signature on it. The only thing that was missing was Dr. Ramsay's signature.

"Why didn't he hand this in?" Marcus asked himself, before making his way down the hall to Dr. Ramsay's office.

As he barged in the door, he found him sitting, staring at a Newton's cradle he was playing with absent-mindedly. He was wearing another of his bright shirts, and light blue denims, though he was not wearing his lab coat. He looked up to Marcus as he slammed the report down on his desk.

"They just found Leonard in the showers." Marcus told him. "He's dead!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dr. Ramsay told him.

"He filled out this report, and then he went to get changed to go home without handing it in." Marcus told him. "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he forgot." Dr. Ramsay suggested. "Maybe he planned to bring it after he got changed."

"He knew better than to wear street clothes in patient areas." Marcus shot back. "He knows he'd have been carrying contraband. He'd never have..."

"You sound like you're accusing me of something." Alistair interrupted him. "Perhaps you'd better think seriously about that."

Marcus just grabbed his desk, throwing it hard against the wall, before confronting the doctor.

"All the patients have been getting worse since you arrived." Marcus stated. "A couple of my guards start acting strangely, and then the one guy with everything to live for ends up slashing his wrists? It's all a bit of a coincidence."

"You know, I can't help but remember that you were once a patient here." Alistair commented. "You might want to consider the stress you've been under."

"My record is none of your business!" Marcus snapped.

"You know, I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. Feeling those machines carve into your body." Alistair teased him. "To feel them slice through nerve endings, peel back flesh, to see..."

"Shut up!" Marcus roared, grabbing him by the shirt and hauling him off his feet. Alistair just laughed at him, and looked into his eyes. Marcus let go, grabbing his head as he felt his mind blurring with visions, all the horrors he had fought so hard to get over flashing before him. Alistair punched Marcus in the stomach doubling him over, before punching him impossibly hard, sending him to the floor.

Marcus shook his head clear and pulled himself to his feet, looking around to find Alistair, but the room was empty. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"You should learn not to stick your nose into things that are nothing to do with you." He heard Dr. Ramsay's voice saying. "Nothing will interrupt my experiments."

With that, he felt himself being grabbed and smashed into the opposite wall hard, before falling to the ground. Marcus just stared as the air shifted and shimmered and Dr. Ramsay stepped back into view. His hair was now wild and a little feathered. His eyes were cold and filled with a frightening fire. Marcus gasped as he made the connection.

"There isn't a patient in room 1100, it was you!" He shrieked. "What are you?"

"I think a better question is what are you?" He replied. "As satisfying as it would be to beat you personally, I think I'd rather let you beat yourself. After all, I've seen what's in that mind, and it's just...intriguing."

As he stared, Marcus could feel him in his mind, stripping away all the barriers, tearing up all the pain and anguish he had suffered to the surface. He screamed in a blood chilling manner as he slipped into catatonia.

Dr. Blair stepped into the room, finding the office in shambles. Dr. Ramsay just smiled and pointed to Marcus' fallen body.

"I told you I'd deal with him." He replied. "Call his family and tell them of his unfortunate relapse, and have my office cleaned up."

"What do we do with Truman?" He asked. "Perhaps we deal with him like we did with Leonard?"

"No, I'm not finished playing with him yet." Dr. Ramsay said with a smile. "I have the perfect room for him."


	40. Mouth of Madness

Scott came into his father's office, finding him shuffling papers around on his desk, though clearly not doing any real work. He let out a deep sigh as he knocked the door.

"I guess you got the call about Marcus too." Scott asked him. Although he hadn't been looking forward to the conversation, he had hoped that he would be the one to break the news that Marcus had gone into relapse. It had been a long time since he had acted out on his problems, but by all accounts, things had gone pretty wrong at the asylum. Mason just picked up a report.

"I had five other opponents for the vote for President of Earth. One of the strongest, Nick Russell, the ruler of Eden just dropped out of the race." He told him, throwing the folder into the trash. "I should be dancing a jig, but I really couldn't give a damn. What have you heard?"

"I heard they found some guy carved up pretty badly." Scott told him. "They said Marcus' fingerprints were on the knife. They then said they found him virtually catatonic in the Administrator's office, muttering about Venjix and destroying all infiltrators."

Truman nodded, but his face told the story. Scott had only told him what he had already heard. He didn't want to think that his son had started to regress into the pained, feral animal he had been forced to become for the year and a half he had spent in the wastes.

He didn't want to think that the horrors, the images that had haunted Marcus so aggressively had returned so strongly he had renewed his campaign to destroy Venjix, a foe that no longer existed. Was it possible that he had been seeing the visions again? Was it possible that in his panic and his fury he had confused a workmate as an infiltrator and murdered him in cold blood?

"Have you seen him?" He asked.

"I haven't been able to get an appointment at the asylum yet." He confirmed. "They're keeping him under really tight security. They don't want to take any chances."

"I can understand." Mason replied sadly. Scott came over to his father, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Dad, we have to keep an open mind here. We don't know the whole story." Scott reminded him. "It's possible there is another explanation. Have you ever known Marcus to act against the innocent?"

"What about Tenaya?" He asked. "What about Alex?"

"He helped deliver Alex!" Scott reminded him. "Dad, he's my brother. I don't want to believe the worst of him."

"I don't either son." He replied sadly. "I just want him to be alright."

"For what it's worth, I have someone going to check it out." Scott told him. Mason turned to look at him curiously.

"We're not allowed in; it isn't in his best interests." Mason reminded him. "Who could...?"

"Trust me; my guy could easily get in." Scott assured him. "Trust me."

Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of the asylum, Marcus came to in a dark room, the only sources of light being what came in from the corridor through the viewing hatch in the door, and the cracks around it. He tried to move, but could feel his arms held in place by the restraint system that had been designed for hybrids which could only been described as a metal straight jacket. He turned his head as much as he could lying on the ground and saw Ramsay in his crazed; terrifying form crouched in the corner.

"So you're finally awake." He taunted him. "How was your little trip down memory lane?"

"What are you?" Marcus asked him. "I hit you. I should have taken you out."

"That would be what would happen with a human." He whispered. "I think we both know I am something beyond that."

"What are you?" Marcus asked again, struggling to keep his focus in reality while his mind blurred with everything he had experienced, though struggled hard to come to terms with. "What have you done to me?"

"I am a psychiatrist." He said with a little snigger. "I am very good too, very experienced. Why, I studied under some of the greatest minds in the field."

"I don't really know..."

"Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung." He interrupted Marcus with a smile. "Freud was the leading professor when I first entered psychiatry."

"Freud died in 1939!" Marcus gasped. "That would make you..."

"I look a lot younger than I really am." He interrupted him. "Much like someone else your friends encountered I believe."

"Vincent." Marcus whispered. "You're a vampire?"

"And the door prize goes to the genius in the restraints." Alistair mocked him. Marcus lunged for him, but was held fast by his restraints. He just growled at him. "Vincent was the one that elevated me."

"He was a blue blood. He valued position above everything else." Marcus told him, struggling to retain his lucidity in the onslaught of horrors in his mind. "Why would he elevate a maniac like you?"

"Like I said, I was a psychiatrist, a student of two of the greatest minds in the field. I was the toast of the town back then. Not only was I brilliant, I was also, with no false modesty, something of a looker." He explained. Anywhere they went, I was. I made a career out of sitting on the fence during their disputes. By the time I was...well...young for the field. I was easily being considered one of the leading practitioners. I had one thing that set me apart from others. I had a genuine fascination for the human psyche. I loved to probe and dissect the condition of the mind. I just had to understand the full range of the stained glass window that is the human mind, so I took every opportunity to experiment, to study..."

"In other words you were a sicko!" Marcus spat judgementally. "You tortured and probed the vulnerable..."

"How many people do you think died before they discovered how to lance boils?" He roared in response. "How many died on the table before anaesthesia became a science? All science has its casualties."

"You experimented on your patients?" Marcus asked him. "So why aren't you listed?"

"The short-sighted, ignorant fools deplored what I was doing. They called my work inhumane and sadistic." He replied. "I was struck off, and prevented from practicing. Vincent hadn't heard this though. As you know, he was not the best for keeping track of current events, that's why he had that Vassal of his. He elevated me, and gave me the gifts that bestowed, but there were...interesting results."

"Like the fact you stayed a freaking psycho?" Marcus snapped.

"Like the fact that the gift he gave me, the gift of mental manipulation, seemed to blend with my own scientific nature. I can now not only see the full scope of a person's mind, but can shape what is in there, heightening it and enflaming it. I can bend and shape a mind as I see fit based on what I see within."

"So you want to create a world of nutcases?" Marcus asked him. Alistair just laughed as he got to his feet and began pacing.

"I merely have a scientific fascination with the full range of the human psyche, from the mundane to the truly disturbed. Of course, I find the latter more fascinating." He informed him. "It is like a child with the choice of looking through a telescope and a kaleidoscope. Reality is what we perceive it. Some interpretations though, are just...boring."

"So you want a world full of nutcases." Marcus replied.

"I guess you could phrase it that way." Alistair told him, thinking about it. "I just want to create chaos, to share my insight through the psychedelic image of the full range of reality, all the while, observing it for myself.

"I need to know one thing." Marcus told him. "What are you going to do to Lilith?"

"I have no idea what you mean." He said with a shrug.

"She was so freaked by her treatment. What part is she in your plan?" Marcus asked him. "Whatever you're going to do to her..."

"I plan to fix her." He interrupted Marcus. "I plan to make her normal."

"I don't understand." Marcus replied. "You're going to make her normal?"

"If an archaeologist finds a skeleton he reassembles it." He explained. "Lilith is easily one of the most fractured minds I've ever encountered. I believe my data bursts can bring her to lucidity in time. I want to cure her."

"But you want..."

"Every experiment needs a bench mark." Alistair reminded him. "We didn't have VR back in 1937. I want to see if my theories work. I want to create my master work."

"You won't..."

"You won't tell anyone though." Alistair told him, placing a palm on Marcus' forehead and glaring into his eyes. Marcus felt him in his mind again, but couldn't look away. He felt his mind being torn at, and his psychological pain being torn to the surface again. "You'll be too busy babbling like a lunatic for as long as I live, and believe me, I'm not going anywhere soon."

Cassandra arrived at the main gate of the asylum, finding the guard watching the sports' channel. She chapped the window, rousing his attention.

"Hi, I was here to see a friend." She told him.

"I'm sorry, but Marcus..."

"I meant Lilith." Cassandra told him. "Can I see her?"

The guard was scratching every inch of himself uncontrollably as he looked her up and down, something that just wasn't right. He just opened the gate.

"I probably shouldn't, but since it's you." He replied. "Just go to the meeting room. You know where it is."

Cassandra made her way through the complex, but found herself feeling cold, tense and jittery before she even reached the door. Her gift flared up with a vengeance. The sickness, the pain was palpable, making it feel like she was trying to walk through some kind of thick, suffocating gel, but she knew she had to go on for the sake of her friends. Every step was painful. She was surrounded on all sides by sickness and anguish. She was drowned by it. Finally getting to the visiting room, she went in to wait, finding Dr. Blair standing there.

"I see you're back." He said coldly. "Marcus..."

"I'm here to see Lilith." She corrected him, finding it hard to breathe or concentrate in this environment. "I'd like to see her."

"She's in a treatment with Dr. Ramsay right now." He told her. "She will be quite some time."

"I'll wait." Cassandra assured him. As he left, she went to the door and watched which way he went, before following him. Gem had trained her well. She followed on; knowing the first place he would go was to his boss if he thought she was after him. Seeing him go to a treatment room, she reached out with her mind and satisfied herself the adjacent observation room was empty before entering. She found herself on the opposite side of a two way mirror from Lilith, Dr. Blair and Dr. Ramsay. She had to try hard not to scream in pain seeing Lilith. She was back in the machine, being given another terrifying treatment. She concentrated as hard as she could on the conversation, but gasped as she noticed something odd.

"Master, Cassandra is here." Dr. Blair snivelled in his presence.

"I told you she was NEVER to come in here!" Dr. Ramsay roared. "Why is she here?"

"She said she wishes to see Cassandra." He replied.

"That isn't the case though, is it my simple Vassal?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Master?" Dr. Blair asked.

"She is here because of her gift. She is here to read this place. Any of Lilith's friends or Marcus' friends could have come." He explained. "She's here because of her gift."

"So we should..."

"She is here to read you, and I'm sure she already has. I'm sure she already knows we are doing morally questionable experiments here."

"So what should we do?" Dr. Blair asked. Cassandra at this moment though was in the other room, still reading the room, and knew exactly what was wrong. Dr. Ramsay read blank. She couldn't read him, and there had only been one person for whom that had been true.

"We step up our plans." Dr. Ramsay replied ominously, before turning to the glass, staring straight at her, in her eyes letting her know that he knew she was there. "We hit them all."

With that, he launched himself through the two-way mirror, sending glass everywhere, slicing flesh on both sides. Cassandra struggled to breathe as he clamped a hand around her throat. He glared into her eyes as his hair flared out and his eyes glowed. His sick, maniacal grin split his face.

"I wanted you out of here because I knew you'd step up my plans too early girl." He snarled. "But you just had to come back. Now you bay the..."

His words were cut off as the Green Ranger teleported into the room, fly-kicking him in the face, sending him stumbling away before grabbing Cassandra. He teleported away by the time Alistair recovered.

"Sire, the Rangers..."

"This isn't the end yet Dr. Blair." Alistair chuckled. "Assemble my troops. It's sooner than I'd have liked, but it's time the city saw what my conditioning can do."


	41. Dr Ramsay's Destruction

The Rangers assembled in the Garage, having finally confirmed what they were facing. Gem sat with his arms around Cassandra warmly, calming her after her scare at the Asylum.

"Alright, we know what we're up against." Scott told them.

"Why don't we just storm the place?" Dillon asked him. "We already know what he is."

"We need to tread carefully." Flynn reminded him. "The guards and the patients could get hurt."

"If he's manipulating them, then we may have no choice but to fight them." Summer chipped in. "We have to remember that they're innocent."

"Guys, it looks like he's making his move!" Ziggy added as he turned up the volume on the television. The news real showed him marching out of the asylum accompanied by the patients and the guards. As predicted, he had used his mental manipulation to drive them into a frenzy, before sending them forth into the city. "The place is going up!"

"Alright, he's forcing our hand." Scott quipped. "Gem, Gemma, you go and cut off the patients. We need to keep the rest of the city safe, but only hurt them if you need to. Remember, they aren't responsible for their actions."

"I'll go with them." Dillon added as they left.

"Ziggy, you and Summer find Dr. Blair. We need to get this all under wraps. Remember, he's a vassal so be careful." Scott told them. Ziggy and Summer nodded in understanding before rushing out. "Flynn, you come with me."

In another part of town, Dr Ramsay continued to patrol the Asylum, spreading the contagion of his insanity through the patients, whipping them into a violent mob. He smiled as he got to the last room, finding Marcus there.

"Your brother will no doubt be coming for me." He said with a smirk. "You know better than to believe he can succeed."

"You don't know my brother very well." Marcus responded with a laugh. "He's going to take you down Ramsay!"

"I sincerely doubt that." He replied. "No, I'm sure he'd do anything not to have to face his brother."

"You can't be serious!" Marcus shrieked. "You want to turn me against my brother?"

"Why else would I have bothered with you?" He asked him. "Dr. Blair has led the others into the city. I am certain that will keep them suitably distracted."

Just then, an explosion rocked the building, at which he smiled.

"I'm guessing that would be our guests." He told him. "Time for your debut."

In another area of the city, Summer and Ziggy arrived to find Dr. Blair surrounded by a number of patients.

"The place is tearing itself apart!" Summer yelled. "Ziggy, we have to stop him!"

Ziggy called forth the turbo axe, rushing towards the corrupt doctor, sending patients flying. He hated having to hurt the patients; he knew it wasn't their fault they were attacking. He was sure that if they could just take out Dr. Blair, the patients would start to return to normal.

"You forget that I'm not exactly a pushover boy!" He growled as he caught a swing of the Turbo Axe, before punching Ziggy hard, sending him flying through the air. "My master's blood gives me more than enough power to destroy you!"

"We're not exactly a pushover either." Summer called back as she activated the Zip Charger. It slammed into him, sending him to the floor. "Ziggy are you alright?"

"I'll be fine!" He replied as he got up, fighting his way clear of another crowd of attackers. "Let's just buy Scott the time he needs!"

Back at the Asylum, Scott made his way through the building, finally finding Marcus standing in the corridor before him.

"Marcus, we're here..."

"Marcus just launched himself at his younger brother, screaming as he attacked. Flynn brought out his nitro sword, smashing him aside.

"Flynn!" Scott called out. "Don't hurt him!"

"He's too dangerous!" Flynn told him. "You go after Ramsay."

"But Flynn..."

"It's the only way we can stop this!" He replied. "Go on!"

Meanwhile, in another area of the city, Hicks was overseeing the chaos from the command centre when the elevator arrived. He never even bothered to look as the door opened.

"I understand that this isn't the best of times." A voice told him.

"Commander Cruger I presume." He replied, turning to face him. "I'm sorry; I meant to arrange an escort..."

"I understand, it is clear you have your hands full." Doggie commented. "Are the Rangers coping?"

"They seem to be holding their own so far." He replied, turning his attention to the monitors. "The military's doing all they can to prevent the patients from hurting each other."

"You seem to have the situation well in hand." Cruger complimented him. "I can see why Colonel Truman recommended you for the job."

"Yeah, well don't compliment me too early; the battle isn't over with yet." He reminded him. He smiled as he saw Summer taking down Dr. Blair. "It looks like the tide is turning in our favour though."

"It certainly seems so." Doggie replied with a smile.

Back in the Asylum, Scott was finding himself under pressure as Dr. Ramsay hammered into him ferociously, attacking him repeatedly with a baseball bat.

"You're weak Ranger." He laughed as he slammed it into his helmet once more. "How deluded were you to believe you were any match for me?"

Scott struggled to find a gap in his guard as Dr. Ramsay stalked him.

"You know your brother's mind was easily the most fascinating I've ever studied." He told him. "I loved peeling back the layers of his psych. His pain was simply...intriguing."

Scott got to his feet as he suddenly got an idea. He threw the Street Sabre, which narrowly missed him, lodging in the wall. Dr. Ramsay just smiled as he saw this.

"You missed boy!" He taunted him. "And now you're unarmed!"

Scott launched into the Burst Attack, rushing him and sending him scattering to the floor. As he got back to his feet, Scott pulled the street sabre from the wall, swing it in a wide arc. As he decapitated him, Alistair turned to ash, perishing.

"We did it!" Scott announced over the air waves. "Guys, how are things there?"

"We brought down Dr. Blair." Ziggy informed him. "He didn't go down easy though."

"Flynn..."

"He's fine Scott." He replied, pre-empting his question. He could guess that he was worried about Marcus. "As soon as you killed Ramsay, it was like someone cut the strings. He just collapsed."

"The rest of the patients just stopped too." Dillon chipped in.

"I'll have the military round up the patients and return them to the Asylum." Hicks informed them. "Make your way back to the Garage. You all deserve to relax."

With that, he turned back to Cruger.

"I'm guessing you're here for the shuttle launch." Hicks surmised.

"I'll be going with you." He informed him. "We leave tomorrow night."

"Well I'm already packed and ready to go." He responded. "I just wanted to have a quiet night with Gemma before I go."

"I'm sure that would be a good idea." Doggie replied.

Later that night, Hicks made his way to the Garage, finding Gemma putting out some food for his leaving party. It was obvious that she had gone to a lot of effort to set it up. He came over behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This all looks great." He complimented her. "Where is everyone?"

"Summer and Dillon are picking up some more ice cream." She told him. "Flynn and Sam are coming by in a little while, and Gem and Cassandra are around here somewhere."

"Well this all looks amazing." He repeated as he looked around the room. "I couldn't think of a better surprise."

"Well I think I might have an idea how to top that." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly?" He asked her. Gemma just pulled out a hotel key card, showing it to him.

"I got us a room in the best hotel in town." She told him. "I thought after the party we might go back there and..."

"Are you sure about this?" He interrupted her with a smile. "You know I'd never try and make you take a step you weren't willing to."

"I'm sure." She told him. "I love you Hicks."

As he kissed her, they didn't notice that Gem had overheard everything. He went to his room, sitting on the edge of the bed as Cassandra followed him in.

"Gem, what's wrong?" She asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I overheard Gemma and Hicks." He told her. "She's got them a hotel room for tonight."

"I see." She replied as she came to his side. "I'm guessing you're upset."

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." He muttered. "I know Hicks is a great guy and everything, but I can't help feeling weird about this."

"I understand, Gemma's your sister. You only want what's best for her." She reminded him, putting an arm around her. "You wouldn't be human if you didn't worry."

"I just feel like she's growing up and leaving me behind." He told her. Cassandra just kissed him softly.

"You know you'll always be a part of her." She replied. Gem looked deeply into her eyes and smiled, gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

Cassandra felt her heart racing as he started to kiss her, gently bearing her to the bed. She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her deeply, pulling off his t-shirt.

Back in the main room, the party was starting to get underway. Hicks was only too happy with his send-off. The Rangers toasted their friend, wishing him well for his trip.

"Thanks for this guys, I really appreciate it." He announced. "I can't believe I'm really going into space!"

"The first time is always an experience." Doggie replied. "I'm sure you'll love it at the academy."

"Hey, where's Gem?" Vasquez asked as they poured glasses of champagne. "He should be here for the toast."

"You know, I don't think I've seen him since we were setting up the buffet." Gemma replied with a shrug. "Come to think of it I haven't seen Cassandra either."

"So he's missing at the same time as his girlfriend." Dillon said with a grin. "Who wants to bet that they're just having a little quiet time?"

"Maybe we should go and fetch them." Flynn suggested. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss the toast."

"Oh leave them alone." Summer reprimanded him. "I'm sure they'll be here."

Meanwhile, in his room, Gem was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands after the event. He had been upset about the thought of Gemma spending the night with Hicks. When Cassandra had tried to comfort him, he had let his emotions get the better of him. He hadn't meant to go that far. Cassandra was busy getting dressed, looking decidedly upset by what had happened.

"Cassandra, I'm really sorry." He told her. "I never meant..."

"Gem, this isn't what either of us wanted." She muttered. "Please, let's just try to forget this."

"How can I do that?" He asked her. "Cassandra, I never meant things to go that far. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Did you...you know...like it?" She asked him nervously. He looked at her in surprise.

"Cassandra, I should never have done that. You're 17!" He reminded her. "It's...Oh God, I'm so sorry..."

"Would you stop apologising?" She asked him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Cassandra, we agreed to wait." He told her. "I never wanted to take advantage like that."

"You know I did kind of have a little say in this too you know." She reminded him. "Gem, what happened, I wanted it just as much as you did."

"I shouldn't have done it." He replied. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know." She replied, fixing her hair nervously. "Anyway, let's go. The others will be wondering where we are. The last thing we want is to draw attention to ourselves."


	42. Hicks' Journey

The telephone started ringing, at which Hicks rolled over, reaching out for it. He picked up the receiver, holding the handset to his ear.

"Colonel Hicks, this is the front desk with your 6AM wake up call." He heard a voice on the other end. "Press any key to cancel..."

He pressed a button and hung it up, before turning onto his back and letting out a groan. It had finally come to the morning of his departure. He couldn't help smiling though as he felt a hand across his chest. Turning his head, he saw Gemma lying next to him. After his farewell party, they had gone to the hotel room she had booked for them. It had been an incredible night, and one he was doubtful he would ever forget.

"Good morning." He whispered to her, reaching across and running his hand through her hair.

"That was amazing." She replied. "I can't believe we finally did that."

"You really are amazing, do you know that?" He asked her. "You've done everything you can to make this so special."

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered what you would be coming back for." She told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, leaning across and kissing her deeply. Just then, there was a knock on the door, at which they separated.

"I guess that would be the room service I ordered." He commented, getting out of the bed and pulling on his pants. "I don't know when I'll get the chance to eat again. I heard the journey's about six hours."

"Well I guess you would have worked up an appetite." She replied cheekily as he opened the door. The waiter came into the room, setting down the tray on the nearby desk. Hicks pulled some cash out of his wallet, ensuring he got the kid a generous tip, and handing it over.

"I remembered how much you like smoked salmon with scrambled eggs." He told her with a smile. "I hope that's alright for you this morning."

"It's perfect." She assured him, coming over to him and kissing him gently. "It's all been perfect."

Over at the Central Command building, Cruger was in the main command centre, getting the last minute preparations ready for Hicks' departure. The shuttle craft was waiting on the landing pad, fully fuelled and ready to go. The command centre staff were just setting up for the launch. Hicks' temporary replacement was scheduled to begin work the following day, but under his command, Hicks had ensured that his team were all trained to the point they could operate without him at the helm.

"I see you've got everything under control." Mayor Truman commented as he arrived. Doggie gave him a little smile as he turned to face him.

"It's an honour Mayor Truman." He replied, shaking his hand. "I guess you took some time out of your campaign to see him off."

"Hicks has been a protégé of mine, and more importantly a friend for a long time." He replied. "I couldn't let him go without being here to say goodbye."

"Well I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Doggie replied. "I'm sure the rest of his friends will be here soon."

"Speak of the devils." He replied as he saw Scott come into the command centre with Sarah, Gem and Cassandra. He came over to his father, smiling as he hugged him.

"I see you wanted to see him off too." He commented.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He assured him, before turning to Sarah. "It's been too long Sarah, how are you?"

"I am feeling well so far." She told him. "I have been fortunate enough not to encounter any nausea this morning, though I would like not to tempt fate."

"Gem, you're a little quiet today, normally we can't get you to stop talking." Mayor Truman teased the Gold Ranger with a little laugh. "I thought it would be your sister who was upset to see him go."

"I'm just a little run down." Gem told him. "I think I might be coming down with something."

Cassandra knew exactly what was wrong with him though. When they had slept together the night before, it had happened for all the wrong reasons. Gem was so upset about the thought of his sister spending the night with Hicks, of losing that connection with her, that he had taken comfort in Cassandra's arms. She knew he felt guilty about what he had done. Neither of them had been ready for that step, and now it was becoming clear how much it had affected him.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon." He responded quietly. Just then, Flynn came into the Command Centre with Sam and Callum, carrying a newspaper.

"I had hoped you'd come to see him off." Flynn began, shaking the former Colonel's hand. "I just picked up the paper. Everyone says the polls are going really well for you."

"Well, it is only opinion polls; it doesn't necessarily represent the direction of the actual vote." He reminded him. "Nick Russell pulling out of the race definitely opened things right up. I was not looking forward to facing a former Red Ranger in the polls."

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised he did that." Ziggy chipped in as he entered, carrying Alex in his arms. Tenaya was a little way behind him. "I remember meeting him back when we liberated Eden. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to back out of anything. I still don't know why he wanted to pull out."

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Truman replied. "Anyway, we're here for Hicks."

"Exactly, we need to make sure he actually goes." Dillon joked as he arrived, carrying Danielle, who was sleeping soundly against his chest. Summer had Rose in the push chair, also asleep. "We wouldn't want him to chicken out at the last minute would we?"

"Well I can't say it wasn't tempting." Hicks confirmed as he came into the room, a huge back pack on his back, and a couple of huge kit bags in his hands. Gemma was with him, carrying another bag. "I packed everything they told me to. I can't believe I need this much stuff."

"The training conditions can be a little Spartan." Cruger assured him. "You'll be training on Ishtar V. The conditions can change there between 40 degrees to -30. Believe me; you'll be glad for all that equipment."

"I just can't believe the time is finally here." He responded with a smile. "I'll miss all of you of course."

"Well we'll definitely miss you." Vasquez assured him as she arrived. Hicks was glad to see her there to see him off. It had been a couple of days since he had last seen her. She came over, hugging him tightly. "Just remember, play nice with the other kids and listen to your teachers."

"That's definitely good advice." Doggie told him, taking a couple of his kit bags from him. "The instructors are really tough, and they won't tolerate any kind of disrespect or insubordination. Commander Simian especially is a complete tyrant."

"Well I really don't intend to make enemies." Hicks assured him. "I just want to learn."

"Just remember that when the testing starts." Cruger laughed. "Trust me, SPD academies are incredibly competitive."

"Well I've never been scared of a little competition." Hicks told him. He then turned to Gemma, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. "It's only three months."

"That's still a long time." She murmured. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He replied, kissing her softly. He then went to Gem, extending his hand for a handshake. "Take care of your sister for me while I'm gone."

Gem didn't say anything, instead just accepting the handshake and nodding in understanding. Cassandra came to his side, putting an arm around her and shaking Hicks' hand as well.

"I'll make sure they're alright." She told him.

"That means a lot." He responded, before moving over to Ziggy and Tenaya. He reached out for Alex.

"You're going to be so big by the time I get back." He said with a smile. "Try not to give your mom and dad too much trouble."

He went to Flynn next, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care Blue Ranger." He told him. "I want to hear all about what Callum's getting up to."

He then went to Summer and Dillon, looking between the sleeping twins.

"Maybe I'll just let them sleep." He told them. "Let them know I said goodbye."

"We will." Dillon assured him. "Go and show them what we hybrids can do."

"You know I will." Hicks replied. He then went to Scott and Sarah, smiling. "So how far along will you be by the time I get back?"

"It'll be about seven months." Scott reminded him. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Anyway, it's about time I was heading out." Hicks told them. "I promise I'll call home any time I can."

"You make sure you do." Gemma warned him. She hugged him once more, before they all made their way out to the shuttle craft. Hicks deposited his bags inside while Cruger went to the cockpit. Hicks just took his seat in the back and strapped himself in for take-off. Taking one last look out the back as the hatch started to close, he saw Gemma being comforted by her brother. He gave her one last smile as the hatch closed.

"The take off is always kind of intense." Cruger informed him as the engines started to burst into life. "The initial lift-off isn't so bad, but the acceleration to full speed is pretty intense."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Hicks responded. The ship lurched and changed direction as Cruger adjusted the course. Suddenly, he was thrown back as, just as he had been warned, the ship blasted to incredible speed within the space of a mere couple of seconds. Hicks released himself from his harness as the ship got to full speed, evening out and promptly lost his breakfast on the floor.

"I warned you it takes some getting used to." Cruger laughed as he activated the autopilot. "Anyway, I have the route locked into the navigation system, so the autopilot should get us most of the way there."

"You weren't joking when you said it was harsh." Hicks commented regretfully. "This is embarrassing."

"Trust me, by the time you're finished with your training, none of this will bother you." Cruger assured him. Hicks looked out of the window, seeing another couple of ships in the distance.

"How many of us are going?" He asked him. Cruger came into the back to speak with him.

"There are about fifty coming from Earth alone." He informed him. "There are ten base commander positions available."

"So one in five of us are going to fail?" Hicks asked him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Actually you'll be competing with candidates from a dozen different member worlds." Cruger corrected him as he activated a cleaning droid to clean up the mess he had made. "There will be about a thousand candidates in your training class."

"That makes me feel so much better." Hicks replied, looking to the cleaning droid. "Don't go too far, I might just need you again."

"You'll be fine Hicks, you just need to calm down a little and have some faith in yourself." Cruger told him. "It'll all work out for the best."

Meanwhile, back on earth, Gemma was having lunch with Tenaya, Vasquez and Summer as a way to keep her mind off the fact Hicks was gone. Summer had just fed the twins and put them down in the stroller near the table, keeping an eye on them while Alex was in a high chair playing with some crayons and some colouring books.

"His colouring's really coming along." Gemma commented, looking across at the books. "He really seems to be enjoying that."

"He really loves his art." Tenaya responded with a little smile. "Ziggy's talking about trying to enrol him in art school."

"He is aware that he's not quite one yet right?" Summer asked her as she looked over to her twins. They were awake, but obviously tired, and she was gently rocking the stroller to try and ease them to sleep. Danielle was reaching out, playing with the mobile in front of her, while Rose seemed to be a lot more content with the warm blankets surrounding her. "Isn't it a little early to be deciding he's the next Picasso?"

"You know what parents are like; their kids are always the most brilliant in the world." Tenaya stated, turning the page for Alex as he finished off one of the pictures. "He's probably already thinking about colleges."

"Now that's a little scary." Summer replied, laughing a little. She frowned as she looked back into the stroller. "Why won't they sleep?"

"There's probably just a little too much excitement with all the aunts around." Gemma suggested. "I'm sure they'll give up soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Summer commented. "Um...if you guys don't mind, I think I might just take them for a walk, see if that settles them."

As she left, Tenaya saw Gemma pushing the food around on her plate, without really eating any of it.

"The food isn't that bad." She commented. "You usually like this place."

"I know, it's just that normally I come here with Hicks." She reminded her. "I know he's only been gone a couple of hours."

"Hey, I'd be worried if you didn't miss him." Tenaya assured her. "You know he'll be fine. He's probably going to call you the minute he arrives."

"Presuming he's allowed to." Gemma grumbled. "According to Cruger, they restrict communications from the academy."

"Just try to think of last night." Tenaya teased her. "Just think what it'll be like when he gets back."

"It was pretty incredible." Gemma said with a little smile. "I never thought I could love him any more than I already do."

"Well it is a pretty huge thing." She replied. "I'm really happy for you both."

"I just wish Gem was as happy." Gemma told her. "I don't know what his deal is. He's been really quiet since last night."

"Well you know that he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of you moving in with him." Tenaya reminded her. "How do you think he'd feel if he thought you were...you know...?"

"I guess I'm going to have to talk to him at some point." She muttered. "I really thought we were past this."

"Just try to go easy on him." Tenaya told her. "He's getting used to all this too."

Back on the ship, Cruger checked on the controls.

"Well Hicks, if you want to see where you'll be spending the next three months, come on up to the cockpit." He told him. Hicks came over, looking out the front of the ship. He marvelled at what he saw.

It looked a little smaller than Earth, though at first glance it looked like its climate was at least superficially similar to Earth's, no doubt the reason it was chosen as the site of this academy. There wasn't really much point building an academy somewhere most of the candidates from the nearby systems would be unable to breathe. He could see large land masses, varying through greens and browns, interspersed with deep blue oceans. As they approached the atmosphere, he could see clouds coming into view.

"The continent we're going to is called Helenia. It has a huge range of different climates and terrains, from vast forests, through populace cities and even a desert." He told him. "It is perfect for ensuring the candidates are prepared for anything that they are likely to face."

"It's amazing!" He gasped, looking out over the planet's surface. "This planet...I can't believe anywhere like this exists!"

"You didn't really believe Earth was the only planet that was inhabited by humans did you?" Cruger asked him with a smile. "This planet has been inhabited for almost three thousand years by a variety of races from all across the system. Again, that makes it an ideal place for you to learn. You will encounter most of the races from within SPD's jurisdiction here."

Cruger gestured to the seat next to him, at which Hicks strapped himself in. He de-activated the auto-pilot, taking the controls as Hicks sat back, hoping not to throw up again. "It won't be long now, we just need..."

His words tailed off as he noticed dark clouds swirling, and a few flashes flaring up in the cloud cover. Hicks looked to him a little worried.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"It looks like you'll get a taste of the local weather's harsh side a little earlier than I'd have expected." Cruger told him. "Take the secondary controls; I may need your help."

"Weather? That's a lightning storm?" Hicks asked him incredulously. "It sounds like an artillery barrage!"

"Now you know why these shuttles are equipped with shields and armoured hulls." He replied with a shrug as he pulled down a visor to assist his vision through the cloud. "Hold on, we're descending through the cloud."

Even with his strength, he could feel the harsh winds pulling at the controls strongly. He pulled down his own visor as the first flashes of lightning threatened to blind him. Several bolts slammed into the ship, but the shields appeared to hold up against the onslaught.

"Don't worry; we'll be out of the clouds in a few moments." Cruger assured him. "Try to take this as a little welcome party."

"Some party." Hicks muttered. As they finally broke through the clouds, into the dark skies beneath, Hicks and Cruger both pulled off their visors.

The rain was torrential, far worse than Hicks had ever seen before. Below them, a huge city stretched in all directions, being flanked in the north by a thick, green forest and in the south by sharp, rocky cliffs, creating a natural basin. The city itself was full of tall buildings, reaching skyward in what appeared to be glass and steel, though the designs were clearly not human, being far more ornate than the functional skyscrapers of an earth city, the architecture more dominated by smooth, sweeping curves and angled surfaces than straight lines and boxy buildings. Right in the centre though, towering high over the city on a set of gigantic steel stilts was what he was sure had to be the academy.

It was held high above the city, the very ground floor of the structure held higher than the tallest buildings. It was a tiered building, the ground floor perfectly flat, but with in-built drainage canals to sweep the water away from the landing areas. The main building was round, and made up of a series of oval steps seemingly stacked on top of each other. It looked to be larger than the entire city of Corinth, and capable of holding a population several times the size of Earth's largest city. At each corner, a watch tower stood, carrying heavy artillery barrages, designed to repel anyone foolish enough to attempt an attack.

"This is Commander Cruger, Commander of SPD Earth, identification Alpha Sierra 90816 requesting permission to land."

"The landing pad is clear Commander Cruger." A voice came in response. "This is Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie. Weather conditions are forcing us to go into emergency protocol."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Hicks asked him.

"Because of high winds and lightning, we can't afford to slow down; we need momentum to carry us through the turbulence." Cruger told him. "We need to go in at full speed."

"Are you completely insane?" Hicks asked him.

"Trust me, we have procedures in place." He replied, gesturing down to the landing pad. Hicks watched as a robot came out of the main hangar, slowly making its way into view. It looked to be well over fifty feet in height, and heavily armoured. It was vaguely humanoid in design, with massive arms. It sank down on its legs.

"Don't worry Cruger, I have it covered." He heard a deep, slightly whooping voice stating. "Firing Pitons, and braced for impact!"

"You're shitting me right?" Hicks asked him. "Your brilliant plan is this thing's meant to catch us?"

"Preparing landing foam and fire safety protocols." Cruger stated, ignoring Hicks as he pulled on a safety mask. Hicks took the hint to do the same. "I'm coming in fast Simian."

"I'm ready for you!" He called out. With that, Cruger piloted the craft directly into the robot's chest, at which it caught it. Hicks became disorientated as the entire cockpit filled with beige foam, holding him firmly in place like packing foam and cushioning the impact. He felt the engines cut out, and then a liquid rained down, dissolving the foam and releasing them from it. Hicks pulled off his mask, staring out the main window at the robot as it got up. It carried them into the hangar, placing them down gently in a safe area.

"It's been a while since I caught a Cruger fastball." Simian commented as Cruger got out of the craft. The robot kneeled down, at which the chest opened up, revealing it to be a kind of mechanical suit designed for this purpose. Inside, he could see a creature, a little like a human though covered in flaming red fur, with a brightly coloured face, giving it an appearance somewhat like a baboon. It leapt out of the suit with an amazing agility, landing directly before Cruger.

"It's been a while since I had to do an emergency landing." Cruger replied, shaking his hand. "It has been too long my friend."

"I guess you're the one that Cruger's been telling us about." Simian commented to Hicks. "You're the hybrid that's been doing such a good job in Corinth."

"I'd like to think I've accomplished a few things." He replied.

"Well don't think any of that impresses me cadet!" Simian replied gruffly. "As of this point, you are an entry level cadet just like everyone else! Until you prove yourself to me, you're nothing but a maggot!"

Hicks had to try hard not to laugh. Despite the fact this creature wasn't even human, it seemed military practice was no different here than it was on earth. The first thing they did was scream at and demean the troops, make them feel worthless so they could build them up how they saw fit.

"You are in accommodation block 14 floor 63 dorm 12 bed 18. You have fifteen minutes to get your kit packed away and change into uniform before coming to the main hall for orientation." He snapped at him aggressively. "Welcome to SPD cadet!"

Hicks picked up his bags and made his way towards the elevator, trying to remember what he had been told about his accommodation. The only thing he could think as he pressed the button was that he had no idea what he had let himself in for.


	43. Decompression

Hicks arrived on the designated floor, and carried his bags down the hall towards his dorm room. He had to admit that even the corridors in this place were much grander than any barracks he had ever seen. The walls were gleaming white, and lighting strips ran the entire length of them, at the corners between the floor and walls, as well as the walls and ceiling. The floors were a pale blue lino, with small metal boxes about the size of a shoe box attached to the wall at ground level approximately every twenty feet. He watched as a cleaning droid finished cleaning a stain before returning to one of the boxes.

"Well that explains that mystery." He muttered to himself. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Not really, we have them all over the place back home." A voice commented from behind him. Hicks turned to see another man standing behind him. He was about five eight, and a little skinny with brown, spiky hair that was interspersed with dyed blonde peaks. He smiled as he saw Hicks. "Which dorm are you in?"

"Dorm 12." Hicks told him. The guy smiled.

"Oh great, we have the same dorm!" He said excitedly. "I was hoping to have at least one other human in the dorm with me."

"Yeah, it might help." Hicks commented, looking behind as he noticed something odd. A number of bags were behind him, floating in the air. "Um...all this technology is a little strange to me. Your bags hover?"

"No silly, I'm doing that. It's telekinesis." He informed him. "Kids back home learn it in grade school."

It was only then that he realised that Hicks was carrying his own bags and looked to him.

"You're not from KO 35 are you?" He asked. Hicks shook his head.

"I'm from Earth." He replied, dropping one bag and extending a hand to him. "I'm Damien Hicks, but everyone calls me Hicks."

"Khale." He replied, accepting the handshake. "Everyone calls me Switch though."

"I'm guessing there's a story behind that nickname." Hicks surmised, reaching for his bag. It suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Yeah, maybe I'll tell you about it." He replied. "I'll get that, do you want me to...?"

"That's fine; I'll get my own bags." Hicks told him. "I'm stronger than I look."

They made their way the rest of the way to the "dorm", but it was a lot different than Hicks was expecting. Rather than just a room full of beds and lockers as he normally associated with the word "dormitory", there were a number of large steel cubicles that extended from the floor to just short of the ceiling. Making his way to the one designated "18", his assigned bed, he opened the door to find a large locker standing in the corner, and another chest at the foot of the bed. The bed itself was just a steel frame, but the mattress looked relatively thick and comfortable compared to the wafer-thin ones afforded by the military's budget back home. Hicks smiled as he saw it.

"It's a little different than home right?" Switch asked him.

"To be honest, I was expecting a lot worse." Hicks replied honestly, setting down his bags and beginning to unpack. Switch's bags floated into the cubicle opposite his. It was comforting to know that he was so close.

"How backward are humans in your system?" Switch teased him playfully.

"Trust me, compared to some of the beds I've had to sleep in, this is comfortable." Hicks assured him as he started to pack away his things. "Anyway, aren't you going to unpack?"

"I'd like to wait until after orientation." Switch told him. "You know, take my time over it?"

"Well at least get changed, we were told to show up in uniform." Hicks reminded him.

"Yeah, I should." Switch stated, as if the detail had totally slipped his mind. "I'll catch you down there."

He left, closing the door behind him. Hicks went back to packing his stuff away. Despite knowing he probably only had about ten minutes to get changed and find the main hall for orientation, it was a force of habit that he arrange everything neatly on the shelves out of the way. He finished, closing his locker over before laying out his uniform. Remembering his briefing, he clipped on a device that he had been issued around his left ear. It was a universal translator, a device which instantly translated the dialect of any of the member peoples of SPD into a language the wearer could understand. It was a necessity given how many planets were now members. He had been told that Cruger was fluent in all the dialects, but when he had heard there were thousands of them, he figured that attempting to learn them was going to take a lot longer than he was likely to live and had resigned himself to using this device. He turned his attention back to his uniform.

It was much like the uniform he wore back home, though it was trimmed in black, and had the SPD logo on the left side. He grabbed his t-shirt, beginning to take it off when he heard a voice from a couple of cubicles down on his side.

"They expect us to stay here?" It asked incredulously. "What do they think we are? I thought it was the criminals that were meant to be punished with sub-habitable prisons!"

Hicks just laughed as he continued to get dressed. He had pulled off his t-shirt and was unbuttoning his jeans when his door flew open. He spun round, finding a creature standing before him. It was vaguely humanoid, with bright pink flesh interspersed with purple patches, and a series of pink tentacles that looked a little like dreadlocks cascading down from its head to around shoulder height. Its eyes were completely black with no iris. The creature was already dressed in uniform. He could tell from the expression on its face that it was not happy with something.

"Did you say something monkey?" It snapped at him in a feminine voice.

"A little privacy please?" He asked her.

"I have any desire to see you naked monkey!" She snapped again. "What did you say?"

"I just find it a little odd that you'd complain about the living quarters when you have signed up to a military organisation." He told her flatly.

"You may live in some cave where you deposit your waste in the corner monkey, but some of us have come to expect better!" She complained. "Look at these beds!"

"They're adequate for the purpose." Hicks said with a shrug.

"There is no toilet!" She pointed out. "Where am I supposed to clean up?"

"I saw the communal wash room on my way here." Hicks informed her. She screwed her face into one of disgust.

"They expect me to shower and shit with others?" She asked him. "What do they think I am?"

"They think you're a recruit." Hicks told her. "If you were looking for a suite, maybe you should talk to Simian. I'm sure they'll be able to arrange one."

She sneered at him and turned on her heel, walking away as Hicks suppressed a laugh at the display. He quickly got dressed, and then started to work on his next problem. How was he meant to find the main meeting hall in a building this size?

Back on Earth, in the orphanage to be exact, Cassandra was in the main room, keeping an eye on the kids while they played quietly. This was the relatively quiet period after the younger kids had gone to school, leaving only the older, kids, the ones who could be reasoned with, in their care. It was still quite a few, but it was certainly a lot quieter than when they were all there. She looked up as a girl brought her a drawing.

"That's really nice Britney." She told her, before returning to staring into space, lost to reality. Helen came into the room with Bob, having just returned from some urgent shopping. Cassandra was oblivious to their struggles as they went to put away their purchases. Helen noticed her sitting and came over, attracting her attention with a gentle nudge. Cassandra nearly jumped through the ceiling with the shock.

"You know bed time was ten minutes ago." She reminded her. "If you don't want some serious tears, I'd recommend sending the kids to their room."

Cassandra never said a word as she just got up and started to round up the kids for their nap. Bob came in, carrying some boxes. She hadn't been herself all morning. In truth, she hadn't really been herself since the wedding. She had a feeling that something was bothering her. Normally Cassandra was quite cheerful these days. Between having a job she loved, her relationship with Gem going well and the fact the vibes she picked up from the kids usually made her feel quite good, she was usually quite happy around the orphanage, but the last day or so, she just seemed to zone out, and drag herself around with none of her usual enthusiasm.

"Helen, could you…?"

"Bob, could you handle that yourself?" She asked him. "I really want to talk to Cassandra."

"It's funny how you want to have a deep and meaningful whenever there's work to be done." He mumbled. Helen gave him a glare that chilled even the heart of the former head of the Scorpion Cartel. He realised his joke had been ill-judged and simply backed off, leaving the room sheepishly to attend to packing away their groceries. Cassandra came back into the room wearily and slumped down on the couch. Helen went over to her.

"How'd it go?" She asked her.

"A couple of them argued, but they all ended up in bed." She told her boss.

"Well, I guess that means you and I can have a little talk." Helen replied warmly. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I'll break out the special stuff."

"Um…sure." She replied uneasily. Helen was more than a little predictable. One of the few luxuries she afforded herself was the occasional cup of luxury hot chocolate. It was one of her favourite things, but it was also a little pricey to just get in regularly, especially on her salary. If she wanted to talk over her 'special hot chocolate', then it was usually because she had something serious she wanted to talk about.

"I'll just go and make it." Helen replied, patting her shoulder gently. "You just relax here."

Over in the Garage, Gem was just getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth as his sister arrived. She paused for a second as she saw him, she had been gearing herself up to have a talk with her brother to find out what was wrong with him, and hopefully put this thing he had about her and Hicks to rest.

"Busy day?" She asked him.

"Not that busy." He replied with a shrug, hoping to brush off the conversation. He could already see by the look on his sister's face she had something serious she wanted to talk about, and he could guess what it was. He wasn't really in the mood, especially not when he was still tormenting himself over what happened between him and Cassandra. "I helped Sarah with a few repairs around the place."

"That's good." She responded. "Gem, are we cool?"

"Sure, why wouldn't we be?" He asked her, spitting into the sink.

"You've barely said two words to me since the farewell party." She reminded him. "Gem, we've talked about this."

"Talked about what?" He asked her. Gemma just looked at him a little sympathetically.

"You know exactly what, me and Hicks." She continued. "Is this because I didn't tell you about the hotel room?"

Gem rinsed his mouth, hoping that she wouldn't press him for an answer if he didn't immediately give one, but he knew his sister better than to think she would give up that easily. She just waited patiently until he finally answered.

"What you and Hicks do is your business; it's nothing to do with me." He told her, hoping to fob her off with a quick, token statement of acceptance. "You're both adults, and you've already told me you're probably moving in together, it would be a bit naive of me to think that wasn't going to happen."

"I can tell you're upset." She sighed. "Gem, I'm sorry, I guess I did kind of rub it in your face a little by springing it on you at the last minute. I just…I guess I was trying to avoid the issue…"

"It's not exactly a conversation a brother and a sister should have." Gem replied coldly. "I get it, you wanted to sleep with him and you did. It's not a big deal."

"Then why are you being like this?" She asked him. Gem gripped the edges of the sink tightly in frustration.

"Not everything is about you Gemma!" He snapped at her. "Just drop it!"

"Not until we've settled this!" She told him. "Gem, what's bugging you. Is it the fact I didn't tell you I wanted to take that step? Is it because I…?" She paused as she heard Gem beginning to sob. She immediately went to her brother's side and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Gem?"

"It's Cassandra." He told her as he turned to face her. "I've done something really stupid. I think I've ruined everything!"

Gemma just pulled him in, allowing him to weep on her shoulder as he let his guilt overcome him.

Back in the orphanage, Helen arrived with Cassandra's hot chocolate, handing it to her as she sat with her. Cassandra looked at the cup and sighed.

"Whipped cream and little marshmallows too?" She asked. "You really want to talk don't you?"

"Cassandra, if there's something bothering you, I really want to know." She told her. "You haven't been yourself."

"I've had a lot on my mind." She commented. Helen just looked at her.

"Is this about Gem?" She asked. Cassandra snapped around to face her.

"What makes you think…?"

"How many people do you think I've raised over the years?" Helen asked her. "I've seen everything, and trust me; nothing sends a person into a world of their own like their other half."

Cassandra thought about it for a moment. She really didn't want to disappoint Helen, but so far Gem just wouldn't budge on the issue when she tried to talk to him.

"Helen, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it to yourself?" She asked her.

"It's that bad huh?" Helen asked her in reply. "You can trust me."

Cassandra took a deep breath to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"You know Gemma and Hicks had that party the night he left?" Cassandra asked her.

"Yes." Helen answered. Cassandra had to try really hard to explain what happened, she really didn't understand most of it herself, it had happened pretty unexpectedly.

"Before the party, while we were setting up, Gem overheard Gemma telling Hicks she had a surprise for him. She booked them a hotel room." Cassandra continued to recall. "He was a bit upset about it, and he went to his room to let off some steam. I went with him."

"I'm following you so far." Helen assured her, keeping her reactions in check. She could pretty much guess where the story was going, but she wanted to hear it from Cassandra.

"He was really upset, and he told me how he felt scared he was losing her." Cassandra told her. "I was holding him and talking to him, and then he started kissing me. I love him so much, and he was…"

"It's alright Cassandra." Helen interrupted her.

"After it happened, we both felt really bad about it." She admitted. "Gem was even more upset about it. He said he was sorry, that it was a mistake…"

"Did he pressure you into it?" Helen asked her. Cassandra put down her cup and looked almost a little offended.

"No, Gem would never do that! He'd never do anything to hurt me!" She responded. "I knew what he was going through, and all I could think about was how much I love him, and how I wanted to comfort him…he never did anything that I didn't want."

"So how did you feel afterwards?" Helen asked her.

"I felt a little sad. It didn't feel right. Cassandra admitted. "Gem was really guilty afterwards and wouldn't stop apologising, no matter how much I tried to tell him he didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to help him and I just made him feel worse." She looked down sadly to the table and her hot chocolate. "I feel like I ruined it for him."

Well you know, you have an advantage over Gem here." Helen told her. "He doesn't have your gift. You can tell what he's thinking if you want. He can't do the same with you."

"But he won't talk about it." Cassandra told her. "He just keeps avoiding it…"

"If he loves you, you'll make him talk." Helen assured her. "I won't deny what happened wasn't what either of you planned, but it does happen. What would be a shame is if you let this drive you apart."

"You're not ashamed of me?" Cassandra asked her.

"Would you like me to tell you off? To judge you and call you names?" She asked in response, before shaking her head. "I'm not going to do that. You're both adults…"

"I'm 17." Cassandra reminded her.

"Only for another few days." Helen replied. "What do you think would really magically have happened between Sunday and Monday that would have made what happened any different? I prefer not to judge."

"Thanks Helen." Cassandra replied. "That really means a lot to me."

Helen pulled Cassandra over, letting her lean on her shoulder and holding her warmly. She was glad to know that she had gone at least some way toward helping Cassandra, because she knew that she still had the hardest part to do. She still needed to talk to Gem.


	44. SPD Orientation

Hicks wandered the hallways and corridors of the SPD academy, frantically searching for the main meeting hall. He cursed the fact that his decision to engage in the pointless argument with that female alien had held him up from getting changed. By the time he had, the dorm was empty and there was no one to follow to the meeting.

The base was truly huge, larger than the whole of Corinth City within the academy's main building alone. By the time the external landing areas, training quads, rec areas, lookout towers, it was much larger. Right now though, he was concentrating on the main building, since he knew that it was in here...somewhere.

After getting to the ground floor, he had started wandering around, looking for the meeting room. So far he had found a kitchen, a mess hall, a basketball court, a firing range, a gym, and some kind of recreation facility that he simply couldn't identify for the life of him.

He eventually found a floor plan on the wall, and had a look at it. He found the marker indicating where he was.

"OK, so the main meeting room is..." He traced his finger around. "Got it!"

He broke into a sprint, since he knew he was now already late. The last thing he needed was to miss the orientation meeting completely. He finally arrived at the room, and opened the door slowly, in the hopes of slipping in quietly without being noticed.

He saw Cruger and Simian on the stage, along with several other staff members, presumably the other instructors. Two of them were human, or at least appeared to be from this distance. Due to the size of the meeting hall, Hicks was almost half a mile from the stage. Standing at the podium, giving a speech was a tall creature, dressed in a long, black SPD officer's uniform, only his head visible. He could vaguely see a face that looked a little like a bird, possibly an eagle. Perfect, he had missed the beginning of the Supreme Commander's welcome address.

"...so make no mistake, you have all been chosen as the finest representatives of your respective agencies. However, I can assure you. The next three months will be gruelling." Birdie continued with his speech. "It will test every one of your limits. Your strength, your endurance, your will, your intelligence..."

Hicks froze as Birdie activated a spotlight, shining it on him. Because of his sharp eyesight, Birdie had spotted him entering the room, even from this distance in the dark. Hicks just looked to the stage nervously as he realised he had been busted.

"Not to mention your ability to keep good time!" He snapped. "What is your name cadet?"

"Hicks." He called out, causing a few of the assembled crowd near him to recoil, holding their ears. He had to admit that he had shouted, but it should never have been that loud.

"There is no need to shout, the sound relay system will carry your voice to me." Birdie sighed. A few of the other cadets laughed as he said this. Hicks had already gotten the impression that a lot of the cadets would be a lot more familiar with the technology here than he was. Not only was he now being reprimanded for being tardy, he was also getting a reputation as the class dunce for failing to understand what they considered simple technology.

"Take a seat Cadet Hicks." Birdie instructed him. Hicks saw a movement and noticed Switch waving him over to an empty seat. He took his seat sheepishly to listen to the rest of the speech. "Interruptions aside, now we can begin what will be easily the greatest test of all of your lives. This room currently has 1000 students in it. By the end of the first month alone, less than half of you will still be here." Hicks could swear Birdie glanced in his direction. He didn't need an interpreter to catch the undertones of that gesture.

"You all have a beacon on the arm rest of your chairs." He announced. Switch nudged Hicks and pointed to it to let him know what he was looking for. "You will all be assigned to groups of ten. The colour the beacon flashes when I activate it will denote which group you will be assigned to."

He pressed a button on the podium, at which the beacons activated. Hicks saw his flashing blue.

"Hey, we're on the same team!" Switch yelled excitedly, gesturing to his own beacon. Hicks smiled a little. At least he knew he would have one person he knew on the team...and who didn't seem to have taken an instant dislike to him. They both got up as the cadets started to file out of the meeting room. Heading outside, they found that a floor plan was waiting, indicating rooms in the colours of beacons.

"Our next destination is here." Switch told him, finding the room indicated.

"Well stick close." Hicks told him. "The last thing I need is to be late twice in one day."

Back on Earth, Gemma was sitting with Gem, having finally calmed him down. She had thought he was just upset about her and Hicks, but she never expected what was really bothering him. When he had told her that he had ended up sleeping with Cassandra, she was a little taken aback.

"So...what did Cassandra have to say about it?" Gemma asked him.

"She didn't say much." Gem admitted. "I just felt so bad about what happened, all I could do was apologise to her."

"Gem, what you did wasn't something to be ashamed of." Gemma told him sympathetically. "You love each other."

"We've talked about this, we both wanted to wait." Gem told her. "I overheard you and Gem talking about the hotel room, and I kind of flipped out. I went into our room to let off some steam."

"I had no idea it would upset you that much." Gemma replied, trying hard not to get a mental image of what had happened. She couldn't ask, but she kind of hoped that at least it hadn't happened in her bed.

"I was feeling sorry for myself and Cassandra was just trying to comfort me. It just kind of happened." He told her. "I knew it was a mistake when it happened. It didn't feel right."

"Have you told Cassandra about this?" Gemma asked him. He shook his head sadly.

"I can barely bring myself to look at her." He admitted. "She was there for me when I needed her, she was so caring and I...I just feel like I took advantage of that." He looked to his feet in shame.

"I wanted to have something special with her, to make everything perfect when we finally...you know." He explained. "The way we both felt after wards, I really feel like I ruined everything for us."

"You didn't ruin everything Gem." She assured him. "Sure, what happened might not be what you had in mind, but I've seen how you are with each other. I know if you just try you can work this out."

"But what if she won't talk to me?" Gem asked her. "She seemed pretty upset."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Cassandra came in. Gemma just looked to him and smiled.

"I'll just leave you two alone." She told him in a tone that kind of said 'I told you so'. Gemma just left the room, leaving them alone together.

"Gem, we need to talk." Cassandra began.

"Yeah, we do." He replied, gesturing to Cassandra to take a seat opposite him on his sister's bed.

In the SPD academy, Hicks and Switch arrived in the assigned room to meet up with their team. As they got there, Hicks breathed a sigh of relief that they were the first ones there.

"At least I'm not late again." Hicks commented. It wasn't long before another arrival came. It was the female alien he had met in the dormitory.

"Oh great, not only do I have to sleep in that...torture chamber, now I've got you on the team!" She complained loudly.

"Well I knew my luck couldn't hold out for long." Hicks replied sarcastically. "I'm not thrilled about it either, but the least we can do is make the most of it and be pleasant to each other."

"Great, I have to carry you two." She grumbled. "I may as well kiss that sabre goodbye. I came here to graduate top of the class, not babysit a couple of moneys!"

"Take that back!" Switch snapped at her, beginning to get noticeably irritated. Hicks had to admit not liking her attitude, but it didn't sound like she had said anything that bad. "Take it back or..."

"You monkeys, you get worked up so easily." She sighed, taking a seat as Hicks calmed him down.

"What's going on Switch?" He asked him.

"She called us monkeys!" Switch responded. Hicks just shrugged.

"So?" He asked ignorantly. "I mean, I suppose it's not the most flattering of names, but..."

"She's a Ju'kran." Switch explained. "They often look down on humans. Some of them use monkey as kind of a racist slur."

"Because we're descended from apes?" Hicks asked. Switch nodded.

"Humans evolved over millions of years into what we are now." He reminded him. "The Ju'kran were discovered as a primitive, almost cretaceous-like level of evolution a little over a thousand years ago. Now they've evolved into a dominant species with technology vastly surpassing human levels. A lot of them...this one for instance...have a superiority complex because of their development. To them, we're still Neanderthals, that's why they call us monkeys."

"Well trust me; I've been called a lot worse." Hicks assured him. "Just try to ignore her. With that attitude, she's bound to piss off enough people to get drummed out of here."

The rest of the team arrived, most of them taking their seats, though one rather noticeably did not, remaining standing as they awaited the officer assigned to oversee their unit. He was a huge, blue scaly creature, with a hunched posture, his head and neck seeming to come out of his chest.

His body was covered in bright blue scales, interspersed with a few mottled markings. His chest and stomach, what could loosely be referred to as an "underbelly" due to his reptilian appearance was like tanned leather, and several bony plates sprouted from his back and shoulders. Its arms were thickly muscled, and its fists about the size of bowling balls. Its eyes were a burning yellow, with dark slits and its mouth was rimmed with razor sharp fangs.

It was wearing trousers, with a hole cut in the back for its tail which swung lazily behind it, but it didn't wear a jacket as a standard uniform would never fit its massive frame, and so instead it wore a bandolier running from its right shoulder to its left hip. Around its neck hung a necklace adorned with numerous things which looked like claws, teeth and other bones and grisly talismans. Hicks was almost hoping he wouldn't hear what they were or how it got them. Eventually Doggie walked into the room.

"Cadets, I have been chosen to oversee your group." He announced. Hicks was happy with this development. He at least knew Doggie a little. He was sure that it would make things easier in the long run. "Many of you know who I am. For those of you who don't, I am Commander Doggie Cruger, the Supreme Commander of SPD Earth. You are fortunate to have me overseeing your group, since if any of you graduate and take one of the available positions, you will be reporting to me."

He paced the room for a second, preparing for the next part. He pulled out the Shadow Sabre, showing it to them.

"When I graduated from SPD officer training, I graduated at the top of my class. I was given this weapon, the Shadow Sabre, in recognition of that accomplishment. Such is the tradition of SPD that the top scoring graduate of every officer training class is granted a similar weapon. That is the ultimate accolade in this academy, and I expect each and every one of you to do everything you can to attain it."

He put it back in his belt, before continuing.

"You ten will be training with each other for the foreseeable future. Some exercises will be individual tests, others will be group exercises. I propose that we all begin by going around the room and introducing yourselves. When I address you, I want you to state your name and spend a minute telling us a little about yourself."

Back in Gem's room, he and Cassandra were still sitting staring at each other, waiting for the other to begin. Gem took a deep sigh.

"Cassandra, I'm…"

"If you apologise one more time I'm going to be really unhappy Gem." She cut him off. "You did nothing to feel ashamed about."

"You were there for me when I was being an idiot. You were just trying to help me." He reminded her.

"Gem, do you really think I didn't know what you were thinking?" Cassandra asked him. "You know how my gift works. I can drown it out, but if I get excited or emotional or, well…apparently my concentration slips."

"What are you telling me?" Gem asked her.

"I knew what you were thinking of doing." She explained. "The reason I didn't try and stop you is because…well…there was a part of me that wanted it to happen too."

Gem didn't know how to respond to that admission. It was true that she didn't try and fight him off; he had never really thought he had forced her; he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to hurt her like that. He had, however, felt like he had pressured into taking things further than she was willing to go. He thought that in her desire to help him, she would have been unable to risk hurting him by refusing. She reached across, taking his hand softly.

"Gem, it wasn't just your mistake, it was mine too." She admitted. "I did what I did because of how upset you were, but I made the decision myself."

"You think it was a mistake?" Gem asked her. She reached a hand up to his face, stroking it softly with her fingers.

"That's not what I mean Gem. The mistake was we did what we did for all the wrong reasons." She told him. "You did it because you were upset…"

"…and you did it because you tried to make me feel better." Gem concluded.

"What Gemma and Hicks did, that was the way we should have done it." She told him. "We should have waited until the time was right, a time when we both wanted to do it because we were happy and we loved each other. Doing things this way, I can't help but feel like we missed out on something."

"I kind of feel that way too." He admitted. "When it happened, it should have been special."

"Well, it's done now." She told him. "Now the only thing we can do is move on from it."

"Can you?" He asked her sadly. "Can you really get past this?"

"Gem, I love you and that's all that matters to me." She replied. "Sure, what happened was a disappointment, but that's just one thing. Think of everything else we could have together. I know I'm not willing to lose what we have because of one bad decision."

"Neither am I." He replied, kissing her softly. "Now, um…would you mind helping me change the beds?"

"Why?" She asked him.

"I think Gemma's kind of creeped out by the idea we might have…you know…in her bed." He explained.

"But we didn't." She told him. He just laughed.

"Do you really think I wanted to go into that much detail with my sister?" He asked her. "That conversation was hard enough without giving her the full mental picture."


	45. Meeting Team Cruger

Back at the SPD academy, the recruits were still introducing themselves to each other. The circle then came round to the female alien Hicks had already earned something of a dislike for. She stood up, carrying herself with a regal poise as she looked over the others.

"My name is Dul'Ilah, and I am the third member of my family to enter SPD." She declared. Switch leaned over to Hicks whispering in his ear.

"Both her father and brother are base commanders. She served under her father her whole career. Guess how she qualified for officer training?" Hicks smirked as he heard this.

"Both my father and brother were recipients of the sword, graduating at the top of their class in their respective academies." She declared proudly. "I intend to be the third member of my clan to do so."

"Thank you Dul'Ilah." Doggie stated as she took a seat. He pointed to the scaled creature in the corner. "I believe you are next."

"I am Kur Tangl of the Tangl clan of Haepheston V." It announced. "I have served SPD on that planet since its foundation. Before that, I was a Skulltaker for fifteen years..."

"His race, the Guillons, were a feral people before SPD showed up." Switch explained to Hicks. "Their version of law enforcement was Skulltakers. The village elders decided if someone was guilty of a crime and sent the Skulltakers to take care of them. They quite literally brought back the criminal's head to prove the job was done and get paid."

"What kind of crimes did they do that with?" Hicks asked him.

"All of them." Switch whispered. "They didn't see any difference between a thief and a murderer."

"That's some justice system." Hicks quipped sarcastically as Kur continued to boast.

"I have over 800 arrests as an SPD agent and over 7000 skulls to my name as a Skulltaker." He concluded. Everyone just stared blankly at Kur.

"Well…yes, thank you for that." Doggie finally said to break the moment. "Moving on, who do we have next?"

Next, a woman stood up. She had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, and stood a little over five feet in height. She spoke with a slightly soft, meek voice.

"I'm Trinity, I was sent here by SPD Triforia." She told them. "My father, Trey of Triforia has served the galaxy before as the Gold Ranger."

"What would you say was your greatest accomplishment?" Cruger asked her as she stood, staring around the room nervously. Unlike the others, who sounded like they could talk about themselves all day, it was clear that she needed to have things dragged out of her. She looked like she hated being the centre of attention and would much rather just fade into the background.

"It would be the day I stopped robberies at the Triforian treasury, the mint and the art gallery." She stammered out, still unable to look at him. "All at the same time."

She sat back down as Cruger nodded.

"That's impressive." He complimented her.

"How could she stop three robberies at once?" Hicks asked Switch.

"She's Triforian." He replied. "They have three personalities, and can split into three different versions of themselves. It's kind of a useful ability they have"

"I can imagine." Hicks responded, trying to imagine what it would be like to see three copies of the same person. The next one in the circle stood up. He looked vaguely humanoid, but had a large, bulbous cranium lined with purple veins. When he spoke, there was a warble in its voice that made it sound a little like it was gargling.

"I am Celari, I was sent here from SPD Aquitar." He introduced himself. "I have served there for five years."

Switch stood up, taking a small bow as he prepared to introduce himself.

"I'm Khale, and I'm from KO 35." He told them. "I've not been with SPD long, and I suspect my cousin Zhane had me sent here to get me out of his hair for three months."

He noticed no one was laughing at the joke and took a little nervous cough before continuing.

"Everyone calls me Switch; feel free to do the same." He told them.

"What makes you think you're qualified to receive this opportunity ahead of other candidates?" Cruger groaned as he tried to get Switch to concentrate on why he was there and stop him joking around.

"Um...I'm a decent fighter. I've helped SPD bring down a few perps in my time." He told them. "There was this one guy..."

"Thank you Switch, please just sit down." Cruger instructed him.

"Don't you want to hear...?" Switch got the hint as Doggie just growled at him. He quickly sat down and fell silent. Hicks got the feeling that he was testing Cruger's patience. He liked Switch, but it was obvious he didn't take anything too seriously. He stood up last.

"My name is Colonel Damien Hicks, but everyone just calls me Hicks." He told them. "I've been the head of Corinth Military on earth for almost a year, and Mayor Truman recommended me for this training in the hopes of heading up SPD Corinth."

He looked around the room, gauging everyone's reactions. Dul'Ilah looked thoroughly unimpressed; Kur just gave a little snort indicating his lack of interest. Trinity didn't look at him, but then she never looked anyone in the eye anyway, being far too nervous. Switch seemed to be enthralled, while everyone else just seemed to pay attention politely. Everyone else seemed to be a lot more used to the culture and technology within SPD's jurisdiction than he was, so he felt like he was already behind the others.

"I served during the Venjix war, and won many distinctions during that time." He told them. "I'm a hybrid, but since regaining control, I've used my abilities to help rebuild the city."

"Thank you Hicks." Cruger responded as Hicks sat down. He got up and started pacing around the room. "I will oversee your day to day needs, but your instructors will deal with your training."

He looked to them sternly.

"I will be responsible for your welfare and your conduct. If you have any concerns, you come to me. Any disciplinary action I will take care of." He continued. "Make no mistake; just because you are my group, and I will defend you I will not mollycoddle you. If you are found wanting in any respect, I will have no second thoughts about tossing your butts out of here myself."

They all nodded in understanding. It was Cruger's job to make sure they were treated fairly, not to be their friend. He had their best interests in mind, but his first priority was to SPD and to ensure that the best candidates for the jobs were the ones who graduated.

"The instructors will be evaluating your performance throughout all your exercises. There will be trials that you will need to pass at regular intervals. Failing even one will result in you being expelled." He told them. "Finally, as potential officers, we expect your conduct to be beyond reproach. Should you be successful, you will be expected to lead by example. Any misconduct will be dealt with by the instructors. Do not expect any leniency on this, your conduct reflects on me and so if you are disciplined, do not expect me to save you."

He made his way towards the door.

"I'll leave you with three pieces of advice. Number one, work hard and conduct yourself with the utmost professionalism. Do not under any circumstances answer your instructors back or disrespect them. They will think nothing of kicking your butt if you do." He warned them. "Two, learn the location of the infirmary and establish a good relationship with the medics. Trust me; you will take more than a few trips there."

"What's the third?" Switch asked as Doggie was about to leave. He turned back, giving him a slightly evil look.

"If you haven't prayed to whatever deity you believe in for a while, now would be a good time to start." He replied. "Your training will begin early tomorrow. Until then, you are dismissed."

As he left, Dul'Ilah just sighed.

"This is perfect. I'm stuck in the worst possible team!" She complained as she looked around at them all down her nose. Her expression reminded Hicks of the look people used to get back on the farm when they stepped in a cow pat. "If any of you hold me back from earning that sabre..."

"Silence yourself woman!" Kur snapped at him. "Do not deign to question my strength. Many have lost their lives for daring to..."

"Please, we're all here for the same reason!" Trinity reminded them, causing them both to look around at her. She shrunk into the chair under their glare, regretting breaking her silence. Kur held up a massive hand, showing it to be large enough to grab her head.

"You have a very pretty skull Triforian." He told her. "If you interrupt me again, it may just end up joining my collection."

"Yes, because that approach solves everything doesn't it savage?" Dul'Ilah sneered sarcastically. "It was bad enough being handicapped with the monkeys, but to have a dinosaur like you on the team as well? How did you even get here? I thought you and your people would be too busy figuring out that complicated technology known as a wheel."

"Alright, that's quite enough!" Hicks barked, putting himself between them. He looked first to Kur. "You back it down! You heard what Cruger said, they won't hesitate to toss us out if we get into trouble. Do you really want to be expelled because of her?"

"You make sense monkey." He commented, before walking up to Dul'Ilah, standing nose-to-nose with her. "On my planet, I'd already have taken your worthless life for such disrespect."

"I'd like to see you try it lizard." She snorted. Kur just walked past her, slamming a fist into the wall as he went, punching a hole straight through the concrete. Hicks had to try hard not to find the display impressive. Even with his implants he'd have found such a feat difficult.

"As for you, drop the attitude. We're all here for the same reason." He told her. "Next time I might not step in and stop him."

"I do not fear the savage monk..."

"You know the more I hear that word, the more I'm starting to hate it." He interrupted her. "My name is Hicks."

"What do I care what your name is? You will likely be gone within the week." She replied sharply. She looked around as the others left, leaving only Celari, Trinity and Switch behind. "I'm not wasting my time with any of you any further. Just stay out of my way."

She brushed past him, leaving the room. Hicks shook his head.

"I don't normally make judgements, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say I really don't like her." He commented. Switch just shrugged.

"So she's a bitch, no great loss." He responded. "Anyway, who's heading to the bar for some drinks?"

"Don't you still have to unpack?" Hicks reminded him.

"Screw that, I can do it in the morning." He replied, going over to Celari. "What do you say? It'll be a great way to bond with the team."

"I suppose that would make things easier when it comes to group exercises." Celari replied. "I think I will."

"How about you gorgeous?" Switch asked Trinity, putting a hand on her shoulder. She found herself unable to look at him. Kur's threat had obviously rattled her, and it wasn't as though she was the most confident of people to begin with.

"I...I...I..." She started to stammer in a weak voice so quiet it hardly made it out of her mouth. "I'm not sure..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He told her. "It's been ages since I partied with a Triforian."

"Maybe for a little while." She finally managed.

"That's more like it!" He roared cheerfully. "How about you Hicks, are you coming?"

He just smiled and shook his head. He was quickly beginning to take a shine to Switch. He was loud, and a little bit spacey, but he was fun with it.

"Alright, I guess it could be fun." He replied. "Let's go."

A short time later, they found themselves in the bar, an area of the base that had been set up for staff and cadets to unwind after a long day. It was unlike anywhere else on the base, the atmosphere was a lot more laid back and informal. Hicks got memories of the canteen from "Star Wars: A New Hope" as he looked around. Creatures of all races were sharing drinks and informal chat as they talked about their day.

Over in the corner, he could see Cruger and Simian talking about something, poring over a few documents as they had a quiet drink. He was tempted to sit close to them to overhear what they were talking about in case they gave something away about tomorrow's training exercises, but he quickly abandoned the idea. He went to the bar with Switch to fetch the first round while Celari and Trinity got them a table.

"So what do you think so far?" Switch asked him.

"It'll take some getting used to." Hicks replied. "I really didn't make a good impression on Birdie. I could swear he hates me."

"Don't worry about it; we've got all week for you to change his mind." Switch told him.

"A week?" Hicks asked him. "What happens in a week?"

"Oh right that was the part of his address you missed." He said apologetically. "There are assessments throughout the training course to cut candidates. The first one is next week."

"Perfect." He grumbled. "Any idea what it is?"

"We won't know until the day." Switch replied with a shrug. "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine!"

As the drinks were served, Hicks helped carry them over to the table. He sat with Celari, while Trinity moved along into the corner, allowing Switch room to sit. He handed her a glass, while Hicks gave Celari his.

"So what's Aquitar like?" Switch asked Celari as he took a sip from his beer bottle. "Is it true the surface is 90% water?"

"Yes, ever since Hydrohog was destroyed, the seas have recovered." He told him.

"I heard you guys can breathe underwater." Switch commented.

"Well we are amphibious creatures." He reminded him.

"So your dad was the Gold Ranger then." Switch stated, turning his attention to Trinity. "I guess that makes him kind of a celebrity."

"K...k...kind of." She stammered, staring into her glass as though she was considering drowning herself in it to get everyone's attention off her. "It's not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal?" He responded loudly. "He took part in the battle against the ultimate alliance of evil! He was one of the ones that saved the universe!"

"Yeah, he did that." She replied.

"And I thought taking part in both battles of Corinth was impressive." Hicks commented, trying to get Switch's attention off Trinity. He could see the poor girl was nervous, and just wanted him to stop asking her questions. Obviously she wasn't used to having people pay attention to her, which was unfortunate because he had already noticed that Switch seemed to have an irrepressible need to talk to everyone.

"Oh yeah, that's right I was meaning to ask you about that." He recalled, turning his attention to Hicks. "What does that mean?"

"I have cybernetic implants in my body that enhance my physical abilities." He responded, taking some beer. "Venjix implanted a number of humans with such technology and intended to use them as infiltrators. The mind control was deactivated, but the rest of the implants still work."

"That is so cool!" Switch complimented him. "Not the whole being controlled by Venjix and trying to destroy the human race thing, but..."

"I understand what you meant." Hicks interrupted him. "I have to admit that it comes in useful sometimes. I never need help with my luggage, and I can't even remember the last time I needed a car jack."

"You can lift a car?" Trinity asked him.

"I can bench about half a ton." Hicks stated with a shrug like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow, and I asked if you wanted a hand with your bags." Switch commented. "I guess you don't need telekinesis when you're that strong."

"So who's worried about the training?" Celari asked them. "I am. I just know that this is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done."

"I'm scared too." Trinity admitted. "My dad told me that I'd be alright, but I'm terrified. That Kur guy..."

"Don't worry about him, he's probably all talk." Hicks assured her. "In my experience empty vessels make the most noise. Besides, if he tried anything Cruger would kick him out."

"I'm looking forward to it." Switch said with a grin. "Having my own base would be amazing!"

"I guess I am too." Hicks replied. "Three months seems like a long time. I'm really going to miss Gemma."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Switch asked him. Hicks smiled as he looked to the bracelet she had made him.

"Yeah, she was really supportive when I told her I'd be coming out here." He told them. "I miss her like crazy and it's only been a day."

Well, I propose a toast." Switch declared as he feared the conversation starting to get a little too serious. "To Team Cruger! May we kick ass and all get ourselves a base!"

"To Team Cruger." Hicks replied, holding up his bottle.

"Team Cruger." Celari added, raising his glass. Everyone looked to Trinity who seemed like she had almost hoped everyone forgot she was there. Eventually she raised a glass.

"Team Cruger." She added quietly. With that, they all drank and continued to get to know each other, the people they would be relying on for the next three months.


	46. First Day

The following morning, Hicks was ripped from his sleep as the lights came up, assaulting his eyes, and a whistle sounded. He was used to such treatment as a result of his military training; it was a common enough form of hazing. He snapped to his feet and made his way to the door of his cubicle, standing to attention. Dul'Ilah, Kur and Celari were also standing to attention. The others seemed to move a little more slowly though. Trinity, as he expected looked a little lost and frightened. Eventually Switch managed to come out of his cubicle, yawning loudly.

"Cadets, welcome to the first day of training." Cruger announced. "Stand up straight Trinity! You're SPD! That uniform means something, so act like it!"

Trinity stood up straight and looked straight ahead, holding her chin up like the others. He came over to Switch, letting out a little laugh.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Cruger asked him. "Would you like a little longer in your bed?"

"N...n...no sir." He stammered out, standing to attention, and struggling to hold in another yawn. Cruger looked around him into his cubicle and let out a growl. He hadn't yet unpacked, having spent all his time last night getting acquainted with his team.

"Your kit is a disgrace cadet!" He snapped. "How are you meant to find anything in that mess?"

"Sorry sir, I..."

"Get me a mark V blaster power cell." Cruger ordered him. Switch went into his cubicle and started to tear open his bags, throwing clothes and supplies around in a frantic search. Cruger watched this for a second before whistling. "That's enough. Hicks!"

Hicks hated the fact Cruger had chosen him. He could easily have chosen Kur, Dul'Ilah, or any of the other cadets to make this point. He knew it was a lesson that Switch needed to learn, but it was unfortunate that Doggie was using him to make this point. Hicks just opened his locker and reached in, hardly even looking and grabbed a power cell. He had already unpacked and organised all his supplies. He handed the cell to Doggie, while giving Switch a slightly apologetic look.

"Organisation is the most basic precaution against our enemies." He told Switch. "You all have one hour to clean and tidy this dormitory from top to bottom, shower and assemble at the mess hall for breakfast. If you are one minute late, or I find anything out of place in this dormitory following inspection, you will all be reporting to Simian for disciplinary exercises. Believe me; compared to him, I'm a pussy cat. At ease!"

With that, he turned and left the room. As soon as he left, someone launched a pair of boxer shorts at Switch, hitting him in the face with them. Dul'Ilah just went into her cubicle muttering about being held back already, having basically been reprimanded because of the monkey. Kur came over, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him clean off the floor, slamming him against the wall.

"I always knew you monkeys were inferior." He snarled at him. "If your failures ever reflect on me again..."

"Back it up!" Hicks told him, coming to his side and grabbing his arm, ripping it from him and allowing Switch to fall to his knees on the floor, fighting for breath. Trinity rushed to his side. Kur just turned his attention to Hicks and let out a low, rumbling growl, before turning and leaving to begin the clean up. Hicks knelt down with Trinity and Switch.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Switch just nodded.

"That guy could have killed me!" He gasped as he regained his breath.

"We need to talk to Cruger." Trinity told him. "We can't let him get away with treating people like that."

"Unfortunately I doubt there's much he can do." Hicks told them. "I've seen this all the time at military academies. Bullying is a sad fact of life. The instructors aren't going to chase everyone who's mean to you."

"Besides, I deserved it right?" Switch asked. "Because of me everyone's being punished."

"Well, you didn't pack your stuff away." Hicks reminded him. "I'm not saying what Kur did was right, but you can understand why he's pissed."

"So we're meant to just meant to let him get away with it?" Trinity asked him. "You heard Cruger, we're meant to..."

"If you tattle on him, you'll look weak, not just to him but to the other students and to the officers as well." Hicks reminded her. "Trust me, they'll step in if anything gets out of hand, but you can't just run to teacher because the big kid's being mean to you. This isn't grade school."

"Yeah, well I think I just got picked as the runt of the litter." Switch replied sadly. "Well I guess we better get to cleaning."

"That would be an idea." Hicks replied. "Switch, if you want my advice, take this as a lesson and learn from it. You can't take back what happened. All you can do is try not to let it happen again."

Switch just nodded in understanding as Hicks helped him to his feet.

Later in the day, the cadets were out in the main training yard, where Simian was waiting for them. He walked back and forth before them, inspecting them all critically. There were a couple of other training officers sitting a little way off. Hicks recognised one of them, it was Mike. He had met him when the Terra Venture 2 had come to Earth to help with the reformation. The other, he had no idea about. He was wearing a helmet with a blacked out visor, concealing his face.

"Before you can become SPD officers, first of all, we must assess whether or not you are suited to be SPD agents." Simian began. "For this reason, we will be compacting SPD basic training, which normally takes three months in itself into one week! If you fail that, you will have proven yourself incapable of being an officer. There will be an assessment at the end of this week, if you do not pass, you will be expelled!"

He then made his way to a podium and picked up a set of handcuffs.

"We shall start from the beginning. You will be expected to arrest and detain prisoners. The most basic method of which has always been the use of handcuffs. In this exercise, you will be expected to restrain a hostile suspect. Cadet Hicks, you're up!"

Hicks stepped forward, and Simian brought up another cadet. Hicks was handed a pair of handcuffs as he confronted his opponent.

"You are expected to resist to the best of your ability." Simian reminded the other cadet. "Begin!"

The other cadet lunged for Hicks with a hard kick, a rookie mistake. Hicks managed to catch his foot and toss the student to the ground. He rushed over, turning him onto his stomach, snatching his arm behind his back.

"SPD, you're under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!" Hicks snapped at him as he pulled his other hand behind his back and cuffed it in place. "You are not obliged to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"Excellent Cadet Hicks, that was a textbook arrest!" Cruger complimented him as he joined the panel. "You even remembered to identify yourself and read his rights."

"Thank you sir." Hicks replied as he went back to the ranks. The other cadet was released from his cuffs.

"Alright, Kur, show us what you have." Simian commanded him. He stepped out from the pack, taking the handcuffs as he went. Simian was about to point in Trinity's direction, but seeing how terrified she was of him, Switch stepped in the way.

"I'll go." He called out. "Let me go."

"Very well, step on up!" Simian told him. Switch made his way nervously forward, standing before Kur. "Begin!"

Kur just growled, at which Switch immediately held his hands up.

"Stop!" Simian called out. He approached Switch. "What the hell are you doing boy? You're meant to be trying to resist!"

He slapped him hard. Hicks could see that Cruger and the instructors thought nothing of this action. Simian slapped him again, and then again. Hicks could see the look on Switch's face and could tell that he was angry. "Now try it again and this time resist!"

Switch stood before Kur, and summoned every ounce of his anger against him. As the exercise began, he threw a wild punch into Kur's jaw as hard as he cold, but it barely even phased him. Kur clamped a hand either side of his head, picking him high up off the ground, before slamming him face-first into the ground. Hicks felt a shudder as he saw the impact. Switch bounced off the floor, and landed finally on his back. Hicks could see from here that he was unconscious, and his nose was broken. Kur just casually snapped on the cuffs.

"That is one method I suppose." Kruger said wryly as he wrote on his clip board. "Although I must comment that it makes it difficult to interrogate a prisoner if they are in a coma. Medic!"

Trinity broke ranks and rushed over to Switch.

"Get back in line cadet, the exercise is not finished!" Simian warned her.

"But he..."

"The medics will deal with it!" He cut her off. "Get back in line!"

"But..."

Simian punched her hard in the stomach, leaving her doubled over on the floor.

"I suppose you volunteered to be the next one to try this exercise." Simian told her. "Dul'Ilah, why don't you step forward? You can be the one to resist arrest at her hands. Let's see what the daughter of Trey of Triforia can do."

Dul'Ilah came forward with an arrogant grin on her face. She confronted Trinity as the poor girl got to her feet. Simian handed her the handcuffs.

"Well, let's see how daddy's little girl fares." Dul'Ilah taunted her. Trinity reached out for her arm.

"SPD, You hav..."

Her words were cut off as Dul'Ilah, struck her several times in the gut and face, before throwing her to the ground. She held her ribs as she hit the ground.

"You still have two minutes and thirty seconds." Simian told her coldly. Hicks wanted to intervene, but he knew if Trinity was to get by here, she had to learn to handle such things by herself. She got up, swinging a huge punch, but Dul'Ilah leapt into the air, landing with her knees on Trinity's shoulders, before flipping her backwards, landing face first on the floor.

"You're really impressing me girly." Dul'Ilah taunted her, pacing around. "I'm not even breaking a sweat here."

"One minute twenty." Simian told her. Trinity looked up as Dul'Ilah picked something up off the ground. Her hand went to her neck as she realised that Dul'Ilah was holding her necklace.

"Give that back!" Trinity warned her.

"Try and take it." Dul'Ilah responded. Hicks saw a noticeable shift in her mood as her anger overtook her. As she rushed forward this time, he saw Dul'Ilah sprawled across the ground. It was only then that he saw that Trinity had split into her separate forms. Two of them pinned Dul'Ilah to the floor, twisting her arms behind her back, while the third snapped on the cuffs. She snatched the necklace from her hand.

"SPD, You are under arrest!" She spat angrily. "You are not obliged to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." She leaned in close to Dul'Ilah and hissed at her. "And that's mine bitch!"

"Release me at once!" Dul'Ilah demanded. "I want her reprimanded for this, she cheated!"

"You believe the exercise was unfair?" Cruger asked her.

"She attacked me three on one!" Dul'Ilah protested.

"Kur used his strength." Cruger reminded her. "You used your agility and combat training. Trinity merely used the advantages she has."

"It was not fair!" Dul'Ilah reiterated. "She..."

"If you want fair, then I suggest you find another career." Cruger interrupted her. "Well done Trinity, you may return to the line."

"This is an outrage!" Dul'Ilah snapped as she approached the panel. "Everyone saw that one on one she was no match for me! That monkey..."

Hicks sucked his teeth as he heard this, and she paused. She had realised her mistake almost instantly. She turned slowly in time to see Simian approaching her.

"What's so bad about monkeys?" He asked her, walking around her. Dul'Ilah couldn't bring herself to look at him and tried to stammer out an excuse. "Well, speak up cadet!"

Dul'Ilah didn't have a satisfactory explanation for her outburst. She had been so incensed that Trinity had bested her, it had clouded her good judgement, and so she had spoken without thinking about the consequences.

"Tonight you will be assisting the catering staff in preparing dinner for the entire academy." He informed her. "And if I EVER hear that slur from your lips again, I will personally put you in the infirmary for the next month! Do I make myself clear cadet?"

Dul'Ilah just nodded and sheepishly left the training area. Hicks knew that she had been taught a valuable lesson in respect, though with a prejudice and disdain so deeply ingrained he was sure that it was unlikely that she had truly changed. It was more likely she had learned to mind her tongue in front of the officers. However, at least it had silenced her for now. Looking over to Trinity, he couldn't help feeling a little proud of his new friend. Given how jumpy she was, he had no idea she had it in her to muster such aggression.

After a hard days training, where instructors took the cadets around the firing range, the gym and the vehicle simulators, they were finally dismissed for dinner. They filed into the mess hall, from which Dul'Ilah was noticeably absent. Celari and Trinity took a seat with Hicks.

"Have either of you heard anything about Switch?" Hicks asked them as they sat down. Trinity shook her head sadly.

"We haven't had a chance to go to the infirmary." She told him. "I really hope he's OK. Kur hit him really hard."

"Well I guess they aren't teaching us to be art teachers." Celari remarked. "The medics got to him pretty quickly, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Well it'd probably still be a good idea to go and check on him." Hicks said as he shovelled some food into his mouth. "Kur did ring his bell pretty good."

"Still, at least it got him out the rest of the training exercise." Celari commented. "I know I for one am not looking forward to doing that again. My guy was crazy!"

"You didn't have to deal with Dul'Ilah." Trinity muttered. "She was kicking my butt."

"You made it though." Hicks reminded her. "Hell, I was impressed; I didn't know you had it in you. Where did all that fire come from?"

"One of my personalities is a little...anti-social." She admitted nervously. "I don't really let it come to the fore very often."

"I don't know why. As soon as you got mad, you creamed her!" Celari reminded her. "I have to admit; watching her get dumped on her butt was priceless!"

"It's not a side of myself I like very much." Trinity reiterated. Hicks leaned in closer.

"So what did she do to piss you off so much?" He asked her. Trinity pulled out her necklace. It was a simple diamond pendant on a gold chain.

"Dad gave me this when I got accepted into the academy." She told them. "She took it from me. When she wouldn't give it back, I just lost it."

"Anyway, what do you say we pay Switch a little visit?" Hicks asked them. "I'm sure he could do with cheering up right about now."

"I'm sure he'd like that." Trinity responded. "I really wish he hadn't gotten hurt like that."

"Well would you have preferred to fight Kur?" Celari asked him. Trinity just shrink into herself and shook her head wordlessly. She was still terrified of the former Skulltaker. One of the reasons she felt so badly about Switch getting hurt was because he had volunteered to face him when it became apparent that they were going to choose her. He had taken a beating that was meant for her.

"Let's just finish up here." She muttered. "I'd like to see him."

It was a little after dark by the time they got to the infirmary. By that time, Switch was sitting up in his bed, eating some jello dessert. His face was taped up as a result of the broken nose, and both his eyes were now blackened, but otherwise he seemed to be relatively cheerful.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you!" He called out as he saw them. "Does anyone want jello? They give me plenty of it in here."

"How are you feeling?" Trinity asked him. Switch just shrugged.

"I've been worse." He replied. "I have a pretty hard head."

"The nurse said you ended up with a hairline fracture and a concussion." Hicks told him.

"Yeah, they gave me radiation treatment to knit the bone." He told them. "They have me on meds for the concussion; they're pretty cool to be honest."

"In other words you're high." Celari stated.

"As a kite!" He announced happily. "Once I come down though, I'm sure it's going to really hurt."

"I...We were all really worried about you." Trinity told him.

"Well I guess we know one thing." He commented. "We know Hicks was wrong. Kur isn't all talk."

"We'll see about that." Hicks told him. "You just rest up. They're letting you out in a couple of days."

"I can't wait." Switch replied sarcastically.


	47. Switch Returns

A couple of days later, Switch returned to the dorm from the infirmary. It wasn't the way in SPD to let him just miss training because he was hurt, and so he had been given a few exercises to do while he recovered. Because of the greater level of medical technology available to SPD, his injury was considered more of an inconvenience than a crippling problem. They had already given him radiation treatment to cause the bone to knit to fix the fracture, and even the concussion was beginning to fade. Hicks smiled as he saw him.

"I guess you decided to stop milking the little bump on your head and rejoin the group." Hicks teased him. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel like half my skull was left outside on the training ground." He commented. "Still, it can't make me any prettier."

Trinity and Celari came over, seeing him arrive. Trinity looked a little apologetic, still feeling guilty about the fact he got hurt after taking on Kur to save her having to do so.

"How are you feeling?" Trinity asked him nervously. He just smiled.

"I've been worse." He assured her, tapping the side of his head. "Hey, it's still attached right?"

"Well it wasn't for lack of trying." Celari told him. Kur came into the room, seeing Switch and just snorted.

"Are you still here monkey?" He asked him. "I was sure you'd have quit."

Hicks stepped forward, confronting the former Skulltaker. He stood up straight, but was still easily a foot shorter than him, even despite Kur's slumped posture.

"Do you have something to say monkey?" Kur asked him.

"Back off." Hicks warned him.

Kur just laughed and walked away. Trinity shuddered a little at his voice, at which Switch put an arm around her.

"Why does he have to be here?" She asked them.

"SPD is an equal opportunities organisation." Celari reminded her. "Until he shows himself to be unworthy of his position, he has the same right to be here as the rest of us."

"Anyway, we're all due on the firing range in ten minutes." Hicks reminded them. "Come on, we can catch up on the way."

They arrived, finding Cruger and the usual panel of instructors waiting. Simian was standing next to a large rack of blasters.

"As you are all aware, SPD is a military organisation." He told them. "You will face live-fire exercises if you pass the basic training. For now though, you will be required to take part in target practice using fixed and moving targets."

He reached into the rack, picking up a blaster.

"You must at all times follow the basic rules of firearm safety. You will be single-handedly responsible for every shot your weapons fire." He told them. "You will be responsible for the loading and unloading of your weapon at all times! You must remember three basic rules. Rule number one; ALWAYS presume the weapon is loaded."

He turned the blaster open, ensuring the breach was empty, before getting a power cell and slamming it into place.

"Rule number two, NEVER rely on the safety switch. They can fail, so when not in use, always unload the weapon!" He told them. "Finally, rule number three, never point a weapon at anything you do not intend to destroy."

He swung around, and blasted a stationary target, putting three shots through the chest, before Cruger launched a couple of targets into the air. Simian blasted them down with relative ease, before pointing the weapon straight in the air.

"You will be required to attain a score of at least thirty points on stationary targets, and at least thirty points on moving targets to continue. Begin!" He announced. Cruger gestured to ten of the recruits to step forward. Switch and Celari were in this group.

Hicks watched as they began the stationary target section of the exercise. They had obviously both been trained well, shouldering their weapons and firing with military precision. Celari was the slightly superior of the two, attaining a score of 39 with his assigned six shots. Switch managed a 35, his shots slightly more spread across the target.

As the moving targets were launched, they both turned their attention to the air. Another six shots, and they had their final score. Celari had scored 35 on moving targets; Switch had just scraped through with a score of 31. Hicks smiled, realising his friends had both gotten through.

"Next group!" Simian called out, gesturing to another ten cadets. Trinity and Kur were in this group. Hicks hoped that his presence so close to her wouldn't shake her too badly, it was clear that she had a problem being around Kur. They shouldered the weapons and began to fire.

Trinity managed to score two hits to the dead centre of the target, another two in the next ring, and the final two in the ring just outside that, attaining a total score of 42 on stationary targets. Kur meanwhile attained a 36, his firing a little more erratic. Due to his physiology, he couldn't shoulder the weapon properly, and so ended up firing the rifle from the hip. It meant his aim was a little less precise, but he was obviously practised at firing like that for exactly that reason.

The moving targets were launched, flying through the air. They fired another volley, and awaited their scores. Trinity smiled as her score of 39 was returned. Kur seemed a little less amused when his score of 30 was returned. He had passed, but only just. He approached Trinity, standing over her and growling.

"Next group!" Simian announced, pointing to another ten. This time it was Hicks' turn. He stepped forward, and picked up his weapon, checking the safety was on and the breach was empty before picking up a power cell and slamming it into place, before de-activating the safety. A couple of feet down the line, Dul'Ilah did the same.

"Alright, begin!" Simian barked. Hicks shouldered his weapon and looked down the sight, preparing his aim before firing off his volley. He had been taught well, and was an impressive marksman. He knew how to keep his breathing and heart rate even in order to make the aim more precise. Six shots later, he got a little smile on his face. All six shots had pierced the centre ring, a perfect score of 60 points. He looked down the line to Dul'Ilah, and saw that she had also scored 60.

The moving targets launched into the air, at which they launched another volley. Hicks waited on his score, and heard a cheer coming from behind him as it came back, another perfect 60.

"Excellent Cadet Hicks, a perfect score!" Simian complimented him. He looked down the line, seeing that Dul'Ilah had attained a near-perfect 56, but that didn't seem to console her over the fact she had been bested by a monkey. Hicks just got a huge grin on his face at this thought. Given the look on her face, he could tell that was exactly what she was thinking, that and no doubt some form of deeply humiliating revenge. With Simian there though, she would do nothing, after her outburst on the first day, she was still keeping off his radar. She still shied away from his gaze, even when he praised her for her near-perfect score.

"Hicks, that was amazing!" Trinity shrieked as she ran to congratulate him. Celari and Switch were right behind her. "You got a perfect score!"

"I had plenty of practice." He told her. "Even before I was in the military, I needed to shoot on the farm. I was able to hit a fox in long grass from thirty feet by the time I was 15."

"Well I know who I want on my team when it comes to the live fire exercises." Switch complimented him. Just then, Kur came over to them, at which Hicks clenched his fists, and confronted him.

"You did well humans." He complimented them. He looked to Trinity, who shied away from him. "Your shooting is impressive."

"Th...th...thanks." Trinity stammered out. Switch brought her behind him a little. Kur gave him a little smile, exposing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"You recovered faster than I thought human. You are tough." He complimented him. "Perhaps we will find out how tough in hand-to-hand training tomorrow."

As he walked away, Switch shook his head slowly.

"Well that's something to look forward to." He grumbled. "Maybe this time he can succeed at caving my head in."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Hicks told him. "At least in the sparring area there are mats."

"You know that's not as comforting as you think." Switch told him.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting you?" Simian called over as he noticed the four of them talking. "Would you like me to bring you some tea and biscuits? Perhaps I could arrange a picnic for you, would you like that?"

"Sorry sir, we were discussing the training exercise." Hicks told them. "Switch was just asking for pointers on his shooting."

"Well I think we could all agree he could use it!" He quipped sarcastically. "Don't they train you how to shoot on KO 35? I suppose I should be pleased you were aiming in the right direction!"

"I passed." Switch reminded him. Simian just approached him, glaring at him.

"You passed for basic training." He reminded him. "If you get past this week, the pass mark will be 50 for marksmanship!"

The others looked around each other nervously as they all realised what this meant. With the exception of Hicks, they would all have failed if the pass mark was 50.

"Now if you don't mind, I believe your unit is moving on to interrogation training." Simian informed them. "Get moving!"

They arrived in another area of the complex, in a lecture theatre, finding Cruger standing at the front waiting for them. The front wall of this particular lecture theatre was dominated by a two-way mirror, looking into an interrogation room. As they took their seats, Cruger prepared to begin.

"Regardless of all the advances in technology and criminal investigation techniques, questioning is still by far your greatest friend when it comes to securing a conviction." He told them, beginning to pace around the room. "Properly executed, an interrogation can secure information far more quickly than any forensic examination. The eyewitness is still the most reliable source of information there is."

Hicks looked to the others and smiled. He had been in an interrogation room more times than he could remember, and he was sure the others would be no strangers to interrogation either.

"There are many tools to a successful interrogation. Intimidation, blackmail, understanding, compassion, all of these and more are useful tools to secure information." He continued to explain, before stopping in front of Kur. "What definitely is NOT acceptable is violence or torture. Such practices are not only illegal under intergalactic law, but any information you attain is inadmissible as evidence. The last thing you want after tracking down and bringing in a suspect is to have them walk because a lawyer has their testimony thrown out of court."

He continued on, stopping in front of Dul'Ilah.

"What other reason is torture not an effective tool for gaining information?" He asked her.

"You don't know if the information is reliable." She answered. "If someone is being tortured, they may tell you what they think you want to hear just to get you to stop."

"Excellent." Cruger complimented her as he carried on. "So if our suspects may lie to us, what cues may we use to determine the accuracy of their testimony?"

"Intimidation." Hicks answered. "You can't threaten violence, but you can certainly let them know that you can make things unpleasant for them."

"That is one method." Cruger agreed. "If you have something over a person, you can manipulate that. If you have enough evidence to secure a conviction for something, you can lobby for the maximum sentence, or threaten to put them into a tough prison, or one far from their home to isolate them. If you have no such hold over a person, then you can exert other power over them. Searches of property, tracking of accounts, surveillance are all strictly speaking legal, though it will greatly inconvenience a suspect, especially if they are a known criminal. Very few people want SPD to pay too much attention to them. May I have another?"

"Bargaining." Celari suggested.

"Excellent answer Celari, the opposite approach, this is often more effective, especially in the instance that the suspect is not easily intimidated." Cruger told them. "Just like you can lobby for a maximum sentence, you can also lobby for leniency. You can even turn a blind eye to minor offences in exchange for information. However, what must you consider when using this approach?"

"You need to bargain from a position of strength." Celari responded. "You can't bargain with someone if you have nothing to offer them."

"Another excellent answer Celari." He complimented him. "Now, there is another..."

"Non-verbal communication." Trinity interrupted him. She looked to his chest, unable to look him in the eye. "Most of a person's communication is non-verbal. You can use micro-expressions to tell if they're nervous or if they're lying."

"Excellent Trinity. Your father obviously taught you well." Cruger stated with a huge smile. Trinity got a little smile on her face as he said this. "You can learn a lot about what's going on inside a person from the small expressions they exhibit. If they are unable to look at you, if they try to hide their face, if they need to think before answering...all of these things and more can be used to identify if a person is lying to you."

Simian came into the room, and went into the interrogation area, taking a seat. Cruger brought out a series of cards.

"You will each interrogate your suspect, being portrayed by Commander Simian for this demonstration. On the card I will give you, you will have details of a crime. You will have to ascertain the name and location of the perpetrator to succeed. I have the correct answers here. I will warn you, Commander Simian is going to lie to you, and he is going to resist. It will take a lot of skill to get the correct answers from him. Dul'Ilah, if you will please begin."

Later in the day, Hicks went into the communications room to contact Earth. He smiled as he saw Gemma in the video screen.

"Hey there beautiful." He began. "How are things down there?"

"Things have been pretty quiet lately." She told him. "Sarah's been spending a lot of time at the asylum. It turns out Dr. Ramsay was onto something with his treatments, so they're trying to refine them to make it a bit less stressful for Lilith."

"Well that's one good thing to come out of that whole mess I suppose." He commented.

"Scott's dad is still holding a really strong position in the polls." She told him. "We're all rooting for him."

"Is there any word on why Nick Russell dropped out?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, it's still a complete mystery." She told him. "There's been no word from Eden about it."

She moved a little closer to the screen.

"So how are things out there?" She asked him. Hicks smiled.

"Things are going pretty good so far. I've got a pretty good team." He stated, thinking about them. "There are a couple of them that are a bit of a pain, and the instructors are pretty tough, but on the whole everything's fine."

"What are they like?" She asked him.

"Switch kind of reminds me of Ziggy a little. He's really something else." He began, thinking about him. "He certainly makes things interesting. Celari's a bit more serious. Trinity...I really don't know what to make of her."

"Is she a problem?" She asked him.

"Not really, I just never know how to take her." He explained. "Most of the time she walks around the place ready to jump out of her skin if anyone even breathes in her direction, but a couple of times she's shown some real aggression."

He laughed as he thought about it.

"She completely aced the interrogation part of the training. She split into her three personalities and just bombarded Simian with questions. He ended up giving up the information in about a minute."

"Maybe she just needs a little help coming out of her shell." Gemma suggested. "I mean, if she has that kind of energy, maybe she just needs confidence."

"I think that's what she needs." Hicks told her. "She's good; I just don't think she knows how good she is."

"Well I can't think of anyone who would make a better tutor than you." Gemma told him. Hicks laughed.

"I think the instructors are meant to do the training." He reminded her.

"They're also training you to lead people." Gemma reminded him. "Perhaps you should get involved, help out your team."

"I guess that's true." Hicks said with a grin. "Anyway, I agreed to take them all to the firing range for some extra shooting training."

"You better get going then." Gemma replied. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as he signed off. Hicks got up from his chair, breathing a sigh and went down to the firing range.

He got there, finding Kur standing at the range, firing off several rounds. Obviously they weren't the only ones to have this idea. He was still finding it difficult to attain the accuracy he was looking for, and looked like he was getting incredibly frustrated by his efforts. Hicks went over to find Celari, Trinity and Switch waiting for him in the lane furthest from Kur's.

"I'm guessing he's moodier than usual." Hicks commented.

"He's been blasting away and growling at the targets since we arrived." Switch told him. "It's actually getting a little scary."

"A little?" Trinity asked him, her voice thin and barely audible. "That's an understatement."

"Just ignore him and concentrate on your own work." Hicks told them. He picked up a blaster rifle. "Now, there are a couple of things to remember to improve your accuracy. The first is, to get a solid stance or firing position. Then, hold it in to your shoulder nice and tight."

He loaded the rifle and switched off the safety before aiming down the range.

"Now, try to stay calm, that way your heart rate won't throw off your aim as much." He told them. "Don't pull the trigger, just squeeze it slowly, and finally, fire as you exhale. If you do all of that..."

He fired off three rounds, all going through the dead centre of the target at the other end of the range.

"You'll get good results." He told them. "Switch, how would you like to give it a go?"

Switch took the rifle from him and stood as he had been shown. Further down the range, Kur stopped firing and watched.

"Remember, squeeze gently and..." Switch fired a round and smiled as he saw it hit the centre of the new target.

"You did it!" Trinity shrieked, bouncing on the spot.

"Obviously live fire is a totally different thing, but the principle is the same." Hicks told them. "If you practice here where the targets don't shoot back and get the firing drill down, then when you are in a live fire situation, the procedure will be second nature."

Hicks watched on as his comrades practiced their firing drill long into the night, improving with every volley. In his own lane, Kur just let out a low rumbling growl and tightened his grip on his own blaster, crushing it into scrap.


	48. The First Assessment

It was coming to the week, Hicks and his friends were preparing for the end of week assessments. The classes were intense, as would be expected condensing three months of SPD basic training into the first week, but so far they seemed to be coping.

Kur was excelling in hand to hand combat, which Hicks had kind of expected considering the fact he had, ad one point, made a living hunting down others and literally tearing their heads off with his bare hands.

His scaly hide and bony armour made injuring him in return difficult, much like he was wearing Kevlar, even when he wasn't assigned body armour, and Hicks had a suspicion his reptilian physiology made him less susceptible to pain than others anyway. He certainly never demonstrated any serious response to injury, though it was also possible it was bravado. He had studied up a little on Kur's people, pre-empting having to face him in training at some point, but most of the reports were about their culture, and he was quickly coming to understand him more, having read about such delightful customs as "The Feast of the Fallen Hunter" and various grades and seriousness of ritual combat for slights ranging from the murder of a relative and accusations of cowardice, right down to not observing appropriate manners when invited into another's home. It was clear that his kind placed a great deal of prestige in physical strength.

Dul'Ilah though was the one to beat. Although she had dropped the ball with Simian with her shameful outburst in front of him, she had concentrated all her efforts on her test scores. While Hicks had bested her in marksmanship, it was clear that her father and brother, as base commanders themselves, had been preparing her for this training since she could crawl...presuming her kind actually had a stage of infancy, he wasn't entirely certain of that, but given her attitude he could almost imagine her being born as an uptight adult. She had dropped a few points here and there, but on the whole, her scores were only a little off perfect, and she was top of the class.

Hicks was pulling on his t-shirt and sweat pants in preparation for the final assessment that week. They had already received a written exam that morning, and so it was only the physical portion of the assessment to go. He had only been told that he was meant to show up in training gear, but the instructors were careful to remain tight-lipped about the details of what they were meant to do. Switch poked his head around the corner of the door to his cubicle, with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you nearly ready?" He asked him. Hicks nodded as he turned around.

"I'm as ready as I can be." He answered. "I wish we had more of an idea what we were meant to do."

"All I know is they said that this will test all the physical training they gave us." He answered with a shrug. "I heard someone say there was a live-fire section of the exercise."

"Don't worry about it." Hicks told him. "With all the extra time you've been putting in on the firing range, you have nothing to worry about."

"Like you kept reminding us, the targets don't shoot back." Switch reminded him.

"Just keep to your firing procedure and keep your cool and you'll be fine." Hicks told him. "Besides, there's no guarantee there even is a live-fire section of this assessment."

"I guess so." He replied. "Come on, the last thing we need is to be late."

Hicks and Switch arrived in the assessment area, finding Simian, Cruger and Birdie waiting for them, along with the rest of their team. Kur appeared to be preparing for action, while Dul'Ilah was leaning on a wall a little way off, as far from the other cadets as she could. Doggie took a step forward.

"The fact you are all here is a testament to how strong and capable you are. As you may already know, over two hundred of your fellow cadets have already been sent home. I would like you all to turn your attention to the screen over there."

They saw their names flash up on screen, only for a few seconds later a red or green light to appear next to their name. Two members of the group had red lights next to their names.

"Elik, Richos, please return to your dormitory." Commander Cruger told them. "You have failed the written portion of this assessment. Pack your things and report to the shuttle bay to return home. Thank you for your participation."

Hicks watched as the two cadets left the room dejectedly. He was pleased that he and his friends had gotten this far. All they needed to do now was pass this last assessment and they would be safe, barring expulsion by the instructors, until the next assessment. It would grant them all time to raise their game. He then pointed to a large set of steel doors.

"Through this door is an assault course that will test all of your physical abilities to the limit." He told them. "You will enter two at a time. Once you begin, you will have ten minutes to navigate the course, which will feature numerous tests, including both stationary obstacles and tests of your combat abilities."

"Great, that means live-fire." Switch muttered under his breath.

"I warn you right now that everything in here CAN hurt you! If at any time you wish to end the exercise for medical treatment, activate the beacon you will be given before you begin and the exercise will end, however you will fail the exercise so I urge you to only do so if your life is in danger." Cruger continued. "From the moment you enter, you will have ten minutes to navigate the course before the blast doors at the end close. If you have not gotten through the course before the doors close, you will fail."

Simian stepped forward next, glaring at the remaining eight members of the group.

"You will be scored on several criteria based on how effectively you deal with the obstacles in your path." He told them. "A score of at least 60 out of 100 is required to pass. Bear in mind that just like in real life, no rules exist. All that matters is negotiating the course, so be creative, and look for any route you can to get through the course."

"Dul'Ilah, Celari, you're up first!" Birdie told them. Celari and Dul'Ilah stepped forward, being handed a holster with a hand blaster and a blaster rifle each. They strapped on the holster, and shouldered their rifle with the strap, before preparing for the course.

"Because it is essential you do not see what awaits you, you will not be permitted to watch. You will however, see the holding area on this screen." Cruger told them, gesturing towards the screen. "You will know which of your comrades make it through."

"Begin!" Birdie announced. At that, the doors opened and Dul'Ilah and Celari rushed through into the course, before they slammed shut again. The timer started, counting down the time until the doors at the end would shut.

At a little over the six minute mark, Dul'Ilah came into view on the screen, tumbling across the floor and slamming into the opposite wall. Hicks couldn't see much, but he could see that she was nursing a few injuries, and her clothes were messed up. Clearly whatever awaited them was harsh. At close to nine minutes, Celari came out, in a similar state, though he appeared to also be soaking wet. He was also missing his blaster rifle, having discarded it somewhere along the course. The doors slammed shut. A short time later, a green light appeared next to each of their names.

"Congratulations cadets, you have both passed." Cruger announced. "Move through to the next room, where you will be able to clean yourselves up and get your wounds tended to."

The next two cadets went, but they were not so fortunate. Hicks watched as the ten minute mark was reached, and the doors slammed shut with both of them still inside.

"Ilarix, Metron, you have failed this portion of the assessment." Cruger told them. "An instructor will be in shortly to release you and take you to your dormitory to pack. Kur, Trinity, it's your turn next."

Switch and Hicks came to Trinity's side as she received her weapons.

"Don't let him get to you." Hicks told her. "Just stay calm and remember everything you've learned."

Kur accepted the weapons, though he almost seemed to treat them more with annoyance than anything else. Almost like he believed they would only slow him down. He prepared himself in a starting position. Trinity started shaking nervously.

"Hey, concentrate." Switch told her. "He's not competing with you, just concentrate on your own course. You'll make it."

Trinity nodded in response, before heading to the start position. As the doors opened, Kur lunged forward, breaking into a huge, bounding run on all fours, while Trinity followed him. The doors slammed shut behind them. Hicks and Switch turned to the monitor covering the holding area.

Kur managed the quickest time so far, rushing through the door at a little over five minutes, skidding to a halt in the holding area. They could see numerous cuts across his hide, and that he had accessed another one of his abilities. Long, curves, serrated bony blades had sprouted out of his forearms and his claws were longer. He stood up straight, the blades retracting as he grabbed a long, curved blade that had been rammed through his body and pulled it out.

"Come on Trinity, hold it together." Switch whispered under his breath. Just then, all three of her stumbled into the room, before reassembling in the holding area. They waited for a moment, watching the screen nervously. A green light came up for both of them. They had both passed.

"Alright, way to go Trinity!" Switch whooped, jumping up and punching the air. "She made it!"

"I knew she would." Hicks replied. Just then, Simian turned to them.

"Alright Cadets, it's your turn now." He told them. "Prepare yourselves!"

As they strapped on their weapons, Hicks pulled Switch in close.

"Whatever's in there is going to be rough." He told him. "We'd be best served working together."

"Hicks, this isn't a group exercise." Switch told him.

"No, think about it. Why do you think they send us in two at a time?" Hicks explained. "Simian said it himself; there are no rules in there. All they care about is if we get through the course."

"You really think so?" Switch asked him. Hicks just smiled.

"We're meant to be learning to lead a team." Hicks told him. "The first step to that is acting as one."

They prepared for the start of the course, looking to each other once more before turning their attention to the start of the course. The door flew open and they rushed in.

As they ran forward, Hicks saw a pool, that seemed to extend underneath the first obstacle, but there were warnings of mines across the sides of it. That must have been the route Celari used, being aquatic; he could breathe underwater, and swim with incredible speed. Even with the mines, it would be the route that would make most sense for him. For them though, it would be largely inaccessible. He looked across the pool, seeing a high wall on the other side.

"Switch, I'll throw you, and then you throw me!" Hicks told him. "Go!"

Before he could protest, Hicks grabbed him and threw him several feet through the air, at which he landed on top of the wall. Hicks felt himself being lifted through the air as Switch used his telekinesis to bring him up too. Hicks helped him back to his feet.

"Come on!" Hicks called out as they rushed onwards, up a narrow beam and onto a high platform. A few explosive went off, making it hard to balance, but they managed to hold it together as they got to the next obstacle, a steel tunnel.

At this point they were on their own. They couldn't see or hear the other as they rushed through it. A couple of booby traps activated, designed more to slow them down than cause lethal damage. As Hicks got to the end of the tunnel, Switch wasn't far behind him.

"Hicks look out!" He screamed. Hicks dove aside behind a short wall as he saw a massive bipedal robot, just like the one Simian had used to catch the space ship stepped into view, firing a missile at him. It exploded, throwing him hard into the wall. Switch also ducked behind cover as another stepped into view, opening fire with a rapid-fire laser cannon.

"It's alright, we have time!" Hicks told him. "We only have these guys to deal with and then it's a clear run to the exit!"

"That's all huh?" Switch yelled sarcastically as debris went flying from another blast. "Well I guess that's time to relax then!"

Hicks rounded the corner, firing off a couple of blasts from his rifle, which rebounded off its hull.

"They're too strongly armoured." Hicks told him. "Our blasters won't work."

"Then why do we have them?" Switch asked him, firing another couple of rounds, which were just as ineffective. Hicks paused as he thought about this. It was a valid question. Why would they be given weapons that would have no effect? The instructors had to have something in mind when they gave them those blasters. Perhaps there was a weakness. He recalled the day he arrived, when Simian had used the same kind of rigs.

"Cover me!" Hicks told him, throwing his rifle to Switch.

"What are you doing?" Switch asked him.

"Trust me!" Hicks called back. He broke cover and ran as fast as he could towards the nearer of the two suits. He dodged an incoming missile before leaping up onto it, clutching the chest plate. It thrashed about; its arms unable to reach him, trying to throw him off with harsh movements but Hicks had too good a grip. He strained as he grabbed the seam and started to pry the chest plate open. It finally sprang open. As he fell backwards, he pulled out his hand-blaster, set it to stun and fired into the cockpit, hitting the pilot, the instructor he had only ever seen around the grounds in a blacked-out helmet. The pilot lost consciousness, and so the suit fell silent.

"The weak point is the pilot!" Hicks roared as he ducked behind a wall to avoid the other suit. "Switch!"

"On it!" He called out, concentrating hard. He used all his telekinetic strength to throw the battle suit off balance, taking its legs out from under it. Hicks ran over, tearing open the cockpit as Switch broke cover, firing a stun blast in to take care of the pilot, this time Mike. He handed Hicks back his blaster rifle.

"Come on, let's go!" He called out. They both ran the last of the way, ending up in the holding area. Hicks and Switch stood, staring at the board as their time was announced. 6:23, they were marginally behind Dul'Ilah's time, and a good way behind Kur's, but within the allotted time. Hicks smiled as the green lights came on next to their names.

"Congratulations cadets, you have passed." Cruger informed them. Come through to get cleaned up and receive your final scores."

Hicks and Switch came through, finding Celari and Trinity waiting for them. They came over, congratulating them.

"That was amazing!" She shrieked, showing them the screen in that room. Since they had already passed their assessment, there was no reason for them not to be allowed to watch.

"We didn't get the best time." Switch grumbled. "That Kur guy tore up the course."

"Just remember that the final score isn't exclusively down to time." Celari reminded her. "Here's the instructors."

They all stood to attention as Birdie, Doggie and Simian entered the room. Birdie held up a hand-held console.

"Your performances have all been assessed, and you have been scored according to a panel decision based on numerous criteria." Birdie announced. "Firstly, your written scores. Dul'Ilah, you have achieved the maximum 100 percent on your written test, congratulations."

They gave her a polite applause as they heard this. It was kind of expected that she would ace the assessment. Her family had most likely prepared her for that.

"Next, Celari with a score of 95 percent." He continued. "Trinity, you scored 90 percent, and Switch, 84. I have to admit being pleasantly surprised. Kur, you managed 82 percent."

He then turned to Hicks, looking to him and sighing.

"You managed to pass with a grade of 68 percent." Birdie informed him. "You would do well to study up on your SPD law Cadet Hicks; the assessments are only going to get harder from here."

Hicks nodded in understanding. He had already known that he was at a disadvantage on the written assessment. The others had all been in SPD for a while, and were already familiar with the wider range of laws and regulations. It was enough for him right now that he had passed; he could spend time studying for future assessments. He had spent much of the last couple of days helping the others with their marksmanship.

"Now, finally the scores for the assault course." Birdie told them. "Dul'Ilah, based on time, route, judgement, combat readiness, courage under fire, you have attained a score of 88 percent. Taken together with your written score, that leaves you with an overall score of 94 percent. Congratulations."

He turned to Celari.

"You have attained a score of 75 percent." Birdie told him. "Your navigation of the underwater tunnel showed great judgement on your part, and took great skill; however you did lose your weapons in the escape from the battle suits. Taken together, you have attained a score of 85 percent. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." He replied. He then turned to Kur.

"You attained the fastest time, and that has been taken into account in your score." He informed the former Skulltaker. "You also fared well against the battle droid; however you failed to demonstrate any ability with your weapons, so we couldn't score you on that."

"They would have slowed me down." Kur grunted. "A real warrior requires no such weapons."

"Well that may be the attitude of your people, but here at SPD we like our officers to be ready for any eventuality." Birdie told him. "You have attained a grade of 75 percent. Taken together, you have a grand total of 78.5 percent. Congratulations."

He then turned to Trinity. "Your use of your unique ability was impressive, and you made it through with an impressive time. You have been judged to have attained a score of 70 percent. Taken together with your written score, you have achieved a total score of 80 percent. Congratulations."

Switch put an arm around her, holding her as she got a bright smile on her face. She was pleased with her performance, and even more pleased with her result.

"Switch, Hicks, I want you to stand forward." Birdie told them. They both did as they were told, awaiting judgement. "I have to say I was impressed by your performance. Not only were you the only ones to actually disable your opponents, you were also the only ones to show team work!"

He turned to Kur and Dul'Ilah, glaring at them hard. He knew it wasn't Celari or Trinity's fault that they hadn't worked together. Both of them had simply left their running partners behind in pursuit of individual success.

"You will be required to lead a team. How do you intend to do that if you cannot operate as part of a team?" He demanded of them. He turned back to Hicks and Switch. "Both of you have been awarded the maximum 100 percent!"

Trinity put her arms around them both as Celari congratulated them.

"Switch, that leaves you with a score of 92 percent. Hicks, you have 84 percent." He then posted their rankings on the board for them to see.

Dul'Ilah: 94

Switch: 92

Celari: 85

Hicks: 84

Trinity: 80

Kur: 78.5

"You have all done well to get this far. We have other cadets to assess before we send those who didn't make it home. We advise you all to take a little time to relax, get yourselves seen to in the infirmary and celebrate. Tomorrow the real testing begins. Congratulations cadets."

As the instructors left, Dul'Ilah went over to Switch who had the next highest score and sneered.

"Not bad monkey." She told him. "You only needed your hybrid friend to save you from humiliating yourself."

"You heard the boss man Dul'Ilah, they want us to work together." Hicks reminded her. "Maybe you should take note of that."

"You might want to be in a team, some of us are here to give orders, not take them." She sneered, before storming away. Trinity stepped forward, putting an arm around Switch.

"If you'd only gotten a few more points on the exam you'd have beaten her." She told him. "I can't believe her."

Just then, they heard a loud crash as Kur slammed his fists into the wall in a fit of temper. Hicks turned to him.

"Calm down big guy, you made it." Hicks reminded him. "Just be grateful that you're still here. A lot of guys are going home."

"Silence monkey!" He snapped at him. He made his way over to Switch and Trinity, taking particular delight in the way she shied away from him as he growled at them. "This is the last time you will humiliate me. I'll see you in combat training tomorrow."


	49. Kur's Rampage

In the home he shared with Summer and his twin daughters, Dillon woke up to find that Summer had already gotten up. He couldn't remember being woken by the girls for a few hours, so he figured she had probably gotten a little side-tracked with them.

He had to admit finding them pretty amazing; he couldn't feel anything but happy whenever he looked at them. He had never been especially fond of kids, he simply never had the patience for them, but he was amazed how much that all changed when he had kids of his own. Whenever he was forced to be away from them, he found himself thinking about them constantly, imagining when he could get back to hold them in his arms and gently whisper to them about what he had been doing that day, or just anything at all to see the look on their faces as they fell asleep to their father's soothing voice.

He came into the living room, finding that Summer had indeed finished feeding them, and seemed to just be playing with them to try and ease them. As he got closer though, he noticed that something was a little odd with the scene. Getting closer it looked almost like she was preventing them from falling asleep, waving things around before them. He could see that she looked a little frazzled, her hair still out of place following the night. He could see a few books littered around them.

"Summer, what's going on?" He asked her as he picked up a book, looking at the cover. "Advanced Child Development?"

"It's nothing." She told him as she changed toy, dangling something else before her daughters. Dillon just sighed and took her hand.

"Summer, they're both exhausted." He told her. "Whatever it is, it can wait. They need their rest."

Summer just nodded and put down the teddy she was holding as Dillon picked up Rose and started to make his way towards the crib in the corner. He could see that it was unlikely Summer would get back to sleep anyway, so he figured they may as well just get up. He laid Rose down, and she seemed to almost go out like a light as soon as she hit the sheets. Without her mother's constant attention, she was finally getting a chance to get back to sleep. He put her sister down with her as Summer started the coffee pot.

"Is it that bad?" He asked her, pointing to the coffee pot. Summer wasn't a big coffee drinker, or indeed much of a caffeine drinker. She tended to avoid it, even before she was nursing her daughters. Ziggy had given it to them as a wedding present, and in that time they had only used it one other time. She tended to only use it when she couldn't sleep.

"I wasn't able to sleep most of the night." Summer told him.

"I kind of got that." He replied. "So what was that all about?"

"Dillon, have you noticed anything odd about the way our kids play?" She asked him. Dillon came over to her side and kissed her cheek.

"They're two months old." He reminded her. "They're idea of play extends about as far as hitting or grabbing the toys put right in front of them."

"I know, but that's what's worrying me." Summer told him. "Rose isn't doing that."

"It might be something to do with the fact her mommy wasn't letting her sleep." He reminded her.

"No, I mean...I can't remember seeing her play with her mobile, or any of the toys we hold for her. She only plays with stuff we give her." Summer told him. "Dillon..."

"I know." He sighed, hanging his head. "I was worried about that too."

"I think we need to see a doctor." Summer told him. "Please, if there's something wrong then the sooner we know the better."

"I think you're right." Dillon muttered, looking over to where his daughters were sleeping. "I'll call and see if we can get an appointment later today."

Back at the SPD academy, Hicks' group was in the hand-to-hand combat training centre, preparing for more sparring. Simian oversaw the proceedings as Hicks took down Celari, holding him down with an arm-lock.

"Excellent Hicks!" Simian complimented him. "Alright, step off the mats, next up let's see Kur and...Trinity."

Trinity's eyes opened wide in fear, and she noticeably started to panic as she heard this. Kur stepped onto the mat, almost smiling as he heard this.

"Alright Trinity, it's only sparring." Hicks reminded her. "Simian isn't going to let him do anything too bad, just remember what you've been taught..."

"He's going to tear me apart!" She gasped. "Look at him!"

Kur had an evil look on his face as he waved her onto the mat. Switch stepped toward her.

"Maybe I can volunteer." He suggested.

"No, Simian asked her to do it." Hicks reminded him, before turning to Trinity. "I know you're scared, I'd be worried if you weren't, but try to use that. If you keep running from him, you'll never be able to deal with him."

Trinity nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating for a moment. They saw her expression noticeably change as her eyes opened and her eyes seemed to have hardened considerably. She made her way onto the mats.

"I think she's letting one of her other selves take the lead on this one." Switch remarked. Trinity pulled into a guard as Kur paced on the line.

"Begin!" Simian called out. Trinity flew at her larger opponent in a whirlwind of attacks as the others watched on.

"Someone remind me not to get on her bad side." Switch remarked. Hicks though wasn't so quick to judge. Kur was a strong opponent, and it looked like Trinity was having relatively little effect on him. Her attacks were more driven by fury than technique. Kur finally managed to grab her, throwing her across the mat with one hand effortlessly.

Trinity snarled as she scrambled back to her feet. Her other two selves separated off from her and rushed to the attack too, quickly surrounding Kur and hammering home attacks. Kur smashed one of them away with a hard attack, sending her to the floor, holding her ribs as he picked up the second.

"Why isn't Simian stopping this?" Switch asked him.

As he held the second part of her, the third rushed him, jumping as high as she could and slamming a knee into his jaw. Kur slammed the one he was holding into the floor, putting her out of the fight, before slamming a hand into the third's abdomen. Trinity stood for a second, holding her abdomen before falling to her knees, and then rolling onto her side. Switch was the first to notice blood leaking onto the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Switch roared as he threw his arm wide. Kur flew off the mat, scattering other cadets and slamming into the wall. Hicks, Celari and Switch rushed to her side as her other selves melded back into her. The medic and Simian quickly joined them.

"Alright let me see." The medic told them. "Give me room."

As they pulled her hands away, it became clear that Kur had used his claws.

"Alright, get her to the infirmary." Simian instructed them. "Next..."

"You're not going to do anything?" Switch asked him incredulously. "He nearly gutted her! He could have killed her!"

"We're not training you to be kindergarten teachers." Simian reminded him. "Get her off the mats and into the infirmary. Switch, you're next on the mat."

On the other side of the ring, no one noticed Kur getting up, and stepping to the edge of the mat, bending down and picking something up. It was Trinity's necklace; it had come off during their match. He stuffed it into his pocket for later, grinning as she was taken away.

Back on earth, Summer and Dillon were sitting in a doctor's office, watching as he performed a few tests on their months old daughters. Dillon held Summer's hand gently as she awaited word from him. As he finished with his examination, he looked to them both.

"Talk to us doc." Dillon stated. "We want to hear it."

"Danielle appears to be responsive, alert and interactive to the environment." He told them. "As near as I can tell there's nothing wrong with her."

"What about Rose?" Summer asked him. The doctor took a deep breath as he prepared to begin.

"Her tactile response and reactions appear to be well within the normal range for a child of her age." He told them. "Her auditory response is normal and there appears to be nothing wrong with her olfactory system. However, she doesn't appear to respond to purely visual stimuli."

Dillon held his wife as the colour drained from her face. They had both noticed this about her, but they had hoped they were wrong about it.

"So you're saying that Rose is blind?" He asked him. The doctor shook his head.

"I'll not know exactly how much of her visual range she has until I perform more tests, but it certainly appears that way." He told them. Dillon looked to him regretfully.

"My sister, her aunt, was born without retinas." He informed the doctor.

"Well I'd need to perform some tests to confirm it, but it is possible that genetic defect has been passed onto your daughter." He informed him. "I'm very sorry Mr. And Mrs Landsdown."

Summer just pulled into her husband as a tear rolled down her face. She had suspected that there was a problem with her daughter, but hearing it now only made it true. She knew that now they knew the truth, they could plan how to help her, to make things easier but it still didn't stop her being upset to learn that her daughter was blind.

Back at the SPD academy, Hicks and Celari were making his way through the building heading towards the infirmary. He paused as he saw a pair of legs hanging half-way in a door a little way off. Rushing over to see who it was, they found Switch lying on the floor badly beaten. There were no marks on the walls or the floor, but given the fact that cleaning droids operated in the hallway, that wasn't really much of a surprise.

"Switch, what happened?" Celari asked him. He didn't respond though, he still hadn't regained consciousness. Hicks noticed that his watch was missing. It seemed doubtful that anyone would mug him for his watch; it wasn't an especially fancy or desirable piece. It wasn't even especially valuable, more his planet's version of a three dollar Casio. Hicks rushed to the Infirmary, finding the medical staff there, checking on Trinity.

"There's another student down the hall." He told them. "He's been in some kind of accident. He's unconscious."

Hicks knew fine well that it wasn't an accident. Someone had clearly attacked him. He just needed to ensure that he got treatment and confirm his suspicion before he did anything about it. He made his way into Trinity's bed, finding her lying there. She was heavily medicated, and so she didn't seem to register the fact he was there. He checked her neck, finding that her necklace was gone. A very quick search of the nearby desk confirmed it wasn't among her personal possessions. His jaw clenched as he confirmed what he already knew.

Guillons, Kur's people were known trophy takers. It was a common practice for them to take a trophy from any opponent they bested in combat. The exact nature of the trophy usually depended on the severity of the fight. A simple scuffle over a minor insult usually resulted in the loss of a personal item such as jewellery or an article of clothing. A serious matter of honour or a matter of life or death usually resulted in the loser's skull ending up in a trophy room. He knew that Kur felt disrespected by the team when they scored higher than him despite his faster time on the assault course.

He stormed past where Celari and the medics were working on Switch.

"Hey, where are you going?" Celari asked him. Hicks didn't answer though. Celari could tell by his mood that he was obviously about to do something ill-advised.

He made his way into the bar, finding Kur with some other cadets, having a few drinks.

"They just found Switch." Hicks told him. "They're taking him to the infirmary."

"I guess he's more careless than I thought." Kur stated as he took another sip.

"He was missing his watch." Hicks informed him. "Trinity was also missing her necklace."

Kur turned around on his stool, facing Hicks and sneered at him.

"Is that an accusation monkey?" He asked him. "On my planet, such a slight would justify a ritual duel."

"Where I come from we say step outside." Hicks replied, before turning and making his way to the door. Kur finished his tankard and followed him.


	50. Yard Discipline

Hicks made his way out onto the landing bay in preparation for his showdown with Kur. He pulled off his jacket, tossing it onto the ground and started to get himself ready. Dozens of other cadets filed out of the door onto the landing deck, eager to see what would happen when the two started to trade blows. As he saw Kur come out, striding towards him, he felt every one of his muscles tensing up in preparation for the fight ahead. Kur stood over him, towering over him as a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Nice bracelet." He stated, gesturing to the bracelet on his wrist Gemma had given him before he left. "It will make a fine trophy."

"That's never going to happen." Hicks warned him. As Kur grabbed his t-shirt, Hicks, snatched his wrist with all his strength and twisted his arm, throwing his hand off and forcing him to stagger a few paces. Kur just looked at him in shock.

"You'll find I don't go down easily." Hicks warned him. He rushed forward, slamming a couple of punches into Kur's face, taking him by surprise and sending him tumbling backwards. Kur recovered quickly, using his claws to right himself onto all fours and rushed forward driving himself into Hicks hard, taking him to the ground. Hicks covered up as he pressed the attack.

A little way off, Mike saw the commotion and was about to intervene, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cruger standing behind him.

"Go and check on the patients." Cruger instructed him. "There's nothing to see here."

"Nothing to see?" Mike asked him incredulously. "They're going to kill each other!"

"It's alright Commander Corbett." Simian assured him as he stepped into view. "Nothing will happen here. We'll make sure of that."

"But..."

"Sometimes these things need to happen." Cruger told him, pulling back his coat enough to show Mike that he had the Shadow Sabre with him. "We've got this covered."

Mike just nodded his head and left to go to the infirmary. He had been in the military too at one time, and knew that sometimes fights between recruits occurred, and sometimes it was necessary to turn a blind eye to such disputes. It was a way of clearing the air and allowing the men to sort out their own problems. Clearly Simian and Cruger had more confidence than he had exactly how long the two cadets could be allowed to fight before someone's life was in danger.

Back on Earth, Dillon and Summer arrived at the house Ziggy shared with Tenaya and Alex a little before dinner time. Tenaya opened the door, smiling as she saw them.

"Hey, this is unexpected." She told them. "Ziggy was just sorting out some lasagne for dinner. Ziggy, do you think dinner will stretch to another two guests?"

"I'll put another garlic baguette in the oven." He assured her. "That should just about do it."

"He always makes too much anyway." Tenaya told them. "Sometimes I think he forgets he isn't cooking for the prison chow line anymore. Still, it has its advantages. The freezer is always full of leftovers if I find myself too tired to make dinner."

"I can imagine." Dillon replied.

"So what brings you around here at this time?" Ziggy asked as he came into the room, wiping his hands off on a dish cloth. Dillon looked to Summer as she lifted Rose from the baby carrier.

"I'll just put them in with Alex." She told him, before taking her to the play pen in the corner. Dillon sat on the couch with his sister.

"Summer noticed that there was a problem with Rose." He began. Tenaya and Ziggy just looked at each other a little worried.

"What kind of problem?" Ziggy asked him. "Is she alright?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tenaya asked him, placing a hand on his forearm. Dillon looked up to her and forced a little smile. He knew he could count on them for support.

"We took her to the doctor today. He found that she doesn't respond to visual stimuli." He told them. "She's blind."

Tenaya's hand dropped and her face noticeably slipped as well. She had been happy when she found out Alex was alright, she always knew that there was a chance that her kids could be affected. She was not blinded during her childhood, she had been born blind, it was part of her genetics.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Tenaya asked him weakly. Ziggy put an arm around her as he saw that she was becoming upset. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't done anything to the child, but it didn't mean she didn't feel bad, almost a little guilty about it.

"The doctor ran some tests, we'll have to wait a couple of days, but they think she might not have any retinas." Summer replied as she came into the room, sitting with Dillon. Tenaya couldn't answer this; it was exactly the same as what had affected her. Ziggy could tell that it upset her to hear this.

"What about Sarah?" Ziggy asked them. "I mean, Tenaya had her eyes replaced, and Sarah managed to replicate that to give Hicks his eye back after Lilith attacked him."

"We thought about that, but even if Sarah could give her implants to give her sight, she's still far too young. She'd need to get them replaced regularly as she grew." Summer informed them.

"We thought about it, and we really don't want Rose's childhood memories to be all about a series of surgeries if we can help it." Dillon added as he comforted his wife. "We were intending to try and raise her as best we can."

"It's going to be hard." Tenaya sighed, wiping away a tear with her wrist. "With my memories coming back, I remember what it was like. I'd like to help."

Summer and Dillon looked to each other, smiling a little to hear this. Summer leaned over, hugging her sister-in-law warmly.

"We were hoping you'd say that." Summer told her. "We know it's going to be hard for her, we really wanted her to have someone in her life who understood what she was going through."

"We might end up talking to Sarah about implants when she's older, it'll be up to Rose by that time." Dillon assured her. "Until then, we just thought it would be best if she got all the support she can."

"I'll do everything I can." Tenaya told them.

Back at the SPD academy, the fight spilled from the landing strip and into the hangar as Hicks and Kur continued to struggle for position. Kur was marginally stronger and faster, but as a result of his training, Hicks' technique was superior, and he found himself able to use his opponent's aggression and lack of thought against him. As Kur missed a massive swing, Hicks clamped his hands around his waist and bridged backwards, driving Kur's head and shoulders into the steel floor, stunning him.

Hicks recovered quickly, rushing Kur, who responded in desperation by raking his claws across his abdomen. Hicks saw the claws in time and dodged back just far enough that it merely shredded his shirt and inflicted a minor injury. Kur smashed him with his tail, sending Hicks flying into the side of a jet, and falling to the floor. He got to his feet, at which the serrated, bony blades extended from his forearms.

"Hicks, catch!" Celari called out, throwing him a nightstick. Hicks grabbed it by the side handle, holding it across his forearm and blocking the first of Kur's strikes.

From their position just out of sight, Simian and Cruger were watching on, waiting for the time to intervene. Simian was almost going to move, but Cruger was the one to caution him to stop.

"This won't last much longer." Cruger assured him. "They need this."

"You really think you're fast enough to get in there if you're needed?" Simian asked him. "It has been a while."

"Trust me." Cruger told him. "I know my cadets. I know what they can take."

Kur managed to score a swipe across Hicks' chest with one of his blades, tearing off what was left of his shirt and inflicting a painful wound, but Hicks managed to hold it together. He leapt onto Kur's back, holding the night stick across his throat and beginning to choke the life out of him. Kur thrashed around wildly, trying to throw him off, and slamming against several walls and vehicles hoping to smash Hicks into releasing him. Hicks though held on for dear life, forcing him to his knees through lack of air.

As he sank down on his knees, Hicks released him, throwing a heavy forearm blow aided by the night stick into the side of Kur's skull. He tossed the stick aside as he came around in front of him throwing punch after punch into Kur's face with all the strength he could muster. Kur slumped onto his back, at which Hicks jumped into the air, driving a knee into his ribcage. He grabbed Kur's head with both hands, using all his strength to force his jaws apart and started to wrench his head around, threatening to shatter his jaw and break his neck.

"Cruger..."

Cruger silenced Simian's protest by pulling back his coat and resting his hand on the hilt of the Shadow Sabre.

"I'm ready." He told him. "Just give him a second."

Hicks finally released Kur, stepping off him breathlessly and looked down on him.

"I know of your culture. I could have killed you, but I didn't." Hicks told him. "You now owe me a life debt."

"I have been bested by a human! Me, Kur Tangl of the Tangl clan, bested by a human! That has never happened to me before!" Kur muttered as he nursed his injuries. "Please Hicks, kill me. Do not make me live with this disgrace. You own my life, it is yours to take."

"What would that accomplish?" Hicks asked him. "I'd much rather have you with us."

"I do not understand." Kur responded.

"Kur, you are a strong and powerful warrior, easily a physical match for anyone that you come across. You are also an excellent tracker, that is why you were such a great Skulltaker." Hicks complimented him as he started to regain his breath. "With a little refinement, you could be a real asset to SPD."

"But my scores..."

"That's the great thing about teams, they can help each other." Hicks told him. "You have problems with your marksmanship; if you want I can help you with that. You have problems with your written scores, hell I do too, that's why I'm going to get Celari and Trinity to help me study."

"You would be willing to help me?" Kur asked him. "Even after everything I've done?"

"Like I said, you're a great warrior." Hicks replied. "If you're willing to drop the attitude and work with us instead of against us, we'll all benefit."

"That's true." Kur concluded.

"It's damn true." Hicks told him, reaching out a hand to help him up. Kur pulled himself to his feet. "So, Kur Tangl of the Tangl clan, do you accept?"

"You are wise human." Kur replied, shaking his hand.

"You have some things that don't belong to you." He told him. Kur sheepishly reached into a pouch on his bandolier and pulled out the necklace and the watch, handing them to Hicks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Birdie demanded as he arrived in the hangar, looking around in disgust. He looked over to Kur and Hicks, noting their appearance. "Explain yourselves at once cadets!"

"I'm sorry I took so long to return." Cruger stated as he came into the hangar. Birdie turned to face him.

"Commander Cruger? Two of your cadets have been fighting!" Birdie yelled.

"Yes, I know. Cadet Hicks and Cadet Kur wanted to demonstrate some full-contact sparring for the other students. I was called away on another matter." Cruger explained. "It appears that in my absence they got a little carried away. I take full responsibility."

"Are you trying to tell me you knew all about this?" Birdie asked him, standing nose-to-beak with him. "If I didn't know any better..."

"I can vouch for him sir." Simian interrupted him as he appeared. "I called him away to go over some training schedules."

Birdie looked completely unconvinced, but seemed to just accept that he was unlikely to get the truth out of anyone in the hangar. He just looked to Cruger sceptically.

"Well in future, may I suggest you do not leave during a full-contact exercise again?" Birdie questioned him sarcastically. "I trust we will not be seeing any more of your cadets getting...carried away."

"You have my word sir." Curger assured him.

"Cadets, go and get yourselves cleaned up." Birdie ordered them as he left. "I think we've seen enough injuries for one day."

"Alright, the show's over!" Simian called out to the assembled audience. "If I see one cadet in this hangar after I count to ten...!"

The cadets all scattered and left the hangar to avoid any punishment. Cruger looked Kur up and down.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up." He instructed him. "Cadet Hicks will be along shortly."

"I will sir." Kur told him, before turning to Hicks. "You know on my planet there is another custom. When a warrior is bested in combat, but not killed, he buys the victor a beverage."

"I like that custom." Hicks told him. "I'll be in the bar later."

With that, Kur left, having earned a healthy respect for Hicks as a result of the fight. Cruger looked to Hicks critically.

"It is admirable to want to stand up for your friends." He began. "It is even more admirable to be merciful in victory."

"It's like I said to Kur, no one would have benefitted from him being sent home." Hicks told him. "Not when he could easily be an asset to SPD."

"Just do not expect me to keep defending you." Cruger told him. "Birdie may be a little bit of a stuffed shirt, but he is no fool."

"I'll bear that in mind." Hicks told him. "Can I go and get checked out now? I'm kind of seeing three of you."

"Dismissed Cadet Hicks." Cruger told him. As he left, Cruger got a little smile on his face. "You'll make a fine officer."

Hicks was in the infirmary getting his wounds cleaned when Celari brought Switch into the room. He had regained consciousness after his beating at Kur's hands.

"Celari told me you fought Kur." Switch stated with a little smile. "He said you kicked his butt."

"I'd say it was pretty mutual." Hicks replied, handing Switch his watch back. "Kur won't be a problem anymore. He's one of us now."

"Are you kidding?" Switch asked him.

"No." Hicks put down bluntly. "We all know how strong he is. He'll make a great addition to the team for group exercises. He just needed to have his...enthusiasm...curbed a little."

"So you really think that's it?" Switch asked him. Hicks nodded.

"He owes me a life debt." Hicks informed him. "He'll play nicely from now on."

He then handed Trinity's necklace to him.

"Could you see to it that Trinity gets that?" Hicks asked him as he got up, pulling on a replacement shirt. "Right now I've got an appointment with Kur for a few beers."

"Are you sure you don't want to give it to her yourself?" Switch asked him. Hicks just smiled.

"I'll see you both in training tomorrow." He told him. "You go and give it to her."

Switch went through to the other room, where Trinity was lying in her bed. Mike and the officer with the blacked-out helmet were sitting by her side.

"How are you feeling?" Switch asked her as he came into the room. Trinity pulled herself up on her bed, frowning as she saw him.

"Switch?" She asked him. "What happened to you?"

"I think this might be our cue to leave." Mike told the other officer. He simply nodded and got up from his chair and followed Mike out of the room. Switch approached the bed and took a seat next to her.

"Kur decided he needed another punching bag." He told her. "Apparently he and Hicks got pretty seriously into it in the hangar."

"Is he alright?" She shrieked. Switch just laughed.

"It's Hicks we're talking about, of course he's alright." Switch told her. "He told me that he and Kur have reached an understanding. According to him Kur won't be a problem anymore."

"Really?" She asked him. "He didn't..."

"According to Hicks, he's joining our little group." Switch told her.

"I guess it'll be better to have him on our side." She mumbled. Switch moved a little closer to her.

"I have something for you." He told her. He opened his hand, showing her the necklace.

"You got it back!" She shrieked, taking the necklace from him and throwing her arms around him, hugging him excitedly. "I thought I'd lost it!"

"You're welcome." He told her with a smile on his face as he parted from her. He took the necklace from her, unfastening the clasp as Trinity lifted her hair to allow him to put it on. "So what did the medic say?"

"I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow." She told him as she stroked the necklace with her fingertips, grateful to have it returned to her. "I really appreciate this."

"Well, just get some rest. We have a fun packed day tomorrow. Firing range in the morning, then simulated crime seminar in the afternoon." He reminded her, holding her hand. "I should really be getting back."

"Switch." She called out, keeping a hold if his hand as he started to leave. She pulled him over, stretching up to kiss his cheek softly. "Thanks for the necklace. It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." He replied, before turning and leaving. As he did so, he couldn't help smiling.


	51. Road to the Next Cut

Early in the morning, Hicks made his way to the main lecture theatre, this time actually arriving on time. He was still a little banged up as a result of his brawl with Kur, but taking a look across to where Kur had taken a seat, he could see that he was also feeling the after-effects of the fight. Switch arrived in the row behind him as they took a seat. Kur turned in his seat to look up at him.

"I wish to apologise for my actions." Kur told him. "They were inexcusable."

"Ummm...thanks." He responded as he looked to Hicks. "Apology accepted I guess."

Kur shook his hand gently and turned back towards the front of the lecture hall. Hicks just looked to Switch.

"So how was Trinity when you went to see her?" Hicks asked him. Switch smiled a little.

"She said she was going to be back on duty today." Switch replied happily. "She's got a lot of guts coming back so quickly."

"Trinity, is that the Triforian female you wish to mate with?" Kur asked him. Switch just looked around in alarm as he said this, becoming noticeably uncomfortable.

"No, it's nothing like that, she's a friend!" He protested. Kur just snorted.

"Please, I could smell the hormones on you from across the room whenever we had classes." Kur told him. Hicks just leaned across.

"I'll explain a little about human dating after class, but in the meantime, just exercise a little subtlety." He told him. Kur just nodded in response as Hicks turned back to Switch. "It is kind of obvious you're crushing on her though."

"Hey, glad to see everyone made it here in one piece...more or less." Celari greeted them as he arrived in preparation of the lecture. "So what are we talking about?"

"The fact Switch is 'crushing' on the tiny Troforian female." Kur clarified, making the air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh is that all?" Celari sighed as he sat down. "I'm surprised it isn't on the bulletin board by now it's that obvious."

"Would you guys all stop it?" Switch begged them. "I am not..."

The three of them just looked at him completely unconvinced. Switch just muttered something under his breath and shook his head.

"Alright, I like her." He admitted. "Now would you give it a rest?"

Hicks stood up as he saw Trinity, waving her over. She smiled as she saw them and came over, taking a seat behind Hicks beside Switch.

"Hey guys, they just released me." She told them. "I was a little worried I'd miss Birdie's post-assessment address."

She looked down and saw Kur, becoming a little nervous. She reached across, taking Switch's hand without even thinking about it for comfort as she saw him. Kur just reached a hand out for her.

"I am sorry I wounded you little one." He told her. "I should not have done that. I promise I will keep my claws to myself in training from now on."

She reached out a hand, taking his and shaking it as Switch watched on, feeling her nerves in her grip, but finding it hard to be unhappy about the contact with her. Kur smiled at her as she shook his hand.

"You may be small, but your heart is huge Trinity." He complimented her. "Many of my own species have not shown so much courage in battle. I have to admit that my fight with you was an experience."

"Thanks." She replied, sitting back in her seat, only then noticing that she was still holding Switch's hand. She dropped it, turning to the front of the lecture hall as the instructors all filed out onto the stage. Birdie approached the podium and turned on the sound relay system meaning that the cadets would be able to hear him, and he would be able to hear them if he called on them.

"Congratulations on making it past your first week here Cadets." He began. "If you look around, you will notice a lot of empty seats compared to the last time you were here. A grand total of 327 students failed to make the first cut. That means that out of a class of 1000, 673 now remain, a little over two thirds of the initial class."

Hicks couldn't help looking around and noticing all the empty seats. The tests had indeed been hard, and it seemed that it was already taking its toll. He could now see that Birdie hadn't been exaggerating when he told them that within the first month it was likely less than half the initial class would still be there.

"The next assessment is in three weeks time, marking the completion of the first month here." He told them. "However, that does not mean you can relax and slack off until then. Your classes will now be harder than ever. Basic training is over, now it is time for you to show us why you believe you have what it takes to be officers."

He stepped aside, allowing Simian to take the stand. He prepared to address the cadets, looking around critically.

"The next three weeks, you will continue to train in simulations within the academy, but the exercises will now be much harder." He informed them. "In addition to legal studies, interrogation and combat classes, your training will now include piloting various vehicles, and will also include live-fire exercises."

This caused something of a stir among the students. While they had been in combat situations before, it had all been stun blasts. Live-fire meant that they would be facing lethal ordinance. It was an essential, but dangerous part of their training. They needed to be used to facing such dangerous situations, and the academy would still do whatever they could to limit the danger, but the fact was that in live-fire, accidents still happened. Sadly, sometimes people lost their lives in such training.

"Your assessment at the end of the month will test everything you will have learned and ensure that only the most suited make it to the second month." He assured them. "Now, you all have classes, I suggest you don't dawdle. Learn all you can, because if you thought the last assessment was hard, you haven't seen anything yet."

The group got up and made their way towards the door, heading to their first class. Hicks knew that it was the way of things that the tests would only get harder, but they had already made it this far. His group had its problems, that much he knew but working together, they were starting to pool their talents in tuition out with class time to address their individual weaknesses. They might make it, they might not, but he was sure that they had a better chance now than they had before. The next three weeks would be hard, and they might fail, but he was sure that whatever happened, it would be fun getting there.

Back on Earth, Sarah and Scott arrived in the Asylum, finding Marcus at the main desk going over some documents with the clerk there. Once he had been cleared by the doctors after Dr. Ramsay's mental attacks, he had been put back to work as the head of security. He was just co-ordinating the details of the patients with her. He smiled as he saw them and came over.

"Hey there, it's always nice to get a visit." He greeted them warmly, hugging his brother warmly, before turning to his sister-in-law. "So how's the little one doing?"

"I keep telling you that it will be a couple of weeks yet before there are any significant developments to report." She stated, rolling her eyes at him. Like Scott and their father, Marcus was incredibly excited about the baby, and while she was too, she had a lot more knowledge about how the development would progress, so she knew what to expect more or less. "We had an appointment to see my sister."

"She's really been looking forward to your visit." Marcus told her. "She's in the arts and crafts room. I'll just take you to her."

"She's in the arts and crafts room?" Sarah asked him, a little surprised to hear this. "I had no idea..."

"The treatments Dr. Ramsay gave her, while deeply unpleasant for her, appear to have greatly enhanced her intellectual development." Marcus told them. "We're still hoping your work to refine the treatments to make them less stressful is coming along well, because she's become a lot more aware of her surroundings and her social skills have come along amazingly. A couple of days ago she just decided she wanted to paint. She's been in the arts and crafts room pretty much non-stop since."

"So she's progressing?" Sarah asked him.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He asked as he opened the door. Lilith was in the room, working furiously on a massive canvas with watercolours. She was completely oblivious to the others as they arrived, but as odd as it sounded since they were looking at the back of her head, they could almost tell that she was smiling for the first time since they had known her. Her actions had an enthusiasm that showed her to be having the time of her life as she painted.

The picture itself was nothing short of exceptional. According to Marcus, she had only been interested in art for the last couple of days, but they already knew her intellect and capacity for learning to be the equal of her sister. Obviously though, she was inclined to expressing herself through art. The picture was a beautiful thing, showing a scene of tranquillity that they recognised instantly. Marcus let out a small cough to attract her attention.

"Lilith, you have visitors." He told her. She smiled brightly as she saw Scott and Sarah standing there, placing her palette and brush down carefully before rushing over and hugging her sister.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" She shrieked as she released her. "How have you been feeling? Is the baby giving you any problems?"

"No more than usual Lilith." Sarah told her. "I didn't know you liked to paint."

"Neither did I, I never had a chance to give it a try." She admitted. "I've had a little go at sculpture too. I can only really work with clay in here, but I've made a modest attempt at some stuff."

"Lilith, this is amazing!" Scott told her, approaching the painting slowly. "How did you come up with this?"

It was a beautiful portrait, depicting a perfect scene. It showed a green, lush garden, with a bench in the centre. In the middle were a couple of figures. The largest was a perfect rendition of Scott, sitting holding Sarah gently as he looked down over her shoulder. Sarah in turn had a contented look on her face, looking down on a bundle in her arms, a couple of blankets wrapped around a small child. It was a marvellous piece in its own right, easily the equal of anything Scott had seen in the art gallery or museum. Given the fact she had only been painting for a few days, it was nothing short of exceptional.

"Without the baby being born I had to take a couple of leaps of faith artistically." Lilith remarked. "I guess they call that artistic licence. I gave it Scott's skin tone and cheek bones, but I went with your nose sis."

"How did you do all this?" Scott asked her. "You don't have any pictures of us."

"Of course I do silly." Lilith told him, tapping the side of her head. "Eidetic memory runs in the family remember? I've seen you both many times."

"I know this place." Sarah gasped, looking at the painting. She recognised a couple of landmarks in the painting, like a couple of building tops rising above the trees, and most notably a monolith in the corner. "This is Corinth Park!"

"I went through there on my missions for Winchester." Lilith told her with a little sadness in her voice. "I remember finding it beautiful."

"It really is." Sarah told her sister. "We've got a while, if you'd like we can wait until you finish this before we talk to you some more."

"You really don't mind?" Lilith asked. "I am kind of on a roll."

"It's fine Lilith." Scott replied as he fetched a couple of chairs for Sarah and him. "Take all the time you need. We'll be here when you're ready."

Meanwhile at the SPD academy, Hicks and his team were at one of their classes, a simulated crime scene. It was a test of their ability to assess evidence by recreating scenes of crimes and seeing if they could figure out who the perpetrator was. Everyone went into a room in groups to look at the scene, along with a dossier with background information on the key suspects and witnesses, as well as testimonies, reports and all sorts of other information gathered by SPD in the original case.

The room they had been assigned was set up to look like something straight out of a Bram Stoker novel. It was a slightly dark, foreboding room, lined with dark stained wood and exquisite portraits in golden frames. The four-poster bed, which was larger than many bedrooms looked like a futon in the massive room. It was lit by a few glowing orbs all around. Trinity wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a shiver down her spine.

"I really don't like this place." She announced. "Can we just do this quickly please?"

"Trinity, there's nothing to worry about." Switch told her cheerfully as he approached a wall and prodded it with his finger. It distorted at his touch. In truth, the chamber was made of a kind of memory gel that could be programmed to replicate a scene that had been entered into the mainframe from a closed case. Holograms overlaid it, giving it the correct appearance, while the gel was there to create the shape and give the whole thing texture to create a tactile experience.

"I agree little one." Kur replied with a nod. "I can smell nothing. Normally I can tell a lot about a scene by the smell."

"Primitive beast." Dul'Ilah sneered as she heard this. "Step aside; let an intelligent species take the lead."

Hicks heard the low rumble in Kur's throat, but satisfied himself that he would let the slight pass. She went to the four-poster bed, finding an alien corpse on the bed. A light purple ooze had leaked a little way from his mouth.

"Lord Furach Merchon of Sallar was found dead in his bedroom, all the signs pointed to death by poisoning with Reechat root. The Post Mortem confirmed this." She told them.

"So we have a murder case." Celari commented.

"Alright, the most obvious suspect is the spouse, Lady Urrala, but there is a factor which makes that unlikely. If she was not at the mansion at the time, she was on a vacation with her handmaidens. Also, if she was found to be responsible for murder, she would not inherit his fortune. She would lose everything."

Hicks started to read through the portfolio, looking for some details.

"They say in here he had a business partner." Trinity chipped in. "Lennor was his name. He owned a share in Lord Furach's business."

"What about the servants?" Switch asked. "Who can honestly say they haven't considered knocking off the boss when they're having a shitty day?"

"Would you be serious for once in your life monkey?" Dul'Ilah snapped at him. "There is another factor which is interesting. It says here that both Lord Furach and Lady Urrala had perfect vision."

"That is so." Kur concurred. "So?"

"Then why were there a pair of glasses on the nightstand when SPD searched the bedroom?" She asked him, pointing to the nightstand, where a pair of glasses were sitting. She gave them all a smug look. "Lennor, however, purchased a pair of glasses matching the description of those found on the night stand a few weeks before the murder."

"So what are you suggesting?" Switch asked her. She just gave a dismissive laugh.

"Lennor and Lady Urrala were having an affair." She scoffed as she looked at them proudly. "Lennor killed Lord Furach so they could inherit his fortune and be together."

"That's an entertaining theory." Hicks told her, holding up a hand as he continued to read. "You do however forget a couple of things."

"Like?" She asked him, crossing her arms defensively.

"Lennor only owned 30 percent of the business. His spouse would inherit the rest." Hicks reminded her. "It wasn't in his best interests to kill Furach. If the authorities suspected foul play, he wouldn't have a controlling share. He's be left with nothing."

"But his wife would have inherited the other 70 percent." She reminded him. Hicks smiled.

"How dumb would he have to be to leave his glasses on the nightstand?" He asked her. "Also, if he did leave them there, why would he have poisoned him with a poison that is administered by ingestion? What did he do? Offer him a cupcake as he was confronted about doing his business partner's wife?"

"So what's your theory monkey?" She snapped. Hicks just smirked.

"In the event of a suicide, insurance doesn't pay out. If he killed himself, then his wife wouldn't have inherited anything." He reminded her. "So that leaves either an accident or murder."

"You think his wife did it?" Dul'Ilah asked him incredulously. "She wasn't even on the planet!"

"She didn't need to be." He told her. "You see, she really WAS having an affair with Lennor, not out of any emotional attachment, but to create a motive." He began. "She then set up a set of circumstances where he found out and confronted Lennor."

"So what about the poison monkey?" Dul'Ilah asked him. "How do you explain that?" Hicks held up a coroners' report.

"Reechat root is only lethal if more than 5 milligrams is present in the bloodstream." He told her. "It was possible for her to slip it to him in small enough doses that he could take it in regular intervals even after she was off-world, and build it up in his system to a lethal level. Then, she gets everything. Her husband is dead, there's a culprit, so he goes to jail, and she inherits everything."

"So how did she administer the poison?" Dul'Ilah asked him. Hicks came over and turned her dossier to the appropriate page and pointed to a passage on the coroner's report.

"It says he had discolouration of the gums." He explained. "His medical records show he wore dentures."

Hicks then pointed into the en-suite, to the sink where a tube of denture adhesive was sitting.

"How much do you want to wager if you test the contents of that tube you'll find Reechat root?" He asked her. Just then, they all heard a round of applause as Simian came into the room.

"Congratulations Cadet Hicks, your team's just solved this case faster than the original investigation." He complimented him. "That was an incredible catch."

"I'll say." Switch commented. "How did you come up with that?"

"I read the report." Hicks told them. "A lot of thing didn't add up, and I just applied the principle that the most obvious solution is usually the right one. The wife had the most to gain by his death."

"Congratulations Hicks, you've done well." Simian complimented him. "Now, clear out and get ready for your next class."


	52. The Triforian Problem

It was late at night when Gemma sat down by the communications console. Because of the time difference between Earth and the SPD academy, it was difficult for her and Hicks to co-ordinate their schedules to be able to reach each other. Normally it meant one of them was going to have a late night, usually Gemma. She tuned into the correct frequency at the pre-arranged time.

Hicks stepped into view, wearing sweat pants and an SPD t-shirt, and curiously a necklace that appeared to be a simple string, threaded through some kind of animal teeth. Kur had explained that his species' teeth continued to grow throughout their lives, and had gifted the teeth he had lost in the fight to Hicks as a trophy. Hicks had politely accepted despite his initial reservations so as not to offend him. He knew that trophy taking was a part of his peoples' culture.

"Hicks, what happened to you?" She asked him, noticing the cuts, grazes and bruises covering his face and arms.

"One of the other cadets was getting out of line and put a couple of my guys in the infirmary." Hicks explained. "I showed him the error of his ways."

"Are you alright?" She asked him. "Did the instructors kick him out?"

"No, we actually came to an understanding. He's agreed to play nicely from now on." He told her, gesturing to the necklace. "He actually gave me this when we went for some drinks."

"So you went for drinks with the guy after you beat each other senseless?" She asked him incredulously. "And people say I'm weird."

"It's important to understand different cultures. It's just the way they do things on his planet." He explained with a little laugh. "It kind of reminds me of when I was a kid, my brothers and I used to beat the holy living crap out of each other and still be best friends again by dinner time."

"Well at least he got it out of his system." Gemma conceded, still a little concerned about the fact Hicks had obviously gotten into a pretty serious fight with this other cadet. "So how are things going out there?"

"Things are pretty good." He told her. "Trinity and Celari are tutoring me on my paperwork. If you thought the legal side of things was complicated before, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Is there a lot to learn?" She asked him. He held up a book twice as thick as any telephone directory she had ever seen.

"This is just the index." He told her. Gemma let out a low whistle.

"I think even Sarah would have a hard time remembering all that." She commented.

"The others are coming along well in their marksmanship." He told her. "Kur's got a bit of a problem since he can't shoulder the rifle properly, but he's trying really hard. By the time the next assessment comes up, I hope he'll be able to hold his own. They're looking for an eighty percent accuracy to pass."

"Well if anyone can teach him it's you." She assured him.

"So how are things down there?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"Sarah's starting to show." She informed him. "She was complaining just the other day that her t-shirts are getting tight. Scott's on cloud nine though; he's expecting the baby to kick any day now."

"What about Gem?" He asked her. "I know you said he had a hard time."

"We've talked it through; I think he feels a lot better." Gemma told him. "He's actually got a big date with Cassandra tomorrow."

"Let him know I was asking after him." Hicks told her. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too." She told him. "So when's the next time you can call?"

"Not for another two weeks." He sighed. "My next communications slot is two weeks tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." She assured him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded as he signed off.

Meanwhile, in another part of the base, Trinity was in the firing range, practicing with her spare time. She was concentrating so much on her exercise that she didn't notice Switch coming in behind her.

As she fired her sixth shot, scoring 98 percent, she smiled, thoroughly pleased with her performance. She had been working hard to improve her aim since the first shooting exercise.

"Nice work." Switch stated. Trinity got such a fright from his unexpected arrival; she accidentally squeezed the trigger, firing a shot into the ceiling with a shriek. Dust and stone rained down from the new crater in the roof.

"Jeez, you scared the life out of me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry about that." Switch said sheepishly, looking at the chunks of concrete she had inadvertently blasted out of the roof. "Um...do you think they'll notice?"

"No, I think they'll just assume someone redecorated." She quipped sarcastically. "Help me clean this up."

"I think it's covered." Switch replied as a pair of cleaning droids came from their housings in the wall and started to remove the debris and vacuum up the dust. Trinity just took the power pack out of the blaster and put it back on the rack. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's alright; I shouldn't be so easily startled." She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. "That's me all over, just a scared, weak little girl."

"That's not true at all." He told her. "I've seen you in training, you're amazing!"

"I don't know why my dad even sent me here." She commented. "He's a leader, he's strong, confident...he's everything I'm not."

"What about when you kicked Dul'Ilah's butt?" He asked her.

"That was one of my personalities." She told him. "I really don't like her much."

"Why not?" He asked her. She pulled away as he tried to touch her shoulder.

"I don't like to talk about it." She told him. "I'll leave you to train."

"I didn't come here to train." He told her. "I was looking for you. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the bar for some drinks."

"Ummm...sure I guess." She replied. "I'll just get my stuff together and then we can get Hicks and..."

"I was actually thinking maybe we could go together." He told her. "You know...just us."

Trinity paused as she heard this, unable to look at him. She just stood there silently for a while, considering what he had said.

"You mean, kind of like a date?" She asked him.

"Would that be alright with you?" He asked in response. Trinity thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head and pulling away from him.

"No, I don't think so." She replied.

"You don't like me?" He asked her, swallowing hard as he tried to accept the rejection. "Its fine, I shouldn't have asked..."

"Switch, that isn't it." She told him. "It's hard for Triforians...it's probably best you find someone else. I'm not worth the effort."

"You always do that." He commented. "You're always so down on yourself."

"I'm not like other girls Switch!" She snapped in response. "I have three personalities, all of them are different."

"I know that!" He told her, moving towards her. "Trinity, I just want you to give me a chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could hurt you." She replied. "You've already seen what my nasty side is like."

"Trinity..."

"I don't like her because whenever I let her take control I do bad things." She informed him. "I've hurt people and..."

"Trinity, there's always a side like that in everyone." He told her. "I know I've done some pretty bad stuff in my time. When I first learned to use my telekinesis, I used it to spy on girls, shoplift..."

"You don't get it Switch, I hate hurting people I always have." She told him. "But that side of me...she gets off on it. She actually enjoys it. Whenever she gets out, really bad things happen. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to someone because of her."

"Trinity, nothing is going to happen." He told her, reaching forward and beginning to stroke her hair. "Unless you want it to, nothing will happen to me."

"Switch, please don't make this any harder than it has to be." She begged him as she looked away. "It's for the best..."

"Don't you think I should be allowed to decide what risks I want to take?" He asked her. "Trinity, I like you..."

"You only know one part of me." She told him, shaking her head. "I've...I've got to go."

"Trinity wait..."

Before he could stop her, she sprinted out of the firing range, leaving him alone. She nearly hit Kur as he entered, running down the hall. Kur just cast a look down the hall after her.

"The Triforian is crying." He commented. "What is the reason for her tears?"

"I am." Switch replied regretfully. "I asked her out."

"I do not understand." Kur commented. "Isn't that normally meant to be a good thing?"

"Normally." Switch sighed as he picked up a blaster and slammed in a power pack. "She told me she was scared that one of her personalities might hurt me."

"You believe she was trying to deceive you?" Kur asked him.

"No, I didn't get that impression. She seemed really scared." Switch told him. "How can someone be scared of themselves?"

"Perhaps some target practice might soothe your frustration." Kur suggested. As the two turned towards the targets, beginning the exercise to hone their marksmanship to the required level they would need to pass, Kur mulled over what Switch had said. He had always wondered why Trinity was always so nervous, and now it seemed apparent that she was more scared of herself than of others. It was something he knew would end up being her downfall if someone didn't help her.

Back on Earth, Dillon woke in the middle of the night, finding the other side of the bed empty. He could guess where his wife was, and got up, throwing the covers off as he made his way to the nursery. Sure enough, he found Summer standing over the crib where the twins were sleeping.

"Summer, you're exhausted, come to bed." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I just can't help worrying about her." Summer whispered in response. "What kind of life is she going to have?"

"I told you before, Tenaya turned out just fine." He reminded her. "It'll be tough, but we've been through tough patches before."

"That's what's different, WE went through them." Summer answered. "I don't care what happens to me. I don't care if I get hurt. But the girls..."

"Summer, they're going to get hurt." He reminded her. "It's part of growing up."

"I just feel like it's my fault." Summer muttered. "I feel like I'm being punished for something, but it's not me that's getting it, it's her."

"Rose will be fine." He said reassuringly as he brushed some of her hair aside and kissed her neck softly. "It isn't your fault."

"It feels like it." Summer sighed. "I'm her mother. I'm meant to take the hits for her."

"If anything it's my fault, we both know that I'm the one with the family history." He reminded her. "Sometimes these things just happen."

"I just really wish things were different for her." Summer commented. "I want her to have a good life."

"Tenaya had a good life." He reminded her. "Not because she could see, but because mom made her life amazing."

"She's going to miss so much." Summer told him. "I guess we just have to make sure everything else she experiences makes up for it."

"I know we will." Dillon told her confidently, looking down at his daughters with a huge smile.

Back at the SPD academy, Trinity made her way back to the dorm and into her cubicle to find a letter lying on her bed. She looked around to see if Switch was there, but she couldn't see any sign of him. She tore open the letter, reading it. All it said was "meet me in the garden."

She let out a groan and headed to the elevator, mashing the button hard. She had hoped that Switch would have gotten the message and given up, but he seemed determined to press the issue. She warned him not to get involved, but he obviously hadn't taken the warning on board.

She liked Switch, she really did. He was kind of quirky and little nuts but for someone living with three personalities in the same body, that wasn't really saying much. He always found a way to see the light side of any situation. She sniggered a little as she remembered a time he had blown up a couple of latex gloves and turned them into puppets which he used in an impromptu puppet theatre to amuse his friends. He was funny, that much she knew, and he also had a huge and caring heart.

She remembered being overwhelmingly grateful to him when he had stepped up to face Kur in the arrest exercise, and crushingly guilty when he got hurt as a result.

As the elevator arrived and she stepped onto it, she thought about him all the more. She hated the thought of hurting him. She didn't want to, she liked him. Hell, she knew at least two of her liked him; she wasn't sure about the third. That was why she had to keep him at arm's length. She hated when she saw him getting hurt in his exercises, she knew it would kill her if she knew she was the one responsible.

When she got to "the garden", in truth a bio enclosure inside the building with a climate control system to sustain the life of the plants and a few animals to create an environment for some of the staff who came from jungle worlds a place they could go to relieve homesickness, she found that a strange smell hit her. She could smell burning wood, and also the distinctive smell of cooking meat.

Moving into the garden, she tried to locate the smell, fearing a fire had broken out. It was then she heard a loud, booming voice.

"I am here little one." Kur announced. "On your right, about thirty feet from the path."

She vaulted the railing, heading into the greenery in the direction of the voice. She found Kur sitting next to a small fire, roasting some meat. By the looks of it, it had been a rodent of some kind, likely native to the garden, but she wasn't entirely certain what it was.

"Take a seat little one." He invited her, gesturing to a rock a little way from where he was sitting. Trinity walked across and took a seat. He gestured to the meat on the spit over the fire. "Would you like some?"

"I'll pass." She refused politely. Kur just shrugged (well, she assumed he was shrugging, considering his shoulders were well above his head she couldn't really be sure) and picked up the spit, taking a bite.

"I don't think we're meant to hunt here." Trinity told him. He just laughed.

"I doubt they'll miss a couple of rodents." He assured her. "I just need a little taste of home now and then. My people are avid hunters. We have...kind of a need to hunt."

"I guess I can understand that." She replied as she balked slightly at him eating the...whatever the hell it was when it was alive. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You are helping me with my written studies, while Hicks is teaching me about marksmanship." He told her. "I wish to return the favour, and I feel I have found a way."

"You want to take me camping?" She asked him. "I believe survival training is covered in the second month."

"You are a strong one Trinity." He complimented her.

"That's the first time you've used my name." She commented.

"I respect you Triforian; you have shown courage not many others would." He told her. "However, I have noticed that you lack fire in combat...except on a couple of occasions."

"I don't want to talk about that." She muttered. "I'm not proud of that part of myself."

"I may not have separate sentient personalities, but I know something about violence." He assured her. "You think of my kind as a barbaric and violent people."

"I don't..."

"There is no need to be diplomatic little one; I am more than aware of my species' reputation." He assured her, looking to his claws. "I would prefer not to fight, but I am painfully aware of the fact that there are those who either cannot or will not resolve their issues without violence."

He walked over to a tree, looking at it.

"My people are strong, though not as strong as many think. We have a state of consciousness we call battle rage. We adopt it when hunting or fighting. It grants us strength, willpower, and dare I say a certain disregard for personal danger."

He slammed a fist into the tree, but it didn't budge an inch. He turned back to her.

"The trick is to learn to control it."

Trinity watched as his slitted pupils grew a little narrower and his eyes seemed to glow a little. The extended from his forearms and his claws grew out. He spun around, taking another swipe, only this time the tree virtually exploded into a shower of splinters. It fell down and the splinters stopped raining down eventually.

"Rage gives us power, what we must do is learn to control it." He told her.

"You don't understand. What I have in me isn't just rage; it's a whole different person." She told him. "The first time she came out was in the second grade."

"What brought her out?" He asked her, taking another lazy bite of his snack.

"There was a girl, an older girl in my school who kept picking on me." She continued with her story. "She kept teasing me because my dad's...well, you know...she kept saying I was worthless. She beat me up a few times. One day, I just couldn't take anymore and my split came."

"What happened?" He asked her. He knew a little about Triforians. Their "split", the time when their three personalities manifested came at different times. For most, it tended to coincide with their puberty, but for some, a traumatic event could trigger it earlier. For some, it didn't come until adulthood. However it came though, it was always hard.

"She took over and fought for me." She told him. "I was suspended for a month."

"The other girl was attacking you." He reminded her. "You did nothing to be ashamed of."

"I put her in hospital for six weeks." Trinity replied with tears running down her face. "I was a monster. I became everything I hate."

"It was..."

"Don't say it's nothing." Trinity sobbed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. "The thing that scared me the most was that she was proud of what she did. She actually liked hurting that girl. I can never risk her coming out."

"She does though." Kur reminded her. "And when she does, she is far from happy about being caged."

"Switch is really sweet, I really like him." She told the massive Guillon. "I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to him."

"To deny a part of oneself is the greatest tragedy of all." He told her, turning her face towards him. "As much as you may think otherwise, that woman is a part of you."

"I don't want her to be!" Trinity snarled. "I don't want the other one either. I just want..."

"Your life has been ruled by fear little one, I could smell it on you from the moment I met you." He interrupted her. "To live in fear of others is one thing; to live in fear of oneself is tragic. You must accept what you are."

"I never asked for them!" She shrieked. "I never wanted to share my head with a psychopath and a..."

"I never asked to be a Guillon." He interrupted her. "We must make the best of what we are."

"But..."

"Your other selves are a part of you, and they give you strength." He told her. "What you must do is decide to become their master and use them to full advantage."

"It's really hard for Triforians." She told him. "You know, to fall in love. With humans, it's a case of finding someone with a personality that compliments and loves the other. For us, there are three, so between a male and a female there are six personalities."

She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her right hand.

"It's possible for two to love each other, but others to loathe each other." She told him. "I really don't want to put Switch through the hassle."

"I have smelled the pheromones from you little one, I know you are attracted to him." Kur told her.

"I don't know if all of my personalities are though." She answered. "If she..."

"I will teach you to harness the other sides of yourself." He told her. "What you do other than that is your business."

With that, he tossed some dirt on the fire extinguishing it and got up, placing a massive hand on her shoulder.

"Switch is a good man." He told her before leaving. Trinity pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them tightly as she rocked gently, her tears beginning to roll down her face.


	53. Switch's Fantasy?

Switch was sleeping soundly when he was roused by a slight rattling. He pulled his head off the pillow and looked to the door of his cubicle. He watched as the bar on the lock rattled a little before sliding free. The door swung open lazily and he just stared as he saw Trinity standing before him in a pink, silk night dress.

"Trinity?" He asked her.

"You can call me whatever you want to." She cooed as she strode into the room. "You know, you're pretty cute..."

"Thanks..."

"When you keep your mouth shut." She told him. She walked up to the side of the bed, beginning to stroke his arms and shoulders with her fingertips. "You work out."

"Yeah, it's kind of..."

"Shut up." She instructed him. She pulled her hair back over her shoulders as she looked into his eyes and smiled. She placed a hand behind his head.

"Trinity..."

"Shut up." She whispered as she pulled him in, pressing her lips to his. She kissed him deeply, far more deeply and passionately than he would ever have dreamed. He loved the sensation of being so close to her, and yet something felt...wrong about the whole situation.

"Trinity..."

"Shut up." She whispered again as she ran a hand through his hair. "This is what you want."

Before he could protest, she shoved him down onto the bed and mounted him. Switch watched as she tossed her hair back, laughing mischievously. She leant down as her hands caressed his chest, kissing his neck. She ended up kissing his chin before making her way to his lips.

"Trinity..."

"Shut up." She whispered again. She didn't even bother pulling his t-shirt off, instead simply tearing it. She smiled at him.

"Trinity this isn't you." He told her.

"Shut up." She whispered again as she kissed him again, beginning to unbutton his pants. "Just don't say a word."

The following morning, Switch awoke to find more hands on him than should have been there. One of them was a small, feminine hand. He traced it up to find Trinity's face smiling at him.

"Good morning." She whispered. Switch scrambled out of his bed, pulling a sheet around him hastily.

"!" He began his mantra as he realised what had happened. "Trinity..."

"That's my name." She cooed seductively. He had to try hard not to succumb to his baser instincts seeing her naked in his bed.

"Trinity, this is all wrong." He told her. "Last night you were telling me that you couldn't be with me."

"That side of me is just a spoilsport." She answered as she got onto her knees, beginning to advance towards him. "I have..."

"Stop it!" He snapped as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants. "Please just stop it!"

"I thought you liked me." She cooed as she gave him a little pout. He had to admit his baser instincts there. A part of him just wanted to jump back into the bed with her and make love to her until the training officers ordered them into the training grounds, but he knew something was wrong.

"Trinity, please just stop." He told her. "I...I can't."

"I thought you said you wanted me." She whispered seductively.

"Not like this!" He stated flatly.

"What difference does it make?" She asked him.

"It makes all the difference!" He snapped at her. Trinity..."

"That's my name." She whispered as she crawled closer, stroking her hands on his chest. Switch just grabbed her wrists and threw her aside.

"So you like the rough stuff eh?" She commented. "I can live with that."

"Trinity just stop it!" He roared as he began losing patience with her. "I don't want you like this! I want the Trinity I know, the one I..."

He paused as he found himself unable to voice what he felt for her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I know this is a part of you, but I didn't want this for us!" He told her. "I wanted us to do things right!"

"Switch..."

"Just...please just don't speak." He told her. "Just don't speak and go back to your bed."

"Switch..."

"This isn't the way I want you." He repeated. Trinity got off the bed, the sheet wrapped around her barely concealing her body and stood on her tip-toes to try and kiss him. Switch placed his hands on her shoulders and held her as he turned away.

"I thought you liked me." She commented.

"If I thought this was real, I'd be over the moon." He told her as he turned back to her. "Goodnight Trinity."

She just rolled her eyes and stormed out of his cubicle back to her own. Switch sat on the bed with his head in his hands for a few moments as he thought about what had happened. Trinity had been with him, she had slept with him but he still couldn't be sure that was what she wanted. It was possible that only part of her wanted that, and that still didn't like him. The only thought that could go through his mind was that he was glad the shower blocks still ran at night. He needed a shower. A really, really cold one!


	54. Trinity's Embarassment

The next day, Hicks and Celari arrived in a room for their latest training session, finding Kur, Dul'Ilah and Switch already there. The only one that was noticeably missing from their group was Trinity. Cruger was standing by a computer console hooked up to a large flight simulator.

"Does anyone know where Cadet Trinity is?" He asked them. With the exception of Dul'Ilah, they all looked around confirming that she was not with them. Switch had an idea why she might have opted to give the class a miss. Given what happened the previous night, he was sure she was probably mortified. He had to admit that it was a little embarrassing for him when she had entered his cubicle. There was a part of him that wanted to just let her carry on, but in the end he had managed to pull himself back from that. He knew it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her like that. The Trinity he had met that night was clearly very different from the one that was so fearful of her other selves that she had refused to even consider dating him out of fear that she would hurt him.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir." She muttered as she arrived. Given the way she was unable to look at Switch, letting her hair hide her face so he wouldn't see her he could tell that her main personality was back in control. As he had predicted, she was clearly incredibly embarrassed by what she had done the night before. "I...I...I just had to see the infirmary. I felt unwell."

"I trust you are feeling better now cadet." He commented. She just nodded wordlessly. "Then we shall begin. As part of your duties you will be required to pilot various craft. Today the simulator has been set up to replicate the control system of a standard SPD shuttle craft, the same kind most of you arrived in."

Hicks didn't really like the sound of that much. He hadn't had the smoothest of rides when he arrived, ending up having to go through an emergency landing.

"Today you will be going through a very basic flight programme. You will only be required to navigate a basic course, however you will eventually be required to be able to take off and land the craft. Within your second month, the exercises will progress from simulators to actual craft, so I advise you to take all the lessons you can from these sessions."

He punched in a few keys to bring up the programme, before pointing to Trinity.

"Trinity, you're up." He told her. Trinity made her way into the simulator, brushing past Switch as she did so. She couldn't even look at him as she went in, closing the door behind her. The simulator rose up on its supports as Cruger started the simulation.

"Is everything cool with Trinity?" Hicks asked as he noticed the way Switch looked to the simulator.

"That's a really good question." He replied. "I really wish I had an answer for you."

Meanwhile on Earth, Gem was whistling contentedly in the kitchen as he prepared some popcorn. Cassandra was coming over tonight to watch DVDs, and he was keen to be prepared for it. He saw Gemma coming into the room with some movies.

"Alright, I got some movies from my collection I think she'll like." Gemma told him.

"Thanks for this Gemma." He replied, taking them off her. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Vasquez invited me to go to a bar with her." She told him. "She's trying to get back to normal. I kind of figured you might appreciate it if I gave you some privacy."

"You didn't need to do that." He commented, putting his arm around her. "I know it can't be easy being so far from Hicks."

"I'm just trying to keep myself occupied and not think about it." She told him. "All I'm thinking about is how great it'll be when he gets home." Just then, Cassandra came into the Garage. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and she was just kind of staring at the floor as she came in.

"There's the guest of honour!" Gem announced, coming over to her and kissing her cheek gently. "Happy Birthday."

"How was the day?" Gemma asked her. "Did the kids do anything special?"

Cassandra didn't answer though; she just took a seat on the couch as Gem just waved a hand in front of her face to catch her attention.

"Earth to Cassandra, are you reading us?" He teased her. "Did the kids do anything special for you?"

"They made me a card and they sang to me." She murmured as she thought about the day. "Helen had a cake and some jello and ice cream ready for dessert."

"Well don't bowl us over with excitement." Gem teased her, shoving her gently. "It sounds like it was a great day."

"I'm just sure she was looking forward to seeing you, that's it isn't it Cassandra?" Gemma asked her. Cassandra just nodded.

"Yeah, that's it." She replied quietly. "So what do we have?"

"I thought we might start with Dead Poets' Society." Gem told her, putting his arm around her as he came back to the couch after loading in the movie. "I figured we could keep some of the more romantic films for later."

"I'll just leave you to it." Gemma stated as she pulled on her jacket. "Have fun!"

"We will." Gem assured her as she left. Cassandra meanwhile pulled into Gem, taking comfort in his arms. As the movie began, she barely even noticed. Her mind was otherwise occupied.

Back at the SPD academy, the class was finishing up. Hicks was the last to complete the course, having managed to attain an acceptable score for navigation.

"Nice work Cadet Hicks." Cruger complimented him as he stepped out of the Simulator. "Next time I will be taking you through your standard take-off procedure. Just like all the other facilities in the academy, the simulator rooms will be available for you to use to practice. I would sincerely recommend you take advantage of that. Class dismissed."

As he dismissed them, Trinity couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Switch ran off after her.

"What do you suppose is up with them?" Celari asked. Hicks shrugged.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Trinity's a little odd." He replied. "Come on, we've got time to go to the mess hall before the next class."

Meanwhile out in the hall, Switch caught up to Trinity grabbing her wrist as she tried to get away.

"Switch, please let me go." She begged him.

"How can you ask me to do that after last night?" He asked her.

"Please don't mention that, this is humiliating enough as it is." She told him. "I'd really rather try and just forget about what happened."

"How exactly am I meant to forget that?" He asked her. He looked around to make sure no one was listening to try and spare her further embarrassment before pulling her into a side room. "Trinity, you came into my bedroom. You ripped my clothes off."

"I know what I did." She muttered.

"Trinity, you know I like you." He told her. "What happened there, I really didn't want it to go down like that."

"I know, this is just one of the things I was worried about." She told him.

"I thought you were worried about hurting me." He commented. She looked into his eyes sadly.

"You already know that one of my personalities is violent." She explained as she took his hand gently. "Well you've just met the third."

"Your third personality..."

"My third personality is more than a little...aggressive...when it comes to that kind of thing." She explained. "I'm really sorry about that, the last thing I'd have wanted is to make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable isn't exactly the word for it." He commented. "Trinity, you pretty much threw yourself at me."

"I know!" She sniffed as she turned away from him. "Now because of her I've ruined everything."

"I don't understand." He remarked.

"How can you take me seriously after what I did?" She asked him quietly. "How can you remain friends with me after that?"

"Trinity, you know how I feel about you. I'm crazy about you." He told her as he came up close to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders softly. "I don't blame you for what happened, and I really wish things could be different, but if friends is all you're willing to offer me, then I'd rather have that than nothing at all."

"Thank you." She whispered, placing a hand on one of his. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You know there is one thing that this has taught me." He told her.

"Why I'm not worth it?" She asked him. He turned her towards him and gave her the little childish smirk that she had come to love so much.

"Two of your personalities like me." He told her, leaning in and kissing her cheek softly. "Maybe I can win over the third."

"Switch..."

"Just don't beat yourself up over this." He assured her as he went to the door to leave. "I'll wait as long as you need me to."

With that, he left before she could protest. Trinity ran a hand through her hair in frustration as he left. She liked him, it was the main reason she hated what she had done. She knew that it must have been as humiliating for him as it was for her when she threw herself at him shamelessly. Kur had told her to embrace her other selves, to accept them as a part of her, but how could she when she couldn't trust either of the other personalities sharing her body?

Back at the Garage, the final credits rolled at the end of the first movie. Gem looked across to Cassandra who was sitting silently. He let out a little sigh as he turned towards her.

"Cassandra what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied. Gem just looked unconvinced.

"You didn't even watch the movie." He told her. "You've been distant all night. You've barely said two words."

"I just have a lot on my mind." She told him. Gem just smiled at her.

"Well maybe if you shared it, then it wouldn't seem so huge." He suggested. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I'm not sure." She said with a nervous laugh. "It's pretty huge."

"Try me." He told her.

"You know that night...the night Hicks left." She began. Gem took her hand softly in his.

"How could I possibly forget?" He asked her. "Cassandra, we've talked about this, you don't need to keep upsetting yourself over that."

"I don't really know if that's going to be much of an option." She told him. "Gem, I'm late."

Gem's face slipped as he heard her say this and he just stared at her blankly. The colour drained out of his face and she could see the thoughts running through his head.

"You're..."

"Gem, I'm late." She repeated. He just sat with her, unable to think about anything. It was a huge deal hearing about this. They had both accepted that what happened that night had been a mistake, but he hadn't given much thought to this consequence.

"Have you...you know...are you sure?" He asked her. She shook her head sadly.

"I haven't had the guts to take a test." She admitted. "Gem, I'm scared, I'm really scared."

Gem just held her closely as she settled into his arms. Gem could only hold her uncertain as to what to do. This could easily be the biggest news of their lives.


	55. Cassandra's Test

The next day, Gem made his way through the streets of Corinth. His mind was racing as he made his way towards the orphanage. They had spent most of the night comforting each other in light of what had happened, but the shock was still too great for them to really be able to talk about it. The only thing that had come out of the night was a few half-hearted questions that didn't really mean anything. The most important thing that had come out of the night was Gem promising that he would come around to check on her and ensure she was alright.

He still couldn't believe that this could be happening. He knew about reproduction, at least from a biological standpoint. He had known that it was a risk when he and Cassandra had slept together. It had all happened so abruptly and unexpectedly that they weren't really "prepared" for the event. It had occurred to him that there was a chance that this could happen, but in a lot of ways it hadn't been the first thing on his mind. He had spent so long worrying about what impact it could have had on his relationship with her that the thought of pregnancy had been pushed to the back of his mind.

He arrived at the orphanage and knocked on the door gently. As Bob answered the door, there was a moment of silence, but it felt like a lot longer and Gem had to try hard not to imagine what could be coming. Helen and Bob cared for Cassandra. They had opened their home to her and accepted her into the "family" when she left the asylum. He couldn't help remembering that it wasn't that long ago that he was the head of Corinth's most powerful crime syndicate. He smiled at him.

"Sorry Gem, you've caught me in the middle of trying to figure out how to set up the new barbecue in the back yard." He informed him. "I guess you're here for Cassandra?"

"Yeah, I am." He replied, a little relieved that Bob seemed to be smiling. That either meant that he didn't know, or that he at least wasn't planning on doing anything to him just yet. It was possible the smile was to lull him into a false sense of security. "Would you like a hand?"

"Sure, why not." Bob stated cheerfully, putting an arm around him and guiding him through the house. "I have a feeling I could use a smart, honest, hard working boy like you."

Gem gave him a nervous little smile as he heard this. Was his second suspicion correct? Was it possible Bob really did want to "have a word with him" and just wanted to lull himself into a false sense of security? He knew that the Scorpion Cartel was now gone, but he also knew that Bob would likely still know some people. He tried to think if he knew of anyone that wouldn't be in jail that he knew from back then. He let out a sharp breath as he saw Benny in the back garden, kneeling by a freshly built brick barbecue pit, and the instruction manual to set up a propane grill within.

"Benny's just here to help me out with this little project." Bob told him, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "Cassandra should be a little while yet; she's handling the laundry right now."

Gem cast a little glance back to the house, trying to assess if Cassandra would hear him in the basement over the machines if he screamed. Benny was Bob's oldest friend, and also used to be one of his enforcers.

"OK, I'll just help you hook up that grill." Gem told them, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the branch of a nearby tree. "Um...is Helen around?"

"She's been working pretty hard recently. I got her a little treat." Bob informed him. "She's out having some beauty treatments. You know hair, nails, and all that kind of stuff."

"Great." Gem said quietly through a forced smile, only able to consider that this meant that Helen wasn't in the house, and Cassandra was in the basement, meaning he was in the back yard alone with Bob and Benny. He made his way over to Benny, taking the instructions from him. "This shouldn't be too hard."

"I knew you were a smart boy." Bob commented. "If you'll excuse me, I just need to make a phone call. Benny, make sure Gem has everything he needs. I'll be right back."

Gem didn't like the sound of that. Was Bob just trying to keep him in the yard while he called in some friends? Grabbing some tools, he very quickly got to work, hoping to set up the barbecue quickly enough to get out of the yard before there were any unpleasant surprises.

Cassandra came out into the yard, finding him working hard. He had managed to get the grill installed easily enough, and was working at hooking up the propane tank. She came over to him, hugging him gently.

"Are you nearly finished here?" She asked him. Gem cast a little glance over to where Benny was watching them.

"That should be it." He told her. "Just remember to keep an eye on the gauge and replace the tank when it's empty. As long as you screw the valve in tightly there should be no problem."

"Alright, I'll remember that." Benny assured him.

"So, it'll be ages before Bob needs me back here." She told him. "Would you like to go out for a while?"

"I guess so." Gem replied, looking around nervously, secretly thankful for the opportunity to leave with Cassandra. They wouldn't do anything to him in front of her. "I'd really like a walk."

With that, they left. Cassandra pulled into him closely as they stepped through the garden gate.

"They don't know." She whispered to him. "You're the only one I've told. I figured there was no point stressing everyone else out until we know for sure."

"Well that's a relief." He muttered. "At least I have a little while before I end up in the foundations of some building project."

"He's a sweetheart." She sniggered as she heard him say this. "He's a pussy cat. He won't do anything to you."

"Yeah, that's really reassuring." Gem replied. "Let's just get that test kit before we worry about where Bob's going to bury me."

Meanwhile at the SPD academy, the day was drawing to a close, and the cadets were just heading off to enjoy some free time before they went to bed. Switch was in the corner of the room with a group of cadets playing a card gave of some description. It bore some passing similarities to poker, but it was a little different. Whatever it was, he seemed to be doing well, and was cleaning out the others at the table. Hicks was in the corner with a few books of legal codes and procedures, studying. Kur closed a book he was reading and stood up.

"I've studied enough for one evening." He announced. "Hicks, would you like to go to the bar?"

"Thanks, but I really need to work on this." Hicks told him. "I feel like I'm starting to understand interstellar flight lane regulations."

"Please yourself." Kur replied casually. "I shall see you tomorrow."

As he went to leave, Trinity approached him, touching his arm gently.

"Yes little one?" He asked her.

"Um...could I ask you something?" She asked him. Kur gave her a little smile.

"Certainly little one." He answered. She pulled in closer to him so that no one else would hear her.

"You know what you said you'd do for me?" She asked him. "What you said you'd help me with in the garden?"

"Of course." He replied. Trinity cast a little look over to where Switch had just won another hand at cards and was happily clearing the table of money.

"I'd like to take you up on your offer." She told him. "If that's still alright with you that is."

"The offer is still open." He responded as he nodded in understanding. "Meet me in the garden, at the same place tomorrow night."

"I was hoping..." She began, taking another look over to Switch. "I was hoping that we could begin tonight."

"Of course little one, I just need a little time to prepare." He told her. "Meet me there in an hour."

"Thank you Kur." She replied, before turning to leave. He stopped her by taking her arm gently.

"I must warn you little one, this will not be easy." He told her. "You must be willing to do exactly as I say, regardless of what actually happens. You must trust in me completely if I am to help you."

She thought about what had happened between her and Switch the night she had gone into his cubicle and nodded.

"I'll do anything." She told him.

"Then I will meet you in an hour little one." He told her as he turned and left the room.

Back on Earth, Cassandra was waiting in an alley across the street from a pharmacy. She was chewing her fingernails nervously as she waited for Gem to come back. He arrived a short time later with a brown paper bag. Cassandra grabbed it off him quickly.

"Alright, let's just get..."

"I didn't get the kit Cass." He sighed sadly. Cassandra pulled out a tube of toothpaste and a packet of headache tablets.

"Gem!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I got to the desk, and a woman served me." He explained. "I tried to ask for it, but I just got tongue-tied, and the words wouldn't come out. Before I knew what was happening, I'd bought toothpaste, some headache tablets and signed up for a loyalty card."

"Gem, we need that testing kit!" She reminded him, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a stern look. Gem just looked at her apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, it's just...I kind of felt like everyone was looking at me." He told her. "I mean, everyone knows who I am right?"

"Fine, I'll go and get it myself!" She groaned, making her way over to the store. Gem sat on the concrete with his back against a wall, running his hands through his hair. He had completely chickened out when he had gotten to the counter. He still hated the fact he had failed in his task. He looked up as Cassandra came back.

"Well?" She just shook her head and pulled out some mouthwash and zit cream. "Well it's not like I have any ID. While other kids were in Driver's ed earning their licences, I was in therapy remember? I could feel that woman looking at me and just knew she'd judge me."

"Alright, so we can't get a kit here." He commented. "How about the orphanage?" Cassandra just gave him a withering look.

"Yeah, Helen buys those in all the time." She replied sarcastically. "Of course there aren't any kits there!"

"Sorry, I should have thought." Gem muttered. He thought about it for a moment. "We could always check at the Garage. It wasn't that long ago Sarah took a test..."

"Wouldn't she have used her medical scanners?" Cassandra asked him. Gem realised that she was right about that. "You don't have a password for those. We'd be locked out."

"Alright, so we need to just bite the bullet and go to a chemist...who am I kidding, we're just going to end up doing the same wherever we go." He sighed as he thought about it. "Well, there is another option. We could always get someone to get it for us."

"Do you really think I want anyone else to know about this?" Cassandra asked him.

"I'm not looking forward to this getting out either, but we need to get this checked out at least." He told her. He pulled out his cell phone. "Gemma will probably give us a lecture, but you know we can trust her to keep this to herself."

"I guess that's one idea." Cassandra replied. "Alright, but we only tell Gemma!"

"Well this is a phone call I'm looking forward to." He grumbled as he dialled. "Gemma, it's me. Listen, would you mind doing me a huge favour?"

Back at the SPD academy, Trinity came into the garden, smelling Kur's campfire and cooking meat again. Obviously he had decided to prepare himself another snack as he waited for her. She hopped over the rail and into the foliage, following the smell to find him there waiting for her. She approached him slowly as he took something off the spit and checked it before taking a bite.

"Would you like some?" He asked her. Trinity wrinkled her nose and shook her head seeing the cooked rodent.

"No thanks, I'm...uh...vegetarian." She told him. Kur just laughed.

"I know that's not true, I can still smell the stroganoff you had from the mess hall on your breath." He assured her. "Don't worry; I know some of my kind's eating habits are not that palatable to other species."

"Alright, so how do we start?" She asked him. "Is it some kind of ritual?"

"Of sorts." He replied, before slapping her hard, sending her tumbling to the ground. Trinity looked up at him in alarm.

"Kur..."

"You want to learn to control your other personalities." He told her. "You must start by confronting them!"

He grabbed her and threw her several feet through some thorny bushes. Trinity pulled herself from them, feeling them tearing at her flesh painfully.

"I want to control them!" She shrieked. "I don't want..."

Her words were cut off as he punched her hard in the stomach, driving the air from her and leaving her on her knees.

"You have been scared of your personalities for so long and refused to confront them, so instead you keep them locked away." He told her. "There's one problem with caging a beast though. It's fine while the beast remains in the cage, but when it gets out, it's angry!"

He slapped her again, sending her to the floor. He hated to treat her this way, but it was the way of his people. It was how they learned to control the feral side of their nature and prevent it from going into a rampage.

"You cannot deny a part of yourself. You must learn to control it, or it will control you!" He told her. "Embrace it, and live with it. It will provide you with power, you just have to learn to harness..."

He was interrupted as Trinity looked up with a dark look in her eyes. Kur smiled at her.

"That's the Trinity we need to see today." He remarked. "Come on!"

On Earth, Gemma walked into a pharmacy, still fuming about what Gem had told her. She knew about what he had done with Cassandra, but hearing that they thought she might be pregnant added a whole new spin on things. She had given him a cut-down version of the lecture on precautions and responsibility she had intended to, but she was just getting warmed up for when she finally got together with them. She went up to the desk as her turn in the queue came.

"Hello madam, how can I help you?" The assistant asked her. Gemma just looked behind the desk.

"I'd like a pregnancy testing kit." She sighed. "The most accurate one you've got."

The assistant turned around, looking through the shelves, before taking out a couple of boxes and putting them on the counter.

"This one is the top of the line, but it is a bit pricey." She told Gemma. "This one's only a little less accurate but..."

"I'll take this one." Gemma interrupted her, putting some money down on the counter. The assistant just rang up the sale and put the box in the bag. Gemma took it off the counter and left the store. The counter assistant waved over a colleague.

"Do you know who that is?" She asked excitedly. The other assistant just shrugged. "That was the Silver Ranger!"

"Really?" He asked with a shrug. "Oh well, I guess even superheroes need to buy mouthwash."

"That isn't what she was buying." The girl replied, whipping out a cell phone and dialling. "Hello, Corinth Gazette? My name's Kelly Graham and I work in the drug store on Elmwood. You'll never guess who was just in here buying a pregnancy test!"

Meanwhile at the other side of the street, Gemma went into the alley, handing the bag to Cassandra.

"Alright, I bought you the test." She groaned. "You owe me big."

"I know I do." Gem replied. "Thanks for this Gemma."

"Don't thank me, just go somewhere private and take that test." She told him, giving him a dark look. "And don't think I've forgotten we've still got a conversation to continue baby brother."

"Fine, just let us deal with this first." He told her.

Back at the SPD academy, Kur was still fighting with Trinity. He wasn't trying to hurt her seriously, just enough to bring out and keep out her more violent side. Right now she was hammering into him on the floor.

"That's it, let it all out!" He told her. "Show me all your anger!"

"Shut up lizard!" She snarled at him as she drove another hard kick into his jaw. "I am not her! I am not that snivelling weakling that lets everyone push her around! I'm not the little girl you terrorised with your oh-so-scary growl."

"No, you're not!" He replied, grabbing her ankle as she tried to kick him again, throwing her off her feet. "You're the one that tried to help her. You're the one that tried to fight for her, to keep her safe!"

"I'm the one that wasn't scared to stand up for her when everyone else treated her like the joke she is!" She roared. "And she repaid me be keeping me locked up like a shameful little secret!"

"That is not true!" Kur snarled as he grabbed her wrists, forcing her down. His superior strength left her incapable of struggling free. "She knew you were violent. She knew you would only get into trouble. You might have wanted to protect her, but in her own way, she tried to protect you."

Trinity renewed her struggle to break free, but he held her fast. He drew closer to her.

"You need to let go of the anger you have at her, and maybe then she will learn to trust you." He told her. "You are stronger together than you are apart."

He then released her and walked away as Trinity got to her feet, rubbing her limbs to get some feeling back into them.

"We will continue our sessions another time." He told her. "Goodnight Trinity."

Meanwhile, back on Earth at the Garage, Gem was waiting patiently in his bedroom while Cassandra was in the en-suite taking the test. She came out after a little while. He couldn't quite read her reaction; she seemed more surprised than anything else. She was a little pale, even for her.

"Cassandra." He greeted her, coming over to her and hugging her. "Whatever it said, I'm here. I'll get another job, I'll help you, I'll..."

Cassandra parted from him a little way and kissed him softly, before giving him a slightly relieved smile.

"It was negative." She told him. "I'm not pregnant!"

Gem hugged her tightly. There was a part of him that had been a little excited about the thought of becoming a father, but he knew that they really weren't ready for that just yet. It was kind of a small blessing that this had happened.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I took it twice." She assured him. "It was negative both times."

Gem took her hand softly and smiled at her.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She responded.


	56. Gemma's Tabloid Nightmare

The next day, Vasquez was in her apartment, getting dressed for her first shift back at the Command Centre after her long absence on personal leave. She still had a few sessions to attend under Dr. Young, but on his advice, she was trying to get back into routine.

It still felt odd to be getting back into her uniform. It seemed so long since she had met Luanne and her life had been thrown into a tail-spin. Her life had been so ordered and routine before she had arrived. Now though, everything was different. Her workmates had largely turned her into the object of scorn as a result of the revelation she was gay, and shortly afterwards she didn't even have Luanne for support. She understood why Luanne had left, but it still hurt. She hadn't heard a word from her since she found the note on her dresser telling her that she had left town.

Fastening her collar, she took a look at herself in the mirror, satisfying herself that she looked alright, before gathering her keys and making her way into the street. The news vendor was there, selling his papers from the little wooden stand as usual. Vasquez looked out some coins from her pocket.

"Hey Carmella, are you going back to work at last?" He greeted her with a bright smile. She nodded in response.

"That's right Jack, it's time for me to stop claiming health benefits payments and actually work for a living." She replied, handing over the cash and picking up a paper. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"Well I was kind of expecting you to be at least another few days given the news." He replied. "You know, given the news and all."

"News?" She asked him. "What news?"

"You don't have to be secretive; it's all over the news!" He assured her. "I'm a little surprised at Hicks though. I can't believe he's leaving that poor girl to go through that alone."

"Wait, back up a little." She told him. "What about Hicks? He's at the Academy training. He hasn't left Gemma to go through...wait, what's all over the news?"

"You might want to look at the front page." He told her. Vasquez opened out her newspaper to see a picture of Gemma and Hicks, but it was split down the middle. Underneath was the headline 'Silver Ranger abandoned by Corinth Military Leader to Raise Child Alone.'

"Wait, this isn't right at all!" Vasquez told him. "Hicks is at the academy. He'll be back in a little over two months, and Gemma isn't pregnant. I saw her just the other day."

"Well according to this she only went to the pharmacy to buy a test yesterday." He informed her, pointing out the paragraph. "She probably didn't know when she saw you."

"I really need to call Gemma." She muttered in response before running off in the direction of the Command Centre.

Meanwhile, Gemma was just coming down the stairs after having a shower and getting changed, finding Scott and Sarah sitting at the breakfast table. As they saw her, they both gave her a little smile.

"Good morning guys." She greeted them as she took a seat, reaching for the cereal. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Well we were thinking that you might be." Scott told her as he handed over the milk.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Sarah chipped in with a huge smile on her face.

"Tell you what?" Gemma asked her.

"Tell us about the baby!" Sarah replied, moving around to hug her friend. "We understand you want to tell Hicks first, but..."

"Wait, what baby?" Gemma asked her. "I'm not pregnant!"

"You're not?" Scott asked her.

"No, of course I'm not!" She shrieked. "Why would you think I was?"

"Um...Gemma, you might want to watch this." Scott told her, turning on the television to the news channel. Gemma looked at the screen as the anchor woman read through the headlines. Her eyes opened wide as she saw her picture appearing on the news.

"And finally our main story again, it seems like the Silver Ranger has hit something of a good news bad news situation following the revelation that she is pregnant." She began. Gemma just watched as they rolled footage from the surveillance camera in the pharmacy. "She was spotted at a local pharmacy purchasing a pregnancy testing kit. Of course the joyous event may be somewhat overshadowed by the noticeable absence of long-term partner Colonel Damien Hicks, leading to speculation that the relationship may be over. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I wish her well in raising her child alone."

Gemma turned off the television, her mouth hanging open in shock. Scott put his arm around her.

"We know the truth; we know Hicks is only at the academy." He assured her. "We were planning to straighten out that side of the story."

"So if you aren't pregnant, then why were you buying a testing kit?" Sarah asked her. Gemma didn't answer though; she just got up and left the room. "Gemma, where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill my brother." She muttered under her breath so quietly they couldn't hear her.

In the SPD academy, Hicks, Switch, Kur, Dul'Ilah, Trinity and Celari were in a training ground which was set out like some city streets. This was their first live-fire exercise, designed to replicate conditions in a riot. They were all wearing full body armour and helmets, all except Kur who couldn't find a helmet that would fit. They made their way through the streets in sweeping search patterns. The room was dark, except for a few fires that had been set around the place, and there was debris and broken glass everywhere.

"Visors down everyone." Hicks instructed them. "The smoke's getting pretty thick down here."

They activated their visors, switching to an enhanced vision mode to see through the smoke.

"Kur, how are you doing?" Hicks asked him.

"I can see fine." He confirmed. "My nose also works fine. I'm probably getting a better vision of what's happening than you."

"Do you have to babble so much?" Dul'Ilah asked them. "We're meant to suppress this riot!"

"Actually we're meant to co-ordinate with the other three teams that are in here to suppress this riot." Hicks reminded her.

"Well we have to find it first!" She snarled. "If we aren't there when the riot is quelled..."

"Bravo team, state your position." They heard over their communications relay.

"This is..."

"This is Bravo Team Leader Dul'Ilah." She interrupted Hicks. "We're on the corner of eighth avenue and third street, everything's clear down here."

"This is Delta Team, we are under attack!" They heard on another communication. "Rioters on 12th avenue and fourth street, there's a lot of them!"

"We're on our way!" Dul'Ilah snapped, preparing to run off to their position.

"Dul'Ilah, we can't break patrol!" Hicks called out as he grabbed her.

"Let go of me monkey!" She yelled in response. "We know where they are!"

"We have these sweeps for a reason!" He reminded her. Dul'Ilah just ripped her arm from his grip, before rushing off.

"She's breaking formation!" Kur called out. Hicks just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we have to support her." He sighed. "Cruger put her in charge of our team."

"Hicks it's live-fire." Celari called out. "Those shots are real!"

"That's why we have to help." He told them. "Come on!"

They rushed after her as she took the route towards where the rioters were attacking the other team. They were humanoid attack robots, programmed to act as rioters. Dul'Ilah had taken up position behind a burned-out car and started laying down fire as the others arrived.

"Heads up!" Hicks called out as a hail of missiles came their way. Switch diverted a few of them with his telekinesis, while others rained down around them. One hit Kur, at which flames extended across one of his shoulders. He roared as he beat out the flame with his hand.

"What the hell?" Trinity shrieked.

"Say hello to the joys of Molitov Cocktails." Hicks announced, reaching to a band on his wrist. He pressed a button, which activated a long, rectangular force field as another volley came. "Watch out!"

Trinity and Switch also powered up their shields as Kur took up position behind a dumpster. Celari fell to the ground as an energy blast punched through his right leg, screaming in pain.

"Celari!" Hicks called out. "Switch, get him into cover!"

Switch concentrated, dragging him into cover as they continued to fire between volleys from the droids. Just then, a blast hit Dul'Ilah on the shoulder, taking her down. Hicks turned on the spot as he realised that the shot came from behind.

"They circled around us!" Hicks yelled. "We're cut off!"

"Hicks, what are we going to do?" Trinity screeched. Just then, Switch was hit by a blast, taking him down. Trinity picked up his blaster and started firing into the crowd. It was then that the droids shut down and medics ran into the street.

"You broke formation and left yourselves vulnerable to being surrounded!" Cruger chastised them. "In doing so, you were surrounded and overwhelmed! You would have been wiped out, and left the flank vulnerable which means you would have left the other teams vulnerable!"

The other teams had assembled and seemed to be enjoying watching this dressing-down. Hicks knew that this was a risk when Dul'Ilah had led them out of position. He had been involved in riots before, and knew the importance of maintaining correct patrol procedures.

"When you are under fire, you are not just responsible for your own life but the lives of everyone you are on duty with!" He snarled. "I suggest you all go and seriously review your training because I can guarantee you that if you do not improve, you will not graduate. Class dismissed."

Hicks helped Celari to his feet while, Trinity followed the medics taking Switch to the infirmary. He looked over to where Kur was attempting to help Dul'Ilah up.

"Get your filthy claws off me savage!" She screamed at him, throwing his hand off. "I can manage by myself!"

"Suit yourself." Kur growled as he stormed away. Hicks couldn't help noticing that something was very different about Dul'Ilah. He could guess that her confidence would have taken a big hit as a result of her disastrous failure in their first live-fire exercise, but it seemed like so much more than that. As she slumped against a dumpster, he could almost swear that she was crying.

Back on Earth, Vasquez arrived in the Command Centre, and made her way to her station, sitting at her computer screen. She started to pull up a communications link, trying to get the SPD academy.

"You're not wearing your body armour." She heard a female voice from behind her. Vasquez looked around, noticing that all of the staff in the command centre were wearing their body armour.

"Um...it's uncomfortable to wear while I'm sitting at a computer desk." She told her.

"Do you think it would be any more comfortable being shot?" The voice asked her. Vasquez turned to see the woman standing behind her. She was about six foot one, and very pale skinned. She had red hair which was tied up tightly into a style at the back of her head which was designed to fit into a helmet. Her green eyes glared at Vasquez intently and she had her arms crossed like a schoolteacher chastising a student. "You are issued with body armour for a reason."

"Colonel Hicks doesn't require us to wear armour in the Command Centre." Vasquez told her. "He always said the chances of getting shot in here are pretty remote."

"Well Colonel Hicks isn't here." She replied sternly. "I'm in charge during his absence."

Vasquez suddenly went a little pale as she realised her mistake. She had been told that an officer had been brought up as a temporary replacement for him.

"Corporal Jackson!" Vasquez rushed out. "Sorry, I only just returned..."

"I am aware of that Corporal Vasquez, and it is Acting Colonel Jackson." She responded with a little venom. "You know that when returning from personal or illness leave it is required to report to the commanding officer."

"I know, I was just going to..."

"After you caught up with your communications?" She asked, pointing to the screen. She stepped closer to Vasquez, almost nose-to-nose with her.

"It wasn't personal I swear!" Vasquez told her. "I was just going to send Colonel Hicks an E-mail. He wanted me to report when I was back on duty."

"Then do so." Jackson told her. "Then get your body-armour on and report to my office. I have a feeling we may need to talk about a few things."

With that, she turned sharply on her heel and marched out of the room. Vasquez breathed a sigh of relief, but still wasn't looking forward to her meeting with the new boss.

"She actually marches by habit?" She muttered to herself. "God, how far up her ass is that stick."

She then sat at the computer and typed an E-mail to Hicks about the news story she had read. She wanted to offer her congratulations on the news that he was going to be a father, and also warn him about the things the press were saying about him. If he was going to be painted as the kind of guy that would run out on his pregnant girlfriend, then he needed to know so he could correct it before the papers had a chance to torch his reputation for the next two and a bit months.

Hicks was in the dorm when Celari and Switch came back from the infirmary. He waved them into his cubicle where he was waiting. He was joined by the rest of them very soon afterwards.

"So how are you?" Hicks asked them.

"Well my leg hurts, but they managed to fix it up." Celari told him. "I'm used to taking a few hits."

"My body armour took the worst of it." Switch added. "I guess we don't wear it for fun."

"It took getting shot for you to learn that?" Hicks teased him. "You know most people try not to get shot in the first place."

"I can't believe we failed." Trinity sighed. "If that had been the real thing..."

"That's why we train." Hicks told them. "We lived through this, so we just need to take some lessons from it."

"Yeah, next time let Dul'Ilah run off if she wants to." Trinity snapped. "If she wants to get her head blown off, maybe we should let her."

"Trinity, I know you're upset..."

"She's right Celari." Hicks interrupted him. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you to follow her. When she broke ranks, she weakened the team. We shouldn't have followed her."

"She'd have been killed..."

"And by following her we ended up all getting killed." Hicks reminded him. "We should never have broken our patrol."

"Well I for one could do with a little time to relax." Switch told them. "There are some other cadets who have an appointment to give me their money over a card table. I'll see you all later."

"That's alright; I have something to do as well." Trinity stated, giving Kur a slight glance. She had another appointment with him in the garden tonight. He had considered calling it off considering the way training had gone, but she just wordlessly let him know that she was still willing to go through with it. Kur left as well.

"I guess I should probably rest up my leg." Celari told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hicks was about to go to the computer station to check for any e-mail when he saw a light on in Dul'Ilah's cubicle. He overheard her sobbing. He considered just ignoring it, but he found himself drawn in. He made his way to the door to find her sitting on her bed, staring at a picture book in her arms. She looked up as she became aware that she wasn't alone.

"I suppose you're here to gloat monkey." She sniffed as she saw him, looking back to the book. "I know I deserve it, just go ahead, just say what you want and go."

"That isn't really my style." He told her. "How's the shoulder?"

"It hurts, but my body armour took the worst of it." She told him. "Why would you care?"

"I saw you out there." Hicks commented, taking a deep breath. "You've never been in a real battle before have you?"

"What do you think I am?" She screeched. "I've been with SPD for years! I've been trained..."

"Target practice is very different when the targets shoot back isn't it?" He asked her.

"I've been through all the simulations!" She complained. "It's not fair!"

"Battle rarely is." Hicks told her. "We have those patrol routes for a reason."

"When I heard that other team was under fire..."

"You wanted a piece of the action." Hicks interrupted her. "But in rushing in, you left everyone vulnerable."

"Don't you think I know that?" She asked him.

"I also saw how you reacted when you were under fire." He told her. "You panicked. You panicked and you lost control. You froze up."

Dul'Ilah just nodded sadly.

"My dad was my base commander. Once I had gotten through basic training, he put me in surveillance." She told him. "I've never actually taken part in a real fire fight."

She showed him the book, where he saw graduation photos, presumably of her father and her brother.

"My dad sent me here because all of my family have been base commanders." She told him. "When my brother earned the sabre, he was so proud of him. I saw the way he looked at him. He's never looked at me like that. I'd give anything to make him that proud."

"Like it or not, this is a weakness you'll have to overcome." He told her. "You know you'll never pass if you fall apart during live fire exercises."

"I know, but when I see those blasts, when the shots start flying...all I think about is the fact that I don't want to die."

"That's a pretty good instinct." Hicks assured her. "Of course, it's just a case of figuring out your best way to survive is to keep your cool and stick with your team."

He got up and made his way towards the door.

"Thank you monkey." She told him. Hicks just paused and sighed.

"My name's Hicks, not monkey." He told her. "And you're welcome."


	57. Triforian Trial

Cassandra made her way to the garage, having just received a rather short and slightly panicked message from Gem. As she got into the main room, she found Gemma there, standing over Gem who was sitting on a couch, looking a little sheepish. As he got up to greet her, Gemma placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back down onto the couch. Looking over to Gemma, Cassandra could see that she was staring daggers at her brother.

"Gem?" She asked him. "Gemma, what's going on?"

Working at the orphanage, the television tended to be almost permanently on the kids channels, and they usually didn't get a chance to read the newspapers until the evening meal was served. She hadn't heard about the story yet.

"Cassandra, take a seat." Gemma instructed her. "We need to talk."

Cassandra took a seat next to Gem, holding his hand gently. Gemma walked around into view, continuing to glare at them both angrily. The whole episode was more than a little embarrassing for her, having everyone in the city believe she was pregnant. While they were right, albeit by chance, that her relationship with Hicks had become intimate, it was still humiliating to have everyone talking about her private business.

What was worse was because the city at large didn't really know about Hicks going to the academy, they were bad-mouthing him all over the media, believing he had left her while she was carrying their child. At least one female chat show host had done an entire show on runaway husbands, and spent almost half the show comparing the stories of the women who were on the show to Gemma and the absent fathers to Hicks. Gemma could only sit and listen angrily as everyone in the media did a hatchet job on Hicks' reputation.

"I take it you haven't heard the news yet." Gemma grumbled. "Gem, why don't you tell her about the mess you two just created?"

Cassandra looked to Gem who sighed sadly and held his head in his hands.

"Someone told the tabloids about Gemma buying that pregnancy test." He told her. "They've been reporting that she's pregnant."

"Oh." Cassandra replied a little regretfully.

"Tell her the rest Gem!" Gemma instructed him. Gem just looked to Cassandra, his bottom lip quivering a little.

"Since no one knew about Hicks going to the academy, they're taking the fact he hasn't been seen as proof that he's run out on Gemma." He explained.

"Hicks' name's been dragged through the mud!" Gemma yelled at them. "He's being painted as the worst thing since Venjix, and it's all because of you!"

"Gemma, we're really sorry!" Cassandra called out in a panic. "What have you told the others?"

"Do you really think I want more people knowing about this mess?" Gemma asked her incredulously. "Hicks is having all his hard work and good deeds being tarnished by a libellous smear campaign and he isn't even here to defend himself!"

"We'll sort this out, I promise." Gem assured her.

"How exactly?" Gemma asked in response. "How are you going to fix this? How are you going to stop the press from attacking the man I love?"

"We'll tell them the truth." Gem replied, holding Cassandra's hand softly. "I'll tell them that the pregnancy test was for us."

"What's that going to solve?" Gemma asked him in disbelief. "Do you really think they'd believe you? They'd just say that you're trying to defend me!"

She kicked a waste paper basket across the room, where it slammed against the wall hard.

"Even if they did believe you Gem, you'd only get yourself into trouble." She muttered. "Cassandra was underage when you did it."

"They don't need..."

"They can do the maths Gem!" Gemma interrupted him. "Cassandra only turned 18 a couple of days ago. They'll be able to figure out a result wouldn't show up on a pregnancy test that quickly."

Gem and Cassandra looked at each other as they realised she was right. Gem would have to admit sleeping with a minor if they went with his idea. He and Cassandra were deeply in love, and they both knew they had made a mistake. Risking Gem ending up with a criminal record or possibly even spending time in prison wouldn't help anyone, least of all them. Gemma just let out a sigh.

"What we're discussing can never leave this room. We can't tell anyone, not even the other Rangers do you understand?" Gemma asked them. They both nodded their heads in agreement. "I'm going to tell the press that the test was mine. I'll tell them that I thought I might be pregnant, but the test came back negative."

"Gemma..."

"I'm NOT finished!" She snapped at him. "I've sent an e-mail to SPD headquarters explaining the press releases about Hicks. They've agreed to have a spokesperson come to explain where Hicks is and what he's doing. That should hopefully get the media to drop the stories and print retractions."

"Gemma thank you so much!" Cassandra told her with a huge smile on her face, throwing herself into an enthusiastic hug.

"We'll make it up to you, I promise!" Gem assured her, also hugging her. Gemma just shook her head and hugged them back.

"You bet your ass you'll make it up to me." She told him flatly. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to take a pregnancy test. If I'm going to face the press, I need some tangible evidence to prove my side of the story."

"There should be one more in the box." Cassandra told her. Gemma just nodded and went to get their evidence. Gem held her in his arms in a comforting gesture. They had already accepted that what they had done was a mistake, but they had no idea it would impact so many people. It had been a harsh lesson, and they both knew they owed Gemma and Hicks a lot. For now all they could do was be grateful that at least they seemed to have a way to move forward from here.

Back at the SPD academy, Dul'Ilah was sitting by herself in the mess hall as usual. Given her imperious attitude and her quick, caustic tongue, she had alienated virtually everyone from her. Hicks came over, sitting with her as he put his tray down.

"I thought you'd be sitting with the others." Dul'Ilah commented.

"They know where I am." He told her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"If it's about what I said last night..."

"It is." He interrupted her. "Dul'Ilah, I will admit that you've been a complete pain in the ass. You're arrogant, you're disrespectful and you're condescending."

"I guess it's fair to say that." She replied quietly. "Was that everything?"

"No." He told her. "You also have a lot of talent. You're potentially one of the best cadets I've seen in this place. With the exception of that exercise the other day, you've had consistently the highest scores in this place."

"What about the simulated crime scene?" She asked him. Hicks smiled at her.

"You just let your arrogance get in the way." He told her. "Instead of listening to a monkey, you accepted everything at face value. What you need to realise is you have a team for a reason."

"I suppose you and the others have been making impressive improvements since you started working together."

"You know that was almost a compliment." He teased her. "You know, I think I may have a solution to your problem."

"There's no need to patronise me." She muttered. "The assessment is in two weeks. We only have one more live-fire exercise before then. There's no way I'll be ready."

"I have an idea." He assured her. "Meet me after training at the dorm tomorrow. Trust me."

She finished her meal and left the mess hall, curious as to exactly what Hicks had in mind. Hicks just took one look at his dinner and tossed it in the trash before leaving. He had been sent a few ration kits by his friends, and looking at the state of the mess hall food, tonight was probably a good night to break one of them out.

Meanwhile at the other end of the mess hall, Switch was just arriving with Trinity. She had been helping him with some of his legal studies. Kur smiled as he saw them join the chow line, laughing and joking. Across the last couple of days he had been working with Trinity on her fear of her other personalities, hoping to help her unite them and prevent them from overwhelming her whenever they managed to come to the fore. Already he could notice something of a difference in her. She hadn't quite gotten there yet, but just working on getting them under control seemed to be helping her confidence. She definitely seemed a lot happier.

"How much studying do you think they got done?" Celari commented as he swallowed a mouthful, gesturing to the two of them.

"They know when to concentrate." He assured the Aquitarian. Kur looked up as he noticed a group of about half a dozen cadets also looking at them, but they seemed to be much less happy to see them. Kur's face hardened a little and he gestured to them.

"Isn't that the cadets Switch was playing cards with the last few nights?" Kur asked Celari. Celari looked over and nodded.

"I think it is, yes." He replied. "Why?"

"I think I smell trouble." He commented. "I can smell the testosterone and the adrenaline from here. They're gearing up for something."

Over at the chow line, Trinity and Switch had just been served while he continued a story to her.

"So anyway, once the referees grabbed me and dragged me off the pitch, one of them started screaming at me. He was all, 'why the hell would you be streaking during the championship game?' and I just said, 'well by the sounds of the crowd I was the most entertaining thing on the field today.'" Trinity laughed at the end of the story.

"I can't believe you did that!" She giggled. "I know one of my personalities would be able to do that, but still, how were you not mortified?"

"It's hard to take yourself seriously when you're naked." He teased her. Just then, he stumbled as a foot was placed in his path. He turned to look at the cadet who had tripped him.

"Hey!" He called out.

"You know, I found out something interesting about you human." The cadet told him as he stood up. He had distinctly feline features, and as he smirked at him, he exposed sharp canines. "I heard you're from KO 35."

"What about it?" Switch asked him.

"Well, when I heard that, I remembered hearing that humans from KO 35 get taught all kinds of interesting mental powers." He told him. "Then I got to thinking about how you've been winning all those card games against us."

He stepped forward, swiping the tray out of Switch's hands, dashing his dinner on the floor. Five other cadets all crowded around him.

"You cheated! You read our minds didn't you?" He accused him. "We want our money back!"

"I'm not telepathic, I'm telekinetic." Switch explained as he realised the situation he was in. "I won that money fair and square."

"You'd like us to believe that wouldn't you?" He snapped. "That way you can keep cheating us out of our money. Well let's see if you can predict this!"

Switch was doubled over as he was punched in the stomach without warning. As Celari was about to get up to intervene, Kur placed a hand on his shoulder and held him down.

"Kur..."

"We're here if things get out of hand." He told him. "Let's just give this a minute."

Trinity moved to check on Switch, but one of the other cadets grabbed her and threw her aside, at which she tumbled over a table and onto the floor. The other cadets continued to beat Switch heavily, sending him to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Trinity screeched as she got back up, running over. "He's telling the truth, he's not telepathic! He won that money!"

She ended up being grabbed by two of the cadets and held in place while the others continued to beat on Switch on the floor. The ringleader leaned over Switch's prone body and reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. He smiled as he counted it.

"This covers what you owe us, plus a little interest for the cheating." He told him. Back at the other side of the room, Kur smiled.

"What are you grinning at? Switch just got his clock cleaned and because of you we did nothing." Celari reprimanded him.

"She's finally learning." He commented. "Trinity needed this."

"Trinity needed what?" Celari asked him.

"Just watch." Kur told him.

Trinity's head lifted, and her eyes were filled with a cold fury. She got up and rounded on the cadets as they passed around the money they had taken from Switch. She approached the ringleader as he laughed.

"Do you have something to say girl..." He paused as Trinity just kicked him hard in the crotch, dropping him like a bad habit in a single blow. As the next came for her, she twisted his arm sharply before tossing him over the counter into the kitchen area.

"It looks like Trinity's flipping out again!" Calari stated. Kur just shook his head.

"Look at how she's fighting." He commented. "She isn't just throwing herself at them, she's thinking about her moves. She's keeping her technique."

"So that's her?" Celari asked him. Kur shook his head.

"She's taking her strength from her violent personality." He explained. "She's harnessing the beneficial parts of her personalities. They're working together."

She split off, taking down three more, but as one was approaching her from behind, carrying a steel dinner tray, Kur leapt into action, launching himself across the room with unbelievable speed and grabbing him, slamming him into the wall hard and knocking him unconscious. Just then Mike, Simian and the instructor in the blacked-out helmet ran into the room. The one with the blacked-out helmet grabbed Trinity to hold her back from the unconscious cadets, while Simian confronted Kur and Mike helped Switch back to his feet.

"What happened here?" Simian roared. "Give me one good reason not to toss all your butts into punishment detail right now!"

"These jokers jumped Switch." Trinity told him. "They thought he cheated in a game of cards and they tried to steal the money he won fair and square."

"You two clean this mess up." Simian sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. He turned to the other two instructors. "Get these cadets to the infirmary."

As the cadets were roused and led to the infirmary, Switch along with them, Kur and Trinity started to clean up the mess from the fight. Trinity made sure to gather the money that was lying on the ground, intending to give it back to Switch later. Kur saw her smiling and came over to her.

"You did well little one." He complimented her. "I take it you are happy you learned to unite your personalities."

"I am." She replied, righting some chairs that had been knocked over. "I really am."

About an hour later, Trinity arrived in the infirmary as the infirmary staff finished looking over Switch. The instructor in the blacked-out helmet was standing in the corner watching.

"I just came to see if you're alright." She told him.

"I'll be fine." He assured her. "It's just a few bruises, nothing major."

"I got your money back." She told him, handing it to him. Switch smiled a little and nodded.

"Thanks." He replied. "Trinity, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sir, would you mind leaving us?" She asked the instructor. He looked between them both, and by his body language he seemed to be a little reluctant to leave. "Please?"

He looked down to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, before nodding and leaving the room without a word. Trinity came over to the side of Switch's bed.

"Trinity, I've never seen you fight like that." He told her. "What got into you?"

"I had a little help from the angry young woman inside me." She told him. He looked a little confused.

"I thought you said you couldn't control your other selves." He reminded her. She started to play with her hair a little nervously.

"Kur explained it all to me. The reason I've been losing control is because I've been treating my other selves as separate entities." She told him. "For so long, I've been scared of them, I've been trying to deny they were a part of me and keep them inside that when they did get out, I couldn't control them. They resented me keeping them inside and lashed out."

"So what was different?" He asked her.

"Now they can work together." She told him. "I'm not afraid of them anymore. I know they all just have different strengths. Together we're stronger."

"Well that display was pretty amazing." He assured her. "Not many guys would have a girl stand up for them like that."

"Well not every guy would earn it." She told him. "My aggressive personality helped out with some of her fire and strength when I needed her."

She pulled in closer, cupping his cheek with her hand and smiled at him.

"She wanted to help." She told him. "Congratulations mister, it seems your three for three."

"You mean..."

"It seems you won her over too." She replied, bringing her lips to his softly. She parted from him a little way, looking into his eyes. "I told you how hard it is to win over a Triforian. I can't believe you had the patience to wait."

"You were worth it." He assured her as he drew her in, kissing her again. He couldn't believe that she was willing to work through a fear she had held for much of her life for him. He couldn't believe his luck.


	58. Gemma's Press

The Rangers had gathered in the Garage ahead of the press conference. They now knew that they had to address the situation where Hicks was having his reputation torn to shreds without even being on the planet to defend himself.

Sarah had pulled on one of the few sweaters that still fit her in preparation for appearing on camera. She had always been a small girl, and she had never anticipated needing pregnancy clothing, but now she was beginning to grow beyond the restrictions of her usual clothing. Scott came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her belly softly.

"How is she?" He asked her. Sarah smiled a little to hear him talk of their child in terms of it being a person and not a thing. "You did tell me that initially a foetus is female, so..."

"The child will have a gender by now." She told him. "I could find out if you really wanted."

"I think I'd like to wait." He replied with a little smile. "I'd like to find out when the little guy or girl comes out to say hello."

Although she dreaded the thought of the ordeal she was going to eventually go through when she got to full term, she still found herself unable not to smile when she thought of the fact that she was going to be a mother. She had seen how Tenaya was with Alex, and she had to try hard not to smile any time she thought about how Flynn was with Callum. Despite their recent drama as a result of finding out about Rose's blindness, Summer and Dillon were the poster children for the perfect family. Their little girls wanted for nothing, and since they were born, Dillon's less sociable tendencies had all but vanished. She still wasn't certain about how she would cope when the child actually arrived, but she was confident she would put as much effort into raising him or her as she had in any of her projects. She was sure that with Scott by her side, she would find all the strength she needed.

The door opened and Vasquez came in. As a result of Hicks' replacement, Acting Corporal Jackson, she had ended up on report for not wearing her body armour on duty and as such was stuck babysitting the spokesperson from SPD.

The spokesperson was apparently a woman. She looked almost completely human, save for a few feline features. She was dressed in a black uniform, with knee-high boots.

"So you're the famous Dr. K." She commented. "I'm Professor Kat Manx, but everyone calls me Kat."

"I use Sarah now." Sarah informed her, shaking her hand.

"I've seen some of your work." She replied. "It's really exceptional, even by my standards."

"Thanks." Sarah replied, not certain whether to take the statement as a compliment or arrogance. "Vasquez, it's been a while."

Vasquez just nodded in response. She had been given this assignment as a punishment for, as Jackson had put it, her "lack of discipline." Professor Manx needed an escort, that duty could have been filled by any private straight out of basic training, but Vasquez had ended up being lumbered with the task as a punishment. Although she was a quiet person, Sarah was expecting at least some kind of social pleasantries. Clearly she was hoping not to end up with more grief from her superior by being "distracted from her duties".

"So, you're here to speak on behalf of SPD?" Sarah asked Kat. She just nodded.

"You don't need to worry; I've dealt with the press before." She replied. "I've been to dozens of worlds, and the shutterbugs are always the same. Scandal merchants and shit spreaders. Once we present the evidence, they'll no doubt drop the story, you may even have a couple of small retractions printed, but you can probably just expect them to move on to the next scandal."

Just then, Gemma came down from her room, finding Sarah and Kat in the main room. Sarah gestured to the new arrival.

"This is Kat Manx." She told her friend warmly. "She's here to speak for SPD."

"Yeah, that's great." She muttered as she took a seat. Sarah looked a little puzzled by the fact she didn't seem to be more interested.

"Gemma, she's here to clear Hicks' name." She reminded her. "She's here to tell the press he's not left you."

Gemma never answered though. Gem looked to his sister a little curiously.

"Gemma, this is exactly what you wanted." He reminded her. She shook her head sadly.

"It's not what I wanted." She muttered. "Professor Manx, how quickly can you re-write your speech?"

What's going on Gemma?" Sarah asked her.

"The test was positive." She told them. "I took another couple to be sure, but they all came back positive."

"So you're saying..."

"I'm pregnant." Gemma interrupted her brother.

Back at the SPD base, Hicks was sitting in his room, having just caught up on his e-mails. He was still stunned by the fact that not only had the media stated Gemma was pregnant, but that they had branded him a runaway father. He had received the message from Vasquez first, though fortunately he had a message from Gemma straight afterwards, explaining the whole misunderstanding surrounding the purchase of the pregnancy test. Dul'Ilah stepped into his cubicle, seeing him sitting there.

"Should we re-schedule?" She asked him. "You said you'd help me."

"No, it's alright." He told her. "I could use something to take my mind off everything."

"You miss your mate, don't you?" Dul'Ilah asked him. Hicks just nodded.

"She's going through a bit of a rough time." He told her.

"You know on my planet we have a custom." She told him. "We open our chests and exchange hearts when we find our mate."

"So you literally have each other's hearts?" He asked her. "You know, in a way that's kind of romantic..."

"You monkeys are so gullible!" She laughed as he said this. "Of course we don't! I just don't get this culture of yours. To my people, mating is not exclusive. We simply find a mate with desirable genetic traits."

"So you don't...you know...mate for life?" He asked her. She just shook her head.

"No." She told him. "My brother has already successfully mated with four females."

"That's kind of sad." He commented. "I couldn't imagine being with anyone but Gemma."

"What about Jessica?" Dul'Ilah asked him. Hicks just glared at her.

"How do you know...?"

"I hacked into the personnel files. I read your file." She told him.

"That's private." He told her a little coldly. "It's on a secure database for a reason."

"It wasn't secured in any serious way." She stated, waving him off dismissively, completely failing to grasp why he was upset by this invasion of privacy. "The computer systems on my planet are far more advanced. I could have hacked this place's database before I could walk."

"That is my business and none of yours." He told her. Dul'Ilah just looked at him a little sheepishly.

"Um...sorry?" She told him, shrugging her shoulders. Hicks could tell that the slight still meant nothing to her, but he knew it was pointless to pursue it. He just shook his head.

"Your file stated your previous mate, this Jessica was killed." She continued.

"That's right." He replied. "She was killed during the Venjix raids."

"So is Gemma a better mate than her?" Dul'Ilah asked him. Hicks just looked at her a little stunned by this question.

"No...It's complicated." He told her. "You don't understand humans. You'll never understand."

"Why don't you try explaining it to me?" Dul'Ilah asked him.

"Have you ever mated before?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Of course, by my age all of my kind have mated." She told him. "I've never successfully mated, but I have been with a couple of males."

"Can you imagine if you actually cared for one of them?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I still don't understand." She told him. Hicks just breathed a sigh.

"It's like...If someone was pointing a gun at me and Gemma, I'd prefer it if they shot me." He stated, trying to explain.

"So she makes you want to die?" Dul'Ilah asked him. "And you humans like this feeling?"

"No, that's not it at all." He told her. "I don't WANT to die, but if it was down to a choice of whether she died or I did, I'd choose to let her live."

"You monkeys are curious creatures." She muttered as she shook her head, clearly not understanding. She looked to him apologetically. "I'm sorry to call you..."

"It's alright; I guess habits are hard to break." He replied. Dul'Ilah just nodded.

"Do you have a picture of her?" She asked. Hicks reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and showed her a picture.

"She is considered attractive in you culture?" Dul'Ilah asked him.

"I'd say she's beautiful." He told her.

"More beautiful than Jessica?" Dul'Ilah asked him. He just glared at her.

"I love both of them equally, but differently." He told her. "You wouldn't understand."

"You humans are indeed strange creatures." She remarked. "Anyway, you said you could help me."

"I've spoken to Cruger; he's explained to me how the simulation room works." He told her. "I can operate it myself."

"So you want to put me through simulations?" She asked him incredulously. "I've been through simulations..."

"Not like this." He interrupted her. "Follow me."

With that, he got up and walked out the room. Dul'Ilah followed him dutifully, not certain how this would help.

Back on Earth, Gemma was sitting in the Garage as a stage was set up outside for the press conference. Gem sat with her, offering her an ice-cream sandwich.

"Go ahead and gloat." She muttered. "You kind of deserve it after the way I went on and on about precautions."

"Gemma, I wouldn't think of it." He assured her, taking a bite of his own ice-cream sandwich. "It wasn't like you exactly planned this."

"We did everything we could to prevent it." Gemma told him. "I know that sometimes these things happen, but the odds are so remote...I can't believe it's happened to us."

Gem put his arm around his sister and held her closely as he offered her the ice-cream sandwich again. She smiled as she took it.

"I know we talked about the way things were going with me and Hicks, but I never expected anything like this." She admitted. "I figured it might happen one day, but we weren't prepared for this!"

"You don't need to worry." He assured her. "The kid's really lucky to have a mom like you."

"Thanks Gem." She replied. "Or should I say Uncle Gem?"

"I kind of like the sound of that." He replied. "Anyway, it's almost time for your interview."

"I'm a bit nervous." She admitted.

"You don't need to be." He replied. "I'm right here."


	59. Dul'Ilah's Simulations

Kat was just preparing for the beginning of her speech when Acting Colonel Jackson arrived. Gemma and Vasquez were waiting along with her.

"Dr. Manx, I'm pleased to meet you at long last." She greeted the spokesperson. She then turned to Vasquez. "Isn't there something more useful you could be doing?"

"You assigned me to escort duty." Vasquez reminded her. Jackson just glared at her.

"In case I'm very much mistaken Dr. Manx is already safely here, in which case she is unlikely to need an escort." Jackson told her. "I'm sure an officer of your calibre would be much better served overseeing the perimeter security detail. Sgt. Long is over by the main door, report to him to relieve him."

Vasquez looked far from happy as Jackson waved her off dismissively, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. While Hicks was away, Jackson was technically her commanding officer. She just saluted and pulled on her helmet (not wanting to give Jackson another reason to reprimand her in front of others) and left. Gemma watched her go, and could definitely feel that she wasn't happy. Jackson had made an impression on her alright, the way she treated Vasquez left a lot to be desired.

"The perimeter has been set up to ensure security." She assured Kat. "Everyone has been thoroughly searched and security vetted. The only people here will be members of the press and military. Each publication and programme has been allowed two representatives only. If you want to wait half an hour, I can arrange for the press to be handed pre-arranged questions..."

"That won't be necessary." Kat interrupted her. "I've been well trained in dealing with the press by Commander Cruger. In his experience only accepting approved questions is only just short of admitting that your entire statement is nothing but fabrication."

"With all due respect..."

"With all due respect, if the press don't get a chance to test the story with their own questions, they'll just draw their own inferences from it." She replied. "Gemma, are you clear what your part is in this?"

"I confirm that I bought the pregnancy test for myself." She replied. "Then I just turn the floor over to you and refuse to answer any more questions."

"Isn't that kind of the opposite of what you just said Dr. Manx?" Jackson asked her. Kat just shook her head.

"Gemma hasn't had a chance to speak to Hicks yet." She replied. "Don't you think we should give her a chance to tell him before she broadcasts the news to the whole of Corinth?"

She turned back to Gemma, somewhat ignoring Jackson, having already become less than impressed with the Acting Colonel.

"We're going to try and keep the focus on Hicks." Kat told her. "The main thing is to set the story straight about why he isn't here."

"I'll do my part." Gemma told her. Kat made her way towards the stage.

"So are you ready?" She asked. Gemma sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She muttered as they made their way onto the stage.

Back at the SPD academy, Dul'Ilah met Hicks outside a training room on one of the higher floors. She was wearing her body armour, and carrying a blaster just as he had asked her to. Hicks was similarly dressed.

"I didn't know we were allowed up here without the instructors." She commented. He just laughed.

"We're not." He assured her. "Not until the third month anyway, I talked Cruger into letting me have an access code for this deck."

"This is the holographic training apparatus." She stated. "You're going to take me through a simulation?"

"I'm going to take you through a few actually." He told her, punching in a code to open the door. She followed him in, and started to check her blaster. Hicks placed a hand on it to stop her.

"We'll just watch a couple first." He told her. He used his voice modification implant to replicate Cruger's voice. "Safe observation mode activate, run simulation Echo Sigma 987153."

The room started to shift and change shape, the hologram activating. Climate control started to simulate the conditions of the scene, factoring in temperature, moisture and wind. She felt the surface underfoot change. She found herself standing on a beach. Looking up, dark clouds were forming. There was a cool breeze, and a fine, misty spray of moisture filled the air. There was a distinct smell of salt.

"I thought this was a battle simulation." She commented. Hicks pointed up the beach, showing her steel tank traps, barbed wire traps and strong, concrete bunkers. "What is this?"

"This is where you learn a little something about battle." He told her. "This is one of Earth's most famous battles. We're in Normandy, northern France on Earth date June 6 1944 AD. Otherwise known..."

Just then, Dul'Ilah jumped as an explosion rocked the ground near them. The simulator was currently on safe observation mode, so it wasn't a real explosion, but she could feel the rumble and the heat from it. A few more explosions went off, disorientating her with the noise and the heat as smoke filled her nostrils, assaulting her sense of smell.

"D-day." He concluded. "It was the largest amphibious assault of all time. Over 160,000 British and American troops were involved in the campaign."

He saw her recoil as the first troops ran into view and the gunfire began. Heavy machine gun fire burst forth from the bunkers, while allied forces made their way forward.

"Battle is very different from firing ranges, or even from individual combat. They're noisy, they're smelly and their hot." He told her. "Smoke and heat can make it hard to breathe. Gunfire and explosions are deafening, and disorientating. It's hard to see, and it's hard to concentrate."

Dul'Ilah nodded in agreement. That had been almost exactly how she had felt when she panicked in the live-fire exercise.

"It's easy to become distracted, to lose focus and forget all about your training. As soon as that happens, you become vulnerable." He continued. He switched back to Cruger's voice. "End simulation, disengage safe observation mode, engage non-lethal participation mode. Run simulation Echo Bravo 812764."

The scene faded back to the holographic projection chamber before reshaping again. Dul'Ilah prepared her blaster.

"For this battle, I chose something a little more contemporary, and a battle that's pretty important to me personally." Hicks told her. She looked around as it formed into a warm, dry desert and the wreckage of several vehicles appeared. Looking behind her, she could see the edge of a large steel dome. "The first battle of Corinth."

As the first blast flew past them, Hicks crouched down, firing a volley into the smoke in the distance.

"I can't see a thing!" She screamed as she joined him in cover.

"You have to concentrate!" He told her. "The heat and the dust made it hard to breathe, so you have to keep it even and that will help your aim. The smoke made it hard to see, so you just need to take another second or so to aim."

Dul'Ilah watched as he demonstrated. Firing a few rounds, she watched as some Grinder parts flew into view. She took up position, joining him in laying down fire.

"Keep an eye out for any identifying signs. There were a lot of refugees coming in, and a lot of Corinth Military." He told her. "Keep an eye out for anything distinctive and remember your firing drills. Don't break procedure for a second. As soon as you start panicking and firing randomly that's when it all falls apart."

Dul'Ilah pulled in closer to Hicks, taking position in cover as she scanned the area for targets. As she concentrated on her procedures and took her time over firing, she noticed that it was almost as if everything slowed down. The battle didn't seem as fast or confusing as the previous ones had. It was all making more sense.

Back in Corinth, Gemma was standing near the back of the stage as Kat was just finishing with her statement to the press.

"...so in conclusion, Corporal Hicks will be returning to Earth in a little over two months, all going well to take on the position of Base Commander of the new SPD Corinth base." She told them. "He is, at present, unavailable for comment, but I am sure that once he is able to be reached, he will be only too happy to give the people of Corinth an update on his progress, which I have been assured is going well."

"Evan Urich, Corinth Gazette. I have a question for the Silver Ranger." One of the journalists began. "You've stated that you purchased the pregnancy test for yourself. What were the results of that test?"

"This press conference is in relation to the libellous accusations levelled against Corporal Hicks." Kat interrupted him. "Gemma will not be taking any questions regarding her personal business at this time."

"But we only want..."

"Please direct all questions to the matter of Corporal Hicks." Kat told them. "Yes, I see there's a question at the front."

"Sandra Young, Corinth Inquirer. Has any contact been made with Corporal Hicks regarding the recent press interest in him?"

"An e-mail has been sent to the SPD Academy to inform him of the situation." She told them. "Unfortunately video links are difficult to set up." She informed them. "We will be co-ordinating with the Academy to create a link with Corporal Hicks to get a statement with him as soon as we can."

"Alright, we've answered your questions, kindly leave the building in an orderly manner." Acting Colonel Jackson stated. The press started clamouring to ask more questions, completely unsatisfied by the resolution to the situation. Kat in particular looked more than a little annoyed by her attitude. In her rush to get the press conference over, she had surely left them with more questions than answers. If anything, they were bound to keep speculating on the truth until they heard from Hicks. As the press started to get escorted from the building by the military, Kat came over to Gemma and put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Sorry, I tried to keep things as vague as I could." She told her. "We'll try and get a hold of Hicks for comment. I'm sure once they see him they'll be convinced."

"I kind of need to talk to him too." Gemma reminded her. "I think it is only fair he knows about the baby."

"Right that's the building clear." Jackson told them.

"Thanks." Kat grumbled sarcastically. "Come on Gemma; let's see if we can find out when you can contact Hicks."

Meanwhile, back at the SPD academy, the simulation of the Battle of Corinth ended, leaving Hicks and Dul'Ilah standing in the room. Dul'Ilah smiled a little, having fared a lot better than she would have anticipated in the exercise. She shouldered her weapon as she turned to face him.

"Don't feel too happy with yourself, that was still just a non-lethal exercise." He reminded her. "There's still one more step for you to take."

"I'm not sure..."

"You know there's one more step you need to take." He reminded her. "Cruger gave me the perfect simulation."

He switched his voice back to Cruger's and initiated it. Dul'Ilah smiled as the room morphed into her home planet.

"This is..."

"This is the liberation." He told her. "This was the battle that won your father the distinction of Planetary Commander. This time though, you get to be part of it."

He switched his voice back to Cruger's.

"Computer, run simulation Tango Foxtrot 198735. Live Fire protocols." He stated. "Are you ready?"

She just nodded her head nervously and readied her weapon as the simulation began.

Back on Earth, Vasquez had gone to the gym on the SPD base before making her way home. She was still completely frustrated by her treatment under Jackson. She had no idea why she had been chosen to lead the military in Hicks' absence. In the short time Vasquez had been back, it seemed like all she did was make everyone miserable. She had made a complete circus out of the press conference, and for some reason she had taken an instant dislike to her.

Vasquez racked the weights she was lifting as she became aware that she was not alone. The lights dimmed a little. Vasquez grabbed her towel and began mopping herself down as she got up from the bench press and started to look around.

"Who's there?" She asked. "If this is another joke, it isn't funny!"

"There's no joke here, other than you." Jackson told her as she came into view. She looked Vasquez up and down critically, taking in her appearance as Vasquez stood to attention in her presence. "I wouldn't have thought you needed to work out, being a hybrid and all."

"I don't need to, but I enjoy it." Vasquez told her. "Is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

"If this is another joke, it isn't funny!" She squealed, mocking Vasquez's voice and sniggering. "I suppose you were expecting some more of the same treatment you got from the other soldiers before you had your little domestic."

"With all due respect..."

"I'm not done here." Jackson interrupted her, clicking her fingers to get Vasquez to look straight ahead. "Do you think I don't know about that little incident in the locker room? Do you think I haven't heard the whispers? Don't you think I know of the graffiti about you in the men's rest room?"

Vasquez just clenched her jaw. It was a sad fact that while Hicks had reprimanded a lot of people for their treatment of her since Vasquez had come out, the military still had a lot of elements of being a rather macho and backward culture. The 'don't ask don't tell' policy, while no longer official was still strongly in force. A lot of the recruits, particularly those of lower rank were far from the most enlightened of people when it came to the issue of sexuality. Homophobia was a fact of life. Vasquez still heard the occasional joke at her expense.

"Stand at ease Corporal, you're embarrassing yourself." Jackson told her. Vasquez did as she was told.

"Permission to speak candidly ma'am." She requested.

"Permission granted." Jackson told her.

"I don't see what my personal life has to do with you." Vasquez stated flatly. "I've had my issues, but I'm dealing with them."

"It must be really nice having friends in high places that can solve all your problems for you." Jackson told her, walking around Vasquez and eyeing her critically. Vasquez could feel her eyes on her and felt a little uncomfortable. "It must be why you made Corporal."

"I've never been given anything!" Vasquez snapped back. "I worked for that promotion!"

"Yes, and the fact that Colonel Hicks was your best friend had nothing to do with that decision did it?" Jackson asked her accusingly. "What about when you had your little problems because of that girlfriend of yours? How did that get resolved?"

"That's none of your..."

"You flaunted your sexuality, and the moment it became a problem the Colonel stepped in to save you from the big mean bullies." She taunted Vasquez. "It must be nice not having to fight your own battles."

"I know you're my superior officer, for now, so I choose my words very carefully." Vasquez told her. "I have never used my friendship with Hicks..."

"You're the kind of person that makes me sick!" She hissed. "You make a big song and dance about your differences so that no one can question you. I bet the minute you find yourself in any kind of trouble; you'll go straight to internal affairs and start whining about being discriminated against."

"I've earned everything I've ever gotten here." Vasquez replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I could do with a shower."

"We aren't finished here." Jackson told her, catching her wrist. Vasquez just rolled her eyes and turned back to face her. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!"

She walked around Vasquez slowly, this time reaching out for her, her hand brushing against Vasquez's abdomen. She felt a little shudder in her spine at the officer's touch.

"There are those of us who don't need to make a spectacle of ourselves to get by." She told her, moving closer. Vasquez pulled away. "That isn't very smart."

"I'm not interested." Vasquez told her. Jackson just laughed.

"No one will interrupt us; I've made sure of that." She replied, moving around behind Vasquez. She pulled closely, whispering directly into her ear. "If you value your career, I suggest you think about your next actions very carefully."

"You can't do this." Vasquez whispered. Jackson smirked.

"I already have." She replied, wrapping her arms around Vasquez's waist. "You already know how miserable I can make your life. The alternative is I can be a very good friend to have. Why don't you think about that?"

She kissed Vasquez's neck, causing her to shiver at her touch, before releasing her and walking away.

"I would probably enjoy watching you shower, but I have things to do." Jackson told her. "I'll see you tomorrow Corporal Vasquez."

Vasquez just slumped onto the bench press, holding her head in her hands. She had thought that Jackson just hated her, that she had something against her, but this was almost worse. While Hicks was gone, Jackson was in charge of the base, and had complete control over her. At best she could expect to get every crappy job on the base if she refused her, at worst, she could be forced out. The way things had gone, it was clear that Jackson was too smart to do anything in front of others. It was Vasquez's word against hers. There was nothing she could do but try to ride it out until Hicks was back in charge. Now more than ever she hoped he would make it through training.


	60. Character Test

Hicks was studying hard in the library with Switch, Kur, Celari and when Birdie walked in. He looked around the room before approaching their table purposefully.

"Heads up guys, it's Birdie." Switch whispered as he came over, prompting them all to stand to attention and salute.

"At ease Cadets." He instructed them. "Cadet Hicks, we need you in the communications room. There is a communication from Earth for you."

Hicks looked among them a little curiously, before turning back to Birdie.

"I'm not due for another communication session for another week." He reminded the Supreme Commander. "Is this about the press conference?"

He had since checked his E-mail, and had read the initial message from Vasquez, and also the hurried and slightly panicked response from Gemma. She had explained about the mix-up involving Gem and Cassandra, and she had told him about the subsequent news stories about him. There wasn't really anything he could do from the academy, and so he had to leave it to SPD's operative on Earth to straighten things out.

"Just come with me Cadet Hicks." He instructed him regally, gesturing him to follow him like he would do with a dog (causing Hicks to imagine him trying such a thing with Cruger). He just followed him to the communications room, where Birdie gestured to the seat.

"Take a seat Hicks." He told him curtly. "I'll just give you some privacy."

"Thank you sir." Hicks responded gratefully. This was as close to generous as Birdie would get. The screen came on, and Hicks saw Gemma on the screen before him. He smiled broadly.

"This is an amazing surprise." He greeted her. "How are things? Did the press conference go well?"

"It went about as well as we could expect." Gemma told him. "Kat was doing a good job, but the press just started hounding her for questions she couldn't answer. Then your replacement, Jackson decided to go all Gestapo on them and started driving them out. Somehow I doubt their finished with the stories."

"Well at least we've said something." Hicks replied. "It's only a week until my second assessments are complete, then I'll have another communications slot. I could probably arrange to have them link me to another press conference to finally clear this up. Maybe if they see me they'll finally be convinced."

"I'd really prefer you to keep your communications slots open for me." She told him, shrugging in response. "Still, I guess it might be worth it if they stop bad-mouthing you."

They sat for a second in silence, before she spoke again.

"So you said you've got assessments for the next week." Gemma finally stated, looking at the floor.

"I have a written exam tomorrow." He told her. "Then another one in four days."

"How do you feel about them?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She was beginning to have second thoughts about telling him. He obviously had a lot to think about.

"I'm feeling pretty good about most of it." He told her. "The written tests still get me a little nervous, but we've all been working hard. The others have really improved; even Kur's getting good scores on the firing range."

He reached out, touching the screen.

"Anyway, you said you had something to tell me." He reminded her. She paused for a minute, weighing up her options.

"Oh, right, um...I just wanted to tell you how the press conference went." She lied. Hicks though was completely unconvinced.

"You're brilliant Gemma, but you're a hopeless liar." Hicks teased her. "Just hope you never go to an interrogation room. I have been getting intensive training in interrogation and deception detection."

"Right, I should have thought." She muttered.

"Come on Gemma, you can tell me anything." He assured her. "Come on, whatever it is, just tell me."

"Alright." She said, taking a deep breath and preparing to start. "Do you remember I told you I was going to tell the press that the test was negative and you hadn't run off but you were at the academy?"

"I remember that, yes." He replied. "What about it?"

"Well, that story's only partly true." She told him. "I took the test so we'd have some proof for the press. It...it came back positive."

Hicks almost fell out of his chair. He looked at her through wide, shocked eyes.

"You're...?" Gemma just nodded as his words tailed off. Hicks got down on his knees before the screen and laid his hand on it gently. Gemma returned the gesture.

"Congratulations daddy." She whispered. Hicks just found himself unable to stop smiling.

Over in Corinth, Vasquez was woken from her sleep by her phone ringing. She reached across, picking up the handset.

"Vasquez." She yawned as she answered.

"That's no way to answer the phone." She heard Jackson's voice say on the other end. "You're late."

"No, Phillips was taking the morning shift." Vasquez told her, rummaging around for her schedule. "I switched with him so he could spend more time with his family. His kid's got the chickenpox..."

"Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes; I know exactly why you switched shifts with him." Jackson snapped in response. "You don't think you're getting away from me that easily do you?"

"This is nothing to do with you. I agreed to switch shifts with him two days ago!" Vasquez protested.

"Well, switching shifts is a privilege, and with your current disciplinary record, I'm sure you can understand my reservations." She responded. Vasquez could imagine her arrogant smirk as she tormented her. "Get yourself ready and report to my office within the hour."

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez replied, before hanging up and heading for the shower. It was obvious that this was just the latest step in her campaign of harassment, but not wanting to risk further action, Vasquez just got ready for her shift, and the inevitable trumped-up and humiliating disciplinary action she would perform.

Back at the academy, Hicks went back into the library, still grinning broadly. He took a seat with the others as they were getting ready to leave. Trinity saw the look on his face and was the first to comment.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked him.

"That was Gemma." He told them. "We're having a baby."

"Hicks that's amazing!" Trinity shrieked, launching herself across the table and throwing her arms around him. She raised a few annoyed looks from around the room, not least of which was from the librarian, who was coming over to warn them to be quiet. She looked a little sheepish as she realised she had created a scene. "Sorry."

"Congratulations man!" Switch congratulated him, shaking his hand. "I'm sure you're looking forward to it."

"Where I come from it is traditional to celebrate the impending hatching of younglings." Kur told them with a smile. "I propose we all retire to the bar."

"I'd love to, really, but I have some more study to do here." Hicks replied sadly. "You guys have been working hard, feel free to go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Just don't leave us waiting too long." Celari told him. "You are the guest of honour after all."

As they got up and left, Hicks got back to his books. It wasn't long before he was interrupted as a shadow was cast over his book. Looking up, he saw an Aquitarian standing over him.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't help overhearing your news." He told Hicks. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Hicks replied. "I'm really..."

"You know, babies are very expensive on my planet." He interrupted Hicks. "I'm sure it's no different on your planet."

"It isn't." Hicks responded, a little confused by his remark.

"I'm sure a Base Commander's salary could really help right about now." The Aquitarian said a little slyly as he reached into a bag. He pulled out an exam paper. "You know, if you didn't have to worry about all those written tests, you could concentrate a lot more of your efforts on passing your other assessments."

Hicks looked around to make sure no one was looking. Written tests were one of the areas he had been lacking in since the beginning. He had been working hard to improve, but they still made him a little nervous.

"Is that tomorrow's exam?" He asked, a little shocked by the offer. The Aquitarian just nodded.

"I hacked into the training programmes and printed off all the written assessments." He informed Hicks with a proud smile. "For two hundred a paper, they're yours."

Hicks thought about this for a while. It was certainly tempting. He was right that a Base Commander's salary would certainly mean a lot to him and Gemma. It would mean a good home, a comfortable life, a good school...it could make so many things easier. He couldn't see anyone around, only he would know, him and this Aquitarian anyway. Would it really be so bad ensuring the future of his family?

Just then though, he thought about that. He owed it to Gemma and their child to do well, to do the best he could to give them a life. If he cheated, even if he did get through the rest of the training and graduate, he would always know that he hadn't earned it. He would always have a nagging doubt in the back of his mind, and he would always have to carry the guilt of knowing that he was living a lie. He owed it to his family to do well, but he also owed it to them to pass or fail on his own merit. He was thinking about his family, he knew he would have to go home and face them.

"No, thank you." He replied.

"Come on, I've seen all your scores, you'd be perfect as a Base Commander!" The Aquitarian assured him, sliding the paper to him. "I'll tell you what, just take this one. If it works out, you can find me here to buy the rest."

"No." Hicks replied, sliding back the paper. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I'm missing a celebration in my family's honour."

With that, Hicks made his way out of the library, heading for the bar. As much as he wanted to study some more, he was no longer in the mood. He knew he wouldn't get any work done anyway.

Back at the Corinth City Command Centre, Vasquez arrived in full uniform, including her body armour, making her way into the control room. She was a little surprised to find Phillips sitting at her station.

"Phillips?" She asked him. "What are you doing here?"

"We switched shifts remember?" He asked her. "You let me have the morning shift so I could be with the kids when Linda went to work."

"But Jackson called me to..."

"Corporal Vasquez!" Jackson drawled as she entered the room. "It's so nice of you to show up."

"You gave me an hour." Vasquez reminded her. "I was here in forty five minutes."

"Yes, well I see you took my summons seriously." Jackson told her.

"I thought you wanted me here on shift." Vasquez replied. "Phillips is right here."

"Of course he is, I could hardly call him and change his shifts at the last second could I?" She asked Vasquez. "Besides, I'm not completely heartless. If he needs the time for a family crisis, then I'm willing to be a little flexible."

"So why am I here?" Vasquez asked her.

"I'm sure you're aware that by protocol any shift changes have to go through the Commanding Officer." Jackson told her, stepping close to her. She smirked at her evilly. "I don't remember you asking my permission to change the rota."

"I apologise ma'am." Vasquez sighed in response, having to force the apology out of her throat, knowing what the reprimand was really about. It was a demonstration of power. "Normally Colonel Hicks doesn't mind as long as the shifts are covered. It won't happen again."

"It better not." She replied, handing Vasquez a hand-held computer. "You're on double shifts for the next three days. You will do your evening shifts as scheduled. However, I think you would be well served getting some time on the streets."

Vasquez looked at the computer and switched it on, her face showing her disgust.

"Traffic duty?" She asked incredulously. "You're giving me traffic duty?"

"Do you think you're too good for traffic duty just because you're a big, important Corporal now?" Jackson asked her. "Perhaps you don't believe some of the laws are worth your attention anymore."

"Where's my patrol?" Vasquez just groaned, realising that she was only going to be made to look bad in front of her colleagues if she didn't just accept her 'punishment' in good grace. That was the reason Jackson did this in public. She was undermining her in front of the others.

"I believe there have been a number of parking violations by the plaza recently." Jackson told her. "Why don't you look around there?"

Vasquez just saluted before leaving the room. Jackson watched her go, feeling a sense of satisfaction in her treatment.

The next day, Hicks went to the main meeting hall for the written assessment, finding Trinity, Celari, Switch, Kur and Dul'Ilah waiting. He could see that there was still a little distance between Dul'Ilah and the others, but at least she seemed to be trying to get into the group. He came over to them, at which Dul'Ilah smiled at him.

"Switch was telling me you have successfully mated." She greeted him. "I believe it is customary to offer you congratulations."

"Thanks Dul'Ilah." He responded. "I'm really happy about it. I barely slept all night."

"How do you feel?" Trinity asked him. "If you talk to the instructors..."

"I'm ready Trinity." He assured her. "As ready as I'm likely to be before the test anyway."

"It's time." Simian announced, coming out of the room. "You may all enter."

The cadets all went into the room, taking their place in the seats arranged for them. A small desk was attached to each, holding a test paper. As he sat down, Hicks recognised the paper as the one he was offered the night before. A few students had been cut for various unsatisfactory performances in training and disciplinary reasons, so of the 673 that had made the first cut, 642 now remained. Birdie walked onto the stage, and activated the announce system so the students could hear him. He picked up a test paper from the podium.

"As you all know, this is a test that will count towards the next cut." He began. "I'd like you all to take your test papers right now..."

He then threw it over his shoulder, causing a bit of a stir.

"And throw it away." He told them. "You see, you have all been misled. This is not a written test; this is a test of character."

Hicks smiled as he realised what was happening. It was something of a coincidence that someone offered to sell him a test the day before a test he immediately discarded. He could already see one cadet a few seats away that seemed to look a little ill. Obviously he also realised what was going on.

"Across the last few days, I have had every one of you presented with an opportunity to gain an unfair advantage over your fellow cadets." He explained as the mystery Aquitarian stepped onto the stage. "If you are to lead, the first thing you must do is lead by example. If you expect your officers and your citizens to follow the rules, you must be beyond reproach and follow them yourself. Every person in this room has had an opportunity to buy a copy of this test."

He then pressed a button on his podium. Hicks noticed the beacon on his chair lighting up blue. Looking around, there were some blue, and some red. He instinctively looked to Trinity, Switch, Celari, Dul'Ilah and Kur, and was pleased to see that theirs were also blue.

"If your beacon is red, then you have failed." Birdie stated regally. "A total of 171 of you chose to take the easy way out. That is a great disappointment to me. You can rest assured that you will never make SPD officers! Now leave this place, pack your bags and never deign to sully this place of honour again!"

The offending cadets just quietly made their way out of the room, being escorted by some security personnel. Hicks quickly did the maths in his head, realising that this now left 502 cadets out of the original 1000. Barely more than half the starting class was left.

"There will be three other assessments this week. Your actual written exam, a shuttle simulation, and a live-fire exercise." He told them. "I suggest you all prepare. You are dismissed."

Hicks and his friends met up as they left the room. Switch put his arm around Trinity as they left.

"I can't believe they did that." She gasped. "When that guy caught me in the gym and offered me the test, I just thought it was someone looking to make money."

"He caught me in the video lounge." Switch stated with a smile. "I wasn't even listening. There was a good film on."

"I was approached in the bar." Kur told them. "I refused to sell my honour, much less pay to have it taken from me."

"I was sent an e-mail." Celari told them. "I forwarded it to Doggie."

They then all looked to Dul'Ilah, who just shrugged.

"I was approached in the library." She told them. "I told him I didn't need to cheat. I always score 100 percent on written tests anyway."

The others all looked around each other before laughing. Dul'Ilah just looked a little annoyed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's good to see you haven't completely changed." Hicks chuckled as he gestured down the hall. "Anyway, who's up for a little time in the simulator? I know I'd like a little more practice."


	61. Vasquez's Bad Day

Vasquez was walking around the plaza, her hand-held computer in one hand, and a take-away cappuccino in the other as she continued to look for traffic violations. It was easily the most boring job she had ever been given since she had arrived in Corinth.

She hated every minute of it. There was the mild benefit of the fact she was out of the building, and therefore wouldn't have to deal with Jackson any further. It also meant she could stop by her favourite coffee place for a decent coffee instead of the cheap stuff that was provided at the command centre out of the military's budget.

She finally came across a car sitting in a red zone and set her coffee down on top of a trash can, coming over and beginning to type out the registration number. She was just scrolling through the options when a man in a business suit came running up to her, stopping before her.

"Let's not get too hasty." He began, giving her a little smile. He pulled a newspaper out from under his arm and showed it to her. "I was just inside getting a newspaper. I'm just leaving."

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a red zone." Vasquez said in a somewhat monotone, uninterested way. "You aren't allowed to park here for any reason. I'm just writing you a ticket."

"But I was only in there for five minutes!" He complained. "Surely we can overlook this."

"Sir, there are red zones for a reason." She told him, looking up at him. He was wearing an expensive suit, and had a high-priced hair cut, a fact she wasn't surprised about considering the car he was driving. "Emergency vehicles need to have access."

"But I was only there for five minutes!" He yelled again. "Now, I have important things to do, so how about you just forget about this ticket and let me on my way miss..."

"Vasquez." She interrupted him, beginning to get a little ratty. The job was bad enough without having everyone who was caught red-handed pleading and whining when they were being issued with a fine. "Sir, you're in a red zone, I have to issue you with a fine."

"Listen Miss Vasquez, you probably don't know who I am." He said with an arrogant grin, placing a hand on her computer. "I'm with the Mayor's office. I'm the chief treasury officer there..."

"Then I'm sure you could have afforded the parking fee for the parking lot that's only thirty feet down the street." She replied sarcastically. "And I'm sure you'll be able to afford the fine."

"I bet this makes you feel really important doesn't it? You get to fine and reprimand people who actually have something important to do? I bet you feel really powerful don't you?" He started to rant, snatching the computer from her hand and tossing it aside angrily. "Well while you're busy harassing innocent motorists just going about their business, I'm dealing with this city's budget. I earn your annual salary in a month!"

"For starters, I really don't care how important you are or how much you earn!" Vasquez snapped at him, her temper finally starting to get the better of her. "Now if you don't pick up that computer and give it back to me, I'll have no second thoughts about arresting you and having your car towed!"

"I could have your job you dumb..." His words were cut off as he made the mistake of shoving her. Vasquez grabbed his arm, twisting it up his back, slamming him into the hood of his car. She snapped on a pair of handcuffs.

"Sir, you are under arrest for assaulting a law enforcement officer in the course of her duties." She told him. "You have the right to remain silent, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence!"

"You're going to regret this you useless cow!" He snarled as she picked up her computer.

"I'm also giving you a ticket for parking in a red zone, parking more than 18 inches from the kerb, blocking a fire hydrant, and pissing me off!" She yelled at him, dragging him away as she pulled out a radio. "Control, this is Vasquez, there's a car in the northern red zone of the plaza. Send a truck to collect it and impound it."

Over at the SPD academy, Hicks was piloting the simulator through a testing level course in order to hone his skills in preparation for the assessment. The others were outside, watching his progress on a nearby screen.

"He's doing well." Switch commented. "He's making good time. What's the pass threshold again?"

"8 minutes, with three or fewer faults." Dul'Ilah reminded him. They heard a buzzing as he flew through another target zone. "That's only his first fault, and all he has to do now is make it to the landing site."

"He has a minute left." Trinity told them, checking the timer. "He could make it!"

Hicks guided the ship over the landing zone, before hovering. He extended the landing gear, before starting to descend. A tone sounded as he touched down, indicating his second fault, before he powered down the engines. The simulation ended, and the door opened, at which Hicks came out, looking around his friends.

"What was my time?" He asked them. Trinity smiled.

"7 minutes 38 seconds." She told him. "Only two faults, that would have been a passing grade!"

"You did well Hicks." Kur stated, looking a little impressed.

"The controls are similar to the VTOL ships we use back home." He informed them. "It's a little heavier though. I know I was a little rough on the landing."

"You were." Switch told him. "Still, I believe they say that any landing you could walk away from is a good one."

"Agreed." Hicks responded. "Who's next?"

"I think it's only Switch left to go." Trinity stated. "Let's see how you handle it."

Switch gave her a little smile, before getting into the simulator. Dul'Ilah punched the controls in the console, selecting a test-level course at random.

"Alright Switch, the programme's just beginning." Dul'Ilah told him. "Just take your time and..."

Switch ignited the engines and took off, rising to flight level within seconds, before hitting the afterburners. The ship flew forward at an incredible rate.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hicks yelled. "There's no way he can control it at that speed!"

As if in response, Switch powered through the first three checkpoints with ease, even executing a little barrel roll just for show. He rose high into the air as he continued to follow the course.

"How did he do that?" Kur gasped in wonder as they watched the footage. The ship darted through each of the checkpoints in succession with seemingly no difficulty at all. Trinity checked the fault alarm, seeing that he was already well past the halfway mark, and had no faults.

"This one's going to be tricky." Dul'Ilah told them, pointing it out. "The next checkpoint's between those two peaks. The distance between them is less than the width of the ship."

"He'll have to bank." Celari commented. "If he slows down..."

Switch turned the ship on its side, blasting through the checkpoint at reckless speed. His wing almost clipped the ring marking the checkpoint, but missed it by inches, avoiding a fault. He performed another little roll for effect.

"He's not even used five minutes!" Dul'Ilah whispered in shock, her mouth hanging open. "He just needs to make it to the landing site."

He powered into the air, before flipping the ship over backwards, and cutting the power to the jets. As he levelled out, he fired up the vertical jets, before starting to descend. When he was about thirty feet from the ground, he lowered the landing gear, before descending slowly into a soft touchdown and powering down the engines. Trinity looked to his scores.

"5 minutes 23 seconds." She told them as his time flashed up. "It's a new course record!"

"He never recorded a single fault." Celari reminded them. "It was a perfect run!"

Just then, the doors opened and Switch stepped out, taking a bow as the others applauded him. Trinity rushed over, throwing her arms around him, beaming at him joyfully.

"Switch, that was the most amazing flight I've ever seen!" Celari complimented him. "Where in the hell did you learn to fly like that?"

"It's not exactly the first time I've been behind the controls of a ship." He answered modestly as he held Trinity. "I've flown a few times before."

"Most of us have flown before, but they don't teach you to fly like that at SPD." Dul'Ilah remarked.

"So, who did teach you those moves?" Hicks asked him. Switch just looked at them a little uneasily.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." He explained.

"Well, maybe you'll tell us some time." Hicks replied with a shrug. Trinity pulled a little closer.

"Maybe you'll tell me later tonight." She whispered, smiling. "Perhaps in the garden later tonight?"

"Get a room." Celari groaned as she kissed him deeply, shaking his head as he left. "Come on, there's still a couple of hours before the mess hall opens. Maybe we can get some study in before then."

"That would be good." Hicks replied, smiling and shaking his head as he, Kur and Dul'Ilah followed him. "You two just catch up whenever you're ready. You know where we'll be."

Back on Earth, Vasquez dragged the belligerent motorist into custody, shoving him up to the desk.

"Book him!" She snapped. The desk sergeant just looked at him a little stunned.

"What's the charge?" He asked her.

"This is harassment." He stated belligerently. "I want my phone call! My lawyer's going to get me out of here, then he'll file every lawsuit he can think of..."

"What's going on here?" Jackson asked as she came out to see what the commotion was. Even without her reaction to seeing the face of the man in handcuffs, Vasquez could have guessed what was coming next. However, she seemed to take particular interest in this guy, obviously she knew who he was, and he hadn't been exaggerating about how important he was.

"Councilman Jeffries?" She gasped. "Sergeant, release the Councilman at once!"

The desk sergeant came around to release him from his handcuffs. Jeffries cast an arrogant little smirk in Vasquez's direction as he saw her clenching her jaw in frustration.

"Councilman Jeffries, please allow me to apologise. Clearly there's been some kind of misunderstanding." She grovelled, fawning over him. "Please, if there's anything we can do..."

"You can get my car out of impound for a start." He told her, pointing to Vasquez. "She felt the need to tow my car and drag me off the street in handcuffs!"

"Vasquez, is this true?" Jackson asked her.

"He was parked in a red zone!" Vasquez explained.

"You impounded him and arrested him for that?" Jackson asked her incredulously. "Have you even read the traffic violation guidelines recently?"

"Thanks to the brain implants Venjix gave me I have eidetic memory, I could quote you any guideline you want chapter and verse!" Vasquez responded. "I was just going to write him up for the red zone violation and let him go, but he threw my computer away and started to threaten me. He pushed me!"

"I did no such thing." Jeffries lied. "I merely told her that I only stopped there for a few minutes on my way to an important meeting..."

"I think we can overlook your violation if you were on important business." Jackson continued to snivel, before giving Vasquez a little glare. Vasquez just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly. She already knew that this was only more ammunition against her.

"I appreciate that." He told her. "I mean this was such an inconvenience and all..."

"Well please come into my office, we can discuss how we can sort out how to adequately compensate you for your lost time." She stated, putting an arm around him. Vasquez just kicked a wall as they left. She had allowed her anger to cloud her judgement. She had been around Hicks and Truman long enough to know that it was important to exercise caution and restraint with those with political connections. His attitude had grated on her, and she was already a little on edge because of her treatment by Jackson. The custody sergeant came over to her.

"What's up Vasquez?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She groaned, making her way to the coffee machine. "I'm just trying to figure out if I'm going to spend my weekend cleaning his pool or his septic tank."

Over at the SPD academy, Switch was in his cubicle after a long day. They had all been spending their time honing their skills in their respective specialities ahead of the assessments that week. Hicks had been overseeing the others in their marksmanship; Kur had been taking the lead in hand to hand. Dul'Ilah had been leading the study sessions, while Celari and Trinity had been taking the lead when it came to computer studies.

Switch felt a little proud of himself for his little display on the simulator. He had, in some ways always felt like the weakest of the group, showing no great strength over the others. While he was not especially terrible at anything, he never excelled in any area. Today though, he had experienced something that he hadn't before. The others looked up to him in awe.

He was just getting changed into some casual clothing in preparation for the night ahead. It was two days until the first of the three stages of their assessment, and so they were allowing themselves one night to relax before it all began. He heard a knock on the door of his cubicle. He turned to see Trinity standing there. She looked so different out of uniform, she was wearing a pair of tight, white denims and a salmon t-shirt, patterned with sequins. She was wearing a couple of bracelets, a lot more jewellery than was allowed by SPD regulations while on duty. Her hair was hanging loosely as opposed to tied back as it usually was, reminding him a little of her 'indiscretion' earlier, but her smile was so different this time and he knew that she was in complete control.

"You look pretty good." She complimented him. He pulled his t-shirt on quickly, still finding it a little hard not to remember that night.

"You look better than that." He told her. "You look amazing."

"I was really impressed by the way you handled the simulator today." She told him. "I don't remember you flying like that on the first session."

"I was showing off a little." He admitted.

"Maybe you could give us all a few pointers." She suggested. "I know I'd like to be a little more confident behind the stick."

"Maybe." He answered quickly, hoping to end the conversation.

"You know, that model of shuttle isn't common on KO 35." She stated. "I'm kind of wondering how you could fly it so..."

"Recklessly?" He interrupted her with his usual cheeky, childish grin. "Trust me; I don't think things through too much. It's part of my charm."

"What kind of experience do you have?" She asked him.

"I can fly pretty much anything." He told her. "I've done everything from hover taxis to intergalactic freight ships. They call me Switch for a reason."

"Why?" She asked a little confused. "What does Switch have to do with flying?"

"You know, the other guys will probably be waiting..."

"They can wait longer." She told him, slamming the door shut, a mischievous grin crossing her face. "You never did explain that. Why does everyone call you Switch?"

"I'd really rather not say." He told her, putting his arms around her. "I'd like to have some secrets."

"Well I'm not that fond of secrets." She told him, shoving him onto the bed. Hands clamped around him, holding him in place and he looked up, realising she had split into her three forms. The central one approached him, kneeling on the bed.

"We have ways of making you talk." She teased him as she started to tickle him playfully. Switch pleaded with her to stop, but was lost in laughter. It was only a matter of time before he broke and told her all she wanted to know.

Vasquez was in the impound yard, wearing only trousers and a t-shirt and completely drenched as a result of her latest humiliating punishment. For 'over-reacting' to a basic traffic situation and potentially causing a lawsuit, she had been set to work cleaning and waxing Jeffries' car. It was no small task, since he had bought a gauche, expensive monstrosity that she would have described as compensation for a lack in another area. She was just finishing with the second coat of wax as Jeffries came back.

"So is there anything else we can do?" Jackson asked him. He smirked as he saw Vasquez standing there, tired, annoyed and soaked, with wax dripping from the sponge in her hand.

"I think this will do." He told her. "Mistakes can be made. I'm satisfied. It's good to know that our military is still diligently enforcing our laws, if somewhat heavy handedly."

"It will not happen again sir." She assured him. Jeffries got into the car and took off, sending exhaust smoke into Vasquez's face as he left. Jackson approached her.

"I guess you're happy." Vasquez muttered.

"Not even close." Jackson told her, pulling out a device and activating it. Vasquez recognised it as a scrambler. The surveillance cameras in the impound yard would not see what happened here. She walked up to Vasquez, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck. "If you keep this up, there's no way we can trust you in a capacity that deals with the public."

"What's your point?" Vasquez hissed. Jackson just pulled in, kissing Vasquez. She felt nothing but disgust at her kiss, but she knew that lashing out would only serve Jackson's interests. She parted from her.

"You're making this so much harder than it needs to be." She told her. "You could always just play nicely."

"What am I doing for the next two days?" Vasquez asked her. Jackson just smiled and shook her head.

"Four." She corrected her. "You've just added two days to your punishment for that little embarrassment."

She let Vasquez go, and walked around her, eyeing her critically.

"Report here at 0500 hours for the penal labour duty." She told her. "You can babysit the inmates as they clean up this town."

"I still have my own shifts to do!" Vasquez protested. "I won't finish until 11! By the time I get home I'll only get about three hours' sleep!"

"Then I suggest you don't waste any time." She replied. "That reminds me; hit the showers Corporal Vasquez, your shift in the command centre starts in half an hour. I expect all my officers to be presentable on duty. You wouldn't want to get in any more trouble, would you?"

"No ma'am." Vasquez whispered as she saluted, before leaving.


	62. A Night Out SPD Style

Trinity and Switch came up to the turbo elevator, finding the others waiting for them. They were all in casual gear, leaving the academy for the first time since their arrival to relax. Dul'Ilah was wearing something of a strappy, leather outfit that barely covered much of her physique. It was presumably what those of her species wore to such occasions.

Kur was wearing a loincloth, which was fairly decoratively patterned in gold thread.

Celari meanwhile was wearing a brilliant white robe, patterned in violet thread, depicting beautiful scenes of aquatic life forms.

Hicks was wearing a blue silk shirt, and dark pants. He smiled as he saw them.

"So what delayed you then?" He asked them suggestively.

"We were just discussing e giving tutoring sessions on flying shuttles." Switch told them.

"So is that why Trinity's hair is out of place?" Celari chipped in. Trinity just smoothed her hair down with her hand.

"Not exactly." She told them. "I was just finding out why Khale..."

Switch coughed to remind her he hated that name. She just gave him a little smile.

"I was just finding out why everyone calls him Switch." She concluded.

"Really?" Hicks teased her. "So why do they?"

Trinity looked to Hicks and grinned, before turning back to Hicks.

"I kind of like that being between us." She told him. "Anyway, let's go. I'm ready to party!"

Hicks entered his token. Cadets were given a token every two weeks allowing them five hours on the planet's surface to enjoy the city. Hicks and his friends had saved theirs so far, and were just enjoying the opportunity to use one. As the turbo elevator took them away, the instructor in the blacked-out helmet arrived. He clenched a fist tightly as he saw them leave.

"She's a big girl, she'll be alright." Simian assured him, pacing a hand on his forearm. The instructor just looked once more to the elevator, before nodding his head and leaving. Simian just looked to it.

"I hope you know what you're doing kid." He muttered.

Scott was up late, having been woken by Sarah as she suffered yet another of her "midnight episodes" as she chose to call them. He was just comforting her through her discomfort as they heard the doorbell. They looked at each other a little curiously.

"Who would be calling at this time?" She asked him. She started up the console, seeing Vasquez standing outside. She looked a little dishevelled, and was swaying like a stiff wind would knock her down. Scott buzzed her in, at which they both went into the main room to greet her.

"Vasquez?" Scott asked her. "You look like hell!"

"I've been up about 19 hours." She replied. "Can I borrow your couch?"

"Vasquez, you only live two blocks from here." Sarah reminded her.

"I'm due on duty at five as a penal labour escort." She replied. "Sleeping here will mean I can get an extra half hours' sleep."

"Why are you doing that?" Scott asked her.

"It's a punishment detail." She muttered. "So can I crash on the couch?"

"There are rooms free." Scott told her. "Upstairs, first door you'll find a room you can use."

"Thanks." Vasquez replied, wearily making her way up the stairs. Sarah turned to her husband.

"Why would Vasquez be serving a punishment detail?" She asked him. "She's never gotten into any trouble."

"Trust me, in the military they hand out punishments all the time." Scott assured her. "I remember once being told to cut the lawn of the parade ground with a pair of nail clippers because the duty sergeant said my boots weren't polished."

"I don't know." Sarah muttered. Scott smiled as he held her warmly.

"Do you want me to talk to dad and find out what's going on?" He asked her. Sarah just nodded. "Fine, I'll see dad later."

The turbo elevator arrived at ground level and the doors opened, allowing them into the city for the first time.

Hicks looked around in awe. It was nothing like Corinth. While human architecture was very boxy and linear, the architecture here was comprised largely of sweeping curves and intricate points. The entire city was made up of glass and steel, punctuated with neon lighting, reminding him of the time his Uncle had taken him to Las Vegas. Ships and cars whizzed around chaotically.

"This place is a little noisy." Kur grumbled. "Can we eat now?"

"I heard from one of the instructors there's a great place down the street." Switch told them. "Come on!"

Hicks followed on, but continued to take in his surroundings. The city was far larger, and grander than any he had ever been to, and yet he found it comforting to see that very little was different. He saw a vendor with a cart, selling food of some description on the street. Kids were hanging out on street corners, doing God knows what. Commuters were making their way home, and shop keepers were closing up for the night. Despite practically every species he had ever read about in the SPD handbook being present, everything was practically the same as any other large city.

They arrived at a restaurant, making their way in the door. The entire room was bathed in a deep violet glow from the mood lighting. The entry lounge was full of large, plush couches. So far, there was only one other party waiting. Switch approached the Maitre D.

"Hey there, we're looking for a table for six." He stated. "Preferably before the show starts."

"I'm sorry, but so far all our tables are full." He replied without even looking at the book. Switch approached him, slipping him a note as he shook his hand.

"Why don't you just check the book?" He asked. The maitre D just glanced at it as he pocketed the money, before he shook his head.

"Sir, I'm afraid we really have nothing." He told him. Hicks just whispered something to Kur, before approaching the maitre D.

"Do you see my friend over there?" He asked him quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Kur just cracked his knuckles as he saw them looking. "He's VERY hungry..."

"I'll just check with the floor manager." He responded, before disappearing into the dining room. Hicks just gave them a satisfied smile.

"Something tells me we'll be in there..."

"Sir, it appears a table has just opened up." The maitre D interrupted him. Hicks just shrugged.

"You have to know how to talk to people." Hicks told them, before turning back to him. "Lead the way."

They were led through the doors into the dining room, which was larger than the landing hangar of the SPD base. Half the tables were empty, but obviously this was an exclusive place, judging by the way the clientele were dressed. They were keeping tables free in case more important people showed up. Hicks tapped him on the shoulder as he went to pull out a chair.

"I think we'd like something a little closer to the stage." He suggested. The Maitre D just nodded and took them through the room to the very edge of the stage, to the one free table there. He pulled out a chair as Dul'Ilah made her way to sit.

"Do you have Tangorian silk wine?" She asked him.

"Certainly we do madam." He replied as the others took their seats. A waiter was about to help Trinity to her seat, but a glare from Switch chased him off, before he pulled out her chair for her. Hicks had to try not to laugh as he realised that she hadn't noticed the territorial display.

"A bottle of that please." She told him.

"A flagon of Guillon root ale." Kur added. "I apologise, but my palette is not so refined."

"It's alright Kur; we're all here to enjoy ourselves." Hicks assured him as they checked their menus. Hicks checked it, noting the prices. "So who knows the exchange rates?"

"I guess we all know who they think is paying." Switch replied, taking his menu and exchanging it for Hicks'. He realised that like many restaurants on Earth, the guest menus did not display the prices. Switch let out a low whistle. "Alright guys, enjoy this, it'll be a while before we can afford to do this again."

"The largest roast they have is 3 pounds?" Kur snorted. "Where I come from that's an appetiser."

"You can go to the garden and hunt as much as you like when we get back." Celari told him. "Just enjoy the food."

"We'll have the soup of the day all around to start." Switch told the waiter. "What about main courses?"

"I guess the curry looks good." Hicks said with a shrug. "I have no idea what the hell a Furkrax is, but it sounds good."

"I'll have the largest steak you have." Kur told the waiter, handing him the menu. "Don't bother cooking it...it ruins the flavour."

"Aquitarian seafood platter." Celari chipped in.

"I think that will do for me too." Dul'Ilah added, handing him her menu. Switch smiled.

"I think the curry looks good too." He replied, handing in his menu. Trinity just shrunk into her chair a little and handed in her menu.

"Could I just have macaroni cheese?" She asked. The waiter nodded.

"I'll give your order to the chef." He replied as their drinks arrived.

"You come out to a fancy place like this and you order mac and cheese?" Hicks laughed. She turned a little pink.

"It's what I felt like." She muttered. "Anyway, the show's about to start."

The curtain opened on the stage, and an actor of the same race as Dul'Ilah strode out confidently, wearing a costume that seemed to replicate the Earth fashions of the 1990's. He activated a sound relay system much like the one in the auditorium of the academy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow us to present to you our most popular show!" He began as the curtains drew back. Trinity shrunk into her chair more as she saw one actor on the stage, wearing a very familiar outfit.

"Trinity, what is it?" Switch asked her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Battle of the Universe!" He roared. Switch then saw a man wearing a costume replicating Zhane's silver Ranger outfit coming onto the stage. He realised now why she was embarrassed. Her father had been a part of the battle for the universe. She was already shy and nervous, being reminded of what she had to live up to hardly helped matters.

"It's fine." He whispered to her. "Just try to enjoy the show and the food."

"I'll try." She whispered back, watching as the actors showed the beginning of the battle against Astronema's forces. "I'll try."

Back on Earth, Scott came into his father's office, finding him rubbing his temples in frustration as various experts read reports to him. His father, while well versed in politics, was hardly a fan of it. The unfortunate part of him not only being Mayor of Corinth, but also a candidate for President of Earth was the fact he seemed to have an endless onslaught of experts advising him on opinion polls and policy popularity. Scott could tell from the look on his face that his father almost missed the days when all he had to do was bark orders at soldiers.

"Scott! It's great to see you!" He called out seeing him. "Is there something urgent you need to talk about?"

Scott could see the slightly pleading look in his father's eyes and nodded. As entertaining as it was seeing his father tortured by endless boring speeches by advisors, he really did want to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, but I have urgent business to discuss with my son." He told them, ushering his staff out the door. "I'll call you when it's done."

He slammed the door closed, at which Scott just laughed.

"I take it the political game is treating you well?" Scott asked him sarcastically.

"God Damn Vincent." He sighed. "If it wasn't for him, Chas would still be dealing with this crap. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"It was really more of a question. Sarah was a little worried about Vasquez." Scott told him. "She showed up at our place asking to crash for a few hours. She told us that Jackson has her on punishment detail."

"Punishment detail?" He asked in response. "In all the time I knew her, I never knew her to need so much as a verbal warning. That doesn't sound like her at all."

"Sarah felt the same way." Scott said with a nod. "I'm sure it's nothing, but you know what it's like when women are pregnant, they end up becoming mothers to everyone..."

"Yes, I remember when your mother was expecting you and Marcus." He interrupted his son as he thought about it. Despite the fact he was sure Scott was only humouring his wife so he wouldn't upset her, he still couldn't get over the idea of Vasquez being disciplined. It was so out of character for her. She didn't even wear a uniform that wasn't pressed properly, she was as by-the-book as anyone could get while on duty. "I'll look into it."

"Thanks, I just needed to hear that." Scott replied. "Now I can say in all honesty that I brought it up when I get back from the fried chicken place."

"Cravings?" Mason chuckled. Scott just nodded.

"You have no idea." He replied as he left.

Hicks and his friends watched as the play was coming to its dramatic highlight. 'Andros' was standing before 'Zordon'.

"It's amazing to think all this happened." Hicks gasped. "I was just a kid when this battle took place and I can still remember it on the news."

"I was a kid too." Trinity murmured as Switch held her. She watched as 'Andros' shattered 'Zordon's' energy tube, sending a flash of light out over the restaurant. They then watched as the actors depicting the villains shed their costumes, showing other costumes beneath, indicating the change as the wave of goodness washed over them.

"You remember it don't you?" Switch asked her. She just nodded.

"He kissed me and said goodbye." She told him. "He didn't know if he was coming home."

"He had everything to fight for." He assured her, squeezing her a little.

"He helped save the entire universe." She whispered. "How am I meant to live up to that?"

"You don't." Switch told her. She looked at him a little curiously as he smiled. "You aren't your dad. You have to make your own way."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she got up, leaving the room abruptly, just as the actors stood for the applause, bowing to the audience. Switch followed her out of the restaurant, finding her leaning against a lamp post, looking into the night sky.

"Trinity, you have to stop comparing yourself to your dad." He told her. "You're not him."

"I need to be though." She sighed as she wiped her eyes. "You don't understand Switch."

"You know why they call me Switch." He told her. "I grew used to the name, but I used to hate it. Do you think I like the fact that my cousin thinks I'm a screw up? Do you think I like the fact that he's a legend and I'm the punch line to a family joke?"

"You don't have any idea Switch!" She shrieked as she rounded on him. "Your cousin was a Ranger. My dad isn't just a Ranger, he's a legend! More than that..."

"He's the king of your whole planet, I know!" He snapped. She just nodded as her bottom lip quivered.

"All I've ever been raised to know is that one day he isn't going to be there, and then the whole planet is going to be my responsibility." She told him. "My dad..."

"Your dad isn't perfect!" He snapped at her. "Zhane told me about him. He made a lot of mistakes."

"But..."

"He almost died because his powers weren't suitable to the Earth's climate, couldn't survive." He told her. Trinity looked at him a little surprised. "He had to transfer his powers to a human, Jason Scott Lee, the original Earth Red Ranger. The powers very nearly killed him too because they weren't suitable for a human."

"He never told me about that." She murmured. Switch just nodded.

"Just like my cousin never told me that he spent a long time letting his team believe he was dying to get out of chores." He told her. "My cousin Ashley had to tell me that. Trust me; people have selective memories when it comes to their screw ups."

"You must be wondering what you're doing with a nutcase like me." She commented as she dried her eyes. "It would have been a whole lot less hassle for you to find a girl with less baggage."

"You know, you talk too much." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely. "You could put your lips to much better use."

As they embraced in the gentle glow of the street light, the instructor with the blacked-out helmet watched from the shadows in an alley across the street. His fist tightened as he watched them kiss.


	63. Hicks' Press Conference

Hicks was fidgeting uncomfortably as he was fitted for dress fatigues. Normally cadets only got fitted for formal attire for the formal after their final assessment, and then again for their base commander uniforms for the graduation ceremony, but they were making something of an exception in Hicks' case. He was about to take part in a video conference to make a statement to the press about his situation with Gemma.

Birdie came into the room, looking over at Hicks.

"The tailor appears to have done a good job." Birdie commented.

"It's a little tight around the collar." He answered. "I really appreciate you letting me do this."

"Unfortunately you will find press conferences something of a necessary evil in your duties." Birdie assured him. "This just means you get a little more practice."

"I've been there during press conferences before, but this is the first time I'll be answering questions about myself." He admitted with a little smile. "Sir, may I ask you a personal question?"

"You may." He replied, waving off the groomer who was just putting the finishing touches to Hicks' make up (something of a bizarre experience for Hicks. It wasn't like he was in the habit of wearing makeup.)

"Do you have any children?" He asked him. Birdie just smiled, something that was a little strange to see considering the fact he had a beak. He dusted of a chair near Hicks and sat down.

"I had three, two boys and a girl." He informed him. "Oh, they're all grown up and moved out of the nest now, but I remember the day each of them hatched implicitly."

"It's strange, I'm completely terrified, but I'm also pretty excited by the whole thing." He told him. "My parents were so great with us. I just wish they could have been around to see them."

"When my first one hatched, it was simply the most amazing experience of my life." Birdie replied. There was warmth in his eyes that Hicks couldn't remember seeing before. He was a little bit of a stuffed shirt, and rarely shared anything of his personal life. "Little Aviana was the first. When I saw her, it was like nothing else in my life mattered. She was so tiny, and she was covered in this bright yellow fluff. It was several weeks before she opened her eyes and saw me for the first time."

"It sounds like you have some pretty good memories." Hicks commented.

"I definitely do." Birdie told him, getting up. "Anyway, it's almost time for your conference. If you go to the communications room now, you can have a few words with Gemma before the floor opens to the press."

"I appreciate that sir." He replied, getting up and saluting. "I still can't believe that this is all happening."

"Believe me; you'll never be able to believe how much your priorities change." Birdie assured him. "You just think about the fact you're doing this for your family when things get hard."

"I will sir." Hicks told him. "Thank you."

Back on Earth, Vasquez came back into her apartment after her first shift overseeing the penal labour detail. It was a long shift, spent watching prisoners empty trash cans and sweep streets. Not only was it far from the most interesting of tasks, there was also the added irritation of the inmates to consider. Because of the tracking collars they wore, they couldn't escape, but that didn't mean that they were exactly motivated to be particularly pleasant to their guards. By the time it was over, she almost missed traffic duty.

She pulled off her body armour and threw it aside, before slumping face down on the couch, completely exhausted. The phone started to ring, at which she muttered something and reached over, picking it up.

"Hello?" She asked wearily.

"Vasquez, where are you?" Gemma asked her. "The press conference is starting in twenty minutes!"

Vasquez remembered that Gemma had asked her to be there for the press conference. That was before she had gotten lumbered with all the extra work. With the exception of the couple of hours' sleep she had managed to get at the Garage earlier, she had been awake and on-duty for almost 19 hours.

"Gemma, I'm sorry but I just got in." She told her. "I'm exhausted."

"Vasquez, you promised." Gemma protested. "Please, the way Jackson went all Gestapo on the last press conference, I'm really stressing out here."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Vasquez told her with a little groan, getting up from the couch and looking around for her body armour. "Just try to relax."

As she hung up, Gemma looked up to see Mayor Truman in the room.

"I can't believe she isn't here." Gemma told him. "She said she would be."

"I'm sure she's on her way." Mason told her. "For what it's worth, I just took a look out at the audience. The others are all in the front row."

"I know, it's just...since Hicks left, Vasquez has been a really good friend to me." Gemma told him. "She's really been there for me. I really wanted her to be here."

Truman just hugged her warmly to comfort her. Because Scott had been to see him, he knew that she had been assigned to punishment detail, and was being kept busy. The way Scott had told it, she had been run ragged by her recent additional duties. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but it wasn't like Vasquez to get herself into trouble.

"Gemma, the link is up." Kat informed her. "Hicks is on the line, we wanted to give you a few minutes before the conference starts."

"Thanks Kat." She replied, getting up and making her way to somewhere a little more private, leaving Truman with his thoughts. He was sure that there was something going on that he didn't know about. He was determined to figure out what.

Over in the SPD academy, Hicks entered the communications room, taking a seat before the screen. He straightened himself out, before activating the link. He smiled as he saw Gemma coming into view.

"Hey there." He greeted her, noting that she had been provided with a formal dress for the occasion. "You look fantastic."

"You're looking pretty good yourself." She complimented him, casting an eye over him in his dress uniform. "That uniform really suits you."

"Thanks." He responded with a smile. "Let's just hope this isn't the last time I wear it."

"I'm sure it won't be." She assured him with a smile. He shifted a little in the chair.

"So...have you seen a doctor yet?" He asked her. Gemma just shook her head.

"I've got an appointment for next week." She informed him. "Sarah's going with me. She's got a scan."

"I'm sure Scott's looking forward to that." He replied. "I know I can't wait to see it."

He reached out to the screen, and touched it, as though trying to reach her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I've not felt any nausea yet." She replied, touching the wooden table next to her, hoping that what she said would not be tempting fate. "I still can't believe this could have happened without me realising it."

"Well you know now." Hicks told her, smiling. Just then, Kat came into view behind her.

"Cadet Hicks, it's time." She told him. He just nodded in understanding.

"I'm ready." He assured her. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Kat and Hicks took their positions by a podium a little way before him. Hicks couldn't believe the scene before them as the curtains opened. It seemed like every reporter in Corinth was in attendance. He was almost glad that he wasn't there; it looked like an incredibly intimidating scene. Kat approached the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, as we promised the last time, we have arranged for a communications link to the SPD Academy. As you can see, Corporal Hicks is on the screen behind me." She began. "Since this situation has occurred, we simply wanted to allay any fears you had, and allow you to hear from Corporal Hicks directly. Now, before we open the floor to questions, I believe Corporal Hicks has prepared a statement."

She turned the floor over to the screen, showing Hicks. He looked to the auto cue a little way behind the camera. He hadn't really hosted any himself, but he knew enough to know it was important to make a few notes in order to ensure they covered everything.

"Ladies and gentlemen, many changes have occurred within the last several weeks, which have led to many questions. While I have, up until now, been following SPD guidelines and have remained silent regarding my new position and the future of the protection of Corinth City, it has been brought to my attention that questions have been raised which must be addressed."

He took a second to pause before continuing.

"Corinth Military will be disbanded, to be replaced by an SPD base." He informed them, causing a stir among the crowd. "Those currently in the employ of Corinth Military have nothing to fear. Once the power transfer takes place, those who have done such an admirable job keeping our city, and indeed our planet safe will be given priority for re-training to retain their positions, or will be handsomely compensated should they choose to move on."

He gestured to his uniform.

"I can confirm by now, that what you have been told is true. The reason I have not been in the city is because I was offered the opportunity to attend the SPD academy to train with the intention of becoming the Base Commander. It is my sincerest hope that I can graduate and continue to serve the City of Corinth as I have done since I have arrived." He continued. He then became a little more serious in his expression.

"I have been allowed to break usual SPD protocol in order to address the news stories that have plagued my friends, colleagues, and most importantly the woman I love." He told them sternly. "Several rumours have circulated surrounding my relationship with Gemma, the Silver Ranger. First of all, I will confirm that at least one of those rumours is true. I am pleased to announce that I have been informed we are expecting our first child."

This raised another murmur from the crowd as they waited for further comment. Gemma looked up as Vasquez finally arrived at the edge of the stage, looking a little bedraggled as a result of having had no time to rest up, but she had arrived to support her friend.

"However, this joyous occasion has been sullied by careless rumours which cast aspersions on my good name, and doubts over my character. This is something I will never allow!" He said coldly, and as calmly as he could. "Family has always been one of the most important things in the world to me. I came from a large family myself, and was brought up by great parents. I have every intention of honouring my duty to my family, and I love Gemma dearly. Anyone or any publication saying otherwise will be taken as a personal insult. I would like to give any publication that has printed these stories an opportunity to print a formal retraction and apology. However, if any medium sees fit to continue to sully my good name, I will be consulting with SPD's legal department about pursuing a libel action."

He then presented a hand to the screen.

"I will now happily turn the floor over to the press and answer any questions in the remaining time."

"Derrick Chalmers Corinth Express." A man called out. "Corporal Hicks, you have confirmed that you and the Silver Ranger are expecting your first child. One question remains, do you really think this is the best time to be away from her?"

"Rest assured, my family has always been my top priority." He answered. "We discussed my decision to leave for a long time before I went, and we both felt at the time that this is the best thing for our family. Believe me, I want nothing more than to be with her during this joyous time, but right now we feel that my family would be best served if I remained here and concentrated on my training. I want to create the best world possible for my child to grow up in."

"Sandra Ewan, Corinth Weekly." A woman called out next. "I guess the next inevitable question is, now that you know about the baby, is a wedding on the cards?"

This question caused a bit of a stir. It was a question that Hicks should have anticipated, they had kind of been thrust into the role of a celebrity power couple. It was only natural that the prospect of a wedding was bound to sell.

"So far we haven't had a chance to discuss that in detail, but I know two things." He answered. "I love Gemma dearly, and know I always will. I also want nothing more than to start a family with her. I can't say for certain yet, but rest assured, the first one I'd want to discuss this with is Gemma."

"Derrick Chalmers, Corinth Express." The first man called out again. "I guess the next thing our readers would want to know is how your training is progressing."

"I can't discuss the exact nature of the training; that would be against SPD protocol." He answered. "Of course, I have to state that I am trying my best, and giving it as much dedication and hard work as I have anything else in my life. Rest assured, my dedication to my family and my city is giving me strength I never knew I had, and regardless of how all this turns out, I will be able to hold my head high and know I've given it my all."

"Thank you Cadet Hicks." Kat interjected. "Any further questions should be directed to the SPD press office, whose contact details will be forwarded to you. I thank you all for your time, and wish you a good day."

The press clamoured for a few more questions, but Kat refused to answer. It was completely unlike the press conference Jackson had held; this one was much more under control. Gemma left the stage as the press were ushered out by the military. Vasquez approached her.

"I'm so sorry I was so late." She replied, yawning a little. "I just completely zoned out."

"It's alright; you were here when it counted." Gemma told her, putting her arm around her.

As they left, Mayor Truman noticed some of the men from his cabinet standing nearby. They seemed to be laughing about something. It was only then that he noticed one of them pointing in Vasquez's direction. He made his way over, joining them.

"So anyway, after she tried to give me a ticket, I just told her who I was." He continued with the story. "So she tried to pull me up in on some trumped up charged, so after a little name-dropping, she ended up spending the afternoon washing and waxing my car!"

"That's amazing!" Another of them laughed.

"Well you just need to know how to talk to these people." Jeffries told them, not realising that Mayor Truman was standing behind him. "She didn't know who I was, and thought..."

"What did she think Councilman Jeffries?" Truman interrupted him. Jeffries turned around, seeing Truman standing before him. The others backed away and quickly found somewhere else to be, leaving Jeffries to face this by himself.

"I was on important business." He told lied, trying to stammer out an explanation. "I merely explained and..."

"You know I don't recall any important business yesterday. Indeed, if I recall correctly, you weren't even in the building half the day." Truman responded. "You know, I was with the military for a long time. They enforce our laws for a reason you know."

"I know sir, it's just..."

"Did I actually hear you say that you made her wash and wax your car?" He asked him. "Do you really think that was the best use of Corporal Vasquez's time?"

"Corporal?" He asked him, gesturing to Vasquez. "She was Hicks' replacement?"

"What happened?" Truman asked him. "And if you don't want to lose that large salary and generous pension, I suggest you don't leave anything out or lie to me."


	64. Truman's Intervention

Vasquez was just coming into the Garage after her shift in the Command Centre. Scott and Sarah had offered to allow her to continue using one of the guest rooms there for the remainder of her punishment detail. As she was about to go up the stairs, she heard a small cough, and turned around as Mayor Truman turned on a light.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" She asked him. "Scott and Sarah would have been in bed hours ago."

"They were kind enough to let me wait for you." He told her. "Please, sit with me."

"I have a Penal Labour shift in..."

"That wasn't a request Corporal." He interrupted her with the stern tone he reserved for when he was either about to impart a vital mission, or chew someone out. He pointed to a chair opposite him. Vasquez made her way over, taking a seat as she tried to gauge his mood.

She was normally pretty good at getting a good read on people, she had interrogated many suspects in her role. Of course, Truman had done that so many more times, and was a naturally stoic and hard man. She had always imagined he'd be incredible at poker, if he didn't want someone to know what he was thinking, then he would give nothing away. She imagined even Cassandra might have difficulty.

"I overheard Jeffries talking about an incident involving you from the other day." He told her. He stopped there though. He understood a lot about the culture in the military, having spent the majority of his life in military service. He also knew from experience that Vasquez was very closed, and private when it came to her personal life under the normal run of things, even before news of her sexuality had become the talk of the barracks. He knew if he asked her outright, she would probably just clam up and say nothing. He wanted to pressure her a little, and he felt the best route for that was if she thought he was going to give her into trouble. She looked away from him.

"It was a misjudgement on my part." She assured him. "It won't happen again..."

"What happened Vasquez?" He asked her more intently, leaning back in his chair. "I want your version of it."

"I tried to give him a ticket, he was parked in a red zone." She told him. "I could have written him up on a lot more, but I overlooked it and just typed up the one for the parking violation. He came out and started begging me to let him off."

"I take it you refused?" He asked her, looking into her eyes, despite her attempts to look away. She nodded in response, Truman had always taught them to stand their ground if they were in the process of enforcing a law, whether it was an arrest or a parking ticket. It was important for them to appear strong in the face of adversity. It wouldn't be the first time someone would try to intimidate their way out of a fine, or even an arrest. She nodded. "What happened when you refused?"

"He told me that he was on your cabinet." She replied. "He said he was only in to buy a newspaper and then he would be gone. He told me he had stroke and implied he could get me reprimanded."

She let out a little sigh and hung her head in shame before the next admission.

"I was already having a bad week, and was in a bad mood. I let that cloud my judgement and just let him get to me. He was really starting to get on my nerves." She told him. "When I answered him back, he took my computer off me and pushed me, so I arrested him for assault and wrote him up for all the tickets I could think of."

He noticed where her story differed from Jeffries. He had told him that he told Vasquez he was on important business, and he certainly hadn't mentioned laying his hands on her. Vasquez on the other hand had admitted where she was wrong in letting her personal feelings control how she reacted to the situation. Vasquez was no liar, he knew that much from the time he had worked with her. She would willingly tell the truth, even if she did get herself into trouble as well. He was certain her version was the truth. He was more interested in what she had to say about what he asked next.

"What I don't understand is why you were on traffic duty in the first place." He told her. She looked up at him. "It seems a little beneath a Corporal to be pounding the streets writing parking tickets."

"Sir..."

"Just answer the question Vasquez." He interrupted her. She let out a sigh.

"It was a punishment detail." She told him. "Jackson wrote me up for switching shifts without asking her permission. She said that she felt I must have gotten a little lofty in my ideas because of my rank and thought a little time on the streets was what I needed to remind me what our role is."

"Didn't she think a verbal warning was enough?" He asked her. He had done his digging to find out what was going on. After hearing what had happened with Jeffries, he had decided to call some of his older recruits, the ones he knew would answer him honestly, and gotten some idea of the background. He needed to know what he was up against if he was going to grill her effectively.

"She had already given me a verbal warning." She told him. "On my first day back, I wasn't wearing my body armour in the Command Room. I didn't know that she enforced that policy, and she made a huge deal of it in front of the others."

He already knew that part. A couple of the guys who had served under him had seen the incident, and told him about it. He just nodded to confirm the detail.

"It seems you have had a number of reprimands recently." He commented. "Would you care to comment on why?"

Vasquez thought about this one. Truman was a friend, but she was well aware of military culture. Group ties and team loyalty were paramount, being drilled into them in almost cult-like fashion. Tattling on another was a million times worse than it had been in the schoolyard, snitches weren't just seen as cry babies or tell-tales they were seen as disloyal. There were already plenty of people who weren't fond of her because of the "scandal" of her sexual preferences being revealed. The last thing she wanted was to go running to Truman and tell him about Jackson's harassment unless she ended up having more abuse levelled against her.

"I...I've only just come back." She stammered out. "I guess I'm not used to getting back into..."

"Cut the bullshit Vasquez!" He snapped at her. "You've always been a hopeless liar!"

She just looked at him a little alarmed. He pulled out a file and threw it on the table in front of her.

"I looked into her record, she served as a training officer before she was placed as Acting Colonel." He informed her. "She was commended many times."

"If you thought she was suitable..."

"I checked over the training logs of her regiment during her tenure." He interrupted her, jabbing a finger into the file a couple of times. "I noticed a couple of cadets quit after a series of reprimands and punishment details without any explanation."

"Sir, maybe..."

"All three of them were female." He concluded. "Tell me if I'm getting close to the mark."

Vasquez knew what he was getting at, and got the impression he already knew. She didn't want to say anything, but she couldn't lie to him, especially if he already knew. She finally just nodded her head as a few tears began to run down her face.

"She came to me in the gym a little after the verbal reprimand." She told him. "She scrambled the signal so there'd be no record. She told me she'd make things difficult for me if I didn't...play nice...as she put it."

"Did she ever say outright that she wanted to begin a sexual relationship with you?" He asked her. Vasquez just shook her head.

"No, but the way she acted, the way she touched me, the intention was very clear." She replied. "Sir..."

"Vasquez, sexual harassment is a very serious matter." He told her sympathetically. "There is no place for that kind of behaviour in this, or any civilised society."

"I didn't think anyone would believe me." She told him. Truman just shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Why do you think?" She sobbed as she looked up at him, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I'm the token lesbian! The entire disciplinary board are men! If I went to the disciplinary board and told them about this, most of them would probably laugh at me and think I'd love the attention, the rest would probably think I was just using it to try and blackmail them out of compensation!"

Truman got up and made his way over to her as she broke down in tears, hugging her tightly. He could understand her scepticism. He had been in the military long enough to know that there were many who were strongly opposed to modern ideals and very backward. Several of his staff were still unconvinced about having women in combat roles back when he was in charge of the military. He held her as she wept.

"Vasquez, no one has a right to mistreat you because you're different." He said soothingly. "Not because of the colour of your skin, your religion, the fact you're a hybrid, or even your sexuality."

He took her chin in her hand and lifted her face up to look at him.

"When I first signed on, the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy was still strongly in force. I had friends who had to hide who they really were because of that attitude. I might be a product of that regime, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to see it change."

"You believe me?" She asked him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Like I said, you were always a hopeless liar." He assured her. "Now, this still leaves us with what to do about Jackson."

"There's nothing we can do." Vasquez told him. "Even if I made a complaint, there's no evidence. Everything you told me is circumstantial. She'd easily..."

"You forget my daughter –in-law is a genius." He told her. "You have eidetic memory, don't you?"

"I do." She replied. "But..."

"You were given that by your implants because you were intended as an infiltrator." He reminded her. "That means your memory banks are in the implants."

"But sir, it's still only my testimony." She reminded him. "They'll say I could be lying! It'll be my word against hers!"

"Not exactly." He replied with a smile. He took a box from a nearby table and opened it, showing her something that looked like a little silver dome, about the size of a quarter. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"The images in your implants can't lie." He explained. "Your memory is admissible as evidence."

Later in the day, Jackson was just trying to think of new ways she could pile the pressure on Vasquez. She had given her a golden opportunity by skipping her punishment shift.

As she arrived in her office, she found Vasquez sitting on her desk. She was wearing jeans and a halter neck top. She had her hair hanging loose. Jackson smiled as she saw her and closed the door behind her.

"I'm glad to see you're finally starting to see things my way." She stated as she came over to the desk. "Who knows, whatever you have in mind might even allow me to forget the punishment detail you missed today."

"I know I have a long way to go to pay you back." Vasquez replied as she hopped off the desk. "You know, I really have been seeing this all wrong. I've been trying to resist, trying to just ride this out when there was a much easier way to resolve all this."

"Well even slow learners learn eventually." Jackson told her, leaning in to kiss her. Vasquez pulled away, smiling as she did so.

"Do you know what would get me in the mood?" Vasquez asked. "A video."

Just then, the screen on the wall started to show footage of the incident between Jackson and Vasquez in the gym. Jackson looked on in disgust, before finally looking to Vasquez.

"You were wearing a camera?" She asked.

"Thanks to my implants I AM a camera!" Vasquez replied. Just then, Mayor Truman came out of a nearby storage room, with a somewhat less than amused look on his face.

"The disciplinary board will take my daughter-in-law's word for it when she tells them Vasquez's memory is admissible as evidence." He stated coldly. Jackson started to shy away, realising that she was completely at their mercy. She had no way to escape this situation.

"Sir, I..."

"I will NOT tolerate anyone being treated like that!" Truman roared in anger. "Especially a friend!"

Vasquez just smiled at Jackson.

"Trust me, even though I am that way inclined, I wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole." She told her. "You're not my type."

Just then, two soldiers entered the room behind her. Truman approached her, holding out his hand.

"Turn in your weapon." He instructed her. "You have one hour to clear out your desk, and clear out your locker."

Jackson gave Vasquez a burning, rage-filled glare as she handed over her blaster. Truman took it and took out the power pack.

"News of your conduct will be passed on to SPD, you will never work in the military or law enforcement again." He informed her, before coming closer, drawing himself up to full height. It was only then that Vasquez appreciated how large and imposing a figure he was to a normal person. Jackson quaked in fear before him. "Get this...thing...out of my sight. I never want to see her again."

With that, she was frog-marched out of the room. Vasquez turned to Truman, only to find him still with a cold, hard look on his face.

"You should never be afraid to speak to a friend Vasquez." He told her. "It doesn't feel good to have had to draw this all out of you."

"I'm sorry sir." She replied quietly, looking to her feet. He got up, walking around her.

"You need to be stronger than this Vasquez, you need to be able to tell when to turn a blind eye, and when to jump into the fight!" He snapped at her. She felt a little ashamed, hearing him berating her like this. "You cannot allow anyone to hold you under their thumb. If you stop respecting yourself, how can you expect anyone else to respect you?"

"I know, I'm sorry sir." She responded.

"Finally, how do you expect anyone to take you seriously if you dress like that?" He barked at her, getting into her face. He then relaxed a little into a smile. "Do you really think that's any way for the Acting Colonel to dress?"

"Sir?" She asked him. He just nodded and handed her a badge.

"Your name was the top of Hicks' list." He informed her. "It was the top of mine too. If you weren't on personal leave when the decision was made, you would have been chosen as his replacement."

"Sir, I really don't know what to say!" She gasped. She finally stood to attention and saluted. "I won't let you down sir!"

"I know you won't." He replied. "Now, there is one thing I need you to do for me."

"What would that be?" She asked.

"I need you to wash and wax my car." He replied. "I hear you're good at that."

"I'm sorry, but as Colonel, I have more important things to do with my time." She replied. "I can assign a cadet or a private..."

"Good answer." He told her. "But with my salary, I think I can afford a valet. Anyway, I need to go. I have important business to deal with."

"What would that be sir?" She asked him. He just smiled.

"Let's just say a certain councilman is going to learn that his position is not a licence to behave as he pleases." He told her with a smirk. "Good day Colonel Vasquez."

"Good day to you sir." She replied as he left. She smiled as she thought about what had happened. She hadn't really behaved as she'd expect of a Colonel, but then again, both Hicks and Truman had given her their endorsement. She was determined not to let them down.


	65. The Next Assessments Begin

Hicks was sitting at a desk in the main meeting hall at the SPD academy, scribbling on a test paper. It was the day of his written assessment for the second major cut, and he was sure that he was doing well. Unlike the first assessment, the answers seemed to be coming to him a lot more readily.

He cast a little glance around, trying to gauge how the others were doing. Kur and Switch seemed to be staring intently at the paper, as though somehow hoping that the answers would just leap off the page. Trinity seemed a little more confident, writing away diligently. Celari he knew was a bit of a whizz on written tests, and seemed to be powering through the paper, writing here there and everywhere. Clearly he had finished and was just checking for anything he could add. He was very particular that way. Dul'Ilah on the other hand was making no secret of the fact she was finished, and was sitting back in her chair, her hands crossed behind her head, almost like she was sleeping.

"You have ten minutes left." Birdie announced. "Please start making your final adjustments."

Hicks had just finished with the last question to his satisfaction and started to look through his paper again to check his answers. It felt like time was running away with him as he looked through it all. It seemed like only minutes ago the test had even begun. Birdie walked around on the stage, his footsteps ringing through the entire room because of the eerie silence. Hicks closed his paper as he satisfied himself that he had done everything to the best of his ability.

"Pencils down cadets, the test is now over." Birdie announced. "Leave your tests on the table and leave the room. Your simulator assessment will begin in precisely two hours. Your tests will be marked by then. I recommend you take this time to relax and compose yourselves."

Hicks got up and left the room, meeting with his friends as he did. Dul'Ilah was the first to speak.

"I can't believe that test was prepared for Base Commander Candidates." She snorted. "That was child's play; I could have passed that when I was five."

"Speak for yourself." Switch muttered as Trinity put an arm around him. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm seriously shaking."

"Switch, you worked as hard as the rest of us." Trinity told him. "You'll be fine."

"The pass mark is 85 percent." He reminded her. "I'm so screwed!"

"There is no use in worrying ourselves until we find out our marks." Kur reminded him. "I admit to not being confident myself though."

"Look, we all did our best; all we can do now is wait to hear what happens." Hicks told them. "Right now though, I could do with a tuna melt. The flight test is sure to be tough."

In another section of the base, all the training officers were sitting in a board room, around a long, silver metal table. Commander Simian, Commander Cruger, and the mystery commander in the blacked out helmet were all sitting at the top end of the table, awaiting the beginning of the meeting. Birdie had called them together. Cruger reached across, picking up a bottle of still water from the table and poured himself a glass.

"What's taking him so long?" Simian grumbled. "You'd think if this meeting was so damned important..."

"He was overseeing the written exam." Cruger reminded him. "The turbo lifts are fast, but they aren't that fast."

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting gentlemen." Birdie announced as he arrived. Everyone stood to attention and saluted. Birdie returned the gesture before indicating that they could all sit. "The written papers are being run through the computers as we speak. We should have the scores back shortly."

He then turned to the screen behind him and activated it, beginning his presentation.

"As you all know, the first two weeks of the second month of training require the cadets to participate in active service. They will be posted to bases and frontiers all around the sector to give them practical experience of what SPD is all about." He told them. "This time though, we have something of an interesting opportunity."

They all looked up at the screen, and there was something of a hush that fell over the room as a ship appeared on screen. The name on the side was clearly visible.

"The Charon?" Cruger asked him incredulously.

"The SPD maximum security penal transport vessel AR1908762 designated 'The Charon' is scheduled to make a run to the facility on Tartarus XVII. They are transferring prisoners there from many of our...lesser equipped facilities. They already have a full crew; however they have agreed to allow us to place ten cadets with them for their active duty placement." He informed them. "I intend to make that a reward for the ten highest scoring cadets who pass this cut."

"Permission to speak candidly sir?" Simian asked him. Birdie just shook his head.

"Do you ever speak any other way?" He asked, gesturing to him to continue.

"Do you really think that's the best assignment for cadets?" Simian asked him. "They don't assign the crew of The Charon to just anyone."

"I have to admit a little concern myself." Cruger added. "Knowing what the guest lists on trips to Tartarus are like, I'd like to know exactly who you're intending to put our cadets with."

"Well we're hardly preparing them to be kindergarten teachers Cruger." He responded. "But I have a passenger list."

As the screen switched to the names of the prisoners, the instructors all reacted with shock. The instructor in the blacked out helmet snapped to his feet, sending his seat flying.

"Sit down Commander!" Birdie instructed him.

"Sir, are you absolutely certain about this?" Cruger asked him. "You know I'm not an easy instructor, and I like to test the cadets as much as anyone, but some of these prisoners are...real celebrities."

"I am aware of that. That is why they have an entire experienced crew to back them up." He told him. Just then, an intercom sounded.

"Sir, the test results are back." He informed him. "I'm posting them on all notice boards as we speak."

"Patch the top ten ranking to the main Conference Room." He instructed him. As the names showed up on screen, the unknown instructor completely lost it. He got to his feet, grabbing his chair and throwing it into a wall smashing it.

"That is quite enough!" Birdie roared at him furiously.

"Sir, you can understand his concerns." Simian interjected.

"I understand and I sympathise, but I cannot allow personal issues to intervene in the operation of SPD!" He replied, before approaching the other instructor, standing face-to-face with him and glaring at him. "I have accommodated your wishes and eccentricities until now, but I will NOT allow you to dictate SPD policy. If you cannot control your outbursts, I suggest you find another career."

The instructor stood defiantly before him, before finally just nodding in acceptance and leaving.

Meanwhile, in the quad, Hicks was with the others, having some lunch before the flight simulator assessment that afternoon. He took a bite of his cheese steak sub as Dul'Ilah just balked in disgust.

"You humans have questionable eating habits." She commented. "How do you eat that cholesterol laden mess?"

"With gusto when I'm hungry." He replied through his mouthful.

"Your eating habits are only marginally less disgusting than Kur's." She remarked. "I have heard the rodent population in the Garden has decreased significantly since he arrived."

"Sometimes I need a little snack." Kur replied with a little smile. Trinity stirred in Switch's grip as she noticed the screen of the notice board flickering.

"I think they're posting the results." She told them, rushing over. She got there just as the results showed up on the screen. Most of the names were written in white, those that had passed the 85 percent pass mark. 27 though were written in red, those who had failed. They would no longer be part of the training process, and were likely already being taken to their quarters to pack.

"Dul'Ilah, you're in first place, you got 100 percent." Trinity told her. Dul'Ilah just shrugged.

"That's hardly a surprise." She told her.

"Hicks, you were second, you got 99.6!" She yelled. Hicks gulped down a bite of his sandwich as he heard this, and the others all looked at him in shock. He had been working hard to improve, but none of them could have foreseen him making such a massive leap in his grades.

"Where am I?" Switch asked her.

"I'm getting to it." She told him. "Celari, you got 99.3, you were third place."

"I knew I dropped a couple of questions." He muttered to himself. "At least I passed."

"I got fifth, I scored 98.1!" She said with a smile. Switch messed her hair up playfully.

"That's my girl, I knew you were brilliant." He responded. He then saw his own name. "Number seven, 97.8 percent!" He yelled excitedly. Kur gave a satisfied smile.

"Number eight, a score of 97.7." He commented. "I thank you all for helping me. I would never have done so well without your help."

"Anyway, it's only half an hour to the simulator assessment." Dul'Ilah reminded them. "We should go to the assessment area."

As they all gathered their things and started to head to the assessment area, the mystery instructor watched over them. Seeing Trinity leave, he balled his hands into fists.

Birdie was in his office when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Cruger standing there.

"Feel free to come in." Birdie sighed. "I take it this is about the Charon mission."

"I just want to express a few concerns." He told him. "You saw the top ten list just like me."

"What are you getting at Cruger?" He asked him. "If he..."

"I just wanted to bring your attention to the fact that at least one of the cadets that is likely to end up on that craft has a direct personal involvement with one of the inmates."

"I see." Birdie responded, before pulling up the appropriate records. "I can see where this could be a problem."

"I would like to ask you to reconsider." Doggie told him. "I have a very bad feeling about this mission."

"Those prisoners need to be transferred Cruger." He reminded him. "It's always going to be a risky mission."

"I know you're right about that sir." Cruger sighed. "I apologise."

"There's no need for that." Birdie replied. "You know I like having you and Simian around."

"I appreciate that." He stated.

"I like it because sometimes it's good to have orders questioned. Sometimes you bring things to my attention I wouldn't have thought about." Birdie assured him. "A panel of yes-men is hardly the most useful chain of command."

"I always like to speak my mind sir." He told him.

"No matter how irritating it can be, please don't ever change that." Birdie replied. "I have a feeling I may need it at times."

"You can count on me sir." He replied, saluting as he left.

Over in the testing area, Hicks stumbled out of his simulator, finding the others waiting for him.

"How do you think you did?" Switch asked him.

"I was a little rough on the landing." Hicks replied. "I usually am. If I make the cut, I really need to work on that."

Just then, the rest of the simulators powered down. Hicks noted that some of them still had cadets inside, meaning they had exceeded the course time, an automatic fail.

The board flickered into life, showing their updated scores and rankings. Hicks smiled as he saw the result.

"I guess my score wasn't that bad." He replied. The scores flashed up.

Switch had achieved the highest score, gaining a 99.8.

"I guess those barrel rolls cost me a couple of marks." He stated with a shrug. "I guess I shouldn't show off so much."

Next was Celari with 99 flat. He smiled as he saw this.

Dul'Ilah scored 98.9, a satisfactory score by the way she reacted.

Trinity also scored 98.9, and was clearly pleased with herself. She hugged Switch excitedly as she read this.

Kur scored an impressive 98.2, scoring marginally above Hicks, who took the next place with 98.1. They had all passed, and with impressive grades.

The score boards then amended their scores, taking their written and simulator test scores together. That created the new rankings.

Dul'Ilah, 99.45

Celari 99.15

Kahrnor 99

Hicks 98.85

Switch 98.8

Trinity 98.5

Bhine 98.1

Kur 97.75

Ridlai 97.62

Sighourni 97.58

"We're all in the top ten!" Trinity shrieked. "I can't believe it!"

"I can, we've all been working our butts off." Hicks reminded her. "We've only got the live fire exercise to take care of, and we're through to the second month!"

"Well that's not until tomorrow." Switch commented. "I say until then, we just have a night to celebrate getting this far."

"I could go for that." Trinity replied, smiling at him as she put an arm around him.

"Alright, but just remember we need to get our rest in." Hicks told them. "We'll need to be sharp. Knowing this place, they'll really throw us into the meat grinder."

"I require a cold beverage after all that." Kur told them. "I propose a visit to the bar."

"Maybe for a little while." Celari said with a shrug. "I guess we could do with a little time to relax."

"I couldn't agree more." Trinity stated, as the hand she had behind Switch strayed a little south and gripped his right cheek in a surprisingly strong grip that made him wince a little. He just brushed her hand off, and gave her a little look, but smiled.

"I think we should probably try to keep things subdued so we don't tire ourselves out." He commented. "I've won a few ration tokens on the card table recently, how about we see what we can requisition from the mess hall?"

"And the bar." Kur interjected. Switch just laughed.

"Yes, and the bar." He replied. With that, they all went to spend a little time to themselves before the ordeal of their live-fire assessment. As Switch held Trinity, making sure her hands were somewhere he could keep an eye on them, the mysterious instructor watched them leave.


	66. The Live Fire Assessment

Scott, Sarah, Gem, Gemma and Cassandra all made their way into a doctors' office in the early afternoon. Sarah was due for a scan to see how her child was doing, a procedure she only went along with to reassure Scott. Even though they all knew she had easily the most precise and accurate equipment, it was comforting to him to know that there were doctors around. Gemma was also there for a check up. Although it was far too early for a scan to show anything, she had an appointment to ensure she was progressing healthily.

Cassandra was sitting, flicking through a magazine as Gem stood by the candy machine in the hall, trying to figure out what he would like.

"They obviously don't update these magazines very often." She commented with a sigh. "This magazine's still reporting that Hicks is abandoning Gemma."

"It's a doctors' office Cassandra." He reminded her. "I once came in here and found a magazine which was offering money off coupons on Cookie Chocs. That place went bust ages ago!"

"I guess it is better they spend the budget on patient care than updating the reading material." She said with a shrug as she put the magazine down and looked for another.

"Still, all these gossip magazines are really strange." He remarked. "Divorces, arrests...don't they ever report on anything happy?"

"It's human nature." She told him. "A lot of people don't like to read about people succeeding."

"I'm not sure I follow." Gem commented. "I mean, these people are celebrities, I thought people liked them."

"A lot of people aren't very happy with their own lives though." Gem explained to her. "So they like to hear about people who are doing well falling on their butts and humiliating themselves because that means they can feel better about themselves and feel superior without having to do anything to improve their own lives." Gem smirked as he sat down with her, putting an arm around her.

"You know, sometimes its good dating an empath." He commented. "I guess you get a pretty good understanding of how people work."

"Sometimes more than you want to." Cassandra replied. Just then, Gemma came back, taking a seat with them.

"So what did the doctor say?" Gem asked her. She just pulled on her jacket as she sat with them.

"He said I'm in good health." She informed them. "Because of all my training, it's not been as much of a shock to my system. That's why I didn't know until I took that test."

"How's your blood pressure?" Gem asked her.

"It's good..."

"Heart rate..." Cassandra asked her.

"Good..."

"Is there any nausea?" Gem asked her.

"No, but I'm starting to get a headache with all these questions." Gemma quipped sarcastically. "I'm fine, believe me. He doesn't even think I'll need iron supplements."

"So why don't you seem happier?" Gem asked her.

"You reminded me that I've still got morning sickness to look forward to." She replied, shoving him off the chair and onto the floor. She looked around as the other people in the waiting room looked around at her. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"I guess the mood swings have started." Gem grumbled.

"It's not mood swings!" Gemma snapped.

"Well she has me convinced." Cassandra commented as she helped him up. "Are you sure about that blood pressure?"

Thankfully before she could answer, Scott and Sarah came back from the examination room. Scott was carrying a picture in his hand, with a huge goofy grin on his face, while Sarah was gathering her coat around herself.

"I take it things went well." Gem asked them. Scott just nodded as he continued to look at the picture dreamily.

"It was amazing." He told them. "They let us hear the heartbeat, and they showed us the baby. It was...I don't know how to describe it."

"I keep reminding you, I could have performed a scan myself." Sarah groaned. "It would probably have shown up something more detailed than that...blob they call a picture."

"So is everything progressing well?" Cassandra asked them.

"The doctor is satisfied I'm taking care of myself." Sarah assured them. "Even though I probably know more about nutrition than he does..."

"Sarah, you know more than practically anyone." Scott reminded her. "Would you please just let the doctor do his job and take care of you?"

"But..."

"Please, just humour me on this." Scott told her as they made their way towards the door.

Hicks was waiting in a large armoury, finishing strapping on his armour in preparation for the live-fire exercise. There were numerous exercises going on in facilities right throughout the base. Their exercise seemed to be designed for a ten man team, since their numbers had been bolstered by four other cadets, though the four of them seemed to be keeping to themselves in another part of the room, quietly making preparations.

Dul'Ilah was next to Hicks, staring into space. Hicks reached out, touching her shoulder softly.

"You've done everything you can." He told her. "You're ready for this."

She picked up a blaster, but promptly dropped it as her fingers just seemed to fail to respond to her commands in her nerves. Hicks fell to one knee, catching it before it hit the ground.

"I should pull out." She muttered. "Look at me, I'm not..."

"Dul'Ilah, remember what I taught you." He interrupted her. "It's perfectly alright to be scared. It keeps you sharp."

"I can't believe it's time for this already." Trinity interjected, coming over as she clipped on her helmet, her rifle slung over her shoulder. "It seems like only yesterday we were just shooting at targets."

"I almost wish we still were." Celari stated as he too came over to them. He looked like he was ready for the test, having prepared all of his equipment already. Switch looked a little less prepared as he came over, carrying his rifle slung in the crook of his arm, while he held his helmet in his free hand. He had his usual boyish grin etched onto his face, and exuded a strange confidence given the way everyone else was beginning to let their nerves get to them.

"Well I just hope they have something in there up to the challenge, because we look ready to kick ass!" He exclaimed, smacking Celari on the back of the helmet, before putting his arm around Trinity. "You know, even in full riot gear you look hot."

"Switch, please would you take this seriously?" Celari asked as he straightened his helmet grumpily.

"Why, I never take anything seriously." He responded. "It helps keep me loose."

"Alright guys, we've all worked hard for this." Hicks reminded them. "Just stay loose, remember what you've been doing, and everything will be fine."

"Worst case scenario, we just hide behind the big guy." Switch stated, gesturing to Kur. The massive guillon just smiled.

"Heads up guys." Hicks stated, gesturing to the screen as Simian's face appeared on it.

"Listen up rookies; I'm not in the habit of repeating myself!" He began harshly as a picture came up on the screen. "A terrorist faction has stolen an Interstellar class missile with an effective destructive potential of 300 Megatons. They have also kidnapped a number of technical staff from an SPD base and are holding them hostage. Our intelligence shows that the scientists have only been brought to their base within the last 24 hours, so they will not yet have the ability to launch. However, we believe that they will have shortly."

The picture switched to a view of a jungle, with a large fortress structure in the centre.

"They are heavily armed with some of the most advanced weapons systems available, and highly motivated. You can expect no mercy from them." He told them. "They have threatened SPD that they will launch the warhead into a populated planet unless we release 200 of their comrades. As you know it is not SPD's policy to negotiate with terrorists."

Hicks took down a few notes as he watched the footage play.

"We expect you to assault the base, secure the hostages and the warhead before they are capable of launching, and hold it until a team can come to extract the hostages and disarm the warhead." He told them. "If the warhead launches, the exercise will end in failure. Suit up cadets, the exercise will begin in exactly one minute."

Hicks waved over the other cadets, huddling them in the centre of the room as they started to do their last minute preparations.

"Alright guys, let's find a good vantage point and figure out what to do from there." Hicks told them, turning off the safety on his blaster and strapping on his helmet. They rushed into the room, preparing to face their challenge.

Back on Earth, Vasquez came into Truman's office, saluting as she did so. He smiled as he saw her.

"I appreciate you doing this." He told her. "How's the new job treating you so far?"

"It's taking some getting used to." She replied. "I was used to being the one fetching the coffee. I swear, if my assistant doesn't stop running around after me, I'm not going to know what's happened when Hicks gets back."

"Well just enjoy it while you can." He assured her. "You might not have to do the coffee run for the boss anymore, but when the responsibilities start piling up, you'll find you miss the small stuff."

"I guess you're right." She responded. "I guess you would know, you did do the job long enough."

"I'm still not sure about this." Truman told her. "I'm flattered, but I've never sat for a portrait before."

"Isn't it kind of cool though?" She asked him. "I know if one of the top artists in Corinth wanted a portrait of me to be the key exhibit in his latest exhibition I'd be pretty excited."

"I appreciate it, it really is an honour, but I've never been much of an artistic type." He told her. "How am I meant to sit still for ages while the sketches are done?"

"Well if you ask some of your former troops..."

"I think it's best you don't finish that statement." He told her with a small laugh. "I just wanted someone to come with me. Scott's probably too busy with Sarah, and no doubt Marcus would just spend the whole time coming out with smart ass remarks."

"Well he always has kind of been like that." She responded. "So, are you ready to go?"

"I still can't understand why she can't come to the office." Truman muttered. "The woman I talked to said that the sketches could only be done at the studio."

"He's an artist, doesn't it go with the territory that he's eccentric?" Vasquez asked him as he gathered his coat.

Back at the SPD academy, Hicks and Kur made their way through the undergrowth as they advanced on the fortress. Hicks pulled down his visor and activated the enhanced viewing feature, zooming in to take a better look.

"Alright, that cannon on the roof is a real worry." He commented. "We'll need to get that under control."

"The foliage is thick." Kur replied. "If we keep our movements steady until we're ready for the assault, then its range will count for nothing. We could silence it without it getting a single shot off."

"I like the sound of that." Hicks responded. "Dul'Ilah, how are you progressing?"

"Trinity and I have found a door." She told him. "There're a couple of guards either side, and another pair who do regular sweeps. They appear to come by once every twelve minutes."

"Security?" He asked her.

"There's an electronic lock, surveillance, and probably at least an alarm." Dul'Ilah responded. "I can't see from here, but I'd wager there's probably some kind of lethal trap mechanisms."

"I think you'd probably be right about that." Hicks answered. "I'd probably do the same in their situation. Keep me posted."

"Hicks, its Switch here." The voice came over the communicator. "We have a problem."

"What problem is that?" Hicks asked him.

"I can see Kahrnor and his cronies from here, they're moving in." He told him. "I'd say you have about 20 seconds until they break cover."

"Idiots!" Hicks snarled. "Alright, Dul'Ilah, you and Trinity get ready to take out that door. Celari, you and Switch keep the hangar covered. Watch out for any hardware coming out and make sure you keep it busy."

He turned to Kur and pulled up his visor.

"How quickly can you take care of that gun?" He asked him. Kur handed him his blaster, at which the blades extended from his forearms and his claws grew.

"The blaster would only slow me down." He commented. "It's only a few seconds..."

"Well, don't tell me just do it!" Hicks told him. Kur let out a massive growl as he scrambled up a tree. He launched himself through the branches, before leaping onto the roof of the base. Some guards saw him and started to open fire. Hicks took up position, giving him covering fire, taking down a couple. "Guys, move in NOW!"

Kur landed on the roof, continuing to sprint towards the cannon as the turret started to turn. He powered across the roof on all fours as the barrels started to come towards him. Sure enough, before they could open fire, he summoned all his strength, smashing through the side into it. He dragged the gunner out, slamming him into the roof, causing the robot to shatter into a thousand pieces.

He was hit from behind by a blaster as three more arrived on the roof. Grabbing the wreckage of the turret, he wrenched it off the roof and threw it, smashing all three of them off the roof.

"Hicks, the gun is taken care of." He told him.

"Rendezvous with Celari and Switch by the hangar." He told him. "I'll join you as soon as I can. Dul'Ilah, how's that door coming?"

"We're in!" She informed him as she finally hacked the lock, while Trinity provided covering fire from the doorway.

"Trinity, do your thing. I get the feeling you're probably going to need all the manpower you get." Hicks replied as he continued to sprint around the undergrowth, taking out targets where he could with his blaster. "Damn it Kahrnor, what the hell are you doing?"

"We're in the compound." Kahrnor said with an arrogant sneer. "We're in the launch bay securing the warhead."

"Fine, then proceed!" Hicks responded angrily as he made his way to the yard around by the hangar. He saw Celari and Switch laying down fire there, covering the hangar.

"Trinity, what's the situation there?" Hicks asked her.

"The corridor is hot!" She called out over her communicator. "We're taking heavy fire!"

"The hostages?" He asked them as he joined Celari and Switch. Switch appeared to have a taken a hit in the leg, while Celari's shoulder was clearly not a hundred percent.

"We haven't located them yet." Trinity told him. "What do we do?"

"Just keep looking." Hicks replied as the hangar doors started to open. "It looks like our distraction's working."

Back on Earth, Truman and Vasquez arrived at the studio. Vasquez buzzed the intercom.

"Hello?" She asked. "Um...we're meant to meet..."

The door swung open, revealing no one on the other side. Vasquez just looked to Truman a little concerned.

"I know I said artists could be eccentric," she began, reaching inside her jacket and pulling out a hand blaster, "but there's nothing wrong with being cautious."

Truman also pulled a hand blaster out of a shoulder harness beneath his suit jacket. Vasquez looked at him a little surprised, but he just shrugged.

"Old habits die hard." He assured her.

"I heard politics can be aggressive." She replied as she opened the door, covering the room.

It was a little like a warehouse, with numerous items of furniture, clothing, ornaments and suchlike piled around the place, obviously all there to give the artist inspiration for some of the work. A white screen had been erected, and a black leather chair was sitting there waiting for them. An easel had been set up a little way off, with a fresh pad on it. Vasquez and Truman made their way slowly through the room, keeping their blasters at the ready.

"Hello!" Vasquez called out. Eventually, they heard a sound as a door opened, and someone came in, carrying some materials. She looked up, smiling at them.

"Mayor Truman!" She called out. "Sorry, I had my hands full."

She set the materials down as Truman and Vasquez put away their weapons. She was about the same height as Vasquez, and dressed rather more colourfully than they were used to. She was wearing a bright, multi-coloured skirt, and a black halter neck top. Her hair was long, straight and blonde, held out of her eyes by a tie-dyed head band. She had a gold ring through her left nostril, and her wrists were covered in a variety of chunky bracelets which rattled as she moved.

"We were told to meet Charlie here." Truman told her. "Is he around?" The woman just laughed.

"Sorry, I get that all the time." She responded. "My name's Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie."

"Sorry, I guess I'm showing my ignorance of art." Truman replied shaking her hand. "This is my good friend Acting Colonel Vasquez."

Charlie shook hands with Truman, before doing the same with Vasquez. She seemed to pause for a moment, staring at Vasquez, beginning to walk around her.

"So shall we begin?" Truman asked her. Charlie shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Of course, sorry." She responded. "Please just take a seat. I just need to take a concept sketch."

As she started to work, looking between Truman and the easel, Vasquez took a seat on a nearby crate, watching the artist curiously. She couldn't help wondering exactly what she was staring at her for.

Back at the SPD academy, Trinity's central personality opened a door as they continued their search of the building, finding a number of men in lab coats cowering in there.

"Hicks, I think I've found the hostages." She told him. Dul'Ilah came over, locking the door and destroying the door panel.

"They're secure." She added. Trinity looked at her a little curiously. "They're safer in there than anywhere else."

"We're just finishing up out here." Hicks reported as Kur joined the fight, taking down a large battle droid in his usual subtle style. "We're coming in, secure the perimeter."

Trinity and Dul'Ilah continued to drive the terrorists back with sustained fire, holding them away from the room where the hostages were being held. Eventually, their numbers started to thin out as they seemed to be getting attacked from all sides. Hicks and the others joined them, before a buzzer sounded.

"The simulation is over cadets, the base is secure." Simian's voice told them. "Please secure your weapons and leave the base. You will receive your grades shortly."

As they left, Hicks saw Kahrnor and his three friends standing a little way off, congratulating themselves. Kahrnor was the cadet who had led the attack on Switch over the card game he had been accused of cheating in.

He was vaguely feline in appearance, with wild, fur-like hair. He gave a little smirk as he saw the others.

"What the hell was that?" Hicks roared, throwing his helmet down angrily.

"That would be called a successful mission." Kahrnor replied arrogantly. "We were told to secure the warhead. That's what we did."

"There were hostages!" Hicks reminded him. "You jumped the gun, you could have gotten us all killed!"

"Don't listen to him Kahrnor, he's probably just sore that we got to the objective and he didn't." Another of the cadets stated. He was a truly strange looking creature. It didn't seem to have a mouth, and yet appeared to have no problems talking. He was a Fernovian, a plant-like alien creature capable of using a high pressure water blast to cut through steel. He could guess that was how they had gained access.

"I'm just sore because this exercise was live-fire!" Hicks reiterated. "By breaking up the team like that you could have..."

"That is ENOUGH!" Simian yelled as he appeared in the room. "Your scores have been tallied. You are dismissed."

"But sir..."

"I said you are dismissed Cadet Hicks!" He interrupted him. "Now, replace your equipment and assemble in the main meeting hall!"

Hicks knew better than to protest, instead just grabbing his helmet off the floor and storming back to the armoury, followed closely by the rest of his team.


	67. Assembling the Crew

Hicks and his friends made their way to the main meeting hall, finding Mike and the mysterious instructor with the blacked out helmet were waiting on them.

"Move along cadets." Mike instructed them. "The announcement will begin in five minutes."

Hicks and his friends made their way inside, finding some seats at the back, where he took his place. Kur took his place next to him, while Dul'Ilah took a seat directly in front of him, patiently awaiting her grade. Trinity and Switch sat a little way off, talking with each other quietly to steady their nerves. Trinity reached across, taking his hand softly in a comforting gesture. Switch appeared confident, but didn't seem to object to the contact with her at all.

Celari arrived, hopping over the back of a chair, landing on the other side of Hicks.

"Where did you get to?" Hicks whispered. He was now starting to get used to the announce system, and knew he had to talk quietly for it not to pick up what he was saying. Simian and Cruger were already waiting on the stage for them. Celari smiled.

"I was trying to get our grades a little early, so I did a little...research." He told them.

"You mean you were trying to hack the server." Hicks replied with a little grin.

"I didn't manage to get to the grades unfortunately." He informed him. "I did, however, find an interesting little e-mail to Birdie's account."

"You probably shouldn't be reading that." Hicks reminded him. "So, what's so interesting?"

"You know that we're all being assigned to active duty for the next two weeks right?" Celari asked him. Hicks just nodded. "Well I found out that they've got a special assignment for the top ten scoring cadets. If we're all still in the top ten, we'll be getting a high profile assignment!"

"What assignment?" Hicks asked him, becoming a little curious. "What would be doing?"

"We'd be serving on a prison transport." He informed him. Hicks just sighed and shook his head.

"That's your great assignment?" Hicks asked him. "We get to babysit some inmates while they get moved to another unit?"

"You don't understand. We'd be serving on the Charon." He explained with a grin. "It's taking a load of prisoners to Tartarus."

Hicks suddenly realised what Celari was talking about. Tartarus had a well-earned reputation. It was the highest security penal colony in the SPD jurisdiction. Only the most dangerous and high profile criminals were taken there. If they were serving aboard a transport heading for Tartarus, then they were not going to be dealing with any petty criminals.

"We were all in the top ten before the live fire exercise." Hicks stated, looking down to where Kahrnor was sitting with his friends. "If he hasn't screwed this up for us..."

"Be quiet, the announcement's about to be made." Kur told them, pointing to the stage. Birdie came out, stepping up to the podium.

"The second round of assessments has been completed." He informed the cadets. "Before the live-fire exercise, 475 of you remained. We can now inform you that for failing to achieve their objectives, 62 have failed and already been sent home. 412 of you now remain. We have now discussed your performance and made a panel decision on your grades, taking into account teamwork, individual valour, precision of execution and time taken."

He started to pace the stage.

"As you know, you will now be placed on active duty for the following two weeks. However, we have a special assignment for the top ten scoring cadets." He informed them. "Please turn your attention to the screen."

Hicks looked up, at which the names appeared.

Kahrnor - 98.6

Dul'Ilah – 98.2

Hicks – 97.9

Switch – 97.7

Kur – 97.6

Bhine – 97.1

Celari – 96.7

Trinity – 96.1

Sighourni – 95.3

Ridlai – 95.1

He was pleased that all his friends had passed, and had made it into the team for the special assignment. He wasn't happy about some of the shift in grades though. Clearly Kahrnor's actions had some effect on the scoring. He looked over to Dul'Ilah, and could see she was far from happy that Kahrnor had knocked her off the top position. Switch comforted Trinity over the fact she had fallen two places. It might only have been one round of assessments, and she might have passed, but that didn't mean it wasn't upsetting that she had been marked down for her performance when she was merely reacting to another cadet acting rashly. He had to admit wanting to have a few words with Kahrnor himself.

"The top ten scoring cadets must now go with Commander Corbett for briefing on your special assignment. The others should report to the quad to be assigned." Birdie continued. "I congratulate you all on making it this far. You are dismissed."

Hicks and his friends got up and headed back to the door to look for Mike. He was waiting for them patiently.

"Alright, I'd like my group to all assemble here please." He told them, gesturing towards a conference room. Hicks entered first, finding it set up with a long glass table, decorated with fruit bowls containing numerous fruits. Some of them he recognised, though many others he didn't, those sourced out with the earth. He and the other cadets surrounded the table, taking their place by the large, cushioned leather chairs. There were two chairs at the top of the table. Mike took his place by one.

"You may be seated." He instructed them. "Commander Birdie will be along shortly to congratulate you properly, in the meantime I'm here to brief you on what you will be facing."

He pressed a button on the table, bringing up an image on the screen.

"This is the prison ship Charon." He told them. "You have been granted the privilege of assisting the crew on their latest mission."

Hicks saw Kahrnor smiling and speaking with his friends. He had a feeling that they were pleased to hear about this mission. On the surface it sounded like a mission with a lot of prestige attached to it given the nature of the inmates. The Fernovian that they had seen with Kahrnor earlier raised his hand.

"Yes Cadet Bhine?" Mike asked him.

"Isn't that the ship which handles transfers to Tartarus?" He asked.

"It is indeed." Mike replied. "As you may know, Tartarus was named from the Earth Greek mythological section of Hades dedicated to the eternal torment of the wicked and evil. The Charon was named for the ferryman that took the souls of the dead to Hades. Believe me when I tell you that they are not named for such lightly. Tartarus houses the most dangerous and vile criminals SPD has ever captured. The charming creatures you will be transporting will be no exception."

He showed them a flight plan, indicating the route that they would take.

"The inmates are currently being held in a holding facility. This is where the Charon will dock for the pickup. You will rendezvous with the ship there for your briefing." He told them. "The ship has a full crew of some of the most experienced guards in SPD. Listen to everything they say, and you will get through this all just fine."

Hicks knew that they wouldn't be making such a big deal out of this mission for nothing. He knew there were always dangers when prisoners were involved, his experience with Lilith was still raw in his mind. He looked around at the other cadets.

Kahrnor exuded confidence and arrogance in equal measures. Hicks was sure that Kahrnor was probably thinking of this as a somewhat easy assignment. They would have a full crew, meaning that on the whole, they were probably going to be mostly observing.

Bhine appeared to be thinking much the same, absent-mindedly scribbling on the pad before him while only half-listening to Mike's briefing.

Next, was Sighourni. She was of the same species as Birdie, and seemed quite large for a female. Her beak was viciously hooked, and her eyes scanned the room critically, as though she were more interested in getting whatever reward or praise Birdie was bringing. Her plumage was white, though unlike his, it was speckled with brown markings.

The last member of the group was Ridlai, and he was a bizarre creature, known as a Grenal. He was only about four feet tall, with light blue skin, and a small, skinny, frail looking frame on top of which was a huge, bulbous cranium that looked like it made up about a third of his body mass. He had four fingers on each hand, which were long and spindly, and amazingly dexterous for their length. He had a tiny mouth and huge black eyes the size of hockey pucks.

Despite his frail appearance, his race was known for their powerful mental powers. They were telepathic, often communicating with each other through the power of their minds, even between worlds, and they were telekinetic, far beyond anything that was possible for any other species to accomplish, making Switch's ability look pale by comparison. Their bodies had shrunk, and become small and weak as their mental abilities had evolved, since physical strength was no longer a major concern. They generally augmented their physical abilities with telekinesis anyway if they needed to.

"I will now turn the floor over to Commander Birdie." He stated. Birdie came into the room, taking a seat with them.

"I must congratulate you all on your outstanding accomplishment in earning this honour." He announced. "As a small reward, we have arranged this banquet for you."

As he gestured to the door, some serving staff came in, carrying all manner of expertly prepared cuisine from all corners of the system. It appeared they had gone to great effort to ensure that they had procured delicacies from each of their home worlds. Hicks smiled as he saw the bouillabaisse being set down before him. It seemed like Switch and Trinity would also be starting with soup. Dul'Ilah was given a plate of some kind of salad, though he didn't recognise any of the ingredients. He didn't even want to know what Kur was eating, though it was clearly meat, and by the look on his face he was looking forward to it. Some more servants started pouring wine for them all.

"Tonight, you will all be given an opportunity to contact your home world to speak with your loved ones, since you will be unable to contact them during your placement." He informed them. "Your shuttle will leave at 0900 hours tomorrow morning, so I suggest you take the opportunity to celebrate tonight."

At his gesture, they all started to eat. Hicks looked around at the team assembled there. He was happy his friends would all be there with him on this mission, though he was not so happy that Kahrnor and his cronies were also going. At least he was going to get a chance to speak to Gemma before he went. He was sure that she would have been for her check up by now.

Back on Earth, it was coming to the early evening when Vasquez was making her way to Charlie's studio. She had agreed to go to the studio to pick up some preliminary sketches for the portrait she was doing of Mayor Truman for the exhibition.

She arrived at the studio, pressing the buzzer on the intercom. This time, Charlie actually answered instead of simply buzzing her in.

"Is that you Mayor Truman?" She asked.

"No, it's Vasquez." She replied. "He had an...uh...urgent appointment."

This was partly true. He had been spending a lot of time on the campaign trail recently, and had agreed to go to dinner with Marcus, Scott and Sarah to catch up. He knew that she had been for her first scan, and no doubt was looking forward to getting to see the progress of his first grandchild.

"I've been sent to collect the concept sketches." Vasquez told her. The buzzer sounded and Vasquez stepped inside. Charlie was just washing her hands as Vasquez came over to her, finding her attention caught by a large mural she was painting.

She was astonished by what she saw; it was breathtaking in its detail, both beautiful and terrible at the same time. It depicted the battle of Corinth, showing it in its full horror. The skies were red, and streaked with orange clouds. The dome reflected the blazing glow of the battle. Vasquez could almost imagine herself back there, and the stifling heat. She could almost smell the hot, stale air.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked her as she came over. She was wearing dungarees, and a white t-shirt, splashed with paint from the mural.

"I'm not really sure." She replied. "It's really good..."

"So what's wrong?" Charlie asked her.

"I guess it just brings up a lot of memories for me." She told her. "I was there during the battle. I got drafted to the militia."

"I see." Charlie responded, looking to the mural. "I suppose I can understand that. I was really trying to go for the emotions and the intensity of that day. I was trying to get what I was feeling when I..."

"You were at the Battle of Corinth?" Vasquez interrupted her.

"I was one of the last people evacuated." She told her. "I remember being in some rickety old school bus driven by some mechanic with a Scottish accent." She looked puzzled as Vasquez laughed.

"That's Flynn." She replied. Charlie smiled.

"The Blue Ranger?" She asked. "I couldn't recognise him under all that oil and soot."

"That was how he earned his place with the Rangers." Vasquez informed her. "So you were evacuated on the day?"

"I was on one of the last transports to arrive." Charlie told her. "None of us knew if we were going to make it. I heard a five year old girl asking if we were going to die. A kid that age shouldn't have to think about things like that. It was the most terrifying day of my life."

"Well I'd say you've got that all down." Vasquez complimented her, looking back to the painting. "I may not like the subject matter much, but it's really good."

"Thanks, it was one of the main pieces in my exhibit." She replied, before going to a folder and handing it to Vasquez. "Here are the concept sketches I put together. I was experimenting as to whether to go for more of a heroic thing like the depictions of Alexander the Great, Nero or people like that..."

"You want to paint him in a toga?" Vasquez laughed as she took out one of the sketches.

"Like I said, they're only concept sketches." Charlie reminded her. "I wasn't sure whether to go for more of a heroic, leader thing, or emphasise his military background, or to do more of a straight formal approach. I also have a number of ideas for backdrops."

"I'm sure it'll give Mayor Truman a lot to think about." Vasquez replied, putting the folder away. She paused as she noticed Charlie was staring at her again. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Her words tailed off a little as she looked her up and down, beginning to walk around her, analysing her. "Have you ever considered modelling?"

"Modelling?" Vasquez asked her.

"You have a really great look. Your posture, your skin...This is going to sound weird, but would you be interested in letting me paint you?" She asked her. Vasquez shifted a little nervously on the spot, not sure how to respond.

"I don't know..." She stammered. "I thought this exhibit..."

"No, this wouldn't be for the exhibit coming up." Charlie replied. "It would be for one of my other collections."

"Do you really think anyone would want to see that?" Vasquez asked her. Charlie just smiled.

"When I get inspiration I like to just roll with it. I just can't concentrate until I see how my idea turns out." She replied. "So would you let me do this?"

Vasquez smiled a little and nodded. While she wasn't much into art, and she had never modelled at all, the idea intrigued her. She already knew that Charlie was a gifted artist, and she had to admit being a little curious herself how it would turn out.

"I'd love to." She replied.

"Great, thank you so much!" Charlie said a little excitedly. She handed Vasquez a card. "This is my number. Give me a call once you have an idea when you'd be available."

"I'll be in touch." Vasquez responded. "I should get these to Mayor Truman. "I'll be in touch."

"I look forward to it." Charlie called after her, before beginning to clear up her equipment.

Over in the Garage, Gemma sat by the communications screen as Hicks appeared on the screen. He smiled to see her.

"Is there some kind of celebration going on there?" She asked him. Hicks looked at her a little surprised she knew, before realising he was still holding his wine glass. He smiled at her.

"I ended up in the top ten." He told her. "They're throwing us a bit of a party to congratulate us. They're sending us on a special placement for the next fortnight."

"I can't believe it'll be two weeks before I'll hear from you again." She sighed sadly. "I'm really missing you."

"I know you are. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for today." He assured her. "What did the doctor say?"

"He's quite happy with the way things are going." She replied. "He's told me to avoid stress, keep eating well, the usual stuff."

"Well just make sure you listen." Hicks told her. Just then there was a crash in the background, and Switch leapt on Hicks' back, wrapping his arms around him and peering into the screen.

"Is that this Gemma we keep hearing about?" He asked. "Dude, you totally didn't tell us she was so hot. Take care of the little Hicklet!"

"Switch!" Trinity reprimanded him. "Leave him alone, this is his time!"

"Come on Trinity, he's talking to Gemma!" He replied, dragging her into the screen.

"Hi, pleased to meet you." Trinity responded a little embarrassed by Switch. "Sorry, he doesn't have any concept of boundaries.

"If it's a boy call it Switch!" He called out as Trinity dragged him away. Hicks just laughed.

"Sorry about that." He apologised. "That was Switch. He takes a little getting used to."

"He seems nice." She replied. "He's kind of funny."

"Still, he can be serious when he wants." Hicks laughed. "He just rarely wants to be. Anyway, it's almost time for Kur's turn."

"I really wish we had more time." She told him. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied as his time ended and he signed off. Kur came over, carrying a piece of cake.

"You still haven't eaten that?" Hicks asked him.

"It does not appeal to me." He responded. "Marzipan does not agree with me."

"Mind if I take it?" Hicks asked him. Kur just handed it over.

"Oh Switch?" He stated with a mischievous grin as he held the cake in his hand, going in search of him. "I have something for you."


	68. The Charon

The following day, Hicks had woken early to go to the gym. He knew that they were due to fly out to rendezvous with the Charon at 0900 hours, but he couldn't sleep. He was far too nervous and excited about this assignment.

As he completed his final lap of the swimming pool, he pulled himself out and headed for the showers. He checked the clock, satisfying himself he still had time.

As part of his duties, he had worked with prisoners before, and he knew prison transfers were always risky. He had only ever done transfers from the courtroom to the prison before, and even those were nerve-wracking affairs given the nature of some of the criminals. This time though, they were being transferred between planets, on a journey that would last two weeks. He would have to be on the ship with dangerous, homicidal maniacs for two whole weeks.

He dried himself up and started to get dressed as Switch came into the room.

"Um...Hicks, it's almost time." He told him. Hicks just nodded in understanding.

"I know the time Switch." He replied. "I'll be there in a minute."

Switch took a seat on the bench and let out a small sigh.

"Hicks, could I ask you something?" He continued.

"Sure, go ahead." Hicks told him, pulling on his t-shirt.

"It's kind of delicate." He told him. "It's about Trinity."

"Well that's not exactly a surprise." Hicks commented.

"The thing is, I really like her." He told him. "I mean, I know we've been dating for a couple of weeks, and it's great and all, but so far we've just been having fun."

"Well that's terrible." Hicks replied sarcastically. Switch just gave him a little glare that let him know that this wasn't the kind of thing to joke about. "Sorry, I just meant..."

"I know what you meant." Switch sighed. "It's just, as much as I love what we have, I think we might have a shot at something more."

He looked up to Hicks, his face pale with fear.

"How did you know with Gemma?" He asked him. "I mean, that you were ready to go steady?"

Hicks sat with his friend, thinking about what he could tell him. He and Gemma had hardly had what anyone could call a "normal" relationship.

"That's kind of a hard question." Hicks told him. "I can't really pinpoint an exact moment where things got more serious, they just kind of did."

"That's really helpful." Switch replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but it's really all I can say." Hicks told him. "I don't know exactly when things changed. We were just doing our thing, having a good time, and before I knew it, we were just...more."

"So you didn't have a talk?" Switch asked.

"No, we just kind of...knew." He replied.

"I've been thinking about her a lot." Switch told him. "A holiday romance is cool and all that, but I really am crazy about her. I think we have the chance to have something more than that."

"Maybe you do." Hicks commented. "Why are you thinking about all this now?"

"It's just...with the way things are going now, it's really got me thinking." He admitted. "There's no guarantee we'll graduate. There's no way I can be sure we're going to be together much longer."

He hung his head low as he thought about her.

"I've never accomplished anything in my life." He grumbled. "Who am I kidding? What would she want with me?"

"I think it's pretty clear she likes you." Hicks reminded him.

"Sure, but think about it Hicks, her dad's the King of Triforia. She's a Princess!" He reminded him. "I'm just Switch, the joke of KO35."

"Switch, what are you talking about?" Hicks asked him. Switch just sighed and shook his head.

"I've never completed anything in my life. I've never been able to focus." He told him. "I dropped out of college, I quit just about every job I've ever had."

He picked up a towel, beginning to play with it absent-mindedly.

"Before I came to SPD, I never found anything that I wanted to do long-term." He told him. "I'm called Switch because I haven't held a job or gone to college for more than six months at a time. I keep switching."

"Well I was curious." Hicks replied. "I thought maybe you were good with computers or something."

"The thing is, nothing ever really spoke to me. Nothing seemed to fit." He explained as he wound the towel around his hand. "When I went to SPD, for once it all seemed like it fit. I loved what I was doing, I couldn't imagine doing anything else. My cousin Zhane freaked though. He thinks it's another of my passing phases. He lectured me about how important SPD is."

He threw the towel into the towel bin, before looking back to Hicks.

"I only got here because I forged a recommendation letter from Andros." He told him. "I just wanted to do something that proved I was serious about SPD, so I applied for Base Commander training. I thought that maybe if I got in, he'd realise I'm serious."

"Now?" Hicks asked him.

"Now, I really don't care if I graduate or not." Switch replied, thinking about it. "All I can think about is her."

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel." Hicks suggested.

"Hicks, she's a princess, I'm a nobody." He reiterated. "She could have her pick of anyone. I'm kidding myself."

"Well where I come from, we let people make up their own mind." Hicks replied. "If you tell her what you told me, then at least she'll make a decision knowing the facts."

"She'd laugh at me." He sighed sadly.

"I doubt that." Hicks reassured him, pulling on his jacket and zipping it up. "Besides, she might say yes."

"Do you really think she would?" Switch asked him. Hicks just shrugged.

"There's only one way you'll know for sure." He replied. "Anyway, we really should be getting to the launch bay."

Back on Earth, Vasquez made her way to Charlie's studio. It was one of her days off, and she was intrigued by her offer to paint her.

She found the door open, and made her way inside, finding her working on a canvas. As she noticed her, she smiled and waved her over.

"Colonel Vasquez..."

"Acting Colonel Vasquez." She corrected the artist. "You...um...said something about doing some sketches?"

"I did." Charlie replied with a smile.

"I can see you're working on something." Vasquez replied. "I can make an appointment..."

"It's nothing that can't be done later." Charlie insisted, wiping off her hands on her jeans. "Please, take off your jacket and make yourself comfortable."

Vasquez took off her jacket, hanging it on a door knob as Charlie looked out some pencils and a pad. She still didn't know what Charlie had in mind, but she found herself compelled to stay and find out. She smiled as she saw her coming back.

"OK, would you mind sitting in that chair?" Charlie asked her. Vasquez just did as she was told, sitting perfectly still as the artist began her work.

Back at the SPD academy, the ten cadets were waiting in the hangar. Commander Simian and Commander Cruger were with them.

Hicks looked along the line, seeing Kahrnor, Sighourni, Ridlai and Bhine waiting with smug grins on their faces. He still resented the way they had acted on the live-fire exercise. Even though they had all passed with top grades, Kahrnor's reckless behaviour had almost cost all of them dearly. He had been tempted to drag him aside and administer some yard discipline, a "code red" as they called it in the military, but Kahrnor was always careful to ensure he was never with Hicks and his friends without an instructor or witnesses present.

A shuttle craft came into view, splitting the clouds and halting about thirty feet overhead, switching to vertical jets. It descended slowly, coming to rest on the landing pad. The side panel shifted to allow them access.

"Here's to the next two weeks." Hicks sighed, getting on board and strapping himself into his seat. The others followed closely. The announce system kicked into life.

"Welcome cadets, I hope you enjoy your time with us. We have a real treat for you." The voice told them sarcastically as the shuttle took off. "Welcome to the crew of The Charon. Shortly, you will be taken to the Zenith holding facility to board the ship properly and meet the guests on our little pleasure cruise."

Hicks looked to Switch, seeing his hand beginning to work its way towards Trinity's. He fumbled around for a second, before finding hers. He smiled as he saw Switch take her hand and hold it, lacing his fingers with hers.

Celari was far from nervous. Indeed, he was actually sleeping. He had heard that Celari was calm during shuttle journeys, but he had no idea he would actually sleep through the journey.

Kur was relaxed as well, merely helping himself to a snack he had "acquired" from the Garden earlier and stashed in his possessions for the journey. Dul'Ilah was gagging, and seemed to be on the verge of vomiting as he ate. He was almost unable to suppress his laughter. He had a feeling that at times Kur enjoyed how uncomfortable Dul'Ilah was about some of his customs and behaviours and played on it to wind her up. He had to admit it was amusing to watch at times.

The journey wasn't a long one, not even an hour. As they approached the holding station, a space station, Hicks marvelled at the ship docked there. He had seen it in the footage, but it didn't do the scale of it any justice. The Charon was several times larger than any craft he had ever seen. It had no windows, and had only the name, and a mural depicting the mythical ferryman that was its namesake on its side.

As the shuttle docked, the cadets unstrapped themselves, making their way onto the corridor, finding an officer waiting for them. He looked a lot like Commander Simian, in fact with the exception of being a bit taller, he was identical.

"I am Captain Mandrill." He announced, greeting them. "Welcome to The Charon!"

He began pacing as the cadets stood to attention.

"By now, no doubt you will be familiar with my Uncle Commander Simian." He barked. "Well let me tell you that I am no easier a commanding officer. If anything, you should all be glad you don't have my dad, Sergeant Silverback on this trip!"

He looked up to Kahndor, sniffing him thoughtfully.

"You're the top scoring cadets, so no doubt you all think you're pretty hot shit." He commented. "Well let me tell you right now that your reputation means nothing on my crew! You earn your place like everyone else. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all chorused. He smiled and nodded.

"Most of the guests are already aboard. However, the real celebrities are still to board. Those are the ones you need to know, so follow me."

As he left, the cadets followed him. They arrived in another area, where the crew were processing the inmates being loaded onto the ship.

"These three are the real celebrities." He told them. The next inmate to come in was on a hovering platform, secured with a forcefield. He had a strange appearance, his skin appearing like it was made from acrylic, being white and shiny. He had angular, geometric, sharp features, and dark eyes. He was tall and skinny, but he exuded an air of menace that was palpable.

"This is Malachai. He is a Eutorphian, one of only two left in existence." Mandrill briefed them. "He single-handedly wiped out the remainder of his race."

The next one that came on was held by sturdy manacles, though he still seemed to be in control despite his captivity. He had green skin and was massive in his build, his muscles bulging impossibly. He smiled at Mandrill.

"This charming individual is Shorty." He continued. "He was the second most wanted criminal in the galaxy. Now, he's going to..."

"If you think I'm spending a second in Tartarus, you're a fool Mandrill." Shorty laughed. "I'll get out of this. If you value the lives of your crew, then you'll release me now."

"No one escapes Charon." Mandrill announced proudly. "You're going to be in Tartarus for the rest of your days."

"We'll see monkey." Shorty snorted dismissively as he was encouraged to carry on by a prod from a shock baton.

The last inmate didn't come in on his own two feet though. He was held to a trolley by thick, strong restraints. He was the same race as Kur, a guillon, but he was considerably larger at close to twelve feet tall, and by the looks of him, close to 600lbs.

He had a large, metal contraption secured over his mouth, muzzling him, and was wearing what amounted to a metal strait jacket. He couldn't move even an inch.

"This is..."

"Bruck Lsnarr!" Kur growled.

"You know each other?" Mandrill asked him.

"He sent me here." Bruck replied, using what little movement his muzzle allowed to speak. "It's been a while Kur. How are the hatchlings?"

Hicks could practically feel the floor vibrating as he heard a low rumble in Kur's throat. He knew what his temper was like through painful experience.

"I wonder how they would taste." Bruck commented. "Perhaps they would taste like their mother..."

Kur let out a huge roar and lunged for Bruck, only being stopped as Hicks grabbed him and held him back. Bruck just laughed at the display.

"The journey is going to be interesting." Bruck told him. "It's a shame we won't get a re-match. I'd love to take your skull."

"He's not worth it Kur, drop it!" Hicks warned him, holding him back as he renewed his struggle. "Leave it!"

"I can control my temper." Kur assured him. "I will remain professional."

"Now you've met the celebrities, let me give you the rest of the tour." Mandrill announced as he waved for them to follow him. "Come this way."

Meanwhile, in a sleazy bar on a backwater planet, a bat-like creature was sitting with a cocktail, waiting on his client. A man in a long, hooded cloak arrived.

"You know Broodwing, it's pretty pointless ordering a cocktail." He commented. "With that fishbowl on your head, you can't drink it."

"Do you have the money?" Broodwing asked him. The stranger reached inside his cloak, pulling out a large bindle of money and throwing it onto the table. Broodwing reached across, picking it up and started to count it.

"It's all there." The stranger assured him.

"I'm sure it is, but I enjoy counting money." Broodwing responded. "So are you sure about this?"

"Just make the call Broodwing." The stranger growled, before turning and leaving. Broodwing felt a sense of satisfaction building in him as he pulled out a communicator, all while he continued to count his ill-gotten gains. After a few rings, it was finally answered.

"I thought I told you not to call me on this line." The voice on the other end told him.

"You forget who's in control here." Broodwing reminded him. "I own your debts, which means I own you."

"You can't..."

"If you do one thing for me, the debt is gone." Broodwing interrupted him. "If you do this, all 60 million of it will be gone in a heartbeat."

He heard a huge sigh from the other end. His man on the inside really didn't have a choice. He had been saved once from debt collectors when Broodwing took on his debt. He knew that Broodwing would have no difficulty in arranging to have someone hunt him down and extract payment in blood. He had fed Broodwing information for a long time, and was a valuable asset. Broodwing knew that if the debt was gone, he would lose that, but given what his client was paying, it was an asset he was willing to lose.

"What do I have to do?" The voice on the other end asked him in a defeated groan. Broodwing crossed his feet on the table.

"I want you to power down the shields in one hour." He replied. "I also want you to de-activate all the restraints and door locks. I have someone who wants to arrange an early release."

"Are you insane?" The voice roared. "You know who's aboard this ship!"

"The alternative is I could call in your debt." Broodwing suggested. "Do you happen to have a spare 60 mil in your pocket?"

"If I do this, the debt is gone?" The voice asked. "You'll never call again?"

"I despise our conversations as much as you do." Broodwing assured him. "You will be free of your debt, and free of me."

There was a long pause while the person on the other end thought about the situation. Eventually he got an answer.

"I'll do it." The voice replied. "Have your man come in one hour."


	69. Breakout

As the Charon began its journey, Captain Mandrill took the cadets through the ship on his tour.

"The ship is the finest and most secure penal ship in existence." He declared proudly. "It has a holding capacity of 150 inmates and a full crew of 30 officers."

"Wait a minute, there are only 30 of us on board?" Kahrnor asked him sceptically. "The prisoners outnumber us five to one?"

"That would be why we're armed." Mandrill replied sarcastically as he patted the stun blaster on his belt. "All of us carry stun blasters. We have a strict policy of carrying non-lethal ordinance at all times.

"This is a maximum security ship and you have no weapons?" Bhine asked him. Hicks had to bite his tongue to stop him from laughing. It was clear they were freaked by this thought.

"The armoury is in the bridge, accessible only with my key card." He informed them.

"So why the hell don't we have them?" Kahrnor asked him.

"Because we regularly fly with the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy." He responded. "The last thing we want in the event of a breakout is for one of them to get his hands on lethal weaponry."

He took them on their way through the ship, carrying on with the tour. Hicks stifled another laugh at their expense as he noticed Kahrnor and his friends all unclipping the strap on their holsters to keep their stun blasters ready. Clearly this assignment seemed a lot more frightening than they had initially believed.

Back on Earth, Vasquez was sitting still, waiting for Charlie to finish her sketch. The artist kept glancing between her and the sketch pad to ensure she got the details correct.

"Alright, I think I've finished with this one." She told her. Vasquez got up and made her way across. She took the pad from Charlie, looking at the sketch, and was blown away by the accuracy of it.

"Wow, this is great!" Vasquez complimented her. "I can't believe this, this is incredible."

"Well I had a great subject to work with." She complimented Vasquez, casting a little glance over her. "I wouldn't mind getting another, with...um...a little more detail."

"I'm not sure I follow." Vasquez told her.

"Um...the thing is...uh...there's only so much you can do with a subject who's so...concealed." She explained. Vasquez took a second to figure out what she was asking her.

"You want me to..."

"It's alright, I understand if that makes you uncomfortable." Charlie told her. "I'd never expect you to go all the way, only as far as you're comfortable with."

Vasquez looked around, ensuring the door was closed, before looking back to the artist. She could feel herself flushing a little as she thought about this prospect. She was a pretty conservative person usually, back when she was with Luanne, she needed to be virtually dragged out of her apartment. She's never have thought about even posing for an artist, even fully clothed. There was something about Charlie though that made her a little more comfortable in this situation.

Her thoughts strayed a little as she looked at the artist, taking in every detail of her appearance. Despite the fact she was wearing old, worn clothing that she didn't mind getting messed up with paint or other materials, she was still a beautiful woman. Vasquez smiled a little as she made her decision, pulling off her t-shirt.

"Is it alright if I keep the underwear?" She asked. "I don't think I'm quite that confident."

"That would be perfect." Charlie told her with a grin. "Take a seat."

Back on the Charon, Mandrill had finished with his tour, and allowed the cadets to go on break. Hicks and the others arrived in the mess hall, taking the opportunity to grab something to eat.

He took his tray to where his friends were sitting, finding Kur pushing his food around on his plate, not really eating.

"This must be some kind of record." Dul'Ilah commented. "Normally it only takes you about a minute to clear your tray."

"I am not hungry." He commented, pushing his tray away. "Despite what you may think, my stomach is not a black hole with infinite capacity."

"No, it just seems like it at times." Celari teased him. Trinity kicked him under the table and shot him a little warning glare. Since Kur had helped her unite her personalities, they had grown a lot closer, and were good friends.

"Would this lack of appetite have anything to do with Bruck?" Switch asked him. A low rumble sounded in Kur's throat at the mere mention of his name.

"We have...history." He stated. "I would prefer not to speak of it."

Trinity put a hand on his forearm gently.

"He said something about you having hatchlings." She reminded him. "I didn't know you had kids."

"I do not speak of my personal life much." He told her. She nodded as she heard this.

"How many do you have?" She asked him.

"My Lounge was a small one. I only had half a dozen." He told them. "They are three seasons old."

"So how do you know Bruck?" Celari asked him. He winced as Trinity kicked him again.

"I arrested him." Kur told them. "He was one of the first criminals I brought in as an SPD agent."

"Well I guess that explains why he wasn't happy to see you." Switch commented. Kur just nodded. Trinity could tell that he didn't want to go into the story any further. She got a little smile on her face as she thought of a way to get the subject off his relationship with Bruck.

"I still can't believe you never told us you had kids." She commented. "Do you have any pictures?"

Meanwhile, up on the bridge, Mandrill was just checking around, making sure everything was going well.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this." One of the technical officers called. Mandrill made his way over, checking the screen. "There's some kind of anomaly in the programming."

"It certainly doesn't seem right." He replied. "Is it affecting any systems yet?"

"Not yet." The officer replied. "It looks like a minor coding error, but all systems are showing to be functioning normally."

"That's odd." He commented. "Investigate it, and let me know if anything changes. I don't want to take any chances, not with the guest list we have."

Back on Earth, Charlie was just finishing up her sketches, giving Vasquez a few little glances to ensure that she got the finer details just right. Once she was satisfied, she put down her pencil.

"You can get dressed now." She told her, inspecting her work. "I have all I need here."

Vasquez came over as she pulled her t-shirt back on. She smiled as she looked at the sketches.

"You really are amazing, these are great!" She gasped, observing it.

"I had a great model to work with." She replied with a little grin. "When I've got such a beautiful subject, I can't help but be inspired."

Vasquez felt herself starting to blush as Charlie complimented her.

"I'm nothing special." Vasquez responded. Charlie shook her head.

"I don't think so." She stated. Vasquez tried to get a handle on things. Charlie was an attractive woman. She had to admit that a lot of the reason she had agreed to go ahead with the modelling was because she wanted to spend some time with her. She wasn't sure, but she was starting to get the impression that she might return some of that interest. She didn't want to risk freaking her out. She was reluctant to approach the subject.

"Do you think it would be possible for me to have a copy of this?" Vasquez asked her. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I think I could arrange that." She assured her as the phone started to ring. "Just tell Mayor Truman his painting should be ready in a couple of days. Hello?"

Vasquez gathered the last of her belongings as Charlie listened to the phone.

"Is he alright?" She asked. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll be right there."

What's wrong?" Vasquez asked her.

"That was the day care centre. It's about my son Luke." She told her. "He started complaining about a sore tummy and then he got really ill. They think it might be his appendix, to they took him to hospital."

"Your son?" Vasquez asked her, forcing a smile. She was disappointed to hear that Charlie appeared to have a kid. Still, it did seem to answer one question. She was glad she hadn't asked her if she wanted a coffee. "I have my car out front, would you like a lift?"

"That would be great, thanks." She replied, gathering her jacket.

Back on The Charon, Kahrnor and Bhine were wandering through the high risk wing, taking a look around.

They found their way into Bruck's cell, finding him still secured in his restraints. He was simply too dangerous to rely only on the door locks to keep him in. He smiled as he saw them.

"I can smell the fear on you from here." He remarked. "It's intoxicating. It was one of the things I loved about my time as a skulltaker. The thrill of the hunt, the very stench of fear as I found my prey and ripped the life from them was my reason for living."

"You were a skulltaker?" Kahrnor asked him. Bruck just shook his head.

"I was the best skulltaker." He told him. "I taught Kur everything he knows."

"You couldn't have been that good." Bhine taunted him. Bruck snorted.

"I generally stick to a carnivorous diet Fernovian, but if I get out of this, I'll make an exception in your case." He told him. Bhine just gestured to his blaster.

"I'd like to see you try it." He responded. Kur and Trinity arrived in the room behind him.

"You would do well not to anger him." Kur told them. "He is dangerous."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Kur?" He asked. "I have often dreamed that fate would bring us together again."

"I look forward to watching you being dropped off in Tartarus." Kur told him. "You deserve no better for what you did."

"You never had the stomach to finish me Kur!" He snarled. "I killed Kahrin. I ate her, and still you couldn't do it!"

"That is not the SPD way." Kur told him. "The guillon society has moved on since the day of the skulltakers."

"You have grown old and weak!" He responded. "We let off worlders tell us how to mete out our justice?"

"You were a disgrace to our race." Kur told him. "When you murdered my mate, you forfeited all right to speak of justice."

"If you are so sure of your superiority, then how about releasing me?" Bruck asked him. "Is it because you know you couldn't defeat me without your weakling friends?"

"I tire of this conversation." Kur told him, turning and leaving. Trinity followed him closely.

"Did I hear him right?" She asked him. "Did he say he ate your wife?"

"I told you I do not wish to speak of it little one." He told her. "It is an...unpleasant memory."

Trinity just put a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture as they went back to their patrol.

Meanwhile, up on the bridge, one of the engineers looked around to ensure he wasn't being watched as a communications device was activated. He didn't bother to check it; he knew that this was the signal. He tapped a few keys, activating the worm programme he had inserted. An alarm sounded, and Mandrill snapped to his feet out of his chair.

"What the hell happened?" He roared.

"Sir, it's that coding error, it's caused some kind of fault in the systems." The chief engineer told him, shoving the saboteur aside. He tried hard not to look guilty as she stepped away. He knew that the programme would leave the ship vulnerable, but he didn't have a choice. There was no way he could repay the debts he owed Broodwing without this deal.

"What systems are affected?" He asked.

"Propulsion is down to manoeuvring speed." The engineer told him. "The shields are down!"

Just then a red light started to flash as the siren started up again.

"Sir, we just lost the security system." He told him.

"What systems?" He asked. The chief engineer looked at him in horror.

"The restraints, surveillance, locks, sentry guns...everything!" He told him. "Sir, the holding units are off line. The prisoners are loose!"

Mandrill got onto the communicator.

"All guards on high alert!" He called out. "The prisoners are loose, repeat, the prisoners are loose!"

"Sir, we have a craft coming up fast." A navigator told him. "It's heading straight for us!"

"This can't be a coincidence." Mandrill told him. "Hail them, tell them that we will not hesitate to open fire if they do not change course."

"Open fire with what?" The chief engineer asked him. "All our weapons systems have gone off line. Sir...we're sitting ducks!"

Back on Earth, Vasquez was sitting in the hospital waiting area when Charlie came into the room.

"How is he?" Vasquez asked her. She nodded and forced a little smile.

"He's stable now." She told her. "It wasn't his appendix after all. They think it might have been food poisoning. They're trying to figure out what he's eaten recently."

"You must be relieved." Vasquez replied. "I remember when my appendix needed to come out. The doctor said it was about an hour away from rupturing completely."

"I don't know what I'd have done if anything happened to him." She sighed. "He's my whole world."

"Did you lose his father in the evacuation?" Vasquez asked her. Charlie just shook her head sadly.

"Not exactly." She told her. "I didn't exactly choose to have him."

"You were raped?" Vasquez asked her. Charlie nodded to confirm what she had said.

"When I found out I was expecting him, a lot of people suggested I should get rid of it." She told Vasquez. "I couldn't do it though. He was innocent; it wasn't his fault that his father was the man that attacked me."

She looked to the door, and smiled.

"The way I saw it, he was the only good thing that came out of that." She told her.

"That's a really good way of looking at it." Vasquez responded. "I can't believe you were strong enough to see things that way."

"You always have to be strong when you're like me." She responded, looking into Vasquez's eyes. "Luke's father...he was another student at the art college. He did it because I turned him down. He thought that being with a 'real man' would turn me."

Vasquez felt her heart beating a little faster as she heard her say this. She hadn't been sure if the vibes she was getting from Charlie were genuine or just wishful thinking on her part. Charlie kissed Vasquez softly on the cheek.

"Thanks for today." She told her gratefully. "I don't know if I'd have held it together if you hadn't been there for me."

"You're welcome." Vasquez replied.

Back on The Charon, Bhine, Kahrnor, Sighourni and Ridlai were running down a corridor, searching for prisoners. The entire ship had gone into bedlam as inmates sought revenge on their captors.

"Kahrnor, where the hell are we going?" Bhine asked him.

"I don't know about you, but with all these maniacs running loose, I'd like something with a bit more kick that this!" He responded, holding up his stun blaster. "We may as well be carrying water pistols if we run into one of the real psychos!"

"The armoury's on the bridge." Ridlai reminded him.

"Where do you think I'm trying to get to?" He asked. "God, this place is like a maze!"

They heard a long, low, rumbling snarl and paused. Sighourni looked around in panic.

"What was that?" She asked. They stood back-to-back, covering all sides, the lights flickering ominously.

"I think I see something moving." Bhine told them. He pointed his stun blaster into the darkness. "Identify yourself!"

"My mother always said I should eat more vegetables." Bruck stated. Bhine watched as something flew out of the shadows, coming to rest at his feet. It was Bruck's muzzle. Ridlai started to quake in fear.

"Bruck?" He asked. Bruck sunk down to all fours and powered his way up the corridor from the shadows. Bhine managed to get of a single round as Bruck grabbed him, dragging him screaming into the shadows. They all fired after him to no avail. As Bhine's screams fell silent, they were well aware that he was dead.

"It's more fun if you run." He told them. "My little snack should give you a couple of minutes' head start."

Kahrnor turned to his friends and nodded, at which they all turned tale and ran, Bruck's laughter reverberating around the halls as they left.

Meanwhile, up on the bridge, Mandrill accessed the armoury with his key card and began passing around blasters to his staff.

"The other ship has attached a boarding tunnel." The chief engineer told him. "They're coming aboard!"

They all turned to face the wall as they saw sparks flying. They were cutting through the side of the ship to access the bridge.

"Alright men, weapons at the ready!" He told them. He shouldered his weapon and flipped off the safety. A few moments later, a section of wall came flying in, smashing a couple of them to the floor. A large, armoured creature stepped in.

"Devastation!" He gasped, seeing him. It now made sense, his brother Shorty was on board. Obviously all this was just to get him loose. "Open fire!"

As his men started to fire, another alien rushed in, batting the blasts aside with his sword. He gave them a little smile.

"Ichthior?" He asked.

Without another word, he cleared the room, cutting down everyone in the room with his Ocean Sabre. As he rounded on Captain Mandrill, he sliced the blaster apart before he could fire another round. Mandrill stood defiantly before him.

"Search the ship Devastation." He instructed his partner. "My brother is on board too."

"You used to be SPD!" Mandrill roared. "How could you do this?"

"Blood is thicker than water my dear Mandrill." He replied as he turned his back to walk away. Without warning, he swung around, striking his head from his shoulders. Mandrill fell to the floor dead as Ichthior shook the blood from his sword and sheathed it once more.

"We have control of the ship." He told him.

"What about the others?" Devastation asked him. "It will slow the search."

"That's why I bought a little something from Broodwing." He replied, pulling out an orange, star shaped object. As he threw it to the floor, dozens of orange droids appeared. "A few escorts will speed up the search. Once I have Malachi and you have Shorty, this ship can burn for all I care!"


	70. The Ferryman's Lost his Ship

Over at the SPD academy, Birdie was in the communications room, taking a look around. The academy was virtually empty now, since all the cadets were on placement. Most of the staff usually took this time to return to their home worlds to settle any business that had started to pile up while they were away, and to visit friends and family. Only a few staff had remained behind, enough to monitor communications from the worlds where the cadets had been sent on assignment.

Despite the fact all the cadets were more than capable as SPD operatives, being candidates for base commander positions; they still kept a careful track of them all in order to keep things running smoothly. The assignments were still part of the assessment procedure, and as such the cadets were constantly being observed and assessed for behaviour unbecoming of SPD. Between surveillance footage, assessment of the personal logs the cadets were required to write and maintain on placement, and the testimony of their superior officers, the cadets were being very closely watched. He had already sent half a dozen home as a result of damning evidence of inferior performance, and it was only the second day of their placement, narrowing the field to 406. He fully expected that number to roughly half by the time the cadets got back to the academy in just under a fortnight.

"Sir, I think you should come and take a look at this." The chief engineer told him. "There seems to be a problem with the uplink to The Charon."

"What kind of problem?" He asked. "How many systems are down?"

"That's the thing, we really can't tell." The chief engineer told him. "We've lost communications and surveillance throughout the entire ship. We have no access to their internal systems; we have no way of knowing what systems they still have."

"Why wasn't this brought to my attention sooner?" Birdie demanded. "You know how important that ship is. It is designated Omega class!"

They all knew exactly what that meant. Prison transportation was always a risky affair, especially when the prisoners involved were of this particular calibre. Omega Class was a security designation indicating that the prisoners were so dangerous, that they simply could not be allowed to escape under any circumstances. Such was the protocol that if an Omega Class ship fell out of communications for more than a day, then the order was given for it to be destroyed to ensure the prisoners did not escape. The instructor with the blacked out helmet arrived in the room at this point, checking over the schematics with them.

"I didn't want to worry you." An electrical engineer told them. He was a large, rotund man, with a bloated face, and a white beard with a bald head. Birdie just glared at him in warning.

"That transport..."

"That transport is older than Commander Cruger; you have to expect a few glitches now and again." He told him. "Communications are down, and so is surveillance, but the wiring on that ship has to be well over a hundred years old! I'm sure you had a few creaks when you turned 100."

No one could believe he had the nerve to talk to Birdie like that. Professor Malcolm was a fantastic engineer, and had served the base faithfully for longer than most of the maintenance staff could remember. His expertise was highly valued at the base, with him effectively filling the role of around half a dozen men half his age. Birdie could tolerate a little irreverence from him now and again.

"We have no idea..."

"Please, do you really think I'd let a tub like that fly around with basic monitoring?" He asked. He pulled up a display. "I have my own tracking software on the vital systems. I can monitor exactly what still works on the ship as soon as I start it up. I'll bet you anything that the only thing down is the surveillance and communications."

"So why did you not redress those issues?" Birdie asked him.

"Because SPD command was too tight to sign the purchase orders I've made every month for the last 10 years." He replied with a shrug. "There's only so much you can do with crazy glue and duct tape. Sooner or later you need a real repair."

"Just...start up your programme." Birdie instructed him. "I want the systems ships monitored and the report updated every ten minutes. I want to know exactly what still works and I want to know the minute anything changes."

"Aye aye sir." Malcolm replied, turning back to his work and activating his programme. Birdie noticed the mysterious instructor and went out into the hall with him.

"I know you are concerned, as am I, but right now the best think we can do is arrange for observation." He told the instructor. "Call the nearby service station; have them send out some shuttle craft to observe the old-fashioned way."

The mysterious instructor just nodded. He wasn't happy to leave things so uncertain, not when they all knew what was at stake. The nearest space station was at least a couple of hours' flight from the craft. The instructor knew that this was the best they could do right now and just nodded to confirm the command and left.

Back on The Charon, Trinity and Kur were making their way through the corridors of the lowest levels in search of a way back to the bridge. Trinity was trying her communicator every couple of minutes just in case they could get a faint signal.

"There's still no answer." She told him. "I really hope everyone's alright."

"I am sure they are fine little one." Kur replied as they pressed on. Between the malfunctions and the riots as prisoners scrambled around looking for weapons and a way to escape the ship, the lights on this level were out, leaving the corridors only bathed in the red glow of the emergency lighting. Trinity stuck close to Kur as they made their way through. Although the emergency lighting gave them some visibility, it didn't do much. She was largely relying on Kur's much keener senses to help out and give them advances warning of any danger.

"Why's it so quiet down here?" She asked him. "I would have thought this whole area would still be swarming with inmates."

"They are most likely searching for supplies or escape craft." Kur told her. "There is nothing of value down here."

"Or maybe they're trying to get away from something." She suggested, pulling out a flashlight and shining it in a door. Kur followed the beam, seeing the restraints lying on the floor. "That's Bruck's cell."

"Not anymore it isn't." Kur muttered. "Stay close little one, if Bruck is on this deck, then he has perfect hunting cond..."

Kur's words tailed off as he stepped in something soft and moist with a squelch. He knelt down, finding some kind of organic matter. He sniffed it gently.

"I believe this was once Bhine." He told her. "I recognise his scent."

"I...think that might have been too." Trinity replied, shining her flashlight a little down the hall to where more mauled remains were lying on the floor. She noticeably balked at the scene. "Um...I'm not crazy am I, but...there isn't enough here to make a full body."

"It was definitely Bruck." He responded. He then started to sniff the air, and growled a little. "He is definitely on this deck. We are in grave danger. Down here he has perfect hunting conditions."

"He just ate right?" Trinity stated. "He won't..."

"It was never about food for Bruck, he hunted for sport." Kur told her. "Besides, to him Bhine would have been little more than an appetiser."

"That's comforting." She muttered. Kur tensed up, extending his claws and the bony blades from his forearms, handing her his stun blaster. He knew that they were unlikely to have much effect on Bruck, and so he figured she needed all the help she could get. At least he had some form of lethal weaponry.

"We need to head upstairs." He told her. "I can smell him close by, and I can smell...meat. We must escape while he's feeding."

"But what about..."

"If he's feeding his prey is dead anyway." Kur assured her. "Come little one. We must find the others and regroup."

With that, they left the area as slowly and quietly as they could.

Hicks and Switch meanwhile were having a much more active time of it in the upper levels of the ship. Prisoners had stampeded up in search of the bridge, or some escape craft to get off the ship, and had taken any kind of weapons they could gather, mainly makeshift clubs, some fire axes and suchlike, though a few had obviously managed to overpower officers and were carrying stun blasters. Hicks tagged another inmate neatly in the forehead as he rushed towards them, screaming, brandishing a meat cleaver he had stolen from the kitchen.

"God Damn it, this is a sucky time for the communications to be down!" Hicks roared. "We need to get to the bridge! Mandrill will be waiting for us!"

"Hicks, check it out!" Switch called out as he fired another volley. He pointed to a group of guards heading down a corridor. "They seem to know where they're going!"

"Well in the absence of a better plan," Hicks muttered as he fired off a few more rounds, taking down some inmates, "I say we follow them."

They started running towards that corridor, laying down some suppressing fire when they heard a commotion behind them, including the unmistakable sound of a real blaster firing.

"The armoury's up on the bridge, this must be the way!" Hicks called out. Just then, he noticed the inmates halting in their progress, before turning and running away. Switch just smiled.

"Yeah, that's right, you better run!" He roared with a satisfied grin. "Did you see that Hicks? They were running from us like..."

They heard another scream and a loud crash. They turned to see a couple of mangled corpses ahead of them, some guards, and some prisoners. A guard was falling back, firing his weapon when an orange-headed robot rushed forward, and cutting him down with his sword. Hicks' eyes opened wide in fear as he saw this.

"Um...I don't think it's us they were running from." He replied as a couple more robots stepped into view. He noticed they were followed soon by a dark figure. Hicks could just make him out, and recognised him from the SPD's most wanted list. It was pretty easy to; he was at the top of it. He and Switch fired off some blasts into the ranks of the robots advancing on them, but they rebounded off them harmlessly, not even slowing them.

"These damn things are useless!" Hicks yelled, throwing his. It smashed through the skull of one of the Orange heads, sending it sparking to the floor. Switch tried the same thing, but it just rebounded off it.

"I guess you need to be a hybrid for that to work." He commented. He noticed all the discarded weapons on the floor. "Hicks, I'll create a distraction, and then we run like hell!"

"That sounds pretty good to me!" He replied. Switch concentrated, using his telekinesis to cause all the debris and fallen weapons on the floor to fly into them, taking down another couple. In the corridor, it was so narrow their advantage of numbers counted for nothing, and so they started to fall back. The meat cleaver lodged itself in Devastation's shoulder.

"I'm going to rip your head off for that!" He called out as he pulled it out, but by then Hicks and Switch were already gaining an impressive lead. Ichthior stepped out of the corridor.

"Don't worry about him, just find Shorty and that useless brother of mine and bring them to the ship!" He replied. "I have something to take care of. I need to bring the weapons back online briefly."

"Why?" Devastation asked him.

"The ship has been out of contact for over an hour, they'll be sending someone to take a look." He informed him. "I just think we should be ready to greet them."

Back on the SPD base, the mystery instructor came back into the main surveillance room to check on the Charon's status, when he noticed that Professor Malcolm's station was empty. He looked to the Chief Engineer.

"Where's Malcolm?" He asked him in an electronically distorted voice. "Why isn't he monitoring the Charon?"

"He said he was going to the snack machine." The Chief Engineer groaned. "You know what he's like, if he stops stuffing his face for two minutes, he stops working."

The mystery instructor stormed out of the room, looking around for Malcolm. He found that, sure enough, he was standing by the snack machine, with an already disgusting number of chocolate bars in his arms, and was feeding more money into the machine like it was the one that needed feeding. The instructor approached him angrily, snatching the bars onto the floor.

"Hey!" He protested. "What gives?"

"Nothing's wrong really, just a little matter of a maximum security prison ship that's been out of contact for over an hour!" He roared. "Anything could be happening and you're out here buying candy?"

"The repairs to the surveillance will take time; if I keep working at my station then I might be able to get some images and some communications up in a few hours." He replied, bending down to gather up his chocolate and nut bars. "So if you don't mind, since I'll be skipping lunch..."

He shielded his face as the mystery instructor punched the glass on the machine, shattering it.

"Take all you need and get back to work!" He snapped before leaving.

Back on the Charon, Switch and Hicks ran down the corridors, finally finding the door to the storage room. He grabbed it, pulling it open with all his strength, finding himself in the storage room.

"Hicks!" Dul'Ilah called out as she limped down the hall, some purple blood leaking from a few superficial wounds. Celari wasn't far behind her. "The place is in a panic, we need to regroup!"

"There are prisoners and orange robots everywhere!" Celari informed him. "They're taking us apart; I've seen at least three dead officers!"

"We've seen a few ourselves." Hicks replied, waving them in. He saw Sighourni, Ridlai and Kahrnor arriving down the hall.

"Get in!" He ordered them as they arrived. They all bundled in, exhausted by their flight of terror from the riots. Hicks grabbed the doors and began to close them. "Where's Bhine?"

Just then, a massive clawed hand grabbed the door, stopping it from closing. Kahrnor and his friends fired a volley of blasts into the doorway, at which a massive roar went up and the door was thrown wide. Trinity ran in, holding up her hands.

"It's us!" She shrieked. Kur staggered in, bearing a few minor burns from the stun blasters, but nothing that significantly affected him. He stepped inside.

"The Fernovian is dead." He informed them. "We found what was left of him. Bruck got to him."

"Celari, get that power cell!" Hicks instructed him, gesturing to some of the shelves. Celari was in much the same state as Dul'Ilah, but he just nodded and complied with the request. Hicks ripped off the control panel. "Dul'Ilah, wire it into the door, I want this lock working!"

As Hicks started pulling the door shut, Dul'Ilah got to work, wiring the power cell to the lock. She ignored the sparks flying as she didn't have the luxury of the basic precaution of shutting off the power. Switch stood up as he saw more orange heads approaching.

"Ridlai, we're up!" He called to him. "Let's see if your telekinesis is as powerful as your boasting about it!"

Switch and Ridlai started throwing them around, holding them back from the door as they came in a relentless tidal wave. Kur came across, helping Hicks close the door just as Dul'Ilah finally finished with the lock, sealing them in.

"That should give us a while to regroup." Hicks panted as he tried to regain his breath. Trinity came to Switch's side as he wavered a little, before taking a seat on a crate, holding his head. She knew that since telekinesis was draining for humans, extensive use could cause severe headaches, dizziness and even blackouts. Switch had gotten a hell of a workout. "Alright, we need to reassess the situation."

"What situation?" Celari asked him. "We have no communications, no access to the bridge, no way of getting assistance and we're trapped in here like rats!"

"I saw devastation come in with those robots." Hicks informed them. They all looked to him in horror. "I think we can safely say he wants his brother back."

"He can have him!" Kahrnor shrieked. "Tell him he can take anyone he wants!"

"I doubt devastation's much of a 'talk it out' kind of guy." Switch replied.

"Besides, this is an Omega Class mission." Dul'Ilah reminded them. "If they can't re-establish communications, they'll send someone to see what's going on. If they can't get us back they'll blow the shit out of the ship and everyone on it, including us!"

"Then we need to take back the ship and re-establish communications." Hicks stated flatly.

"How do you propose we do that exactly?" Sighourni asked him sarcastically, throwing her stun blaster away. "In case you hadn't noticed, these things aren't worth shit! What do you propose we use for weapons, harsh language?"

Hicks had to concede that she had a point, until he looked around at the storage room, and a smile started to come to his face. He started to grab items off the shelf.

"Hicks, what are you doing?" Kahrnor asked him.

"Getting us weapons." He replied. "We might not have blasters, but we have soap."

"So we're giving them a bath?" Ridlai asked him. Dul'Ilah smiled as she realised what he was getting at.

"There's glycerine in the soap." She commented.

"Colonel Truman made sure we were taught chemistry and physics. He was well versed in guerrilla warfare in his early career, and sometimes he needed to improvise, so he made sure his men could do the same." Hicks told them. "Glycerine is one of the base components of..."

"TNT!" Trinity piped up as she got the idea.

"We have gas, fuel..." He carried on. "You look around and see a storage room. I look around and I see an armoury."

Back at the SPD academy, the Mystery Instructor made his way to the rec room, finding a few of the engineering cadets there, working on an assignment. They did more than officer training there; they did advanced training for practically every aspect of SPD's function. He heard one of them regaling them with tales of his time on the SPD Earth base in New Tech.

"So, after a few assessments, it became apparent that I would be of more use to SPD as an engineer than a Ranger." He declared loudly. "Dr. Manx recommended me for this course personally."

"Really?" One of the others asked in awe. The Mystery Instructor just shook his head in disbelief. He knew the real story behind Boom's placement here. He had failed practically every test as a cadet back on New Tech, but the kid had a lot of heart, so they had taken to using him as something of a crash test dummy for Dr. Manx's new equipment. The rumour was that she had sent him here to get him out of the way after he had blown up her lab a few too many times.

"Darn straight." He replied cheerfully. "I really just wish Professor Malcolm wasn't so down on me. I really get the feeling he hates me."

"Well can you blame him?" One of the other cadets laughed. "You did put him in the infirmary for three days, and that was just doing his snack run."

"How was I to know he was allergic to peanuts?" Boom asked in response as they all laughed. The Mystery Ranger paused as he heard this, and remembered meeting him by the candy machine. Most of the candy bars he was buying contained nuts. He immediately turned and ran from the room.

"What's his problem?" One of the cadets asked. Boom just shrugged.

"I guess he's just a little high strung." He commented. "Anyway, did I tell you about the new weapon Dr. Manx tested on me before I came here?"

The Mystery Instructor ran down the hall, finding Professor Malcolm's quarters and punched in the over-ride code. He stepped inside, finding all the lights out and the switch unresponsive. He felt his foot hit something and bent down close enough to see. It was Professor Malcolm, and given the fact his body was cold, he had clearly been dead for some time.

He pulled out his communicator, activating it and attempting to contact the Command Room. He pulled off his helmet, throwing it aside, no longer concerning himself with keeping his identity secret.

"This is Trey; I've just found Professor Malcolm in his quarters. He's dead!" He roared. "The man up there is an imposter, place him under arrest immediately!"

He got no answer.

"Damn it!" He roared as he continued on his way, sending an unwary maintenance worker flying in his desperate rush to expose the imposter.

Up in the command room, 'Professor Malcolm' was still at his console, when Trey burst into the room.

"Trey?" Birdie asked in confusion, seeing him out of disguise. He had agreed to let Trey come to the academy as an instructor once his daughter had been accepted. Fearing that she was already a nervous person, Trey had wanted to keep an eye on her, but he also knew she wouldn't be able to function if she knew he was watching her, and so he had been allowed to do so in disguise. Trey pulled out a blaster, levelling it at Professor Malcolm and opened fire. Malcolm barely managed to dodge.

Trey rushed him, attacking him furiously. Professor Malcolm blocked all of his attacks with an amazing skill, and moved with an agility that should have been impossible for someone of his girth. As Trey grabbed him, he performed a somersault over his head, releasing himself, and shifting in shape in mid-air, landing on the other side of him, spin-kicking Trey to the floor. Everyone stared at him in horror.

"Slate!" Birdie roared. Everyone in the command room took out their blasters and opened fire, but the copy-cat was far too agile, managing to leap through a window, shattering it. Birdie and Trey rushed to the window, seeing him fly away on a jet pack, likely to a pick-up point to be collected by a ship.

"Professor Malcolm is dead, I found him in his quarters a few minutes ago." Try informed him. "We need to send ships out to The Charon right now!"


	71. Working to Reclaim the Ferry

Hicks and the others were in the storage room of The Charon, having hastily patched up whatever wounds they had received so far in the battle, and busily crafting whatever they could find into weaponry. Much of the real weaponry was still in the armoury up on the bridge, which meant it was hopelessly out of reach to them.

He was pretty sure that by now some of it would have fallen into the hands of the inmates currently running around the ship in a blind panic. So far it had seemed that the orange robots he had seen and devastation didn't really care about who crossed their path in their search for his brother Shorty. The inmates were in as much danger from the boarding invaders as they were. All except Bruck that was, and so far he had seemed to content himself with setting up his home in the lower levels of the ship and hunting anyone foolish enough to go down there. He was a wild card that could easily be as much of a help as a hindrance in the right circumstances.

He finished crafting yet another lump of home-made TNT as Dul'Ilah's hand shot up in the air. She had found a computer terminal, probably used for stock take and communications, and had gotten to work on it in the hopes of at least figuring out what they were up against.

"I've got something!" She told him. Hicks and the others all stopped and crowded around as they jostled for position around the screen.

"What are we looking at?" He asked her.

"I've managed to hack into the engineering system." She told them. "It seems a worm programme was activated before the attack came. That's what took out our defences."

"They managed to send a worm into our system?" Kahrnor asked her. Dul'Ilah shook her head.

"No, not this programme, it originated locally." She informed him. "It was activated from inside the ship."

"That means someone on the ship sold us out." Sighourni screamed. "Why would anyone want this?"

"We can worry about that later." Hicks told her. "Can you bring any of the systems back up?"

"Not from here." She remarked. "The shutdown has caused the entire thing to go into standby. We'd need to manually reboot everything."

"You mean we'd have to leave here?" Kahrnor screeched, backing away. "No way, forget it! Just get a message to SPD, tell them to get some ships out here with an entire army of officers and guns and..."

"Listen Captain Courage, we don't have a choice!" Switch snapped at him, rounding on him angrily. "In case you forgot, there's probably already a flotilla of ships on its way right now to blow us to Kingdom Come!"

"Then we find the ship these guys came in!" He suggested. "We find a way around them, take their ship and get off this tub before they come!"

"We were charged with the ship. We have a responsibility to the lives of everyone on board!" Hicks reminded him.

"Who gives a shit about a bunch of cons?" Kahrnor asked him. "I say we get the hell out of here and let them fry!"

"We don't even know where their ship is!" Sighourni reminded him, glaring at her friend in disgust. "Besides, Hicks is right. If we can save the ship and the inmates, then we have a duty to try. That's what we signed up for."

"I'm in." Ridlai chipped in. "We can fight and probably die, or we can sit here on our asses and definitely die. I know which odds I'd prefer to go with."

Hicks just directed them back to the screen and checked on Dul'Ilah's work. She pulled up another screen.

"I've managed to get a layout of the ship, and overlaid the system failures." She informed them. "We need to get to the bridge to re-establish communications and re-take control of the ship."

"Where are we in relation to the bridge?" Hicks asked her.

"It's about two floors up and two hundred feet ahead." She informed him. "If you get lost, once you're up there follow the power couplings. Engineering is on this floor, about five hundred feet south. We'll need to get there to re-establish communications, surveillance and get the defences back online."

"What about the engines?" Kur asked her, noticing she hadn't mentioned that yet.

"The engines have completely powered down, they'll need to be re-started manually." She told them. "Someone will need to go down to the engine room."

"That could be a problem; Bruck's set up his own little hunting reserve down there." Trinity told them. "Everywhere below the holding level is his territory right now."

"I shall go." Kur told them.

"This is no time for vendettas Kur." Hicks told him.

"I have no desire to face him, but without weaponry I may be the only one of us that is a match for him."

Hicks had to concede that he had a point and just nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but you'll need back-up." He told him. "Trinity, you go with him. We need those engines back up."

"But I'm better at engineering." Dul'Ilah commented. "So is Celari."

"That's exactly why I'll need you both to power up everything on the upper levels." He explained. "The rest of us will go to the bridge first, take what's left in the armoury, and then start getting this tub back on line. Right now, we're blind. Until we can get surveillance up and running, and send out a message, then we're sitting ducks."

"I'll go with Trinity." Switch told him. "With my power..."

"You were barely able to stand a minute ago." Hicks reminded him. "Besides, you're the best pilot among us. You're the only one who'll have any kind of chance of flying this thing if we re-take it. I need you on the bridge."

"But..."

"It's alright Switch." Trinity said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "Kur's with me."

Switch just leaned in, kissing her softly, before turning to Kur. He just nodded without needing to be asked.

"I shall take care of her." He replied. "I am quite fond of the little one."

"Once we get to the bridge, Dul'Ilah, you work on getting the communications and defences back up." Hicks told her. "Sighourni, you stay with them. Celari, you, me and Ridlai will go to engineering to get the surveillance and the main power back up. Right now we're working on emergency power, so that means minimal lighting and only emergency elevator are working."

They all then turned to Kahrnor, who was still cowering somewhat a few feet away from them.

"So how about it, are you with us?" Hicks asked him. He tried to stammer out a response, but could only end up nodding. "Good, then go with Trinity and Kur. If they do meet Bruck, then Trinity might need all the help she can get to re-start the engines."

He just nodded in understanding, before retrieving the stun-blaster he had discarded. Hicks threw a bag of his make-shift TNT over his shoulder, and picked up a steel pipe.

"Alright guys, we know what we have to do." He told them as a member of each team gathered some of their home-made explosives. "The stun blasters are no use on devastation or the robots, but we do still have a responsibility to the prisoners. Try to take them down with non-lethal weapons if you encounter any. Otherwise, our priority is getting this thing back up and running."

He led them to the door, holding up the pipe before nodding to Switch. He activated the lock, opening the door. They rushed out, finding a couple of inmates, who had somehow procured blasters, locked in a violent battle with the orange robots. The last inmate was hacked down by one of his mechanical assailants, at which Dul'Ilah threw the first bomb. They all pulled back as the explosion ripped through, taking out the robots. Hicks and his team went into the hall, at which Hicks picked up a couple of blasters. Finding them in working order, he threw them to Trinity and Kahrnor.

"You know what to do, go!" He instructed them. They all ran off towards the emergency elevator to head down to the lower levels, while Hicks and the others made their way to the stairs.

Back at SPD command, Birdie and his crew were frantically relaying messages between nearby space stations and ships that had been sent on their way to check out the situation with The Charon. Given the fact that Slate had been giving them false reports in the guise of Professor Malcolm, they were now back to the situation of not knowing anything, meaning they had to presume the worst.

"What is your status Scout Squadron?" He asked. Three scout ships were powering towards The Charon at high speed.

"This is Scout One; we have the target vessel in our sights." He told them. "It appears the ship is down to emergency power, but we can see no sign of anything untoward at this time."

"Keep looking." Birdie told them. "Try to hail them Scout One. They may still have short-range communications."

He tried to hail them, but got no response.

"That would be a negative commander." He replied.

"Keep trying." He told them. "If they're in trouble..."

"This is Scout Two, this is Scout Two, I have suspicious activity sir!" The second pilot interrupted. "A ship has docked with the bridge on this side; it looks to be Troobian in origin."

"Troobians?" Birdie yelled. "But their empire is nowhere near here!"

On the bridge, Ichthior had seen the scout ships and knew that they would be reporting their presence. So far Devastation had found Shorty and had reported that he was coming back up, but they had yet to find Malaki. He went to the console and tapped a few buttons, putting in the counter programme he had created, bringing the defence grid back up. With an evil smirk, he targeted one of the ships and opened fire, obliterating it in a fiery explosion.

"Sir, The Charon has opened fire!" Scout One screamed over the communicator as the second ship was destroyed. "We've lost Scout Two and Scout Three!"

"Get out of there Scout One!" Birdie roared. "Your weapons are no match for that ship. Get out of there!"

Just then, the communications link went dead. Birdie's eyes opened wide in horror as he realised what must have happened. The ship was now firmly in the hands of the Troobians.

"Sir, the attack ships are on their way." One of his officers asked him. "They need your order."

Birdie stood silently, finding it hard to comprehend what could have happened. How could The Charon, the most secure transport in SPD be taken so easily?

"Sir, they need your orders!" The officer stated again. Birdie just sighed and hung his head. He didn't want to do it, he was essentially condemning at least 180 souls to oblivion, but he knew he didn't have a choice. The inmates were simply too dangerous.

"What's their ETA?" He asked him.

"One hour sir." The officer replied.

"Tell them to engage on the Omega Protocol." He replied sadly. "Tell them to destroy the ship."

As the officer relayed the command, Birdie sat at his station and a tear started to leak from his eye. It was the first time the Omega Protocol had ever been invoked.

"May the Gods forgive me." He whispered to himself.

Back on the Charon, Devastation and Shorty arrived on the Bridge, finding Ichthior there with a satisfied look on his face.

"Get on the ship Shorty." He told the former inmate. "Wait for us there. Devastation, you come with me."

"Where are we going?" He asked. Ichthior just rounded on him.

"We're going to engineering." He replied. "Knowing my brother, he saw all the pretty lights and couldn't resist. That's probably why you haven't found him."

"Then you go." Devastation snorted. "We'll wait for you..."

"You don't think I'm that stupid do you?" He asked. "If both of you are on that ship, there'll be nothing to stop you leaving me to my fate."

"What's to stop me just leaving now anyway?" Devastation asked him. Ichthior's hand just strayed to the hilt of the Ocean Sabre.

"You don't want to test me." He warned him. Devastation just smiled, before smashing a back-handed blow into his face, sending Ichthior the entire length of the bridge into the opposite wall. Ichthior could only watch as he got onto the ship and closed the door. They detached the boarding tunnel and blasted off, leaving Ichthior behind.

He drew the Ocean Sabre, driving it into the floor to secure himself as the decompression threatened to suck him into the void of space. The ship's life support system was thankfully one of the systems that was powered by emergency power, and a containment field quickly covered the hole left in the hull. Ichthior pulled his sword free as the pressure equalised, allowing him to stand. He ran to the field and stared after the departing ship.

"You double-crossing two faced bastard!" He roared. "If I find you, you'll wish for death long before I grant it!"

He then went back to the console, and checked the schematics, satisfying himself that there was an escape pod near engineering. One of his brother's most annoying habits was his obsession with technology. He would often become side-tracked by anything slightly technological. He was sure that if he hadn't been found in the holding areas, or the corridors, then he was likely to have gone to the engineering room and become distracted. He sheathed his Ocean Sabre, and left the bridge in search of his brother.

Meanwhile, down in the holding area, the elevator arrived, and Trinity, Kur and Kahrnor stepped off, activating their flashlights. A few more freshly butchered corpses let them know that Bruck had found another couple of unfortunate victims who had wandered into the wrong part of the ship. The emergency elevator could only take them as low as the holding area without an access code, and so they would have to go the rest of the way on foot.

"This place really gives me the creeps." Trinity whispered, voicing what they all felt. "I really hope the others get the power back up soon."

"Stay alert." Kur told them, sniffing the air. "He is close." The silence was interrupted by a loud, bellowing laugh which reverberated through the whole hallway and chilled them all to the bone.

"Are you afraid to face me alone Kur?" Bruck's voice taunted him. "You always knew I was the better hunter."

"You were the better hunter." Kur corrected him. "I surpassed you, you just couldn't accept that."

"I was the strongest of our kind, the greatest Skulltaker there ever was! The master of 20,000 skulls!" He declared proudly, still sticking to whatever shadow he was hiding in. "You took from me what was rightfully mine."

"Kahrin chose me!" Kur reminded him.

"I was the strongest!" He roared. "That entitles me to the best mate. That is the way of nature!"

"You never could accept the fact that times move on." Kur replied. "Time does not stand still for archaic traditions. Kahrin was free to choose any mate she wanted, and she chose me."

"Our society, our people have become soft and weak because of some rules laid down by weakling races that had no business on our planet." Bruck told him. Kur and his comrades continued to make their way down the hall, scanning in all directions for any sign of him. "If anyone had feasted on my mate, their skull would join my collection, but you were too weak to do even that."

"For someone who likes to boast about his strength, you spend a lot of time skulking in shadows." Kur taunted him as he tensed up. "How about we find out who the strongest is the old-fashioned way?"

"Kur, no!" Trinity whispered to him. "That's exactly what he wants!"

"We need those engines running." He reminded her. "We can't do that if he's stalking us throughout the ship."

"I'll tell you what; I'll come from the shadows if you lose the back-up and the hardware." Bruck told him. "Unless you want me to have a little snack before we begin."

They heard him sniffing.

"A Triforian. I haven't had one of those before." He chuckled. "My mouth is watering just to think of it."

"This is just between you and me Bruck." Kur replied, handing his explosives to Kahrnor and waving them away. Kahrnor was off like a shot, Trinity was a little more hesitant, but she knew that Kur was right. She had to accomplish her mission. As she left, she just hoped that she could do so and get back to help Kur before it was too late.

Bruck stepped out of the shadows at the opposite end of the corridor, revealing himself in his true horror. He was much larger than Kur, at least another two feet from his nose to the tip of his tail, and a couple of hundred pounds heavier. The bony spines growing from his head had yellowed with age, and were longer. His hide was covered in ritual brands and tattoos he had picked up over the years. The long, serrated blades extended from his forearms, arching backwards, and his claws grew.

"I've been dreaming about this day ever since you arrested me Kur." He replied.

"Keep dreaming." Kur replied, extending his own blades and claws, preparing for him. "Let's see what the great Bruck Ls'narr has to offer."

"Here comes the pain Kur!" He yelled, before sinking to all fours and braking into a sprint towards him. Kur did likewise, until they were about twenty feet from each other, at which they pounced, falling upon each other in a frenzy of fangs and claws.

Hicks and the others arrived on the bridge, finding the scene of destruction and carnage there, but no sign of devastation, Ichthior, or their ship.

"It looks like they got what they wanted and done a runner." Switch commented.

"Then we'll need to let SPD know." Hicks reminded him. "They need to know they're on the loose."

"Surely they'll know." Switch replied.

"If they do destroy the ship, do you really think they'll count body parts in a mess that big?" Dul'Ilah asked him.

"I guess you have a point." He replied. Hicks passed around a few blasters, making sure everyone was armed.

"Ridlai, you stay here with Dul'Ilah and Switch. Whatever happens, we cannot lose the bridge!" He told him. Ridlai nodded in understanding. "Celari, you and Sighourni come with me to engineering. We need those communications back up."


	72. Reclaiming the Charon

On The Charon, within the engineering room, Malaki was wandering around with a grin etched onto his face as he marvelled at the systems there. His people were a somewhat backward culture, largely eschewing technology in favour of tradition and martial pride. Even before the slaughter he had been considered somewhat odd among his people. He had always been different, even before he discovered the wonders of electronics and engineering in his youth. He had been born with a somewhat simple mind, isolating himself from the other young of his kind.

He had difficulty learning traditions and scripture, finding it hard to focus his mind and maintain interest. He was easily distracted, and often spent more time by himself daydreaming and staring out windows than with his studies. The healers had eventually branded him as a simpleton and placed him in the care of his family to do with as they saw fit, refusing to teach him any longer and writing him off as no use as a warrior in their culture.

In a more ancient time, the child's father would be expected to cull the damaged, unworthy offspring, though by the time Malaki was born, it was becoming increasingly common that a child afflicted with disabilities would instead be cared for and raised by the family away from the general population of the planet. After all, even among a feudal culture like theirs, sometimes compassion, love and family loyalty would over-ride traditional duty, and such afflicted individuals were often put to work in menial tasks, freeing up the "more useful" members of their society for more important tasks. Most of the noble families like his hid such offspring among their serving staff, serving the dual purpose of protecting their relatives, and hiding their shame.

It was in his childhood though, that Malaki would find his obsession, the one thing that could keep his attention. When he was a boy, his father gifted him a little toy robot to play with. It was a simple thing, not capable of much more than walking in a straight line with its eyes flashing, but Malaki was amazed by it. He could sit and watch it simply walk back and forth for hours. That was until he smashed it open to look at the insides to see how it worked. Within a month of him doing so, he had not only rebuilt the robot, but had improved it with additional components harvested from various devices around the house. Now more than simply blindly walking in a straight line, it could follow verbal commands.

He was never physically incapable of being a warrior, and his family continued to teach him the ways of combat in private, but his first love and obsession was always technology. It was only as he grew into his adolescence, and later into adulthood that they noticed his obsession was a dangerous one. He often became so engrossed, so focused on the devices that caught his attention, that he would ignore the rest of the world, even when he found himself in danger, much like his present situation. Instead of finding a way off the ship, he was too busy pulling up control units and circuit boards to have a look at the inner workings with a childish glee.

His obsession also had a much darker aspect, concealing a terrible, violent temper that could quickly transcend into a rage if he was interrupted in his studies. His father had finally grown tired of his "damaged" son butchering all the family appliances, and screamed at him for hours for his behaviour while he made Ichthior watch. He even started to beat Malaki before his brother's eyes, showing him how to deal with the weak. It was when he smashed one of his creations though that Malaki's rage came to the surface. Before anyone knew what had happened, their father lay on the floor, his head severed from his body and his corpse hacked to pieces, with Malaki covered in blood, his father's sword in his hands.

Ichthior loved his brother, and helped him escape; caring for him himself, but his problems got him into trouble regularly. By the time his victims numbered in the dozens, Ichthior had been separated from his brother, and driven from the planet, presuming him to be dead, torn apart by the violent mob that was chasing him. It was only in the last few months that he had learned that Malaki was alive, and in prison for his crimes. Between his own skill in combat, and his technology, his people were no match for him, and he had wiped out the remainder of his planet's population, all so he could just be left alone with his precious machines.

Ichthior arrived in engineering. It was a massive, round room, composed of multiple balconies across four levels, all surrounding a fusion reactor which powered the ship. He looked around, finding his brother sitting, cross-legged on the floor, muttering to himself and working with a soldering iron on a panel he had pulled out. It never bothered him that it was sparking since he hadn't turned off the power, it never did, he just giggled when it did and kept working.

"Malaki, I've been searching all over for you." Ichthior whispered gently in his ear. Malaki smiled as he heard his brother's voice. His brother had been the only one who could disrupt his attention without bloodshed. He had cared for him for a long time, shown him compassion where others of his kind wouldn't. He looked up to him.

"I found out how to fix the lights." He told him.

"Malaki, we need to get out of here." Ichthior told him.

"But I'm not finished." Malaki replied as though that were explanation enough. Ichthior knew that it was going to be hard to drag his brother away from his work.

"Malaki, some people are coming to destroy the ship, bad people." He explained to his brother. "If we don't go, they'll destroy us too."

Just then, Hicks arrived with Celari and Sighourni, seeing Ichthior and Malaki there. Ichthior drew the Ocean Sabre, snapping to his feet and positioning himself between them and his brother.

"You've all seen my handiwork up on the bridge." He told them. "I could cut you all down without a second thought. Just lose the hardware. I'll take my brother; get on that escape shuttle and go, that way nobody dies."

"I can't do that Ichthior." Hicks told him. "You're under arrest!"

"Malaki, put that damn thing down, we have to go!" Ichthior chastised his brother, trying to get the board out of his hands. Malaki just sulked and held onto it more tightly. "Malaki, let go!"

Hicks fired a shot between them with his expert aim, hoping to get their attention and warn them, but accidentally hit the board that Malaki had been working on. As he fell into the corner, Ichthior could see the enraged look in Malaki's eyes as he looked at the broken pieces of the device.

"Malaki no!" Ichthior screamed as Malaki picked up a wrench and threw it at them, narrowly missing Celari. He grabbed a screwdriver, rushing towards them with murderous intent. Ichthior rushed to try and stop him, while Hicks ran forward, tackling both of them over the safety rail.

Down in the lower levels, Trinity and Kahrnor were running down numerous flights of a steel staircase from the holding areas into the engine room. Trinity could still hear the battle between Kur and Bruck raging over their heads, and paused to take a quick glance back, but felt a tug on her sleeve from Kahrnor, reminding her of their task. She hoped that Kur could hold out long enough for them to accomplish their mission and return to help him. She wanted to go back, but she knew that Kur's sacrifice would be for nothing if they didn't re-set the engines.

Finally arriving at the lowest levels, at the control console, Kahrnor forced it open, before taking a look.

"It's pretty straightforward, there's basically just an on switch." He told her. "What isn't so straightforward is it'll take a while to heat up. We'll be stuck on manoeuvring speed for a couple of hours."

"Well I don't have anywhere important to be." She snapped sarcastically, turning to cover him as he worked. "Just get it started. Kur needs us!"

Back in engineering, Ichthior landed with a crash on a balcony a couple of floors down, by the escape pod entrance, while Malaki and Hicks fell much further, landing by the base of the reactor. Malaki was the first to recover, looking around and finding the screwdriver, rushing Hicks wildly.

Hicks dodged his clumsy charge, connecting with a couple of hard hits, before Malaki threw him away. He leapt onto Hicks, trying to drive the screwdriver into his heart, but Hicks' strength was enough to keep him at bay.

Celari saw Ichthior was about to leap over the rail to help him, and threw some of the home-made TNT. Ichthior batted it back with his Ocean Sabre, at which it ripped part of the balcony apart, causing Celari to fall to the lowest levels with Hicks and Malaki.

The sudden movement though sent everyone flying. Ichthior flew into the escape pod, while Malaki staggered forward into the wall, before stopping. Ichthior and Hicks both watched in horror as he turned around, revealing that he had fallen on the screwdriver, stabbing himself through his own heart. He lurched forward slowly, falling to the ground dead. Hicks looked up, seeing the enraged look in Ichthior's face.

"Oh great, now he's pissed!" He yelled, grabbing his and Celari's blasters and laying down a hail of fire. Ichthior fell back into the escape pod as his tears of rage began.

"Enjoy hell SPD!" He roared. "My brother will be avenged when you're blown out of existence by your own side!"

With that, he launched the escape pod, leaving the cadets there. Hicks ran over to Celari, finding him in a terrible state. His right leg and right arm were missing, and his left leg had been torn off below the knee. He was relieved to see that he was still breathing, and quickly got to work trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sighourni, fix the communications." Hicks called up to her, realising she was the only one up where the control panel was. "The fleet will be here any minute!"

Back down in the holding area, Kur and Bruck traded hard blows. Kur had learned a lot from his time with SPD, but he had to admit that Bruck still had him beat in terms of raw power. He was sure that he was stronger now than the last time they had met, but then he was sure he didn't really have time to do much in prison other than train to increase his strength, and such was Bruck's obsessive nature that he was bound to have thought of nothing other than revenge.

Kur fell back as Bruck managed to catch a telling wound to his belly, his claws creating a deep gash there.

"You've grown soft Kur, softer even than when I knew you." He laughed as he paced back and forward before him. "I suppose this 'civilisation' you talk about doesn't breed weakness after all."

"You were the one that was weak Bruck." He told him. "You were the one that ended up inside. You always were short sighted."

"I always followed my nature." Bruck replied. "It is all any of us can do. You may wear their clothes, you may buy their wares and you may even live by their laws, but you will never be one of them. You are a guillon, a hunter."

"There's a fleet coming to destroy the ship as we speak!" Kur snapped back, struggling to his feet despite his numerous injuries, his breathing ragged and heavy. "Instead of trying to escape, you set up your little hunting game down here, and worked to settle a score! You've condemned yourself to death!"

"Then it is a good death." Bruck replied. "I guess I should take what pleasure I can before I go then. Where are your friends?"

"You leave them out of this!" Kur warned him. "If you want to go out swinging, I'm standing right here."

"The cat-one may give me a hairball, but I think I could live with it for a little while just to see how he tastes." Bruck commented with a smile. "And then there is the Triforian, that will be a treat."

Kur rushed back towards Bruck, who responded by grabbing him and twisting him in the air, before driving him down to the floor. Unfortunately the floor could not withstand the impact, and caved in, sending them both tumbling down to the depths of the engine room.

Bruck got to his feet, and began approaching Kur intently, seeing that he was injured, and still stunned from the impact. He raised up an arm, bringing it down and slicing Kur's left arm off above the elbow with his blades, causing Kur to cry out in agony.

"So this is the end of the great Kur Tangl." He taunted him. "I wonder if your heart will taste as good as hers."

He was silenced as Trinity fired off a blast, scoring a couple of hits, injuring him. Bruck picked up a heavy girder from the floor and threw it, smashing Trinity to the floor. He looked to her and smiled as he saw she was stunned, and her blaster was just out of reach.

"Well I guess I could always have dessert before the main course." He commented, reaching down and grabbing her jacket, pulling her up, and beginning to open his jaws.

He received a sharp kick in the jaw, causing him to drop her and stagger away. He looked up to see that Kahrnor had finished with his work on the engine. He smashed Bruck in the face with the butt of his blaster, before firing another of short-range blasts into him.

Kahrnor leapt up, using his agility to somersault from the walls, keeping out of Bruck's reach until he finally got the massive creature off his feet. He approached him, turning his blaster up to full power.

"Kahrnor, don't get too close!" Kur warned him. "Just take the shot!"

His warning was too late though. Bruck moved a lot faster than he expected, smashing Kahrnor against a bulkhead with his tail, before thrusting his claws into his abdomen. Kahrnor's eyes bulged in his skull as Bruck got to his feet, slowly, torturously tearing his claws through him. Blood spurted from his mouth as his organs were ruptured.

Kur rushed Bruck from behind, driving his own claws into him, raising a pained roar from his massive opponent. Kur took him down with his tail, before levelling a blade to his throat.

"Do it Kur, take my skull." Bruck taunted him through blood-stained teeth. "Prove to yourself what you really are."

Kur hesitated as he said this. He was nothing like Bruck. There had been a time where he took pride in himself as a hunter, a killer, but he wanted to be so much more than that. His loss of focus cost him though as Bruck wrapped his tail around his throat, pulling him to the floor. He pinned Kur's one remaining arm in a vice-like grip as he mounted him.

"Say hello to Kahrin for me." He told him, before distending his jaw, opening his already massive mouth to almost three feet in diameter, attempting to bite Kur's head off in one go. Just then, a blaster shot rang out, firing into his mouth, and punching straight through his skull, taking much of the back of his head with it. Bruck's body fell to the ground. Kur turned over to see Trinity, holding Kahrnor's blaster, her eyes wide in horror and tears running down her face. Her lip was quivering and her hands shook uncontrollably. He approached her slowly, taking the blaster from her gently.

"I owe you my life little one." He told her. "You have my thanks."

"I killed him..." She whispered in a barely audible voice, continuing to stare at the lifeless body of the creature. "I killed him."

He just helped her to her feet, putting his remaining arm around her protectively as he led her away. He wanted to comfort her, to remind her that she didn't do anything wrong, but he knew now wasn't the time. Right now, all that was important was getting back to the bridge.

Meanwhile, a fleet was fast approaching The Charon. The lead pilot of the formation had already secured the target.

"This is SPD one, we are within firing range and preparing to engage." He stated through the communicator. "Requesting confirmation of Omega Protocol command."

"Confirmation granted." Birdie replied sadly. "Open fi..."

Just as he said this, a number of shots fired off from the distance. Ships came into view, de-cloaking and appearing as if from nowhere as they did so.

"Sir, we are under attack!" The leader told him. "The ships appear to be Triforian."

"Triforian?" He screamed, realising what must have happened. Trey had disappeared right after the command was issued. The largest and grandest ship of all, a gigantic black pyramid appeared as if from nowhere. The Gold Ranger appeared on the screen.

"That was not an attack. That was firing across the bow, a warning." Trey corrected them.

"You would defy...?"

"My daughter is on that ship, and until I confirm otherwise, I'm going to presume she's alive." He interrupted Birdie. "If one shot is fired at that ship, I will have no second thoughts about ordering my honour guard to open fire. You know as well as I do nothing you have can withstand the firepower of Pyramidas."

"You forget your place!" Birdie roared. "You said you laid down your staff when Triforia came under SPD jurisdiction!"

"I picked it back up. The ability to teleport is pretty handy when your daughter's in danger millions of miles away." Trey told him. "I will take full responsibility for what happens, and my honour guard and I will board. Tell your fleet to stand down or I will destroy them!"

Birdie could understand Trey's feelings on the matter; he was a father himself and would do anything to defend his children.

"We shall discuss the consequences of your actions later." He replied. "Stand down all units. Your mission is aborted."

"Copy that commander, Mission aborted." The lead pilot replied, powering down his weapons.

Meanwhile, back on the ship, in engineering, Sighourni finally managed to get the panel working, and the red emergency lights turned back to bright, white lights as the power came back up.

"This is Sighourni, testing the communications; can you hear me on the bridge?" She asked.

"Reading you loud and clear." Dul'Ilah answered. "Surveillance, weapons and security are all back up. Trinity, Kur..."

"We're alright." Kur answered her as they arrived in the bridge, setting Trinity down on a chair in the corner. Switch came over to her, seeing that she was upset. "The engines are on-line and powering up."

"Your arm..."

"My kind regenerates lost limbs." He interrupted Ridlai. "I shall be fine."

"Where's Kahrnor?" Sighourni asked as she arrived on the bridge with Hicks, who was carrying an unconscious Celari. Dul'Ilah rushed over to tend to him, noting his missing limbs.

"He did not make it." Kur told them. He looked to Sighourni and Ridlai, remembering that they were friends, but also that they had been disappointed by his earlier panic. "He died saving our lives. He was very brave."

Just then, the bridge was bathed in a golden light. Hicks and those who were still able picked up their weapons, expecting another attack. As the light faded, The Gold Ranger and a dozen men, all tall, well-built men appeared. They were all wearing black outfits, bearing the same symbol on their chest as the Gold Ranger's visor, stitched in gold thread. They were carrying blasters, and wearing ankle-length black cloaks, the uniform of his honour guard.

"You, tend to the wounded Aquitarian." He ordered one of them. "The rest of you, fan out and secure the ship. I want the inmates back in their cells and a full casualty count within the hour!"

"Yes your highness." They replied, before rushing off to accomplish their task, splitting as they did so, meaning that the eleven sent into the ship would now number 33, a significant improvement in numbers. Trey recalled his helmet as he saw his daughter in the corner.

"Trinity..."

She didn't say a word though. With tears streaming down her face, she just rushed forward, throwing her arms around her father and hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture.

"It's alright now Trinity." He whispered. "It's alright; everything's going to be fine."

In her mind though, she didn't think everything would be fine. Indeed, she doubted they would ever be alright again. As she screwed her eyes closed, weeping into her father's chest hysterically, all she could think about was the image of Bruck's lifeless corpse.


	73. The Ferryman's Problems

The following couple of hours were a hive of activity. Hicks, Dul'Ilah, Sighourni and Ridlai joined Trey's honour guard in their efforts to get the prisoners back under control. Between their efforts and the sentry guns, the prisoners were slowly but surely being driven back, and being apprehended and returned to cells.

Kur was being tended to by one of Trey's surgeons, though there was not much they could do for him. His kind did not suffer the same trauma from injury as humans, often working through injuries that to other species would be crippling, even life-threatening. Despite his arm being completely severed, they were loathe to do anything, since they knew that it would re-grow in time. As the surgeon worked on ensuring he was comfortable, he couldn't help thinking he was the lucky one.

While his injuries would regenerate in time, Celari's would not. He had been taken to the infirmary by a team of Trey's most accomplished surgeons to be treated. He too had lost limbs. His right arm and leg were completely gone, his left had been ripped off below the knee. It was miraculous that he had even survived the trauma and blood loss following the explosion, but right now Kur was unsure what lay in his future, but he was certain that he would at least come to terms with what had happened in time. His real worry was Trinity.

He had taken many lives in his early career as a skulltaker. It was a part of the job, but he could also remember vividly what it was like the first time he felt the life of another end at his hands. He was little more than a hatchling when he was Bruck's apprentice, only around fifteen seasons old when he was taken on his first hunt. Although Bruck had taught him well, and he knew the ways of the hunt well, nothing could have prepared him for what he felt the first time he took the head of his prey. Bruck had allowed him to do it as a kind of "graduation present".

It was another guillon, little more than a hatchling himself, who had wronged the elders by starting a movement of dissent against their rule. After a long chase, and a hard battle, Kur had rendered him helpless, before Bruck had informed him that the elders required his skull. The look of terror in his eyes when Kur approached slowly, reluctantly to finish the job was still deeply etched in his memory. Despite all those that came afterwards, the first was one that would never be forgotten.

He was sure he understood what Trinity was going through. He knew all too well what it was like. Right now, she was in a room resting, but he was sure she would not be capable of sleeping. He merely watched the door as the surgeon finished binding his wound, readying himself in case the little one needed him.

In another room, Trey was standing before a large communications screen, looking at Birdie as he reported what he had found.

"We have found the corpses of 22 guards so far, and 59 inmates." He informed him.

"How did this happen?" Birdie demanded. "How could they have taken the ship...?"

"We found one of your engineers carrying this." Trey replied, showing him a remote communications device. "We've hacked it; the last communication was from within the Troobian Empire."

"There was a traitor on board?" Birdie asked him incredulously. Trey nodded sadly.

"We de-crypted the last message on it." He informed him. "It seems one of the technical officers owed Broodwing a considerable amount of money in gambling debts. He asked them to insert the worm programme as a way of repaying those debts."

"Who was it?" Birdie asked him.

"I'd rather not say sir." Trey replied. "I will only say that the guilty party is among the dead. I see no good coming of shaming the family the guilty party left behind by branding the one they have lost a traitor."

"I must agree. No good will come of forcing a family to live with that shame." Birdie stated. "What of the crew?"

"Eight of the cadets survived, one of them is critically injured, but my surgeons are tending to them." Trey told him. "Sir..."

"I will have a team come out to take responsibility of the ship." Birdie told him. "I feel we need to speak in person."

"I feel that too." Trey replied. Just then, they heard a cough from behind them. Trey turned to see Hicks standing there.

"We've found the bodies of the remaining guards." Hicks informed them. "We're still waiting on a finalised count of the inmates."

"Thank you cadet..."

"May I speak sir?" Hicks asked him. Birdie just nodded.

"You may speak." He replied.

"I'd like to request to stay on the ship." Hicks told him. "Switch, Kur, Dul'Ilah, Sighourni, Ridlai and myself are still healthy. We've discussed it, and we all agree. We took on an assignment, and we'd like to see it through to the end."

"I see." Birdie mused, pondering what Hicks had told him. "What of...?"

"We haven't spoken to Trinity yet." He interrupted him.

"She hasn't spoken to me either." Trey replied. "She seemed to be troubled by the riots. My surgeons gave her something to help her relax. She's resting."

"Trey has generously offered to leave some of his honour guard on the ship to assist us." Hicks told him. "Like I said sir, we took on a job, and we'd like to finish it."

"Trey..."

"I have instructed my men to follow Hicks' instructions as though they were my own." Trey informed him confidently. "You have an outpost on Kaarash XI. The ship should be there in two days. My men will stay until you can send a ship from there to rendezvous with The Charon."

"Very well." Birdie stated. "Cadet Hicks, the ship is yours."

"Thank you sir." Hicks replied before leaving. Trey waited until he was gone, before speaking again.

"We shall speak again in person as soon as I can get to the academy." Trey assured him. "I just need to speak with my daughter first."

"I am a father myself, I understand." Birdie replied. "My secretary will be instructed to expect you."

Trey just signed off there, without another word. He still didn't know what was wrong with his daughter, but given the situation, he could understand her being scared. He had sent her to the academy in the hopes they could succeed where he had failed, to cure her of her crippling shyness and insecurity. He wanted her to grow, to become stronger, and to break through the barriers she had put up around herself. As his daughter, he knew that one day she would be expected to succeed him and rule Triforia, and he wanted her to be ready for that.

He had gone undercover as the "Mystery instructor" at the academy, a favour granted to him by Birdie for an alliance they had made years before, in order to keep an eye on Trinity. He knew that she needed to accomplish this by herself. He knew that she would never be able to work and earn her own accomplishments if she knew her father was watching, but he was also afraid for her welfare. As such, he had called in a favour from Birdie.

Triforians were a traditional and proud people. While Trey saw the wisdom in what SPD were trying to accomplish. He had taken part personally in the final battle against Dark Spectre in the hopes of ensuring that by the time his days were done and Trinity took his throne that there would be no need for war. He had since been shown that others were willing to endanger the fragile peace, and as such when he had been approached by Birdie personally to become part of SPD's jurisdiction, he had accepted, but only on the condition that they were allowed a base there, and their laws would be accepted by the people of Triforia, but that he would still rule, and that matters of state within Triforia would be his responsibility. He still ruled as king. He knew his people would not be willing to overturn millennia of tradition overnight.

Birdie's only condition had been that while Trey was at the academy, he observed SPD's protocols, and that he submit to Birdie's command. Not only had he broken that deal, but he had spectacularly shattered it by having his honour guard actively fire on SPD ships. He knew that there would be repercussions for his actions, but right now he didn't care. All he wanted was to be there for his daughter.

In a bedroom, far from prying eyes, Trinity lay on a bed, fully clothed and restless. She didn't have the motivation to do anything. She couldn't even undress to try and get any sleep. She also couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat, she couldn't read, she couldn't do anything other than replay the scene in her mind over and over again.

She was still reeling from the last attack, and unable to get back to her feet yet. Her vision was a little blurry, and her left eye stung as blood dripped from a cut above her brow into the eye. She could remember Kur's pained cry as his arm was severed. As she scrambled against the bulkhead, she could feel her hand brushing against something. A blaster. She picked it up, concentrating as hard as she could.

She could remember every detail as she aimed. The heat from the engine room was torturous, and she was sweating heavily. The air was thick and stale from the heat, making it hard to breathe properly. As her hands shook holding the blaster, and she saw Bruck preparing to murder another, she concentrated hard and remembered all of Hicks' marksmanship lessons. Looking along the sight, and evening out her breathing as much as she could, she cleared her vision enough to take the shot.

She could still see what happened in every horrifying detail. She could smell the seared flesh, and could see his head snapping back as the base of his skull was blown apart. It was something she was sure she would never be able to forget.

Back on Earth, the gala was well underway. The art gallery was opening a new exhibit, of which many of the exhibits were Charlie's. Colonel Truman had dressed in his old dress fatigues for the occasion. All the glitterati and the "in" crowd had turned out in force, not least because the Mayor, and still current candidate for the Presidency of Earth Mason Truman was in attendance, since one of the paintings was of him.

Truman was in a room backstage, just finishing off his preparations when Marcus walked in, also wearing his old dress uniform, and the sword he had been awarded "posthumously" when he was awarded the Order of Corinth.

"Looking good dad." He commented.

"I'm amazed it still fits." He chuckled playfully. "I try to stay in shape, but given all the state dinners and networking events I've been to, I feel like I've eaten every ounce of duck liver pate in existence."

"Sarah's taking care of Lilith." He informed him, handing him a glass of champagne. "I'm here for you."

"I could really do without the attention." Mayor Truman grumbled.

"Do you think I'd miss this?" Marcus teased him. "I couldn't think of a better seat for when you unveil the main exhibit."

"I'm sure it'll be amazing." Mayor Truman assured him. "You were there when they did the VIP tour; you've already seen the portrait."

"Yeah, I think she was a little generous myself." Marcus laughed. "Exactly how many pounds do you think she shaved off?"

"You know I used to like you." Mayor Truman replied jokingly. "Still, I can't believe it."

"I'm sure Lilith will have something to say about it." Marcus assured him. "Her art's really coming along."

"Who knows, maybe I'll be unveiling one of her paintings one day." Truman commented. Just then, Vasquez stepped in. She was wearing a long, backless red dress, somewhat resembling a portrait of some goddess. The reactions of the staff pretty much confirmed what Marcus and his father thought when they saw her.

"Vasquez..."

"I let Lewis take security detail tonight." She told them. "I figured I could enjoy the night."

She craned her neck to look around as Mayor Truman just put a hand under his older son's jaw, gently closing his mouth. She was oblivious to the admiration as she looked around for Charlie.

"Vasquez, you look amazing." Mayor Truman complimented her, kissing her on the cheek in greeting. Just then, he noticed Charlie entering the room, also looking around. He smiled to see that, and grabbed his oldest son.

"Marcus, you haven't seen the "Legacy of Power" painting yet have you?" He asked.

"Yes I..."

"No you haven't." Mayor Truman interrupted him, jabbing him in the ribs painfully, though discreetly, before grabbing his elbow and dragging him away. "Come with me."

Charlie came over, looking Vasquez up and down and smiling as she saw her.

"Wow." Was all she could say. "Um...just...wow."

"How's Luke?" Vasquez asked her. Charlie shifted a little uncomfortably as she heard this.

"He's fine, it turned out to be food poisoning like they thought." She informed her. "Vasquez, could we talk?"

Vasquez just gestured her to come a little closer. Charlie did so, before whispering.

"Look, this is the risky part. Would you like to...you know...go for some coffee?" She asked. Vasquez smiled a little.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked. Charlie just nodded in response. "I didn't know if you were interested. I thought..."

"Vasquez, I've heard the rumours, I know about you." She interrupted her. "The fact is, we both have the same taste in partners."

Vasquez smiled as she heard this. It was hard enough being alone, and even harder once her sexuality had become common knowledge. Since Leanne had left, she had been more than a little insular, not wanting to risk her heart again.

"You really want to?" Vasquez asked her. Charlie just nodded.

"There's just one thing." She interjected. "You need to understand, this is all a little...awkward."

"I get that..."

"No, you don't." Charlie interrupted her in a sigh. She took a seat as she tried to explain. "I told you how Luke was born. That was the only time I've ever been with a man that way."

Vasquez took a seat and waited for Charlie to continue.

"He's so amazing. Seriously, before that happened, I was just a hack art student with minimal talent and no inspiration." She replied. "Ever since he was born, I've always been inspired. Any time I look at him, I'm reminded that something beautiful can come out of any situation, no matter how dark."

She smiled and looked to the ceiling.

"Ever since then, I've always tried to show the beauty in any situation. That's why I wanted to do the mural." She stated, looking back to Vasquez.

"So, you want to..."

"Vasquez, it is kind of awkward for me." She interrupted. "Luke's only eight years old."

"I don't understand." Vasquez replied.

"He's the most important thing in my life, he's everything to me." Charlie explained. "I've already explained that he doesn't have a daddy, and he already knows I'm not looking for another."

"So he knows about you?" Vasquez asked her.

"I'm not sure how much he understands." She replied honestly. "There's a big difference between knowing he doesn't have a daddy and bringing a date home."

She took Vasquez's hand gently in her own and looked into her eyes.

"I think we could have something Carmella, I really do." She replied. "I just...want to be careful. I don't want Luke to get upset."

"So this is..."

Vasquez was cut off as Charlie brought a hand around the back of her head and pulled her in, kissing her passionately. Vasquez was stunned, but quickly just gave up and enjoyed the experience. As Charlie finally parted from her, she smiled.

"We just need to be a little discrete." She stated, handing Vasquez a flyer. "I can call my sitter and have him taken for the night. There's a gig on Thursday that I think you'd love."

"I'll be there." She interrupted. "I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it." Charlie replied as she got up and walked away.

Back on The Charon, Kur was still sitting outside Trinity's room as Hicks and Trey arrived.

"Has she come out yet?" He asked. Kur shook his head. "I know this was a crazy situation, but..."

"There is more to what happened than you know." Kur interrupted him. Trey just looked to him.

"What happened?" He asked. Hicks also wanted to know. He knew something had traumatised Trinity, and he was just as eager to help her.

"Bruck was going to kill me." Kur informed them. "Trinity was the one that ended his life."

Trey just slumped down in a chair, holding his head in his hands. The unfortunate fact was that he had seen war, and loss of life was no stranger to him. He wanted a better life for his little girl.

"No wonder she's so upset." Trey sighed, hearing this. "I should..."

"Sir, if I may, I would like to speak with her." Hicks interjected. "I think I may be able to help her."

"With all due respect Hicks, I have ended lives before." Trey informed him. "I feel..."

"Your highness, I would like to try." Hicks replied. Trey thought about it a while before just nodding.

Hicks went to the room, and opened the door, closing it behind him. There were no lights on, and the only sound in the room was Trinity's whimpering.

"Trinity, Kur told me about what happened." Hicks informed her.

"I killed him." She whispered quietly. "I killed him."

"I want you to listen to me." Hicks told her. "What you're feeling is natural. People always..."

"You fought against robots!" She yelled, snapping up from the bed with tears in her eyes. "What would you know about it?"

Hicks took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Let me tell you about a former pastor on our base." Hicks replied. "Let me tell you about Father Larry."


	74. Trinity's Trauma

Hicks was sitting on a chair a little way from Trinity's bed as he gathered his thoughts. He took a bottle of mineral water from the unit, taking a sip as he recalled the incident. He didn't talk much about the incident with Father Larry. It was still something that troubled him.

"During the war, Venjix activated me as a sleeper agent." He began as he recalled it. "Father Larry was a pastor on our base, but he was also an empath. He could feel the thoughts and feelings of others. We later found out that because of that, he could tell when someone was a hybrid. Venjix activated me and sent me after him."

Trinity looked to him, a little stunned to hear this. It was something he didn't really talk about. It was something of a painful memory for him.

"I didn't know what I had done when the control systems were still active, but since I've been liberated, I remember a lot more about what I did while I was under his control." Hicks informed her.

"Hicks, it's not the same." Trinity told him. "You weren't in control of your actions. Venjix might have used you to kill him, but you weren't responsible."

"That might be what the investigators ruled, but it doesn't erase my memories." He told her. "I still have to live with that image every day."

He looked to her, his face a little pale as he recalled it all.

"I won't lie to you; you'll always remember what happened." He told her. "That will always be with you."

"Does it ever stop hurting?" She asked him.

"No. All you can do is try to find a way to make the pain more bearable." He informed her. "After the inquiry exonerated me, I seriously considered quitting from the military. I didn't think I deserved to serve after what I had done, but in time I changed the way I thought about it."

"How?" Trinity asked him. "How do you make it easier?"

"Since I killed him, I've put away dozens, possibly even hundreds of criminals." He stated. "I have no idea how many lives I've saved. There's nothing I can do to bring Father Larry back, but every time I help someone, I remind myself that person wouldn't have been saved if I had given up."

He leaned over, hugging her gently, before smiling at her.

"You're a good officer Trinity. You'll make a great commander. If you give up because of this, then what happened will have meant nothing." He told her. "I'd understand if you decided to go, and I can't tell you what to do, but I really think it would be a huge loss if you did."

"I just want it to stop." She replied. "It still hurts so much."

"How you're feeling is because you're a good person. We carry weapons for a reason. I can't say you'll never have to fire on another suspect, and the sad fact is that every time shots are fired, someone could die. It's just a part of the job." He assured her. "You never want it to become easy. Bruck lost that a long time ago, and look how he ended up. You should only ever worry if it does become easy."

"Thanks Hicks." She replied, looking down. He smiled at her.

"Your dad wants to have a word with you before he leaves." Hicks informed her. "I have a feeling Switch would like to see you too."

"Send them in." She replied.

"I'll do that." He assured her as he got up to leave.

Back on Earth, the event at the art gallery was well under way. Everyone who was anyone in Corinth was there, including the Rangers and their families. Gemma took a glass of orange juice from one of the waitresses as she passed, before turning back to her brother and Cassandra.

"So how are you feeling?" Cassandra asked her. Gemma smiled a little.

"I'm getting along well so far." She replied, resting her hand softly on her own stomach. "I just can't stop eating though. I have no doubt I'll be the size of a blimp by the time Hicks gets home."

"Have you heard from him?" Cassandra asked her. Gemma sighed and shook her head.

"I haven't heard from him since before he left on his assignment." She told them. "It's just over another week before he gets back to the academy."

"Well I'm sure he's missing you just as much." Cassandra assured her as Summer and Dillon walked into the area, carrying Rose. She was bobbing her gently, and stroking her head reassuringly as she tried to get her to sleep.

"There's a really good turnout for the display." Summer commented. "It reminds me of when I was a kid. Mom and dad used to come to stuff like this all the time."

"Well they look like they're having a good time." Gem commented. "I saw your dad talking to a whole bunch of councilmen."

"Yeah, old habits die hard." Summer commented. "They might not have the Landsdown fortune anymore, but they still know how to work a room like social butterflies."

"Rose is getting big." Cassandra commented, cooing over Summer's daughter. "Where's her sister?"

"Danielle's with her grandparents right now." She informed her. "I just needed a break to concentrate on Rose. They love taking her."

"Why don't you let them take Rose too?" Gemma asked her. "You don't get many nights off."

"I know, but I just like to make sure she knows we're around." Summer told them. "The doctor told us to make sure we touch her and talk to her a lot so she knows we're around. It's really important to keep her reassured of our presence since she can't see us."

"Summer, your parents said that Danielle is getting a little grumpy." Dillon informed her.

"Well it is getting late." Summer conceded. "They should just put her in the stroller and try to get her to sleep."

"I'll tell them." Dillon replied, taking Rose from her. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"There's Vasquez." Gemma piped up as she saw her, waving her over. "Hey, over here!"

Vasquez made her way over, greeting her friends with a smile.

"Hey, it's great to see you all." She gushed, hugging Gemma warmly. "I'm glad you made it."

"Well it has been a while since we last had a night out." Summer told her. "We've been looking forward to it."

"So have you seen the portrait Mr. Truman's here to unveil?" Gem asked her. Vasquez shook her head.

"Charlie's been really secretive about that." She replied. "She insisted that no one sees it until the unveiling."

"Artists can be a bit like that." Gemma remarked. "According to Marcus, Lilith's exactly the same. She won't let anyone see her stuff until it's finished."

"Hey, it looks like they're about to start." Summer chipped in as Mayor Truman, Scott, Sarah, Marcus and Charlie made their way up to a podium set up before the veiled painting. The guests all lined up in preparation for the unveiling, while photographers took pictures for the following days' newspapers. Charlie smiled at Vasquez and gave her a little wink as she saw her. Vasquez returned the gesture. Gemma just smiled as she noticed it.

"Well I guess now I know why you've been spending so much time around here." She commented.

"I don't know what you mean." Vasquez whispered.

"You don't need to be coy; I saw the way she looked at you." Gemma teased her. "She's beautiful. You've done well for yourself."

"Nothing's going on." Vasquez told her.

"But you'd like there to be." Gemma continued to grill her. "I think it's great."

"We're not going out." Vasquez answered. Gemma just looked at her unconvinced.

"Come on, I can see it in your face." Gemma replied. "You're almost turning as red as Scott's old Ranger suit."

"There's nothing going on." Vasquez reiterated. She just sighed as she saw that Gemma wasn't letting this go. "We're going on a date in a couple of days." Gemma just put her arm around Vasquez, holding her tightly.

"Well I couldn't be happier for you." She responded. "Goodness knows you haven't had the best year. You deserve to have things going your way for once."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for your support of this exhibit." Mayor Truman began. "Since our victory over Venjix almost a year ago, we have all been through a lot. The reformation has been a lot of hard work, but we have all shown the same determination and spirit of humanity that won the war!"

The audience applauded as he finished his greeting. He smiled as he panned his hand around the gallery.

"One of the things that sadly have been lost as a result of the war is the art of the past." Mayor Truman continued. "The Scream, Sunflowers, The Mona Lisa...these and many more of the truly classic masterpieces have sadly been destroyed, lost forever. While we cannot bring these classics back, what we can do is the same as we have with the rebuilding of Earth. We may not be able to bring back the past, but it does give us the opportunity to create for the future."

He turned to Charlie, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am pleased that we have artists of such talent and dedication to begin the new age." He told them. "It is with great pleasure that I allow the creator of the centrepiece, and the owner of this gallery to say a few words."

Charlie stepped up to the podium as the guests applauded again.

"Thank you Mayor Truman." She replied. "When I was approached by the mayor, to start this new art gallery, I was only too happy. As he has already said, many of the great works of the past have been lost, but I always like to live my life looking for the beauty of any situation."

Vasquez smiled to hear her say this. She was the only one in the room that knew what she was referring to. It was something they shared together.

"It is one thing to display the works of the past, it is quite another to begin the works of the future." She continued. "This exhibit is dedicated to humanity's victory over Venjix, and the start of the new age. So, it is with that in mind that I felt there could be no greater subject for the centrepiece than the architect of the new world, Mayor Truman."

Mayor Truman approached the painting, taking a hold of the veil covering it.

"It is my great honour to declare this exhibit open." Truman stated, pulling off the veil.

Back on the Charon, Celari was just recovering in a side room. He brought a hand to his face.

"Do not move too quickly, your body has been through a lot." The surgeon told him.

"My mouth is dry." He replied in a weak voice. "I need water."

The surgeon handed him a glass. As he reached for it, the glass shattered. It was only then that he looked to it, realising that it was not his hand at all. It was a silver, metal hand. He pushed himself to a seated position, looking at it in disbelief.

"I take it you're right handed." The surgeon commented, reaching for another glass and filling it. "Don't worry, it will take a while for you to get used to the touch."

"My arm..."

"Your arm was blown off in the explosion." He informed him. "You lost your legs too. We had no choice but to replace them with bionics."

Celari pulled back the covers, revealing his brand new legs. He started to breathe more rapidly.

"My legs!" He gasped.

"The king has spared no expense. The bionics are the finest available." He informed Celari. "It will take a while to get used to them, but in time you will find that they are superior to your old limbs."

"Can I still swim?" He asked. The surgeon nodded.

"We know how important that is to Aquitarians. Your new bionics are completely suitable for swimming." He informed him. "Your life should not be affected by this."

"I lost my arm and my legs, and you're saying my life isn't affected?" Celari roared. The surgeon just nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, that was a foolish thing to say." He replied. "It will take some time to get used to your new bionics, but there is absolutely no reason why you shouldn't be able to continue to serve SPD. Indeed, you could even continue with your officer's training depending how quickly you take to the new limbs."

"I could really still train?" He asked. The surgeon nodded. Kur came into the room.

"Trey and his men are leaving." He informed him. "We need to know if you're staying."

"I may need a while before I'm a hundred percent, but I'm staying." Celari replied. As he got shakily to his feet, being helped by the surgeon to stand for the first time on his new legs, he gestured to Kur. "I see you also ended up short of a full compliment of limbs."

"My arm will re-grow." He responded, coming to Celari's side and helping him walk.

They arrived in the main room as the Triforian honour guard were finishing with the bodies as Trey brought his daughter out of her room. He looked down into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her. Trinity took another look to where five of his men were carrying Brucks' corpse. Like the others they had been bringing to the bridge to teleport back to their ships, it was covered, but given his size it was something of a redundant exercise to cover it to prevent her being upset. It was obviously him.

"I'm sure." She whispered, nodding her head. "I need to do this. I need to see this through."

"I'm so proud of you." He replied, kissing her forehead softly, before turning to Switch. "Take care of her for me."

"I intend to sir." He answered him.

"The guards I've left with you will obey your commands as though they were my own." Trey assured them. "The others will ensure the remains of the dead will get back to SPD to be released to their families."

He turned to Hicks.

"The ship is yours." He told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Birdie to go to."

He held up his staff, powering up into Ranger form, he teleported off the ship. Switch came to her and held her tightly.

"You'll be fine." He assured her. "I'm really glad you're staying."

"I really need to do this." She replied as the last of the departing Triforians teleported off the ship. "If I drop out now, I'll never know if I could have made it."

"Well guys, we still have 93 inmates, and there's only eight of us, seven until Celari's back up to speed, and 22 Triforians." Hicks reminded them. "So are you all sure about this? This is the last chance if you want to get off."

None of them answered, all of them just smiling as he nodded in understanding.

"Alright Switch, you're the pilot." Hicks stated. "Set a course for Tartarus."


	75. The Charon Resumes its Journey

Birdie was sitting in his office, going through the reports of the incident aboard The Charon. Since he spent much of the year here at the academy, he had been allowed to set up not only his living quarters, but also his office in a style that reflected his personal taste as a way of alleviating homesickness and making him more comfortable. Given the rest of his base, and his general demeanour, most would have thought he would have eschewed this indulgence, but that wasn't the case.

His taste was still quite clinical, but since his initial excursions to Earth, he had found himself getting a taste for modern art, particularly the work of Charles Rennie Mackintosh. His office was largely made of brilliant whites and black metal. A long, sweeping backed chair was sitting in the corner, though it was reclined to be almost a bed, somewhere Birdie could lie back when he had a hard day. Reproductions of Mackintosh's plans for the House for an art Lover in Glasgow had been salvaged, and were now in frames on his wall in place of paintings. His intercom buzzed and his secretary's voice called through.

"Trey of Triforia is here to see you." She told him. Birdie got up from his desk and made his way to the drinks cabinet, unlocking it.

"Send him in." He responded. "Have Commander Corbett handle my classes for the res dot the day."

The door opened, and Trey stepped in, wearing his royal garb, having completely abandoned his disguise. He was carrying the Gold Power Staff in his hand, and a large, black canvas bag in the other.

"I was half expecting you to simply teleport into my office." Birdie commented as Trey closed the door, before activating the privacy switch. It activated a system which turned off surveillance in the room, activated sound dampening in the walls and the door and even put out a scrambling signal to disable any bugs that might have been secreted in the room. He knew that Birdie wouldn't want anyone to hear this discussion. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be nice." Trey replied as Birdie poured him a glass. "I take it you've got the reports."

"I have indeed." He stated. "So I guess we need to discuss the details that won't make it into the official report, as well as where we go from here."

Trey laid down his staff, and the canvas bag on Birdie's desk, before taking the glass from Birdie. He had a taste for Scotch whisky, and had poured Trey something special from his private reserve. Trey just swirled it in the glass.

"As you know, one of the technical officers inserted the worm program on the ship." He began. "The messages we found referred to gambling debts. The other party was careful to ensure they didn't use their name, but I suspect it was Broodwing."

He pulled back the bag, revealing the head of an Orange Head robot. It was widely known that he sold such weapons if someone was willing to pay enough.

"You said the ship Devastation and Ichthior used was Troobian." Birdie mused as he looked at the head in interest.

"We couldn't pursue, they got too much of a head start, but our scanners indicated they were heading back to Troobian space." He informed Birdie as he was invited to take a seat. Trey and Birdie sat with each other, while he gathered his thoughts. "We haven't seen any sign of Broodwing in SPD's jurisdiction in years."

"He disappeared before we could send a unit to retrieve him." Birdie recalled as he took a sip. "That was over ten years ago."

"Slate has also been seen in the employ of Emperor Grumm." Trey reminded him. "But since he was here replacing Malcolm and throwing off our sensors..."

"It does all seem to point to Broodwing being behind it all." Birdie interrupted him. "We know that Shorty and Malaki were the ones they were interested in releasing. So it would seem Ichthior and Devastation commissioned Broodwing to put this together."

"However, if he's using Troobian ships and some of Grumm's followers..."

"That is a thought that doesn't bear thinking about." Birdie sighed. "If Broodwing and Grumm ever do pool their resources, it would be very bad news for us all."

"It is possible that he simply bought the ship and commissioned Slate." Trey suggested. "Grumm is a crusader. He seeks conquest and power. Broodwing is no idealist, he's far too mercenary to pick sides. Not when he can still sell to Grumm's enemies. I think it's far more likely he'd sit back to see who's winning before he backs any one side."

"I certainly hope you're right." Birdie sighed. "Now, we have to discuss what to do about this situation between us."

"You have to understand sir, my daughter was at stake." He replied. "I regret having to defy you, but I do not regret doing so."

"You are not SPD." Birdie reminded him. "When your daughter came here, I allowed you to become an instructor despite there being numerous other candidates. I even honoured your request to work under disguise for the sake of your daughter's wellbeing."

"I know that sir, and I appreciate everything you did for me." Trey replied. "However, I must remind you that it was only because I stopped you destroying the ship that you are aware that Ichthior, Devastation and Shorty are still at large."

"That is true." He agreed as he took another sip. Trey let out a sigh and took a sip of his own glass.

"This is nice." He commented. "What is it?"

"18 year old Speyside." Birdie told him.

"If I'm wrong, if Grumm and Broodwing are close to forming an alliance, then it could mean very bad times ahead for all of us." Trey told him. "I understand that SPD has been very accommodating to the requests I've made of them, and that our continued co-operation is in the best interests of my people."

"You command the complete loyalty of your people. Any conflict between us would only weaken both sides." Birdie commented, thinking about the situation. "Triforia is a powerful ally to have in these times."

"I understand you cannot allow my show of defiance and disrespect go without incident." Trey told him. "Sir, I believe I may have a solution, one where we can all walk away without losing face."

"What do you propose?" Birdie asked him.

"I will resign my position here at the academy." Trey told him. "I know I cannot continue to serve here after that. However, in exchange for a pardon and amnesty from prosecution for firing against you for me and all my honour guard, I will ensure my people's continued acceptance of SPD's presence."

"There may be some ill feeling about your forced removal from the academy. "Especially since your daughter will still be here."

"You said it before, I have the complete loyalty of my people." Trey reminded him. "You have my word that if I command it, my people will continue to observe SPD's laws."

"And your daughter?" He asked.

"I believe that my presence near her is no longer necessary." Trey said with a smile. "She's really grown, I can't believe how strong she's been."

"She is a fine young woman." Birdie replied, lifting his glass. "I have every confidence she will make a fine officer."

"My ships will arrive with the dead shortly." Trey informed him. "I'm guessing you have a lot of communications to make."

"I will arrange for the families to be notified and the remains to be returned to them." Birdie assured him.

"Does Simian know about Mandrill yet?" Trey asked him.

"He has been informed." Birdie replied. "His brother Sergeant Silverback is coming. Would you like to stay to pay your respects?"

"Mandrill was a good man. I'd like that." Trey responded. With that, they tapped their glasses together, wordlessly accepting Trey's idea for a peaceful resolution to their conflict.

Back on The Charon, all was beginning to go well on the ship. Having finally re-started all of the systems and gotten the remaining prisoners back into their cells, they were underway once more. Hicks was on the bridge with Switch, as he piloted the ship. To make up for lost time, he was hitting maximum speed through this relatively clear section of space.

One of Trey's honour guard was sitting at the console nearby, acting as the technical officer, while Hicks was in there to oversee things just in case, a blaster sitting by the side of his chair.

Trinity made her way in from the captain's quarters where she had been resting following her father's departure. While she had been brave enough to remain on the ship, she had still taken a lot out of herself by torturing herself over Bruck's death at her hands. Hicks and Switch both looked around as she came in, her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

The Triforian however stood from his station, before falling to one knee, his head bowed before her. Hicks just coughed a little to rouse his attention and gestured with his eyes for him to stand. While he understood that as one of the royal house the honour guard would have been trained to greet her in such a way, right now he doubted she needed to be forced to be distanced from those around her. She had been living and been treated as an equal in the academy by her friends, and she had seemed to grow as a result. Having the guards treat her as a princess would likely only cause a distance between her and her friends she could ill afford. The Triforian reluctantly got to his feet and went back to his station, keeping an eye on her as she walked into the middle of the room, apparently unaware of the greeting.

Trinity made her way over to Switch, at which he got up from his station, activating the autopilot as he did so, and hugged her gently.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her softly.

"I'm feeling a little better now I've had a chance to rest." She replied, looking into his eyes. Hicks continued to watch the Triforian, noticing that his eyes never left them watching their interactions, and hardly blinking. His cloak fell back a little, and he became acutely aware that he was armed. All of the remaining guards were, not wanting to repeat the situation where they were separated from the lethal weaponry. Hicks' guys were anyway, the Triforians had steadfastly refused to remove their arms for anyone by their king's decree. "How are Kur and Celari?"

"Kur's overjoyed, your dad's guys brought on board enough food to satisfy even him." He assured her. "Celari's taking some time to himself. He just needs to find his feet..."

He paused as he realised what he had said and looked to her a little sheepishly.

"It's probably best he doesn't find out I said that." He commented. Trinity nodded a little, realising that he didn't mean anything by what he had said, only that he hadn't really thought it through. She knew he had a bit of a habit of that at times, it was part of his charm. She moved a little closer, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her.

Hicks noticed the Triforian reaching slowly to his holster, unclipping the strap holding in his blaster. Hicks just gave a little cough to attract his attention. As the guard turned to look at him, he noticed Hicks' hand on his own blaster as a warning. He nodded in understanding and clipped his harness again, pulling his cloak over it.

"Switch, the course is locked in right?" Hicks asked him. Switch looked to him.

"The course is locked in, and the collision alarms are on." He informed him. "We'll get the alert for anything large enough to damage the ship long before we reach it."

"In that case I think I might take this opportunity to join Kur in the mess hall." He commented, before looking to the honour guard. "Would you join me? I'd like a little some recommendations on Triforian cuisine."

"I shouldn't leave my..."

"Trinity can handle anything technical that needs attending to." Hicks interrupted him. "Besides, you heard Switch, the autopilot is functioning well, and he is going to be here. I'm sure you can be spared."

"I would rather..."

"Please, I insist." Hicks reiterated, picking up his blaster and shouldering it. The Triforian looked back to Trinity, before reluctantly getting up from his seat and leaving with him.

As they got outside, Hicks ensured they were far enough from the bridge, before grabbing him roughly, spinning him around and ramming him against the wall, his hand clamped around his throat. He was quicker than Trey's warrior, reaching to his holster and pulling out his blaster, throwing it down the hall out of reach.

"Listen up, you were placed under my command." Hicks reminded him. "Were you instructed to keep Switch and Trinity apart?"

The Triforian struggled, though his strength was nowhere near a match for Hicks'. He didn't answer him, just glaring at him.

"You were ordered to obey my commands as though they were your King's, now answer me!" Hicks snarled at him. He nodded in response.

"I was instructed to ensure he did not take advantage of her in her vulnerable state." He replied. "He instructed us to ensure that he keep discrete distance."

Hicks released him, at which he stroked his throat to alleviate the bruising.

"Well now you have new instructions." Hicks told him. "I trust Switch implicitly. He will do her no harm, and not one of you will do him any, do you understand?"

"Sir..."

"Let me make it clearer for you." He interrupted him. "If anything happens to Switch, I will hold the Triforians accountable. Trust me, you don't want to see my bad side. Ensure the rest of your men receive this message." The Triforian just nodded in understanding.

"Now, collect your weapon." Hicks ordered him. "I'm going to the mess hall, and I expect you to give me some recommendations, and some company for dinner. Be warned, I find it rude if my invited guests leave before I do if you catch my drift."

"I understand sir." The Triforian replied with a nod as he turned and made his way along the corridor with Hicks, stopping only to pick up his blaster and replace it in his holster.

Meanwhile, back in the bridge, Trinity was sitting in Switch's lap as they talked. She took a look around the controls of the ship.

"Are you really saying the control system is the same as the shuttle craft we've been using?" She asked him.

"The principle is the same, but larger vessels require more care." He replied, smiling. "They don't turn as quickly, and the path requires more planning. Personally I prefer smaller ships, but I was the only one who has flown ships this size, so Hicks and I figured I should take the reins."

"You've flown stuff this size before?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Bigger even." He told her. "I flew some freight ships, a few tankers. One time I actually had a job flying a pleasure cruiser. It was about the same size as this. I suppose this isn't that different, the only difference is the guests don't really want to be here."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it that way." She giggled, imagining the ship run as a pleasure cruiser. Much like Earth before the Venjix invasion, people had paid a lot of money to cruise through the cosmos in pleasure cruisers, particularly through scenic areas. "So what was it like?"

"I guess it was fun for a while." He admitted. "The food was amazing. Being the pilot, I generally ate at the Captain's table."

"I can imagine." She replied. "Dad took me on a couple of cruises. As a guest of course."

"Well I only really met with the guests a few times at meal times." He responded. "The Captain's table was an invitation only afforded to people who had premium passes..."

"Rich people you mean." She sighed, looking to the floor sadly. "I always ate at the Captain's table."

"Most of the guests were there to be seen. The Captain got some respect because he was in charge of the ship." He told her. "None of the guests I met were really that interested in what I had to say."

"I am." She replied, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. Looking deeply into his eyes, she pulled him in again, kissing him passionately, before parting from him. Breathing heavily, she shifted on his lap. "So...how long did you say it was until you had to disengage the autopilot?"

"It'll be another couple of hours." Switch told her. "There's a system there we need to navigate slowly, and then..."

"You talk too much." She interrupted him, pressing her fingers to his lips. She got off his lap, and took his hand gently, gesturing for him to come with her. Switch just followed her, his heart racing as he saw her taking him towards the Captain's quarters.

"Um...Trinity?" He asked, his voice quivering a little in his panic. She pulled him into the room, looking into his eyes.

"Switch, I love you." She assured him. "I know what I'm doing."

With that, she reached for the door controls, closing the door behind them.


	76. A Date, and a Couple of Problems

The evening after the show at the gallery, Sarah and Gemma were sitting on the couch in the Garage while Scott was busy preparing some snacks. Because of all the activity recently, they had only really had a chance to get together as a group to spend a lot of time together. Apart from the gallery opening the night before, they hadn't really had a chance, all being kept busy with their own family lives, and so they had all arranged to meet up on Sarah's 20th birthday for a movie night.

Gem was in the storage room, looking out some DVD's for the night. Sarah was holding a large carton of milk, and had already drunk about three quarters of it. Her cravings were affecting her at times, and this was clearly the latest.

"Gem, would you hurry up with those movies?" Gemma teased her brother. "If you take much longer, we'll be celebrating Sarah's 21st."

"Scott, would you hurry up with those snacks?" Sarah moaned. "I'm starving!"

"I'm working as quickly as I can honey." He called back from the kitchen. She gave Gemma a little smirk as she heard this.

"When Hicks gets back, make sure you milk it for all its worth." She advised her. "He's been doing pretty much everything for me. It's been a lot of fun."

"I thought you hated that." Gemma replied. "You used to moan all the time that he was coddling you."

"Once you get used to it, it isn't that bad." She told her in response. "He does practically everything I ask of him now. It's like the baby's my own personal remote control."

Just then, the buzzer sounded, indicating that someone was at the door. Gemma was about to get up, when Sarah put a hand on her shoulder, indicating to her to remain seated and gave her a little smile.

"Scott, would you get that please?" She asked him.

"Anything you say sweetheart." He answered as he grabbed a dish towel and wiped off his hands on his way to the door to answer it. Gemma suppressed a small laugh.

"I see what you mean." She commented. "I might just have to have a little fun myself when Hicks gets home."

Scott arrived back a short time later with Dillon, Summer, Tenaya, Ziggy, Alex and the Twins in tow. Tenaya smiled as she came over, hugging Sarah warmly.

"Hey, you're looking great, how are you feeling birthday girl?" She asked her.

"I'm feeling like I have a five and a half old foetus inside me." She replied honestly as she returned the gesture. She looked to Ziggy, who also came over, hugging her after he set Alex down on the floor.

"Well Tenaya's right, you do look amazing." Ziggy told her. "It really makes me feel like we missed out on something with the little guy. All this pregnancy stuff is..."

"If you want to stay married, I suggest you stop talking." Tenaya told him. "We might try for more, but after the way things went down with Alex, expect it to be a while."

"That might not be so bad." Summer replied, putting the stroller in the corner and lifting Rose out, holding her closely. "I know it was exhausting when for me, and I did the whole nine months."

"It looks like you did a lot more than that." Gemma commented with a concerned look on her face as Summer sat down. She was a little pale, and her hair was a bit uncooperative to any kind of attempt to styling. Her eyes were heavy, and slightly red. "You look pretty awful."

"I just haven't been sleeping well." Summer told her. "The twins have been a little restless lately..."

Her words tailed off as Danielle started to cry. She just rolled her eyes and gestured to Dillon.

"Dillon, she's starting up again, would you please see what she needs?" She asked him. "She can't be hungry; I only just fed them both before we came out."

Dillon just sighed and went over to the stroller, picking her up, before taking her aside. Tenaya watched him go as Flynn arrived with Sam and Callum, Gem coming a little way behind them carrying a large stack of DVDs.

"Alright folks, I think I've got a good selection. I picked some stuff that's appropriate for the kids, and something with a little more action for when we get the kids down." "He told them as he arrived, putting the DVDs down on the table. Scott arrived a moment later with the snacks, spreading them out on the table. "How does everyone feel about Toy Story to begin?"

"That sounds good Gem." Tenaya told him. "I just need to freshen up. Don't bother waiting, just start without me."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Vasquez was standing outside a coffee shop, waiting for Charlie to arrive. She checked her watch again nervously as she waited, noting that she was now fifteen minutes late.

"Carmella, I'm really sorry." Charlie greeted her as she arrived at last. "My sitter cancelled at the last minute. I had to talk to arrange another one on short notice."

"Well I'm amazed you got someone." Vasquez told her.

"I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be." She commented. "Look, I know I said we'd go for coffee, but I could do with something a little stronger. I know a place nearby..."

"That sounds great." Vasquez told her as Charlie smiled and started to lead her down the street. "You're right, you are persuasive."

"Well I noticed I didn't have to twist your arm too much." Charlie commented as they headed towards a bar. Vasquez reached out for her hand, but Charlie pulled it away, pointing to the place they were going. "This is the place, trust me it's great. Trust me, you'll love it here."

On the Charon, it had now been a full day since the cadets had taken control of the ship. Hicks was enjoying the opportunity to take a break with some of their friends. Dul'Ilah and Trinity were up on the bridge, overseeing the ship's progress with Sighourni, while Ridlai was in the surveillance room co-ordinating the patrols of the guards. Given the high risk nature of the prisoners, they were not even released from their cells to eat, being fed in their cells. It helped keep everyone a little more at ease, since no one was particularly eager to repeat the experience of the prison break.

Hicks took a seat with Kur and Celari. Kur's arm was indeed re-growing. His arm now consisted of a small stump a little past his elbow joint, and the beginnings of a new hand were starting to form. Celari was also beginning to get used to his new situation, having taken part in the security sweeps earlier that morning. He wasn't completely used to his new arm yet, as was proven by the few bent and mangled items of cutlery on the table next to him, but he had managed to master holding a spoon, so soups and stews were no problem for him while he figured out the right pressure to use in his grip.

"How's the stew?" Hicks asked as he took a seat. He had considered trying it, but there was a macaroni cheese that he just couldn't resist next to it.

"It's pretty good." Celari told him, reaching for his glass with his one biological hand, taking a sip. "It's got a nice little spicy back taste to it."

"It certainly is one of their better dishes." Kur agreed. "I've had five bowls already."

"Well there's a recommendation." Hicks teased him sarcastically. "Kur, I once saw you eat a roast the size of a cow."

"So I have a big appetite." He replied with a shrug. "It is healthy among guillons, especially those re-growing body parts. Last time..."

"Last time?" Celari interrupted him. Kur just smiled.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've pursued a suspect only to end up with less body parts than I started with." He informed him.

"I wish aquitarians regenerated." He muttered under his breath.

"You know having cybernetic enhancements isn't all bad." Hicks told him. "I mean, I know it's different, but it's not like I'm exactly the same kid my mom brought into the world."

"I guess that is true." Celari sighed, looking to his hand. "I suppose it's better than being an invalid."

"Hicks, could I talk to you?" Switch asked him as he arrived, carrying a bowl of stew. Hicks smiled.

"Sure, take a seat." He invited him, pushing out the seat opposite.

"Um...I would really prefer to do this in private." Switch told him. "It's kind of delicate."

Hicks looked around, noticing the fact the Triforians in the room were casting the occasional glances in their direction. Despite warning them off, and being confident they wouldn't make any moves, he had noticed that they were still making no secret of the fact they were keeping an eye on Switch.

"Yeah, I think I'll take this to my quarters." Hicks told the others. "I'll see the two of you later."

Back on Earth, in the Garage, Dillon was wandering around a side room, gently rocking his daughter in an effort to ease her as she continued to scream. He was humming the tune from his pocket watch in her ear, hoping that she would respond to it.

"Dillon, you know what she wants." Tenaya sighed as she came into the room. Dillon laid his daughter down on the table, checking her diaper once more.

"Tenaya, she's just cranky." He responded in a sigh. "She'll tire herself out soon, then we can get her and Rose..."

"Dillon, don't gloss over it, you know what the problem is as well as I do." She told him.

"Tenaya, please..."

"Has Summer spent any time with Danielle?" She asked him. "Has she spent any time with her at all?"

"Tenaya, she's been helping Rose..."

"You remember what it was like growing up with me, I know you do." Tenaya interrupted him. "You took great care of me, and we ended up being close, but it wasn't always like that. You know that at one time we didn't get on."

"This isn't the same." Dillon told her. "They're still too young to know anything."

"Danielle already knows her mommy spends all her time with her sister, that's why she's crying all the time." Tenaya responded. "It's just like the early days with us. You know how you felt that mom spent all her time with me."

"I felt left out." He recalled sadly as he picked his daughter up again. "I felt like she cared more about you than she did about me."

"I understand Summer wants to take care of Rose. I remember what it was like, believe me." She told him. "It's a good thing she wants to make sure Rose knows she's cared for, but she needs to remember she has two daughters."

She made her way over to her brother and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Summer means well, but she can't see that she's just storing up problems for the future." Tenaya reminded him. "If she doesn't do something about this, Danielle's just going to end up resenting her, and resenting her sister. You know she will."

"I just hoped that if I gave her time to get used to things with Rose things would work themselves out." Dillon murmured. "I need to talk to her don't I?"

With that, Tenaya hugged her brother reassuringly, knowing that in the near future he was going to have to have an awkward conversation with his wife.

Back on the Charon, Hicks and Switch arrived in his quarters, closing the door behind them. Switch put his dinner on the table as he began pacing the room. Hicks took a seat.

"So, are we going to talk about something, or are you just going to make me dizzy?" He asked his friend. Switch stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"It's about me and Trinity." He began. "I have kind of a problem."

"You noticed the Triforians?" Hicks asked him. "I thought I'd handled that."

"Just because I'm a cheerful guy doesn't mean I'm dumb." Switch commented disbelievingly. "They aren't as subtle as they think. Of course I noticed the fact that 22 guys with a serious case of royal worship have been giving me the stink eye, I just figured that if I made out like I didn't they'd leave me alone."

"Well then I guess you figured out what their problem is." Hicks told him. "Look, her dad was worried about her doing something she'd regret and asked them to keep an eye on things. They were told to stop anything happening between you, but you don't need to worry. I had a word with them."

"Hicks, something has happened between us." He informed him. "Last night, we kind of spent the night together."

"Uh, okay." He responded. "Um...were you...?"

"Hicks, I didn't do anything I swear." He interrupted him. "I knew she was upset, she's still torn up over what happened with Bruck. She needed to be close to someone, but I never did anything I swear."

"So you...didn't sleep together?" Hicks asked him.

"We did, but we only slept." He told him. "She just needed to be close to someone. When I held her, she just managed to relax and she seemed to be at peace."

"So you just slept?" He asked him. "Sorry, but I really don't see the problem."

"Well, she wanted to." Switch told him. "I'd never do anything to take advantage, and I'm willing to wait, but the thing is I wanted to too."

"Well that's pretty natural." Hicks answered. "It's pretty clear you love each other, and I know you're doing the right thing by her. I still don't see..."

"Hicks, I've never...you know..." He blurted out. Hicks' eyebrows just raised into his hairline.

"Oh!" Hicks uttered in surprise. "You mean you're..." Switch just nodded.

"I love her, I'd never want to do anything to hurt her, but I'm really worried about this." Switch told him. "I just want what's best for her. If I disappointed her, it'd kill me."

"Switch, just calm down." Hicks replied as he gestured for him to sit down. "Listen, we all get a little...stage fright. It's only natural."

"How did you get over it?" Switch asked him. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what to tell you. It isn't something you can practice." Hicks replied as he considered it. "Your first time's always special. It's always nerve-wracking."

"So how did you know?" Switch asked him. "How do you make it right?"

"I don't know, but when it is, you just...know." He replied. "You've got pretty good instincts Switch, I'd say listen to them."

"What if I'm not good?" He asked. Hicks just smiled.

"Trust me; if the time's right, everything will be fine." Hicks assured him. "It'll be something neither of you will ever forget."

Back in Corinth, Vasquez was sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar, taking a sip of her drink. Charlie arrived at the table with their latest round, placing one in front of her.

"I have to admit, this is pretty good." She commented as she took a sip herself. "So what's it called again?"

"Sex on the Beach." Vasquez replied smiling as she smiled at Charlie. "I hadn't even heard about it until earlier this year, but now it's one of my favourites."

"So who told you about it?" Charlie asked, looking at her. Vasquez played with her thumb ring a little nervously. She hadn't talked much about Luanne since she had left, and she certainly hadn't said anything to Charlie about her ex.

"A friend told me about it." Vasquez replied quickly, trying to quickly change the subject. "This place is great, I've never heard of it before."

"That's kind of the point of a private club." Charlie replied, putting her arm around her and pulling her in closely.

"No, I'd heard of the bar but I hadn't heard of this part of it." She told her. When they had entered the bar, one of the staff had recognised Charlie and taken them upstairs to another bar. This one was a little fancier than the basic one on the ground floor, open to the public. "I don't get why they hide this place." Charlie just laughed.

"I thought you law enforcement types were meant to be observant." She commented, gesturing around. "What do you notice?"

"Well apart from the artwork, which I have a feeling you're responsible for..."

"What about the clientele?" Charlie asked her. Vasquez took another look around, and raised an eyebrow as she realised that the only man in the place was the barman. Looking around the booths, she noticed a few couples getting closer. She turned back to Charlie who just nodded.

"Want to guess what the bar in the basement is like?" Charlie asked her. "You know what people can be like. Sometimes it's nice to know there's somewhere you won't have to put up with all the silly looks and whispering."

"I guess I can understand that." Vasquez replied. "So do you...come here a lot?"

"I come by once or twice a week." Charlie told her. "It's the first time I've come with a date though."

She leaned in closer, pulling Vasquez in for a soft kiss. Vasquez smiled a little as they parted.

"I've really loved this." Vasquez told her. "It's been a long time since I've gone out..."

"Shit, is that the time?" Charlie called out as she noticed her watch. "My sitter was meant to go home an hour ago!"

She gathered her jacket and sank her drink quickly. Vasquez followed her as she left, catching up with her just out on the street.

"Charlie..."

"I'm sorry, I really need to go." She responded as she flagged down a cab. "Luke's going to be wondering where I am."

"Charlie..." Vasquez reached out for her, but Charlie pulled her hand away, causing Vasquez to look a little hurt. She didn't seem to notice though.

"I'm serious, I really need to let the sitter go, her mom's already going to kill me for keeping her so late." She replied. "I'll call you later OK?"

Vasquez didn't get a chance to answer as she closed the door and the cab pulled away. All she could do was wave a cab for her own journey home.


	77. A Hard Talk

Summer was in her living room, feeding Rose in the early hours of the morning when Dillon came in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over to her as she whispered reassuringly to her daughter as she fed her, while her sister was in the corner, crying.

"Dillon, you're here." She sighed in relief as she saw her husband. "I've got my hands full here, and Danielle just won't settle. Could you see to her?"

He sighed and shook his head as he went to pick her up, holding her softly as he gently bobbed her, trying to soothe her. He understood why Summer spent so much of her time tending to Rose, and he knew that she didn't intend to make Danielle feel neglected, but he also knew that Tenaya had been right. He needed to talk to her.

He looked into his daughter's face and kissed her forehead as she continued to protest, trying to ease her, but he knew that it wasn't going to be enough. She wasn't hungry, she didn't need changed, she wasn't sick. He knew that there was no physical reason for her to cry, it was emotional. She wanted her mommy.

"Dillon, I can't get Rose back to sleep with Danielle screaming the house down." She told him. "Can you take her into another room or something?"

"I think Rose is fed now, I can take her." Dillon replied. "If you take Danielle..."

"Dillon, I've got Rose." She reminded him. "Please, just take her out of here. Her sister..."

"Her sister is tended to and she's tired and wants to sleep." Dillon interrupted her. "Maybe you should see to Danielle while I take Rose back to bed."

"Dillon, you know what the doctor said." She exhaled as she looked to Rose. "She's blind, she needs us to use touch, smell, all her other senses to make sure she knows we're around."

"That's just it though; she only knows you're around." Dillon responded. Summer turned to look at him, her eyes wide in shock as he said this. "I haven't had a look in since she was diagnosed. Neither has Danielle."

"Dillon, what are you saying?" She asked him, her exhaustion showing in her pale complexion. She had been running herself ragged running around after Rose. She had been on alert at all times since they had been told of her disability. She had been doing everything she could for her daughter since they found out she was blind. He hadn't been looking forward to this discussion in the slightest. When Tenaya had confronted him with Summer's behaviour, it hadn't exactly been news, he had noticed it himself, he just hoped she would figure it out herself before it came to this. "Well?"

"Summer, we have two daughters." He reminded her. She just snorted in reply.

"Congratulations you can count." She responded sarcastically. "I know we have two daughters, I gave birth to them both if you remember."

"Summer, I'm serious!" He snapped. "You need to listen to me."

"Dillon, we can talk about this once the kids are asleep." She told him. "Until then, get Danielle..."

"She wants her mom!" He interrupted her a little more harshly than he intended to. Summer looked at him in amazement.

"Well she's going to have to wait." Summer told him. "Rose needs..."

"When was the last time you held her other than feeding her?" Dillon asked her. "When was the last time you spent time with her, or talked to her other than telling her to be quiet when she was keeping Rose up?"

"Rose is blind!" Summer snapped at him. "She needs me..."

"So does Danielle!" Dillon told her. "But right now all she knows is her mommy's spending all her time with her sister and ignoring her and she doesn't know why!"

Summer's mouth hung open in shock as she heard this, and a tear rolled down her face as he said it. Dillon knew already he had gone in with both barrels and hurt her, the last thing he wanted to do. He approached her slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand why you're doing what you're doing; it's natural to worry about Rose. I do too." He reassured her. She pulled away from him sharply.

"You're saying I've been a bad mom?" She asked him in an aggressive tone. "You're saying I've neglected my daughter?"

"I know it wasn't intentional, it's hard." He told her. "But you need to remember that Danielle needs her mommy too."

Summer nodded, but he could see her tensing up, and by the way Rose started to whimper, she could obviously feel her mom's anger. She handed Rose over, forcing Dillon to take her as she thrust her daughter to him.

"Summer..."

"Here! Since I'm doing such a horrible job, YOU deal with them!" She screamed as her face flashed red.

"Summer, I didn't..."

"No, you said it yourself, I can't look after my own kids, and I'm a neglectful, incompetent mother!" She yelled as her tears started to run down her face freely. "Fine, since you're so wonderful, you deal with it super dad!"

"Summer..."

"No I mean it; clearly they're better off without me!" She wailed as she turned and sprinted out the room. Dillon followed her, but he couldn't catch her. Before he could reach her, she had already gotten into The Fury and sped away. He looked to his two screaming children.

"Your daddy screwed that one up." He whispered as he closed the door, taking his daughters back towards their bedroom. "I'm sorry."

Back on The Charon, Switch was sitting in the pilot's seat in the bridge, monitoring things as he prepared for the final leg of the journey they would be taking with their triforian vanguard. Trinity came onto the bridge, setting her blaster down and approaching him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How are the guests?" He said in a small chuckle as she kissed him on the cheek.

"They're behaving themselves." She informed him, giving a glance out the corner of her eye to the Honour Guard who was working on a console, trying and failing to look like he wasn't watching them. "So how has your shift been?"

"I saw a lot of traffic. An Eltarian taxi missed us by only a few hundred miles about an hour ago." He informed her. "I'm getting a little hungry though. I'm glad it's only a couple of hours until the other pilot takes the helm."

"Yeah, until then we just have to keep the babysitter happy." She remarked casting a little glance over to the triforian, who continued to pretend he was working. "Do you really think I don't see you over there?"

"I don't know what you mean your highness." He responded as he continued to work away. Trinity just rolled her eyes noticing this.

"Just go. We'd quite like a little privacy." She told him. The guard just looked at her.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I have to..."

"You have to what, keep track of the systems?" She asked him, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "What do you think I've been doing for the last month and a half, topping up my sun tan? Don't you think I could do that myself?"

"But your highness..."

"Are you questioning me?" She asked him. "I could always talk to my father and tell him that you think I'm incompetent."

"No your highness." He responded with a bow, before turning and leaving. After the door closed, Trinity just laughed.

"Wow, now that was a side of you I've never seen." Switch commented.

"When you grow up surrounded by servants and guards you get used to people doing what you want." She assured him.

"I wouldn't know." He replied, looking back to the control console. "My dad was dead by the time I was five. My mom was a schoolteacher."

"Switch, I'm sorry, I never meant..."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it." He sighed in response, shaking his head slowly. "It's just, we come from such different worlds, sometimes I wonder if maybe you wouldn't be better off..."

"Right, that's it, don't you say another word!" She warned him. "Don't you think I get enough of that back on Triforia?"

"Trinity, I just meant..."

"My whole life everyone's always decided what's best for me. Dad had me tutored so I'd get good grades. My carers ordered me about to make sure I was healthy, my guards kept an eye on every boy I've even spent time with to make sure they didn't behave in 'an ungentlemanly manner'."

"Trinity, I just want what's best for you." He told her.

"My dad only even let me join SPD because he thought it would prepare me better for when I take his throne." She told him. "I had to beg him for weeks before he'd let me come on this training course. I had to convince him it would make me a better queen. One of the things I've loved about being here is getting some breathing room and getting to make some decisions for myself."

"I had no idea it was like that." Switch commented. Trinity just nodded.

"One of the really refreshing things about you is you've always valued my opinion and let me make up my own mind." She told him. "Please, that's the man I want to be with. That's the man I fell in love with."

Switch couldn't help smiling as he heard her say that. He knew she liked him, and she had even told him that she loved him, but this was something else. He looked to her, taking her hand softly.

"Trinity, there's something I need you to know." He told her. "I really love you; I want what's best for you."

"Switch, I know that." She told him. He silenced her with a hand.

"It's just...I really want things to go well for you. If I ever disappointed you it would kill me." He told her. "The other night, when we slept together..."

"I know you just wanted to protect me." She told him. "I know you were just making sure I didn't do something I shouldn't."

"It was more than that." He admitted. "Trinity, I've never...you know...been with a woman."

She sat in a seat a little way from him, a little stunned to hear his confession.

"I never would have known." She told him. "I thought with how confident you are and everything..."

"It's all a front." He told her. "Trinity, I want to, it's just...I need time. I don't know if you would lose respect for me if I wasn't, you know, good."

She just leaned in and kissed him softly, smiling.

"Thank you for telling me." She replied. "Take as long as you need."

With that, she activated a programme pulling up a poker game on the screen. Switch smiled at her.

"Don't you think the babysitter should be in here?" He asked. She just shrugged.

"Let him sweat." She replied.


	78. The Conference

In the SPD officer's academy, Birdie was sitting in his office when his secretary came in, putting a report on his desk.

"The instructors have been briefed and recalled." She told him. "They are awaiting you in the conference room as you requested."

"Thank you." He told her. "Clear my schedule for the rest of the day. We have matters of much importance to discuss."

He got up, strapping on his sword as he left the room, making his way through the halls. He had been with SPD since its inception, and he had seen more than one class of officers pass through the academy. He had seen cadets come and go. He had seen them succeed, seen them fail, and sadly he had even seen more than a few leave the academy on their final journey to rest in peace on their home worlds. However, the incident on The Charon had been unique among them all. While cadets had died before, there had never been an incident of such a sensitive nature. Two of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals had risked all by attacking the ship. For the first time in history, a prisoner had successfully escaped The Charon. It was a miracle the incident hadn't ended up in a bloodbath.

He arrived in the conference room, at which the instructors all stood to attention. Directly to his right, Doggie was present, as he had been since the earliest days of SPD. He was one of the first students to successfully meet Birdie's exacting standards, and as much as he would have preferred it if he was easier to curtail and not so outspoken, he trusted his judgement and valued him as an officer. He would never admit it out loud, but ever since he had graduated, Birdie had earmarked him as his successor when he finally did retire.

Next was Mike. He had served Terra Venture as the Magna Defender back in the day, and he had served as an officer with their military afterwards. He had been one of the first humans to successfully meet Birdie's standards, and he was proud to be the commander of Miranoi's SPD forces.

Simian was next. He was a powerful warrior, and an exacting taskmaster in training. Some recruits whispered that if one even survived his training sessions, they would be destined for greatness. However, since the incident on The Charon, he had changed somewhat. He had three black striped painted on each cheek, his people's symbol of mourning. With the death of his brother Mandrill, he was observing the tradition of marking his brother's passing with 30 days of mourning.

Finally, was the empty chair. It was the one that had belonged to Trey when he had been among their number. Birdie made his way to his seat and gestured for them all to sit.

"I apologise for bringing you back from leave so soon." He began. "You all know why you are here."

He took a seat as he prepared to begin his briefing.

"As you know, we are but one week removed from the final month of this term. The reports from the placements will allow us to narrow the field to the final 100 candidates." He told them. "From there, continuous assessment will be used to find the ten who will make up the base commanders of Earth's SPD."

He gestured to the empty chair.

"You will no doubt have noticed that one of your number is no longer with us." He told them. "Trey has elected to leave by mutual consent. You need not worry though; I have already selected a suitable replacement."

With that, the door opened and a man in black armour entered. They all recognised him as the Phantom Ranger. He took a seat as they turned their attention back to Birdie.

"Finally, we must turn our attention to the situation that occurred on The Charon. I trust by now you have all been briefed."

They all nodded, except for Cruger, who let out a little growl as he heard this. Birdie looked to him.

"I was assured you had been briefed." Birdie stated.

"I was briefed on the incident." Doggie told him. "What I am interested to hear is what we will be releasing to public records."

"You cannot expect us to reveal the truth!" Birdie snapped in reply. "Earth is already recovering from the Venjix situation. They are already scared and feeling vulnerable as extra terrestrials are immigrating openly to Earth. You can't expect us to tell them that the most bloodthirsty warlord in the galaxy may be heading their way!"

"If that is the case then they should know." Doggie protested. "At least, the ones charged with their defence should."

"You are proposing we brief the ten graduates on the Troobian Empire." Birdie asked him.

"Them, and also the survivors of The Charon incident." Doggie told him. "They need to know something, even if they are signed to a non-disclosure treaty. Otherwise, speculation and rumour will run rampant."

"I agree." Birdie replied, causing a few surprised looks from the assembled instructors. "When The Charon docks with Tartarus, and the cadets are beamed back to us, I intend to brief them fully, though swear them to silence for galactic security."

He looked around the room.

"Eight cadets not only survived the breakout, but re-acquired the ship." He reminded them. "Out of 150 inmates, 93 are still alive and back in custody, and two of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals were not allowed to escape. I plan to honour the cadets."

"Honour them?" Mike asked him. "How?"

"For the first time in history, I intend to award cadets with the Order of Ares Medal, the highest military honour SPD has to offer." He informed them. "I also intend to award Cadet Celari the Heart of Prometheus for his bravery and valour in returning to service after being gravely wounded in the course of duty."

He took a sip from a glass of water before looking around the others.

"I know that I cannot make such a decision alone, it must be approved by a conclave of SPD's highest ranking officers. I therefore ask you all to speak candidly."

"I know many experienced SPD teams that would have failed to accomplish what the cadets aboard The Charon did." Doggie put down flatly. "I wholeheartedly back the plan to honour them."

"I myself was a recipient of the Order of Ares for my services to Terra Venture." Mike added. "I back the decision 100 percent."

"My brother was a good and capable officer. I know that if he fell to their hands the threat must have been great." Manrdill stated, somewhat impressing the others. They could have understood if he didn't want to dwell on what happened, or honour those who made it through when his brother had died. "I stand by your decision."

"As do I." The Phantom Ranger stated. "You are a good officer Birdie, and I know you would not bestow such honours on those who didn't deserve them. I stand by your decision."

"Then it is settled." He replied. "Thanks you for your time gentlemen, I look forward to your assistance in the coming weeks."

Summer sped through the streets of Corinth, every muscle in her body tense with anger as she powered through the streets. She had done everything she could for her children; she had given all of herself to the task of being a mother. Although she had made some headway in repairing her relationship with her parents, she had been desperate to make sure she didn't repeat the mistakes they made with her. She wanted to ensure her kids knew their mommy loved them as was always there for them.

Of course things hadn't been simple. Things were never simple. When she had heard the doctor diagnosing Rose as being blind, she had been heartbroken; almost feeling like her daughter was being punished for something she had done. The doctor had told them that since Rose couldn't see, they needed to stimulate her other senses in order to make sure she knew they were around and stop her feeling neglected. Summer had listened to him and made sure that she did everything he told her to.

Now though, her husband, the father of her children, the man she had fallen in love with had openly told her to her face that she had neglected her daughter. She hated him at that time. She had been so determined not to neglect her kids because of the way she had been raised, and so it had wounded her deeply when he told her that she had been ignoring one of her daughters. It hurt because it was a nasty thing to say, it hurt because it was cruel, but more than anything, it hurt because if she was honest, thinking about it, he was right.

She couldn't remember the last time she had spent time simply holding Danielle. She held her when she was feeding her, and when she was changing her, but other than that, she had largely forgotten about her. She didn't mean to, it was just so hard getting used to the idea of Rose being blind and needing more attention, she had simply forgotten about Danielle.

She wiped her eyes with her wrist, not even noticing the light changing to red. As the bus ran through the junction noticed her and blared its horn, she stomped on the brakes.


	79. The Fury Accident

Hicks came onto the bridge, where the other cadets were assembled. Dul'Ilah was sitting at the technical advisor's station, while Switch was at his position at the helm. Sighourni and Ridlai were in the corner with Trinity and Kur, awaiting the next stage of the journey. Hicks approached Switch.

"How long until is it until we dock?" He asked him. Switch smiled and brought up the display.

"We'll be docking in twenty minutes." Switch replied. "I got a communication from Silverback; he's standing by with another SPD crew to relieve our Triforian friends."

"I'm sure they're looking forward to going home." Hicks responded. He caught a glimpse out the corner of his eye where Trinity was standing, talking with the others while giving Switch occasional sly looks. "I'm sure you and Trinity will be a little more relaxed without the babysitters."

"I know I could live without them." Switch replied. "Hicks, it's been a while since I did this. Are you really sure you don't want one of their pilots to do the docking procedure?"

"Switch, you've gotten us to the stopover safely." Hicks reminded him. "I think we can trust you to dock with the station."

"Alright, I'm reducing the ship to manoeuvring speed." He replied with a smile. "I'm hailing the station."

"This is Cadet Hicks, interim captain of the prison ship The Charon requesting permission to dock, over. Hicks stated as the screen came on. Sergeant Silverback appeared on screen. His fur was a little wilder than either of his brothers, but the family resemblance was obvious. He had black stripes painted on his cheeks indicating his period of mourning for the loss of his brother Mandrill.

"This is Sergeant Silverback; we are locking a tracer onto your ship and guiding you to docking bay four." He informed them. "Permission to dock granted. Welcome back to SPD Cadet Hicks, we weren't sure we'd be seeing this ship again."

"We're coming in, over and out." Hicks replied as he turned off the communicator. "Well guys, once we've offloaded the Triforians and the backup comes on board, we only have a few days to get to Tartarus."

"I'll just go and tell our guests to prepare for docking." Trinity told him, hopping off the desk she was sitting on and leaving the room quickly. Hicks just laughed and shook his head.

"Something tells me she's more pleased to see the back of the Honour guard than you." Hicks commented. "I'm guessing things are working out well."

"We talked about a few things." Switch informed him. Hicks just nudged him.

"Talked?" He asked him. Switch said nothing, concentrating his efforts on piloting the ship. Hicks just accepted the fact that Switch wasn't going to say anything else. He never expected him to.

Back on Earth, Flynn and his father arrived on the scene of a crash downtown from the garage they shared together. While there were other garages in the city, Flynn and his father had one of the best known. Their work was exceptional, and they were well known to the military as a result of several high value contracts they had done servicing their vehicles. They had been called to the scene of an accident to take the vehicles away. They arrived to find the emergency services already tending to the injured and dousing the area to prevent fire from taking hold. Flynn let out a little whistle as he came onto the scene.

"Well it looks like whatever happened it created a hell of a mess." He remarked as a military officer approached him. "What's going on?"

"Some guy tried to beat the lights and lost." The officer replied, gesturing to the wreckage of a bus a little way from them. The driver had blood running from a nasty looking cut running almost the full length of his face, and was shivering under a blanket as he was being interviewed by another officer. Due to the vehicle's size and weight, it had come out of the crash with only minor damage to the front and a bit of the broken glass. Some of the passengers were being treated for cuts and bruises, but mostly they were just shaken up. "The driver said the car came from nowhere. There was nothing he could do."

"What about the other car?" Flynn asked him.

"It's some kind of muscle car, probably a kid racer." The officer replied. "I swear things were better when private ownership of vehicles was non-existent. The emergency crew's still trying to cut the driver out of the car."

Flynn and his father followed the officer through the cordon around the area. It was only then that Flynn saw the wreckage of The Fury, resting on its roof, having been driven through the front of a nearby store. It had been twisted and mangled, looking more like a scrunched up piece of tinfoil than a car. Flynn went completely pale as he saw it. It only took his father another second to recognise it too.

"Ease up son..."

"That's Dillon's car!" Flynn yelled, breaking free of his father's grip and rushing over to where the soldiers were busy trying to remove the side of the vehicle to get access to the driver. "Dillon!"

One of the soldiers managed to grab him and hold him back.

"You need to stand clear sir!" He warned him. "Please, you need to let us do our jobs."

Mr. McAllister put an arm around him in a comforting gesture.

"He's right son. You need to let them work." He whispered to him. "There's nothing you can do right now. The best thing you can do is let them get on with this."

Flynn just nodded in understanding, standing back as they continued to work, finally freeing the door and pulling it off.

"Alright, we need a collar and a backboard in here. Let's get a few more people in here!" He called out, gesturing a few of them in. "The patient is unconscious; we'll need her out of there before we can check out her condition."

"Her?" Flynn asked as they worked to remove the driver. His heart froze as he saw them carefully remove the limp form of the driver from the car. Her blonde hair was matted to her face with blood from multiple injuries. Flynn already knew that it was Summer, even before they pulled her hair back to secure her neck and immobilise her spine, but it didn't stop his heart from sinking in his chest as he confirmed her identity.

"Are you alright son?" Mr. McAllister asked his son. Flynn nodded silently as he watched the paramedics working furiously to assess how severe her injuries were and stabilize her condition for the journey to the hospital where the surgeons could get a better idea as to how serious her injuries really were. Mr. McAllister turned to one of the soldiers. "We know the identity of the driver. Her family should be contacted..."

"It's alright dad." Flynn replied sadly, pulling out his own cell phone and dialling. "They should hear it from us."

Back on The Charon, the last of the Triforians were taken aboard the station, where they would be taken by transport back to their home planet. Silverback led a contingent of SPD onto the ship. Hicks and the other cadets saluted as Sergeant Silverback appeared on the bridge. He returned the gesture.

"At ease cadets." He greeted them. "Status report Cadet Hicks."

"The ship has been returned to as near to complete working order as we could manage." Hicks replied. "We have approximately 72 percent of all the systems back online and operating at maximum efficiency. All prisoners are currently in their cells."

He handed a report to him.

"That's the remaining inmates." He informed him. "We're awaiting your orders sir."

"You've done a fine job cadet." Silverback replied. "Once my men are finished re-stocking the mess hall and refuelling, feel free to give the order to set course for Tartarus."

"Sir?" Hicks asked him. "I was under the impression you were coming onboard to relieve us of command."

"Do you believe that is necessary Cadet Hicks?" He asked him in a slightly aggressive tone. "Do you doubt your abilities?"

"No sir." Hicks replied. "I have complete faith in myself and my fellow cadets." He replied.

"As do I Hicks." He responded. "You now have a full crew, and I am here to supervise in case you need advice. Other than that, I'd like to see how you do. The bridge is yours Cadet Hicks."

"Understood sir." He replied with a smile. "Kur, you and Ridlai go and see if you can assist the crew. Dul'Ilah, go to engineering and see if you can assist Celari and the others with the repairs. Let me know as soon as they're done. Trinity, you and Sighourni remain here and monitor the vital systems."

As they all left, he activated the communications link to the station.

"Are all hatches sealed and personnel clear?" He asked.

"That is an affirmative Cadet Hicks." The technical officer on the station responded.

"Switch, begin disengaging procedure and set a course to Tartarus." Hicks told him. Switch smiled at him.

"Whatever you say." He replied. "Tartarus, here we come!"

Flynn had left his father with some soldiers to help clear the wreckage from the street. While he knew that it would take him much longer to remove the bus and what was left of The Fury to their garage, his father had insisted he come to the hospital with Summer. It was just as well, the damaged vehicles were the furthest thing from his mind right now.

Dillon ran down the hall as he arrived, looking around frantically and finally seeing Flynn sitting on a chair in the hall, and ran over to him. Flynn got to his feet as he saw him. Dillon was uncharacteristically in a complete panic, his eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"I came as soon as I could." Dillon told him. "Where is she?"

"They're still working on her in the OR." Flynn told him. "She was in a pretty bad way; all they'll tell me is she's critical."

"Doctor!" He called out as he saw someone coming out of an operating room. "My name's Dillon Landsdown, my wife was brought in here about half an hour ago..."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know anything." The man replied in a hurried voice. "Please let me..."

Dillon grabbed him and forced him into a wall forcefully.

"She's my wife!" He roared at him. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Dillon, let him go!" Flynn told him, grabbing his friend and trying in vain to pull him off. "He said he doesn't know anything!"

"Sir, please let me go!" The man begged him. "I'm only a Theatre Sister. I don't know anything about your wife; we're working on a fifteen year old boy in there."

"Dillon, he isn't even working on Summer, he knows nothing." Flynn told him. "Please, let him do his job."

Dillon finally relaxed his grip and let the Theatre Sister go about his work. Flynn breathed a sigh of relief and held up a hand as he saw a couple of guards coming to indicate that the incident that had attracted their attention was over.

"It's alright, he's calmed down." Flynn told them. "He'll be fine."

The guards didn't look too happy to leave him, considering the fact that he had just attacked a member of the medical staff, but they recognised the Rangers and were sure Flynn was as good as his word. It was unlikely they would have been able to do much about it if he kicked off again anyway. They decided to just leave as Flynn had asked, leaving him to deal with Dillon.

"Look, I know it's hard, but there's nothing you can do right now." Flynn assured him. "All we can do is hope that no news is good news."

"What happened Flynn?" He asked him.

"I told you..."

"What happened EXACTLY?" He interrupted a little more forcefully, hoping to hear something that made sense. Flynn took a deep breath as he prepared to recall what he had heard.

"The other driver was coming through the junction when The Fury jumped the lights." He informed him. "She just pulled out in front of him. He tried to swerve, but she came out too fast."

"You're saying this was her fault?" Dillon asked him. "Are you saying she deserved this?"

"Dillon, I'm just telling you what I heard!" Flynn protested. "It was an accident! This isn't helping anyone, certainly not Summer!"

Dillon just sat back down, burying his face in his hands. Flynn took a seat with him and put his arm around him.

"Where are the twins?" He asked him. "How are they coping?"

"When I heard I took them to Ziggy and Tenaya's place." Dillon informed him sadly. "They're taking them for a while."

"That's probably for the best." Flynn commented. "You know they'll take good care of them while you..."

"This is my fault." Dillon muttered under his breath. Flynn just looked at him a little confused.

"Dillon, this was an accident." Flynn told him. "You weren't even there, what could you possibly have done to stop this?"

"We had a fight, and she ran off." Dillon told him. "She was in tears, she was hysterical, she was in no state to drive!"

"Dillon, you and Summer have fought before. You couldn't possibly have known this was going to happen." Flynn assured him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I accused her of neglecting Danielle." He told him. He looked to Flynn sadly. "She went ballistic; she started screaming about how I had called her a bad mother and ran out of there in tears. I did this to her."

Flynn just held Dillon tightly, allowing his friend to cry into his shoulder. He didn't know exactly what had happened between him and Summer, but he was sure that whatever it was, it was understandable that Dillon would blame himself for what happened.


	80. Out of Surgery

In the Garage, Scott, Gem and Gemma were in the main room, sitting waiting on a phone call. While they all wanted to be there for Summer, they knew that they would be unlikely to be allowed in to see her anyway. Flynn had assured them that he would stay at the hospital until Summer's parents could be reached to be there for Dillon. Sarah came in, carrying a large bag of chips.

"Sarah, you should be resting." Scott told her quietly. She was now close to six months along, and it was really telling on her. Given how small she was, her rapidly distending stomach looked huge, and was impacting quite significantly on her movements. She had a somewhat distinctive waddle about the way she walked now, and she constantly complained about back pain. He made his way over to her, helping her into her seat. "I told you I'd wake you if there was any news."

"I couldn't sleep anyway." She told him as she opened the packet and took a few chips, shoving them into her mouth. Scott could understand her worry; Summer was as close to her as any of them. He knew he couldn't sleep, and so it was only natural that she was having much the same kind of night. Vasquez came into the garage, pulling off her soaked rain coat and hanging it up. Gemma stood up, but Vasquez just gestured to her to stay where she was as she came in.

"There's no news yet." She informed them. "She's still in the OR."

"What's taking them so long?" Gem muttered. "It's been hours since she went to the hospital."

"It was a pretty bad accident." Vasquez told him as she came over, putting an arm around Gemma as she sat with them. "I saw the wreckage, The Fury was totalled. It's a miracle she survived."

"She's never known when to quit." Scott told them with a small laugh and a little shake of the head. "She's probably the only person more stubborn than a Truman."

Just then, a cell phone rang. They all looked around, trying to figure out which of them it was, before Vasquez finally figured out it was hers. They all looked to her as she pulled it out, checking caller ID. She sighed in disappointment as she realised it was Charlie.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked her. "Is it any news?"

"It's not important." Vasquez replied, leaving the call to her voice mail. She hadn't seen much of Charlie since their first date. So far it had been a little difficult to arrange times they could get together. As much as she would have liked to see her, Summer was her friend, and she wanted to be on hand in case there was any news. "I'll call them back."

Gemma put an arm around her, taking comfort in having her nearby. With Hicks still out on his placement, there was no way she could reach him to let him know what was going on. It made her feel a little better to have Vasquez there, the next best thing to having Hicks with her. They all sat in silence for a while, waiting on the phone to ring with news.

Back at the hospital, Dillon was still sitting, waiting on news when Summer's parents arrived. Given the late hour, they were a little rough around the edges, having been woken by Flynn's call, and had clearly made their way straight over, not concerned with grooming themselves before they arrived. It was certainly very different seeing them that way as opposed to the way they normally appeared in public. Flynn greeted them first.

"Is there any news?" Mrs Landsdown asked him.

"There's been no word yet Martain." Flynn told him. "The doctors are still working on her."

Clara went to her son-in-law, rousing his attention by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" She asked him. Dillon just shrugged in response.

"I just want to know what's going on." He told her honestly. He looked up to Martin. "The girls are with Tenaya and Ziggy. I figured it was best I don't bring them here."

Just then, a doctor came out of the OR, wearing his robe and mask, all of which were covered in blood. He pulled off his gloves and dumped them in a nearby pedal bin, before doing the same with his robes. Dillon and Summer's parents made their way over, at which the doctor noticed them and held up a hand to stop them.

"We've finished with the surgery on Mrs. Landsdown." He informed them. "She's still critical, but she's stable for the time being."

"How is she?" Dillon asked him.

"She had a number of internal injuries we needed to find and repair, that was what took so long. We've managed to stop the bleeding and we've given her a transfusion." The doctor informed them. "It's pretty miraculous, but we couldn't find any major fractures..."

"The car had a roll-cage installed." Dillon informed him. "It was built to take a fair bit of abuse."

"Well I have to commend whoever built it, because that probably saved her life." The doctor informed him. "She has a couple of minor fractures in her ribs, but the main one we're worried about is a hairline fracture in her skull."

"How serious is it?" Clara asked him.

"We won't know until she regains consciousness." He informed her sadly. "When she hit her head, she suffered some brain damage. As a result of the trauma, she's slipped into a coma."

"She'll get out of it though right?" Dillon asked him desperately. "Please..."

"I'm afraid there really is no way to tell Mr. Landsdown." The doctor informed him sympathetically as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "These things are never certain. She could wake up in a few hours, or sadly, she may never wake up. All we can say for sure is that her brain is showing activity now. Other than that, all we can do is hope for the best."

"Thank you doctor." Martin replied as he held his wife, allowing her to cry on his shoulder hearing the news. "We know you're doing everything you can."

"Can we see her?" Dillon asked him. The doctor just shook his head.

"We'd like to keep an eye on her in the ICU overnight." He told him. "I'll speak to the nurse and have a room prepared for you. You should be able to see her in the morning."

"Thank you doctor." Dillon replied. He turned to Flynn, seeing him still there. "I'd like to..."

"You don't need to say anything." Flynn assured him.

"No, I really do." Dillon stated flatly. "You've been here all night. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Flynn replied, hugging him. "If there's anything I can do, you know how to reach me."

With that, he bid farewell to Summer's parents and left. He was worried about Summer too, but he knew that as long as she was in critical condition, the doctors would only allow direct family in to see her anyway. He was now in the same situation as the others, only able to wait on news and hope for the best.

On The Charon, Hicks came onto the bridge, having been summoned by Switch. Trinity and Celari were with him, all crowded around the navigations system.

"Alright, what did you want to tell me?" He asked them.

"You asked me to try and find a quicker route to pick up some time." Switch reminded him. "Well, between us, we think we may have found one."

"What's the plan?" Hicks asked them.

"Well we're heading towards Aquitarian space." Celari informed him. "We pass it on our way towards the last leg of the journey. As you know, Tartarus is surrounded by a thick asteroid field which cuts it off access to most ships without serious shielding, which is why the flight plan calls for us to slowly orbit Aquitar until we reach a direct path and blast through."

"I'm with you so far." Hicks commented. "So what do you propose we do differently?"

"If we cut a little closer to Aquitar and skirt its atmosphere, we can use its gravitational pull to slingshot us into position and cut hours off the orbit." Trinity informed him, tracing the line of their proposed route. He could see what they meant; it did cut into the atmosphere, an admittedly risky move. The margin of error was very small. If they cut too close to the planet, they would be dragged down by the gravity and risk crashing. If they didn't hit it steeply enough, they would be repelled, risking damage to the ship, and necessitating a longer route, delaying them further. They had already picked up some time, but they were still going to be late by at least a day."

"I've found a way to re-route power from some non-essential systems into the shields." Celari continued, explaining the rest of the plan. "We'll be down to the emergency lighting, and the replicators will be off-line, but I'm sure the galley staff won't mind cooking the old fashioned way for a day or so."

"You're supercharging the shields?" Hicks asked them. "How fast are you planning on flying through the asteroid belt?"

"As fast as I feel comfortable with." Switch replied. "I once flew a tanker through a field twice that dense in under ten hours."

"You risked that with a tanker?" Hicks asked him incredulously. "What possessed you?"

Switch looked over to where Silverback was sitting, and pulled closer to Hicks to ensure he didn't hear.

"Let's just say the company I was working with at the time were shipping some stuff they shouldn't." He whispered in response. Hicks thought about it a while. He was well aware of the risk they would be taking. The asteroid field was dangerous anyway, that was why they used Tartarus as a prison planet, discouraging any attempt to escape. Usually they charged the shields and went through at half speed. Rushing through at speed was risking serious damage to the ship. He spoke a little louder to ensure Silverback heard the next part. "I could fly through that field, I know I could."

"I don't doubt you could." Hicks replied. "Are you sure you could do it at the speed you're talking about?"

"The woman I love is on this ship." Switch stated flatly. "Do you really think I'd suggest it if I wasn't sure?"

Hicks looked to Silverback, who had heard the whole plan. He was sure that this plan was so far against SPD regulations that he would disapprove, but Silverback just held up a hand.

"I'm just going to observe." He told Hicks flatly. "You have the bridge Cadet Hicks, the decision is yours."

He turned back to them.

"If we don't do this..."

"We'll be at least a day late." Celari told him. "Perhaps a day and a half."

"What about if we do it?" Hicks asked them. Switch gave him a confident smile.

"We'll easily make it on time." He replied. "I might even get there a couple of hours early."

Hicks thought about the decision for a while. So far his confidence in the abilities of his friends had paid off. Switch's skill at the helm in particular had resulted in them picking up enough time after the prison break to get to this position. He smiled as he made his decision.

"Celari, make contact with Aquitar and tell them we'll be skirting their atmosphere. The last thing we want is to cause a panic. When this thing comes through they'll get one hell of a light show." He instructed him. "Trinity, you and Dul'Ilah set the course, give Switch all the calculations he needs."

He turned to Switch.

"I guess it's time to find out how good you really are." Hicks told him, tapping him on his shoulder. "Don't let me down."

As Switch started to prepared to change course, Trinity cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him deeply. He smiled at her.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"I heard what you said." She reminded him. "I love you too."

With that, she went to her station to help plot the course and ensure the calculations for the trajectory were correct. As Hicks turned to Silverback, the sergeant just furrowed his brows.

"What are you looking at me for?" He asked. "A captain should always look forward."

"I understand sir." Hicks replied as he took his seat, preparing for the ride ahead. Sitting behind him, Silverback smiled, impressed with his conviction.

Back on Earth, Flynn arrived back at his house in the early hours of the morning. As he arrived in the door, he just dropped his jacket on the floor, not having the energy to hang it up, and placing his keys in the bowl by the door. He heard some movement in the living room, and came in, finding Sam holding Callum.

"How is she?" Sam asked him. Flynn sighed and came over to her.

"She's in a pretty bad way." Flynn told her. "She's in a coma. She's stable for now, but they still don't know if she'll make it."

"How's Dillon?" She asked him, getting up from the couch and coming over to her husband. He wiped away a tear as he thought about him.

"He's just about holding it together." He informed her. "He's pretty shaken up about the whole thing. He's blaming himself."

"Why would...?"

"Please, could we just not talk about it?" He asked her. "It's been a long day."

"Of course." She replied. "You're probably exhausted. You should probably..."

"Please, just sit." He told her, gesturing to the couch. She sat down with him, at which he gently took Callum from her, kissing him softly as he cradled him. He smiled through his tears seeing him.

"I can't imagine what he's going through." He commented. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you or the wee man."

"Flynn, we're here for you." She replied, kissing him softly. "You know we are."

As she went to take their son back from him, he just shook his head.

"Please, could I just sit with you both a little longer?" He asked her. "I really need to be close to you both right now."

"Of course." She replied, putting her arms around him and their son. "We're not going anywhere."


	81. An Old Friend

Dillon was shaken gently awake by Mr. Landsdown in the early hours of the morning. He looked to his son-in-law with a wordless concern.

"Dillon, its morning." He informed him. "Clara's just trying to find a doctor. We're going to ask if we can see Summer."

He rubbed his eyes as he got out of the chair yawning. Martin gave him another look, noting his pale complexion and the dark circles under his eyes.

"I take it you didn't sleep well either." He commented. Dillon just shook his head as he checked his watch.

"I only drifted off about an hour ago." He replied. "I'm kind of scared to sleep. I can't get my mind off summer."

"I think we're all feeling like that." He responded. Mrs. Landsdown came in with one of the doctors.

"How is she?" Dillon asked him, feeling like he had asked the same question a million times already. It was almost as if he was hoping that if he asked often enough someone would tell him that Summer was fine, that she had woken up and that this was all just a horrible memory, and yet he already knew the answer. He had heard it every time he asked.

"She's stable." The doctor told him. "Her vitals have held steady through the night, and her brain is showing activity. We'd like to keep her on the ventilator a little longer until she's stronger. I'd like to see some improvement in her condition before I allow her to breathe by herself."

"Has there been any improvement?" Martin asked him.

"It's too early to say for sure." He replied. "She may wake up in a week, it might be years. It's really all up to her."

"Can we see her now?" Dillon asked him. He nodded in response.

"My colleagues are checking over her now." The doctor told him. "Come with me, you can see her when they're done."

"Thank you doctor." Martin replied as they gathered to follow him to her room.

Back on The Charon, Switch was approaching Aquitar, preparing his final adjustments.

"This is it, last chance to back out." He announced.

"Go ahead Switch." Hicks replied as he took his seat. "Do it."

Switch looked to Trinity and smiled before turning in towards Aqutiar's atmosphere. Everyone on the bridge was incredibly nervous as they approached the planet, not one of them speaking as they kept their eyes on the screen.

"Celari, do they know what we're doing here?" Hicks asked him. "The last thing I want is for them to think this is an attack and open fire."

"They know we're coming." He confirmed. "They're not especially happy about it, but as long as we stay in the air, they're letting us through."

Suddenly, the ship jolted as they hit the atmosphere. Switch tightened his grip on the controls as the gravity pulled them in.

"Keep a check on the environmental systems." Hicks instructed Dul'Ilah. "It's going to get a little warm, but we should be able to take it. If the temperature goes up more than ten degrees, I want to know about it."

"I'm on it." She told him.

"They should be getting one hell of a light show on the surface." Hicks commented. "Let's make sure it's worth it."

Back on Earth, at Ziggy and Tenaya's place, Ziggy was preparing to head to the Garage to check in with the others while Tenaya tended to Alex's breakfast.

"How are things?" He asked his wife.

"The girls are sleeping right now." She informed him. "I managed to keep them calm, but they know something's wrong."

"I guess we knew that would happen." He replied sadly.

"I wish there was more we could do for them." Tenaya told him. "I just can't help feeling like there was more I could have done to prevent this."

"Tenaya, this wasn't your fault." He assured her. "Summer was driving..."

"I spoke to Dillon the other night." She interrupted him. "I told him that I was worried Summer was spending too much time with Rose. I told him that Danielle was feeling left out."

"I guess we've all kind of noticed that." Ziggy sighed as he sat with her, putting an arm around her. "How did he take it?"

"He said he had noticed too, but he was hoping she'd figure it out and things would work out if he just gave it time." She informed him. "He said he'd talk to her."

"Tenaya..."

"Ziggy, Summer's a good driver, you know she is!" She interrupted him. "They said she jumped a light. She'd never have done something that dumb if she had been thinking straight."

"You think that's why she crashed?" Ziggy asked her.

"Think about it Ziggy, she crashed the car right after I told Dillon to talk to her." She answered him. "How do you think you'd feel if someone told you that you were neglecting Alex?"

"Tenaya, this isn't your fault." He assured her. "You just said what a lot of us have been thinking. Summer would have been upset no matter who told her. You did your best to make sure..."

"That she wouldn't drive off alone in the dark upset and end up being hit by a bus?" She asked him. "Yeah, look how that worked out."

"Tenaya, you did everything you could to make sure she heard this the right way." Ziggy told her. "We all saw what this thing with Rose had been doing to her. You had the courage to say what we've all been thinking."

"I shouldn't have said anything!" She screamed as her tears began to form in her eyes and roll down her face. "If I hadn't said anything, this never would have happened!"

"Tenaya, you only did what you thought was best." He reminded her.

"Yeah, and because of that she's in a coma." She whimpered. "What if something happens Ziggy, what if she's brain damaged, what if...what if she doesn't wake up?"

"We can't think like that." Ziggy told her. "We have to stay positive. It's like you said, the girls already know something's wrong. How do you think they'll feel if we start going to pieces like this?"

He hugged her tenderly as she wiped away her tears, before looking into her eyes.

"You heard what they said; The Fury was like a tank on wheels. She got out of it a lot better off than she should have." He reminded her. "That roll cage saved her life."

She gave a nervous little laugh as she thought about something. Ziggy looked at her a little oddly.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"It's just...you know I've been getting memories of before, back when I was Julie right?" She asked him. Ziggy nodded. "Well, I remember that Dillon, well, he was Fred then, built The Fury with one of his friends back in shop class in High School."

"I didn't know that." Ziggy remarked. "I thought Dillon just found it."

"Venjix must have taken it to the factory to harvest for parts, but Dillon built it with one of his classmates." She informed him. "Fred didn't know about the cage, but Johnny told him it could save someone's life one day."

"I guess he was right." Ziggy said in a small chuckle, seeing the irony in what she had told him. "He was your friend?"

"Yeah, back in High School." She told him. "His name was Johnny Mancusso."

"Johnny Mancusso?" Ziggy asked her. "You mean the chef?"

Tenaya looked at him a little puzzled.

"You've heard of him?" She asked in surprise. Ziggy just laughed.

"Heard of him? He's got a place right here in Corinth!" He assured her. "Dad used to have meetings there all the time! It's his favourite restaurant! Lo Spirito Del Toro!"

"The spirit of the bull?" She asked.

"Yeah, I never did ask why he called it that." Ziggy commented. "It's the best Italian place in Corinth."

"I can't believe he survived." She said with a smile. "He always wanted to open his own place."

"Well he was in Corinth for years before the shields went up." Ziggy informed her. "He moved out here to open the JKP out here, and then he got the money to open his own place."

"Is it still open?" Tenaya asked him. Ziggy nodded.

"Are you kidding? It's the hottest place in town!" Ziggy told her. "It's booked three years in advance! The only reason I've eaten there is because Dad had a private room booked at all times back when he was leading The Scorpion Cartel."

"I'd kind of like to see him." Tenaya said with a little ghost of a smile. "Why don't you call and make us a reservation?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? They're booked solid for years!" He told her.

"Why don't you book a table under the name Julie Kitchner?" She asked him. "Something tells me there might just be a table available."

Back aboard The Charon, Switch held the controls as the ship shook violently under the influence of Aquitar's gravity.

"We're almost in position!" Switch told them. "Two minutes!"

"How are things looking over there Dul'Ilah?" Hicks called out.

"Temperature's holding steady!" She informed him. "The hull's integrity is intact."

"Alright Switch, punch it!" Hicks told him. Switch fired up the engines, accelerating to maximum speed in seconds and clearing the atmosphere, powering towards the asteroid field. Hicks got up from his seat, making his way to Switch's side.

"Alright, we're halfway home." Hicks told him. "How much are you slowing up?"

"Not at all." Switch told him. "Trust me, I can handle it."

"Switch, have you seen that asteroid field?" Hicks asked him.

"I can handle it!" He shot back. Hicks just nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Well don't just tell me, show me!" He replied. "Everyone stand ready. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

In Corinth Central Hospital, Dillon was finally allowed into Summer's room to see her. He closed the door behind him and approached the bed.

She looked incredibly peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. Only the cut running from her right brow to her cheekbone and her swollen, blackened eye gave any indication otherwise. The room was silent, other than the constant bleep of the heart monitor. Dillon approached the side of her bed, taking a seat near her.

"They say you took a pretty hard hit to the head." Dillon began. "It's a shame it wasn't me. My head's so hard I'd probably have gotten through this with little more than a headache."

Summer didn't respond, she never even moved. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. One of the things that had always drawn Dillon to her was her strength, her fire. Right now though, she looked broken and weak. Although physically she was in the room, it was like she was lost to him, imprisoned within her own body. He took her hand.

"The girls are with their aunt. No doubt she's spoiling them rotten." He continued with a weak laugh. "No doubt by the time we get them back, they'll have doubled in size and be full of ice cream and chocolate."

Again, there was no response. Dillon lifted her hand from the bed and kissed it softly.

"I'm sorry Summer, I didn't mean what I said." He told her. "Please, you need to wake up. You need to come back to me."

There was still no response. The beeping of the heart monitor drilled through him, almost as though mocking him. His tears began to sting in his eyes.

"Please come back to me!" He begged her. "I can't do this on my own!"

Unfortunately, she still didn't respond, simply lying there immobile. Dillon rested her head on her chest and wept for the woman he loved.

Back aboard The Charon, Switch powered through the asteroid field, weaving to avoid the worst of the punishment. They were still grateful for the supercharged shields though, since the ride was a lot rougher than they were used to.

"How far to the other side?" Hicks asked him.

"We'll be through in about ten minutes." Switch replied. "We're almost there!"

"We're going to be almost two hours early at this rate." Hicks stated as he looked to the screen, impressed with their progress. "How are the other systems holding up?"

"Everything is looking good." Trinity replied, casting a little look in Switch's direction. "We're nearly home and free."

"Then punch it!" Hicks ordered them. "I don't know about any of you, but I've got a girl back home that I really want to talk to."

In the early evening, Tenaya and Ziggy made their way to the restaurant. They had dropped the girls and Alex off at the orphanage for the night. Ziggy had his arm around his wife as they approached.

The restaurant was a grandiose, modern building, the front almost completely glass, allowing them to see the interior. The walls were panelled in dark oak, and deep crimson panels, lined with many paintings by various artists, some classical reproductions, and others modern works. Every table was an immaculate white marble circle, standing on a black metal leg bolted into the floor, and surrounded by black steel chairs with high backs in an art deco style. The booths were far more appealing, the tables rectangular and made of the same white marble, but the seating being large, plush, comfortable looking couches.

As they went through the door, into the waiting area, there were already people waiting for their seat. Ziggy approached the desk, standing before the maitre d.

"Kitchner, table for two." Ziggy told him. The man looked up and smiled.

"I've been told to expect you." He commented. "Wait here please sir."

He left the room, allowing them to take a moment. Tenaya looked around in awe.

"I remember coming here back in the day." Ziggy commented. "Dad loved it. They have this roast boar bolognaise that..."

"That we still serve." A man interrupted them. He was a tall man, standing above both of them and incredibly well built. He had a little; thin moustache and jet black hair that was gelled and combed back. He looked to Tenaya a little curiously. "Julie?" He started waving a hand in front of her face, causing her to laugh a little.

"It's Tenaya now." She told him as she seized his wrist. "Tenaya Grover, I just figured the old name was more likely to get us in."

"You can see now?" He asked her. She just nodded. "What happened?"

"I'm a hybrid." She told him, gesturing Ziggy forward. "Venjix gave me some upgrades."

"Ziggy, it's been a while!" Johnny stated, shaking his hand. "Wait, you said your surname was Grover?"

"We're married." Tenaya informed him, showing her wedding ring. "So, where's our table?"

"Upstairs." He replied, causing them to look at each other. "You'll be dining with me and the family."

"Family?" Tenaya asked him with a smile. "You have a family?"

"Things worked out well." He told her. "I'm sure Liv will love to see you, and I can't wait to introduce you to the kids."

"Wait, Liv? She's here?" Tenaya asked him.

"Who do you think would have put up with me all these years?" He asked her in a laugh. "Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do."


	82. Head Injury

A/N: Just to let you all know, there may be another chapter before hand, but I'm heading on vacation this week, and so will not be updating. (I'll be attending a certain conference this coming weekend). Hope you all enjoy it, and I hope to be back to regular updates in early September.

Tenaya and Ziggy followed Johnny up the stairs into the home he had above the restaurant. Ziggy had never been in this part of the building before. He had eaten in the restaurant regularly back in the day, his father used it for many of his meetings back when he ran the Scorpion Cartel.

As they got to the door upstairs, Johnny smiled. A young boy, around three years old was sitting in the hall, with his arms crossed sulking, but seemed to snap out of it when he saw his father and ran over, hugging him. He was a small kid, and a little scrawny, with thick, black hair. Johnny returned the hug.

"Hey little man, what are you doing out here?" He asked him.

"Mommy put me on time out." He informed him. Johnny frowned a little to hear that.

"What happened?" He asked him. "What did you do? Be honest."

He didn't answer, clearly ashamed by his actions. He huddled into his father tightly as a woman appeared down the hall, hearing the voices. She was about the same height as Tenaya, with jet black hair, dyed with a white streak. She was wiping her hands off on a towel as she came from the kitchen. She smiled as she saw them.

"Julie?" She asked as she approached them. Tenaya just nodded in response.

"I go by Tenaya now." She informed her. "A lot has changed about me."

Liv pulled really close to her, staring into her eyes in disbelief. Tenaya rolled her eyes.

"You can see?" Liv asked her. "You can really see?"

"I told you a lot about me had changed." She commented with a smile.

"How?" Liv asked her. "What happened to you?"

"I spent a little while in Venjix's employ." She informed her, before turning to Ziggy and smiling. "My husband here got me out."

"Your husband?" Liv asked her, putting an arm around her and leading them through into the living room. "Wow, we really do have a lot of catching up to do."

"So I see you've been busy." Tenaya commented. "What's the boy's name?"

"That's Riccardo, my eldest." Liv informed her. "He's usually a little friendlier, but I had to put him in time out. He hurt his little sister."

"You hurt Bella?" Johnny asked his son in a disappointed tone. The boy just nodded.

"It was an accident, but he has to learn." Liv told him. "I'll tell you all about it later. In the meantime, I want to find out what's been going on with Tenaya."

She gestured to the table, which had already been set for dinner. There was a waiter in the room, patiently awaiting instructions, and a young girl about two years old sitting in a high chair wearing a pink, frilly dress. She has a little Elastoplasts on a small bump on her forehead, obviously the result of whatever accident Liv had been talking about earlier. Tenaya doubted they were served by waiters under the normal run of things, but she guessed that they were making an effort for company.

"So what's been happening with you?" She asked as they sat down. "Come on, I want to hear all about it."

Back on The Charon, the ship rocked as it powered its way through the asteroid belt. Switch skilfully weaved through the worst of it, but they were still grateful for the supercharged shields.

"Alright, that was a hard one." Hicks commented as he almost fell out his chair. "Dul'Ilah, talk to me!"

"The shields are holding, but they're down to 30 percent." She informed him. "We have maybe fifteen minutes until we're in danger of a hull breach."

"Well then, it looks like we're pretty well home and free!" Switch told them cheerfully.

"Switch, talk to me!" Hicks asked him.

"Check it out for yourself." He replied, bringing up the image on screen. Hicks could actually see the prison planet Tartarus through the field. It was a desolate, red sandy rock, with no sign of any natural foliage or life. Much of the surface was covered in large hive buildings, interconnected with long tunnels. At one time, Tartarus had been an industrial world, and the factories and pollution had stripped the planet of its life. The atmosphere was all but gone, and certainly toxic to almost all species, necessitating the hive buildings to support life. Between the unbreathable atmosphere and the asteroid field, the planet was all but inescapable, making it perfect for the purpose. In its history, not a single prisoner had ever escaped from Tartarus.

They finally broke through the other side of the asteroid field, moving into the clear space surrounding the planet. The communications link bleeped.

"This is Tartarus Control. Identify yourselves or we will open fire." They were warned. Hicks called the image on screen.

"This is Cadet Hicks, acting captain of The Charon, requesting permission to dock." He replied. The man on the screen, presumably the Governor of the prison punched a few keys on the control panel initiating a scan.

"The scans confirm your amended guest list." He commented. "Follow the trace and proceed to docking bay four. A security detail will meet you there."

"Understood, thank you sir." Hicks responded as he signed off. "You heard him Switch, bring us home."

Back on Earth, Dillon was sitting by Summer's bed, watching over her dutifully as her parents came into the room. Martin handed a cup of coffee to Dillon.

"No thank you." Dillon whispered as he placed it on the bedside cabinet.

"Dillon, you need to keep your strength up." Clara told him sympathetically. "You're not going to do Summer any good like this."

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her flatly.

"Dillon, you haven't eaten anything all day." Martin reminded him. "You've only had a couple of hours' sleep. You're just going to make yourself ill."

"I think Summer's the one we need to worry about." Dillon told them. "I'm not leaving. When she wakes up, I need to be here."

"Dillon, we can't tell you what to do, but we're only trying to help." Martin assured him. "Even when she does wake up, she's still going to be here for a while. It'll be a long time before she's back to full strength."

"The girls will need you at full strength." Clara told him. "You'll have to carry the load for both of you."

"I'm not leaving." He put down flatly. "The girls are being taken care of."

"That's fine for now, but sooner or later you need to get back to them." Martin reminded him. "There's nothing we can do to bring their mommy back, it's all up to her. Bur the girls are going to need their dad."

Dillon just turned his attention back to the bed, taking her hand softly and kissing it.

"I'm not leaving." He reiterated once more. Martin just sighed as he heard this.

"Then at least eat something." He begged him. "You're not going to be any good to her if you fall ill."

"See if the doctors can bring me something." Dillon conceded, feeling his stomach protesting a little at the lack of food. "Thank you."

Martin just put a hand on Dillon's shoulder and left the room in search of a doctor.

Back on The Charon, Switch reduced his speed as he descended through the atmosphere. The ship went down, further and further, through the red, toxic air of the planet. Hicks looked to the screen, watching as the complex came into view.

The buildings extended almost the entire length and breadth of the planet's surface. The factories and mines of the planet's industrial age had been built over as the pollution made the air poisonous, forming into self-enclosed domes, much like the city of Corinth. More and more domes had been built as the planet's resources were mined mercilessly. Hicks had read about this place. Almost a hundred years ago, all the resources finally ran out, and the inhabitants left. SPD had discovered it, and resurrected it as their most impregnable penal colony.

The inter-connected domes stretched in all directions, encircling the planet like a gigantic, steel spider's web. Right in the centre of it all was a gigantic structure the size of the SPD academy, extending up into a spire which pierced the very clouds.

"Here it is, welcome to Tartarus." Switch commented. "We're the lucky ones, we actually get to leave."

"I can see why everyone talks about this place." Hicks commented. "I couldn't imagine being here for any length of time."

"Well a lot of the guys on board are going to be here a very long time." Silverback reminded him. "They deserve it too."

"Charon, this is control, the docking bay is ready, you are clear to enter." The announcement came.

"Thank you, we're making our final approach now." Switch answered as he slowed the ship right down, pulling it into a slow hover as he manoeuvred it into position. He felt the coupling mechanism locking the ship into place, and activated the pressure in the airlock.

"Alright boys and girls, we're here!" Switch announced proudly. "Please tip your stewardess and enjoy your vacation!"

"I knew you could do it!" Trinity squealed as she ran over, throwing her arms around him excitedly. Hicks just laughed.

"I bet that's the first time a prison ship pilot's been greeted like that." He commented.

"Leave them be." Kur told him. "They've earned it."

"Well, I think you might want to knock it off briefly." Hicks said with a smile as he turned their attention to the screen. "It looks like someone's here to greet us."

"Dad?" Trinity asked, looking at the screen. Indeed, Trey was waiting in the loading area. Switch let her go, deciding that it was probably best to err on the side of caution in front of her father.

"Sergeant Silverback, if you'd be so kind as to begin the transfer." Hicks announced. "I think I'd like to see what our esteemed guest is here for."

"As you wish Cadet Hicks." He answered. "If I may say...you did an excellent job. All of you."

"Thank you." Hicks replied as he led his friends out of the ship into the hangar. There, Trey was waiting, pacing as he waited for them to disembark. Trinity broke into a run as she got off the ship, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around her father.

"I thought royal protocol was a little more formal." Celari whispered.

"She is his daughter." Hicks reminded him as the other seven cadets approached him. They all saluted him, at which he returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to see you again your highness." Hicks greeted the King of Triforia as Trinity released him. "I'm guessing you came to see Trinity."

"I did indeed." He informed them. "I also wanted to do you all a little favour to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

"A reward?" Sighourni asked with a little smile. "What kind of reward?"

"There's only one way to find out." Trey replied with a little smile. He stepped into the centre of them and raised his staff above his head. They all looked around, amazed as a flash of golden energy surrounded them. As it dissipated again, they looked around in awe as they realised they were back in the academy.

"Whoa, what was that?" Switch commented. Trinity smiled at him.

"Teleporting takes a little getting used to." She replied. Birdie appeared a short time later, looking to Trey.

"Commander Birdie and I both thought you deserved a little treat after the great work you've done." Trey informed them. "I teleported you back here, which has saved you a two day return trip."

"So we're getting a couple of days off?" Kur asked him.

"That's the plan." Trey assured him. "Trinity, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um...sure." She replied as he took her into a private room to speak with her. He closed the door behind her.

"Trinity, I want to talk to you about a few things." He began. "I really want to apologise for the way I've been acting."

He put down his staff and approached her, looking into her eyes.

"You're the most precious thing in the universe to me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He began in a whisper. "I've been here all along."

"What are you talking about?" Trinity asked him. "How could you...wait...that instructor...that was you?"

"Your mother's been keeping things going back on Triforia." He admitted. "When you were accepted for this training, I was so proud of you. You've been so nervous, so scared of your other selves...I was just terrified you'd get hurt, or worse."

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Birdie agreed to let me be here as an instructor to keep an eye on you." He told her sadly. "I just wanted to be here in case you needed me."

"I can't believe you did that." She whispered. She swept his hand off her shoulder. "How dare you?"

"Trinity..."

"You've never had any faith in me, did you? You never have!" She screamed at him.

"Sweetheart..."

"You spied on me for all that time!" She yelled at him. "Even when you did agree to give me space, you only did so with a couple of dozen babysitters!"

"Trinity that isn't true." He told her.

"Bullshit!" She screamed back at him. "Don't you think I noticed the way they kept giving Switch and I the stinkeye? It was so humiliating!"

"Trinity, all I've ever done is what I thought was best for you." He assured her. "I know I haven't always gone about it the right way. I knew you'd never be able to do what you needed to if you thought I was looking over your shoulder. That's why I wore the disguise..."

"So it was alright as long as you thought I'd never find out about it. Is that right?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I still know I was wrong, I'm sorry about that. I just wanted you to know and to understand." He told her. "I'm going back to Triforia. I won't be here for the remainder of your training."

"I don't understand." She replied.

"I fired on SPD ships." He reminded her. "There were bound to be consequences. I've resigned my position at the academy. The Phantom Ranger has been called in to replace me. I'm sure you remember him."

"Dad..."

"Trinity, you've grown so much over this time. The change I've seen in you is amazing." He told her. "I can't believe how much you've changed. I always knew you had this strength in you. You just needed some space to grow and figure that out. That's why I'm only too happy to go home."

He picked up his staff and came to her side, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm proud of you." He told her. "Do your best, and I'm sure everything will be fine."

With that, he made to leave the room, only to be stopped as Trinity called him back.

"Dad!" She called him. "You obviously know about Switch and I."

"I do." He told her. "He's a little strange, and I have to admit that I'd like to get to know him a little better."

"Dad..."

"I promise I'll back off." He interrupted her. "It isn't easy to accept when your kids are growing up, but all this has shown me that you're an adult now. I guess I have to let you make your own decisions."

"Thank you." She replied. He hugged her once more, before holding up his staff and teleporting away.

Back on Earth, at the hospital, Dillon was eating a sandwich as Scott and Flynn came in. He looked to them a little curiously.

"I thought only family were allowed in." He commented.

"She's stable." He informed the Black Ranger. "The doctors said it's good for her to have familiar voices around her."

"I guess she should know that her friends are still around." Dillon replied. He looked to Flynn, who was standing back from the bed. "Don't you want to come a little closer?"

"I'm good." Flynn told him. He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable seeing Summer like this. He had been there when the emergency crew had cut her out of the vehicle. He still couldn't shake the image of her, covered in blood as she was pulled from The Fury. "The doctors say they think she can hear us."

"I really hope so." Dillon sighed. "I don't know what's going on in there."

"Knowing Summer, she's thinking about what she's going to do when she gets out of here." Scott replied with a small laugh. "I remember back in the day she used to be a terrible patient. Any time she was in the infirmary, all she'd talk about is getting out so she could get back to her hobbies."

He sat by the edge of her bed, and held her hand.

"One time she broke her arm. I caught her trying to sneak out to go riding." He told them. "Nothing could keep her down."

Just then, they noticed a twitch in Summer's face. Scott looked down as he felt her hand move, and they noticed a smile on her face.

"Doctor!" Flynn called into the hall. "Doctor, come in here, she's waking up!"

Dillon pushed Scott aside gently, taking her hand in his own as she stirred on the bed. She looked around the room, a little disorientated by the lights.

"Summer, speak to me!" Dillon begged her as he reached for her oxygen mask. The doctor arrived, forcing his way to the front of the crowd.

"Please give me some room." He told them, beginning to check on her. "Don't move too quickly Mrs. Landsdown. Just take your time."

He helped her pull the mask off, and looked into her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked him. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Mrs. Landsdown." He informed her. "You were in an accident. You've been in a coma for just short of two days."

She reached up to her head, gently pressing the injury with her fingers.

"How did this happen?" She asked him. "Was it Venjix?"

Flynn, Dillon and Scott just looked at each other as she asked this. Scott came in closer.

"Summer, what are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Scott, what happened to me?" She asked him. "Did Venjix get us? I don't remember anything."

"Just try to calm down lass." Flynn told her. "Venjix is gone."

"We destroyed it..." Dillon began to explain, only for Summer to realise he was holding her hand. She pulled it away sharply, looking at him in alarm. Dillon saw the look in her eyes, and felt his heart breaking as she asked him the next question.

"Who are you?"


	83. Summer's Memory

A/N: So I'm back from the con, having had a fantastic time, and here with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

After the heartbreaking scene in the room, Scott and Flynn had taken Dillon out of the room while the doctor could check over Summer and ask her some questions to find out exactly how much of her memory had been affected by the head trauma. It had now been several hours, almost the full night since they found out how disorientated she was. Scott was leaning against a wall, staring into space, while Dillon paced impatiently. Flynn finally got up from his seat and stopped him.

"Dillon, you need to calm down." Flynn told him. Dillon just stared at him angrily as he threw his hands off him.

"Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to do that?" He asked him. "My wife doesn't know who I am! She stared at me like I was a stranger! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Flynn couldn't answer that. He really couldn't feel anything but sorry for Dillon. She was obviously very confused and frightened as a result of the accident. The doctors had said right from the start that the thing that worried them most about the accident was the head injury. She had fractured her skull, and was in a coma for almost two days. There were worries about exactly how much damage had been done. The doctor finally came out, at which Dillon approached him.

"Talk to me doc." He begged him.

"It's like we thought, she appears to have retrograde amnesia." He informed them. "Amnesia comes in two basic forms, anterograde, and retrograde. Antrograde amnesia is more common, it makes it difficult for a patient to form new long term memories. The worst case I've personally heard of is a patient of a colleague of mine in New Tech. He often loses the entire previous day. It will take time and observation for us to find out if she has that, we need to give her time to see if she recalls things that have happened to her."

"What about the retro one?" Dillon asked him.

"That's the one you see on soap operas. It actually isn't as common as people think." The doctor assured him. "Usually the patient loses a few minutes, perhaps a few hours surrounding the injury..."

"How much has she lost?" Dillon interrupted him. The doctor sighed.

"Having asked her about current events, or at least her version of current events, I'd say she has lost close to two years of her memory." The doctor replied. "She believes that Venjix is still active."

"She said she doesn't know me." Dillon reminded him. "Doctor..."

"When I asked her about her team mates, she told me about Mr. Truman and Mr. McAllister. She is under the impression that you haven't joined the team yet."

"She's lost two years?" Scott asked him. "Things have been crazy in that time! We met Gem and Gemma, we destroyed Venjix..."

"We got married!" Dillon interrupted him. "She had twin daughters. How is it even possible to forget all that?"

"There's still so much we don't know about the brain." The doctor told him. "I'd like her to rest..."

"Dillon!" Scott called out as the Black Ranger just barged past him and burst into the room. Summer jumped in her bed, pulling herself up, pulling the covers around her protectively as she saw her desperate and frustrated husband approaching her. He grabbed her forcing her to look at him as she whimpered.

"Look at me, you know me!" He told her. "My name is Dillon! I'm Dillon! Ranger Operator Series Black!"

"Dillon, calm down!" Scott told him, grabbing onto him. However, Dillon threw him off him before turning his attention back to Summer. Tears started to run down her face as he held her, screaming at her.

"We love each other, we fell in love. We're married!" He continued to scream at her as his own tears began to run. "Please remember, I need you!"

"There isn't a Ranger Black!" She screamed as Flynn and Scott grabbed him and pulled him off. Dillon tried to rush back, forcing them to try and restrain him. Flynn got enough room to hit him with a hard head butt, which sent him staggering, clutching his cheekbone.

"Pack it in! Can't you see the poor lass is terrified?" Flynn asked him, gesturing to Summer, who by now was in hysterics. Dillon looked between her and his friends as he realised what he had done. "I know you're confused and frightened, but if that's how you feel, just try to think what it's like for her!"

Dillon nodded as he realised that his friend was right. It took them attacking him to snap him out of it and make him think. He could remember all that time shortly after he arrived in Corinth where he had never even heard of the name Fred Kitchner. His attitude and his abrupt, cold nature was a cover for the constant knowledge that he didn't know who he was. A lot of his difficulty in forming any emotional attachments at first was down to the fact that he simply had nothing to base it on. Looking to the bed where Summer was being held, gently comforted by Scott, he was heartbroken to hear her sobs.

"Please, make him go." Summer sniffed as she looked to him fearfully. Given the way he had acted, he really couldn't blame her. She was already hurt, and in no position to defend herself. The way she kept looking at him, he could see she genuinely didn't know who he was, and had absolutely no reason to trust him. More than that, he had just spent a couple of minutes screaming in her face like a lunatic. All things considered, as a first impression it wasn't the greatest. "Please, just make him leave."

"Sir..."

"It's alright, I'm going." Dillon assured the doctor. He looked to the others, but his thoughts were directed to Summer. "I'm sorry."

With that, he left the room, wiping his eyes as he went. Scott, as her oldest friend continued to comfort her as Flynn took the doctor aside.

"So what can we do?" Flynn asked him. "How long is she going to be like this?"

"I really can't say." The doctor replied honestly. "She may get her memory back, but it is also possible that she'll just have to live with what's happened."

"Learn to live with it?" Flynn asked him in disbelief. "She has to wee girls that are missing their mum."

"You can't force these things. Her husband has given a very direct example of what happens when you try." He explained. "Now she knows something is wrong, but everything's still confusing for her. If she pushes things, she'll just get frustrated and angry and scared. The best thing we can do for her is let her rest."

"Somehow I doubt that's going to be on the cards any time soon." Flynn grumbled, seeing how distressed she still was.

"I'll give her something to help her settle down." The doctor assured him. "We'll take good care of her."

"Thanks doctor." Flynn replied as he went over to Scott and tapped him on the arm.

"We need tae go." Flynn told him. "The doctor wants her to rest up."

"Can you stay a little longer?" Summer asked them. "I really don't want to be alone."

Scott looked to the doctor who just nodded, seeing that Summer was still upset.

"I'll come back in a few minutes." He told them. "Then I really need you to clear out."

"We understand doctor." Scott assured him, rubbing Summer's back. "We'll do anything we can to help."

In another part of town, Vasquez arrived in Charlie's studio, and looked around for her. She had been keeping herself busy while she waited to hear news of Summer's condition, but right now she just couldn't concentrate. One of the perks of her position as Acting Colonel was the ability to delegate her duties to allow her a little while to herself.

It had been a couple of days since her date with Charlie, and while they had called each other and kept in touch, she was still troubled by the way things had broken down.

She found herself drawn to the artist. She was a beautiful woman, and she always seemed to know what to say or do to make her feel good about herself. In the few times they had been together and spent tie with one another, she had shown her sides of herself that she didn't know existed. Luanne had been the one to make her see the truth about herself, and had been the first woman she genuinely loved, but Charlie was very different. Everything with her was fun, and adventure. She was excited every time she saw her. Her touch was like an electric shock every time she felt it, and her kiss thrilled her.

"Vasquez?" Charlie asked as she poked her head around from behind a statue. "What are you doing here?"

"I just really needed to see you." She replied. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. One of my friends was in a bad accident."

"I heard about the Yellow Ranger." Charlie told her. "It's been in the news. Do you know anything?"

"No more than has been in the papers." Vasquez informed her sadly. Charlie came over, taking one of Vasquez's hands gently.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around more." Charlie told her. "Things have been crazy around here since the new exhibit opened. There have been so many school tours I needed to shut the place just to get a breather."

"Charlie, about the other night." Vasquez began. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"What would make you think that?" She asked her, creasing her brow. Even when she looked unhappy Charlie was an attractive woman. Vasquez almost found herself smiling just to ease her upset.

"It's just, you left so quickly, it almost felt like you didn't want to be there." Vasquez told her. Charlie just smiled at her and pulled her in, kissing her softly.

"Nothing could be further from the truth." She told her. "Like I said, I just needed to get back to Luke."

She looked around, before moving to the front door and snapping on the lock.

"Speaking of which, he's still at school, and it isn't my turn to car pool." She informed her with a smile. She took Vasquez by the hand, looking into her eyes, before leading her up into her apartment.

Dillon wandered through the streets of Corinth, still distraught over what had happened with his wife. He couldn't escape the crushing loneliness of the fact she didn't remember who he was. She had forgotten all about everything they had been through together. The long nights they had spent getting to know each other, the times they shared...she was completely oblivious as to who he even was.

He stopped in his tracks as he realised where he was. Inexplicably he had ended up outside McAllister's, the garage Flynn ran with his father. He remembered that it was Flynn who had called him to tell him what had happened. It had been Flynn and his father who had been called out to clear the wreckage from the scene.

He went over to the door, and walked inside without bothering to announce himself. He didn't notice Mr. McAllister in the corner working on another car. He paused as he saw him and got up, wiping his hands on a rag as Dillon walked in.

Dillon looked around, his eyes finally resting on the mangled, distorted mass of metal that used to be The Fury. Since he had recalled everything about himself, he could now remember the true origins behind the vehicle. He had built it back in High School along with another student as a shop class project.

They had clashed for a while at first as to how much work to do on it. His partner, Johnny Mancusso, had been even more of a car nut than him, and had pretty much stripped to the guts and started again. The body panels were now crumpled, folded like paper, and even the chassis was twisted, but the main body, the passenger area was largely intact. A little dented, and the glass was broken, but other than that, it was intact. It was then that he remembered something. Looking just inside the frame, he could see a sturdy roll cage that had been part of the design. He could remember that it was Johnny who had convinced him they should put it in. He could remember the conversation.

"_Don't you think that's a bit overkill?"_

"_Have you seen the way some of the idiots drive around here?" Johnny asked him. "Trust me, that roll cage could save someone's life one day."_

It had done that alright. The way the car had been hit, the way it had been sent spinning across the road and into a building, by all rights no one should have survived. Even the accident investigators had described The Fury as "a tank on wheels."

Of course, now she was left in the situation she was now. She didn't know about all her struggles to destroy Venjix. She didn't know that they had succeeded in destroying him and liberating the world from his grasp. She didn't even know that he had met her, that they had fallen in love, or that they had created life together.

He remembered again the last conversation they had. He had called her out on the fact that she had been spending so much time with Rose, that Danielle was feeling left out. He had accused her of neglecting their daughter. It had been because of that she hadn't been paying attention to the road, and it was because of that she had run the light.

He looked back to the car, and his anger flared up. Looking to it, he thought about his wife, and the fact that the woman in hospital was no longer her. The car may have physically saved her life, but what did it matter if it had robbed him of the woman he loved anyway? Picking up a steel rod, he ran at the car, smashing into it with all his strength as he screamed in anguish. Mr. McAllister just dialled his cell phone, but got no answer. His son was obviously busy, unable to answer. Remembering that Dillon was close to Ziggy, he dialled his number.

"Ziggy, this is Flynn's dad." He told him. "I think you need to get down here."

"What's going on?" Ziggy asked, holding up a hand as he rose from the table. He and Tenaya had been enjoying catching up with Johnny and Liv so much, they had actually returned the following day with Alex so they could meet him. Tenaya in particular was having a great time regaling Liv with stories about Alex.

"Dillon arrived a couple of minutes ago. He saw the car and he's flipping out." Mr. McAllister told him. "I think we need someone to talk to him."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Ziggy assured him. "Just...stay out his way."

"What's happening?" Tenaya asked him. Ziggy just shook his head sadly.

"Your brother's losing it." He told her. "I'm sorry, we need to go."

"I'll go with you." Johnny told them. "If I remember rightly, Fred had a bit of an evil temper on him."

"Johnny..."

"I'll be fine, please just keep an eye on the kids." He told her, kissing his wife on the cheek. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Vasquez came to in the bed beside Charlie, stirred by activity. Charlie was sitting in the bed next to her, hurriedly getting dressed, while muttering to herself.

"Carmella, I'm sorry but you'll have to go." She told her. "I need to get going. I should have picked up Luke..."

"Where are the pictures?" Vasquez sighed, looking around. Charlie just looked at her a little confused.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"I've heard a lot about your son, but I don't see any pictures of him." She replied. Vasquez just gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Why do I get the feeling that if you were a guy this is where I'd be getting given cab fare and shoved out the door?"

"You think I'm lying to you?" Charlie asked her.

"What kind of mother doesn't have a single picture of her kids in her apartment?" Vasquez asked her. Charlie reached into her pocket, pulling out a picture and throwing it at her.

"There, are you happy?" She asked. "That's Luke."

Vasquez picked up the picture, taking a look at it. Presuming it wasn't just some random picture of a little boy, it appeared that she was telling the truth. He looked like a happy little boy, with slightly off-set teeth, and messy, sandy blonde hair. He appeared to be playing in the ball pool at the local Chuck-E-Cheez, and was wearing a paper party hat.

"I took that on his seventh birthday." She informed her. "Vasquez..."

"What the hell are we doing Charlie?" She asked her.

"Well right now you're accusing me of making up a son!" She snapped. "You've seen me naked, I'm pretty sure you couldn't have missed the c-section scar!"

"That's not what I meant!" Vasquez replied. She took a long, deep breath and tried to plan out what she had to say. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Ashamed?" Charlie asked her as she ran a hand across her shoulders. Vasquez shrugged her hand off and glared at her.

"Don't." Vasquez told her. "Just answer me."

"Vasquez, it's hard for me." Charlie reminded her. "I have a son to think about."

"Damn it, just give me a straight answer!" Vasquez told her. "So far, we've kissed in here. You took me to that private bar, hell, we've just slept together, but in public, you won't even hold my hand!"

"He's eight years old Vasquez, how do you think the other kids would treat him if they found out his mommy had a girlfriend?" She asked her. "I haven't even told him about me yet. Do you really think that's how I want him to find out?"

"So until then I'm just a cheap thrill?" Vasquez asked her. "A quick tumble and then out the door before anyone notices?"

"I'm sorry, but Luke has to come first." Charlie sighed as she approached her, beginning to play with her hair. Vasquez snapped her hand away.

"Come on Carmella, you have to admit, we have fun together." Charlie said with a nervous smile, coming closer and cupping her cheek, moving in for a kiss. Vasquez pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but that just isn't enough." Vasquez whispered as she started to get dressed with as much dignity as she could. "I'll show myself out."

"Carmella..."

"I don't expect you to throw a huge coming out parade, but for God's sake I will not be a dirty little secret!" Vasquez interrupted her as her tears began. "When you decide what you want, call me."

"Carmella, I'm so sorry." Charlie sighed, wiping away her own tears.

"So am I." Vasquez replied, heading to the door.


	84. Summer Comes Home

Hicks was thankful for the opportunity to use the communicator to call home and speak to Gemma again. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her since he had left on his mission aboard the Charon. Gemma moved into view, and he smiled as he saw her, but he noticed a strange sadness in her expression as she gave him a small wave.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me." He commented began as he started to get a little worried about her. "Is everything alright? Is it the baby?"

"The baby's fine." She sighed as she looked away from the screen. "At least, as far as I know. I had a check-up last week, the doctor's happy with everything."

"Then what is it?" He asked her. "You can tell me..."

"Summer was in a bad accident." She informed him. Hicks looked a little stunned to hear this. He had been out of the loop because he hadn't had access to a communicator. He was only now hearing about the drama back home. Summer was a good friend; he had known her for a long time now. "She ran a light and was hit by a bus."

"Is she...?"

"She survived, but she was pretty badly messed up." Gemma told him. "She's lost about two years of her memory."

"Oh God, that's awful." Hicks exclaimed, trying to imagine what that meant for her. A heck of a lot had happened in the last two years.

"She thinks Venjix is still out there." Gemma told him. "She has no idea who I am...she doesn't even know who Dillon is."

"God, he must be going out of his mind." Hicks replied. "She really doesn't remember anything?"

"Scott told me she looked straight at him like he was a stranger." She told him, wiping away a tear. "They said she was so scared, she was completely flipping out..."

"Try not to upset yourself." He told her. "You need to think of the baby."

"I know, it's just really hard." She replied with a sniff. "I really wish you were here."

"I'll drop out." He told her. "I'll ask Doggie to send me home..."

"No, you can't do that. You've worked too hard." She told him.

"I don't care." He insisted. "You and the baby need me, that's all I care about..."

"Like you said, we need to think of the baby." She reminded him. "The whole reason you're doing all this is so we can make a life for ourselves when you get back."

She reached out, touching the screen.

"It's only a month until you get back." She reminded him. "I'll be fine until then. Just promise me you'll stay and you'll keep trying to graduate."

"I promise." He assured her, reaching out and touching the screen, in some way hoping that he would feel like he was touching her.

"Hicks, Summer really wants to get out of the hospital." She told him. "The doctor said that as long as she gets regular check-ups there shouldn't be a problem, but it would be easiest on her if we keep things as familiar to her as possible and try to let her remember things in her own time."

She looked back to the screen.

"She doesn't know me and Gem. Would it be alright if we stayed at your apartment?" Hicks nodded.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." He insisted. "Just...tell Gem not to go too wild on my Jack."

"There isn't any chance of that, he hates bourbon." She giggled. "Yoohoo is more his drink of choice."

"I guess that's alright then." He replied in a small laugh. "Look, there's an assembly in about fifteen minutes, I really should be going."

"I wish we could talk longer." She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied as he signed off. He felt a tear running down his face as he thought about everything he had heard. He wanted so badly to just go home, to be there for the people he cared about, but he was also keenly aware of exactly what he would be throwing away if he simply asked to leave. There was a knock on the door and Trinity poked her head around the doorframe.

"Hicks, Birdie asked to see us." She informed him. "He wants us in his office before..."

She noticed his tears as she saw him and came across, putting an arm around him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him sympathetically.

"One of my friends was in a terrible accident." He told her. "She's alive, but she was really badly hurt."

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked in response.

"I'll be fine." Hicks responded, wiping his eyes. "Anyway, we should be getting to Birdie's office. You know how he gets when anyone's late."

Back on Earth, Ziggy, Johnny and Tenaya arrived at the McAllister garage, finding Mr. McAllister waiting for them.

"Where is he?" Ziggy asked him as the older man approached.

"He's out back by the car." He informed them in his thickly accented voice. "He only stopped beating on the car a minute ago, but he's just been sitting out there ever since."

"Thanks for calling us." Tenaya said gratefully. "We'll talk to him."

The three went into the yard, finding Dillon on his knees, weeping before the car, the iron bar still in his hands, covered in flecks of black paint from the car. Ziggy approached his brother-in-law slowly, touching his shoulder. Dillon jumped a little, clutching the bar tighter until Ziggy held up a hand defensively.

"It's just me." He told him. "I heard you were down here."

Dillon didn't speak, instead turning to look back to the car. Tenaya came around into view, kneeling before him, touching his face gently.

"Talk to us bro." She told him. "That's what we're here for."

"She doesn't know me." He muttered. "My wife, the mother of my children looked at me like I was a complete stranger! She looked me straight in the eye and asked me who I was!"

"Scott called and told us about that." Ziggy informed him. "I'm really sorry, I can't imagine..."

"No you can't imagine Ziggy!" He roared, throwing the bar at the Fury and glaring at him angrily. "All that time, all the things we've been through, all the times we made love, all of it is gone!"

He started to sob as Ziggy held him closely.

"You can't imagine how much it hurts. It's like she reached in and ripped my God damned heart out!" He told him. "I've lost her Ziggy."

"You haven't lost her." Tenaya reminded him. "She's still alive."

"She doesn't know who she is!" Dillon interrupted her. "At least if she'd died I could try to move on..."

"That has to be one of the dumbest things I've ever heard you say!" Tenaya snapped angrily. "You heard the doctor. She might get her memory back."

"What if she doesn't Tenaya?" He asked her. "What if she never remembers what we had together? What'll happen to me? What'll happen to Rose and Danielle?"

"So you actually are thinking about them then?" Tenaya asked him.

"Like you were when you told me to talk to her?" He snapped back in response, getting to his feet and grabbing her. Ziggy tried to intervene as he grabbed her and smashed her painfully against The Fury. "It's your fault! All of this is your fault!"

"Dillon, it was an accident!" Ziggy pleaded with him, struggling in vain to force Dillon off his wife. "There was nothing anyone could have done!"

"Your wife called her a bad mother!" He roared as his hand strayed to Tenaya's throat. "If I had just kept my mouth shut she'd never have left the house! She'd still be here..."

His words were cut off as the iron bar connected with his shoulders, forcing him to his knees. Dillon looked round, just as a foot connected with the side of his face, sending him to the ground. Blood ran from his mouth as he pulled himself off the ground.

"I remember a time you'd never have treated your sister like that Fred." Johnny told him, throwing the bar to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I had to stop you."

"Johnny?" Dillon asked in disbelief as he saw his old friend in the light. "You're alive?"

"I remember you being smarter than this." Johnny commented, offering him a hand. Dillon took it, allowing him to help him up as Ziggy helped Tenaya. "It's Dillon now right?"

"I...I can't believe you survived." He said nervously as he looked him up and down.

"Liv and I moved here a couple of years after we graduated High School." Johnny explained. "I'd be happy to catch up, but I think you owe your sister an apology."

"I'm sorry Tenaya; I should never have done that." Dillon told her shamefully. "It's just..."

"It's alright, I get it." She assured him as she gasped deeply, getting her breath back. "I'm sorry too..."

"No, you were only trying to help." Dillon replied, approaching her. Ziggy and Johnny shifted a little, but he held up a hand. "I just want to hug my sister."

They stood back as he hugged her, whispering in her ear to beg for her forgiveness. As they parted, Tenaya punched him in the shoulder.

"If you weren't so messed up over what happened to Lily, I'd have kicked your ass." She warned him in a couple of sobs. Dillon just laughed.

"Sure you would." He replied. He noticed Johnny walking around The Fury, inspecting it thoughtfully.

"Well it looks like I was right about that roll cage." He commented. "The rest of it's a right off, but even with your strength it's still intact."

"Johnny..."

"I think it's safe to say this car's seen its day." Johnny commented, making a gun gesture with his fingers and recoiling like he had fired. "I guess that means you'll need another car."

"Johnny, I don't think he's in the mood." Tenaya told him. "I mean, Summer..."

"It'll help keep your mind off things." Johnny stated to Dillon, smiling as he pulled the steering wheel from the wreckage and threw it to him. "Do you really want to spend all day every day thinking about this?"

"You want to build a car?" Ziggy asked him. "No offence but..."

"What about the kids?" Dillon asked him.

"So Gran and Grandma get a little more babysitting time with them, I'm sure they won't mind." Johnny assured him. "What good is Daddy going to be if he's all messed up from tearing himself apart like this?"

"You really want to build a car?" Dillon asked him.

"From the chassis up." Johnny told him. "The Fury Version 2.0. What do you say?"

"How are you fixed for starting tomorrow?" Dillon asked him. "I guess I could use the distraction."

Ziggy looked to his wife, completely confused.

"How did we go from him trying to strangle you to building a car?" He asked her. Tenaya just shook her head as she rubbed her neck.

"Welcome to my family." She replied sarcastically.

At the SPD academy, Hicks and Trinity arrived in Birdie's office, finding Kur, Celari, Dul'Ilah, Switch, Sighourni and Ridlai standing to attention before his desk. Eleven glasses of champagne were waiting for them. By now, Celari was getting used to his new bionics, and Kur's arm had almost completely re-grown, being only marginally smaller than the other. Hicks noted Birdie's expression as they stood to attention.

"I'm sorry sir." He said apologetically. "My communication took a little longer than I expected. I received some bad news about a friend back home."

"I am sorry to hear that Cadet Hicks. Please, you may all stand at ease." He commanded. He picked up a glass. "I would like you all to take a glass please."

They all did as they were told, leaving two glasses on the table. Hicks and the others couldn't help looking at the remaining two glasses. Obviously they were intended for Kharnor and Bhine, the two cadets who had lost their lives on the mission.

"You are all to be honoured for your success on this mission, in the face of unimaginable odds." He informed them. "You will stand before your fellow cadets at this assembly and receive medals of honour for your part in this tragic incident. First of all though, I would like to propose a toast to those of you who did not return."

They all raised their glasses in honour of their fallen comrades, and took a sip. Birdie put his glass down as they finished.

"As you all know this is the final six weeks of your training. You are all still the highest rated cadets in the academy." He informed them. "I simply wished to remind you not to let that, or the honour you are receiving go to your heads. There are still one hundred of you left, and everyone has a shot."

They all looked around each other in alarm. To the best of their knowledge there had been many more candidates left before they went onto the Charon. Commander Simian came into the room behind them, causing them all to look around.

"If you would all please be kind enough to follow Commander Simian to the stage, I will be out shortly." He instructed them. Hicks and his friends left with Simian, leaving Birdie alone in the room.

"This is the part I hate." He muttered, pulling out his cutlass, before bringing it down, smashing the remaining two champagne glasses. "Rest well cadets, your time came too soon."

In Corinth, Summer came into the Garage, followed by Flynn and Scott. She smiled as she finally found herself somewhere that was familiar to her. While it had changed a little, since the Garage had been destroyed, much of it had rebuilt almost like the old one. Clearly it was familiar enough to make her feel at ease.

"It's bigger." She commented. "I guess the military sprung for an extension."

"You could say that." Scott told her. Summer approached one of the video screens and tapped it with a finger, but looked confused when it didn't turn on.

"Where's Dr. K?" She asked.

"Um...Summer, there's something you need to know about Dr. K." Scott told her as he put an arm around her. "She's not communicating with us through computer screens anymore."

"She?" Summer asked him, looking a little confused. "Dr. K's a woman?"

"Why is everyone so surprised about that?" Sarah asked as she appeared in the room, making her way uncomfortably from the bathroom. Summer approached her slowly while Scott helped her to a recliner to get comfortable.

"You can't be Dr. K." Summer said abruptly. "Dr. K is a genius. You're..."

"A girl?" Sarah asked her, clearly a little annoyed at the question. Scott put an arm around her to calm her, rubbing her shoulders."

"You're younger than me!" Summer commented. "I was expecting some white-haired, wild-eyed Einstein and..."

Summer clapped a hand over her mouth as she looked to Sarah's stomach and saw that she was clearly heavily pregnant. She had kind of noticed it, but things were already so confusing that she only now really appreciated the fact.

"You're pregnant?" Summer asked her. "Dr. K is pregnant?"

"Yes Summer, I'm pregnant." She groaned. "And would you please stop calling me Dr. K, I hate that name. I have my own name now. It's Sarah."

Summer just looked completely confused, and stared at her.

"You've been a voice on a computer for over a year." She replied. "How is it even possible? Who did this...?"

It was then that she noticed the way Scott was holding her, and how comfortable Sarah was in his arms, and she just shook her head.

"You hooked up with Dr. K?" She shrieked.

"Summer, you know that a lot of time has passed since...well...when you think it is." Scott reminded her. "Sarah's my wife."

"You married Dr. K?" Summer yelled. "What the hell happened?"

Flynn could see how stressed she was and rushed to her side, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright lass, you're safe here." He said soothingly. "I know things are confusing right now..."

"Confusing?" Summer asked him. "This is a million miles from confusing. Scott knocked up Dr. K..."

"Sarah!" Sarah corrected her quickly.

"He's married to her, and...you know what? If all this is meant to make sense, maybe it would have been best if I hadn't woken up!"

With that, she ran to her room slamming the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed, which had been prepared just as it had been when she lived there, and buried her face in the pillow, weeping in a mixture of fear at not knowing what was apparently accepted fact, confusion over who everyone was now, and what they were doing, and frustration at not knowing who she was in this world anymore.

Back at the SPD academy, Hicks and the others stood on the stage as the other cadets got to their seats. Hicks had to squint under the harsh lights as they waited for Birdie to begin the meeting. He finally strode out onto the stage, taking the podium.

"Welcome back cadets. As you look around, you will notice that most of the chairs are now empty. You have now been narrowed down to the final 100." He began. "First of all, I must begin with a bittersweet moment. I am sure by now all of you will have heard rumours of what happened aboard the Charon."

He took a deep breath as he prepared to begin the next part.

"Sadly, many lives were lost aboard that ship, including the lives of two of your fellow cadets. Cadet Kharnor and Cadet Bhine were brave and accomplished agents who gave their lives in the service of justice. In honour of that, they will posthumously be awarded the Order of Ares."

The cadets applauded this. Everyone knew that this was the highest honour in SPD, and had never before been awarded to a cadet.

"Next, all eight of the cadets here will also be awarded The Order of Hermes, save one." There was a little murmur as he paced the stage. Why would one be singled out. He stopped before Celari, looking up. "Cadet Celari, in honour of your sacrifice, your injury, you will not only receive the Order of Ares, but also the Heart of Prometheus."

The audience applauded again as the medals were distributed. Hicks looked to his friends, then back to the audience proudly as she accepted the adulation. He had received a few commendations and some honours in his time, but this was the greatest to him. Birdie turned back to the audience.

"Now that has been dealt with, business must begin as usual. One of our instructors has had to leave us for personal reasons. For the remainder of your time here, he will be replaced by The Phantom Ranger of Eltar." He declared. The Phantom Ranger stood and waved to acknowledge the applause. "You are all aware of his accomplishments and know he is more than qualified for the position."

He then gripped the sides of the podium as he moved closer for emphasis.

"There will be no more tests or assessments. You are now under constant assessment." He told them. "By the time the final month comes around, only twenty of you will remain, and believe me...that is when things will really get tough. You are dismissed."


	85. Summer's Struggle

Scott knocked on the door of Summer's room gently, before entering. He found her still lying on the bed, having exhausted herself with her fear and frustration.

"I figured you could use a little time." He told her.

"I could use the last two years of my life." She muttered, pulling herself painfully into a seated position. "Venjix is really gone?"

"We destroyed him over a year ago." Scott informed her, taking a seat next to her. Summer just shook her head in disbelief as Scott put an arm around her.

"I keep trying to remember, but it's like the more I try..."

"You heard what the doctor said; you have to give this time. You can't rush this." He reminded her. "Hey, do you remember what happened when you broke your leg?"

"I cut off the cast and tried to get back to training a week early." She groaned.

"And how did that work out for you?" He asked her.

"I re-broke it." She replied. Scott just smiled, squeezing her a little.

"You're the toughest girl I've ever met. I know you'll remember when the time is right." He assured her. Summer just gave him a little smile.

"So you're seriously having a kid with Dr. K?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." He replied. "If you'd told me two years ago I'd even meet her, I'd have laughed my ass off."

"I couldn't help noticing that Flynn was wearing a wedding ring." She continued. "Who is she?"

"She works in the forensics lab at the military base." He told her. "Her name's Sam."

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend." Summer commented. "I mean, I guess the accent is kind of attractive..."

"I didn't know you liked his accent." Scott teased her. Summer tried to hide her face as she felt herself blushing.

"Well...I did have a right to some secrets you know." She murmured in response.

"It's alright, your secret's safe with me." He assured her. "We've been best friends for years. You know you can tell me anything."

"Not quite anything." She told him. "Trust me; the Landsdown family has more than a few skeletons in the closet."

Just then Flynn came in. He looked to Summer sympathetically.

"Your folks are here to see you." He told her.

"What are they doing here?" She asked them. "They promised..."

"You were almost killed." Scott reminded her. "Your arrangement..."

"You know about that?" Summer shrieked as she snapped to her feet.

"It has been two years." Scott reminded her. "We attended what was meant to be your wedding."

"Is there anyone in this city that doesn't know more about my life than I do?" She yelled. Scott just breathed a small sigh.

"Summer, try to calm down." He told her. "Would you like me to ask them to come back another time?"

"Well they're here now I guess." She replied, looking to her best friend. "Would you stay with me?"

"You know you don't have to ask." Scott assured her. "Come on. Let's go see your parents."

Over at the SPD academy, Hicks sat at a seat in the mess hall after a long day of training. It was exhausting, even for a hybrid. Birdie had not exaggerated when he said the last stage of training would be hard. Twelve more cadets had been axed that very day. Fortunately none of his friends had been cut. Trinity was holding hands with Switch as they arrived at the table, taking a seat.

"Long day huh?" Trinity asked him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." He told them. "It's like you said, it's just been a long day."

"You're thinking about your friends back home aren't you?" Switch asked him. Hicks just nodded.

"Gemma's starting to show." Hicks informed them. "I really miss her."

"That's really sweet." Trinity cooed, thinking about it. "I guess I always have dreamed of having kids one day."

Switch splurted out some of his meal as he heard this, causing Trinity and Hicks to laugh a little. Celari, Dul'Ilah and Kur all sat with them. Trinity tried to hide her face with her hair as she realised what she had said.

"I got to speak with my hatchlings." Kur informed them. "They are growing."

"Kids'll do that." Dul'Ilah assured him. "My niece just gets bigger every time I see her."

Hicks was thankful for the distraction. He knew that a lot was happening back home, and he really regretted not being there for them, but Gemma had convinced him to stay. He knew there really wasn't much he could do if he was there anyway, and he didn't have too long to go before he could go home to Gemma and his child. At least until then, he knew he had friends he could rely on to do everything they could to make him feel better.

Summer had a somewhat tense meeting with her parents, something which wasn't entirely unexpected. Since she couldn't remember the time before Dillon arrived, many of the issues that had existed between them were still relatively fresh in her mind.

Tenaya and Ziggy came into the garage to find her. Summer was sitting watching the news, staring at the screen in confusion. Scott was with her as she tried to jog some memories.

"I still can't get my head around the fact your dad's now the mayor." She commented as she switched off the TV. She turned, seeing Ziggy and Tenaya. "Uh...do you two know me?"

"You could say that." Tenaya answered her sister-in-law, taking a seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like nothing makes any sense." She replied honestly as she just shook her head. "Sorry, I have to ask..."

"I'm Tenaya, and this is my husband Ziggy." She told her, before taking Alex from him. "And this is our son..."

"Alex." Summer whispered. All the others just looked between themselves.

"That's right." Ziggy said with a smile.

"You named him after Alexander the Great." Summer commented. "I was there when he was born, he was born..."

Her face contorted as she noticeably struggled to try and remember.

"I know this, I know I do, I just...damn it!" She protested.

"Summer, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Tenaya replied reassuringly. "You remembered something. That's really good."

Tenaya saw that she was still staring at the little boy. While it was obvious that she was still confused, it was clear that something about him was familiar to her.

"Would you like to hold him?" Tenaya asked. Summer smiled and nodded.

"I love kids." She told her as she accepted the baby. "He's a gorgeous little boy."

"We think so." Tenaya replied as he settled into Summer's arms. She bobbed him gently and whispered to him as he started to stir. He let out a little cry.

"There's no reason to cry Alex." She whispered to him. "It's only me..."

Her words tailed off as she noticed a strange sensation, and looked down to her shirt in confusion. Her eyes were wide in alarm as they realised what was happening.

"My shirt?" She asked, wiping it with her fingers. Tears started to run down her face as she realised what was happening. Ziggy took his son from her. "Do I have a kid?"


	86. Summer's Breakthroughs

Dillon had dropped the twins off with their mother and gone back to the McAllister garage, finding Johnny already looking out some parts for the new car he had offered to help Dillon build. A part of Dillon didn't really feel right about leaving his family, but so far any time he had called, he had only been told that Summer was still upset and confused, and more importantly that she was not yet ready to see him. In many ways he could understand that, the first time he had seen her, he had let his own frustration get the best of him and yelled at her, terrifying her. It would take some time before she would be comfortable to see him.

"I see you've already started." Dillon remarked, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up. "You always did like to get ahead of the game."

"I did." Johnny told him. "So how are the kids?"

"They don't understand, but they know something's really wrong." He sighed, making his way over and taking a wheel from his old friend. "Their mommy's not been around for ages."

"Every day is a long time to them at that age." Johnny agreed, smiling a little as he thought about his own kids. "I try to spend as much time with them as I can, that's why I use the apartment above the restaurant."

Dillon followed him to where he had looked out a chassis for them to build on. Johnny put down a few parts he had looked out.

"It sounds like you managed to put a pretty good life for yourselves." Dillon commented with a smile. "I still can't believe you and Liv got married."

"Even with Venjix, I have to admit the years have been pretty good to us all things considered." He answered, before beginning to look around. "Damn, I wish I had asked Mr. McAllister where the tools were before he left. I can't see a blowtorch anywhere."

"He keeps most of his stuff in the cabinet out back." Dillon told him. "I think he usually keeps the tanks in the equipment shed."

"I'll just get some stuff then." Johnny told him with a smile. "Is there anything of the old car worth salvaging?"

"I kind of like the steering wheel." He replied. Johnny remembered having said the same thing the first time they built The Fury and just laughed.

"Well if you want to keep it, I suggest you get it out." Johnny told him. "I'm sure it'll be shredded soon."

Back at The Garage, Summer was sitting in her room, having changed following the embarrassing incident in the main room. She was holding some newspaper clippings from her early days of being a Ranger. Tenaya knocked the door softly and let herself in. While Scott was still the one she was most familiar with, they figured that she seemed to be at ease with Tenaya, and given what had happened, she was already embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?" Tenaya asked her.

"Humiliated." She replied in a little sigh. "Angry, frustrated...I feel like I've lost my mind!"

"Summer..."

"I've read these clippings, and none of it feels like me." She interrupted her. "I was arrested for murder? I went through therapy? Chas was the mayor?"

"I have to admit, a lot did happen in that time." Tenaya conceded.

"I have a kid Tenaya!" She yelled, throwing the binder across the room.

"Kids." Tenaya corrected her without thinking about it. Summer looked at her with her mouth hanging open in shock. Tenaya realised what she had done, she had been warned that giving Summer information before she was ready, before she was ready to remember it herself could lead to her getting even more stressed. She realised by now it was too late, Summer had heard her. "You...uh...had twins."

"How the hell could I have given birth twice on the same day and not even know it?" She complained as her tears began again. Tenaya held her more closely. "I know that I know you, I can feel it, but I just can't remember how. Nothing makes sense. Chas was mayor? I got married and had twins? Did I wake up or am I still in some sick dream?"

"You're awake Summer, I can vouch for that." Tenaya assured her. She pulled away a little, as she got a thought. "Um...hold on a second."

Tenaya went to one of the sideboards, the one that used to belong to her when she bunked with Summer and pulled out a drawer. She rummaged through for a second, before finding what she was looking for. She came over to Summer and pressed a small, silk doll's dress into her hand.

"Maybe this will help." Tenaya suggested. Summer looked to it, stroking it with her fingers.

"This was mine, but I haven't seen it in a long time." She told her. "It was a wedding dress for one of my dolls. I gave it to one of my friends, Julie for her birthday. She loved it because she loved the way it felt. She was blind..."

Summer turned back to Tenaya and stared at her.

"You...you gave it back to me." She recalled. "You gave it to me in this room after we'd been in a huge fight and I apologised. I realised that...you're Julie?"

"I used to be." Tenaya replied, nodding with a smile as she realised Summer was getting somewhere at least with who she was. "I'm Tenaya..."

"You're a hybrid!" Summer yelled, reaching a hand to Tenaya's face, touching it warmly. Her breathing became rapid and strained as the excitement of this information came to her. "Venjix gave you cybernetic eyes when he upgraded you. You used to work for him, and then you came and worked for us."

"That's all right!" Tenaya told her, pulling Summer in and hugging her. "We were friends..."

"No, that's not it." Summer interrupted her as she parted from her. "No, the way you act around me, the way you touch me...I can feel it was something else, something more. We were more than friends, we were..."

Tenaya felt her excitement growing as Summer said this. She had already remembered so much, was it possible this was the breakthrough they were waiting for? As Summer's brow creased and she closed her eyes, and concentrated as hard as she could. Tenaya could see the frustration in her as she shook her head in defeat.

"I know there was more to it than that. I know you were more than my friend." Summer said apologetically. "I just, don't know what."

"It's alright, I'm here." She reminded her. "Hey, you've done well. You've remembered a lot."

"Not everything though." She complained. "I still have no idea who that Ziggy guy is. As for that psycho that said he was Ranger Black..."

"Dillon." Tenaya interrupted. "His name is Dillon."

"How can I remember some things and not others?" Summer asked her. "Why...?"

"I can't tell you." Tenaya sighed, as she tried to remember her own experience. She thought about it for a while. "Well, I have got one thought."

"Please, tell me!" Summer begged her. "Hell, I'd take any suggestion right now...bash my head in again if you think it'd work!"

"Um...not exactly what I was thinking." She replied. "You remembered Alex, because you were there when he was born right?"

"Yeah, we were in the back of a truck." Summer told her. "It was rocking around, there were explosions...but when he was born, it was still one of the most amazing things I'd ever seen."

"You remember me because of the dress." Tenaya continued, smiling. "Because it reminded you of Julie."

"Yeah." Summer answered. "What are you getting at?"

"It looks like some of the easiest memories for you to get to are the ones that mean the most to you." She replied. "The ones that have the most emotional significance to you, it looks like those are the ones that are starting to come back."

"I...guess you could say that." Summer replied. Tenaya took her by the hand.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked her.

"Maybe we can jog a few more of those memories." She suggested. "Come on, I have an idea."

Over at the SPD academy, Hicks and his friends were assembled in a training room, where Cruger was waiting for them. There were ten seats in the room, and only eight of them left. He beckoned them to take a seat.

"By now, I suppose you will be aware that Birdie was not joking when he said that this stage of the proceedings is now a lot harder." He began. None of them answered, they were all too busy taking the all-too rare opportunity to relax, and nurse some of their fresh bruises. They had been through another live fire exercise in crowd control that morning, so naturally there were injuries. "As of the live-fire exercise you have been through, there has been another cut. 13 of your number are packing their bags as we speak."

Hicks and the others looked around each other, and exchanged a few whispers. They had only been back a couple of days. Birdie had warned them that they were now under constant assessment. Cuts could be made at any time, for any number of reasons, but losing just over a tenth of the final 100 in just under two days was a direct indication how serious he was about that.

"For the remaining 87, you will be brought back up to teams of 11. As you can see, there are only 10 chairs here. We feel that as this team is currently a room full of heroes, you need the least assistance, and therefore the best candidates to be a man short." He replied. There was a whoop from the back as Ridlai got overwhelmed, and a few of the others also allowed themselves a little bit of self-congratulatory commotion. Cruger allowed them the luxury, they had earned a little bit of self-gratification. "The smallest groups have been split up, and re-assigned. So with no further ado, I would like you to meet your two latest team-mates."

Two cadets came into the room, making their way towards the empty seats, but Cruger let out a little growl as they were about to sit, and gestured to them to come forward. They made their way up, standing by Cruger. One of them was a tall, muscular man, with a shock of wild, green hair cascading in all directions. He was nonchalantly chewing gum as he waited for instruction. On closer inspection, a small green crystal appeared to be imbedded in his forehead, just above the bridge of his nose. The other was a girl, only a little shorter, and very slim, looking almost unhealthily so, but since she had gotten so far, it was clear that appearances were deceptive. She had short, brown hair styled into a bob, and silver eyes.

"I think it's only fair you introduce yourselves to your team mates." Cruger stated, before sniffing, picking up the gum and turned nose-to-nose with the green-haired cadet. "I suggest you lose the gum, unless you want me to take it."

Hicks struggled to suppress a laugh as the previously cocky cadet's shoulders slumped and he took a deep, noticeable gulp, swallowing the gum.

"My name is Legor, I'm a Xyberian." He informed them. "I was top of the academy when I first became an SPD agent back home, and I've served SPD there for three years as a Ranger, being promoted to Red Ranger a year ago. I came to the academy because I feel I'm ready for the challenge of running a base."

"An admirable goal." Doggie commented, before moving to the girl. "Tell us about yourself."

"My name is Juka; I was a member of a Rescuers squadron from Mercuria." She answered. "I was offered the chance to come to SPD in honour of my distinctions as a Rescuer."

Cruger turned to the others, looking over them.

"You will have the next half hour to yourselves, followed by your lunch break in the mess hall." He informed them. "You all know the importance of your team, the eight of you especially. I trust you will use this time constructively to get to know each other. After all, your very lives may depend on each other one day."

He saluted the cadets, who all returned the mark of respect, at which he turned on his heel and left. As the door closed, the two new arrivals just looked to the remaining eight. Finally, Legor let out a whoop of excitement.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave. What a stiff!" He exclaimed. "Wow, we've really lucked out, we ended up on the best team!"

"Thanks." Hicks replied, accepting the compliment, and trying to ignore the new arrival's somewhat irreverent assessment of Cruger. "I'm Hicks, this is Switch..."

"Hey, no need. I'll know all of you better than you know yourselves in an hour." He replied. Switch stood up, looking distinctly annoyed.

"You know people's thoughts are private!" Switch protested angrily.

"Hey man, I just use the gifts I have at my disposal. I've seen you levitating things around the place." He said with a shrug. He then looked to Trinity. "So are you hitting this? Nice!"

He suddenly ended up getting picked up by an unseen force and slammed into the ceiling, before dropping to the floor. Switch snapped to his feet, approaching angrily at which Dul'Ilah and Celari grabbed him to stop him. Kur also roared his disapproval as he held Trinity protectively. Ridlai and Sighourni stood with Hicks as he approached the Xyberian and hauled him off the floor.

"My friend has just demonstrated that you are not the only one with mental abilities." Hicks told him, dusting off his jacket, and giving him a little smirk.

"If you think his mental abilities are powerful, you would be wise not to test me." Ridlai warned him. He gave him a slight flash of some vivid telepathic images, reaching in and showing him some horrifying images from the deepest fears of his mind. Legor just stared at him in terror. "When it comes to telepathy and telekinesis, my kind has no equals."

"If you're going to stay in this unit, you're either just like one of us, or you're out." Hicks put down flatly. "So either from now on, you'll respect the privacy of our thoughts, or should I let Switch and Ridlai play a little game of telekinetic ping pong with your sorry ass for the next hour or so?"

Legor just nodded to indicate that he would behave himself. He looked to Trinity and Switch, who had come together, Trinity trying to calm him enough to prevent a repeat of the previous assault, though it was obvious she would joyfully have injured the jerk herself.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was disrespectful." He said apologetically, before turning to the others. "I promise not to read you again."

"We all use our gifts, but we use them for the missions, not our personal amusement." Hicks told him. "Your gift may be useful to us, and to SPD. Just try not to piss us off any more than you already have. You may have been some kind of rock star on your last team, but on this one, you're just one of us. Remember that."

"I will." He replied. Hicks let him go.

"Go and introduce yourself to the others properly this time." He told him. He saw the Xybrian approaching the team, nervously. All of them, Kur especially, appeared to be closing ranks and doing what they could to make him feel uncomfortable. Hicks knew they wouldn't do anything to him, but after his spectacular error in judgement, they would make sure he earned his position on the team. He needed to earn their respect. He looked to the other new arrival.

"Alright, I've heard a little about Mercurians." He told her. "I heard that one of you became a Power Ranger on Earth."

"Tyzonn." She replied, smiling to hear that Hicks knew of him. She beamed with a mixture of pride and childish adulation. "He was before my time. He was retired before I became a Rescuer. He was a legend among my kind. To tell you the truth, it was those stories that made me want to become a Rescuer."

"I can understand having a hero." He said with a smile. "Mine was Clark Kent."

"I've never heard of him." She replied honestly. Hicks just laughed. "Was he a rescuer?"

Hicks just laughed. Of course she had no idea who he was. Presuming she hadn't left Mercuria, it was doubtful she had read any Earth comic books as he had in his youth.

"Don't worry, it's a long story." He assured her, shaking her hand. "Welcome to the team."

Back on Earth, Summer was completely baffled by Tenaya's plan as she sat in the back of the Go-Onger II. She had said something about taking a field trip, and they had gotten into the vehicle. They had been driving for a long time now, and were well beyond Corinth's city limits.

Much of the area outside Corinth had changed considerably as bullet-train lines and road links to the rest of the liberated cities had been established, and shrubbery had started to grow again. It had taken a while before Tenaya found where to turn off into an area of the desert, and drive.

"Where are you taking me?" Summer asked her.

"If I tell you, this won't work." Tenaya reminded her again. "Trust me, it won't be long."

She crossed the last dune, heading towards an old Venjix production plant. She pulled up a little way from it and disembarked.

"This is meant to have some emotional significance for me?" Summer asked her. "A smashed up old factory?"

"Have I done anything to hurt you so far?" Tenaya asked her. Summer just conceded the point and took her hand as they went inside.

Looking around, Summer could feel the dread, the fear and the hopelessness just radiating from the very walls. It had been a long time since any of the machines or computers had worked, creating weapons for Venjix, but a surprising amount of it looked exactly as they had left it after releasing the slaves, something that would serve Tenaya's purpose. Summer let go of her hand and walked over to an area, through a hole in the wall and ran her hand along the edge of a steel bunk bed.

"People stayed here?" She asked.

"A lot of people." Tenaya replied, secreting something behind a bulkhead. She moved around, placing another item away. "Do you remember anything about this place?"

"I feel like I should, but I don't." Summer replied. She looked back, but found no sign of Tenaya. "Tenaya?"

There was no answer. Summer came back into the main room, looking around for her friend.

"Tenaya, where are you?" She asked, again getting no response. "I'm really freaking out here, Tenay..."

Summer screamed and threw herself to the floor as an explosion ripped through the room, throwing debris her way. She covered up as a second explosion went off, covering her in dirt and dust.

Summer got back to her feet, looking around the factory. There were a few flames, and a lot of debris. Summer heard a deep, male voice.

"Why are you always trying to save me?" It roared. Summer was about to answer, but just then, a flash of a memory came to her. She was standing in the same factory, surrounded by flame and debris; the place looked like it was coming down. She reached out for a man wearing the Ranger Black jacket. The image was blurry, and she couldn't see the face, but she could hear the voice. Again he asked. "Why are you always trying to save me?"

"Because I think you're worth saving." Summer replied in a whisper. She held her head in her hands and yelled out the answer. "Because I think you're worth saving!"

Right at that point, she found herself being drenched as a large volume of water was dumped on her head from above. She spluttered as she pulled her hair back, and got another memory.

"It looks like neither of us is leaving." He told her sadly. She still didn't have the full picture, still couldn't see his face, but it was the same Ranger Black. He turned her to face him, and held her in his arms. His touch was soft against her face and they drew in to kiss, at which they were both drenched by a tremendous torrent of water from above, which extinguished the flames. Summer looked back to the Black Ranger as they pulled back towards each other and prepared to pick up right where they left off.

Summer snapped around as Tenaya placed a hand on her shoulder, arriving behind her.

"There was a Ranger Black." Summer told her. "We were both right here..."

"Well, you were in a factory LIKE this one." Tenaya corrected her. "The one you're thinking of was completely destroyed. This one was just deactivated, but Venjix wasn't too original on the design front. This one was identical."

"We were both here." Summer told her. "We were trapped, we thought we were going to die, and so..."

She turned to Tenaya and smiled.

"We were in love!" She shrieked. "I can't remember much, but I remember this! We kissed here!"

Summer threw herself wildly into a hug, which Tenaya gratefully returned. She hated having to spook Summer like that, but she had heard the story of what happened in the factory a few times. If the emotional memories were the ones that were easier for her to recall, then she reasoned, that recreating one of her most emotional moments might have triggered a memory, and it appeared it had. She might not remember her husband, but at least now she knew that Ranger Black had existed.


	87. Vasquez's Lesson

Scott and Flynn were preparing some dinner in the Garage, while Ziggy kept Alex occupied. They all looked up as the Go-onger rolled back into the main hangar, and the engine cut out, at which Summer and Tenaya got out. Summer was wrapped in a blanket to keep out the cold, and while the heat had largely dried out her hair, it was still a little bedraggled.

"We were beginning to wonder where you were." Ziggy greeted them.

"Summer, what happened to you?" Scott asked, running over to her, putting an arm around her and holding her tightly.

"Tenaya blew me up and tried to drown me." She replied with a smile. Flynn just looked a little puzzled.

"Come again?" He asked her.

"She took me to a Venjix production plant." She told them. "She set me up in the situation I was before, the time I was trapped with Ranger Black."

The others looked at Tenaya a little critically for her somewhat aggressive approach at jogging Summer's memory. The doctors had always warned them that she was meant to relax, to try and stay calm in the hopes that her memory would start to filter back through slowly as she encountered things that were familiar to her. Taking her into a factory in the middle of nowhere and setting off explosives around her hardly sounded like it fell into that category. Just then, Scott's brow furrowed and he turned back to her.

"Wait, you said the time we went to the factory?" Scott asked her. "You remember being trapped?"

"Yes, I was trapped with Ranger Black!" She reiterated. "The place was coming down, we were trapped and we thought that we were going to die. We were in love, and we were ready to face that together, so we kissed!"

"You remember!" Scott yelled, hugging her tightly. "I don't believe it, you remember!" He laughed with Summer as he held her, and Flynn joined in, but Ziggy held back a little, having noticed something about her story that clearly the others hadn't. Tenaya could already guess what he had noticed.

"Summer, I just want to ask you something." Ziggy began, drawing all their attention. "Why do you keep calling him Ranger Black?"

Summer's face fell as she heard him say this. She was so caught up in the excitement of the moment, it was a bit of a let-down to be reminded of the failures sill present in her memory. Ziggy hated to ruin the moment, but he was also aware that getting everyone's hopes too high could lead to disappointment, which would be just as dangerous and devastating as failure to remember.

"I...I...I only got part of the image." She informed them. "It was foggy, and a bit confusing, but it was so real, I just know it's real."

Scott helped her to the couch as her tears began again. She sighed as she struggled with how patchy her memory still was.

"I didn't see is face, I don't know his name...I don't even know why we were in that factory for God's sake!" She rushed out as she felt her frustration returning. "Why the hell is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nobody deserves what's happened to you Lass." Flynn whispered to her reassuringly as he knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes. "I know there are a lot of bad memories in my past that sometimes I wish for a moment I could forget, but I wouldn't give up any of them. It's all part of who I am. I feel like losing any of them, it would be like I'd lost part of myself."

Summer nodded, accepting what he had said. It was pretty much exactly how she felt. So much of what was now accepted fact about her life and the lives of her friends was so alien to her. Without the memories of how they got to where they were now though, a lot of it didn't make sense. How did Dr K go from being a TV screen to a woman who was married to her best friend and expecting his child? Two years ago, the thought of kids hadn't really crossed her mind in any serious way, so how had she ended up married to a man she didn't even know and having twins? Flynn stroked away some of her tears gently.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, and not meaning to sound selfish, I'd never want to. All I know is that you're strong enough to get through anything." He told her. "We'll all be here until you do."

"Anyway, I think that might just be enough excitement for one day." Scott stated, giving Tenaya another little glare. A part of him was grateful that she had jogged a memory for Summer, but at the same time, he was sure it was terrifying enough for her right now. He was giving her a wordless warning not to pull another stunt like that.

"I guess this has taken a lot out of me." Summer agreed, getting up and heading for her bedroom. "The last thing I'd want now that I have remembered something is to forget it again. Maybe I should rest."

As she left the room, Tenaya picked up her son, and whispered to Ziggy that it was time for them to go. She knew that the others weren't happy about what she had done, and she was sure Ziggy was likely to have a few words on the subject when they put Alex down for the night. Right now though, she was just glad that she had done something to help her.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Vasquez arrived at Hicks' apartment to meet up with Gem and Gemma to take them to dinner. It had been a couple of days now since her break up with Charlie, and she was grateful for the respite from her loneliness and keep her mind off it.

She had been meeting up with Gemma regularly since Hicks had gone off world, and helped to keep her spirits up as she went through the pregnancy by herself until he could come back. Since she had been moved from the Garage temporarily until such time as they felt Summer was ready to meet her and Gem again, it wasn't even as though she was having much contact with her friends. All in, it was good for both of them. Gem had asked to tag along since Cassandra was needed at the orphanage that night.

"You're early." Gemma commented as she opened the door, letting her in to the apartment. Gem was just finishing up getting dressed, while Gemma went to the fridge, taking out a yoghurt drink, her latest obsession since she had read in one of her many baby books that it was recommended by several doctors. She offered one to Vasquez, who held up a hand and shook her head.

"No thanks." Vasquez said, politely refusing the offer. "I'll be fine till we get to the restaurant. Where are we eating?"

"Junior's been screaming out for Thai all day." She replied, patting her belly. While she wasn't yet huge, she was certainly starting to show. She had gained at least a couple of inches, and had already expressed her gratitude that all she ever wore were tracksuits. She had even joked that the greatest invention in the world was the elasticated waistband, as it meant she didn't have to replace any of her wardrobe with maternity wear. "I feel like I could just inhale a bucket of their green chicken curry."

"Well I don't think they serve it in buckets, but I guess I could go for a little Thai." Vasquez replied as her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID, finding that it was Charlie calling for seemingly the thousandth time. She had called to try and explain, but any time they did, they ended up going around in an endless circle, and so Vasquez had finally run out of energy for the process and was simply ignoring her calls. She groaned and shut it off.

"Is everything alright?" Gemma asked her. Vasquez just nodded.

"It's nothing important." She responded in a low sigh. Gemma looked a little unconvinced.

"Call it mommy's intuition, but why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole story?" Gemma asked her.

"It was Charlie." Vasquez explained. "We broke up."

"I thought you said things were going well with her." Gemma remarked, coming over to her. "I'm guessing you're the one that broke things off."

"What makes you say that?" Vasquez asked her.

"The fact that she's the one calling you." Gemma answered matter-of-factly. "Maybe she wants to try again."

"It wasn't going to work out Gemma." Vasquez assured her. Gem came into the room, pulling on his jacket. Vasquez was thankful for the interruption, she knew how relentless Gemma could be when she thought one of her friends needed her help. However, she also knew that the Silver Ranger would never say anything in front of Gem, not unless Vasquez told her it was OK for him to know. She would never violate Vasquez's privacy. "Hey Gem, are you ready to go?"

"I'm always up for spicy prawn curry." He chimed in cheerfully. "Alphabet Soup never let us have shellfish, but Cassandra introduced me to mussels a while back. Now I can't help myself when it comes to shellfish!"

"I'm glad you approve of the choice." Vasquez said with a forced smile as she glanced back to Gemma, seeing her shaking her head gently before fetching her jacket. This wasn't over, not by a long shot, but Vasquez hoped that if she put it off long enough, that eventually she would just let it drop.

"Anyway, we should be going." Gemma told them, zipping up her jacket. "The reservation's in half an hour."

Dillon was in his home, taking care of the girls with the help of Summer's parents when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Mr. Landsdown told him as Dillon continued to tend to the two babies in his care. He was doing the best he could under the circumstances. Danielle had been unsettled by how little contact she had with her mother before, but now both girls were keenly aware of the fact that something was very definitely not right with the world.

It had only been a few days since Summer's accident, but that was still a very long time in their short young lives. Their mother hadn't been around to feed them, to care for them, or even just to speak to them. He was also sure that they had to be picking up on the fact that he was troubled by recent events. He hadn't seen Summer himself since he had been sent away from the hospital. So far the others had insisted that it probably wasn't the right time yet, given how fragile she was at the moment.

"Dillon, you never told us you knew Johnny Mancusso!" Mr. Landsdown said cheerfully as he escorted Johnny and Liv into the living room. Dillon smiled as he saw them.

"I didn't realise he was such a celebrity until recently." Dillon replied as he shook Johnny's hand. "I'll still always think of him as the kid who shared my love of muscle cars."

"You know, we are family." Mrs. Landsdown reminded him, moving towards Johnny. "And our anniversary is coming up at the end of the year. Since you're such friends..."

"Give me a call on my personal line." Johnny laughed, handing her a business card. "I'll see about getting you a private room." Mrs. Landsdown almost hyperventilated at this prospect. Johnny's restaurant was so hot, it was almost impossible to get a table, let alone a private dining room.

"Oh, I was really only looking for a table..."

"You're Dillon's family, that's good enough for me." He assured her. "I can juggle a few bookings for a friend."

"Where are the kids?" Dillon asked them.

"We left them with their grandparents." Liv informed him. "We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm just about coping." He replied. "Your husband's a good distraction."

"I remember that." She sniggered as she thought back. "When you two were building that car, the rest of us may as well have disappeared." She cast a little glance over to the crib in the corner. Dillon smiled at her.

"I was just getting them settled." He told her. "Would you like to see them?"

Liv nodded, at which Dillon led them over to the crib, allowing them both to look inside at the two baby girls, who were just about to drift off to sleep.

"They're beautiful." She whispered, trying not to risk stirring them when they were just about to drift off to sleep. "Which is which?"

"The one on the right is Rose." He told her, seeing a little glance of her colourless iris. "The one on the left is her big sister Danielle."

"She has your eyes." Johnny said with a smile, catching a small glimpse of her brown eyes as they struggled to stay open.

"Thank God that's all of mine she got." He replied with a small laugh. "It looks like they take their looks from their mom's side of the family."

Liv put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"You don't need to worry, she'll get her memory back." Liv assured him, looking back to them. "There's no way she could forget anything that wonderful."

Over at the Thai restaurant, Vasquez and the twins had just finished with their starters when Gem got up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I just need to find out where the men's room is." He told them, before heading off in the direction of the bar. This was the point Vasquez had kind of been dreading, the point where she and Gemma were on their own.

"Have you heard anything about Summer?" Vasquez rushed out before Gemma could say anything, hoping to keep the subject off her. Gemma just shook her head.

"I haven't heard anything new." She told her. "I was going to call when we got back."

"Well if you want to call now..."

"Vasquez, why are you avoiding this?" Gemma asked her. "What happened between you and Charlie? I thought you said things were going well."

"It's complicated." Vasquez answered flatly. "It's over, that's all there is to say."

"I'm not a kid Vasquez." She reminded her. "Look, I'm your friend, if there's anything bothering you then you can tell me."

Vasquez knew that Gemma wasn't going to give up, and reluctantly conceded. She knew that Gemma wouldn't leave her alone until she found out anyway.

"She wouldn't be seen with me in public." Vasquez told her. "She wouldn't tell anyone about me, she wouldn't even hold my hand in public."

"Some people are just uncomfortable with that kind of thing." Gemma replied with a shrug.

"She told me herself she didn't want us to be public knowledge." Vasquez sighed. "She said she hasn't even told her son about herself. She said she wanted to protect him."

"You can't understand that?" Gemma asked her.

"Gemma, I'm not going to spend my life sneaking in and out of secret bars and private rooms and going round to her place when her son's out." She put down flatly.

"Vasquez, she has a kid." She reminded her. "You had to figure that was going to be a concern."

"All she kept saying was that he was an awkward age, that he wouldn't understand, and that he'd get hassle because of her." Vasquez replied. "I get that, but who cares what other people think?"

"Kids can be really cruel Vasquez, surely you remember being a kid." Gemma stated. "Even 'normal' kids get a hard time. How much worse do you think it'd be for him if his mommy goes to pick him up at school with her girlfriend?"

"He's eight years old, when isn't it going to be an awkward age?" Vasquez asked her. "What am I meant to do? Sneak around and pretend for the next ten years? I've already spent most of my life hiding what I am, even from myself. I can't go back to that."

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair?" Gemma questioned her in response.

"You're my friend Gemma, you're supposed to be on my side." Vasquez snapped, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Not if I think you're wrong." Gemma said a little abruptly. "Vasquez, if you're going to be in a relationship with someone that has a kid, you have to realise that they'll always be part of the deal. You'll always be playing second fiddle."

"So I'm just meant to be the mistress? Her dirty little secret?" Vasquez asked in reply. "When am I meant to be able to take my girlfriend out to a movie? How long do I have to wait before I can take her to a restaurant and kiss her without her pulling away?"

"I can't answer that, all of that is up to her." Gemma replied sadly, taking her hand gently. "All I know is you can't ask her to choose between you and her son, because you know how that'll end."

She leaned in a little closer.

"Her son's always going to be part of her life. Anyone that comes into her life will come into his too, so you can understand why she wants to take some time and be careful." Gemma told her. "I guess all you can do is decide whether or not you can accept that."

Vasquez just got up and threw some money down on the table.

"Thanks for the starter." She hissed, clearly angry her friend hadn't taken her side. "I could have lived without the lecture though."

With that, she stormed out of the restaurant, just as Gem came back.

"Where's she going?" He asked.

"Something important came up." Gemma lied. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the meal."


	88. The Scarred Stranger

It was late at night, slowly creeping into the early morning in a seedy bar in Corinth. A man was sitting in a bar, situated in a basement in one of the few rough areas of town that existed. Since the destruction of the Cartels, the military had brought most of the city under control, but some small scams and minor organisations did still exist.

The place was a dive, purely functional and noting else. The floor was covered in a horrendous grey and white speckled linoleum to ease cleaning. The tables had come straight out of a thrift store, and if more than two chairs matched, that was all. This bar didn't market itself on aesthetics or atmosphere. It marketed itself on something else entirely. There were numerous side rooms, with soundproof walls and doors. Those rooms could be rented out for a few hundred bucks at a time on a strictly don't ask, don't tell policy. They also made a lot of money with entertainment one could not get elsewhere.

A young man sat watching one of the many monitors, sipping a martini. It wasn't common for someone in a place like this to order such a drink, but it was what he wanted. He had long, lank, greasy dark hair, and thick dark stubble where hair would grow. He had dark brown eyes, that were always intense and angry. Across his face, he had two very distinctive scars, one that ran from his right brow, narrowly missing his eye, and ending at his left cheekbone. The other ran from a little below his right cheekbone , through his lips, ending on the left side of his chin. He was wearing scruffy clothing, merely a long-sleeved t-shirt, and jeans that were creased, stained, and looked like they had been fished out of a dumpster. Another customer came over next to him.

"I'll put 5 large on Harkins in the next fight." He told the barman. The stranger scoffed as he heard this. The other customer obviously heard him, but he still handed over his bet for the illegal bare-knuckle bout. He looked to the stranger.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked.

"Only that you're going to lose five large." The stranger answered. The customer just laughed.

"Are you serious? Harkins' won his last eighteen bouts in less than a minute!" He replied. "That bet's a lock!"

The stranger said nothing, just turning back to the screen as the two fighters came into the arena. It was a brutal affair, little more than human cockfighting. It was bloodletting for the masses, much like the gladiators of old. The clock ticked down, and the sickening display continued until one fighter connected with a hard elbow to the jaw. As Harkins staggered, his opponent pressed the advantage by driving his knee into the point of his jaw, sending him to the ground unconscious. The bar erupted in a mixture of applause and disgust, mostly the latter since Harkins was the favourite. The runk grabbed the Stranger, ramming him against the bar.

"You knew this was going to happen!" He roared. The fight was fixed!"

"The fight wasn't fixed; it was just obvious that Kelvin was the better fighter." The scarred stranger replied. "It's not my fault you couldn't see that."

The drunk hooked him, and threw him to the ground roughly. As a table in the corner got to their feet, the scarred stranger just held up a hand to stop them. They all just sat back down.

"The fights are fixed!" The drunk roared at the top of his lungs. "I say all bets are null and void, and we all deserve our money back!"

"Cool your jets hot shot." The scarred stranger replied, getting to his feet. It was only now that his stature was obvious. He was easily 6' 10", and he was built like a brick shit house. He was easily 170lbs. He approached the drunk slowly. "Harkins was good, but his time has passed, it's been obvious for a while. He's done."

"I will not be cheated!" The drunk roared, lunging forward. The scarred stranger just moved his head barely an inch beyond where his punch was aimed, before catching his arm and twisting it sharply. A sickening crunch sounded through the room as she bore him to the ground. The drunk started screaming in pain.

Three men got up from their seats, at which the scarred stranger just shook his head, merely as a warning to his friends to stay out of it.

"You're going to hurt handsome." One of them warned him.

"You're welcome to try." He replied. The whole situation was a blur, no one could see fully exactly what was going on. In the struggle everyone was too busy ducking for cover under what little furniture remained, but when all was said and done, the scarred stranger was standing, and all his foes lay broken on the floor. He turned and picked up his drink, heading back to the table.

"Tresgard!" One of his comrades roared. He turned just as the original attacker drove a butterfly knife into his right shoulder. Tresgard never screamed though, he barely reacted at all. His pain merely came out as anger. The drunk's eyes shot wide in panic as he didn't fall, instead simply grabbing his hand, twisting it sharply and shattering his wrist. The drunk screamed in pain, but his 'victim' hadn't finished there. Bearing him to the ground, he trapped the drunk's arm between ins legs and twisted sharply, snapping several bones there.

He reached down, picking up the butterfly knife before kicking over his would-be assailant and kneeling over him, holding the blade over his nose.

"Doy you really want to die?" He asked the drunk. The drunk just shook his head, at which the scarred stranger just flicked the knife closed, before sliding it into a pocket.

"I've been taught to use a blade since I could walk." He told his hapless foe. "If you ever dare to hold a blade before me again, I'll take it off you, and carve your heart out so fast you'll be able to watch it stop beating."

With that, he got up and headed to the door. His entourage formed around him.

"Are you alright sir?" One of them asked. "I can..."

"This is a paper cut compared to what I've had before." He replied. "Just concentrate on surveillance. If I'm right, it won't be too much longer until our time comes."


	89. Vasquez's Surprise

The next morning, Summer was getting ready slowly when Scott knocked her door. She was in her old RPM uniform, and the dress she had laid out was lying on the bed untouched. He looked up to see what was taking her so long. She was busy styling her hair, which she had hanging down her face, and was noticeably trying to brush it in such a way it hid the injury to the side of her head.

"I thought you were going to get dressed up." Scott whispered. Summer just sighed. She had wanted to make an effort; this was far from any normal day. She had asked to go and see her children and her husband for the first time since her accident. She still couldn't believe that she had little or no idea who they were, merely that they existed. She didn't really know what she was meant to do or wear. How exactly did someone prepare to meet their husband and children for the first time?

"I still look like a crash test dummy." She muttered in reference to her injuries. While many of them were clearing up, it had still only been a few days, and so many of the more serious ones were still highly noticeable bruises. "I figured it was best to go with long sleeves and trousers. I don't want to scare the kids."

"Summer, you need to relax." He assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you're this stressed out, how do you think the kids are going to feel?"

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Summer stated, shaking her head. "I mean, the kids will be expecting their mommy, not some brain damaged zombie..."

"Summer, you are NOT brain damaged." Scott reprimanded her.

"A concussion is caused by bruising to the brain, technically I am." She replied.

"It isn't permanent, you know that." Scott told her. "Look at how much you've remembered already."

"I know, it's just really scary." She admitted. "What if the kids don't like me?"

"We still have some of that medication the doctors gave you to help you relax." He reminded her. "Would you like some?" Summer shook her head.

"I don't want to risk it." She admitted. "When I meet them, I want to be as alert as possible. I don't want to miss anything that might jog some memories."

"Alright, but take the bottle with you." He told her, handing it to her. "If you change your mind, if things get too much..."

"Thanks Scott." She replied, putting the bottle away in her pocket. "I don't know what I'd have done if it wasn't for you."

"Hey, you'd have done the same for me." He replied. "So are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed. "Alright, let's go."

In another part of town, Vasquez arrived in her office, carrying a large latte as she switched on her computer to check for e-mails. Just as she was about to take a sip, she heard a knock on the door.

"Ma'am." A young cadet greeted her. He was a small kid, probably about 16, with mousey brown hair. It was common for cadets to be used to run messages around the base. It was just one of the many ways they paid their dues before becoming active soldiers. This kid though was in an unfortunate position. It would only be a few weeks until the SPD Base Commander training ended, and the base would be converted to an SPD outpost. They had been assured that those in the military would be given the first opportunity to retrain as SPD, but when all was said and done, there was no guarantee they would be kept on. The last squad of cadets were in the worst position of all though, since their class would never graduate. The only way they would be kept on was if they were kept on as SPD cadets. Several had already taken the option to accept redundancy, while others, such as this kid were doing everything they could to impress in order to be kept on. Vasquez saluted him in response.

"What can I do for you?" She asked him.

"The school tour is waiting in the lobby." He told her. Vasquez looked a little confused, before looking to her computer. She had arranged a visit from some of the kids at the local school a while ago, but due to her hectic schedule and recent personal dramas, she had forgotten all about it. She opened an e-mail and double-checked the date.

"Shit, that's today?" She grumbled.

"I could do it for you." The cadet offered. Vasquez just shook her head.

"No, this was my idea. I can handle it." She told him, before pulling on her jacket.

She arrived down in the lobby, finding the class satisfying themselves with taking pictures of the lobby while a few of the guards on the ground floor kept them occupied, chatting with them and answering questions. The school had contacted her for information about the military for a class project on the history of Corinth. Vasquez had decided to go one better and arrange a field trip for them to the base. As she arrived, all the soldiers looked to her and saluted. The kids quickly lined up before her.

"Good morning class." She greeted them. "I'm Acting Colonel Vasquez, and I'll be taking you round the base today. We'll let you see a little bit about what we do here, how we monitor the city to keep people safe, and how we keep things running smoothly."

She noticed a young boy holding up his hand to ask a question. She gestured to him to let him know he could go ahead. As he stepped forward though, she suddenly felt her heart freezing. He was a small, scrawny kid with messy blonde hair, slightly crooked teeth and thick glasses. She recognised him from the picture Charlie had shown her. It was her son Luke. While she was aware of the age group of the class she had arranged, she couldn't believe that the odds had gone against her like that. She forced a smile.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She asked him.

"A lot has been said about the handover from Corinth Military to SPD, the main thing being that many soldiers are expected to lose their jobs." He began. "Can you tell us what's being done about that?"

"Well, that's quite a question." She conceded, having been caught flat-footed by the surprisingly grown-up question from a kid his age. She was expecting mostly questions about if they could visit the prisoners, or if they could hold a blaster. "The needs of SPD are similar, though there are more responsibilities that go with SPD. A lot of new regulations and guidelines have to be followed, and we need to be sure that anyone who remains is up to the task."

She started pacing as she gathered her thoughts on the subject. It was still hard to face the boy. It had only been a couple of days since she had broken up with his mom. She couldn't believe that she was actually meeting him like this.

"Those that are currently with the military are going to be given the first opportunity to re-train as SPD officers." She informed them. "Those that choose not to remain will be offered generous redundancy packages to cover them until they can find new work."

"So how do you feel about the handover?" Luke asked her. Vasquez just smiled.

"You know, there is a part of me that is a little sad to see the old military go." She admitted. "I've been with the Corinth military since its inception as the Defence Force. I've met a lot of great people, and I kind of feel sad that something I helped build is being dismantled. On the other hand, I'm also excited to see what new challenges lie ahead. I can also say with authority that I've already seen the new uniforms and they are a VAST improvement. These jackets are far from flattering."

All the kids laughed as she said this. She then gestured down the hall.

"Now, I understand some of you are interested in science." She commented. "Well the first stop on our tour should be of interest to you, we'll let you have a little look around the forensics lab and meet our resident genius Dr. McAllister."

In another part of town, Chas was on patrol. He had been doing a lot of patrols recently. It was something of a come-down from being one-time mayor of Corinth to going back on active service with the military. In particular he had been trying to keep his mind off the situation with Summer. He had made peace with her, and he and Brie were now good friends of the family, but since her accident, he hadn't seen her. He knew that right now she probably wouldn't remember any of that. If anything, she'd probably still remember him as the rich, superficial jerk that she was betrothed to when they were both kids.

As he came by a warehouse, he heard a loud crash from inside. He pulled out his communicator.

"This is patrol route Theta calling in a possible disturbance on the corner of Juke and Lincoln." He called in, switching his blaster to stun. "I'm just checking it out."

"Keep in contact Chas." The control room answered. He made his way over to the door, finding that it had been forced open. He used the barrel of the blaster to open the door and stepped in, scanning the room. He heard another sound from inside.

"Be careful with that stuff will you?" He heard a voice. "The boss needs it intact."

"Sorry, it just slipped." Another voice complained. Chas followed the voices, to where he found a couple of guys loading crates onto the back of a truck. He burst out, levelling his blaster at them.

"I don't think that belongs to you." He told them. "Put the crate down and get your hands where I can see them!"

"What's the hold up?" Tresgard asked as he stepped into view. Chas panned his blaster back and forth across all three of the men before him.

"That would be me scar face." Chas warned him. "Now, everyone get on the ground..."

"You two just keep loading." Tresgard told his friends, pulling off his jacket. He has a large, silver bracelet on his left wrist, and a short-sword strapped to his belt. He flexed his wrist, at which the bracelet sprouted into a large metal shield, about three feet in diameter. He pulled out a metal rod, a little larger than his fist, which grew into a full length spear. "A little rich calling anyone scar face isn't it?"

"A spear and shield against a blaster? Are you serious?" He scoffed. "Put them down before I have to hurt you."

"Try it." Tresgard beckoned him. Chas fired a shot, only for it t be rebounded off a force field that appeared to be generated by the shield. Tresgard threw his spear, which flew with impossible speed, penetrating his body-armour with ease, lodging in his right shoulder, and continuing through, pinning Chas to a support beam. He screamed in pain as Tresgard approached him, collapsing his shield.

"This wound is not serious. You will be fine." He assured him as he grabbed the spear, collapsing it, which allowed Chas to fall to the floor. "You two, I want to be out of here in five..."

Chas had pulled out his bowie knife, and lunged, driving it into his thigh. Tresgard fell to the floor. One of the others reached for a weapon, but Tresgard held up a hand to stop him.

"So you want another round?" Tresgard asked him, pulling out his short-sword. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

The two men circled each other, before throwing themselves into the battle. Their weapons clashed a few times, ringing out as they struggled for dominance. Tresgard smiled as they parted.

"You're good." He complimented him.

"I was world champion in foil, broadsword, short sword and knife fighting events since I was 13." He replied.

"Impressive." He replied. "Of course you might want to try looking behind you."

Chas felt himself being thrown to the floor by a harsh blow from behind. As he turned over, he saw two more men, identical to Tresgard standing over him. Chas got back to his knees, at which one of them smashed his knife out of his hand across the floor, while a second used his short-sword to slash him across the chest, causing his body-armour to fall to the floor uselessly. His blade appeared to make his Kevlar as effective as crepe paper. Chas looked up as three Tresgards stood around him, looking down on him.

"What the hell are you?" Chas asked him. Tresgard just kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright guys, no doubt we'll have company here soon." Tresgard instructed them, putting his sword away. One of his men approached Chas, pulling out a blaster, but Tresgard stopped him. "He's down; we don't need the heat that'll come with killing a soldier. Finish up here and move out."


	90. Summer's Reunion

Dillon was continuing to rush around the house, checking everything was clean and tidy for Summer's arrival. He had been looking forward to the day that they would finally bring Summer around, and he could see her again. He still hadn't seen her since his outburst at the hospital. Mr. Landsdown stepped in his way as he re-fluffed the cushions on the sofa for the hundredth time.

"Dillon, try to calm down." He told him. "The house looks great. I doubt Summer would recognise it even if she had her memory."

"Oh God, you're right. Maybe I should put a few of the kids' things around the place, make it look a bit more like it did when she left." He commented, running a hand through his hair. He looked down to his clothes. He was trying to make an effort, to make a good impression when she came round, and had gotten dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing suit pants, and a black silk shirt that Summer had bought him for Christmas almost two years earlier. "I've never worn this. Maybe I should change..."

"Dillon, the house looks fine, you look fine." Mrs. Landsdown assured him as she came in, carrying a tray of refreshments and laying them down on the table. She came over, placing a hand on his cheek. "She's here to see you and the kids. I'm sure it's stressful enough for her without walking into a house that looks like a crèche after an earthquake."

"I know Clara, it's just..." His words tailed off as he saw a picture sitting on the coffee table of the two of them together on their wedding day. He picked it up, looking at it longingly. "I just want everything to go well. I want my wife back."

"We understand that." Martin replied, patting him on the shoulder. "We want her to get better too. You just need to..."

"Give her time, I know, everyone keeps telling me that." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I know it's frustrating, we all feel it." Martin assured him. "I know it's hard, but all we can do it just try to support her and hope things work out."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Dillon looked to Summer's parents, who both just nodded reassuringly.

"We'll be right behind you." They told him. Dillon made his way slowly to the door, taking a deep breath to settle himself, before opening the door.

Summer was standing outside with Scott, looking if anything, even more worried than Dillon. He couldn't help smiling as he saw her.

"I'm sorry we're late." Summer muttered, looking at his feet nervously. "Scott drove round the block a couple of times. I was trying to..."

"It's alright, we understand sweetheart." Mr. Landsdown assured his daughter as he stepped into view, pushing his way outside to hug his daughter. She returned it a little uneasily. While she knew from what she had been told, and what she had read that the situation with her parents had been resolved, she still didn't really remember any of it. It still seemed strange that her father would greet her in such a way.

"Please, come in honey." Mrs. Landsdown chipped in, waving them inside. Summer bumped into Dillon, and couldn't help looking up at him. She stared into his eyes for a moment, causing his heart to stir. She just stared for a moment, and just for a second, he almost dared to hope that she was suddenly going to remember him.

"That's a nice shirt." She finally managed to say weakly, after trying and failing to force herself to remember the man she knew to be her husband. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Dillon replied, managing to contain his disappointment. "It was a Christmas present."

"We have some refreshments..."

"Um...I don't mean to sound pushy, but can I see the kids?" Summer interrupted her mother. She shook her head regretfully.

"I'm sorry, but they've just had a feed, I've only just put them down." She told her daughter sadly. "I'm sure they'll be up in a couple of hours."

"Oh, right of course." Summer muttered as she went through to the living room. She looked around, trying to imagine herself in here with Dillon and a couple of kids, but so much of it just seemed strange to her. She stopped by the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch and looked to the refreshments laid out for her.

"Please, feel free to help yourself." Her mother told her. Summer picked up a mini quiche and wrinkled her nose.

"You always over-cook these." She stated, placing it back down. "I don't mean to make a fuss, but can I just have a burger or something?"

"Whatever you want." Dillon replied, heading to the kitchen. Summer's mother sat opposite her and picked up one of the snacks.

"I thought I was getting better." Her mother laughed, eating it. Summer picked up the picture that had been left on the coffee table, looking at it.

"Summer?" Her father asked expectantly.

"I can see that this is us...me and Dillon." Summer told them. "I can see we were happy, but I just can't remember any of it."

She looked to the picture more closely, before looking to her own hand. It hadn't occurred to her before now, but she hadn't had her wedding ring or her engagement ring returned to her. She just stared at her fingers.

"Where are my rings?" She asked. Her mother just smiled.

"Don't worry, Dillon has them. He's keeping them safe for you." She told her daughter.

"I'd like to see them." Summer told her. "Please?"

"I'll just go and ask where they are." Mr. Landsdown told her, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.

Over at the Command Centre, Vasquez was keeping the kids occupied on their tour as they explored the forensics lab under Sam's supervision. She took them through to the final room on the tour of her lab.

"Alright kids, who can tell me what this room is?" Sam asked them. As usual, Luke's hand was the first one to shoot up to answer.

"Yes Luke." She beckoned him. He smiled.

"This is the morgue." He replied with a childish enthusiasm. It was the kind of slightly morbid subject she was sure the kids would get a kid excited. "This is where dead people are brought for you to examine to find out how they died."

"That's exactly right." Sam replied excitedly.

"So you get all the murder victims?" A little girl asked her, beginning to look at the hatches on the wall a little warily, trying hard not to think about the fact that there may be corpses inside.

"Well we don't get as many as we did during the war, but yes, we do." Sam answered her. "We need to investigate any case of a sudden death to establish why someone died..."

"To make sure there are no suspicious circumstances." Luke called out. Sam looked to Vasquez who just shrugged. He seemed to be a bright kid, and had been asking and answering questions since he had arrived. He genuinely seemed to have a real passion for learning.

"Exactly." Sam answered him. "Most of the people that come through here these days are either accident victims or natural deaths. In fact, if you'd like, I can show you some of the procedures we use."

The kids all murmured a little as they tried to figure out what she meant. Was she really going to pull out a body and show them her performing an autopsy? As Sam reached into a cupboard, the kids all held hands in anticipation, at which she pulled out a chicken.

"I don't think your teacher will mind if I demonstrate on this." Sam told them, putting it down. "I managed to get one that's intact, and when I'm finished, I get to take it home to my husband for dinner."

"Ewww..." The kids all chorused. Sam noticed Vasquez talking quietly into her communicator. She came over, pulling close to Sam.

"Some kind of incident happened at the munitions plant. Chas was hurt." She told Sam. "I need to get a full report. Can you mind the kids for a while?"

"I should be able to keep their interest for about 20 minutes or so." Sam whispered back.

"Thanks." Vasquez replied, before turning to the kids. "Alright, I just need to go and check on something kids, but in the meantime, I believe Sam was going to show you something."

As she left, Sam was about to begin, a little girl put her hand up.

"It's a chicken." She commented. "It died because someone cut its head off."

"Well we know that because I got it from the butcher, but what if it was a person?" Sam asked her. "How would you know if the person died because his head was cut off, or if he died of something else and then someone cut his head off?"

"You determine a time and cause of death." Luke chipped in. Sam smiled as she nodded.

"And that's why we perform an autopsy." She told them, picking up a temperature probe. "Now, I'll have to adjust the times because it's been in the fridge, but the first thing we do is establish a time of death, and the most efficient way of doing that is to check the core temperature of the body."

In the hospital, Chas woke up, finding Brie and his mother sitting next to him. Stephanie was in a stroller a little way off. A couple of soldiers were standing in the corner, waiting for him to awaken so they could question him about the incident.

"You gave us quite a scare." Brie told him. "Chas, what were you thinking going in there without back-up?"

"There were only a couple of guys, and they were about to leave." He explained. "I figured I could handle it. If I had waited, they'd have gotten away."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're going to have to ask Lieutenant Winchester a few questions." One of the soldiers told her. "You said only a couple of people were there."

"Three were there." Chas told him. "Well, there WERE three."

"Just start at the beginning sir." The soldier told him. Chas thought back.

"I heard a disturbance from outside, and I went in to check it out." Chas began. "There were two guys loading crates onto a truck. I confronted them, and the third guy came out."

"Can you describe them?" The other soldier asked him.

"They were all big, well built, like bodybuilders or fighters or something." Chas told him. "The two guys loading the truck...I don't remember much else about them, but the one guy...he really stood out."

"How did he stand out?" The first soldier asked him.

"He had a couple of wicked scars." Chas replied, tracing two lines across his face where the scars on his attacker had been. "Here and here."

"He inflicted these wounds on you?" One of the soldiers asked him. Chas just scoffed.

"No, I impaled myself, and then decided it wasn't good enough, so I carved up my own chest." He replied sarcastically.

"What happened?" The second soldier asked him. Chas recalled the event with confusion.

"He pulled out a spear and a shield." He told them. "They were concealed. I mean, they were collapsed. When he pulled them out, they just grew. I fired, but his shield had some kind of force field in it. Then he threw the spear. That's how I got this. He pinned me to the support rod."

"How far away was he?" One of them asked.

"I'd say he was about eight feet away." Chas told him. The man let out a small, derisive laugh.

"He managed to throw a spear with enough force to penetrate a solid Kevlar vest, you, and a steel girder?" He asked incredulously.

"Have Sam check out the scene if you don't believe me." Chas replied. "After he pulled out the spear, I tried to stop him, but he had a short sword. I took him on with my bowie knife. He was good, good enough to keep up with me."

"So what happened?" The soldier asked him.

"He attacked me from behind." Chas told them. The two soldiers looked at him a little strangely.

"I thought you said you were facing him." He commented. "Do you mean one of the others attacked you?"

"No, I mean he attacked me." Chas told them. "There were three of them."

"You already told us..."

"No, I mean specifically there were three of HIM!" Chas clarified in frustration. "They were identical. Same height, same build, same scars, everything! There were three of them, but all three of them were the same guy!"

"Is it possible you're just confused?" One of them asked him. "You were hurt pretty badly."

"I know what I saw, and more importantly I know what I felt. All three of him attacked me!" He put down angrily. "He sliced open my armour like it was nothing. If he'd wanted to, he could have cut me in half, but he didn't!" He suddenly remembered something.

"My knife..."

"We retrieved it..."

"No, I stabbed him; I got him in the leg." Chas clarified. "Take the knife to Sam, maybe she can get something from the blood."

"Alright, that should be enough for us to go on for now." The soldier told him. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"He matched me in a knife fight before the others showed up." Chas repeated, before looking at them. "I was a world champion fencer. If he can match me in a knife fight, he's dangerous."

"Alright, we'll just take this report back to base." The soldier told him. "Just try to rest up."

"Like I have a choice?" He asked sarcastically as they left.

Over at Dillon's house, Summer was still sitting in the living room, having finished her burger, as Dillon went up to the bedroom to retrieve the twins. She was sitting, looking at the rings they had returned to her. Scott finally spoke as he watched her staring.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

"These are mine." Summer told him. "I don't remember being given them; I don't remember the wedding, but just...something about wearing them. I can't explain it, but it just feels right. It's like, I was naked without them."

"I know at least one person who'll be happy to hear that." Scott told her. Just then, Dillon came in, followed closely by her father. He sat down next to her, showing Danielle to her.

"This is Danielle." He told her, showing the girl to her. Summer smiled as she saw the baby girl, taking her off his hands.

"She's beautiful." Summer said as she looked down on the baby. She squirmed a little in Summer's arms. Dillon could tell she was a little unsettled. Summer looked confused, but he stroked his daughter's head reassuringly.

"It's been a while for her." He told her. "You've been gone a while."

"I'm really sorry Danielle." She whispered to her daughter, kissing her softly. "I didn't mean to be away so long."

Summer looked to her, and then to Dillon and smiled.

"She has your eyes." She told him. "They're really quite beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." He answered with a smile, accepting the somewhat cautious compliment. Summer held Danielle closely and reached up to Dillon's face, pulling him down and kissing him softly. She felt her heart racing as she did so, and as they parted, he could see tears running down her face.

"It was you in the warehouse." She told him with a large grin. "I didn't know it before, but now...I just know. No one's ever made me feel the way you did."

Dillon couldn't contain his joy as he heard her say this. Allowing Summer to hand Danielle to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"This is fantastic!" Her father said joyfully. "You're really remembering!"

"Bits and pieces are coming back to me." She told him. "So this is my other daughter?"

"Oh, yes, of course this is Rose." He told her, handing her the baby in his arms. Summer wiped away a couple of tears as she accepted her, looking down on her. The others continued to enjoy seeing her so happy, but something changed. As Summer looked into her eyes, he could see her smile slipping.

"Her eyes, they're...they're like Julie's used to be." Summer told them as she remembered something. "Rose is blind."

"Summer..."

She pulled her shoulder away as Dillon touched her, feeling something as she got an incredibly vivid flashback. She stood up, looking around in alarm as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Summer...?"

"We had a fight." She gasped. "We were standing right here. I was holding Rose..."

"Summer, please try to calm down." Mrs. Landsdown begged her daughter, taking Rose from her. "Please, you've been doing so well, you shouldn't upset yourself..."

"We were arguing about the kids." Summer responded as Dillon came closer. She shoved him away again. "You told me I was neglecting Danielle!"

"Summer, I'm sorry..."

"That's why I ran out of here. That's why I was driving that night!" She shrieked. "You called me a bad mother!"

"I never said that!" Dillon pleaded with her. "Summer, please calm down..."

"Scott, I'd like you to take me home." She interrupted him abruptly. "Please, I just want to go home."

"Summer, it wasn't like that." Dillon begged her. "Please, just stay, we can talk about it."

"Scott, I just want to go home." Summer told him, pulling away from Dillon. Scott looked to Dillon and shook his head regretfully.

"Maybe that would be for the best." He suggested. "I think this had been a pretty big day for all of us."

With that, Summer picked up her jacket and stormed out the door. Scott looked back one last time to where Dillon was standing, just staring at the door. He could understand his desperation, but right now he figured it wasn't in Summer's best interests to stay. He just closed the door behind him as he left.


	91. Triforian Trouble

Trey stepped out of his palace, onto the sparring ground as his honour guard assembled. It had been almost a week since he had admitted to his daughter that he had been spying on her, and he was in desperate need of release. Regardless of how hard he trained, he always felt a tightness in his chest when he thought of Trinity, which was pretty much all the time.

"Your swords sire." A servant announced, offering him a pair of short swords. Despite their level of technology, Triforia was a deeply traditional society, and they were slow to give up old practices, even in warfare. Although their warriors carried hand blasters and blaster rifles, it was still common for them to carry traditional weapons, such as swords and maces. Trey took his swords off the tray he offered.

They were far from remarkable in appearance, they were simple, metal swords fashioned after what many ignorant humans would consider "Roman style." However, they were so much more. While these swords were training swords, and not backed up by any form of concussive technology, they were more than the mere metal clubs humans would consider a sword. The alloy they were made from far exceeded anything Earth could hope to produce, and due to technology Triforia had perfected long ago, the edges were honed to a monomolecular point. The edge of the blade was only one molecule across, making it insanely sharp, meaning many forms of armour were useless, and it was more than capable of lopping off a limb were the user to so wish.

Trey stepped into the centre of the room, at which he held up his swords.

"Half a dozen!" He announced loudly. One captain stepped forwards.

"Your highness, we all know you are under great pressure." He began. "The queen is unwell..."

"Choose half a dozen, or I will choose them for you!" Trey interrupted him. The captain gestured to six of his Honour Guard, who all surrounded Trey. They slapped the bracelet on their left wrist, at which they expanded into shields, and pulled out short swords.

"Sire..."

"Begin!" Trey roared before his captain could respond. The first opponent lunged forwards, only to find his sword smashed from his hand easily, his shield smashed aside, and a knee blurring into his face, knocking him senseless.

The next two approached with overhead swings, which Trey parried, before swinging around and slicing both across the abdomen, felling them like wheat before a scythe.

The last three rushed him all at once, pressing his ability. Trey fell back as he parried all their blows, before finding his back against a wall. He smiled.

"That's where I fight best!" He snarled, before lunging through. With lightning speed, he parried every blow they rained upon him, but took them all down. The first, he punctured his quadriceps, while the second he smashed to the floor with a bludgeoning blow to the temple with the butt of one of his swords.

The last, he bore to the ground with expert precision. He held a keen edge to his throat.

"I yield." The guard replied. Trey nodded, satisfied by the response. He knew he had lost a step in all his time at the SPD academy, not being trained every day, but he was satisfied that he still had some game.

"Your majesty, that was amazing!" A servant complimented him. "Can I get...?"

"Water!" He barked, throwing down his swords in frustration. "Bring me water!"

The servant scurried away to do as he was told. A senator approached him. Trey just shook his hand.

"I am sorry brother, but this time is trying." He commented. "As you know Dreisga is ill, bed-ridden."

"You do not need to remind me that my wife is ill." Trey reminded him. "I have been by her side since I returned."

"Still, my little niece Trinity is doing well at the academy isn't she?" He answered, throwing an arm around his brother. "I heard she's in the final fifty."

"Final 37 now." Trey replied with a smirk and a small, weak laugh. "I can remember when I helped her with her homework. Now, she might even end up a better leader than her old man."

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that." His brother replied. He was younger than Trey by a year, but he was still a wise and strong leader, and so had been put in charge of a lot of Triforia's military interests. "You are aware of the rumours she is...consorting...with a human?"

"I know she has a relationship with a human from KO 35." He replied. "I trust her judgement Treia. I may have my reservations, but then I'm her dad. Who would be good enough for her in my eyes?"

"The Royal Bloodline has been unbroken in almost 7000 years." Treia reminded him. "The people may not accept a half-blood as a monarch."

"I have interfered in my daughter's life enough." Trey replied harshly. "She was a small, scrawny child, so I kept her from the military. She was meek and timid, so I kept her from other kids, but she is an amazing woman, and stronger than I could ever have hoped."

"People are talking your highness." Treia informed him. "There are already rumours the Royal Bloodline has been corrupted."

Trey rounded on his brother angrily.

"People will NOT talk about my family!" He snapped. "I trust you will ensure that!"

"As always brother, your welfare is my first concern." He replied. Trey shook his head in defeat.

"I don't know what's wrong, Dreisga's barely been ill a day in her life and now she's bed-ridden? She needs 24 hour care, what happened?" Trey asked him, mopping his brow. Treia handed him a towel.

"There have been a few plagues since you left." He informed him. "Perhaps she has simply picked one up. You know you have the finest physicians on the planet at your command."

"I know, I'm just...I'm not good at being alone." Trey admitted. "Since I married her, Dreisga's always been there for me. I've had her and I've had our daughter..."

"You've had..."

Trey silenced him with a simple gesture. Treia just fell silent.

"I feel like everything's falling apart." He admitted. "I don't know what's happening, but I definitely feel an ill wind coming."

"Some would call that paranoia." Treia stated with a little smile. Trey didn't return his smile though.

"Most do not have a kingdom to protect." Trey reminded him as he turned and walked away.

Over at the SPD academy, Team Cruger was preparing for a live-fire exercise with the other cadets. Simian came before them for their final briefing.

"As commanders in SPD, you will be required to take part in vast battles, involving heavy duty weaponry. However, we are warriors, not terrorists, and so we will not fire until we know we are hitting our mark." He reminded them. He pulled out a small device, a little larger than his fist and cylindrical, with LED lights on one side. "These are homing beacons designed to lock our artillery onto targets with surgical precision. In this mission, you will be required to place one of these devices in the following three locations, the armoury, the hangar, and the control tower. Once you are there, activate the homing device like so."

He twisted the bottom sharply, at which the LED's started to flash red.

"Once you have done so, artillery will be fired, homing in on the signal given out by the homing beacon." He informed them. "This is live fire, so the rounds are real. You will have thirty seconds once the beacon is activated to evacuate, so do not activate it until you are ready to bug out."

Hicks smiled as he heard this. It was a dangerous part of their training, but an important part. Colonel Truman had made study of military history a requirement for officers when he was in charge of the Corinth Military. Hicks knew that many battles had ended with ridiculous civilian casualties because heavy weapons such as artillery had been fired carelessly into heavily populated areas with no regard for non-combatant casualties. Shock and awe was one thing, but mass murder was quite another. Missions to plant such devices could have prevented many atrocities.

"The exercise will begin in precisely three minutes, so make any preparations you need to quickly." He told them, before opening a door and stepping out. "Good luck cadets."

With that, he sealed them in. Hicks turned to his team with the homing beacon he had been given.

"We'll take the control tower." Hicks announced, before handing the homing beacon to Trinity. "Take this."

"Me?" She questioned him. "Why me? Dul'Ilah's far more agile than I am; we only have 30 seconds to bug out once the beacon's set."

"Dul'Ilah's a better shot than you." Hicks told her. "I'm sorry to say it, but you know I'm right. She'll be far more useful providing covering fire."

"I guess you're right." She grumbled. Switch held up a hand.

"You aren't going with her." Hicks interjected before he could say anything. "You're providing cover too."

He looked to Legor and Juka, the newest members of their team. They had all had a few exercises together, and while they were the ones he was least certain about, so far they had proven capable.

"The mission is to get that beacon into the tower." He reminded them. "You two go with her..."

"I'll go too." A guy announced. He was a human, a little bigger than Hicks, and quite handsome. He was almost completely bald, having only dark brown eyebrows and a goatee, and was wearing small, rectangular glasses. "Sorry, our team only has seven members, so they're splitting us up into the three full teams. Sorry, you got the short straw and are only getting me."

"What was your last shooting average?" Hicks asked him.

"87 percent." He replied. Hicks nodded.

"Fine, you're escort duty too. What's your name?" He asked.

"Marshal." He replied.

"Marshal, welcome to the team." He replied. "Kur, you can move quicker than we can, silence the big guns quickly."

"They'll be nothing but a memory." He replied with a grin. Hicks finally turned to Legor, who seemed to be looking at Marshal and not really listening. Hicks grabbed his face and turned his gaze back to him.

"This is serious, pay attention." He warned him. "If you do anything wrong, if you...well...basically act like you, I'll rip you in half!"

"I got it, keep Trinity safe." He muttered, casting a critical eye over Marshal. "You can count on me."

In the SPD base back on Earth, Vasquez had returned to the school tour as soon as she could, coming in while they were being shown the firing range. The kids were awed somewhat by the weapons, and they had been deflected a few times on the inevitable question if they could hold them. Vasquez finished the tour by bringing them back into the lobby.

"So as you can see, the Corinth Military is far more than simply guys with guns." She concluded. "Any final questions before you get back on the bus?"

"Yeah, where's Luke?" One of the boys asked. Vasquez and the teacher looked around, realising to their horror that he was right, Luke was indeed missing.

"He can't have gone too far." Vasquez whispered to the teacher. "Don't worry, we'll find him and make sure he gets home safely."

"But..."

"This is a military base, how far could an eight-year-old really go?" Vasquez asked her. "Just get the rest of the kids back to their parents and we'll make sure Luke gets home safely."

The teacher just nodded in agreement before turning back to the kids.

"Luke's going to be picked up from here." She told the kids. "All of you thank Colonel Vasquez for her hospitality, and get back onto the bus."

One of her aides had already run off to put out a search for Luke, so Vasquez was able to keep up the pretence and wave the kids off as they got back on the bus. As it pulled away, she rolled her eyes.

"What a screw up." She moaned. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office. Tell me when you find Luke."

She got onto the turbo elevator and went to her office, cursing her luck. It was bad enough that she had ended up breaking up with Charlie without having to call her to tell her she lost her son. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the phone book. She hadn't gotten around to erasing Charlie's number yet. She hit the call button.

"Carmella?" Charlie asked. Vasquez felt something in her heart as she heard her say this. Charlie was one of the few people who actually used her first name. Everyone referred to her as Vasquez, even her closest friend Gemma did. It made the next part all the harder.

"This isn't what you think." Vasquez told her. "You know Luke was on a field trip right?"

"Yeah, he gave me the permission slip a week ago." Charlie replied, the disappointment obvious in her tone. Charlie hadn't seen or spoken to her since they broke up. "Why?"

"He got split up from the group somewhere; he's not on the bus." Vasquez told her. She could hear that Charlie was already beginning to gather her belongings to rush out. "Charlie, it's alright, he's here somewhere."

"But..."

"He's an eight-year-old who got lost in a military base full of soldiers." Vasquez interrupted her. "How much trouble could he really get into?"

"If you're asking that, you obviously don't know him." Charlie replied. Just then, the elevator doors opened and Vasquez saw Luke sitting in her chair at her desk, his feet resting on it.

"Obviously not." Vasquez replied. "I've found him. Come by when you can to collect him, I'll keep him out of trouble until then."

As she flipped her phone away, Vasquez smiled at the little boy. She approached him slowly.

"You gave us all quite a scare." She told him. "How did you get in here? This level is only accessible with a pass code."

"Wikipedia." He replied with a shrug. "Using your birthday as a pass code really isn't that good an idea. That information is easily accessible, and it's one of the most common passwords."

"I'll bear that in mind." Vasquez replied, coming to her desk. She pressed a button, at which a soda came out a tube. "How are you with caffeine?"

"I'm OK." Like replied. Vasquez handed him the soda before ordering another for herself.

"So why did you wander off?" Vasquez asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." He replied. He took a sip of his soda, before looking to her. "Are you mom's girlfriend?" Vasquez's mouth hung open in shock as she heard him ask this. She had quickly come to the conclusion he was a bright kid, but she had no idea he was that smart.

Explosions were going off all around as Hicks and his team took cover. He gestured to Trinity, Marshal and Juka.

"Go!" He snapped at them. "We'll cover you!"

Just as they were leaving though, Legor looked troubled, like he was about to be sick. He started to stroke the crystal on his forehead.

"Legor, for goodness sake cover her!" Hicks roared. He shook his head.

"Something's wrong." He replied. "Something's seriously wrong."

"Yeah, about a thousand battle droids are throwing serious firepower in our direction!" Hicks replied. "Now get your head in the game and fire back!"

Legor shook his head before turning and running off after Trinity and the others.

"Where's he going?" Dul'Ilah asked.

"Screw him, just keep firing!" Hicks replied as he picked off another few targets.

Trinity arrived in the control room of the tower, smiling as she did so. She had arrived there without any incident, and so far things were going well.

"Hicks, I'm here." She told him. "I'm setting the beacon, get ready to bug out."

Just then, everything faded to black as a stun blast hit her in the back of the head. Marshal stepped over to her, pulling the homing device out of her hand.

"Accidents happen." He sighed as he primed it, shoving it under her. Just then, Legor ran into the room, firing his blaster and sending him flying out the window. He looked to Trinity.

"Shit, this isn't good." Yelled, picking her up, and ensuring the beacon wasn't on her. He realised he had no other option and ran towards the window.

"Switch, catch us!" He roared as he leapt from the building. Switch looked up in time to see them falling. In his panic, he dropped his blaster and concentrated on slowing their fall. Ridlai joined him as soon as he could, slowing them enough that by the time they landed, while still somewhat rough and ungainly, the fall was not lethal. Switch picked up his girlfriend.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Marshal stunned her and left her for dead." Legor told them. "He wanted to leave her in there for..."

Just then, the artillery shell hit the control tour, vaporising it. He looked to the others.

"I couldn't place my finger on it, but I knew something was wrong with him." He explained. "He tried to screw us!"

"We can figure this out later, right now we need to complete the exercise." Hicks reminded them. "Our mission's accomplished. Peel out!"

Back in Corinth, Vasquez took a sip of her soda.

"So, are you her girlfriend?" Luke asked again.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Vasquez lied, hoping to deflect the question. Luke just gave her a dark stare.

"I'm eight, I'm not stupid." He replied. "I know my mom's gay."

Vasquez grabbed a chair, sitting opposite him.

"You think your mom's gay?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"No, I know my mom's gay." He replied. "She thinks she's subtle by going to that bar, and by keeping her crushes to herself, but I've known for a while now."

Vasquez could only laugh. One of the reasons Charlie had given for them not going public with the relationship was the fact that she hadn't told Luke about herself.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask." Vasquez began. Luke shook his head.

"Mom's always told me dad isn't in the picture, and she's always made it clear that she isn't looking for another dad for me." He told her. "I followed her to that bar one night and saw her. That's not really evidence you can argue against."

"So what makes you think...?"

"I read newspapers. The whole city knows about what you had with Vincent's thrall girl." He interrupted her. Vasquez could feel her cheeks flushing a little. While she had come to terms with the truth about herself, it was still a little embarrassing to know her personal business had been public knowledge in the tabloids. She was only just beginning to forget being outed so aggressively. "That and my mom doesn't exactly lock away her sketch book. I saw the pictures she drew of you. That's how I recognised you." Vasquez leaned back in her chair smiling.

"You really are a bright kid aren't you?" She commented. "Why haven't you ever talked to your mom about this?"

"I want mom to tell me herself." He replied. "Look, I get that she's trying to protect me, but I just want her to be happy."

He finished his soda, before tossing the can into the trash.

"Do you know what mom does when the gallery isn't open?" He asked her. Vasquez shook her head. "She stacks shelves at the local Costco."

"I thought..."

"How much do you really think she makes from the gallery?" He asked her. "People aren't exactly paying a fortune for art since the Venjix invasion, and admission fees only go so far."

He leaned forward and sighed.

"Mom's been to every baseball game I've ever had." He told her. "She's worked every bake sale, been to every parent's night, and she's been to every music recital, all in addition to working two jobs."

"I didn't know." Vasquez commented. "Your mom..."

"Hey, I'm not saying get married or start making out at the next school play or anything, but I want mom to be happy." He told her. "I've heard her crying since you stopped coming around. I know you make her happy."

"She just wants..."

"Like I said, I don't mean I want you to make a public show of things, but I want my mom to be happy, she deserves it." He interrupted her. "I'm an eight-year-old kid with asthma, glasses thick enough to block radiation and who's barely broken the four-foot region. How much more shit can the other kids give me?"

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Charlie came out.

"Luke, I was worried sick about you!" She announced, hugging him, before gripping his face and staring into his eyes. "Don't ever do that again! I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you!"

"It's alright; he was just keeping me company." Vasquez chipped in, hoping to take some of the heat from Luke. Charlie just looked at her.

"Thanks for taking care of him." She replied. "He's too smart for his own good sometimes. I can't count the number of times he's gotten away from me."

"You know what; I was kind of a smart-ass at his age too." Vasquez replied, before kneeling before Luke. "You know, I'm sure you and your mom might want to have a talk."

"You mean..."

"You and your mom need to talk about stuff." Vasquez replied, taking off her cap and putting it on his head. "Good luck little guy."

With that, Charlie picked him up, and mouthed the words "thank you" before getting back into the elevator. Vasquez smiled as the doors closed. She wasn't sure before, but now she understood what Charlie was so keen to protect.


	92. Trey's Kingdom

Trinity slowly came to, looking up at her team in the infirmary. She had been taken there after the exercise to receive treatment.

"What happened?" She asked them. "The last thing I remember..."

"I got a vision." Legor explained. "Marshal set you up."

"That's why you broke formation." Hicks sighed in response before looking back to Trinity. "That guy was trying to kill you. Why?"

"It'll be one of the usual reasons I'm sure." She groaned, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm the heir to the throne of an entire planet, my dad's destroyed countless warlords, many of whom may still have followers out for revenge, I'm a tiny pathetic..."

"You are not pathetic." Switch told her, putting an arm around her. "And you aren't tiny, you're travel-sized."

"Travel-sized?" She replied with a little bit of a smile. On her planet, she was considered a puny child. Only her father's place as King stopped her from being victimised horrendously. Triforians put a lot of stock in physical strength. On Triforia, the people were like a lot of the classical statues. They were tall, well-built, and strong. Trinity though wasn't any of those things. Athletics had been beyond her, and while she satisfied her instructors during her military training, she was far from what most would expect given she was a future queen of the planet. She always was far more concerned with her artwork and reading.

"Yeah, travel sized." Switch replied, hugging her tightly. Hicks didn't say anything. He knew that after this, she deserved a little comfort. "You're travel sized..."

"I'm puny and pathetic." She sobbed as she thought about what happened. "That guy levelled me like I was nothing!"

"Do not believe that little one." Kur instructed her, cradling her face with his gigantic hand. "You are stronger than any person I've ever defeated."

"Bruck..."

"You defeated Bruck." He interrupted her. "You saved my life in the process."

"I blew his head off with a blaster rifle!" She snapped. "That doesn't mean..."

"The greatest courage comes from doing the right thing, even when you are afraid." Kur responded. "If you hadn't done that, Bruck would have caused a lot more deaths."

"I'm Triforian!" She wailed as she held a hand over her eyes. "We're warriors, we're not meant to be spooked. We're not meant to be taken advantage of..."

"You are anything but weak." Switch protested, only for her to break down in tears.

"My father's protected me my entire life. I'm easily the most pathetic excuse for a Triforian that's ever existed..."

At that, Switch clamped a hand firmly over her mouth to stop her. He stared into her eyes.

"You are many things, but pathetic is not one of them." He assured her. She shook her head. "That's why I fell in love with you."

"A guy just stunned you and left you for dead." Hicks reminded her, bringing their attention back to the incident at hand. "I for one want to know why."

"Well whoever he was, I doubt we can ask him now." The Phantom Ranger chipped in, coming over to them. He had the task of debriefing them after the incident. "The fall killed him."

"Sorry, he was armed and the beacon was live." Legor stated, holding his hands up defensively. "I didn't have a choice..."

"We know Legor, we're just glad you acted when you did." Hicks replied. He turned to the Phantom Ranger. "What else do we know?"

"Marshal falsified his records." He informed them. "It seems he was not who he claimed to be."

"So who was he?" Switch asked.

"We don't know. We don't have any records or clue to his identity." The Phantom Ranger replied. "The only thing we do know is he wasn't human. The DNA test showed he was Triforian."

"Triforian?" Trinity asked him, her eyes wide in fear. He nodded in response.

"I thought all Triforians were loyal to the crown." Dul'Ilah commented, looking to her young friend curiously. "Why would a Triforian want to kill you?"

"I don't know." Trinity replied quietly, beginning to get off the bed. Switch came to her side. "Have you told my dad yet?"

"He hasn't been contacted." The Phantom Ranger assured her. "We thought you might like to..."

"It's alright, he'd only worry." Trinity told him. "He's spied on me for most of my time here, if he hears about this, then he'd probably have the place crawling with Honour Guard inside an hour."

"Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing." Switch suggested. "I mean, someone has tried to kill you once."

"And now he's dead." She reminded him. "Anyway, I'm fine now. I want to get to the combat range."

"The combat range?" Hicks asked her.

"If Marshal got the drop on me like that, I could obviously use the practice." Trinity sighed. "Presuming I'm not already out?"

"You were not eliminated." Phantom Ranger assured her. "Your team accomplished the objective."

"Trinity..."

"I lucked out this time, but we're still in sudden death." She reminded them. "There are 10 jobs and 37..."

"29." Hicks interrupted her. "There are 29 cadets left."

"I'm going to the combat range." She told them, before leaving the room. Switch went with her, leaving the rest of them in the room.

"The little one is still troubled." Kur stated sadly. "She has many talents, but lying is not one of them."

"You think she knows more than she's telling us?" Juka asked him.

"Well she's not thinking about it at least." Legor told them. "I didn't pick anything up from her."

"We'll keep an eye on her. If she wants our help, she'll ask for it." Celari interjected. "In the meantime, perhaps fitting in some more training before lights out would not be such a bad idea."

On Earth, Summer was sitting on the couch, looking longingly at some pictures in a photo album when Tenaya came into the room and sat with her. Summer looked up to her, and then back at the photo album.

"You miss them don't you?" She asked Summer. Everyone knew about the scene she had made at their place. Tenaya had seen Dillon, and knew how upset he was that one of the few things she had remembered was the fight that had led to the accident on that fateful night.

"There aren't any pictures of me with Danielle." Summer sniffed, wiping away a tear. It was only then that Tenaya realised she was crying. "There are pictures of me and Dillon with the kids, there are pictures of me with both of them, there are even pictures of me with Rose, but none with just me and Danielle."

"Summer, you're obviously still upset about the fight." Tenaya responded, putting an arm around her in a comforting gesture. "You shouldn't..."

"What he said, he was right wasn't he?" Summer interrupted her. "My brain's still scrambled, I might be wrong, but I can't remember any time I just held her other than at Dillon's...at our place."

"Summer..."

"She wasn't settled when I held her." Summer continued. She looked to Tenaya, her eyes reddened by her tears. "Was I really such a horrible mom to her?"

"I don't know what to tell you." She sighed in response.

"Please, just tell me the truth." Summer begged her. "Since this all happened, no one's just been straight with me. Everyone's been walking on eggshells trying not to upset me. I just want someone to give me some straight answers for a change!"

Tenaya got up, and started pacing as she considered this. The doctors had all warned them that upsetting Summer could set her back, but clearly she was already torturing herself. Reluctantly, she prepared to tell her.

"When you found out Rose was blind, the doctors told you to hold her and touch her a lot more to reassure her, to make sure she knew you were around." Tenaya told her. "Unfortunately you went a little overboard. You were spending so much time with Rose, that Danielle was beginning to feel left out."

Summer buried her face in her hands and wept as she heard this. Tenaya hated to hurt her, but she was sure that letting her torture herself with partial memories was even worse. She wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm a bad mother!" She sobbed. "I don't deserve to get my memory back. Maybe they'd be better off without me!"

"You weren't a bad mother Summer, you just made a mistake." Tenaya assured her. "Dillon wasn't trying to hurt you. He was only trying to make you realise that."

"If I had just listened to him, none of this would ever have happened!" She snapped. "If I hadn't run out on that argument, if I'd just listened to him, I'd never have crashed!"

"Summer, you survived for a reason. It isn't over, you have a chance to make things right." Tenaya told her. "You're remembering stuff all the time. Even the doctors are impressed."

"I just wish I hadn't put Dillon through that again by screaming at him the way I did." She grumbled. "All your brother's ever done is try to help me."

Tenaya smiled as she heard this. Summer looked at her a bit curiously.

"What are you smiling about?" Summer asked her.

"I never told you Dillon was my brother." Tenaya pointed out. Summer realised that she was right. She must have recalled something else on her own, something that was buried, but that was coming back to her.

"Freddy." She gasped. "He was Freddy. We all played together when we were kids!"

"That's right!" Tenaya exclaimed excitedly. "Do you remember anything else?"

Summer thought about it for a while, before nodding.

"That time in the factory, when Dillon kissed me. The Gold and Silver Rangers were there." Summer replied. "Their names, I know them. They're...Gem and Gemma!"

Tenaya smiled as she heard this. So far, she hadn't even indicated that she knew Gem and Gemma.

"Can I meet them?" Summer asked. Tenaya nodded.

"It's been a while since they've seen you." She replied as she pulled out her cell phone. "I think they'd like that."

Meanwhile, on Triforia, Trey was just completing another lap of the pool when his brother, Treia came in. He saw him and made his way to the edge of the pool.

"You've been in here for some time." Treia commented. Trey pulled himself out of the pool, approaching him.

"I wasn't aware it was the senate's concern how I stay in shape." He answered as he gestured to a servant to bring him his robe.

Trey, as befitted the King of Triforia, was an incredible physical specimen. The statues of him all over the planet were not exaggerated in the slightest. Every muscle was toned, and his body, through years of training looks as though it was sculpted from marble. The only thing missing from the statues though was a long, deep, distinctive scar that ran from his left pectoral to his right hip. Very few Triforians ever saw this scar; normally it was hidden by his clothing. As the servant arrived with his robe, he pulled it on, fastening it around himself.

"The physicians have sent word, Dreisga's condition is declining." Treia informed him sadly.

"How bad is it?" He asked his brother. Treia pulled in closer.

"They have already lit the torch." Treia informed him. This was grave news indeed. It meant that they didn't expect her to survive. By tradition, a torch would be lit outside the door to a patient's room when they were terminal, entitled "the flame of life". The flame would burn until the patient expired, at which it would be snuffed out to begin the period of mourning. Trey knew things were bad; his wife's condition had been grave when he got back from the academy, but her condition had deteriorated dramatically in the time that followed. He stroked the bridge of his nose as he thought of this.

"This plague..."

"Inoculations have all but eradicated the plague." Treia assured him. "The physicians have told me that Dreisga's symptoms are the worst they've seen. If they had gotten to her earlier..."

"I don't need you to tell me this is my fault." Trey replied. "If I had been here instead of obsessing over Trinity, she wouldn't have had to take all the responsibility on herself. She would have seen the physicians earlier."

"You must not blame yourself brother." Treia told him. "She has called for you."

"Then I must go to her." He replied, reaching for his staff, which was resting on a stand a little way off. He looked down at his hand in alarm.

The staff was heavy, but it never felt this heavy in his grasp before. His fingers could barely grip it. He had noticed himself weakening since he returned to the planet. He had found himself unable to complete his usual daily workout, and had instead settled for a lengthy swim. He put the staff back down and rubbed his eyes as his vision blurred a little.

"Is something wrong Your Highness?" Treia asked him.

"I am merely concerned for my wife." He replied, heading down the corridor, leaving his staff behind. Treia followed him.

"I have some good news sire." He told him. "Our intelligence service has uncovered a resistance base."

"I cannot trouble myself with such matters right now." Trey told him. "Dispatch the Honour Guard and tell them to seize the base."

"I shall do so at once." Treia told him. As they arrived outside Dreisga's room, Trey sighed and turned to his brother.

"Tell them to bring any prisoners to the palace." He instructed him. We need information if we are to find the rest of them."

"I understand your highness, but we must send a message to these traitors!" Treia stated angrily. "We must..."

"I need to see my wife." He told his brother. "I don't need her worrying about this. Report directly to me when it's over."

With that, he went into the room, leaving his brother to relay his command to the Honour Guard.

The lights in the room were turned down low, obviously to prevent them disturbing Dreisga's rest. As he came over to her bedside, he felt his heart breaking. She was a beautiful woman, but stricken with illness, all her strength was gone. She was hooked up to numerous machines, which monitored her vitals and regulated her medication to keep her comfortable. Her usually bright, golden hair was messy, and matted with sweat, and her flesh was incredibly pale. She was completely bed-ridden, barely able to move at all on her own. She opened her eyes as much as she could, and forced a smile as she saw her husband.

"Come closer." She beckoned him, seeing his hesitation. "My eyesight's not that great in this light."

Trey made his way to the side of the bed, kneeling next to her and took her hand.

"Have you contacted Trinity?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I doubt she'd take my messages." He replied. "She's still really angry about me spying on her. I've never seen her so angry."

"I think she has a right to know her mother's dying, don't you?" She asked him, squeezing her fingers. He shook his head as his tears began.

"Please don't talk like that honey." He begged her. "I couldn't live without you."

"You need to talk to her." She told him. "You need to make peace with her."

"I'll try." Trey assured her.

"There is another thing." She told him. "You should try to make peace with our son."

"He made his choice a long time ago." Trey said, stroking her hair lovingly. He gestured to his chest. "We both left our mark the last time."

Meanwhile, out on the parade ground, Treia had assembled a contingent of the Honour Guard. They were all fully armed, and prepared for action. He approached the captain and handed him a dossier.

"The king has ordered you to hit the terrorist outpost." Treia informed them. "The location and schematics provided by our intelligence agents are inside. I trust your judgement as to how best to proceed."

"Thank you Senator." The captain responded, saluting him. As they turned to leave, Treia put a hand on his shoulder.

"One last thing, the King was most adamant of this point." Treia told him with a little smirk. "No prisoners."

"It will be done as His Highness commands." The captain assured him as they turned and left.


	93. Search for Tresgard

Vasquez made her way to the forensics lab, finding Sam working hard, delegating tasks and looking up research. The City of Corinth stopped for no-one, and they still had the usual cases to deal with, but with the new threat of this unknown criminal, the scarred warrior that Chas had since recalled had been referred to as Tresgard by his companions, they were being worked hard. Sam was dealing with the investigation largely by herself, setting the rest of the lab to the task of dealing with any of the other cases.

"Don't tell me he's been on the move again." Sam groaned. "What now?"

"There was another job, the same MO as all the others." Vasquez confirmed as she took Sam into her office, and closed the door for privacy. "This time it was a medical facility. None of the patients or medical personnel were hurt. One of the security guards received a minor blaster injury when he tried to stop them. All they stole was some x-ray machines."

"That's odd." Sam remarked, furrowing her brows.

"What's even stranger is they were in storage, the hospital said they haven't used them since they replaced the machines last year." Vasquez informed her. "It was like they didn't want to leave the hospital without working machines."

"So what do you have for me?" Sam asked her. Vasquez shook her head.

"Nothing new I'm afraid." She sighed in frustration, taking a seat. "They left no fingerprints, and no physical evidence. The only reason we know it was him is because we got the usual description."

"A big guy with two scars across his face..." Sam began to rhyme off the description it seemed they had heard a hundred times.

"...He split into three exact copies of himself." Vasquez concluded.

"Has Hicks gotten back to you about that?" Sam asked her.

"No, not yet, he's on restricted communications." Vasquez informed her. "How about you, are you having any more luck?"

"Not really, if you think you're confused, check this out." Sam replied, taking her over to a computer to show her the readouts of the only physical evidence they had from the perpetrator.

"What am I looking at?" Vasquez asked her.

"This is the read out of the blood sample from Chas' knife." Sam told her. "It's similar to human blood, but there are marked differences. I don't know what the story is, but this looks like no blood sample I've ever seen. I had a sample sent to Kat in New Tech for confirmation, but I'd say that your initial idea that he isn't human is probably right."

"It's not much to go on, but let me know what Kat has to say." Vasquez replied, getting up from the chair. Sam held up a hand.

"I also found something odd about the weapon he used." She interjected. She pulled up another read out. "The spear that pinned him to the wall left a couple of fibres behind. I'd have expected a lot more, but the metal used is incredibly tough, a lot stronger than anything I've seen."

"Well I haven't seen many guys running around with spears either." Vasquez commented. "What's so special about it?"

"I did an analysis of it, and as far as I can see, there are only a few elements in common with this planet." She informed her. "A large part of its make up doesn't correspond to anything on the Periodic Table."

She then pulled out what was left of Chas' body armour to show her the damage.

"By analysing the puncture mark, I found that the edges on the weapons he used are incredibly sharp. I needed to use lasers to measure the edges of the breaches." She continued. "I had to run the scan a few times to be sure, but according to this, the edges of the weapons he used must have been honed to a monomolecular edge."

"Monomolecular?" Vasquez asked in confusion.

"The edges are only one molecule in width." Sam confirmed. "It's no surprise that it went straight through. Chas may as well have been wearing crepe paper."

"So where does someone get weapons like this?" Vasquez asked her.

"Nowhere on Earth." Sam replied honestly.

"Well, send your results to Kat..."

"I'm way ahead of you on that." She interrupted her boss, before looking to her a little curiously. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"This guy's been running all over town, he's already hit two munitions factories, three gambling dens, a fuel depot two clothing warehouses and a hospital, and we're still nowhere close to finding him!"

"I'm not entirely sure that's all it is." Sam responded with a little smile. "I noticed you took quite a shine to Luke when he was here on the tour."

"You think I want kids?" Vasquez asked her. "Sam, I didn't think I'd need to explain this to someone with your medical knowledge, but that's not really much of an option."

"I saw Sam come in to collect him when he broke into your office." She informed her. "Have you talked to her?"

"I've been kind of busy with all this." Vasquez told her, shaking her head. "Until we figure out what this guy wants and get him under wraps..."

"You know, one of the first things I learned at medical school is that sometimes if you look too closely at a problem, it prevents you seeing the solution." Sam interrupted her again. "Maybe if you distract yourself for a little while, the solution will just come to you."

"I was actually hoping Tresgard would be the distraction." Vasquez said with a small laugh. "I still don't know what to do about Charlie."

"Well, why don't you go and see her?" Sam suggested. "We all know how to reach you. It isn't like you'll be out the loop if anything happens."

Just then, the computer screen flickered, and Kat appeared on the screen.

"Sam, we've just got the results of the samples you sent us." Kat informed her. "Your conclusion was correct, your perp isn't human. He's a Triforian."

"Triforian?" Vasquez chipped in. "I knew the description of his abilities sounded familiar; Hicks said one of the guys on his team is a Triforian."

"I checked the database, and the description you gave me, and we couldn't find anyone answering the description you gave us. Of course, that isn't really surprising; the Triforians aren't very forthcoming when it comes to the less admirable members of their society. They like to handle their own affairs." Kat told them. "However, there are rumours of a terrorist organisation, a resistance movement if you will, that are working to bring down the Royal Family. The Triforians tend to keep these rumours in check, but a few slip out. The name Tresgard comes up a few times in those rumours."

"What would a Triforian Terrorist want here on Earth?" Vasquez asked her.

"Triforia isn't a very friendly place to traitors." Kat replied in a little sigh. "When they agreed to abide by SPD jurisdiction, the only crime they refused to let us handle, the only one that's still their exclusive responsibility is treason. It's a capital offence."

"So that explains why he's left the planet." Sam commented. "That still doesn't explain what he wants. These robberies don't make any sense."

"He's stolen weapons and fuel, but why would he want x-ray machines or clothing?" Vasquez asked. "I mean, if some of his people are hurt, why didn't he steal any other medical supplies?"

Over on Triforia, Trey was just leaving Dreisga's room as his brother arrived.

"Your Highness." He greeted Trey, saluting him. "The Honour Guard have returned from their mission to the resistance stronghold."

Trey found it hard to concentrate. He had a lot on his mind, not least of which was his wife's deteriorating health. He still worried about his daughter, and the fact that she still refused to accept his attempts to contact her. He knew that she was upset by his spying on her, but he was desperate to make peace with her. He really could live without hearing about the resistance and their moves to tear down the Royal Family.

"I'll read the report later." Trey told him, stroking the bridge of his nose. His head was hurting badly, and his thoughts were cloudy, and unable to focus. He wavered a little on his feet. In addition to all the issues taxing his mind, he was also finding his strength failing. He was ill, and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to see a physician. With his wife bed-ridden and expected to die at any time, the people needed him. He couldn't just abandon them because he was sick.

"Sire, are you alright?" Treia asked him. Trey just shook his head clear.

"I am just preoccupied." Trey told him as convincingly as he could. "I haven't slept well. I need some time..."

"I am afraid time is one thing you don't have." Treia informed him. "The Senate convenes in half an hour."

Trey paused as he realised his brother was right. The Senate was due to have a meeting to discuss the state of the planet. He knew he was meant to go, but right now he felt like he could barely stand, never mind concentrate while the Senate discussed matters of state. He shook his head.

"I am unwell." He told his brother. "I fear this is one meeting they must convene without me."

"With all due respect, you must attend." Treia told him, turning his brother to face him. "There hasn't been a Senate meeting convened without the residing monarch in over 300 years!"

"Then it's about due to happen again." Trey replied, patting his brother on the shoulder. "You speak for me. Forward my apologies to the Senate."

"If that is what you wish." Treia replied with a short bow, before turning and leaving. As he found himself alone, Trey steadied himself against the wall to catch his breath. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew that as long as he was capable, he needed to keep going.

He made his way to his bed chamber, going inside to rest. He dimmed the lights so they wouldn't hurt his head so badly. As he slumped onto the bed, breathing heavily, he cradled his head in his hands.

Just then, he heard something curious. The door locked from the outside. As he got to his feet, the air ducts opened, and a few blue metal objects, spheres surrounded by a disk, giving them the appearance of ringed planets came tumbling out. As they struck the floor and came to rest, they suddenly turned into a dozen Troobian Blue Head robots.

He reached to the stand by his bed, only to find his staff wasn't there. He remembered that his strength had failed as he tried to pick it up, and he had left it by the pool. Backing into the corner to ensure they were all in front of him, he prepared to defend himself.

Back in Corinth, Vasquez was still busy trying to get a bead on Corinth's latest serial criminal when an officer came running over to her.

"We just got an anonymous tip." He told her. "Some old lady just watched a couple of guys breaking into the winter wear store on Yeardly."

"Are you sure..."

"She said one of them split into three exact copies of himself as soon as they broke in, she said they're loading a truck as we speak." He told her. "We have three units in the area..."

"I'm on my way!" Vasquez called out as she grabbed her weapon. "Tell them to move in NOW!"

Over in the clothing store, a few guys were busy gathering up clothing and loading them into the back of a van. Three of them were identical, dressed in jeans and a grey hoodie with the hood pulled up to conceal the face. The other one was wearing a balaclava with a denim jacket and black cargo pants.

"See, I told you I could disable the alarm." The one in the denim jacket assured his accomplices. "We can fill this puppy up before anyone will be any the wiser..."

"Corinth Military, throw down your weapons and come out, with your hands UP!" They heard a voice announce over the loud hailer. The guy in the balaclava turned to see the street flooding with troops. They opened fire with a couple of warning shots, as he fled back into the store.

"What are they talking about?" One of the grey hoodies asked. "What weapons?"

"I don't know, but they seem pissed about something." He replied. He looked out the front window, only to find the other side also covered. The building was now completely surrounded.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the grey hoodies asked.

"The military's got us cornered." He replied.

"The building is surrounded. Throw down your weapons and come out with your hand up!" The loud hailer called out again. "You have one minute to comply or we will come in! We've been authorised to use lethal force!"

"They're going to kill us?" The guy in the balaclava shrieked. "Isn't that a bit of an overreaction? We're just stealing clothed for God's sake!"

"Maybe we should listen to them." One of the Grey hoodies suggested. "I know it sucks, but we're surrounded..."

Just then a smoke grenade came crashing in through the window and filled the room. Soldiers started to pour in. The three grey hoodies were bundled roughly to the ground, and restrained.

"Jack, get out of here!" One of them yelled. The guy in the balaclava broke free, running headlong toward a brick wall, pursued by two soldiers. He faded through it as though it wasn't there, as the soldiers just slammed into it.

"What the hell?" Vasquez gasped as the smoke dissipated enough for her to see what had happened. The grey hoodie faded back into one form as the soldiers snapped on the cuffs, securing the prisoner's hands behind his back. They hauled him to his feet, before dragging him over to Vasquez, pulling down the hood, to reveal a young girl, probably no more than 16 years old, with shoulder-length dark hair.

"Hey, let go!" She yelled angrily. "You're breaking my arm!"

"We'll do a lot more than that if you continue to resist." Vasquez warned her. "Well this isn't our guy, but she clearly works for him."

"Work for? What are you talking about?" She asked. "We're just stealing some clothes..."

"We all saw what you can do, we know you're Triforian." Vasquez interrupted her. "You're under arrest for robbery and aiding and abetting a terrorist. You have the right..."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" She shrieked, renewing her struggle to break free. "Terrorism? You're pinning a terrorism charge on me? And what the hell is a Triforian?"

One of the soldiers smashed her in the stomach, doubling her over and sending her to her knees, gasping for breath. Vasquez grabbed him.

"That's enough!" She snapped. As much as she wanted answers, she was not about to stand and watch a prisoner, least of all a kid being abused in custody like that. "You have a name kid?"

"Z Delgado." She spluttered as the soldiers pulled her back to her feet.

"Get her back to the base, I'll question her there." Vasquez ordered them. "And make sure you read her rights! The last thing we need is to let her out on a technicality!"


	94. Triforia's Fate

Z was sitting in an interview room, closely observed by two guards. Her ankles were chained to the legs of the table in front of her, which in turn was bolted to the floor. Her hands were secured in front of her body. He glared at her guards, one of them the guy who hit her with his baton with a hateful, burning gaze. Vasquez came into the room.

"Interview with suspect Z Delgado beginning at 14:00 hours." She stated after turning on the recording. "Have you seen our physician to check on your physical condition?"

"You know I have." Z muttered.

"For the benefit of the tape please." Z insisted. Z rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I've seen the physician. He took a blood test and gave me an examination." She replied, pulling up her jersey to show a horrendous, purple mark across her abdomen and lower ribs where the baton had connected. "He's happy this isn't life-threatening."

"For the benefit of the tape, Ms. Delgado is showing the injuries to her abdomen described in the physician's report." Vasquez replied. "Alright, now we have the formalities out the way, are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, this is like a stay in the presidential suite of the Ritz." Z snapped sarcastically, showing her the handcuffs. "Is this really necessary?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Vasquez responded dryly. "There have been a lot of robberies in the city. Witnesses testify that the perpetrator has the ability to replicate themselves into three copies of themselves."

"Yeah, I admit that I pulled some jobs." Z told her.

"So you admit that you're a Triforian terrorist?" Vasquez asked her. Z just smacked her forehead down onto the desk in frustration.

"For the last time, I'm not a terrorist and I don't know what the hell a Triforian is." She groaned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Clothing, weapons, fuel and medical supplies have all been stolen by Triforian terrorists..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right there!" Z protested. "I'll hold my hands up to stealing clothes, but the other stuff I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Vasquez slipped her a photograph pulled from surveillance on one of Tresgard's jobs, showing a clear image of his scarred face.

"This is your boss..."

"Wait, my boss?" Z asked. "Look lady, you totally have the wrong idea here. I was stealing clothes to give to the homeless. Me and my partner..."

She bit her tongue as she realised she was close to saying too much. Z just paused and looked at her.

"I hold my hands up to the clothing. I can prove it too." She commented. "You saw what my partner can do."

"He ran through a wall." Vasquez answered.

"Check the case reports of all the clothing heists. In all three cases, the doors were opened from inside the building. No locks were forced." She told her. Vasquez simply glanced to one of the guards to indicate she wanted him to check up on this. He ran from the room, at which Vasquez turned back to her.

"You were stealing for the homeless?" Vasquez asked her. "Are you homeless?"

"No, I dress like this for fun." Z snorted in disgust. Vasquez pressed a button on an intercom.

"Have a sandwich brought to the interview room." She instructed, before turning to Z. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Chicken?" Z asked. Vasquez pressed the button again.

"Chicken." She relayed. "We'll still be here."

"Thanks." Z said sarcastically. "That really makes up for all this."

"You are still guilty of robbery." Vasquez replied. "So if you aren't with Tresgard, what is a Triforian doing on Earth?"

"I told you before; I don't even know what a Triforian is!" She yelled angrily.

"It's an alien species from the planet Triforia." Vasquez responded. "They can split into three..."

"Well I can tell you for a fact I'm all human!" Z interrupted her sharply. "You think I'm from another planet? In my whole life, I've barely even left New Tech!"

"We found an ID on you that lists you as Monica May." Vasquez informed her. "Would you care to explain that?"

"I needed an ID to get me past the city gates when I got here!" She sighed. "I don't exactly have a social security number or a passport. I've been homeless my whole life."

"That's convenient." The other soldier snorted, coming over to her. He grabbed he hair, yanking her head back painfully, forcing her to look at him. "You give us a sob story we can't corroborate. Do you really think we're going to swallow that?"

"Harris!" Vasquez barked, seeing the way he was treating her. "Outside, now!"

She took him into the hall, where she shoved him roughly against a wall.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" She chastised him.

"I'm trying to get answers." He told her.

"By beating on a kid?" Vasquez asked him. "We're soldiers, not bullies!"

"She's laughing at us. She's feeding us a line of crap!" He yelled at her. "If we press her..."

"She's a kid!" Vasquez reminded him. "I will not have my officers beating confessions out of kids!" Just then, Sam arrived, noticing the somewhat tense scene between them.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked. Vasquez just shook her head.

"I was just explaining acceptable interrogation procedures to Harris here." Vasquez told her. "What do you have for us?"

"I've got the results of the prisoner's bloodwork." Sam informed her. "She's not Triforian."

"How's that possible?" Vasquez asked her. "She can split, we all saw her."

"Her DNA shows signs of some form of mutation. That must be what gave her that ability." Sam informed her. "However, the baseline codes are human."

"Her friend ran through the wall." Vasquez recalled. "We saw her split and presumed she was a Triforian."

"All the clothing heists show the same MO. The doors were opened from the inside." Sam continued. "I checked with Kat, and there have been a number of heists just like them in New Tech. They've been after these guys for ages."

"She was telling the truth." Vasquez commented, turning back to Harris. "Of course with your way, we'd probably have beaten her into confessing to something she didn't do and we'd be no closer to finding Tresgard."

Just then, a soldier arrived, carrying a chicken sandwich. Vasquez looked at him a little curiously.

"You asked for a sandwich for the prisoner." He reminded her.

"She's just in there..." Vasquez began, before suddenly realising that all three of the men who had been interviewing her were now out in the corridor, meaning she was in the room alone. She burst back into the interview room, finding the room empty, the leg irons and the handcuffs unlocked. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Damn it!" She yelled in frustration.

"She's gone!" Harris snapped. "If you'd left her to me..."

"You know what Harris, I am sick of your attitude!" She responded. "Wearing that uniform does not give you the right to act as you please. Your behaviour towards her was completely unacceptable!"

"She's a criminal..."

"You don't need to worry about passing SPD retraining when Hicks gets back." Vasquez told him. "You're fired."

"You can't do that!" He protested.

"I'm the acting Colonel. I have the authority to fire you if I see fit." Vasquez assured him. "Clear out your locker. I don't want you in this base any longer."

"I guess I can understand why you didn't like me roughing her up, she was kind of cute." He muttered under his breath. "I would have thought she was a bit young for you though."

Vasquez heard every word, and grabbed him, ramming him against the wall hard, lifting him off his feet as she glared at him enraged by his behaviour.

"My personal life is none of your damn business Harris." Vasquez warned him. "And for your information, when I arrest someone, I like to be able to keep them in custody, rather than have to release them because some lawyer files a complaint for brutality against us."

She threw him to the ground, allowing him to catch his breath as Sam looked on.

"Now, I suggest you get out of my sight and off my damn base and thank your lucky stars I don't arrest you for assault for what you did." She ordered him. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Harris got up and left with as much of his dignity as he could muster, accompanied by another soldier. Sam looked to Vasquez with a look of concern on her face.

"I don't want to hear it Sam." Vasquez warned her. "I need to find this guy before he hurts anyone else." Sam just held up her hands and left, leaving Vasquez to the mistake of having allowed her prisoner to escape, with only the minor consolation that she hadn't arrested an innocent kid for Tresgard's crimes.

Meanwhile, a couple of streets from the base, Z and Jack finally stopped running. Jack laughed as he caught his breath.

"I'd love to have seen their faces when they came back and find out you're not there." He sniggered, thinking about it. Z just looked at him somewhat annoyed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She snapped back. "They could have killed us Jack, they thought we were terrorists!"

"Z..."

"I know you said there were more stores out here, but at least in New Tech we know what we're up against." Z told him. "SPD may be a pain, but at least they're not a bunch of trigger-happy psychos, I could swear that asshole cracked my ribs!"

"Z, we just have to..."

"You know what, Jack, screw this city. I'm going to get the truck and take what we have back to New Tech." She said, throwing her hands up in anger as she got up and started to leave. "You do what you like."

"Z, wait up!" He called after her as he ran to catch up. "Z!"

Over on Triforia, the Senate had convened for their meeting, but were awaiting the arrival of their king. Triforian politics was a very formal and traditional affair. Matters of state were discussed by the senate, a governing body made up of Senators, those who had made themselves worthy of note through their accomplishment. Most were great thinkers, philosophers or artists, though strictly speaking any Triforian could earn the right to become a Senator through distinction, and many of the seats had been bestowed as military honours.

The proceedings would be presided over by the reigning monarch, one of the Royal Bloodline, which had remained unbroken since the earliest records of Triforian history. Any matter of policy could be discussed, and was put to a vote. Technically speaking the monarch's was the only voice that actually mattered, and they had the right to veto any judgement of the senate, though generally the majority vote was honoured. While it was a rare occurrence, previous monarchs had been assassinated after proving themselves incapable of handling their responsibilities, and exercising this right a little too freely. Only the direst circumstances such as impending war would motivate a monarch to use this right, and generally they went with the majority vote of the senate. It wasn't a perfect system, but it had kept Triforia running for thousands of years, and usually led to the best solutions for the planets problems.

A murmur went around the room as Treia came in and stood before his usual seat at the right hand of the throne. Trey had elected him to be the chief Senator, and his official advisor upon his coronation. While he strictly speaking had no more official power than any of the other senators, his was a position of honour and prestige. Usually his voice was considered to be second only to that of the King's.

"I regret to inform you that the king will not be in attendance." He informed them, causing something of a ruckus.

"The monarch is always present for Senate Conclaves!" One of the senators roared. "There hasn't been a meeting without the monarch for over 300 years, we cannot..."

"Times are difficult!" Treia interrupted him harshly. "As you know, the Queen is critically ill. The physicians do not expect her to live to see the next month."

He began pacing as he started to explain his brother's absence.

"Increases in resistance activities plague his mind, and in his absence all his Senators and advisors can do is stand and do nothing to take the burden from him?" He roared defiantly. The room fell silent. "My brother has graciously bestowed upon me the honour of speaking in his stead. Now, what is the first item of business?"

The captain of the Honour Guard stood up, bowing to Treia as he did so. Treia gestured for him to begin.

"As you know, there has recently been a raid on a resistance stronghold a few miles from the city." He began. "We suffered a few injuries, but no fatalities."

"The rebels?" Treia asked him.

"Dead to the last man." The guard responded. "Just as the king ordered."

A murmur spread around the room as the Senate heard this. Trey's reputation was well established as a peace-maker. While he would strongly and decisively act upon anyone who threatened the safety of his kingdom, he was no butcher. Another senator stood up.

"That base had women and children within its walls!" He roared. "My advisors told me that there were few combatants present. This was no mission, it was a massacre!"

"They were rebels!" Treia barked angrily. "You know as well as I do we can afford no threat to our safety, especially now!"

He nodded to the captain of the Honour Guard, who pulled out a hand set and activated a holographic projection in the middle of the room, depicting the galaxy.

"As you know, the Troobian Empire has been edging ever closer to this Galaxy for many years." He began. "As you all know, the Ultimarus black hole, and the Armatite asteroid field block the most direct route to our galaxy on all fronts, save for one. The Hades Pass."

He pressed a button, zooming in on a section of space, resting between the asteroid field and the black hole. It was a corridor, a few light-years across, in the centre of which was Triforia. One of the reasons SPD was so keen to bring Triforia into the fold, and was so accommodating to their requests to remain largely autonomous was because of its strategic importance.

"If the Hades Pass falls, the Troobian Empire will have free access to this galaxy." He continued. "If it holds, Grumm will be forced to go around the field, delaying him by years, and forcing him to exhaust some of his resources. It is vital that we tolerate nothing that can weaken our position!"

"They were women and children!" The Senator repeated.

"They were rebels!" Treia put down flatly. "Do you dare to question the king's wisdom?"

The Senator fell silent under the judgemental gaze of the Senate. He quietly took his seat before anything else could be said. Treia just looked out over them.

"We live in dire times. We can expect the Troobians..."

Just then, the doors flew open, and Trey staggered in, bleeding heavily from numerous wounds to his face and body, before falling to his knees. The Honour Guard drew their weapons, looking around for signs of whoever had attacked their king, while the Senate erupted into chaos. Treia ran to his brother's side and held him.

"Troobians." Trey managed to gasp out as he fought for breath. "In my bedchamber. I was locked in and they attacked. Someone tried to kill me!"

"Search the palace!" The captain roared, at which the Honour Guard ran from the room in search of the assailant. Trey looked to his brother.

"They were inactive until they attacked me." He continued. "Someone must have brought them here. Someone must have set me up." Just then, a couple of guards came back, bowing to Trey as Treia helped him back to his feet.

"Sire, with all due respect, you have been under a lot of strain recently. Is it possible you were mistaken?" He asked.

"Just look at the smashed up robots in my bed chamber if you don't believe me!" Trey snapped. "I took them out, then had to use one of their blasters to break down the door!"

"We found no evidence of Troobians in your room." He replied. Trey shoved his brother away and strode purposefully towards his room, arriving to find that he was right. The doors had been blasted out, but there was no evidence of any Troobians. All the parts of the robots he defeated were gone. A guard went in, picking up a blaster from his bedside table.

"Sire, this has been recently fired." He informed him.

"If I had that, do you really think I'd look like this?" He asked incredulously. Treia confronted his brother.

"Dreisga's condition has to be taking its toll." He told him. "Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"

"Treia, I'm not crazy, I saw them!" He implored his brother. "The Troobians were here!"

"Search every inch of the palace." Treia instructed them. "Trey, see the physician. You're wounded."

He tried to protest, but Treia just pointed him towards the physician, who took him away. As soon as he was alone in the room, he pulled out a communicator, turning it on to see Grumm's face on the screen.

"What is your progress?" He asked him.

"It's all going to plan." Treia replied. "Dreisga will succumb to the poison any day now. My brother is strong, stronger than I'd have thought, but even if I can't have him killed, the Senate now believe him to be losing control. It won't be long before I'm in control."

"And then you'll honour our agreement?" Grumm asked him. Treia smiled.

"Of course. You get the Galaxy, and I get Triforia." He replied. "Just have your fleet ready to move. I'll send you word when everything's ready."


	95. A Royal Secret

Vasquez arrived at Hicks' apartment, finding Summer there visiting them. Summer smiled at her as she saw Gem leading her into the living room.

"Vasquez!" She called out. "Sorry I haven't been to see you yet."

"It's alright." Vasquez assured her. "The others explained to me that you're still trying to figure things out."

"It's not quite as jumbled as it was, but I'm starting to remember more." Summer assured her as she put an arm around Gemma warmly. "It was a bit of a shock finding out Gemma's having Hicks' kid. The last thing I remember about her, she was still one half of the boom happy twins."

"A lot has changed." Vasquez agreed.

"I'll say." Summer commented. "Personally I always kind of hoped you and Hicks would get together."

Vasquez let out a small laugh as she heard Summer say this. She had never thought about Hicks that way, even before she had come to terms with her sexuality. She had been pretty cut off from everyone, being something of a reclusive person outside of her duties. Her own growth since those days had been quite a journey in itself. She was certainly not the woman who spent her nights alone with her cat anymore.

"So what can I help you with?" Gemma asked her. Vasquez looked a little apologetic as she looked to her friend. She hadn't actually seen her since the fight in the restaurant. She had been so caught up in how she felt about her fight with Charlie that she had taken it out on Gemma. "It's a little late for round 2, so if you're here to fight..."

"Actually I was here to apologise." Vasquez told her. "You were only trying to help; I should never have spoken to you like that."

"I guess you've had a lot on your plate." Gemma replied. "I've been hearing all about this Tresgard guy."

"The one that hurt Chas?" Summer asked. While she was still finding some of the past a little confusing, she was also trying her best to keep up to date with what was happening now. She knew about the heists, or at least as much information as had been released to the press. Vasquez nodded to confirm the detail.

"He has been giving us the run-around." Vasquez agreed sadly. "We still have no idea what he's up to."

"So what changed your mind?" Gemma asked her. "I mean, you did make your feelings about what I said pretty clear."

"I met Luke." Vasquez told her. "Charlie's son. He was with the tour group I had a while ago."

Gemma just smiled as she heard this. Vasquez had a little joy in her voice as she mentioned the young boy. Clearly he had made an impression on her.

"What's he like?" Gemma asked her.

"He's a complete smart-ass." Vasquez told her as she, Gem and Summer all leaned in closer. "He broke off from the tour group and broke into my office. We had a little talk. He knew about me and Charlie, and he told me he was alright with it."

"He was?" Gemma asked, a little surprised to hear that.

"He was actually trying to convince me to give it another shot." Vasquez told her. "He's a smart kid. Not Sarah's level of smart, but I guess he could be."

"Charlie huh?" Summer asked her. "So what's he like? Is he cute?"

Vasquez and the twins just looked around each other as she asked this. This was obviously just one of the things Summer hadn't remembered yet; clearly she was under the impression that Charlie was a guy. She wasn't entirely sure how to bring up the subject; Summer had already had quite a few shocks recently.

"Gemma, I was also hoping to pick your brains for a bit." Vasquez told her. "These crimes don't make a lot of sense, and we're all kind of chasing our tails a little."

"I promised to take you round to Dillon's place." Gem reminded Summer as he got up, and picked up his car keys from the coffee table. "Now seems like a good time."

"I guess so." Summer said in a deep breath as she prepared to go with him. "I still want to hear about Charlie though. Next time?"

"Maybe." Vasquez replied. With that, Summer left to go and see her husband and her kids again, hoping to repair some of the strain on their relationship. Gemma looked to Vasquez.

"So what can I help you with?" She asked.

"We found out that the clothing heists were nothing to do with Tresgard." Vasquez told her. "They were down to a couple of kids stealing to hand them out to the homeless."

"How did you confuse them with Tresgard?" Gemma sniggered, imagining the embarrassing situation of the military muscling in on a couple of kids.

"It's a long story." Vasquez replied in frustration as she tried to forget the incident.

"So what is he responsible for?" Gemma asked her. Vasquez pulled out a hand held computer and pulled up the records.

"X-ray machines, explosives, detonators, steel canisters, lead, fuel..." She rhymed off as she read the list. Gemma held up a hand as she heard this.

"Um...I don't know about the fuel, but what about the rest of it. What was there again?"

"X-ray machines..."

"Which were de-activated?" Gemma asked her. "They were broken down?"

"Actually they were just in storage." Vasquez told her. "The hospital kept some spare just in case they needed a replacement at short notice."

"He has explosives and detonators?" Gemma asked her.

"I guess he wants to make weapons..."

"Vasquez, he has everything he needs to make dirty bombs." Gemma informed her. Vasquez stopped dead as she heard this. The fuel and some of the other thefts had thrown her off the trail, but now that she thought about it, Gemma had a point. Dirty bombs had been used by terrorist organisations in the past to cause damage. Usually they were made with nuclear waste or low-grade radioactive material, hence the term "dirty bombs". They weren't as powerful as professionally made nuclear devices, but they were certainly enough to cause major carnage. "Those X-ray machines have radioactive material inside them!"

"He's probably using the lead to shield the radiation so we can't trace them." Vasquez gasped. "I still have no idea what he wants, but if it involves nuclear bombs, it can't be good. We need to find him NOW!"

At the SPD academy, Trinity was in the library, studying hard for another written exam when Switch came up to her and took a seat with her. He tried to catch her eye, but she was concentrating hard on her book.

"Do I have to beg?" He asked her. Trinity sighed.

"I'm trying to study Switch." She told him flatly.

"You've been studying all day and all night." He commented. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding something."

"Well you obviously don't know any better." She replied. He took the book off her, causing her to look at him, clearly a little annoyed.

"Please, talk to me." He begged her, pulling his cutest face. Trinity tried to resist, but she was finding it hard not to crack up at the display.

"Give me the book back." She demanded, still struggling to keep from laughing as he pouted, giving her puppy eyes and adding a pathetic little whimpering sound to the mix. "Switch...!"

"You've got a lot of talents Trinity, but lying isn't one of them." Switch told her. "You've been avoiding me since Hicks asked you about that Triforian terrorist."

"I don't think many people like hearing about members of their race causing trouble like that." Trinity told him, renewing her struggle to get the book back. "Come on Switch, just give me the book!"

"Trinity, if something's bothering you, then I want to know about it." He told her. Just then, Hicks came into the room, interrupting them.

"Trinity, we need to talk." He interrupted them. Switch looked a little bemused.

"Hicks, you said you'd let me talk to her." He reminded him. "We agreed..."

"Things just got a lot more serious." Hicks cut him off, glaring at Trinity. "Vasquez just contacted me. We've confirmed that he had the components he needs to produce a number of crude nuclear bombs."

Trinity just stared at him her eyes wide in horror at the thought.

"Trinity, we know you know more about this than you've told us." Hicks pressed on.

"Hicks, you can't just pressure her like this!" Switch protested.

"This guy's running around my city with nukes Switch!" Hicks roared in response. "If we don't catch him, who knows what he'll do!"

He shoved a photograph taken from a surveillance camera under her.

"Look at the photograph." Hicks demanded. "Look!"

Trinity looked at it reluctantly, and it didn't take long for them to get the reaction they expected. She looked like she had seen a ghost as she saw the picture.

"I hoped you were wrong." She whispered. "I hoped the rumours weren't true."

"What rumours?" Hicks demanded. "If I have to, I'll have Ridlai and Legor read you. If I have to do that, I'll have no choice but to report you for impeding..."

"I know who he is. Tresgard is well known as the leader of the resistance movement on Triforia." She interrupted him. "He's been leading a terrorist organisation to overthrow my father for years."

"Why wouldn't you just tell us?" Switch asked her. Trinity looked between them both, before settling on Switch sadly.

"It's one of the most jealously guarded secrets of my people. Almost no one outside my family knows the truth." She told them. "Tresgard was the rightful heir to the throne, not me."

"But, how is that possible?" Switch asked her. "That would mean..."

"Tresgard was my brother." She informed them. "My father banished him when I was a kid."

A young Trinity was in a study with one of her tutors, going through some of her lessons, and finding out just how much she truly hated history. Triforians were a deeply traditional people, taking a lot of pride in their ancestors and their history, so much so that even with the advent of blaster technology, most still carried the traditional sword, shield and spear into battle in times of war as well. As a member of the Royal Family, little Trinity was expected to be well versed in the traditions of her people, in addition to being exceptional in her other studies as well.

Just then, she heard something from down the hall, a sound that she was somewhat used to, the clash of weapons. All Triforians were expected to train for times of war. Since their population was so small as a result of their unique ability that all citizens were required to take part in Citizen Levy duty, meaning that they were required to submit to military service and training for three months every year. The only exceptions were those too old or weak through injury or illness to serve, and the Honour Guard, who were the only full-time military organisation on Triforia.

Most Triforians were trained in hand-to-hand combat and bladed weapons from a young age. As members of the Royal Family, who would one day be expected to lead in times of war, Trinity and her brother had also received such training. While her nervous disposition and small size made her largely unsuited to such activities, she still recognised the sounds. Before her tutor could protest, she ran in the direction of the sound, believing that her brother was sparring as usual.

She arrived in the corridor leading to the throne room, just as her Uncle Treia came stumbling out, his robe covered in blood from a deep wound to his ribs. Tresgard rushed out, wielding a blood-stained sword. He raised it, preparing to strike.

"Tresgard!" She shrieked, running over and throwing herself on her uncle, shielding him from further punishment and staring at her brother in disbelief. Tresgard halted his strike as he saw her.

Just then, her father arrived, standing between Tresgard and Treia, wielding two swords as he stared down his son. He flicked his head in the direction of the door.

"Trinity, take your uncle to the surgeon." He ordered her. "What is the meaning of this Tresgard? You could have killed him!"

"Stay out of this dad!" Tresgard told him. "I have to finish this!"

"You will stand down!" He barked at his son. Tresgard just shook his head.

"You can't see it can you?" Tresgard asked him. "You're so blind father!"

With that, Tresgard lunged towards Treia, intending to finish what he started. Trey intercepted him, and a fight ensued. Although he was young, Tresgard was already an accomplished warrior, and was quite possibly a match for his father. Trinity pulled Treia aside, and picked up his sword, but found herself frozen to the spot. She couldn't bring herself to intervene, both men were family. She hated watching them engage in deadly combat, but she couldn't bring herself to strike out against either of them.

The fight suddenly took a much deadlier, more serious turn as Tresgard managed to find a small gap in his father's guard, opening a huge wound from his left pectoral to his right hip. It was a blow that could have cut him in half, but Tresgard didn't commit to it, intending merely to take his father out the fight rather than kill him. However, he underestimated his father's fortitude. Trey disarmed him, before striking once across the face, and bringing his other sword the other way, opening two horrendous wounds on his son's face, before sweeping his feet out from under him and levelling a sword at his throat.

"I will not tolerate anyone striking against my family Tresgard, not even you!" He announced as the Honour Guard arrived. Tresgard looked up at him, snarling in disgust. Trey just threw his swords aside. "I cannot simply slay you, but from this day onward, you are not my son! You are banished from Triforia upon pain of death."

Tresgard got up, and sprinted from the room, leaving the scene of destruction behind him. Trinity came out of hiding, hugging her father protectively. He put an arm around her.

"I told you to leave." He reminded her.

"I couldn't." She whimpered, crying into his chest. "I couldn't leave."

Back in the present, Trinity finished her story. Switch let out a long, low whistle.

"Wow, and I thought Zhane and I fought." He commented. "You were just a kid, you must have been terrified!"

"I still don't know what set him off, but he started a resistance movement that's been giving the Honour Guard problems for a few years." She informed them. "Then a couple of years ago, he left the planet. I guess now I know why. He's been after the throne for years. I guess now he's got the weapons to do it."


	96. Tresgard's Flight

Hicks and Switch took Trinity to the communications room, intending to make her contact her father. Since she had been refusing any of her contact with her father, she still had considerable communications rations left. Hicks insisted that they should get as much information about what was happening on Triforia as possible. Since they now knew of Tresgard's connection to the Royal Bloodline, it seemed prudent to inform the King of his son's movements.

Trey took a seat before the communications screen, moving slowly. The fever had taken him completely, and his injuries from the attack of the Troobians were healing slowly, and his surgeon was fearful of further infection. He pulled his cloak tightly around himself to conceal his injuries and his pale flesh, hoping to hide his weakened condition from his daughter. It was a testament to Triforian pride that even when he was barely capable of walking that he would never show his weakness to anyone, not even his daughter.

"Trinity." He greeted her with a smile. "I couldn't believe it when my messenger told me you had called."

"I had to." She replied sadly, looking at him curiously. Despite his best efforts, his daughter was very observant, especially since she had been training as an SPD officer. She could see that his face was pale, and he seemed to be sweating profusely. His lips remained parted a little even when he was saying nothing, making it easier to breathe. "Dad, are you alright?"

"I am fine." He assured her. She didn't look at all convinced.

"You're sweating, and your breathing is heavy." She pointed out. "You do not sit up straight."

Trey just forced a smile.

"You know what the Triforian Summer is like, the heat is stifling." He replied with a small laugh. "I swear to the Gods that I would trade half the treasury for one solid week of rain."

Trinity wasn't satisfied with his explanation, she could always tell when her father tried to keep something from her, but she knew his pride was too great for him to ask for her help.

"How is my mother?" She asked him, casting a glance over to where Hicks was waiting impatiently. He had expected her to engage in a little small talk, but he was more interested in hearing Trey's reaction to his son's activities on Earth. Trey shook his head sadly. He knew he couldn't keep the news from her any longer, indeed it was one of the reasons he wanted to contact her in the first place.

"Your mother is seriously ill." He informed her. "She contracted a plague some time ago, but she was too busy tending to matters of state to receive treatment. The Flame of Life has already been lit."

Trinity held a hand to her face as she felt a tear begin to form. She forced herself to answer.

"How long have they given her?" She asked. She was well versed in Triforian traditions, and knew exactly what the Flame of Life was. It meant that they did not expect her mother to survive much longer.

"The surgeon doubts she will live beyond the end of the month." He informed her, his voice cracking a little as he tried to summon all his strength to be strong for her. Switch held Trinity, comforting her as she heard this news. Hicks hated to goad her, especially when he had heard that she was facing a family situation like this, but he needed her to relay what they knew, so that they could hear what Trey knew or suspected about his movements.

"Dad, there's been a lot of trouble on Earth connected to the Resistance." She informed him. She showed him the photograph. "Tresgard's been spotted on Earth."

Trey looked a little concerned to hear this. He hadn't seen or spoken to his son since he had attacked Treia.

"Dad, he's been stealing materials that could be used to create bombs." She continued. "Nuclear bombs. We think he might be planning to come back."

"That's all I need." He muttered. "Things are going badly enough here as it is. Dreisga's dying, the Senate thinks I'm losing my grip, I was attacked..."

"You were attacked?" Trinity shrieked. She moved closer to the screen. "Dad, I was attacked too; someone tried to kill me during a training exercise."

"Someone tried to kill you?" He asked her incredulously. "Who?"

"I don't know, but he was Triforian." Trinity informed him. "I didn't want to worry you, we figured I'd be safe here, but after this, it seems like it's connected."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Tresgard's tried to murder a relative." Trey replied bitterly.

"So who attacked you?" Trinity asked him.

"Troobians." He answered. "I was locked in my room and a load of Blue Heads were activated. Someone must have brought them in."

"What do the Troobians have to do with all this?" She quizzed him. Just then, she got a thought. "Dad, I really need to go."

"Trintiy..."

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" She called back, shutting off the communicator. She got up, making her way through the base intently as the others followed her.

"Trinity, where do you think you're going?" Switch asked her.

"I'm going home!" She called behind her.

"But the training..."

"If I don't help, my people are going to die and I'm not going to have a home to go back to!" She yelled back. "If that means I have to drop out, then so be it."

"I'm going with you." Switch assured her.

"We all are." Hicks chipped in. "Switch, you go and acquire a ship for us. I'll get the others ready."

Meanwhile, on Triforia, the Senate was called to another emergency meeting. They all looked around each other, uncertain as to what the purpose of their meeting was. Treia walked into the room, carrying the Gold Ranger staff and placed it on a stand in the room.

"My fellow Triforians, it is with a heavy heart that I must call this emergency meeting to order." He began. One of the senators stood up.

"The king..."

"I am afraid the King is the very issue we must discuss." He interrupted him, causing a murmur to ripple around the room. "I fear that recent events have impaired his judgement. My brother has ruled this kingdom wisely for many years, and our kind has flourished, however we live in desperate times."

He pulled up a tactical schematic of their system, showing areas marked out on the long range scans.

"As you all know, the Troobian Empire has been expanding towards our system for many years. We all knew that it would only be a matter of time before they set their sights on our system. While the bulk of their forces are still several light-years away, including Grumm's personal flagship, scouting parties have already been sighted within our reach." He continued. "They have made incursions towards the Hades pass. As you all know, if that pass falls, then the Troobians will be able to pass into our system years earlier than we had hoped. The whole galaxy would be in danger of falling to Grumm's hands."

"Then we need our king!" Another senator called back. "If the invasion is coming, we need..."

"We need strong and decisive action." Treia replied. "Sadly I do not believe I am alone in noticing that recent events have weighed heavily on my brother's mind. Dreisga's illness has taken his attention from matters of state. I also believe that he is himself succumbing to illness."

The physician stood up, nodding in agreement.

"I can confirm that he has seemed out of sorts." He replied. "He has not been training heavily for some time. I also have some troubling news about the attack he suffered."

He gestured to the captain of the guard, who also stood and read from a report.

"No evidence of Troobian soldiers was found in his chambers." He told the senate, causing them to whisper among themselves. "The only blaster found in the room was a Triforian blaster, one which appears to have been used to blast open the doors."

"What of his injuries?" One of the senators asked.

"They appear to have been self-inflicted." The physician replied. The senators just continued to murmur in discontent at this finding.

"My fellow Triforians, I feel we have reached an uncomfortable situation where we must place the safety of our people first!" He roared. "In these times, we need strong, decisive leadership. It is for this reason that I ask all of you to support me in taking the reins of our planet as we face our most difficult trial!"

Down on Earth, Tresgard was busy in a hangar, fuelling up a ship while his men loaded it with his supplies. He looked to his men as they finished loading up the last of the supplies.

"I could not have asked for more loyal and supportive comrades." He told them with a smile. The first of them saluted him.

"We have served you since we were children Your Highness." He replied. "We only wish there was more we could do."

"The sentiment is appreciated." Tresgard assured them, making his way to the one remaining device. "However, the craft is already close to overloaded. I cannot afford to bring any of you along with me. Your part in this war is over."

"Sire, I must ask." He continued. "My children were in that base..."

"You have my word that I will exact your vengeance." Tresgard assured him. "We all know that my father is many things, but a butcher he is not. I shall ensure the blade of justice falls on the guilty party."

Tresgard then activated a video camera, and hacked a link into the city's emergency broadcast system.

"Good evening Corinth, you may have heard of me. I am Tresgard." He greeted them.

Vasquez was in the base when the message came on, and watched it in interest as he gestured to the device beside him.

"This is a nuclear device, known as a Dirty Bomb. It contains radioactive material that will spread over a large area, and contaminate it, unless Corinth Military finds and deactivates it within fifteen minutes." He continued, starting the timer. "You will find the bomb at the old Eagle Squad Hangar on the outskirts of town. Happy hunting."

With that, he cut the link. Vasquez immediately rushed out to the control room to begin co-ordinating the response.

"Alright, I want every person on the street in fifteen minutes, call everyone whether they're on duty or not! With a nuke in town, the city's going to be tearing itself apart!" She called out. "Get the bomb squad and an assault team in the garage ready to go now! Tell them I'll be right with them."

Meanwhile, back on Triforia, Treia was in his private chambers, taking a long, lazy drink when the Captain of the Honour Guard came in with the physician.

"Your performance went down well." The physician told him. "I believe a large part of the senate is already talking about supporting your move to annex temporary control."

"My brother's failing health is just the first stage." Treia told them. "By the time I've taken temporary control, he will be so close to the end it will only be a matter of time before the senators are begging me to take the throne."

"The poison is doing its job." The physician informed him. "The king suspects nothing. By the end of the week, she will be dead."

"Then the first thing to go will be SPD." The captain of the Honour Guard snorted in disgust. "The Honour Guard have kept this planet safe for generations. My ancestors were defending our space, keeping Triforia from outside interference before SPD even existed, and the King simply invites others in?"

"We've been allowing the interests of those outside Triforia to influence us for far too long." Treia stated flatly. "We are guarding the Hades Pass against the most powerful fleet in the galaxy for SPD, risking OUR lives for THEM and for what? Out of a pride in our people my brother has forgotten?"

"I hear that his daughter has even taken a human lover." The Physician sneered in disgust. "The people may have accepted the presence of SPD, but they will never accept a half-blood heir. There has only ever been a pure-blood Triforian on the throne."

"If I have my way, that is the way it will remain." Treia assured them. "Grumm has assured me that if we allow his fleet to pass unopposed, he will reward Triforia richly."

"Like all true blooded Triforians I find the act of surrender sickening." The captain of the Honour Guard responded. "However, I know full well the strength of the Troobian fleet. There is no point in having Triforia destroyed because of pride."

"That is exactly why you will return the Honour Guard to the position of having full control over the planet's security." Treia told him, before turning to the Physician. "And you will be charged with keeping the bloodline pure."

"If your father had known what Trey would have done to this planet, he would surely have named you as his successor." The physician told him. Treia just smiled.

"Then we will correct that mistake." Treia replied. "And we will begin by eliminating the queen."

Vasquez arrived at the hangar with the assault squad and the bomb squad, taking up position in preparation for the assault.

"How long do we have?" Vasquez asked one of the bomb squad. He checked the timer.

"Thirteen minutes and ten seconds." He told her. It was indeed odd that Tresgard had told them exactly where the bomb was, and even stranger that he had chosen somewhere so close. They were bound to get there with plenty of time to de-activate the bomb. Just then, the doors opened. Vasquez held up a hand as they all aimed their weapons inside, but found it curious what she saw inside. The roof was open, and all the terrorists, with the exception of Tresgard were on their knees, with their hands on their heads waiting for them. Vasquez cautiously ordered her men forward, approaching the first slowly.

"We're unarmed, and we surrender unquestioningly." He told her. Vasquez looked a little surprised to hear this as her men started to arrest them. She saw the bomb on a nearby crate and approached it with a member of the bomb squad.

"So can you disarm it?" She asked him. The man looked over it for a while, before pulling out some tools.

"I need to take a closer look." He assured her, before opening it up. There was a canister marked as radioactive in it, and some C4, a few circuits and some wires. He squinted a little, before letting out a breath.

"This has to be a joke." He responded, simply grabbing some wires and ripping them out. Vasquez looked at him angrily.

"What the hell?" She shrieked. "There could have been an anti-tamper circuit..."

"It wouldn't have mattered!" He told her, pulling out the C4 and showing it to her. "There's C4, there's radioactive material...but there's no detonators!"

"What?" She asked him.

"There's no detonators, the C4 can't be activated without it." He explained. "It's a glorified alarm clock; this thing wouldn't have exploded if we'd waited till Thanksgiving!"

"Why would he set up a bomb that would never detonate?" One of the guards asked. Vasquez looked up, out the roof of the hangar.

"It was a distraction." She replied. "I think it's safe to say Tresgard has left the building."


	97. All Roads Lead to Triforia

Hicks made his way to the hangar, followed by Trinity and Celari. He had tasked Switch with procuring them a ship to get Trinity back to Triforia. He had figured that all going to the hangar together would only serve to raise suspicion, something which they could ill afford considering the fact they were not only going to be going AWOL from the academy, but they were also essentially going to be stealing a ship. Celari tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator slowly made its way down.

"Are you sure about this?" Trinity asked them again. "I could go alone, it's my family..."

"If something is seriously wrong, then the more help you can get the better." Hicks assured her. "Triforia's not that far. If we take the high speed flyer, we'll be there and back in a day. We'll be back before anyone misses us."

"I really appreciate this." She told them. "I just...I really just need to go home, to see what's going on for myself."

Celari put an arm around her, holding her softly. She had only just heard that her mother was dying, and from the way her father looked when she called him, she was pretty sure something wasn't right with him either. They understood that she needed to see for herself, no matter how hard it was. When they arrived down in the hangar, Switch, Legor, Ridlai and Sighourni waiting for them.

"Did you get the ship?" Hicks asked them. Ridlai smiled.

"I convinced the guards that we have Birdie's permission to take a ship." He replied with a smirk. "I gave them all a little of the old psychic charm and made them think Sighourni here was Birdie."

"We'll have just over a day to get out there and get back before we're missed." Switch told him. "We need to get going soon. Where are the others?"

Just then, Kur, Dul'Ilah and Juka came running into the hangar. Kur was carrying a large crate.

"We figured we wouldn't be able to ask for help from local SPD, so I thought we should take some of our own weapons along." Dul'Ilah told him. "So I just kept the quartermaster busy while Kur and Juka 'requisitioned' us some weapons."

"How did you manage to bypass security?" Hicks asked her. "I thought the force field could only be deactivated from inside?"

"That's where being Mercurian helped." Juka told him.

"As usual, I was just there for the heavy lifting." Kur stated, getting a little grin. "And just in case they needed to find another way to "convince" them to give us the guns."

"Well thankfully we didn't need to take that step." Hicks responded. "Fire up the jets Switch. I need to get us a launch clearance."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sighourni asked him. Hicks gave her a little smile, before speaking in Doggie's voice.

"I think Commander Cruger can get launch clearance from the tower." He told her. Switch just laughed and shook his head.

"OK, that would go down a scream at parties." He commented.

"Sometimes Venjix implants have their uses." Hicks replied as they boarded the ship.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Vasquez made her way into the Garage, where Sarah was working on some scans. Despite her advancing pregnancy, she still had easily the most advanced technology in the city. Scott was standing in the corner, keeping an eye on his wife to ensure she didn't over-exert herself as she worked.

"What's the story?" Vasquez asked her. "Where did that psycho go?"

"I got a satellite image of an unscheduled launch from the warehouse." She told her friend. "A scan of the ship showed it contained radioactive material."

"So he's running?" Vasquez asked her. The young woman just nodded.

"The ship cleared our atmosphere moments before you arrived." Sarah informed her. "He's gone."

"So he made a bunch of nukes, and then just left?" Vasquez asked. "Why?"

"You'd need to ask his running buddies." Scott replied with a shrug. "Is it true they gave up without a fight?"

"Yeah, we found them just waiting for us." Vasquez told him. "They didn't even struggle when we cuffed them."

"Well from what Hicks says about Triforians, they aren't really big on surrender." Scott told her. "They must have been ordered to do it."

"Thanks for the data Sarah." Vasquez stated. "Now I just have some prisoners to interview."

As Hicks and his friends were nearing Triforian space, Trinity was deathly silent, focussing purely on preparing herself for what she was likely to find when she went home for the first time since she had gone to the academy. As she ran a routine maintenance check on her blaster, Kur reached over, putting his massive hand on her back.

"I wish your journey home was under happier circumstances." He said in an unusually soft tone. He had grown fond of her over their time training together, and with the exception of Switch, he was probably her closest friend. She didn't respond. "It is never easy hearing that your family is in trouble."

"Someone tried to kill my father." She reminded him. "Someone also tried to kill me. It can't be a coincidence."

"That is a fair assumption." Kur responded. "However, are you sure that's all you are hoping to find out?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Trinity replied. He took a deep breath as he prepared for the next part.

"It is only natural you are concerned for your mother." He assured her. "However, hope can be a dangerous thing. It is possible your mother's illness is not connected to either attack."

She didn't respond to this assertion. The thought had crossed her mind that someone may have infected her mother on purpose. With both her mother and father dead, Trinity would inherit the throne, and she already knew that someone on Triforia had already tried and failed to have her killed.

"It is never easy for us to prepare for..."

"We're approaching the cordon." She told him, pointing to the viewing screen, showing them the network of satellites surrounding the planet. "They'll be hailing us soon."

"This is Triforian space. Identify yourselves, or we will open fire." An automated voice announced. Trinity went to the communicator.

"This is Trinity, Princess of Triforia aboard the SPD shuttle Orion." She announced. There was no response.

"I guess they're letting us in." Hicks commented. Trinity shook her head as her expression slipped.

"They would have announced a confirmation of permission to land." She told him.

"So what does that mean?" Switch asked. "Why haven't they confirmed our permission to land?"

Trinity pressed the communications button again.

"This is Trinity requesting permission to land. Respond!" She announced.

In the control tower, an Honour Guard was monitoring the security cordon when Treia entered, just hearing the end of the transmission. He smiled as he realised the opportunity that had presented itself. His covert operative in the academy had failed in his mission to take out his niece. Now, he had an opportunity to correct that mistake.

"Fire on them." Treia ordered him. The Honour Guard turned and looked at him curiously. They were Triforia's only full-time military organisation, though their main function was as the Royal Family's personal guard.

"Sire..."

"The princess is at the academy." Treia reminded him. "It's obviously an imposter."

"But it sounds just like her." He protested. "Perhaps..."

"I ordered you to fire!" Treia interrupted him harshly. "Do you dare to defy me?"

The Honour Guard was reluctant, but he had been trained to be loyal to the Senate and the Royal Family from the moment he had been sworn into the Honour Guard. He turned back to the console.

"Permission to land denied." He announced. "Lethal force has been authorised. Leave at once or be destroyed."

"What the hell are you doing?" Trinity shrieked as the first shot rocked the ship. "Can you not see the SPD markings on the ship?"

"I don't think they're listening Trinity." Switch replied, hitting the throttle. "It looks like your homecoming's going to be a lot bumpier than we expected."

Meanwhile, on the planet's surface, Trey was making his way back to Dreisga's room to check on her. He hated how helpless he felt. Her condition was deteriorating, and yet there was nothing he could do to help her. Ever since his father had passed, leaving the planet in his hands, he had always felt confident in his ability to lead wisely. He had seen the planet through a lot of hard times, and had seen them through danger many times, but right now it just seemed like everything was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was also feeling ill, and he was finding his strength failing. He was also beginning to doubt his judgement. He had heard whispers that some of the Senate were beginning to talk in secret about his lack of direction lately.

While he had ruled his planet well, it had not been without controversy. His decision to allow SPD to set up a base on the planet had been met with outcry from many traditionalists who objected to inviting outsiders to interfere in their affairs. Some members of the Honour Guard had expressed disapproval at what they saw as the dilution of the responsibility they had fulfilled by tradition successfully for thousands of years. Many more of the older noble families had all but threatened insurrection when he overturned the millennia old mandate against interbreeding and marriage with off-worlders, something they saw as sullying the purity and strength of Triforian blood. Their unique racial ability made it difficult for Triforians to fall in love. Marriages between Triforians and off-worlders were becoming increasingly common since the law had changed, which didn't help matters.

He arrived in the room, finding the surgeon tending to his wife.

"Is there any change?" He asked. The surgeon shook his head sadly.

"She's growing weaker." He informed his King. "I'm sorry Your Highness; I've done all I can. All I can do now is make her comfortable."

"You're failing miserably." Dreisga croaked as she turned her head to face her husband. "I don't want to live like this."

"Please, don't talk that way." He begged her. "Trinity said she's coming."

"Even more reason to leave here." She told him. "I don't want to die in some dark room, hooked up to a bunch of chemicals."

"Your illness..."

"I'm going to die anyway." She interrupted him, a slight smile playing weakly on his lips. "I want to be with our daughter when the time comes. I want you to take me to the garden, just under the old tree..."

"Where she was conceived." He replied with a smile, his tears beginning to run. "If that's what you want."

With that, he reached for the tube in her arm. The surgeon grabbed his wrist.

"Your highness, you can't do that." He told him. Trey just glared at him.

"My wife does not want treatment." Trey replied.

"Please, the plague has made her delirious." The surgeon assured him. "Please, trust in my judgement."

"My wife has spoken." Trey replied, turning his attention back to the drip. The surgeon grabbed Trey, trying to stop him, only for his King to shove him away aggressively. Even in his weakened state, Trey's training meant that he was still strong enough to toss the surgeon aside. "You will not defy me!"

Just then, he looked to the tube that had been pulled from his wife's arm in the struggle. The fluid that was dripping out of it was forming on her bed sheets. He looked at it curiously as the white sheets turned black, before looking to the surgeon in amazement.

"The starch in the sheets." He commented. "Widow's brew turns black when it reacts with starch!"

"Your highness, you are unwell..."

"You've been poisoning my wife!" He roared, standing up quickly, only to find himself feeling light headed. He suddenly thought about his own symptoms and realised that the surgeon must have poisoned him too. The surgeon pulled out a scalpel, waving it around in panic. Trey lunged forward, grabbing his arm and twisting it sharply as he wrestled him to the ground. Although the poison had taken its toll, the surgeon was still no match for him. As they tumbled to the floor, the surgeon gasped suddenly, before falling still. Trey released him. In the struggle, the surgeon had fallen on the scalpel, piercing his own heart.


	98. The Throne Under Threat

The shuttle was rocked by another blast from one of the security satellites as Trinity and her friends held on for dear life. Switch's skills as a pilot had stopped them from being destroyed long ago, as he managed to avoid the worst of the barrage, but the fact was that the intricate network of satellites created a near-impenetrable barrage of lasers, and occasionally one would tag them. Only their shields had stopped them being destroyed so far.

"The shields are down to 25 percent!" Dul'Ilah screamed as she looked back to her monitor.

"Trinity, how far are we from getting through the cordon?" Hicks asked her. She shook her head.

"Not close enough." She told him, looking at the scans. "Another couple of shots..."

Another round hit them, knocking the vehicle out of control momentarily, causing them to fall around the control room. Switch fought with the controls, bringing the vehicle back into line.

"Shields?" Hicks asked. Dul'Ilah shook her head regretfully.

"8 percent." She informed him. "The next one, we're going to start losing shit we're going to miss."

"Can we turn back?" Sighourni asked. "Maybe we can find another way in?"

"It's too late for that now." Hicks sighed. "We're in too deep."

Just then, another blast hit them, destroying the last of the shields and striking the hull. Several warning sirens sounded.

"We still have engines." Sighourni told them, the panic in her voice evident as she checked over the readings. "For now at least, but if we take any more of those, then they're not going to be attached to anything."

"Life support's holding up for now." Celari informed him. "Of course if we want to keep breathing we're going to want to get down to some breathable air pretty soon."

"I doubt that's going to be much of an issue." Hicks told him. "The next hit, we're done for!"

Just then, a few blasts took down the next couple of satellites. Hicks and the others watched as a storm of laser fire came through, clearing a path in front of them.

"OK, what's happening?" Switch asked.

"Hey, if it means we're alive who cares?" Juka responded, coming to his side.

"I agree, let's not look the gift horse in the mouth." Hicks continued. "Punch it Switch!"

"OK, I don't want to panic anyone, but what's that?" Legor asked as he pointed to a blip on the screen. Hicks and Kur checked it out.

"It looks like a ship." Hicks commented.

"It's hailing us." Dul'Ilah told him. Hicks opened the channel.

"Who's this?" Hicks asked him.

"I'm the guy that just hacked the security grid and turned the satellites on each other, saving you from becoming flash fried." Tresgard announced as he came on screen.

"Tresgard!" Trinity shrieked, running at the screen, only for Kur to grab her and hold her back. Her face was twisted in a savage snarl. "What are you doing here?"

"Way to show gratitude sis." He replied. Just then, they felt the ship rocking. Switch looked to them.

"All the power's gone." He told them.

"Relax; I have you in a tractor beam. I'm taking you to safety." Tresgard assured them. "There I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I want nothing from you traitor!" Trinity screamed.

"Settle down Trinity, if he wanted to harm us, he would have let those satellites finish us off." Hicks told her, before turning back to Tresgard. "We'll hear what you have to say."

"That's all I ask." Tresgard replied, before cutting the link. Switch just kicked the control console in frustration.

"While we're in his tractor beam it's not like we have much choice in the matter." Switch stated. "Until he releases us, we're just along for the ride."

"Maybe it'd be best to ride it out for now." Hicks told them. "Everyone suit up."

"You want us to fight?" Legor asked him.

"No, but Ridlai's a bit conspicuous. They'll probably try to suppress his telepathy." Hicks replied, jamming a helmet onto the Xyberian's head, concealing his crystal. "Right now they're not making any moves. I want to know if that's about to change."

On the planet's surface, Trey made his way through the corridors of the palace, helping Dreisga with him as he stumbled into the throne room. The Captain of the Honour Guard was there with a few of his men. The guards rushed over, helping Dreisga to a couch as Trey all but collapsed onto the floor of the room. They could see that they were both weak, and Trey was covered in blood.

"Your highness, what happened?" The Captain asked him. He was already aware of Treia's plan, and he was a little nervous about seeing anything that hadn't been anticipated. Until Trey was successfully deposed, and Treia on the throne, then if he was caught, he was guilty of treason. He was taking a huge risk in siding with the Senator over his king. "The blood..."

"It is not mine; it belongs to that treacherous snake the surgeon!" He roared. "He's been poisoning Dreisga. He's been poisoning me too."

"Get the queen to a healer!" The Captain ordered, waving his men off. Dreisga protested a little, mumbling something about wanting to stay with Trey as they tried to take her away. "Sire, there is a security breach..."

"Someone's been trying to assassinate me and my wife within our very walls!" Trey roared aloud, shoving him away. "External security is your concern. Have someone deal with the invaders, but right now my main concern is the enemy in our home!"

"What do you mean Your Highness?" The Captain asked him, moving around the room and quietly locking the doors behind the guards who had taken Dreisga away. He unclipped the safety strap on his holster, resting his hand on his hand blaster, preparing for if he needed to make a direct move.

"He was my Chief Surgeon, but even he was rarely alone in this palace." Trey told him. "There's no way he could have been poisoning us for so long without someone noticing, which means someone else at least is involved."

"Someone close." The Captain agreed. "Only your most trusted advisors are allowed closely enough to your family to tamper with their medication or their food or drink."

Trey paused as he heard this, and turned to look at him.

"You said her medication." Trey commented. "I never told you how Dreisga was poisoned."

The Captain thought quickly to come up with a reasonable explanation. He didn't want to risk taking on Trey directly. If he fired on him without reason, he would have to explain it. He wanted to return to the plan, or at very least to make Trey's death seem like something other than an assassination.

"You said it was the Surgeon." The Captain reminded him. "I presumed..."

"But you also said food and drink." Trey continued, beginning to make his way around the room. He was already weakened by the poison in his system, and the struggle of getting his wife to the throne room. He was unsure what kind of condition he was in, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the Captain of the Guard. "I've not been receiving medication. That was how I was poisoned."

He hit the door to the throne room, finding it locked, before turning back to his captain, who showed him the key.

"Are you looking for this?" He asked. Trey's face burned red in his anger.

"You treacherous..."

"I am not the traitor, you are!" He roared, throwing the key aside. "Triforia was strongest planet in the galaxy, the only one that had never fallen to an invasion. Or warriors and artists and thinkers were the greatest of any world!"

"What are you talking about?" Trey asked him.

"Purity! That is what gave us our strength!" He roared. "Pure-blooded Triforians are the reason for our greatness! Our world has remained free of foreign influence for thousands of years! My family can trace their lineage back to the first Honour Guard over six thousand years ago. Then you came to the throne and everything changed."

"I did what was needed..."

"We have repelled every invader throughout history, and now what? Our laws are written and governed by an overgrown budgie!" He snapped. "The Honour Guard enforced the laws until you came along, now SPD does that, and our base commander is a Xyberian! A fucking Xyberian! My grandfather crushed them personally in the Great War!"

"That is why we need allies!" Trey told him. "My father was already forming connections to other worlds, forging alliances that would see us safely into the future."

"But he didn't give up our identity to do it." The Captain shot back. "I used to look around and all I'd see were strong, proud Triforians. Now wherever I go, there are aliens and half-breed scum. We repelled invasion for all those years, only for you to turn around open the door to them."

"Segregation only leads to suspicion and resentment. With the Troobians coming, we need to pull together, not push each other away!" Trey protested, looking around for a weapon. The walls were lined with swords, axes, maces and numerous other weapons, but no blasters. He looked to the stand by his throne, noticing that the Gold Ranger Staff was gone.

"You know as well as I do that the only reason SPD wanted Triforia was to seal the Hades Pass." He sneered. "We put our lives, our people on the line against the most unstoppable force the universe has ever seen, and for what? Why must we be the ones to fight, to die for others too scared to stand alone as a warrior should?"

"It sounds like you're already resigning us to defeat." Trey snorted in disgust. "So much for your pride in Triforian strength."

"Once the Troobians arrive, they will pass without resistance." He informed him. "And Triforia's future will be assured."

"There's one problem with that scenario." Trey told him, snatching a pair of swords from the wall. "I don't believe in kneeling to anyone, least of all a treacherous coward like you!"

The Captain pulled out the hand blaster, which was dashed out of his hand as Trey threw one of the swords, smashing it away, before rushing to the attack, bellowing a savage battle cry as he summoned all of his strength.

Back on Earth, the Rangers and Vasquez were having something of a debrief following the Tresgard issue. Vasquez was sitting at the head of the table, drumming her fingers as Sarah continued to explain the results of her scans. She hated feeling so useless, this terrorist had essentially waltzed into her city and caused mayhem and destruction, stolen numerous highly dangerous materials, and even injured some of her officers, and so far she was nowhere close to having any idea why, much less catching him.

"Tresgard's ship left the maximum range of my scanners some time ago." Sarah concluded her presentation. "When I contacted Kat in New Tech about using SPD's technology to expand the search, she said that his ship was headed for Triforia, but it entered their atmosphere before they could intercept."

"Hicks said there was an SPD base there." Scott reminded them. "I guess that means it's their problem now."

"I guess." Vasquez sighed. "Of course until this mess gets sorted out, I still have a dozen cells full of Triforians who refuse to tell me what all this is about."

"They're not saying anything?" Scott asked. Vasquez looked at him wearily.

"Only their names and ranks." She informed him. "With the exception of not having ID numbers, they sound almost military. I guess they've been doing this resistance thing for a while."

"So until SPD say otherwise, the prisoners are your problem." Scott concluded. "You've got to love red tape."

"Tell me about it." Vasquez groaned. "In the meantime, I just have to deal with cleaning up after them."

"Well at least you can be sure all this is over." Summer commented, hugging herself uneasily. She had been making progress; indeed she had gotten back most of her memories. She was still a little fuzzy on a few things, but generally she was taking things in her stride. She had been spending most of her time with Dillon and the girls, and was even beginning to talk about moving back in with them. "Maybe you could think about calling that Charlie guy Gemma was talking about."

Ziggy almost choked on his drink as a giggle-snort escaped him, hearing this. Flynn bit his lip, trying to look away so he wouldn't laugh. Summer just looked around a little confused by their reaction.

"I guess I'm running out of excuses." Vasquez replied. "I mean, I was busy with Tresgard, but now..."

"Just go." Gemma giggled, smacking her on the upper arm. Vasquez gathered her jacket and made her way out of the base. Dillon put his arm around his wife.

"So, um...are you ready to start packing?" Dillon asked her. Summer nodded her head gently.

"I guess I can't put it off much longer." She commented. "Hey Flynn, could we borrow the truck for..."

"Actually, I've been working on a little surprise with Johnny." Dillon interrupted her, pulling out his cell phone and hitting speed-dial. "Alright, bring her in."

The doors to the garage opened, and a large, black 4-door Ford came roaring into the room. It was shiny and black, looking almost brand new. The hood had a cut-out section, allowing the engine block to stick out. The wheels were large, and had silver rims on them, and the engine sounded like it could pull a lorry. The side exhausts blasted a small burst of flame, before the engine cut out and Johnny hopped out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce The Fury version 2.0." Johnny announced proudly, patting the hood.

"You do realise this is a family car right?" Flynn asked him.

"Which is why I went for a 4-door." Johnny told him, gesturing the mechanic over. "As you can see, it has a good size trunk, plenty of space in the back seat for baby seats, and..."

He flicked a switch, at which a screen came down from the roof and started playing Mulan. He smiled proudly.

"A DVD player to keep the kids quiet on long trips." He told them. "All this together with all the features any car should have. 12 stroke engine, reinforced chassis, full roll cage..."

"A feature I fully support." Summer said with a little smile, pulling in to her husband.

"Front and side airbags, and run-on-flat tyres." He concluded. "If the Fury was a tank, then this thing is a fortress on wheels!"

"You built this?" Summer asked Dillon, smiling at him. He nodded.

"I figured we needed a new car anyway." Dillon answered. "And it kept me out of trouble, stopped me losing my mind."

"So, need a hand loading up?" Johnny asked them, throwing Dillon the key, which he caught. "Liv and the kids are waiting, dinner's on me."

"Thanks Johnny." Summer replied. "I really didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"OK guys, thanks for your time, and keep in touch." Scott concluded as they all split off. Sarah held her stomach as she lowered herself slowly onto a nearby couch. Scott came over to her, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"I told you not to overdo it." He reminded her. "I guess it was too much to hope for."

"If you want to do something useful, get me a blanket." She told him. "I feel tired."

"Your wish it my command." He assured her as he went to get her blanket. Sarah shifted on the couch, moving into a position to make herself comfortable. As she waited for her husband, her exhaustion overtook her, and her heavy eyelids closed. By the time he came back, she was snoring loudly. He just laughed as he covered her.

"Rest up." He told her. "You deserve it."

Back on Triforia, Tresgard's ship came down through the atmosphere, descending through the clouds. They all marvelled at the scene before them. The planet was a lot like Earth was before the Venjix takeover. Forests and greenery covered a lot of the surface, interspersed with rivers and lakes. The towns and cities on the surface were built from a brilliant white stone, dominated by large columns and carved features. Everything looked tranquil and beautiful below, a far cry from the chaos of the security satellite field above them.

"The old home town looks great." Switch commented to his girlfriend, kissing her cheek as he held her closely.

"I guess it's alright." She sighed. "You kind of get used to it after a while."

"I've heard that Triforian artisans are considered some of the finest in the galaxy." Dul'Ilah commented. "People pay well over the odds for Triforian architects and building crews."

"That's Triforia alright." Trinity grumbled. "Obsessed with beauty and perfection."

Switch could detect a slight note of coldness in her voice. Trinity didn't talk much about her home world, or her life there. He was getting the impression that she wasn't exactly happy to be home. He knew that if she graduated and became a base commander, she would be required to move to Earth. He was beginning to think that was part of the appeal. He held her warmly.

"Alright, we're coming in to land in a few miles, please secure your seat belts and kindly unload disassemble and discard all weapons you may be carrying." Tresgard announced. "Believe me; it's in your best interests."

Hicks nodded to his team, who all did as they were told. He didn't want to risk a fire-fight straight out of the ship. He was sure that wherever Tresgard was taking them, they were unlikely to be arriving alone. Without knowing what they were up against, there was no point in risking a turkey shoot. He was confident that between them they could come up with an escape plan if they needed to.

Tresgard's ship towed them towards dome high, rocky cliffs far from the capital city. A section of the wall opened up, allowing them into a hidden hangar. As he landed and powered down, the hangar flooded with Triforian Resistance Fighters, armed with blasters. Ridlai tapped Hicks on the arm.

"I sense at least four dozen of them." He informed him. "There are plenty more."

"I guess we try the diplomatic approach." Hicks sighed, standing up and holding his hands up. "Everyone follow me."

They stepped out of the ship, onto the flight deck, where they were met by Tresgard.

"It's been a long time sis." He greeted her.

"I don't have a brother!" She snapped. "You gave up that right a long time ago!"

Tresgard grabbed her, at which Switch rushed him, being taken down with a hard kick. He pointed a blaster at him.

"Sorry about that, but the rumours are that your boyfriend's from KO 35." He told her, letting her go. "I just needed to know which of you that was. I wouldn't want any telekinetic surprises."

He gestured to Switch and Ridali.

"Have him and the Grenal fitted with psionic dampeners." Tresgard instructed. A couple of the Resistance fighters came over, removing their helmets and fitting devices that looked something like metal headbands to their heads. Switch tried to remove his, but it seemed to be somehow clamped on too tight. Legor looked to Hicks and gave a small smile unnoticed. Hicks had anticipated that they would try to prevent Ridlai reading their minds. It was well known Grenals were powerfully psychic, and they weren't exactly inconspicuous. Legor on the other hand, as long as he kept his crystal covered, was able to keep his gift a secret.

"We understand your telekinesis aids your movement." Tresgard told Ridlai as two of his men helped him into a wheelchair, and strapped him into a frame which helped support the weight of his enlarged cranium. "Please understand that our security is our prime concern."

"I understand." Hicks replied.

"Your armour..."

"Sorry, but we've let you restrain our telekinetics and we've come unarmed." He replied. "We're making allowances to hear your side of the story; you have to be willing to do the same."

Tresgard smiled a little, respecting the fact Hicks was willing to negotiate as opposed to simply giving in to his demands.

"We'd survive one or two blasts, but not all of you." Hicks reminded him. "Humour me."

"You can keep your armour." Tresgard replied. "Come with me."

"Where to?" Trinity asked him. "A cell?"

"If I wanted you harmed or imprisoned, it would have happened already." He assured her. "I'm taking you somewhere I can explain the truth."

"The fact you're a traitor?" Trinity asked him. "I already know that. I was there when you attacked our uncle."

"Just listen to what I have to say, I have proof." Tresgard told her. "If you see what I have, you'll realise who the real traitor is."


	99. Tresgard's Hard Truth

Tresgard led the small SPD party through the mountain base, deeper into the enclosure. Hicks and the others all looked around, assessing the tactical viability of escaping should Tresgard's address take a turn for the worse. Round about them, rebels were busying themselves on radios, surveying documents and maps, and most of all, preparing and practicing with weapons.

Trinity was a little surprised to see the organisation of the base. Although her father had sheltered her from the worst of the trouble on the planet, her time in SPD had given her some idea about the activities of the resistance, but even SPD couldn't have prepared her for the scale of things. The people were training hard, drilling as rigidly as any of the regiments she had ever seen.

They had weaponry of a level rivalling most of the guard contingents, and even many SPD street patrols. Given the citizen levy laws requiring citizens to enlist for three months every year, it was no surprise that one or two small arms or hand weapons would make their way into the public sector, but they had military grade weaponry. Casting a gaze over to one area, she saw an instructor taking some recruits through some hand-to-hand drills which she recognised as Tal, the official fighting style of the Honour Guard. Clearly the fingers of the resistance reached deeply into the planet's infrastructure, apparently even into the military.

"I can see what you meant about being small." Switch whispered to her as he kept close. "Even the girls are huge."

He wasn't exaggerating. Because of the constant military drilling and obsession with strength and perfection, Triforians tended to be very physically fit by human standards. Only Kur eclipsed them in height, and he was bigger than pretty much everyone. Switch found himself looking up to a woman as he passed, who was busy assembling a rifle.

"That's what I've put up with my whole life." She told him. "If I was born into any other family, I'd have been a source of shame. My father managed to shelter me from the worst of the scorn for being so puny."

"I hate it when you do that." He told her. "You are anything but puny."

"Try imagining growing up here, being surrounded by these people 24/7." She replied. "Then you'll realise why I have a little bit of a self-image complex whenever I'm here."

They finally arrived in a large board room, housing a round, black marble table. A man was busy chiselling names into a wall, but as Tresgard entered and gestured him away with a wave, he left abruptly.

"What's that?" Trinity asked her brother.

"It's a monument to the fallen." He informed her. "The Honour Guard recently found one of our strongholds. They butchered all of them. 37 men women and children were lost in one night. They're not the first, but hopefully they will be among the last."

"You said you had something to show us." Trinity replied sarcastically. "Unless it's a bit better than some names on a wall..."

He threw a large bag onto the table, which scattered some orange, plastic chips onto the surface.

"This is just one of many such shipments we've intercepted." He informed her. "You know what they are."

"Ultarius credits." She replied, picking one up and inspecting it.

"We relieved some house servants of these a while back when we performed a raid on a senatorial household." He told her. "These are a currency that is only valid within the Troobian Empire."

"They had Troobian money?" Hicks asked him. "Why?"

"It's a payment, one of many." Tresgard stated flatly. "Our world's being sold to them in secret."

"The Hades Pass." Switch gasped, realising what he was suggesting. "Triforia's right in the middle of it, anyone coming through there would come into direct conflict with you. That's why SPD was so desperate to ally with Triforia."

"What are you talking about? How could our planet be sold?" Trinity scoffed, throwing her hands up in anger. "You can't trust anything this traitor says! He's talking nonsense!"

"Grumm is on his way here, he has been for years!" Tresgard told them. "You've got the same scans of the sector we have, you know that much is true. What you don't know is that he's been negotiating passage through the Hades Pass. He's trying to make a deal which will allow him to pass through without resistance."

"If he had to go round the asteroid field, it would add years to his journey." Dul'Ilah confirmed. "If he could get through the Hades Pass, he could get through before SPD fortified the sector."

"This is ridiculous, we'd never allow him through!" Trinity snapped, rounding on him. "You might have turned your back on us, but dad hasn't. He'd never kneel before Grumm!"

"I know he wouldn't. That's why there's a plot to assassinate him." Tresgard told her. "That's the deal. Dad's taken out of the picture..."

"And the crown would pass to me!" She snapped. Hicks held up a hand as he heard this to stop her before she could continue her rant. He cast a slight glance to Legor who gave him a subtle gesture to indicate that so far Tresgard was telling the truth.

"That Triforian tried to kill you." Hicks reminded her. "If your father was killed, and you were too, then the throne would be vacant."

"Actually it would pass to our uncle." Tresgard corrected him. "He's the one that's been planning this all along."

Trinity crossed her arms defiantly and sighed, rolling her eyes. Tresgard picked up a handset.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you listen to this communication I intercepted?" He asked her. "Hear the truth from his mouth."

Trinity took a seat and listened as Tresgard started the recordings.

Back in the palace, Trey was kicked across the room, stumbling through his throne as the Captain of the Guard continued his assault. The poison coursing through his veins weakened him, and he had already had a trying time since finding out that there was a conspiracy to assassinate him.

"You really are pathetic!" The captain spat in disdain as he held his shoulder, which had suffered a deep cut. Both men had suffered numerous superficial injuries and were covered in blood as they fought for supremacy. Although he was weakened, Trey had been trained for the responsibility of wielding the Gold Ranger powers, the birthright of the Triforian Monarch since he could walk. The Captain was still finding this a hard fight. "Triforia's survival depends on your death, and still you struggle for a throne you will lose once Grumm gets here anyway."

"You're the one that's pathetic!" Trey spat back, pulling himself to his knees, his sword scraping against the stone. As he started to pull himself up on the throne, he noticed something he had forgotten in the struggle. It was a panel in the right arm rest depicting an ancestor, his great, great, great, great Grandfather on the day he brokered the peace agreement between Triforia and Eltar, ending a war that had decimated both planets and raged for a thousand years. Most of the artwork on Triforia depicted scenes of military strength, or great deeds or thoughts, but this was one of the few that existed of submission, and it was on the right hand of the throne, the significance being that this was the sword hand. His ancestor had known the wisdom of negotiation, and proven that more wars were ended through agreements than with violence. The Captain saw him looking at that and laughed.

"Your ancestor knew the value of making deals. That's all your brother is trying to do." He told Trey. His ears perked up as he heard this.

"Treia?" He asked. He suddenly remembered what his daughter had told him. A Triforian had tried to kill her at the academy. It suddenly made sense. His son had been banished, and with it had no claim to the throne. He was the current monarch, and his daughter was his heir, but at present she had no children. That meant if they both died, the throne would pass to his brother. "My brother's done this?"

"When Grumm comes, he'll shake Treia's hand and pass without incident." He informed him. "Triforia will remain free, and no Triforian blood will be spilled to protect the weaklings of other worlds who won't stand up for themselves."

Trey turned to face him, smiling as he did so.

"I guess you hoped that the poison would kill me and it'd look like a natural death." Trey surmised. "I guess though you have to finish things the old fashioned way."

"I guess so." He replied, gripping his sword in both hands, preparing to impale him with it. "There aren't many who had the honour of killing a king."

As the sword came down, Trey parried it, knocking it aside so the Captain drove it into the stone. The Captain held his wrist to prevent him bringing the sword back, struggling for position.

"My ancestor knew all about diplomacy." Trey told him, punching the panel with the image of the peace agreement. It fell open, revealing a small, one-shot blaster. He grabbed it, pressing the barrel against the Captain's sternum. "Sometimes force has a place in politics."

He pulled the trigger, blasting straight through his opponent, killing him instantly. He pushed the corpse aside, before struggling to his feet. He picked up both swords and activated the communicator in his throne.

"Where's my brother?" He growled.

"Sire?" He asked in response.

"WHERE?" Trey roared angrily.

"He's in the Senate Chamber." The communications officer answered. "They called an emergency summit."

Trey just turned and strode from the room purposefully, gripping both swords as tightly as he could as his strength continued to drain from him. His throne was being taken away, not by force, not by illness, but by the treachery of a man he had trusted with everything he held dear, a man who shared the blood in his veins. Soon, one way or another royal blood would be spilled on the floor of the senate.

Trinity and her friends all sat, dumbfounded as the recordings finished. Her entire world had been thrown into disarray by what she had heard. Her uncle had been around throughout her entire life. She had been held by him as a child. She had trusted him implicitly.

"I can't believe this." She whispered weakly. "Uncle Treia?"

"I overheard him contacting Grumm all those years ago, that's why I attacked him." Tresgard informed them. "If dad hadn't interrupted, the plot would have ended there. I intended to end the threat myself and present the evidence to our father once he was dead, but after he saved Treia, the evidence disappeared."

"He's been trying to kill us?" She asked him.

"You and dad anyway." Tresgard corrected her. "Since I was banished, I lost the right of ascension. I can't claim the throne, so he doesn't need to take me out. He'd cut a deal with Grumm. Once he had the throne, he'd let them pass without resistance. In return, he would rule Triforia. Under Troobian supervision of course. I've just been making things as difficult as possible for him, waiting for the day we could bring about his end for good."

"Why are we here then?" Hicks asked him. "Why are you showing us this?"

"I think it's obvious that despite our resources, we don't have anything like the strength needed to take the palace by force." Tresgard told him. "So I planned a little misdirection."

"The bombs." Hicks commented. He nodded.

"That's part of it." He replied. "My agents are spreading the devices around the city so they can keep the Honour Guard and SPD busy. In the meantime, we slip in and take out Treia, and expose him for the traitor he is."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Hicks asked him.

"If Triforia falls, SPD will be in serious shit when Grumm arrives." Tresgard told him flatly. "Besides, now we have some people who can get us safely into the palace."

He gestured to Trinity and smiled.

"SPD have every right to visit the palace." He told them. "And no one would dare to deny the princess entry to her own home."

He looked to Hicks, eyeing him up and down before giving him a little smirk.

"You look about my size. Do you keep any spare uniforms?" He asked. "I want to be the one to take Treia's head."

"He's telling the truth." Legor assured them, removing his helmet and revealing his true nature. "I saw all of it. He's telling the truth."

"What about dad?" Trinity asked her brother.

"His life is in danger as long as Treia's free." Tresgard confirmed as he put a hand on her shoulder. "My informants have told me there are whispers he is not well, and our mother is close to death. He may not have long."

"Then I'm going." She replied. "I'll do it."

"Trinity..."

"I can't ask you to come with me, this is a family thing." Trinity interrupted Switch. She looked around them all. "I can't ask you to throw away what you've worked for."

"You are not asking little one." Kur assured her. "I will remain."

"If this goes down it affects all of us." Juka chipped in. "You can count on me."

"You can count on all of us." Hicks stated with a smile, before looking to Tresgard. "If you look in the ship, you should find a uniform that'll fit you."

"Then it's settled." Tresgard replied, calling over an assistant. "In thirty minutes, send out the bomb warnings. Give us time to get to the palace. Leave the rest to us."

Back at the palace, the emergency Senate meeting was underway. Treia sat in the seat on the right of the throne, observing events with interest. He had already succeeded in weakening his brother physically, and he was beginning to undermine him in the eyes of the Senate.

"All I'm saying is perhaps for the good of the Triforian people, it would be best if we took some of the pressure off the king." One of them suggested. "After all, we all know he has had a trying time with the Queen's illness..."

"A trying time? He's lost his mind!" Another roared. "He ordered a massacre of women and children!"

"That was a rebel compound." The first reminded him.

"They were non-combatants!" He replied. "Ordering their death was nothing short of barbarism!"

Just then, the doors flew open and Trey strode in. A few gasps and awed whispers echoed around the room as they watched him. He was covered in blood, and clearly injured. His face was etched in an expression of rage as he continued on his journey. Without warning, he threw one of his swords, sending it spinning through the air straight towards his brother. Treia threw himself aside, the blade narrowly missing him as it imbedded itself in his chair. Several guards rushed forward, restraining the king.

"Let me go, it's him you should be after!" Trey snarled angrily, struggling to get free. "He poisoned Dreisga! He's been plotting against me!"

"What paranoid fantasy is this?" One of the Senators demanded. "Your Highness, Treia is the one..."

"Treia is the one that's been selling us out all along!" He interjected, renewing his struggles. "He tried to have me killed, he tried to have my daughter murdered!"

"I will not stand and have my good name sullied in these hallowed walls!" Treia replied imperiously, straightening himself out. "I will not be accused unjustly..."

"Your pawns are dead!" Trey interrupted him. "The physician you had poison my wife with Widow's Brew, the Captain of the Guard, they're both dead!"

The Senate chamber was thrown into chaos as they heard this. A member of the Honour Guard sprinted in with a panicked look on his face.

"The Royal Surgeon is dead." He informed them. "The Captain of the Guard has been found dead in the throne room. He was murdered."

"It was self-defence!" Trey replied. "They were working for him! He's the reason I was attacked by Troobians..."

"There was no evidence of such attacks." One of the Senators reminded him. "Your Highness, this has been a trying time..."

"I don't care how trying his personal situation is, I will not be slandered in front of the Senate like this!" Treia yelled. He picked up the Gold Ranger Staff. "I will not have my name sullied..."

Trey broke free of the Honour Guard for a second, and smashed it from his brother's grip, only to be held fast before he could bring it to bear on his brother.

"That is mine!" He stated darkly. "You will possess it when you pry it from my cold, dead fingers."

"I have been accused of a grave crime." Treia announced. "My honour will not be satisfied without blood. As a noble of Triforia, I demand my right to trial by combat."

"Of course you would!" Trey scoffed as he was pulled away a little. "You'd never face me like a man would you? You'd only do so when I'm weakened by your poison!"

"More lies to destroy my good name!" Treia replied. "Take him to a healer and have his wounds tended to. In three hours, at sundown, we duel to the death!"


	100. The Truman Drama

A/N: Well, here it is, chapter 100 (officially chapter 124 considering it's a continuation of RPM, Rebuilding a Broken World). Hopefully there's enough drama to make this milestone memorable. A heartfelt thank you to all those who have read my stories to this point. I've been writing this now for close to two years (longer than many TV shows have lasted!), and it's all because you just keep asking for more! Thank you one and all!

Tresgard was just finishing getting changed into an SPD uniform when Trinity came into his room. He smiled a little to see her.

"Even after all these years you still have a habit of walking in on me while I'm getting changed." He commented as he finished strapping on his body armour.

"It's been a long time." Trinity agreed softly. She was obviously still uncomfortable around him.

"Should I ask why you're not exactly thrilled to have your big brother back?" He asked her. She sighed deeply.

"For the last couple of years, all I've heard, all I've been told is that you were a traitor. I spent years thinking you were an enemy." She told him honestly. "Uncle Treia's been in our home all this time. He's been in my room!"

"I can't imagine how you feel..."

"In the last couple of hours I've found out that everything I thought was true for the last few years is a lie." She interrupted him. "I feel like the rug's been pulled from under me, and I just won't stop falling."

"Well maybe this will stop you falling." He told her. "One of my agents in the palace has told me that dad's killed the surgeon and the Captain of the Honour Guard."

"Dad knows?" She asked him. Tresgard just nodded.

"He attacked Treia in the Senate chamber." He informed her. "He's challenged dad to a duel. It's going down in just over two hours."

"What's he thinking about? Dad would eat him alive!" Trinity answered. "Why would he fight?"

"It's not going to be a fair fight." Tresgard assured her. "I wouldn't put it past Treia to have stacked the deck in his favour."

"How?" She asked him.

"The plague that they say got mom, it was centred in the north western city region." He informed her. "Our spies found the water had been laced with Widow's Brew."

"It wasn't a plague, it was poison." Trinity gasped. "He did that..."

"He sacrificed all those lives just so he could poison mom without raising suspicion." He confirmed. "The surgeon was one of his guys. He's been treating her for all this time."

"If he's been poisoning mom, then he could have gotten to dad too." She replied.

"That's why we're making our move now." Tresgard told her, pulling on his helmet. "Now dad knows, he's in more danger than ever. One way or another, this ends tonight."

Back on Earth, the team were all assembled once again. It was still a couple of months until Sarah was due to give birth, but Scott was determined to have the nursery ready on time, and so he had drafted all the guys to help him.

Summer had just finished putting the twins down for a rest when she came back into the main room where the other girls were taking the opportunity to catch up. Things had been so hectic lately that it had been some time since they had all been together. Cassandra was holding a hand on Gemma's belly, smiling.

"He's energetic." She commented.

"He?" Gemma asked. "Have you...?"

"No, I haven't read the baby." Cassandra confirmed. "I don't know if I could, but I just don't want to keep calling the baby 'it'."

"I guess I wouldn't mind if it was a boy." Gemma replied with a shrug as she thought about it. "And to think, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have found out about him for another couple of weeks."

"Don't remind me." She groaned as she recalled the rather embarrassing situation she and Gem had gotten themselves into.

"Would ye hit the nail and not my hand!" A thickly accented voice came from the nursery. "For God's sake Ziggy, are ye tryin' tae kill me?"

"No matter how long I'm with him, I still find his accent sexy." Sam told the group as she opened a soda. "It gets thicker when he's upset. Truth be told, sometimes I love it when he gets angry just to hear it."

"I can believe that." Summer replied. "I have to admit that when I met him, I totally found the accent a turn on."

"I thought you were more into the dark and brooding thing." Sarah commented cheekily. "I mean, it was pretty obvious when Dillon showed up where your thoughts were."

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember that." Summer told them. "I just wish Vasquez was here so I could meet this Charlie guy."

She furrowed her brows as there was another suspicious silence.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Why does everyone go quiet when I ask about Charlie?"

"Did I tell you that Alex is due to start pre-school soon?" Tenaya interjected, changing the subject expertly. "I've been with him 24/7 for so long, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when he's away."

"Are you thinking of having any more?" Sarah asked, stroking her belly and wincing uncomfortably as she adjusted her position on the couch. Gemma looked at her a little concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"It's just cramps I'm sure." Sarah stated, waving her off. "I've run the scans myself, everything's fine with the baby."

"You've been scanning yourself?" Summer asked her.

"Scott's the father remember?" She scoffed. "You know how cautious he is."

"Anyway, you didn't answer us." Summer reminded them. "Have you and Ziggy considered having any more?"

"That would be telling." Tenaya replied coyly, turning a little pink as she did so. "I have to admit though; it would be interesting to have a pregnancy that lasted less than a couple of weeks."

"Consider yourself lucky." Summer told her. "You didn't have to do it twice in one day."

Just then, her eyes caught sight of a ring on Sam's thumb. It was a silver Celtic rope design. Sam noticed her looking and smiled.

"Flynn got me this." She told them. "It's not quite our anniversary..."

"Vasquez has a thumb ring." Summer interrupted her. "It was given to her by..."

She got up and looked around as the memories came back to her.

"She's a lesbian!" Summer called out. "She was given the ring by that Luanne girl! Charlie's a girl!"

The others burst out laughing as they heard her say this. It had been both a little uncomfortable, and at the same time a little funny to see the fact that Summer hadn't remembered that. It was just one of the few things that she hadn't quite recalled.

"Well it's about time." Gemma giggled. They hadn't meant to be mean by not telling her, they were just trying to do the right thing by letting Summer remember things on her own. Summer just pouted a little, realising that they weren't meaning to be nasty, they were just making light of the situation. She crossed her arms defiantly.

"You guys suck." She muttered. Sarah held her stomach again as she hauled herself to her feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gemma asked her.

"I just need to go to the toilet." She assured them. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully by then the pizza will be here."

Over on Triforia, Treia was in his chambers, preparing for the duel. He had been hoping to bring Trey down without a direct conflict, hoping that the poison would deal with him. However, now he was beginning to get a kick out of the idea of claiming what he thought to be rightfully his. He was actually older than Trey, but as was Triforian tradition, the current monarch was entitled to name their successor as opposed to the throne simply passing to the oldest child.

Their father had always favoured Trey. He was, as their father constantly reminded them, destined to lead Triforia into a new age. He was always the more diligent of the two, taking to all his lessons and preparations with gusto. Although he was younger, Trey had grown faster, being stronger, tougher and, as much as he hated to admit it, more handsome than him. He was the kind of king Triforia was looking for, the kind that would make a fine statue to stand among the legendary kings of the past, dating back to the very first King of Triforia.

He was stripped to the waist as he went through some exercises to prepare himself. He was alone, the only reason he was stripped so, for if the guards had been there, they would have seen the most damning evidence of his brother's accusations, a Troobian power drive implanted in his chest, powering his bionics. Part of his deal with Grumm was that he had his strength augmented by Troobian bionics. Treia had no call to fight, having always favoured politics and manipulation over conflict, but he was sure that between his bionics and the fact his brother would quite literally be dying on his feet that he would destroy him. He heard a knock on the door, and picked up his breast plate, strapping it on to hide the power drive.

"Enter." He beckoned. One of the Honour Guard came in, bowing before him.

"There have been threats made by the resistance." He told him. "They have planted a number of nuclear devices around the city. They're threatening to detonate them within the hour."

"Tresgard!" He growled in response. "I swear if I was king he'd already have been dead. His father was far too soft hearted granting him clemency."

"Sire..."

"Leave twenty Honour Guard in the palace. Dispatch the rest of the military to search for the bombs." He ordered. "No one gets in or out, and I do mean no one. I don't care if Zordon himself turns up. This duel is strictly Triforians only."

"Understood sire." The Honour Guard replied, leaving the room to follow his orders. Treia picked up a sword and a shield, smiling.

"You've been a pain in my ass for far too long Tresgard." He commented. "Once I'm king, I'll take this mudball planet apart to find you. Then, I'll take great pleasure in squeezing the life out of you personally."

Just outside, Hicks and his party arrived at the palace gates in an ARV that Tresgard had "liberated" from the SPD base. They pulled up to the security gate, before disembarking for the security check.

"Identification?" The guard asked. Trinity just pulled off her helmet. Tresgard was in the back, wearing a riot mask to conceal his face. As Triforia's most wanted fugitive, the guards would have recognised him instantly if he hadn't hidden his face.

"Trinity of Triforia." She announced. "I'm here to see my father."

The guard fell to one knee as he saw her.

"Your highness..."

"Order your men aside and let us in." She ordered him. The guard shook his head.

"I'm sorry your highness, but a matter of honour is being resolved." He told her. "By the order of the Senate, no one is to interfere."

"You would defy me?" She asked him. Hicks stepped forward and smiled.

"It's alright Trinity, we have an invitation." Hicks stated. "Show them our invitation would you Kur?"

Kur grabbed the guard, launching him aggressively through the sentry box with a huge growl. As the other guards rushed him, he swung around, smashing them through the palace gates. Tresgard pulled off his helmet.

"I guess we can forget doing this quietly." He commented. "Come on!"

Back on Earth, Vasquez approached the art gallery. Now that Tresgard was gone, all that was left to do was interrogate the Triforian terrorists they had arrested. It was nothing she needed to be there for.

She had been putting off this talk for some time, but she couldn't deny her heart any longer, no matter how awkward she felt. She stepped inside, finding Luke sweeping the floor.

"Your mom starts her employees young huh?" She asked him.

"It's how I earn my allowance." He replied with a shrug. "So are you here to see mom?"

"Could you get her for me?" Vasquez asked him. Luke just gestured her down to whisper to her.

"Just so you know, I haven't told her I know." He informed her.

"Thanks for letting me know." Vasquez replied. She had hoped that Luke would have talked to his mom and she would know he knew about her and was fine with the truth, but obviously that hadn't happened. One of Charlie's main concerns was always what revealing the truth would do to her son. Vasquez felt a little ashamed of herself for breaking things off because Charlie wasn't willing to be open about their relationship, but since meeting and getting to know a little about Luke, she could understand how much he meant to her, and why she was so keen to protect him. It might mean that they would be having their dates in secret for the foreseeable future, but now that Vasquez understood, she was sure she would cope. Truth be told, she was keen to see Luke protected too. He nodded and went to get his mom.

Vasquez paced as she waited for them to return. She hadn't really been that into art, but she found herself drawn to the works Charlie created. She found her eyes resting on one piece in particular, a painting of a woman kneeling by a grave, weeping on a dark, rainy night. The grave simply bore the epitaph 'hope'.

"It's new." Charlie stated, interrupting Vasquez's thoughts.

"Is that really how you feel?" Vasquez asked. Charlie just shrugged.

"Why are you here Carmella?" She asked. Vasquez couldn't help smiling. Charlie was one of the only people who even knew her first name, and certainly the only one who used it to address her. The way she said it always thrilled Vasquez, sending a chill through her. It was almost musical the way she said it.

"I was here to apologise." Vasquez told her. "I really haven't been fair to you."

Charlie didn't know how to respond. She had been hurt by the break up. Vasquez just sighed.

"I didn't get it before, but I do now. Luke always has to come first." Vasquez told her. "He's always going to be part of your life. He's always going to be the most important thing in your life, and anyone that's with you will always have to appreciate that."

Vasquez took her hand softly and looked into her eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know, that if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and take me back, I'm more than happy to be number 2 in your life." She assured her. "I was an idiot, I know that now."

Charlie looked away as a few tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know how to feel. The break up had taken its toll on her, and hurt her immensely, but on the other hand, she still had feelings for Vasquez, and part of her wanted to throw her arms around her and hold her tightly.

"Charlie, please say something." Vasquez begged her. "Tell me you forgive me, tell me to go screw myself just please tell me something."

"Luke still doesn't know." Charlie told her. "That means we won't be going to dinner in a public restaurant any time soon."

"Eating out's over-rated." Vasquez replied, wiping away a tear as she sighed in relief, wiping away a tear. "I hear JKP does good take away."

"So you really don't mind playing second fiddle?" Charlie asked her. Vasquez smiled and nodded.

"I'd rather that than not be on the orchestra at all." She replied, leaning in and kissing Charlie softly. Charlie nodded and held her tightly.

Back in the garage, the girls were sitting around, laughing and joking as Tenaya came in with a pizza.

"Alright guys, the dinner's here." She declared. "Are you sure the guys aren't joining us?"

"Knowing them, they won't stop until they finish." Sam assured her. "Knowing Flynn's aptitude with flat pack furniture, that means they should be ready by this time tomorrow."

Just then, Sarah staggered down the stairs, holding her stomach tightly, a pained look on her face. The others immediately rushed to her aid.

"Sarah?" Summer asked.

"Call an ambulance." She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't stand up straight, or remove her hands form her stomach. "The baby..."

"Um...I think it's fair to say it is the baby." Gemma commented as she nodded towards the stairs. The others all looked behind her and gasped.

"What's happening?" Sarah demanded in pained grunts. "Tell me!"

"Um...well, I'm no expert, but I'd say your water's just broken." Cassandra told her. Sarah looked to Summer who just nodded.

"The baby isn't due yet!" Sarah shrieked. "I'm only seven months!"

"Somehow I doubt that matters to junior." Gemma replied. "Like it or not, the baby's coming!"


	101. A Troubled Birth

Trey was escorted back into the Senate chamber after his wounds were treated, finding Treia sitting on his chair to the right of the throne. His blood boiled to see him there. He now knew of his brother's treachery, but so far the rest of the Triforian people were either ignorant of his true motives, or were on his side. Trey still had no idea who among the Senate or the Honour Guard he could rely on, leaving him in the position of having to go through with this spectacle.

Treia's insolence was only heightened by his choice of garb. He was wearing their father's old armour, and had his weapons resting against the arm rest. It was what appeared to be a bronze breast plate, intricately patterned to depict a battle scene from Triforia's past. Gantlets and greaves made of the same metal were strapped in place, and a large, plumed helmet was sitting on the left armrest.

"You dare to sully the armour our ancestors have worn for generations?" Trey asked him.

"Believe me; I take little joy in knowing our father's sword will soon spill Royal Blood." Treia told him, standing up picking up the helmet and carrying it beneath his left arm, cradling it like a child. He addressed the Senate. "You were all here, and you all saw my brother's shameful actions. You know why this Honour Duel has been called."

"Honour? Do you even know what the word means?" Trey scoffed as a Guard started strapping some armour on him. According to Tradition, he was required to use the ancient weapons. The poison in his system was still weakening him greatly. Despite the armour being made of a lightweight alloy, he could still feel it weighing him down. He knew that this was Treia's plan all along. Trey had always been the better warrior of the two, throwing himself into his training. His father had prepared him for the responsibilities of ruling, from statesmanship and diplomacy right through to leading in the field of battle. Trey would usually have been confident in his chances against his brother, but right now, he was finding it hard to stand, much less wield a sword.

"My brother has been under a great deal of strain recently, and so we may forgive him for some of his most recent behaviour." Treia began. "We can forgive him for reneging on his responsibility to attend Senate meetings. We may even overlook his judgement in ordering the massacre of dozens of women and children..."

"I gave no such order!" Trey roared. "I specifically ordered you to bring in prisoners for questioning!"

"But the one thing I cannot overlook is him besmirching my good name with slander!" Treia snapped in a feigned indignation. "I will not abide anyone dishonouring my reputation and demeaning everything I have done for this planet with lies!"

He pulled on his helmet, fastening the chin strap, before taking his sword from one of his servants.

"I fear that your actions may one day lead Triforia to ruin." He replied as Trey was offered a sword and a helmet. He found his vision blurred slightly, and opted to refuse the helmet, but took the sword and prepared for the battle ahead.

On Earth, the Rangers rushed Sarah to the hospital as she continued to feel the contractions wracking her body, agonising her. Scott picked her up, placing her onto a stretcher as the doctors came to help her.

"We don't know exactly when the contractions started, but her water's already broken." Scott informed them. "She's about two months premature."

"Alright, call down to the delivery room and let them know we're on our way." The doctor instructed a nurse. "Are you the father?"

"Yes." Scott answered in a panic, continuing to hold Sarah as she grimaced in pain.

"Then you can come with us." The doctor told him. "Once you clean up and get a robe, you can accompany us into the delivery room."

"Alright." Scott answered, before turning to Flynn. "Flynn, call dad and Marcus. Let them know what's happening."

"I will." Flynn assured him. "Go, we'll handle this."

Scott just turned and followed the doctors down the hall as the others took a seat in the waiting area. Gem saw that Gemma was staring into space and came over, putting an arm around his sister.

"I guess this is freaking you out more than most." He commented. Gemma just nodded.

"I just really wish Hicks was here." Gemma told him. "I can't help it. I'm worried about Sarah, of course I am, but when I saw how much pain she was in, how freaked out she was, it just makes me worried for my own baby."

"If Hicks could be here, you know he would." Gem told her. "I'll bet right now, he's sitting in some study hall, just thinking about coming home for you and the baby."

At that exact moment, Hicks and his team were fighting their way down the corridors of the palace. The Honour Guard were a tough fight, but so far it looked like Tresgard's plan had worked. The palace certainly didn't seem as heavily guarded as it should have been. Celari tossed a stun grenade down the hall, which exploded, throwing little balls of light in all directions, which burst against their targets, unleashing a huge charge through them that stunned them.

"I have to admit, you Triforians don't know when to quit." Ridlai commented as he took down a couple with his rifle. One of the things that made it even slower going was that they had to rely on non-lethal ordinance. Triforia was still an ally of SPD, and so they weren't willing to risk killing anyone, particularly since they were sure not all of them would be aware of the truth.

"This room's clear!" Switch called out, searching one of the side rooms.

"Clear!" Legor called out, checking another. Juka kicked open the door of another room, only to be narrowly missed by a blaster round. She ducked back, shouldering her rifle.

"There's someone here!" She informed them. Kur and Dul'Ilah came over as she pulled off her glove, powering up her hand. She turned back around the corner, sending a wave of Mercurian energy into the room, taking down the two guards inside. Kur rushed in behind, seeing two physicians standing by a woman's bed. The woman appeared to be unconscious, and unresponsive.

"Against the wall!" He growled. "Hands where we can see them!"

"Mom!" Trinity shrieked as she came into the room. She threw off her helmet, running to the side of the bed. "Mom!"

She shook her violently, barely rousing her. Dreisga opened her eyes a little, and forced a smile as she saw her.

"Trinity?" She whispered. "Is it really you?"

"It's me mom." She assured her. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know." She whispered weakly. "I haven't seen him since he took me from the infirmary."

"Knowing dad, he's gone to face Treia." Tresgard told them. Ridlai placed a hand on the head of one of the unconscious Honour Guard, using his telepathic ability to read his memories.

"Apparently he's involved in a duel to the death with Treia." Ridlai told them. "They're in the Senate Chamber."

"Trinity, you know this place better than the rest of us. You lead the way." Hicks told her. "Kur, Juka, Legor you stay here and keep an eye on the Queen. No one touches the queen without Legor reading them first. If someone has been poisoning her, then they may try again."

"Got it!" Legor replied with a salute. Trinity rested a hand on Kur's massive forearm.

"It's my mom." She reminded him.

"I will defend her with my life little one." Kur told her with a nod.

"Alright, let's move out!" Hicks called out. "We may not have long."

Back on Earth, Mayor Truman arrived, rushing into the waiting room, where he was greeted by the others. Flynn had called him a while ago to let him know what was going on.

"I came as soon as I could." He told them as he looked around. "Has there been any news?"

"The doctors aren't saying anything yet." Summer informed him sadly. Everyone was well aware of how grave the situation was. Despite medical technology having advanced since the Venjix invasion, there were still things that were always risky. A child being born prematurely was always at risk, particularly one born so early. There were still a lot of health problems that could arise because the child was not yet fully developed, not to mention that the birthing trauma itself could potentially harm or even kill the child. "She's still in the delivery room."

"Marcus?"

"He's trying to arrange cover at the Asylum." Flynn informed him. "He said he'd bring Lilith. He figured Sarah might like to see her sister once it's all over."

"That would probably be for the best." Truman replied. Just then, Scott came into the room, pulling off a mask as he arrived.

"What's happening?" Summer asked him. He shook his head.

"They said they needed me to leave." He told them. "There are problems with the baby. They said the birth is taking longer than they'd be comfortable with, but it's already too far along for a c-section."

"So what are they doing now?" Flynn asked him.

"They've got an emergency crew in there right now." Scott told them. "They said they needed room to work, not to mention they need to have a neonatal crew on hand for when the baby does come."

His eyes started to tear up, and Summer held him warmly.

"They said the heartbeat's really irregular. They're really worried about this." He told them. "They won't even let me be there with her!"

"They wouldn't ask you to leave if they didn't think it was necessary." Truman told him. "They would let you stay if they thought they could."

"I'm her husband!" He snapped angrily.

"That's exactly why they can't risk you getting in the way!" Truman replied. "They need to work quickly, and what they have to do may not be easy to see or hear. You can only try to accept the fact that they're doing everything they can for both of them."

In the Senate Chamber, Trey was struggling hard against his brother. With every blow, and every moment that passed, he found himself weakening, and yet if anything Treia only appeared to be getting stronger.

Treia scored another superficial cut to Trey's upper right arm, barely drawing blood. He was toying with Trey, humiliating him in front of the Senate. The swords were easily sharp enough to inflict a lethal strike. He had danced through Trey's guard numerous times, each time inflicting a small, shallow cut when he was easily capable of removing a limb. Trey was fighting to breathe as he backed away from him.

"You are a coward Treia!" Trey barked angrily. "You only dare to face me when we both know I am dying with each passing moment!"

"You are dying alright." Treia told him. "But only to Triforian steel. Not to some wild conspiracy as you claim."

"Do you really think my death will make any difference?" Trey asked him as Treia rounded him. "The people will never surrender to the Troobians!"

"I think you overestimate the will of your people." Treia whispered as he closed in so only Trey could hear him. "When we explain the situation, the futile nature of resistance, they will see the wisdom of allegiance."

"You would turn us into Grumm's pet?" He asked in disgust.

"Our planet has nothing of interest to him. We would resist of course, perhaps even delay their advance, but in the end the result would be the same." Treia replied. "Better to be a pet than cattle to be culled."

"And you really think Grumm would keep his word?" Trey asked him.

"I have been assured I will rule the planet under his supervision." Treia told him. "All I had to do was address that little problem of the lineage. I couldn't believe it when you took care of the first for me. Tresgard tried to tell you, but in your pride you just wouldn't listen."

Trey just stared at him open-mouthed as he heard this.

"Tresgard knew." He gasped. "He was trying to stop you!"

"Now all I need to do is run you through and get rid of the brat." He stated, lunging for Trey. After a short exchange, he opened a cut in his right leg, causing him to collapse to his knees. Trey could only watch as Treia prepared for the final blow. "Once I deal with you, and Dreisga succumbs to the 'virus', your daughter is next!"

As he swung the sword, a blaster shot rang out, smashing his sword from his hand. The Senate looked up to a balcony high above them, where Hicks, Celari, Dul'Ilah, Trinity and Tresgard were standing, covering the room.

"We have the high ground Treia." Hicks told him. "Order your men to throw down their arms. You know from here we have the edge."

"What business does SPD have here?" He demanded. "How dare you turn weapons on the Senate?"

"I think I have a right to intervene when someone's threatening my family!" Trinity told him, throwing off her helmet, but her aim never straying from him. "Now step away from the sword or I'll give you a new hole to breathe through."

"She can do it too." Hicks assured him. "I've seen her marksmanship scores. Even from here you'd be dead before you hit the ground."

Treia just smiled at her and shook her head.

"No, not you, not weak little Trinity." He taunted her. "Not the one who ran to SPD, fled with her tail between her legs to escape the harsh realities of her responsibilities."

"I just didn't blindly follow antiquated ideals and thought for myself. I decided that things needed to change if we were going to progress." She told him. "I made my own path, just like my father."

Tresgard pulled off his helmet and hopped over the railing, landing on the floor nimbly.

"Do you mind if I cut in dad?" Tresgard asked him. "I have unfinished business with my uncle."

"I'll finish what I started all those years ago!" Treia replied, picking up his sword.

Back on Earth, Marcus arrived with Lilith, greeting the others as they settled in. He hugged his brother as he saw him.

"We came as soon as we could." Marcus told him. "Has there been any news?"

"Nothing lately." Scott replied. "They're still in the delivery room."

He got up, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What is taking them so long?" He demanded. "Can't they tell me anything?"

"Would you prefer they take care of Sarah and the baby, or they give you minute by minute updates?" His father asked him. "When there's something to tell you, they'll tell you. Until then, all you can do is wait..."

Scott shoved his father aside as a doctor came into the room.

"What's happening?" He asked him. The doctor held up his hands as he stepped back to keep some space. Scott was already on edge, and he didn't want to risk anything.

"Mrs. Truman's resting." He told them. "The birth was very trying on her. We've given her something to help her rest. She's weak, but right now the best thing for her is to rest."

"The baby?" Scott asked him. "What about the baby?"

The doctor didn't answer right away, and his expression was grave. Scott already knew that with the baby coming so early it was risky.

"The baby is alive, but she is weak." He told them. "Being born this early, we're not taking any chances. We have her in an incubator and we're keeping her under constant supervision."

"But she's going to make it isn't she?" Scott asked him.

"It's far too early to make any kind of promise." The doctor told him. "We're doing everything we can for her."

"Can I see them?" Scott asked him. The doctor shook his head.

"The baby is being kept in isolation for the time being. It'll be a while before we can risk contact." He informed Scott. "Mrs. Truman is currently asleep. You can visit for a while, but I must ask you to allow her to rest."

"I will." Scott replied. "Thank you doctor."

As he left, Flynn put a hand on Scott's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Did you hear that?" Flynn asked him. "You have a daughter."

"Congratulations son." Truman told his son.

"It's a bit early for that." Scott sighed, following the doctor out of the room. Marcus and Mr. Truman looked at each other, a little concerned for Scott's welfare as they heard him say this. They knew why he was so worried about the welfare of his daughter, but they had expected him to be at least a little relieved that she had been born. While it was still up in the air whether or not she would survive, the first major hurdle had been crossed.


	102. Tresgard's Rematch

Scott made his way into Sarah's recovery room, finding a nurse checking over her. She turned around after checking her monitor.

"Her vitals are weak, but they are stable." She informed them. The doctor nodded as he heard this.

"Thank you nurse." He replied, allowing her to continue with her rounds. He looked to Scott sympathetically.

"We're keeping her under close observation." He assured the Red Ranger. "You can stay for a little while."

"Can she hear me?" Scott asked her. "I mean, can I talk to her?"

"Some people believe it helps to hear a reassuring voice." The doctor told him. "She's comfortable, but she'll be under for quite a while."

"It's alright." Scott told him. "Just seeing her is good enough right now."

Scott made his way to the side of the bed, taking a seat next to his wife. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. She had always been small, but the birth had taken so much out of her, she seemed so much smaller, weaker than he had ever seen her, and he had seen her at her lowest moments. He reached out, taking her hand.

"You can't really be asleep; I know you're just pretending. You always snore." He joked weakly through his tears. Sarah didn't respond though. Between the traumatic birth and the medication, she was completely out. There was no motion from her at all. The only indications she was even alive were the sounds coming from the heart monitor, and the movement from the respirator.

"They say you should get some rest." He told her. "I guess that's a good idea. From what the others have told me we won't be getting much of that in the foreseeable future. Not once we get the baby home."

He started to stroke her hair tenderly with his other hand feeling the weight of everything crushing him slowly. His daughter was in isolation, having been born so prematurely there were doubts she'd even survive the birth. His wife was currently unconscious, and by the looks of things, very weak. He couldn't bear to lose either of them, never mind both. He held his wife, taking a much-needed rest himself.

Over in Triforia, the duel in the Senate chamber was heating up. The Senators watched with interest as the man their planet considered their most wanted terrorist attacked one of their number in a rage borne of a grudge several years old. Hicks' team was still keeping them covered from the balcony so that they wouldn't intervene, even though it was strictly speaking an honour duel and none of them would interrupt.

Treia parried several of Tresgard's blows before kicking him several feet. Tresgard rolled, regaining his feel almost instantly.

"It looks like you've been practicing." Tresgard complimented him. "I guess the ass kicking I gave you all those years ago taught you a lesson."

"You always were an arrogant young fool." Treia answered his nephew in a small laugh. "Just like your father, you spent all your time in the training yards, building your muscles and learning to play with swords. It never occurred to you that I was always your better."

"That remains to be seen." Tresgard responded, rushing him again. This time, he caught Treia flat-footed, managing to sweep his feet from under him. He stepped on Treia's wrist, preventing him from parrying with his sword as he brought his own downward, threatening to drive it into Treia's heart. The Senator grabbed his wrist, stopping the strike.

"Nice move boy." He said with a grin.

"It gets better." Tresgard answered as he leant his bodyweight in, and exerted his strength, driving the blade downwards. Treia guided the blade over a little. Tresgard felt the blade starting to sink into the flesh of Treia's shoulder. Treia grunted a little, before smiling at him.

"You're just like the rest of these sheep." He commented. "You can't accept when you enter a battle you can't hope to win."

Tresgard watched in horror as Treia started to push his arm back with his own injured arm. Despite his struggle, using all his strength and putting all his weight behind it, Treia was able to drive him back. Tresgard felt his other arm shifting under his foot, beginning to lift his entire body.

"This is impossible!" Tresgard gasped.

With one big push, Treia threw Tresgard's entire body off him with almost dismissive ease. Tresgard dropped his sword as he crashed to the floor. Treia got up, making his way over as his nephew scrambled back to his feet and reached for his sword. Treia stepped on it, preventing him from picking it up, before punching him in the chest, sending him flying. Tresgard felt his body armour cracking in several places, and he fought for breath. He knew that the blow was far more powerful than it should have been. The feat was not physically possible.

"You are not fit to call yourself a Triforian!" He gasped as he struggled on the floor. "You would cheat in an honour duel?"

"Just like his father. He is losing and so he accuses others of cheating." Treia laughed, gesturing to where Trey was still lying injured on the floor. "How could I cheat? I am armed just as he is!"

He turned his attention back to Tresgard, and started to advance on him. He raised his sword.

"How about you just accept your fate gracefully?" He asked his nephew. Tresgard just nodded, but as Treia made his move, he rolled out the way, snatching up his sword and bringing it down in a huge swing. Treia spun away and laughed as he looked at him.

"You missed!" Treia taunted him. Tresgard smiled.

"That's what you think." He replied. "Trinity, if you're as good with that rifle as you say you are, tag his left shoulder strap!"

Trinity fired, severing the strap. It was only then that Treia realised what had happened. Tresgard hadn't been meaning to attack him; he had cut the side straps on his armour. As the shoulder strap came loose, the breast plate fell to the floor, revealing the Troobian power drive in his chest that powered his bionics. The Senate erupted into a chorus of astonished gasps and outraged cries.

"Troobian technology!" One of them roared. "There's only one way he could have acquired that! He must have dealt with the Troobians!"

"He's been selling us out all along!" Trinity informed them. "He tried to have mom and dad killed, and he tried to kill me, all so he would be king. Then he was going to form a treaty with the Troobians in exchange for clemency. We let them through without resistance, and he gets to keep Triforia for himself!"

"I guess your 30 pieces of silver are all on the inside!" Hicks commented. There was a confused murmur from the crowd assembled, and his own team looked at him a little curiously.

"What does silver have to do with this?" Kur asked him. "There's plenty of silver on Triforia. Why would he want any more?"

Hicks realised that once again he had made a cultural reference that obviously meant little outside of Earth.

"Never mind." He muttered. "Give it up Treia!"

"You idiots, don't you see that I'm just trying to do what's best for Triforia's survival?" He roared. "I've seen the Troobian's power for myself, it's a futile fight! They've got hundreds of worlds under their banner that all live without harm! Only those that oppose are destroyed!"

He looked around at the senate, seeing the expressions on their faces.

"Why should Triforian sons and daughters fight and die to preserve other worlds too blind to see the wisdom of uniting under Troobian guidance. If we just submit to their guidance, Triforia will live forever as we always have! Grumm has already personally assured me there will be no interference within our infrastructure if we just yield!" He pointed his sword towards Trinity and Switch on the balcony. "What would you prefer; we do nothing as we allow SPD to slowly but surely take everything of our culture from us? They even threaten to corrupt our lineage. The princess consorts with a human! Would you see the unblemished royal bloodline corrupted and some filthy half-human bastard take the throne?"

"We aren't losing our cultural identity; our cultural identity is just changing." Tresgard told him. "It's what happens to a progressive culture."

"Then let us finish this honour duel." Treia suggested. "We'll see which side of the argument is stronger. One of us will go to his grave, the other claims the throne. Do you agree to the terms?"

"I think that would be fair." Trey called out. Treia turned to see that while he was distracted, he had made his way to the throne, and taken his staff from the pedestal beside it. "Of course since you have the power drive, I think it only fair to balance the scales."

With that, he threw the staff across the room. Tresgard caught it, feeling the power coursing through him. It was his birthright to wield the staff of power one day, as all the monarchs of Triforia had since its creation. He held it aloft, calling forth all its power.

"Gold Ranger Power!" He roared, powering up into the Gold Ranger form. He rounded on his uncle, who powered up his power drive. Tresgard knew that it was likely to house some kind of power weapon and cut him off, firing a blast from the staff, punching a hole straight through him, destroying it. Treia sank to his knees, before slumping face-first to the floor. One of the Honour Guard came over to inspect the body as Tresgard powered down. He helped his father back to his feet as Hicks and his crew came down from the balcony.

"The power looked good on you son." Trey complimented him. "I can't believe I was so blind. He's been plotting this for years..."

"He had all of us fooled." Trinity reassured him.

"Not all of us." Trey reminded her. "Tresgard, the way I treated you, what I did...I can't imagine how you could ever forgive me."

He then smiled.

"But I do know how I can make a start." He continued, before turning to the Senators.

"I made a grave mistake by declaring Tresgard a traitor." He told them. "I hereby overturn that edict. Tresgard, Prince of Triforia is now returned to his full station and title. From this day forth, he is afforded all the rights and privileges of a Triforian citizen."

Trinity hugged her father and her brother tightly. Hicks and his team just looked on, smiling to see the family reunion.

"You know, this feels good." Legor commented. "I wish this moment would last."

"What do you mean by that?" Juka asked him.

"Well we are still AWOL from the academy." He reminded them. "And something tells me they're going to notice once they see the state the shuttle we took is in."

"Umm...know how you wished the moment would last?" Hicks asked him.

"Yeah." Legor asked him. He pointed to the door where an SPD team was coming in. They were lead by a man in a long, black coat, the uniform of a Base Commander. He had purple hair, and a purple crystal in his forehead, marking him as a Xyberian. He saw Hicks and his team and gestured to his team to approach them.

"Consider the moment ruined." Hicks told them, unloading his rifle and placing it on the floor. The others all followed suit, knowing that now that they had to face the music for their actions. Although they had saved the day, they had put SPD in a very awkward position, and there were sure to be consequences.

Scott came back into the waiting room, causing the others to look to him, hoping for any news. He shook his head.

"She's still resting." He told them. "The doctors didn't want me to stay too long."

"Is there any news about the baby?" Dillon asked him.

"They haven't told me anything new." Scott informed them. "They're still keeping a close eye on her. They said they're really worried about her. They won't even let me see her."

He took a seat as they crowded around him in his time of need. His father put his arm around him.

"There's nothing you can do here right now. You should get some rest too." He said softly. "You've had a really trying day. Come to my place. I doubt you should be alone right now."

"I don't want to leave." Scott stated flatly.

"Your dad's right, there isn't anything you can do here." Flynn sighed in response. "You're not going to be any good to them if you're falling apart yourself."

"The doctor said they could give me a room here." He told them. "I want to be here if there's any news."

Mayor Truman and Marcus both nodded in acceptance. They knew that Scott, like them, had inherited the Truman hard head. If he had made up his mind that he wasn't leaving, then nothing short of sedating him and physically dragging him out of the hospital would make him.

"We really should be getting back." Marcus told him, gathering his jacket as Lilith did the same. "It's almost time for lights out..."

"It's alright, I don't mind them knowing." She commented. "He's just trying to be diplomatic. He meant it's time for my meds."

"I'm only a phone call away." Marcus assured his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all are."

"Yeah, it's fine." He responded. "I know you all have your own stuff to worry about."

Summer leant over, hugging him and kissing his cheek as she and Dillon gathered their belongings and left. Tenaya and Ziggy were next, followed by the twins. Gemma was understandably silent, unable to find anything of value to say. He could understand that what they were going through was pretty much giving her a direct view of just one of the many worries she must have had about her own pregnancy. Gem and Cassandra accompanied her, whispering messages of support to Scott as they passed.

Flynn was the last to go, hugging Scott warmly. He looked to his team leader and just nodded wordlessly, showing his support by simply being there. As he left, and Scott was finally alone, he got up and made his way to the nurses' station.

"I'm ready for my room now." He told her.

"Certainly Mr. Truman." She answered him, coming through the hatch. "Right this way."

Hicks and his team had been taken to the SPD base on Triforia, only to be loaded onto a shuttle headed back to the academy. The Base Commander had said very little to them, he was far too busy trying to establish exactly what had happened on his planet, and set things straight with Trey. They had been allowed time for a cursory goodbye, where Trinity had been assured that her parents were being treated for the poison Treia had afflicted them with.

Legor ran a hand through his hair as he breathed a massive sigh.

"I guess it's true what they say, no good deed goes unpunished." He remarked. No one responded though, they were all too worried about what awaited them back at the academy. Going AWOL was grounds for expulsion, and the theft of the shuttle and the weapons was enough to have them facing charges. Everything else they had done only compounded matters. "When I saw he was Xyberian, I was kind of hoping for some special treatment. So much for that right?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Dul'Ilah asked him. "We were caught, and now we're facing the consequences."

Kur was holding a large leg of meat that Trey had gifted him as a snack for the flight home, but even his appetite was gone as a result of the impending judgement from the instructors at the academy. He looked to Hicks who was sitting beside him, but found that surprisingly, he was actually smiling.

"You humans puzzle me sometimes." He commented. "I thought in these circumstances you would be nervous. It hardly seems time to smile."

"There's no point in worrying too early." He replied with a shrug. "Things have a way of working out."

"But we could be expelled!" Kur reminded him. Hicks nodded.

"Yes, we could." Hicks agreed. "There are other ways of making a living."

"But..."

"Kur, you have a family, you know as well as I do that when you have that responsibility you always find a way to meet those responsibilities." He interrupted him. "If we do get expelled, we can find other jobs."

"So you're not worried at all?" He asked.

"Actually I'm terrified. This is one of the few things that I've been good at." He told him. "I could have seen myself doing this for the rest of my life. It would have allowed me to care for my family, and I would have been happy doing it."

"So why are you smiling now?" Kur asked. Hicks just gave a small nod in the direction of Trinity and Switch, who were holding hands. Trinity had her head resting gently on his shoulder, a little smile on her lips despite the situation.

"That's why." He told him. "I'm happy for them."

"I don't understand." Kur answered. Hicks turned to him.

"One good thing has come out of all of this." He explained. "Look at her. Even if the worst happens, a huge weight's been lifted from her shoulders."

As Kur stared blankly at him, Hicks leaned in and explained.

"Her brother's got his title back." He reminded him. "Her OLDER brother."

"He's the true heir to the throne." Kur replied with a little smile as he realised what he was getting at.

"One of the things that always weighed on her was knowing that one day she would be needed to return home to rule." Hicks reminded him. "That responsibility's Tresgard's now. She's now free to pursue any life she wants."


	103. No Good Deed

A guard contingent came out onto the landing pad as the shuttle started to descend slowly to the surface. The engines powered down, and the rear doors opened, allowing Hicks and his team to disembark. The Phantom Ranger approached them.

"Birdie wants to see you all in the conference room." He informed them.

"We kind of thought he would." Hicks replied as the guards tended to the shuttle. The Phantom Ranger led them through the hallway down to the conference room.

Birdie was sitting in his chair at the head of the table, observing them all critically. All the other instructors were also there. Cruger, Simian, Silverback and Mike were all assembled for the disciplinary hearing. The Phantom Ranger took his seat with them as Birdie pointed behind them to where two rows of chairs were set up.

"Take a seat." He instructed them. They all slowly took their seats, nervously awaiting whatever their superiors had to say. Trinity held Switch's hand softly, taking comfort in his touch. Hicks could see from the look on Cruger's face that he was somewhat annoyed. He couldn't blame him really; they had put him in something of a difficult position. Like it or not, they were his team, and their actions reflected on him. They had made it look like Cruger couldn't maintain control of his own team. They had made him look bad.

"This disciplinary hearing is now in session." Birdie began, looking to his right, where Mike was sitting. He stood up, and started pacing.

"The list of charges against you are as follows." He sighed, picking up a folder and reading from the list. "Illegal unauthorised entry into the armoury, theft of SPD property, illegal mental manipulation of security staff, misappropriation of an SPD shuttle craft..."

"We only borrowed..." Legor started to say, only to be silenced by a disapproving growl from Cruger. Juka smacked him in the chest as a warning. They were in enough trouble; they didn't need to antagonise the instructors who were there to judge them. He sank back into his seat, falling silent as Mike turned his attention back to the list.

"Absence without leave and failure to observe the chain of command." He concluded. "The Triforian Royal Family has opted not to press charges on the crimes you committed on their world."

"Crimes?" Kur asked them.

"Small matters of collaborating with a man who planted nuclear devices all over the planet, multiple acts of assault against the Honour Guard and wilful destruction of security satellites." Simian replied sarcastically.

"Trey has been in contact with us and informed us exactly what you did." Birdie told them. "We are aware of the service you have performed for SPD in bringing this plot to light."

"By thwarting Treia, not only have you saved the lives of the current monarchs, but you have ensured the continuing allegiance between Triforia and SPD." Mike added. "Trust me when I say that if Triforia had fallen and the Hades Pass left undefended, the galaxy would have been in grave danger from the Troobian Empire."

"It is only because of your service to the crown that you haven't already been arrested." Birdie told them. "When I spoke with Commander Lawson of the Triforian base, he was livid. He didn't really appreciate you raising hell on his planet."

Hicks and his team all nodded to indicate that they understood the gravity of their actions. Birdie then turned to Cruger.

"They're your team." He told him. "I shall give you this opportunity to make a decision on their fate yourself before we put it to a vote."

Cruger stood up, glaring at his team.

"By not coming to me, you completely disrespected me!" He snapped as he approached them. "I understand that you had a personal involvement in this Trinity, and it is admirable that you all wanted to help, but you completely ignored the chain of command and that is unacceptable!"

He came close to them, and stared them down.

"We have a protocol for a reason. Had we been made aware of your suspicions about Treia, then we may have been able to help." He told them. "If it wasn't for the outcome and the importance of Triforia, I would already have kicked you out of the academy! Now, I just want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Not one of them spoke. They knew that Cruger was well within his rights to be angry. By not going to him with their suspicions, they had not only made him look foolish, they had also betrayed the trust he had in them. There really was no reason why he shouldn't expel them. He then shook his head and returned to the table. "I'll leave the fate of my team in the hands of a vote."

Birdie looked to Silverback, who eyed them judgementally.

"I vote for expulsion." He declared.

"Expulsion." Simian declared. Mike held up a hand next.

"I've been with SPD a long time, and I know that the regulations are there for a reason." He told them. "However, I feel that the service you have performed should be taken into account. I vote for leniency."

"Leniency." The Phantom Ranger stated, also holding up a hand. Cruger was next. He looked to them with disgust.

"If any of you ever do anything like this again, I will expel you myself." He warned them. "However, I too vote for leniency."

Birdie was the last to vote. If he voted to expel them, then the vote would be tied, but as Supreme Commander, he would break the deadlock and they would all be going home. He considered the decision for a moment, before answering.

"I vote for leniency." He told them. They all breathed a sigh of relief, but he held up a hand. "Do not consider yourselves too fortunate yet. You will all be given a written examination which will begin in the main hall ten minutes from now. We're picking the final 20 to go through to the final assessment today. If you fail, you will be cut. You are dismissed."

"That could have been a lot worse." Trinity whispered as they left, following Mike who was leading them to the examination room.

"That all depends on the exam." Hicks reminded her. "We may not be out of the woods yet."

Back on Earth, Scott was shaken gently by an on-call nurse late in the night. He hadn't really been able to sleep; he had only managed to catch a few minutes here and there. He rolled over, looking at her.

"Mrs Truman's woken up." He informed Scott. "She's asking for you."

"What time is it?" Scott asked him.

"It's a little after 3 AM." He replied. Scott got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Take me to her." He told him. The nurse took him down the hall to Sarah's room. She looked to the door, and Scott could see that she was weak. The delivery had taken a toll on her. He came in, taking a seat by her side. He held her hand gently.

"The baby?" She asked weakly. He knew she would ask after their daughter. From his understanding of the situation, they had taken the baby for tests almost straight after the birth. She hadn't even had a chance to hold their daughter. He nodded to answer her.

"The baby's alright." He told her. Sarah just furrowed her brows. She knew that Scott was lying to her.

"Tell me the truth Scott." She begged him. "I need to know." He was reluctant to tell her too much. He knew that she was still weak herself, and it was best that she didn't get too worked up. She needed to recover herself. Unfortunately he also knew that she wouldn't leave it alone.

"They're a little worried about her." He told her. "They have her in an incubator. They're keeping her under observation."

"Her?" Sarah asked him. "It's a girl?"

"It's a girl." Scott confirmed.

"Have you seen her?" Sarah asked him. "I was pretty out of it in the delivery room. They wouldn't let me hold her. I never saw her."

"They haven't let me see her either." Scott informed her. "They said they need to be careful of infections. They're keeping her in isolation."

"I want to see her." Sarah told him, beginning to pull off the covers. "I want to see her..."

"You can't." Scott replied sympathetically. "You need to rest..."

"I can't relax until I see my baby!" She shrieked. The nurse came in as he heard the commotion, finding Scott trying to hold onto his wife, trying to calm her down. "Let me go Scott, I want to see my daughter!"

"I want to see her too, but the best chance she has is if we let the doctors do their job." He assured her. "Please, get back in the bed. I'll talk to the doctors, I'll see if I can find out when we can see her but please. You have to calm down."

"I want my baby!" She wailed, beginning to pound her fists against his chest as she tried to fight free. Scott just grabbed her, holding her closely as her energy left her and she buried her face in his chest, weeping hysterically. He held her tightly, rocking her as his own tears began. He wanted to see his daughter too, but right now there was nothing they could do for her. Right now, all he could do was try to be there for his wife, even if that meant keeping her from their daughter.

Back at the SPD academy, Hicks and his team had been confined to quarters after the exam. They were all waiting on word of their future with SPD. As Doggie walked into the room, they all assembled, standing to attention.

"At ease cadets." He told them. "Your exams have been marked, and the final 20 have been chosen."

He went to Dul'Ilah first, handing her an exam paper.

"You scored 100 percent as usual, and you have progressed to the final stage. Congratulations." He told her. Dul'Ilah breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he continued down the line.

"Trinity, you're in congratulations." He carried on. "Kur, Sighourni, Ridlai, you all scored well congratulations."

He went next to Legor, pausing for a moment.

"You've been something of a headache, but you're in." He stated. "Juka, Celari you both made the grade. You're also in the final 20."

He stopped by Hicks and gave him a little smile.

"You have a charmed life Hicks, congratulations." He announced. As he made his way over to Switch, the others were all smiling, congratulating each other on their success. Cruger looked between Switch and the exam paper for a moment.

"Switch, I'm afraid you failed the exam." He told him, handing him the exam paper. "You're cut."

"Thank you sir." He sighed, saluting him. The others stood, dumbfounded by what they had heard. Trinity came over.

"He's failed?" She shrieked, beginning to tear up. "Please, there has to be some mistake, you got the score wrong..."

"I can assure you the score is correct." Cruger told her. She started to sob as she realised that this meant he was going to be sent home.

"It's a mistake it has to be!" She screeched. "Switch always scores higher than me on exams. He has to have passed, he just has to!"

"I'm sorry Trinity, but we have to do what's right by SPD." Cruger told her. "He failed. That means he's cut."

"Sir, can I make a small request?" Switch asked. "I know that it's customary that the unsuccessful cadets are sent home immediately, but would it be possible for me to stay one more day? I'd really like to say goodbye to my team."

"Take all the time you need." Cruger replied. "I'll let Commander Birdie know. As for the rest of you, I suggest you all get some rest. You have two weeks left, and the final assessment can come at any time."

He turned sharply on his heel and left the room, leaving the team to their business. The mood was noticeably sombre as a result of the news of Switch's failure. He just sat on the edge of a bed and looked at them.

"Guys, you should all be stoked. You're in the final 20!" He told them. "You should be celebrating!"

"We don't really feel much like celebrating." Kur told him. "I can't speak for the others, but for some time I believed we would all be the successful candidates."

"I guess fate had other plans." Switch commented. Trinity sniffed and looked around.

"I can't believe you're going home." She whimpered. Switch leaned in, kissing her softly.

"You know, this has been a long day. I would like a drink." Hicks stated, jerking his head in the direction of the door.

"I guess I would too." Legor stated. They all patted Switch on the shoulder or shook his hand as they left. Switch exchanged a few pleasantries with them as they went, holding Trinity's hand. When they were alone, he looked into her eyes, wiping away a tear with his thumb as he caressed her cheek.

"I hate to see you cry." He told her. "I want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy now?" She asked him. "You're going home..."

"I'm going home for now." He corrected her.

"But what if I do get sent to Earth?" She asked him. "How will we ever see each other if we're on different planets?"

"Hey, I may not be a Base Commander, but that doesn't mean we're over." He assured her as he lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes.

"I love you, and I want to be with you. Wherever you end up, I'll be there." He told her, kissing her softly.

"You want to come with me?" She asked him.

"Trinity, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Of course I want to come with you." He told her. "That's why I couldn't care less about the fact I just threw away the greatest career opportunity of my life."

"Threw it away?" She asked him. "I don't understand."

"You know how the exam had two essay questions that made up sixty percent of the grade?" He asked her. She nodded in response, at which he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the essays. "I guess it would have helped if I handed them in."

"You failed on purpose?" She asked him. He nodded in response, smiling brightly. "Why?"

"If we both completed the training, we'd both have become Base Commanders. We'd have had bases to worry about. Even with access to high speed craft, we'd still not be together all the time."

He smiled at her, putting his arms around her.

"You're more important to me than anything else in my life." He told her. "I may not be a Base Commander, but that doesn't mean I have to leave SPD. I believe when you become a Base Commander you'll be responsible for hiring your staff. Maybe you'll find a position for me."

Trinity couldn't believe that he was willing to sacrifice so much for her. He had willingly given up the opportunity of a lifetime for her. She drew him down, kissing him deeply. Her heart pounded as she realised exactly how deep their feelings for each other truly were. As they parted, and she looked into the eyes of the man she had only met a little over two months before, she knew exactly what she wanted.

She pulled off her shirt, making her way towards his bed, and looked to him, gesturing him to her. Switch smiled as he took off his own shirt and came to join her. She grabbed him roughly, kissing him deeply as she dragged him onto the bed.


	104. The Replacements

The following day, Summer was woken early by a phone call. She groaned, reaching across, leaning on her husband as she did to and picked up the phone.

"Don't mind me." He muttered.

"You know, I wish I could remember how you manage to sleep through phone calls, alarm clocks and door bells." She commented. She had, by now, almost recovered all her memory, and her blanks were becoming less frequent. The fact that she could actually joke about it now said a lot about how much she had recovered, not just physically, but psychologically from the accident. He just lay back and let her answer. "It's five in the morning. Unless you're calling to tell me something earth-shatteringly important, I'm hanging up."

"Sorry to disturb you at home." The voice on the other end replied apologetically. Summer furrowed her brows as she heard the voice. "There was no one at the Garage."

"Sarah and Scott are at the hospital." She replied. "Who is this?"

"Right, sorry I should have thought, you probably don't remember me." The female voice answered. "I'm Dr. Kat Manx. I'm the science officer in the SPD Earth command centre in Corinth, and currently acting Base Commander."

"Kat?" Summer asked, racking her brain to try and remember. "Yeah, I kind of remember."

"Well, sorry to contact you at home, and so early but I needed to contact you to ask a favour." She told her. "Our current SPD A-Squad is being called away on vital duties off-world. We need someone to fill in for two weeks. We were hoping you'd be able to spare some time."

"Don't you guys have a B-squad for that?" Summer asked.

"Charisma and her team retired a few months back and B-Squad were promoted." Kat informed her. "Our new B-Squad are still just cadets. As great as they are, there's no way they're ready for active Ranger status."

"Scott's out of the loop right now." Summer told her. "His wife gave birth. The baby's two months premature. It's been pretty trying."

"I understand." Kat told her. "Look, we only need five of you to cover until A-Squad get back in two weeks."

"I'll have to talk to Vasquez and the others." Summer told her. "We'll assemble in the Garage in an hour. We'll contact you when we figure out what we're going to do."

"Thanks Summer." She replied. "I really appreciate this."

As she hung up, Summer started to get out of the bed. Dillon watched as she opened the wardrobe, holding their RPM uniforms and started to get dressed.

"I guess we're going then." He sighed.

"We're just going to a meeting." She reminded him. "We need to think about who's going, and what details need to be sorted out."

"Well, forgive me, but there isn't much choice in the matter." Dillon reminded her. "We can't ask Scott to do this, and Gemma's pregnant. That only leaves five of us."

"I'm not going to ask anyone to do anything they don't want to do." Summer assured him.

"What about the kids?" Dillon asked her. "I know it's getting easier, but they only got you back."

"We'll take them with us. SPD is sure to have child-minders." She told him. "Dillon, we can't let them leave Earth without an SPD team."

He got out the bed and reached into the closet, taking a hanger off the rail. Summer looked to him and smiled.

"If we do have to go, we go as a family." He told her. "I guess it's time for the girls to see there is a world beyond Corinth."

"Are you sure?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I just got you back." He reminded her. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

Over at the Command Centre, Vasquez arrived early. She had already been briefed by Kat about the request for help, and was expecting the Rangers any time now.

She knew when she accepted the Acting Colonel position that she would have to make certain sacrifices, but she still hated having to come in at this ungodly hour. She pressed the button on her coffee maker, setting it to make a strong brew, hoping that a caffeine hit would be enough to prepare her for the day.

She heard a small knock on the door and a young officer came in, accompanying Ziggy. He took a seat by the conference table, and pointed to the coffee pot, suppressing a yawn.

"Is there any chance of some?" He asked.

"Don't worry; there'll be plenty for everyone." She assured him. "How's Tenaya?"

"She's far from happy about being woken at five, but other than that she's fine." He told her. "We'd just managed to get Alex down before you called."

"Sorry about that." She assured him. "If it makes you feel any better, I had plans too."

"It isn't really that much of a comfort." Flynn told her as he came in, carrying a brown bag. He put it down, pulling out a donut and taking a bite. "Sam's definitely not a morning person."

"Hey guys!" Gem chirped cheerfully as he came bounding into the room, full of energy. He took a seat, before eyeing the bag of donuts hungrily. "Are there any more?"

"This is what he's like before a sugar hit?" Marcus groaned as he came into the room. The others looked around, a little surprised to see him there. "Maybe donuts aren't such a great idea."

"Um...I thought this was a Ranger meeting." Flynn remarked. Just then, Summer and Dillon came in.

"I called him." She told them. "He was the leader of Eagle Squadron, he led the resistance against Venjix in the wastes, and he led the militia in the Second Battle of Corinth. If anyone's qualified to fill in for Scott, he is."

She sat down, beginning the meeting. Vasquez pressed a button, calling up a holographic image of Kat.

"Thank you for assembling so quickly." She began. "You all know why you're here. The SPD A-Squad is needed for a vital function off-world. We need a replacement team for two weeks."

"What about B-Squad?" Ziggy asked. "I thought you guys had two teams."

"Our current B-Squad only has three members." Kat informed him. "Cadets Drew and Carson are 16 years old. Cadet Tate may think he's brilliant, but even at 17 he's got an ego that causes us problems."

"Your B-Squad is three teenagers?" Dillon asked her. "Talk about bad management."

"It's complicated." She replied. "Anyway, the point is they aren't ready yet."

"How are we meant to get the Zords out there?" Ziggy asked her. "I mean, not sure if you've noticed this, but it's not like they're exactly easy to transport."

"We'd actually be lending you our morphers and technology." Kat told him. "We have our own fleet of Zords for your use."

"New Zords? Sweet!" Ziggy commented a little too cheerfully. He stopped for a second. "Why can't we use our own morphers though?"

"The Zord Technology is tied to our own operating system." She explained. "Only our morphers will work."

"Well, that may be an issue." Ziggy began. "I mean, we're used to our own weapons, and I kind of like being Green..."

"We have a Green Ranger morpher." Kat interrupted him. "We know you all have commitments in Corinth, but we're willing to assist in any way we can. Accommodation and childcare are standard perks for SPD officers, so feel free to bring your families with you."

"What about Scott?" Flynn asked. "Is this really the time we should leave him alone?"

"At least two of us will be staying." Summer reminded him. "Alright, if anyone wants to volunteer, now's the time."

"I'll go." Ziggy told her. "Tenaya and Alex can move into the orphanage for a couple of weeks. Alex is just starting pre-school, I don't want to take him out and disrupt him so early."

"It's only two weeks right?" Gem added. "I have the least in the way of responsibilities here. I should go."

"I'm going." Summer told them. "So is Dillon."

"That makes four." Flynn sighed.

"I'll go." Marcus stated before he could continue. Flynn looked to him a little surprised.

"But Scott..."

"I can't do anything for him here." Marcus told him. "Besides, we want at least one experienced Ranger around."

"I appreciate it man." Flynn replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of him."

"I know you will." He replied. "Well then. I guess that means we have our team."

"I'll have a VTOL sent out to pick you up." Kat told them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Summer replied, before killing the transmission. She turned to Flynn, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't look like we're going to have time to talk to Scott before we go. You're going to need to explain."

"I will." Flynn assured her. "Just be careful out there."

Over at the hospital, Mayor Truman came in early, finding Scott at the vending machine, buying a blueberry muffin. As he saw him, Scott just let out a small yawn, before looking to him apologetically.

"It's not been a restful night." Scott told him.

"I suppose I can't blame you." His father replied. "How's Sarah?"

"The doctors had to give her something to calm her down." Scott told him. "They offered me something too, but I promised her I'd stay awake to let her know when they can let us see her."

"You know that it's unlikely to help matters if you're too exhausted to do anything when the time comes." Truman told him. "At least let me get you some coffee."

"That would be good." Scott replied. Just then, a doctor came up to them, carrying a clipboard.

"Mr. Truman?" He asked. Scott nodded to confirm his identity.

"I'm Scott Truman." He answered. "Is there any news?"

"Your daughter's stable for the time being." The doctor told him. "We're monitoring her heart very closely, and we have her on a respirator to help her breathing. We're also keeping her in an incubator for the time being."

"Yeah, the other guy already told me." Scott stated. "You're limiting the chances of an infection."

"The sad fact is that there are many complications that could arise from this Mr. Truman." The doctor told him. "The baby wasn't meant to be born for some time. She hasn't yet completed her development, and doing so outwith the womb is never the preferable option."

"So what are you saying?" Scott asked him. "What are we looking at?"

"It's really too early to say. It's possible her respiratory system won't be strong enough to cope by itself. It's also possible that some of her mental development isn't complete..."

"Mental?" Scott asked him. "Are you saying my daughter could be brain damaged?"

"It really is still too early to say." The doctor reiterated sadly. "There are any number of disorders that might develop. We can't tell yet."

The doctor looked to his clipboard again sadly.

"This is somewhat uncomfortable." The doctor continued. "We were wondering if you had thought of a name for her yet."

"Why?" Scott asked him. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"We're doing all we can, and we'll let you and your wife see her soon, but I think you should prepare for the worst." He told him. "In my experience, these things can take a turn for the worse very quickly. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you." Mayor Truman said as he held his son. He knew that it wasn't easy to hear, and that he was unlikely to be thinking rationally right now, so he wanted to keep Scott from doing something he'd regret. He knew the doctor was just doing his job, and keeping them prepared for the worst case scenario. Scott took a seat with him as the doctor left.

"Did you hear what he said?" Scott asked him. "They're giving up?"

"He didn't say that Scott. He's just reminding you that she's very ill." Truman reminded him.

"He wanted me to name our daughter." Scott stated in disgust. "He wants a name for the death certificate!"

"Scott, he's just doing his job." Mayor Truman sighed, holding him warmly. "Please, you have to be strong."

"I don't know if I can be." Scott sniffed, wiping away a tear. "I can't handle this dad, I just can't!"

"You can and you will." Truman told him. "You can because you have to. You've been doing it since the day you were born."

"Since I was born?" Scott asked him. "You mean I was like her?"

"You weren't premature, but you were gravely ill." He informed him. "You contracted jaundice shortly after you were born. The doctors never knew if you were going to make it, but you fought all the way."

He squeezed his son tightly.

"Go and be with your wife." He told him. "We'll see your daughter when the time is right."

At the SPD academy, Hicks and the others were in the mess hall, having breakfast when Trinity and Switch came over, carrying their breakfast trays. Switch was in casual clothing, since he was no longer enrolled at the academy. He had an arm around Trinity as they took their seats.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show this morning." Dul'Ilah commented as she took another bite. "You almost missed breakfast."

"I don't think I could afford to miss breakfast." Switch told them. "I mean, I do have a long trip today."

"Are you sure that's all?" Legor teased him. "Or maybe you two just worked up an appetite last night."

Trinity smiled contentedly, pulling into him as she turned a little pink. Hicks kicked Legor under the table.

"We've warned you before." Hicks stated.

"Hey, I don't need to read them to see that." Legor chuckled in response.

"You seem to be handling your disappointment well." Kur said to Switch.

"It's just about figuring out what's important in life." Switch replied with a shrug as he began his breakfast. "There'll be other opportunities to earn a living. How many guys are lucky enough to meet the girl of their dreams?"

He kissed her cheek softly as they noticed a small commotion in the corner of the room from some of the younger science and engineering cadets. Celari looked over a little curiously.

"I wonder what that's all about." He stated. Kur jerked his head in their direction.

"They're talking about a shuttle coming from Earth." He told them. "Apparently it arrived this morning. Birdie's keeping it under wraps who came."

"I guess good hearing is useful at times." Hicks commented.

"The shuttle's from Earth?" Dul'Ilah asked. "Do you think that could have anything to do with the assessment?"

"It might do." Hicks replied with a shrug. Just then, the announce system burst into life.

"Would the final 20 cadets for the officer training programme please report to the main hall." Birdie's voice announced. Trinity shovelled as much of her breakfast into her mouth as she could, gulping it down.

"So much for a warm send off." Switch stated flatly. "Good luck guys. Kick some ass."

"Trinity kissed him, before following the others as they made their way to the main hall, preparing to face the test that they had all been working toward for two and a half long months. Their road was coming to an end, and given everything they had been through to get to this point, they were sure that this would be the hardest test yet.


	105. The Final Assessment Begins

Hicks and the others arrived in the main hall, quickly taking their seats. The hall had originally seated 1000 cadets two and a half months previously. Now though, they had been whittled down to only 20.

The lights were only on at the front of the hall, highlighting 20 chairs in particular. Hicks and his team made their way down to the front, taking their seats. Hicks couldn't help feeling a little sadness as he looked down the row, seeing only eight of his friends sat with him. While they all knew that it was highly unlikely that all ten of them would make it through the training, but they had grown close. It was still disappointing that Switch wouldn't be with them. The other 11 filed in, taking the remaining seats. Birdie made his way onto the stage, taking the podium.

"Congratulations on making it to the final assessment." Birdie stated imperiously as he looked out over the remaining cadets. "By the time you have completed this mission, we will have the ten graduates of the Officer Training programme. The graduating students will not only earn the honour of becoming SPD Earth's first Base Commanders, and earn the privilege of inviting family members to the graduation ball next week, but you will earn the right to compete for the academy's ultimate distinction."

A hatch opened on the stage and a stand rose up, carrying a sword. It was a four foot long, black metal sabre with a hand guard sculpted into the visage of a phoenix, the blade mounted into the mouth. Birdie gestured to it, stepping away from the podium.

"In every graduating class, one cadet proves themselves the finest of their number, and earns the right to carry the sabre. Previous such graduates include myself and Anubis Cruger." He told them. "Make no mistake, this honour is one of SPD's highest accolades. However, first you must pass this assessment, and that is no mean feat."

Just then, the arm-rest on each of their chairs opened, and a small device which looked a little like a silver watch with only a deep red light came out.

"These monitors will track you at all times during your mission." Birdie informed them, gesturing for them to put the monitors on. They did so, finding that they sealed themselves in place as soon as they were on. "The exercise is live-fire; however these devices house short-range teleportation devices. They will detect if anything you are about to experience will be a lethal blow, and teleport you to the holding area, ending your mission in failure. Make no mistake though; they will only act if your life is in danger. Everything can hurt you in this exercise."

"What's the mission?" Dul'Ilah asked him, observing the device. He just looked at her.

"I'll let my captors explain." He told her, taking a step back. The lights at the back of the stage came up, revealing the rest of the instructors. Simian, Silverback, Cruger, The Phantom Ranger and Mike Corbett all stood ready in body armour, and carrying weapons. Cruger stepped forward.

"The exercise is a political kidnapping, and Commander Fowler is the hostage." He informed them. "We will take him from this room to an undisclosed location. You will have the full rights and privileges extended to an SPD Base Commander, including all the resources at our disposal for the mission, however it will be YOUR responsibility to successfully complete the mission."

"The ransom demand for Birdie's release stands at 500,000,000 Xyberian Credits." Simian chimed in. "You have been given one week from the beginning of the exercise to comply."

"I know people that would pay that much to let them keep Birdie." Legor whispered. Hicks tried hard not to laugh at that and pay attention.

"Clues to our location will be left all around the planet for you to find and decipher. Your mission is to find and release the hostage safely." Cruger concluded. "We are leaving now. You are to remain here for 20 minutes. When the lights on your wrist bands turn blue, the exercise will begin."

"Excuse me sir, but...with all due respect, there are 20 of us and five of you." One of the other cadets commented. "How are you hoping to face us?"

"Underestimating your opponent is one of the biggest mistakes you can make." Cruger told him. "It can also be your last. You should have learned that by now. Nothing is as it seems, that is one of the first things you learned."

"But if you're worried that we're lacking firepower, you don't need to concern yourselves." Mike said with a grin. "I'd like you all to meet our back-up. The SPD Earth A-Squad Rangers."

The lights at the very back of the stage came up, revealing the Rangers, all standing prepared for the exercise. It had been a long time since Hicks had seen Charlie, the A-Squad Red, but he remembered her from when she came to Corinth to transport Winchester. She had been injured on that mission, but he remembered her as a capable warrior, obviously so as she was elected as the Red Ranger.

She was almost as tall as Hicks, and Hispanic. She had long, dark hair tied back out of her face. She stood to attention, facing forwards.

To her right was the Blue Ranger. Hicks hadn't seen him before. He was a strange looking creature, with dark blue wrinkled skin, and four dark green eyes, two above the others. He had long, sharp tusks protruding from his mouth. He stood taller than the others, and heavily muscled.

The Green Ranger was just to her left. He was a large African American man, who stood to attention, though shifted a little, as though anxious and eager to go.

To the far left was the Yellow Ranger. He stood somewhere in height between the Blue and Green Rangers, and looked only marginally smaller than the Blue Ranger in terms of muscle mass. He stood, stock still to attention, with the kind of discipline that made Hicks suspect he had some kind of military background. His eyes were cold, icy blue, and fierce, and he had short blonde hair.

Finally, the Pink Ranger stood on the far right, the smallest of them, though unusually for an Asian woman, she was still quite large, being only marginally smaller than Charlie. She looked over the cadets before them, seeming to size them up, attempting to judge their strengths and weaknesses merely from appearances.

"And before you ask, they WILL be allowed to use their powers." Mike assured them. At that point, they all pulled out their morphers.

"SPD Emergency!" They called in unison, morphing into their ranger forms. Their suits had a kind of black armour covering most of them, and they were all carrying large blasters. Hicks and the others all looked around each other, suddenly realising that a direct conflict certainly didn't sound as straightforward as it once had.

As the instructors turned to leave, one of the cadets stood up, a look of panic crossing his face.

"Sir!" He called out. Cruger looked to him and smiled.

"Why are you calling me sir?" He asked. "As of this moment, I'm a terrorist. If you want to find me, think like a terrorist."

With that, they filed out of the room, taking Birdie with them. Hicks and the others all gathered around, trying to compose themselves as they waited for the terrorists' head start to end.

"I can't believe they expect us to fight Power Rangers." She gasped. "I mean, aren't they on our side?"

"I guess they want us to be ready for anything." Legor replied with a shrug. "So, where do we start?"

"What do you mean by that?" One of the other cadets asked him. "You heard them; they'll leave clues for us."

"So..."

"So, we just find the first clue." He replied.

"We do need to find them." Hicks commented, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I've just thought of something. Didn't Cruger say we have access to all the rights of Base Commanders?"

"Yeah, he did." Sighourni said, a little gleam in her eye. "What are you thinking?"

"That means we'll have full access to the database." Hicks responded. "Why should we just run into a fight knowing nothing about our opponents when we can look them up?"

"That's not what they intended!" One of the others shrieked. "You can't do that..."

"He told us to use all the resources at our disposal." Hicks reminded her. "If we were seeking real terrorists, we'd look up any files we had on them for MO, known aliases, possible hideouts and suchlike wouldn't we?"

"You've got a point there." Dul'Ilah chimed in, coming round to the idea. "Maybe some of us should check out the data base while the others look for the first clue."

As the lights on their bracelets turned blue, one of the cadets pointed to the stage.

"Check this out!" He called out, running onto the stage. A series of laser lights projected a series of numbers onto the back wall. Hicks frowned as he saw them.

"They're map coordinates." One of the cadets told them. "It's a location in the city."

"It's the first clue!" One of the female cadets screeched. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute, let's think about this." Dul'Ilah stated. "We should still do some research and figure out what we're up against."

"They already have a 20 minute head start." One of the cadets scoffed in response. "They could already be pretty much anywhere on the planet. Do you really want to give them an opportunity to extend the lead and fortify their position?"

"We should find out what we're up against." Hicks agreed, before turning to Dul'Ilah. "You Celari and Sighourni hit the database. See what you can find out about the terrorists. We'll go with the others and check out this clue."

"We'll keep in contact." Dul'Ilah assured him as they left. "We'll catch up when we know something."

"Be careful." Celari told them. "They taught us everything we know. That doesn't mean they don't have a few tricks up their sleeve."

"Count on it." Hicks stated with a smile. "With Cruger leading them, I'm expecting it."

At the SPD base on Earth, Kat stood on the landing pad as the shuttle came into view, slowly descending onto the landing pad. The hatch opened, allowing the Rangers and Marcus to disembark.

"Wow, this city certainly is different from Corinth." Marcus commented as he approached Kat. He shook her hand warmly. "Things have gotten a little more hi-tech since SPD and the Terra Venture showed up, but nothing like this!"

"Well we have had this technology for a while now." Kat told him. "Once Venjix was taken care of, we had a pretty solid base to build from. Welcome to SPD New Tech everyone. Thanks for coming."

"The girls zoned out a few miles from the city." Summer whispered, being careful not to wake Danielle, who was sleeping soundly in her arms. "Can we put them down somewhere?"

"Follow me." She told them. "I'll take you to your quarters. We can get a childminder to watch them while I show you around."

Just then, three young people ran out of the base, dressed in grey and black SPD uniforms. One of them was kind of a short girl, only around five feet, with long, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The other two were both guys. Both with kind of dirty blonde hair, and both reasonably well built. The slightly shorter of them was wearing black leather gloves, and greeted them with a bright smile.

"Don't bother with your luggage. We'll take it." He told them, extending a hand for a handshake. "I'm Bridge, Bridge Carson."

"Sydney Drew." The young blonde girl introduced herself. "Hey, you're Summer aren't you? My folks used to talk about your family all the time! So did you finally get round to marrying into the Winchesters?"

"Um...no." Summer told her. "I actually married Dillon instead. So wait...your parents are THOSE Drews?"

"Yeah, strange lifestyle choice I know." She replied, gesturing to the uniform as Bridge and the other cadet started to pick up bags.

"Any time you feel like helping, it would be appreciated." He snapped. Syd just rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, he's always grumpy." Syd told her. "That's Sky."

"Summer, Kat's already beginning the tour." Dillon reminded him. She just laughed.

"Don't worry; I have my own grumpy team mate. I'm used to it." She assured her. "We'll get to know each other a little more later OK?"

"I'd like that." Syd replied. "See you around."

As the Rangers followed Kat into the complex, Sky came over to her.

"Why are you sucking up to them?" He asked her.

"I'm just being polite." She replied. "I know you're only nice when you think kissing ass would be good for your career, but they just got here."

"And it's because of them that we're carrying bags instead of being given morphers!" He snapped back.

"If they thought we were ready, we'd have been chosen to become Rangers." Syd told him, picking up a couple of bags. "Besides, it isn't like A-Squad were ever interested in helping us out in our training. They're Rangers. If you listen to them, you might learn something."

"She has a point there." Bridge added with a shrug as they both headed inside with the first load of bags. Sky just sighed and shook his head.

"I should be a Ranger." He muttered, grabbing another couple of large cases. "Just like my dad."

Meanwhile, the cadets arrived at the co-ordinates of the first clue. They found themselves in a building site, looking around for any signs of anything out of place. They all pulled out their hand blasters as they made their way through, preparing for signs of an ambush. Among the scaffolding there were many places someone could be hiding, prepared to launch a surprise attack.

"I'm not sure about this." Kur commented, looking around uneasily.

"What are you unsure about?" Legor asked him. Kur just looked to them, a concerned look on his face.

"There is an old saying on my planet." He told them. "If a trail is too easy to follow, there is a reason. Why would the prey want us to be able to follow them so easily?"

Just then, one of the other cadets pointed as he noticed something.

"I've found something!" He yelled, running over. It was a silver cylinder, a couple of inches in diameter that had been shoved into the ground, only a little bit of the top showing above the earth. The cadet pulled it out, showing it to be a spike around six inches in length. He inspected it closely as two other cadets joined him.

"It looks like the top unscrews to open it. This must be the first clue!" A female cadet shrieked before grabbing it off him. Hicks saw it as she prepared to take off the top and recognised it from one of Colonel Truman's many lessons into old warfare. A look of horror crossed his face.

"No, don't!" Hicks called out as they started to unscrew it. He gestured to the others to duck behind a small wall. Through a small hole, Hicks saw the tube open, at which an explosion ripped through the site. The three cadets opening the tube disappeared, and a couple of others who were standing nearby received minor burn injuries. Hicks pulled himself out of cover.

"What the hell was that?" Trinity shrieked.

"It was a dead drop spike." Hicks informed her. "It was a device used mainly by the KGB during the Cold War. Information is hidden inside, but there's also a Semtex charge. If you don't know how to open it properly, they end up needing a mop to clean up what's left of the poor bastard that opens it."

"KGB technology?" Ridlai commented. "That's retro."

"So retro none of us would expect it." Hicks replied. Another cadet just rolled his eyes.

"Please, there was never anything in it." He replied, pointing to some graffiti on a nearby wall. It was another set of co-ordinates. "The clue was here all along. That spike thingy was probably just a distraction."

Hicks and his team-mates looked among each other. As the others started to figure out where the co-ordinates would lead, Hicks and the others started to whisper to each other. The other rushed for the site exit; they stopped as they noticed that Hicks and his friends just stayed back.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"I really want to check something out." Hicks responded. "You go ahead."

The others rushed off, leaving them alone, obviously figuring that they would get a head start in the assessment. Hicks turned to the others.

"I think Kur has a point." He informed them. "This seems way too straightforward."

"I don't get it." Juka stated. "What do you mean?"

"They're leaving us clues?" Kur quipped sarcastically. "What is the only reason that an enemy would want you to know where to go?"

"So they know where you're going to be." Legor chimed in. "So they can continue to ambush us at every turn and cut down our numbers."

"Something tells me that dead drop spike isn't the only surprise they have for us." Hicks told them. "Remember what Cruger said. Nothing is as it seems, and we have all SPD's resources at our disposal. Why would we have that if it was a glorified scavenger hunt?"

"We're meant to hunt them." Kur agreed. "We're just meant to change the rules of the game."

"Just like we've been doing from day one right?" Trinity added, breaking into a run.

"Where are you going?" Hicks asked her. She turned back.

"Switch's shuttle leaves in half an hour." She told them. "If I hurry, I can catch him and we can get his help."

"He's already been cut!" Ridlai reminded her. Trinity just smiled.

"We have the powers of SPD Base Commanders." She reminded them. "Regulation 102689 paragraph 4."

"In the course of an investigation, and SPD officer is entitled to commandeer any vehicle, weapon or personnel required." Hicks stated with a knowing grin. "That includes civilian personnel."

"He might not be a cadet anymore, but that doesn't mean he can't help." Trinity told them, before running off. Hicks got onto his communicator and contacted Dul'Ilah.

"Dul'Ilah, there's been a change of plan." He told her. "The first drop was a trap. We got a new set of co-ordinates, but we lost a couple of Cadets to a dead drop spike. We're coming back there. We're going to find them, but we have to find them on our own. This trail of breadcrumbs is only going to lead to more traps."

He killed the communications link and turned to Kur.

"Go and find Trinity and Switch." He told him. "We'll all meet in the Conference Room in an hour to discuss what we have."

With that, they all split off to their investigation. The hunt was on, and this time, they were going to tackle it their own way.


	106. Know Your Enemy

A/N: The names for the SPD A-Squad given were created by Merlin on Rangerboard. I hve borrowed the names, but the back stories are my creation, I just wanted to acknowledge the Merlin for the names. In this chapter, Scott and Sarah will finally name their daughter, and I've decided to honour another author with the name chosen, but I won't spoil the surprise yet. Enjoy!

Scott was sitting by Sarah's bed, keeping close watch over his wife as she slept. She had needed to be sedated again as a result of her panic over her daughter's condition, but now she was sleeping soundly once more. A doctor came into the room, at which Scott stood up.

"You may want to wake Mrs. Truman for this." He told the Red Ranger. Reluctantly, Scott shook his wife awake, rousing her gently from her slumber.

"What is it?" He asked. "Is she alright?"

"We're still not happy about her progress, but she is stronger now." He answered Scott uneasily. "If you'd like, you can see her now."

"We can see her?" Sarah asked him, sitting up slowly. Scott held her as she tried to get up. The doctor nodded as a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"She needs to stay in the incubator, we're still limiting contact, but you can view her from outside." He explained. Scott helped Sarah into the wheelchair, while he nodded in understanding.

"Thank you doctor." He murmured quietly. The doctor then turned and left, leading them from the room.

Over in New Tech, Summer was just finishing unpacking in the family quarters as Dillon looked in on the twins. He came back to her, smiling broadly.

"I haven't heard a peep out of them since we arrived." He told his wife, kissing her softly. "I don't think they even know they're in a new city."

"I guess it'll be a while before holidays are worth the money then." She said with a sigh. Dillon held her in his arms.

"I know this isn't ideal." He told her. "I know you're worried about Scott."

"I just wish we didn't have to leave right now." She commented. "I can't imagine what he's going through."

"Flynn's there if he needs someone." Dillon assured her. "We knew what we were signing up for when we took the morphers. Unfortunately sometimes that means we have to do stuff we don't want to."

"I know, it just sucks that we're needed right now." She told him. She gave him a small, forced smile and laughed a little.

"What is it?" He asked her. Summer just shook her head.

"I just think it's funny." She commented. "You're the one reminding ME about the responsibilities of being a Ranger."

"I don't follow." He remarked.

"I seem to remember someone taking a car that didn't belong to him and trying to leave the city just hours after taking the morpher." Summer chuckled playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dillon laughed in response.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss the days you couldn't remember stuff at times." Dillon teased her. As they kissed, they heard a little cough from the door. They turned to see Sky standing in the doorway.

"Kat wanted me to tell you she's ready for you all in the briefing room." He informed them, standing to attention, though awkwardly trying to look away from them. Summer nodded in response.

"We'll be right there." She answered. "Thanks Sky."

Sky just turned and left as quickly as dignity would allow. Dillon just laughed at his expense.

"He couldn't get out of here fast enough could he?" Dillon asked her.

"It could have been worse." Summer replied with a shrug. "He could have seen something a lot less innocent."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. Summer just pushed him away gently.

"Not right now lover. Kat's waiting remember?" Summer reminded him. Dillon just gathered his jacket as they left. He leaned over, whispering in her ear.

"I might just hold you to that." He told her. Summer just smiled.

At the SPD academy, Hicks and his friends arrived, making their way to the conference room. Dul'Ilah and Celari were already waiting.

"Where are Trinity and Kur?" Celari asked.

"Trinity's trying to rustle up a little help." Hicks told them. "I sent Kur with her."

"What about the others?" Dul'Ilah asked him.

"Three down already." Hicks informed them. "Two others were hurt. That dead drop spike was a real wake up call."

"Hey guys, look who's back!" Switch announced as he came into the room. Kur and Trinity were a little way behind him as he entered. They all crowded round him as he came in.

"I thought you'd have left by now!" Celari chuckled.

"Trinity caught me as I was getting on the shuttle." He informed them. "She filled me in. So this is the final assessment?"

"It is indeed." Hicks replied, gesturing to the table as they sat down. "Do you have your badge with you?"

"I may not be a cadet anymore," he quipped, pulling out his badge and showing it to them, "but I am still with SPD KO 35."

"Well they told us we have all the rights of a Base Commander, so for now, consider yourself officially re-assigned." Hicks told him.

"Sweet!" Switch exclaimed. "I guess I don't have to miss the fun after all."

"Just remember that when you find yourself facing down these guys." Dul'Ilah sighed, picking up a handset and pressing a button. She had already transferred the data from the central files to the hologram projector in the meeting room. The screens on the desk all showed some data as the hologram showed an image of the A-Squad Yellow Ranger. "I figured we'd start with the guys we don't know first and then move onto the instructors. First up, we have this charming fellow."

"Ivan Ulyanov." Celari informed them. "As you may have gathered from his name, his family's from Russia originally. His parents moved to the U.S. from St. Petersburg following the fall of the Soviet Union."

"His Grandfather and his father were both former Spetznaz." Dul'Ilah continued. "Although there is a sizeable part of both men's careers that weren't recorded, being sealed under National Security before the Red Army started to break up."

"KGB." Hicks remarked. "I guess that means he's the guy we can thank for the dead drop spike."

"I would guess his folks showed him a few tricks." Dul'Ilah agreed. "According to this he's a master of Martial Arts, and has an expert knowledge of explosives, marksmanship and urban warfare."

She pressed a button, moving on to the next image as an engineering cadet came in. He was short, and a little stout, with short, brown hair. He was carrying a large, white food box.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I just brought the food you ordered." He told them.

"Sorry, I didn't know how long this would take." Sighourni said with a shrug as she came over, taking the box from him. "Thanks Boom, I'll take it from here."

As she took the box from him, Legor caught a glimpse of a watch on his wrist. It looked a little bulky for a watch, and a bit impractical for an engineer, but he just shook his head clear and turned his attention back to the briefing as Sighourni started passing around dishes.

"Next, we have the Pink Ranger, Rachel Umbridge. She was recruited from the academy on Miranoi, where apparently she excelled in profiling, psychology and interrogation." Dul'Ilah continued. "Clint Rockwell is the Green Ranger. Before the Venjix attacks, he was an LA cop, serving with the SWAT unit, where he earned numerous distinctions, not least of which was a Purple Heart."

"So he's a tough guy." Hicks replied, taking some notes. "I guess we can also presume he knows his way around urban combat and he knows how to use that gun of his."

"That's a fair assumption." Celari replied as they went onto the next one, the Blue Ranger. He was a strange looking creature, with blue, wrinkled skin, and two long, sharp, tusk-like teeth protruding from his mouth. He had four large, green eyes.

"This is Beevor." Dul'Ilah told them. "He's..."

"He's a Lukranian." Kur interrupted her. He shifted a little in his seat.

"You know of them?" Trinity asked him. He just nodded.

"Like Guillons, the Lukranians were hunters." He informed them. "Unlike us, they developed technology, including interstellar travel and started going in search of other species to hunt. When they found us, they considered us challenging prey. They hunted my kind many times."

"They just hunted your kind for sport?" Trinity asked him, placing a hand on his arm sympathetically. "That's barbaric! I can't believe they got away with that!"

"It was one of the practices that SPD drilled out of them when their home world was drawn into the fold." Celari continued. "However, like the Guillons, their centuries as hunters made them ideal for tracking down criminals. They have incredible eyesight, and are physically very strong and resilient, ideally suited to combat. Beevor is no exception."

Dul'Ilah read out his profile.

"Before he was SPD, he was a hunter, but since joining SPD, he's personally brought in over 700 criminals." Dul'Ilah told them. "He excelled in all of his classes at the academy on Titan. There was only one cadet who scored higher than him."

"Let me guess." Switch stated as they scrolled to the next image. "Charlie."

"Yes, their Red Ranger aced everything from investigation through to tactics, combat, marksmanship, flight and forensics." Dul'Ilah told them. Hicks leant forward, leaning on the desk.

"On a personal note, I can tell you all she's pretty good in a fight." Hicks assured them. "I met her once before when she came to Corinth to help with a high security transport. She got badly injured, but she put up a respectable show for herself."

"Well we know more about the Rangers." Trinity stated. "But they just arrived. They're not likely to have much knowledge of the planet."

"So they're unlikely to have anywhere to stash the hostage." Hicks agreed. "So if we are going to find a clue, it's likely to be with one of the instructors."

"That was our thoughts exactly." Dul'Ilah told them, clicking the controller to scroll onto the next file.

On another part of the planet, the other seven cadets made their way to the co-ordinates indicated by the last clue. They arrived in a plaza square, looking around uneasily.

One of them made his way around the square, keeping his back to a wall. He was a tall guy, and a little skinny, but with styled, brown hair and designer stubble. The right side of his face and his right hand bore the burn marks caused by the explosion at the last location. The cadets were being a lot more cautious now, having received a nasty shock with the booby trap.

"Alright, stay cool guys." He warned them. "The clue has to be round here somewhere."

"This place really gives me the creeps Walker." One of the others told him. "Let's just find it and get out of here."

They started looking around the square cautiously. One of the things they were keenly aware of was that the square provided little cover, and there were many buildings around, providing numerous opportunities for snipers to pick them off.

One of the cadets made his way over to a building, opening the door slowly and peering inside. He looked around, seeing that it was an abandoned shop. He had no idea where the owner was, or why there was no staff. He figured it was suspicious enough to warrant a closer look.

"Hey guys, check this..."

His words tailed off as a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was dragged backwards inside. The others saw him being dragged into the building and fired after him, but ended up hitting nothing. After hearing a bleeping sound, they looked to their bracelets, as another light came on, indicating that another of them had been 'killed' and failed the assessment.

Just then, a few shots rang out from a nearby building, from a high window catching them flat-footed. One of their number disappeared in a flash of light, the teleporter in his bracelet saving him from what would have been a fatal shot before they could even move. The others took cover until the shooter stopped.

Walker watched as a small device was thrown from the window, landing a few feet from them. He expected a bomb, but the device opened, and lights projected a hologram, indicating another set of map co-ordinates.

"And then there were five." He sighed. One of the cadets blasted the device, destroying it just to be on the safe side. He didn't want to touch it, and risk another booby trap.

"Right, we know where we're going next." She commented.

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading back to the academy." Walker replied. The other four stared at him.

"You're giving up?" She asked.

"No, I'm not, but this approach is getting us nowhere!" Walker snapped. "Maybe Hicks was right. Maybe we shouldn't be playing this game."

"The clues will lead us right to them!" She protested.

"It won't really matter if none of us are alive to take them on will it?" He asked in response. "You do what you want. I'm going to see if the others have made any progress."

With that, he left, making his way towards the academy. Beevor watched him go from the shadows as Clint came up to him.

"Nice shot." Beevor congratulated him.

"Thanks." He replied, taking out a communicator. "Two more down sir."

"Message received." Cruger replied. "Return to base."

As he severed the communication, Beevor just shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe these guys were meant to be up for base commanders." He quipped dismissively. "There isn't one among them that are up to beating us."

"Would you give it a rest Beevor?" He asked in a sigh.

"No, I won't!" He snapped back, stepping in front of him. "We've been one of the best SPD Ranger teams ever! We completely annihilated everyone at the academy! Now they're looking for Base Commanders and we don't even get a shot?"

"There'll be other bases." Clint assured him. "Besides, I kind of like being a Ranger."

"I know, it just sucks that we're wasting our time testing these losers when we could be the ones acing this test." Beevor replied as they left. "We deserve so much more than what we already have."

"It'll come." Clint assured him. "You just have to be patient."

"Patience is for losers." Beevor grumbled.

Back on Earth, Scott and Sarah finally arrived at the critical care unit of the neo natal wing. They had spent some time getting scrubbed down before entering the room.

Machines lined all the walls, with cables running to a large, plastic box in the middle of the room. They approached it slowly, looking inside.

Their daughter was lying in the incubator, unmoving. Her body was tiny, only measuring inches from head to toe. Scott wasn't a huge guy by any means, but he was sure that if he was allowed to pick her up, he could have held her in one hand. Her fingernails and toenails hadn't yet formed properly, and she had no hair anywhere on her body. Despite her tiny size, there were numerous wires and tubes inserted into her to keep tracking her vitals and help her underdeveloped system from failing. Between wires and surgical tape, very little of her tiny body could be seen, but what could was dark skin, a little paler than Scott's. Her eyes were shut, as she slept, her energy concentrating so much effort on just keeping her body going that she was exhausted. Sarah wiped away a tear as she saw her daughter.

"She's so small." She whispered.

"You're small." He reminded her. "That doesn't stop you being one of the strongest people I've ever met. If she's got your heart..."

"Don't try to lie to me Scott." She interrupted him, resting a hand against the plastic, unable even to open a hatch to touch her daughter for fear of introducing an infection. "She's two months premature. I know all the probabilities..."

"You can't live your life based on chances and probabilities." Scott told her as he heard her comfortingly. "If I worried about my odds when I was in Eagle Squad or when I was a Ranger, I'd never have believed I'd make it."

"It's my fault!" She wailed, breaking down in tears. "It has to be!"

"It isn't anyone's fault. Sometimes these things happen." Scott told her. "All we can do is hope for the best."

He turned her face back to the incubator as he looked down on his daughter.

"That's our baby." He told her. "We can't give up on her, no matter what."

Sarah just pulled into him tightly as she tried to compose herself. She sniffed back some tears as she looked to her.

"When I was in Alphabet Soup, when I didn't know my name, there was something I used to like calling myself when the guards weren't around." Sarah told him. Scott pulled away a little as she said this. "It was quite close to K. I did that so that if any guards overheard me, they wouldn't notice unless they were really paying attention. But it was better than just being a letter. It made me feel like I had a name, something of my own that they couldn't take away."

"Why are you telling me this?" Scott asked her.

"I'd like to give it to her." She replied. Scott nodded.

"What was it?" He asked her. Sarah looked up to him.

"Kaylee." She replied. "I called myself Kaylee."

"I like it." Scott replied, holding his wife tenderly as they looked down on their daughter. "Kaylee Truman."

"You can pick a middle name if you like." She told him.

"I'll need to think about it." Scott answered. "Right now, Kaylee will do."

Over at the SPD academy, Hicks and his team had taken their research to the mess hall as the first day was dragging onward. They needed something more substantial than the snacks Sighourni had gotten Boom to fetch for them, and had gone for dinner. Walker arrived and gestured to a seat.

"Can I join you?" He asked. Celari just pulled out a chair.

"What about the others?" Hicks asked him.

"We lost another two this afternoon." Walker informed them. "I figured you were right. Following the clues only seems to lead to us getting picked off."

Switch slammed his folder closed and tossed it aside.

"Nothing!" He complained. "There's nothing in here to indicate anywhere they might have taken Birdie."

"Birdie has a safe house in the jungle." Ridlai pointed out from his file.

"They only had a twenty minute head start." Kur reminded them, shaking his head. "How would they get there so quickly we wouldn't have seen them?"

"If they had left by land, we'd have seen them." Juka chipped in.

"They could have taken a shuttle." Hicks suggested. Trinity shook her head.

"If they had, we'd have been able to pick up a vapour trail on the scanners." She told him.

"So they didn't fly out, and they didn't drive out." Hicks surmised. "Well what other option is there?"

"There has to be something we're missing." Dul'Ilah muttered, looking for another file. "The answer has to be here. It just has to be!"

Just then, Legor noticed the queue at the chow line, and the increasingly impatient cadets and officers waiting to be served as the lone server struggled to cope.

"Aren't there normally two servers on?" Legor asked as he pointed to the counter. Hicks shrugged.

"Usually." He replied.

"The cadets take it in turns to run the chow line right?" Legor asked. "That's why Boom was on when Sighourni had the snacks delivered right?"

"What's your point?" Sighourni asked him.

"Well why has he suddenly gone AWOL at the busiest service period of the day?" Legor asked. They all looked to each other as they realised that he had a point. Legor went over to the counter, stepping behind it and approaching the struggling cadet.

"Where's Boom?" He asked him.

"How the hell would I know?" He asked. Legor looked to him, but found something odd. He seemed to be unable to read the cadet. It was then that he noticed something on his wrist and grabbed him, pulling back the sleeve.

"Hey, what are you...?"

"Boom was wearing a watch just like this!" He interrupted him as his friends came over. He looked for a way to unfasten the watch, but found none. It was sealed in place. "These are psionic dampeners aren't they?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't even try to lie to me!" Legor cut him off, smiling. "The only reason you'd be fitted with these is if you two knew something that we're not meant to find out."

"Look, I don't know what you mean!" The cadet shrieked. "If you want to know where Boom is, you'll have to go find him. I don't know where he is!"

"He's lying." Hicks replied, noticing his expression. He suddenly stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Those cheeky bastards!"

"What?" Dul'Ilah asked him.

"They'll need to eat right?" Hicks asked him. "But they can't go and get food themselves in case we see them, and it isn't like they can call in a pizza."

"So they have these guys deliver their food." Kur said with a grin.

"That's why we never noticed them leaving the academy." Switch said as the penny dropped. "They never left! They're somewhere in the academy!"

"The academy's huge!" Trinity stated. "They could be anywhere right under our noses and we'd never even know!"

"Kur, track down Boom and take him to the holding cells." Hicks told him. "Legor, you and Sighourni take this guy to the interrogation room and find out what he knows. Whatever happens, we can't let either of them go, they'll just run straight to Cruger and let him know we figured out we know."

"I'll check the surveillance system." Trinity interjected. "Maybe I can find them."

"They're smarter than that." Dul'Ilah reminded her. "If they are here, it'll be somewhere off the grid. I'll go to the records and pull up the academy's blueprints, see if there's anywhere that the instructors haven't told us about."

"We'll meet in the conference room in an hour." Hicks told them. "Switch, Trinity, you two come with me!"

"Where are you going?" Celari asked him. Hicks just smiled.

"We have the rights of a Base Commander right?" Hicks reminded him. "That means we have access to the armoury. I'm just going to go and requisition us all a few toys."


	107. The Assessment Continues

Legor and Sighourni were in the interrogation with the young cadet. Sighourni sat at the table, opposite the cadet, staring at him with her large, dark eyes as Legor paced impatiently behind him. It was a common interrogation technique. By denying the prisoner the ability to face both of them, it unsettled them, and threw them off-balance. Just like in combat, having a foe they couldn't see was enough to distract their attention from being able to simply confront the opponent in front of them. Given the way the cadet shifted uneasily in his chair, they could tell it was working.

"We know you're involved." Sighourni told him darkly, pressing him again on the matter of their location. "We've checked the inventory in the canteen. Enough food for eleven people more than are currently on the base has gone missing."

"I don't know..."

"If you don't know anything then why are you wearing psionic dampeners?" Legor interrupted him, causing the cadet to look round a little way.

"I don't know." He told them. "We were just given these and told to wear..."

"They can't be removed without a command code." Sighourni interjected harshly. "Who would have access to such devices beyond the high command?"

"I was told not to divulge any information." He told her. "We were given these to wear, and sworn to silence."

"That's nice to know, but it doesn't get us any closer to finding Birdie." Legor said, clamping a hand down on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He pressed his fingers into the shoulder, causing a little pain, but certainly not enough to consider abuse, merely restraining him. "Look forward. Don't think because I can't read you that there isn't other ways we can make you talk."

"You may be Base Commanders for this exercise, but I know my rights." He told them. "I know you can't torture me. I know that you have to observe the laws."

"You're right on both counts." Legor told him with a shrug. "Of course we could always release you."

The cadet turned, looking a little surprised, but Sighourni snapped his attention back forward by slamming her hands on the desk.

"You're on the chow line today aren't you?" Sighourni reminded him, checking her watch. "You know you have been here for quite a while. Dinner service will be over soon."

"Imagine how popular you and your little friend will be when the rest of the base is going hungry."

"You're bluffing." He said in a small, nervous laugh. "You can't do that."

"It is well within our rights." Sighourni corrected him. It was a complete bluff, they had actually arranged for someone else to cover the canteen, but that didn't mean they would tell him that. "You're in a dorm with fifteen other cadets aren't you?"

"Not to mention the fact there are a few hundred others." Legor reminded him. "Imagine how disappointed they are."

"They'll skin us alive!" He screamed. "You can't do that!"

"Actually we can." Sighourni corrected him. She looked to her watch again. "You know, the canteen is closing in a few minutes..."

"We don't know where they are, I swear!" He screamed. He let out a sigh and shook his head as he buried his face in his hands. "We were told to take trays out to The Garden at meal times. We would leave them under the Luxarian Elm and pick up the empty trays an hour later. We don't know what happened to them or how they got them."

Sighourni looked to Legor and nodded. She could tell that he was telling the truth. Legor just grabbed him, helping the cadet to his feet.

"Well, hope you enjoy your stay in the cells." He commented.

"But what about the canteen?" He asked. "The food..."

"Don't worry about it, we arranged cover for you." Legor assured him. "They'll already be fed."

"But..."

"Don't think about it too hard." Sighourni interrupted him with a smile, (well, he assumed it was meant to be a smile, her beak made it hard to tell). "We'll let you out once we get Birdie back."

Outside the base, the remaining four cadets arrived at the latest set of co-ordinates, finding themselves in an old warehouse. They pulled out their blasters, beginning to look around nervously.

"There are loads of hiding places." One of them grumbled, seeing all the crates piled up to the roof. They could be hiding anywhere!"

"Let's just find the clue and get out of here." Another suggested. They fanned out, beginning to search, when they heard a couple of voices.

"Come on, they'll be here any minute." A female voice said from the middle of the warehouse. "Beevor said they were on their way."

They started to move around, heading towards the voices, and finding some vantage points. As one of the cadets looked around the edge of a forklift, they saw Charlie and Rachel standing in the middle of the room by a small, black box.

"I know, but we have to programme the access code." Rachel replied. "We don't want the cadets getting the last clue."

"Did you hear that?" One of the cadets whispered over the communicator. "They have the last clue."

"They're unmorphed." Another replied. "If we move now, we can take them!"

Two of them broke cover, rushing into the middle of the room, levelling their blasters.

"Shit, they're here!" Charlie screamed, reaching for her side-arm. Both cadets fired, only for their blasts to pass straight through her, and strike each other. The safety mechanism on one of the cadets activated, teleporting her away as the other was wounded by the blast. The two Rangers just laughed seeing this.

One of the other cadets noticed a device in the corner, and fired a blast destroying it, at which they disappeared.

"A hologram projector." He groaned as they approached the black box. The other checked on his wounded comrade.

"This isn't good." The other grumbled as he inspected the black box. He finally managed to disable the security.

"Um...this can't be right." He commented. "The last set of co-ordinates are back at the academy!"

On Earth, over at the hospital, Scott came out of the room that had been prepared for him, yawning loudly. He found Flynn and Sam arriving. Flynn was carrying Callum, while Sam had a small plastic bag.

"We came as soon as we could." Flynn told him, shaking his hand. "How's Sarah?"

"She's just about holding it together." Scott sighed. "She feels a little better now we can see Kaylee."

"Kaylee?" Sam asked, a little smile crossing her face. "Is that her name?"

"Sarah came up with it." Scott told them with a little smile of his own. "She said she'd let me choose a middle name."

He took them into the room, where Sarah was sitting up on her bed. She looked to them both, forcing herself to smile.

"I wasn't expecting you so early." She told them.

"We came as soon as we could." Flynn assured her. "Scott said they let you see her."

"Yes, they did." She sighed. "She's still in the incubator. I haven't been able to hold her yet."

"Scott said you'd come up with a name." Sam told her, trying to change the subject. Scott noticed the fact that Sam hadn't let her know that he had already told them the name. She smiled.

"Kaylee." She informed them. "Her name's Kaylee Truman."

"I like it." Sam told her. She reached into the bag. "We got something for her. I know we can't put it into the incubator, but maybe she should have something to look at other than wires, plastic and scary looking guys in robes and masks."

She pulled out a small stuffed toy, showing it to Sarah. It was a little white duck, with a yellow bill, wearing a blue Aloha shirt.

"Sorry, but the toy shops weren't open yet." Flynn interjected. "This was all we could get from the hospital gift shop."

"I love it." Sarah said, taking the duck from her and holding it. "I'm sure Kaylee will too."

"So can we see her?" Sam asked. Scott shook his head.

"I don't know. I'd need to ask the doctors." He told her. "I'll just go and ask."

Over at the SPD academy, Hicks, Switch and Trinity were in the conference room, having checked out an impressive arsenal from the armoury. Hicks was just checking over a blaster rifle, while Switch strapped on some body armour. Trinity looked up as Celari and the others arrived.

"So what do we know?" Hicks asked them.

"We managed to get the prisoner to talk." Sighourni told them. "They took the food to The Garden and left it under the Luxarian Oak. When they came back an hour later, the food was gone."

"So the entrance has to be somewhere close by." Hicks replied.

"Closer than you think." Dul'Ilah added, bringing up a holographic image of the academy's blueprints. She highlighted a section of it, indicating the pillar suspending the academy high above the city below. "As you can see, there are lift shafts, ventilation systems, utilities pipelines, but there is a section that isn't on the blueprints the cadets get to see."

She zoomed in another section, highlighting a shaft, connecting to a structure within the column.

"There is what appears to be a hidden fallout shelter about a kilometre above ground level." She informed them. "By the looks of it, there are enough rooms to house them all. Facilities include full access to surveillance, water, a hidden elevator shaft that runs between The Garden and the shelter, and also the shelter and a hidden door at ground level.

"Well we know the Rangers have been picking off the other cadets." Walker added. "I checked the holding area. They already got another one."

"And then there were three." Switch sighed as he juggled with a couple of stun grenades, causing a few concerned looks among his team mates. "I guess we can say their muscle is as deadly as their reputation."

"We also need to get a better idea what's going on in that shelter." Dul'Ilah stated, snatching one of the stun grenades from the air. Switch took the hint and stopped juggling. "We can't exactly use the elevators; they'll know we're coming. That means we'll have to find another way in."

"Or make it." Hicks commented. "We could blast in, but then we'd need to know where Birdie is to avoid the hostage becoming one of the casualties."

"How exactly do we get a device in without raising suspicion?" Juka asked.

"Maybe we can send in our friends in the cells." Kur suggested. Hicks shook his head.

"No. They haven't been allowed in before, they won't get in now." He replied. "Besides, if they are following orders, we have to treat them as if they're in league with Cruger. If we send them in, then they'll tell him immediately and they'll execute the hostage."

He looked back to the schematics, and pointed out something.

"This pipeline runs within a couple of feet of the base." He pointed out. "What is it?"

"It's a water pipeline." Dul'Ilah told him. Hicks smiled.

"We could attach a sonar unit here." He told them, pointing to a section closest to the base. "It'll give us a readout of what's going on inside."

"There are two problems with that." Juka suggested. The first is that Cruger's a Syrian. He can hear sounds in the ultrasonic region. If we activate it, he'll know."

"That's why I intend for us to take a shuttle and hover a little way from the base." He informed them. "Once we activate it, we'll have a few seconds to blast a way in. If we move quickly enough, we can get in before they regroup."

"Well there is another problem." Legor stated. "That water pipe is only about five feet in diameter, and the base is a good couple of kilometres down. There's no way we could send someone in with a re-breather. They wouldn't fit."

Hicks and Dul'Ilah smiled at each other and looked to Celari. He threw his hands up and groaned loudly.

"Oh right, pick on the Aquitarian." He complained. Hicks picked up the sonar unit, handing it to him.

"We're not." Hicks assured him. "We're picking on the only one of us that can breathe underwater."

He just took it from Hicks and turned to Dul'Ilah.

"Where's the entrance?" He muttered.

On Earth, in the city of New Tech, Sky and Syd were sitting at a table in the mess hall when Bridge came up to them, putting down a tray.

"What's the problem Bridge?" Syd asked as she noticed he seemed to be in a little bit of a mood.

"It's always the same any time Eddie's running the kitchen. I always end up with the vegetarian option, and he only seems to know how to make scrambled eggs." He complained.

"Why can't you just have the stew?" Sky asked him. Syd just slapped him in the chest.

"Sky, he puts pork in everything!" She reminded him. "It isn't Kosher."

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." He replied. "I'm a little distracted."

Bridge looked over to where Summer and the others were sitting, having their dinner, following Sky's gaze.

"I don't know why you have such a problem with them." Bridge commented. "I mean, sure I was disappointed when I found out we weren't going to be brought up to Ranger status yet, but they seem really cool."

"Bridge, we're the B-Squad." Sky reiterated. "What was the point in training us if they're going to bring in other Rangers any time the A-Squad's away on a mission?"

"Come on Sky, they aren't that bad." Syd assured him. "That Ziggy guy's really funny, and Marcus is kind of cute. You know...for an older guy."

"Not to mention they already promised to help us train while they're here." Bridge reminded him. Just then, Dillon came over, interrupting them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I have the ketchup?" He asked. Sky reached across, picking up the bottle and handing it to him. "It's Sky right?"

"Yeah." Sky responded.

"Well, the word on the base is you're the best fighter on the base." He commented with a smile. "Would you like to work out for a while tomorrow?"

"I guess I could manage that." Sky replied.

"Cool, I'll see you in the gym at 8?" Dillon asked.

"That sounds good." Sky responded. "See you then."

With that, he left. Syd just nudged him a little.

"You see, that wasn't so hard was it?" She asked him.

"I just want to know what all the fuss is." He assured her. "Let's see why everyone thinks they're so much better than us."


	108. Storming the Bunker

Dillon and Ziggy were in the gym, working hard when the three cadets came in from running the assault course. Sky came over to Dillon, pulling on his sparring mitts. Dillon had invited him to train with them the previous day. He had a feeling that Sky had something of a problem with them being there, and he was hoping to break the ice a little.

"I see you're green." Sky commented, gesturing to the green training t-shirt he had been given by the base.

"Well, you guys don't have a black, so I had to choose another colour." He replied.

"Yeah, I know. You stole mine!" Ziggy grumbled. Dillon looked over to his friend and smiled.

"Come on Ziggy, its only two weeks." Dillon reminded him. "We'll get you back to your own colour soon enough."

"You could have taken this morpher." Ziggy complained. Dillon just shook his head.

"That was never an option." He replied. "Besides, it suits you."

"Dude, I'm PINK!" Ziggy whined. "How am I meant to tell my son that one time I was the first male Pink Ranger?"

"Well Ziggy, it just says you're secure in your masculinity." Dillon assured him. "It's easy to be macho if you have a colour like red or black, but it takes a real man to pull off pink."

He got up, heading with Sky over to the sparring mats.

"I guess you're here to take me up on the offer of that sparring match." Dillon asked him.

"I am." He replied, tapping Dillon's hand to start the bout. He started circling, throwing a couple of jabs to test Dillon's guard. He still felt slighted that Kat had asked the RPM Rangers to come to New Tech to fill in while the A-Squad were away at the academy for the assessment. He was frustrated that the morphers were still out of reach.

Dillon managed to block one of his kicks, before scoring a quick punch to the ribs. Sky cursed himself for being caught like that. He was the best fighter among all the cadets, and he was hoping to prove that they had made a mistake in choosing the RPM rangers over himself and his team.

"You're pretty good." He complimented the current SPD Green Ranger. Dillon nodded.

"Thanks." He replied as they set up again. "So I heard your old man was a big deal around here."

"He was the Red Ranger back when SPD was being set up." He informed him. "He used the Red Time Force morpher."

"Whoa, wait up. Your dad was Wes Collins?" Dillon asked him. Since they had been in the base, he and his friends had access to the archives. He had studied little bits about the teams that came before them. Sky shook his head.

"No, he just used the morpher when Wes retired." He confirmed. He moved in quickly, catching Dillon in an attempt at a throw, but Dillon managed to reverse the momentum, taking him down and snatching him into a front face lock. Sky was quickly forced to tap.

"Hey Sky, it isn't often you get taken down like that." Bridge teased him. Sky's jaw clenched in frustration and he scrambled back to his feet, determined to show him up.

Meanwhile, at the SPD academy, Hicks, Dul'Ilah and Celari made their way into The Garden, where they ended up at the banks of an artificial lake. Dul'Ilah handed him the Sonar.

"Alright, you know where you're heading?" She asked him. Celari nodded.

"We did go over the directions about fifty times." He reminded her.

"Just plant the device and get out of there." Hicks reminded him. "Switch and the others are waiting for us in the hangar."

"Do we know what's happening with A-Squad?" He asked. Hicks just shook his head.

"There's been no news since their last ambush." He informed him. "We think they must still be out tracking the other cadets."

"Well I guess ten on five is better odds than ten on ten." He commented. "I'll meet you in the hangar when I'm done."

With that, he dived into the lake, swimming down to the hidden access pipe. Tearing open the grill with his bionic arm, he continued on his way.

On Earth, Vasquez and Gemma came into the hospital, finding Scott and Sarah in their room. Vasquez had come for moral support. Gemma wanted to be there for her friend, she really did, but she found it hard to bring herself to come to visit. She was approaching three months, and the thought of anything going wrong with the baby terrified her. Sarah was going through what was quite possibly her worst nightmare.

"Hey there." Sarah greeted her quietly. She had to admit being a little disappointed that her best friend hadn't come sooner, but she was glad to see her at last. "Um...how are you?"

"I think I'm meant to ask you that." Gemma replied, hugging her friend.

"It's alright, I understand." She told her.

"How's the baby?" Vasquez asked Scott. He smiled as he thought about her.

"She's still in the incubator, but the doctors are happier with her development." Scott told them. "They have her on a course of steroids to help her heart and lungs develop, but they've warned us that she may need to be on medication for the rest of her life."

"We named her Kaylee." Sarah informed them. Vasquez smiled as she heard this.

"I like that." She responded. "So, um...is it alright if we see her?"

"I'll take you there." Scott told her. "Are you up to it Sarah?"

"I'll be alright Scott." She assured her husband as she got out of the bed. "Come on Gemma, I'll let you see our daughter."

In the SPD academy, in the hidden bunker, Simian, Silverback, Mike and the Phantom Ranger were sitting around in a room, keeping track of the manoeuvres of the cadets and the A-Squad. Cruger meanwhile was in another room, where Birdie was tied to a chair. Cruger was sitting with his feet up on a table, having a snack.

"So how is the assessment going?" Birdie asked him. Cruger just shrugged.

"The A-Squad have already taken care of seven cadets." He informed him. "Only three of them are still following the clues we left."

"Hicks and his friends?" Birdie asked with a little smile. Cruger nodded.

"Your instincts are good on that account." He replied. "I don't know what they're doing, they just kind of fell off the grid."

"Well I doubt we'll need to wait long to hear from them." Birdie told him. "Well, seeing as we're waiting, can I have some?"

Cruger held a few chips, and started to bring them towards Birdie, before snatching them away and eating them himself. Birdie just sighed.

"You're enjoying this entirely too much Cruger." He replied. Cruger just laughed.

"How often am I going to be in this position again?" He asked.

Little did they know that just the opposite side of the rear wall, Celari had reached his destination, attaching the sonar, before heading back towards the hangar to prepare for the siege.

Back on Earth, Sky and Dillon were still working hard on sparring. Sky had finally managed to score a few points, but Dillon was still ahead by a large margin. His frustration was beginning to build in him, and his temper flared at his lack of progress.

"You're leading with your shoulder." Dillon informed him. "When it moves, I can see it."

Sky just nodded, but inside, he felt like Dillon was taunting him. As they set up again, they launched themselves at each other, but this time it was Sky who found an opening. He drove home a punch, sending Dillon staggering away, cradling his nose.

"Are you OK?" Ziggy asked, coming to his friend's side. Dillon nodded.

"I'll live." He replied, mopping some blood from his face. "It was an accident."

"Exactly." Sky replied. "Sorry about that."

"It's OK." Dillon responded. "Do you fancy going again?"

Sky set up another guard as they prepared to go again.

Back at the SPD academy, Celari arrived in the hangar, where Hicks and the others were already geared up, and ready to go. Hicks handed him some body armour.

"It's all set." He told them. "Is everything ready to go?"

"Locked, cocked and ready to rock." Hicks answered him as they boarded the shuttle. "Switch, take it away!"

He powered up the engines, taking flight. Hicks stood in the cockpit with Switch and Trinity, looking out as they flew through the air.

"The plans say the bunker's a few kilometres down on the northern side." Switch told them. "It'll only take a little while."

"If anyone can get us close enough, you can." He replied, performing the final checks on his weapon. "Is there any sign of the A-Squad?"

"There's still no indication where they are." Trinity informed him. "We're keeping track of the last three cadets. If they are still outside the base, then they'll probably be stalking them."

"Well that takes care of one problem at least." He answered, tapping Trinity on the shoulder. "Come on, it's nearly time."

"I'll be through soon." She told him as he went through to the back. She put an arm around the back of Switch's chair.

"You know, we do get to invite someone to the graduation ball right?" She asked him. "I was just thinking, you could be my guest if you like."

"Maybe you should just concentrate on graduating first." He suggested. Trinity smiled at him, leaning across and kissing him softly.

"Wish me luck." She told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, handing her a helmet. Trinity put it on, strapping it on tightly and picking up her rifle as she joined the others in the back.

The final three cadets arrived back at the foot of the pillar holding the academy above the city, still feeling dejected about the fact they had been given the run around. The clues had taken them virtually from one end of the planet to the other, only for them to be led right back to where they had started.

They activated the elevator, calling it down. One of them just groaned.

"God, this is taking forever." He complained. "I can't believe this. They told us to follow the clues!"

"Where the hell could they be?" Another complained. "I mean, how do they expect us to manage this?"

Just then, the elevator finally arrived at the ground level.

"Finally!" One of them breathed. Just then, the doors opened, revealing the entire A-Squad standing in the elevator. They didn't even have the time to draw their weapons before they were cut down by weapons fire.

"That's ten down." Charlie stated, as they got onto the communicator. "Doggie, this is Charlie. We've eliminated half of them."

"That's good to hear." Doggie told her, looking to his hostage and smiling. "Now all we have to do is deal with the others..."

His words were cut off as an ultrasonic burst suddenly sounded, assaulting his ears. He fell to his knees, clutching the sides of his head.

"Cruger?" Birdie asked him. Just then, a huge explosion ripped through the bunker, blowing a hole in the wall, following which several smoke grenades flew in, filling the room with thick, black smoke. Birdie choked and spluttered as the smoke filled the room.

"We've been found!" The Phantom Ranger called out. "Execute the pri..."

His words were cut off as weapons fire sounded. Birdie couldn't see properly through the smoke, but the sounds of battle were undeniable. He could just make out Cruger reaching for the Shadow Sabre, as a figure burst into the room, kicking the door from the hinges and rushed over, kicking him onto his back and levelling a blaster at his head.

"Cuff him!" Hicks barked as Trinity came in, pulling Cruger's hands behind his back and restraining him. "Kur?"

"The base is secure!" He told him. "Simian and Silverback fell, we've got Mike and Phantom in custody."

Hicks drew the Shadow Sabre from the scabbard on Doggie's belt and threw it across the room.

"So how are we doing sir?" He asked. Doggie just smiled.

"Well you've got my vote." He commented. Hicks got back on the communicator.

"Switch, bring the ship as close as you can." He ordered. "We've freed the hostage, but we've still got five pissed off Rangers running around somewhere. We need to get Birdie to safety."

"I commend you on a job well done cadet." Birdie congratulated him. "You achieved your objective..."

"It's not over yet sir." Hicks said with a smile as he cut him free and led him from the room, dragging Cruger with him. "Kur, get the others together. I don't know about you, but I fancy a little extra credit. Let's see how tough the A-Squad really are."

Back on Earth, Dillon went into the canteen after having his injuries tended to, finding Sky there, eating with his two friends. He made his way over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You had some impressive moves today." Dillon complimented him. Sky smiled.

"So did you." He replied. "Sorry about the nose."

"That's alright, these things happen." He responded. "Say, um...could I have a little word with you?"

Sky just shrugged and went with him, into the corridor. Dillon rounded on him, looking to the younger man judgementally.

"I know it wasn't an accident." Dillon told him. Sky just looked a little stunned.

"You think..."

"I saw your face when you did it." He interrupted him. "You've made it pretty clear you don't like the fact we're here."

"I might not be over the moon about being passed over, but..."

Dillon held up a hand in warning.

"Like it or not kid, we're here, and that's the end of it. We're all on the same side." Dillon told him. "Now, I gave you a pass today, because I like your friends, and I didn't want to lay the smackdown on you in front of my friends and my wife, but if you try anything like that with me or my friends again, next time I will throw you a beating. Are we understanding each other?"

Sky thought about saying something, but obviously he reconsidered and he just nodded in understanding. He could tell Dillon was serious about the fact he had let him off with the attack. He had thought initially that Dillon had presumed it was an accident, but now he knew differently. Dillon moved a little closer.

"I know you've got a chip on your shoulder Sky, you kind of remind me of myself a couple of years ago." He told him. "I had to learn that to be a Ranger, you have to be part of a team. The sooner you learn that, the better. Maybe then one day you'll get to wear one of those suits you value so much."

Sky just breathed a sigh of relief as Dillon walked away, leaving him alone in the hallway. This wasn't the first time someone had spoken to him about his attitude, but it was certainly the first time anyone had intimated that they would deal with the issue the old fashioned way. He headed back into the canteen, rejoining his friends with his tail between his legs. It was a warning he would not soon forget.


	109. The ASquad Moves In

Hicks and his team arrived back at the conference room shortly after taking the Phantom Ranger, Cruger and Mike to custody. They knew that so far the communication hadn't gone out to the A-Squad that they had accomplished their objective, and so strictly speaking the exercise was over, but they had all kind of agreed that this would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to test themselves against a fully powered Ranger team.

Hicks stood up from the table, looking to Legor.

"So, how are the prisoners?" He asked. Legor nodded.

"We have them in maximum security." The Xyberian replied.

"Ridlai, are we sure the tutors haven't sent out the message yet?" He asked. The Grenal just gave him a little smirk.

"They're none the wiser." He responded. "All they know is that we're somewhere in the base."

"Alright guys, this is it then." Hicks declared cheerfully. "We get to take on the Rangers. We all know what we're up against, and we know that this will be the toughest challenge we've ever faced. So are we all still up for this?"

"Well I for one would like a shot at the Lukranian." Kur told them, flexing his massive muscles. "Our people may no longer be at war, but there is still something of a rivalry between them. I've never had the chance to face one before."

"Well he is one of the tougher prospects." Hicks commented. "Legor, why don't you go and back him up?"

"The Green Ranger's mine." Celari declared as he checked over the profiles again. "I've got an idea of a weakness I can exploit."

"Well if you're sure..." Hicks found his words tailing off. "Any volunteers as to who wants to go with him?"

"If he's confident, I'd like to go." Sighourni chipped in. "I have a feeling the sniper's going to be slippery."

"That just leaves three of them." Hicks reminded them. "Who wants the Pink Ranger?"

"I'll go." Trinity replied, shifting a little in her seat.

"I'll go too." Juka added, smiling as she placed a hand on Trinity's shoulder. "Let's keep this one all about the girls."

"The Yellow guy's all mine." Walker shot out. "My Grandfather was CIA. He taught me everything I know. I think it would be cool to have a KGB/CIA rematch."

"Alright, so who wants to support him?" Hicks asked.

"I'll do it." Ridlai answered.

"I guess that just leaves you and me to dance with Charlie." Hicks told Dul'Ilah. "Are you ready for this?"

"Oh yeah." She replied enthusiastically. "The Red Ranger's going down!"

"Alright, individually they're dangerous, but we know that as a team they're next to unstoppable." Hicks reminded them. "We scanned for their morphers' power signatures, and they weren't in the academy, so we disabled the elevator. That means they'll be arriving by shuttle. That'll give us an opportunity to split them up."

Just then, a communicator bleeped. Dul'Ilah answered it.

"There's a shuttle approaching fast." One of the cadets told her. "The energy signatures you told us to scan for are on board."

"We're heading to the landing pad." She informed him as she gathered up her blaster. "Await further instructions."

"Understood ma'am." He replied. Hicks smiled as they all got up from the table.

"Alright guys, let's go and do what none of those bad guys ever managed." He told them. "Let's go take down the Rangers."

In Corinth, Dillon arrived in the recreation area, finding Summer playing with their daughters. She was dressed in the Yellow Ranger uniform she had been assigned by SPD, though her jacket had been dumped on the nearby couch. He smiled as he saw the scene before him. It had taken a while, but it looked like the change of scenery had done her a world of good, almost like all she needed was a fresh start. Most of Summer's memory had returned, and more importantly than that, it looked like the girls were responding to her a lot better. Danielle appeared to have virtually forgotten her feelings of rejection since her mother was spending more time with her, and Rose seemed to be happy with the slightly reduced fussing.

He came over to her, putting an arm around her and kissing her softly as he knelt down by her.

"How are they?" He asked her. Summer smiled.

"They've been really energetic." Summer told him. "They seem to really like it here. I think the childminders here are spoiling them."

"Not to mention all this technology is a few light years beyond what they're used to in Corinth." Dillon remarked as a cleaning droid whizzed past them, cleaning the floors as it went. "It takes some getting used to all these lights and panels. I don't think I've even seen a light switch since we arrived."

"How's the nose?" Summer asked him. He gave her a small laugh.

"It looks worse than it is." He assured her. "The doctor straightened it out, and he assured me the treatments he gave me should have it cleared up in a couple of days."

"So did Sky take the warning well?" Summer asked him with a little knowing smile. Dillon had tried to be discreet about it, but she knew him far too well.

"I don't think he was too happy, but I think he got the message." Dillon said in response as he made a couple of faces at his daughters. "He's got the potential to be a great Ranger, but he's got a huge chip on his shoulder."

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression myself." Summer responded. "Bridge told me a little about what happened with his dad. It sounds like he's got a fair bit to live up to."

"We all have our problems." Dillon answered. Just then, the door opened and Marcus came in with Gem, and Ziggy not far behind them, pleading with them.

"Come on guys, I have to call Tenaya and Alex!" He begged as they arrived. Gem threw his jacket into the corner. It took a little getting used to, having a different colour, but he was beginning to get used to the Blue SPD uniform. "How am I meant to face Tenaya wearing this? She'd spend the whole time laughing her ass off!"

"Come on, I think the Pink really suits you." Marcus teased him. "Besides, only Summer got to keep her old colour, and I've never even been a Ranger. We've all had to make a few changes."

"That's easy for you to say, you're the Red Ranger!" Ziggy complained.

"What can I say? I guess it runs in the family." He said with a shrug. Ziggy let out a deep sigh.

"Look, I want to be able to see my wife and son and talk to them without wasting the whole time having them laugh at me." Ziggy continued. "Please, I'm not saying switch morphers with me. Just lend me your t-shirt for half an hour."

"What's in it for me?" Marcus asked, crossing his feet on the table and clasping his hands on the back of his head.

"I'll do all your laundry while we're here." He replied.

"The cadets do that anyway." Gem reminded him.

"I'll clean your room." Ziggy chipped in.

"I'm a military kid, my room's always tidy." Marcus reminded him.

"Not to mention the droids handle all of that." Gem stated, pointing to the cleaning droid which was in the process of cleaning off a table in the corner. Ziggy just huffed and stormed out the room.

"You guys all suck!" He whined as he went to the communicator room, pushing past Syd and Bridge as he went. Marcus just laughed.

"Come on Marcus, what would it really have cost you to lend him your t-shirt?" Summer asked him.

"It would have cost me a front row seat to the Pink Ranger hissy fit." He chuckled. Syd just shrugged.

"I don't know why he's complaining anyway." She commented. "I'd love to be the Pink Ranger. It's my favourite colour."

Bridge took off his glove and waved his hand over the kids, smiling as he did so.

"The kids think their uncle Ziggy's fit was funny too." He told them. Summer looked a little curiously at Bridge's hand, and specifically the glow she saw coming from it.

"What did you do?" Summer asked him. Bridge just shrugged.

"I kind of have this little gift." He told her. "I don't know where it came from; it's just something I've always been able to do. I read once that some people..."

"Anyway, we came because Kat had a message for you." Syd interjected before Bridge could get started on one of his trademark rambles. "She's on a call to Gemma to give her the news. Apparently Hicks has past and made it into the final ten. He's going to be a Base Commander."

"That's awesome!" Gem screeched, jumping off the couch, pumping a fist in the air. "My sister's going to flip out!"

"That's amazing news!" Marcus added. "I guess Vasquez is going to be happy to know she's still got the same boss."

"We should call her." Summer suggested. "She's probably going to be on a serious high once she hears."

Meanwhile, back at the academy, Hicks and the others arrived in the landing zone, taking up good firing positions. Sighourni pulled up the visor of her helmet. Although it had telescopic vision, her species had incredible eyesight anyway, and she found it better to use her own unaided vision in such situations.

"The shuttle's coming in." She told them. "It won't be long before it's in range."

"We need to bring it down, but we need to wait until the wreckage will land on the landing strip." Hicks reminded them. "I doubt the citizens down there will be too happy if we drop a couple of tons of debris on their heads."

"Give me a report!" Dul'Ilah yelled as she activated her riot shield, crouching into a firing position. Hicks and Walker did likewise.

"At its current speed and heading, it'll be in range in thirty seconds!" The response came from the defence tower. Hicks looked to the others, who just nodded to indicate they were ready. He activated his communications link.

"This is Commander Hicks to the A-Squad. This is just a warning that within thirty seconds your shuttle will be fired upon." He warned them. "Power down and surrender."

No reply came. Hicks made a gesture to Dul'Ilah, who got back on her communicator.

"Lock on to target." She told the defence tower. Hicks gave it a second, and smiled.

"Open fire!" He ordered. A few heavy cannons started firing powerful laser blasts, causing a massive explosion in the air. Sighourni gestured to Celari.

"They bailed out!" She informed him. "Our guy went this way!"

As they ran off, heading for his landing site. The burning wreckage of the shuttle crashed to the landing pad and skidded along the metal, slamming into the hangar doors as the others checked their scanners.

"It worked, they scattered!" Hicks called out. "Remember your assignments and take them down!"

"I still don't understand why we warned them." Dul'Ilah commented. "If we hadn't warned them, we might have taken out a couple of them in the blast."

"True, that would have been the tactically smart thing to do." Hicks agreed as the two of them went off in pursuit of the Red Ranger's power signature on their scanners. "But then we wouldn't have had the chance to tackle all of them, and where would be the fun in that?"

In Hicks apartment in New Tech, Gemma was busy rummaging through some clothes as she heard the doorbell. She opened the door, finding Vasquez and her girlfriend Charlie outside.

"Kat called me and gave me the news." Vasquez said with a smile, hugging her friend warmly. "You must be so happy."

"I always thought he'd manage it." She responded. "He's still got a week to go, apparently they have to figure out who gets a special distinction or something like that, but they told me that whatever happens, he's got the job."

"It couldn't have come at a better time right?" Charlie asked, gesturing to Gemma's stomach. "I remember what it was like when Luke came along. I guess all this is going to help."

"I know, I can't wait." Gemma gushed, grinning a little as she turned her attention back to her clothes. "Kat said they're going to have a graduation ball tomorrow. They're sending a shuttle for me!"

"You get to see Hicks!" Vasquez called out, noticeably excited. "That's great!"

"I know, I've really missed him." Gemma told her, trying to decide what to pack. "It's been so hard not having him here. I can't count the number of times I've felt something or thought of something and wished I could talk to him about it. He's missed so much with the baby."

"Well he's going to be there for the important part." Charlie said comfortingly. Gemma looked at her, and smiled, but couldn't help feeling a little bad about it. Vasquez had told her a little about the circumstances surrounding Luke's birth, and couldn't help feeling like her own excitement and good fortune was almost rubbing her face in it. "So what are you looking for? It isn't like you'll need much for a couple of days."

"I'm just looking for something to wear for the grad ball." Gemma groaned, throwing another dress aside. "I haven't had much call to buy anything like that. The last time I wore anything formal was for Sarah's wedding, and I doubt that dress will fit anymore."

Charlie looked around the discarded clothing thoughtfully for a while, before gathering a few things.

"How much would you miss these?" She asked.

"Not much I guess." She replied with a shrug.

"Well, I sometimes do some work with fabrics." Charlie replied. "I have a sewing machine at the studio. I'm sure I could come up with something."

"The shuttle's going to be at the Command Centre in an hour." Gemma sighed.

"Then we better get going." Charlie told her, grabbing her and dragging her from the apartment. "Come on Carmella, get the case."

At the hospital, Scott and Sarah were in the room with Kaylee, observing her through the plastic of the incubator. The little stuffed duck Flynn had bought for her was sitting just by the side her head was turned to. It was a slightly futile gesture since her eyesight wouldn't be able to focus far enough to see outside the incubator yet, but it was more a gesture for Scott and Sarah that she had something other than machines and wires to look at.

Sarah had a hand rested on the plastic as Scott held her closely. She longed to be able to show her child that the world was more than just painful tests and wires, but she hadn't been allowed to remove her from the incubator yet. A doctor came into the room, bringing a chart with him.

"What's the story doc?" Scott asked him.

"As you know, we've tried switching off ventilation for short periods of time." He told the parents. "We're still not confident that her lungs are up to handling being off ventilation full time, but initial tests show she is strong enough to be off it for short periods."

"What about her other systems?" Sarah asked. "Her heart, her brain..."

"So far we haven't seen anything to be too concerned with." He told them. "Obviously it'll be a long time before we can assess the long-term effects, but for the time being, we're confident that she's doing well."

He went to the corner and opened a cabinet, showing them a couple of gowns, and some gloves. He smiled as he pointed to the sink in the corner.

"I'm confident she's strong enough." He told them. "But it's best not to take any chances."

Sarah didn't waste any time, rushing over to the sink and beginning to run the tap. Scott was close behind her as she scrubbed her hands and arms frantically. As she finished drying up and started hurriedly putting on the robe, the doctor stood by the incubator, unfastening some of the catches.

Sarah approached slowly, already feeling tears stinging her eyes as he turned off the ventilator, before opening the hatch. He reached inside, picking up the child carefully, before handing her to her mother.

"Mrs. Truman, it gives me great pleasure to present you with your daughter." He told her, handing her over. Sarah could barely contain herself as she held her. Sarah had always been small, but even her own hands showed exactly how small Kaylee really was. She was only a few inches from head to toe, and weighed virtually nothing. Her flesh was incredibly soft. Kaylee let out a little whimper as she lifted her to her chest, cradling her softly. Scott came over as soon as he had changed, putting an arm around his wife. He touched his daughter's head softly, barely able to contain his joy.

"She's so beautiful." Sarah whispered as she looked down on Kaylee.

"She really is." Scott agreed, kissing his wife. "You did well."

"I don't want to let her go." Sarah told him. Kaylee just stirred in her grasp, beginning to get used to her mother's embrace. In her short life, all the contact she had with people had been incredibly unpleasant, and in most cases painful, but in her mother's warm, caring hands, she seemed to finally believe that the world could be something else.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sarah asked. Scott just shook his head.

"I'll get my chance." He told her, knowing that soon they would likely have to put her back for her own safety. "She seems to be comfortable with her mom."

Despite all the worries and questions she had about Kaylee's wellbeing and her future, Sarah couldn't help smiling as she heard Scott call her that. The name just sounded right to her for the first time since this nightmare had begun.


	110. The ASquad Battle

Kat had a shuttle on the landing pad of the Command Centre, pacing impatiently. She had told Gemma that they would pick her up to take her to the craft in New Tech. She sighed and shook her head as she looked at her watch.

"Sorry, I know I'm late." Gemma rushed out as she arrived with Vasquez. She had to take a detour to Charlie's place, and it had taken a little longer than she had intended to get a dress for the graduation ball sorted out, and so it had been a little bit of a last minute rush to get to the landing pad. "I just had something to do."

"I was beginning to worry you weren't coming." Kat commented, gesturing to the shuttle. "Come on, the ship's waiting in New Tech. No doubt your friends will want to say goodbye before you head out."

Vasquez handed Gemma's bag to one of the flight crew, before hugging her tightly.

"Tell Hicks we're all really proud of him." Vasquez told her. "Let him know I'll have a CV in his in-tray by the time he gets back."

"Something tells me you won't have to worry about an interview." Gemma assured her. "Take care!"

As she rushed onto the shuttle, accompanied by Kat, Vasquez smiled and waved. The shuttle slowly rose into the air, before turning and blasting out of view. She felt good as she watched the shuttle leave. Although she would have to hand over command to Hicks in a few days, she was looking forward to seeing him come home.

Over in the Academy, Kur and Legor made their way into The Garden. After the artillery cannon had destroyed the shuttle, the A-Squad had bailed out, scattering around the academy exactly as Hicks had predicted. They had tracked Beevor, the Blue Ranger's power signature to this location.

Kur lowered himself towards the floor, scanning the shrubbery for any sign of their pray. Just like the Guillons, Beevor's people, the Lukranians were accomplished hunters. When he had realised that he had come to The Garden, the simulated jungle enclosure, he had presumed that Beevor had done so to exploit the terrain. Since the A-Squad had been scattered, and couldn't bring their full power to bear, the advantage of numbers was on the cadets' side. It was one of the few advantages they did have, since the A-Squad still had their morphers. With the terrain, Beevor obviously hoped to eliminate their numbers advantage and pick them off one on one.

"He's around here somewhere." Legor commented. "Well, you're the one who likes hanging around here, you lead the way."

Kur nodded in response. It was his home away from home. He had come here many times during his time at the academy, usually to hunt a little snack from among the rodent population that inhabited the enclosure. It was his way of alleviating some of the homesickness he felt on the base.

He sniffed the air, catching the faintest whiff of an unfamiliar scent.

"He's close." Kur told him. "Stay close."

"Kur, look out!" Legor screamed as he shoved him aside. A power blast hit Legor on the shoulder, taking him to the floor, screaming in agony. Kur covered his friend as he prepared his own blaster.

"So much for the fearless Lukranian hunters!" He growled as he looked around. He just heard a laugh from the undergrowth in response. "Legor, can you continue?"

"I'll live." He replied, pulling out his hand-blaster. His right arm hung uselessly at his side as he stood up. "I don't know about you, but this guy's starting to tick me off."

"Come." Kur told him, picking up Legor's discarded rifle. "He's not done yet."

In another part of the base, Hicks and Dul'Ilah descended into the lower vaults. Like the others, they were keen to exploit their numbers advantage, but they also knew that they had the biggest hurdle to overcome. Charlie, the Red Ranger was one of the most accomplished students to have ever graduated from the Titan academy.

Hicks activated the heat vision mode in his helmet's visor, scanning around, but he shook his head as he looked around at all the vehicles and robots in the vault.

"She turned on the engines." He told Dul'Ilah, pulling up his visor. "Heat vision's no use."

"It looks like we have to find her the old fashioned way." She replied. "I wonder how the others are doing."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Hicks assured her. "We need to keep our minds on the job in hand."

Just then, a blast narrowly missed them, striking the wall a little way from Dul'Ilah's head. Hicks turned quickly, firing into the darkness.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Dul'Ilah just nodded.

"She's good." Dul'Ilah complimented her opponent. "Maybe we should just end the exercise. We've already won."

"Are you kidding?" Hicks replied with a smile. "It's just getting fun!"

In New Tech, Ziggy came into the mess hall of the SPD base, sulking as he did so. Dillon laughed as he saw him sitting opposite him. He was pouting, despite having just spoken to Tenaya.

"What happened?" Dillon asked him.

"What do you think?" Ziggy asked him. "Tenaya laughed her ass off!"

"Oh come on, it can't have been that bad surely." Dillon sniggered, getting a mental image. Ziggy just glared at him.

"Even Alex was laughing." He told him. "He thinks his daddy's a girl!"

Dillon was laughing so hard when he heard this that he almost fell off his chair. Bridge and Syd came over.

"What's so funny?" Bridge asked them.

"Ziggy's had a sex change." Dillon finally forced out through his laughter. "At least as far as his son's concerned."

"Would you quit it?" Ziggy whined. "It's not funny!"

"Well...we just got a message from Kat. Your friend Gemma will be arriving to transfer to a space craft shortly." Syd told them. "If you want to see her before she goes, she'll be in the hangar shortly."

"We'll be there." Dillon replied, wiping his eyes as they got up. "Come on femboy."

Ziggy just pouted as they left, wondering if his friends and family would ever let him forget being the Pink Ranger.

Back at the SPD academy, Kur shoved his way through the undergrowth, Legor not far behind him. His eyes scanned the area for any sign of his quarry as his heart beat faster with the excitement of the hunt. The war between their people had ended when Kur was still a hatchling, but there was still something of a rivalry. He was keen to test his skills against a Lukranian.

He heard a sound behind him, and turned around; throwing himself aside as a power blast narrowly missed him. The Blue Ranger was standing a short way from them, taking careful aim. Legor fired wildly, missing him as he interjected.

"Legor!" Kur called out as he saw him fall to another blast, this one going through his left leg. Kur threw his weapons aside, and surged forward on all fours, tackling Beevor to the ground before he could fire another round.

"Kur?" Legor asked as they both crashed through the undergrowth out of sight. He hauled himself to his feet, limping after them. He knew that Kur was a powerful foe in hand to hand, but Beevor was deadly in his own right. He ran after them as quickly as his leg would allow, hoping to back up his friend in what he was sure was the deadliest battle he had ever faced.

Down in the kitchen, Rachel, the A-Squad Pink Ranger fired a volley, keeping Trinity pinned down.

"Give it up rookie!" She sneered. "You can't seriously think you have a chance against me!"

"Just because you're bigger, don't think you're better." Trinity told her, loading another power cell into her blaster. "Besides, I have my own tricks, and I have plenty of backup."

Just then, a pot flew into the side of Rachel's helmet, stunning her. She turned and fired off a round as she saw someone disappearing out the door.

"You're throwing cookwear at me?" She asked in disgust. "Seriously?"

Just then, another door burst open and another person threw a frying pan, striking her. Rachel gathered her bearings just in time to see her leave the room. It was Trinity.

"How'd you move so fast you sawed-off little bitch?" Rachel screeched.

"Who said I went anywhere?" Trinity asked as she fired a few rounds from her original location, causing Rachel to throw herself to the floor, seeking cover. She scrambled away, taking refuge in a freezer.

"She's a Triforian!" She gasped as she finally realised that she had been caught out. She smiled as she looked around, realising that there was only one door, meaning there was only one way in or out of the freezer.

"Come and get me if you have the guts girlie!" She called out. "You have to face me, there's only one way in here!"

"That's what you think." She heard a voice behind her say. She turned in time to see Juka reform into solid form, having used her liquid form to come in through the ventilation system. Before she had a chance to react, Juka had blasted her in the chest.

Rachel skidded across the floor, de-morphing as she did so, coming to rest in the middle of the kitchen. She looked around, realising her morpher was a little way from her. She reached out for it, only to feel a boot stepping on her wrist. She looked up to see Trinity standing over her, smiling.

"Not bad for a sawed-off bitch." She taunted her as she pulled the trigger. Rachel's safety system teleported her as the otherwise lethal blast fired. Juka came over, high-fiving her as Trinity got onto the communicator.

"The Pink Ranger's down." Trinity announced. "How's everyone else doing?"

"The Yellow guy's out too." Ridlai answered. "Walker's in a bad way though. I'm taking him to the infirmary."

"Green's on the ropes." Celari told them. "We have him pinned down in the fourth floor laboratory."

"Kur and the Blue guy are going at it like a couple of Rottweilers." Legor told them. "I'm trying to keep up, but they're way out of view."

"Charlie's keeping us pretty busy." Hicks told her as he took cover, firing another few rounds. "Go to the infirmary. Help Ridlai with Walker. We've got things under control here."

"You heard the man." Trinity responded with a shrug as she looked to Juka. "Let's take care of our guys."

Back in The Garden, Kur smashed Beevor through a tree, his Ranger suit saving him from serious injury. Beevor stuck a foot in his abdomen as he rolled backwards, flipping Kur away, a few feet with a perfect sacrifice throw.

"You don't have a chance Guillon." Beevor taunted him. "Even without the Ranger rig your kind were never any match for the Lukranians!"

"We'll see about that." Kur responded as he rolled back to his feet, facing off against him, his breathing heavy. His injuries were beginning to tell on him. Beevor was indeed a powerful foe. Kur lunged forward, swinging wildly several times with a guttural roar. Beevor blocked and dodged his blows with precision, using his superior technique to keep him off balance. When he finally got an opening, he smashed an elbow into Kur's face, sending teeth and blood flying as he fell.

"Pathetic!" He spat as he picked up a large branch, intending to finish him off. "You're SOL rookie, shit outta luck!"

Legor arrived, stumbling out of a bush and unloaded his hand-blaster into Beevor's chest. He didn't have enough power to finish him, but Beevor de-morphed, leaving him unprotected. The Blue Ranger threw the branch, hitting Legor in the face and knocking him unconscious.

"You'll get your turn soon enough Xyberian." He assured him. "Now, where were we?"

Kur looked to Legor's prone body and felt his anger welling up in him. Despite his attitude when he first joined the group, the Xyberian had proven himself to be a valuable ally, and had become a friend. Kur gathered all his remaining strength, and rushed Beevor with unbelievable speed, but instead of tackling him as he expected, Beevor was surprised as he slipped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kur bridged backwards, lifting the Blue Ranger high overhead and driving his head and shoulders into the floor with bone-rattling force. Keeping his hands locked, Kur rolled over, regaining his feet, before arching backwards again, knocking him completely senseless, before rolling through and doing it one last time. At this, the safety mechanism teleported him away, leaving Kur the victor.

"What did I miss?" Legor groaned as he started to come to. Kur just smiled.

"Only Beevor getting a pretty major headache." Kur told him. "He'll think twice before underestimating my kind again."

Kur picked him up, carrying him from the room.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Kur told him. "The others will let us know if they need us."

Hicks and Dul'Ilah were locked in a deadly game of cat and mouse with the Red Ranger when the communicator came into life.

"This is Kur." He announced. "Beevor's been taken care of."

"Legor?" Hicks asked.

"He'll be fine." Kur assured him.

"Celari told us they got the Green Ranger." He told him. "All of you go to the infirmary. You deserve it."

He smiled as he got the message.

"You hear that Charlie?" Hicks asked her. "All your friends are down. It's just you and us!"

"I'm still more than you can handle." She told him.

"How about we find out?" He asked, throwing his blaster away. "Let's finish this the old fashioned way."

"Aren't you worried about getting your ass kicked by a girl?" Charlie asked him.

"Why don't you find out?" Hicks asked as he stepped out into the open. Dul'Ilah threw her blaster aside as well, joining him. A second later, Charlie rushed from the shadows, leaping high into the air, before twisting and kicking both of them hard, sending them sprawling across the floor. She turned to face Hicks, preparing a guard as she beckoned him forward with a hand gesture.

"Come on Hybrid; let's see how good you really are!" She taunted him.

Gemma arrived in the hangar of the SPD base in New Tech, finding her friends arranged before her. Dillon was holding the twins, while Summer approached her, hugging her warmly.

"You must be really excited." Summer commented. "I know how much you missed Hicks."

"I can't wait to see him again." She replied with a smile. "It feels like ages since I've seen him."

She looked to Marcus and nodded in approval.

"Red suits you." She told him. "I've seen your niece."

"How is she?" He asked her.

"She's beautiful." Gemma told him. "She's a little fighter, just like her parents."

She went over to Dillon, kissing each of the girls and hugging him, before moving to her brother.

"I bet it feels weird to wear something that isn't gold." She stated, hugging her brother, before finally moving on to Ziggy. She looked him up and down, trying to get over the sight of him in Pink.

"Nice shirt." She finally managed to say. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Give Hicks our best." Ziggy told her. "And tell A-Squad to hurry up and get back here. I want my old colour back."

Gemma just nodded as Kat gestured down the corridor.

"The ship's this way." Kat informed her. "Come on, let's not keep Hicks waiting."

Back at the academy, the fight between Charlie, Hicks and Dul'Ilah was intensifying as the Red Ranger kept both her opponents occupied. Without the Ranger suit, Hicks would have easily been stronger than her as a result of his enhancements, but the power provided by her rig provided her with enough strength to counter that.

Dul'Ilah struck the side of an armoured transport, before slumping to the floor. Charlie leapt into the air, bringing her knees into her chest as she directed her feet towards the prone cadet, intending to finish her off. Hicks saved her though, running under where Charlie was set to land, and catching her feet, swinging her around and throwing her across the room.

"Not bad farm boy!" She scoffed as she got to her feet. "But you need to do better than that!"

She ran at him, trading punches with him in the centre of the room. As she turned her back for a spin kick though, Hicks caught her around the throat.

"You want to make this easy?" He asked her.

"Where would be the fun in that?" She asked, throwing her leg up, kicking Hicks in the face over her shoulder, but he maintained his grip. He ran her towards a wall, but she ran up it, somersaulting over his shoulder. He turned around just in time to be caught in the face with a hard spin kick.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" She asked him. "News flash genius, we're Power Rangers!"

"We were good enough to take out your friends." Hicks reminded her as he was struggling back to his feet. Charlie picked up a pipe and rushed him, her strength ramming it through his right shoulder like a spear. Hicks screamed in pain as she continued to shove him, ramming the other end through a wall, pinning him in place. He swung his one good hand for her, but she dodged back, just out of reach.

"Is that really all you have?" Charlie asked him. Hicks tried to free himself, but the pain was simply too great. Charlie walked over to one of the discarded blasters, before approaching Hicks, levelling the barrel at his head. She de-morphed, allowing him to see her face. "I thought you'd appreciate seeing the face of the woman who kicked your ass out of the academy."

"You're mistaken. We've already won." Hicks told her with a smile. "We rescued Birdie an hour ago. Cruger's in custody. We already passed the test."

"You already passed?" She asked him, looking confused. "Then...why did you fight us?"

"How many times in our lives are we going to get the chance to face Rangers?" Hicks asked her. Charlie just laughed in response.

"You never know." She replied, lifting the blaster again. Just then, she heard a mechanical click behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she realised too late that Dul'Ilah had recovered consciousness and retrieved her blaster. Charlie spun round, but Dul'Ilah got off her shot first, and in a flash of light, Charlie found herself in the holding chamber, along with the rest of A-Squad. She screamed in frustration, throwing her weapon against the wall as she realised that they had been defeated by the rookies they had looked down on. Their arrogance had been their undoing, and it was an embarrassment they would not soon forget.


	111. Graduation

Hicks and his friends were in the hospital wing, getting patched up after their brutal final exercise. Hicks was lying on a bench, having the wound in his shoulder tended to. Despite having been impaled, SPD had medical technology far surpassing anything they had on Earth, and so a probe was able to draw together and knit the muscle and flesh that had been pierced. It was a painful procedure, and it would take a while before he was back to a hundred percent, but it reduced his healing time by months.

He could feel the intense heat, and could smell the searing flesh from the procedure, but he had opted to forego painkillers, wanting to be fully aware when the graduation ceremony came around. Despite the pain, he smiled as he saw Cruger enter the room.

"So how are the others?" He asked him.

"Walker's regained consciousness." Cruger informed him. "He'll have a major headache for a while, but he should be fine. The others are all banged up a little, a couple of them might be limping up to the stage, but they'll all be ready."

"Well chalk up one more RSVP for yes." Hicks told him. "The shoulder hurts like hell, but I've been assured it'll be fine."

"The A-Squad took quite a bit of a beating too." Cruger told him. "They'll live though."

"I'm just glad we don't have to fight them again. They're seriously tough." Hicks answered as the physician finished with his wound. He hopped off the bench, pulling on his t-shirt. "So where do we get changed?"

"Your uniforms have been taken to your dormitory." Cruger informed him. "Walker has Switch's old cubicle. You have an hour to get changed and come to the conference room. Birdie will no doubt want to say a few words before he takes you out to the main hall for the presentation."

"Thank you sir." Hicks replied. "I just wanted to say, sorry about hijacking the assessment. Once we had passed, we just couldn't resist the chance to pit ourselves against the best."

"You should never apologise for wanting to test your skills when an opportunity presents itself." Cruger assured him. "Birdie wasn't especially happy, but you all came through it safely enough."

Hicks left him, taking the elevator up to the dormitory floor, walking the corridors, feeling something very different from the first time he had walked these halls. He could remember coming here, almost three months ago, looking around in awe. Everything was so alien to him, that he felt completely lost, but now it had become second nature to him. It was all so familiar now; he never even looked as he stepped over the cleaning droid that was a little buggy, and seemed to have no sense of direction, bumping around the hall numerous times before returning to its port.

As he got closer to the dorm, he heard a lot more commotion than he had been expecting. He had expected there to be some excitement among the others, but by the sounds of it, there was a riot going on in the dorm room. He arrived by the door, only to find himself almost bowled over as Kur was tackled through the door by another Guillon, a little smaller than him. He was about to intervene, but he soon noticed that no claws were exposed, and both of them were laughing, indicating that this was no fight, it was play. Another few quickly joined him, making six in total. Hicks smiled as he realised these had to be Kur's kids.

He had only spoken of them briefly, but Hicks knew he had six children, all around six seasons old. He had studied many calendar systems in his time at the academy, and he knew that meant they were around two and a half to three years old, but they were already very large. Guillons had long life spans foregoing unnatural death, with lifetimes extending well beyond a century not being unknown, but they grew to maturation very quickly. His kids varied in size between his largest, a boy that was already bigger than Hicks by the looks of it, and his smallest, his only girl, who was still around the size of a human in their late teens.

"I can see why you've not changed yet." Hicks chuckled as he saw them. Kur gestured to his kids, at which they all got off him and stood aside, almost as if to attention. He got up, straightening himself out.

"Truth be told, I am not used to wearing many clothes anyway." He replied. "It is not often I feel the need."

"No doubt not many people make uniforms in your size anyway." Hicks replied with a little smile, tapping him on the shoulder gently.

"The others are inside." Kur told him. "This is my family."

"I had gathered as much." Hicks commented, going to the young Guillons and greeting them in turn. "You should be very proud of your dad. He's done really well."

"He has, he's the first Guillon to make the rank of Base Commander!" The girl chirped cheerfully. "He's the best!"

"They're my biggest fans." Kur told him. "They've already been pestering me about when we're moving to Earth. They've never been off our home world before; they're really looking forward to it."

"Well I'm sure they'll be moving you soon enough." Hicks assured him. "Um...how did your kids...?"

"The academy has sent for some friends and family to attend the ceremony for us." He interrupted Hicks. "We all have some visitors, they're inside."

Hicks went into the dormitory, finding that the others had spilled out of their cubicles into the main room of the dormitory. Trinity was in the corner by her bedchamber, having already changed into her new uniform. She looked good in the long, black coat and dark boots. The only thing missing was the Base Commander's badge of office, something which would be presented to them at the ceremony. She had taken some care to clean up, and apply make-up, something of a first on the base. Usually she didn't bother, but she wanted to look good for her family.

True to form, they were there. Her parents, Trey and Dreisga had come for the ceremony, dressed in the finest robes that the Royal Tailor could prepare for them. Switch was standing with her in his dress uniform, with his arm around her, going through the motions of talking with them, and shaking hands. It was something of a good opportunity to get through the whole "meet the parents" moment for him, especially since he was sure one of the first things Trinity would do once she got to Earth would be to create a position for him.

Dul'Ilah was in the corner, and her family reunion looked a lot less light-hearted. The two that had come to see her were also wearing Base Commander Uniforms, each with a sabre hanging at the waist. He knew that her father and brother had both become Base Commanders, and both graduated top of their class with the honour of earning the sabre. Dul'Ilah had her arms crossed across her chest defensively, and looked a little sombre as her father kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her shoulder. Clearly they were enquiring after her progress, and why she had not yet earned her sabre. He knew that she had been placed under a lot of pressure by her family to emulate the success of her father and brother.

Legor was in the corner, getting some admiring looks from a Xyberian female, a little taller than him, with shocking pink hair that extended down her back, and matching the crystal in her forehead. She drew into him, kissing him passionately, causing Hicks to smile. He only realised then that he didn't actually know too much about Legor asides from his time at the academy. It never occurred to him that he had a partner.

Walker was noticeably absent. Hicks didn't really blame him, he couldn't really remember seeing him socialise with anyone on the base. If he did have a visitor, then Hicks was sure that they would want to spend their time by themselves. Juka meanwhile, was in the corner by herself, sipping a soda while they waited for word of when they were expected in the hall. He felt a little badly that she didn't seem to have someone to share the day with her.

Ridlai was there with three of his kind. Hicks hated to be undiplomatic, but he couldn't really tell them apart, but one of them he presumed was Ridlai's wife, since she appeared to be very intimate with him given the nature of their interactions. One of the remaining two was a little higher than his waist, while the last was so small that he was carrying it in his arms. This was clearly his wife and children. Although it did look a little odd, given the appearance of his kind, it was an image that was the same anywhere in the universe, and one that made Hicks unable to do anything but smile. It was the kind of scene he hoped one day to have with his own family.

Sighourni was there with another of her kind, who was admiring her in her new uniform. Given the style of dress, he surmised that this was a female of the species, and she was a little larger than Sighourni. Hicks was curious as to their relationship. He had spoken to Birdie, and knew that hers was a long-lived species, so it was hard to know the exact age of them to even ascertain if this was her mother or her sister. It didn't really matter though, so long as she had someone there for her on her special day.

Celari came over with a female of his species, who seemed unable to let him go. She was a little taller than him, and had long, white hair extending down from the base of her skull, but her cranium was otherwise bald, just like the rest of her kind. She was wearing a violet dress of an elegant design, and her eyes were dark brown, but held a mixture of joy and sadness. Hicks could guess that this was his wife. It was the first time she'd have seen him since the attack on The Charon, and so he could understand her being upset to see the bionics. He had lost both legs, and one of his arms. It had taken him a while to get used to the change, and so he imagined it would take a while for her to get used to as well. Celari shook Hicks' hand.

"I guess you finally made it." Celari said with a smile. "This is my wife, Wendell."

"I did basically have my shoulder welded back together." Hicks reminded him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Excuse me if I don't exactly hold much sympathy." Celari joked, tapping his leg with his bionic hand, with a metallic ting. Wendell looked a little uncomfortable with him joking about such matters. While Celari had a while to get used to his new anatomy, and she had been sent word of his injuries, it was still relatively new to her. "You should probably get changed. You also might want to see the gift Birdie brought you."

Hicks smiled a little as he looked to his cubicle and excused himself, making his way over. He opened the door, and found his heart racing as he saw Gemma sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

She had clearly made something of an effort for the occasion. She was wearing a white, silk dress, patterned with sequins. It had been made to fit her slightly expanded stomach perfectly, and came down to her ankle. She smiled at him brightly as he came across, looking at her in awe, his eyes resting on her stomach. He couldn't stop himself from grinning to see her. He didn't even know she was pregnant when he left, he had only heard when he was already at the academy. Although he had communicated with her a few times, this was the first time he was seeing her in person since he had heard.

"You look beautiful." He whispered gently, his voice barely escaping his mouth as he looked up to her face. "I can't believe you came all the way out here."

"I'm only three months." She reminded him. "It's still safe for me to travel. There's no way I would miss this."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Everything's going really well." She told him. "The doctors are really pleased with the growth. All the scans show the baby's healthy."

"I know you've kept me up to date with this, but I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He said, resting a hand on her stomach gently. He leaned in, kissing her softly. "I'm really pleased you came."

"You know, there's one thing that I'd really like." She told him, drawing closer. Hicks smiled as she did so, until she stopped him and smiled mischievously. "I'd like you to get dressed. Junior's starving."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting would I?" He asked her, getting off his bed and pulling off his t-shirt. Gemma watched as he went to the suit bag hanging in his wardrobe, and unzipped it. Hicks smiled as he checked over it, running his fingers over the coat.

"Go ahead." Gemma beckoned him. "You've earned it."

Hicks stopped admiring the uniform and laid it on the bed, before kicking off his boots.

A little while later, some of the academy staff arrived to take the guests to the main hall, leaving the remaining cadets in the dormitory. Cruger accompanied them on their way to the conference room, stopping just outside the door. He turned back to them.

"I've watched all of you from the moment you arrived, and I can say without a shadow of a doubt, each and every one of you deserves to be here." He told them. "I personally oversaw many of you, and while there have been moments that you may have done some questionable things, you have all proven yourselves in my eyes, and I will be proud to serve on Earth with each of you. Congratulations."

He opened the door and allowed them into the room, where they found Birdie waiting for them. The table was set with ten chairs, with a glass of champagne, and an envelope at each. Birdie looked to Cruger.

"If you would be so kind as to wait in the main hall Commander Cruger, I wish to say a few words to the cadets." He instructed him. Doggie just turned on his heel and left. He had already said his piece, now it was time for Birdie to have his little moment on behalf of the academy. He picked up a glass of champagne and gestured to the cadets to do likewise.

"You have all shown exceptional skill, courage, determination, and leadership while you have been here." He told them. "Your class began with 1000 cadets, and ends with the ten of you standing before me today. I have no doubt that you will all make fine commanders, and I feel that you will all be an asset to SPD. I salute you all."

They all took a sip at the invitation from Birdie, following which he gestured to the envelopes on the table.

"As you all know, the top graduate is also awarded the honour of the sabre. Four of you have been chosen to compete for the following week in full-contact, live-fire exercises in a knockout tournament to decide who shall have the honour of carrying the sabre. You may open your envelopes."

They all reached down and opened their envelopes, looking at the envelopes inside. Hicks smiled as he saw the opening line.

"Commander Hicks, you have been selected to compete for the honour of the Sabre..."

He looked around the room, just as the others were. He noticed that the others were doing the same. He held up his envelope.

"I'm competing." He told them.

"Me too." Dul'Ilah stated. Kur held up his envelope.

"I guess my journey isn't over yet." He commented. Celari completed the quartet by throwing his envelope on the table.

"I'm in too." He told them.

"To those of you who were not selected to compete, do not feel too disappointed." Birdie reminded them. "You have all accomplished something very few ever do to make it this far. So go onto that stage with pride, and accept your badges with the dignity and honour befitting your station as SPD Base Commanders. Congratulations to you all."

They all finished their glasses, before following Birdie to the door to the main hall. The chairs were all gone, and the floor was no longer sloped, instead being level. A deep, red carpet had been unfurled over it, and the room was filled with circular tables, all decked out in pristine white table cloths with polished silverware and crystal glasses. Everyone at the academy was there, looking up at the stage. There was one long, rectangular table running up the centre of the room, where all the instructors and the invited guests were sitting waiting. The empty spaces were there for the new Base Commanders to join their new comrades once the ceremony was over. Birdie approached the podium, activating the announce system.

"Thank you for your patience. I know you are as eager for the ball to start as I am, so I'll be as brief as I can."

"So it'd probably be best if we have a snack." Legor whispered, raising a small laugh from the team as they waited. Hicks had to suppress a laugh himself. Birdie could be more than a little long-winded.

"SPD was set up in the spirit of co-operation, understanding, team-work, trade and united strength in the face of uncertain times. This academy is the chief learning facility in the galaxy, and yet today we honour some of the finest graduates we have ever seen. So it is without further ado, that I give to you the Base Commanders of SPD Earth."

He looked down to the list, and picked up a diploma and a badge.

"Commander Celari!" He announced. Celari made his way onto the stage to a chorus of cheers as he walked over to the podium. Birdie pinned the badge on his coat, and then handed him the diploma, shaking his hand. Celari made his way to a mark at the rear of the stage after saluting him, standing to attention there, facing the crowd. "Commander Dul'Ilah!"

Dul'Ilah made her way onto the stage proudly as the cheers came, the loudest from her father and brother at the main table. She took her diploma as Birdie pinned the badge on her coat, saluting him before joining Celari. Hicks took a deep breath as he waited for his name to be called.

"Commander Damien Hicks!" Birdie called out. Hicks went out onto the stage, looking out over the crowd and finding Gemma sitting, beaming proudly from her seat as he went to the podium. Birdie pinned the badge on his coat.

"It's been interesting Commander Hicks." He told him. "You've definitely been one of our less conventional cadets."

"Thank you sir." Hicks replied as he took his diploma, saluting him before heading to the line. "Commander Juka!"

The Mercurian made her way up, accepting her honour, as she had done everything, with a minimum of fuss. She stood by Hicks, at which he felt himself again feeling a little regret that she wasn't sharing this time with anyone.

"Commander Kur Tangl!" Birdie called out. Kur's kids all leapt up from the table, applauding their father and bellowing their approval as he accepted his honour. Kur joined his fellow commanders on the line as he smiled.

"Your kids are loud." Hicks told him.

"You will soon find them quiet once your hatchling comes Hicks." Kur assured him with a knowing smile.

"Commander Legor Karvial." Birdie continued. Legor, as usual, took the opportunity to make a spectacle of himself, performing a back flip up to the podium, before standing to accept his badge. Birdie just groaned as he pinned it on.

"Legor will never change will he?" Celari chuckled. Hicks just shook his head.

"Would we have it any other way?" Hicks asked him.

"Commander Ridlai!" Birdie continued, going through the process to yet more cheers. "Commander Sighourni!"

As Sighourni accepted her honour, Birdie seemed to take a while, talking quietly with her for a moment. As he dismissed her, allowing her to join the others, he read the other names.

"Commander Trinity!" He announced. Trey, Treia and Switch all stood up from the table, applauding and cheering as she made her way to the podium. Her bright smile couldn't disguise her pride as she saluted Birdie, accepting the diploma. She had come a long way from the nervous little girl that jumped at the sight of her own shadow.

"Finally, Commander Ryan Walker." He announced, at which Walker came up, accepting his diploma with a salute. He came to the line, taking his place with the others and facing the rest of the base.

"Let's hear it one more time for our graduates!" Birdie declared, raising a loud round of applause from the crowd. He held up his hands after a moment to stop them. "Without further ado, I have it on good authority our kitchen staff have been working very hard, and I for one am eager to get started. Let the feast begin."

As he led the others down from the stage to their seats, the other cadets in the base started to file in wearing tuxedos, beginning to serve drinks. Hicks sat with Gemma, putting his arm around her as he kissed her cheek softly. The team had already been through so much, and they had finally been rewarded for their efforts, but right now, he could have no greater reward than simply having Gemma by his side again.


	112. The Graduation Ball

Scott came back to the hospital, finding Sarah reluctantly getting her bag packed. Although it would still be a while before they could take Kaylee home, the hospital could no longer keep a room available for them to stay at the hospital. Since it was coming towards the Christmas period, the hospital staff were expecting the usual annual rise in admissions, and so they needed every room they could get for patients.

He came over to her, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head softly.

"It'll be alright." He whispered to her gently. "We'll be here as much as they'll let us. You know that."

"I just wish there was some other way." Sarah sighed. "I know it's silly, logically she can't have bonded with me yet. She's spent almost all her time in the incubator. It won't make much difference to her whether we're there or not..."

"That's not what it looked like when I saw you holding her." He assured her. "It's not what it felt like when I got to hold her either. I don't know how, but believe me, she knows the difference."

"I have far more advanced technology in The Garage. I could have an incubator built there in half an hour." She suggested. "We could..."

"Sarah, we talked about this. You know what the doctors said." He reminded her, parting from her a little and holding her shoulders to look into her eyes. "If anything does happen, it's best for her that a doctor gets to her as quickly as possible. I want her home too, but right now it's best for her that she stays here."

Sarah just nodded and turned back to her bag sadly, and finished packing her few things. She hadn't had her daughter long, but she had felt her growing inside her for seven months. She already loved her more than anything else she had known. Having grown up in Alphabet Soup, tenderness and affection had been largely absent during her own childhood. She had always been kept at arms' length, isolated. In many ways, she had been in an incubator for most of her life, and the thought of her daughter being kept in there without constant contact from her parents deeply upset her. She knew that they would be able to visit her, and that the staff would be accommodating with how long she could spend there, but it wasn't the same. Scott rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Decorations." She muttered under her breath. Scott looked at her a little curiously.

"Decorations?" He asked her. "What are you talking about?"

"Gem's in New Tech, and we've been here." Sarah reminded him. "No one's been at The Garage to set up the Christmas decorations."

Scott felt a little smile crossing his face to hear her concern herself with something other than her daughter for the first time since she had been born. He knew that Sarah loved Christmas, ever since the first one she had shared with the Rangers. They had never bothered much with celebrations at Alphabet Soup; they only really marked birthdays by allowing the kids to blow out the candles on their birthday cake, which they often didn't even get to eat. It was straight back to work as usual. Something about the decorations and music and laughter had a profound effect on the normally quite staid and straight laced young woman. She had mentioned a few times that this was the last Christmas they'd be spending alone, since Kaylee was due early in the New Year.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her. Sarah nodded.

"The doctors hung some tinsel in her room." Sarah reminded him. "I think it would be nice if we had her home how we'd like her to see it."

"Then I'll help you decorate when we get home." He assured her, zipping up her bag and picking it up. "We'll be back tomorrow."

With that, he led his wife from the room, thankful that she at least had something to occupy her mind for a few hours.

Over in New Tech, Summer and Dillon were keeping the twins occupied as Ziggy, Marcus and Gem helped some of the other staff decorate the mess hall and recreation room for the festive season. While the rest of the base remained formal, they were well aware of the fact that many of the people who worked there would be away from their families during this time, and were a little flexible about allowing them to have a few home comforts in their own areas. Ziggy was sitting on Gem's shoulders, reaching up high to hang a banner high on the wall.

"Why do they all say Happy Holidays?" Ziggy asked as Marcus handed him another banner.

"Not everyone celebrates Christmas." Bridge commented as he arrived with Sky, helping him in with a large Christmas tree. "Not everyone even has holidays around this time. The Aquitarians don't have anything on, Kat and Dr. Felix have some kind of ceremony they observe around this time of year, and I have Chanukah."

"So it's just to keep everyone happy?" Gem asked him.

"Really it is." Syd told them as she brought in the box of tree ornaments. "Most of the staff are going to be here over the holidays, and all they see and hear everywhere they go is family this and family that. A lot of them get homesick at this time of year. We just try to make it a little easier on them."

"I guess we'd have preferred it if we got to have the girls' first Christmas with their grandparents." Summer remarked. "Still, it is nice here. There'll be other years."

"My folks live in the city." Syd said a little dreamily as she started handing Bridge and Sky decorations. "I'll at least get to have Christmas dinner with them."

"I'm sure the food there's a lot better than the stuff from the replicators." Bridge chuckled. Syd just shrugged.

"The caterers usually put in an effort." She replied as she pulled out a tangled mass of fairy lights. "Bridge, why do the lights always end up all tangled like this?"

"Maybe because when you pulled them down last year, you just threw them into the box without winding them properly." He suggested. "Hand them here, I'll untangle them."

At the academy, the ball was well underway. The food was simply divine, with delicacies from all corners of the galaxy brought in for the feast. The waiters were very knowledgeable, and more than happy to help explain the dishes, especially for Gemma who was keen to try as much as she could so as not to offend the others, but was wary about exactly what would and wouldn't be safe to eat for the sake of the baby.

As the dishes were cleared away following the final course, the podium on the stage sank into it, and the stage dropped down to floor level, and the lights dropped a little. A band made their way out to begin playing as Birdie stood up from his table.

"At this point it is customary for the new Base Commander graduates to lead the first dance." He told them, gesturing to the floor. Kur reached out to Juka, nodding in the direction of the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her. He didn't have a dance partner; it had been some time since his mate had been murdered by Bruck. He also knew that Juka didn't actually have anyone there with her for the ball. She nodded and went up with him as the others started to head up with their partners. Birdie came and offered Sighourni a hand, taking her up for the first dance. Hicks looked to Gemma and smiled.

"I guess that just leaves us." He commented, taking a sip of his wine before offering her a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied, taking it. Hicks guided her up onto the dance floor, holding her in a close grip as they began to move in time to the music. Gemma leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've really missed you." She whispered. "There were so many times I wished you were there. My appointments, the scans, I wish you could have been there for them."

"I wish I could have too." He replied quietly, kissing her quickly as some of the others began to file onto the floor to join the dance. Gemma held him warmly and smiled. She had always dreamed of finding someone one day, ever since she had been read her first fairytale back at Alphabet Soup as a child. She could barely believe how happy she was now.

Back on Earth, in The Garage, Scott had just finished looking out the boxes of Christmas decorations. He opened the box containing the artificial tree, and started setting up the stand.

"I still can't believe we bought all this last year." He commented cheerfully as he looked over it all. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders as she opened another box, looking out some lights, which she had carefully packed away in the box so they could be easily unravelled. All the decorations had been placed away carefully instead of just carelessly thrown into boxes as many people did.

"We wanted to make it special." She reminded him. "As you'll no doubt remember, those of us that have families spent the day here."

"I have to admit, I remember thinking it was a bit odd seeing this place all decorated." He admitted. "It seemed so different from the lab. It just didn't seem like you at all, but I have to admit that I liked it."

"I imagine you would." She replied as she gave him a little smile. "I also happen to remember my surveillance system catching you shaking some of your presents."

"You spied on me?" He asked her.

"I have cameras everywhere on the base." She reminded him. Scott just gave her a little smirk.

"Everywhere?" He asked her. She just nodded. "Um...we lived here for a year before you stopped talking through that computer. So you were watching us all that time?"

"I had to keep an eye on my Rangers." She told him. He sniggered a little.

"So, exactly how closely did you watch us?" He asked her.

"If you're asking if I abused the system..." She began as her words tailed off, looking to her husband and biting her bottom lip. "I have to admit spending a little more time watching your cameras than was absolutely necessary."

"You know some people would call that perving." Scott teased her. Sarah just shook her head as she reached into the box for another decoration.

"I may not have been particularly warm, but I was still a woman." She explained. "I grew up with my only male contact being the people who kidnapped me and Gem!"

As he was about to answer, the decoration in her hand caught on the edge of the box and fell from her grip to the floor, smashing to pieces. Scott saw her face falling and looked to the pieces as he realised what it was. It was the manger from the nativity scene. Sarah reached down, picking up what was left of the little porcelain baby, her lip quivering as she stared at it. She didn't even seem to notice the sharp edges, Scott only realising she had cut herself as he saw some blood run between her fingers. He made his way over, putting his arm around her as she started to weep.

"Sarah, it's alright." He whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms in a comforting gesture. "The stores are open. We can get another one."

He knew that it wasn't the manger that bothered her. It was the representation of the baby. The decorating had acted as a distraction to the situation with their daughter. He reached to her hand, gently removing the blood-stained little representation of Jesus from her grip and placed it aside.

"It'll be alright." He said reassuringly. "It'll be alright."

At the SPD academy, Hicks led Gemma from the ballroom, down the corridor away from the party to a balcony which overlooked virtually the whole of the academy. It was a clear night, and so they could see for miles up there. They could actually see beyond the end of the landing platform to the city far below. Gemma smiled as she looked out over it.

"I found this place on my first day here." Hicks told her. "I got lost a lot here."

"I can imagine." Gemma remarked as she continued to gape in awe at the view. "I can't believe anywhere like this exists. I know Corinth is great and everything, and they're really making progress with the rebuild, but it's still nothing like this! I don't think anyone on Earth would believe somewhere like this could exist after the Venjix war!"

"It's nice, but it's a little...clinical for me." He told her. "I have to admit that the technology is kind of cool, but I like the fact that not everything is like that back home. I like getting back to basics once in a while."

"Back to basics?" She asked him.

"Like when I helped you fix the door of that shop you and your brother wrecked." He explained. "You know, do something yourself instead of pressing a button and having it done for you."

He sat on the edge of the balcony and smiled as a memory came to him.

"I remember when dad taught me woodwork." He told her slightly dreamily. "My brothers and I found a tree and decided to build a treehouse. We took some wood and some tools from the shed and got to work."

"I thought you said your dad taught you." Gemma remarked, looking a little confused.

"He did." Hicks laughed. "After the whole thing fell out of the tree about a minute after we finished. James ended up in a cast for weeks after that, but as soon as we were healed up enough, dad took us back to the tree and helped us do it right. I always kind of thought someday I'd teach my kids."

"Building a treehouse?" Gemma asked him, finding herself liking the idea of Hicks spending time with their child, working on something like that with it. "What if it's a girl?"

"Girls climb trees too." He replied in a little chuckle. "And if it doesn't like climbing, we can make a fort, or a Wendy House."

"That sounds wonderful." Gemma replied, settling into his arms. "It'll mean getting a place with a yard though."

"Well I think we could manage that." He told her, parting from her a little. "Of course, there is one thing I'd like to do first."

Gemma watched as he took a half step back and sank to one knee. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small jewellery box and opened it, showing her a ring inside. It was a simple golden ring, with a single small gem set into it. Gemma felt her eyes watering as she saw this. Hicks looked up to her hopefully, taking her left hand in his.

"Gemma, will you marry me?" He asked her.


	113. Hicks' Answer

Hicks waited nervously for an answer as he looked on the woman he loved. He could see the look in Gemma's eyes and could see that she was still surprised by his proposal, but he could also see something else that he couldn't quite place his finger on. He let out a slightly nervous laugh as he looked at her.

"Gemma, my knee's going numb here." He told her. "Gemma?"

"Hicks, this is amazing!" She gasped as she tried to catch her breath and find some words. She had dreamed of this moment so many times, even before the baby came into the picture. She knew that Hicks was kind of an old-fashioned guy, and n some ways she kind of expected him to marry her and 'do the right thing' as his parents would likely have said, but she also knew he cared deeply about her, and would probably have taken that step eventually anyway. She struggled with what she had heard, almost every instinct in her screamed at her to simply throw herself into his arms and say yes, but something bothered her. "This is everything I've ever wanted..."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a 'but' coming?" He asked her. Gemma shook her head as a few tears began, cupping his cheek tenderly with her hand.

"Hicks, the easiest thing in existence for me to do would be to say yes." She assured him. "You're all I've ever wanted. For us to be together, to be a family, it'd be the most amazing thing."

"Then say yes." He begged her. "Everything I want is with you. If it hadn't been for you, I'd never have made it this far. I love you..."

"And I love you. I want to marry you Hicks, I want for us to be a family, but the timing..." She began to explain as she started to struggle. "It's Sarah."

"Sarah?" He asked, before a realisation came over him. He started to realise what she meant.

"Gemma, I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's hard Hicks; you don't know how hard it is to face her." Gemma told him. "The time I went to see her and the baby...you have no idea how guilty I felt."

"Gemma, you have no reason to feel guilty." Hicks assured her. "What happened with Sarah was terrible, but there was nothing anyone could have done. No one was to blame. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I know that logically, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Gemma explained. "Sarah's going through hell right now. Every day she has to go and see Kaylee in that box, she has to watch the doctors do all those tests, to see them hurt her and she can't do anything to stop it without harming Kaylee. When I heard what had happened, my first thought wasn't for her."

"It was for our baby." He sighed. She nodded wordlessly to confirm what he had said. "Gemma, that doesn't make you a bad person, that just makes you human. It's only natural that you want our baby to be alright."

"It just feels like when I see her, when she's watching her daughter go through all this and everything's going so well for us that our baby is alright that I feel like I'm taunting her." She explained. She rested a hand on his and looked into his eyes. "It just wouldn't feel right to spring this on her too. She's my best friend; she has been my whole life. I want her to be happy for me. I don't want to feel like I'm rubbing her face in it."

"I understand." He replied sadly, putting the box away. As he got up, Gemma put a hand on his shoulder, turning him back to face her.

"Hicks, I mean what I said, the answer's yes." She told him. "I just think we should wait."

"I'll hold onto this as long as it takes." Hicks assured her, pulling her in and hugging her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this for good one way or another. You can count on that."

Back on Earth, Sarah was in her bedroom after her meltdown over the broken Christmas decoration. Seeing the baby Jesus broken on the ground had broken her attempt to keep her mind off what was happening with her daughter. Seeing the little china baby in pieces on the floor just reminded her of her own daughter, currently lying in an incubator away from her parents. Kaylee was still so fragile that her life was under constant threat. Scott knocked on the door gently as he came in.

"I've cleaned up downstairs." He told her. "I wondered if you felt up to decorating the rest of The Garage."

"We're the only ones living here." She reminded him. "It doesn't matter."

"It did to you." He reminded her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed with her. "I'd really like it if you could come and finish it with me."

"I know what you're trying to do Scott." She sighed. "Believe me, I appreciate it, but I'm just not in the mood."

"I can understand that." Scott told her. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

As he left her, Sarah was once again alone with her thoughts. She hated the fact that she was separated from Kaylee. She understood that the hospital needed to keep their resources for patients, but at least while she was in the hospital, her daughter was only a few rooms away, and she could go in to keep her company. She had even slipped in on a couple of occasions when the doctors were distracted to just stare at her and speak to her. Right now though, her daughter was on her own.

It frustrated her that she couldn't do anything for her. Her entire life there hadn't been a problem she couldn't overcome herself if she put her mind to it. She had spent her whole life solving problems, and yet now, when the problem concerned the daughter that she loved so dearly, she couldn't do anything for her.

Things were so much simpler in Alphabet Soup. She was completely detached from the problems at hand. As much as she had never failed to come up with a solution, it never really mattered to her if she accomplished her goal or not. It was a project for the organisation that kept her from the world outside.

The first time she had genuinely been troubled by a project was when she struggled to save Dillon after Summer fired the control key. She had to cross many boundaries she was far from comfortable with, the main one being that she had actually gotten to know Dillon. Although they'd had something of an antagonistic relationship, she had still bonded with him in a way. She had also become good friends with Summer, and was always keenly aware of how much Dillon meant to her. It was one of the things that had caused her a few problems when she struggled to remove the technology Crunch had added to his systems. It had been her first real defeat when she watched his vitals bottom out. The hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life was look Summer in the eyes as she told him he had died.

It was then that a thought occurred to her. Dillon was still alive. She had removed all of the 'upgrades' that Crunch had added to him, leaving only the original upgrades which were essential for his survival. Unbeknown to her at the time, one of the systems within those implants had been an emergency system designed to resuscitate him and bring his biological systems back online. Like a pacemaker, only more comprehensive. It actually came into effect when his heart stopped.

She snapped out of bed and activated the hidden door in the wall, taking her through to the hidden lab she had out of reach of the others, the lab she had lived in for a year before she was made to reveal herself to the Rangers. She turned on the power, bringing all the systems back on line, for the first time since they had defeated Venjix.

"Computer, activate the file on Project Venjix." She instructed it. "Open the sub-file on Venjix D-series infiltration units."

As the file came on screen, she activated a holographic projection in the middle of the room.

"Access schematics for the cybernetic implants on subject D44 and project 3 a 3 dimensional image in the holographic imager." She continued. The computer complied with her request. Sarah worked frantically, her brain rushing with more thoughts than anyone should have been able to process. She knew Kaylee's diagnosis intimately, and she knew exactly what was wrong with her. As much as Venjix had taken from her, as much as she hated everything it had done to the world, she now found herself looking to it as a possible way to save her daughter's life. "Isolate the cardiopulmonary system and download full schematics."

Over in New Tech, Ziggy had just gotten off the communicator with the Academy, and came into the room with a huge smile on his face. Dillon looked up to him, looking a little curious.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked him.

"The A-Squad have just been released from the infirmary." He told his friend. "They're getting on a shuttle on the morning. I'm getting my colour back!"

"Well, I guess I do prefer Black." Dillon said with a shrug as Gem came tumbling over the couch, catching a lightball that Marcus had thrown in the game they were playing with Bridge and Syd. "Did you hear that guys? We're getting home sooner than expected."

"Aw man, you mean I don't even get one mission as a Red Ranger?" Marcus asked, looking a little disappointed. "Don't get me wrong, I'll love being home with Scott and my dad, but I was hoping to get to wear the Spandex at least once."

"It's not Spandex." Kat reminded him from the corner, where she was working on some reports. "It's not technically procedure, but I guess we could make a little exception this once."

"An exception for what?" Marcus asked her.

"Usually we only encourage the Rangers to use their morphers for missions or training, but I guess it is Christmas." She remarked as she pulled out a camera. "I guess getting a shot of you all in the suits wouldn't be too out of the question."

"Alright!" Marcus roared, pumping a fist in the air. "Come on guys, this could be the only chance I get to be a Ranger. What do you say?"

"I'm game." Gem replied with a smile. "I love having pictures taken."

"I guess I would like to see how the suit looks." Dillon added with a shrug. "Let's see if Sarah did make the right style choice for me after all."

"I guess it would be interesting to see how the different suit looks on." Summer said with a shrug. "It'll be good to have something to show Danielle when she's older."

They all turned to look at Ziggy. He began shaking his head frantically.

"Oh no, no way!" He exclaimed. "No, not a chance, I am NOT having a permanent record of this!"

"Come on Ziggy, it'll be a funny story to tell Alex." Summer begged him.

"Alex has already laughed at his daddy for being Pink." Ziggy sulked. Dillon put his arm around his close friend.

"Come on, think about Marcus." He told him. "You've already had the chance to be a Ranger. This might be his only chance. You wouldn't deny him the chance to prove to Kaylee that her dad wasn't the only Red Ranger in the family would you?"

Ziggy looked around, realising that he was being hopelessly ganged up on. He groaned and shook his head as he realised he was onto a losing battle. He threw up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I'll do it." He responded as they all came together. They all held up their morphers in preparation.

"Ready?" Marcus asked with a smile.

"Ready!" They all called in unison.

"SPD Emergency!" They all chorused, activating their morphers. Kat took the picture as they stood before her in their morphed form.

"Alright, now recall your helmets." She told them. "Remember this is for Marcus."

"You owe me big time." Ziggy reminded him as they all did so. They all posed in their suits as Kat took another picture, recording the temporary B-Squad for posterity.

In Corinth, Scott came back into the bedroom he shared with Sarah, carrying some soup. It had been a long time since he had left her, and he was starting to become worried about the fact she hadn't eaten yet, or come out.

"I brought some of that tomato soup you like." He began as he rounded the door. He found himself lost for words as he saw the room was empty, and the door to Sarah's secret lab was lying open. He put down the tray on the bed.

"Sarah?" He asked, looking around. He began to panic, thinking of how fragile she seemed to be earlier. He was worried about her mental state and the fact it looked like she was retreating into the life she had before, like she was cutting herself off to distance herself from the world to spare herself the pain of it. "Sarah!"

He ran up the stairs to the hidden lab, finding all the computers activated and Sarah standing before the holographic display, working between it and the computer next to her. He looked around, recognising some of the files on display.

"Venjix?" He asked. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"I'm being a mother." She told him. "In the only way I know how."

"I don't understand." He responded. "Sarah, this is the last thing you should be thinking about. You know how much this hurts you. I don't even know why you kept the files!"

"Scott, I think this might be the answer to Kaylee's illness." She told him. She pulled up the display of the cardiopulmonary implants she had accessed. "Kaylee's heart and lungs are underdeveloped, that's why they're so weak. The doctors are treating her with steroids to try and accelerate the development of them."

"I know that, but what does this...?" He paused as he realised what was going through her mind. "You're not thinking...?"

"These implants have already saved Dillon's life!" She reminded him. "They enhance the natural ability of his lungs and regulate his heartbeat. It also includes an emergency resuscitation protocol that activated..."

"Sarah, you can't be serious!" He snapped. "You want to put Venjix technology inside our daughter? You want to turn her into a hybrid?"

"Even with her current treatment she might not make it." Sarah told him.

"She's only days old!" Scott reminded her. "She'll grow, but the implants won't! She'll outgrow them!"

"I think I might be able to programme a controllable version of the growth virus that expanded the technology within Dillon." She explained. Scott grabbed her, shaking her.

"Sarah listen to yourself, you're talking about implanting Venjix technology in our daughter!" He reminded her. "You're the only person who knows enough about it to do that!"

"Don't you think I know that?" She asked him as her tears began.

"Our daughter can barely survive a few minutes off a ventilator." He reminded her. "Do you really think you could operate on her? Do you really think you'd be able to live with yourself if she anything happened to her and you were responsible?"

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her and I did nothing." Sarah responded. "I need to do this..."

"I can't deal with this." Scott replied, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears. "Sarah, this is insane!"

"What's insane is not using the knowledge we have at our disposal!" Sarah snapped back as she turned back to the computer. "I have work to do..."

"Sarah..."

"If you want to help then stay, otherwise just go!" She screamed. Scott just shook his head sadly and walked away. He wanted to do everything he could for his daughter, but he couldn't help thinking that this was a road that could lead to ruining all of them. He knew that Sarah wouldn't be able to deal with it if Kaylee died by her hand, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to forgive her either. Although he wanted to be there for his wife, he couldn't support her in this. Grabbing his jacket, he left The Garage.

At the SPD Academy, Hicks and Gemma were woken early in the morning by an alarm. The new Base Commanders had been allowed to keep their visitors on site for the remaining time. Hicks got out of his bed slowly, beginning to get dressed.

"I guess we need to get used to unsociable hours." Gemma muttered, rubbing her eyes. Just then, the announce system burst into life.

"Would the four Sabre candidates report to the holo trainer immediately!" Birdie's voice announced. Hicks just sighed.

"I guess the promotion doesn't mean he'll be any more personable to us." Hicks replied regretfully as he leant over, kissing her. "You just rest."

He left the room, rushing with Celari, Kur and Dul'Ilah, finally finding himself in the holo trainer. They all stood to attention before the instructors. Birdie began pacing.

"As you know, you all must now compete for the honour of carrying the sabre." Birdie announced as he considered the four before him. "This exercise will be just like the final assessment, but you will be competing one on one in simulated environments."

Doggie came over, attaching the safety devices to their wrists that would save them if a fatal blow was about to be struck as Birdie continued.

"You will all have no equipment; however weapons will be able to be found on site." He told them. "Other than that, you only have your abilities, judgement and wits to compete with. You have all been drawn randomly for match-ups."

They looked to the boards as the matches were displayed. Hicks smiled as he saw that he had been drawn against Celari.

"I guess we get to throw down after all." Hicks said, bumping fists with his Aquitarian friend. Dul'Ilah did likewise with Kur.

"To think, at one time I'd have said something arrogant right now." Dul'Ilah commented. Kur nodded.

"You were not the only one." He assured her. The doors to two separate chambers opened up.

"Hicks and Celari, enter the holo trainer on the right, Kur and Dul'Ilah, the one on the left." Birdie instructed them. They all did as they were told, entering large, white rooms with various projectors around them. "When the buzzer sounds, you may begin."

With that, the lights in the room disorientated them as the codes were entered to generate their environments. As the air started to ripple and change form, Hicks prepared for battle.


	114. Hicks Vs Celari

As the holo trainer programme completed the creation of the environment for the first battle, Hicks found himself standing on a walkway. He looked around, finding that the entire building was a series of elliptical structures, all interspersed around a gigantic central tower, connected by wide walkways. Hicks made his way to the edge of the walkway and peered over the edge. Far below, possibly around fifty feet or so, was a large body of water, surrounding the building in all directions. He looked out, and found the ocean extending in all directions as far as he could see. He breathed a sigh, recognising the architecture from his studies.

"Aquitar." He whispered to himself. The computer had randomly generated an environment for their battle, running a simulation of the SPD base on Aquitar. It was just his luck that the computer had chosen an environment that gave his opponent, Celari a natural advantage.

He turned as he saw a door open on one of the nearby buildings and decided to head off in that direction. Birdie had told them that weapons would be available for them to use, but they had to find them. Celari was probably already on his way, and Hicks had no intention of facing him unprepared.

Meanwhile, in her own simulation, Dul'Ilah knew she was already at a disadvantage until she found a weapon. Kur was strong enough that he could take her down with only his bare hands, and his teeth and claws meant that he essentially had weapons on him already. His kind were naturally attuned to hunting, meaning that this exercise was more in his favour than hers.

She could only consider her luck when the environment generated was the corridors of the prison ship The Charon. If it had chosen a jungle environment, she wouldn't have had any hope.

Looking to the sign up ahead, she figured out that she was three decks below the Bridge. She remembered that was where the armoury had been, and started to head in that direction. Until she found a weapon, the advantage belonged to Kur, and while she was sure Birdie would have had weapons scattered around the environment, the armoury was the only place she knew for a fact she would find one, a fact Kur was doubtless more than aware of. If she wanted to get there, she had to do so quickly. Her only chance was if she got there first.

On Earth, Scott arrived at his dad's office, finding him speaking with a few of his advisors. It was still a couple of months until the election for the first President of Earth, but the campaigns were already well underway. Although the former Colonel could rely on pretty much the whole of Corinth voting for him, the fact was that there were many other very strong candidates from the other cities. The only stroke of luck they'd had was that Nick Russel, the current ruler of Eden and the former Red Mystic Ranger had removed himself inexplicably from the race, since he was easily one of the strongest contenders.

As he arrived, Scott coughed to alert his dad to his presence. Mason smiled as he saw his son and nodded, before turning to his advisors.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to continue this another time." He told them regretfully. They all left, closing the door behind them. Mason came over to his son, hugging him.

"If you're here to tell me that Marcus and the others are coming home, you're a little late." He began. "Marcus already called."

"I guess I must have missed that call." Scott sighed. Truman looked a little concerned as he looked to his younger son, noticing that he seemed to be troubled about something. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. All things considered though, he figured Scott had a lot on his mind. His daughter was weighing heavily on all of them right now, and he was sure that he was worried and disappointed that she couldn't be at home with them. "How's Kaylee?"

"She's doing about the same." Scott replied sadly. "Dad, what would you have done for us?"

"I'm not sure I understand." He responded. "In what regard?"

"If Marcus or I was ill, I mean, like Kaylee, they didn't know if we were going to survive. What would you have done to help us?" Scott asked him. Mason just sighed and opened his drinks cabinet, taking out some scotch and pouring himself a glass. He offered one to Scott, but it was politely refused.

"I would have done anything." He answered. "No matter the cost, no matter what happened to me, if I could have saved you or your brother, I'd have done anything."

"What if what you were asked to do wasn't guaranteed?" Scott asked him. "What if they were going to do something to us that might have killed us, but could save us in the long run?"

"Like an operation?" Mason asked him. Scott nodded in response. Mason just thought about it for a while. "I would need to know more details about the kind of thing they're suggesting. Is the procedure necessary?"

"That's just it, I don't know." Scott told him. "The doctors still want to keep going with the steroid treatments, they think her heart and lungs will develop in time, but she's still at risk."

"So what's the alternative?" Mason asked him. Scott prepared himself to tell his father of his wife's plan. He had reacted badly when he heard it out loud, but he was now beginning to wonder if he hadn't jumped the gun. He knew that Sarah was easily the most brilliant mind in the world, and certainly the expert on Venjix and Hybrid technology. Some of her work, in conjunction with the work of Dr. Stewart in Angel Grove, had ended up with numerous medical applications. So far, amputee patients had been starting to make the jump from prosthetics to bionics. Eyes, hands, arms and legs were all already being replaced in numerous patients, and work was already being done to understand the implants in the spine and brains of hybrids in the hopes that one day even injuries to brain and spinal tissue, tissue which didn't naturally regenerate, would be curable.

Of course as with all medical research, it was taking time to test and put through. Replacing a hand was a very different prospect than surgery on the spine, brain or internal organs. The worst case scenario, barring all other complications was that the operation wasn't successful and the patient still didn't have that appendage and so was no worse off. Human testing on implants in the vital systems was still likely to be years away.

"Sarah thinks she might be able to design an implant that will regulate her heartbeat and her breathing." Scott told him. Mason just frowned a little.

"Like a pacemaker?" He asked him. Scott shook his head.

"It's a little more extensive than that." He continued. "It'd regulate everything, and it would also have a system that would resuscitate if her heartbeat or breathing stopped."

"Is she sure?" Mason asked him. Scott shook his head.

"She's in her lab working on the details." He told him. "This has me really worried dad."

"I can understand why, but if it's just a fancy pacemaker..."

"It's be like the system that brought Dillon around." Scott told him. Truman looked to him a little concerned.

"It'd be that extensive?" He asked. Scott just breathed a sigh.

"It'd also need to grow with her, so we didn't need to put her through multiple operations." Scott explained. "It'd have a version of the virus that caused Dillon's tech to spread..."

"Your wife wants the surgeons to implant something infected with the Venjix virus into your daughter?" He asked incredulously, throwing back his drink. Scott again shook his head.

"Not exactly." He replied. "This would be unique, it'd be one of a kind, based entirely on Venjix's designs, no one would know how it worked except..."

"Are you trying to tell me she intends to perform the procedure herself?" Mason roared, approaching his son. "Are you serious?"

"That's what I said, but she isn't listening to me!" He shot back desperately as his tears began to form in his eyes. "I know it sounds insane on the surface..."

"On the surface? I've never heard anything so insane in all my life!" Truman snapped at him. "It's bad enough you're considering putting your own daughter through an operation when she's so frail, but to do so to put untested technology infected with Venjix into her? I'm sorry, I just can't support that!"

Scott leaned back against the wall, holding his hands over his face as he tried to compose his thoughts. He had gone to his father to run the idea past him. He had said almost everything that Scott had. He had just wanted someone else to hear it, just in case he had over-reacted, or hadn't been able to consider something about it because he was too close to Kaylee, but in the end, his father had only confirmed his initial thoughts.

"She's still blaming herself for all of this." Scott told him. "You know what she's like, if she isn't in control, she can't deal with it. I think she just wants to..."

"Scott, you know you can't let her do this." Mason told him. "You know that surgery is dangerous enough. Do you really think it's a good idea to let her try?"

"It would be hard enough if anyone had to do it." Scott sighed. "God forbid, but if anything does happen and we do lose her, then at least there was nothing we could do about it. If she dies while Sarah's working on her, and she has to live knowing that she was responsible, it'd destroy her."

"You'd end up losing them both." Truman agreed, putting an arm around his son. "You can't let her do this."

"I guess I have to go back and try to talk to her again." He responded. "Thanks dad."

"You know I'm here if I'm needed." He replied.

Back at the SPD academy, Hicks was making his way through the corridors and across the walkways of the Aquitarian structure in search of a weapon, or any sign of Celari. As he went, he had to occasionally dodge the odd character that had been added to the simulation for realism. Having a number of innocent bystanders around was just going to add to the difficulty.

As he made another wrong turn into a dormitory, he noticed a small, silver, spherical device on the floor. It was a stinger grenade, a non-lethal device used to disperse crowds during riots. He picked it up, pocketing it for later, figuring it could be useful. He made his way to the locker and opened it, searching inside in the hopes of finding a blaster, or even a stun baton, anything that he could use, but instead only found clothing. As he stood up, he saw the reflection in the mirror mounted on the door of Celari levelling a blaster at him behind his back and threw himself aside just in time as the blast sailed past him.

Hicks tossed the stinger at him, which detonated, firing numerous tiny plasma balls in all directions peppering both of them and sending them to the floor. Detonating it in such a confined space had probably not been the wisest choice, but as he shook the cobwebs clear, Hicks could see that Celari had caught the worst of it. As he saw the Aquitarian looking up, reaching for the blaster, he rushed him, driving a shoulder into his abdomen as he picked him up off the floor. Crashing through a window, the two tumbled out of the base to the ocean far below.

Hicks was winded by the impact with the water, and was thankful for his implants. If he had been a human, he would almost certainly have been at least knocked out by the impact, and drowned as a result, however he now knew the very real predicament he was in. While he required a lot less oxygen to survive because of his implants, and could effectively hold his breath for almost half an hour, Celari was able to breathe. He was also a far superior swimmer as an Aquitarian. In the ocean, they were effectively in his domain.

Celari rushed past him, scoring with a hard punch. Because of the bionics he had been given to replace his lost limbs, Hicks didn't even have the advantage of strength anymore. Celari was more or less just as strong as him.

He felt a few more hard strikes, and the speed with which Cleari swam churned up the water, making it hard to see.

Hicks did the only thing he could, swimming towards the nearest light source, hoping that it was the sun, and he was swimming up not down. As he broke the surface, taking a long, deep breath, he felt Celari's arms and legs wrapping around him, catching him in a powerful clinch and dragging him under.

Hicks struggled for all he was worth, knowing that sooner or later the safety mechanism would activate, taking him out. Celari couldn't drown, but he could eventually. As they started to go deeper, Hicks realised that this was Celari's plan, to stop him breathing and use the water against him. It was then that he got an idea. While Celari could breathe underwater, he still needed to breathe.

Hicks dragged him to one of the pillars and braced his feet against it, before pushing out as hard as he could, slamming both of them hard into a rock face, crushing Celari between himself and the rock.

Seeing air bubbles rush from Celari as he screamed in pain, Hicks drove home a couple of punches to his ribs, before locking him in a tight choke hold. He wrapped his own legs around the rock, relying on his ability to hold his breath as he squeezed for all it was worth. After a short time, Celari disappeared in a flash of light and the simulation ended. Hicks gasped for air, coughing and spluttering as the water emptied out and he found himself back in the white room that was the simulator. A couple of medics rushed in.

"How's Celari?" Hicks asked.

"He'll be fine." Gemma assured him as she came to his side, wrapping a towel around him. The medic nodded to indicate he was satisfied.

"After that belly flop I was sure you'd have dropped a rib or two." He told him. "You're going to be as sore as hell for the final, but you'll live."

"That's comforting." Hicks replied as he got to his feet and walked out of the room. "So who am I up against?"

"We're still waiting to find out." Cruger told him. "You'll know when we do."

"The odds are long on Dul'Ilah." Simian added. "In that environment Kur's got plenty of hiding places. He has loads of potential for an ambush."

"I wouldn't count her out." Hicks assured him. "One thing I've learned about her is she's always got something in her bag of tricks."

Back on Earth, the hospital staff were just wrapping up their rounds before handing over to the night staff for the evening. Sarah had no trouble whatsoever getting in, everyone knew who she was, and was more than aware that she was likely there to see Kaylee. She was carrying a large, white carrying case that looked far too large for someone her size. One of the porters came over, reaching for it, but she pulled away.

"I was just going to get that for you, it looks heavy." He told her. "What is it anyway?"

"Just a few things for Kaylee." She replied. She didn't want to hand it over, but she knew the porter was only trying to help, and did so, before heading in the direction of Kaylee's room.

"The doctors are really pleased with her progress." He told her. "They had her off the ventilator for a full twenty minutes earlier, and she managed it no problem at all!"

"I'm pleased to hear that." She told him, making her way through. As she got to the room, she approached the incubator holding her daughter, and touched the plastic. Kaylee seemed to kick a little, almost as though she knew that her mother was there.

"Would you like me to unpack for you?" He asked. "I imagine it's just..."

"No, that will be fine." She rushed out, only as she saw too late that he had opened the box. Inside was a small mattress, padding around the size, and a couple of devices and tubes. He wasn't a doctor, but he recognised them as being portable versions of the same machines that were connected to Kaylee's incubator. He turned to look at Sarah in horror, realising that she intended to take the baby away, before turning to run for the alarm. Sarah pulled out a stun blaster, taking him down with a shot to the back of his head. She approached him, checking on his condition.

"You'll wake up in an hour." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

With that, she went to the incubator, and started to unfasten the catches, opening it up. As Kaylee continued to kick, Sarah wrapped the blanket around her, picking her up, she smiled at her, whispering reassuringly.

"It's alright, I'm here." She whispered as she put the baby in the portable incubator, beginning to hook up the devices. "We're going home."


	115. Dul'Ilah Vs Kur

In the holo trainer deep within the SPD academy, Dul'Ilah and Kur's trial was still underway. Dul'Ilah made her way cautiously through the corridors of the simulated space ship as she tried to make her way somewhere she could get to a weapon.

She rounded a corner, finding the lights flickering, but most of the corridor was deeply plunged into darkness. She started to feel uneasy as she realised that this likely meant that Kur was close. As long as they were both unarmed, the advantage was his. He was far stronger, and had a lot of natural weaponry as a result of his physiology.

Her eyesight was keen, as it was for all of her kind, but the darkness still made things a little harder. The corridors, walkways and doorways created many places Kur could use to stalk her from, something of a speciality of his kind. He was an accomplished Skulltaker long before he was with SPD, so hunting was something that he was an expert at, and as the decreased rodent population of The Garden attested, he continued to practice regularly. All in, Kur was keeping things well within his realm of expertise.

"You've tampered with the lights." She whispered. "Smart Kur, I'll give you that."

She started to make her way through the corridor uneasily, being well aware that Kur could be anywhere. The only real advantage she had was that the corridors could possibly give him less room to manoeuvre considering his massive size, but even that could go both ways, giving her less room to escape if she ran into him.

She saw the door to a side room next to her, but the access panel had been ripped off. The fact that there were still sparks coming from it suggested it had been damaged recently.

"You're trying to funnel me." She commented, seeing another one just the same a little way off. He was trying to eliminate her options and give her only one path to where he wanted her, classic hunting strategy. As she continued on her way, she accidentally kicked something on the floor. Looking down, she realised it was a tool kit. Figuring that it was better than nothing, she took a hammer from it and continued on her path.

A little further on, she found the stairwell to the level of the bridge blocked by a steel panel that had been ripped up from the floor and wedged in place. As she looked on, she saw that the nearby elevator was open, and the light was on. The other was completely destroyed. It was more than a little bit of an obvious trap, but without any other way to get to a weapon, she didn't have any choice. She went onto the elevator, and pressed the button for the bridge, before clutching the hammer tighter, holding it closely.

"Alright Kur, you've got me." She muttered. "It's just a case of..."

There was a huge crash and the elevator rocked as a huge weight landed on top of the elevator. Dul'Ilah dropped to the floor, cradling a deep wound in her left arm as a huge arm came crashing through the roof, clawing for her. Kur bellowed a savage roar as he continued to claw her way. Her heart raced as she tried to find some way out of this predicament. It was only a matter of time before Kur got through. If he got his hands on her in this confined space, she knew she was finished.

Back on Earth, Scott was making his way back to The Garage when he heard his cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was the hospital. They had a direct line on speed dial as a result of Kaylee's ill health.

"Hello?" He answered it, panicking a little. He knew that they wouldn't be calling him unless something had happened with Kaylee. A million thoughts raced through his mind as to what exactly they could be calling to tell him. So much was still uncertain about her condition, that any time the phone rang they were dreading hearing that something had gone wrong.

"Mr. Truman, it's about Kaylee..."

"What's going on? What's happened? Is she alright?" He rushed out as he tried to compose himself. He could hear the doctor on the other end of the line panicking slightly. He tried hard to find a way to tell Scott what had happened.

"Mr. Truman, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but the fact is that your daughter is missing." He told him. Scott almost dropped the phone as he heard this.

"Missing?" Scott screamed. "What do you mean missing? What the hell happened?"

"Mrs. Truman came into the hospital about half an hour ago." He informed Scott uneasily. "She attacked one of the porters and took her."

Scott just hung up and broke into a sprint as he heard this. He cursed his decision to leave Sarah alone. He knew about her plan, and he knew how desperate she was, but now it seemed like she had gone a step further than he was prepared for. He could only hope that he could get there before she did something she would regret.

At the military base, a shuttle arrived, touching down on the landing pad. A couple of transport vehicles, and The Fury 2.0 were waiting for them. Tenaya, Sam and Cassandra were waiting for them, keeping the kids as calm as possible. Summer and Dillon were the first to step off the vehicle as some soldiers started to unload their baggage. The twins had fallen asleep a few miles after they had left New Tech, and they were still peaceful. Dillon just looked to The Fury and frowned.

"Who drove the car?" He asked one of the soldiers.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. Dillon pointed to his car.

"That isn't where I parked it." He commented. "No one drives my car!"

"Dillon, let it go." Summer groaned. "They didn't do any harm."

"Summer, it's my car." He told her. She just sighed.

"We've just been on a three hour flight Dillon. If it's the difference between walking all the way down to the parking bay and a few feet, I know which I'd prefer."

Tenaya rushed over with Alex as Ziggy stepped out, extending his arms for a hug. They were only too happy to comply. He laughed, grateful to be back in time for Christmas.

"I see it didn't take you long to get back into your old colours." She commented. Alex giggled.

"Daddy's a girl." He laughed. Ziggy just laughed in response.

"Sorry to disappoint you little guy, but the green's back to stay." Ziggy assured him, gesturing to his shirt.

"Well for what it's worth, I think you really pulled off the pink." Tenaya told him, biting her lip a little. She leaned in, whispering to him. "Um...by any chance, do you still have the uniform?"

Ziggy raised an eyebrow and smiled as he heard this.

"Really?" He asked her. She just gave him a little nod. "Maybe later."

Flynn was greeted by Sam and Callum, while Cassandra was there to welcome Gem back to the city. Marcus was the last one off the vehicle, looking around the base with a little grin.

"Home sweet home!" He declared, handing off his bag to one of the soldiers. "New Tech was great, but let's face it; Corinth is the place to be."

Just then, Summer's cell phone rang. She looked to it, seeing that Scott was calling her.

"Hey, I thought you'd be here." She commented.

"Summer, there's no time, you need to get to The Garage as soon as possible!" He rushed out. She just looked a little concerned and signalled the others.

"Scott, what's going on?" She asked him.

"It's Sarah, she's taken Kaylee." He informed her. "I need you all to get to The Garage now!"

"OK Scott, try to calm down, we'll be there soon." She assured him, hanging up. She looked to the others. "So much for peace and quiet, come on. We need to get there pronto."

"I'll hit the sirens." Vasquez told them, getting into one of the transports. "Follow me."

In the academy, Kur continued to rip through the elevator as it ascended, keeping Dul'Ilah on the floor with his attacks. She looked around for inspiration, hoping to find some way to break the deadlock. He was getting closer to breaking through, at which it was all over.

She looked to the control panel as one of Kur's swipes knocked it open. Seeing it sparking, she moved quickly, grabbing some wires. As Kur rammed his head through, aiming to bite her, she rammed the sparking wires into his face, temporarily blinding him.

She climbed onto the roof with him as he staggered around, and a plan started to form in her head. She pulled off her belt, looping it around Kur's neck, and hooking it to the lift cable. As she avoided his clumsy, aimless strikes, she struck the connecting pins on the bracket connecting the cable to the elevator in desperation. Kur started to clear his vision, just as Dul'Ilah finally managed to break it free.

Without the weight of the elevator to hold it down, the cable shot upwards, carrying Kur with it. Dul'Ilah leapt off the elevator as it plummeted, grabbing onto the wall. She saw Kur strike the top of the shaft and struggle there, being hung by the cable. She knew she wouldn't have long, and started to climb the rest of the way to the door, prying it open.

Finding herself on the bridge, she ran to the control panel, and started to work frantically, finding the access code and opening the armoury. The door opened, and she rushed inside, finding a blaster. She had just finished slamming in a power cell and come back into the bridge as Kur finally broke loose, coming into the doorway. This gave her the chance she needed. As she fired a volley, Kur vanished, saved by the safety mechanism. She breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed to her knees as the simulation ended, and the backdrop faded back into its original state. Birdie came in with the medics to tend to her.

"Congratulations Dul'Ilah." He told her. "You've made it to the final."

Dul'Ilah's father came in, throwing his arm around her, beaming proudly.

"I knew you had it in you!" He roared. "Just look at the stock you come from! You were destined to lift that sabre!"

Dul'Ilah just pushed his arm off her and looked to the medics.

"Could you take me to the infirmary please?" She asked. "I'd like to check on Kur."

With that, they took her away, leaving her father and her brother a little confused.

Back on Earth, the Rangers arrived in The Garage, finding Scott in the main room, pacing intently. He ran over as soon as he saw them.

"What's going on?" Flynn asked him.

"Sarah's brought Kaylee into her lab here." Scott informed them. "She locked the door!"

"OK Scott, just calm down and tell us what's going on." Ziggy told him. Scott shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"She thinks she can put an implant in Kaylee that will help her." He told them. "She wants to put Venjix technology in her..."

"She wants to do what?" Dillon asked him. "Is she insane?"

"Dillon, maybe this could help her." Tenaya suggested. "I mean, you and I are both hybrids..."

"It's more than that; she said that the implant would need to grow with her." Scott informed them. "It would be infected with a version of the virus Dillon had that made his implants grow." He explained. Everyone looked horrified to hear this.

"That was based on the Venjix base code!" Summer shrieked. "She'd be risking bringing Venjix back!"

"I don't even care about that, I just want her to stop before she does this!" Scott said, his voice showing his desperation. "She's not thinking straight, she can't be! If she does anything that harms the baby..."

"I won't let that happen." Ziggy told him. He went to a work bench, taking out his morpher. "I have an idea, trust me on this."

Scott wanted to be there for his wife, but something about Ziggy gave him hope. He seemed to know that Ziggy really did have something in mind.

"The two people I care most about in the world are in there." Scott reminded him. Ziggy nodded in understanding, before morphing.

In the lab, Sarah was fighting her tears as she continued to work on the implant. Right now, only the virus code was the sticking point, it would take a little while to complete. Kaylee was in an incubator she had set up, kicking and whining a little as Sarah worked.

"It won't be much longer." She told her daughter. Ziggy appeared in the corner, and de-morphed, holding his hands up defensively. Sarah saw him, but turned back to her work.

"Don't try and stop me." She warned him.

"Sarah, I know what you're going through." He told her.

"No you don't." She muttered. "Alex is fine. He was born perfectly healthy..."

"I know how much she means to you." He assured her. "She's a part of you. When you see her hurting, you can't help but feel it yourself. When she's ill, you find it hard to breathe. You'd gladly take her place, but you can't."

"I'm doing this Ziggy, it's the only way!" She yelled. He nodded and came over to her, keeping a safe distance so she didn't think he was making any moves.

"Alright then, I won't stop you." He assured her. He went to the incubator, starting to work the catches.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. Ziggy reached in, picking Kaylee up softly in his arms and carried her over to the workbench.

"I'm going to help you." He told her, setting her down. Sarah looked at him a little alarmed.

"Ziggy..."

"If you think this is the best thing for your daughter, go ahead." He told her. He looked to a tray of surgical tools next to him and picked up a scalpel, offering it to her. "Anaesthetise her, do what you have to do..."

"I know what you're trying to do Ziggy!" She screamed as her tears began to run down her face. "I need to do this!"

"Like I said, I'm not stopping you." He replied seriously, bobbing his hand up and down, indicating that he was serious. "Look at her, get her ready, and do what you need to do."

Sarah approached slowly, looking to her tiny child, feeling her heart tearing itself apart. She was so fragile, so delicate that all she could think about was the fact she had been removed from the incubator. She was worried for her welfare. As Kaylee started to cry, kicking a little in Ziggy's grip, Sarah could at last see the folly of her plan. She was far too fragile to survive the treatment. She snatched the scalpel from Ziggy, throwing it across the room, before snatching Kaylee up in her arms and holding her to her chest, weeping loudly. Ziggy came around to the other side of the bench, placing a hand warmly on her shoulder.

"She doesn't want her mom to try and save her." He told her. "She just wants her mom."

With that, Ziggy activated a control, opening the door. Scott ran in, finding his wife holding his daughter, completely distraught. He threw his arms around them both, holding them tightly.

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered. "I'm so sorry!"

Ziggy and the others left the laboratory, leaving Scott to tend to his wife and his child. They knew that pretty soon they would have to make some calls to the hospital to have Kaylee checked out, not to mention the military to deal with any potential charges Sarah might have to face as a result of her actions at the hospital. Right now though, the family just needed to be with each other.

In the infirmary at the SPD Academy, Kur was just being tended to as Dul'Ilah arrived. Her wound had been stitched, and treated to accelerate the tissue regeneration, and now she wanted to see he was alright. He smiled as he saw her, and held up her belt.

"I believe this belongs to you." He told her. She just laughed as she took it. "I haven't been caught in a snare since I was a hatchling."

"I'll consider that an honour." She responded. "I just came to see if you were alright."

"I think my ego may have taken more of a beating than I did." He replied honestly. "I was sure my strategy had worked.

"It almost did." Dul'Ilah informed him. "I was sure I was a goner when I was trapped in that elevator. My escape owed more to luck than anything else."

"Do not believe that for one moment." He told her. "It was quick thinking and decisive action that won the battle for you."

He reached into a pocket, and pulled out a couple of roughly-cut, murky gems native to his planet. He smiled and offered them to her.

"In my culture, we respect a strong prey." He told her. "You bested me fair and square."

Not wanting to offend him, Dul'Ilah took the gems and smiled.

"Now all I have to do is face Hicks." She sighed. Kur just put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine." He assured her. "I know I for one will be interested to see that bout."

"Thank you." She whispered. He just nodded.

"You're very welcome." He responded.


	116. Sarah's Christmas Present

Scott held Sarah in the main room of The Garage as doctors came in to check on Kaylee and the military took statements from the other Rangers and gathered evidence. Most of the Rangers were quite truthful in their assertions that they knew nothing of Sarah's actions, they had only arrived back in the city within the last couple of hours, and had only even heard of her desperate plan when Scott called them. Of course they also wanted to be as vague as possible about anything they did go, since they didn't want her to get into any trouble. By now most of them had families, and so they were sympathetic to how much Kaylee's condition weighed on her. She was already going through enough without the worry of criminal charges being levelled against her.

"We'll probably need to ask you some more questions later." Vasquez concluded her interview with Sarah, putting away her recorder as she looked to Sarah sympathetically. While she didn't have any kids herself, she remembered how frantic Charlie got when she got the call to tell her Luke was ill, and again when he went missing on the military base. It wasn't exactly the same, but over time Vasquez had started to become closer to the young boy, and was starting to care for him. She understood how much he meant to Charlie, and that she would do anything for him. She patted Sarah on the shoulder, before turning and walking away as Mayor Truman arrived, gesturing her over. Scott continued to hold his wife as she held Kaylee's little stuffed duck in her hands, looking at it sadly.

"She'll be fine." Scott whispered to her. "You took really good care of her, you know you did."

She didn't answer though, she couldn't find anything to say that would make this situation any better. She had attacked a porter and taken her child out of the hospital against medical advice. In her desperation to get her daughter healthy, she had put her in harms' way. Vasquez and Mayor Truman came over to them.

"We've spoken to the porter." Vasquez informed them. "Once Mayor Truman explained the situation he decided he doesn't want to pursue charges."

"Thank you." Scott answered, thankful that his father had clearly used some measure of the famous Truman charm, and his influence in order to prevent his daughter-in-law from facing assault charges.

"The porter was sore, but he understands the pressure you were under, and he isn't seriously hurt." He replied. "Although I don't think an apology would be unappreciated."

"Of course." Sarah replied. Just then, a doctor came over to speak to them. Sarah looked up, clutching the toy tightly.

"Kaylee is in good health." He told them, to a collective sigh of relief. "Mrs. Truman took excellent care of her. In fact, she's actually surprised us with how strong she is."

"I'm sorry?" Scott asked him. The doctor showed him a report.

"It seems that we may have been initially a little overcautious with her treatments." He told them. "Kaylee seems to have survived the transfer with no significant ill effect, and according to statements, she was off the ventilator for longer than we've initially been comfortable to risk."

"What are you trying to say doctor?" Mayor Truman asked him. The doctor looked to the family and smiled.

"I saw the setup you have upstairs. It's very impressive." He complimented Sarah. "On the strict understanding that she continue to spend time in the incubator, and you allow a doctor to continue to administer her treatments and follow our treatment plan, I can see no reason why we have to take her back to the hospital."

Sarah and Scott both snapped to their feet, looking to him excitedly.

"You mean..."

"There's no reason to disturb her more than necessary." He replied. "She'll be seeing enough white coats and needles over the next couple of months. As long as you trust us to continue..."

His words were cut off as Sarah launched herself into him, wrapping ehr arms around him with surprising strength for her size. Scott was happy to shake the man's hand.

"Thank you doctor, you have no idea how much this means to us." He rushed out.

"I think I have some idea." He laughed as Sarah was finally pried away from him.

"We'll do everything you say, we'll let your doctors do whatever they need to do." Sarah assured him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Alright guys, the excitement's over!" Vasquez called out, waving a hand in the air to signal to her troops. "There's nothing to investigate here, let's just clear out. I'm sure you all have homes you'd rather go to."

"Speaking of which, do you have any plans?" Scott asked her. Vasquez shrugged.

"Nothing really." She commented. "Charlie's spending the day with Charlie, so I figured I'd leave them to it. I was going to have a quiet day."

"Well you're welcome to come round here." Scott told her. Vasquez smiled at the invitation.

"I'd like that." She told them. "I think I'll take you up on that."

"We'll be serving around five thirty." Scott told her. "We'll see you then."

With that, Vasquez left the room, taking the soldiers and the doctors with them. The Rangers all came over to them, gathering around.

"Guys, we've got some great news." Scott told them happily, putting his arm around his wife. "We have an extra guest for Christmas."

Back at the SPD academy, the two finalists had a day to recover before the final battle for the sabre. Hicks was in his room, having packed most of his stuff away in the hopes of a quick departure after the battle. He knew that Gemma was willing to miss Christmas with her brother for the first time to be with him, but he was hoping that if they left quickly enough, they would be home in time. Gemma came into the room, seeing that he had cleared out.

"I'll never get used to how you manage to pack so quickly." She told him. "Or how much you get in those bags."

"I've had a lot of practice." He reminded her. He came over, kissing her gently.

"How are you feeling?" Gemma asked him. He smiled.

"Let's just say I'm glad Celari and I are usually on the same side." He said, stroking his ribs. "I'm just glad it's almost over."

"I am too." Gemma assured him. "I can't wait until we get back home. It'll be great looking for our new place."

"I'm definitely looking forward to that." He assured her. "Have you heard anything from home?"

"Gem called to say that he was heading home from New Tech." Gemma replied. "The others are all going to be together for the day."

Hicks felt a little guilty to hear this. He hoped that he wouldn't be held up too much longer, and that she wouldn't miss out on his account. She had loved the celebrations last year, it was a shame that it was still uncertain if they would be back on time.

He heard a small knock on the door and turned to see Dul'Ilah standing there.

"Hicks, could we talk for a minute?" She asked him. He looked to Gemma who just nodded in response, quietly making her way from the room. He closed the door after her for privacy as she left.

"I bet you won't be sorry to see the back of these beds." He commented. Dul'Ilah just started at him blankly. "The first time we met?"

"It was in this cubicle." She giggled slightly as she remembered. "I was complaining about the beds and the living quarters and you called me on it."

"You called me monkey." Hicks stated. Dul'Ilah's flesh was naturally pink, but it turned a little darker around the cheeks as he said this, reminding her of their first meeting.

"Don't remind me." She muttered, a little ashamed of the memory. When she had come to the academy at first, she was so superior and arrogant, that she sneered at and disdained the others. She had used many of the terms she had heard her own family use back home for the 'inferior' races, including calling humans monkeys. "I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, we already straightened that out remember?" Hicks asked her. "I don't care that you used to say stuff like that. You know better now. That was the point of coming here, to learn."

"I have to admit, you've all shown me so much." She confessed, thinking about all her time and all the tests at the academy. "If you'd asked me at the beginning of this that I'd consider a human one of my best friends, I'd have laughed."

"Well if anyone had told me at the beginning we'd be friends I doubt I'd have believed them either." He told her honestly. "If I'm honest, I thought with your attitude I was sure you'd have been out of here in a week."

"Thanks." She spluttered in a little half laugh. "I almost was. Do you remember how Simian tore me a new one for calling Trinity monkey?"

"For what it's worth, I'm glad I was wrong about you." Hicks stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're a great officer."

"Thanks." She answered him. "I just wanted to talk to you before our match. I wanted to be sure that you knew that I'm not that person anymore. I wanted you to be sure you understood that I'm not like that..."

"I heard what happened after your match with Kur." Hicks told her. "I heard that the first thing you asked was to see him and make sure he was alright."

"He's a friend of mine." She answered.

"I also heard how your father and brother were going on about the sabre." He continued. He nodded as she looked to him. "We get a lot of our hang-ups from our families. I understand where you came from, but for what it's worth, I'm proud to be facing the person you are now."

"Then promise me one thing." She told him. "Give me everything you have. Don't hold anything back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hicks assured her, shaking her hand. "I respect you too much to do anything else."

"Then I guess I'll see you in the holo trainer." She replied. "I imagine you'd like to spend some more time with Gemma."

"Actually, Switch and the others invited us to lunch." He told her with a smile. "What do you say? It'll be the last meal we have together in the academy."

"I'd like that." She replied. "I'll be there."

Back on Earth, the Rangers were busy completing the decorations in The Garage in preparation for the celebration a couple of days away. The kids were occupying themselves with a DVD while the rest got everything ready.

"A little tae the left." Flynn called out as he and Dillon wrestled with the tree. "Naw man, yer other left!"

"My left or your left?" Dillon asked him.

"Your left ye great lummox." Flynn shot back. Summer just laughed.

"Would you two cut it out?" She asked them as she continued to look out tinsel. "The tree looks fine where it is."

"It's the centrepiece of the whole thing!" Flynn reminded her. "If the tree isnae right, then nothing else will look right."

"I swear, it was easier to set up the decorations at your parents' place." Tenaya grumbled to Ziggy as she wound some lights around the handrail on the stairs. "The kids are easier to deal with than them."

"Hey, as long as there's somewhere for them to stick their presents, that's all they care about." Ziggy reminded her. "I'm just heading out to the store, we're out of cooking foil for the turkey."

As he left, Scott and Sarah came down the stairs, carrying the incubator between them carefully down the stairs. Summer and Tenaya ran over as they put it in the corner, hooking it up to the power supply.

"We thought that since she's going to be here for Christmas, she should be down where all the excitement is." Scott told them. She was hooked up in the incubator that Sarah had built. It was a lot more comfortable than the one in the hospital, and despite the usual wires and cables monitoring her progress, she seemed largely at peace in there, sleeping more soundly than she had seemed to before. The duck was back in its place by the side of the box to keep her company. They had even draped a small amount of tinsel around the edge for her.

"You must be really happy to have her home." Summer whispered, touching the plastic. "Kaylee Truman huh?"

"Well actually I've still to come up with a middle name." Scott reminded them. "It was the deal we made when Sarah came up with the first name."

"Have you had any thoughts?" Summer asked him. Scott just nodded.

"Leanne." He replied. "It was my mother's name."

"I like it." Sarah told him. "Kaylee Leanne Truman it is."

Back at the SPD academy, the new Base Commanders and their guests were taking the time they still had together to enjoy their last meal together. They knew they would always stay in touch, and they would always be friends, but once they got to Earth, they would all have their own responsibilities to worry about. They'd have their own bases and own lives to set up. Most of them would have the complication of relocating to Earth in addition to that. The sad fact was that after this, they would most likely only see each other occasionally in the course of official business or events.

"So have you arranged that transfer yet Switch?" Hicks asked him. He nodded happily as he put his arm around Trinity.

"It seems SPD Paris needed a top-notch pilot." He told them. "So Trinity organised an interview..."

"Why do I doubt many questions were asked?" Trey asked him. Trinity just turned a little red at the implication as he raised an eyebrow.

"Dad!" She moaned.

"So you'll be coming to Earth with us after all." Sighourni commented. He nodded.

"My stuff's already packed and ready to be loaded onto the shuttle." He told them. "I guess KO35's going to have to learn to live without me from now on."

"Your cousin's going to have to find someone else to drive him crazy you mean." Juka teased him. As they laughed, Birdie arrived, noting the scene.

"I'm glad to see you all enjoying yourselves." He greeted them. "Hicks, Dul'Ilah, how are you both feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good." Hicks told him, putting his arm around Gemma. "I'm looking forward to getting home and starting the reform, though."

"My daughter's looking forward to getting in there and earning her sabre!" Dul'Ilah's dad called out, slapping her on the back hard. Her brother just continued to eat, but smiled at the statement. Hicks could see that she was a little uncomfortable. He knew from the beginning that she had been put under a lot of pressure from ehr family to earn the sabre and emulate the success they were used to, but she was starting to become a little ashamed with their attitude. They still only exchanged pleasantries with the others, and Hicks had gathered that her early attitude had largely been picked up from them. He was sure that they probably spoke of them in less than politically correct terms behind closed doors.

"Well taht remains to be seen." Birdie commented. "Commander Hicks here is one of the best I've ever seen."

"Well would you care to make a wager?" He asked.

"Dad!" Dul'Ilah shrieked, shrinking into her seat. Birdie just shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't gamble." Birdie refused him politely. "Commanders, it is now time for the final bout."

"Good luck, go out there and get what's yours!" Dul'Ilah's father called out as she and Hicks got up to leave.

"Be safe." Gemma told them. "Both of you."

As they left to go to the viewing area to watch the challenge, Doggie caught Dul'Ilah's father and brother, pulling them aside. He had heard more than enough from them, and was far from happy about their attitude. Every one of the commanders had proven themselves, and he was not going to let anyone disrespect his fellow commanders.

"Birdie may not gamble, but I wouldn't mind some of that action." He told them. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a large bag. "One thousand credits."

"I would be happy..."

"Each." Doggie interrupted him. Dul'Ilah's brother and father just looked to each other, and smiled before shaking his hand.


	117. The Final Challenge Begins

Everyone filed into the viewing chamber ahead of the final assessment, the one that would decide who would lift the sabre. They could see all the instructors and several engineers behind a glass partition working on computers to create the artificial environment for the trial. Hicks and Dul'Ilah both stepped forward at Birdie's gesture, while the others all stood, ready to observe.

"Both of you have every right to be very proud of yourselves." He began, looking on both of them. "This trial will be much like your previous battles. You will be allowed no weapons, equipment or armour, other than what you acquire on-site. However, this time things will be a little different."

"How?" Dul'Ilah asked him. Birdie just gave a little snort.

"All I will tell you is that you can rely on nothing. Not even the environment." He told them. "Expect the unexpected."

Just then, two doors opened on opposite sides of the room. Dul'Ilah and Hicks looked to each other one last time and nodded in a wordless expression of good will, before making their way through their respective doors.

Hicks stood in the white room, hearing the machine powering up as the simulation began. The light shimmered and rippled, causing the environment to shift. Hicks closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the battle ahead, opening his eyes to find himself standing in a kind of dusty, rocky, barren desert. A few dry shrubs and some cacti were all the plant life he could see.

As he made his way to the top of a small rock to get a better look around, he saw a small town, what looked to be around a mile's walk away. He had to laugh a little as he saw that it was built almost entirely from wood, and was barely more than one street, which was in itself merely a dirt track. He saw a couple of men on horses arriving. It looked like something from a bad Western movie, something he was sure someone must have put in almost as a joke. Of course in this instance, it could easily have a deadly punch line.

Lacking a better plan, Hicks started to make his way towards the town.

Back on Earth, the rest of the Rangers had finished helping set up The Garage for the new family, and were now starting to unwind. Ziggy and Tenaya the kids were being kept occupied by a few toys and DVD's, allowing the adults some quality time to themselves for a change.

Gem held Cassandra to him as he casually slugged a beer. He wasn't much of a drinker by any means. Indeed, as a result of his upbringing, he had only really experimented with drink recently. He still didn't drink much, but he was finding some of his tastes changing now his diet existed beyond Yoohoo and Soda. Cassandra, meanwhile, was just happy to have her boyfriend back.

Flynn came into the room, carrying a couple of dishes as Ziggy followed him. The others all whooped with approval, seeing the food he had prepared.

"I still feel a little bad." Scott commented. "I mean, you just got back, and here you are cooking for us."

"Well it has been a pretty trying day on the three of you." Ziggy commented.

"I still can't believe how beautiful she is." Summer said a little dreamily. "You both must be thrilled to be able to keep her."

"It's amazing." Sarah agreed, looking to the incubator. It was a little cruel that they were still so dependent on it for her wellbeing, but at least now they had a lot more access to her.

"She's going to be a little heartbreaker when she grows up." Scott commented with a grin, nodding as he imagined her, before his smile slipped a little. He seemed like he was thinking about something, before he turned to Ziggy and Flynn. "Your kids..."

"I think it'll be a little while before you need to worry about our boys." Ziggy chuckled, seeing Scott already start to think like a protective father. "Alex is only two."

"He's still too old for her." Scott answered, grinning a little as he took a beer, realising he was getting ahead of himself somewhat. "Of course if they look at her..."

"You'll have an angry hybrid mommy to deal with." Tenaya reminded him as Scott felt a hard tug on his ear, pulling him away. Ziggy looked down, realising she had detached her hand and laughed as he saw her continue her torment of the Red Ranger.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Dillon said, struggling to keep a straight face. "Let him go sis."

"Only when he stops threatening my little boy." She told them.

"Alright, alright I give up!" Scott called out, at which she finally released him. Everyone was having a good laugh at Scott's expense at this point; it was just the perfect way to break up what had been a trying day for everyone involved.

Back at the SPD academy, Hicks arrived at the outskirts of the town, coming up to a large, wooden archway. The word "Justice" was painted across it, clearly the name of the town. He just shook his head in disbelief.

"Someone has been watching way too many movies." He commented as he started to make his way into the town.

It was largely quiet, with only a couple of people still moving around. He could see the light in the local saloon, and hear a racket, indicating that was where everyone was, but knowing the way things had gone so far, he figured that was a little too obvious.

Looking around, he saw a man sitting near the General Store, snoring loudly. He was a dishevelled, pathetic looking man, with a scrawny build. A clay pot bearing the print XXX hung lazily from his hand. Hicks figured that this was likely the cause of his current state. Seeing a gun-belt around his waist, Hicks checked to make sure no one was watching before approaching him.

He had a strong stomach as a result of his upbringing on the farm. He had mucked out stables since he was a kid, and he had even helped with the calving process a couple of times, but the stench coming from this man almost made him balk in disgust. Creeping closer, he waved a hand before the man's face, getting no response. He then prodded him a couple of times, but got nothing more than a muttered expletive, before the man turned over and went back to sleep.

Hicks again looked around, making sure no one was watching, before turning him over, only to find that the man's holster was empty. Seeing that the fastening stud had been ripped off the material, it was clear that it had been opened with a certain amount of urgency. He looked to a nearby horse, noticing that an empty rifle bag hung from its saddle and knew that she was here somewhere. She had gotten here first, and now she was armed. Noticing the end of a bone-handled knife poking out the man's boot, he pulled it out, figuring it was better than nothing. Just as he did so, he saw a reflection in the store window, and threw himself aside as Dul'Ilah's first shot rang out. The game was on, and right now, she had the advantage.

Back on Earth, the Rangers were just preparing for bed. Although they all had homes relatively close by, it was beginning to get late, and they had all decided instead to just settle there for the night. They could go and do whatever they needed to in preparation for Christmas tomorrow, but after the hectic day they'd had, everyone was more than happy to just spend a little time unwinding.

Tenaya was in one of the guest rooms with Ziggy, having just put Alex down for the night. He smiled as he came over to her, kissing her cheek as he joined her.

"He's had quite a day." He commented. "He'll need his rest for when he goes to his grandma's place."

"He always loves going there." Tenaya replied happily, pulling into him. "His brothers and sisters are all looking forward to seeing you again."

"I'm glad I got back in time for Christmas." Ziggy told her. "It just wouldn't have seemed right somehow if I hadn't gone to the orphanage for the morning."

"Ziggy, do you mind if I ask you something?" She asked him.

"What is it?" He asked in response. She just turned to face him.

"What are you planning on doing once Hicks gets back?" She asked him. He looked a little confused by what she meant. "Once Hicks gets back and they start setting up SPD..."

"Oh, you mean once we hang up the morphers." Ziggy replied. He had to admit that he had been thinking for a while what he would do. He hadn't been especially school-minded, and half of his job skills were related to his days with the Scorpion Cartel, hardly the kind of thing he would put on a CV. He just shrugged as he thought about it. "I guess I could always ask Hicks if they have anything in SPD. I mean, I do know half the scams going pretty intimately."

"That would be a good idea." She replied, thinking about it. He put his arm around her warmly.

"What's got you thinking like this right now?" He asked her. "I mean, we all have that to look forward to in the next year or so."

"It's just...I really wanted us to think long term." She told him. "Alex is getting bigger every day; he'll be starting pre-school any time now."

"He is pretty amazing." Ziggy agreed.

"I know he is." She told him. "That's why I was wondering how you'd feel about having another."

Ziggy smiled to hear her say this. They hadn't talked a lot about having more kids; Alex had been a trial in his own right. Between their hectic lives and a few select dramas, things had not been exactly easy. Ziggy had always been reluctant to bring up the subject anyway because of the problems Tenaya had experienced when Alex came along that he had been more concerned with her welfare than any desire he had for a family.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "We don't have Uncle Kilobyte to make this one only last a month this time."

"I'm sure." She said with a nod. "So, what do you think?"

He kissed her gently, and held her in his arms.

"I'll talk to Hicks when he gets back." Ziggy assured her. "I'd love Alex to have a brother or sister."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Charlie was in the apartment over her gallery, helping Luke wrap some presents when Vasquez came in. Luke smiled to see Vasquez, and ran over, greeting her with a hug.

"Carmella, I wasn't expecting you." Charlie greeted her, inviting her to sit with them. "There are some leftovers in the fridge, I could just..."

"It's alright, I've already eaten." Vasquez assured her as she sat down. "Wow, it looks like you've been busy."

"I like to send the sponsors a little something each year." She told her with a shrug, pulling some hair behind her ear. "They put their hands in their pockets all year to keep this place running, I figure it's the least I can do."

"Would you like something to drink?" Luke asked her. Charlie just smiled.

"You're not driving are you?" She asked. "I have some mulled wine on the stove."

"That sounds like it'd be great." Vasquez answered, getting up and heading over. Charlie went with her, standing on the opposite side of the counter. She took out a glass, and ladled some in.

"I heard you had a big case." She commented. "A missing kid?"

"It was all a huge misunderstanding." Vasquez said, waving it off. "The baby was never in any danger, she was with her mom the whole..."

As she turned back, she noticed some mistletoe hanging down between them. Her words tailed off as she realised this. She was being patient with Charlie and Luke. Charlie was always worried about how to tell him the truth about herself, oblivious to the fact he already knew. She had agreed with Charlie that they wouldn't do anything until she had a chance to explain things to Luke, but so far she still hadn't done so.

"Time." She finally managed to conclude. Charlie could see where her thoughts were, and was a little sorry she had put up the decoration. She bit her lip a little, looking at Vasquez regretfully, almost apologising for the situation. She was genuinely grateful for the fact Carmella was being so patient with her. While they had split up briefly over her unwillingness to take their relationship public, Vasquez had come back to her, and was being great about Luke. The two had really seemed to hit it off, and she was pleased that Luke liked her.

"Um...here you go." She replied, handing over the mulled wine. Luke just groaned loudly and slammed down the paper he was holding.

"For goodness sake mom, would you just kiss her already?" He sighed. Charlie just looked to her son a little shocked. Vasquez didn't know what to make of his outburst. He had told her that he wanted his mom to be able to tell him, but it seemed like he was starting to get a little frustrated by how long it was taking.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Charlie asked him. He looked a little sheepish as his mother rounded the counter. He had obviously spoken without thinking, and it was now too late to take it back. She shifted a little uneasily.

"Um...I...I know." He told her. Charlie looked a little stunned by what he had said. "I know you're gay."

"You..." She turned to look at Vasquez, only for her to hold up her hands defensively.

"Ms. Vasquez didn't say anything, I swear." He rushed out. His mom turned back to him and came over, taking a seat with her son.

"How long have you known?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I've known for a while I guess." He told her honestly. He looked to her, beginning to regret speaking out of turn. "Mom, I'm sorry but I just want you to be happy."

"You really know?" Charlie asked him. "And you're alright with this?"

"You've never been anything but an amazing mom to me." He told her. "All my life, I've seen the other kids playing catch with their dads, or going fishing or going to football games, but I've never felt like I missed out on any of that. I just want you to be happy."

Charlie looked to Vasquez, who tried her best to look surprised, but she could see she was failing miserably. She was always a hopeless liar.

"So you know?" Charlie asked her. Vasquez just nodded.

"He said he didn't want me to say anything." She admitted. "He wanted you to tell him yourself."

It was a nerve-wracking moment as Charlie took in this information. Vasquez hoped that she wouldn't take the fact she had kept this from her badly. The feeling quickly left her as Charlie held her son warmly, kissing his head.

"You really are amazing, do you know that?" Charlie told him, before coming over to Vasquez. She paused as Vasquez looked to her regretfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." She stated. "Luke made me promise."

"I really appreciate what you've done for him." Charlie replied, before placing a hand around the back of her head and drawing her closer. "What you've done for both of us."

With that, she pressed her lips to Vasquez's. Luke watched on for a minute, before picking up the remaining parcels and leaving the room. There was a certain point where the line was crossed between being alright with your mom kissing someone and watching it just being creepy.

Back in the simulation, Hicks crept around the buildings, trying not to stay anywhere out of cover for too long. While he knew Dul'Ilah wasn't likely to be too familiar with a Winchester, it did still have a pretty long lethal range. Right now, all he had was the bowie knife, meaning that he only had a short range attack, or at best, a one-shot ranged weapon.

He got to the door of the saloon, and pushed it open, making his way inside. As he stepped through though, something changed that completely threw him.

Looking around, he found that he was not in any kind of Saloon, but instead in another street. This one though was far different than he was used to, with paths and walkways on many different levels. Everywhere he looked seemed to be comprised of steel, neon lights and mirrored glass. As he turned back, he found the door to the last environment was gone.

"Excuse me." He heard someone say as they barged past him. He looked a little confused to see a Ju'Karan, an alien the same species as Dul'Ilah walking away. It was bigger than him, and seemed to have a masculine voice. Looking around, he noticed a few more making their way around.

"I guess this is what Birdie was talking about when he said we can't trust anything." Hicks commented, tucking the knife up his sleeve to keep it from view, lest he attract the attention of the NPC's. "We can't even trust the background."


	118. The Winner's Sword

Hicks made his way through the streets of the simulator, avoiding the NPCs where he could. He already knew he couldn't rely on the background, so the next thing he had to worry about was the other characters. He had no way of knowing if they might turn on him. It was just one of many complications with this battle.

The air was thin, and felt warm in his nostrils. Although the air on Dul'Ilah's home planet of Ju'Kran was breathable, it was thinner than the air on Earth. The oxygen content, while able to sustain life, was lower, and it took some getting used to. As a result of his implants, Hicks needed a lot less oxygen anyway, but that didn't stop it being a little unusual.

He cursed as he looked around. Because almost all the NCPs were Ju'Krans, it made locating any particular one, namely Dul'Ilah, a lot harder. Although his own family upbringing had been a little more relaxed and open, where he grew up was still within the area of the country where attitudes to difference were not especially enlightened, and he remembered always hating it when people said that members of a race all "looked alike", but he had to admit feeling a little like that.

He tried to size up his situation, using what little knowledge he had to his advantage. So far, the only weapons he was aware she had found were a Winchester rifle, and a wheel-action revolver. She had already fired three rounds from the rifle, meaning that presuming she hadn't found any more ammo, she only had five rounds left in that, while she only had six in the revolver, perhaps five if, to be historically accurate, the NPC had one empty chamber to prevent an accidental discharge while the gun was in his holster. It wasn't much of a help, but at least that left him feeling that he had some kind of a starting point, she probably only had about a dozen bullets at most.

As he walked down a side street, he noticed something odd. The Winchester was resting, propped up against a wall by a trash can. It wasn't the most inconspicuous of weapons, so he figured that Dul'Ilah had discarded it to blend in better with the crowd. Picking up the gun, he opened the chamber, looking in only to find that it was empty. He had doubted she would leave it loaded, but he had figured it was worth checking. Just then, he looked up and saw a couple of NCPs wearing SPD uniforms. One of them pulled out a blaster.

"Put the gun down sir!" He demanded. Hicks very slowly, rested the gun down and stepped away from it, making sure they could see his hands.

"I just found it." He told them.

"Search him!" The agent barked. His partner came over to Hicks, beginning a search. Hicks knew it wouldn't take long until he found the knife.

"I'm armed." Hicks admitted. "I believe that's an offence here."

"What are you armed with?" He asked.

"A knife." Hicks replied. "It's in my right sleeve."

The other officer quickly retrieved the weapon, taking it from him. Hicks looked around as he tried to figure out what to do next. Right now he was a sitting duck, unarmed and by the looks of it, soon to be in custody on Dul'Ilah's home turf. It was then that he noticed something odd. A brightly coloured bird fluttered out of a door a little way behind them.

Remembering that he had gotten here through a door, he figured that meant the bird had possibly come from another environment. Right now, any would be better than this one. As he saw Dul'Ilah coming into the street, he knew that he needed to act quickly.

"I've been looking for this man." She announced. "Good job officers."

"Thank you ma'am." One of them replied. He showed her the knife. "He was carrying this."

"You've done well." She replied. Hicks saw her going into her coat, and figured she was going for the revolver. If he was going to act, this was the time. He grabbed the closest of his captors and threw him, scattering the other and Dul'Ilah. He rushed forward, grabbing her and barged through the door as their shots rang out, narrowly missing him.

He counted three rounds as they fell through the door, before continuing to fall. Branches and leaves whipped his flesh painfully as they fell, before striking the ground hard. They were now in a jungle, which seemed a little damp and misty, but urgency stopped Hicks from taking in the details. He rushed towards where the gun had fallen, but saw that his opponent was closer, and instead of being able to take it, instead opted to kick it over a nearby cliff.

Dul'Ilah snapped to her feet with amazing agility. Her kind were known for their speed and athleticism, being capable of feats that would make human gymnasts seem thoroughly clumsy. Hicks knew he had the advantage of strength, but that was balanced by her experience. As he lunged for her, she leapt into the air, around fifteen feet and landed on his left shoulder, stomping down hard with both feet, threatening to tear it out before flipping away.

She turned and ran, obviously opting to find another weapon instead of facing him. It was a good plan, he had to admit that. They were very evenly matched on paper, so a direct conflict would be taking a chance, something he was sure she was keen to avoid.

He turned to a tree, and grabbing the lowest branch, he started to climb. He drove onwards, as high as he was comfortable with, and looked out. There was a large, stepped pyramid about three miles from where he was.

Holding a hand over his right eye, he used the superior vision in the bionic eye he had been given to replace the one Lilith had taken. He smiled as he noticed that at the very top, lodged into the altar, was a sword. Not only was it a weapon, he was sure that was the very weapon they were competing for, the sabre.

Figuring it wouldn't be long before Dul'Ilah figured out the same thing, he leapt out of the tree, rolling back to his feet to break his fall as he broke into a run. The end was within his grasp.

Back in the viewing chamber, Gemma was busy chewing her fingernails nervously as she watched the battle continue. Right now, she didn't care if he won or not, all she cared about was him getting through safely. Although she knew his life wasn't in danger, she had heard enough from Hicks about SPD's testing procedure to know that his health most certainly was.

"He'll make it." Trinity assured her. "He's the one I've never doubted would make it."

"I don't know, my daughter's caught him flat-footed a couple of times." Dul'Ilah's father chipped in, taking a glass of champagne from a replicator without so much as asking permission to use it. He turned to his son and smiled. "I bet it'll only be another half hour."

"Asshole." Switch whispered under his breath. The Ju'Kran just looked to him.

"Did you say something?" He asked. Switch just shook his head and faked a cough.

"I think I've been coming down with something." He replied. Trinity put an arm around Gemma.

"You know what Hicks is like, he's tough." She reminded her. "He'll finish this soon."

Back in the simulator, Hicks arrived at the foot of the temple, looking around for his opponent.

He figured that it was only a matter of time before she showed up, and so he started to run up the steps. It was a long climb, and by the time he reached the summit, it felt like his thighs were on fire.

He looked to the hilt of the sword, and smiled. It really was a work of art. The handle was around three hands in length, and bound in black leather, studded with metal rivets. The hand guard was crafted expertly, into the visage of a phoenix. The neck flared out, covering where the wielder's hand would be. The eyes were inlaid with bright red gems, and the blade extended from its beak. Like Cruger's sword, it was a black, matted metal, lined with grey veins, though he could only see about a foot of the blade since the rest was lodged in the idol.

Reaching forward, he seized the handle, and felt power coursing through him. He knew that the sabres were a powerful weapon, infused with mystical properties which was exactly why they were only trusted to those who graduated top of their class. The technology to create them had been lost long ago with the Syrians, and so the only ones in existence, save for the Ocean Sabre, were now the sole property of SPD.

He heard a shifting behind him and turned, drawing the sword just as Dul'Ilah slammed into him with both feet. The two tumbled down the side of the pyramid, the metal of the sabre clashing against the stone several times as he rolled.

Hicks got back to his feet in time to see Dul'Ilah running towards him. As he swung the sword, she grabbed his wrist in one hand and directed his swing away from her. Everything slowed down as she turned her back to him, continuing with the momentum.

Using a manoeuvre he had only seen once before, he could only watch, knowing what was coming. As the sword got to the bottom of its swing, Dul'Ilah rested her other hand on the blade and continued the twist. Unable to stop it, he watched as it started to swing back towards him between his legs in an upward motion.

The next thing he knew, he was standing back in the viewing chamber, having been teleported there to spare his life. Gemma launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as the others gathered around.

"I guess I lost then." He commented with a shrug. It had been a hard fight, but he wasn't sorry he had lost. He had all he needed right there with Gemma. As the door opened and Dul'Ilah stepped out of the simulator, her father and Brother whooped with excitement and hugged her.

"You did it!" Her father roared, giving Cruger a kind of 'I told you so' look. "Our family..."

"Hicks!" She called out, seeing him there. She ran over, ignoring her father and brother, and hugged him. He returned the gesture, pleased that she had accomplished what she had set out to do.

"I guess you won after all." He commented. She nodded gently, before turning to Birdie.

"Dul'Ilah, you are one of the finest students we've ever had." He told her. "It is my honour..."

"No." She told him, before looking back to Hicks. Taking the sabre in her hands and breathing a sigh, she looked into his eyes and presented it to him. "It's mine."

"Dul'Ilah?" Her father asked, totally dumbfounded by this. "You won..."

"I have won, but the most important thing about my time here is what I've learned. I learned what it really means to be a commander." She explained. "I knew all the answers, but I didn't know what I couldn't be taught from a book."

She looked to Trinity and smiled.

"Courage." She commented, before looking to Kur. "Honour."

She next looked to Switch and Legor and smiled.

"The ability to know when to just smile through adversity." She told them, before looking back to Hicks. "But most of all, the lesson you've taught me, humility."

"I don't understand..."

"In a position of power such as ours, it's easy to believe we're better than others." She told him. "Remembering we're not, that we're just citizens like everyone else is what is important. I owe you for teaching me that. That's why, although I won, I'd like you to have this."

Hicks could see she was serious. Birdie just nodded, at which Hicks reached forward, taking the sabre from her.

"Thank you." He replied. "I was honoured to lose to you."

"I was honoured to learn from you." She answered. The Phantom Ranger presented him with a belt to carry the sword, strapping it around him as Hicks admired the sword.

"Commander Damien Hicks, it is with great pleasure that I present you with The Solar Flare Sabre." Birdie announced. "May you wield it with the same dignity and honour as those that have wielded it before you."

"Thank you sir." He replied, swinging it a couple of times, feeing the weight in his hand so naturally that it felt like he was destined to wield it. He shoved it back into his scabbard and looked to Gemma, pulling her into himself.

"It looks good on you." She commented.

"I think you would like to go home now." Birdie stated, gesturing down the hall. "You will find all your belongings on the shuttle."

He then started along the line, addressing each of them in turn. Hicks wasn't listening though, he couldn't care less about what else he had to say. All he was worried about was his Gemma, the one thing he had never thought he would have again, family.

He looked up as he saw a bit of a fuss in the corner. Dul'Ilah's father was kicking up a bit of a stink, considering the way things had ended.

"You can't do this Birdie, you just can't!" He snapped. "My daughter won the sabre fair and square!"

"As such, it is her property to do with as she sees fit." Birdie reminded him.

"People will think that he won!" He roared in disgust. "They will think that she lost to that..."

"What?" Dul'Ilah asked him. "Monkey? Was that the word you were looking for?"

She approached her father, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've done something only a handful of people in the whole universe have done, graduated as an SPD Base Commander, and all you care about it the fact people might think I lost a fight to a human?"

"You won!" He stated flatly.

"I don't care!" She told him in response. "I wouldn't have made it this far without him. The things Hicks has shown me have opened my eyes. You might have trained me well to be a commander, but not to be a leader."

She looked to Hicks and smiled, before turning back to her father.

"I would be proud if I became half the person he is one day." She told him. "You will not demean the one thing I can do to express my gratitude because of our prejudice."

As he was about to storm out of the room, Cruger stopped him with a hand.

"I believe you both owe me money." He told them.

"Dul'Ilah won!" He snapped. Cruger just shook his head.

"I did not bet that Dul'Ilah would lose." He reminded them. "I said she would not leave with the sabre."

With a snort of disgust, Dul'Ilah's father just threw some money on the floor, at which her brother stepped up, handing his stake to Cruger and leaving, somewhat apologetically. Hicks came over as Cruger picked up the money.

"So you bet on this?" He asked.

"A certain amount of this job is psychology." Cruger replied, counting his winnings. "I like to think I have a good handle on people."

With that, he handed the money to Hicks.

"Get that baby of yours a decent crib." He instructed him. "Now, come with me. I believe you'd like to get home for Christmas."


	119. Best Christmas Ever

Sarah woke up, smiling as she saw Scott in the bed next to her and drew into him. He stirred a little in her grasp as she pulled into him.

"It's morning." She whispered. He nodded.

"I kind of figured that out." He answered. Sarah leaned in, kissing his cheek as she tried to get him to get up.

"You know what that means." She reminded him. "You know what it is today."

Scott smiled a little as he heard her say this. He enjoyed seeing her so cheerful at this time of year. In her young life, she had been through so much, and there was a lot of reasons for her to be anything but happy, so it was amazing to him to see the change in her.

"I do indeed." He replied. "I guess you'd like to get up now?"

"What do you think?" She asked him with a little smile. Just then, the baby monitor kicked into life and she heard a little cry. Scott laughed to hear their daughter demanding attention.

"I guess someone else thinks it's time to get up too." He commented. "I'll deal with breakfast for us."

As he got up, beginning to get changed, Sarah watched him go, feeling something she hadn't in a long time. Her husband and her baby were in her home with her. While she had always considered the Rangers her family, the only one she had ever known, this was different. Although she was sure that Scott had gotten her something, she couldn't help feeling that it would play second fiddle to her real present, a family of her own.

In another part of town, Gem was awakened by a knocking on the door of Hicks' apartment. He had been staying there while Hicks was away. Initially it was only meant to be while Summer recovered from her accident, but he had found that he kind of liked having his own space for a change.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He called out as he heard the knocking coming again, becoming impatient. He didn't know who would be coming around at this time, much less on this day. As he opened the door, he found Gemma standing there.

"Well?" She asked him, moving in for a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"I can't believe you're back!" Gem called out as he hugged his twin sister. "This is a great surprise!"

"We got back in about an hour ago." Hicks told him as he arrived with his kit bag, dumping it on the floor. Gem saw him and smiled.

"Loving the new uniform!" Gem complimented him. He then pointed to the sword hanging at his hip. "You won?"

"Kind of." He replied. Gem marvelled at the sabre, looking at it with childish glee.

"So how's Cassandra?" Gemma asked him. "I thought you'd have been round at hers by now."

"I'll be seeing her when I go to Sarah's for dinner." Gem replied. "Um...Hicks, can I...?"

"Sure." Hicks replied with a smile, taking out the Solar Flare Sabre and handing it to the Gold Ranger. Gem admired the sword as he started to wave it back and forward, following it through the air with his gaze.

"So when are we supposed to be there?" Gemma asked him.

"Huh? Oh, we've to be there at four." He told them.

"Well, I guess that gives us a little time to relax." Hicks responded, looking to Gemma. "That was a pretty long flight."

"I guess we could always nap for a little while." She replied. "I'd like to be awake when I get to see Kaylee again..."

Just then, there was a crash. They both turned to see Gem standing, his hand on the hilt of the sword, which was now lodged deeply in Hicks' kitchen counter. He looked to them a little sheepishly.

"My bad." He said apologetically. Hicks just shook his head and laughed.

Over at the orphanage, sleeping in was not an option at all. With so many kids in the place, when Christmas rolled around, everyone was up early. Cassandra was helping Helen with the breakfast, while Bob was keeping them as quiet as was possible since they had all opened their presents.

As the doorbell rang, he came to the door, being followed closely by the kids. They all knew that there was only one visitor coming today. As he opened the door, all the kids screamed in excitement as Ziggy and Tenaya came in, bringing Alex with them. Ziggy was carrying a large sack full of parcels, a few things he had bought with some money he had raised while he was in New Tech. He always brought something for the kids when he came round on Christmas.

"Ho ho ho!" He called out as he came in, gently pushing his way in. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"They've all been waiting on you." Bob told him. "So how's my grandson been?"

"He's been pretty quiet." Tenaya told them. "I took him to Santa's grotto the other day and he screamed the place down. I think he's still scared of him."

"Come on through." He invited them. "Have you eaten yet? We're just about ready for breakfast."

"That would be great." Ziggy replied, smiling as he patted his stomach. "I've always got room for mom's cooking."

Four o'clock came, and Sarah was busy getting the last of the food ready in preparation for the arrival of her guests. Vasquez was the first to get there, having come straight from the military base on what was to be her last day in charge. She knew that the following day, Hicks was going to be taking the reins back for the handover to SPD.

She was carrying a bottle of white wine, and a box of chocolates. As Scott welcomed her in, she kissed his cheek.

"You're the first one here, Merry Christmas." He greeted her, taking the wine from her. "I'll just put this into the fridge for later."

"The food smells great." Vasquez told them. "When are we expecting the others?"

"Well you can already cross another three off the guest list." Hicks announced as he arrived with the twins. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Hicks!" Vasquez called out, rushing over to him and hugging him warmly, before stepping away and admiring him in his new uniform. Although it was an informal gathering, he had decided to go in his uniform for effect. "Wow, Commander Hicks, I love it!"

"I have to admit, I like it too." He admitted. "It's definitely cooler than the overalls they made us wear in Corinth Defence."

"Well the uniforms are all in storage." She told him. "I guess tomorrow you'll be getting everyone to change."

"There's definitely a lot to do, which is kind of why I'm looking for a good assistant." He told her. "Think you can go back to working for me now you've been in the big chair?"

"I'd love that." Vasquez replied with a nod. "Of course, I do expect a suitable review of my salary."

"Trust me, that'll happen." He assured her. Sarah rushed out of the kitchen to greet her guests.

"Commander Hicks, it's great to see you back!" She rushed out, coming to see Hicks. "There's someone you absolutely must meet! Come this way!"

She grabbed him and Gemma, dragging them with her over to the incubator to see Kaylee. Scott laughed as he watched them. Dillon and Summer were the next to arrive, bringing the twins with them. They had spent the morning at the Landsdown's place to allow them a little while with their grandkids, before coming to the Garage for dinner. Summer smiled to see Scott.

"I'm guessing Sarah's just dragging Hicks off to see the baby." She surmised.

"I think that's pretty much everyone seen her now." Scott replied. "It's great to see everyone together again."

"Well we have to make the most of the time when we have it." Flynn added as he came in with Callum and Sam. "After all, we have all had a pretty full dance card up until now."

"I know, I've been dusting off the old CV." Scott told him. "I have a feeling that I'll be on the lookout for a new job in the near future."

"Well you don't have to look too long." Hicks replied as he came back with a smile on his face. "SPD will always need pilots."

"Are you serious?" Scott asked him. "Hicks, I flew fighter planes, not space craft!"

"Hey, if I can manage it anyone can." He replied. "So what do you say?"

"I guess I say, when can I sign up?" Scott replied, shaking his hand frantically. "Thanks!"

"Hey, what's the point in being in charge if I can't do a few favours for friends once in a while?" He asked as he turned to Dillon. "Have you had any thoughts?"

"Well Flynn here has rather kindly agreed to take me on as an apprentice." He replied. "He said he and his dad are getting a lot more business now, and they're looking to expand."

"He's a little rough around the edges, but he can work a socket wrench as good as anybody." Flynn commented. "Of course, it'll also be fun to be his boss."

"He guys!" Ziggy greeted them as he arrived, bringing Tenaya, Alex and Cassandra with him. Gem hugged his girlfriend as she came in. "Sorry we're late, we kind of lost track of time."

"Alex had a great time." Tenaya told them. "He's exhausted; he slept the whole way here."

"Alright guys, the soup should be ready by now, everyone to the table." Sarah announced as she headed back to the kitchen. Gemma went with her to help serve.

"I'm really glad things are working out for you." Gemma told her. "You seem a lot happier."

"Well now that I can see Kaylee whenever I want, I can really see how much she's progressing." She told her oldest friend with a grin. "She's really getting stronger. She might not even need the incubator in another few weeks."

"I'm really glad to hear that." Gemma told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know this hasn't been easy on you."

"It hasn't." Sarah sighed. "But you've all been so great through all of this. I'm sure it'll be the same when you and Hicks tie the knot."

"Um...who said that was on the cards?" Gemma asked her. Sarah shrugged.

"I guess I always presumed it would happen at some point." She answered. "I mean, you are moving in together, and you are having a child together, the only thing he hasn't done is ask yet."

She noticed that Gemma was a little quiet as she said this. Sarah just smiled.

"He has asked hasn't he?" She continued. "When did he ask? When's the big day?"

"He asked me at the graduation ball." Gemma admitted. "I said no."

Sarah looked at her a little confused.

"Why would you do that?" She asked her. Gemma tried to think of a way to answer, hoping not to make it sound like she blamed Sarah.

"It was Kaylee." She told her. "She was so sick, and you were so worried, I felt like it'd be insensitive. I didn't think you'd be in much of a mood to celebrate."

Sarah hugged her friend warmly. She had to admit that she would have found it hard to accept if Gemma had told them she was getting married back then, but she now felt badly that she seemed to be in the way. She looked into Gemma's eyes.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it'll really be upset if you don't go ahead with this because of me." She told her. "You and Hicks deserve to be happy."

"Are you sure?" Gemma asked her. Sarah just nodded.

"Go and talk to him." She put down flatly. "Now!"

Gemma went back into the main room, where everyone was waiting patiently for the first course. They all seemed a little confused when Gemma came back without any food or drink.

"Hicks, you know how that question you asked me on the balcony?" Gemma asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah?" He asked her. She smiled as she came over to him. "I'd like you to ask again."

He smiled as he heard this, looking around at all their assembled friends.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her as Sarah joined them. Gemma just nodded.

"I'm sure." She replied. Hicks went into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, before slowly getting down onto one knee. Everyone gathered around in anticipation of the event. While they knew that they probably would end up getting married at some point, that didn't mean they weren't excited to be there for the proposal. Hicks pulled the ring out of the box as he took her hand.

"Gemma, you are my future." He stated simply. "I can't imagine what my life would have been if I hadn't met you, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you every day just how lucky I feel that I have you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered in response. As Hicks slipped the ring on her finger, the others all gathered around, congratulating their friends.

"Gemma I'm so happy for you!" Summer gushed as she held her friend tightly. "That ring is gorgeous!"

"I'm really happy." She told them, wiping away a few tears of joy as Scott went with Dillon to fetch some glasses. Hicks looked to Vasquez and extended a hand.

"Well, in the spirit of doing things differently, I'd really like it if you'd be the best man." He told her.

"Me?" She asked him. Hicks nodded.

"You are my closest friend." He reminded her. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather ask."

"In that case, I'd be honoured." She replied. Scott and Flynn arrived with glasses of champagne on trays, and started to hand them around. Sarah took one, holding it aloft.

"Well then, I'd love to propose a toast." She told them. "To Gemma and Hicks."

"Gemma and Hicks." They all chorused. As Sarah took a sip, looking to the incubator in the corner, she smiled. Her baby was at home and getting stronger every day. Her best friend was marrying a wonderful man who would make her happy, and all her family were with her. All in, this was without a doubt the best Christmas ever.

A/N: A little sickly cute, but I just HAD to get a Christmas chapter out for this. Hope all of you have a great day, and wish you all the best.


	120. Not a Happy New Year

It was only a couple of days before the New Year, when SPD would officially take over from the previous administration, but Scott was there on a personal invitation from Hicks. Although a part of him almost felt like this would be a demotion, going from Red Ranger and leader of the force that had saved the world from Venjix, he was still grateful for the fact that Hicks had done this for him. He had given him a job.

Although he had been technically subservient to Sarah back when he was a Ranger, in the field, essentially his word was law, and he had even stood up to Sarah, or "Dr. K" as she had known her back then on a few occasions. Although he would be a squadron leader, he knew that by signing back up to what, despite all the pretence and hype was essentially a military organisation, he would once again be in the position of taking orders. He had known Hicks for a long time, and he respected him, especially a lot more since he had seen his growth in his position as Corinth's Colonel, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to take orders from him if push came to shove. Necessity was more the deciding factor in his decision, now that he had a young daughter who had some admittedly very expensive medical bills and a wife to support, he needed a salary and so far this was the best offer he'd received.

He saw a lot of people rushing around the place for the preparations. Old insignia were being taken down. Corinth military signs, and...in some ways most uncomfortably of all, American flags, and were being replaced with SPD signs. It was always emphasised that joining with the SPD alliance was a choice, and not a takeover, but it still felt a little uneasy, with some feeling like the transition was coming a little too fast, and inviting others to share a world that the humans had only just regained was too much to ask. Some were already very vocal in their opposition, and looking around at some of the old iconography, including the image of Old Glory being taken down and packed away like an old Christmas decoration, Scott had to admit that he could see why.

Vasquez came bounding over in her new uniform, with a huge smile on her face. It was a Grey affair, with little or no real decoration, but it seemed at least to be a lot more comfortable than the old Corinth Military uniforms. It was trimmed in black, something that had been explained to the citizens in the information pack sent to their homes. Only Rangers had coloured uniforms, everyone else wore grey and black.

"The neck isn't as high." Vasquez told him, running her fingers around her collar. "The old one always gave me a rash."

"I'm glad you're happy." He commented. "Where's Hicks?"

"Are you really that eager for the tour?" Hicks asked him as he arrived. Scott still found it odd to see him in his new uniform, the long, black coat of a Base Commander. He liked Hicks, and especially since he'd seen his growth from the clumsy, sometimes reckless man he had met as his father's Aide de camp, but it still seemed odd to think that now he'd have to look to him as his boss. Hicks shook his hand. "Sorry to ask you here so early, but Gemma and I are looking at a house this afternoon. It sounds perfect."

"I was always curious what I was getting into." Scott commented. Just then, he felt a hand clamp hard on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gem standing next to him smiling.

"You mean what we're getting ourselves into!" He quipped cheerfully. "How's it going partner!"

Scott looked between Hicks and Gem for a second, slightly taken aback. Hicks looked like he felt a little uncomfortable, and almost apologetic. He knew he had promised Scott a position, and he had intimated it was a command position, but then again, he did have a future brother-in-law to appease as well, one that was undoubtedly looking at moving into a place himself one day soon. He had been staying in Hicks apartment for some time while he was away, and had obviously gotten used to having his own space, but he was also progressing in his relationship with Cassandra. Scott figured he'd want his own place sometime soon, but he hadn't thought about Hicks sorting it out for him that way.

"Um...I'm sure you already know your co-captain." Hicks told him. Scott and Gem just shook hands, but Scott did so a little reluctantly. Hicks gestured to Gem. "Eagle one; I'm sure you're looking forward to working with Eagle 2!"

"I sure am!" Gem chirped cheerfully. "Isn't it great Scott? We're going to be working together!"

Scott just nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Let me give you the tour." Hicks told them, gesturing them to follow him. "Come on, the new place is great!"

In another part of town, Ziggy just watched his beautiful wife breathing as she lay in the bed next to him. He stroked her hair softly as he looked to her, smiling inanely. He had done so much with his life, and had made so many mistakes, but in the end, fate had brought him to her. She was simply the most amazing woman he had ever met.

"You know some would consider this creepy." She murmured as she felt his touch. "Do you always stare at me when I'm trying to sleep in?"

"No." He told her. "I've just noticed what I'm missing."

Just then, Alex started to cry. Tenaya sighed and started to move, but Ziggy just put a hand on her shoulder.

"You just stay there." He told her. "I'll get him."

"I can do it..."

"No, you just rest." He told her. "You'll need all your strength if we're serious about having another."

"Ziggy..."

"Just...humour me on this ok?" He asked her as he got up, pulling on a dressing gown. "It's a little while before I start looking for a new job. Just let me take this time with Alex OK?"

"OK." She whispered. As she watched him go, she smiled. She loved him dearly, and it had taken a lot of thought, but she was certain that she wanted to have a larger family with him. Despite the fact that many had questioned him, and her devotion to him many times, she had passionately defended him throughout her relationship with him. She saw so much in him so few ever did. She had seen the leader in him long before he had stood up to her brother. She had seen the hero in him long before he had risked the only family he had ever known just to prove to her she could be so much more than Venjix's crony, and she had seen the man in him long before he had single-handedly destroyed every crime family in Corinth in one night just so his son would grow up in a safe place. Others didn't take him seriously, and in many ways, Ziggy didn't take himself seriously, but she always did. She was confident that he would always provide for them, no matter how large and complicated their family became. That was why she had no fear about trying for another baby. She just pulled the covers around herself, enjoying the warmth as she waited for him to return.

Back at the SPD base, Hicks brought Vasquez, Gem and Scott to the Forensics lab, which was, as everything else was, undergoing huge refurbishment. The computers now looked a lot more elaborate and high-tech, and while science had always baffled him, he could recognise virtually none of the instruments being unpacked.

"I take it you're as confused as I am." Sam greeted them cheerfully. "If it wasn't for the training DVD's they keep sending me, I wouldn't be able to find the toilet!"

"You already know our lead forensic scientist Sam McAllister." Hicks commented, gesturing to her. "As with everything else, SPD's trying to keep as many old staff as they can to ease the transition. They prefer re-training the existing staff than just bringing in others."

"The new training thing is a bit of a drag, but it's kind of exciting too, it's been ages since I've been to school!" Sam chipped in. "Not to mention I have a huge database and a direct line to Kat if I get stuck!"

"So you're happy?" Scott asked her, almost hoping to hear her voice some reluctance. She just shook her head.

"I'm learning new stuff every day, and my salary pretty much doubles come New Year!" She told him. "What do you think?"

Scott just nodded as they continued with the tour, leaving Sam to her work.

Later, Hicks finally brought them round to the Command Room. He smiled as he came into it. Although at one time the Command Centre of Corinth Military had been something to behold, this was a different affair completely. It comprised only of eight desks, forming the compass points around the room, and a huge SPD symbol in the middle. Hicks held out a hand as Scott was about to make his way out.

"Um...that's kind of sensitive equipment." He told him. "It's our information and communications network in a 3D holographic display."

He saw Scott was unconvinced, so he gestured to one of the technicians, at which a gigantic globe appeared in the room.

"This is the world as we knew it." He began. He clicked his fingers, at which numerous dots and lines lit up. "This is the world now."

"I don't understand." Scott replied.

"This is the world now." Hicks replied. "The colonies are united, they are as one, and we are rebuilding."

He pointed to the globe, at which one dot lit up. A screen formed in the air, showing Trinity's face.

"SPD Northern Europe in Paris France, led by Commander Trinity." He told him, before continuing. "SPD Southern Europe, based in Vatican City, headed up by Commander Celari. SPD Northern Asia, Siberia, headed up by Commander Sighourni."

He looked to them as he continued with the briefing.

"SPD Southern Asia, headed up by Commander Legor. SPD Northern Africa, headed up by Commander Kur, and SPD Southern Africa, Cape Town, headed up by agent Dul'Ilah." He smiled.

"SPD Western Australasia is headed up by Commander Juka." He told them. "While SPD Eastern Australasia is headed up by Commander Ridlai."

He pulled up the image of Las Vegas, showing a man they hadn't seen before.

"SPD Western America will be headed up by Commander Walker." He told them. "I have SPD Eastern America."

"So New Tech..."

"New Tech is SPD Earth." Hicks told them. "Commander Cruger will be the driving force behind it all."

Scott sighed and shook his head.

"We'll need to be retrained won't we?" He asked. Hicks just nodded.

"I have every confidence in all of you." He told them. "Come with me, I'll show you our training areas."

Meanwhile, in Eden, a city that had been largely left to its own devices for a while, things were growing desperate. The skies were dark; unnaturally dark all hours of the day, and the people lived in fear.

In a bunker, deep within one of the jungles, the deposed ruler of Eden was in a tunnel with a map of the city, pondering his thoughts. Things had changed since the reformation had began, things that even he, The Light had not foreseen. A man, covered in ragged clothing and drenched in blood ran into the room, before falling to his knees.

"Sire..."

"We have known each other too long." He told the man. "Call me Nick."

"Nick, we lost another patrol this morning." The man told him. "15 more good men..."

"Do you think I don't already know?" He roared. "Do you think I didn't feel every one of those life sparks being ripped from the Earth like a hook being torn from my own flesh?"

"Sire, I merely implore you; it is time for you to summon your full power!" He snapped. Nick rounded on him, growling in his contempt.

"That is something I cannot, I WILL not do!" He told him.

"But sire, without you..."

"The world existed long before the light, and it will exist long after that light is extinguished." He told him. He sat down, crossing his legs into the Lotus position and closed his eyes. "I will summon all the help you will need."

As Hicks arrived with the party, back in the central lobby, he smiled to them.

"So, what do you all think?" He asked. Vasquez stepped forward first.

"You can bet your ass I'll be here on New Years' day!" She told him. She looked to the others. "I really want to take Charlie and Luke on a great holiday."

"I'm here with bells on!" Gem told him. "I want to get a place of my own to give Scott and his little princess some room!"

"So what about you?" Hicks asked Scott. "I haven't heard a whole lot from you."

"It's all great." He replied. Hicks looked slightly underwhelmed by this statement.

"Um...It's galactic wide technology at your disposal 24/7." Hicks told him. "It's the kind of salary one world would NEVER be able to offer you..."

Before Scott could answer though a column of flame smashed through the ceiling and into the floor. It lowered to the height of a human, but was intensely hot. Hicks pulled out the Solar Flare Sabre and approached it slowly, while the others backed him up. Slowly, it formed into the form of Nick Russel, the former Presidential Candidate, and ruler of Eden.

"Eden has fallen." He told them. "I need your help."


	121. Pai Zhuq Legacy

The sun was high in the sky over the woods just outside of Ocean Bluff. It was quite a still day. The city had been well protected when Venjix came, and had survived with comparatively little damage when compared to other cities. No one knew why the Rangers had still been in the city, or why they had become active again, but then again no one was really complaining.

With SPD coming, and the links to the rest of the world being re-established, Ocean Bluff was once again getting back to normal.

Deep in the woods though was one of the world's greatest secrets. Hidden from view by mystical enchantments was an ancient temple, the current headquarters of the Pai Zhuq.

In the main training ground, dozens of students were running through some advanced drills. Their instructor for now, Master Tusk, better known to his friends as Dominic Hargan, was pushing them as hard as he could. The years had been kind to him really, he still had a full head of blonde hair, which he had let grow out a little, and he now sported a beard and moustache to complete what he had affectionately called his "grown-up look."

"Attention!" He called out, causing them all to stand before him, stock still with their hands at their sides. He smiled as he saw this, but his smile slipped a little when he noticed a few rows back, a space conspicuous by the absence of the student who should have been there.

"Class, as you all know, we have recently been holding grading assessments." He told them. "I am pleased to say that one of you has progressed to the prestigious level of Black Sash."

He pointed to a girl a couple of rows back and smiled, gesturing her forward.

"Victoria Hargan, please come here." He told her. The little girl screeched and bounded over with excitement. She was young to be so accomplished, being only nine years old, but there were certain advantages to being the daughter of a Kung Fu master. She was quite tall for her age, with a slender build. She had kind of off-blonde, sandy hair that she had tied back into a single braid which went down to a little past her shoulder blades. She couldn't stop grinning as she joined her father at the front of the class, continuing to bounce on the spot, unable to contain her excitement, and struggling to stand to attention. "Remove your sash."

She did as she was told, removing it and holding it out to him. Dominic took it from his daughter, handing it to another instructor, before pulling a black one out of his robe.

"Lift up your arms please." He instructed her, his face almost glowing with pride in his little girl. She did so, allowing him to tie it in place. He leant in, kissing her cheek, causing her to wince slightly in embarrassment at this break in tradition. "You may rejoin the ranks in your new position."

She made her way back to the class, but this time in the front row, where a couple of students stepped aside allowing her into her new spot. One was a dark haired girl, a little shorter than her, and slightly heavier with dark hair, while the other was a boy, a good foot or so taller than her, with olive skin and glasses.

"We knew you'd do it." Holly told her.

"Welcome to the front of the class." Algie added. Dom just coughed to remind them that they still had not been dismissed. They all stood to attention.

"As you all know, I have a personal reason for being especially proud of Victoria today, but her accomplishment is merely the culmination of hard work, training and practice. Remember class, each and every one of you is capable of the same, and who knows. With time and dedication, one day there may even be new Masters among you." He told them, before bowing. They all did likewise out of respect for their master. "You are all dismissed."

He approached the kids as they swarmed around Victoria to congratulate her on her accomplishment.

"Congratulations again." Dominic greeted his daughter as he came over, hugging her. "Although I can't help but notice one of you is missing."

The kids all looked around each other uneasily. David, Lily and RJ's son stepped forward, looking to Dom with a gleam in his eye. He had his father's swagger and style, and his mother's intoxicating smile, a deadly combination which meant that in most situations, whether it was at school, or in the street, he was used to being able to talk his way out of trouble.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said with a slightly innocent look on his face. "Holly?"

"Um...no, it's me, you, Algie, Victoria..."

"You all know what I mean." Dom put down flatly. "Normally I'd think it's admirable that you want to cover for her, but you didn't really think no one would notice the Temple Master's kid cutting class did you?"

"Oh, um...I think she said she was feeling a bit sick." Holly stated. "She's probably just..."

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Dominic chipped in. "Now, do we want to try that again?"

Victoria shuffled her feet uncomfortably as her father glared down at her. Like her mother, she was a hopeless liar, especially with those she cared about. Dominic finally caught her eyes.

"Victoria?" He asked her. "Where's Michaela?"

"The last time I saw her, she was heading for the lake." She sighed. Dom just flicked a thumb, indicating they could go. His brother arrived at that point, his robes flicking around him. He smiled as he watched the kids leave.

"That black sash looks good on her." Jarrod told him. "You must have been really proud to give it to her."

"Michaela cut class again." Dom told him. "That's the fourth time this month."

Jarrod just groaned and ran a hand through his hair. It was still thick, and still dark, but there were a couple of stray greys in it now, something his wife and brother teased him about relentlessly.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Victoria said she saw her heading for the lake." Dom informed him.

Jarrod just turned on the spot and stormed off to find his daughter. Dom just watched him go, unable to shake the feeling that perhaps Jarrod wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to his daughter right now, but he knew that Jarrod had to know. He just hoped that cool heads would prevail when he did catch up with her.

Back in Corinth, Hicks assembled the Rangers in the hallway of the SPD base. Scott and Gem had since changed into their new SPD uniforms, while Flynn and Dillon had come from the McAllister autoshop. Summer had taken a bit of time to drop off the kids before joining them.

"You weren't kidding about the mess." Flynn quipped as he saw the cleaning and maintenance droids working on the mess left by Nick's message. "I guess this means we're going to Eden."

"I just can't believe Nick's in trouble." Gem commented. "He has all that power, he has Fireheart..."

"We all know that power alone isn't necessarily enough." Scott reminded them. "Have you managed to reach him to get any more details?"

"I'm afraid all communications with Eden have been severed." Hicks told them. "All we know is what he's already told us. Eden has fallen, and he needs help."

"Then he's going to get it." Gem put down flatly. "We have morphers. We can take some shuttles..."

"That will not be necessary." They heard a voice from the door. They turned to see that Doggie had arrived with the A-Squad Rangers. As he approached, Vasquez leaned in, whispering in Hicks' ear.

"Great, first day in the job and already the big guy comes round to tell you off." She commented. "It sucks to be you."

Hicks just nodded as Cruger looked to the debris left, and then to the hole in the wall, before looking to Scott and the others.

"Do you Rangers have some moral objection to just sending an E-mail or something?" He asked. "The base is just being refurbished, and already one of you trashes the place saying hello."

"We want to help." Scott told him.

"Yeah, we went before." Gem chipped in. "We know the city..."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think it's time the Earth started getting used to its new Rangers." Cruger told them. "They have to get used to SPD some time."

"I know that, but..."

"Agent Truman, we are well aware of your experience." Cruger told him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "The Earth is grateful for all you and the other Rangers have done, but now it's our turn. If you want to help, then fulfil the responsibilities of your new duties."

"But..."

"That was an order Truman." Cruger told him flatly. Just then, they heard the door open, and Ziggy came running in, wearing his own new SPD uniform, having been offered a job in the street patrols.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He rushed out, running to meet them. "What did I miiiiiiiiissssss?"

He slipped on some masonry dust, and landed on the floor, sliding on the polished surface, finding himself at Cruger's feet staring up at him.

"Um...I'm here." He told them, getting up and straightening out his uniform. "Um...so when do we...?"

"It's alright." Charlie, the A-Squad Ranger told him. "We're going to handle it." Ziggy just looked a little perplexed.

"But...we went before." He told them. "We could help, we could..."

"Wait, weren't you our back-up Pink Ranger a few weeks back?" Beevor, the Blue Ranger asked him.

"Ew, don't remind me." Rachel, the Pink Ranger said with a little smirk. "I feel tainted thinking about it."

"That's enough Rachel!" Cruger warned her, before turning to the others. "Hicks, you and Vasquez come with us. The rest of you can remain here and begin getting used to your new duties."

With that, Cruger, Hicks, Vasquez and the A-Squad just turned and left, heading for the shuttle bays. Dillon just snorted angrily.

"So that's it? We've just come out here for nothing?" He asked them. "We've done more to get this world back on its feet than anyone and they just..."

"Back it down big fella." Flynn told him. "I'm not happy about it either, but if they don't want us, that's their problem."

"I'll go and get the kids." Summer told her husband. "Hopefully the markets won't be closed by the time I pick them up."

"I guess I have a thrilling day of writing parking tickets to look forward to." Ziggy said with a shrug, leaving the lobby. As he watched them go, Scott couldn't help feel the anger in him at being brushed aside. Gem came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Eagle 2." He told him. "Why don't we check out these simulators?"

"You go ahead." Scott sighed. "I just need a moment."

"What for?" Gem asked him.

"To decide whether or not I even want this job." He muttered under his breath as he walked away.

In Ocean Bluff, Michaela was sitting by the edge of the lake, skipping stones on the still surface. She let out a small sigh as she looked out over it.

She was a small girl, only around the mid five foot mark, with shoulder length black hair that she just let hang around her a little chaotically. She was wearing pale blue denims with holes in the knees, and a black t-shirt. She had a silver chain around her neck and a couple of rings on her right hand. She jerked her head up as she heard the rustle of the undergrowth, turning in time to see her father arriving.

"You're not in your uniform." Jarrod stated, looking at her. Her face twisted into a slight scowl as she turned away from him.

"I only have to wear my uniform on the temple grounds remember?" She said sarcastically. "The temple's about a mile that way."

"You cut class again!" Jarrod snapped at her. "Why?"

"Why not?" She asked him. He came over to her, catching her hand as she was about to skip another stone, preventing from doing so. She got up, glaring at him angrily.

"Let go." She hissed.

"You have to go to lessons!" He told her. "You have a responsibility..."

"Why, because you run the place?" She asked him. "I don't seem to remember asking for Fung Fu lessons."

"You will not talk to me this way!" He snapped at her. "I am your father!"

"Don't I know it? You're my father, the great Master Leo." She said sarcastically, ripping her hand from his grasp. "Well maybe I want something different out of life."

"Victoria got her black sash today." Jarrod told his daughter. "You missed the ceremony."

"I've seen it before remember?" She asked him. "I'm sure I'll see it again."

"Maybe if you attended class once in a while you'd have your own black sash." He suggested. She just crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"What's the point?" She asked him. "It's not like I'll ever be a master or anything."

Jarrod grunted a little in frustration. It was an argument they'd had many times, and one that always got heated very quickly.

"We're not having this argument again!" He told her. "You may not have an animal spirit, but that doesn't mean you can't contribute to the effort..."

"Holly's Iguana manifested a month ago." She reminded him. "I doubt it'll be long before she'll be put into the senior's class, and you know David's never far behind her!"

"Michaela..."

"Do you know what it's like?" She asked him. "I feel like half a person. I feel the loneliness, the emptiness inside me every day and it's all because of you!"

"I didn't have a choice!" He reminded her. "Don't think I did it easily. I would have done anything if I could have kept you united with your animal spirit."

"You took it away from me." She said coldly. "I get to watch all my friends and all my cousins get stronger and stronger every day, and experience all these amazing things that I know I never will."

"You don't know that." Jarrod told her.

"Dai Shi's gone, and he took my Lion Spirit with him." She told him. "What are you going to do, go into the Forbidden Dimension and just ask him for it back?"

"If I could, then I would." Jarrod told her. "I'm sorry that your animal spirit was stolen, but I will never apologise for removing it."

"It's your fault..."

"It was killing you!" He reminded her. "You were too young to control it, and it was draining your life force. If I hadn't removed it, you both would have died."

"Then maybe you should have let us." She said coldly. Jarrod just shook his head in defeat as he heard her say this.

"I could never have let that happen." He told her. "I couldn't lose you."

Michaela just turned and stormed away from him.

"Michaela, get back here!" Jarrod yelled at her. She just stopped and sneered as she heard this.

"Congratulations dad, most daughters are in their teens before they hate their parents." She said sarcastically. "You managed it in just ten years."

With that, she left, sprinting through the forest, quickly disappearing from view. She had grown up in these woods, and knew every inch of them intimately. If she wanted to be alone, then she would disappear into the woods, and no one, not even Jarrod would be able to find her. He just sat on a rock at the edge of the lake and picked up a stone. He threw it, trying to skip it, but instead it just hit the surface with a dull splash and sank.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "But I couldn't lose you."


	122. SPD's Transition

The SPD shuttle blasted through the air, making its way towards Eden. Hicks was in the back, absent-mindedly running a whetting stone across the blade of his Solar Flare Sabre in preparation for the battles ahead. Although he always felt a little uneasy before a battle, something that had served him well and kept his instincts sharp in the past, this time it was very different.

It wasn't the first time he had gone into battle with a force he had never fought alongside before, that was practically always how it was at the beginning of the Venjix war. It wasn't even the first time he would be going into battle with the SPD Rangers, indeed it had only been a few weeks since he had trained against them. No, this time it just felt different because his team was inexperienced with their opponents.

While the Corinth Defence in the first Battle of Corinth had strictly speaking been a conscripted force, many of whom had never served in the military before, every one of them had fought or evaded Venjix on the way to Corinth. They were well aware of the danger their foe presented, and had at been at least forced to face them a few times before. He couldn't place his finger on exactly why he was uneasy with the A-Squad, he knew they were all strong warriors, but he couldn't help feeling like he'd prefer to have more people he knew on the team.

He looked around the new Ranger team, reminding himself of exactly what he knew about them, but found his nerves, if anything heightened by what he saw. Charlie, the Red Ranger, was actually sleeping. She wasn't looking at tactical analyses, not that there was much they knew about the new threat to Eden anyway, but she wasn't even familiarising herself with the city or its inhabitants of note. She was resting her head against the bulkhead, her arms and legs crossed, dead to the world. He had known soldiers who had relaxed to prepare for a battle, but that was just a little too relaxed for his liking.

Clint and Ivan, the Green and Yellow Rangers respectively, were sitting by a table playing poker, but they were betting not with money, but over boasts of how they would perform in the upcoming battle. Ivan was laughing as he puffed lazily on a cigar, sharing jokes with Clint about how they were going on a PR mission to officially announce their presence on Earth. It was as though they weren't taking the battle ahead seriously at all. Although he knew they were good, it was a potentially dangerous mindset to be in to underestimate one's enemy.

Rachel, the Pink Ranger was the one who looked like she was taking it the most seriously, sitting glued to the tactical computer, but when Hicks leaned in closer, he realised he had made a mistake. She had logged out of the tactical reports and was instead on an instant messaging programme, and by the nature of what was on the screen she seemed to be making arrangements with a guy back at the SPD New Tech base. He just shook his head as he sheathed his sabre and made his way to the cockpit.

He found Vasquez, Cruger and Beevor, the A-Squad Blue Ranger there, but even up here he felt a bit of an atmosphere. Vasquez was strictly speaking the co-pilot, but she was sitting in her chair with a face like thunder, clearly unhappy about something and seemed completely bored. Beevor was a talented pilot, and had relegated her role merely to observing. She wasn't doing anything at all, and it seemed to frustrate her. Cruger meanwhile was just standing, watching out the window. Hicks just went to Vasquez's side.

"It doesn't seem there's much for you to do here." Hicks commented. "Would you like to go in the back and familiarise yourself with the city's schematics?"

"It'd be my pleasure." She said in a frustrated tone, getting up and heading into the back. Hicks just approached Curger, who took a look at him.

"You know that isn't necessary." He told him, pointing to the whetting stone. "Your sabre's made of Syrian steel, and it's enchanted. It's forged with a razor edge and it doesn't wear. It'll always have an edge."

"It keeps my mind occupied." Hicks replied, putting it away. "Um...can I speak to you for a second sir?"

"Feel free." Cruger told him.

"I'd prefer to speak in private." He replied, gesturing to Beevor. Cruger just looked to the display.

"Beevor, we have ten minutes until you'll need to descend." Curger told him. "Put it on auto and take a break."

Beevor just punched in a couple of keys, before heading to the back. Cruger turned in his seat, steepling his fingers.

"What's on your mind Commander Hicks?" He asked him. Hicks took a bit of a breath.

"Sir, it's about what happened back in Corinth." Hicks told him. "Would it really have been such a bad idea to let the RPM Rangers come with us?"

Cruger just nodded a little, gesturing for Hicks to continue. Hicks started to gather his thoughts as he tried to explain what was on his mind.

"It's just...things are already changing a lot here." He told him. "Besides, Ziggy and Gem have already been to Eden. They know the area, they could have been a lot of help."

"I accept that Commander Hicks, however, I have my reasons." Cruger told him, handing him a handheld device. Hicks cycled through a few reports, his brow furrowing.

"I don't understand." Hicks told him.

"It's like you said, a lot is changing." Cruger told him. "Not everyone is especially happy about the fact. Crimes like these are on the increase. Protests in several areas have already turned to violence."

"So this is a political thing?" Hicks asked him. Cruger nodded.

"I'm afraid that is always going to be a part of SPD." He told him. "The RPM Rangers could have handled this threat. I have no doubt about that. However, perhaps a force..."

"A force with a token Alien and some minorities would look good in the paper." Hicks concluded. "It'll make SPD's promise of a unified Earth look like more than just a banner line."

"If we're going to move forward into an inclusive society, then we have to get people used to accepting what's different," Cruger told him, "even if it might not make the greatest tactical sense on paper."

"You're really sure the A-Squad are up to this?" He asked him. Cruger just smiled.

"Why do you think we're here?" He asked him.

"We're the back-up." Hicks commented. "We're here in case they need help."

"If the Rangers came, they would be involved from the start. They'd never let the A-Squad take their shot." He replied. "Then how would that have looked?"

"Like they couldn't handle it." Hicks sighed. "I'm still not happy about this."

"Your reservations are noted Commander Hicks." Cruger replied with a curt nod. "Welcome to the political struggle we face. Now, if you would be so kind as to send Beevor and Vasquez back in, we should be on our descent soon."

Back in Corinth, Scott was taking a walk through the streets to clear his mind. Today's events had left his mind in turmoil. He had always known it would take a bit of getting used to going from the top of the pyramid as a Ranger to finding his place within SPD, but there was so much more that had bothered him.

Being smacked down when they offered their assistance for the mission in Eden had been somewhat humiliating, and reminded him of back when he was in Eagle Squad, always playing second fiddle to Marcus. It was as though Cruger was making a direct statement that now SPD were here, that they didn't matter. That they were yesterday's news.

He rounded a corner, finding a public rally in the mall, and made his way over to see what it was all about. He was a little surprised to see that rather than just some kind of rabble, it actually had the hallmarks of a professionally put together, legally organised forum. Trucks with video screens on the side bearing a simple logo, a thick circle which faded among all the colours of the spectrum intermittently flanked a stage which had been erected, with a large banner behind it, bearing the letters E.R.H.C.U. in deep red letters.

On the stage were some speakers, and a man was on the podium, flanked by several security guards in denims and black t-shirts bearing the same letters in the same red letters. The man himself though was entirely different, wearing a sharp suit of a charcoal grey, with a black shirt and a white tie. He was a tall man, with a slim build, and a bright, friendly-looking face, topped with white, thinning hair. He had a radio mike hanging down by his right cheek.

Scott made his way through the crowd, making his way through to try and get a better position to see the speech. He noticed a flyer and took it, reading the writing. The same man's picture was on it, with the name Doctor William Marshall under it. He looked up as he heard a cheer from the crowd, and looked up to hear what he had to say.

"SPD would have you believe that change is good, and I have always believed that." He announced. "However, all we say is does change have to come at the expense of what has come before?"

Another cheer went up from the crowd. Marshall smiled as he heard this.

"I don't mean to brag or to aggrandise myself or my family, but like many of you will have, my family has a storied history in building this world into what it is today! I have traced my family tree beyond the Revolutionary War!"

He started to pace the stage as he continued to soak up the adulation of the crowd. The screens either side of the stage changed to video footage of the inside of the SPD base, showing the refurbishment. In particular, it showed some people taking down American Flags, raising a lot of disapproving jeers from the crowd.

"I have nothing against progression, but why must we lose out history to get it?" He asked the crowd. "I have it on good authority that similar sights have been seen in SPD bases all over the world! It is like they wish to erase everything that happened before they came!"

Scott couldn't help identifying with that. He had felt like SPD were pushing aside more than he was comfortable with. They had pushed aside him and his team.

"I don't say that we shouldn't accept change, all I say is we do so slowly and with caution!" Marshall continued. "The World was ours long before they came, and it is still ours! So why can't we keep what made our world what it is?"

As the cheer went up, he looked to the crowd. It was then that he saw Scott in the audience. He gestured to the security guard closest to him and whispered in his ear, before turning back to the crowd and pointing to Scott.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as fate would have it, we have one of the very founding heroes I was talking about in attendance!" He announced. "I'd like you all to put your hands together for Scott Truman!"

Scott then felt a tap on the shoulder and saw the security guard, gesturing to him to follow him. He looked up to see Marshall waving him onto the stage. Scott didn't see any way to back out, and just followed the security guard onto the stage. Marshall shook his hand as he arrived, before holding his hand aloft in victory. Scott smiled as he heard the crowd cheering for him. Marshall turned to Scott as he shook his hand again.

"I didn't know that you'd approve of our message." He told him.

"I'm not into politics." Scott told him. "I just wanted to see what this was all about."

"Then please, accept my invitation to our headquarters." He told him, handing Scott a business card. "We'll let you meet our team, read our manifesto, and show you what we're about. What do you say?"

Scott thought about this for a moment, looking to the card. He was still on shift, but he was going to be finishing in a few hours, and so far Marshall seemed to have said some stuff that made a bit of sense given how he was feeling. He nodded.

"I'll come by." He told him.

"I'll look forward to it." Marshall told him. As Scott left, Marshall smiled, imagining the publicity that being associated with the Red Ranger would earn for his campaign. It was publicity he couldn't buy.

Meanwhile, Ziggy was having a surprisingly interesting day. Although he was being started on traffic duty, he was actually having a good time patrolling the streets. He found that people were quite responsive to the new uniform, and moreso to seeing a familiar face in one.

He was, after all, something of a celebrity as a former Ranger, and so a few people seemed to approach him to ask for directions, ask about his new job and wish him well. Of course, he knew there were still critics, and some of them made no effort to hide the fact. However, Ziggy actually liked getting out and meeting the people this way. In some ways, he knew that Hicks' decision to make him an officer, as well as hiring Scott and Gem was possibly motivated by the desire to ease the transition with a few familiar faces in the uniform, but it was working out for him as well.

As he arrived at a loading zone, seeing a car parked there, he pulled out his hand-held computer and started to write out a ticket when he heard a noise down the street. It sounded a lot like a fight was going on. He put away the hand set and rounded the corner, making his way into the alley.

It was dark, but in the shadows he saw the form of what looked like a girl, possibly about 16 or 17 years old, stumbling into a wall. The way she flew into it, she clearly hadn't done so by choice, and he could already guess she was hurt. Three men came running out of the nearby alley. Two of them grabbed her and held her against the wall, while the third started to punch her viciously in the chest and head. Ziggy had seen enough, and pulled out his SPD issue blaster. He hadn't read the instruction manual yet, so it took him a second to remember where the controls were, but he held it up, showing the SPD logo up along his forearm, shining the attached flashlight down the street. All three men were wearing masks, and camouflage clothing. They turned to see him.

"SPD, step away from the girl!" He told them. He just heard them laughing.

"Yeah, this is typical. We're getting invaded by these scum on a daily basis and WE'RE the criminals!" He remarked. Ziggy just stepped forward, keeping them all in view.

"I don't know what this is about, but just step away from the girl!" He told them. "I don't want to have to take you down."

"Wait, I recognise this guy." Another of them stated, moving closer. "He was one of the Rangers!"

"I thought you guys were meant to defend the planet." The first quipped. Ziggy just stepped forward.

"When I see three guys beating the hell out a girl half their size, I doubt very much the Earth's in much danger." Ziggy told them. "Now, back off or I will..."

Just then, he accidentally pulled the trigger, firing a blast straight up in the air. He cursed the different design of the SPD blaster. The barrel was not in the longest part of the gun as he'd expect, and the fore-arm guard threw off his perception of how it was meant to be held.

One of the thugs seemed to take this as an indication that Ziggy didn't know what he was doing and rushed him, pulling out a club as he did so. Ziggy used the forearm guard of his blaster to block it, before smashing it across the man's face.

The other two attacked, but as a result of his superior training, Ziggy quickly left them all lying. They started to get back to their feet, but decided that discression was the better part of valour and ran. Ziggy wanted to pursue, knowing he couldn't identify the men, but he also knew that the girl was hurt, and probably needed medical attention. He stowed his blaster and rushed over to her.

"It's alright, they're gone now." Ziggy told her. "I'll get you help."

As he turned her over, into the light, he saw she had bright, ice-blue hair, and a blue crystal imbedded into her forehead. She was wearing a dirty, blood-stained blouse, with a black waistcoat and pants. She had a name tag on.

"Ulia, is that your name?" He asked her, reading it. She nodded.

"I need to go." She grunted in her pain. "I have work..."

"The only place you're going is a hospital." Ziggy told her flatly. "They worked you over pretty badly, you need to get checked out..."

"The place I work is only a couple of streets away." She told him. "El Spirito Del Toro. My boss is a first-aid whizz."

Ziggy recognised the name of the restaurant, it was Johnny Mancusso's place. He helped her to her feet and nodded. While his first instinct was to get her to a hospital, he was sure Johnny would see that she was taken care of.

As they got to the restaurant, Johnny saw her and rushed over, taking her from Ziggy and sitting her down in a booth.

"She was attacked a couple of streets from here." Ziggy told him. "She insisted on coming here."

"Liv, get the first aid kit." Johnny called to his wife. He began to quickly check over his young employee.

"Just let me get cleaned up a bit." She told him. "I'll be fine for work..."

"Like hell you're working like this." Johnny told her. "I'm cleaning you up, then we're getting you to a hospital."

"I'll be fine..."

"This isn't up for discussion." Johnny told her. "You'll be paid for the shift anyway, so just humour me will you?"

"Do you know who those guys were?" Ziggy asked her.

"They were gutless pieces of crap." She told him. "They just jumped me..."

"Why?" Ziggy asked her. She just looked at him in disgust and tossed her hair, reminding him of her Xybrian heritage.

"Take a wild guess." She replied in disgust.


	123. The Eden Landing

The SPD shuttle started on its final approach towards Eden, coming over the top of a jagged mountain range. Hicks came into the cockpit as the A-Squad started to prepare themselves.

As he arrived in the cockpit, he furrowed his brow to see what was up ahead. Dark, swirling clouds hung ominously over the city in the distance like an unnatural blanket, casting darkness over the entire city. The rest of the landscape was still in dimming, though natural light, but by the looks of things, the city itself would have been in total darkness.

"OK, that definitely doesn't look good." Hicks commented as he observed the scene. "Do we know what's going on?"

"The scans are showing about half a dozen aircraft circling the city." Vasquez told him. "Other than that, we're down to visual."

"That isn't going to help much." Hicks stated.

"Speak for yourself." Beevor, the SPD Blue Ranger commented from the pilot's seat. "I can see just fine."

"Yeah, well instead of boasting about that eyesight, bow about you put it to good use and get us somewhere it's safe to land?" Cruger instructed him.

The craft came closer, finally starting to break into the dark clouds. Once they were inside the clouds, the city started to come into view. Hicks recognised most of it from the schematics and maps Gem had brought back from the last time he had been, but there were some differences. The forests around the outside were now overgrown, and foreboding. The city itself was plunged into darkness by the unnatural clouds, and the Spire, the tall central building that had been the original seat of power in Eden was now dark, with long, curved spikes branching out from it. Runes in the sides glowed red with an unnatural power, illuminating the tower.

"Incoming!" Beevor yelled, taking evasive action. "One of the aircraft is coming in fast!"

They then heard a horrendous scream as it flew past them. Hicks noted that it moved in a way no aircraft ever could. Upon closer inspection, he noted that it wasn't an aircraft at all, but a gigantic flying lizard, about fifty feet from its snout to the tip of its tail. As it flew away, it arced in the air to come back towards them.

"Fireheart?" Hicks asked. Just then, another dragon came into view, and then another.

"Uh...I thought Fireheart was the last dragon." Vasquez commented.

"So did I." Hicks replied. It was then that he noticed that the dragons were coming straight for them. The closest one reared its head back, before launching a blast of flame that struck the nose of the ship, rocking it violently.

"Alright, whatever's going on, I think we can say these things are not friendly." Cruger replied. "Beevor, evasive manoeuvres!"

"Whatever you say sir." Beevor replied, tightening his grip on the controls. "Strap in everyone, I have a feeling this ride's going to be a little bumpy."

Over in Corinth, Johnny and Ziggy arrived in the hospital, making sure Uriel got to the ER. Johnny took her to the desk, and waved over a nurse.

"My friend here was attacked on the way to work." He told her. "Her name's Uriel, she's a 17 year old Xybrian."

"OK, this doesn't look too bad." The nurse commented as she inspected her injuries. "Come on, we'll get you to see a doctor."

Ziggy just watched her go in disbelief, before turning back to Johnny.

"Not too bad?" He asked incredulously. "She was beaten to hell!"

"She means not too bad by comparison." Johnny sighed, shaking his head. "How long have you had this job?"

"It's my first day." Ziggy replied. "Why?"

Johnny just looked around, finding a table full of newspapers in the waiting area and picking one up. He looked through the pages, before finally finding a story and handed it to Ziggy. He read it, but couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Aquitarian family attacked?" He commented, before looking to Johnny. "One of them died!"

"Ever since SPD arrived and the building crews came with them, people have felt a little uneasy. You know how people can be with change." Johnny explained. "As you know, some of them have since settled here. One or two have even married and started families here. Some of the humans don't like that much."

"So they attack them?" Ziggy asked. "They're different, but..."

"It's more than that. Some people think that the world isn't big enough to share." Johnny told him. "They think the world should be kept for the humans. Some of them have even taken to trying to make the aliens leave. Attacks like this happen all the time."

"All the time?" Ziggy asked him a little sceptically. Johnny just nodded.

"Why don't you check the database when you get back to SPD?" He asked him. "Then maybe you'll see how bad things have been getting."

Ziggy nodded in agreement as he was about to leave. He knew that he could come and collect a statement from Uriel later. He paused for a second.

"You know, you patched her up pretty well." Ziggy stated. "Where did you learn that?"

"I learned it from my father-in-law and my uncle." He told him. "They were really big on that kind of thing."

"I thought you said your father-in-law taught you to be a chef." Ziggy replied. Johnny just smiled.

"He taught me a lot of things." He replied. "You can come to the restaurant for Uriel's details any time. I know there isn't much chance of anything happening, but I guess you could take a statement if she feels up to it."

"If she feels up to it?" Ziggy asked him. Johnny just nodded.

"How many incidents like this do you really think get a conviction?" He asked him. "I'll see that she gets home safely. I'll see you around Ziggy."

The Green Ranger just waved and left the hospital, deep in thought. He had a lot on his mind recently with a number of things. Getting a new job, trying for another baby with Tenaya, arranging a pre-school for Alex, visiting the kids at the orphanage, he guessed that it was only natural that some of the local news stories would escape his notice. Now though, he was beginning to wonder exactly what kind of world he was living in.

Scott had gotten off shift a little while ago, and was making his way through the city. Although he really wanted to get back to Sarah and Kaylee, Marshall's words had struck a chord with him, and he really wanted to see what he was all about. As he arrived at the address he had been given, an unassuming little theatre a few streets from the SPD base, he made his way up to the man on the door. He was wearing the same black t-shirt and denims as the guards he had seen protecting Marshall earlier, and so he knew he had come to the right place.

As he approached, he handed the man the business card he had been given.

"Um...Dr. Marshall is expecting me." He stated. The man just smiled.

"Yeah, he said we should be expecting you." The guard told him. "Please, come inside."

Scott made his way inside, finding a lot of people milling around, printing flyers, fielding calls, and generally keeping busy. He made his way towards the stage, where he could see Dr. Marshall talking with some of his followers. He smiled as he saw Scott and gestured him over.

"Scott, I know I invited you to look around, but I never expected you to come today." He greeted him.

"Well the wife and kid keep me pretty busy." He commented. "It's not often I have some time to myself. I figured I'd take the opportunity when I had it."

"Alright, then let me begin the tour." He announced. "Welcome to the E.R.H.C.U., the Earth Restoration and Historical Conservation Union."

"Conservation?" Scott asked him. "I'm not sure…"

"Our main objective, our main concern is that we don't lose our links to the past." He started to explain as he led Scott from the theatre, towards a door. "If you don't learn where you've been, how can you know where you're going?"

"My history teacher always used to say that." Scott said with a little bit of a smile. "But I'm still not sure I understand what all this is about."

"We're just worried that in the rush for SPD to get set up and take us into their vision of the future, we're losing a lot of the past." He explained as he took Scott into another room. "After all, who says that their vision of the future is one we even want?"

Scott looked around, noting a few display cases of varying quality. Some of them were simple glass cabinets, while some of them, presumably housing more valuable items, had more elaborate displays, housing things such as de-humidifiers or air control systems in order to preserve them. Scott had once seen such display cases in a museum which housed documents that were hundreds of years old. He stopped by the first cabinet, which held an old, lever-action rifle.

"What's this?" He asked him. Marshall smiled.

"Think Texas, Dallas to be exact, November 22 1963." He told him. Scott just looked a little shocked.

"Are you saying this is Oswald's gun?" He asked him.

"I'm saying this is the gun that killed John F Kennedy." Marshall replied. "Of course, who says it was Oswald that pulled the trigger?"

As he took Scott through the exhibit, the Red Ranger couldn't help looking around. He recognised some of the items there, such as the Declaration of Independence, but others he didn't, and he was desperate to look around. Clearly these guys had sent a lot of time gathering things of historical importance, and had saved them from destruction under Venjix.

"As you can see, we've taken great care to gather whatever fragments of the past we can, preserving them for future generations, but there are a few things that concern us about SPD." He told him. "Tell me, how did you feel when you watched them take down Old Glory?"

"I guess it felt a little weird." Scott admitted. "I mean, I saluted that flag on a daily basis throughout my whole life. It's a symbol of what this country is…well…was I guess."

"One of my ancestors was present in every major war this country has been part of." Marshall told him. "My family came over from England before the War of Independence. We fought to become the very country that flag represents. To see it taken down like that made me feel like all of that was taken as nothing."

"I guess I can see that." Scott conceded. Marshall then showed him a picture of Vatican City.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked him. Scott just nodded.

"I went there once." He answered.

"There is hundreds, possibly even thousands of year's worth of history within those walls. The Vatican held the most extensive and secure libraries in the world." He told him. "Artwork, architecture of the greats, documents dating back to ancient Rome. The burial place of St. Peter, the list is endless. And what did SPD do?"

"They're setting up a base there." Scott said, seeing the point he was making. It was a historical site, and the seat of a faith which had spread across the world, and SPD had chosen it as the site of a base. It did seem to be a little bit of an insensitive choice when it was viewed that way.

"Yea, trust them to just push aside the humans." One of the guards stated, coming over. "It's not like we were here first or anything."

"I'm sorry; you'll have to excuse my colleague Nelson." Marshall said with a little look to his colleague. "He feels as we do that things are progressing a little too quickly."

He gestured Nelson to leave, but Scott noticed he was carrying a blaster. He looked to Marshall a little curiously.

"He's carrying a weapon." He commented. Marshall just laughed.

"You've seen what we keep here." Marshall told him. "Can you imagine what some of this stuff would be worth? Unfortunately we don't have security for fun."

Scott conceded that point as they were taken into the basement, presumably to another exhibit.

"We would donate all these artefacts, but given the way things are going, we're not sure what SPD would do with them." He continued. "Like I said, we just want the people of Earth to be able to have pride in what they used to be. Speaking of which, this is an exhibit I'm sure you'll appreciate."

With that, he hit some lights, which exposed an exhibit, comprising of two wrecked planes. Scott's mouth hung open in shock as he recognised them. The nearest one, just under where the cockpit cover would have been bore the name Marcus Truman, Eagle 1.

"The other one is yours." Marshall told him.

"I can't believe anyone went out and brought these here." Scott gasped, a little taken aback to see his past displayed before him like that. "Why?"

"Like I said, we want to keep historical artefacts." He answered with a little grin. "What event is more historically significant than the Battle of Corinth?"

Over in Eden, Beevor continued to evade the attacking dragons as he looked for a place to land. Hicks joined Vasquez by the scanners to check on their condition.

"The shields are holding, but not by much." She told them. "The engines are down to 30 percent."

"Why the hell are these things attacking us?" Beevor snapped. "Where's this Nick guy you said was so powerful? Why isn't he even giving us somewhere to land?"

Just then, another dragon came into view, much larger than the others, and bright red. As it came around for the attack, Hicks noted that it was heading for the other dragons. It launched a flame attack, knocking one of them from the air as it came around. It was as it came within a few feet that he saw the insignia of a phoenix on the top of its head.

"I guess that's Fireheart." Vasquez stated. "Well, at least he seems friendly."

Just then, they were rocked by another blast. This time, the alarms started blaring, and red lights started to flash.

"Engines are out, we just became a glider." Beevor confirmed. "It looks like we're bailing out…"

"With these things still flying around?" Hicks asked him. "We need to get closer to the ground or we're sitting ducks!"

"Something's happening!" Cruger announced, pointing out the window. They all watched as Fireheart came back, smashing another of the dragons with his claws, and chasing off the third. It was then that they noticed some flame surrounding the ship.

"Shit we're on fire!" Beevor rushed out. "We're all done for, we're…"

"Not getting any warmer." Hicks interrupted him, causing them all to pause as they realised he was right. Despite being engulfed in flames, the ship didn't appear to be getting any warmer. Vasquez looked to their altimeter.

"We're slowing down." She told them, looking to them curiously. "I mean…we're still falling, but we're slowing down."

They found that the ship was being guided, as though by some unseen hand deep into one of the areas of jungle surrounding the city. Just as they started to level off and descend through the tree tops, Hicks looked out the window, and saw a man standing there with his arms raised. He had long, flowing dark hair, and deep crimson robes. His hands were on fire, lighting him up. As they came towards the ground, he started to lower his hands as the ship lowered, as though he was controlling it by nothing more than sheer force of will. As they came to rest on the ground, they all unfastened their belts and disembarked.

Hick took the lead, his hand resting on the Solar Flare sabre as he approached the man. As he got close enough, he could see he had slightly dark skin, and dark eyes. He had changed somewhat from the pictures Gem had brought back, but Hicks recognised him.

"Nick Russel?" Hicks asked him as the others approached, the Rangers morphed and carrying their blasters. Nick just nodded.

"I'm disappointed; I was hoping to see Ziggy, Gem and Gemma again." He told him.

"Sorry, but we're the back-up." He replied. "I'm…"

"Commander Damien Hicks." Nick interrupted him. Nick tapped his left temple with a finger. "There is little I don't know these days. Next time you see Gemma, tell her I'm happy for you both and the baby."

"Uh…thanks. I will." He replied. "Should I bother with the rest of the introductions or did you read their minds too?"

"I think we can forego the social pleasantries." Nick agreed. "Come with me, this area isn't safe. Fireheart is powerful, but even he won't last forever."

With that, they followed Nick as he led them away, hoping that sometime soon; they were going to get an explanation for exactly what had happened to Eden.

Meanwhile, in Ocean Bluff, Michaela was sleeping restlessly, thrashing about in her bed. She was moaning, and occasionally let out a little scream as nightmares plagued her.

Inside her mind, she could see violence. She could see misery, and she could see death. The smell of blood lingered in a city that was unfamiliar to her, that she was sure she had never been to.

She saw people attacking each other, anger coursing through them like an inferno. Of course the one thing that was true of anger, was that it was not a distant relative of another dangerous emotion…fear.

A cold sweat started to run out of her as she continued to see these images, and she felt a strange, powerful sensation building in her chest. It was the that she saw the dark figures of Rin Shi bounding into her visions, falling upon the humans in a destructive wave. She heard a long, deep, evil laugh, one that she had never heard before, but that she just knew who it was. It was Dai Shi.

She snapped up out of her bed, clutching the covers to her as she looked around the room. She wasn't one to complain about a few bad dreams, but then she had been around Pai Zhuq long enough to know that dreams like this were not to be ignored.

She got out of bed and pulled on a robe, before running out the door of the accommodation block she was in, heading for the Temple Master's chambers. She burst in, at which Jarrod and Susan both sat up, looking at her a little confused.

"Michaela?" Her mother, Susan asked her. "What's wrong?"

"I saw something in my dreams." She told them. "I think something's coming, something really bad."

"What is it?" Jarrod asked her, getting out of bed, and being careful to put on a robe. He knew that given their frosty relationship, his daughter would never have come to him if she had another choice. She generally confided in one of her cousins or one of her friends. "You can tell us."

"It's Dai Shi." She told them. "I think he's trying to come back."

Back in Corinth, Ziggy came into the house, finding Tenaya and Alex playing on the floor with a few toys. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the couch, before coming over and picking up his son, who protested a little at being disturbed while he was playing, and held him closely. He gestured Tenaya over and kissed her gently.

"Well I don't mind being greeted like that." She told him. "I have something on the cooker…"

"Just…leave it for a little while would you please?" He asked her. He held his son closely and kissed the top of his head. Alex finally turned into him and hugged his father back. Tenaya started to get a little worried.

"Ziggy, is everything alright?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure it is." He told her. "I'll talk to you about it later. Right now, I just kind of need to be with you both. Is that alright?"

She just came over, putting her arm around him.

"You don't even need to ask." She assured him. "We're here."


	124. Eden's New Threat

Nick led the A-Squad, Cruger, Hicks and Vasquez deep into the jungle, stopping only as he arrived at a huge, gnarled, dark oak. He waved a hand before him, at which it seemed to swing open, revealing it to be hollow.

"This is your base?" Charlie asked, turning her nose up a little. Nick just smiled.

"Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations." He replied, leading them inside. "It may not be a space port or a station on a moon, but it serves our purpose."

As they all got in and the tree closed up, they felt the floor beginning to descend. The A-squad looked around each other as they felt themselves becoming nervous. They were used to technology, devices, things they could control and understand, but here things were based upon magic. It left them in the position of being vulnerable, and relying on their host. The floor finally came free of the tunnel, and started to float into a massive underground cave.

The platform they were standing on moved slowly through the air as it descended, avoiding stalactites hanging from the ceiling. All around were basic encampments, filled with people, refugees from the surface that had been brought down here for some reason. Some of them appeared to be training for battle, while others were tending to injured, preparing food, and generally living out their lives as best they could in this place, scattered among the stalagmites.

The platform finally came towards a column in the centre, which seemed to have a crude-looking structure formed from tree roots on the top. As it came to rest, some of the roots pulled back, revealing a doorway. Nick gestured for them to follow him.

The A-Squad looked around the place judgementally. The interior was like something from a Brothers Grimm fable. Tables made from tree stumps dotted the floor, and were covered in cauldrons, potion ingredients and parchments. In the corner, a crystal ball was resting, swirling with dark smoke, and in pride of place, on a pedestal standing in the centre of the room, was the Xenotome.

"No wonder they need help." Ivan scoffed under his breath to Clint as he looked around. "No surveillance systems, no weapons..."

"We already saved the entire planet from inside a tree." Nick said aloud, startling him. He didn't need to hear Ivan, such was the extent of his power, he could see what everyone was thinking. "The crystal ball gives us all the surveillance we need. We simply asked for your help as reinforcements. Our warriors are brave, but sadly...overpowered."

"Overpowered by whom?" Hicks asked him. "I need to ask, but what's going on here?"

"What's with all the dragons?" Vasquez asked him. "I thought Fireheart was the only one."

"He was." Nick replied. "I'm afraid the two are connected."

A couple of other men came into the room. One of them Hicks and Vasquez recognised as Chip Thorn, the former Yellow Mystic Force Ranger. The other man, they had never seen before.

"I'd like you to meet my two lieutenants, COUNT V's top agents Chip Thorn, and Lucius." Nick introduced them.

Chip was wearing hard-wearing combat trousers and boots, with Kevlar body armour. His heavily-scarred face was devoid of the smile they had grown used to when he helped them destroy Vincent in Corinth all that time ago, and by the looks of his arms and neck, he had picked up a few fresh scars and injuries in his quest.

Lucius was almost the exact opposite though. He was tall and handsome, with broad shoulders, and a heavy musculature. He wore a long, violet cloak over a steel breastplate, and leather breeches. His flesh was incredibly pale, almost completely milk white, and his eyes had a dark intensity about them. He carried a long-sword at his hip, with a highly ornate hilt, set in gold, and inlaid with jewels. He bowed as he was introduced, but kept his eyes on them.

"So who are we facing and what do they have to do with the dragons?" Cruger asked Nick. The sorcerer waved a hand, conjuring an image in the air as he began the tale.

"The power of Fireheart has kept this city safe for all this time, and even though the lifespan of a dragon is thousands of years, there will come a day when he will die, and the dragons will become extinct." He explained. "Without another dragon for him to mate with, extinction was an inevitability, unless another way was found. It is with that in mind, that I began trying to find one."

"I'm guessing that you managed it." Hicks surmised. Nick nodded.

"Despite all the odds, after months of research, I finally found a way to magically create some eggs with the aid of Fireheart, creating his offspring. Before I knew it, we had eight eggs."

"So what happened?" Vasquez asked him. Nick sighed as he prepared for the next part of the story.

"A stranger came to the city, when we have no idea." He told them. "He changed everything."

"As you know, COUNT V has been hunting down the last of the vampires." Chip added, taking a step forward. "We destroyed almost all of them. The last one was the stranger that came here. His name is Mannfred."

"Magic, true magic, comes from a person's life force." Nick told them as he conjured an image of the man. He was wearing a crimson cloak, embroidered with silver thread which covered his body from the neck to the floor. He had a pointed face, with a completely bald head, and skin with a faintly blue tint to it. "Normally when a person becomes a vampire, they lose their life force when they die. The magic vampires wield, while powerful, it but a pale reflection of the true magic of the living. We still don't know how, but Mannfred managed to retain his power."

"He did more than retain it though." Chip told them. "Using the power of the blood, he was able to augment it. He was vastly more powerful than we could ever have imagined. He quietly started to turn some of the magically gifted, making them like himself and forming a new coven. He calls it the Council of Eight."

"With their power, they managed to overthrow me." Nick told them. "Mannfred took the eggs, and using the combined magic of his coven, he turned them to his will. Fireheart and I tried to resist, but the cost in lives was too great. Eventually I was forced to retreat."

"They took The Spire as their new fortress." Chip informed them. "They surrounded themselves with Thralls. We tried to get someone inside to gather more intelligence, but we lost contact with her."

"Her?" Vasquez asked, her face growing a little pale. Chip realised what her fear was, but sadly could only confirm it.

"Luanne knows more about Vampires and Thralls than any other living agent." He confirmed. "We sent her in, believing she would be able to blend in. Sadly, we lost contact with her a month ago."

Hicks put a hand on Vasquez's shoulder in a comforting gesture. While he knew she had moved on, and was now with someone else, Luanne had been her first love. He knew that she had been heartbroken when she left. As much as that relationship was in her past, it was only natural that she was still upset to hear that something had happened to her.

"So what do we know about The Circle of Eight?" Cruger asked them.

Nick expanded the image in the air to include the others. They all wore the same robes as Mannfred, and varied in height and build, but one of them stood out, one that Hicks recognised from Gemma's accounts of what had happened the last time.

"I know that one." Hicks said, pointing to the man. Nick nodded to confirm the detail.

"Yes, that is Julian." He replied. "The former ruler of Eden. Mannfred elevated him shortly after we believed he died. He now serves as one of his closest confidantes, and his most powerful apprentice."

"The dragons complicate things." Hicks sighed. "Our craft isn't going to be going anywhere in the near future, and even if it was, no way we're risking sending it back up against them."

"They're younger and less powerful, but even Fireheart is no match for them all." Nick told him. "If we're going to win this war, we need to go in. That's why we needed you."

"So let's see the building schematics of The Spire." Charlie instructed Nick. "I presume in all the time you lived in your palace, you actually took a look around once in a while."

Nick just waved a hand, bringing up an image of the tower.

Meanwhile, in Ocean Bluff, all the Masters and Flit had been assembled in a conclave. Jarrod had summoned them following Michaela's nightmare, in order to discuss what to do. He knew that it was vital that they ascertain whether what she saw was indeed a vision, or if it had been a mere nightmare. It was essential that they knew if they had to face their nemesis once more.

As was tradition, they all sat on cushions on the floor, marking them as equals. They sat in a circle, facing the middle of the room. Jarrod and Casey sat directly beneath the mural depicting the first Beast War.

Most of them, despite the years, had aged well, and were not too different than they were when they last faced Dai Shi a decade before. RJ complained a little about finding grey hairs, but that wasn't too bad. The only one that had really changed drastically was Finn.

Finn, as a result of injuries suffered facing Venjix, and his advancing age, was no longer as spry as he used to be. He carried a carved, oak walking stick to help him get around, and he moved a lot slower when he didn't need to in training or combat. He noticeably winced as he took his seat, his discomfort obvious in his face, which was now a little more haggard than it was. His hair and beard were now longer, something which David had loved growing up at Christmas, since it reminded him of Santa Claus.

Michaela was sitting next to her Uncle Dom, and feeling a little like the boy who cried wolf facing the towns' people. She still resented her father, the reason that she was sitting next to her Uncle to distance herself from him, but she knew the gravity of the situation. None of the other kids were permitted in the Conclave, the only reason Michaela was there was because she had been the one that had the suspected vision.

"You all know why you're here." Jarrod began. "Last night, Michaela came to me telling me she had seen what she believed to be a vision. She said she saw Dai Shi returning."

Swoop reached a hand toward Michaela and gestured for her to begin.

"Describe to us what you saw." He told her.

"I saw violence, a lot of it." She told him. "I felt hatred, anger, fear, all building."

"Fear." RJ pitched in. "Fear is the very emotion that gave Dai Shi his power."

"So if he gathered enough fear, then maybe he could escape the Forbidden Dimension." Fran suggested, adjusting her glasses as she looked around the others. "If he's trying to come back..."

"We need to know more." Swoop cut her off. "We don't know if this is even a vision, and even if it is, we need to know more if we're to ask. Michaela, what else did you see?"

"It was a city, one I don't recognise. I've never been there before." She told them, giving her father a little glare. He knew this was a subtle dig at him. Although across the years of the Venjix War, no one had gone anywhere, Jarrod's responsibilities at the temple had taken a lot of his attention, and so even before then, Michaela had never left Ocean Bluff. She had only been to the city and the temple, but she had never been anywhere else, yet another thing she constantly reminded her father of. "They were all fighting, there was so much fear...then I saw Rin Shi, and I heard a laugh. It was him...I know it was!"

Swoop got a serious look on his face as he turned to Flit.

"We need to know more." He told him. "Do what you must for a deep meditation. We need to know everything about her dream."

He then picked up a fan, and threw it, hitting the door handle. The door fell open and Victoria, Algie, Holly, David and Teddy, Flit's son, all fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. They looked up, smiling innocently at them.

"We also need to ensure that these proceedings are private." He told the kids sternly. "There's no need to worry until it is time to do so. That is what Flit will find out."

The Masters got up, and started to escort the kids from the room to have a few choice words about the sanctity of privacy, while Flit brought a couple of cushions in the middle of the room, and set up some candles and a herb burner. He lit them as he gestured her over.

"Michaela, join me here." He told her. "Please, sit down."

She did as she was told reluctantly. Although she knew that Flit was skilled in his art, she, like her parents, was always a control freak. She hated giving up control to anyone. She knew that what he was about to do was more or less a form of hypnosis. He was going to take her into her subconscious under the influence of the candles and the herbs. He took her hands as she crossed her legs.

"Just calm down and follow my voice." He said in a low, soothing voice. "Let me take you into your vision."

Back in Corinth, Ziggy was in the locker room of the SPD base, getting dressed for his shift when a couple of guys came over to him. One of them tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Grover, you're with us today." He told him. "We're patrolling the lower East Side."

"I'm sorry?" Ziggy asked them. One of the two just laughed. He was taller than Ziggy, and a bit skinny with red hair and crooked teeth. His badge bore the name Dallas.

"You don't want to do traffic duty your entire career do you?" He asked him. "We thought we'd volunteer to puppy walk you. You know, take you around as a rookie and show you the ropes. Let you see what this job's all about."

"I guess I could use that." Ziggy responded, figuring that there was a point in this. He knew that his probation period was necessary, and by policy, he needed to spend at least three weeks partnered with two officers before he would gain the full rights of an officer. He had been given a sharp wake-up call about things in the city. The attack the previous day had really shaken him up. He couldn't believe that he had missed how things could have devolved in his home city. He had saved the world so many times, that apparently he had neglected to take a look in his own back yard. He fastened up his jacket. "I'm ready, let's go."

In another part of the city though, Tenaya was just arriving at a pre-school, awaiting her appointment with the administrator. She had been talking for a while about getting Alex into pre-school so that she could spend more time at home while she and Ziggy tried for another child.

Looking around, she saw all the other mothers there with their kids, preparing them for their appointments, and smiled. She saw that there was one kid that was sitting by himself though. She set Alex down on the floor and pointed the kid out.

"Why don't you go and say hello?" She suggested to her two-year old son. "He looks like he might like a friend."

As Alex went over, one of the other mothers leant in, whispering to Tenaya.

"You're really letting your son play with him?" She asked. Tenaya looked to her a little curiously.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked her. "If Alex gets in, I want him to make friends."

"That kid's an Aquitarian!" She whispered in response, a little forcefully. Tenaya recoiled as she heard her say this. "Look at him...or her, I can never tell with those purple-veined..."

"I'm trying to teach my son that he should judge everyone on how they treat each other." Tenaya interrupted her.

"But they're not the same as us; they're not even from this planet!" The woman told her. She then got a little smirk on her face. "This place should be for humans. It's just as well the headmaster knows what's best. He's part of the same group as us. That kid won't get in."

Tenaya just shook her head in disbelief and got up, coming over to Alex, and picking him up.

"Come on Alex, we're going." She told him. "You're not going here."

"Come on, we're only saying that humans should be allowed to be with their own kind." The woman stated, no longer even trying to talk quietly. The Aquitarian mother grabbed her kid and picked him up, heading for the door. Tenaya just joined her as they left the pre-school, in search of somewhere they would be welcome.


	125. Ziggy's Training Day

Ziggy followed his two new partners down to the garage. So much was changing in the base. Renovations were still taking place while everything was upgraded. Complete in-building surveillance was being hooked up, cleaning and maintenance droid ports were being installed throughout the building, and consoles which allowed officers to check on outstanding warrants, vehicle identifications and case information were being installed pretty much everywhere in the building to speed up the efficiency with which officers could perform their duties.

As they got to the garage, Ziggy noticed yet another difference. The bulky, claustrophobic armoured transport vehicles that Corinth Military had been using were now obsolete, and they were slowly but surely being taken off-line, and dismantled the useful parts being taken to be stored for re-use, while the rest of them were being melted down for recycling. Instead, SPD was using high-speed bikes, their own design of armoured support vehicles for riot situations, and finally, cruisers.

Dallas approached the desk, where an officer was waiting to sign out the keys. He gave him a little smile.

"Hey, hook us up with a cruiser for the day; we're heading to the Lower East Side." He told him. The desk officer just handed him a device which logged his fingerprints. "We're puppy-walking the Ranger boy."

"Nice neighbourhood to start him off in." He said sarcastically as he was cleared. A pair of keys were issued by the security machine next to the cubicle. "I'd say he has a snowball's chance, but then as a former Ranger, I doubt anyone down there should give him any trouble."

"That's what we're hoping." Dallas replied, taking the keys. "We'll see you at the bar later right?"

"Sure." He replied. Dallas came back to Ziggy, putting his arm around him as he led him towards their assigned cruiser. "You know, I used to love Corinth Military, but ever since we changed over to SPD, I've really been having a good time. Everything's so much easier now."

"Not to mention the rides are so much more user-friendly." The other officer chipped in. She was a little shorter than Dallas, with heavy shoulders, and short, brown hair. Her badge identified her as Lewis. As they got to the cruiser, she gestured for the keys. "Shall I drive?"

"She's got a thing about letting anyone else drive." Dallas told him, throwing her the keys, before turning back to Ziggy. "I'll bet this is the first time you've ridden in one of these."

The cruiser was indeed different from the old vehicles. It was a large car, wider and longer than most, but with a low roof, topped with blue and red lights. Its shell was white, with a black stripe down the sides, and the SPD badge where the doors should have been. Most of the windshield took up a huge portion of the front, side and back of the upper portion of the car, like a gigantic glass bubble, meaning that the driver had an unobstructed view around 270 degrees to the front and sides, and almost straight up as well.

"The entire body-work is Eltarian steel and coated with reflexive paint. The glass is just as resilient. The entire thing is pretty well immune to bullets; blasters...pretty much everything short of heavy weapons fire." He explained proudly as Lewis used the key fob to open the car, causing the glass to swivel upwards like a hatch. She vaulted inside, into the driver's seat, firing up the engine, which roared like a lion as she revved it up. "The engine's a monster. This thing can hit 0-100 in three seconds, and can hit a top clip of 198 mph."

"I just can't wait for my first high-speed chase." Lewis said with a smile. "Those old transports used to get dusted by anything with a decent engine."

"Of course it's not like there were many cars around. Private ownership of vehicles has only stopped being restricted in the last couple of months." Ziggy reminded them as he hopped into the back. "Hey, I have to admit the seating's more comfortable though."

"There are also other features." Dallas told him as he got in, pressing a button on the dashboard. Ziggy looked at all the screens, displays, buttons and switches in awe.

"This looks like the bathroom of the Enterprise." He quipped. "What is all this?"

"It's nothing; it's only full wireless access to the SPD database, allowing us the same computer access in the field as we have in the base." Dallas explained as he pulled up some records to show him the features. "On-board surveillance allows us to record around the vehicle for evidence in the case of an arrest; communications...this thing is practically a base on wheels."

"Well, now we've admired the ride, how about we do some work?" Lewis asked. Dallas just nodded.

"Take the freeway; it should be clear this time of day." He told her. Lewis hit the accelerator, blasting out of the garage, throwing Ziggy back into his seat. The tyres screeched as she skidded from the garage, flipping out onto the freeway. Ziggy just took deep breaths to calm himself. It was clear they weren't joking about the acceleration.

In The Garage, Sarah was just waiting for a visiting doctor to complete a treatment and perform a check-up on her daughter. Gemma and Summer had come around for moral support. Summer had just put the twins to sleep and started on some lunch for them all. Sarah was just showing Gemma some video footage of Kaylee in her incubator.

"And just here, I can swear she was reacting to Ducky." Sarah told her as she showed some footage of Scott moving the stuffed duck Flynn had bought them around, simulating a dance. Kaylee appeared to be looking, and her little hand looked like it was reaching for it. "I know she's still too young to really understand, but I just couldn't help feeling like it was showing real intellectual development."

"It's only natural to see things to be proud of in everything your kids do." Summer added with a little smile as she arrived with some snacks, placing them down on the table. "The other day, Rose was playing with her blocks and she lost one, and I swear Danielle took her hand and put it on the block. It was like she realised her sister couldn't see it."

"Aw that's so adorable." Gemma gushed, holding her belly. "You guys are so lucky."

She bent over, beginning to talk to her stomach.

"You better hurry up and get out here kiddo." She told it. "I want to have my own cute stories to tell."

Just then, the door opened and Tenaya came in, with David toddling along next to her. She released him to allow him to rush over and greet his Aunt Summer.

"Hey, Tenaya." Gemma said with a little wave, before turning her attention to Alex, helping him onto the couch next to her. "I thought you were taking him to enrol in Pre-School."

"There was a change of plan." She sighed, flopping down on another couch next to Summer. "He's not going to that school."

"Wouldn't they let him in?" Gemma asked, putting her arm around him and reaching over, fetching him a sandwich. Tenaya shook her head.

"I never even stayed for his appointment." She told them. Seeing them looking a little confused, she rolled her eyes. "There was an Aquitarian kid there with his mom. None of the other moms would let their kids play with him. One of them told me the Administrator was part of the same group as her and wouldn't let him in."

"That's...that's disgusting!" Summer said incredulously. "They wouldn't let him in because he was Aquitarian?"

"According to Ziggy, there's been a growing anti-alien feeling in Corinth for some time." Tenaya told them. "He looked up some files. Apparently there have been a lot of attacks and crimes against them."

"I never knew!" Sarah admitted. "I mean, I listen to the news and I read papers, so I knew there were some but..."

"According to Ziggy a lot of incidents don't make it as far as the media." Tenaya interrupted her. "He checked the records. There are dozens of incidents a week."

She scoffed as she heard herself.

"Incidents, that's what they call them." Tenaya said sarcastically. "People have already been killed."

"I can't believe things like this are going on." Summer commented. "How could we have missed this?"

"Apparently having our attention on worldwide problems has meant we've missed what's going on under our noses." Tenaya sighed. "Ziggy's taking it really badly. It really upset him when he found out."

"Maybe he can do something about it." Gemma suggested. "I mean, he's SPD now. It's their job to protect all the citizens of the planet."

"That's what he's hoping." Tenaya replied. Just then, the doctor came in. Sarah looked up to him.

"Kaylee's growing stronger." He told her with a smile. "Her cardiopulmonary system is developing nicely under the steroid treatments we've been giving her. In fact, I feel confident in saying that by next month, we should be able to remove her from the incubator full-time."

"That's great news Sarah!" Gemma shrieked, hugging her. Sarah was a little more restrained, but still smiled to hear the news.

"What about her long-term care?" She asked. The doctor sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you; she will almost certainly need medication to regulate her heartbeat for the remainder of her life." The doctor informed her. "However, I can't see any reason why she shouldn't be able to have a normal, healthy life."

"Thank you doctor." Sarah responded as she showed him to the door.

"I'll be back in three days for her next check-up." He assured Sarah. "Until then, just keep up with the treatment program we've laid out."

"I will doctor." Sarah responded. "Thank you."

Back in the cruiser, Ziggy and his partners for the day arrived in the Lower East Side. He noticed a subtle shift in the city. He was seeing less and less human faces, and more and more aliens. The area wasn't particularly bad, but there were a few subtle differences from the rest of the city. There were more food stands and cafes advertising off-world fare and the kids in the street were playing Lightball instead of softball, but other than that, everything else was pretty much the same. People were working, selling their wares, and otherwise just living out their lives.

"Kind of makes you think doesn't it?" Dallas asked him. "The politicians keep telling us that there's no huge influx of aliens, but when you come down here, you feel like the white dot on a domino."

"I suppose if I was moving to another planet I'd move somewhere I was near people I knew." Ziggy commented with a shrug. Just then, he noticed a couple of humans skulking about in an alley. He noticed one of them with a spray can.

"Check it out." Ziggy stated, pointing it out. Dallas took a cursory glance, before shaking his head.

"Small fry." He commented dismissively. "If we try and arrest them, they'll run. By the time we catch them they'll have ditched the can, then what evidence would we have? Even if we do catch them, they'll get what? A warning? We'd have wasted a couple of hours..."

"We can at least try!" Ziggy responded, hitting the release on the cockpit. He leapt out of the car as Lewis parked.

"Rookies." She muttered, gathering her equipment as she and Dallas secured the car and followed him.

"Hey!" Ziggy called out, holding up his blaster to show the SPD logo. "You're under..."

They didn't wait for him to finish and ran. Ziggy took off after them, but they scattered. He followed one of them as far as he could until he got into a car and sped away, but as he did so, he dropped some papers. Ziggy just bent down and picked one up. It was a flyer bearing the slogan "Earth for the Earthlings, Aliens go home!"

"What did I tell you?" Dallas asked him. "Waste of time."

"Well at least we tried." Ziggy replied, showing him the flyer. "The message they were spraying on the wall said the same thing."

"There isn't much you can do about public opinion." Dallas replied with a shrug. Ziggy just put the flyer away in his pocket and went with him, feeling that there was a lot more to this than Dallas was making out.

"Hey Dallas, check this out!" Lewis called as she pointed down the street. Ziggy saw what she was looking at. Even though the guy wasn't human, he could recognise the signs of someone selling illegal goods. He was wearing a long trench coat, suitable for hiding numerous internal pockets, for goods. He was completely bald, but had dark brown, mottled skin, with spikes all across the sides and back of his head, making him look a little like a walking lychee. As he turned to see them, Ziggy could see he had something of a flat, bony beak, with what looked like nostrils either side of it, and a lipless mouth. Lewis and Dallas approached him as he groaned.

"Hey there Swineston, fancy seeing you here again!" Lewis greeted him with a little grin. "Did I just see you flog that guy a Rolex?"

"How does a guy who dives in dumpsters for a living afford that kind of merchandise?" Dallas asked him. "You know better than to pull that stuff around here."

"I found it." He responded nervously as he looked around for somewhere to run. "I just thought I'd do a friend a favour..."

"Then let's see what other favours you have." Lewis responded, shoving him against the wall and reaching into his jacket. Dallas just had a hand on his blaster in warning to keep him in line while she performed the search. Ziggy noted that he didn't try to resist anyway. Not only did SPD have the right to stop and search citizens, he figured that the vendor had probably been through this a few times before.

"Look at this, it seems like you found a few Rolexes." She commented, showing him the watches. She frowned as she saw one. "Of course the gold on the real thing doesn't rub off like this. Season tickets for the Rockets...well those are about two hundred dollars a throw, there must be thousands of dollars worth here!"

"Come on, I'm just trying to earn a living here." Swineston protested. Lewis just threw the watches on the ground and stomped on them, smashing them, before pulling out a lighter and burning the tickets. "Please, I have a family..."

"This stuff is illegal Swineston." Dallas put down flatly. "We can do it this way or we can take it down the station."

Lewis reached into another pocket, pulling out a bundle of money.

"Come on, that's mine!" Swineston whined. She just took a few dollars out and handed it to him.

"I figure about that much is honest." She told him. "We'll see the rest of it gets to a good cause. Like the orphanage."

Dallas just grabbed the alien's coat and shoved him into the street.

"If we catch you here tomorrow, it'll be worse." Dallas warned him. "Get out of here you useless walking pine cone!"

Swineston just scurried away, at which Lewis just waved the money around.

"Well it looks like a few charities are going to get a nice surprise." She commented. "Once we have dinner on Swineston of course."

"We could have taken him in." Ziggy replied. "We should have taken the merchandise as evidence..."

"Shit, we've read the guidelines too." Dallas said dismissively. "We catch him around at least every couple of days. He has a warehouse or something nearby, hell even if we took him to the station, he'd just be cautioned and sent back out. He'll be back out with more merchandise inside an hour."

Ziggy didn't like it, but he knew enough from his days with the cartel that they were right. A guy flogging some counterfeit or hot goods would likely not go to prison. Of course their way of dealing with it was little short of a protection racket. Unfortunately it was his word against theirs if he chose to report it.

"Well, I fancy something to eat, but most of the places round here give me indigestion." Dallas commented. "How about we head for the JKP a few blocks from here?"

"Sounds good to me." Lewis replied. "Come on."

Ziggy reluctantly went with them, hopping into the back of the cruiser as they got to it. As he did so, he pulled out the flyer he had picked up as he got a thought. He pulled up a computer screen in the back of the cruiser as Lewis started up the engine.

"What are you doing Grover?" Dallas asked him.

"I'm just checking something out." He told them. "The car that guy left in..."

"Are you still going on about that?" Lewis asked incredulously. "You're really worried about a little tagging?"

"I think I might be able to find them." He responded.

"Unless you have the licence plate..."

"It was the new model Road King Speedster in Blood Red with rear spoiler and tinted windows." Ziggy informed them. "I figure I can search for those. The model only came out a year ago, so I figure there can't be too many in the city."

"Do what you want Grover." Dallas laughed. "If you even get a fine out of it, I'll be surprised."

Ziggy didn't listen though; instead he just punched the details into the computer, which came back with three names and addresses. He just wrote them down as he sighed.

"I guess you're right." He told them, putting the paper away in his pocket. He could already tell that he wasn't going to get any help from them anyway. He was sure these flyers might lead him to something bigger, but if he was going to find out, he was going to have to do so by himself.


	126. Recon

In Eden, Hicks searched the temporary base intently. They had all been dismissed while Nick meditated to get as much information as he could about the installation.

He didn't really care much for the A-Squad. Although he appreciated that soon they would be Earth's Rangers, he was having a little trouble for their attitude. They had been rubbing him the wrong way since they had arrived, but that wasn't his concern right now. While they had time, they had all split off to prepare.

He found Vasquez sitting on a long, flat rock overlooking another part of the cave where people were preparing for another mission into the city to procure such basics as food and clothing. He noticed her looking to her thumb ring sadly and felt it in his own heart. She was his closest friend, and he had even asked her to be his Best Man for his wedding, so it pained him to see her like this. He knew what was bothering her.

"They look pretty well prepared." He commented. As Vasquez looked to him, he nodded in the direction of the people preparing for battle. "If Corinth's militia had been that well-drilled we might not have even needed the Rangers."

Vasquez didn't answer though. She just looked back to her hand. Hicks sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

"I know this is hard..."

"You have no idea." She muttered as she twirled the ring on her thumb. "She was my first Hicks, how do you get over your first?"

"You don't." He replied. Vasquez just looked at him a little bemused. "Jessica was my first. I loved her so much; I never thought I'd ever look at anyone the same way."

He took a breath as he looked to his friend.

"I never have." He told her. "What I have with Gemma is great, it's my reason for living, but it isn't the same. I love her as much as I ever loved Jessie, but it isn't the same. It's different."

"That's all fine and well Hicks, but there's a problem." She replied, looking to him. "You know Jessie's dead. You know she isn't coming back. Luanne..."

"I thought you were happy with Charlie and Luke." He interrupted her. Vasquez just shook her head.

"I am happy, that isn't the problem." She told him. "I'm still in love with her Hicks. As much as it hurts, I still love her. I know the chances are slim, but if she walked back into my life...I have no idea what I'd do."

Hicks nodded in understanding. He knew what she was feeling. Although he had always known that Jessie was dead, and that it was a non-issue, as his feelings for Gemma grew, he had always felt like he was cheating on her. He understood what Vasquez was going through, at least on some level. As he was about to answer, Lucius arrived.

"The Light has completed his analysis." He told them. "He wants us back in the briefing area."

"We'll be there soon." Hicks assured him. As Lucius left, he turned to Vasquez. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be ready when I'm needed." She told him. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, in Ocean Bluff, Jarrod came into the room, finding Michaela unconscious and lying on the floor. Flit approached him, noting his look of concern.

"She is alright, she will recover." He assured him. "The meditation took a lot out of her."

"So she saw everything?" Jarrod asked him. Flit shook his head sadly.

"She saw a lot more, but she didn't see everything." He explained. "She told me a lot more than what she knew before, but she still doesn't recognise the city."

"I'll go to her..."

"Right now she needs to rest." Flit told him, blocking Jarrod. He sighed and looked to Flit.

"She barely speaks to me, much less lets me touch her." He replied. "Please..."

"Just don't try to rouse her." Flit told him, stepping aside. "She will wake when she's ready."

Jarrod went over to his daughter, kneeling next to her, and picked her up gently, cradling her against him. She turned into him, nestling in for warmth as he held her. He stroked her hair gently, happy that even though she was unconscious, he was once again getting to hold his daughter.

"Rest." He whispered tenderly. "I'll be here."

Over in Corinth, Ziggy had finished his shift, and called home to make his excuses to Tenaya and tell her to see to herself and Alex for dinner while he checked up his lead. He was acting completely without any kind of authorisation, something he knew was risky, but it was important to him to do so.

He had already been to two of the addresses he had pulled up. The first one was a 90 year old grandmother who had been fortunate enough to win a city-wide lottery. He had observed her for a while, but eventually figured he was wasting his time.

The second took less time. He watched as the guy, a man around his early thirties, got out of the car. He had thick, dark hair, but the baby he pulled out of the baby seat was completely hairless, with thick, pronounced veins across it. As he saw the man greet his wife, even if it wasn't obvious from the kid, she was Aquitarian. The kid was a half-breed. He doubted the man would be involved in spreading anti-alien propaganda if he had indeed married one and had a baby with one.

As he watched the third address, he noticed some men arriving. They were all wearing black t-shirts and blue denims. As the man came out, he saw the others greet him.

His name was Nelson Jones. Ziggy had already seen that from the registration details. He was taller than him, and significantly heavier, probably close to 200 pounds, and none of it fat. He had a thick beard, but no moustache to go with it, and a bald head. He had a couple of facial scars that seemed to indicate he had seen action, but then given his build, Ziggy figured he'd likely have been part of the Corinth Militia. Ziggy used binoculars to get a good look at him. He saw a logo on his shirt, the letters E.R.H.C.U. in deep, red letters.

He got them all into his car, while laughing and joking. Ziggy stayed low as he headed over, attaching a tracking device, before ducking behind some nearby bushes. As they sped away, he resolved to track them.

It was almost an hour later when he found the car parked at the back of an old theatre. He was a little curious at first, figuring that if he had access to surveillance he would find this easier, but then his instincts kicked in. He saw a video camera by the rear entrance of the theatre, and looked around. Several others were also in place. It was pretty tight security for a theatre.

He dropped a device, which beeped for a second, before releasing a short-range electromagnetic pulse, knocking out all electrical devices in the area. Ziggy didn't take long to pick the lock; he was well-practiced from his time with the Cartel. He was in the building long before the cameras came back online.

He found himself in a warehouse, piled high with boxes. He took a few pictures as he looked around. Some held the flyers he had found, but he found one that was filled with t-shirts and ball caps bearing the same E.R.H.C.U. logo. The unfortunate part about his Ranger days was that he knew he would be recognised, so he took one of each. Pulling on a t-shirt and stuffing as much of his hair under his cap as he could, he pulled down the skip as far as he could to cover his face.

He started to look around, seeing a lot of worrying things. People were working on computers, which on closer inspection, were showing the names and addresses of Aliens from the latest Census. There was a firing range where guys were working on target practice, while in another area; guys were working on mats, honing hand-to-hand combat techniques. He took a few pictures before moving on.

He went to a catwalk and headed to another area, finding himself standing over what seemed like a museum. It was full of display cases, and suchlike. He hid behind a support as he heard voices approaching.

"I'm telling you Marcus, this place is amazing!" Scott announced as he arrived with his brother and Marshall. "Look at this; it's the rifle that killed JFK!"

Marcus looked around at the collection, looking a little unimpressed. Scott rushed over to another exhibit.

"Here, this is the Treaty of Versailles!" He announced. Marcus just shrugged.

"I've never been a huge fan of history." He told them. "I'm sorry Dr. Marshall, but..."

"There's something you should see in the basement." Scott told him. "They have our old planes!"

Marcus just looked a little confused. Ziggy continued to take photos as he watched this, unable to believe that he was seeing two of his friends involved with this.

"Why the hell do you think I'd want to see that?" Marcus asked him.

"They're honouring us, commemorating our sacrifice!" Scott announced cheerfully.

"I don't want to remember that!" Marcus told him.

"But it shows..."

"I had a bed-pan thrown at me this morning. I spent half the day smelling like some guy's piss!" Marcus stated flatly, before straightening his jacket. "I appreciate museums, but there are some parts of the past that should remain exactly that. I'll see you around Scott."

Ziggy felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and looked to the hand.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked. Ziggy decided not to bother trying to lie and instead flipped the guy over his shoulder and struck him in the jaw, knocking him out.

He made his way downstairs, taking some more pictures. He couldn't believe that Scott had anything to do with these scumbags, much less being friends with the guy who, by the looks of things, was the leader.

Heading into the room he has seen before, he picked up a few flyers and took some more pictures before quietly slipping out. He didn't know if it would do any good, but he knew those pictures would likely make people uncomfortable. Of course he was uncomfortable himself; he still had to ask Scott about why he was there.

In the City of Eden, deep within The Spire, Mannfred made his way to a dungeon. Even if he didn't know which one to go for, he would have found it impossible to miss it given the screams.

As he got inside, one of his thralls backed away, bowing deeply at his presence. Mannfred waved him away.

"Leave us." He stated, looking to the prisoner. "I'll deal with this."

As the Thrall left, he approached her. Her blonde hair was matted thick with dried blood, and her face and body were covered in cuts and bruises. Her hands were shackled above her head, holding her upright, and her ankles were shackled to the floor. She was wearing only black leggings, and a black bra, concealing her modesty. He lifted up her chin, looking into her eyes.

"Others have landed in the city." He told her. "What does this mean?"

"Ask a fortune teller." She muttered. Mannfred just smiled before heading to a nearby brazier, beginning to turn over a branding iron.

"You already know what you mean to us." He told her. He placed his wrist over a goblet and picked up a dagger. "You already know what we need to know."

He sliced his wrist, letting some blood flow into the goblet and approached her. He grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth open.

"You already know what we can do." He continued, pouring the blood into her mouth. He clamped a hand over her mouth and pinched her nose, forcing her to swallow.

"I can keep you here indefinitely." He told her. "Now, what do you know about these new arrivals Luanne?"

"I know as much as you do." She replied, before smiling. "Of course, that really pisses you off doesn't it?"

"Have it your way." Mannfred replied, picking up the branding iron. The Thrall came back in. "Clearly, you don't want eternity to be easy."


	127. Ziggy's Crusade

In Ocean Bluff, Michaela started to stir, slowly coming to as her father held her. She was still weak from the meditation. It was an unfortunate side-effect of the candles and the herbs that Flit used that the one under the meditation was weakened like this, but it was essential that they knew more about her vision. She started to slowly open her eyes, looking up into Jarrod's face.

"It's alright." He told her soothingly. "You're safe."

Michaela started to pull away from him as she came to. She'd have pulled away a lot more aggressively if she wasn't still so drowsy, but the intent was clear. Jarrod just held his hands clear of her. Although he had loved the fact he got to hold his little girl again, he would never force it upon her. If she wanted to hate him for what he had done all those years ago, he figured that was her choice.

"Flit told me you remembered more about your vision." Jarrod stated as he presented her with a jug of water and a cup. Foregoing the cup, she grabbed the jug and gulped a few mouthfuls, before wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"It's not a trip I'd recommend." She commented. "It isn't like when I tried mushrooms..."

"Who gave you mushrooms?" Jarrod asked her. Michaela just gave him a withering look, at which he backed off. The dad instinct was kicking in when he heard his daughter had experimented with drugs, and he knew that wasn't really the point. He was here to hear more about her vision. He held up a hand to indicate the subject was closed and backed off a little. His daughter seldom talked to him anyway, the last thing he wanted was for her to stop talking to him about this.

"I saw more details." She told him. "In the fight, the coming war, the people were fighting by JKP..."

"There are dozens of JKP's." Jarrod reminded her. "RJ took it national before the Venjix War, it was a franchise. There were JKP's across most of the country!"

"It was covered though." She told him. "There was something over it, a building in the sky..."

"That doesn't make sense." Jarrod commented. She just looked at him disbelievingly.

"I saw a bull and a badger." She told him.

Jarrod was about to hug her, but thought better of it, and simply patted her on the back. Their relationship wasn't that strong, and he knew if he tried to force anything, he'd only drive his daughter further away. He got up and left her, finding Dom and Flit in the corridor.

"She saw a bull and a badger." He told them.

"Johnny and Liv." Dom said as he nodded in understanding.

"Whatever's coming, it's going down in Corinth." He concluded. "Talk to RJ and Lily. Tell them we're probably going to be visiting their son-in-law."

Back in Eden, Nick had the team assembled for the briefing. Food was available for them, but everyone was only picking at it anyway. They were much more focused on the mission.

"Alright, a direct assault isn't likely to be the best approach." He told them, waving a hand and bringing an image of The Spire into view. "We're going in through the sewers..."

"Wait, we're sneaking in?" Beevor scoffed, looking around. "I don't know if you know who we are, but we're the Power Rangers..."

"I was one of those once." Nick cut him off. "Having power doesn't excuse being foolhardy. If we don't need to fight through thousands of Thralls, then why should we?"

He made a section of the image bigger, enhancing it for them to see.

"You'll enter through the dungeon on the 47th floor." He told them. "After that, we'll make our way to the top. That way, you'll avoid Fireheart's offspring. We'll keep them distracted."

"How?" Beevor asked him. Nick just smiled.

"Fireheart and I have our ways." He replied.

They all nodded in understanding. Vasquez noticed one of the refugees handing Lucius a plastic bag, which upon closer inspection contained blood. Seeing him tear it open with his teeth and start to drink, she snapped out of her chair.

"Oh, hell no!" She shrieked. "This guy's a vampire? I though Count V destroyed vampires!"

"We do, but we need his help for now." Chip told her. "Lucius has a grudge with Mannfred, one that dates back to the days when they were both still breathing."

Vasquez reached for a weapon, but Chip grabbed her wrist, staying her hand.

"Until Mannfred created the Council of Eight, he and Lucius were the only two vampires left." He told her. "We formed a temporary alliance until Mannfred was destroyed. No one knows him better."

"He was my dear baby brother." Lucius told her, finishing his meal. He smiled at her, licking the little stray blood from his lips. "I want to see him destroyed more than anyone."

"You're related to him?" Vasquez scoffed, hearing this. "Why do I doubt you're going to side against him?"

"We have different makers." He told her. "We're from different clans, but even before then we were not what you would call close. Like the rest of my kind, I practiced the way of the sword, refining my art. Even in his living days my brother hid behind magic like a coward...no offence sire."

"None taken." Nick replied with a nod. Everyone knew that Nick had incredible power, and that his magic had only grown with time. If he so wished, Lucius would be destroyed without even a thought.

"I know once this is over that I'll be the last vampire, and then the gloves are off." Lucius assured her. "My only condition for taking part in this was that it be my sword that takes Mannfred's head."

"We can use him." Hicks told her. "We can let Chip worry about what happens after the assault."

Vasquez didn't like this new development, not at all. It was one thing to confront vampires, it was quite another to rely on one.

"Just...stay in front of me." She told him. "I want to be able to see you at all times."

Lucius smiled, and then moved far quicker than anyone could see, stopping behind Vasquez. He pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck and leaned closer, whispering in her ear.

"If I want to be behind you, it would be that quick and that easy." He told her, kissing her neck softly. "If I wanted to feed from you I would. However, you are more useful to me alive."

Vasquez just turned and shoved him away angrily. Cruger just growled to remind them that they had a mission in hand.

"We leave in thirty minutes." He stated. "Until then, rest and prepare yourselves."

"I'm ready." Lucius said with a grin. Vasquez just snapped off a tree root from the wall, providing her with a stake.

"I am too." She replied, leaving the room, stopping only to give Lucius one last glare, before heading off to prepare herself.

In Corinth, Ziggy arrived at the SPD base, and hooked his camera up to a computer, downloading the pictures he had taken to present to the duty sergeant as evidence. As he did so, he scrolled through them, resting on the picture of Scott. He still couldn't believe he was involved with this. As he finished the download, he printed off the pictures. He looked through them, thinking about what he was about to do, before taking the one of Scott and screwing it up, throwing it in the trash. He and Scott had now known each other a long time, and he figured he at least deserved the benefit of the doubt. He decided that he would talk to him before taking his findings to the authorities. He figured a day was unlikely to make a huge difference.

In another part of Corinth, Gemma, Summer and Tenaya were taking a walk with the kids. Alex had exhausted himself long ago, and so Tenaya was carrying him, while the twins were in the stroller sound asleep. Gemma stopped them by a house with a "for sale" sign outside it.

"I saw this place in the brochure the other day." She told them. "What do you think?"

It was a little, two storey building, fully detached from the nearby buildings with a little garden running tight around it. An apple tree in the front, right-hand corner stood, with a swing hanging from the branch just inside the white picket fence.

"It looks lovely." Summer agreed. "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"With Hicks' salary its right in our price range." She told them. She opened the fence and gestured for them to follow her. "Come on, I'll show you around!"

Corinth was mostly automated now; even estate agents no longer did tours in person. A recorded message would play on screens throughout the house, kind of a third person guided tour, as potential buyers looked around. The doors and windows would be locked remotely at night to prevent squatters taking advantage, but other than that, people were free to look around.

"It's got four bedrooms, so that'll be plenty for us." Gemma chirped giddily as she showed them into the hall. She was completely ignoring the estate agent's recorded message, but the others figured that she had probably heard it before anyway. By the way she navigated the house, it was clear she had been here before.

"It's a great neighbourhood, there's a school just down the road, and there's a doctor's office two streets away and we're within walking distance of the shopping district..."

"Breathe Gemma." Summer giggled as she saw how excited she was getting. "The baby needs oxygen remember?"

"Sorry, it's just so exciting." She told them. "I've never bought a house before."

"Well you'd really be landing on your feet if you ended up here." Tenaya chipped in, looking around. "I love the place Ziggy and I have, but if I could afford something like this, I'd move in."

"Well I've put in an offer." Gemma told them. "I'm just waiting to hear back."

"Well good luck, I hope you get it." Summer told her. "This place is great."

"I've already picked out which of the rooms will be the nursery." Gemma told them. "Come on, follow me!"

Meanwhile, Ziggy went into the shower rooms as Scott was getting cleaned up after a training session. Seeing his former leader, he turned the valve, shutting off the water. Scott looked a little confused at first, but turning to the door, he saw Ziggy there.

"Hey Ziggy, what's the deal?" He asked. "Can I get a shower or what?"

"What are you doing with William Marshall?" Ziggy asked him. Scott looked slightly puzzled.

"I've just been hanging around. He wants people to support his cause." Scott told him. "He has wants..."

"He wants to drive anyone who isn't human off this planet!" Ziggy snapped. "Haven't you noticed how many anti-alien crimes have been committed recently?"

"Haven't you noticed how many crimes aliens have committed recently?" Scott asked him in response, beginning to dry himself off. "We get dozens of offenders in here..."

"You can't make a judgement about all of them because of the actions of a few." Ziggy told him.

"I went out with some guys last night, guys in the club. One of them told me that he used to be a Master Diver." Scott told him. "When they started drilling for oil again, he applied for a job, only to be turned down because a 17 year old Aquitarian had beaten him to it."

"So?" Ziggy asked.

"Nelson had 15 years' training and experience as a diver, and some kid gets the job because he can breathe under water without breathing apparatus?" Scott continued. "How's he meant to compete against that?"

"He finds another job!" Ziggy put down flatly. "Things change Scott, and this planet is big enough for all of us!"

"In case you haven't noticed thanks to Venjix there isn't a whole hell of a lot of the world left!" Scott snapped back. "Maybe we shouldn't be sharing what we have left with them. We were getting along just fine before they arrived and we'll get by once they leave."

"So the fact they helped us rebuild the world means nothing." Ziggy asked him, placing his hands on his hips. Scott wrapped his towel around himself as he made his way to his locker.

"When you hire a plumber to fix a leak, do you fix him a bed and invite him to live with you?" Scott asked him.

"So that's it is it?" Ziggy asked. "It's fine for them to help rebuild the world, but once the job's done it's adios and don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out? It's unreasonable after all they've done to expect a little something back?"

"They don't belong here Ziggy!" Scott told him. Ziggy just turned Scott towards a mirror.

"Just look at yourself when you say that." He replied. "There was a time people would have said the same about you."

He started to walk away, and turned back.

"Oh, and next time you hear one of your friends talking about half-breed kids, remember that some would have said the same thing about Kaylee." He reminded him. "I have evidence linking the ERHCU to racially motivated crimes. I'm going to take it to the authorities. I don't want you to get caught up in this."

"They aren't a racist group Ziggy." He sighed. "They just want to make sure we remember our history."

"So did the Nazis." Ziggy replied. "The only thing is, they also didn't want to admit that things had changed. They wanted to keep things the same, to pretend the rest of the world didn't exist."

He threw one of the flyers onto a bench near Scott. He picked it up, looking at it.

"They're printing those at the theatre." Ziggy told him. "Your friend Marshall's just the public face of these bigots. The respectable face to show the world. His followers aren't so respectable though. If you don't believe me, how about going to El Spirito Del Toro and ask for Uriel?"

With that, Ziggy left him. Scott just threw the flyer in the trash angrily before getting dressed.

In Eden, Hicks, Vasquez, Lucius, Cruger and the A-Squad were making their way through the sewers, heading towards The Spire. Lucius noticed Vasquez's discomfort at the smell.

"My senses are far sharper than yours, imagine how I feel." He commented.

"Let's try to keep it quiet." Cruger told them. He also had a heightened sense of smell, so this was far from pleasant for him either.

"God, it stinks down here." Charlie remarked. "I thought vampires didn't..."

"There are thralls up there too, they're mortal." Lucius reminded her. "Not to mention there are eight dragons. Imagine the kind of mucking out they'd need."

"Can we please just try to focus?" Hicks stated, hoping to silence the arguing. "I don't particularly like the idea of wading knee-deep in shit either, but the sooner we get there, the sooner we get out of this!"

They approached a grating, which protected a ladder in a service tunnel. Hicks shoved it, checking it for strength, only to find it quite solid.

"It looks like I finally get to try this thing out." He commented, putting his hand on the hilt of the Solar Flare Sabre. Cruger put a hand on his to stop him.

"Allow me." H replied, using the Shadow Sabre to slice through the grating. Hicks just relaxed his grip and gestured the others to follow.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered, beginning the long climb.

Back in Corinth, Scott headed to El Spirito Del Toro. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ziggy's rant had given him some stuff to think about. He remembered him mentioning the restaurant, and wanted to see what he was talking about. Johnny approached him.

"I guess even Rangers need to eat." He commented as he escorted Scott towards a table. "If you don't mind, could I get a picture? I like to put up pictures of the celebrities that dine here, it's good for business."

"Hey Scott!" Nelson called out from the corner, waving him over. "We've just ordered our starters; would you like to join us?"

Scott looked to Johnny, who just shrugged.

"Minestrone to start." Scott told him. "Then whatever today's special is."

As Johnny left to add his requests to the order, Scott sat with Nelson and his dining partners. They were all wearing ERHCU t-shirts, just like Nelson, but the others seemed to have a number of injuries. One of them had a broken nose and two black eyes.

"I never knew working at the museum could be so rough." Scott joked. None of them laughed though.

"They were jumped." He told him. "It was a couple of days ago."

Just then, a waitress came over. She had ice-blue hair and a crystal in her forehead the same colour. She too had a number of noticeable injuries, including a cut just over her right eyebrow, and a nasty looking bruise covering most of her right cheek. Scott saw her name badge, and identified her as Uriel, the waitress Ziggy had mentioned.

"Here are your drinks." She told them, putting them down. Nelson just scrunched his nose at his drink.

"What the hell is this?" He asked her.

"It's a Martini." She told him. "It's what you asked..."

"I asked for a freshly-mixed Martini." He told her. "Not this bottled shit!"

"Sir, I..."

"I thought you Xybrians were meant to be able to read minds." He told her, raising a small laugh from the group, other than Scott who just watched on. "Maybe you can tell what I'm thinking and get it right this time."

"I'll have another brought to you." She sighed, taking the glass. One of the others put out his leg to stop her.

"You look pretty banged up." He commented. "Maybe you should be more careful."

"I'd like a beer." Scott injected, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the way they were treating her. Uriel rolled her eyes and left. Nelson just shook his head in disbelief.

"Can you believe that?" He asked Scott. "It's an Italian restaurant. What the hell could she know about Italian food? From the age of her I'd say she's never even SEEN Italy before the war!"

Scott just shrugged, uncertain as to what to say. A waiter came over, putting down a Martini and a beer.

"Your order sir." He told them. Nelson took his drink and waved him away.

"I guess the blue haired freak didn't want to come back." Nelson said, eliciting another laugh from the group. "Maybe she'll get the hint."

Scott just sat, still unsure what to do as the first course arrived. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to think that Ziggy was right, maybe there was more to this group than he knew.


	128. Tenaya's Challenge

Ziggy was getting ready for his shift when Dallas and Lewis approached him. He just nodded to acknowledge their presence.

"Hey." He whispered. "I guess we're going to the East Side..."

"What are you doing Grover?" Dallas asked him, cutting him off. Ziggy just looked to him a little confused.

"I'm sorry..."

"The E.R.H.C.U." Lewis confirmed. "You're filing a complaint."

"They're producing anti-alien propaganda." He told them. "That's a crime."

"What those scum are doing to this world is a crime." Dallas replied. He then smiled at Ziggy. "The streets are dangerous now. Things are happening all over."

"Are you threatening me?" Ziggy asked him. Dallas just laughed.

"No, I'm just stating a fact." He replied. "A war is coming. People will get hurt."

With that, he just gestured him towards a cruiser. Ziggy followed only because he knew he needed the hours to attain a full merit as an SPD street officer. He knew what Dallas was getting at, it was a warning. He was warning him to back off. That only confirmed what he already knew. What was happening at the theatre went a lot deeper than he first thought.

In another part of town, Scott was sitting watching his daughter sleep. Although she was still in the incubator, he loved being close enough just to touch the plastic. Sarah came in, seeing him.

"She is beautiful." She commented. Scott just nodded.

"Sarah, do you think I'm racist?" He asked her. She looked a little puzzled by his question, but finally answered.

"No more than anyone else." She replied honestly. "We all fear things that are different..."

"You don't." He told her. Sarah just snorted and laughed.

"Until three years ago I didn't even have face-to-face contact with another human." She reminded him. "Everything's different to me. Everything was terrifying."

"I've been spending time with William Marshall." He told her. "He's..."

"I know who he is." She cut him off. "Every anti-alien nutjob in Corinth knows..."

"Everything he said, it all sounded right." Scott pleaded, already knowing how weak it all sounded. "It didn't sound like anything other than keeping things the way they were."

"That's just the thing, things will never be the way they were." She reminded him. "And for that I'm glad."

"Why?" Scott asked her. Sarah just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"If they were, I'd never have met you." She told him, before looking to the incubator. "She'd never have been born."

"I'll leave the group." He told her. "I'll..."

"I think you might be more useful where you are." She told him. "After all, things are getting worse out there. Attacks are on the increase..."

"You want me to be a spy." Scott said with a smile. She just nodded.

"They already want you." She told him. "Let them think they have you."

Over in the Lower East Side, Lewis parked the cruiser at a street corner, finding Swineston in his usual spot selling his wares. Ziggy watched Dallas and Lewis get out and approach him.

"Swineston, you know what we said." Dallas began. "If we saw you here today..."

"You might want to turn around." He told them. They did so, finding a mob of about half a dozen aliens watching. One of them was holding a video camera. The one at the front looked human, around six foot, and thickly built, with only a couple of visable scars. He was holding a baseball bat in his right hand.

"This is..."

"I believe as a free citizen it is my right to film what I please as long as it doesn't violate copyright laws." He stated.

"You're not an alien." Dalas scoffed. "What..."

"Actually I'm half Triforian." He replied. It is our right to go wherever we want, and video whatever we want."

"But..."

"Go where you want." He interrupted him. "We won't interrupt...unless we have to."

With that, Dallad just waved Swineston away, before they prepared for their rounds. Ziggy followed them, but stopped as they did when they saw the group following them.

"If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to worry about." The man told them. "Go on."

In another area of town though, thing were a lot more peaceful. Tenaya loved bringing Alex here. As she turned to him, she smiled.

"Hey Alex, it's the park." She told him. "It's...

"MOMMY!" He screamed. She looked around in time to see the baseball bat coming towards the window. She covered him as best she could as glass rained in on them.

"Stay here honey." She told him as she shoved him into the footwell of the right rear passenger seat. "Stay here until mommy tells you."

More glass rained in on them, but she didn't care. Tenaya made sure she covered her son so he wouldn't suffer.

As she watched one of the masked men come around to the side of the car, she kicked out, sending the door flying into him. As the others gathered, she looked to them and snarled. She wasn't thinking logically, her son was in danger.

"Come on!" She roared. As the first guy rushed her, she slammed a hand into his chest, sending him flying about forty feet. The next grabbed her around the throat, but she shattered every bone in his arm with only a twist. She continued to smash them all into oblivion until one whistled. She saw he was holding Alex, and had a Magnum pressed to his temple.

"You really don't want to do that." Tenaya warned him, stepping closer. He just shook his head.

"I..."

"I guarantee you'll regret it." She warned him. He just cocked the hammer of his pistol.

"I doubt it." He replied. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a hard grip on his nuts. The pressure only increased as he squirmed on the ground. Tenaya held up her wrist,showing him she had detached her hand, before grabbing him and lifting him up.

"I'm a reasonable woman" She told him, before her grip tightened and she held him of the ground with her only hand with ease. She looked to his eyes as she noticed the terror.

"If anyone comes for me or my son again, the gloves are off." She told him. He felt the grip tightening on his manhood and squealed. "Next time you or one of your loser friends comes for us, tell them to make sure their life assurance is paid up. Because I can and will start ripping heads off!"

With that, she shoved him away, kicking him softly on the backside. She heard her son still screming and went back to him. "

"It's OK honey, mommy's here." She whispered reassuringly. "It's alright, I'm here."


	129. The Swineston Incident

Dallas, Lewis and Ziggy got back into the cruiser after a disappointingly unproductive morning. They had been followed around by the group of aliens all morning, meaning that Dallas and Lewis couldn't do anything without an audience. As a result, they hadn't actually made any arrests, or even issued a parking ticket. Dallas' face was almost as red as his hair. Clearly something was bothering him. As the half-Triforian they had met earlier waved them off and they left, he finally cracked, smacking the dashboard.

"Can you believe this shit?" He roared. "They're following us around like..."

"Like we have something to be ashamed of?" Ziggy asked him. "I saw how you treated that guy yesterday."

"I thought I warned you Grover, a war is coming!" Dallas reminded him. "You might want to think about which side you choose!"

Ziggy didn't answer. As much as he wanted to, he really needed to talk to his wife. He dialled her cell phone and held it to his ear.

"Ten..."

"We're fine Ziggy." She told him. This worried him. He had only been warned that morning that there might be consequences to his decision to go after Marshall.

"Ten , what happened?" He asked her, the worry obvious in his voice.

"Someone came after us." She told him. "The car's thrashed. I got a few cuts from glass. Alex did too, but after some ice cream he was fine."

"Someone attacked you?" He roared. As he said this, he could swear he saw a ghost of a smile on Dallas' face. He didn't need written confirmation to know that he had something to do with the attack.

"We're both fine Ziggy." Ten assured him, knowing how he worried. "You know me. Half of them will be lucky if they're walking tomorrow. The other half will be pissing blood for sure."

"Yeah, I know you." He assured her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered as he hung up. He just sat back with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't help overhearing, you said your wife was attacked?" Dallas asked him.

"She was." Ziggy told him. "Personally I pity them."

"But they..."

"You don't know my wife." Ziggy cut him off before settling into his seat. "Where are we going for lunch?"

In Eden, Hicks and his party smashed open a grating, finally coming out of the service hatch into the dungeon.

It was warm, many braziers heating torture implements heated the air, making it unreasonably warm. Of course the comfort of the people that were brought here was hardly their first concern.

"Alright, we're in." Hicks told them. "Just look around..."

Before he could finish though, a dozen Thralls came in. As soon as they saw them, they rushed to the attack, casting fireballs in their direction. Cruger lunged forward, batting them aside with the Shadow Sabre.

The A-Squad leapt into action, taking them down with practiced ease. Despite their superior strength, the Thralls were no match for their training.

"Alright, they probably know we're here now." Cruger commented. "We..."

"Luanne!" Vasquez shrieked as she saw her. She rushed over to the woman she loved, seeing the state she was in. Although vampire blood was able to heal her, she was still covered in injuries, and was only standing upright because of the chains holding her up. She was over 100 years old, and relied on vampire blood to live, so obviously her captors were giving it to her. Of course given her condition it was also obvious they weren't giving her enough to heal herself. It was hellish torture, the kind that they knew potentially could last indefinitely. Chip had presumed she was dead when contact with her was lost. Chip rushed over with her, noting the condition of his operative.

"Luanne..."

"I'm dreaming." She muttered. "I have to be."

"You're not dreaming." Vasquez assured her. Cruger cut her down, at which she flopped into Vasquez's arms, her strength completely gone. Vasquez just held her closely as some more Thralls flooded into the room. The Council of Eight entered.

"Lucius my brother, it has been a long time." Mannfred commented.

"Not long enough." Lucius replied. "You still hide behind underlings and magic..."

"You know it's easy to call someone weak or a coward when you are blessed with strength." Mannfred stated. "Yes, you studied the way of the sword, but when it came to brute strength, I was at the shallow end of the gene pool. I simply had to find another way to thrive."

"We can't win this." Hicks whispered, seeing the force arrayed before them. He knew how powerful vampires were, and right now they were facing eight, backed up by dozens of Thralls. It was a lot of power to face.

"Hicks..."

"Hicks?" One of them asked as he stepped forward. Hicks recognised him from Gemma's description, this was Julian. "Damien Hicks?"

"That's my name." He replied. Julian just smiled.

"Gemma told me about you." He replied, before beginning to sniff the air. "I can smell her on you."

"We figured things out." Hicks told him. Julian just nodded.

"Did she tell you about us?" He asked.

"She told me you wouldn't take the hint." Hicks replied.

"You know she'll always remember me." Julian taunted him. Hicks' hand just strayed to the hilt of his sword.

"I know you vampires don't like sharp edges or heat." He told him. "Just give me an excuse."

"We can't win here." Cruger reminded him. "Let's go."

Hicks just nodded in agreement as they backed towards the tunnel. Hicks gave Julian a long, lingering look as they helped Luanne into the tunnel. He just covered them as they went, until he was the only one left. He just gave Julian a curt nod before leaving himself. He knew what Julian had done to Gemma, and he was almost glad that he had been resurrected. It meant he had the opportunity to settle things himself.

In Corinth, Ziggy arrived back in the Lower East Side of Corinth, finding the same group waiting for them. Dallas got out of the cruiser with his blaster in hand, approaching them.

"Leave." He told them.

"Why?" The half-Triforian asked him. "It's not like we're committing a crime."

"We're here to patrol the streets and prevent crimes." Dallas told him. "It's a lot harder..."

"Three anti-alien attacks occurred last week." He interrupted him. "Three days ago a seven year old Xybrian was beaten to death. I didn't exactly see you around then."

"Maybe he deserved it." Dallas suggested. The half-Triforian just shook his head.

"I can't think of any reason someone deserves a seven on one beating." He replied. "We're going where you go."

Dallas just growled as he went back to the cruiser. Ziggy could see that things were getting worse. Tensions were already high, and he just knew that sooner or later someone was going to light the fuse on the powder keg.

In Eden, the party arrived back at their base. Vasquez was carrying Luanne in her arms. As they arrived, she laid her down.

"I can't believe this shit!" Charlie roared. "We were ten feet from them and we just walked away?"

"There's no shame in a tactical withdrawal." Cruger told her. "We would have fought bravely and died quickly. At least this way we can go back and try again."

Lucius took a dagger and sliced his wrist open, dripping some blood into a goblet. He handed it to Vasquez.

"This will help her." He told her. Vasquez just took it from him and turned back to Luanne as the rest of them left to re-evaluate their strategy.

"I can't believe you came for me." Luanne breathed, taking a sip of the blood. Some of her injuries started to heal, but not all of it. Because of her age, Vasquez knew that she had to retain some blood to stop her aging.

"I thought you were dead." She replied. "When Chip told me that they lost contact with you..."

"They caught me somewhere I wasn't meant to be." Luanne told her. "I've been in their torture chamber for longer than I can remember."

She reached out, taking Vasquez's hand softly.

"It wasn't as painful as leaving you though." She told her. "I'm sorry."

"I can't say it didn't hurt." Vasquez told her. "I went a little crazy after you left."

"I was your first." She reminded her. "If it makes a difference, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Vasquez nodded a little, glad to hear it. She doubted that Luanne would say anything different, but she was sure she was being sincere.

"I'm with someone else now." Vasquez told her. "Her name's Charlie."

"You mean...?"

"No, not her." Vsquez cut her off as she realised what she was asking. "It's not the Red Ranger. She is kind of hot, I have to admit that, but no. It's not her."

"I'm glad." Luanne replied quietly. Vasquez could see she was disappointed. As much as she was sure that Luanne didn't expect them to just pick up where they had left off, she knew that the thought had crossed her mind, so she was sure it had also crossed Luanne's. "You deserve to be happy."

"So, I guess Chip's managed to keep you on a pretty steady supply of blood." Vasquez remarked. She smiled.

"It isn't as regular as when I was with Vincent, but he makes sure I have what I need." She told her. "Because I've fed from different vampires, I got a few more gifts."

"Like?" Vasquez asked her. Luanne just smiled, before blurring away. She arrived back almost too quickly for Vasquez to see, presenting her with a daisy.

"I picked up that little trick from Lucius." She told her. "I've been feeding from him for a while now."

"You look pretty good all things considered." Vasquez commented. "I've missed you."

"Like I said, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done." Luanne assured her. "And I've had a pretty long life full of mistakes, so you can take it from me, that's saying something."

She drew in, preparing to kiss Vasquez, but she just pulled away.

"I can't." She muttered.

"You can't say you don't want to." Luanne stated. "I know I do."

"I want to." Vasquez admitted. "But I can't do that to Charlie."

"She must be quite a woman." Luanne sighed. Vasquez just nodded.

"She is." She replied. "You'd like her."

"Somehow I doubt that." Luanne said with a cheeky grin. "It's the ex's prerogative to hate the new girlfriend."

"I guess I can live with that." Vasquez stated. "It's not been easy getting over you, but Luke..."

"Who's Luke?" Luanne asked her. Vasquez just smiled.

"I guess you could say he's kind of my son." She told her. "Charlie and Luke came as a package deal."

"It sounds like you made a nice little family for yourself there." Luanne remarked as she pulled some hair back out of her face. "So what's he like?"

Back in Corinth, Ziggy and his partners went about their patrols, tailed by the Aleins every step of the way. He could see that Lewis and Dallas were getting restless as a result of the constant scrutiny.

The Half-Triforian's cell phone went off, and he answered it. Ziggy watched as his face fell.

"Where?" He asked. "We'll be right there!"

With that, he gestured to the others and they all ran off. Obviously an incident had occurred with one of the other patrols. Dallas just sneered as they left.

"You see that?" He sid to Ziggy in disgust. "They've been riding us all day!"

"Given what's happening can you blame them?" Ziggy asked him.

"Pick the right side Grover." He reiterated. It was then that he saw Swineston on a street corner, once again selling his wares. He saw another patrol team and nodded to them, indicating to them to move in as he approached him. Swineston rolled his eyes as he saw them.

"Can't you bother someone else?" He asked.

"We told you not to come back here." Dallas put down flatly.

"Look, if I give you some stuff, how about we just forget all this?" He asked. "I have..."

As he reached into a pocket, Lewis pistol-whipped him with her blaster, knocking him to the ground. Ziggy pulled her back.

"I couldn't see his hand." She replied. "He might have been going for a weapon."

Dallas rushed forward, beginning to lay in with hard kicks. The other two SPD officers joined in as Swineston just cowered on the ground, covering up as musch as he could for protection. Ziggy had seen enough and moved in, pulling them off him. He grabbed Swineston, pulling him off the ground and shoved him away.

"Go!" He roared. "Now!"

Swineston didn't need to be told twice and ran off as fast as he could, muttering something about wishing he had gone to New Tech like his cousin Piggy. He confronted Dallas.

"That was..."

"That's the job!" Dallas told him. "He's..."

"I'm making a complaint." Ziggy told him. "You went way over the line!"

"You know we don't really like people who squeal on their friends rookie." Dalls warned him. Ziggy saw the others closing in, but didn't back down.

"Just as well you aren't my friends then." He told them.

"It's four against one." Dallas told him. "Who do you think the disciplinary committee are going to believe?"

"I guess we'll see." Ziggy replied.

At El Spirito Del Toro, Liv was just sweeping up after the lunchtime crowd when she heard the bell on the door ringing. Looking up, she smiled as she saw RJ, Lily and David standing there.

"Mom, dad!" She screamed, rushing over and hugging them all. "It's been ages!"

"They told me you had a fancy place." David commented looking around.

"We like it." She said with a laugh, ruffling her little brother's hair. "Johnny, look who's here!"

Johnny came in, carrying their daughter, Bella, as their son Riccardo walked out. He saw them and his face lit up as he rushed over.

"Grandpa!" He yelled as RJ knelt down and hugged him. "Grandma, you're here!"

"It's been a long time little man." RJ said with a weak laugh. He then looked to Johnny. "The others are here too, we're staying in the hotel down the street."

"You're all here?" Johnny asked him. RJ just nodded sadly.

"This isn't a social visit." He replied. "I read some papers on the way here. It sounds like things are getting real bad around here."

"One of my waitresses was attacked a couple of nights ago." Johnny told him. "But..."

"Prejudice is born out of fear." RJ told him. "Fear gives him power."

"Dai Shi?" Johnny asked. "He's back?"

"Not yet, if he was he'd have made himself known by now." RJ replied. "But if things keep going the way they are, it'll only be a matter of time."

Over at the SPD base, there was a lot of activity as Swineston entered. Looking around, he saw someone available at the desk and made his way over. The desk sergeant just looked up at him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. Swineston just laughed.

"Do you think my face always looks like this?" He asked. "Some of your officers used my head as a kickball! I want to make a complaint!"

"I'll just get the form..."

"No, this isn't going to be some white wash paper thing that'll get lost in the pile and forgotten about in a week, I want them punished!" Swineston insisted. "I recognised one of the officers, the one that saved me from being beaten to death. He was the Green Ranger."

"Ziggy Grover?" the desk Sergeant asked him.

"He saw the whole thing." Swineston stated. "I've already told the press, so it's not going to get swept under the carpet. I want justice!"


	130. The Disciplinary Nightmare

Ziggy arrived at his temporary home, finding Tenaya and Alex already waiting. He had been called into the base by Hicks' stand-in and informed of the procedure. Since he had filed a complaint against fellow officers, he was understandably being removed from duty, albeit on full pay to prevent him being influenced before the hearing. Although no one could prove that the attack on Tenaya and Alex had been connected to Ziggy's decision to speak against his fellow officers, the decision had been made to remove them all to protective custody. He hugged Tenaya as he saw her.

"Alex..."

"He's asleep." She told him. "He's had quite a day."

"Is he..."

"He's not hurt." She interrupted him, understanding that he was worried about him. "A couple of grazes from glass, but he's tough like his dad."

"Like his mom." Ziggy responded. "I heard you kicked some ass."

"A couple of those little tin Nazis won't be hurting anyone for a while." She assured him. "A couple of them have some pretty serious hospital time in their future. One of them...let's just say if he's married, it'll be a while before he's having any fun."

"That's my girl." Ziggy said proudly, kissing her. "They made a big mistake coming after you."

"Alex was in the car." She told him flatly. "As soon as that happened, they pretty much sealed their fate."

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her. She just nodded.

"What do you think they could have done to me?" She asked him. "He was so scared, if they had hurt him..."

"He's fine, you said so yourself." He said reassuringly, reminding her that he was safe. He was just as outraged that someone had attacked his wife and son. If it hadn't been for Tenaya being a hybrid, the attack would likely have resulted in one or both of them being seriously hurt, if not worse. He could practically feel her desire to seek out the cowards who had attacked them for round two. Her priority had been to ensure that Alex was safe. Now that she knew he was safe though, she wanted to ensure they wouldn't come back. It was parental instinct at its most primeval, and Ziggy had to admit having felt it himself but he also knew that if they acted upon it, then they would likely be brought up on charges. Then neither of them would be around to protect him. Just then, Tenaya's head jerked up.

"I heard something outside." She told him. "I thought this place was safe."

"Tenaya..."

"Just...be quiet." She told him. She made her way over to a window.

"Ten, you're being paranoid." He told her. "I know you're scared..."

Just then, she opened the window and reached outside, grabbing someone and throwing him into the room. He rolled back to his feet as he landed on the floor with an agility belying his age. He looked like he was easily in his fifties, perhaps his sixties if the years hadn't been kind, but he towered over them both at well over six feet, and was quite skinny. His hair was pure white and quite wild and he had some messy stubble. Dark glasses hid his eyes and he was wearing a long, black coat. He held his hands up defensively.

"I mean no harm..."

Tenaya rushed him, throwing several attacks his way, but was stunned as he swatted them away. His technique was incredible, far superior to her own. While Tenaya had been programmed with several combat techniques by Venjix, it was clear that he had trained to a level surpassing her programming. Her strength levelled the playing field, but even then he was a step ahead, much like he knew what she was going to do long before she did.

"I heard you had grown strong Julie." Swoop complimented her. "I also hear that we no longer share a disability. I wish I had met you in your youth."

"Share a disability?" She asked him. "You're blind?"

"Eyesight is an advantage, not a necessity." He said with a smile. "Sometimes I like to think I see things more clearly than those with eyesight. Lily can confirm that."

"Lily?" She asked. "Lily James? You mean Liv's mom?" Swoop just nodded.

They heard a knock on the door, at which Ziggy and Tenaya just looked at each other. Ziggy went over and answered the door, seeing Johnny, Liv, Lily and RJ standing there. Ziggy just showed them in.

"How did you know?" Ziggy asked them. "This is a safehouse..."

"We have our ways." RJ told them. "We need to talk to you. It's very important."

"I don't understand." Ziggy commented. "What's going on?"

"The race war is escalating." Johnny told them. "Something bad's coming, something really bad. We need to try and end this before it's too late."

"What do you mean by that?" Ziggy asked him. Johnny just showed him the evening newspaper. The front page was dedicated to Swineston's assault.

"Things are coming to a head." He told them. "This case has the potential to blow up spectacularly. If it does, we're all in serious trouble."

Over in Eden, Vasquez was sitting, enjoying a meal with Luanne. Although she was now with Charlie, it was hard to deny what she felt at being around Luanne again. She was her first love, the one who had shown her the truth about herself. Although Luanne had hurt her terribly when she left, she still had to admit that it was good to be with her again. They had caught up, spending a long time talking about what they had been up to in the time since Luanne had left.

Vasquez still found herself drawn to her, her heart pounding as she looked upon her. Although she knew it was wrong, she still couldn't deny the attraction to Luanne. She was still a beautiful woman, but of course that was largely a result of the fact that she literally never aged a day so long as she had vampire blood in her system. She had told Vasquez that she had been a prisoner of the Council of Eight for about a month, and that they always ensures she had just enough in her to make sure she wouldn't die. Vasquez smiled as she took another sip of wine.

"So Mannfred and Lucius were the last vampires?" She asked.

"Until Mannfred created the Council." She replied with a nod. "He doesn't want a lot of competition, so he only turned those he knew he could cow into submission with fear."

"So what's Lucius' story?" She asked her. "He really gives me the creeps."

"He's just like that. He's been with us for months." She replied. "He was a Vandal, one of the Germanic raiders that gave the Romans a serious pain in the ass. Apparently he was the older of the two brothers."

"So they have some kind of grudge?" Vasquez asked.

"It dates back to then. The Germanics valued strength, but Mannfred pursued Magic as a way of getting what he wanted. To his tribe he was a coward. Lucius swore to spare their family the shame of such a shameful son and grant him an honourable death. According to him they've been chasing each other on and off for the last millennia or so."

"Umm...Mannfred's a sorcerer, he has magic." Vasquez commented. "How come he didn't just snap his fingers and send Lucius up in a ball of flame or something?"

"Lucius has always been an obsessive student of the sword. He said he's travelled a lot and studies a number of techniques." She said with a shrug. "Can you imagine how good you'd get if you had a thousand years or so to practice?"

Before Vasquez could answer, she heard the distinctive ring of steel on steel, and she ran off. Luanne followed her, arriving with her in an open area, where she found Lucius fencing with Hicks. She pulled out a blaster, firing a round, but he swatted it out the air with his blade, his supernatural speed causing his blade to flash through the air faster than she could see.

"I could have sent that blast straight down your throat if I wanted." He warned her.

"It's alright Vasquez, I asked him to do this." Hicks assured her, showing him his own sword. "I've had a lesson or two under Chas, but I figured if I was going to carry this thing around, I should probably learn how to use it."

"You need to learn how to trust your allies." Lucius told her with an arrogant smirk. She just shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't trust people who have already threatened to drink my blood." She told him. "That'll never happen."

"What can I do?" He asked her.

"You can tell me what you really want." She told him. "I find it a bit hard to believe a man who's spent the better part of two millennia learning to fight is going to ally himself with COUNT V, an organisation that's sworn to eliminate his kind!"

"We all have our secrets Vasquez." He responded. "Now Commander Hicks. Let me show you something I learned in Japan back in the early 1300's."

The next day, in Corinth, The disciplinary hearing seemed to drag on forever. Ziggy had told his story, and so had Swineston. However, when it came time for the accused to tell their stories, they all said the same thing. Ziggy had doubted that it would be any different. Half a dozen people all got up, swore to tell the truth, and then told the story of how Swineston had reached into his jacket and they all presumed he was going for a weapon. They had all acted in self defence.

Ziggy felt sick to his stomach every time he heard the lie. He had been there. He had seen the incident with his own eyes. More than that, although he was an alien, he had seen guys like Swineston before. Hell, at one time he had been a guy like him. A back-alley nobody, a street-hustler, a small-time loser. He knew it was unlikely Swineston had even carried a weapon, much less had the courage to try and use one on SPD officers.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard that surveillance footage had been taken from an SPD cruiser that had been parked in the street. He watched the footage, and looked on in disgust as he watched the beating all over again, but he was glad that this evidence was here, and presumed it meant that justice would be done. It would no longer be only his word against six; there was video footage as well.

He felt uneasy though. He knew how important this case was. It had been in all the papers, and despite the meeting being merely a disciplinary matter, the hall was full. Half of it was filled with men wearing the black t-shirts of Marshall's group; the other half was full of aliens.

"As you can see sir, here the suspect reached a hand into his coat into an unseen pocket. My clients could not possibly have seen whether or not he was going for a weapon. They were acting within their rights." The attorney protested. He paused the footage as the next attack was driven home. "This officer could not possibly have seen the suspect's hands, and so he had to consider him a threat.

Ziggy was almost sick as this continued. The entire video, almost twenty minutes of a savage and unjust beating was reduced to what was literally a blow by blow account. The attorney explaining how every single blow was justified, how the angle made it impossible for the officers to see whether or not Swineston was armed or could potentially be a threat. The half-Triforian who had acted as the ring-leader for the alien resistance stood up as the footage ended, clearly outraged.

"This is bullshit!" He roared. "This is a whitewash, it's a scandal!"

"I will have silence!" The superior officer called out. "We will hear all sides of the argument, and we will have justice!"

"Justice my backside!" An Aquitarian called out. "I had a son with a human. He's a half-breed! The kids at his nursery group tease him every day! I will not see him raised in this..."

"That is enough!" The superior officer roared again, banging his gavel on the desk. He pressed a button on the computer in front of him. It was one of SPD's devices. It weighed up the evidence that was provided on the day, and formed a judgement based on what would be a secure verdict. He sighed and read the verdict.

"All the evidence has been heard." He announced. "The accused are all acquitted due to a lack of secure evidence."

The alien half of the audience started to scream their disapproval, while Nelson and his cronies celebrated what to them was a victory. Ziggy just turned to the gallery behind him where Tenaya was holding Alex, and Johnny and Liv were waiting.

"If you have a bright idea, now would be a good time." Ziggy told Johnny, looking to where Dallas was celebrating with Nelson and Lewis. "I'd say the war's just started."

The following morning, an SPD cruiser arrived in the Lower East Side, finding the streets remarkably empty. The cockpit pulled back and Dallas got out.

"I guess they all know their place." He quipped as he looked to Lewis. She just nodded.

"I guess they finally get the message." She commented. "We're untouchable."

Just then, they heard a little clink. They turned in time to see a little metal cylinder roll under the cruiser. Hearing an electronic beeping sound, Dallas and Lewis ran, but the device exploded, destroying the cruiser and throwing them to the ground. As Dallas started to try and gather his bearings, he saw was an angry mob of aliens, carrying a variety of weapons rushing towards them.

In another part of town, Johnny was preparing to open his restaurant when Uriel ran in, shutting the door behind her.

"Uriel, you aren't on today." Johnny told her.

"Get the kids and get out." She told him, her eyes full of panic. "The whole city's going up!"

"The Swineston incident?" He asked. She just nodded.

"The aliens are seriously pissed off." She told him. "The whole city's going to hell in a hand basket! I'll probably be considered a traitor for warning you but you and Live have been good to me..."

Just then a Molotov crashed through Johnny's window and a few alien rioters rushed in. Johnny pulled back, before unleashing his bull spirit, sending them all flying. Uriel looked to him completely stunned.

"We all have our secrets." He told her. "Just get out of here. We'll be fine."

As she was about to leave though, some black smoke started to rise out the floor. Before she knew what was happening, about a dozen Rin Shi were standing before her. Johnny shoved her behind him.

"What the hell are those things?" She asked him.

"Bad news." He replied. "Get everyone you can convince, and lock yourself in the deepest, darkest place you can. All hell's about to break loose!"


	131. The War Rages On

In Eden, everyone was still preparing for the battle ahead. No one really knew what Nick was doing, he had all but disappeared after their retreat, or "tactical withdrawal" as Cruger had called it. All they had really accomplished was to get Luanne out of the dungeon, but other than that, they had simply retreated before the Council could act. Cruger maintained that he was confident in the skills of his team, but he had thought better of taking on the whole Council at once.

Cruger, Hicks and Lucius were making their way through some caves after their sword practice when they found the very earth shaking as a pained screech reverberated throughout the cavern. Looking around, they tried to locate it, and started to make their way through. They found in a cavern, hidden from prying eyes, Nick was kneeling on some kind of altar, surrounded by candles before Fireheart. The immense and powerful dragon's head rolled around as it bellowed again, once again shaking the very foundations of the base. They could see that he was covered in claw and teeth marks, some deep enough to draw blood. They had heard from Nick that dragons' fire was not lethal to other dragons, and so they tended to engage in battle with claws and fangs.

"Come in." Nick stated without turning around. It was still a little spooky that he could do that. He hadn't told them anything specific about himself, only that his powers had increased dramatically as he aged. He seemed to have a keen understanding of what everyone was thinking and what they were doing. He had even intimated by some of the things he said that he could read minds and predict people's actions. He had known who was on the shuttle before they had even arrived despite having no technology capable of such scans. "Lucius, I must ask you to remain back. Fireheart is not too fond of vampires right now, and the last thing I want is for him to incinerate you in an undirected rage."

Lucius just bowed and left with a little smirk, the one he seemed to give to anyone he encountered, kind of an arrogant little thing that was at the same time a greeting, but also an indication that he was sizing up someone as a worthy opponent, and in some ways that he knew something he wasn't telling. It was kind of his way of maintaining strength in any situation, unsettling those around him. He was a warrior, one that had lived for thousands of years, and he had been all too quick to make sure everyone knew about it. He clearly knew all the tricks. He just turned and left.

"He's hurt?" Hicks asked as he gestured to Fireheart. Nick nodded.

"Yes, but not in the way you believe." He told them. "He has had worse, believe me on that. Dragons are known for being...difficult to kill. These injuries are not the reason for his pain."

"Then what's causing his pain?" Cruger asked him.

"I'm afraid I caused it." Nick answered in a sigh. "It is a mourning howl. He had to destroy two of the others in the last outing."

"Mourning?" Hicks asked him.

"I did create them from his scales." Nick reminded them. "In some ways they are his children. He feels their loss. I'm afraid it is my fault that he must destroy them."

"Wait, what?" Hicks asked him. "You're going to destroy them?"

"In my arrogance, I believed that I could bring back the race of dragons." Nick explained. "I used my power to do so; however what I did was a crime against nature. The time of dragons has passed. As much as I would wish it otherwise, extinction is an inevitability of nature. What happened is proof that such laws should not be violated."

"But the Council of Eight took control of them." Cruger reminded him. "That is not your fault."

"The ways of magic are rarely as straightforward as that." Nick told him. "You wouldn't believe the number of ways violating the core laws of nature can come back to bite you. In my arrogance I believed that this would be different. Unfortunately for Fireheart, I was wrong."

"He went back to his meditation, at which the candles which surrounded him started to levitate and parted, forming three circles, two on his left side, one on his right. They started to spin in the air.

"What's he doing?" Hicks whispered to Cruger. He just shrugged in response.

"You know as much as I do." He whispered back. Just then, the three circles burst into columns of fire. Chip arrived next to them.

"He's calling in some friends to help." He replied. "Clearly the council is more powerful than we thought."

The three flames then dissipated, leaving three people, two women and a man standing there, all looking slightly confused.

"Sorry, but immediacy required a certain lack of protocol. I would have preferred to invite you, but I'm sure Daggeron won't mind taking the kids for a couple of days." Nick greeted them. "Xander, Maddison it's been too long. Vida, sorry I've kept your husband for so long."

"Nick?" Maddison asked, seeing how much he had changed since the last time she had seen him. It had been many years since they had seen each other. Xander seemed a little less happy to see him. He acknowledged Nick with something of a polite greeting, but it was obvious that they were not close. He put his arm around Maddison protectively, marking his territory of sorts. Vida came over to Chip, kissing him as she saw him.

"Well, we've got the extra support we need." Nick told them. "I think it's about time we assembled for the next assault."

"Wait, assault?" Maddison asked him. "You called us here for a battle?"

Nick clicked his fingers, at which a light shone in the room. The three former Mystic Rangers just looked at him.

"They've been brought up to speed." Nick informed the others. "Come on. Everyone will be waiting in the main briefing room."

Over in Corinth, things were going from bad to worse. Ziggy arrived at the SPD base, finding almost all the SPD units had also been called back. Chas was currently the highest-ranking person on site, making him the proxy Commander. The units that were there were already outfitted with riot armour, helmets and heavy arms. Ziggy couldn't help but notice that there were a few less people here than there should be considering all available officers had been called in, even those that weren't on duty. It wasn't surprising, he was sure some units would not have made it back, others would already have been sent to the hospital having been injured in the riots. Some may not be coming at all.

"Alright, I think that's all we're expecting." Chas sighed sadly as Gem presented Ziggy with his riot gear. "Alright people, we have an urban pacification situation here. You all know the guidelines, so I want a good clean operation."

He pulled up a display showing the map of Corinth.

"Rioting has been reported in all sectors. The sergeants are coming around to assign you into squads." Chas told them. "Remember people, there are a lot of seriously pissed off civilians out there, so you know the rules. Stick together; we don't want anyone else disappearing if we can help it. Engage only where necessary, disperse first and arrest second, and for God's sake keep an eye out for cameras! The news are eating this up, the last thing I need is for any more SPD officers ending up on the news accused of all sorts of shit!"

"Dallas and his cronies really dropped us in it! The whole city's going up." Ziggy said as he took the gear from Gem and started getting ready. "Did you...?"

"I got Tenaya, Alex and Cassandra to The Garage, Sarah's got that place locked down." He assured him. "It's probably the safest place in the city right now."

"I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly finding myself wishing I was carrying my morpher and not a badge." Ziggy commented. Gem just nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Gem asked him.

"Our jobs I guess." Ziggy sighed. "Stop anyone else being killed, and try not to give them any more reason to hate us."

"Ziggy, where's Scott?" Gem asked him. Ziggy looked around as he noticed Gem had a point. He hadn't come back to the base. "You don't think...?"

"To be honest that isn't the worst place he could be." Ziggy sighed. "I hope I'm wrong."

Over in the theatre, Marshall had assembled his members. As soon as he had seen the news report about the Swineston incident, he had predicted that this was coming. He had called all of his men, his private army to shelter there until the inevitable occurred.

"Gentlemen, it is heartening to see so many of you here!" He roared as he stood before them. "We are all here for one purpose. To reclaim our world from those who pollute it!"

Scott had slipped into the back of the audience, and was listening to the speech. He had already been downstairs, and had looked around. He had confirmed everything Ziggy had told him about the group, including the most unsavoury aspect of this group.

"We have received donations, funds for our cause which we have used to prepare ourselves for this day!" Marshall continued, activating a screen which showed footage of the riots from news bulletins. "Look at them, scurrying around like vermin, attacking our people, destroying our homes. They did not reckon with people like me though, people with the foresight to see what they really were."

He then gestured Nelson onto the stage. He was wearing camouflage clothing and body-armour, and carrying a blaster rifle. He had a little smirk on his face.

"My good friend here has trained you for this day, and the funds we have accrued have allowed us to accrue the means to take back our city!" The crowd, all except for Scott all cheered. "You will follow me to the basement where we will arm ourselves..."

"Actually, you won't." Scott interrupted him, coming onto the stage. "You see, I found your little armoury. I also found the printing presses that spread your filth. You really are a piece of work Marshall."

"You, I thought..."

"I was blinded by your speeches, all your well-meaning sounding garbage, but you're the worst kind of racist." Scott told him. "At least Nelson and his buddies here are honest about what they are. You just try to lull people in, make it all sound so good, peddle some easy answers, promises about things being how they were all so they follow you, and by the time they figure it out, it's too late. There was a guy in Germany who did much the same."

"You can say all you want about Hitler, but you have to admit he knew politics and he knew media." Marshall responded. "He told people what they wanted to hear and because of that, he..."

"He almost destroyed the world." Scott interrupted him. "I won't allow you to do that."

"What makes you think you can stop us Ranger boy?" Nelson asked him, pointing the blaster at him. "I've got the only weapon in this room."

"I know." Scott replied. "I wired the door to your little armoury. A little thing my wife cooked up. It's small, but it's more than enough to destroy every weapon in there if you try and open the door."

"Check it out!" Nelson told one of the men in the front row. He ran off into the basement.

"He'll confirm I'm right, I made the trigger visible enough that no one would open it by accident. I didn't want to kill anyone." Scott told him. "Only my wife and I know how to disarm it. You can shoot me if you like, but then you'll have to face everyone with your bare hands."

"You're bluffing." Nelson sneered. Just then, the guy came back.

"There's something on the lock." He informed them. "I don't know how to get it off!"

Nelson and Marshall looked back to Scott who just smiled.

"When the riot dies down and SPD arrive, I'll open the door." He told them. "I'm pretty sure they'll be very interested in what you've been doing here."

Nelson smashed Scott in the face with his gun and levelled it at him.

"Tell us how to open it!" He snarled. "Tell us!"

Just then, something happened that Scott didn't anticipate. Some of the rioting aliens burst into the theatre carrying weapons. They knew that Marshall's group had been behind a lot of the racist attacks, and now they had come for revenge. Without any weapons, the group were quickly overpowered. Some managed to get out, but most were forced to surrender in the centre of the room, completely surrounded. Many of the aliens had improvised weapons, but some of them had acquired blasters that Scott recognised as SPD issue.

Nelson turned to aim at one of them, but he was quickly shot down before he could get off a round. Scott could see that he was wounded, though still alive from where he was on the floor, still nursing his head.

"Just try it!" An Aquitarian called out as Marshall looked to Nelson's fallen weapon, levelling a blaster at him. Marshall just held up his hands.

"Don't harm me." He begged.

"Like you never harmed any of us?" He asked. Just then, a remarkably human looking man stepped forward. Scott remembered Ziggy saying something of a half-Triforian acting as something of a leader among the aliens defending themselves. He too was carrying an SPD blaster.

"You..." Marshall breathed. The Alien leader just smiled at him.

"I'm glad you know of my work." He replied. "I'm flattered."

"Who are you?" Scott asked him.

"You can call me Travers." He told the Red Ranger. "I recognise him. He's a Ranger. Let him go."

"But he's here with THEM!" One of the aliens snapped. "He's a human!"

"He's injured; he was harmed by one of these losers. Clearly he's no friend to their cause." Travers told them. "Besides, the Rangers of this planet can't be all bad. After all an Aquitarian team did help them out once."

Scott just got to his feet, helped by Travers.

"These people are unarmed." Scott reminded him. "You can't..."

"My daughter was unarmed." A Xybrian told them. "That didn't stop six of these scum from beating her!"

"We're not butchers." Travers assured him. "Although we'd have our reasons, we have no desire to butcher unarmed men. Even people as despicable as them."

Travers looked to his own men.

"Those of you that want to leave may do so in an orderly fashion. You will not be harmed unless you provoke us." He told them. He then turned back to Marshall and Nelson. "You two are going nowhere though."

Scott watched as Dallas and Lewis were dragged into the room, their hands cuffed behind them. They both looked to be badly beaten, though still alive. The others cuffed Nelson and Marshall the same way.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked as he was dragged to his feet.

"We're going to end this the way any revolution is ended." Travers told him. "You four represent everything we're fighting against."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him. "What are you going to do?"

"If you cut off the head of a serpent, then the body will die." Travers told him. "Of course it'll do no good as an example in private. Like all good rebellions, this'll end with a public execution!"

"I can't..."

Just as Scott was about to move, Travers aimed his weapon straight at him. Scott realised he would never move quickly enough to take him down, and he was hopelessly outnumbered.

"I'm giving you a pass because I do not believe you to be an enemy." Travers told him. "If you try to interfere though, that assessment will change."

With that, Scott could only stand and watch as they left with their hostages. He pulled out his communicator, calling his wife.

In another part of the city, SPD patrols were dispersing crowds when they noticed something odd. The riot was beginning to subside. Then they noticed that the crowds were coming back, a mixed crowd of aliens and humans. What was bizarre though was that they didn't seem to be fighting. Indeed, if anything, they were frightened. They were fleeing.

As the officers directed the crowds to a safe area, they saw something coming in the distance. They were black and brown creatures that moved in a strange hopping motion. Every now and then, one of them would stop to attack a straggler. The officers started to fire into their ranks.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of them roared. "Command, something really weird is going on!"

"Odd?" Chas asked him. "Could you be more specific?"

"Not really, there's some kind of creatures in the city. They're attacking anything that moves!"

"They've broken up the crowds faster than we would have." One of the other officers added. "Everyone's so scared they forgot they're pissed. They just want to get the hell out!"

Just then a dark mist appeared in the air. Before they knew what was happening, someone dropped from it and landed in the street, the concrete cracking under him.

As he stood up, they could see that he was a tall man, and incredibly heavily built. He looked human, though there was an aura about him that seemed far from human. He had long, brown hair tied into braids, and a goatee beard. He looked young, possibly around 18-20, and was wearing a black leather vest, leggings, boots and gauntlets, over which he had a long black fur cloak.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Someone asked. "How did he do that?"

"He's more trouble than you're equipped to deal with." They heard someone say. Just then, three Rangers, one in an Orange suit with a white chest, one in a Blue suit with black spots, and one in a Red suit with black stripes leapt over them, landing in front of them. "Believe us."

"Rangers?" One of them asked. "But...who...?"

"Just get everyone you can to safety." Fran interrupted him. "We'll hold him off as long as we can."

The officers didn't need to be told again. With the A-Squad in Eden, they were without Ranger support right now, so it was reassuring to have some help.

"I'm so glad to see some old friends." Dai Shi greeted them.

"I can feel his power from here." Casey told them. "Master Mao was right about the Forbidden Zone. He's increased his power."

"And this city's fear is feeding me more every minute." Dai Shi told them with a smile. "I've never felt anything like it. It's the kind of fear that lives and breathes. It's truly intoxicating."

"Right, stick to the plan. We hold him till the civilians are clear then we regroup." Casey reminded them. "We're going to need help this time."

Meanwhile back at The Garage, currently oblivious to the new threat to the city, Scott arrived at The Garage, finding everyone other than Gem and Ziggy there. They were currently too busy with crowd control.

"What's going on?" Summer asked him. "Why aren't you...?"

"Travers, the leader of the Alien rioters has kidnapped Marshall." Scott told them. "He said something about ending this with a public execution."

"That's really going to help matters." Flynn said sarcastically. Scott went into the safe and grabbed his morpher, before tossing Summer and Flynn theirs.

"We need to stop him, but SPD types aren't real popular with his followers." Scott told them, beginning to change into his old RPM uniform. "We need to find out where he's going. He said it was a public execution, so it'll be somewhere people can see it."

"The park?" Summer suggested. He shook his head.

"Too open." He replied. "Once SPD got wind of it, they'd move in. It'd be a turkey shoot."

"I think I know where they're going." Flynn gasped as he pointed to the TV. They had it on the news channel to keep track of the riots. The bulletin changed to breaking news showing people attacking a television station. On closer inspection, four people were being dragged with them.

"That's what he meant by a public execution." Scott snapped. "He's going to make an example of them. He's going to blow them away on national television!"

"We have to stop him!" Summer stated.

With that, Scott, Summer and Flynn ran off, hoping to get there in time.


	132. Public Execution

The A-Squad, Vasquez, Luanne and Lucius were already in the root-bound conference room when Nick arrived with the Mystic Force, Hicks and Cruger got there on Nick's floating platform. Looking at the way they were all looking around so confused, Hicks presumed that they had been summoned in the same way as the Mystic Force had from wherever they had been preparing on the base. He had already said that immediacy was a factor, and presumably had once again opted to skip the social protocol of inviting them.

"Okay, what gives?" Clint, the A-Squad Green Ranger snapped. "We were eating..."

"Who the hell are they?" Charlie, the Red Ranger asked, gesturing to the Mystic Force.

"They are allies." Nick told her. "They are the Mystic Force Rangers..."

"Oh hell no!" Charlie cut him off in protest. "Commander, this is our mission! You said so yourself, it's vital..."

"Circumstances have changed Charlie." Cruger growled in a warning tone. Despite their attitude, the A-Squad still knew the chain of command, and were not willing to stand against Cruger. He still had the official power to strip them of Ranger status if he chose to do so."

"With all due respect sir, you said yourself we have to consider how this looks." She reminded him sheepishly. "We can handle this..."

"From what Nick told us it sounds like you did a bang up job the last time." Xander quipped sarcastically. "The way I heard it you made such a racket the entire Council was there to meet you."

"Listen old-timer..."

Charlie suddenly stopped speaking and stopped approaching him, the expression on her face indicating that it was not by her choice, but outside influence. They all watched as she pulled out her blaster, her hand shaking as she tried to resist, and pointed it under her own chin. They all turned to see Nick pointing at her, a scowl etched onto his face. The other A-Squad went for their weapons.

"One move and I do it." He warned them. "It would take nothing for me to do the same to all of you at once!"

The others held their hands away from their weapons as he confronted Charlie again.

"Their power will be great help to us. I have trusted all of them with my life many times, and would do so without hesitation again!" He told her aggressively. "I cannot say the same for you!"

"Nick, back it down." Hicks said, hoping to appease him.

"You are an arrogant, petty child! One so obsessed with your own glory, prestige, power and station that you would willingly turn away allies and risk everything just so you are the one to be the hero!" He raved as he caused her to jam the barrel more forcefully into her neck, causing her to whimper a little in pain. "I know all about the disaster arrogance can bring, and I fear for you it will one day lead you to ruin, but that is not my concern. My concern is only that you accept your place and fight with us today!"

"Hicks, make him stop!" Vasquez called out.

"How?" Hicks asked her. If he could control Charlie so easily, he doubted he could raise a hand against him unless Nick allowed it. Nick just dropped his hand, releasing her and allowing her to drop to the floor.

"Those who seek glory generally only find disaster." Nick said imperiously. "Do the duty assigned to you, and true glory will come in time. Remember that."

Charlie brushed off Beevor, her Blue Ranger as he tried to help her up, and got to her own feet, all the while glaring at Nick in a mixture of defiance and fear. She, and by the looks of it her team were no match for him. She just nodded in acceptance of her position and stepped back into line.

"Okay, now that's dealt with..." Xander breathed, trying to deflate the tension in the situation. "What's the plan?"

"Now we have additional power, we can finally make our move." Nick told them. "However, our mistake was going in as one force. They could obviously sense our power. We may as well have tried to sneak in with a marching band and a travelling circus."

"So if they sensed our power, isn't it a mistake to bring in more power?" Maddie asked him. "Won't we just send up more flares?"

"Exactly." Cruger said with a smile as he realised what Nick was thinking. "If we can't sneak in with a marching band and a circus, why not add a few rock bands to make sure they don't know which one to follow?"

"By splitting up, we will distract them; prevent them from facing us as a united front." Nick confirmed. "Once more, I will go with Fireheart after the dragons. There are six of them left for now."

"For now?" Hicks asked him.

"Luanne told me that while she was in The Spire, she heard them talk about a hatchery." Vasquez explained as she looked to her ex, who was running a whetting stone across her sword, preparing for battle. "That means there are eggs."

"They all need to be destroyed." Nick told them. "They cannot be allowed to live under any circumstances. Luanne, you were in The Spire before you were discovered, you know it better than us. Finding the hatchery is your job."

"She'll need back-up." Chip reminded him. "Lucius, Vasquez, neither of you possess a power that can be traced. The three of you should be able to sneak in while we keep the Council distracted."

"We'll do it." Luanne told him.

"Lucius, see that you and Luanne are..."

"I have fed." Lucius interrupted Nick, before handing a couple of blood packs to Luanne. "She has what she needs."

"The rest of us will split up, and in doing so force the Council to do the same." Chip told them. "Ivan, you and I will teleport to the harem."

The A-Squad Yellow Ranger stepped forward, joining him.

"Clint, you're with me. We'll go through the kitchen." Xander told him. The Green Ranger joined him reluctantly, his reluctance to be part of a new team obvious.

"You hit the jackpot Rachel." Vida greeted the Pink Ranger, grabbing her. "You're with me."

"I guess that leaves us Beevor." Maddison said, joining the Blue Ranger. Charlie looked a little happier than the others; this meant that she would be joining Cruger and Hicks. At least she would be fighting with SPD.

"Maddison, you go to the throne room at the top of The Spire." Nick announced, but held up a hand before Charlie could protest. "You have the least powerful team. You know that Mannfred is most likely to remain in his throne chamber. That's why I want Maddison to face him."

"I'll do my best." She assured him. "Although I would appreciate assistance if anyone finishes with their mission early."

"Beevor, switch with me." Charlie told him. Cruger held up a hand.

"Belay that." He ordered them. "Nick knows what he's doing. I can feel it. If he assigned these teams, then I'm sure he has a reason."

"Alright, everyone step closer." Nick instructed them. They all started to hold hands at his gesture. "Good luck everyone." He told them. "You'll need it."

Over in Corinth, a news anchor was in the main broadcast room, preparing for the cut into the studio. Most of the news channels were on live feed, and he was just compiling notes.

Just then, the door flew in and Travers rushed into the room, covering the unarmed broadcasters. A few of his followers backed him up, keeping them under control.

"We've already overpowered security and seized the building." Travers warned them. "Do exactly what we say and everyone gets out of here alive and is home with their families in time for dinner."

"I know you." The anchor woman breathed. Travers just gave her a smile.

"I've seen you too, every day at 6PM and 10PM." He said jovially, taking her hand and leading her out of her hiding place. "Don't worry; no one will hurt you if you don't resist Ms. Danvers."

Karen Danvers was one of the most watched news anchors in Corinth. While all the channels had some news bulletins, Channel 7 was the one that had the reputation as the best for Corinth's local news. Since the re-opening of the transport and communications links to other cities though, it was also one of the only two studios in the city that broadcast nationally.

"Tonight we're going to do your broadcast a little differently." He told her. "We're going to go National in thirty minutes."

"But...that's three hours before my time slot." She reminded him. "It's..."

"My colleagues will do the necessary hacking to ensure you still go national." He told her.

"What do you want?" She asked him. He looked to her with a dark sincerity in his eyes that frightened her.

"I want to broadcast my message." He told her. "I want to show the world that we're not victims, and we'll do so with a little demonstration."

Just then, Marshall, Nelson, Dallas and Lewis were dragged into the room.

"I know these people." She confirmed. "Those are two of the SPD officers involved in the Swineston incident. The other two...their names have come up in connection with our planned expose on the ERHCU. We've been trying to get proof of a link between them and anti-alien attacks for ages."

"Well your pro-alien stance is exactly why I chose this network." Travers told her.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked him. "Force confessions out of them?"

"Exactly." He replied. "And then we're going to give the world a direct example of how far we're willing to go to protect our families."

She watched as all four of them were forced to their knees. She realised that their intent was an execution.

"You can't let them do this!" One of the crew screamed. "We can't broadcast four men being killed!"

"We didn't ask your permission monkey!" One of the aliens reminded him. Travers turned on him.

"Keep a civil tongue in your head!" He snapped. "We're not like these scum, now apologise to the man."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. He was here to murder four helpless people and he was reprimanding one of his men for using a racist slur? It didn't seem to add up. He approached him intently.

"I'm not joking. We want the world to see that we're not like these people. We're just showing we have every intention of defending ourselves. Now, apologise."

The alien looked a little bemused by the situation, but then he seemed to look almost ashamed of himself. He ended up turning to the man he had insulted.

"I apologise for my outburst." He said apologetically. "Times have worn my resolve. It is the first and only time I have ever used such a term. I promise it will be the last."

He extended a hand to him. The producer looked around to all the people gathered around the room, and slowly, shakily, took the handshake.

Karen meanwhile had caught something out the corner of her eye; the screen on her desk was showing footage from outside the building. She saw Scott, Summer and Flynn running towards them. She reached down, turning off the monitor to prevent any of the others seeing them coming, and took a deep breath.

"How would you like to extend your broadcast?" She asked him. Travers looked to her a little intrigued.

"I thought you weren't into this." He commented. She looked him up and down, biting her lip as she approached him.

"I still don't want to broadcast four men being murdered on their knees." She explained. "However, like you said. You want to show the world that you're the ones in the right. You want to show the world why you need to do this."

He handed his blaster to another alien and smiled.

"What are you proposing?" He asked her. She went over, righting a chair that had been dashed aside in the raid and gestured to another.

"This is a TV studio." She reminded him, sitting down. She gestured to her production crew to start preparations. "Are you prepared to do an interview?"

He took his seat, facing her, leaning forward in interest.

"I'm ready when you are." He replied.

In Eden, Luanne, Lucius and Vasquez made their way into the dungeon through the sewers. They were relying on the fact that they didn't have any power the Council could sense, and so they had teleported into the sewers. They didn't want to risk the teleportation attracting attention.

Vasquez looked around, checking for any sign of anyone, but finding no one here. It was a dungeon, and currently there were no prisoners, meaning there was no real necessity for it.

"This whole level is kept at this temperature." Luanne told them. It was unnaturally hot here, being magically heated. "From what I could tell the hatchery is on this level."

"You don't know which room?" Lucius asked him.

"Unfortunately most of my time on this level was spent in here." She reminded him. "I was caught because I was snooping around down here."

"Well there may not be guards here, but we can be sure there'll be guards nearby." Vasquez responded. "If the eggs are so important to them, they'll not leave it unguarded."

As they got to the door, they stood either side of it, hearing someone moving about outside. Lucius just sniffed the air.

"Human, but with a taint of the Council." He told them. "Vassals."

"We've dealt with vassals before." Vasquez assured him, pulling out some lock tools. "We need to keep it quiet for now."

"Don't worry, they won't hear me coming." Lucius whispered. Vasquez felt a shiver up her spine as she heard this. She still didn't trust him, and was uncomfortable having to rely on him. She worked the lock, springing it open once they were sure the patrol was gone.

"The coast is clear." She told them. "Let's go."

They started to make their way around, following Lucius' signal to maintain a safe distance from patrols. Being able to smell them, he was able to ensure they didn't run into any of the floating patrols.

He held up a hand to stop them, indicating ahead.

"There are a group of four, none of them moving. The other two are continuing on." He told them.

"A standing guard." Vasquez said with a nod. "I think we've found the hatchery. Ok, we go on three. One..."

Before she could continue, Lucius and Luanne blurred past her quicker than she could see. She could only hear a couple of sounds which quickly died down. She just rolled her eyes and followed them, finding four dead vassals on the floor. Luanne was wiping off her sword while Lucius' was already back in its scabbard.

"I guess that's a useful ability after all." Vasquez commented. "I'm feeling a little redundant."

"Well you can always do your thing with the door again." She did so as Lucius and Luanne kept a lookout.

Once they were inside, Vasquez closed the door. Luanne looked around, her mouth hanging open in amazement. The room was circular, and full of wooden boxes packed with straw. It was about twenty feet in diameter, and filled with rows and rows of these boxes, each carrying eggs.

"That is a lot of eggs!" Luanne breathed. "There must be nearly fifty of them here!"

"Well, the sooner we begin, the sooner we finish." Lucius replied, drawing his sword and using it to smash open the first egg.

Meanwhile in Corinth, Karen was in the middle of her interview with Travers. She was an experienced reporter, and had long since learned to hold her nerve under intense situations and remain professional enough to report the news, but she had to admit that Travers was more than a little bit of an enigma.

On the surface, under normal circumstances, she couldn't have wished for a better interview guest. He was good looking, she had to admit that. The camera would love him, always important in television. He was also very articulate, speaking in a way that showed him to be intelligent, and to have considered his words very carefully, but in such a way that he didn't seem rehearsed or forced. The words flowed easily from his welcoming smile, in a tone that beckoned the listener to pay attention. She had to keep glancing at the four people kneeling on the floor just off camera to remind herself that this seemingly charming man had already kidnapped four people, hijacked a TV studio, and was planning to kill them.

"Mr. Travers, I think we can all say that these attacks are deeply personal. There isn't anyone in this city who hasn't somehow been affected." She began her next question, looking into his eyes to maintain his trust. "How have you been motivated?"

"For me, it was when my good friend here came to me and told me his daughter had been attacked." He told her, gesturing to a Xybrian who was covering the hostages. The camera panned to him, showing the hostages for the first time. Karen and Travers made their way over.

"The public may recognise these people, but for the benefit of those who don't, this is Dr. Marshall, the leader of the ERHCU, one of his members, and finally SPD officers Dallas and Lewis, two of the officers recently accused of brutality against a suspect." Karen introduced the hostages. "What is your intention towards them?"

"These people represent the figurehead of the hate we face every day. The people who hound us until our families no longer feel safe in their own homes." Travers told her. "We brought them here as a demonstration to the world. We want to live our lives in peace, but we will not sit back while we are hunted down on the streets while silver tongued politicians worm their way into power to force us out and those we're meant to trust to protect us violate our trust."

He then gestured to the aliens standing behind them.

"We want to live in peace, but we will not wait to be exterminated." He told her. "If necessary, we'll use force to defend ourselves. The execution of these people will show that we're willing to do anything necessary if we are provoked."

"My daughter is 17 years old." He told her. "I brought her to this planet when I was helping with the rebuild. We liked it so much we decided to stay. She got a job in a restaurant that she loves. She's made friends here. We all have, but one day I got a call from her boss telling me she's in the hospital. She had been jumped by six fully grown men. Her only crime was daring to go to work."

He nudged Nelson.

"They were wearing camouflage clothing just like this." He told her.

"Sir, are you not a member of the ERHCU?" She asked him. Nelson nodded. "Can you confirm or deny that some of your followers are involved in such attacks?"

"I can't speak for everyone, but the group doesn't advocate attacks on Aliens." He told her, parroting the party line.

"You attacked my daughter didn't you?" The Xybrian snapped, pressing the issue. He pressed into his neck with the blaster. "Admit it!"

"She deserved it." Nelson told him.

"Well it's nice to hear you say that." The Xybrian hissed. "I'll take your execution."

"Our group has never spoken about violence." Marshall chipped in. "These people broke into a private, peaceful meeting and kidnapped us!"

"They blew up our cruiser and took us too!" Dallas added. "They're insane, they all think..."

"Why don't we ask Swineston about what kind of people you are?" Another alien asked him.

"We were cleared of all charges." Lewis reminded them. "Swineston is a known criminal with a record of..."

"We all know what Swineston is, that doesn't justify what you did to him!" He roared, pressing a blaster into his neck. "You probably had a judge in your pocket!"

"That's a serious accusation." Scott said as he arrived. They saw that the Rangers had overpowered the guards.

"You don't want to interrupt this." Travers warned him. "You won't..."

"I just wanted to show you something." Scott told them, handing a disk to the producer. "Gear that up to run in a little while."

Scott de-morphed and threw his morpher to Flynn.

"I'm not going to try anything; I just want to add a perspective to this interview." Scott told him. "I want to expose these scumbags for what they are just like you."

He pointed to Marshall.

"We've all seen this man's broadcasts. He says all the right things, makes us all believe that all he wants is things the way they were." Scott told them. "However, he's been amassing donations to buy arms and train his own little private army, led by this man."

He pointed to Nelson.

"So why are they here?" Karen asked, pointing to Dallas and Lewis.

"Mr. Travers said it himself. They're meant to uphold the law and serve the public trust." Scott told her. "However, they've violated that trust with their petty, bigoted ways. Abusing their power and persecuting people who have the same rights as everyone else. They've damaged the image of SPD, harming the trust people have in it. It will take a long time to get that trust back."

"All of these are just accusations." Marshall told him. "These people are criminals! They kidnapped me and I'm the one being accused of crimes?"

"Admit it." Travers told him. "They say confession is good for the soul..."

"We did it!" Dallas screamed.

"It's true, we knew Swineston wasn't armed!" She added. "He's a criminal, but he's a two-bit nobody. He was no danger to anyone! We just attacked him because we could!"

"The girl, we attacked her." Nelson confirmed. "We sprayed the graffiti, and we attacked numerous other aliens."

"People died in those attacks!" Scott snapped at him.

"They weren't people!" Nelson replied. Scott just smiled.

"Right from the mouth of one of your own followers." He told Marshall.

"Time for your confession." Travers said to Marshall as he knelt near him. The camera zoomed in. "Your group published material of a racist nature. They incited hatred. They used funds gathered from donations to buy weapons."

"Yes, we did it all!" Marshall replied. Travers just stood up, taking a blaster from him.

"I think we're done here." He said imperiously. "What happens next will stand as an example to the world."

"Hold it." Scott interjected. "They confessed to everything. They've admitted it, shown their true colours on national television..."

"That only shows that what we're doing is justified." One of the aliens scoffed. Scott held up a hand.

"Marshall's a snake; I know that better than most." Scott told him. "His lies even got me listening. It took a good friend to show me the error of my ways, but that's how he works. He looks respectable while spreading his poison."

"So I'll put him down..."

"You made your point already." Scott told him. "He's shown what he is. If you do this, if you murder four defenceless men in cold blood, you'll make him the most dangerous thing in the world."

"You'll make him a martyr." Flynn chipped in. "If a bunch of aliens kill defenceless humans on television, you'll just make yourselves look like the menace he's tried to paint you as."

"You'll make him right." Summer concluded. Travers just put down his weapon.

"Release them." He ordered his men.

"But they..."

"They're right!" Travers yelled. "Vengeance isn't the way. Hate only creates hate, an endless cycle of bloodshed until someone's big enough to stand up and say enough!"

He handed his blaster to Scott, and the other aliens did the same, before releasing the relieved hostages.

"I'm trusting you Truman." Travers told him. "Don't show me I made a mistake."

"None of this means anything." Marshall announced. "Those confessions were made under duress. They had us at gunpoint."

"Roll the footage." Scott said to the producer. It showed footage Scott had shot inside the theatre showing the printing presses making anti-alien flyers, and the armoury. Marshall looked to him in horror.

"I've already sent it to SPD, and now the rest of the world's seen what you are." Scott told him. "Your armoury will be seized, your possessions will be confiscated, and your funds will be frozen. You're finished Marshall."

Travers handed Scott the handcuffs he had taken off Marshall with a smile.

"Something tells me you'll be needing these." He replied with an impressed look on his face. "Nice work officer Truman."

"Thanks." Scott replied, putting them on Marshall. "I always love getting the chance to correct a mistake."


	133. A Warrior Falls

In Ocean Bluff, the temple was unusually noisy. With the team heading to Corinth to check on Michaela's vision, the senior students had been left behind to watch over the academies younger students. Since none of them were actually qualified to teach anything more advanced than basic drills though, that meant that most of the days were now free time for the kids. Some of them did a little extra work on their technique, but most of them simply enjoyed the rare luxury of having time to themselves.

Michaela was sitting on the steps outside the main temple, facing the main courtyard, but not really paying attention. Some of the kids had gotten together to play baseball in the main courtyard, something it was doubtful her father would allow. A couple of spare jackets marked the bases, but since most students were allowed a couple of personal possessions, obviously some of them had brought their equipment. Casey occasionally visited the temple, and had taught a few of them the game. She had watched for a while, just for something to do, and while she had to admit some of them were quite good, she quickly lost interest.

She too was taking advantage of the fact her father and her uncle were not at the temple. She was wearing her own clothing, a pair of khaki pants with a black graffiti art t-shirt. She had a pair of earphones in from her I-pod in her ears. Some of the senior students had already spoken to her about the fact she wasn't wearing her uniform on temple grounds, but she had already flipped off at least one of them. It wasn't like any of them were going to press the matter with the Temple Master's daughter.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled out her headphones, growling a little in frustration.

"I already told you I don't give a shit about..."

As she turned around, she saw her Cousin Victoria standing there with a smile.

"You're taking advantage of the folks being away too." She commented. "I have to admit saying a few things I'd get grounded for too."

"As if my dad grounding me would do any good." Michaela replied sarcastically. "I've been here since I was born. I know this place better than he does. If I want to go there isn't much he can do about it."

"Listen, I just thought you might like to know. I caught a transmission from Corinth." Victoria told her quietly. "They found him."

Michaela snapped around, looking at her cousin with wide eyes.

"My dream was right?" She asked. "He's really back?"

"They said Uncle Casey and Algie's mom and dad ran into him." Victoria informed her. The kids weren't really meant to use the communications equipment unsupervised, but obviously some of them had started using it to keep track of their parents. They were all too young to take part in the battle. The oldest of them, Holly, was only 12. They had been left behind for their own safety despite their protests. Michaela suddenly grabbed her head and screamed. Victoria grabbed hold of her as she almost lost her balance and fell down the stairs.

In her mind, Michaela saw a ruined city, and Rin Shi all around. A Fox Spirit rushed into view, and a hand that was not her own came into view, swatting it aside, but she felt the impact as though it was her. Theo rushed into view, only to be kicked aside harshly.

Lastly, she saw her Uncle Casey. He managed to connect with a couple of attacks, but soon he found his attacks being blocked. The hands powered into energy claws before her and raked across his chest, sending him spinning through the air, de-moprhing him. She felt a power building as all of a sudden her vision blurred and she seemed to rush him. All she could see was blood, and she heard her uncle screaming.

"We've got to get out of here." Fran called out. "Theo, get Casey."

Michaela started to come round, looking into her cousin's eyes. By now, the commotion had been heard, and several students were staring at her. Algie, Holly, Teddy and David were all surrounding her.

"What happened?" Victoria asked her worriedly. "You just...I've never seen anything like it."

"I saw something." She whispered, looking to them. "I was Dai Shi."

"Excuse me?" Teddy interjected. "You were Dai Shi?"

"It was like I was him. I saw through his eyes. I saw him fighting." She told them, before the memory hit her again. "Uncle Casey!"

"Dad?" Holly shrieked. "What about dad? What did you see?"

"He's hurt." Michaela told her. "I...Dai Shi hurt him."

With that, Holly sprinted into the temple, Algie close behind her. He knew that she would be heading back to the communications system to check on her father. The others helped Michaela to her feet.

"Alright folds the show's over." David announced, flashing the smile he inherited from his mother as Teddy and Victoria took her inside.

In Corinth, Scott, Summer and Flynn arrived, bringing Marshall and his cronies with them. Travers and his followers came with them, handing themselves over voluntarily as they arrived. Karen was with them. She approached Travers as he allowed an officer to place handcuffs on him.

"I have to say that was the most...um...interesting interview I've ever had." She told him.

"Well it was my first." He said with a shrug.

"You know, a follow-up story might be interesting." She told him. "If you'd like, I can talk to the SPD command and see about trying to arrange another interview."

"I think I'd like that." He replied as he was led away. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Well at least someone's gotten something out of this." Flynn said with a small laugh, watching that scene unfold.

"Sorry I missed the party." Scott said as Gem, Ziggy and Chas approached him. "As you'll have seen from the news, I had something to deal with."

"I heard what you said out there Scott." Ziggy told him. "You did well."

"I had some good advice." He complimented Ziggy in return. "It's not often I'll say this, but you were definitely smarter than me. You saw right through him."

"Well we can congratulate ourselves on that later." Chas told him. "All the units are falling back. We've taken heavy casualties."

"I thought the riots were dispersing." Scott said quizzically. "On the way over here the streets were deserted."

"You really have been out of touch, haven't you?" Ziggy asked him. He showed Scott the latest footage from the streets. Across a lot of the streets that had been the site of the main riots and fanning outwards slowly, Rin Shi continued to roam the streets.

"Who are these guys?" Summer asked.

"We have no idea." Chas told him. "We've called in reinforcements from Paris. Commander Trinity's coming to relieve me. She'll be arriving with fifty more officers to support us within the hour."

"That'll help." Scott stated. Just then, he noticed something else on the screen. A man in a purple and black Lycra suit fighting against some of the creatures, battering them ferociously. "Who are they?"

"We don't know that either, but they seem to be helping." Chas answered.

"They look like Rangers." Summer stated. She watched as a purple glowing wolf rushed from the purple clad warrior, destroying dozens of the Rin Shi. She held up a hand. "Wait, I think I remember hearing something about this as a kid. There was a Ranger team in...damn, where was it?"

"Ocean Bluff." Ziggy chipped in. "They controlled spirit animals or something. They called themselves..."

"The Jungle Fury Rangers." A voice behind them announced. They all turned around to see the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger and the fox Ranger standing before them, holding the limp form of an injured, bleeding blonde man. They took care to cover Casey's face. "The rest of our team will be arriving shortly."

"This man needs medical attention!" Chas called out. Theo held up a hand.

"Our identities aren't public knowledge." He reminded them. "We have no problem with the SPD officers or you guys knowing, but we don't want to go public just yet."

"Us?" Scott asked. Just then, more of the Jungle Fury Rangers arrived. There were ten in total. The centre one was wearing black and gold armour as opposed to the Lycra body suit of the others.

"Who hasn't heard of the RPM Rangers?" Jarrod asked. He turned to RJ. "See to the Red guy."

He turned back to the others, approaching Scott.

"Is there somewhere we could talk?" Jarrod asked him. "We'd like your help."

"SPD..."

"They can handle Rin Shi just fine." Jarrod told him. "But for what's coming, I think a few more morphers would be more useful."

"We can give you six." Scott replied. "Our Silver Ranger's currently on maternity leave."

"We can call on another two." Jarrod told him.

"That sounds like plenty." Scott stated. Jarrod just sighed.

"It'll have to be." He replied. "Now, you said there was somewhere we can talk? I'd like to be able to do this face-to-face."

Over in Eden, Luanne, Vasquez and Lucius were busy taking care of the hatchery. Vasquez took a breath as she smashed another egg with her boot. She was covered in goo from the inside of the eggs, the whole room was. As she looked around, she saw Luanne taking care of some more with her sword. Although she had Lucius' speed as a result of having his blood in her system, she wasn't using it. She didn't want to exhaust her supply too early. Once they had finished here, they still had to rejoin the battle.

Lucius bothered her though. He had no such restrictions on using his abilities. He had been well fed before the battle. If he had wanted to, he could probably have taken care of three quarters of the room by himself and they'd have been done by now, but if anything he was going slower than the others. He looked around intently, almost as though he was searching for something in particular instead of just eggs that hadn't been broken.

As they were nearing the end of their task, Luanne looked around, looking straight at Vasquez. She noticed that Lucius was doing the same.

"Vasquez!" She screamed, running over and shoving her to the ground, swinging her sword. Vasquez looked around to see what had happened. She hadn't seen that one of the eggs had hatched behind her. The hatchling was already the size of a large iguana. Luanne sliced its head from its body, killing it instantly before it could bite her.

"No!" Lucius screamed as he rushed across, ramming his sword into Luanne's back with enough force to drive it out through her chest. Blood leaked from Luanne's mouth as she gargled. Lucius pulled his sword free and inspected the baby dragon while Vasquez scrambled to Luanne. He threw it aside in disgust. "Don't you know what you've done?"

Vasquez snatched up Luanne's sword and rushed for Lucius, but he used his speed, easily parrying her blow, before slashing her light leg, causing her to crumple to the ground.

"You betrayed us!" Vasquez snapped. "Why?"

"Don't you think I know what'll happen once you deal with The Council of Eight?" He asked her. "I'll be the only vampire left. Then I'm fair game."

"The dragon." Vasquez breathed as she looked to the corpse. "You were after the dragon."

"I was after its blood." He corrected her. "You see there's a little known fact about vampires. You already know that the blood of different creatures affects us differently. The blood of our own kind strengthens us greatly which is why those of us that are left can walk by day without fear."

"The blood of dragons?" Vasquez asked him. He smiled.

"It is written that once a vampire drains a dragon until it dies, he will have infinite power. No more weaknesses. No more need to feed." He told her. "Can you imagine it? I'd be what I always wanted to be. With no need to feed on the blood, no limitation to the use of my powers, I would be the ultimate warrior. The greatest warrior there ever will be. Now thanks to your ex, this one is useless! The magic of the dragon's blood dies with it."

He used his speed to rush around the room, destroying the last of the eggs.

"None of the others were even close to hatching." He told her. "Of course, they aren't the only dragons left."

He sniffed the air.

"There are about twenty Vassals coming this way." He informed her. "Out of respect for such a worthy foe, I'll take out ten of them on my way out. The rest are your problem. Farewell."

With that, he blurred out of the door. Vasquez dragged herself over to Luanne. Forcing herself to her knees, she held she searched her possessions, finding the packs of blood Lucius had given them earlier.

"Here." She whispered. "Take this and heal yourself..."

"No." Luanne whispered. Tears started to run down Vasquez's face as she looked to the woman she had loved so dearly. "It's better this way."

"No, we need to help..."

"I've helped enough." Luanne told her. "The others can finish without me."

"But..."

Luanne silenced her with a finger to her lips and forced a smile.

"Once the Council and Lucius are gone, we both know what'll happen to me." She reminded her. "This was always going to be my last ride. At least this way I don't age into a withered corpse."

She started to stroke Vasquez's face tenderly with her hand.

"At least this way I get to die as the woman you loved." She finished. Vasquez wiped away some tears and shook her head. "I know you're with someone else, but please..."

Vasquez pre-empted her request and lowered her face, pressing her lips to Luanne's. As they parted, Luanne smiled at her.

"Charlie's a lucky woman." She whispered. "Promise me you'll have a good life."

"I promise." Vasquez answered. She felt Luanne weakening and held onto her as she breathed her last. She lowered her to the floor just as the remaining Vassals arrived. She stowed the packs of blood in her belt, and took up Luanne's sword, using it to hoist herself to her feet, placing most of her weight on her remaining good leg.

"The eggs!" One of them screamed. "You destroyed the eggs!"

"By the time we're finished with you..."

"I'm not in a mood to talk." Vasquez cut him off, preparing for the attack. "If you want to fight, let's go!"


	134. The Green Rangers' Battle

A/N: The next few chapters will document the meeting between the JF and RPM Rangers, as well as the battles across Eden. As an important note, although these actions are taking place across several chapters, they are all actually taking place at the same time. The only reason I'm doing it this way is so that I don't have to keep switching between scenes every two lines. Hope you all enjoy them.

Theo and Fran helped their patient into a side room, followed by the other Rangers, finding two other people waiting there. As Chas came in last, sealing the door, they finally de-morphed, helping Casey onto a chair.

"It's OK, Casey, RJ's here." Camille assured her husband as she came over to see him. He had been mauled savagely by Dai Shi's attack. His chest and arms had taken the worst of it, and he was bleeding from more than a few cuts. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like Michaela's animal spirit thought my ass was an appealing chew toy." He grunted as RJ started feeling his ribcage to check for broken ribs. "God, I don't remember the Ranger battles ever hurting this much. We must be getting old."

"You think you have it bad? Wait till you get to my age." Finn chucked, leaning on his cane for support. Ziggy looked across the room curiously, noticing the two new arrivals.

"Johnny?" He asked curiously. "Liv?"

"I told you my father-in-law taught me a lot." He replied with a smile. He and Liv pulled out a couple of Solar Morphers. "I never thought we'd have to use these."

"Just be glad you have them." Lily told them, coming over to Liv and hugging her. "I just wish our visit could have been under better circumstances."

"Alright, as touching as all this is, can someone tell me who you all are and what's going on?" Chas asked them. "I've respected your wish for privacy, what happens in here doesn't leave the room. Now, who are you?"

"My name's Robert James, but everyone calls me RJ." The Wolf Ranger began. "This is my wife Lily and my father Master Finn."

"I'm Casey." The Red Ranger introduced himself. "This is my wife Camille, and our good friends Fran and Theo."

"Gabby." The next woman said as she put her arm around the large blonde man standing next to her. "This is my husband Dominic, Master Swoop, and the big dark, intense one over there is my brother-in-law Jarrod."

"OK, now we have the names, I guess you're here because you know about those things that are tearing up our city." Chas surmised as he poured himself a coffee. He offered the pot around, but the team politely refused.

"That's exactly why we're here." Jarrod told them. "Have you heard of Dai Shi?"

The Corinth team just looked to him in horror. While the identities of the Rangers had never been revealed, their battles had been well documented. The archives had numerous files on all the cities that had been the home to Rangers. They had heard the name.

"But...he was destroyed." Chas commented. "He was destroyed in the final battle in Ocean Bluff..."

"He wasn't completely destroyed." Swoop interrupted him. "A piece of his spirit still existed in a claw that was left behind. We couldn't destroy it, so we stored it in a mystically protected vault. Around nine years ago, the vault was destroyed, and the claw used to put Dai Shi's spirit into a new body."

"And he's chosen now to make a comeback." Scott surmised. "Why?"

"When he came back, his own spirit was not strong enough to exist on its own." Jarrod explained. "He needed a host body, and most importantly, he needed an animal spirit to use to protect him while he built up his power. Unfortunately neither of them was strong enough to take us on, so he retreated to another dimension until he was strong enough."

"I remember hearing somewhere that fear made him stronger." Summer commented.

"The riots!" Flynn gasped. Jarrod just nodded.

"Fear strengthens him." He confirmed. "This city's been like catnip to him for weeks. This city gave him enough strength to break back out of the Forbidden Dimension."

"OK, so he's back." Scott replied. "So we have to put him down."

"First thing we need to do is find him." Jarrod replied. "He's being smart this time. He's not coming at us head on; he's building his strength..."

Just then, a young female voice sounded in the room.

"Dad!" They heard it shriek. The Corinth team all looked around puzzled. Lily eventually pulled out her solar morpher and pulled down the mouthpiece, activating the communicator.

"Holly?" She asked.

"Aunt Lily, is dad OK?" She cried. Lily could see her in the viewer in the lenses. The young girl was distraught. She was in tears. "Let me speak to dad!"

Lily handed over the morpher, letting Casey talk to her.

"I'm fine Holly." He assured her. "I won't be dancing for a while, but I'm sure you'll agree that isn't necessarily a bad..."

Just then, he thought about something. He looked to the team, who seemed to be having the same thought.

"Holly, how did you know I was hurt?" He asked her.

Over in Eden, Xander and Clint arrived in the kitchens of The Spire, teleporting in under Nick's spell. Both were morphed, and Xander had powered up into Mystic Warrior mode. Clint held his blaster closely as he looked around.

The kitchens were pristinely sterile, with nothing but white tiles and stainless steel everywhere they looked. With the exception of what was on the stove, shelves were lined with pots and pans, while cooking utensils hung up on racks from the ceiling. The pots on the stoves were cooking a variety of things, filling the room with a smell that was a little distracting.

"I guess the Vassals have to eat something other than blood." Clint commented, looking into one of the pots.

"It almost makes me wish the costume didn't come with a helmet." Xander agreed as he headed to the door. He kicked it open, opening it out into the dining hall. "Anyway, heads up. I doubt it'll be long before we have..."

His words tailed off as they looked out into the ornately decorated dining room, filled with long tables, set for dinner, they saw about twenty vassals waiting for them.

"Company." He concluded. Just then, a couple of dark clouds started to rise at the end of the room, forming into vaguely human shapes.

"I'm guessing that's our vampires." Clint commented.

"I guess so." Xander replied. "Just hang tight and..."

Clint let out a huge yell and lunged forward, jumping onto the first table, spraying fire around the room. Xander just shook his head.

"Nick, I'm going to kill you." He muttered before bringing up the rear.

Back in Corinth, RJ had just finished hooking up Lily's morpher to the display in the room so all the Rangers could see what was going on. They could see all the kids in the temple's communications room gathered around.

"Alright Holly, we're not mad about you using the communicator." Casey assured his daughter as RJ continued to tend to his wounds. "We're not mad, you're not in trouble. We just want to know how you knew I was hurt."

The kids all looked around each other, uncertain how to answer. Finally, Victoria leaned forward, making her way to the front.

"It was Michaela." She told them. "She...she saw it."

"Michaela saw it?" Jarrod asked her as he came to the front, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean she saw it? Put her on the line!"

Victoria and the others just moved aside, and Victoria gestured Michaela in, rubbing her shoulders.

"What did she mean you saw it?" Jarrod asked her. "Michaela, what did you see? Was it like before?"

"It kind of was, but it also kind of wasn't. It was...different." She told him.

"It's alright, no one here's mad at you, we just want to know what's going on." Dominic assured her as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He knew Jarrod was worried, but the way his relationship was with Michaela, if he pushed too hard, he could just get her to close up on them. "What do you mean? How was it different?"

"It was like...it was like I was looking through his eyes. I felt what he did. I saw it all as if I was him." She explained. "When Uncle Casey de-morphed, my vision went a little blurry and I rushed him. Then I just saw blood and heard him..."

Her words tailed off as she looked to her older cousin Holly. She knew she wouldn't want to hear about it.

"Well, you know." She replied. Fran leaned in, whispering to Dom and Jarrod.

"He sent out the Lion Spirit." She told them.

"Dad?" Michaela said a little weakly. Jarrod made his way towards the screen. "I'm scared."

He could see that she was. She was pale, even more so than usual. He hated the fact he was so far away. He wanted to help her. He reached out to the screen.

"What does this mean?" She asked him. "Did I cause this?"

"Michaela..."

"I saw and felt everything. It was like my hands were the ones that did it." She continued. "What if this is my fault. What if I...?"

"You didn't do anything." Jarrod assured her. "The only one that did anything to your uncle was Dai Shi."

As she turned away, he felt a little badly that he couldn't be there for her. He knew she could go to her mother, but he still wanted to be there for her himself.

"Michaela." He called out. She looked back to him, the fear obvious in her eyes. "I love you."

She just nodded and left the room. Jarrod signed off the communication.

"That's the second time she's had a vision connected to Dai Shi." Master Finn sighed.

"I think by now it's pretty clear she has a connection to Dai Shi." RJ agreed.

"Maybe we could use that somehow." Scott suggested. Chas and the others all looked around. "You said it yourself; Dai Shi's gone to ground. If she can see what he's doing, maybe..."

"No, absolutely not!" Jarrod snapped.

"He might have a point." Casey suggested. "She did see what happened to me."

"I am not letting you use my ten year old daughter as a human divining rod!" He snapped. "We still don't even know why this is happening! We don't know what this connection means..."

"He's using her animal spirit." Lily gasped. They all looked around to her. "She said her vision went blurry when she attacked Casey after he de-morphed. Fran, you said that the lion spirit did that."

"It did." Fran replied. "Her connection isn't to Dai Shi...it's to her animal spirit!"

"I don't care if she's connected to the Easter Bunny!" Jarrod put down flatly. "We are not using my daughter like that!"

Dom pulled Jarrod aside to speak quietly to him.

"Jarrod, I know how this sounds." He began. "If it was Victoria, I know I'd probably react the same way, but she might be the best chance we have of finding him before he becomes too powerful."

"My daughter hates me, but she's alive and healthy. I might not like it, but I can live with that." Jarrod responded. "I will not put her life in danger."

"No one's suggesting that we send her into battle. None of the kids are ready for that." Dom told him. "But maybe if we brought her here, if we could try and get her to see more, use her animal spirit, then maybe we can find him."

Jarrod hated this plan, but Dom just drew closer.

"We'll seal the kids in the strongest, most secure bunker here. She won't get within sight of trouble I swear." Dom continued. Jarrod just nodded.

"If we bring our kids here, then I want them protected." Jarrod stated as he turned back to the RPM Rangers. "It'll take a while, we only got here..."

"I can have a shuttle pick them up." Chas told him. "Just name a place for the pickup. We'll have them here in an hour."

Back in Eden, Xander and Clint were just about to finish up with the vassals while avoiding various spells from the two vampires in the room. Xander rolled out the way of a column of purple light sent his way, destroying everything in its path.

"These guys are seriously starting to piss me off!" Clint snapped as he smashed the last Vassal in the face, before blasting him through the chest with his rifle. "How are we meant to fight these guys?"

"You know how to kill vampires." Xander reminded him as he activated his rockslide blast, smashing one of the two vampires into the wall, pinning him in place.

"How are we meant to do anything if we can't even get near them?" He asked. Just then, one of the tables lifted off the floor and flew across the room, smashing into both of them, pinning them to the wall, scattering all of the cutlery, crockery and food everywhere. Xander shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Seeing something on the floor, he got an idea.

"Thank you Daggeron." Xander told him, remembering one of his lessons as he snatched up some nuts. "Keep them distracted."

Clint got up, and started running around the room, firing off rounds. The two vampires rounded on him, the first connecting with a burst of flame that knocked him to the floor.

The other one raised his hands, causing several shards of glass and porcelain to levitate. Clint could see that he meant to use it as makeshift buckshot.

"Xander!" He called out. "Whatever your plan is now would be a good time!"

Xander broke cover and threw the nuts on the floor, scattering them at the feet of the two vampires. The three of them just looked at him. The vampires laughed.

"That's your plan?" Clint yelled. "What? You're hoping they have a nut allergy?"

"Not exactly." Xander replied, levelling his wand at the floor. A blast of energy flew from it, at which the nuts started to sprout. The vampires started to try and run, but the growth was too rapid. Before they knew what had happened, the nuts had grown into trees. They both screamed as branches grew straight through them, before scattering into ash.

As the shards fell to the floor, Clint came over to Xander.

"We needed to stake them, but no one said we needed to be holding the stakes." Xander told him, smiling at his handiwork. He patted the other Green Ranger on the shoulder. "I just created a couple of hundred all at once."

With that, they ran from the room, in search of the others. The battle had gone well for them, costing only time. That didn't mean it was going to well for the others.

Down in the hatchery, Vasquez was just finishing up with the last of her opponents. In her injured state, and alone, it was a tough battle, but her pain over watching the first woman she had loved fuelled her with rage that turned her into a deadly weapon. As she sliced the last one neatly in half though, she fell to the floor. During the battle, she had endured numerous wounds, many of which should have been fatal. She felt herself fading, and knew she didn't have long left.

She looked to Luanne, seeing her corpse and remembered the promise she made to her. She had promised to have a good life with Charlie. As her breathing became harder, she reached to her belt, and pulled out one of the packs of blood.

Tearing it open with her teeth, she contemplated what she was about to do. She had never taken vampire blood before; all she knew was that it temporarily granted some of the powers of a vampire to whoever drank it. She knew she would never survive without it. She squeezed the bag, forcing the liquid down her throat.

It was hard to drink. It wasn't like she was exactly accustomed to drinking blood in any great quantities. Sure, she had swallowed blood on occasion when she was injured, but never in this kind of quantity. It was thick, warm, salty, and her body's reflex was to gag, trying to keep it out, but she forced herself to ingest it.

Luanne had told her a little about how the blood affected her. She knew that she needed to concentrate on her injuries, and so she thought about every nick, every pierced organ, and every torn muscle. Focussing her entire mind on it, she could almost feel the fibres of her body being flooded with the unnatural power in Lucius' blood. Looking to a deep gash in her stomach, one through which she could see what she was sure was an organ of some description, it started to close. Every wound on her body started to heal with unnatural speed. If she had been lucky enough to get to a hospital, those injuries could have taken months to heal, some of them might never have healed, but within a few minutes, she was back to full health.

However, it was more than full health. She felt stronger than she ever had. Her senses were a lot keener than she had ever known, something that was a bit of a mixed blessing considering how badly the room was beginning to smell as a result of the smashed eggs.

Vasquez started to move, but moved so quickly, she couldn't correct herself and hit the door frame. The blood was Lucius', meaning she had his power.

"That'll take some getting used to." She commented. "Shame I don't have time for more than a crash course."

With that, she ran from the room, moving so quickly that as she looked to the sides, the flames in the burning torches lighting the corridors seemed to be hardly moving. She turned back to the route ahead. There was still a battle going on, and she needed to find her friends and warn them of Lucius' treachery before it was too late.


	135. The Eden Battles

A/N: Just a reminder, all this is happening at the same time as the stuff that happened in the last chapter. I just didn't want to be like one of those cable movies that keeps cutting to commercials just as things are getting interesting.

Maddison and Beevor arrived in the throne room, finding it remarkably empty. There were no servants, no guards, and by the looks of things, there were certainly no vampires awaiting them. Beevor clutched his blaster tightly.

"I don't like this." He rumbled as he cocked the slide, increasing the power setting. "They're playing with us."

"Indeed we are." A voice rang out. Maddison pulled her Mystic Warrior staff up and swung around, trying to locate it.

"You're a coward Mannfred." She replied. "Come out and face us!"

"Oh, I'll come out and face you alright." The voice replied. Just then, a dark fog rose up from underneath the throne and formed into a vaguely human shape. He was tall, and unnaturally skinny, looking like a skeleton with only a handful of skin stretched across it. His flesh had a deathly pale shade to it, and his stench was unbearable. He looked out over them and laughed. "You send this to face me?"

"You're not Mannfred." Beevor replied. The vampire just scoffed in response.

"Of course I'm not." He replied. "And by the time I'm finished with you, you'll wish he had gotten to you first. At least he would have had...pity."

With that, he cast a green bolt down to the floor. Maddison watched as it went brown, aging and crumbling in seconds. Before she could warn her partner, they found themselves tumbling through the floor below them.

In another area, Vida arrived with Rachel, looking around at the scene before them. There were numerous fountains and water features, creating a somewhat tranquil atmosphere. Seeing some prayer mats lying around the central fountain, Vida figured this must have been where mystics would come to meditate back when human mystics still inhabited The Spire.

"Where is everyone?" Rachel asked a little impatiently. "I thought..."

"There'll be a fight soon enough." Vida assured her. "Trust me."

"Where are they?" She roared. "God, why can't...?"

"Don't wish for what you can't handle girl." A low, hissing voice answered. Rachel started to look around as Vida came to her side. "Tell her Vida, tell her where impatience and desire to fight leads."

"What's he talking about?" Rachel asked. Vida just shook her head.

"It isn't important." She replied. "Show yourself!"

Just then, a massive, serpent, possibly four feet thick powered out of the central fountain. It had dark green, almost black scales all over its body, and glowing yellow eyes. It's long, hooked fangs looked like they could pierce titanium. As it reared up, a hood unfurled from its head, showing a multi-coloured surface that constantly shifted in a hypnotic manner From what little they could see, it was thirty feet at least in length, but they had no idea what remained under the surface.

"As you wish." It replied. Vida sent forth a massive whirlwind that caused it to rear back, and smashed some of the fountain. As the debris rained down, the serpent almost seemed to smile at them.

"You hold the power of air." It hissed. "I don't breathe. What can you do to me?"

With that, the roof caved in, and debris fell in on them. Maddison and Beevor landed hard on the floor, at which Vida ran over to check on her little sister. The other vampire leapt down from the throne room, landing next to the serpent.

"Mannfred wasn't up there." Maddison told them as she got to her feet. Beevor kipped up, ready to rejoin the fight.

"Where is he then?" Vida asked.

"I guess we'll find out once we've dealt with these guys." Maddison replied. "Beevor, Rachel, fan out. They're not going to go easy!"

In another area of The Spire, Charlie, Hicks and Cruger teleported in, expecting something of a welcoming party. They had specifically chosen to enter a garrison so they could take care of some of the guards, but by the looks of it, no one was here.

"I really hate it when this happens." Rachel commented. "You just know..."

Suddenly the air was split with a long, slow, sarcastic clapping. A tall, thin, bald man in long, flowing red robes stepped out of the shadows. He was followed by a much larger man, significantly more muscular with long, ash-blonde hair.

"Your plan was sound Commander Cruger." Mannfred complimented him. "Of course, you do have to stop thinking so loudly."

"Mannfred." Cruger growled. He hadn't anticipated this move. He had expected that when they all teleported into the fortress, that Mannfred and his Council would be caught flat-footed and split up to deal with the threat, but he had also banked on Mannfred's arrogance meaning he would stay in the Throne Room. "I expected..."

"You expected to take care of some of my underlings while your team dealt with me." Mannfred interrupted him. "Now, I believe you have business with my most accomplished apprentice Commander Hicks."

"Not really." Hicks replied. "He's just in my way."

"Is that all?" Julian asked him as he stepped forward. He started sniffing the air. "I can smell her on you."

Hicks struggled not to just lunge at him. Julian just smirked.

"She didn't tell you about our time together did she?" He asked.

"She told me she told you to take a cold shower." Hicks replied. "She's with me..."

"Things like that can change." Julain told him. "Perhaps I'll keep her and the little one as pets. Or, of course, I could always turn them."

Hicks' hand strayed to the hilt of his sabre as he heard that.

"Think of it, a mother, a father, and a baby together for all time." Julian suggested. "The perfect family."

As Hicks was about to pull out his sword, Cruger stopped him. If they wanted to destroy them, it was only too simple. They obviously had a plan.

"You two could obviously do with some time alone." Mannfred stated. "I think you'll find this more to your liking."

As he snapped his fingers, Julian and Hicks disappeared. Cruger pulled out his Shadow Sabre as Charlie lifted her blaster.

"So what do we do now sir?" She asked him.

"Survive as long as we can." He replied honestly.

At that exact moment though, Hicks and Julian appeared on a circular floor. By the looks of the views, they were hundreds of feet above the ground. There were eight arms arching over the floor, which was a deep, blue marble, inlaid in gold with the constellations of the Milky Way. Julian snapped his fingers, at which more spiked arms raised around them.

"I always wondered what the man who had her heart was like." Julian commented as a glow surrounded him, and he ended up wearing a full suit of plate armour and holding a longsword. "I guess now I'll find out."

"Bring it on!" Hicks beckoned him, pulling out his blaster.

At the same time, Chip and Ivan arrived somewhere markedly different. The surroundings were warm, well-lit, and were significantly softer. The room was lined with brightly coloured tapestries, depicting many great battles, and the floor was so full of plush red cushions, it seemed like it was impossible to walk on anything but goose feathers. Twenty women, all of unspeakable beauty lined the walls, all wearing only white silks. Each of them had a golden shackle around their left ankle, from which a chain ran to the wall, securing them in place. The air was thick with the scents of spices, perfumes, and opiates. Chip just shrugged.

"I guess Nick did say this was the Harem." He commented. Ivan just made his way towards one of the women. All of them cowered into the wall, as far as their bonds would allow them to. She had long, blonde hair, and looked no more than 19 years old, with heavy make-up. He made a comforting shooshing sound and tried to communicate with her, at which she started to speak back in a language unfamiliar to Chip.

"She speaks Russian." Ivan told him. He continued to speak with her, trying to coax her into telling him more information as he worked her shackle, trying to break her free.

Chip though was worried. It was all too quiet for his liking. He had expected a welcoming committee of some description, but so far they had remained undisturbed.

As Ivan freed the woman, and made his way to the next, Chip continued to keep an eye out. As he wandered around, he heard a strange sound under his foot. Moving it, he found a plastic bag, which on closer inspection was a blood pack. He then noticed what looked like a hand under another pillow. Pulling a few away, he saw a body, one that looked like the woman Ivan had just freed.

"Ivan!" Chip roared, casting a lightning bolt as the blonde tried to attack Ivan, smashing her into the wall. The brunette he was trying to free kicked him across the room with ease. Chip helped him up.

"It's an ambush." Chip told him. "They're here."

With that, each of the women stood up, and broke their bonds, before approaching. The blonde and the brunette that had attracted Ivan's attention just laughed as smoke surrounded them, and the deep red robed of The Council formed around them.

"We should have known we wouldn't have fooled the head of COUNT V." The Blonde commented. "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way sis."

"So much for chivalry." Ivan quipped sarcastically as he got to his feet.

In another level, Vida dove behind a pillar, narrowly avoiding debris as the gigantic snake struck again. Madisson joined her quickly, narrowly avoiding another strike. Beevor and Rachel were too busy dealing with the other vampire's minions, hundreds of shuffling, shambling corpses that had been re-animated by the power of the other vampire. Since they were already dead, those zombies were unconcerned by blaster fire, so the only option they had was literally hacking them into pieces.

"I don't know what to do sis." Vida admitted. "It's like the snake said, I control air. They don't breathe! What can I do?"

"I control water." Maddison reminded her. "It's not like I can drown them."

Just then, Vida got an idea. She turned to her sister.

"You can make water into any shape right?" Vida asked. "Like sharp edges?"

"I guess so." Maddison asked her. Vida smiled as the wind picked up.

"Water plus cold..."

Maddison nodded in understanding as they both stood up. She summoned all the water from both fountains as their allies kept the zombies busy. She formed it into around 20 thin layers which stretched the length of the room, all floating in the air.

"Get back here!" Maddison snapped. Beevor and Rachel both ran, throwing themselves over a ruined column for cover as the winds started to pick up. The two vampires appeared unaffected by the cold, but watched on in awe. The sheets finally froze, forming into sheets of ice. As Maddison cast her hand forward, the sheets of ice surged towards them, slicing them into oblivion. Both vampires scattered into a cloud of ash as they were decapitated.

"That's one problem taken care of." Vida stated, high-fiving her sister. "But if that guy was your opponent..."

"Where's Mannfred?" Maddison finished her question. "We need to go."

With that, they ran from the room, almost forgetting about their allies. Beevor and Rachel followed them, stepping over the now lifeless corpses they had been fighting when the vampires were destroyed.

Chip and Ivan were up in the Harm, fighting bravely against the combined might of the Vassals and the two vampires that controlled them. Ivan was holding his own, blasting down vassals wherever he could. Chip meanwhile was busy blocking spells cast by the two vampires.

"Ivan, how much do you weigh?" Chip asked him. Ivan just looked to him a little confused.

"220." He replied. "Why?"

"Make a hole in the wall." Chip ordered him. Ivan did as he was told.

"Jump on my back!" Chip barked. Again, he just looked confused. "Just do it!"

Ivan ran and leapt onto Chip's back staggering him a little, but the Yellow Ranger managed to maintain his balance. Chip called on all the fury of the clouds to destroy much of that section of the tower with lightning. Ivan saw that the vassals had all fallen to the ground dead, while the two vampires were still stunned.

He cast his hands forwards, lightning arcing from them to his foes. The two vampires screamed in agony as they caught fire and turned to ash.

"Um...can I get down now?" Ivan asked him.

"Please do." Chip replied. Ivan slipped off his back and straightened himself out. "There's no way you're only 220."

With that, they both left the room in search of their team mates.

Back on the roof, Hicks and Julian were locked in a savage battle. With all his supernatural power, Julian was more than a match for Hicks. Hicks kept raining fire from his blaster at the vampire, but he kept rebounding them with his sword with seemingly little effort.

"I can't believe Gemma chose you over what I could offer her." Julian taunted him as he dismissively batted away more blasts, sending a column of flame back towards Hicks which he narrowly avoided. "Even when I was alive I was more of a man than you!"

Hicks shook his head as he heard this. Gemma had told him all about what Julian had done to her. He had allowed his personal feelings of vengeance cloud his mind to the mission by separating from his team.

Looking to his blaster, he tossed it aside. It was useless. With his powers, Julian could block the blasts anyway. His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword.

"I've lost the gun." Hicks told him. "Let's finish this the way we both want to see it done."

"No magic, no blasters." Julian said with a smirk. Hicks stepped out of cover, holding his hand on the handle of his sword. "Take your best shot."

Hicks rushed forward as quickly as he could while Julian prepared a guard. He had only had a couple of lessons with a sword, but he was determined. As his rage burned within him, he drew the sword. He could see Julian raising his hand to strike and brought his hand up instinctively, bringing the sword with it.

He watched in awe as he sliced through Julian's arm with ease, reducing it to ash. It was only then he saw that the sword was glowing white-hot. As he moved it, he saw a trail of flame in its wake. It was then that he remembered that he had been told that the sword had mystical qualities.

"The Solar Flare Sabre." He breathed as he figured it out. "It has the power of a sun!"

He ran forward before Julian could recover, and began hacking away at him, slicing through him several times without any effort. As the ash that used to be Julian spread to the wind, he held up the sword, which turned back to steel. Touching a finger to the blade to check, he felt only cold steel. He placed it back in his scabbard.

"You vampires don't like sharp edges or high temperatures." He remarked. "I guess this sword combines both."

With that, he picked up his blaster. Realising there was no other way down, he set it to maximum power and blasted a hole in the roof. Looking down to see what awaited him, he leapt down to look for his friends. If Cruger and Charlie were facing Mannfred, he knew they could do with his help.


	136. The Cubs' Journey

Xander and Clint were sprinting through the corridors of The Spire, desperately searching for the others. Although they had taken out two members of the Council, they knew that taking on Mannfred would be another matter altogether. They ran into Vida, Maddison, Beevor and Rachel.

"Thank God you're OK." Maddison breathed, hugging her husband as she saw him, her tone betraying the relief that she felt seeing him.

"What chance do a couple of vampires have against Plan Xander?" He replied as he returned the gesture. "Two down..."

"Make that four." Maddison told him. "Unfortunately Mannfred wasn't one of them."

"There you are." Chip shouted as he arrived next with Ivan. He grabbed Vida, holding her as he saw his friends were alright. "We took out two of them, but neither of them was Mannfred."

"So that's us down six." Xander replied. "But if none of us faced Mannfred..."

"Cruger's team must have run into them." Vida concluded. "We have to find them!"

"We have another problem." Vasquez's voice stated. They all saw her blur into view, and looked at her a little strangely.

"How did you...?"

"Luanne's dead." She rushed out. "Lucius has sold us out."

"He killed her?" Chip asked her. "Why?"

"He wanted to drain a dragon, but Luanne killed the only one hatching before he could." She explained. "He said that if he drinks from a dragon till it dies, the magic power in its blood will power him for good. He'll never need to feed again."

"So he'll be looking for another dragon." Maddison responded as she realised where this was going. "Nick and Fireheart are destroying the other dragons as we speak!"

"Not to mention we still have to find and destroy Mannfred and Julian." Vasquez reminded them. With that, they ran off, hoping to find their friends before it was too late.

In Ocean Bluff, the kids gathered in the park as their parents had instructed them, waiting for an SPD shuttle to pick them up. Algie put his arm around Michaela as he saw her chewing her fingernails nervously.

"Well you did always want to see the world beyond Ocean Bluff." He reminded her, holding her closely.

"Yeah, I wanted a holiday." She told him. "I didn't want the first time I left the city to be to track down the guy that stole my animal spirit."

"You just have to be philosophical about it." Victoria told her cousin, holding her hand. "Most people the first holiday they go on is a road trip or something. You're getting to fly in a freaking shuttle!"

Almost exactly on cue, they heard the roar of jets and looked up to see a shuttle craft arriving directly overhead and start to slowly descend, landing a little way from them. A door at the side opened, and a short blonde woman, wearing a long dark coat gestured to them.

"I'm guessing you're the passengers we're looking for." She greeted them. "I'm Commander Trinity. Your parents are waiting at the Corinth SPD base."

Holly was the first to get on the ship, looking around in awe. Although they had known about SPD, and they had seen some of the technology when the workers came to help rebuild, they had never actually seen anything like this close up before. Teddy, Victoria and Holly were the first to get in and strap themselves into their seats. David though was so curious he had to force his way to the front, getting into the cockpit. Algie stayed with Michaela, holding her comfortingly as he guided her to a seat.

"Alright, everyone strap yourselves in, this thing moves pretty fast." Trinity warned them. "Switch, any time you're ready.

As the ship lurched, starting to lift off, Algie felt Michaela reaching for his hand and grabbing it, her grip tightening in her discomfort. All things considered, it wasn't ideal that the first time she was leaving Ocean Bluff was on a mission this important, or potentially dangerous. He just returned the gesture, reminding her that he was there.

"Alright, we're up to cruising height." Switch warned them. "Hold on!"

With that, he hit the thrusters, powering up to full speed. Michaela's grip on Algie's hand suddenly released. He looked to her, seeing that she was growing very pale.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She shook her head, and looked like she was about to say something, but instead she just leant forward, vomiting violently.

"Ew gross!" Holly complained loudly as Algie reached across, pulling back her hair and stroking her back reassuringly.

Back in Eden, Hicks and Charlie were not faring well against Mannfred. He had them pinned down with blasts of flame. Cruger and Charlie couldn't even get close to him.

"Damn it, face us you coward!" Charlie screamed, trying to find a shot, but being forced to duck back into cover again as he launched another blast.

"Do you really think I've lived this long by giving in to petty pride?" Mannfred asked her. "Facing people in a fair fight is more my brother's kind of thing than mine. Me? I prefer to keep my opponents at arms' length."

He turned in time to see Hicks returning from his battle with Julian and pointed at him. Hicks felt an unseen force gripping him, preventing him from moving.

"You defeated Julian?" He asked. Hicks smiled.

"Your apprentice is dust." He confirmed. "The Solar Flare Sabre went through him like a blowtorch through butter."

"You'll find I will not die so easily." He responded as he threw Hicks across the room, slamming him into the wall. Cruger rushed over to his side, helping him up.

"I'm guessing the battle's going well." Hicks commented.

"I've fared better." Curger answered him as Mannfred cast a lightning bolt their way. Cruger was barely able to deflect the blast with the Shadow Sabre.

"You always did hide behind your magic brother!" Lucius' voice rang out as he rushed into the room. He rushed his brother, dodging blasts as he went, and sliced off his outstretched hands with one swing.

"Quickly!" Lucius called out. "Before he recovers!"

Charlie ran forward, spraying blaster fire at him, but a shimmering blue field protected him. As she closed in, she watched as blood from the stumps of his wrists formed into hands, regenerated them. One of his hands clamped around her throat.

"You arrogant, little child!" He roared. Charlie's suit suddenly recalled as he forced her to her knees, continuing to strangle her. "I could snap your neck without even trying!"

The rest of the party arrived, just in time to see this. He held up a hand in warning.

"If any of you takes a step closer, I'll kill her." He warned them.

"You're going to kill us all anyway." Chip stated. Mannfred just smiled.

"We don't have to finish things that way." He told him. "After all, if you are powerful enough to destroy my Council, then you would be more useful to me replacing them."

"Never!" Maddison yelled back. He just shook his head.

"Don't reject my offer so quickly. Imagine what you could do with the power I can offer." He told them. "I can teach you how to retain your powers. Combined with the power of the blood, it would make you all unstoppable. The world would fall at your feet!"

"I think you might have missed that part, but destroying the world isn't really our thing."

"Then how about your team mates?" He asked, turning to Charlie, who was fighting for breath. "No more living in the shadows of others. Accept my offer and you'll never find yourself on your knees again!"

Just then, the wall smashed inwards, sending debris flying into the room, heralding the arrival of Fireheart and Nick. He leapt off the dragon, which was covered in claw marks, coming to rest in the centre of the room.

"Your pets are all dead." Nick informed him. "Your Council is no more."

Lucius started to make his way around behind Mannfred as Nick confronted him.

"You're finished Mannfred." Nick told him.

"Please, if you could have taken me down, you'd have done so long ago." Mannfred scoffed.

"Who said I'm going to do anything?" Nick asked. Mannfred just looked round in time to see Lucius swinging his sword, taking his head off. The ancient vampire turned to ash, spreading to the wind. Vasquez used the power of the blood coursing through her to attack Lucius, but he parried every one of his blows.

"You killed her!" Vasquez snarled as she continued to press the attack.

"You really think you can destroy me with the power of my own blood?" He asked her, flicking the sword out of her grasp, before kicking her across the room. Cruger helped her up.

"Leave him!" Nick warned her. "You're no match for him Vasquez."

"Do it Nick." Chip egged him on. Nick just turned to him and shook his head.

"It won't be my hand that destroys him." Nick told them. "You want dragon blood Lucius? Well there's only one dragon left, and he's right over there."

Lucius readied his sword as he faced Fireheart. He rushed the dragon, swinging wildly. Fireheart tried to smash him under a claw, but Lucius was too strong, able to withstand the force of the blow.

"You can do it!" Vasquez called out. Fireheart seemed to respond almost instantly, lunging forward, his jaws opening wide. Lucius had no choice but to drop his sword to catch his fangs, holding his jaws open as they started to close around him. Vasquez rushed forward, snatching up the sword.

"This is for Luanne!" She snapped, ramming it through his abdomen. As he screamed, letting go of his jaws. Fireheart bit him clean in half, at which he burst into ash. With that, the last of the vampires was no more.

"It looks like he bit off more than he could chew." Xander quipped with a little smirk as he de-morphed. The team all turned to stare at him.

"Really Xander?" Maddison groaned. She shook her head in disbelief as they all started to leave the room. Xander just held his arms wide as he continued to grin.

"Oh come on, someone had to say it." He protested as he followed them.

Over in Corinth, the shuttle lowered onto the landing pad as the RPM and Jungle Fury Rangers waited for them to arrive. As the hatch opened, Trinity stepped out, followed closely by the kids. Michaela looked very pale as she approached her father.

"I threw up." She said softly. Jarrod just put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I guess we can conclude I get airsick."

"Sorry about this." He whispered. "I wouldn't have asked you to come if it wasn't important."

He looked to the others and nodded towards the building.

"Let's get the kids to safety" He told them. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish Dai Shi."

Without the power of The Council maintaining the unnatural clouds, the city of Eden was seeing starlight for the first time in months as the refugees came up to the surface to repopulate the city. The celebrations were well under way, but there was one person who had no desire to celebrate.

Vasquez looked sadly on the fresh grave, laying some flowers on top of it. She didn't even notice when Nick arrived.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told her. "I know what she meant to you."

"She was my first." Vasquez said with a little nod. "You never really get over your first, do you?"

"I know I never did." Nick agreed. "Maddison has a great life now with Xander. I'll always be grateful to him for that. I'd say that the dragons was the biggest mistake of my life, but Maddison is definitely the one I regret the most."

"When you confronted Lucius, you didn't seem surprised when I said he'd betrayed us." Vasquez commented. He just nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid I knew that he would." He told her. "I knew his power would be useful, but I knew he wasn't suicidal. I knew that he wouldn't have followed us if he knew we were just going to destroy him once this was all over."

"Did Luanne know?" Vasquez asked him. Again he nodded.

"We didn't know exactly what he was after; we just knew that he was up to something." Nick told her. "Luanne volunteered for this mission."

"She refused the blood." Vasquez told him. "She had no intention of surviving this did she?"

"Can you blame her?" He asked in response. "She knew that she would die without vampire blood anyway. She just wanted to make sure her death meant something."

"There is one thing I don't get." Vasquez admitted. "You're The Light. You're the most powerful wizard in the world."

"I don't like to brag, but yes, I am." He replied.

"If you could create the dragons, then surely you could have destroyed them." She stated. "I've seen what you can do; you could have destroyed all of them without a thought. You didn't need us. Why didn't you?"

"You are right; it was well within my power to destroy them." Nick confirmed. "My parents weren't lying when they said I was the most powerful wizard in the world. My power has grown exponentially. It continues to grow every day."

"So what's the point in having that power if you aren't going to use it?" She asked him. "Why did Luanne have to die?"

"She chose to die." He reminded her. "I can already alter the fabric of reality. In time, perhaps I'll be able to bend time and space to my will. If I so felt like it, I could probably eliminate all evil from the world."

He then gestured to Luanne's grave.

"What happened just shows the disaster that leads to." He told her. "Just because I have power doesn't mean I should use it. It's a power that has no place in the world of man."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. He just sighed.

"It's for exactly the same reason I pulled out of the presidential race." He explained. "I have no place in this world now. My power is simply too dangerous for this world."

"You sound as if you're going somewhere." She surmised. He just smiled.

"I'm going to the magical realm." He told her. "The Mystic Mother has told me that there's a place on the Tribuneral of Magic for me."

"So you're just going without saying goodbye?" Maddison asked as she arrived with the others. Xander in particular looked angry. "You're just leaving again?"

"I thought it would be for the best." Nick told her.

"You took the easy way out before, and I spent three years picking up the pieces." Xander reminded him. "Not this time Nick. If you want to go, the least you owe us is facing us one more time."

Nick just nodded in agreement as he approached Chip.

"Your mission's over now, there are no more vampires." Nick reminded him. "I've always looked up to you Chip."

He went to Vida next, shaking her hand.

"Take care of him." He told her. He went to Xander next, shaking his hand.

"You've given her a much better life than I could have." He admitted. "Thank you for that."

Finally, he looked to Maddison. He was about to say something, but she just put a finger on his lips. She just drew in, hugging him warmly, before letting him go.

"Take care." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"You too." He responded as a portal to the Magical Realm opened. "Fireheart's coming with me. The city is under SPD's protection now."

"We'll take care of it." Vasquez assured him. With that, Nick stepped through the portal, turning back to face them one last time as the portal closed.

"Damn it." Xander grumbled, causing them all to look round at him. "Couldn't he at least have sent us home first?"

With that, they all turned and left, leaving Vasquez alone with the grave. Leaning in, she kissed the tombstone.

"Goodbye." She whispered as she got up and turned away, heading for the shuttle craft.

On the shuttle, the A-Squad were waiting for the others. Charlie had a dark look on her face.

"Listen to these reports." She muttered. "Mystic force saves Eden, Mystic Force destroys vampires, dragon saves city..."

"What do you expect?" Beevor complained. "Those vampires were kicking our asses. We didn't even destroy a single one!"

"This was our mission!" Clint barked angrily. "We're the Rangers. Cruger told us we were meant to deal with this. Now those old-timers come in and all anyone can talk about is them!"

Just then Cruger, Hicks and Vasquez boarded the shuttle.

"What's the problem?" Cruger asked them. "We won. You should all be happy."

"How can we be happy when the bloody Mystic Force are getting all the headlines?" Charlie complained. "We barely even rated a mention in the news."

"We don't do this job to get our face in the papers." Cruger reminded her. "Beevor, if you wouldn't mind getting us under way."

As Beevor, Vasquez, Cruger and Hicks all went to the cockpit; Charlie just strapped herself in to prepare for takeoff.

"That's easy for you to say." She muttered. "You're not the one getting treated like a joke."


	137. The Dai Shi Connection

Jarrod and RJ were sitting with Michaela in a private room, away from the distractions of the others. RJ placed a hand on Jarrod's shoulder as he helped him prepare Michaela for guided meditation in a comforting gesture.

They still didn't really know much about the nature of her connection to Dai Shi, or if there were any potential side-effects of it. For one thing, she had only seen a couple of visions, and they had obviously caused her a lot of distress, even pain. All they knew about it was that the connection was down to the fact that Dai Shi was using Michaela's animal spirit. His host body had no training, and had no animal spirit of its own, and so when he had been unleashed, he had taken Michaela's animal spirit as his own, a weapon for his use.

"Maybe it would be best if you left us to deal with this." RJ suggested. "You know I'll take care of her."

"I know you will." He sighed, shaking his head. "I just want to be here. All of this is my fault. I can't leave her to face this alone."

"You have to stop blaming yourself for this." RJ whispered reassuringly. "You did what any of us would have done."

"So if it had been David...?"

"I'd have removed his animal spirit myself." RJ assured him. "I know that it hasn't been easy for her, or for you, but there wasn't a choice."

"I remember what it was like." Jarrod reminded him. "I remember having him inside my body, using my animal spirit as a weapon. I could see and feel everything he did, everyone he hurt. It kills me to know that she's experiencing that, even if it is only a few short images."

"David told me she was pretty shaken up when she saw her animal spirit attacking Casey." He admitted, casting another glance over to where Michaela was sitting, clutching a blanket around her shoulders. "He said she felt responsible for what happened, like it was her that did it."

"She already hates me." Jarrod sighed. "Knowing what she's going through, I'm thinking maybe she has a right to."

"Do you remember what she said when she got off the shuttle?" RJ asked him. Jarrod nodded.

"She told me she'd been sick." He answered. RJ just smiled. "Apparently she gets air sick. I guess she gets that from me."

"She told you that." He reminded him. "She didn't come to me or to her Uncle Dom or anyone else here. She came to you. When she was upset, she went to her dad. That doesn't sound like someone who hates her father to me."

Jarrod went to his daughter's side and held her hand gently as RJ finished his preparations. He came over to her, sitting with his niece and smiled.

"I know it's hard, but I want you to clear your mind." RJ told her. "So far, you've been able to see what he's done when he uses a lot of your animal spirit's power, but he's proven that your natural bond to it gives you that connection. We just need to build on that."

"It's alright, I'll be here." Jarrod assured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It will require a lot more concentration than you're used to, but hopefully you'll be able to make yourself see through the lion's eyes." RJ explained. "That will tell us what Dai Shi is up to and allow us to find him."

"I'll try." She whispered. "I owe it to Uncle Casey."

"Then we'll begin." RJ replied, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Michaela followed suit.

Meanwhile, in the main room of the base, the Jungle Fury team had all morphed back into their suits, ready for action and joined Trinity, Switch and the RPM team as they prepared to brief the SPD teams, who were all waiting ready in their battle gear. By now, everyone knew that the Rin Shi had pretty effectively taken control of the entire city. They had evacuated as many people as they could into secure locations, and the emergency broadcast system had been broadcasting messages for everyone who hadn't been reached yet to lock themselves in their homes or anywhere else they could.

The surveillance system showed the true horror of what was happening. By now, Dai Shi had called enough to literally flood the streets. They were everywhere, looking for helpless souls to terrorise to empower their master.

"I'm Commander Trinity, Base Commander of SPD Paris." Trinity introduced herself to the troops as they watched on. "In Commander Hicks' absence, I am in charge here. As you know, these creatures have been springing up all over town since the Race Riot was broken up. We have some people here who have dealt with them before to explain everything."

Casey stepped forward, still feeling the effects of his attack at Dai Shi's hands. He addressed the crowd as his team formed up behind him.

"The creatures are called Rin Shi." He informed them. "Their attacks gather fear, which only makes Dai Shi stronger."

There was a murmur among the crowd as they heard the name. While it was many years ago, none of the officers were that young that they hadn't heard of Dai Shi. Some of them would have been kids when the Jungle Fury team were active, but it was major news. Everyone had heard of their battles.

"Dai Shi has returned." He announced before they could ask, knowing that would be their next concern. "I can assure you of this because I have seen him myself."

"But he was destroyed!" One of the SPD officers screamed. "I saw it on the television myself when I was thirteen!"

"We didn't have the power necessary to destroy his spirit completely then." Casey told them. "We're hoping that with the help of your Rangers, we will have now."

"You all know what these things look like." Theo added as Trinity pulled up a display, showing a Rin Shi warrior. "They are strong fighters, but they can be defeated by human opponents. Their resilience is greater than humans, but you should be able to take care of them."

Trinity took a blaster rifle and held it up.

"Set your blasters to a lethal charge." She told them. "We've been assured that should be enough to take them down."

"The longer this goes on, the stronger Dai Shi gets." Scott told them all, stepping forward. "You are to engage only if necessary. Your primary function is to go into the city in search of anyone not in a secure location and bring them to one of the designated secure zones."

"This is important though." Casey added. "Dai Shi is gaining power by the moment. He may soon have the power to bring back some of his more powerful monsters. If you see anything other than Rin Shi, then pull out. You'll be no match for them."

"Alright, I want you to sweep the city in a standard search pattern." Trinity instructed the SPD officers. "Remember, locate and evacuate only. Roll out!"

As the SPD officers filed out of the building, Trinity turned to Scott and sighed.

"I really hope you all know what you're doing." She sighed. "This is breaking pretty much every regulation I've learned. Don't make me regret this."

"We'll do what we can." Scott assured her. As she left with Switch to lead the evacuation, Scott and his team all morphed.

"Right, let's split up and search the city." Casey suggested. "Jarrod will contact us when he has something."

"OK, we still don't know if we'll be facing something more spectacular than Rin Shi, so stick with teams that have Megazord capabilities." Scott told them. "I'll go with Summer and Flynn. Ziggy, you and Dillon go, take Gem with you. Casey, split your team..."

"We have Megazord capabilities." Casey assured him. "We...um...it's a long story, but we can summon our zords, believe me."

He looked around his team, trying to judge who would make the best teams. He finally got some inspiration.

"Lily, You, Theo and Master Finn come with me." He told her. "RJ will take Master Swoop, Camille and Fran. Dom..."

"The Rhino Steel Zord is on its way." He assured the Red Ranger. "Gabby and I will take Jarrod when he's ready."

"OK, so we have three teams ready, five when they're finished." Scott concluded. "Let's just hope that's enough."

With that, they all sped off into the city. They didn't know if they would find Dai Shi before Michaela would, but they knew that right now, there were a lot of people that needed their help.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Michaela was in deep meditation, as RJ tried to lead her to see what she could.

"You feel your animal spirit, I know you do." RJ stated as he tried to force her deeper. "You think she's been missing, but you've always been connected. That feeling of isolation, that loneliness, that wasn't the absence of your animal spirit, that was what she felt being separated from you."

"It's hard." Michaela complained, getting a pained look on her face.

"I know it is, contacting your animal spirit for the first time always is, even when it's within you." He told her. Jarrod held her hand more tightly.

"You can do it Michaela, I know you can." He assured her.

"Concentrate." RJ told her. "You make your animal spirit stronger, and it makes you stronger. You are one!"

She seemed to zone out completely as she suddenly felt herself leave the room. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself in an unfamiliar room once more. It had white walls, against one of which was a set of bleachers. The floor was polished wood, and marked with white lines. She saw a backboard and a basketball hoop ahead of her.

All around her were kids, forced to sit all around, some whimpering in terror. A woman in her twenties with long blonde hair was comforting them as best she could. Behind her, large, hulking creatures stood, holding spears. They were hideous creatures, each with only one wing, arching in opposite direction.

"Shadow guards." She muttered. Jarrod looked to RJ.

"He's called Shadow Guards?" He asked.

"As long as he had terracotta warriors, he could summon them just like Grizzaka did." RJ commented. "What else do you see?"

Michaela, however, could hardly hear them. She was too immersed in this image. She saw her hands, the same ones that had attacked Casey grabbing the woman and hauling her to her feet. She screamed as he gripped her tightly, causing her to scream in pain and renew her struggle to escape. She could feel herself becoming more powerful as the children cried out in terror.

"RJ, whatever she's seeing is upsetting her." Jarrod told him. "We have to back it down..."

"No, she's close, I can feel it." RJ told him. "Michaela, concentrate and tell us where you are."

Just then, another Shadow Warrior came into the room and took a knee before him.

"Sire, the Rin Shi have the city on its knees." He said in a low, rasping voice. "However, the humans are fighting back. They are sending more of their warriors to tackle your Rin Shi."

"It doesn't matter." Dai Shi told him. "Soon, I'll have all the power I need to shed this pathetic human form I've been forced to wear for all these years."

Just then, she looked up, and looked around the gym. A red banner was on the wall, bearing the logo of the basketball team, and the name.

"District 3 Pythons." She whispered. RJ smiled.

"District 3 Pythons." RJ commented, looking up to Jarrod. "That sounds like a sports team of some sort."

Jarrod got onto the communications link.

"Chas, does the name District 3 Pythons mean anything to you?" Jarrod asked him.

"It's a high school basketball team." He informed them.

"That's where they are!" Jarrod rushed out, running from the room.

"Jarrod, come back!" RJ called after him, but to no avail. Jarrod was gone.

"Alright Michaela, it's time to bring you back." RJ told her. "Just follow my voice."

However, at the high school gym, Dai Shi smiled. One of the Shadow Guards looked to him curiously.

"Sire?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Someone was eavesdropping." He said with a little smirk on his face. The Shadow Guard snatched up his spear and started looking around, but Jarrod held up his hand to stop him. "No one is here."

"But you said..."

"I underestimated her." Dai Shi commented, holding a hand to his chest. "Take our guests to the basement and lock them in. Two of you remain here. We'll be expecting a visitor soon."

About twenty minutes later, Jarrod arrived in the High School, smashing the doors off their hinges to gain entry. His Black Lion Armour reflected what little light was coming in from the few windows as he made his way through the silent halls. All the lights had been turned off, a slight distraction, but with his highly attuned senses, he wasn't too badly affected.

He finally found his way into the gym. He could see a single, solitary figure standing in the darkened gym.

"You surprised me." Jarrod commented. "I would have thought you'd have hidden behind all your minions like you always did."

"Why would I do that?" Dai Shi asked him as he brought the lights up. "I'd have thought you'd understand me wanting to greet an old friend. We were so...close once."

"I already defeated you once." Jarrod reminded him. "I can do it again."

"Somehow I doubt you'll do that." Dai Shi told him as he approached him. "After all, we were exactly the same."

"I was nothing like you!" Jarrod snapped.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I've enjoyed getting to know the family." Dai Shi taunted him. He gestured to his face. "I have to admit, the new body took some getting used to, but I managed to get it into respectable shape. And as for the spirit..."

"Are we just going to stand around and talk?" Jarrod asked him. "Or are we actually going to fight at some point?"

"She's got a lot of fire, just like her daddy." He continued. "Perhaps when this is finished, I can bring her to my side. I'm sure she'd make a great servant!"

Jarrod roared as he swung a fist into his face. Dai Shi's skull shattered into several shards of terracotta. Jarrod powered up his attack, shattering the rest of him as he realised the ruse. Dai Shi had used his power to shape one of his warriors into a replica of him.

Hearing a pounding on the door to the basement, he made his way over and forced it open. The teacher and the kids were inside.

"Find a patrol and go where they tell you!" Jarrod roared as he left. He had a horrible feeling about this, and he hoped he was wrong.

Back at the SPD base, Michaela and the other kids were in the mess hall, helping themselves to the facilities there. David and Holly were busy preparing some pasta, while the others were helping themselves to the soda machine. Victoria was sitting with Michaela who was still recovering from the draining experience of the connection. Algie came over, joining them with some garlic bread.

"David says the pasta will be ready soon." He told them. "I reminded him you should get a little more since you already lost your lunch."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, please stop." Michaela groaned. "I'm a wuss, I know that."

"Hey, we all have our little weaknesses." Algie assured her. "If you promise not to tell, I'll let you know mine."

Michaela just gave him a weak little smile and nodded.

"I guess that could help." She replied. Algie just looked to Victoria, who held her hands up and leaned away. Algie whispered something into her ear, at which Michaela just sniggered.

"Really?" She asked him. "You're kidding right?"

"Your little bout of airsickness doesn't seem so bad now right?" He asked her. Michaela just shook her head.

"I guess not." Just then, she dropped her soda can and she went a little pale. The other kids all gathered around.

"I just saw him again!" She whimpered as they pulled closer.

"Dai Shi?" David asked her. "Where?"

Michaela looked up as the sound of blaster fire sounded in the hall. Shortly afterwards one of the men left behind to guard the kids came flying through the door and landed in a heap on the floor. Dai Shi strode into the room, smiling as Rin Shi came into the room, surrounding the kids. He saw Michaela looking at him in terror and felt the stolen animal spirit within him stir. He started to make his way towards her. Algie interjected himself between him and Michaela.

"Stay away from..." He didn't finish what he was saying though. Dai Shi back-handed him across the face, breaking his glasses and knocking him clean out.

"Tie up the little darlings." He instructed them, before pointing to Michaela. "All except that one. I want to speak to her."

As the Rin Shi rounded up the kids, Dai Shi came over to her, placing a hand on her cheek softly.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you." He greeted her with a wicked smile. Michaela looked over to where Algie was still laying on the floor.

"You know about me?" She asked him.

"You didn't think you could eavesdrop on me did you?" He asked her. "We have a connection little one. Of course, it works both ways. How do you think I knew where to find you?"

"What are you going to do with us?" She asked him. He just gave her a little grin as he put an arm around her, making her shudder at his touch.


	138. Michaela's Invitation

Hicks' shuttle landed in New Tech, dropping off the A-Squad and Cruger after their combined efforts in Eden. It was a detour that added hours to their journey, but as the shuttle was being refuelled, and the A-Squad handed their equipment to some waiting cadets before heading inside, still fuming over the way it had all gone down. Bridge, Sky and Syd struggled with the equipment, while Cruger remained to speak to Hicks.

"I guess that wasn't the best start to the new job." He commented.

"Well, it wasn't like you asked Nick to wreck your entrance lobby." Cruger replied with a shrug as he considered what had happened. He looked to Vasquez regretfully.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He reiterated. "I understand Luanne meant a lot to you."

"Thank you." She whispered in response. Although she was with Charlie now, seeing Luanne again had brought up a lot of feelings in her. She accepted that Luanne was on borrowed time, she had already been told that. She knew that once the vampires were gone, it would only be around a month, perhaps two before Luanne no longer had access to vampire blood, and would grow towards her true age rapidly. She had never specified exactly when Vincent had made her a vassal, but she had said that it was over a century ago, well beyond her natural life span. Although Vasquez knew that she would have died within the coming months, it didn't make it any easier to deal with when Luanne died in her arms.

Now though, she had to deal with conflicted emotions. She had felt much of the same things for Luanne she always had, and indeed had even kissed her goodbye. She couldn't deny the feeling in her heart when she did that. Now she not only felt the sorrow of Luanne's passing, she also felt a tremendous guilt over the feelings she had felt for her. It felt like she had betrayed Charlie and Luke. Cruger left them to take off and head back home. Just then, Hicks' communicator sounded.

"Commander Hicks." He introduced himself.

"Hicks, its Trinity, Switch and I are in Corinth." She informed him. "We've been trying to reach you. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, we hit some electrical interference." He informed her. "The storms over Eden shook our communications system up a little. How are things in Paris?"

"That's why we've been trying to contact you. We aren't in Paris. We're in Corinth." She pressed on. "We were called in to help out with the situation there."

"What situation?" Hicks asked. She just sighed.

"You haven't heard?" She asked him.

"No, what's going on?" He asked her as he cast a look to Cruger had just gone. He was glad that Cruger had acknowledged what happened in Corinth wasn't his fault, but he was also aware that they wouldn't have called in another Base Commander if the situation wasn't serious. He and Vasquez got back onto the shuttle.

"It's a bit hard to explain." She admitted. "I'd best explain when you get back here."

"Right, send a full tactical report to the shuttle. It should be ready to receive in..." He looked to Vasquez for an answer. She had been a technical officer when Corinth was first set up. Communications and electronics were more her forte than his. He could fly the shuttle while she dealt with the comms system.

"Ten minutes." She told him. "Maybe eight."

"That'll have to do." He responded. "Trinity, send it in ten minutes. We should be in Corinth in a couple of hours."

Meanwhile, back in Corinth, the Ranger teams searching the city all converged on the city centre. Jarrod had contacted them with what he found at the high school and instructed them to meet with him. He landed in the circle in his Lion Armour, fury burning in him as he turned to face Dom, shoving him roughly.

"I just got a message from the base! Johnny just called to tell me that Dai Shi stormed the base! He defeated everyone!"

"Jarrod, calm down." RJ begged him as he tried to separate Jarrod from his brother.

"I told you I didn't want the kids here!" He roared.

"He's got all our kids Jarrod!" Gabby reminded him as she stepped between him and her husband. "Our daughter's in their too."

"He wouldn't have had any of them if you had all listened to me!" Jarrod snapped. Just then, a shadow guard grew to full size a few blocks away from them. The team all looked to each other as a second, and then a third all did the same several blocks apart. In all, five shadow guards started to tear up the city.

"This isn't good." Casey commented. "If the people were scared before, then they're going to be seriously freaking now."

"Alright, we've all done this before." Scott chipped in. "Summer, Flynn, we'll take the one to the North. Dillon, you Ziggy and Gem take the one in the South."

The two teams ran off in opposite directions, summoning their zords to get them there more quickly. Lily looked to Casey and Theo.

"Jungle Master?" She asked.

"RJ will need the jaguar." Theo reminded them. Casey nodded in agreement.

"We'll take that one." Casey told the others. "Master Swoop, we might just need the Bat for a little power boost. You're with us. RJ..."

"I'll take the one by the shopping district with Camille and dad." He confirmed. Dom looked to Jarrod.

"Gabby, Fran and I will take the Rhino Steel Zord." Dom assured Jarrod. Jarrod just nodded in response, rushing towards the SPD base.

Meanwhile, in the SPD base, Dai Shi had commandeered the conference room, having it set up for the arrival of his guest. Michaela was dragged into the room by a couple of Rin Shi. She had her hands tied together in front of her body, and her hair hung a little wildly, somewhat hiding her face. Dai Shi smiled as he saw her.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your meal." He told her. "My Rin Shi may not be chefs, but I found some SPD types who were...persuaded...to finish making it for you."

"Where are my cousins?" She asked him weakly. They had all been tied up and taken away, but Michaela had been separated from the others.

"They are safe." He assured her. "They will be far too precious to me."

"Will be?" She asked him. He looked to her curiously. "You said the WILL BE precious to you. What do you mean by that?"

"All in good time." He assured her as a couple of Rin Shi came and laid down serving dishes. He came over to her. "You know, you're such a pretty little thing. You really shouldn't hide your face..."

As he brushed her hair aside, she felt him tense up to see her face. There was a small split in her lip just to the left of the centre. One of the Rin Shi had punched her when she tried to go after her cousins. She heard a low, rumbling growl in his throat.

"Which one of them did it?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied. "They...um...they all look the same."

"That would make it hard." He admitted. He looked to the two holding her. "Which one of you?"

As one of them pointed to the other, Dai Shi struck it in the chest, sending it flying into the wall, where it exploded into a cloud of dust.

"I told you she was not to be harmed!" He roared. He turned back to her. "I apologise for the actions of my underlings. You can be assured that it will not happen again."

"What about the rest of us?" She asked him nervously.

"I understand that you care for them." He replied as he gestured her to the table. "Since that is your wish, they will be cared for. You have my word."

"Sorry if I find it a little hard to take your word." She scoffed. "It didn't look like you cared too much when you knocked Algie out."

"Ah yes, the child of the Fox and Jaguar Masters, I do deeply apologise for that." He told her. "As you saw, he attacked me. It was a...regrettable incident. You can be assured that he and your other friends are being cared for. They have already been cleaned up, and they are being fed just as you are."

Michaela just looked to the cutlery, reaching for her fork awkwardly. Dai Shi came over, taking her wrists gently.

"I'm sorry, how careless of me." He stated, untying her hands. Michaela started to rub feeling back into her wrists. "It was unfortunately a necessary precaution until I could set this up."

"This?" She asked him. She looked around as Dai Shi took a seat. "You do realise I'm only 10 right? There is a point where dating a younger woman just becomes creepy."

Dai Shi let out a laugh as he heard this, taking a sip of wine. He gestured to a glass before her.

"It is perfectly alright, I have arranged something suitable for you." He told her. "Rest assured, my interest in you is not romantic."

"Then what is your interest in me?" She asked him. "Why am I here?"

"Begin before the soup gets cold." He told her. "We can discuss business..."

Michaela grabbed her bowl and threw it away, scattering the contents onto the floor. Dai Shi just looked to her.

"I want to know now damn it!" She screamed at him. He just sighed and put his own bowl aside.

"Very well." He told her. "Did your parents ever tell you of how I came to be released from The Vault?"

"Yeah, they said some girl did it." She answered. "She was Lothor's daughter."

"Did they also tell you about how I once allied myself with Lothor?" He asked her. She nodded in response. "Then you will know how that ended."

"He betrayed you." She responded, remembering her mother telling her the stories again and again as a little girl. One of the things their parents had always tried to do was prepare the kids for the fact that they may one day be called upon to take up the war that they had fought. "He was scared of your power."

"He was, but there was more to it than that." Dai Shi corrected her. "Of course your parents only knew one side of the story."

"What other side to the story is there?" She asked him. He picked up a bowl and turned to the soup tureen.

"I will tell you, though you must assure me that there will be no further mishaps with your dinner." He told her. "I hate to see good food go to waste."

Michaela just nodded, at which he started to spoon more soup into her bowl.

At the gates of the SPD base, hundreds, possibly more Rin Shi were standing guard at the gates. Many more appeared to have flooded the lobby. Jarrod just crouched, perched on a rooftop across the street. Although he wanted to go in, his instincts told him that as yet it was too early. He knew Dai Shi better than anyone. He had been his host for almost a year back during the first war. He could sense that the kids were safe, but he also knew that Dai Shi would not hesitate to threaten them if he thought he was in danger. Simply rushing in the front door was not an option, not until he could find out what had happened to the kids.

He looked down to the streets, and saw a section of road that had been wrecked in the riots. Leaping down, he inspected it, seeing that it led underground.

"I hate sewers." He muttered, leaping into it.

Back in the conference room, Michaela was listening to her "host" telling his tale.

"You see, the alliance worked at first. We both had enough power that the other would never succeed in a coup against the other." He admitted. "I was gaining power, and that worried Lothor. That was when we discussed our ambitions."

"You tried to figure out who would get to rule the world?" Michaela asked him. "I guess you had a disagreement which toys you got."

"Lothor's ambitions extended far beyond merely ruling the Earth." He explained. "The universe beyond the borders of our skies does not concern me."

He took another sip of wine, and looked to her.

"Do you know why I have chosen a lion spirit twice now?" He asked her. Michaela just shook her head. "The Lion and the Dragon have a number of instinctual traits in common. Both are proud and fierce. Both are jealously territorial, and both will defend within their borders to their dying breath. That is why I was drawn to the Lion."

"So...you just want to wipe out humanity and rule the world, not the entire universe?" She asked him sarcastically. "Yeah, that's so much better."

"I was content merely to take the world. Lothor, however, wanted the whole galaxy." Dai Shi continued, ignoring her flippant remark. "Unfortunately, the world is IN the galaxy, and so our motives clashed. That is why our alliance dissolved."

"OK, as fascinating as all this is, what does it have to do with me?" Michaela asked him.

"As you know, I am gathering strength. Soon I will be able to shed this human form and regain my full dragon form." He told her. "Then, I will have no further need for your Lion Spirit."

Michaela paused as she heard him say this. He was now acknowledging the Lion Spirit as hers. She had never been closer to her animal spirit since her father had been forced to remove it. She could feel something inside her stirring, aching to reach out for it. She had felt the loneliness caused by the absence of her animal spirit her whole life, and yet now it never felt so close.

"Of course I cannot deny the part Veronica had to play in all this." He admitted. "In his daughter, Lothor has a powerful ally. An apprentice that will serve him, fight for him, and even kill for him."

"You're scared of her?" Michaela asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm scared of their combined might." He corrected her. "In one night, she killed the three guardians, destroyed The Vault and weakened a master to the point of death. I am proud of my abilities, but even I know the line between pride and foolishness."

"I'm still waiting to hear what this has to do with me." Michaela reminded him. Dai Shi just smiled.

"I am looking for apprentices." He told her. "I can give you what your father took away. I can give you what he never could. I can give you back your animal spirit."

Michaela felt her chest tighten as he said this. Her father had always said that if he could, he would return her animal spirit to her, but when she was old enough, they had also explained that it may not be possible. If Dai Shi was destroyed while he still possessed her animal spirit, then it would also be lost to oblivion. She had been told that if there was no other way, if they had an opportunity to destroy Dai Shi for good, then it was possible they may have no choice but to destroy her animal spirit with him.

Now though, he was offering to give it back to her. He was offering to give her the power, the strength she had always envied her cousins for, that she knew she would never have. She shied away as she considered it. This was Dai Shi talking, the one who wanted nothing but to destroy humanity. Why would he want to share the world with humans now?"

"I'm human." She reminded him. "You want to destroy us..."

"I spent thousands of years with Camille." He reminded her, putting down his cutlery and coming over to her. He put his arm around her, whispering into her ear. "Let me give you what your father never could. Let me make you what you always longed to be."

"You know nothing about me..."

"I have your animal spirit. I have felt her yearning for you just as you have yearned for her!" He interrupted her. He then paused. "Your father is coming as we speak. If he can, he'll destroy me, and your animal spirit with me. You know this."

She just shook her head, but Dai Shi grabbed her hands, holding her wrists together and tied them together again.

"If you doubt me, then watch what happens." He told her. "You'll see your father's blind devotion to the Pai Zhuq with your own eyes."

Two Rin Shi came into the room as Dai Shi gagged her, grabbing her arms.

"Take her to the Command Room, and keep her out of sight." He told them. "Do not harm her in any way."

As they left, he placed a couple of fingers to his right temple, sending a mental command to his Rin Shi.

"The Lion Master is coming. Guide him to the Command Room." He instructed them. "I'll face him myself."

Just then, Jarrod cast forth his Lion Spirit, smashing open the floor of the main room, cursing his luck. He had come up short in his calculations of where he was. He thought he was under the cell block, not right in the middle of the lions' den...he almost kicked himself mentally for that pun. He leapt out, taking up a guard as hundreds of Rin Shi surrounded him. To his astonishment though, not one of them attacked. If anything, they just...moved away.

Looking around, he saw them opening a passage for him to the elevator and finally understood. Dai Shi had known he was coming. This was an invitation.

Jarrod just looked from side to side, before marching up the path. This was one invitation he wasn't going to turn down.


	139. Jarrod's Family Sacrifice

Dom, Fran and Gabby made their way towards the Shadow Guard in the Rhino Steel Zord, rocking it as it slammed into the massive beast. Gabby and Fran wobbled a little on their feet under the impact.

"Riding on the back takes a little getting used to." He assured them as he powered up the horn, slashing at the warrior several times with the blade, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"I think you need a little more power." Fran commented. "Not to mention riding inside would be a little less frightening."

"Alright, hang onto me." Dom told them. "Rhino Steel Warrior Mode!"

Fran and Gabby felt themselves dissolving as the Zord transformed into its warrior mode, finding themselves reforming inside a cockpit behind Dom. Dom drove the Control Dagger into the control column, preparing for the battle.

"I never got a chance to take one of you out." Dom stated as the Shadow Guard got to his feet. "Let's see what you've got!"

Fran and Gabby both held onto his shoulders, channelling their energy into him, hoping that would be enough.

In another part of town, Lily's penguin zord soared through the air on its skyboard, slamming into the Shadow Guard.

"Alright, we've got his attention." Casey remarked as his Gorrilla Zord smashed its fists into their downed opponents. "Master Swoop, stay close, we may need your zord soon."

The three core Rangers came together into the Jungle Master Megazord, preparing for battle. The Shadow Guard got to his feet, readying his spear.

"Alright, we've taken one of these guys before." Casey reminded them. "We know what we're up against..."

At that, the Shadow Guard performed a backward somersault, and swung his spear around in an impressive display, ending with it tucked under its right arm, its left outstretched towards them. It gestured them forward.

"I don't remember them moving like that the last time." Theo commented. "Um...Master Swoop?"

"Yeah, maybe a bit of bat power would be an idea." Casey replied.

Back at the SPD base, in the cell block, Algie was slowly coming to. He looked up to see his "cousins" all around him. While he was the only one of them that wasn't technically a blood relative, they had all grown up together, and as such they always called themselves cousins. He looked at the bars surrounding them.

"I guess we're not in the mess hall." He groaned.

"You're in the cell block." Johnny informed him. He and Liv were in the cell next to them. They both appeared to have a few minor injuries.

"Where's Michaela?" He asked in a panic, realising that one of his cousins was missing. Dai Shi had broken his glasses, meaning it was hard to see through them now, but he could see enough to know who wasn't there.

"Dai Shi had her taken somewhere else." Holly informed him. "We don't know where."

"Right, now that we're all awake, I think we've stayed here long enough." Johnny remarked, coming to the bars and reaching into the kids' cell. Holly let out a yelp as he pulled out her barrette.

"Ow!" She shrieked, reaching to her hair and looking at him in anger. "What gives?"

"Sorry." He replied as he opened the barrette and snapped off the clasp, throwing the plastic portion away, before bending it. He then reached out through the bars of the door and started to work the lock.

"Johnny, you do know it's been almost ten years right?" She asked him. He just smiled at her as the lock sprung open.

"It's just like riding a bike." He commented as he dropped the clip. Liv fetched the key from a hook across the hall, opening the kids' cell. Johnny and Liv pulled out their solar morphers.

"Wait, you still have those?" David asked them. Johnny shrugged.

"When we heard Dai Shi had come in and taken you prisoner, we figured the safest way to get out was to let him think he had taken us too." Liv told her little brother, ruffling his hair. "You didn't really think those hopping clay pots could take us if we didn't let them did you short stuff?"

"I am only a few inches shorter than you." He grumbled as they followed Johnny out of the cell block. Seeing a couple of Rin Shi, Johnny put on his solar morpher as he ran towards them. Glowing with energy as he rushed them, he leapt into action, smashing them to dust with his first blow as he morphed.

"Alright, the front door's out." Johnny told them. "Just as well the first thing I always figure out when I go somewhere is where all the exits are. Follow me."

Up in the Command Room, at the very top of the building, Two Rin Shi were holding Michaela, crouched behind a console where she couldn't be seen, but where she could see everything that was happening. She had her hands tied together before her body, and she had been gagged to prevent her from calling out and revealing her presence. Dai Shi had told her that he wanted her to see the coming battle, in order to show her that her father didn't care if she got her animal spirit back. She watched as Dai Shi waited in the centre of the room, staring at a holographic projection of the globe with his back to the elevator. As it arrived, she watched her father stepping off. He recalled his armour as he saw his opponent, making his way into the room.

"Isn't technology marvellous?" Dai Shi commented. "Here, I can see the enormity of the task that faces me. I believed when the world had lost so many of its humans, the task would have been easy, but these forces are impressive."

He called up an image of the SPD Africa base, showing an image of Kur. He smiled.

"I think I'd like him if he chose the right side." He commented.

"Did you invite me here to talk about the state of the world?" Jarrod asked him. Dai Shi shook his head.

"You were always so impatient to fight. I have to admit that was one of the things that drew me to you." He commented. "In some ways I have missed you."

"The feeling was far from mutual." Jarrod snapped back. "The only regret I have was that I didn't destroy you completely."

Dai Shi turned to face him, smiling with the face of the younger man he now inhabited. Because of his time in the Forbidden Dimension, his mortal form, Mike, had not actually aged. He still appeared to be 18 years old.

"I grew the hair out a little, kind of a testament to you I suppose." Dai Shi told him. "The beard was just a kind of whim. I think I like it though."

"You know what I want." Jarrod told him. "I've destroyed you once, and I can do it again. Give her back to me!"

"Come and get her!" Dai Shi snarled as they fell upon each other. Michaela quailed in fear as she watched their furious battle. She had only seen her father fight in sparring matches, training bouts. While his style was naturally aggressive, this was entirely different. She had never seen this level of fury in him. It was like the lion completely unleashed. The exchange ended as Dai Shi slammed a pair of hands into his chest, sending him into a wall.

"As you can see, I am more powerful than I was before." Dai Shi taunted him. He threw a kick for Jarrod, but he dodged aside, letting it connect with the wall, before placing the leg on his own shoulder and standing upright, wrapping his arms around Dai Shi's shoulders. With a quick motion, Jarrod fell backwards, flipping Dai Shi over to land hard on the floor. Jarrod kipped up back to his feet.

"You may be stronger, but I'm better." Jarrod responded. Dai Shi growled as he scrambled back up and rushed at him again.

Out in the city, the Valve Max Megazord was smashed to the ground by a hard attack from the Shadow Guard. Dillon and Ziggy covered their faces as sparks flew up from the displays.

"Power's running low." Ziggy told him. "We can't take much more of this."

"Keep it up guys!" Gem yelled as he staggered the creature with blasts from his Hawk Zord. "We've beaten the odds before, don't give up!"

Dillon blinked a few times as he gathered his bearings. He had been dazzled by some of the sparks from the machinery. He smirked as he got an idea.

"Gem, pull back, make him think you're running." Dillon called out. "When I give the word, turn back, target his eyes and give it all you've got!"

Gem avoided the swing of the creature's spear, and turned tail, flying away, but taking care to not to go so quickly the creature wouldn't be able to follow. Dillon waited for the right moment, before calling out to him.

"Now Gem!" He roared. Gem pulled up sharply, flipping the vehicle over in the air, before locking on target and unleashing a barrage into the creature's face, obliterating it. The Shadow Guard dropped the spear, clutching its face as it fell over, falling towards the Valve Max Megazord. Dillon reached out with the Wolf Blaster arm, propping the creature up above them. Unleashing the full power of the blaster point-blank into its chest, the creature shattered.

"Nice plan." Ziggy complimented him as they got back to their feet. "Casey's team are the nearest. Let's see how they're..."

They saw a purple flash as the Jungle Pride Megazord, utilising the Bat Zord's flight power sliced through the creature causing it to explode. "Never mind."

"We're heading to check on RJ's team." Casey told them through the intercom. "Check on your friends."

"What about Dom?" Ziggy asked.

"I'll get there quicker." Gem told them. "You go and help Scott and the others."

With that, they split off to help with the rest of the remaining Shadow Guard.

Back in the Command Centre, Jarrod had gained the upper hand in his battle with Dai Shi. His opponent was indeed far stronger than ever, but so far his technique was winning the battle.

As Dai Shi was smashed through a console, coming to rest in the corner, Jarrod faced him.

"I already know how this will finish." Jarrod told him, before powering up his lion spirit. Michaela just watched in horror as it rushed towards Dai Shi. It looked like he was right about Jarrod intending to destroy her animal spirit. However, the lion skidded to a halt a little way before the fallen warrior. It stared at him intently and paced before him. It turned tail, and rushed back into him, staggering Jarrod and sending him to his knees. Dai Shi got to his feet and laughed.

"You weak..."

"It is not weakness. You forget, I know more about the nature of animal spirits than most." Jarrod told him, holding his arms open wide. "Do it!"

Dai Shi summoned the stolen spirit, at which the lioness rushed across the room, smashing into her father, sending him into the wall. It paced around him as he pulled himself up.

"You were too weak to be my vessel." Dai Shi told him as the lioness pounced on him, mauling him savagely, before tossing him aside. Jarrod lay, his breathing laboured, and covered in his own blood from numerous injuries. Michaela's tears ran down her face as she watched this. For all her protests that she hated her father, despite her anger, she still loved him. More than that, she could see that he wasn't even trying to defend himself against her animal spirit. "Now you get to die like the coward you are."

"You are the coward." Jarrod gasped in pained breaths as he pulled himself to his knees again. Dai Shi came closer, so closely that Jarrod knew his daughter wouldn't hear. "That's why you hid behind my daughter's animal spirit."

"Well, that's one way of looking at it." Dai Shi replied. "Another is that soon it won't matter, because you'll be dead."

Dai Shi backed away as far as he could, before pointing to Jarrod. As the lioness rushed for him again, Michaela broke free of her captors, pulling her gag off.

"No!" She screamed, throwing herself on her father, bearing him to the floor as she lay across his chest protectively. She put her arms over his head, around his neck and looked to the lioness, her tears flowing freely. The lioness just stopped as it saw her. Deep within her mind, Michaela could feel the connection, more strongly than before. The lioness looked to her, feeling it too. She watched as it circled behind her, facing Dai Shi.

She looked back to the monster, her face a vicious snarl. She let out a tremendous yell as the powerful animal spirit rushed straight through her, before attacking Dai Shi, tearing into him viciously. The frail, human form he had taken fell to the ground, laying still. As the lioness spirit came back to Michaela, she passed out. Jarrod struggled with his injuries, but managed to stand, picking up his daughter. He knew that the effort would have taken a lot out of her, but she and her animal spirit were stronger now. He satisfied himself that while weak, she was still alive. The plan had worked.

He had already figured out that the reason Dai Shi held onto her animal spirit so jealously was for protection from him, the one that had defeated him last time. An animal spirit could not be made to attack its own offspring. Dai Shi knew that as long as he held onto Michaela's animal spirit, Jarrod could not unleash his full power on him, even if he wanted to. That was when he had bargained on Dai Shi's arrogance. He figured that he'd want his daughter to watch him being murdered with her animal spirit. He had gambled with his life that when the animal spirit met her, it would identify her as its true mistress. It was a gamble, thankfully, he had won.

Johnny and Liv burst into the throne room, finding Jarrod and Michaela there. The rest of the kids followed them.

"Is she...?"

"She's alive." Jarrod assured them, looking to Dai Shi's body. "So is he...I'd like to keep it that way for now. Mike doesn't deserve to die any more than Michaela's animal spirit."

"Right, now we've found them, let's get out of here." Victoria shrieked. "Come on!"

Jarrod carried his daughter in his arms as they made their way back to the elevator. Dai Shi's hands started to twitch as the door closed behind them.

Back out in the city, Dom's Rhino Steel Zord was taking heavy damage from his opponent, barely staying in the fight as it collapsed again.

"Alright, we need something to turn the tide." He told his two companions. "I'm going to need a major power boost."

"You're not serious!" Gabby shrieked. "Dom, I've never made a zord before!"

"Neither of us has!" Fran reminded him. "We never..."

"You're both masters!" He reminded them. "Just focus everything you have on your animal spirits. Believe in them and it'll work!"

Just then, Gem came flying into view, distracting the Shadow Guard.

"Now's our chance!" Dom told them. "You can do it, I know you can!"

Gabby and Fran concentrated hard, focusing far more energy than they had ever channelled before. Fran smiled as she watched her Fox Spirit leap from the cockpit, forming in the air into a metal form and growing to massive size, landing on all fours a little way from them. Gabby felt her animal spirit leave as well, forming into a comparatively small zord, only a few feet from the beak to the tail.

"Alright, bring them in." He told them. The Rhino Steel Zord's sword disappeared as the Fox Zord leapt into the air, its head becoming the hilt of a new weapon, the tail beginning to spin like a drill. The Hummingbird Spirit locked into place in the centre of the shield.

"Thanks for the assist Gem, but I think we have it covered now." Dom told him. "Let's see what these new weapons can do."

The Rhino Steel Zord swung the Fox Sabre, smashing into the Shadow Guard several times, and shattering its spear, severing its arms from its body. The Zord then thrust the shield forward, casting out the Hummingbird Zord. It burned with a bright pink flame as it pierced the Shadow Guard's chest, causing it to explode. They smiled as they watched this.

"Alright, we did it!" Dom yelled, hugging his wife and good friend tightly. "I knew you had it in you!"

"We've finished with our guy." RJ told them over the intercom.

"And that makes five!" Scott called out excitedly as an explosion sounded a few blocks away. "We did it!"

"It's not over yet." Jarrod told them. "Guys, meet us back at The Garage."

It didn't take long for all the Rangers to converge on The Garage, arriving to find Jarrod there. He had his shirt off, while Tenaya and Sam tended to his wounds and bandaged them. He didn't notice though, he was too busy watching over his daughter as she lay on the couch a little way off, surrounded by her cousins.

"What's going on?" Casey asked him. Jarrod looked to Master Finn.

"It worked." Jarrod told him. Master Finn and Master Swoop smiled as Jarrod confirmed their plan had worked. "Michaela's animal spirit is back where it belongs."

"What about Dai Shi?" Theo asked. Jarrod shook his head.

"His power is still growing." Jarrod told them. "I couldn't take him out without killing Mike, but the way his power is growing, it won't be long before..."

Just then, the alarms sounded. Sarah checked the monitors, watching as a bright golden light shone over the city, forming into a gigantic dragon.

"By any chance are you looking for a one hundred and fifty foot dragon?" Sarah asked them.

"That would be him." Lily sighed. "So much for taking a breather."

"Johnny, Liv, you stay here." RJ told them. "The Rin Shi seem to be gone, but we don't want to take any chances."

"You go Uncle Jarrod." Algie told him, kneeling by Michaela's side. "We'll take care of her."

"Alright guys, last time we didn't have the power to finish the job." Jarrod reminded them, turning to Scott. "Let's see what your zords can really do."


	140. Dai Shi's Final Battle

Dai Shi was tearing up the town with ease as the first Zord arrived. It was only Fran's Fox Zord, but it was a zord nonetheless. Dai Shi just laughed.

"You send this against me?" He sneered. "Perhaps I overestimated my opposition."

It was then that a pink, flaming bird soared by, slamming into him before flying away. Fran knew that they were coming.

The Rhino Steel Zord arrived, with the Tiger Zord sitting on it, wearing black armour made out of the Lion Zord, and carrying a whip weapon made from the Chameleon Zord. All the others were arranged behind it.

"Give it up Dai Shi." Casey stated authoritatively. "It's over!"

"I believe the bible says, 'better to rule in hell than to serve in heaven'." He replied. "Do your worst!"

Back in The Garage, Algie snapped from his seating position and looked around as he felt Michaela moving. He looked to her hopefully as she started to move, waking up.

"Wha..."

"You're safe." Algie told her. "Um...you..."

Michaela just held up a hand as she felt something she never had. Her animal spirit was back where it belonged, back within her, and for the first time in her life, she felt complete. Like there wasn't something missing from her as a person. She looked to him.

"Where's my dad?" She asked him.

"He's out fighting Dai Shi." He told her. Michaela seemed almost horrified at the thought.

"But he was torn apart by my animal spirit!" She shrieked as she ran for the door. Algie ran to her, grabbing her and holding her hands into her, restraining her. "He can't fight, he..."

"Uncle Jarrod..."

"He can't!" She shrieked again, throwing her arms wide. Doing so, she unleashed some of her animal spirit's power and slammed Algie into the wall. As she heard the sound, she looked around and saw Algie lying there barely conscious. She ran over, propping him up.

"I'm so sorry Algie, I didn't mean it!" She wailed as her tears began. "Please forgive me."

"Ow." He muttered as he sat up. "Um...I think maybe you should book some lessons or something."

"I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea." She conceded. "She's powerful, but I never did learn to control her."

"If anyone can manage it you can." He stated. Michaela just smiled at him.

"You really think so?" She asked him.

"Of course, I've seen how strong you are. You've always done everything you wanted to." He told her. She just sniggered.

"I'm glad to hear it." Algie replied, pulling the glasses off his face. "Do you suppose SPD has an optician? My glasses were broken."

"I noticed." Michaela told him, taking them from him. "I'll get them to make you a new pair."

Algie straightened himself up as much as he could, replacing his glasses.

"I guess some training wouldn't be a bad idea." She conceded. "She's powerful, but I never did learn to control her."

"If anyone can manage it you can." He stated. Michaela just smiled at him.

"You really think so?" She asked him.

"Of course, I've seen how strong you are. You've always done everything you wanted to." He told her. She just sniggered.

"I guess your glasses really are broken if you see all that." She replied as she took his glasses off and inspected them, before putting them on and squinting. "Wow, this prescription is strong. You must be blind!"

"Kinda." He conceded quietly. "I was thinking of asking Master Swoop to teach me the Swoop technique."

"It couldn't hurt." She replied. "Thanks by the way."

"What for?" He asked her. She just pulled her hair back as she looked at him.

"For trying to take on Dai Shi." She replied. "I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah, it wasn't my smartest move." He replied weakly. "I guess I looked a bit stupid getting smacked down like that."

"Not to me." Michaela replied, sitting next to him and hugging him tightly. Algie just smiled as she did so.

Back in the city, all the Jungle Fury Zords, including the two new ones battered Dai Shi mercilessly. Every one of the Rangers was feeling the strain as they hammered into him.

"Any time you're ready Scott!" Jarrod snarled. "That would be lovely!"

Just then, the Valve Max Megazord came into view, blasting the new Dai Shi with the Wolf Cannon. The High Rev Megazord just walked into view, followed by the Paeleomax Megazord.

"Sorry we're late guys." Scott replied. "My wife wanted to be sure the Zords were ready."

"Well we could use a hand here." RJ told him as the Wolf Zord was smashed into a building by the dragon's tail. "He's stronger than last time."

"So are we." Casey responded. "Scott, get him over by the lake. Give us a clear shot for our stampede."

"That sounds like a plan." He agreed. "You heard him guys, let's do it!"

As the High Rev Megazord moved in to attack though, it was swatted away like a toy. Summer and Flynn struggled to regain control as it tumbled.

"OK, that's going to be easier said than done." Flynn told him. "Guys, I don't think we have the power. We might have to sacrifice a few buildings and just go for it."

"Maybe not!" Gemma called through the intercom as the Tiger Zord flew by, blasting Dai Shi numerous times as it soared past.

"Gemma, what are you doing here?" He yelled. "You're four months pregnant!"

"Well if Dai Shi wins that isn't really going to matter, we'll all be dead anyway." She reminded them. "Thankfully the suit stretches, it still makes me look like a pear wrapped in tinfoil though."

"There's a mental image." Flynn said sarcastically. "Now, as long as we have everyone here, who says we take advantage of the fact?"

"We'll keep him distracted." Casey assured them. "Do what you have to."

Scott began the sequence, calling all the zords together. As they formed the RPM Ultrazord, arriving in the cockpit, they prepared their wheel blasters.

"Wow, I doubt the suits were ever intended to look like THAT!" Gem teased his sister, seeing the swollen belly of the suit.

"Shut up!" She snapped in response. "Just wait until Cassandra's..."

"Hey, can we focus..." Scott began, looking around, but found himself stunned to see Gemma's costume stretched the way it was. "Um...ok, that's distracting."

"Whenever you're ready we are in the middle of a fight!" Dom yelled, reminding them about Dai Shi. Scott shook his head.

"Alright, we're ready!" Casey called out. "Move NOW!"

The Jungle Fury zords all parted as the Ultrazord powered up, firing off its final attack. Dai Shi took the hit full on, screaming in agony.

"His energy level's dropping fast." Flynn called out. "Now's your chance!"

"Jungle Fury Stampede!" The Jungle Fury Rangers chorused, powering up all their zords to their maximum power. Rushing through him, the zords all faded and the Rangers scattered to the ground, sacrificing all their energy on the weakened Dai Shi. It seemed to work, as within moments, he started to fade into nothing.

"One more should do it." Scott assured them. "Don't hold anything back, overload the systems!"

Dai Shi recovered just in time to watch the Ultrazord unleash its final attack one last time. The zords faded out, completely de-energised, causing all the Rangers to fall to the ground. Casey and the others rushed to their aid.

"Dai Shi?" Gem asked as Jarrod helped him to his feet. Jarrod powered down.

"I can't feel anything." He replied.

"I can't believe it." Lily gasped as she powered down. "Are you really saying it's all over?"

"It really is." RJ said with a smile. "Dai Shi's gone for good."

Just then, a section of the dome opened up, and a shuttle craft flew in. Gemma powered down as it slowly came to rest a little way from them. The hatch opened up and Hicks rushed out. Gemma ran into his arms.

"God, I leave the city for a couple of days and all hell breaks loose." He commented.

"We got your city back for you." Scott replied with a smile, greeting him. "Although I think you might want to check in with Trinity to debrief."

"Yeah, that's something I'm looking forward to." Hicks sighed. Gemma just held him.

"Don't worry about it." She told him. "You know I'm not going anywhere."

A couple of hours later, Hicks was in the communications room with Trinity and Switch, relaying his report to Cruger. It reminded him somewhat of being in the Principal's office at school. He had to admit that so far, his tenure had been rather less than spectacular. His city had been torn apart between the riots and Dai Shi.

"We owe the Jungle Fury Rangers a great debt." Hicks concluded his report. "If it wasn't for them and the RPM Rangers, Corinth would have been lost."

He took a deep breath as he tried to take stock.

"If you ask for my resignation, I'll understand." Hicks assured him. Cruger just looked at him blankly.

"Is that what you want?" He asked. Hicks just shook his head.

"I believe I can repair the damage, but it has become clear changes have to be made." He replied. Cruger just smiled as he heard this.

"That's the answer I wanted to hear." He replied. "Don't be too hard on yourself Hicks. Remember it was my fault you weren't in Corinth at the time."

Hicks just nodded in response. He didn't want to seem like he was going to take the chance to blame Cruger and deny any responsibility.

"I understand you and Gemma are buying a home together." Cruger added.

"The sale should be finalised in a couple of days." Hicks told him.

"Then you'll need time for the move." Cruger replied. "I'll convene a conference for all the base commanders one week from today in New Tech. I trust you can have a presentation of your observations and suggestions ready by then."

"It'll be ready." Hicks assured him. "Thank you sir."

With that, Cruger signed off. The door opened, and Scott walked in with Gemma.

"How'd it go?" Scott asked him. Hicks just sighed.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." Hicks told them. "I'm going to New Tech next week to discuss ways we can avoid a repeat of the riots."

"I have every confidence in you." Scott assured him. "Which is more than I can say about myself."

"I don't follow." Hicks replied. Scott handed him an envelope.

"That's my resignation." Scott explained. "This thing with Marshall, the way I was sucked in like that, it got me thinking."

"A lot of people were sucked in by Marshall." Hicks reminded him.

"I just don't think SPD and myself are a good fit." He admitted. "I was a military guy, not a cop. I just don't think I have the right mentality for it. Ziggy's a natural, but I'm not."

"I'll be sorry to see you go." Hicks admitted. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive." Scott replied. "Dad's already lined me up with a job on his security staff. I think that's more the kind of thing I'm suited to."

"Do you mind if I ask one question?" Hicks asked him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Scott asked him.

"Why did you follow Marshall?" Hicks asked him. Scott looked to the floor for a second as he thought about it, before turning back to Hicks.

"Truthfully?" He asked him. "I felt badly about a lot of the changes being made, but the thing that really got me was when you gave Gem and I our call signs."

"Eagle one and Eagle two." Hicks sighed. "I thought calling the aerial division Eagle Squad was a good idea, something of a testament to the original."

"It wasn't just hearing Marcus' old call sign being reassigned though." Scott added. "It was being Eagle 2 again. It sounds so petty to say it, but it felt like I was back to being in his shadow again. It was like..."

"I chose Gem over you." Hicks concluded. Scott just nodded in response. "I'm sorry; I thought it was a good idea. If I knew it would upset you, I'd never have done it."

He thought for a second, before looking back to Scott.

"Is that all that's upsetting you?" He asked. Scott just shrugged. "Would you stay if I changed the name back?"

"Are you sure you want a racist in your base?" He asked. "I did at least contribute to the riots."

"Yeah, you did." Hicks replied with a smile. "Try not to do that again."

"I'll try." Scott replied. Hicks then turned to Gemma.

"Right now though, I've spent a long time away from my fiancée." He told him. "I'd like to catch up if you don't mind."

"I'll leave you to it." Scott replied as he took his resignation letter back. "Give me a call on moving day alright?"

"I'll hold you to that." Hicks said as Scott left.

"The estate agent called." She told him. "We can pick up the keys on Friday."

"Two days." He said with a smile. "I can't wait."

Later, back at The Garage, the two teams of Rangers had assembled for what had become something of a tradition for team-ups, the post-battle meal. Sarah looked around, finding the place somewhat crowded compared to what she was used to. There were no less than thirty people between the Rangers, Samantha, Hicks and the kids. Johnny came in with RJ, carrying trays of pizza, much to the delight of the kids.

"Eat it while it's hot!" RJ called out. "It's just a shame we couldn't use the restaurant."

"Yeah, the riots caused a fair bit of damage." Johnny replied. "The workmen said it'll be ready by next week."

"I'm glad to hear that." Gemma chipped in, shifting into a more comfortable position in Hicks' arms. "I was hoping you'd let us book it for the wedding reception."

"I'd like that." Johnny replied. Michaela came over to Jarrod, biting her lower lip.

"Um...dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked him. Jarrod got up and followed her outside. There, she took a deep breath as she prepared to speak.

"Dad, I'm sorry." She began. He looked confused.

"What for?" He asked him.

"I know I've been a bit..." She stopped herself as she remembered she was speaking to her father. "I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with."

She looked up to him, looking into his eyes.

"I know you only took my lioness to save me, but it never felt that way. All I could feel was anger, knowing that she was missing." She told him. "When I saw her attacking you, when you wouldn't defend yourself..."

"You don't need to explain." He assured her with a smile. "I have to admit, being her chew toy wasn't one of the best experiences of my life, but I would do anything for you."

"I know that." She replied. "When I saw what happened, when I knew you could have been killed, I was just terrified."

"What are dads for?" He asked her. Michaela threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you dad." She told him. Jarrod couldn't help smiling as he heard that. He knew she loved him in his heart, but in her anger, she hadn't said it in years. Those four words made all his efforts and all the pain worth it.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Vasquez arrived at the gallery, finding Charlie working on another piece. Seeing Vasquez, she smiled as she put down her brush and ran over to greet her.

"Carmella!" She exclaimed, launching herself into a huge hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back." Vasquez sighed, parting from her. Charlie looked at her with a worried look on her face as they parted. She could obviously tell that something was wrong.

"Carmella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked her.

"Something happened while I was out there." Vasquez told her. Charlie just looked even more worried as she heard this. "Charlie, we really need to talk."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" She asked. Vasquez couldn't stop herself from shedding a tear as she prepared to tell her what had happened.


	141. Return to Ocean Bluff

The next day, the Jungle Fury Rangers and their kids assembled on the launching pad of the SPD base as agents started to load up some supplies for their trip home. Hicks shook Jarrod's hand as they watched the last of the crates being loaded.

"Well I don't know how the ancients would feel about the new technology we're giving you." Hicks said with a little smile. "However, I'm sure you'll find some use for the holo simulators."

"I just think it's a shame we can't see this temple I've heard so much about." Ziggy chipped in.

"Well we might have agreed to drop the secret identity thing, but there are a lot of students there. We have to respect their privacy." Jarrod assured them. "Besides, we still have to have some secrets don't you think?"

"I guess so." Ziggy grumbled, the disappointment obvious in his voice. With many of the world's historical landmarks destroyed, he was intrigued to hear that somewhere like Pai Zhuq still existed. Johnny and Liv were with RJ, Lily and David.

"Now there's no reason to cry." Johnny chuckled as he hefted his son in his arm a little, hugging his mother-in-law. Lily wiped away a tear. "You'll be back in a couple of weeks for the wedding."

"I know." She sniffed as she parted from him. "You just know I hate goodbyes."

"Well the next time we're here, we'll finally get a meal in that restaurant we keep hearing so much about." RJ said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd love to try it!" David chipped in, bounding around excitedly. Liv just grabbed her little brother, messing up his hair.

"You can count on it short stuff." She laughed, shoving him away playfully. "Don't give mom and dad too much grief in the meantime."

"No promises." He replied, getting onto the shuttle. "Hey Switch, is there any room up there in the cockpit?"

Trinity came out the back of the shuttle craft, looking around.

"Alright, we're ready to go whenever." She told them. "All aboard that's going aboard."

"We'll keep in touch." Jarrod assured them. "Besides, we'll be back in a few weeks for the wedding."

"We're looking forward to it." Hicks assured him. "You have the communicators; you know how to get in contact."

"We will." Casey assured him. "After all, we'll want to know when that museum opens up."

Meanwhile inside, Michaela was sitting in a seat in the shuttle, looking around it nervously as she strapped herself in. She had found out the hard way on her trip out there that she got airsick. Most of her cousins had teased her about it a little. Although she didn't mean to be hurtful about it, Holly in particular had reacted badly to it. Although she did have something of a reason to, considering the fact that she had almost vomited all over her. Algie came up to her, nudging her gently.

"I got you these." He told her, presenting her with a couple of sick bags. She looked to them and back to him curiously. "Mom kind of collects them any time she takes a flight. She said she's been carrying a few ever since her honeymoon. She said something about an incident on the plane on the way back."

"Thanks." She whispered, taking the bags from him. He took the seat next to her, strapping himself in. The rest of the Rangers and the kids all strapped themselves in, preparing for lift off. Algie felt Michaela's hand finding its way into his, gripping it tightly as the engines started to fire up. He just smiled as he held it.

"Alright folks, hold on tightly." Trinity called out from the cockpit. "Next stop Ocean Bluff."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Vasquez was sitting with Charlie in the gallery. They sat in complete silence as Charlie tried to digest the story. Vasquez looked to her sadly.

"Charlie, please say something." She begged her.

"What would you like me to say?" Charlie asked her.

"I just want us to be honest with each other." Vasquez told her. Charlie just looked to her, holding one of Vasquez's hands in her own.

"When she asked you to kiss her, I can understand why you did." She told her. "She was dying, you wanted to..."

Vasquez shook her head sadly. She knew that Charlie was just trying to reason it out, to make it seem like she had only granted the last request of a dying woman, but there was more to it than that.

"I can't tell you I didn't feel anything." Vasquez whispered tearfully. "I wish I could, really I do but I can't."

Charlie just nodded in understanding. It pained her deeply to hear this. She loved Vasquez deeply.

"I don't want to hurt you." Vasquez whispered. Charlie just pulled her hands away from Vasquez.

"It's a little late for that." She replied. "You remember what I told you when this started. You know what I said about having to be careful who I let into my life, who I let into Luke's life..."

"I'd never do anything to harm Luke." Vasquez interrupted her.

"I trusted you." Charlie put down flatly. She got up and pointed to the door. "I think you should go."

"Charlie, we really need to talk about this..."

"I don't need to talk about this." She snapped in response.

"I need to know what this means for us." Vasquez told her. "I love you, and I love Luke..."

"You might need to know what this means for us, but so do I." Charlie told her, shaking her head. "You have to understand, I need time and I need space. I need to figure out what I want."

"So you're saying there's still hope for us?" Vasquez asked her. Charlie just looked to her.

"I don't know." She replied. "I really don't. Please, just go."

Vasquez wanted to argue, to make her stay and talk about what it meant for them, but she could see that Charlie had made up her mind. Trying to force her to talk any further would only serve to isolate her further. Reluctantly, Vasquez got up and left, pausing only briefly at the door.

"Tell Luke..." She began, but stopped as she thought better of it. She doubted there was anything she could say that would be right. "Never mind."

With that, she left the gallery, wiping her eyes dry as she did so. She hated the fact she had hurt the woman she loved, and that she could end up losing her over what happened in Eden, but she couldn't lie to her. She needed to be honest with her, regardless of how much it hurt.

The following day, Hicks had taken a rare day off, and was waiting outside the estate agents' office. He had arrived early, his enthusiasm getting the better of him. Gemma was waiting with him.

As the first employee arrived, they both stood up from the bench.

"It never fails." He commented. "No matter how many times we tell people the opening times, people always come for the keys early."

"The excitement got the better of us." Hicks told him, putting his arm around Gemma. "We can't wait to move in."

The estate agent took them into his office, looking to the inventory for that day. Seeing the keys, and the forms.

"Mr and Mrs. Hicks." He announced, showing them the forms. Hicks looked to her and smiled. She just shrugged.

"I got a little ahead of myself." She said, her face flushing a little as she smiled at him.

"I just need your signature here and here to say you received the keys." The estate agent told them, indicating where on the form they needed to sign. "I have to say, I always hoped that house would go to a young family. It's a wonderful property."

"It really is." Gemma agreed. "I've already started looking at brochures. I've got a ton of ideas what I'd love to do with the place..."

"Let's just get into it first." Hicks laughed, signing the form. The estate agent handed over the keys.

"Well then Mr. Hicks, it is with great pleasure that I can hand over the keys to the property." He said happily. "I hope you'll be very happy there."


	142. Moving Day

Hicks and Gemma arrived by the new house, finding the Lion Hauler and the Go-Onger II waiting outside. All the Rangers and Tenaya were already waiting for them impatiently. They were as excited to see them get into their new home as they were. Hicks helped Gemma out of the passenger seat, making his way over.

"Sarah isn't usually keen on us borrowing the equipment for non-Ranger business," Flynn remarked, patting the side of the Lion Hauler, "but she made an exception in this case."

"I'm really glad you all came." Hicks replied. "I take it all the furniture's in there?"

"We just needed to wait on you getting here with the keys." Ziggy responded. "Well, we didn't NEED to, I mean, I could have..."

Tenaya just nudged him in the ribs to silence him.

"We figured you'd want to be the first ones over the threshold." Tenaya told him. Hicks smiled as he heard this, and handed the key to Scott.

"Would you get the door?" He asked. Gemma shrieked as he swept her off his feet, lifting her up. "I'd like to do this properly."

"Thank goodness for hybrid strength huh?" She asked him, patting her belly. Scott opened the door, and stepped aside, gesturing them both inside. Hicks carried her, adjusting his grip just enough to fit through the door without hitting Gemma off the frame and made his way into the hall.

"Welcome home." She greeted him, leaning in and kissing him as he put her down.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Flynn yelled, opening the back of the Lion Hauler. Tenaya came over, grabbing the bed frame. "Alright, I'll give you a hand..."

His words tailed off as she lifted the whole thing with ease and just gave him a little look.

"Oh, right, the hybrid thing." He recalled, before grabbing a chest of drawers. Dillon was next, coming to take care of the couch. "Alright guys, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can help Gem with his place."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Gem was sitting in Hicks' old apartment, looking around at the empty space. Hicks had already signed the rental agreement over to Gem when the sale of the house was finalised. When Hicks had been away at the academy, he had allowed Gem to use the apartment to keep an eye on it. Over that time though, he had grown used to having his own space, especially when he got to spend time with Cassandra. Now that Hicks was moving out, Gem was taking the opportunity to do likewise.

He was busy imagining what he would do with his furniture. It wasn't like he had much, only the bed and a television at the moment, but he was planning on getting more. As long as he had a fridge and a cooker, he was going to be happy.

He heard a knock on the door, and answered the door, finding Cassandra standing there, holding a box of DVDs and snacks.

"You didn't strike me as the pot plant kind of guy." She told him as he took the box from her. "So...um...can I come in?"

"Of course, come on in!" He announced, gesturing her inside. "It's a little bare right now, the others have my furniture."

"You mean Sarah's furniture." She corrected him, making her way to the kitchenette. "It's not like you have any furniture of your own...um...what happened to the kitchen counter?"

Gem looked to the counter, which had a huge gouge carved into it. Gem had done that a couple of weeks back by accident when Hicks let him try out the Solar Flare Sabre.

"That was an accident." He told her. "Let's just say Hicks didn't get his security deposit back."

"What am I going to do with you?" She laughed, coming over and kissing him. "It's cosy."

"It's bigger than my bedroom at The Garage." He reminded her. "This is the first time I've ever had a place of my own."

"Well I'll be sure to drop round every once in a while." She told him. "I love the kids at the orphanage, but Ms. Foster wasn't kidding when she said they have no concept of privacy."

"Well, maybe you can stay over every now and again." He suggested nervously. "You know...when you want a little time away from them."

"I'd like that." She replied. "So, when are the others getting here?"

"They're coming once they finish with Hicks' place." He told her. "They said they'd call."

"So we have the place to ourselves for the time being." She replied with a little smirk on her face. Gem just pulled her closer.

"I guess we do." He replied, kissing her deeply.

Vasquez was in the SPD base, sitting in the office to avoid seeing anyone too much. She was still upset by the way things had gone down with Charlie the night before, but with Hicks taking a personal day, she was needed to fill in. A cadet came in, putting a report down on the desk.

"These are the service logs for the cruisers." He told her. "Almost half the fleet was damaged in the riots."

"So we have..."

"47 cruisers are still on the streets." He told her. "The service department is swamped, so Commander Hicks signed off on using external contractors to ease the load."

"Let me guess, the McAllister garage." She commented. He just nodded.

"We should have another 15 units back to working condition by next week." He told her. She just groaned, pushing the report away.

"That'll still leave us down 38 units." She responded, stroking the bridge of her nose. "Which is still 18 below our regulation operating level."

"The good news is the riot units took the abuse much better." He told her. "Of the fifty units we have, only three are offline. Maybe if we use a couple of them in the meantime..."

"Somehow I doubt driving down people's streets in riot vans is going to endear us to the public." She commented. "People have long memories, and it isn't like the riots happened that long ago, half the people detained still haven't been processed yet."

"Public opinion of us sucks at the moment huh?" He asked. Vasquez just shook her head.

"It could be better." She commented. "Thanks for these."

As he left, Vasquez just slumped back into the chair. She really didn't envy Hicks having to turn this around. Although Cruger had told him he didn't blame him for what happened, she could still tell that the conference he was to attend in New Tech was a serious deal. He was being asked to do a presentation on ideas how they could prevent future incidents like the Corinth Riots. The other cities had all reported incidents of race related crime, but so far Corinth had been the worst, and so that meant, like it or not, it was now the focal point for the whole human/Extra Terrestrial relations issue. Although they would never say it, the subtle underlying message was that the whole problem had started there, so now they had to find a way to end it. She had no idea how he would do it, or even if he could. She knew she couldn't manage it. After all, right now, she couldn't even manage her own relationship.

Back in Hicks' place, the Rangers were busy putting the finishing touches on getting the last of the furniture into place. Dillon came in with the last of the boxes, setting them down on the floor of the living room.

"Thanks for the help guys." Hicks said gratefully. "This would have taken hours if I'd done it by myself."

"Many hybrids make light work." Tenaya replied. "The good news is it shouldn't take too long to deal with Gem's furniture."

"Are you sure you don't want us to hang around and help with the boxes?" Scott asked him. Hicks looked to Gemma and just smiled.

"I'm sure." He replied. "I think we'd just like to take another look around, try to figure out where we want to put things."

"I can go with that." Tenaya replied, hugging them both. "Just remember to call us for the housewarming."

"We will." Gemma replied. "For now, I think we'd just like to get our bearings."

With that, the Rangers all politely said their goodbyes and left. Hicks looked around at the living room, which had been set up with only a couple of basics, a coffee table, the couch and the television, but otherwise was doubling as a box room.

"So how about the tour?" He asked her. "You sent the video to the academy, but I'd like to see it."

She took him to the kitchen, allowing him to look around. It was to the back of the house, with floor-to-ceiling French windows looking out over the back garden. It was a modern design, with a black, marbled tiled floor, and pale wooden units. Hicks saw the huge fridge freezer and massive cooker and laughed.

"Alright, I thought we only had one baby in there." He told her. "It looks like you're planning to cook for an army."

"I would like to have our friends around once in a while." She told him. "Sarah let us all live there at one time or another, I figure the least we could do is invite our friends round every now and again."

She gestured to the French windows and grabbed him, pulling her with him.

"Let me show you the garden." She rushed out, pulling him out. The lawn was green, and lined with beds that were empty at the moment, but could be used for shrubs, flowers or even some vegetables.

"I thought you'd like this." She told him. "The driveway comes down the side to a large garage, and...oh...this tree!"

She directed him to a large tree excitedly. She bounced excitedly as she put her arm around him.

"I know you said you'd like to build the kids a tree house one day, and this looks pretty good for that don't you think?"

"Kids?" He asked her. "I thought you said it was only one?"

"For now." She replied, biting her lower lip. "Let me show you the bedrooms!"

With that, she dragged him back into the house to complete the tour. Hicks loved to see her so happy. He had gotten his own place back when he first arrived in Corinth, but for the first time since he had left the farm during the evacuation, he had a home.

Gemma dragged him into one room, which was painted in a pale yellow, pulling his arms around her as she looked into it.

"I thought this would be perfect for the nursery." She told him. "It gets good light; it's near the main bedroom..."

Hicks just silenced her with a passionate kiss as he held her to him.

"It's perfect." He agreed, looking into the corner and imagining a crib there. He smiled. "It's just perfect."

Gem rushed to the door of his new apartment as he heard the doorbell. He answered the door, finding Dillon standing there with his bed.

"Guys, you said you'd call first." Gem rushed out.

"I guess we forgot." Dillon replied as he came in with the bed, followed closely by Tenaya carrying his couch. Ziggy brought up the rear with the television. "OK, so you don't have much right now, but I'm sure after a few pay checks you should have this place looking great."

"Where do you want this?" Tenaya asked him.

"Just...there's fine." Gem told her. "Sorry guys, something's come up. Would you just leave the stuff there, I'll get to it..."

"It'll only take a second for me to put the bed in the bedroom Gem." Dillon interrupted him. Gem shifted to stand between him and the door.

"Please, it's just...there's something I really need to deal with."

"It's alright; we can come back another time." Tenaya assured him, putting down the couch. "Come on guys, we have our own stuff to do."

As they left, Dillon looked a little annoyed by their somewhat rushed departure.

"I wasn't expecting a thank you gift, but I wasn't expecting to get thrown out either." He said as they got onto the elevator. "He was in a real rush to get us out of there."

"Almost as much of a rush as he was to get dressed." Tenaya said with a knowing little smile. Ziggy and Dillon just looked at her confused. "His shirt was only half tucked in."

"You think...?" Ziggy asked, only to stop as he thought about it and smiled. "Well, I guess he's enjoying the benefit of having his own place a little sooner than expected."


	143. Writer's Block

The next day, Scott and Sarah were sitting in the main room of The Garage, while the doctor ran the usual checks over Kaylee. It was still upsetting to them that she relied on the incubator, but they were keeping diligently to the treatment schedules the doctors had laid out for her. Sarah especially had taken Kaylee's premature birth hard, blaming herself for it. Scott held his wife tightly as she watched the doctor intently.

He could see her lips moving, and knew she was mouthing the procedures he was performing. She had watched the doctor performing all these tests so many times, she now knew exactly what each of them was. Although he would never encourage her to try and treat their daughter again, given what had happened the first time she had gotten the idea in her head she could save her, he was sure that she could probably perform all the tests herself by now. It was just her way of coping with watching what the doctor had to do every couple of days to ensure Kaylee's health.

He felt her move and knew that the doctor had done the last test, even without looking over to see him closing the hatch on the incubator. Sarah was now so familiar with all the procedures, she knew exactly how long the check-up took. She went to the doctor, looking up to him.

"How is she?" She asked.

"If she progresses like this, she should be out of that incubator in a few weeks." He informed them. "She seems to be responding to the steroid treatments well, and her heart seems a lot stronger."

"Thank you again doctor." Scott replied, showing him towards the door.

"I'll be around the same time next week." He told him. As he got to the door, he noticed the mailbox was full. As the doctor left, Scott took out the mail and started looking through it, separating it out.

"Is there anything there for me?" Sarah asked him. Scott just handed her the usual bundle of scientific journals she had delivered every month, leaving him with only one envelope, a brown one with the postmark of his medical insurance company. He went into the other room, and opened it, reading the letter inside. Back when he was in Eagle Squad, he was in the military, so the American Taxpayer covered his medical expenses, and when he was with RPM, the city did. Since RPM had, at least on an official level, been disbanded, the city was no longer covering his medical insurance.

He could barely understand any of it, it was just a jumble of letters and figures. All he could read and understand was the figure at the bottom, marked "Amount Due." He sighed and fell back against the wall.

"Shit." He sighed. He hadn't really thought about it before now, but between the difficult birth and Kaylee's care, they had needed a lot of expensive treatments. His policy was clearly no longer able to cover it.

"Scott, come and look at this!" Sarah called out, coming into the room. "Dr. Stewart's published a paper..."

Scott pulled the letter away, shoving it in his back pocket out of sight. Sarah had been through enough with Kaylee up until now. He didn't want to burden her with this too.

"Scott?" She asked.

"I'm listening." He assured her. "You said Dr. Stewart published a paper?"

"Yeah, he made a breakthrough in the integration of hybrid technology into the spinal cord." She told him. "Apparently a patient in Blue Bay was given a treatment and she's showing real progress."

As Sarah told Scott all about Dr. Stewart's latest research into hybrid technology, he wasn't really listening. All he could think about was the invoice in his pocket, and worry about how he was going to pay for the treatments his daughter had received, and would continue to need for the foreseeable future.

In another part of town, Gemma was on the phone, while Hicks was sitting at the coffee table with a large pile of folders, a pad and a pen. He stared at the page before him intently, almost like he was hoping that it would unlock the mysteries of the universe. With his enhanced strength, coupled with the fact that neither he nor Gemma had really acquired much in the way of possessions over the years meant it hadn't taken long for them to set up their home. Now he was turning his attention to the presentation.

He now had six days before Cruger was expecting him to write the report that would illustrate how he felt they could change things to have Earth move forward with the new system. He already knew that things had to change, that much was obvious given how quickly a few incidents of racism had descended into a full-on street war in the city he was responsible for. He hated to admit it, but it was really Dai Shi's arrival that had broken up the riots, uniting both humans and aliens in their fear. Of course that had only made things worse. Were it not for the timely arrival of the RPM and Jungle Fury Rangers, he would have lost his city without even being there.

"Yes!" Gemma screeched as she leapt up from the computer, causing him to look around. He watched as she bounded around the room excitedly, before coming to him, launching herself onto the couch beside him, looking up at him from his lap. "You'll never guess what your brilliant fiancée's just managed to do."

"I give up." He sighed, not even bothering to guess. Gemma just slid off the couch, kneeling before him, looking up at him, her eyes wide in her joy.

"I booked us into town hall, we have a date for the wedding!" She told him. "What's the most romantic date you can think of?"

He considered it for a second, before just giving her a little smile.

"Any day is romantic when I'm with you." He said as a way of getting out of it. She just shook her head, continuing to grin up at him.

"February the 14th." She squealed. "Valentine's day!"

"Wait, THIS Valentine's day?" Hicks asked her. "Gemma, that's not even two weeks away!"

"I know, but we've already got most of the stuff arranged, we were just looking for a date to book everything for." She reminded him. "Everyone will be able to get there..."

"Gemma, two weeks is a little close." He reminded her. She looked a little disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm. As he looked to her, he couldn't deny her though, especially when she pouted. He just hugged her. "Alright, Valentine's day it is then."

"I have some calls to make!" She told him. "I'll need to call the guys and..."

It was only then that she saw the work Hicks was doing. Picking up the pad, she saw that it only had the title "Presentation" at the top of the page, and nothing else. She looked to him a bit sadly.

"Damien, I'm sorry, I didn't think." She said regretfully. "This is really getting to you isn't it?"

"Just a lot." He muttered. "How am I meant to do this?"

"Well, you know what the problems were." She replied.

"Yeah, sure, but I've not got any idea how to change anything for the better." He replied. She just shoved the files away and handed him the pad.

"Why don't you go for a walk?" She asked him. "That usually clears my head."

"My head's already empty, that's the problem." He replied. Gemma just looked at him a little annoyed. She hated it whenever he talked himself down. He just got up and gathered a jacket.

"I guess I could give it a shot." He replied. "I couldn't make any less progress than I already am."

"Well I have some calls to make." Gemma reminded him. "Why don't you pick up something for dinner when you're out?"

"I'll remember." He assured her. He paused as he was about to leave, before turning back and kissing her.

"The 14th eh?" He asked her. She just nodded. "I can't wait."

With that, he left the house, hoping that somewhere in the city, he would find the inspiration he was looking for.

Over at the orphanage, Ziggy was making one of his regular visits with Tenaya and Alex. Not only did the kids still love to see them, it also gave Helen and Bob time to see their grandson.

Ziggy was busy playing with some of the kids when he noticed Scott standing by the door. He didn't know why Scott came to the orphanage, but when Scott nodded in the direction of the door, he took the hint that he was here to talk to him. Ziggy got up and left with him, stepping outside.

"The duty sergeant said you weren't on today." Scott told him. "When you weren't at home, I figured you'd be here."

"It's the first time I've been for a while." Ziggy sighed in response. Scott shifted a little uneasily as he tried to think of something else to say.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ziggy asked him, pre-empting Scott's question. Scott was a little relieved that his former Green Ranger was so perceptive.

"I'm kind of in a jam." Scott admitted. "I have two jobs waiting for me, but I don't know which way to go."

"That doesn't sound like too much of a problem." Ziggy replied. Scott handed him the letter. Ziggy just let out a low whistle as he read it.

"That's a pretty serious kick in the nuts." He responded.

"Both jobs I could take would have medical insurance, they'd cover it." Scott told him. "I just...I really don't know what to do."

"What are the two jobs for a start?" Ziggy asked him.

"Dad wants me to be the head of his security detail." Scott informed him. "I offered my resignation to Hicks, but he said he would still re-hire me if I want it."

"You resigned?" Ziggy asked him. He hadn't actually told him, or indeed any of the Rangers that part of the story. "Why?"

"You really need to ask?" Scott asked him. "Ziggy, you warned me about Marshall. You saw through him ages ago. All I did was make things a million times worse. Some of his flyers had my picture on them. He used me..."

"Scott..."

"Even when I tried to stop him, I just ended up creating a hostage situation that could have started a race war." He reminded him. "I thought that maybe SPD would be better off without me."

"I guess you'll be going to your dad then." Ziggy said dismissively. Scott just shook his head.

"I'm not sure I want to though." He told him. "I mean...you know what we were like before. I really don't want us to go back to being like that."

Scott rested against the wall, looking to the ground.

"I love him, but back when I was working under him, we never got on. I always felt like I wasn't good enough." He continued. "I don't want to go back to that."

"I guess that's a problem then." Ziggy sighed. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"That's why I came here." Scott told him. Ziggy shook his head.

"No, be sure. Do you really want to know what I think?" He reiterated. "Because I guarantee you're not going to like it."

Scott gestured for him to go on as he pushed himself off the wall.

"You need to get over yourself." Ziggy put down flatly.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked, taken aback.

"You were the leader of Project Ranger, you were the Red Ranger, I get that." Ziggy stated. "The thing is, it didn't matter what you did, you were always going to be taking a step back."

"That's not what this is about." Scott protested.

"Isn't it?" Ziggy asked. "Say you did go and work for your dad. You'd be the head of his security detail. THE HEAD!" Ziggy reminded him. "You'd be in control."

"My dad would be in control." Scott corrected him, but paused as he realised what he had said. "He'd be giving the final orders."

"You were in charge all the way during our Ranger days, even your dad didn't have authority over you." Ziggy reminded him. "Now, you're always going to be taking orders from someone. Even if you became President of Earth, you'd still have to answer to SPD."

"Politics is more my dad's thing than mine." Scott chuckled as he thought of the mental image of him actually running in the presidential campaign. "I guess I get your point though."

"So it's just down to which job you'd prefer." Ziggy continued.

"I really screwed up as SPD." Scott told him. "I was totally sucked in."

"You made a mistake, we all do." Ziggy answered. "I know I made plenty growing up. The fact is my experience meant I could see what he was doing."

"How did you see it?" Scott asked him. Ziggy just sighed.

"He was emphasising how great things were before." Ziggy told him. "I heard a lot of people say such things when I was growing up. Almost all of them were some kind of movement."

He then gestured to Scott to follow him, taking him to the Jungle Gym in the front yard where Cassandra was keeping an eye on some of the kids there. He pointed to a group, one of whom was an Aquitarian.

"The Aquitarian kid's name is Kulai." Ziggy told him. "He came into the orphanage about a month ago."

"I don't follow." Scott replied, shaking his head in confusion.

"The kids play with him." Ziggy concluded. "They haven't had grown ups filling their heads with why Aquitarians are bad or why they shouldn't play with him. Sure, they know he's different, and they've asked why he looks different, but only because they're curious."

"They still accepted him." Scott answered.

"That's why I don't fall for them." He explained. "When I was growing up, I was in an orphanage. We had all kinds of kids coming through. Black, Asian, White, Muslim, Christian, Jewish...the fact was all of us were different in some way, but mom always taught us one thing."

"What's that?" Scott asked him. Ziggy just smiled.

"We all had one thing in common." Ziggy replied. "All we had was each other. The differences didn't matter. In the end, we all needed the same things and we all got them from each other."

As Scott looked back to the kids, a little impressed as the human kids helped Kulai off the Jungle Gym, he just smiled.

"You know Ziggy, I have to admit that sometimes I looked down on you at the beginning." Scott said honestly. "But at times like this, I think you're probably one of the smartest people I've ever met."

"Given who you're married to, I'll take that as a compliment." Ziggy answered. Just then, he gestured to where he saw Hicks walking past, seemingly in a daze. "You know, I trust his judgement. If Hicks thinks you can come back from this, then I would too."

"But what about...?"

"Hey, you made a mistake." Ziggy replied. "I know you, you were a great Ranger. You'll make a great SPD officer if you work at it. Who knows, one day you may have his job."

"I doubt it." Scott laughed. "But thanks for the vote of confidence. Hey, Hicks!"

Hicks looked up from his daze and saw them, walking over. Scott approached him.

"I just wanted to say that if you're serious, I'd really like to give SPD another chance." He told him. Hicks shook his hand half-heartedly. "Is something on your mind?"

"Not really, that's the problem." Hicks replied. "I've got a serious case of writer's block. I'm trying to think about my presentation, but nothing comes to mind."

"Well I know you've got plenty of material to work with." Scott chuckled. "You just need to figure out how to put it together. After all, I went to every anti-racist march there was growing up, and I got sucked in..."

"Wait..." Hicks cut him off, holding up a hand. A thought hit him like a bolt of lightning. Something about what Scott had said had set him off. He had been looking at it all wrong. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Ziggy asked. Hicks just smiled.

"I've been trying to think of changes to the organisation that would prevent riots." He told them. "I've forgotten all about why people had acted that way in the first place."

He had known and trusted Scott for a couple of years now, and yet he had to admit that Scott had been unwittingly instrumental in the whole debacle.

"Scott, why did you fall in with them?" He asked.

"Well..."

"Ziggy, how did you see through them?"

"I..."

"Scott, call your dad and arrange a meeting at mine tomorrow night at 8." Hicks told him. "Both of you come."

"But..." They started to protest as Hicks rushed away.

"You just became my co-writers." He informed them. "I'll see you tomorrow!"


	144. Hicks' Presentation

Almost a week later, Hicks waited patiently in the conference room of the SPD base in New Tech. Although he had problems at first coming up with ideas for his presentation, he was now feeling confident that he had all he needed.

Walker and Dul'Ilah were the first to arrive. Dul'Ilah hugged Hicks in greeting. It was the first time she had seen him since they graduated from the academy.

"I heard you got good use out of my sword in Eden." She teased him. Technically she had won their battle, and as such was the rightful recipient of the Solar Flare Sabre, but in gratitude to all the help Hicks had given her in their time there, she had given it to him. He just nodded.

"It's almost a shame there aren't any more vampires." He replied. Just then, he looked up as he saw Kur walking in. His massive frame barely fit through the door. He was carrying a half-eaten leg of lamb.

"Some things never change." Hicks chuckled. "Any time I see you, you have food in your hand."

"I was hungry." Kur replied with a shrug. Trinity was next to arrive, throwing herself enthusiastically into a hug.

"You know, if I wasn't engaged, I think Switch would have something to say about that greeting." Hicks commented. "Thanks for taking care of my city."

"I was happy to do it." She replied. "How's Gemma?"

"She's driving everyone insane with wedding arrangements." He confirmed as she took a seat and poured herself some mineral water. As the others filed in, taking their seats, Hicks looked out his notes. Cruger was the last to arrive, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, we all know why we're here." He began. "The incidents in Eden have shown that things need to change. I have asked Commander Hicks here to put together a presentation."

Hicks stood up as Cruger handed him the floor. He smiled as he considered the ideas he had discussed with his friends. It had taken him a while to get ideas, but once they started talking, it was amazing how quickly he put together his presentation. It had only taken him a couple of hours once he started.

"Change is scary." Hicks began. "We all know that, but thinking about what's happened since SPD took over, it's easy to see why people are scared."

He started to walk around the room, looking among his colleagues.

"Earth was locked in a war for two years! Not for equality or for freedom, but for our very survival!" He continued. "Even though Venjx is gone, the memories of that are still fresh in most people's minds. There isn't a man woman or child alive today that didn't have their lives affected by the war."

He took a deep breath, resting his hands on the table.

"The future is uncertain, and people are always scared of what is uncertain." He told them. "That's why we must keep some form of familiarity."

He started pacing again.

"History is arguably one of the most important subjects taught in any school." He told them. "If we don't remember where we've been, we doom ourselves to repeat the same mistakes again and again."

He handed Walker some documents.

"Take one and pass them around." He told him. "There have been more changes to the world within the last year than in the previous century. We've made first contact wit extra terrestrials, we've opened access to the rest of the galaxy...the world wasn't huge before, but now the very galaxy doesn't seem so large. We're having to share the galaxy now, and that is a scary thing."

"That is all true." Cruger replied.

"If we're going to move forward, if we're going to appease the native earthlings, then we must take into account the things they hold important." Hicks declared. "Marshall highlighted a very serious problem. SPD, since it came to Earth has pushed aside the past. It has implemented changes that make it seem like it doesn't value Earth's history, it's culture."

He looked to his audience, the passion in his voice obvious from his tone.

"We must show people that we value the things that have shaped the Earth as it is." He told them. "My good friend Flynn McAllister told me about the Union Act, the agreement which combined Scotland and England into one kingdom. It was signed on the 1 May 1707."

He then reached into a bag, pulling out a flag and unfurled it. It was Navy Blue, with a diagonal white cross on it, the St Andrew's cross.

"Although the United Kingdom made Britain one nation, the Scots still flew the Saltire right up until the first Venjix incursions in 2020!" He told them. "Over three hundred years later. Just because things had moved on, they still held their culture, their identity close to their hearts."

"So what do you propose?" Cruger asked him.

"I think SPD should make a few concessions to ease public opinion." Hicks told him. "I've outlined a few ideas. Number one, in accordance with SPD's rules, we took down all the national flags in the bases. I think we should put them back."

"Being proud of where you're from doesn't mean you aren't proud of where you are or where you're going." Trinity chipped in. "I may be SPD, but I'll always be proud to be Triforian."

"I also believe the base in Vatican City should be shut down." Hicks announced. He looked to Celari, the base commander there. "I believe that it should be restored to its former state, and a base built within the city of Rome instead. Vatican City is the seat of the Catholic Faith, and has stood for centuries. Its libraries hold centuries of teachings, and its walls contain artwork from the masters from Michaelangelo to Leonardo Da Vinci. While I acknowledge the strategic placement of it within the centre of Rome, I think many people would view turning it into what is essentially a military base is disrespectful."

They all nodded, accepting the points he made. Cruger just smiled.

"It usually takes the Base Commanders longer to figure this out." He declared proudly. Hicks just looked a little confused.

"You knew what I'd say?" He asked. He just nodded.

"Earth isn't the first planet SPD set up on." Cruger replied. "This is an important lesson, but one every world under our jurisdiction needs to learn. Of course it can't be taught, the people have to learn it for themselves."

He handed around a document.

"The Vatican City base will be disbanded." He told them. "A new base will be built within the city of Rome, and Vatican City will be restored at our expense."

He got up and offered Hicks a handshake.

"Well done Commander Hicks." He congratulated him. "Your presentation was everything I expected. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

Hicks shook his hand.

"Now, since we're all here, we have a far more important issue to discuss." Cruger reminded them. "Commander Hicks is getting married next week. I believe this is the last time we'll be meeting before the big day."

With that, Bridge and Syd came in, carrying trays holding ice buckets with bottles of champagne inside and champagne glasses. Hicks just smiled as he saw this. Somehow, he had a feeling that his presentation was never intended to be the main event of this meeting.


	145. A Wedding Approaches

A couple of days after he got back, Hicks was back in his office. The changed he had proposed at the meeting were essential, but weren't exactly small in scale. Not least, he had to give his own base a huge shake-up.

Although the Corinth Military had all been offered the chance to re-train as SPD, it was now clear that not all of them were suitable for the role. It had been done to ease the transition, and prevent large-scale lay-offs, but thinking back; it was inevitable that there would be problems. The methods of law enforcement for a start were wildly different. It wasn't night and day; it was more like the face of the Earth and the surface of the sun!

Back when Corinth had first been formed, resources were short. The justice system was designed more to keep things running and expend as few essential resources as possible, including man power. Martial Law was in place. In order to prevent the waste of resources on prisoners that essentially would provide nothing of use in return. Minor crimes, such as petty theft, vandalism and affray were sadly common as people were forced to live in close confines, sometimes in cramped accommodations, and do jobs that they hated simply because they needed done, leading to frustrations boiling over. As an alternative to prison, the military often dealt with such petty crimes with little more than a swift beating and sending the guilty party on their way.

Even prison was dedicated more to preservation of man-power. The prisoners all wore electronic tracking collars, and were sent onto the streets to perform menial duties such as trash collecting and street maintenance, freeing up the law-abiding population for more useful jobs. It wasn't an ideal system, it was a little draconian thinking about it, but there were so few resources to go around back then, it was necessary.

Of course that meant that a lot of the military officers had grown used to the harsher system. They were used to having very few restrictions, and a lot more leeway in how they performed their duties. The way Dallas and Lewis dealt with small-timers like Swineston would barely have raised many eyebrows before SPD arrived. Now though, with resources more plentiful, and SPD law in force, the justice system was more geared to understanding, compassion and reparations to the victims than merely punishing the perpetrator. It required people with a very different mentality, and as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed like a lot of the former military were no longer suitable for the task they had once performed.

The process was arduous, as his entire staff from top to bottom had to undergo stringent tests to assess their suitability. Several had already been laid off, and many more were on report for urgent re-training in the hopes of saving them. New recruits were being taken on from other worlds, and new applications were being taken from the citizens of Corinth in order to deal with the shortfall. It was a huge headache, but it was essential, and Hicks was keen to get most of it done before his wedding in a few days.

Vasquez came in, putting a report down on his desk.

"Well that's the last of my tests done." She sighed. "I haven't done so many exams since I left College."

Hicks checked it out, smiling as he saw her scores. She had scored ninety seven percent. Anything over eighty was considered suitable for service.

"Well I'm glad to see I won't be losing my right hand." He said with a smile. He noticed that Vasquez didn't seem as enthusiastic as he did. Indeed, it was almost as though her job was far from the first thing on her mind. "Hey, I was hoping you'd be a bit more upbeat. You are responsible for arranging my stag night remember?"

"Shit." She muttered to herself. She had forgotten all about her duties as his 'best man'. Hicks had asked her to fill the position as his closest friend, but between her recent problems with Luanne, Charlie and Luke, she had completely forgotten all about arranging anything. His wedding was only a week away, and she was sure he'd want to have the stag night a couple of days before hand to prevent any potential hangover related problems at the ceremony. "I'm sorry Hicks, it completely slipped my mind. I'll get right on it..."

"Alright, take a seat." He interrupted her. Vasquez did as she was told, sitting opposite him. "What's going on?"

"I've just been a bit on edge lately." She replied. "I'll deal with it..."

"You've been on edge since you got back from Eden." He told her. "I didn't say anything at the time, we had a few more pressing matters to deal with, but you haven't been yourself since you met up with Luanne."

He leaned back in his chair, looking at her sympathetically.

"I know it can't have been easy seeing her again." Hicks told her. "Especially given what happened."

"It wasn't." She replied.

"It's natural to grieve." He assured her. "I know she hurt you, but she did mean a lot to you."

"She was my first." Vasquez replied, wiping away an errant tear. "It's more than that though."

"I'm not sure I follow." Hicks replied, frowning in confusion.

"When Lucius betrayed us, when she knew she was dying..." She shook her head as she tried to compose herself enough to tell him. "She asked me...she asked me to kiss her."

Hicks nodded in understanding. It wasn't a hugely surprising request all things considered. Luanne hadn't wanted to leave in the first place. She had only done it because she knew she was living on borrowed time. When she knew that she was near the end, it was only natural she would want to relive what they once had, even if only for a moment.

"I'm guessing you did." Hicks responded. She just nodded to confirm the detail.

"I couldn't let her go, not like that." Vasquez told him. "When it happened, I felt something."

"I'd have been surprised if you didn't." Hicks answered sympathetically. "You know how hard it was for me to move on from Jessie. It took me a long time before I was able to admit to myself what I had with Gemma."

"When I got back, I felt so guilty. I couldn't bring myself to look at Charlie." Vasquez admitted, shifting uneasily. "I told her."

"I'm guessing that went down well." Hicks sighed.

"She was so hurt; she said she didn't want to see me." Vasquez confirmed. "I think I've blown it with her."

"I really am sorry to hear that." Hicks said sadly. "Maybe if you give her some space..."

"I haven't seen or heard from her in days." Vasquez interrupted him. "I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

"You know how much she cared for you." Hicks answered. "All you can do is wait and see what happens. Maybe she'll forgive you, maybe she won't."

"You know if this is your way of making me feel better you kind of suck at it." Vasquez said in a forced laugh. Hicks just smiled.

"Well, I don't know what else I can tell you." He replied. "You've done all you can. Now it's up to her."

"I guess I screwed this up." She muttered. "Sorry about the stag do."

"Hey, I guess a quiet night in a bar with some friends would be alright." He told her. "I don't think Gemma would appreciate me having a wild night anyway since she's off the drink for the next few months."

In another part of the city, Gemma came into the art gallery with Summer and Sarah, finding Charlie working on restoring a painting. Although it was her gallery, she made some money on the side from the city by restoring and displaying works that were found in excavations around the world. As part of the dedication to preserving the planet's history, the government was more than willing to pay for any artefacts found to be cleaned up and displayed. Gemma took a look at the work she was doing.

"She doesn't look too cheerful." Gemma complimented. "Then again, looking at that chair, it doesn't look too comfortable. Who would make an old woman sit still on a hard wooden chair long enough to paint a portrait?"

"Whistler." Summer replied. Both Gemma and Sarah looked to her. She just shrugged. "My parents were rich; I used to go to art galleries all the time to see the masterpieces."

"I guess he could have given her somewhere more comfortable to sit." Charlie sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"Um...you're meant to be designing my wedding dress, remember?" Gemma commented. "You didn't call me back. I wanted to see..."

"Gemma, I forgot all about it." She responded. "Sorry, just...let me get cleaned up and we'll discuss some sketches."

As she left, Gemma thought she was acting a little strangely. She was always a little scattered and flaky, constantly moving between projects, but she normally focussed on personal projects for friends. She couldn't imagine why she would have forgotten completely about the dress. Luke came in, muttering about another day at school. He almost bumped into Gemma, and looked up as she caught him.

"I guess your mom's not the only one with things on her mind." Gemma commented.

"What are you...?" He paused as he remembered something. "Don't tell me mom forgot she promised to help you out."

"Yeah, it seems that way." Summer commented. "Is everything alright?"

"I really don't know if I should say anything." He replied. "I really have a lot of homework..."

"Maybe I can give you a hand." Sarah suggested. Luke just smirked.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think getting one of the greatest minds on the planet to explain Grade School science would b considered cheating." He told her. "Not to mention the fact that I doubt I'd understand many of the big words you use anyway. No offence."

"None taken." Sarah replied.

Charlie came back, carrying a sketch pad and gestured to the stairs to their apartment.

"Don't worry; I think I can get you somewhere more comfortable to sit than Whistler managed for his mom." She commented. "Luke, would you mind...?"

"I'll work in my room." He groaned, heading upstairs.

Elsewhere in the city, Flynn came over, finding Dillon doing some basic bodywork on an insurance job they had picked up. Flynn and his dad had hired him as a labourer once it was clear their Ranger days were coming to an end. He was a hard worker, and he was always keen to learn. Not to mention his enhanced strength came in handy at times. Instead of having to work carefully with a lump hammer to gradually tap the metal into shape, Dillon could easily press it into shape with his bare hands. It meant that the body work took less time to shape precisely.

"That's time man." Flynn told him, tapping the former Black Ranger on the shoulder. "It's time to go home to those lovely wee girls of yours."

"It'll just take me a minute to finish this." Dillon told him. "The genius backed into a lamp post. It's just a little dent, and then we can touch up the paint work tomorrow."

"It'll still be here in the morning." Flynn assured him. "Come on, get yourself cleaned up and head home."

"Anything you say Flynn." He replied, picking up a rag. Mr. McAllister poked his head out the office.

"What did you call him?" He asked with a dry smile on his face. Dillon just groaned. It was something they did all the time. Dillon was only a labourer, but Flynn and his dad owned the business. Technically he was their employee, something they occasionally enjoyed reminding him of whenever it came to sending him on coffee runs or errands.

"Sorry boss." Dillon replied, beginning to unfasten his overalls. He knew they didn't mean anything by it, it was only harmless teasing. He hung up the overalls on the hook, before washing his hands in the nearby sink. "I should have that one finished early tomorrow."

"Well there isn't anything else that needs to be done urgently." Flynn replied. "We should have the time clear for the stag do."

"All the extra work we've been getting from SPD has been a welcome boost to the business." Mr. McAllister commented. "Word of mouth is spreading nicely...I think pretty soon we can start talking about pay raises."

"That would definitely be nice." Dillon commented. "I have to admit that I'm starting to miss the military budget."

"Yeah, now we have to work for a living." Flynn responded, handing Dillon his jacket. "Go on, get out of here. We'll see you again tomorrow."

As Dillon left, he turned back to his dad.

"I never expected the new business to work out so well." He said honestly. "I remember the last time..."

"Well last time we didn't have a virtual monopoly." Mr. McAllister replied. "There aren't many garages in Corinth, and with the sudden rise in vehicle sales..."

"Yeah, I guess that helps." Flynn replied, opening a can of soda and holding it up. "Here's to becoming part of the corporate machine."


	146. Luke's Situation

Hicks and Vasquez made their way to the gym in Corinth's SPD base for a workout. They were both a little tired of looking at reports of the officer's test results, and decided that taking a break for a workout would clear their minds, allowing them to tackle the latest round of decisions with clear heads.

The new gym SPD installed far surpassed anything that Corinth military had. Because it had to accommodate all manner of aliens, not to mention those who had been cybernetically enhanced, it was fitted with equipment for a far greater range of strength and fitness levels from the human, to the considerably superhuman. The strength and resistance machines had settings that were measured from ounces to tons, and there were even machines that so far Hicks still had no idea how to use.

"Three days left." Vasquez reminded him with a little smile. "Are you getting nervous yet?"

"I think facing down Kur when he's hungry would be less nerve-wracking than this." He admitted with a chuckle as they got to the gym. They made their way to a couple of treadmills, and started them up on a pre-programmed setting, beginning at gentle jog. "I know I only have two words to say, but I keep having nightmares I'll find some way to mess it up."

"I'm pretty sure everyone in your situation feels that way." Vasquez replied. "Just take tonight to relax. I've got a great night planned."

"It doesn't involve strippers does it?" Hicks teased her. "I don't think Gemma would like that."

"There are no strippers I promise." She assured him. "Somehow I don't think that would impress Charlie too much."

Hicks felt a little badly as she said this. He knew that Vasquez and Charlie were having problems recently, and he knew it was upsetting her badly. She had told him that Charlie had asked her to go, to give her space while she figured out what she wanted, and whether or not they had a future. As far as he knew, almost a week later, Vasquez still hadn't seen or spoken to her. He knew better than to simply ask her to go aside and talk to her about it. Having known her for a long time, he knew that she tended to cope better when she had something to occupy her mind. She was the kind of person that if left to dwell on a problem, she'd over think it to the point that she would make it into something much more than it actually was. Right now, it was probably best they continue with the workout.

"So, what did you have in mind?" He asked her.

"Johnny's agreed to let us use his place." She told him. "It'll just be us, the guys and a few beers. I figured that's the way you'd like it."

"That sounds ideal." Hicks agreed.

"So is everything set for the honeymoon?" She asked him. Hicks just nodded.

"It's all set." He told her.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to tell her where you're taking her." She complained, reaching across and hitting his arm. "What's the big surprise?"

"You're not getting that out of me." He chuckled. "No, this surprise is just for her."

Over in Charlie's gallery, she was busy working on a sewing machine, while Luke was getting ready for school. She was very quiet, and had been for days. Ever since Vasquez had told her what had happened in Eden, she had been very different. Usually she was very energetic, chattered constantly to herself, and seemed to find joy in everything. She had always said that her life philosophy was to find something beautiful in every situation, no matter how grim, but now she was entirely different.

She barely said a word, and when she did it was short and to the point, almost snapping. She seemed to drag herself through the day as opposed to rushing around with her usual energy, and now nothing seemed to excite her, not even her current project, Gemma's wedding dress.

"Mom..." He said a little cautiously, not wanting to cause her to snap at him. "Mom, today's the day the canteen fees are due."

"What?" She asked him, not even looking at him as she ran the material through the machine. He moved a little closer.

"My school canteen fees are due." He reminded her. "I need thirty dollars."

"Luke, I'm arrgghhh son of a bitch!" She screamed as she became distracted by her son, turning to look at him, but neglecting to stop the machine. Her left hand went into the machine, being pierced by the needle painfully. She stopped it and pulled her hand out, before looking to the material. "Damn it, there's blood on it..."

"Mom, are you OK?" He asked her.

"What's so damned important?" She snapped at him. Luke just recoiled a little. As an eight year old, of course he had heard his mother yell. He was a good kid, but like all kids, he had been in his fair share of trouble in his life, but she never yelled at him without reason.

"I need thirty dollars for the canteen fees." He reiterated. She just rolled her eyes.

"My wallet's in my jacket." She told him dismissively as she went back to the material, muttering to herself about how she was going to get the blood out of it. As Luke took the money, he turned back to his mom.

"Mom..."

"I'm a little busy right now!" She snapped at him. He just shook his head.

"I was just going to say that I miss her too." He told her. With that, he left as Charlie took the material to a sink to rinse it, hoping to shift some of the blood.

She knew she hadn't been fair to Luke. She had been shaken, scattered ever since Vasquez had last been at her apartment and told her about what had happened in Eden.

She couldn't deny that it hurt when Vasquez told her that she had kissed another woman, but then, she could have forgiven that and forgotten about it under the circumstances. From what Vasquez had told her, Luanne was dying, and had asked it of her as a way to comfort her at the end. If it had only been that, while she wouldn't have been happy about it, she could have understood. It was what Vasquez had admitted afterwards that hurt. She told her she had felt something.

Vasquez hadn't told her before about Luanne. She supposed she didn't blame her; it wasn't like she spoke about any of her own previous relationships, but from what she had told her, Luanne was her first. She could deal with the fact that Vasquez had been in a relationship before, but when she thought about it, all she could imagine was her in another woman's arms. She couldn't help constantly torturing herself with questions. What if Luanne had lived? What if she had been able to return to Corinth with her? Was she just the consolation prize because Vasquez couldn't have the woman she loved?

She couldn't stop her tears coming as she thought about how much the whole thing hurt. She had trusted Vasquez with her heart. She trusted her enough to let her into Luke's life, but now she was being torn apart.

"Charlie?" Gemma asked as she arrived. Charlie looked around, but snapped away when she remembered her tears. "Tonight's the bachelorette party..."

"You wanted to see the dress." She sighed, looking down into the sink, seeing the item there. "It'll be at least a few more hours..."

"Is everything alright?" Gemma asked. Charlie couldn't take any more and turned to her, grabbing the Silver Ranger in a hug and wept. Gemma could only return the gesture, hoping to comfort her, and find out what was upsetting her so badly.

Vasquez and Hicks had gotten back to work after their workout, and it was finally looking like they were coming to the end. Hicks' wedding leave officially began at the end of the day, and he was keen to get the re-testing finished before he left the base in Vasquez's hands.

So far, dozens of officers had been fired as a result of the tests, an unfortunate but necessary task. They were simply unsuitable for the task. Although no one took any pleasure in seeing people lose their jobs, the fact was that around one in three of the former Corinth Military officers who had become SPD were simply too closed minded, brutal, uncompromising, or otherwise backward to adapt to the new regime.

Dozens more were placed on the "red list", meaning that they were borderline passes, conditional to urgent retraining. They would be sent off-world to an SPD academy to be re-trained, and other officers brought in to cover their absence. Again, no one wanted to see people humiliated by being told they had to re-train in a job that many would say they had been doing for years. A good number of those on the red list had resigned in disgust as soon as they heard.

Fortunately they had found that a little under half had passed, and were deemed fit for service in SPD, but they were still under review for the following year. So far the moves hadn't been popular, but they were implemented with little or no major fuss.

The intercom buzzed and Hicks pressed a button.

"Commander Hicks here." He answered.

"Sir, we were told Assistant Commander Vasquez was in your office." The switchboard operator answered. "We have a private call for her."

Vasquez looked over, looking a little puzzled. They weren't meant to get personal calls at the base. Hicks just picked up a handset, transferring the call there. Vasquez took it from him.

"This is Assistant Commander Vasquez." She answered.

"Mss Vasquez, this is the principal of District Three Elementary School. We have a somewhat unorthodox situation here." The voice on the other end began. Vasquez was completely baffled as to exactly why a school would be phoning her. "We have a boy here; he was involved in a fight in the playground. He simply refuses to tell us what it's about. He also refused to phone his mother. He said he would only speak to you."

"Why would any boy...?" She paused for a moment as the penny dropped. "Luke?"

"He said he won't speak to anyone but you." The principal told her. "I really hate to ask, but..."

"Hicks, something's happened to Luke." She said to her friend. "He's asking for me."

"Go, I'll handle this." He replied.

"Thanks, I'm so sorry about this." Vasquez told him. "I'll be as quick as I can."

Back at Charlie's gallery, Gemma had just finished fixing them both a pot of tea as the artist was inspecting the material.

"I think I can still salvage it." She told her. "Look, I'm really sorry..."

"Right now I couldn't give a damn about the dress." Gemma interrupted her abruptly. "I couldn't care less if I married Hicks in the nude. I just want to know what's going on."

"Well I'm pretty sure he'd like that, but your friends might find it a bit awkward." Charlie joked weakly, before looking to the teapot.

"I found it in your cupboard." Gemma told her. "I'm trying to lay off the caffeine, and obviously something stronger is out of the question since..." She patted her belly to demonstrate the point.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Charlie told her, taking a cup. "I'm not in the habit of crying on shoulders."

"Vasquez has been kind of weird lately too." Gemma replied. Hicks had told her about what Vasquez said. They didn't really consider it a betrayal of trust, Gemma was one of Vasquez's best friends, and Hicks was soon to be Gemma's husband. It was only natural he would share things with her. Of course, in order to stop Hicks looking bad, she had to make out she didn't know what had happened, and let one of them tell her. "I'm guessing something's happened between you."

"It's complicated." Charlie muttered. "I should get back to work..."

"The dress can wait." Gemma told her. "I want to know what happened."

"Gemma..."

"Vasquez means a lot to me, and you mean a lot to her." Gemma interrupted her. "We're friends. Please, trust me."

Charlie just took a deep breath as she prepared to share what she was going through.

Vasquez arrived at the school, coming into the reception area.

"I'm here about Luke..."

"You must be Assistant Commander Vasquez." The woman at the desk answered, shaking her hand. "I'm the Principal here, Mrs. Irvine."

"Where is he?" Vasquez asked. Mrs. Irvine just led her down the hall towards a meeting room.

"He's still refusing to speak to anyone but you." Mrs. Irvine told her. "He's a smart one, sometimes too smart for his own good."

"Tell me about it." Vasquez sighed. "He can also be really stubborn when he wants to be."

Mrs. Irvine opened the door, allowing Vasquez inside. There, she found Luke, sitting on a chair by a table with a can of soda. He was holding a damp cloth to his left eye, which was badly swollen. His glasses were broken, and had been repaired as best they could with tape, and the right side of his lip was also badly swollen. She could tell from the state of his clothes that he almost certainly had more injuries.

"So did you win?" Vasquez asked him.

"He was two years older than me and almost twice my size. What do you think?" He asked her dismissively. "His knuckles might be a bit bruised in the morning, but other than that." He shrugged.

Vasquez took a seat opposite him and looked at him a little sadly.

"What's going on Luke?" She asked him. "Are you being bullied?"

"I'm half a foot short for my age, have glasses and have asthma, of course I get bullied." He snapped back, before crossing his arms defiantly.

"This isn't like you Luke, you're smarter than this." Vasquez sighed. "You know how your mom feels about fighting."

"So says the woman who was in Corinth Military for two years and is now in SPD." He scoffed in response. "You fight for a living."

"I only fight when I have to." Vasquez responded.

"So do I." Luke muttered. "He didn't start the fight, I hit him."

Vasquez just leaned back in her chair, shaking her head in disbelief.

"So you started a fight with an older kid twice your size. That was really smart wasn't it?" Vasquez asked sarcastically. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Like you said, you only fight when you have to." Luke told her. "He called mom a dyke!"

Vasquez just leaned over, taking his hand sympathetically as he started to cry.

"I don't know how they found out, I really don't, but they just wouldn't stop saying stuff about her." He explained. "She's already going through so much, I just couldn't take it."

Vasquez felt a little guilty to hear him say this. She knew she had hurt Charlie, and of course she knew it would affect Luke, but she certainly wouldn't want him to get hurt. He looked up to her.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her. "Why are you and mom fighting?"

"It's complicated." Vasquez muttered, looking away.

"That's shit!" He snapped back, catching her off guard. "Why the hell do grown-ups keep saying that any time they don't want to tell kids something? It's not complicated!"

"Luke..."

"My mom's been miserable without you." He told her. "You've been miserable without her; I can see it in your face. Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Luke..."

"I don't know what happened, but I just want my mom to be happy, and right now she's miserable!" He snapped back. "Why don't you even come around and try to talk to her?"

"She asked me to give her space." Vasquez told him. "She just needs to sort things out..."

"Well that's working out about as well as my fight with Eustace isn't it?" He replied sarcastically. Vasquez just nodded.

"I guess you have a point kid." She replied with a little smile. "Come on. We'll get you cleaned up and back to your mom's place."

As they got up, heading for the door, she couldn't help but let out a snigger.

"You got your ass kicked by a kid named Eustace?" She asked him. "Seriously, Eustace?"

"Hey, I said he was big." Luke said with a shrug. "How else do you think he gets by in school with a name like that?"

A/N: Racist and homophobic language disgust me, to the point I even find it hard to write them (hence why my chapters on racism, I used fictional alien species and racist terms), but the use of a homophobic slur in this chapter was necessary to advance the story. I just wanted to make clear to my readers that this is NOT representative of my personal opinion, and apologise to anyone I offended.


	147. Luke's Injuries

Vasquez arrived at the Garage with Luke a little after her shift would have finished. She had called Hicks to explain that she needed to get Luke home, and he had just told her to take the rest of the day and catch up with him at the restaurant.

When she had gotten to the gallery, she found it locked up, and no one there. She figured that if Charlie wasn't there, then she must have already gotten to the Garage for the bachelorette party. Luke had told her that he was meant to go to a friend's place for the night, but Vasquez insisted he call the friend to tell them he wouldn't be there. She knew that Charlie would want to know about him being hurt at school, and would like to know he was alright.

As they got out, Luke just looked to her with his brows furrowed.

"The Rangers lived here?" He asked a little disbelievingly.

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover?'" Vasquez asked him in response as she approached the door, pressing the buzzer. A short time later, Gemma appeared at the door.

"Vasquez." She whispered as she saw her. She had been consoling Charlie for a significant portion of the day. She had convinced her to come to the bachelorette party despite her not being in the mood. She didn't want to leave her on her own. Gemma came outside, closing the door over a little.

"Luke got into a little trouble at school." Vasquez told her, gesturing to the boy. "He got them to call me. I thought his mom should know."

"Luke, what happened?" Gemma asked him, bending down to inspect the boy's injuries.

"I got in the way of a big kid's fists." He told her.

"Come on in, I'll take you to your mom." Gemma told him, gesturing to Vasquez to follow her. She went inside, finding the party starting out slowly. The kids had been spent to spend the night at the orphanage, allowing Gemma and her friends the opportunity to relax a little on the night. As soon as Charlie saw her son, she rushed over, grabbing him.

"Luke, what happened, who did this to you?" She shrieked, checking on him. "We're taking you to a hospital..."

"I'm fine mom, it's nothing." He assured her. She always fussed over him when he was ill or hurt. Often she completely over-reacted. It wasn't the first time she had taken him to the hospital for something like a twisted ankle or a tweaked wrist.

"It's not nothing, who did this to you?" She asked him.

"He got into a fight with one of the bigger kids at school." Vasquez told her. "He got them to call me. I figured you'd want to know."

"Why didn't you call me?" Charlie asked her son. "Luke, why were you fighting? I keep telling you to just walk away; you know how I feel about fighting."

"I didn't have a choice mom." Luke told her. Charlie looked far from happy. Gemma interrupted, pointing to one of the side rooms.

"Perhaps you'd like to talk in private." Gemma suggested. Charlie just nodded, taking her son into another room. Gemma just turned to Vasquez and sighed. "You might want to go too."

"I'm guessing Charlie talked to you." Vasquez replied, before following them into the other room.

As Vasquez arrived, she found Charlie once again inspecting the collection of grazes and bruises on her son.

"What happened?" Charlie asked him. "Why did he...?"

"I kind of...threw the first punch." Luke admitted. Charlie looked somewhat less than impressed.

"Why would you do that?" She asked him.

"He was saying stuff about you." Luke told her. "You're already so miserable lately; I just didn't want anyone saying anything about you. You're a great mom..."

"I don't care what he was saying about me." Charlie replied. "I just don't want you getting hurt. Fighting doesn't solve anything."

Charlie looked up to where Vasquez was standing.

"Thanks for bringing him Carmella." Charlie said a little awkwardly. She hadn't actually spoken to her since they had discussed what had happened in Eden.

"I just wanted to make sure he was alright." Vasquez assured her. "For what it's worth, he told me what they said. I can understand why he did it."

"I don't care what they said..."

"Somehow the kids found out about you." Vasquez informed her. "I don't know how, but apparently they were giving him a hard time about it."

"I can't believe this." Charlie muttered, taking a seat. "I always knew this would happen, that's why I've been so careful. I didn't want him to get a hard time because of me."

"I know you want to protect him, and by the looks of it, he wants to protect you too." Vasquez answered. "I understand why he loves you so much."

Charlie just looked to Vasquez a little sceptically. She really didn't want to talk about their problem. It just hurt any time she thought about Vasquez with someone else.

"Please, I just can't..."

"No, you know what? I can't do this anymore." Vasquez interrupted her. "Charlie, this is driving me crazy. I'm in love with you."

"Carmella..."

"Please, I know I hurt you, but I'm sorry I swear." Vasquez told her. "I don't know if you can forgive me, but please, just...just believe that I'm sorry."

"You told me you had feelings for another woman." Charlie reminded her. She looked to Vasquez seriously, her eyes looking like she was just short of tears. "If I'm going to trust you again, just tell me one thing honestly. If she hadn't died, if she had some miracle cure and could have come back with you, would we even be having this conversation? Would you really have chosen me?"

"I already had." Vasquez answered. "I'd told her that I was with you. You and Luke mean the world to me."

Charlie just looked to the floor for a second to compose herself.

"It's going to take a while." She responded.

"Well I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'm in this for as long as it takes." Vasquez replied, moving closer. Charlie just took her hand.

"We'll move slowly?" She asked.

"I'll take as long as you need." Vasquez assured her.

Meanwhile, in the corner, Luke smiled. His plan had worked. Eustace hadn't said anything about his mom at all. None of the kids knew about her. She hadn't lied when she said she was always discrete. Eustace and some of the others had just been teasing him about the usual stuff. His good grades, his glasses...he hadn't really been paying much attention, he never did. He was much too worried about how to get his mom and Vasquez to talk when he had a moment of inspiration. The one thing he knew they cared about more than their own feelings was him. He took a swing at Eustace, the biggest one of the group because he knew how it would play out. His eye and his lip would heal, but knowing that his mom was on the way to being happy again, it was a small price to pay.


	148. The Valentine's Wedding

Hicks woke up in his home as his radio alarm triggered. He smiled as he heard the song on the radio, "Your Song" by Elton John. Since it was Valentine's Day, he was sure that the radios would probably be playing love songs most of the day. Of course this was a very special Valentine's Day. This was the day he had been waiting for.

As he got up, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt, he went downstairs to where the other guys were slowly starting to come around. He had put the guys and Vasquez up at his place for the night while they prepared for the wedding. Scott and Dillon were already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the group, while Flynn, Ziggy and Vasquez were in the sitting room, watching television. Hicks came down the stairs, vaulting over the handrail and landing a little way from them.

"I thought it was the groom who was supposed to be up early today." He commented. The others just looked at him.

"We kind of thought you might like a long lie." Scott commented. "After all, it is a big day."

"Trinity called, the Base Commanders will be arriving at the base in an hour." Vasquez told him. "The Ocean Bluff crowd have also said they'll be here soon. They're booked into the Premier Hotel."

"It'll be great to see them all again." He replied. "I know we only saw the Ocean Bluff group a couple of weeks ago, and I saw the Base Commanders last week, but I'm really stoked they could all make it."

"Did you really think they'd miss this lad?" Flynn asked as he came in with a round of pancakes, ruffling up Hicks' hair. He hadn't showered or gotten ready yet. Since the wedding was in the afternoon, he figured it was best they get ready closer to the time to limit the chances of mishaps leading to outfits getting messed up. "Dig in, there's plenty more where this came from."

Hicks took a couple onto his plate, and looked around his assembled friends, smiling as he watched them dig in, thinking of how much his life had changed in the last few years. There was a time he had never considered the possibility of leaving his parents' farm. Now though, he was working for an intergalactic police force, was arguably one of the most powerful men in the city, had more friends gathered around than he would have imagined since he came to Corinth, and was just hours away from marrying a beautiful woman who was carrying his child. All things considered, life had been good to him.

Over at the Garage, the girls were also coming around. Gemma made her way into a side room, where Sarah was watching a doctor check over Kaylee. She came over to her, putting an arm around her. She wasn't due for another check up, but Sarah had requested one today. She had a portable incubation unit, which would allow her to bring Kaylee to the ceremony. She would be able to remove her for a short time to observe the ceremony, but at least her daughter would be there. Gemma put an arm around her.

"Kaylee's doing well." The doctor commented. "Perhaps the excitement of the day has given her some strength."

"So she can go?" Sarah asked him. He just nodded in response.

"I can't see any reason why not." He assured her. He looked up to Gemma and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations."

Gemma took Sarah into the main room where the others were having breakfast. Luke was there, helping himself to toast and spaghetti loops while the others talked among themselves. Charlie was cutting it fine to be sure, but she was in a side-room, putting finishing touches to the dress. She had been understandably distracted lately, so the project had taken a little longer than she had intended.

"How are you doing slugger?" Gemma asked Luke as she came over, ruffling his hair. His eye and lip were still noticeably swollen, but he'd had a couple of days to heal up a little. He just nodded and held a thumbs up to indicate he was alright as he continued to chew through his mouthful of breakfast. "I can't believe it's finally here!"

"I remember our special day." Summer replied as she thought about it dreamily. "I can't explain it; it just felt so different when they called us husband and wife."

"I know what you mean." Sam chipped in as Tenaya arrived with more toast. "So has Hicks told you what you're doing on honeymoon?"

"All he said was clear my schedule for a week." She replied with a nervous little smile. "He even handled the packing so I wouldn't get any clues."

"I guess a little mystery adds to the romance." Summer commented. "I wonder what he has planned."

"I'm really looking forward to it." Gemma replied, holding her stomach. "It feels like someone else is excited too."

In another part of town, the Jungle Fury Rangers and their families arrived in their hotel. They had been booked almost an entire floor of the hotel by SPD so they could attend. Jarrod and Susan arrived in their room with Michaela, setting down their suit bags. Michaela looked decidedly green around the gills, and held her stomach as she sat on the edge of her bed. She still hated flying, though had so far managed not to lose her breakfast.

"Alright, we have about four hours to kill before the ceremony." Jarrod reminded them. "I don't know about you, but I could go for some room service."

"Please don't talk about food." Michaela groaned as she balked slightly. Susan just held her daughter gently. A few moments later, her younger cousin Victoria barged into the room and leapt onto the bed, causing it to rock violently.

"Michaela, this place is amazing!" She rushed out. Michaela just glared at her.

"Could you please not rock the bed?" She asked weakly. "If you don't want to be wearing the fragrance eau de barf, I would strongly recommend it."

"There's cable TV, a gym, a pool..." She rhymed off. At that, Holly, David and Teddy came in, wearing their swimming costumes.

"Come on Victoria, the pool on this floor's all ours!" David called out. "Come on!"

"Would you like to go?" Victoria asked Michaela. She just looked at her a little reluctantly.

"Do I look like I'm fit for the pool?" Michaela asked her weakly. Algie came in next, smiling broadly. He was wearing a swimming costume, but true to form, he was also carrying a book. He straightened his glasses.

"Come on, are we going or what?" He asked.

"We are." Victoria replied. "I was trying to talk Michaela into it, but..."

"Dad?" She asked, looking up to Jarrod. He just smiled and went into the luggage, pulling out her swimming costume.

"You can go." He told her. "But you all only have an hour. We need to get ready for the ceremony."

The kids all rushed out of the room, Michaela just a short way behind them. Jarrod watched them go and just chuckled.

"It's amazing the healing effects a quick swim can have." He quipped. Susan laughed.

"You know, this does kind of remind me of our wedding." Susan told him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "And we do have an hour..."

Jarrod stuck his head out into the corridor, checking both ways to make sure the kids were gone, before putting the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle and closing the door.

A little while later, Hicks and the Groom's party were dressed and waiting for the cars to take them to the town hall. Hicks was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a red cummerbund and tie, pacing the room nervously. Now that the ceremony was getting so close, he was really starting to feel his nerves creeping in. Vasquez stopped him with a hand to his chest, laughing a little at his display.

"Would you calm down? The cars will be here." She assured him. "Just try to relax."

"That's easy for you to say." He muttered, checking out the window yet again. Vasquez just shook her head. Scott just got off the cell phone.

"The company said the limos will be here shortly." He informed Hicks, flipping his phone away. "The Command Centre said the Base Commanders are on their way to Town Hall."

"That looks like the cars now." Gem stated excitedly as he pointed out the window. A couple of long, black limousines rolled into the street, parking outside. The party made their way outside, approaching the cars.

"The Groom and the best man are to take the front car." One of the drivers told them. Hicks and Vasquez got in, closing the door behind them while the others got into the other car. An ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses was waiting inside. As the cars pulled away, Hicks smiled.

"Not long now." He stated as he smiled. Vasquez just poured them both a glass of champagne, handing one to Hicks.

"To your last hour as a single man." She declared. Hicks just smiled as he tapped his glass to hers.

Commander Cruger was waiting at the Town Hall with the other Base Commanders, awaiting the wedding. They all looked to the door as the Jungle Fury team arrived with their families.

"Commander Cruger I presume." Jarrod greeted the SPD Earth Commander, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Trinity, Switch, it's good to see you again."

"Jarrod, I've heard a lot about you and your team." Cruger commented. "I understand we have you to thank for the good care taken of Ocean Bluff."

"We did our part." Casey commented as he made his way over to Kur. "Hey big guy, what's up?"

It wasn't long before the next car arrived. It was the Groom's party, bringing the guys with them. They were followed very quickly by the first of the girl's cars, bringing all but Sarah and Gemma to the Town Hall. Tenaya handed the mobile incubator to Scott, carrying his daughter. They were all dressed up for the occasion. As they all exchanged greetings and small-talk, Mayor Truman approached them.

"I just got off the phone with Sarah." He told them. "They're circling the block one more time. Would everyone please take their places?"

Hicks and Vasquez made their way to the front of the hall, taking their place by the podium. Hicks stood, facing his former Commanding Officer as the others all took their seats. Summer and Tenaya took their place on Gemma's side, acting as brides' maids.

Vasquez looked around, seeing Charlie and Luke in the front row, and smiled. They still had a way to go before things were back to normal, but she felt in her heart that they were on their way. Luke was currently looking to the row behind him, introducing himself to the Jungle Fury kids. They weren't that much older than him; Victoria was only about a year older. Vasquez couldn't help smirking. She was sure he would make fast friends with them. He was a good kid, and she cared about him deeply.

A clerk came in, saying something to Mayor Truman, who just nodded.

"The bride has just arrived." He announced, before nodding to the pianist, who started to play.

In the hall just outside, Gemma was getting ready, holding her bouquet tightly. Sarah stood with her old friend, and adjusted her veil.

"You look amazing." Sarah assured her. "Hicks is a lucky man."

"I feel like the lucky one." Gemma replied happily, bouncing a little with the same childish enthusiasm she had when she first arrived in Corinth. "Are you sure everyone's there?"

"They called me before, everything's fine." Sarah said reassuringly, hugging Gemma one last time. "It's time."

With that, she opened the door. Everyone turned to look down the aisle at her. Vasquez nudged Hicks, gesturing to him to turn around, her mouth hanging open a little. Hicks did so, and found his breath taken away.

She was wearing a classic, full white dress, with lace sleeves and embroidered with silver thread in an intricate pattern. Her hair was weaved with white flowers, and her veil covered her face, but he could still see her radiant smile shining out through it. She was carrying a large bouquet of pink carnations. As she arrived at the front of the hall, taking her place by Hicks' side, she took his hand.

"I'm glad I waited." He told her. "You look amazing."

"You look great too." She whispered. Mayor Truman just looked up to address the audience.

"I have known the bride and groom for some time." He began. "Damien Hicks came to me as a volunteer with the Corinth Militia, signing up to aid in the evacuation during the first Battle of Corinth. From the moment I met him, I could tell that he was a great man. I didn't know then exactly how things would go, but it only took a few months for me to earmark him as the man I knew would one day take my place."

He laughed a little at the next thought.

"When Gemma came to us, she was an...interesting girl." He commented, raising a small laugh from them. "However, over time she has shown courage, compassion and strength that make me proud to know her. When I first saw her with Hicks, I was happy for them, and just knew she would give him the happiness he deserves. They may have seemed odd at first, but I am confident that they are perfect for each other."

He then gestured to them to look at each other. Gemma handed the bouquet to Sarah as she took Hicks' hands in hers.

"Commander Damien Hicks. Do you take Gemma to be your wife, from this day forward, in good fortune and bad for as long as you both shall live?" Hicks looked deeply into her eyes and smiled as he thought about it. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I will." He replied.

"Gemma, do you..."

"I will." She interrupted him.

"Assistant Commander Vasquez, the rings if you will." He beckoned her. Vasquez reached into a pocket and took them out, handing them to Mayor Truman. Hicks and Gemma exchanged rings, signifying the bond between them.

"You may kiss the bride." He instructed Hicks. It was an order he was only too willing to fulfil. Their friends and family all cheered, throwing confetti over them as they parted. Mayor Truman then turned them to face the crowd.

"Then it is my great pleasure and honour to present to you, Mr and Mrs. Damien Hicks." He announced. As the crowd rushed to congratulate them, Hicks held Gemma to his side. Despite the adulation he was getting from his friends, and the congratulations they were giving him, this was the greatest of all. In his arms, he was holding his future. His wife and child.


	149. The Hicks' Reception

The party all made their way to Johnny's restaurant, El Spirito Del Toro, for the wedding reception following the ceremony. The restaurant had been badly damaged during the riots, despite Johnny hiring aliens, and so had been closed n the meantime while it was repaired, but now it was back to its former glory, and ready to open in a few days. All the staff were there, including Ulia, who seemed to have all but recovered from her injuries at the hands of racist thugs.

"Alright, we're here now." Johnny announced happily. "Guys, let's get the canapés and the drinks circulating."

The waiters and waitresses started to carry around trays, offering a variety of snacks and drinks appropriate for everyone there, with the possible exception of Kur, who seemed to be a little disappointed to see the size of the canapés. Hicks couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"I doubt I'd even be able to taste half this food." Kur commented.

"I suppose when it was your wedding the canapés were about the size of a gazelle." Hicks chuckled. Kur just shrugged.

"You know I have a big appetite." He responded, shaking Hicks' hand. "It was a wonderful ceremony. I wish you well, and many offspring."

"Well I think Gemma's more the judge of that last one, but thanks." Hicks responded. "I'm really happy."

"You had a mate before did you not?" Kur asked him. "In my species, it is common to replace a lost mate, but I understand things are more complicated for humans."

"They are." Hicks sighed. "I felt like Jessie would approve though, you know?" He asked him. "I feel like she's here."

"Kahrin is with me as well." Kur responded. "Gemma is a fine woman."

Hicks just looked to where she was busy talking with her friends and smiled. He couldn't help but agree.

"So how is Africa?" Hicks asked him.

"You know, we still get the odd Venjix remnant crawling out of the sand, but we're claiming back the land." He informed him. "They are an entertaining hunt. There have been rumours of something bigger out there, something more dangerous, but if that is the case it has yet to rear its head."

"Well I imagine the climate suits you and the kids." Hicks replied. "How are they finding it?"

"They're really enjoying it." Kur said with a smile. "My eldest is already talking about joining SPD."

"Well he has some pretty big footsteps to follow." Hicks stated, patting his shoulder. "Hope you enjoy the rest of the night."

Gemma meanwhile took a seat with Vasquez, who was sitting in a corner, watching the night unfold. She looked up to Gemma and smiled.

"Congratulations." She greeted her. "It was a great ceremony."

"So why exactly are you behaving like it's a funeral?" Gemma asked her.

"You know why." Vasquez told her. Gemma followed her gaze to where Charlie was helping herself to some canapés.

"I thought you talked to her." Gemma remarked. Vasquez just nodded.

"We did talk." Vasquez replied. "She said she needed time."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing." Gemma replied. "You have to remember, she might understand, but she is still hurt."

"I guess I really screwed that one up." Vasquez sighed. "Why did I even tell her about Luanne?"

"Hey, it might be rough now, but you know that you did the right thing in the long run." Gemma assured her. "It would just have eaten you up inside."

"But..."

"Vasquez, we've been friends for a while right?" Gemma interrupted her. "Well the one thing I know about you is you are honest to a fault. You're hopeless at hiding things and even worse at lying. It would have been obvious something was bothering you."

"I just really hate this." Vasquez replied. "You already heard what happened to Luke right?"

"Well, I kind of noticed the bruises." Gemma commented. "Its times like that I'm almost glad that Alphabet Soup raised me. I never had to deal with bullies."

"I just hate the thought that someone would go after Luke because of us." Vasquez told her. "He's a great kid. He's a complete smartass, but he already gets a hard enough time without the kids getting on at him about his mom."

"How did they find out?" Gemma asked her. Vasquez just shrugged.

"He said he didn't know how they found out." She answered. "But..."

"Isn't that one of the first things they'd have told him?" Gemma asked. "I mean, wouldn't they like to make sure he knew they knew?"

Vasquez was about to answer, but she paused for a moment as she thought about it. She got a little smirk on her face as she looked over to where Luke was talking to the kids, many of whom were admiring his "battle scars".

"The sneaky little bugger." Vasquez said under her breath. "Would you excuse me for a bit?"

Gemma took a sip of her orange juice as she watched Vasquez go to fetch Luke and pull him away from the other kids to talk to him. She had a feeling that they were going to go over the story of the fight again.

At another area, Gem and Cassandra had gotten a seat in a booth away from the others for a little privacy. Since he had moved into Hicks' old place, Gem was only just getting used to having privacy. At Alphabet Soup, there never really was privacy, since all the rooms were monitored, and he spent all his time with his sister. Even when he was a Ranger, there had been nine people living in the garage, even before Alex was born. There was never really any alone time. Now though, he was experiencing for the first time truly having his own space.

It also afforded him opportunities with Cassandra. They intended to take their relationship slowly, especially after the incident that had occurred before Hicks went to the academy, but it was nice to have time to just be by themselves. Cassandra was very much in the same situation Gem had been living at the orphanage. The kids, as much as they loved them, had little or no respect for closed doors. She settled down on the couch into his arms.

"She looks beautiful don't you think?" Cassandra asked him. He just sniggered.

"You are talking about my sister." He reminded her. She just hit him playfully in response.

"Do you ever think about this stuff?" She asked him. Gem just held up a hand.

"Is this one of those conversations that should make me nervous?" He asked her. She just looked up at him.

"Gem, I'm not saying let's go get married, I'm just asking in general." She clarified for him. "Have you ever thought about...you know...the future?"

"Not really." He replied honestly. "In some ways I'm still getting used to just being a grown-up. I haven't really thought about stuff like that in any detail."

"So you haven't ever thought about family?" She asked him a little weakly. He just shrugged.

"I guess on occasion I had considered it might happen." He told her. "I haven't made any plans though."

"I guess that's for the best." She replied. "I mean, we're both young, we have fun..."

"We have loads of fun." He told her, pulling back some of her hair. "There's only one thing I know about my future."

"What?" She asked him, a little expectantly.

"I want you to be a part of it." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, kissing him softly.

At another area, Marcus was helping himself to a buffet which had just been set up, when Jarrod came over. He roused his attention with a tap on the shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you about something." Jarrod replied. Marcus just nodded.

"I figured you would." He replied.

"Michaela's still having a hard time learning to control her animal spirit." Jarrod told him. "What happened isn't helping matters."

"Well, he's still banged up, but he's out of the hospital." Marcus informed him. "Mike's been transferred to us for treatment."

"I guess that's for the best." Jarrod commented. "I had Dai Shi in my head for almost a year, and I know how much that messed me up. He's been possessed for almost a decade."

"Not to mention thanks to the Forbidden Dimension he's still 18 and has lost the last decade." Marcus added. "The doctors have never seen a case like it, but they're trying all they can."

"I'm just glad to hear that he's alright physically at least." Jarrod commented. "Michaela will be glad to know. I'd hate for her to have that to live with."

"I guess I can go for that." Marcus agreed. "So how have things been?"

"She's finding it hard; usually a person's animal spirit isn't that strong before they start training." Jarrod told him. "She's strong though. Stronger than even she gives herself credit for at times."

"Not to mention she seems to have a great support network around her." Marcus commented, observing the Jungle Fury kids all gathered around, sharing food and jokes as the night wore on. Jarrod smiled.

"The kids always have been close." He told him. "I think I should just have a word with her. I have a feeling she'll want to know about Mike."

At another area of the party, Vasquez tapped Charlie on the shoulder to attract her attention. She pointed to a corner.

"I think there's something you need to hear." Vasquez told her. Charlie followed her to a booth, where Luke was sitting, looking a little apologetic. Charlie sat down, a little confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Tell her what you just told me." Vasquez beckoned him. Luke just took a deep breath.

"No one at school knows about you." He began. "I lied about the fight."

"Luke?" She asked.

"You were just so miserable, you both were..." He had to stop as he felt himself about to cry. "I knew that you wouldn't talk to each other unless something made you. I needed something that would force both of you to come together and talk to each other."

"So you started a fight?" Charlie asked him.

"I knew you'd both be worried if something happened to me." He admitted. "The kids, I don't even remember what they were saying. It was the same old crap they normally give me, but I just remember thinking that if something happened to me, maybe you'd both get over yourselves and talk to each other, so I took a swing for Eustace."

"Eustace? That kid who plays home base on the baseball team?" Charlie asked him. "He's twice your size!"

"I know, I just...I really needed you..."

"We understand why you did it." Vasquez told him, putting an arm around the boy as she sat down. "I'll admit it might not have been one of your most brilliantly thought out ideas, but I know I for one appreciate the sentiment behind it."

"I guess I do too." Charlie added, wiping away some of her son's tears with a handkerchief. "I'm really sorry you felt you had to do that. I promise I'll try in future not to get so wrapped up in myself I won't listen."

Just then, there was a ringing as a glass was tapped by a spoon. Hicks and Gemma stood at the front of the restaurant.

"On behalf of my wife and I, I'd really like to thank you all for coming." Hicks began. "We're about to head out on our honeymoon, so the only thing that remains is to throw the bouquet."

"Let's see all the single ladies on the floor!" Gemma called out. Juka, Dul'Ilah, Trinity, Cassandra, Charlie and Vasquez all made their way onto the middle of the floor. Victoria, Michaela and Holly were about to head out too, but Dom stopped them.

"I don't think so." He commented. "We don't want you all getting ideas too early."

"Is everyone ready?" Gemma asked. After a brief count, she threw the bouquet hard.

It flew through the air, accidentally hitting a ceiling fan which deflected it away from the crowd onto the floor. All the women ran, scrambling for it, throwing themselves into a heap on the floor.

Everyone laughed, seeing the impromptu scrum on the floor, scrambling for the prize, and a couple of guys were starting to get anxious. Eventually a yell came up from the floor.

"I've got it!" Someone yelled. As they all started to get up, moving aside, the winner was revealed...

A/N: Next Chapter!


	150. Who Caught the Bouquet?

Gemma continued to shift on the back seat of the car as it drove through Corinth, fidgeting impatiently. Hicks had blindfolded her to keep the suspense of the honeymoon going.

"Are we there yet?" She asked him.

"Not yet, we can't exactly drive there." He told her, adjusting the blindfold to make sure she wasn't peeking. She pouted a little.

"Come on; just give me a little hint." She begged him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hicks told her as the car came to a halt. He caught her hand as it strayed up to the blindfold. "Not yet, this is just the first leg of the journey."

He put an arm around her and helped her out of the car as he started to guide her along a path. She was desperate to know what he had planned, how they would begin the rest of their lives together, but so far he wasn't giving anything away. She could hear a lot of people bustling about, and even a few machine noises, but nothing that really gave her any indication where they were.

He brought her to a halt, and she could hear engine noises. He took her hands softly in his.

"We're almost there." He told her. "Welcome to your honeymoon Mrs. Hicks."

With that, he whipped off her blindfold. Gemma looked around, realising that she was standing on the landing pad of the SPD base. A few officers were just finishing preparing a shuttle.

"You said you loved astronomy as a kid." He told her. "So I figured, what better for a honeymoon than a little week-long orbital cruise?"

"Are you serious?" She asked him. He just nodded.

"How many women can say that they spent their honeymoon able to see the polar ice caps and the Sahara desert all at once?" He asked her. "They've already loaded the supplies. It'll just be you, me, junior and the stars."

Gemma kissed him passionately as she threw her arms around him.

"That sounds perfect." She told him. "This is amazing; I can't believe you did this!"

"You blast off in ten minutes Commander Hicks." One of the officers told him. "You need to get on the shuttle."

"Shall we Mrs. Hicks?" He asked her. Gemma just offered him her arm.

"We shall Mr. Hicks." She replied.

Gem arrived back at his place with Cassandra after the reception. She giggled a little as she got into the apartment.

"It was a great day wasn't it?" She asked him.

"It really was." He agreed, kissing her cheek softly. "It feels weird to think I have a brother now."

"I so can't go back to the orphanage like this." She giggled. "Somehow I don't think Helen would love me being this drunk in front of the kids."

"Well I did offer to let you stay here at times." Gem reminded her. "I guess you could always leave her a message to tell her you'll be staying."

"That would be great." She replied. "I'll just call her."

As she went to the phone to make the call, Gem went into his fridge to get out another couple of drinks. As he came back, he found her waiting for him.

"So are you disappointed?" She asked him. He just looked a little confused.

"Disappointed?" He asked her. "I don't understand."

"That I didn't get it." She clarified, putting her arms around his neck. "I tried..."

"Cassandra, what we have is great." Gem told her, holding her tightly. "I don't need a bouquet or any silly superstitions to know this thing is going to last."

"You really feel like that?" She asked him.

"Is there any point asking?" He asked her. "You could always just find out."

"Gem, you know I hate reading you." She sighed. "It just...it feels rude, dishonest..."

"I have nothing to hide from you." He told her. "I never will. Take this as an open invitation. You can come into my head and into my heart any time you want."

He pulled a little closer to her, kissing her gently.

"You're already there all the time anyway." He told her.

In another area of town, Trinity and Switch got to their hotel room, finding a bottle of champagne on ice waiting for them. Switch smiled as he read the card.

"I knew I liked Hicks." He commented, before taking out the bottle. "He left one of these for all of us."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk." Trinity replied, biting her lip playfully. "Not that you'd need to."

"You are aware your dad does have an entire planet's military at his disposal right?" He replied. "I wouldn't exactly be rushing to take advantage knowing what would be waiting for me if I did."

"Who said anything about taking advantage?" She asked him. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"It was." He agreed.

"It kind of gives a girl...ideas." She told him, coming over.

"What kind of ideas?" He asked her, handing her a glass. He took a sip of champagne.

"The kind of ideas that make me glad I didn't catch that bouquet." She replied, downing her glass. She took his glass off him, downing it too and putting it on a table before shoving him onto the bed. "Lose the clothes."

"Trinity..."

"I do outrank you." She reminded him. "Lose the clothes now!"

"Who am I to disobey a direct order?" He asked, pulling off his shirt as she joined him on the bed, beginning to kiss his neck.

Vasquez accompanied Charlie and Luke on their way home. Luke was busy telling them all about the new friends he had made.

"Holly and Algie said they'd e-mail me when they get back to Ocean Bluff." He told them. "Michaela said she'd write."

"Well that'll give you something to read while you're grounded." Charlie told him. He just groaned.

"Mom, I already said I'm sorry." He replied.

"I know you did, but you know how I feel about fighting." She said sternly.

"Mom, my face already looks like a well tenderised steak." He reminded her. "Don't you think I've been punished enough?"

"In a word, no." She put down flatly. "Head up to your room, we'll talk about how long you're grounded for later."

He just muttered something under his breath as he left. Vasquez laughed a little.

"His heart was in the right place." Vasquez reminded her. "Don't go too hard on him alright?"

"He could have been seriously hurt." Charlie reminded her. "That kid Eustace is huge. He could have really..."

"He's fine." Vasquez responded. "Hell, in a week or so he'll probably be back to normal."

"He started a fight with another kid." Charlie interrupted her. "I can't just ignore that."

"I know you can't." Vasquez sighed. "Just...take into account why he did it."

She moved closer, stroking some hair back out of Charlie's face.

"If he hadn't done that, we might still not be talking."

"I hate it when you're right." She muttered.

"I'll try not to make a habit of it." Vasquez replied, before moving in to kiss her. Charlie just pulled away a little, shaking her head.

"I'm not quite ready for that yet." She replied. "Please..."

"Take all the time you need." Vasquez responded, forcing a smile through her disappointment. She was about to leave, when she stopped and turned back. She handed Charlie the bouquet. "Um...put these on water or something would you? I'm kind of hopeless with plants, and I'm sure you'll get more out of them..."

"I will." Charlie replied, smiling. She kissed Vasquez on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Goodnight." Vasquez replied as she left. As she headed into the night, she couldn't help smiling.


	151. The Hicks' Honeymoon

It was relatively quiet across the next two days since Hicks and Gemma had gone on honeymoon. The efforts of SPD to remove the unworthy officers and re-train those that could be salvaged and made into decent officers was well underway, and while they knew it would take some time, and the remaining officers were stretched a little more thinly than was preferable, but so far things seemed to be working out. With the exception of a few minor crimes, it was almost completely quiet. Vasquez couldn't have asked for any better.

She was sitting in Hicks office, running through the usual reports when she got a call. Checking the caller ID, she smiled as she realised it was Charlie. She picked up the phone, taking a second to lean back in the chair, grateful for the distraction.

"Hey there." She greeted her. "This is a nice surprise."

"I was hoping to catch you." She replied. "How does it feel being in the drivers' seat again?"

"Let's just say for the time being Hicks can keep the job." Vasquez chuckled. "I swear I've been staring at screens so long I'm going cross-eyed."

"That sounds like fun." She replied a little sarcastically. "It's such a nice day; I was planning to head out to the park."

"It must be nice to have your own business and be the boss." Vasquez replied with a smirk. "I wish I could just decide to have a day off whenever I feel like it."

"Are you sure you can't?" Charlie asked her. Vasquez just sighed and looked to the door. It was awfully tempting. She knew that she couldn't just up sticks and leave the base, but it really was a beautiful day. The climate control had been set for a high temperature with minimal humidity to try and encourage the latest crops to reach harvest, which had led to two events. Not only were a number of people who were lucky enough to have the day off from work enjoying the opportunity to take advantage of an artificial climate despite it still technically being winter, but also in, as could be expected, a lot of sick calls. "Come on, you can have a communicator on you. I know you still need to be on call."

Vasquez bit her lip as she considered her options. It was still a tempting offer. Indeed, given the recent trouble between them, the opportunity to spend another day with her was almost too good to resist.

"I have a little something to confess. I have kind of an ulterior motive." She continued. Vasquez's eyebrow raised a little.

"Go on." She commented.

"It's Luke." Charlie told her. "He's kind of got it into his head he wants to try out for the baseball team."

"Baseball?" Vasquez asked her.

"He still feels a little badly about the fight and everything." Charlie said quietly. "I think he'd starting to think maybe if he gets involved in a few activities..."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Vasquez said with a shrug.

"It's just; the thing is I know about as much about baseball as I do about rocket science." She admitted. "And in case I'm very much mistaken, I seem to remember you saying something about being something of a baseball star in your youth..."

"So you were hoping I could help him?" Vasquez asked. "Are you sure he's up to it? That Eustace kid did rough him up pretty badly."

"He's starting to feel a little better." Charlie told her. "You know what he's like when he gets an idea in his head."

"I definitely do." Vasquez laughed in response. "I'll take a cruiser. I can be at the gallery in about...half an hour."

"I'm looking forward to it." Charlie answered as she hung up.

Scott and Gem were on a patrol in another area of town. Gem was loving his new job. Much like Ziggy, he had seemed to take to it like a duck to water. Although Scott had been given the all clear to return to duty by Hicks, and even Cruger himself, he still felt a little self-conscious about the job. Having been suckered in by Walker's campaign, he still had a few doubts about himself. Unfortunately it was a luxury he couldn't afford. He tended to do his shifts with either Ziggy or Gem, valuing their opinions over his own. Self doubt was something he hated, and it was something he had struggled to overcome as a Ranger, but right now he was back to square one. Indeed, he was sure that had it not been for Kaylee, he was certain he would never have returned to duty.

He still hadn't been able to talk to Sarah about the bill he had received. It was just another thing that he felt so helpless about. Because of her extensive treatments, the tab had already spiralled to a level he'd never be able to pay by himself. Without SPD's medical insurance, he would never be able to get out of the red, even if he sold everything of value he owned. In many ways it didn't help his self-doubts, and only made him feel worse, knowing that he couldn't provide for his family by himself.

"It's a quiet day." Gem commented as they headed through the mall. It really was, given the high temperature, very few people really wanted to be indoors. The stores, with the exception of a few take-away places of course, were doing very little business. "If we knew that a warm day would make things so quiet, maybe we would have turned up the climate control a bit more often."

"Everyone's happy with it for a while, but heat waves cause their own trouble." Scott sighed in response. "I remember one time my dad was stationed in Nevada when Marcus and I were kids. There was a massive heat wave. It was fine for a few days, but then people started to get irritable when it wouldn't let up. The place went crazy."

"You know, you're possibly the only guy I know that can do that." Gem chuckled in response. "Even on a day like today you find something to moan about."

Gem just gestured to a frozen yogurt stand, at which they started to make their way over.

"Do remember, we can control the heat wave." Gem reminded him. "Hell, we could make it snow in an hour if we wanted to. Could I have an extra large blueberry with chocolate sprinkles please?"

"Whoa, extra large?" Scott asked him, patting his stomach playfully. "Don't you think Cassandra might object if you start putting on a few?"

"I'll just go to the gym for a bit longer." Gem said with a shrug. "How often do we get weather like this?"

"Like you said, whenever we feel like it, so long as the agricultural sector needs heat." Scott answered. Gem just laughed.

"Make my friend a large banana with rainbow sprinkles." Gem told the vendor. "Maybe it'll get him out of this mood he's in."

Scott couldn't help but smile as the vendor got him a yogurt. In some ways he envied Gem, at the moment it seemed like the most serious problem he had was what toppings he ordered with his yogurt. He seemed to have a pretty good life at the moment. He loved his job, he was having a great time decorating his apartment, and he saw his girlfriend regularly. He was handed his yogurt, just as his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Scott asked. He smiled as he heard Sarah on the other end. "Hey honey, how are you?"

"Scott, get back here." She stated before hanging up. He still had to love her rather abrupt manner on the phone.

"Gem, Sarah asked me to look in on her." He told him. Gem just shrugged.

"I guess we could swing by there." Gem replied. "Of course you're driving."

"Fine." Scott groaned as they turned to leave. "Just...don't eat my yogurt on the way."

Vasquez arrived at the gallery, finding the door unlocked. She came in, finding no sign of Charlie or Luke, but she just figured they were getting ready.

"Hey there." Charlie greeted her with a smile as she came into the room, carrying a baseball bat and a glove. "Luke's just getting ready in the bathroom. He needed to use his inhaler."

"It's nothing serious I hope." Vasquez answered. Charlie just shook her head.

"It was just a little attack." She told her. "I reminded him to make sure he has re-fills."

"I guess exercise could help with his asthma." Vasquez surmised.

"Thanks for doing this." Charlie told her as she pulled a little closer, looking into her eyes. "When he told me about the baseball thing, I was just terrified. I couldn't hit a ball if my life depended on it."

"Well I'm sure I can help him with that." Vasquez stated as she followed her through to another room. "In some ways I'm really excited. It'll be good to have something I can share with..."

She paused as Charlie turned her towards her, kissing her passionately. Vasquez put her arms around her and returned the gesture. She had missed this. It tore her apart knowing that she had hurt Charlie so much. She pulled away a little as she heard something behind her. Turning around, she saw Charlie and Luke lying on the floor, tied up a little way from her. She furrowed her brows as she turned back, finding a completely different woman standing before her. She was almost as tall as her, with long, black hair, and heavy eye make-up and pale flesh. She stranger just smiled at her.

"I thought that might get your attention." She told her. Vasquez grabbed her, shoving her roughly backwards, driving her straight through the door, splintering it. The other woman rolled backward onto her feet with the momentum, sweeping her coat back as she prepared to fight.

"I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong family to mess with!" Vasquez snapped at her. The stranger's hands glowed red as she rushed forward, far faster than Vasquez could have anticipated. Before she could respond, Vasquez found herself on the floor, blood running down her face. The stranger just picked her up, staring into her eyes.

"What the hell are you?" Vasquez asked her. The stranger just smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied, pulling out a glass orb with a statue of a dragon inside it. The dragon started to glow red and writhe around, following which, Vasquez's world faded to black.

Scott arrived at the Garage, finding Sarah in the room, looking on their daughter lovingly. He always loved to see her like that. It was one of the few things that made it seem worth it.

"You requested my presence?" He asked her. She just nodded in response.

"Something amazing just happened." Sarah told him. "The doctor just left with her latest results."

Scott watched as Sarah leaned over, switching off the incubator. Undoing the catches, she opened it and lifted Kaylee out.

"What's going on?" Scott asked her. She just shoved the plastic container away as a few tears rolled down her face.

"She's strong enough." Sarah informed him, handing him their baby. "She doesn't need it anymore."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked her. She just nodded.

"As long as we keep up with her treatments." Sarah told him. He looked down on his daughter and smiled as he considered her. She was still tiny, so small his arms almost swallowed her whole, but she was now free of the confines of the incubator that had kept her from them for all but a few hours at a time since she had been born.

"She's really free." He breathed as she settled into his arms. Sarah hissed his cheek.

"I thought you'd want to know." She told him. Gem just put Scott's yogurt on the nearby table and left. He had a feeling that nothing was going to happen that would need both of them, and he had a feeling Scott would rather be here.

Over at the SPD base, Vasquez came into the lobby, walking up to one of the officers and tossing him the keys to the cruiser.

"Park that would you?" She asked him a little gruffly. As he left, she smirked, making her way to the turbo elevator, heading to her office.

Once she got there, she pulled out a small, handheld device, and attached it to the command console.

"I'm here." She said, activating a secure communications link.

"Was it difficult?" The other voice asked her.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." She replied, tapping a few keys.

"That's my girl. I knew I could rely on you." He answered. "How long will it take you?"

"I couldn't get the information I needed from her, so I'm having to hack the systems." She answered him. "The device should have it cracked in a few minutes."

"Just remember to keep it discrete." He told her. "The last thing we need is for SPD to figure out what you're up to before..."

"I know dad, I know." She sighed. "You told me a million times. You just worry about your end of the plan."

"I will Veronica." He answered. "Keep me posted."

Meanwhile, up on a ship orbiting the Earth, Hicks and Gemma were enjoying the privacy offered to them by their cruise. It was something that Hicks knew she would love. Gemma had always told him that she loved studying astronomy as a kid, but since she spent most of her life in Alphabet Soup, an underground facility, she had only ever been able to study it in books, or occasionally on screens, but she had never even seen the sky until she was 17 years old. He was only too happy to know that he could do something like this for her.

She was lying in a bed with him, the windows showing the full splendour of the galaxy. It was at times like this that it was easy to see some measure of the full scale of what SPD was trying to protect. Hicks held her in his arms, kissing her softly.

"This is just perfect." She told him, smiling at him. "The baby's getting excited too."

"I noticed." Hicks replied, holding her stomach. "I think he might have aspirations as an astronaut."

"Well he can get ideas like that right out of his head." She told him flatly. "There's no way I'm letting any kid of mine get so far away."

He didn't want to press the point and just held her. He knew that as a result of her upbringing, she had never met her parents. She had been adopted as a baby by the Alphabet Soup facility. They didn't even know who her parents had been. She had no desire to see her own child denied their parents. As he held her, a red light started to flash, and a siren sounded.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Gemma asked him.

Hicks got onto the computer system and started to run scans to find out what was wrong.

"Hicks, what's going on?" She asked him.

"It's nothing on the ship." He told her. "That's...Oh God, it's a lock-on warning!"

"Lock on?" Gemma asked him. "You mean someone's aiming a weapon at us?"

"It's a surface to orbit blast. It's just waiting till we come into range." He told her. He tried to bring up the controls. "They're jamming our signal, I can't warn anyone...we've got about five minutes before things get hot here!"

"Who's targeting us?" She asked him. He looked to her as he found the answer.

"According to this, SPD is." He told her. "SPD Corinth!"

Back at the base, Veronica finally got the targeting system locked in.

"All systems are go dad." She told him, activating some controls. A hole opened in the dome as the cannons came out of their turret, locking into position. She knew that as soon as she had activated that system, everyone on base would know something was amiss. She had, though, already hacked the system to lock the engineers out to prevent them from tampering with the weapons system.

"Then you know what to do." He responded. Veronica tapped into the system and opened fire.

The first shot narrowly missed as Hicks was able to perform an evasive manoeuvre. The second one was a lot closer, but he managed to avoid that too.

"This guy's slippery, I'll give him that." Veronica commented. "But I've got a lock; it's only a matter of time."

Up in the shuttle, Gemma held on tightly as Hicks continued with evasive manoeuvres. He could only hope that someone would be able to help before it was too late.

The whole ship rocked as a third shot smashed into the side of it. A fourth caused a whole host of warning sirens to sound, before the blasts fell silent.

Down in Corinth, the base was in pandemonium. So far, all anyone knew was that someone had commandeered the surface to orbit cannons, and started firing shots. The whole base was in a panic as quickly it was becoming clear that someone had shut them out of most of the systems. Ziggy ran up to an engineer.

"Who the hell is doing this?" He asked.

"So far all I can tell is its being activated from the office." He replied. "We're completely shut out! We can't see who's in there, we can't get in, we can't stop the cannons...hell, we don't even have access to scans to see what the hell they're shooting at!"

Just then, the cannons fell silent. The engineer and Ziggy just stared at each other.

"What happened?" The engineer asked.

"We can figure that out later." Ziggy responded as he grabbed some explosives. "Right now, I'm just going to make sure they don't start firing again. You see about getting someone into that office!"

In the office, Veronica started disconnecting the devices as she prepared to leave.

"It's done." She told Lothor, putting her equipment away. "The craft is winged just like you wanted."

"That should keep them busy." He replied. "Now, get back here before anyone finds you."

"Not a problem." She replied, throwing a glass orb on the floor and disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

Meanwhile, up on the ship, Hicks was busy working with systems as he struggled to get the craft under control. Gemma came to his side, trying to help him.

"What's the damage?" She asked him.

"The ship's been knocked out of its orbit, and the steering system is out." He told her. "We're on a re-entry spiral, but not a good one."

She pulled up the re-entry path and gasped as she realised what was happening.

"We'll never make it!" She shrieked. "On this path...we'll break up long before we're through the atmosphere!"

"That's not our only problem." Hicks pointed out. "The life support system is leaking like a sieve. We're losing oxygen."

"At this rate..."

"At this rate if we don't get a message to someone and get help we're screwed." He put down flatly. "If we don't suffocate, we'll be burned up. Either way, we're screwed."


	152. The SPD Panic

Ziggy rushed back into the building after dealing with the cannons. Although they had fallen silent, and Veronica had already left, they didn't know that yet. Most of the systems were still down. Many doors, all the elevators, communications and surveillance were all down as a result of Veronica's programme. In order to prevent the cannons taking any more pot-shots into orbit, Ziggy had been forced to go out and destroy them with high explosives.

"It's times like this I wish I still had my morpher on me." Ziggy stated as he skidded to a halt back in the main hall by the Chief Engineer and Gem, who was trying to help him get systems back up. "What are we dealing with?"

"It's definitely a sophisticated programme." Gem told him. "I'd say it's just short of Venjix level. We keep trying to pin it down, but it adapts rapidly."

"The only thing that doesn't make sense is that it has only affected OUR systems." The Chief Engineer informed him. "Usually a virus would be expected to use communications links to spread to other systems, but so far it looks like it's staying in our computers."

"Can't we just shut down and re-boot?" Ziggy asked him. "If it's only our computers, then..."

"We've already tried that." Gem sighed, shaking his head. "It seems to have kind of a dormant state. When we re-boot it just..."

"It's dying." The Chief Engineer interrupted. Gem and Ziggy looked at the display, a little confused. "The virus, it must have an extinction cycle."

"A what?" Ziggy asked.

"It was set to delete itself after a specific time period had passed." Gem explained as he checked it out. "The systems are coming back online. It'll take a while..."

"Let me know when communications are back up." Ziggy cut him off. "This all originated up in the office right?"

"That's right." The Chief Engineer replied.

"How can we get a team up there?" Ziggy asked him.

"We should have the elevator back in about...30 seconds." Gem told him.

"You stay and work to try and bring back the systems." Ziggy told him, before pointing to two officers as he turned, drawing his hand blaster. "You two, come with me!"

In another area of town, at the gallery, Charlie had finally managed to shuffle her way over to a work bench. She saw that she had seen one of her tool kits near the edge of the table. Kicking the table leg a few times, the box fell, scattering paint brushes, paints and craft materials over the floor.

Since her hands were tied behind her back, and she couldn't see what she was doing, it took her a while to get what she was looking for, but she managed eventually to get a hold of a craft knife. She fumbled with it for a moment, cutting her fingers in the process as she tried to get it into position and figure out where the blade was, but she eventually managed to start cutting the ropes binding her hands.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually the ropes fell away. She cut her legs free, before rushing over to Luke, and freeing him. She pulled off his gag, before looking into her son's eyes.

"Luke, go out into the street, find someone you can trust, a Ranger or SPD, and tell them what happened here." She instructed him. He was wheezing a little, and he was clearly badly upset. He gestured over to where Vasquez was still lying unconscious. Charlie just grabbed his face and turned it back to look into his eyes. "Listen to me Luke, I'll stay with Carmella. I'll check on her, just go and get help. We're going to need an ambulance. Go."

Luke reached into his jacket, taking a puff on his inhaler as he turned and ran out of the room. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that it was vital he got help. They knew that Vasquez was a hybrid, so if anyone could take her down hard enough that she was unconscious more than a few minutes, then whatever they had done had to be serious.

Charlie rushed over to Vasquez's side, taking care not to move her too much. She checked for a pulse, panicking for a moment as she failed to find one, before finally finding one. It was weak, so weak that she was sure she had probably just missed it before. She checked and found that she was breathing.

"Thank God for that." She whispered, taking a look over her. She was badly beaten. She had no idea who the psycho that attacked her was, but clearly she was powerful if she could do so much damage to her. She had barely seen Vasquez with more than a few bruises before, but this looked like some major hospital time was in her future. As she laid her hands on her, Vasquez started to stir.

"Easy, don't move." Charlie whispered to her.

"My...my..."

"Luke's going to get help." Charlie told her, pressing a finger to her lips. "Try not to talk. We'll get you help, I promise."

Scott had left The Garage, and was gunning down the street on Summer's old bike, heading in the direction of the SPD base. Although he had been spending time with Sarah and his daughter, he knew he had to leave. The communications were still down, so no one had contacted him, but when an artillery cannon started firing off in the middle of a city, it wasn't something that went unnoticed.

He had tried to contact the base, but he found that his communicator hadn't worked for some reason. His only solution left was to go to the base in person. His car was still in the parking bay at the base, but fortunately they still had Summer's old bike. She had left it there for practical reasons once she moved out. It was somewhat impractical now she and Dillon had the twins anyway, so she figured she wouldn't need it anymore, which was just as well for Scott right now.

As he rounded a corner, a kid ran towards the edge of the road, waving frantically. Scott swerved to ensure he didn't hit him, before skidding to a halt. As he turned to look at the kid who was running towards him, he could see he had blood on his face and clothes. It was only as he got closer, he realised it was Luke.

"Luke, what happened to you?" Scott asked, pulling off the helmet and running over, checking on him. "Did someone...?"

"It's not mine, its mom's." He rushed out. "Someone attacked us, tied us up...they attacked Carmella..."

"Vasquez!" Scott rushed out. Like everyone else, he generally only referred to her by her surname. Charlie was the only one who really called her by her first name, and apparently it was a habit that Luke was picking up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; that was hardly the point. He was being told that Vasquez had been attacked.

"She's at the gallery. She's really hurt; she's been out for ages." Luke sobbed, bringing Scott back to his senses. "She needs a hospital. Please, help us!"

"Get on." Scott told him, putting the helmet on Luke. He only had one, and he figured Vasquez and Charlie would have something to say if he rode without one. He helped the kid onto the bike behind him.

"Hang onto me." Scott instructed him. As soon as he was happy that Luke was holding on tightly, he spun the bike around, heading towards the gallery.

Up on the ship, Gemma and Hicks were working hard to try and bring up their communications link.

"Hicks, I really can't see a problem here." Gemma told him. "The wiring, the programming...it all seems to be working. Everything's where it's meant to be."

"The problem isn't at our end." Hicks surmised. "There must be a problem at the base! That's why they fired on us! They mustn't have had a choice! Someone else did this!"

"Well at least we know they didn't fire on us on purpose." Gemma responded. "Not sure how it helps us with the whole 'we have twenty seven minutes to live' thing though."

"Maybe the problem's only at our base." Hicks suggested. "I'll try another base."

"Bloody pregnancy hormones, I should have thought of that." Gemma muttered, looking down to her belly. "This is your fault."

"Hey, I'm finding it hard to think too, panic's a big factor here." He told her, beginning to set another frequency. A little smile came to his lips. "Of course it is unique being the first to think of something for once though."

"Shut up." She said with a pout. Hicks managed to pull up a signal. He couldn't quite get a visual, but he knew he had an audio link. "This is Commander Hicks, SPD Corinth. Who am I speaking to?"

"Um...this is SPD New Tech." The voice on the other end told him. "My name's Boom..."

"Great, that's all we need." Hicks muttered under his breath. He remembered meeting someone named Boom briefly at the academy. He was an engineering cadet, and by all accounts his name was somewhat appropriate. He was supposedly more thana bit accident prone. "This is a distress call. I need to speak with..."

"Hold on, Kat!" He called out. Hicks was a little grateful to hear him call for her. Suddenly it sounded like his odds were improving. He heard a little shifting in the background. "This is Kat Manx."

"Commander Hicks, SPD Corinth, clearance level Alpha Zulu Niner." He called out, allowing Kat to realise this was genuine and not some kid pulling a prank on a computer.

"Aren't you on honeymoon?" Kat asked him.

"We are, but our ship is seriously damaged." He replied. "Lock onto our signature and..."

"Wow, you aren't kidding." She responded. "Boom, transfer the broadcast to the Command Centre. I'll try to get a visual link there. Commander Hicks, I'll need to brief Commander Cruger on the situation."

"Fine, whatever, but do it quickly." He replied. "Otherwise our honeymoon's going to come to a bit of an abrupt end."

Ziggy and the two agents arrived in the Office, and fanned out, covering the room. By the looks of things, no one was here any further. He could tell that the computers had been tampered with, but other than that, nothing. He paused as he heard a crunch of glass underfoot. Looking down, he saw shards of glass, and traces of a red powder. He stowed his blaster, and gestured to the others.

"Get a sample of this and get it to the lab." He instructed them. Some lights came up, and the communicators bleeped.

"All systems are back online." Gem announced cheerfully over the communicator. Just then, the screen came on, and Cruger appeared.

"Commander Cruger?" Ziggy asked, saluting him. "Umm...we're..."

"You're experiencing problems, I know." He interrupted. "We tried to contact you twice before now."

"We literally only just got the systems back up." Ziggy informed him. "Someone hacked us. They fired our artillery, but we don't know anything else..."

"Well they certainly created a problem." Hicks interrupted, pulling up a split screen. "Ziggy, where's Vasquez?"

"We un...don't know." Ziggy told him honestly. "She must have been out of the building when all this happened. We'll try to contact her..."

"There's no time for that." Hicks replied. "In about 23 minutes, our ship's coming into the atmosphere the hard way."

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. "Could we send up a ship to help?"

"We don't have anything that can make it up in time." Kat told him. "Our ships are fast, but they aren't that fast."

"We could try a tractor beam." Hicks suggested. "It'd be a bumpy ride, but if you pull us through quick enough, we should get through before we break up..."

"Then you plummet to the earth like a brick." Cruger cut him off. "With your control system out, you won't be able to control your descent."

"So we send someone up to catch him." Ziggy suggested.

"Same problem." Kat replied. "We don't have anything that would match their speed..."

"I think we have." Ziggy replied "Start up the tractor beam and tell us where he's coming down."

"But..."

"We'll get there, trust us!" He called back, activating the communicator. "Gem, get Scott's car, we need to get to The Garage. Call Sarah and tell her to have our morphers ready."

Back at the gallery, Scott arrived, finding Charlie tending to Vasquez. She still hadn't moved since the attack, with Charlie being worried about trying to move her making things worse. She had covered her over with a blanket, and was kneeling by her side, whispering to her reassuringly. Scott ran over, pulling out his cell phone.

"She's alive." Charlie told him, wiping away some tears. "It's not for want of trying though."

"This is Scott Truman, SPD." He began as the phone was answered. "An ambulance is urgently required at the Corinth Art Gallery. We have a female assault victim, a hybrid with multiple injuries..."

As Scott continued to relay the information to the ambulance depot, Charlie pulled closer to Vasquez, feeling every laboured breath she was taking. She couldn't bear to see her like this. She couldn't stop her tears.

"We're getting you help, just like I promised." Charlie told her, taking her hand and squeezing it. Vasquez's hand was ice cold, but she didn't flinch, instead just holding it tighter.

She couldn't deny being hurt by what had happened between Vasquez and Luanne. She was struggling with the thought that she felt something for another woman. It had hurt so much that she had pushed Vasquez away. She still loved her dearly, more than anyone else she had ever met. Now though, seeing her like this, all she could think was that she might lose her. She now knew that it didn't matter what had happened before, all that mattered was that she couldn't imagine a life without her. Although she was still hurt, she now knew that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she loved Vasquez so much that she couldn't bring herself to let her go.

She pulled in, kissing her softly.

"Don't give up." She whispered to her. "I love you too much to let you go now."


	153. The Big Catch

Scott arrived at the hospital with Charlie, Luke and Vasquez. Charlie and Luke had ridden with her in the back of the ambulance, while Scott followed on Summer's old bike. He rushed over as the ambulance crew rolled the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance.

"We have a female hybrid, early thirties with multiple injuries to the head, chest, arms and legs." One of them relayed as some doctors crowded around her. "Her breathing and pulse are weak. She's been unconscious since the attack, almost thirty minutes ago."

"Jeez, I've never seen a hybrid take a beating like this." One of the doctors commented. Although they were learning more about hybrids all the time, the fact was that much of their knowledge of treatments was still experimental. The implants tended to filter out most toxins and viruses very efficiently, so they tended not to get ill too often, and as a result of their additional strength, most of their injuries tended to be quite minor, so very little was known about their true physical limits.

While a few people like Sarah, Dana and Professor Stewart had been doing a lot of work with hybrid technology to understand and replicate it as bionic replacements for victims of disabilities; most of their work was still in its early stages. One of the doctors checked her pupils.

"She's unresponsive. She could have brain damage." He told them. "I don't know about any of you, but this is the worst I've ever seen. Let's get all the usual scans done and see what we're up against."

"Who's the next of kin?" Another doctor asked. Scott looked to Charlie as she just nodded.

"I am." She replied.

"What's your relationship to the patient?" He asked her. Charlie just continued to hold her hand.

"We're partners." She answered.

"Alright, let's get the others checked out..."

"Luke go with the doctor." Charlie interrupted him, before looking back to him. "I'll be fine."

"I'd still like to..." His words tailed off as he resigned himself to the fact Charlie's mind was made up. "Alright, come with us."

As they took them away, Scott's communicator bleeped. It was something of a relief as he had been out of contact with the base for some time now. He answered it, finding a frantic voice on the other end.

"Calling all agents back to base, repeat, all agents back to base." The voice called out. Scott answered.

"This is agent Truman." He answered.

"Scott, where the hell are you?" Chas snapped back as he got onto the other end. "The base is in chaos..."

"I was responding to a distress call." Scott replied. "Vasquez was attacked. I needed to take her to hospital."

"Acting Commander Vasquez?" Another voice asked. "But...I saw her earlier. She came in..."

"Just before all this started?" Scott asked. "Right, I guess we know how they got in then."

"How is she?" Chas asked him.

"It's not looking good." Scott answered honestly. "Apparently she's been unconscious about half an hour. The doctors say they've never seen a hybrid attack this bad."

Chas thought about it for a moment. Although he was calling everyone back to the base, this new information brought up another problem. Whoever had done this, sent the base into chaos was obviously organised, motivated, and by the sounds of what they had done to Vasquez, powerful. He just sighed.

"Stay there." Chas told him. "Keep close to her at all costs. Whoever did this might come back for another shot."

"Heard and understood." Scott replied. "Over and out."

Up in the shuttle, Hicks and Gemma continued to work hard on the shuttle. They already knew the plan, and they knew it was risky, but right now, it was the only chance they had of getting home alive.

"Alright, I've set the autopilot to shut down the engines as soon as we're in range for the tractor beam." Gemma told him. "It'll then divert all available power to the shields. Hopefully that should hold most of the ship together long enough for us to be pulled through the atmosphere."

"Good work Gemma." He replied, putting an arm around her. "I'm really sorry about this. I really wanted you to have the perfect honeymoon."

"It was perfect." Gemma told him. "You know...apart from the whole being shot at thing."

She huddled into him as she started the countdown clock.

"We'll be in position in twelve minutes." She replied quietly. "I guess this is it."

He held her tightly, preparing for the journey to come.

Meanwhile, in another city, a man observed a computer system. It had been running numerous scans of the world every day, but at last it seemed to pick up on something that piqued his interest. Although SPD hadn't declared what was going on with the shuttle crisis, the computers here were more than mere PC's, and were among some of the most powerful tactical systems in the world. They managed to keep covert surveillance over the world at all times, and so he had known about the situation at the SPD base in Corinth almost as soon as they did.

As he continued to keep track of events in New Tech and Corinth, an alarm sounded, indicating something else going on. It had occurred to him that the situation with the shuttle might be a diversion. The cannons that had fired on the shuttle were more than powerful enough to destroy it. The only explanation for why they hadn't done so was because that was never the intention. Right now, both bases had been concentrating on trying to save one of Earth's Base Commanders. He checked out the alert, and sighed as he realised what it was. It was a workshop dedicated to mechanical repairs, specialising in space craft.

"I sure hope I'm wrong about this." He muttered to himself. He pulled up some analyses of the crime scene. Most of the surveillance was out, but then he doubted he'd be that lucky, especially if the culprit was who he suspected it was. Fortunately though, it hadn't been completely destroyed. There were no really useful images, but there was audio. He could hear a few screams, but not much else.

"Alright, that's totally not helpful." He commented. He then checked the inventory. Since there were numerous dangerous materials in the warehouse, the inventory was electronically monitored. He would know if anything was taken. He pulled up the file and sighed as he saw what had been taken, before dialling the phone.

"Tori, its Cam." He began. "I need some more time to be sure, but it looks like he's back."

Gemma and Hicks looked to the monitor as Cruger appeared on it. The countdown was almost complete.

"You're almost in position." Cruger told them. "Ziggy and Gem have taken off, they said they're ready to intercept you."

"Well I hope so." Hicks replied. "Free-falling from orbit is hardly my idea of the perfect end to my honeymoon."

"Thirty seconds." Kat called over. "Alright Commander Hicks, hold onto something. This is going to be bumpy."

"That isn't a problem." Hicks responded. "Just tell Ziggy and Gem to be ready to catch us."

"Tractor beam firing in three two one...contact!" Kat announced. The ship rocked as the beam connected with them, and started to pull them down into a steeper re-entry. Hicks held onto Gemma protectively as the ship started to shake violently.

Over in Ocean Bluff, Storm Chargers was doing good business. Since the world had started to rebuild, people now had more time to worry about entertainment and sports again, and so places like Storm Chargers were starting to build up again.

Gabby Hargan was at the counter, working on some paperwork when the phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Storm Chargers Ocean Bluff." She answered.

"Gabby, its Tori." The Blue Ninja Ranger began. Gabby smiled as she heard from her old friend.

"Hey Tori, how are you?" Gabby asked her. "How are things in Blue Bay?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call." Tori answered. "I think they're back."

Gabby's face fell as she heard this. She had been dreading this day for almost ten years. Veronica had broken her father out of the vault long ago, but since then there had gone underground. The last time anyone had seen or heard from them was the night her beloved uncle, the legendary Master Phant had died in her arms.

"Cam...?"

"He's trying to find out more to be sure." Tori told her. "We'll call you when we know more. We just thought you should be kept in the loop."

"Of course, thank you." Gabby whispered. As she hung up the phone, a large, heavily tattooed man with long, brown hair came over to her.

"The latest batch of bikes is ready." He told her. He noticed that Gabby wasn't really paying attention. She seemed to be a million miles away. "Gabby?"

"Tori just called." She informed him. "It looks like Veronica and Lothor might be back."

Rad just nodded in understanding. He had his own issues with Lothor. It was because of him that Conrad was the last of the Fire Ninjas. He had destroyed the academy long ago. He had come to Ocean Bluff all those years ago, hoping to stop Veronica from freeing him. It was as much his vendetta as Gabby's.

"I guess I need to talk to my wife." He replied. "If we do need to go, I guess she'll need to know."

Back in the shuttle, Hicks and Gemma huddled together. All the power was being directed to the shields to keep the shuttle intact, so the trip was far from comfortable. Inertial dampeners were down, meaning that the trip was incredibly bumpy, and climate control was on minimal, meaning that as they descended through the atmosphere, the cab starts to heat up. Hicks huddled Gemma into himself protectively.

"How's it holding up?" Hicks asked through the communicator. Kat just checked her scans.

"Structural integrity is holding at 89 percent." She responded. "According to Bridge you're creating quite a light show outside."

"Glad I'm managing to keep New Tech entertained." Hicks replied. "How long till we clear the atmosphere?"

"You should be in inner orbit in about three minutes." Kat replied. "Then it's up to Ziggy and Gem."

"They're already locked onto your path and on the way to intercept." Sarah told him.

"How long?" Hicks asked her.

"They're Zords; I never designed them to play an atmospheric game of catch." Sarah responded. "They should be in position within the next four minutes."

"I really hope Ziggy knows what he's doing." Hicks replied.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ziggy responded, appearing on the screen. He and Gem were morphed, and piloting a variation of the Sky Rev Megazord. Since Gemma was on the shuttle, Ziggy's Shark Zord had to take the position normally taken by her zord. "Gem's taking care of the maths side of things; I'm just along for the ride. I'll let him explain."

"We're plotting an intercept course, but it's a bit more complicated than that. If we just catch you..."

"That would be another word for crash." Hicks surmised. "The sudden stop would cause a hell of a bang."

"So I'm calculating an intercept path." Gem replied. "We'll be matching your speed, but aim to intercept. Once we do, we'll lock onto you, and then start to use our own thrusters to control the flight. Presuming you shut off the engines of course."

"We did." Hicks replied. "Um...how difficult is this exactly?"

"Put it this way, if we pull it off, today would be a good day to buy a lotto ticket." Gem replied. "I should have the calculations right, and..."

"Well stop telling me and do it then." Hicks replied as the warning signal informed them that they had cleared the atmosphere.

"You're through; the tractor beam has been de-activated." Kat informed them. "Alright Hicks, you're now at the mercy of gravity and momentum."

"There's the Zord!" Gemma called out, pointing out the window. Hicks watched as it started to follow the same flight path, rolling over belly-up. It started to move closer to them, edging closer. It was almost impossible to believe that they were travelling hundreds of miles an hour. The slightest miscalculation would result in disaster for all of them. Hicks held his breath as the Zord finally made contact. He breathed a small sigh of relief as the arms folded around it.

"Magnetic couplings are locked on." Ziggy informed them. "Now comes the fun part. If you aren't already, I suggest you hold onto something and start praying."

"We're just going to start slowing down, but we're going to take it easy. We don't need you shaking loose." Gem informed them. "All going well, next stop New Tech."

Back in Corinth Hospital, Luke was brought into an observation room where his mother was sitting with Vasquez. She was still unconscious, and her vital functions were being taken care of by machines. The doctor brought Luke over to her.

"He'll be fine." The doctor assured her. "He's a bit shaken up, but it's nothing serious."

"Thank you." Charlie replied.

"We'd still like to give you a check-up." The doctor told her. "It's just a precaution..."

"I can't leave." She told him looking to Vasquez. "Not until I know she'll be alright."

"We contacted Professor Stewart in Angel Grove." He informed her. "He's the world's leader in hybrid research. He's agreed to come out and help."

"I guess that's the best we can hope for." She answered sadly.

"Would you like us to prepare you a room?" He asked. "It's getting late. It seems unlikely we'll know anything more about her condition tonight."

"That would be good, thank you." She told him. "I'd like to stay with her for a while. Would that be alright?"

"You can stay for another couple of hours." He told her with a smile. "You really love her don't you?"

"I do." She answered.

"She's lucky to have you." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come by in a little while to check on her. You can stay until then."

As he left, Luke came over to her, and placed a hand on his mom's knee.

"Mom, are you alright?" He asked her. She shook her head sadly.

"Mom?" He asked. Charlie couldn't say anything else, instead just picking him up onto her knee and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

"I love her too." He assured her. "She'll be alright."

"I really hope so." She told him, looking across at her. "I really do."


	154. Veronica's Plan

In a hidden location, far from prying eyes, Veronica appeared in a puff of red smoke. She still found this humiliating, but she had grown to accept it. Until her father regained his full strength, they had no option but to skulk and hide in shadows and shit holes.

Although she was strong, strong enough to best a Pai Zhuq master, she was keenly aware of the fact her father was still vulnerable. He was gaining strength by the day, but he still was far from what he had once been, the scourge of the world.

She swept back her long, leather coat and her hand strayed to the hilt of a ninjato, caressing it with equal parts of caution, fear, expectation and comfort, like it was a long lost relative, she was comfortable with it in her hand, but at the same time, was keenly aware of what it was. She had taken countless souls with that very sword.

"Father?" She asked him nervously. Throughout their near decade-long self-imposed exile, she had learned to be cautious. While she was strong, her father was nowhere near his old strength, and was vulnerable. They had been forced to skulk and hide in shadows and shit holes for nearly ten years while he rebuilt his strength. He hobbled out of a shadow, appearing as though from nowhere with a distinctive clicking of his walking cane. He didn't really need it, but he had always explained that the less energy he expended in menial tasks like walking, the more he could dedicate to his return.

"I am here Veronica." He told her. "As are the parts and the fuel."

He started to make his way towards her, stumbling a little as he did so. It was painful at times to watch the once-mighty Lothor appear so weak and helpless. It was only compounded by the fact he was her father. She rushed over.

"Father, I could have..."

"The task you performed has advanced my cause greatly." He assured her. "I was more than capable of acquiring these."

As he waved a hand, she saw the parts and fuel drums reappearing. She was always fearful any time her father told her he was going on a mission alone. Although he was powerful, more powerful than any mere human he was likely to run into, his strength was still reduced. If he ran into a powerful foe like Cruger or one of the Rangers, he would be in grave danger.

"I merely wish we didn't have to..."

"Veronica I appreciate your care. I would never have lasted this long without you." He assured his daughter. "However, it'll take more than a little robbery to harm me."

"I just wish we didn't have to skulk about like this!" She snapped back as he rested on a seat. "It's degrading! It's humiliating! It's..."

"I feel all those things too, but we both know that I'll never be able to regain my full power on this planet." He reminded her. "Our only option is to escape."

"I know father." She sighed. "I just...hate seeing you this way. The thought of running away from the planet we should be ruling with our tails between our legs is galling."

"It is a temporary situation. Better to run and come back for another try than fight and die." He reminded her. "Once we acquire the ship, we will almost be ready to leave this mud ball. There's only one thing left that we need to do."

"Tribute." She groaned. "I still can't believe we have to seek asylum with that arrogant, posturing..."

"Again, it is a temporary measure." He assured her. "Now, if you will, I must contact our allies."

"Allies?" She asked him. "You never said anything about..."

"There are some parts of the plan you do not need to know." He told her. "Now, if you would be a dear and give me a little privacy, I must rest."

Veronica just bowed her head, before turning and leaving. As she did so, Lothor got onto a secure communication link.

"Is it done?" He asked.

"Everyone's too busy worrying about the shuttle, no one's noticed a thing." The electronically distorted voice on the other end told him. "The download is complete."

"Excellent." Lothor replied with a smile. "Everything's going according to plan."

Many miles overhead, the Sky Rev Megazord configuration, having gotten a hold of the shuttle, was now beginning the difficult task of controlling its path.

"Alright, I'm starting to slow us down." Gem warned them. "I'm easing us back slowly; the last thing I want is to risk shaking any more of this shuttle up."

"We're about twenty minutes from New Tech." Ziggy added. "Don't worry Hicks; we should have you back on the ground soon."

"That's good to hear." He replied. "Hull integrity is intact, if we keep this up, we'll all be getting down safely."

"An emergency team will meet you at the landing pad." Cruger informed them. "Keep up the good work Ziggy."

"You can count on it." He responded. "Hicks signs the pay checks!"

Over in Ocean Bluff, Rad made his way into the back room where Charity was working on some accounts. Over the years, her role in Storm Chargers had expanded somewhat from her original job as an assistant. She was much better with computers than Gabby, and her enthusiasm to have more responsibility had led eventually to Gabby offering her a share of the business. They were now partners in the store. She looked up and smiled as she saw Rad standing there.

"Is it time for the lunch break already?" She asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Tori just called." He informed her. "It looks like Veronica and Lothor might be back."

She just sighed and slumped down in her chair. When she and Rad had gotten closer, and he was considering spending his life with her, it became clear that if they were to make a life together, she needed to know everything. Rad and the others had told Gabby about themselves not long before he had proposed. She knew what this meant, and had been dreading this day just like they had.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Not yet, but Cam said the evidence is too compelling to ignore." He told her. "He knows Lothor better than anyone. He knows how he operates."

He made his way to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We're keeping an eye out, but it looks like he's in New Tech." He informed her. "It's possible we'll need to go."

Charity placed her hands on the table to support herself, wincing a little as she rose to her feet. Her new job and her marriage weren't the only things that had changed about her. While it was still in the experimental stages, Professor Stewart had begun work on using hybrid technology to repair brain and spinal injuries. She had undergone surgery a couple of months ago to implant a unit into her spine. So far she was still a little shaky and unsure on her feet, and she tired quickly. She had been paraplegic since her teens, and so it was taking her body some time to get used to having the use of her legs back. Wincing in pain as she stood up to her full height, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Whatever happens, please be careful." She told him. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"Hey, I've been preparing for this since I was a kid remember?" He asked her. "It's not like this is my first rodeo."

"I know, it's just...I know what it did to Gabby when she lost her uncle." She reminded him. "Please, just promise me."

"I'll be careful." He assured her, giving her a little smile. "Do you really think I'd risk not coming back to you?"

With that, he leaned in, kissing her passionately.

Over in Corinth Hospital, Charlie was wakened in her room by one of the duty nurses. She had refused to leave the hospital until she knew that Vasquez would be alright. They had made up a room for her and Luke. Charlie just looked up to the nurse. Checking her watch, she realised that she had only been asleep about half an hour.

"We've contacted Professor Stewart." She informed Charlie. "He's agreed to take on the case personally. He's coming to Corinth."

"Carmella?" She asked weakly.

"I'm afraid she still hasn't regained consciousness." She informed Charlie. "Would you like me to arrange something for you and your son to eat?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied. As the nurse left, she went over to Luke's bed and gently shook him awake. He stirred and came around slowly.

"Mom?" He asked her. "Is...?"

"She's still unconscious." She informed him. "Some expert is coming in to take over her case personally. The nurse is getting us some food."

"I hope they catch the bitch that did this to her!" He snapped, pounding a fist into the bedclothes. "I hope they catch her and..."

"I don't like you talking like that." She cut him off. "Luke, whatever happens, giving in to anger isn't going to do any good."

"Why not? You were angry with her." Luke reminded her. She just sighed. It was a low blow, but unfortunately he had made a good point.

"Look what happened because of that." She whispered. "Because I couldn't just let it go..."

"I'm sorry mom." Luke interrupted her. "I didn't mean it."

"It's alright Luke; I know you're just worried about her." Charlie answered, hugging her son. "We both are."

Over at SPD New Tech, the emergency crews were rallying around, preparing for the shuttle's arrival. Cruger, Beevor, Charlie, Ivan and Cliff accompanied them.

"Alright, Gem's confident in his abilities, but we need to be prepared for a crash landing." He instructed them.

They all looked skyward as the zord came into view. It was coming in a lot faster than they would have been comfortable with, but under the circumstances, there wasn't really any option.

"The landing site is clear and the emergency crews are standing by." Cruger told them.

"Alright, we're coming in." Gem responded. "Hicks, Gemma, now would be the time to hold on tight."

The zord's reverse thrusters kicked in, slowing it as much as they could, allowing them to touch down, the legs taking the impact. They set down the shuttle gently as the crews all rushed in, spraying fire-retardant foam over the shuttle. Beevor and Ivan rushed in, ripping open the hatch and reaching inside. Gemma was helped out first.

"She's six months pregnant, get her to medical and get her checked out." Beevor instructed Cliff. The Green Ranger took her and guided her away as they helped Hicks out of the shuttle.

"Well it's not the ideal way for the honeymoon to end." Hicks commented as he hopped off the shuttle and landed by Cruger and Charlie. "Thanks for the assist."

"You're perfectly welcome Commander Hicks." Cruger assured him. "Charlie, see that he gets to the medical bay. Once we ensure you're alright, we can see about getting you a hotel room."

"Hotel room?" Hicks asked him.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken you still have a couple of days left on your honeymoon." Cruger told him. "It might not be what you had planned..."

"Thank you sir." Hicks replied as Ziggy and Gem appeared before him. "Thanks for the catch guys."

"You're welcome." Ziggy responded as Charlie took Hicks away. He turned to Cruger. "So what are the chances of a lift back to New Tech?"

"Just let us get a chance to secure the shuttle and clear the landing deck." Cruger told him. "We'll have you back home in a couple of hours."

As Gem and Ziggy left, Kat came running onto the landing pad.

"Are you here to check out the scene?" He asked her. "The crews have everything in hand."

"Sir, we've just had a report of a robbery." She told him. "An engineering plant, the culprit got away with several components and a large quantity of rocket fuel."

"We can worry about that later." He told her. "If they don't have enough to make a full ship..."

"There's something else sir. My latest system scans have shown an unauthorised access to the system. Several files have been downloaded." She continued in a quiet tone. "So far only you, Boom and I know."

"It's that serious?" Cruger asked her. "What did they take?"

"They downloaded our entire tactical database." She informed him. "Zord specs, base locations...they got everything."

"The timing can't be coincidental." Cruger commented. "The attack on Hicks' shuttle was clearly a diversion."

"That was my thoughts." She agreed with a nod. "Sir, there's one more thing. The database was hacked from a terminal INSIDE the building."

"Keep that information to yourself for now and compile a full report. I'll need to speak with the other Base Commanders." He told her. "I don't think I have to express how worrying the prospect of having a traitor in our midst is."

Later, over at their hideout, Veronica came into her father's chamber, finding him resting.

"The shuttle has been moved." She told him. "It's been taken to a repair facility."

"Have you prepared the other parts?" He asked her. She just nodded.

"The parts are ready to go in." She informed him. "Once we get there, it'll take only take a couple of hours to get the shuttle ready."

"Then in the morning, you must create a new distraction." He began. "Tomorrow we'll be ready to leave this planet. Your devotion has been invaluable to me."

"Thank you father." She answered as she turned and left. As she went, he opened another communications link to his other agent.

"The plan goes down tomorrow." He began with a smile. "Be ready."


	155. The Plan Progresses

At the SPD base in New Tech, things were running normally on the surface. Cadets had been put back to training, engineering was back to working on the weapons systems, agents were sent back onto the streets to concentrate on the natural influx of crimes that had occurred while everyone was distracted with the shuttle situation, in short it seemed to be business as usual.

Unfortunately, that was far from the case. They still weren't a hundred percent on all the facts, but they already knew that things were far from being as simple as they seemed. So far, only Kat, Boom and Cruger knew about the infiltration of the base. Kat made her way into the command centre with Boom, at which he gestured to the others to leave. If someone had managed to get into the base and access their systems without anyone noticing, then it seemed probable that someone on the base was working with them, or that someone on the base was the one who had organised the whole thing. Neither was a particularly encouraging thought. Cruger pressed a button, at which red strip lights around the entire perimeter of the ceiling activated, indicating that privacy mode was active. The entire room was soundproofed, and all communications were disabled to ensure complete confidentiality.

"At present, only the people in this room know about this. For now, I'd like to keep things that way." He reiterated. "Boom, what have you found?"

Boom was far from comfortable in this situation. Ever since he had flunked out of Ranger training, he was usually not anywhere near the action. Now though, he was being thrust into the middle of things just by the sheer chance that he had been in the lab when they discovered the tap.

"Someone accessed a terminal with high level security clearance." Boom told him. "I ran a scan of the entire building. Whoever did this was good, they covered their tracks well, but it's obvious they were in a hurry. With a bit of effort, I managed to find a faint trace that led back to..."

He then pulled up an image on a computer. Cruger furrowed his brows and growled.

"They used the computer in MY office?" He snapped.

"It's the one computer they knew that no one would be monitoring." Kat reminded him. "No one would be in your office during this; they knew that you'd be out here monitoring the Hicks situation."

"We already know that they infiltrated the Corinth base by impersonating Acting Commander Vasquez." Boom told him, showing security footage of her entering the base and heading to the Command Room. "This footage was taken after she was attacked at the gallery."

"Do we know why she was there?" Cruger asked him. He shook his head.

"You'd have to ask her if...he stopped himself from saying it, knowing that now, optimism was probably more useful than realism. They were already in a bad situation that had the potential to go a lot worse. "When she wakes up, but since the gallery owner and her son were also attacked, and she is in a relationship with the gallery owner, I think it's fair to assume that she was lured there."

"That would seem the most likely explanation." Kat agreed. Cruger just nodded in agreement.

"So we know that they downloaded our entire tactical database. I don't think any of us needs to be reminded how valuable that information is." He stated seriously. "What do we know about the robbery?"

"The parts they've taken aren't enough to make up a whole ship." Boom told him. "The parts seem to be quite haphazard, unless of course you're familiar with..."

"It looks a lot like a Troobian propulsion system." Cruger interjected. "Of course there are a few necessary alterations to accommodate the lack of certain materials and a few substitutions for terrestrial components."

"Oh." Boom answered, a little taken aback. He knew that Cruger was knowledgeable, but he had no idea his expertise extended into Troobian engineering. "Well then, you'll also know that these parts..."

"They could be synthesised into a cloaking system." Cruger sighed. "They'll still need a ship to rig all this up in."

"When Cadet Tate and Cadet Drew inspected the site of the robbery, they found this." Kat told him, showing Cruger a vial of purple goo. "I ran it against our database and it confirmed our worst suspicions. It is the calling card of Lothor."

"That means that Lothor has the means to equip a ship to attempt to escape the galaxy." Cruger said thoughtfully as she stroked his chin. "It seems too much of a coincidence that our database was taken at the same time."

"You think he plans to sell it?" Kat asked him.

"Either sell it or trade it." Cruger told them. "He's on his own right now, and there are as many people out there that would destroy him as would love to get their hands on that. Either way, he's going to need friends..."

"And that kind of information could buy him a lot of very scary friends." Boom agreed.

"He cannot be allowed to leave the planet under ANY circumstances!" Cruger put down flatly. "Kat, I want 24/7 lockdown on all flight ready craft. Anything that can break orbit, I want in our hangar under lock and key within the hour!"

"I'll send the order." She responded. Just then, an alarm system sounded.

"What's happening?" Cruger asked them.

"Someone's hacking us!" Boom told him. "He's good, but not good enough."

"Is it the same person as before?" Cruger asked.

"No, the style, the algorithms, it's all different." Boom told him. "He's slippery, but I can tell this much, he's not on the base. He's not even in this city..."

"Let me help." Kat told him, taking up another terminal. "They just took the information on the robbery. They don't seem interested in anything else. I've traced it to..."

"Blue Bay Harbour!" Boom called out triumphantly. "Umm...that's interesting."

"What is?" Kat asked him.

"I tracked the terminal to Blue Bay, but then it disappeared in this area." He told them, marking an area on the map. "There's nothing there! It's just...nothing!"

"Blue Bay?" Cruger said with a wry smile. "Forget about it."

"Sir?" Kat asked. "Someone just..."

"They didn't take anything important." Cruger stated with a smile. "Just...try to track down Lothor."

As Boom and Kat left, Cruger took a seat at his station and smiled.

Over in another area of town, Hicks and Gemma were being checked out at the hospital. They hadn't really been injured other than a few minor cuts and bruises, but they wanted to tread on the side of caution, especially with Gemma because of her pregnancy.

Hicks watched as the doctor finished with his checks, coming over to his wife's side.

"Well Commander Hicks, I think I can safely say everything here is just fine." He told him. "Mommy could do with a little time to relax, but she and baby should be absolutely fine."

"Trust you to have the first baby in the world to survive a high-speed re-entry." Hicks teased his wife, kissing her cheek softly.

"I would recommend complete bed rest for a week or so, but since Commander Cruger's already told me you're going to the Ritz, I somehow doubt that'll be a problem."

"You have my word on it." Hicks replied, looking to his wife. "You won't need to lift a finger."

In Corinth Hospital, Charlie and Luke were sitting with Vasquez when a man came into the room. Charlie looked to him, feeling a little like she had seen him somewhere before. It was Luke who recognised him.

"Professor Stewart?" He asked. The man just smiled and nodded. "I read about you in school!"

"Well I have to say you're probably the youngest person I've met that knew about me." He commented warmly. "What's your name?"

"Luke." He replied. "Um...no one at school will believe me that I met you..."

"I'll get a signed copy to you before I leave." He interrupted him, ruffling the boy's hair with a little laugh. "Though I thought kids your age would be more interested in pop stars or Rangers."

"My son's kind of different." Charlie told him, getting up and shaking his hand. "I'm Charlie. Um...sorry, but a signed copy of...?"

"I was on the cover of Time Magazine a couple of months ago." He informed her. "I recently had success in a procedure with a paraplegic woman in Ocean Bluff."

"I heard you were coming." Charlie said with a smile as she realised that this was the expert they were waiting on. "The doctors don't seem to know much..."

"Well, I can admit that occasionally this technology still throws up a few surprises for me." He admitted, making his way over to Vasquez's bed and inspecting her. "I may have started the initial designs, but Venjix took my ideas so much further, occasionally even I get surprised."

He conducted a quick examination of her, checking a few things, but as far as Charlie could see, nothing the doctors hadn't done before. He just nodded his head and called in a nurse.

"I'll need an office, and full access to the patient's scans and charts." He informed her. "I'd like a complete schematic of everything that's inside her from the moment she registered herself as a hybrid. I need to know what I'm up against."

"I'll get onto it." She responded as she went to sort out his requests. Professor Stewart came to Charlie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have my word; I'll do all I can." He assured her. "She's in good hands."

As he left, Charlie sank back down onto her chair. Luke came over and hugged her.

"Mom, I've read about him. He's done everything in Hybrid research." He assured her. "If anyone can find an answer, then he can."

"Of course he can." Charlie replied, picking him up and holding him. She kept being reassured that this Professor Stewart was the best, and everyone kept telling her that he knew what he was doing, but she still couldn't completely shake her feeling of dread. As much as they kept telling her how good he was, that also had a subtle undertone she didn't want to relay to her son. If he was the best, then that meant there wasn't anything else afterwards. He was her last hope. If he couldn't help her, then she would lose the woman she loved.

At the edge of New Tech, a bullet train arrived, unloading on the platform. A blonde woman, wearing a pale blue sweater and black jeans stepped off the train, hefting a backpack onto her shoulder. She looked around, trying to get the lay of the land. The city was a far cry from her home in Blue Bay, and she hated leaving her family, but she knew how dangerous the situation had become. Cam had given her the information he had taken from SPD concerning the robbery, and now they knew for a fact that Lothor was back.

She saw a couple of familiar faces on the platform and approached them. Rad was the first to greet her, shaking her hand.

"We got in a little while ago." He greeted her seriously.

"I'm glad you could come." Tori and answered as she looked to Gabby. "I'm really glad you could come."

"I was glad to help." She answered sadly. "Trust me; I can't wait to get a shot at Veronica."

"Right, let's get somewhere quiet we can plan our next move." Tori suggested. "Things are a little crowded here for my liking."

"So says the woman who married a professional sportsman." Gabby chuckled. Tori just nudged her with an elbow.

"I used to like you." She grumbled. "So tell me, how's my namesake doing?"

Meanwhile, in their headquarters, Lothor was observing some screens he had set up with a link to the city wide surveillance system. As Veronica came into the room, he smiled.

"Where are the parts you stole?" She asked him. "I just finished my meditation, and they were all gone!"

"It's all part of the plan." Lothor assured her. "They've been taken somewhere to assemble our ship."

"What ship?" Veronica asked him incredulously. "Who took them? Where is this ship?"

"My dear, some things..."

"Damn it, I've done everything for you!" She yelled as her patience started to lose the last of her patience. "I deserve some damned answers!"

"I have allies that need to stay anonymous for now." He replied. "It's all part of a grander plan my dear. It is best..."

She cut him off by slamming a fist through a wall. He just let out a small tutting sound.

"That temper of yours is a problem." He told her.

"I'm not a child!" She admonished him. "I have killed more people for you than I can possibly remember. I've trained my whole life to follow your plans. I destroyed the greatest mystical vault in history to free you. What more do I have to do to earn your trust?"

"You have my complete trust. You're the only one that does." Lothor told her, coming over and stroking his daughter's hair in a comforting gesture. He looked into her eyes. "My allies are positioned in key places that will be vital to future moves. It is for the best that as few people know about them as possible."

"But why do I have to be in the dark?" She asked him.

"Because it is for your own safety." He told her. "You know I am still not capable of taking on the battles that must be fought. As much as it pains me, you will face some very dangerous battles in the very near future. I could not bear it if you were placed in danger because Cruger and his band of do-gooders tried to force you to divulge information."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled.

"You are the most precious thing to me. It is only because I have no choice that you face the risks you do." He continued. "Once we leave this place, once I have returned to power, I promise that you will be at my side as I take what is rightfully mine. For now though, I just need you to trust that I know what's best."

"I do father." She whispered. "I just..."

Her words tailed off as she noticed something on one of the monitors. She went over, using the controls to zoom in, and smiled.

"It looks like some old friends have shown up in town." She told him. Lothor smirked as he watched Gabby, Tori and Rad meeting on the platform.

"It looks like some old friends have shown up to see us off." He told her.

Veronica zoomed in on Gabby and smirked.

"It seems that she didn't learn her lesson the last time." She commented. "I guess she wants to be sent to meet her uncle."

"No, as tempting as it would be to finish off the Fire Academy's legacy, we should hold off for now. We will make our move soon enough." He assured her. "But I am confident you will have a chance to dance with them again before we go."

"Outstanding." She replied as she shut off the monitors. "I always like a little exercise to stretch my legs before I fly."


	156. Lothor's Flight

In Corinth Hospital, Charlie and Luke were anxiously awaiting word on Vasquez's condition. It didn't take a doctor to realise that something was seriously wrong if she still hadn't regained consciousness. Professor Stewart had taken her to run a series of tests, but that was now coming close to an hour ago.

Luke was sitting in the corner, watching his mother walking in circles, rubbing her arms nervously. She had been doing that, keeping an eye on the clock.

"Mom, could you please stop?" He asked her. "You're really freaking me out."

"I'm sorry Luke." She muttered, coming over to him, stroking his hair. "I just really hate feeling so helpless."

Just then, Professor Stewart came into the room with a nurse, wiping off his glasses as he came in. Charlie immediately got to her feet, making her way over to him.

"I believe I've found the reason Acting Commander Vasquez hasn't regained consciousness." He began. "Perhaps you'd like the nurse to take Luke?"

"Go with the nurse Luke." Charlie whispered to her son as she nudged him in the direction of the nurse. Luke was reluctant to go, but could see that neither his mother nor Professor Stewart wanted to talk in front of him. Obviously the condition was serious if they couldn't speak in front of him. He just nodded and went with the nurse, allowing them privacy.

"How bad is it?" Charlie asked him.

"As you know, Vasquez has many implants within her brain." He began. "She was designed as an espionage agent, and as such Venjix increased many of her mental functions. Language, computer skills, IQ, eidetic memory...however, it comes at a cost. Many of her higher brain functions are now intrinsically linked to her implants."

Charlie just nodded as she prepared herself for the next part.

"It appears that when her attacker directed that energy attack against her, it caused a feedback that burned out many of her implants. They now no longer function." He told her. "If it wasn't for her life support systems, she probably wouldn't have survived the trip to the hospital."

"Is there anything you can do?" Charlie asked him weakly. He sighed and nodded his head.

"It's a long shot, but at this point in time, I really think this is her only chance." He told her honestly. "I'm afraid I'm going to need to do some very experimental surgery."

"You're going to replace the implants?" Charlie surmised. He just shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple." He told her. "We're still at a loss as to how the hybrid technology works. I'm afraid that what we're going to have to do is remove the implants one at a time, so we can examine them and attempt to reverse engineer replacements."

"This is her only hope?" Charlie asked him. He just nodded.

"The life support machines are keeping her going. Without them, she would die." He told her flatly. "Unless we replace the damaged components, she will never regain consciousness."

"I guess we don't have a choice then." She replied. "Can I see her before she goes in?"

"I've already contacted Sarah and my son Justin to come and assist me." He told her. "Between the three of us, we've written the book on hybrid technology. She couldn't be in better hands."

With that, he gestured to the door.

"They should be here within the hour." He told her. "You can stay with her until then."

Over at the SPD base in New Tech, Cruger was watching as delivery trucks impounded every space craft within the city. Now that they knew Lothor was in the city, and that he probably had their tactical database, they couldn't risk him getting off the planet.

As he watched them, he sniffed the air and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would put in an appearance." He remarked.

"I guess the whole ninja thing doesn't work when the guy you're sneaking up on can smell you from a block away." Tori commented from the shadows.

"Actually you gave yourself away when we were hacked from somewhere in an empty forest in Blue Bay." Cruger corrected her. "I'm guessing we have Cam to thank for that."

"So what's going on here?" She asked him.

"I'm impounding every space craft in the city." He replied. "Someone has downloaded our tactical database. If Lothor has it, then we can't afford him taking it off the planet."

"That's a sound plan." Tori agreed.

"I'm guessing you haven't come into town alone." Cruger stated.

"I have a couple of friends for backup." She told him. "I'm guessing your Rangers are already looking for Lothor."

"They are indeed." He told her. "However, I appreciate all the help I can get..."

Just then, and alarm sounded. Cruger pulled out his communicator and answered it.

"What's the problem Kat?" He asked.

"It looks like Lothor is making a move." She told him. "Kalzaks have been reported attacking civilians all across the city. Units have been ordered to protect the citizens."

"The Rangers?" He asked her.

"We're having trouble reaching them." She told him. "I had them split up to search for ready craft, but there seems to be some form of interference in communications."

"Classic Lothor." Tori told him. "He wants to keep us confused and off balance."

Just then, an explosion sounded in the city. It was so fierce that it could even be heard deep in the impound complex.

"OK, that definitely wasn't Kalzaks." Tori told him.

"Veronica." He growled. "Kat, we must reach the A-Squad."

"I'll do what I can." Tori told him. "You aren't the only ones who want a shot at Veronica."

With that, she left. Cruger just growled and turned to where Bridge and Syd were overseeing the delivery of ships.

"Find Cadet Tate and get out into the city." He told them. "I can handle this from here."

"Yes sir!" They replied, saluting as they ran off.

In another part of the city, Veronica had been sent forth with some Kalzaks to create a diversion. Her father still needed to get the shuttle ready for the launch. As she launched another blast towards some cowering citizens, it was intercepted by a glowing humming bird. She smirked as she saw this.

"I wondered how long it would take." Veronica stated, pulling out her ninjato. "Come on out!"

Gabby leapt into view in her Ranger form. Behind her visor, her eyes burned with intensity. It had been almost ten years since she had last seen Veronica, but glaring at her, all she could think about was the day her uncle collapsed into her arms, mortally wounded.

"How's your uncle?" Veronica taunted her. Gabby's jaw clenched tightly as she called forth her Jian. "I guess you'll find out soon enough once I send you to meet him!"

As she swept back her coat, she grabbed a glass orb, and threw it at Gabby, but it was intercepted as Tori streaked into view, smashing it in the air with her sword.

"You're going nowhere." Tori declared loudly. "The Vault may not have worked, but I'm sure SPD will have the means to keep you and your father under wraps for good."

Elsewhere, Hicks and Gemma were in their hotel suite. Not only had SPD sprung for a suite in the top hotel in the city, they had actually managed to rent the penthouse. It was an amazing room, with views out over the entire city. Gemma though was finding that her enjoyment of the room was somewhat hampered. She had been placed on bed rest for the good of the baby as a precaution following the re-entry. Even at six months pregnant, she was still so energetic and lively that being forced to remain still, she was becoming restless. There was only so long that even she could enjoy non-stop cartoons on the television and needed to do something.

"Not so fast." Hicks warned her as he saw her pulling back the covers to get up.

"Come on, I've not moved a muscle all day." She whined as he covered her over again. "How much harm could a bath do?"

"I'll run it for you." He told her, kissing her softly. "You heard what the doctor said, you're not meant to do anything. I intend to keep it that way."

"Spoilsport." She muttered. He just laughed.

"Do you know how many women would love having nothing to do but lounge about in a room like this all day?" He asked her.

"I'm not most women." She replied. Hicks just smiled as he heard her say this, but found something curious happening on the rooftop across the street. He looked out his communicator and called into the SPD base.

"Commander Cruger, this is Hicks." He began. "I thought you said you had impounded all the ships in the city."

"We have." He answered.

"Then why am I looking out my window at a ship on the rooftop across the street?" Hicks asked him. Cruger thought about it for a moment, before a thought crossed his mind.

"The maintenance warehouse!" He rushed out. "They didn't need a full ship, only enough of one to repair!"

"Well by the looks of things our here, they're not far off it." Hicks replied, closing one eye. His left eye had been replaced by a bionic one after he had lost it in an attack on the Corinth Military Base. Now, he could activate an enhancement mode, giving him effectively telescopic vision in that eye. He saw a masked, cloaked figure appearing from the ship. He pulled back as he recognised him from the database.

"It's Lothor!" He told him.

"I'll send a unit..."

"They'll take too long sir." Hicks replied, going to one of his cases and opening it, revealing the Solar Flare Sabre. "I'll stop him."

On the rooftop however, Lothor was just finishing the repairs. He was almost ready to leave the Earth. So far his plan had gone without a hitch. Veronica and his Kalzaks were keeping SPD busy all over town, and soon he would have everything he needed.

He looked around as he heard someone coming onto the rooftop. Turning around, he saw Hicks arriving, levelling his sword in his direction.

"SPD, you're under arrest!" He yelled loudly.

"How's the honeymoon Commander Hicks?" He asked.

"It'll be a lot better once creeps like you leave us alone!" He answered. As he was about to attack, another man arrived on the scene, wearing a deep red leather outfit, trimmed in gold. He looked to Lothor and smirked.

"Fancy a hand Commander?" He asked.

"So the last of the Fire Ninjas has graced us with his presence." Lothor commented. "It looks like I get to finish what I started."

"You get to try." He replied, reaching to a device on his wrist. "The Fire Academy has one last surprise for you. Inferno Storm, Ranger Form HA!"

Hicks watched as he was engulfed in flames, which burned brightly around him, before dissipating, leaving him standing before them in a new outfit. Black trousers, with a burning Amber chest section, gloves, boots and helmet. The insignia on the chest was the emblem of the Fire Academy. He took a pair of Hama from his belt and pulled into a guard.

"Ready?" Rad asked him. Lothor smiled.

"Always." He replied, firing off an energy blast.

In another part of town, Gabby and Tori were locked in a deadly battle with Veronica, struggling for position. She was powerful, and a tough challenge, even for two seasoned Rangers.

Gabby sent her staggering with a hard kick, just as Tori powered up her sword and smashed her back several feet. Veronica glared at them angrily as she struggled back to her feet. She was bleeding heavily from a deep wound in her abdomen.

"Give it up Veronica; you're a loser just like your old man." Tori told her. "And just like him, you're going to be sent down for good for everything you've done!"

"You don't have the stomach to do what's needed to bring me down." She taunted them. "Those weak fools in The Vault couldn't do it either!"

"Don't push me." Gabby snarled as she held up her Jian in warning. "I don't want to sink to your level, but after what you've done, don't think for one minute I'm above doing it."

Just then, the Pink, Yellow and Green A-Squad Rangers rushed into view. They covered Veronica with their blasters.

"Hold it right there!" Cliff warned her. "Rachel, you know what to do!"

The Pink Ranger pulled out a set of handcuffs and approached Veronica slowly. Tori watched as Veronica's grip on her sword tightened and she started to shift position a little.

"Stay back!" Tori warned her. Too late though, Veronica rushed forward, scoring a couple of hard slashes to her chest, de-morphing her, before holding Rachel in a tight grip, turning her to face the others. She smirked as she did so, holding the sword across her throat.

"Back off!" She warned them, smiling through her pain. "I now have everything I need."

"You're not leaving this planet!" Gabby yelled, starting to make a move, but stopping as Veronica held Rachel tighter, the sword's edge grazing her throat.

"Let her go." Ivan warned her.

"I have everything I need; a hostage would only slow me down." She responded, kissing Rachel's cheek. "Thank you."

With that, she threw Rachel into them, scattering them. Veronica used her power to rush off faster than any of them could follow.

"I'm sorry." Rachel told them. "I tried..."

"That's the thing about surviving. It means you can have another shot." Tori told her. "Come on, she went this way!"

Over on the rooftop, Lothor was finding the battle with Hicks and Rad a hard one. He was nowhere near his full power, and he was sure that he couldn't hold them off for long.

Rad dashed him to the ground with his Hama, before flipping away to a safe distance. Hicks came to his side, catching his breath.

"You've got some impressive moves." He complimented him.

"You're not bad yourself." Rad agreed. "Tell me, do you have some method of containment?"

"What do you think this thing's for?" Hicks asked him, gesturing to the sword. "It'll just take a second."

He powered up the Solar Flare Sabre as Lothor watched in panic.

"Solar Flare Sabre, Containment Stri..." Hicks words were cut off though as Veronica arrived, kicking him hard in the chest and sending him crashing through a wall. Rad checked on him, finding him unconscious.

"Father, we must go!" Veronica told him, powering up her sword and blasting Rad over the edge of the building. She ran over to his side and helped him up.

"Do you have it?" He asked.

"Here." She answered, handing him a flash drive. Lothor smiled at her.

"I knew I could count on you, but I need one last thing." He replied. He seized her by the throat, at which she started to scream in agony. He started draining off all her power, using it to augment his own. As he finished, he shoved her away to the edge of the building.

"Father, why?" She asked him. "I did everything for you!"

"I'm afraid this is going to be a solo journey." He told her as he blasted her over the edge of the building. Veronica landed on a car, smashing through the roof and raining glass all around. She coughed up blood as she pulled herself off the wreckage in time to see the ship taking off and activating the cloaking device, disappearing from view.

"You bastard!" She screamed after him, tears streaming down her face. "You double crossing two faced bastard!"

"You're only just figuring that out?" She heard a voice behind her ask. Veronica clutched her ribs and turned to face them, forcing out a laugh as she saw Charlie and Beevor.

"I never would have foreseen this." She told them. "It wasn't until Pink slipped me that flash drive that I really knew."

"What can I say? Your father made some convincing points." Beevor told her. "Of course, now you present us with a problem."

"A loose end to tie up." Veronica replied.

"Well we can't exactly risk what you'd say in an interview." Charlie told her, powering up her blaster. Veronica just picked up her sword.

"Well don't think I'll make it easy!" She roared as she rushed them. Beevor and Charlie just took deadly aim. The last thing Veronica ever saw was a barrage of lasers.


	157. Lothor's Deal

The mood in the SPD base was more than a little strained as the A-Squad came back into the base, followed by a medical crew, wheeling a gurney carrying a body bag into the base. Cruger, Kat and Boom met them in the lobby, at which Kat came to the side of the gurney and followed the medical team to the morgue.

"What the hell happened?" Cruger roared at the A-Squad.

"She wouldn't stop coming sir." Charlie told him. "We tried but..."

"You are trained in the use of non-lethal ordinance for a reason!" Cruger interrupted her harshly. "We can't interrogate a corpse!"

"Sir, she left us no choice!" Beevor protested. Cruger suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that he was still in the lobby. Bridge, Syd and Sky were all staring at the scene, their mouths hanging open in shock. The A-Squad were considered one of the greatest Ranger teams to ever come out of the SPD academy. It was generally considered pretty bad form to give operatives a dressing down in public, especially considering the fact that the people watching this would soon be asked to place their faith and indeed their very lives in the hands of the people they were watching him scream at. He just rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Go and write this up. I want a full debrief in the Command Centre in half an hour!" He told them. "You are dismissed!"

Charlie and her team all saluted him, before making their way to the elevator, heading for their quarters to write up their reports. Bridge let out a long, low whistle as they left.

"I would not like to be them right now." He commented. "I mean, Cruger once caught me playing catch with RIC in the rec room, and he totally lost it."

"I guess even the A-Squad can screw up." Syd agreed, nodding her head in agreement. "I mean, they just killed the only person who could have told us where Lothor's heading."

"It's none of our business." Sky put down flatly. Bridge and Syd just stared at him.

"He got off the planet with that information, and we now have no way to intercept him." Bridge reminded him. "There are any number of unfriendly neighbours who'd love to get their hands on that information. If even one of them gets it, then it'll be everyone's business."

"Yeah Sky, they blew it." Syd told him.

"And now we all have to step up to clean up, I get it." He replied sharply. "The fact is, they're the A-Squad. We have to stand behind them. If they said they didn't have a choice, then we have to believe that."

"I didn't say we don't." Bridge sighed. "I just wonder what the fallout from this is going to be."

Over in Corinth Hospital meanwhile, Professor Stewart had just finished getting scrubbed down for surgery. His son, Justin and Sarah had arrived to help him with the procedure. His surgical team had already prepared Vasquez for the procedure, shaving her head to allow him access.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me." Professor Stewart said to Sarah quietly as he looked over the patient. "I have to admit that this is uncharted territory, even for me."

"I wanted to help." Sarah assured him. "We all care about Vasquez."

"Then I guess there's nothing else for it." He sighed as he picked up the scalpel. "This'll be a long one, I just wanted to thank you all again for your help."

With that, he approached the table, making the first incision.

Cruger was in the Command Centre with Kat, Rad, Tori and Gabby as the A-Squad arrived. They saluted Cruger as they arrived. Trey and Tresgard were on the communications screen. Cruger returned the gesture and signalled to them to stand at ease before turning to the screen again.

"You are certain of this?" Cruger asked. Trey nodded sadly.

"Several of the defence satellites in the Hades Pass were destroyed a short time ago." He informed him. "There were no signs of a ship, but the energy signatures of weapons fire were undeniable."

"A cloaked ship." Cruger responded. "That fits with the ship Lothor took."

"If he went through the Hades Pass, we all know what that means." Trey announced.

"He's headed for Troobian space." Cruger agreed. "He's decided to throw his lot in with Grumm. He must have planned to trade the tactical database for clemency."

"Clemency?" Tori asked, looking a little confused.

"The galaxy isn't as large as people think. Lothor and Grumm have crossed paths before." Kat explained. "Last time they met, it wasn't exactly sitting around a campfire with a peace pipe in hand."

"Lothor is still weakened, and he has no army to speak of. Like it or not, he needs protection." Cruger concluded.

"So it makes sense that he decided to side with the biggest dog in the yard." Rad chipped in, before feeling a nudge in the ribs from Gabby. He just looked to Cruger and coughed. "Um...sorry, no offence."

"None taken." He assured him. "Thank you for the update Trey. No doubt we'll be hearing a lot more from the Troobians in the near future."

Trey signed off his communication, at which Cruger turned to the A-Squad. His gaze betrayed his anger at this situation. SPD had struggled for years to keep the Troobian Empire from entering the galaxy. Now, as a result of Lothor's plot, they now had a full rundown of all the defensive capabilities of the sector. They would have time to modify their defences, but not before the Troobians made it within the galaxy's perimeter. The fact was, this one act had guaranteed that the Troobian Empire would indeed come to Earth.

"Kat, what did the autopsy reveal?" He asked her.

"Veronica was extensively injured from her previous battle with Tori and Gabby. I imagine that's why she fell to the blaster fire of the Red and Blue Rangers." She told him. "Beevor managed to hit both lungs and her heart. Not to be outdone, Charlie got the heart a further twice and one through the forehead. She was dead before she hit the ground."

"We didn't have a choice sir!" Charlie protested. "You'll read all about it in our reports. All attempts at non-lethal containment had failed. She was coming right for us..."

"I will be studying the reports of the incident very carefully. You can guarantee that." Cruger snapped. He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly as he thought about this. He looked to Kat.

"I'll need you and the rest of the engineering workers to advance work on the Zord technology. If Grumm is coming, then he knows everything we do. We'll need that to change if we're going to stand a chance."

"I'll get right on it." Kat replied, before leaving the room. He turned back to the A-Squad.

"I cannot impress upon you how serious this situation is. Because of our failure to stop Lothor, we now have to deal with the most ruthless warlord in the galaxy." He told them. "As disappointed as I am in your failure, it would be short sighted not to realise that we will need every resource at our disposal when he arrives. You are all dismissed."

Charlie and her squad all saluted, before turning and leaving the room. Cruger finally addressed Tori, Gabby and Rad.

"I must thank you for your help." He told them. "I'm only sorry we couldn't do more."

"If anyone knows how slippery Lothor is it's us." Tori replied, gesturing to herself and Rad. "We tried."

"I suppose the least we can do is get you all home safely." Cruger suggested. "I'm sure your families..."

"I'd like to see her." Gabby interrupted him. Cruger and the others turned to stare at her in disbelief.

"Gabby, are you sure that's what you need?" Tori asked her. "I mean, from what Kat said, it sounds like she was left in a bit of a mess."

"I understand why you would want to see her." Cruger replied. "I would allow you to do so, but I would like you to think seriously why you want this."

"She's been in my thoughts every day for almost ten years." Gabby told him seriously as she looked around the others in the room. "I appreciate that you're concerned, but I just need to show myself it's really over."

"I'll contact Kat in the lab and ask her to let you see her." Cruger assured her. "I'll have a shuttle prepared for your departure within the hour."

"Thank you." Tori replied. "We appreciate it."

As they left, he pressed a button on the communication centre.

"Cadets Carson, Drew and Tate, report to the Command Centre immediately." He announced over the communicators. "I need to see you."

In Corinth Hospital, the surgery on Vasquez was well under way. Given the exploratory and experimental nature of the procedure, they were unwilling to move too quickly. Professor Stewart examined the damaged implants with some tools, which relayed the specs to Sarah at her station. Justin was helping her.

"The intricacy of these is incredible." Sarah marvelled as she worked on them. "This is decades beyond anything I've ever seen."

"How is it looking?" He asked his team as he continued to work on the scan. They had already been working on her for over an hour, and they knew they could only handle working on one or two implants at a time.

"There's a lot of work in these." Justin told his dad. "We can reverse engineer most of it, but some of it...I think we may just have to get a little creative."

"We won't be able to recreate it as it was, but I think we may just manage to create working replacements." Sarah told him.

"I guess that's the best we can hope for." He replied. "How long?"

"The first batch of implants should be ready in about five hours." Justin told him.

"Keep the next of kin informed." He told one of the nurses as he resumed his probing. "We may just have to take more than one shot at this."

Back in New Tech, Bridge, Syd and Sky arrived in the command centre, saluting Cruger as they arrived. He returned the gesture as he saw them.

"By now you'll no doubt have heard the rumours going around the base." He began. "I'm afraid to tell you that they are true."

"So the Troobians are coming?" Sky asked. He nodded in response.

"I know you are all trying very hard in practice, but we're going to need all hands on deck when they come." He told them. "As much as I was hoping to take more time over this, from now on you will be training twice as hard. I want you all to be ready for active Ranger duty by the beginning of next year."

They all looked among themselves, demonstrating a mixture of nerves and excitement. Sky in particular couldn't help smiling. He had been dreaming of becoming a Ranger his entire life, even before his father had fallen in battle.

"You can count on us sir." Sky replied, saluting him. "We'll train twice as hard. We'll study, we'll..."

"Your enthusiasm is commendable Tate." Cruger interrupted him. "I've observed you all for some time, and I have every confidence that you will all make fine Rangers. You are dismissed."

With that, the three of them left the room, discussing their hopes for the future.

Gabby arrived in the morgue, finding Kat standing next to a table. Lying on it was the unmistakable shape of a human body, covered by a white sheet. Kat saw the younger woman and came over. She knew why Gabby was there. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" Kat asked her. Gabby just nodded.

"Until I see her for myself, I don't think I'll ever be able to get her out of my thoughts." She answered honestly. Kat just nodded in understanding, before going over to the table with her. Gabby just took a deep breath as she pulled back the sheet.

She didn't know what to think about what she saw. Veronica looked positively peaceful as she lay on the slab. Only the hole a little over her right eyebrow gave any indication that she wasn't sleeping. Gabby reached out a hand, touching her forehead, finding it cold to the touch, before looking to Kat.

"Could you give me a moment?" She asked. Kat just nodded.

"I'll be outside if you need me." She replied as she left. Gabby turned back to the corpse lying on the table. It puzzled her that she felt nothing. She had spent years feeling nothing but anger towards Veronica for taking her beloved uncle from her. She had thought that she would feel happy that she was gone, no longer able to hurt anyone from that moment on, but if anything she just felt cold. She felt no joy, no sense of satisfaction that Veronica was dead.

If anything, now she felt unfulfilled. The end was somewhat anticlimactic.

"So this is justice huh?" Gabby asked, almost hoping the corpse would answer. "After everything you've done and it all ends so easily."

She looked down on Veronica's face, the face of the woman who had caused so much harm and sighed.

"I guess Karma does have a way of working out." She muttered, covering her over once more. "I guess all there is to say is goodbye."

With that, she turned and left the room, stopping at the door. Kat was waiting.

"Did it help?" Kat asked her. Gabby just looked back inside one last time.

"Not as much as I'd hoped." She replied.

Outside the galaxy, on Emperor Grumm's flagship, he was sitting on a throne, his staff in his hand as he waited for his visitor. Mora was sitting at a little plastic table with her dolly, Sally Sunshine, having a tea party. She was singing cheerfully as she hosted the party for her toys.

A couple of Crybots came in with Lothor, who was once again walking with a stick. He had expended a lot of his own energy to augment the abilities of the ship to get him to the rendezvous point in time. Grumm smiled as he saw the Space Ninja come over and fall to a knee before him, humbled in his desperation.

"I come to you seeking Asylum almighty Grumm." Lothor declared. "I wish to join your armada."

"I see." Grumm said in a deep, rasping voice. "I seem to remember the last time we met you were not so...polite."

Lothor hated this. He knew that Grumm could destroy him in his current state. It was galling to be humbled before the man he had once defied and competed with for dominance over this sector. He bit his tongue, reminding himself that he needed to bide his time.

"Indeed he wasn't." Mora chipped in. "I believe he called you a one-antlered bone-headed weakling."

"I remember Mora." He growled, his eyes glowing menacingly within his skull. "I understand you have brought me tribute."

"I have my lord." Lothor replied, reaching into his cloak and pulling out the flash drive. "SPD Earth's entire tactical database is on there."

"This is indeed a valuable tribute." Grumm answered as a crybot took the drive from the Space Ninja and handed it to him. He inspected it between his fingers and a sick grin crossed his face. "Indeed, I cannot help thinking that this is so valuable that it is worth more than mere Asylum. It makes me wonder what else you want."

"I want the power to re-energise me." Lothor replied. "I want to join you as you sweep through this galaxy..."

"What else?" Mora asked him, looking at him a little maliciously. Lothor knew all about her, and knew that it was her creativity and savage genius that had led to much of Grumm's success. He took a deep breath.

"Once I help you crush all my enemies, I humbly ask for Earth to rule as my own." He told him. "Under your supervision of course, my Emperor."

"Those all seem reasonable requests." Grumm replied. "Unfortunately for you, I have received a better offer."

With that, he called up an image, showing the A-Squad, all standing in view. His eyes grew wide in horror as he realised what was happening.

"You don't really think I believed you could have pulled this off alone do you?" Grumm asked him.

"How did you know...?"

"Actually, we contacted him." Charlie interrupted him. "You see, we liked your initial idea Lothor. We never get the recognition we deserve at SPD."

"However, serving under you..." Cliff added, sucking his teeth. "We just started talking and figured we could get a better deal by cutting out the middle man."

"That would be you by the way." Rachel clarified.

"In exchange for their assistance, I have promised them control of the Earth to do with as they see fit once I'm through with it." Grumm explained. "All they had to do was get the database to me."

"Which you were kind enough to do for us." Charlie told him. "Sorry Lothor, but it looks like you taught us a little too well."

He turned back to Grumm in time to see him level his staff at him, hitting him with an energy blast. Screaming in agony as he flew through the air, he sailed over the guard rail and fell into the reactor within the very bowels of the ship. Mora went to the edge and looked over, smiling as she saw him disappear into the light.

"Thank you Lothor." He said with a smirk as he joined Mora, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were of great use to me after all!"

With that, his laughter echoed around the ship. He had expected it to take years to find another safe route into the galaxy. Now though, SPD would have to deal with him long before they were ready. 2025 would be a very bad year for the Earth.


	158. Aftermath

Time was wearing on in Corinth Hospital as Charlie and Luke awaited word on Vasquez's treatment. It had been hours since they had begun, but she waited dutifully, unable to bring herself to do anything else. The sun had begun to set outside, giving them some indication of how long she had been in surgery. Charlie ran to the door as Professor Stewart came in.

"She's stable, and the first round of surgery has gone well." He told them. She pulled back a little fearfully.

"First round?" She asked him cautiously.

"The damage was far more extensive than we first believed, and the implants we have to replace are beyond our capabilities." He told her. "We're sorting out suitable replacements based on what we CAN do, but her body is already going through tremendous trauma. We simply cannot risk doing too much in any one sitting."

He saw the way Charlie was looking at him and he came over, putting an arm around her. He had gone through a similar ordeal when Justin's mother had died, and he understood all too well how she felt.

"She's stable, and in the best of hands." He assured her. "Sarah and Justin are having constant tests run on the implants, and we'll be ready for a new round of surgery tomorrow."

He looked over to Luke and gestured him over.

"I can guess how pointless it is to ask you to go home." He told her. "But it might be an idea to sort something out for Luke."

"I want to stay." Luke said defiantly, stomping his foot to emphasise the point. "Until Vasquez..."

"This is no place for someone your age." He told the little boy, kneeling down to his level and looking him in the eye. "Do you really think she would want you to fall behind in your classes?"

"I'm already ahead!" Luke protested. "I..."

"Vasquez wouldn't want you to hang around a place like this." Professor Stewart told him. "Your mom will tell you anything you need to know."

"Mom...!"

"He's right." Charlie whispered to him, also kneeling down to his level. She ran a hand through his hair and forced a smile. "I'll tell you if anything changes."

"Who will I stay with?" He asked. She didn't know how to answer that just yet. It was a big ask, and she didn't really know who would take him. She knew a lot of the same people Vasquez did, but a number of them had their own responsibilities.

"I'll sort that out." She told him. "She wouldn't want you being here."

"Do you promise you'll tell me what's happening?" He asked her. "No matter what?"

Charlie didn't really want to answer that, she didn't even want to think about the fact that as far as she knew, she could be within hours of losing the woman she loved. Looking at Luke though, she could see that he loved her just as much. She had always done everything she could for her son. She had nursed him, raised him, she had comforted him every time he had hurt himself, and when others had hurt him. She had been there the first time kids were mean to him at school, and she was there at every school activity he had ever been a part of, no matter what. She had done everything for him, but she still knew that there were bits missing, things she couldn't have done with him. She knew nothing about sports, she was lost whenever he started talking about computers, and she had no idea what he was talking about whenever he talked to her about some of the books he was reading. The fact was, she had done everything one parent could, but she always felt badly about the fact he didn't have a second, even though that was not by her choice.

Vasquez loved Luke, and she had been willing to accept him as part of the package from day one. She had spent time with him, and talked to him about a number of things. Even though occasionally it still grated on her the fact that Luke knew about her and Vasquez, and that Vasquez had kept it from her, she loved seeing them together. Her first and most pressing concern was always Luke, and it was her own personal miracle that she and Luke hit it off so well. She finally nodded.

"I will." She told him. "I just need to figure out what's happening."

"Here." Professor Stewart told her, handing him his phone. "She's in good hands."

Charlie just dialled the first number in her head, hoping that at least if it didn't end up in an ideal placement that would lead to such. She loved Luke, and she would do nothing that harmed him in any way, but it was so hard to ignore how she felt about Vasquez. As the phone was answered she smiled.

"Hello, it's me." She told them. "I know it's a big ask, but I want you to do me a favour."

In a hotel suite, it was looking a little too much like a hospital ward as nurses and doctors dressed Hicks' wounds. He was, strictly speaking, on vacation for his honeymoon, but he couldn't sit by and let something go down within his watch. Gemma just giggled as he winced in pain.

"At least you don't have a Hicks baby growing inside you." She told him. "The little guy or girl's been kicking the hell out of me all day."

"Thankfully it's not a competition." Hicks replied as he waved the doctors off. There really wasn't much they could do for him; the main injuries were to his ribs. He had been in the High School football team long enough to know that rib injuries were rarely serious. Indeed, so long as said ribs weren't displaced and in danger of puncturing anything vital, often the response was as diplomatic as a shrug of the shoulders and a sarcastic "you've broken a rib, what do you want me to do about it?"

I'm sorry, I'll try my best not to try and arrest anyone for the rest of the week." He assured her. "I'll leave it to the New Tech crowd."

"You better mister Hicks." Gemma told him flatly as she stroked her swollen stomach. "I need you here."

"Is it kicking again?" Hicks asked her. Gemma just nodded. Without another word, he rushed over and placed a hand on her stomach, smiling contentedly.

Over in the New Tech Command Centre, Cruger called a private meeting, a VERY private meeting. He already knew that his plan was far from orthodox, and he needed to know that at least some people were on board with his rather strange plan.

He trusted few people completely, only the man who saved his life, Kat, and Boom. The last of which was because Boom didn't have a malicious bone in his body and was, not to be undiplomatic, too dim to betray anyone. Kat though, he had known for several decades. She had seen him at his best, and at his lowest. She knew pretty much everything he did, and he was comfortable with that.

"I imagine you both know why you're here." He told them. "We need to track them."

Kat and Boom just looked at each other, a little stunned. They had, in some ways, been waiting for this for several years, but they had been waiting so long they were almost beginning to think this day would never come.

"Sir..."

"There were many thefts in the market place." He continued, completely ignoring Boom's protest. "They have a certain MO."

"Let me guess, a guy walks through the wall and opens the door from the inside, after which a girl, several of the same one, start loading the truck." Kat said wearily. Cruger just nodded.

"The girl was picked up in Corinth if you remember." He told them. "Her blood work related to a flag on the file."

"Delgado." Kat whispered in response, just looking at him. Cruger just turned back to the screen.

"What else is going on?" He asked.

"There's big trouble in the Helix Nebula." Boom informed him. "They've been asking for assistance for a while."

"Kat, you were with the B-Squad earlier. What do you think?"

"They have a few rough edges, but..."

"Boom, make the searches for Delgado and Landors a priority, but do NOT let anyone know why, even the B-Squad!" He ordered. "Kat, what other problems do we have?"

"There's major problems in the Helix Nebula." She told him. "They've been asking for help for a while."

"I guess we're going to have three rangers instead of five then." He sighed. "Call them."

"Right away sir." She replied, activating the communicator.

Over in New Tech, Ziggy woke up on an all-too-rare day off and smiled as he felt Tenaya in his arms. He had to admit that he loved this. He loved his son Alex dearly, but he had to admit loving getting a little time just with his wife, even if it was only a few moments. She just grinned as she felt him holding her tighter.

"This could give a girl ideas." She warned him.

"The same ideas you seem to get any time I wear my SPD Pink uniform?" He asked her. She just turned to him, smiling.

"Ziggy, I want to do this right this time." She told him. "You know how we've been...trying?"

"Yeah." He replied as a smile played on his lips. She just nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She told him. Ziggy just pulled her into himself and held her warmly.

Back in the hospital, Charlie was waiting for further word on Vasquez when Professor Stewart came in. She was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion alone, but she just couldn't relax knowing what was on the line.

"We're rested and ready to begin the next round." He told her. "Would you like...?"

"I'll rest as much as I can." Charlie told him. "Will you...?"

"I'll have a nurse wake you if there's any news." He assured her.

"Thank you." She replied. "Gem agreed to take Luke for the foreseeable future. Would you...?"

"We'll make sure he gets there safely." H interrupted her. "We're doing everything we can. You just need to have patience."

She thought it was a little crass and unfeeling for him to say that, but she just nodded. She knew there really was nothing else they could do. All she could do was accept the slightly cold, isolated atmosphere right now while they worked to ensure the woman she loved was being treated.

Scott arrived in the lobby of the hotel in New Tech, not exactly knowing why he was there. Hick came over to him, wearing a bright pink shirt and jeans. He shook Scott's hand.

"Would you like a Mojito?" He asked him. "I can assure you they're great."

"No thank you." Scott replied as he sat down. "Sir, why exactly am I here?"

Hicks pulled out a file, leafing through it to some records Scott recognised all too well. They were his medical bills for Kaylee's care.

"It seems you have some pretty big bills to settle." Hicks put down flatly. "When were you planning to talk to me about this?"

"Um...I...wasn't?" Scott suggested. Hicks just shook his head.

"Wrong answer." He replied. "I also hope it's your last."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Scott stated. Hicks pulled out another form.

"The last time you got into trouble, you quit SPD. That's what got you into this mess." Hicks reminded him. "Now you're back, I need to know that this won't happen again."

"Me having a kid?" Scott asked him. Hicks shook his head.

"You quitting." He replied. "I need your assurance that this was a one-off."

"It is." Scott replied sternly. "Ziggy talked sense into me. I won't spit the dummy again."

Hicks then scrawled a signature on the paper and handed it to Scott. The former Red Ranger just looked confused.

"It post-dates your medical insurance." Hicks told him. "SPD will cover your medical expenses."

"I don't know..."

"Just keep up your end of the bargain." Hicks interrupted him. "I need good officers like you. Just don't quit again and hug that precious little daughter of yours for me."

"Affirmative on both points sir." Scott replied with a salute. Hicks just smiled.

"By the time you get home your shift will have finished anyway." He reminded him. "How about that Mojito?"

"That sounds great sir." He replied.


	159. Vasquez's Convalescence

In Corinth Hospital, Professor Stewart came into the lab, carrying a couple of cups of coffee, finding Sarah and Justin dutifully working on the replacement implants for Vasquez. It was unfortunate they didn't have a chance to study the components undamaged to be able to replace them exactly, but the fact was many of Venjix's technological secrets were now lost for good. He was sure that they would be able to make versions that would work with the means at their disposal, but he would still have preferred it if they could recreate the implants properly.

"How's it coming?" He asked. Sarah showed him what she was working on.

"It'll be a frustrating recovery for her." She told him. "I don't know how much, but she will lose some of the abilities she took for granted."

"What's that?" He asked her, gesturing to the implant.

"It's essentially the replacement for her language centre." Sarah told him. "We'll need to wait until she comes to before we'll know how much has been lost, but the implants gave her working knowledge of a lot of terrestrial languages. It's possible that she'll have lost a lot of those capabilities."

"She'll still remember the languages stored in her biological brain won't she?" He asked her.

"It depends on how much damage was caused." Sarah replied. "Her mental agility, intelligence, memory...a lot of the capabilities are not going to be as impressive as they once were."

"It sounds like she'll have a frustrating recovery." He told her, checking his watch. "Anyway, I hope you're both well rested, because it's time for the next surgery."

"Ready as we'll ever be." Justin told him, taking a sip of coffee as the surgical team brought Vasquez in.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Luke was just waking up, finding himself in an unfamiliar room, and had to remind himself that he was not at home or the hospital. His mother had taken Professor Stewart's suggestion that the hospital was not the best place for him. He had been sent to stay with Gem for a while. There was no reason to keep him from his routine any longer than they had to, indeed it would probably be for the best if he got back into routine to keep his mind off everything.

Gem came into his room, carrying a plate with a few pop tarts on it.

"It's getting late little man." He warned him. "If you want me to drop you at school before I go to work..."

"Do I really have to go?" Luke asked him. Gem just nodded in response as he looked to the young man sympathetically.

"Your mom wants what's best for you." He assured him.

"I really don't feel like going today." Luke told him. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate. All I'd be thinking about..."

Gem handed him a pop tart as he thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, I'll call the base and tell them I won't be in today." The Gold Ranger told him. "I guess one more day won't hurt, but tomorrow you're going. Is that understood?"

Luke nodded as he started to eat his pop tart. He really wasn't in any mood for school, not when he knew that Vasquez was being operated on as they spoke. Until he knew that she was alright, he wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

"I'll just call into the base." Gem told him as he got up and headed for the door. "Then we can talk about what you want to do today."

In the New Tech SPD Base, Kat and Boom were running scans of all the crimes reported in the city, and keeping in communication with all the other SPD bases as they took care of their special project for Cruger.

"I'm sorry, but we really don't have anything matching that MO out here." Celari informed them, speaking from the base in Rome.

"I guess it was a little much to expect them to find a way off the continent." Kat told him. "We just had to be sure."

"Um...if you don't mind me asking, why exactly is this so important?" Trinity asked from her communications line in the Paris base. "I mean, by the sounds of it, these two are pretty low priority."

"Kids stealing clothes and food for the homeless?" Switch agreed. "I wouldn't have thought this was pretty low priority."

"Cruger has his reasons." Kat answered. They didn't need to explain any further than that. They didn't need it explained that what they were hearing was classified information, if Cruger wanted others to know about his plan, they would have contacted the crime labs directly instead of asking the Base Commanders to get involved. Everyone knew that Cruger had his reasons for everything, and they all trusted his judgement. "Thank you for your time."

With that, she signed off. Boom held up a hand as something was flagged.

"I've got something!" He told her. "It's exactly the same as before."

"When?" She asked him.

"It was reported twenty minutes ago." Boom answered. "The Samuel's Clothing factory in Parkington Market was hit. The locks were opened from the inside, and the place was emptied out fast."

"Send the B-Squad to check it out." Kat instructed him. "Tell them to take statements and check for prints."

"No problem." Boom answered. "Should I go and tell the Commander?"

"He's not in right now." She told him. "I'll let him know when he gets back."

"Is he doing what I think he is?" Boom asked her. She just nodded.

"He's visiting an old friend." She confirmed. Boom just nodded in understanding as he went in search of the B-Squad cadets.

Ziggy arrived at the Corinth SPD base with a huge grin on his face. He hadn't seen anyone since he had heard the news about Tenaya, and he was eager to share his news with someone.

As he got to his locker, starting to look out his uniform, Scott arrived, looking somewhat cheerful himself.

"I guess whatever Hicks asked you to New Tech for was good news." Ziggy commented. Scott just nodded.

"You know that little problem I told you about?" Scott asked him. "Hicks sorted it out."

"I'm really pleased for you." Ziggy replied with a smile as he pulled off his t-shirt and hung it up in his locker. "I guess that really eases a lot of pressures."

"I really had no idea how I would afford Kaylee's treatments." Scott told him honestly.

"Still, I bet it makes it all worth it when you see her." Ziggy said with a small laugh. "I remember when Alex was that age."

"He is getting big." Scott agreed. "How's he getting on at Pre-School?"

"He's really enjoying making friends." Ziggy answered. "There's this Aquitarian kid he met on the first day, the two of them do everything together now."

"That's great to hear." He stated.

"I know, I can't wait to do it all again." Ziggy told him. Scott just got a smirk on his face as he heard this.

"Again?" He asked. "You mean...?"

"Tenaya told me this morning." Ziggy answered. Scott just shook his hand warmly.

"Well, I can't think of anyone that deserves it more." He told him. "Congratulations Ziggy."

"Thanks." Ziggy replied. "I can't wait to tell the others."

Over in Corinth Hospital, Professor Stewart came into the waiting area where Charlie was waiting. She looked up as she saw him enter.

"The second surgery's gone really well." He told her. "The implants seem to be functioning as expected."

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"We'll need to wait until she recovers before we know for sure, but all her vitals are functioning as normal." He told her.

"When can I see her?" She asked him. Just then, Justin came in.

"She's regained consciousness." He informed him. "It seems the filters are working against the sedatives again."

"I have to warn you, she's far from fully recovered." Professor Stewart reminded her. "Her body and her brain especially have been through a tremendous ordeal. It will be some time before we can be sure of the long-term effects."

"I understand." Charlie told him.

"You can't stay too long. Like I said, she's been through a lot." He reminded her. "I'll take you to her."

Charlie felt her heart racing as Professor Stewart took her into the Intensive Care room she had been assigned. She looked weak, and helpless lying on the bed. Her head had been shaved, and had been dressed to cover her surgical wounds. As she approached the bed, Vasquez looked at her through weary eyes. Charlie smiled as she saw her.

"I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." She told her, taking Vasquez's hand.

"Charlie..." She said weakly, looking around. "That girl...what happened?"

"She attacked you." Charlie answered her. "You're in the hospital."

"But I thought you called me." She said, finding herself a little confused. "It was you, and then..."

"She somehow disguised herself as me." Charlie reminded her. "When I saw you go down like that, I was so terrified."

She took Vasquez's hand softly in her own, holding it next to her face as she looked down on her.

"I'm sorry Carmella." She stated.

"It wasn't your fault." Vasquez told her. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

"It's just, seeing the way you went down like that. For a moment, I thought I had lost you." She told her. "If that had happened, if we hadn't...I'd never have been able to forgive myself."

She reached to Carmella's face and smiled as she stroked her cheek gently.

"I love you, and I'm not letting you go." She assured her, pressing her lips to Vasquez's. "No matter how long it takes, I'm right here."

In another hospital, this time deep within the city of New Tech, Cruger was waiting in a visiting room when a man was shown into the room. He was a large, Hispanic man, with a hugely muscular build, dressed in a hospital orderly's uniform. He had extensive scarring across much of his face and neck, creating something of a spider web pattern across his face. He had warm, kind eyes, and his smile lit up as he saw Cruger. He came across, shaking his hand.

"It's been a long time Cruger." He said a little cheerfully.

"It has been too long my friend." Cruger agreed. "I'm afraid my duties with SPD have taken a lot of my time Danny."

"It's Dan now." He corrected Cruger. "I think Danny kind of makes me sound like one of those pathetic old men who tries to make himself sound younger than he really is."

"I hear you have a lot more responsibilities around here now." Cruger commented. "The Chief of Medicine told me you're an orderly now."

"I enjoyed working in the gardens, but I just felt like I could do more to help." He replied. "I mean, I spent so long as a patient here after the accident, I doubt I'd ever be able to repay them."

"Dan, I'm afraid this isn't a social visit." Cruger told him. "I have some news."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good?" Dan asked him. Cruger just took out a report.

"We think we may have found her." He told him. Dan's eyebrows shot up as he heard this.

"She's alive?" He asked. "But I thought..."

"So did we, but the last time we had her in our custody, her DNA matched the red flag on her file." He informed him.

"You had her in custody?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Cruger told him. He handed Dan a picture taken from her arrest record. His mouth hung open in disbelief.

"This is my little Lizzie?" He asked. "But she..."

"It has been some time." Cruger reminded him. "We're trying to locate her and bring her in along with the Landors' kid. I just thought you'd like to know that she's safe and well."

"She's an adult." Danny sighed, looking to the picture and stroking it fondly with his fingertips. "Does she know about me?"

"I would sincerely doubt it." Cruger answered. "As near as we can tell she's been homeless since the accident.

"I'd like it to stay that way." Danny told him. "If you find her, please, don't tell her about me."

"But, she's your daughter..."

"My condition may not be as bad as it once was, but you know I still have problems." Danny told him, handing him back the file. "Thank you for telling me, but somehow I don't think it'll be in her best interests to know."

"But..."

"You know how long it took me to remember anything at all after the accident." Danny told him. "I know how much it hurt all of you when I couldn't remember you being here the next day. Please, respect my decision. I can't put her through that."

"I owe you." Cruger agreed, taking the file and putting it away. "I may not agree, but I respect your decision. I owe you that much."

"Sir!" Danny called out as Cruger was about to leave. "If you do find her, please promise me...you'll look after her."

"I will Delgado." He assured him. "You can count on that."

In another part of New Tech City, the B-Squad was busy taking statements from one of the workers at the clothing plant.

"We have all the fingerprints we need." Sky announced as Bridge was finishing taking the statement from one of the managers, a blonde woman named Aly, who had been the one to report the crime.

"I just hate this." She muttered. "I mean, it's not like we're manufacturing particularly expensive clothes or anything. What value could they really get selling them on the streets?"

"Well, I don't know if it's much consolation, but for what it's worth, they probably aren't being sold." Bridge told her. She just looked at him curiously.

"They aren't being sold?" She asked him.

"Yeah, the MO for this crime matches a lot of other robberies in the area of the Parkington Market." He informed her. "We believe a lot of the robberies are actually perpetrated by people who distribute the goods to the homeless..."

"Bridge!" Sky snapped, coming over. "That information is part of an ongoing investigation."

"But I thought it might make Ms. Samuel's feel a little better if she knew the clothes were being used..."

"It's not our place to decide the rights or wrongs of how stolen goods are used." Sky reminded him. "Theft is still a crime, and it's our job to find the thieves."

"My bad." Bridge muttered as he turned back to Aly, handing her a card. "We'll try to keep you informed of what's going on. If you can think of anything else that can help..."

"I'll call you." She told him. "Thanks."

As they left, despite the robbery, she found herself smiling.

"Giving out clothes to the homeless?" She commented. "That's not a bad idea."

Meanwhile, over in a street a few blocks away, Jack was busy handing out the latest load of goods to the homeless in the area. He was smiling broadly as he did so. He loved helping others, and seeing them happy, even if it was only for a moment made the danger he put himself in on a regular basis all seem worth it.

"Come on Z, snap out of it." He told her, throwing a shirt into her face as she just sat on a nearby wall, sulking. They had been doing these raids now for almost five years, and at first, she was just as psyched him to be doing something to help. Recently though, she had started to become a little withdrawn and moody. She just pulled the shirt off and threw it back with a little scowl, before turning away from him. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know." She muttered. "I guess I'm just not as excited about this as I used to be."

"How can you not be amped up about this?" Jack asked her. "I mean, did you see that kid's face when I gave him new trainers?"

"Yeah, I did." She replied. "Just like last week when you gave him a jacket, or the week before..."

"People need help Z." He told her. "You've been on the streets as long as I have. You know how important this all is."

"It's a band-aid Jack, can't you see that?" She asked him. "That kid's been coming here every week. And that guy, and that guy..."

"Exactly, they always need us." He told her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Jack, they ALWAYS need us." She clarified. "A few clothes and some food every now and then, it makes a difference for a few days, maybe a few weeks, but that's it!"

"Z, what are you saying?" He asked her.

"I don't know. It's just...I guess at times all this feels pointless." She muttered. "It feels like we've been doing the same thing for all these years, only to see the same people every single time. If there's ever going to be an end to all the problems with the homeless in this city..."

"Z, what else can we do?" He asked her. "It's not like we can build a home for everyone, or get them all jobs."

"But..."

"The stuff you're talking about isn't going to happen until the politicians get off their butts and do something about it. All that kind of stuff is out of our reach." He told her. "This though? This we can do."

"But doesn't it get to you?" She asked him. "Doesn't it ever feel like we're smashing our heads against a brick wall?"

"That's a bad analogy for me." He replied with a chuckle as he put his head into a wall, and then pulled it out again. "I'm sorry Z; I just think that this is the best we can hope for."

Then he got up, patting her on the shoulder.

"Anyway, it's time we got this truck back to the rental yard before anyone misses it." He told her. "Then we'll see about finding our own dinner."

Z just sighed and went with him, strapping herself into the passenger seat as Jack started up the engine. She wanted something bigger, something that would make a lasting difference on the world, but right now, she just couldn't think what.

A/N: The conversation between Cruger and Danny relates to Knightwood's story "Z's Discovery.", a story which by now is about two years old! It's amazing to think that this series has gone on so long, so I just thought I might need to remind people of that.


	160. The Real SPD Emergency

It was getting late at night when the Rangers assembled in The Garage. Scott had called all of them and asked them to come together for an important announcement. Hicks and Gemma had barely even gotten back from New Tech, but Gemma insisted that they go.

Summer and Dillon were just dealing with the twins when Ziggy and Scott arrived. They had a pretty good life all things considered. Dillon was starting to come along at the McAllister garage, and seemed to enjoy his work, while Summer had found her stride as a mother. She was managing the balance of time between dealing with her two children a lot easier to handle and was a lot happier.

Flynn was there with Sam, and Callum, who by now was walking around, and not far from joining Alex at pre-school. He and his dad had turned their garage into a truly successful business. It wasn't the only garage in Corinth, but given the amount of work they had done for the Military and SPD, word had spread, and they were by far the most successful. Flynn had already been talking about the need to expand and hire more staff.

Sarah was with Kaylee, who despite her improvement was still quite small and frail, but was being given the best of care given that her mother was one of the greatest minds on the planet. She had set up a few snacks, bowls of chips and dips and a few sweets as befitted her culinary skills and time given her care of Kaylee in preparation of the others arriving.

Gemma was lying on a couch, and Hicks kept fussing over her, much to her annoyance given how long she had been cooped up in beds and on couches. They were genuinely happy, and as he observed them, Ziggy could imagine what the future would hold for them. Given the start they both had, it was a bright future.

Gem was there with Luke, having decided against trying to put him with someone else. Cassandra was also with them. It made Ziggy happy to see them like that. Both Gem and Cassandra were still really finding themselves as people, but the one thing that was consistent in their lives and that they were unswervingly certain about was their love for each other. Seeing them deal with Luke, he had every confidence that eventually, once they were ready, they would have a family of their own, and he was sure they would be great parents.

Tenaya came over to Ziggy, hugging him as he arrived. She had guessed why they were being brought together, despite his promise that they would tell everyone together. She wasn't really mad that he had told Scott before they had a chance to assemble the others, it meant that at least they were all together and they could share their news.

"So Scott told us you have some big news." Dillon began, taking Rose in his arms and rocking her gently.

"Well, Scott told me he had called you all here, so I guess there's no other way to do this." He began, holding Tenaya and gesturing Alex over. He couldn't help grinning as he held his family, the family that he had, for most of his life thought would always be beyond him to his side. He looked down to Alex and nodded.

"I'm going to have a baby brother." He announced.

"Or sister." Tenaya reminded him, looking to the others. Summer and Dillon came over, at which Summer wrapped her arms around Tenaya warmly.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She sniffed as tears of joy began. She parted from her sister-in-aw a little way, looking at her. "How far along are you?"

"It's only a couple of weeks." She told them.

"Congratulations bro." Dillon put down, extending a hand for a handshake. This was very different from the first time Dillon found out that he and Tenaya were an item, and also when he found out about Alex. Ziggy gratefully accepted the handshake. As the others joined them to congratulate them, Hicks took Ziggy aside.

"A second kid, that's pretty big." He told him. Ziggy nodded in agreement as he looked over to where the others were swarming around his wife, showering her with well-wishes.

"Yeah, but I couldn't be happier." Ziggy announced.

"Ziggy, there's something I need to talk to you about." Hicks continued. "It's about the shuttle situation."

"Yeah, I figured you would." Ziggy sighed. "I left the base, defied orders..."

"You also utilised the means at your disposal, you showed leadership skills, calm under pressure, and you were able to improvise a solution to a serious problem." Hicks reminded him. He reached into his coat, pulling out some forms. "The re-training of the remaining officers and recruitment will be completed within the next couple of months."

"I don't understand." Ziggy replied.

"After that, the stand-ins will be leaving." Hicks told him. "There's at least one sergeant's position that will be vacant. I'd like you to put yourself forward for training."

"Are you serious?" Ziggy asked him. "I mean, I'm flattered but..."

"It'd mean a pay rise." Hicks told him. "Just...think about it would you?"

With that, they both went back to the celebration. There was a lot to be happy about right now, and it was a great way for the Rangers to regroup after recent hard times. After all, they were sure more would come eventually, but right now, they had a lot to be happy about.

Meanwhile, in Corinth Hospital, Charlie came into the room with a bag. Vasquez was never one to lie down, and against advice had signed herself out of hospital. It was only a little over a day after surgery, but she insisted that she hated hospitals and wanted to go home. Charlie had finally managed to get her to make the compromise of going to her place where she would be to help her.

As she arrived, a book flew through the air, slamming into the wall and landing in a large pile of other books that had ended up the same way.

"I guess you didn't like the ending?" She asked.

"I couldn't read it." Vasques snapped bitterly. Charlie just went over, picking it up and almost laughed.

"Sun Tzu's The Art of War?" She asked her. "It's written in the original..."

"I used to be able to!" Vasquez interrupted her angrily. Charlie looked to some of the books and saw a recurring theme. Hebrew, Esperanto, Mandarin, Russian...they were in several different languages.

"Professor Stewart told you that you'd lose some things." Charlie reminded her. "What about those two?"

"She pointed to two books at Vasquez's side. She picked up one of them.

"This one's in Spanish. My grandmother read it to me all the time." She told her. "The other's in English..."

"Well you're already doing better than me." Charlie said, forcing a laugh to make light of it. "I barely speak English. You have a second language..."

"You don't understand how frustrating this is!" Vasquez snapped at her. "Things I used to do so easily are now gone!"

"Like?" She asked. Vasquez pulled back some bed clothing, revealing a smashed laptop.

"I tried to hack into my medical files so I could change my status to medically cleared." She told her girlfriend. "It didn't work out. I used to be able to do that in like 30 seconds."

"Well if that's the worst that happens to you, you should be grateful." Charlie told her, sitting on the bed next to her. She took Carmella's hand softly in hers. "You survived. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't."

"I just feel..."

"The last thing you are is helpless." Charlie interjected before she could say it. "You're able to walk out of hospital one day after extensive neurosurgery. How many people can say that?"

"I won't be able to return to work for a long time." Vasquez told her, almost sounding ashamed at being, in her own words, helpless. "I just don't know..."

"You'll go back when you're good and ready." Charlie told her. "In the meantime, you get to spend your days with me."

"You're really sure about this?" Vasquez asked her. "I mean, I'm not..."

"I didn't fall in love with your implants." Charlie told her. "I fell in love with you. Who cares if you can't read Sanskrit or Gaelic anymore? I love you, and I'll be with you for as long as you want me."

Vasquez just looked to her a little curiously.

"That sounds a little..."

"I know how I feel." Charlie told her. "I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I can't say it'll be easy." Vasquez sighed. "If I get this moody about books..."

"You'll get over it." Charlie told her. "All that matters now is getting you better. You know how I feel, and if at the end..."

Carmella just leaned in, kissing her softly to stop her talking. As they parted, she just smiled.

"Can we at least wait until my hair grows back?" She asked. Charlie nodded.

"I guess we can." She replied. "So...um...I know there's meant to be a ring and everything..."

"It's alright, that can wait." Vasquez replied, holding her gently. "I still have to teach Luke to play baseball."

Over in New Tech, Kat came into the Command Centre with a report as Cruger was going through a tactical briefing with the A-Squad. As he saw her, he turned to Charlie.

"Take your squad outside." He told her. "I'll call for you in a moment."

Charlie led the others outside, at which he gestured to the other technicians to leave and activated the privacy controls, disabling surveillance and soundproofing the room.

"From the crime reports, we have triangulated their position to within four city blocks." She began. "Also, between genetic samples taken at their time of birth and the reports from crime scenes, we've gotten a physical description to within a 97 percent..."

"Have the images put on the databases, and call for the B-Squad." Cruger interrupted her. "However, do not under any circumstances warn them about their genetic gifts. They must be ready for anything."

"Sir..."

"I still have business to discuss with the A-Squad." He cut her off. "Send them in."

She just nodded and left the room. Cruger let the A-Squad back in, resuming their briefing.

"The Helix Nebula is an important outpost. Grumm must NOT get his hands on it." He told them. "That's why I'm sending you."

"You're making a wise decision." Charlie responded, laughing inwardly at the irony in his assertion. They were the very ones that had betrayed SPD, and were planning to sell Earth out. Grumm had already told them that the attack on the Helix Nebula was just his way of extracting them and leaving the Earth vulnerable while he took over.

"We'll take care of it." Beevor added.

"I have every faith in you." He told them. "May your God go with you."

As they left, marching down the corridor in full morphed mode, they almost smashed Bridge, Z and Sky over.

"Did you see the size of them?" Syd asked. "Even the girls are huge."

"That's who I want to be." Sky announced with a smiled. "The Red Ranger."

"I don't know, something's not right." Bridge told them.

"What do you mean?" Syd asked, before noticing he had one glove off. His power wasn't 100 percent under control, he generally always felt auras, even when he wasn't actively trying to read them, so for courtesy, he habitually wore gloves so he wouldn't read people by accident. This time though, he had read them.

"I don't know, their colours were...a little off." He told them. Just then, Cruger came out.

"If you're all quite ready?" He asked a little impatiently, pointing inside. They all hung their heads.

"Yes sir." They chorused as they followed him inside. Little did they know where destiny would lead them.

**Epilogue: **We all know what happened from here for the B-Squad, and so we won't repeat the legend here. Needless to say though, they lived up to expectations.

Vasquez returned to SPD a few months later, once she had recovered. By that time, however, her life had changed. She and Charlie made everything official in their own way, and they made a good life for themselves and Luke, who went on to his own successes and adventures.

Gemma and Hicks welcomed a daughter into the world a couple of months later, whom they named Jessica in honour of Damien's first wife, while Ziggy and Tenaya had another boy, that they ended up naming Bridge...but we all know why right? Oh, and in case anyone wonders...Ziggy did pass those tests to become a sergeant.

It wasn't long before Grumm and his forces arrived. They descended all over the planet, but were unprepared for the resistance. After all, they were prepared for SPD. They weren't prepared for all the others. After all, as long as there is Evil, there will always be heroes, and on Earth, that was the Rangers, and we all know by now...

Once a Ranger...

Fin.

**AN:/** Well, this is the final chapter of the Earth 1 continuity! I'm not saying it's dead, (if the muse descends, there may be one-shots,) but it's the last in the series. As I said at the end of my JF arc, it wasn't an easy decision to make, but I wanted to free myself up for more stories without a retconning nightmare.

I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone that has reviewed and supported this series through two profiles, God knows how many chapters (all the stories combined, considering the RPM arc is over 200!) and nearly three years! You all know who you are, and I love you all. Thank you.


End file.
